Gossip Girl: Prime
by scrappy12
Summary: The gang is back to navigate through the always drama filled world of the Upper Eastside. Circumstances force them to deal with love, life, family, and business. Dair. Multi-Character Arc
1. Yesss, Then Zero Part One

**Author's Note (Rommel82 Address)- Okay, I step away for a few days and you guys start fighting. Seriously. Jk. Lol. But being for real, like some may have seen; I got a very spirited review in the form of many paragraphs that was a basic monologue of what was wrong with my story and why they couldn't read. I have to admit that when I first started writing that would've bugged me, and even this I had to re-read a few times to kind of wonder if I should say something back. In the end, I opted not to because that's all a part it. Everyone is entitled to their opinion and clearly Rommel82 stated theirs. I enjoy feedback, it helps in future storylines and just how you see things but feedback won't dictate how I write. I write these stories because I just like writing, period. I love music, period. I've often said to those close to me, if I die, bury me with my headphones on. I'm not changing how I write, nor should any writer on this board. Do you, if people don't appreciate your uniqueness then screw them. Writing takes so much thought and imagination that if you don't do it, I feel you shouldn't criticize someone that is. It's an art that I endore fully. So while I respect Rommel82's opinion, I'm happy to say that I'm not changing anything. I'll keep writing this way, my style until I don't get a single review or until I decide to stop.**

**I would greatly like to show appreciation for some super fans that have basically made me so grateful for the support you guys give constant that I felt I had to update the story sooner rather than later. If you haven't read some of these reviews, you should, I loved them especially the reference to the person tha touches the animal and get's bitten. Idk, that cracked me up. Read Leslie's review if you have the chance, it cracked me up. Thank you much to Leslie, Melia, Jo, and the Guest that stuck up for me. I greatly appreciate that. Because of you guys, I thought I should post the new story and two chapters to tide you over for the next week or so. You got my back, I got yours :)**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter One- Yessss, Then Zero [Part One]**

* * *

Looking on at the waves crashing, Katie took in the stillness of the moment as the breeze past her by. Closing her eyes for those few moments, Katie slowly opened them to see that she still remained in the paradise island of Tahiti. Travelling abroad over the course of the years had allowed her to see many sceneries but nothing beat summers in the French Polynesian that she had grown accustomed to. Taking one last sip from her drink, Katie got up from her lounge chair as she headed back inside her villa. Closing the sliding door behind her, Katie walked into the kitchen to nibble on left over food that was sent over from last night luau that she had missed but she was fortunate enough to have a great relationship with a few people on the secluded island to get left over food. Finishing up her snacking, Katie wiped her hands as she headed over towards her work station. Letting out a deep sigh, Katie leaned back in her chair as she looked on at the array of phones that were set on her desk that had information coming in and out.

"And so it begins" Katie sighed as she picked up one of her cell phones and for that moment she read then began to type.

_Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. All is quiet on the home front but that doesn't mean that our favorite band of social butterflies aren't up to anything…._

**Lights out, shoot up the station**

**TV's dead, where's there to run?**

**Watch everybody come undone**

_Gossip Girl: I hear Queen Bee is making Maine her latest castle with Lonely Boy as her king in training. Maine has done wonders for his status as Lonely Boy could soon be morphing into Steven Spielburg in the making with a possible movie career on the horizon. Not bad B, you've managed to morph him into prince charming…._

Hearing her every moan and whimper that escaped her lips ring loudly in his ears, Dan rested his hand firmly on her waist as he continued to thrust inside of her. When she turned her head he kissed her on the lips, Dan could feel her grind against him. Slowly Blair began to grind against him as Dan moaned happily in response. Dan was also close. Too close to stop. Pushing her shoulders back against Dan's chest, Dan began to kiss her on the neck, jaw and ears. The water from the shower pelted against her breasts. It took every bit of strength Dan could muster up to not give in first as he struggled to contain his orgasm. Dan leaned forward and kissed her softly on the neck as he could hear Blair's breathing was rapid and shallow. Reaching his peak, Dan groaned out in pleasure as he reached his peak. Resting his head on the back of her neck, Dan and Blair laughed for a few moments as they were both spent from the energy they had exerted. Hearing the alarms going off in the bedroom, Dan slowly lifted his head.

"I've gotta go" Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his wet hair

"See you for dinner tonight. Remember the suit…" Blair smiled as she turned to be greeted by a quick kiss

"I will. Have a good day at work" Dan told her before he quickly got out of the shower and rushed inside of the bedroom.

"Don't do anything stupid!?" Blair called out as she poked her head out of the shower to see Dan running around putting his clothes on before he eventually ran out of the bedroom "He's going to do something stupid" she said to herself after a few moments of thought

**Lights out, we'll make it easy, we'll make it fun**

**Won't let them see now, how they had won**

**Still I wait another round**

_Gossip Girl: Serena seems to be walking the straight and narrow with the likes of Senator Trip Archibald. Cute couple. I hear that Serena has managed to become a permanent fixture in the political scene. Triserena, how's that for a couple name? I hear it might get a little awkward though as Sean Anderson has managed to return to the scene. The history between those two is a bit uncertain but there's no choice but for those two to figure it out with his proximity being so close to unavoidable…._

Finishing up her breakfast, Serena did her best to listen to her mother as she went over the schedule. Getting up from the table, Serena looked on at her cell phone to see the latest information for the upcoming committee meeting. Putting her plate away in the sink, the maid looked on in confusion as she wasn't quite sure of how to help with Serena around the house since she didn't need as much assistance as everyone else. Patting the maid on the back, Serena smiled at her before returning back to the dining area.

"Have you heard anything I've said?" Lilly asked "I was hoping that you'd stay around for the weekend…" she began to say

"I have…something that I needed to do. Besides, if I were to be around this weekend, what exactly do you have going on?" Serena asked

"….I wanted to spend time with you. Mother, daughter bonding…." Lilly began to say

"You're trying to avoid going to that convention, aren't you?" Serena asked

"I am, I so very much am trying to. You're my only ally in this and if you're home then I'll be able to stay home to maybe glance at a few episodes of Golden Girls" Lilly said as Serena laughed

"Oh, this is sad. Golden Girls? This is very sad" Serena laughed just as a knock came to the door

"What if he's returned? I'll be doomed to go. You can't let this happen to your mother. Don't let this happen to me. Conventions is not for the frail" Lilly said as she looked on in complete horror at the sound of the knock before Serena walked over to answer the door to see that it was Sean standing on the other side.

"You're making this a habit" Serena said as she leaned up against the doorway "What are you doing here Sean?" she sighed

"Persistence is key" Sean smiled

"Persistence isn't your thing" Serena said

"It is. It's always been. Circumstances just never allowed me to show off that trait" Sean said

"So that brings you to my doorstep, on a persistent basis?" Serena questioned as Lilly looked over to see that Serena was having a conversation with someone on the other side.

"Well somewhat but…the loft I was planning to move into isn't quite ready. I've been staying with Ty for a bit but that's getting a bit cramped, so I'm trying to get a room for a couple of days…." Sean began to say

"No need for a room, you can just stay here" Lilly quickly stated as Serena and Sean were caught off guard by her sudden appearance

"Mom…" Serena began to say

"Ms. Van der Woodsen…." Sean began to say

"We have plenty of room, where you can stay until your loft gets set up. You can stay in Eric's room, which will give us ample time to catch up" Lilly smiled as Serena and Sean looked at each other awkwardly, while Serena hoped Sean would rectify this.

"…Sure. I'd be most appreciative" Sean said as he forced a smile

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, you're locked in tight**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, turn out the light**

**Wiped out, no concentration**

**They got us basking in the storm**

**I watch it as it loses form**

_Gossip Girl: Our latest addition to the follow and be followed, It Girl International, seems to be enduring the California sun. I sure hope they don't plan to take the goods out west, East coast and West Coast war fare is not a war I'm willing to start up. But I will if I have to. Let's hope the California boys are keeping the girls occupied rather than business._

Closing the door behind her as she came out of her bedroom, Jenny ran her hand through her hair as she could see the usual morning news playing on the television. With the remnants of last nights party lurking about with the occasional red cup laying about, Jenny just laughed at how there were moments where it seemed like the house was a frat house. Since living together for the past summer, the girls had pretty much gotten used to their tendencies. Heading into the kitchen, Jenny smiled as she took in the aroma of eggs and pancakes being made. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Jenny began to prepare her coffee while April made her way into the house with the fresh fruit. Working about in the kitchen, preparing their meal before taking on the day, the girls enjoyed their moments of silence before they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up to see a half naked guy doing the walk of shame out of the bedroom, the girls froze for a moment.

"Who does he belong to?" April asked as they all looked on at the guy

"I don't feel like I've had sex" Jenny said

"He's too precious for my type of sex" Justine then added before Jenny and Justine looked over at April

"I'm still a virgin" April stated

"Can I?" The guy asked as he eyed Jenny's coffee. Handing him the coffee, the girls looked on as he drank

"Which one?" Justine asked as the guy looked at them strangely

"…we made out" The guy said as he pointed at Jenny before he began to put his pants on. Once he got finished getting dressed to where he was decent, the guy put his coffee down before he made his way out of the house.

"I still don't feel like we had sex" Jenny said after a few moments of thought as April and Justine just laughed

"Then you need to get in touch with your vagina because a guy like that, you should feel the sex" Justine said as she put a stack of pancakes on a plate to hand to Jenny as she looked on at the stack of pancakes.

"Melon?" April asked as she offered up the tray of fruit

**I doubt, they could see me; that's what I want**

**A casualty, but I am upfront**

**And I know what it's about**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, you're locked in tight**

**DarlingDon't got to worry, turn out the light**

_Gossip Girl: Boy Waldorf has kept it low key. Pushing behind a desk and a lap top with the occasional outing with mommy dearest. Let's hope the latest venture into the Hampton's will enable him to become some bit of newsworthy or do we have to wait for little sis to make his life a bit more interesting than the Clark Kent fad he has going._

Reading Gossip Girls latest update, Tyler closed his lap top as he groaned in frustration. Clearly irked by Gossip Girl's belief that he was boring, Tyler just sighed as he looked on at his usual routine of hanging around the house doing work while sipping on coffee. Hearing Eleanor and Cyrus's laughter as they headed in from their morning workout, Tyler truly began to feel like he was the stick in the mud.

"Good morning" Eleanor smiled as she walked over to kiss Tyler on the cheek "Have you eaten yet?" she asked

"I had coffee and a bagel" Tyler stated as he showed his plate and cup

"Oh, the usual" Cyrus said as Tyler pouted

"I need to get out of the usual" Tyler said before his phone began to vibrate from a text that he was receiving.

"Having a usual isn't bad" Eleanor reasoned as Tyler just looked on at his message to see that it was from Georgina.

Georgina Text Message: In town. You up for a quickie…meeting?

"Not that I'm protesting how I've spent my summer but hanging around a lap top all summer while doing stories, its very…." Tyler began to say

"Clark Kent" Eleanor said

"Yes" Tyler replied

"Then shake it up. Come out with us for golf this afternoon?" Cyrus offered before Tyler heard another vibration come from his cell phone to let him know he had another message.

**Georgina Text Message: Offer going once, going twice….**

"I'll have to pass on the golf but I think I will work in a quickie…workout. I need to workout. Too many starches and carbs" Tyler said as he began to back away "I'll see you for dinner" he said before he ran up the stairs

**I'm still a-shakin' my head**

**The one you can't account for**

**I keep just one step ahead**

**There's no place to run**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, you're locked in tight**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, turn out the light**

**Aah ah ah ah ah...**

_Gossip Girl: Playboy Baizen has seemed to bask in the summer fun to it's fullest. Blondes, brunettes, red heads of all kinds. Too many to count that not one is credited as being Baizen's special lady. Though Carter has seemed to hit a funk these past couple of days, let's hope his venture to Maine will get him the buddy love that will put a devious smile back on his face._

Making his way off the airplane, Carter smiled and greeted the flight crew as he headed into the private terminal. Rolling his luggage as he walked, Carter patted his jacket to feel around for the desired he was looking for. Coming to a stop, Carter began to put more effort into his search before he finally found his pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Groaning in frustration, Carter slapped the bottom of the cigarettes against the palm of his hand before he opened them. Grabbing the lighter out of his pocket, Carter pulled out a single cigarette as he began to walk outside. Before he could even manage to light it, Carter felt the cigarette being taken away.

"Since when do you smoke?" Dan asked

"Since I've realized that doom is upon me" Carter said "This is doom. This is the pits of my soul facing it's agony" he said

"It's also you being overly dramatic" Dan laughed

"I'm just glad you haven't brought Judas with you. Her treachery is still had for me to fathom or comprehend" Carter said

"She called for help, she didn't ask for this…." Dan began to say

"Well I hate it either way. There's supposed to be the loyalty code, and since that's gone. I'm being driven to light one up and pour it up more than usual" Carter said as Dan just shook his head

"C'mon, I'll show you around the office. Grab a beer or two, get you acclimated" Dan said as he lead the way back over towards the car while Carter followed.

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, you're locked in tight**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, turn out the light**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, you're locked in tight**

**Darling**

**Don't got to worry, turn out the light**

**Aah aah ah ah ah ah...**

_Gossip Girl: Chuck Bass, resident Basstard. With the tragic ending of mommy dearest, Chuck has seemed to put all his focus on business but word is that he's not liking playing with others right now. Could this be the very thing that bonds Bart and Chuck together? They do say misery loves company and two miserable Basstards make for good company. Why not add another Basstard to the mix? The more the merrier in this parade of misplaced business suits._

Eyeing his uncle as he ate, Chuck looked over at his father to see he had the same expression on his face. Like true Jack Bass fashion, nothing registered to him in the serious mode. Pancakes and fruit came first while Chuck and Bart had to wait. Still not quite sure of what brought about this appearance of his uncle, Chuck sighed in frustration as the anticipation was only frustrating him further. Getting up from his seat, Bart walked over to pour himself a glass of scotch. Prepared to drink the scotch, Bart looked up to see Chuck looking on at him before he groaned in frustration as he put the drink down.

"These pancakes are delicious. I mean it's been a while since I had some fluffy, home made pancakes. Charles, you cook now?" Jack asked

"It's the miracle of room service" Chuck replied "But I'm sure you're not just here for pancakes or anything cake for that reason" he said

"Yes, let's get down to what has you here. Eating pancakes like you've never eaten food before" Bart said as Jack looked from Bart to Chuck

"You clearly haven't missed your little brother nor your uncle" Jack laughed

"We're a strange family. Missing each other is overrated" Chuck quickly replied

"…I heard about Elizabeth. I thought death was a time that family is supposed to come together" Jack said

"Says the distraught uncle, one month later" Chuck said

"In response to the nephew that took in the Carribean, yacht style" Jack smirked "Look, we all grieve differently but we can't forget the fact that one of our own has died, which means family business is at it's most vulnerable point" he said

"Business? Business is fine" Chuck said "Numbers look good and our projected numbers for fall will be better than last years" he said

"I forget that we have boy wonder at the helm" Jack laughed "Last years numbers aren't anything to proud of. With the death, other companies may see this as a point to attack the company and take over the shares that Elizabeth held. I'm not interested in repeating the Waldorf fiasco" he said

"This discussion is mute because there is no Waldorf fiasco. Elizabeth's shares were minimal and not enough to effect the state of the company" Chuck said as he got up from his seat

"And what do you say about this?" Jack asked as he looked over at Bart

"…I'm not part of decision making anymore. If the company is stable then there's no need to circle the wagons. Elizabeth was a setback but not enough to fear the worse" Bart said "We just have to hope that Chuck hasn't messed up" he said as Chuck just laughed in disbelief

"I almost wish you wouldn't come to my aid….because even then it still sounds like you don't believe in me" Chuck said "The company is fine Uncle Jack, so enjoy your stay in New York but the company is not of your concern" he said before making his way out of the penthouse.

* * *

Listening to Blair as she went over the schedule, Vanessa looked around at the small town. It was her first time in Maine but from what she had seen thus far was so beautiful and quiet from what she was used to. As they walked the streets, Blair kept her focus on her clipboard as they entered into the small café. Taking their usual seats where they had sat at for the past two weeks, Vanessa took her seat and greeted the waitress while Blair kept her focus on the paper. Ordering a lemonade along with Blair's usual salad, Vanessa just let Blair continue on with her rambling.

"….and by evening time you will ride off into the sunset with your new husband" Blair said coming to her conclusion

"Evening? You don't have a set time for that?" Vanessa laughed

"I would but I can't account for the hot mess that has landed" Blair replied as Vanessa grew uneasy at the thought of what Blair was alluding to

"He actually made it. I thought he wasn't going to come" Vanessa said

"You had him on your contact list and your exact words to me were to invite everyone on the contact list" Blair said "Look, I just planned this wedding, in record time I might add, on the side of also running a company. I just took your word for it that you were comfortable with Carter coming" she said

"Would you feel comfortable with your ex coming to your wedding?" Vanessa asked

"Yes, my ex is gay" Blair replied quickly "Look, I thought your break up was mutual?" she asked

"I think when the guy you're with cheats on you with a random then the break has to become mutual" Vanessa said "…maybe I'm over analyzing this. Carter has…." she began to say

"Slept with all of New York and is spanning towards South America now" Blair quickly replied

"Basically. This is fine. I'm just over thinking it because I just don't want this to be awkward for Xavier" Vanessa said

"Still shocked that you managed to pull an ivy league man. I have to admit, I thought you would Jersey it up with your spouse in waiting" Blair laughed as the waitress put their food on the table

"And there's that Blair Waldorf zest I was searching for" Vanessa replied as she began to eat her food "Yes, I'm surprised but Xavier happens to be a really great guy, who's…been everything I could hope for. He's my perfect guy" she smiled

"Yeah well, I'm glad you opted for elegance to impress Xavier's parents by letting me plan this wedding. Maine as you can see is a much better location than Brooklyn by every stretch of the imagination. Then let's not forget the oh, so impressive bridesmaid dresses that you will speak highly about in regards to It Girl" Blair said as Vanessa just laughed "I'm just hoping all this wedding stuff will encourage Dan to embrace the possibilities of marriage" she said

"Wait, are you two?" Vanessa asked as she picked up on Blair's phrase

"No but I have proposed" Blair said "…he just hasn't given me an answer due to work and due to this impromptu wedding. We've been too busy to answer an important proposal that could change both of our lives" she said

"Well you know he will. I mean, he might be a little put off with you asking but he's totally going to say yes" Vanessa said

"Aw, I have been working on bolstering that male ego that might be bruised due to me proposing. Through some advice from a colleague, I have begun to show him the privileges of us being together in the forever sense" Blair said

"Oh, God. I'm scared to know what that means" Vanessa said as she froze for a moment

"Relax. Dan needs to see the upside. His upside involves sex, good food, and a newly developed fetish for cold objects during sex" Blair said as Vanessa quickly covered her ears

"I don't want to know. I don't want to know" Vanessa began to chant before her cell phone began to ring "Thank you Lord. I have to go pick up my friend. Whatever changes you see fit for tonight's dinner, feel free to make but no more sex talk about Danny. It's disgusting to hear" she said as she quickly began to eat before she got up to leave.

* * *

Putting his bag down in the room, Sean looked around at what was Eric's room. Walking around the room, Sean just nodded and got adjusted to the fact that the Upper Eastside life was big and extravagant by all means. Thinking this was definitely a step up from Tyler's apartment, Sean still couldn't get used to the penthouse lifestyle. Making her way into the doorway to see Sean looking around, Serena sighed for a moment as she wasn't quite sure how to feel with Sean being here. Turning around to see Serena, Sean and Serena looked on at each other for a few moments.

"Is it always going to be like this? Silence" Sean asked

"I don't know what to make of this. You being here and you being here in New York" Serena said "What happened to Spain? London?" she asked

"Won the tournament in London, if that's what you mean. Got MVP honors. Posted forty in the championship game but I'm guessing you know that…." Sean began to say

"I stopped watching" Serena quickly replied "I couldn't watch anymore" she added

"Right" Sean nodded "…got back to Spain. Played some of my best basketball and we won the championship there as well. Did you read the e-mail?" he asked

"So what are you here to visit Tyler?" Serena asked as she wanted to avoid the question

"I came back because I got picked up by the new expansion team in Brooklyn" Sean said

"….where they're building the new arena. You play for the team now" Serena concluded "I thought you weren't ready to make the jump from international ball to the NBA? I mean you told me that…." she began to say

"Sean. Serena. Lunch is here" Lilly called out from downstairs

"Your mom is being super nice. Why?" Sean asked as he was caught off guard to hear how perky Lilly sound

"It's a Golden Girls thing. She's having her Blanch phase" Serena sighed as Sean just nodded "I can't be here. I have to…I have to get to work" she said before she attempted to walk away

"Serena" Sean said before she looked back at him "We're gonna have to talk" he said

"That's what I'm afraid of" Serena sighed before she turned to leave

Walking along the pathway at the Santa Monica beach, Jenny sipped on her smoothie as she reached over to grab a chip from Justine. April read on about their latest target they would have to go after, which was just another daily routine for the girls. Though the summer sun of California was alluring, the girls used the summer to their advantage to gain sales and pick up the latest fashion craze in the West Coast. It was easy to have the fun but work was essentially the key for them being out in the City of Angels, which they were always reminded of by their daily call from Blair.

"On schedule" April said as Jenny's phone began to ring

"We're currently walking along the beach" Jenny answered the phone

"Is this romantic reasons that you're walking along the beach?" Blair asked

"No, we're finding this Wes guy" Jenny said

"This Wes guy is not how we refer to future clients. Wes Brown is more of the title I'd like to give, the same Wes Brown, who is making a name in menswear" Blair said

"Yes because everyone thinks like that" Justine laughed "I thought you had a wedding to plan?" she then asked

"My figurative and my literal wedding, yes. I also have a company to be a part of" Blair said "What's the status? How is the set up coming along?" she asked

"For the record, I'm highly upset that I can't come to Ness's wedding…." Jenny began to say

"You bought a very expensive gift, she understands and appreciates you since you've written a check your bank account can afford due to the work you're doing" Blair quickly replied "Now back to my original question. What's the set up?" she asked

"Bonfire party on the beach tonight. Wes is your typical surfer dude that just likes the ocean waves" April said

"Do we have perky twins coming his way?" Blair asked

"Perky twins?" April questioned

"We're debating on who it should be" Justine replied "Since Jenny has clearly gotten out of sync with her vagina, I think she's leading the charge of perky twins by a large margin" she said

"I'm in tune with my vagina thank you very much. It's just having a bit of network failures a few times" Jenny reasoned

"Please, it's trying to connect to a damn server" Justine replied

"Just make sure we get this guy. We really need to try to pick up the men demographic that we seem to be missing. Wes Brown would be perfect with It Girl along with the new line of jewelry that I hope you've been working on April" Blair said

"I'm doing my job, it's the slackers I'm worried about" April laughed

"We will get West to come East. It's not a problem" Justine said as she wanted to reassure Blair "Now have we rethought the prospects of taking Dan off the market?…I'm think he might have more market value then we give him credit for. I mean look at the Iphone. Just when you think it'll come off the market, it comes out with a new version that's better than ever" she said

"I'm working on it" Blair laughed as no phone call would be the same without Justine's clear like of Dan coming through "I'll talk with you guys later" she said before she ended the call.

"I think we found Wes" April said as she came to a sudden stop to look on at Wes running out of the water as if he were running in slow motion with the water trickling down his abs. "Oh, my God. He's gorgeous. We have to him" she said nearly drooling

"I think that's the closest to a Greek God I've ever seen" Jenny said as she joined in on the drooling as she looked on at Wes "He could help me find my vagina" she said nodding in excitement as Justine looked at her strangely for the sexual reference

"Hmm, I've seen better. Good, but better has been seen" Justine replied as she just shrugged it off "Let's get to work" she said.

* * *

Finishing up the rest of his sandwich, Dan leaned back in his chair as he enjoyed the breeze coming by. Finding one of the many perks of his office being located on the shores next to the beach, Dan couldn't help but love his job more and more. Though he found it easy to slack off, Dan could hear Arthur's voice in the back of his head telling him to get his lazy ass back to work. Luckily for Dan, Lyle wasn't such a tyrant like Arthur was but he could clearly see Lyle's artistic side whenever it came to brainstorming. Words couldn't describe how excited Dan was for the movie to finally be made and for him to just see the product that he had created. Groaning in frustration as he headed back into the office, Carter flopped down on the sofa.

"The location can't even cheer me up" Carter groaned

"Not even the vending machines that have chocolate milk? I would've thought that was a bonus for you" Dan asked

"The girl of my dreams is getting married. I'm here on her wedding weekend to see her walk down the aisle with someone else" Carter replied

"The ex-girl of your dreams. Carter, you cheated on her. You two broke up" Dan replied

"I cheated but it doesn't mean I exactly got over her. She was supposed to wait, like girls do in the movies. You should know this stuff" Carter exclaimed

"Okay, you've got issues if you think that's how girls operate" Dan replied

"They should" Carter replied "No thanks to your Judas of a girlfriend" he pouted as Dan's secretary came in with a package that he signed off on. Smiling in excitement, Dan quickly opened up the package while Carter sat up

"Thanks" Dan told her as he looked on at the package with the biggest of smiles

"Why are you smiling like a damn idiot?" Carter asked

"Because I just found the ring that I used to proposed to Blair the first time" Dan said as he showed the ring

"Wait, ring? As in marriage? I thought she shot that down the first time?" Carter asked

"Yes, thank you for being so gentle with my fractured ego from that traumatic event" Dan said

"Why are you searching for it?" Carter asked

"I'm planning on asking Blair to marry me" Dan told him "She all ready asked but something about her asking made the male ego a bit bruised, so I've been avoiding answering her question because I've been looking for this ring" he said

"I don't get it, if this ring has such bad memories. Why search for it to doom you're pending proposal like the last?" Carter asked

"Because I want to ask her, not her ask me. I thought you were paying attention" Dan said

"I'm paying attention and I'm not sure what you want me to say?! You asking her to marry you is great but let's be honest here, Blair is probably going to equate this marriage proposal as some over throw on equality. The inner feminist will come out and she'll bust your balls into a million pieces" Carter sighed as Dan looked on in depression "Marriage is such a put off at this point, it's a thing of fools rushing in" he sighed

"…thank you…for killing the joy and sucking it completely out of the moment" Dan said in disbelief

"Glad to be of depressing service" Carter sighed as he became even more bummed out with the talk of marriage before the door opened up with Blair coming through with packages in hand. Quickly hiding the ring away in his desk, Dan leaned back in the chair.

"You'd think a girl could get help" Blair said as she dropped the boxes down to see Carter in the fetus position on the sofa "Oh, look. Carter's here" she said sarcastically

"Don't you say Carter, you traitor!?" Carter quickly exclaimed as he sat up on the sofa

"What'd I do?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan

"You're arranging the marriage of the love of his life" Dan quickly replied

"The same ex that you cheated on" Blair replied "I'm sorry, I couldn't quite pick up on who was the love of your life in the northern hemisphere" she said

"What did I ever do to you?! Have I not been the best friend to you?" Carter asked

"No" Blair replied as she laughed

"Okay well haven't I been a good friend to Dan, which would in return make you be loyal to me. Either way, you should've been loyal to me" Carter said

"I tried not to plan this wedding but she called me and asked me. I couldn't turn her down, when clearly she was in desperate need of a classy wedding on such short notice without wanting to involve a wedding planner on a college budget. So as you can see, I was her only option to being classy, I can't fault her in seeing the obvious" Blair said

"Then you sabotaged it out of the sake of friendship to me?" Carter asked

"No, this wedding is going to be unbelievable. I got a carriage ride that brings the bride in, then I was able to bring in a custom flourist that made an arch with white roses…." Blair began to say

"I'm going to get drunk" Carter said as he quickly got up from his seat to leave the office

"Make sure you make it on time for the dinner!?" Blair called out as she watched Carter walk off down the hallway before she quickly closed the door.

"I don't think he's handling it that well" Dan said

"Yeah, I feel bad for him. Take your clothes off" Blair quickly replied as she began to undo the back of her dress

"What? Why?" Dan asked

"Because I'm appealing to your upside. Your male, I'm female. I want you" Blair said before she dropped her dress to reveal that lingerie that was underneath.

**You prayed to have your name, **

**scattered on the lips of the now you claim, **

**that it's you in the tips of their your proud of what you had to kill to get your thrill, **

**must sting to **

**Give up everything and realize that they don't want you.**

Moving towards the guest bedroom, Tyler quickly kicked the door shut behind him as Georgina pulled him forward. The kisses never were gentle between them because it was clear that more was desired between them than anything gentle. Tongues fighting hard to get better of the other, Tyler and Georgina were kissing so passionately that their lips started burning; they broke apart for a few moments but their lips were still hungry for more. Feeling his arousal begin to grow, Tyler threw her back on the bed before he began to relieve himself of his shirt then fell on top of her.

**It's lonely road, where the forgotten your misery finds it's 's a long way down, to the, **

**sacred the reapers playing for -oh. **

**Whoa-oh. -oh. **

**Whoa-oh. **

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

Pushing the items on his desk to the floor in one foul swoop, Blair sat back on top of the desk as Dan stepped in between her legs. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Dan savagely kissed her as she assisted in taking his shirt off while he undid his belt. Finally over the edge, Blair had to have him as their bare flesh collided against each other. Enjoying Dan's touch sent her over the edge from normal decadence to a wanton woman; Blair was more than ready to give herself to him. Tilting her head as he kissed her, Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she was signaling to him that she was his.

**A hollow sound, is ringing where your heart used to you found, **

**that the admiration will never set you free?**

**Get your lies prepared, **

**your next in line for judgement , **

**aren't you prayin' aren't you begging that it's anyone else?**

Spending a lot of time on her lips, Tyler led his trail of kisses down to her neck, to her cleavage, even while lying on her back her breasts were firm and stood erect like little hills. The hard and erect nipples adding icing to the cake, Tyler slowly licked her breasts and then bit the nipple, she shrieked in pain and bit her lower lip. Tyler put his finger in her mouth and used her saliva to wet her nipples and then licked it dry. Moving down her flat stomach, she felt ticklish around her navel as she let out a nervous laugh as he continued to lick there. She started shivering with excitement as he continued his journey down south.

**It's a lonely road, where the forgotten your misery finds it's 's a long way down, to the, sacred grounds. Where the reapers playing for -oh. Whoa-oh. -oh. Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

Biting down on his shoulder as she road her orgasm. The last thing Blair wanted to do was draw attention to what they were doing behind closed doors. Panting as he tried to build up his energy, Dan kissed her neck and just like that he was built up all over again. When Dan's lips finally touched Blair's, waves of pleasure rippled though her body as he pulled her closer towards his body. Pulling down the straps of her bra, Dan once again began to kiss the flesh of her shoulders before returning back to her lips. Loving the way Dan uses his tongue to explore her mouth, Blair bit down on his lower lip as she let out a soft moan before Dan shocked her by taking control, causing me to involuntary moan while he picked her up to back her up into the cold filing cabinet. Picking up her leg to wrap it somewhat around his waist, Blair grinded her hips into him trying to get relief as she felt herself become increasingly aroused.

**Well I bet you're sorry did this to I bet you're sorry now. **

**Well aren't you sorry now?**

Grinding against each other underneath the comforts of the sheets, Tyler tilted her head up as he kissed her. Pinning her hands back, Tyler ripped away from her lips as his thrusts became harder and stronger to where she bit down on his shoulder. Wrapping her legs around his waist so that he was deeper inside of her, Georgina closed her eyes as she couldn't imagine it being as good as this. Grinding harder and harder, the bed frame squeaked as the bed springs began to join in on the noise that all ready filled the room. Gripping on tight to her hands, Tyler got lost in a zone as his only focus was to get to the maximum form of pleasure.

**It's lonely road, where the forgotten go. **

**Where your misery finds it's 's a long way down, **

**to the, sacred the reapers playing for -oh. **

**Whoa-oh. -oh. **

**Whoa-oh. **

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

Pounding, harder and faster inside of her. Dan brought his hand up for Blair to bite down on as he showed no signs of giving up. Feeling the coldness of the filing cabinet begin to turn temperature due to their intense passion, Blair pulled him deeper inside as they both were reaching closer and closer to their orgasm. Grinding faster than ever, Dan guided her hips to his likings before one final thrust got them to their meeting point. Looking each other dead in the eyes as they rode their orgasm, Dan panted as he tried to get his breathing under control.

**It's lonely road, where the forgotten your misery finds it's company.**

** It's a long way down, to the, sacred the reapers playing for -oh. **

**Whoa-oh. -oh. Whoa-oh. Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh.**

Rolling over onto his back, Tyler gasped for air as Georgina just looked over at him. With the sheets barely covering him, Tyler moved his legs around a bit to make sure that he still had feeling in them. Sitting up in the bed, Georgina wrapped the sheet around her body. Running her hands through her hair, Georgina laughed at how predictable Tyler was after sex. It was like the same time every time in the after part of things as he got himself under control.

"Was this the main event for you?" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter

"It was the only thing I had going for the day, if that's what you mean" Tyler replied "I was afraid of getting into a routine" he said

"You being in a routine like status, never" Georgina replied sarcastically

"No, I'm being serious. Gossip Girl has pegged me as some boring Clark Kent" Tyler said "Without the super power of any sort though" he added

"Wait, Gossip Girl calls you boring and this leads to the spiral of us having sex?" Georgina questioned as he nodded "Remind me to thank her" she laughed

"I'm being serious. Everyone seems to take what Gossip Girl says as some sort of a law" Tyler stated

"Yeah because everyone Upper Eastside is mindless" Georgina stated

"You might have a point in that" Tyler said "But I just think it's interesting that this unforeseen can have such an impact on everyone. It's like they're watching from a far and we have yet to discover who they are" he said

"Well I can tell you who Gossip Girl is" Georgina said as Tyler looked at her with much intrigue "Everyone and anyone with a cell phone. Gossip Girl isn't just one person, it's a person that people use to get the dirty little secret out there so they won't get black listed" she said as she got up from the bed "So the fantasy or illusion is dead. You can be Gossip Girl, I could be Gossip Girl" she told him

"I feel like you're mocking me" Tyler said

"Oh because I am" Georgina replied "Lunch?" she then asked

"Can't" Tyler replied as he reached over to grab his boxers

"Why? You mad that I killed your illusion?" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter

"No, I just have a date" Tyler said as he began to put his pants on while Georgina just glared at him "Thank you for the quickie" he smiled as she just shook her head.

"At least you said thank you….you're welcome" Georgina replied as he made his way out of the bedroom.

* * *

Gasping for air as they lay sprawled out on the office floor, Dan took a moment to get his breathing under control. Looking over to see a smile on Blair's face, Dan just laughed as he could quickly determined that this was all a part of her plan. Rolling over on to his side, Dan gave her a quick kiss. What was intended to be quick kiss lingered on to be a series of sweet kisses as he ran his hand along her side. Breaking the kiss, Dan pressed his forehead against hers as they just enjoyed the sounds of the waves crashing in the back ground. Moving over towards the desk, Dan and Blair sat up against the desk as they put pieces of their clothing back on.

"So is there a hidden agenda behind the sex?" Dan asked

"What makes you say that?" Blair asked

"Because usually when I get this lucky it's because you want something or trying to hide something. I'm trying to decipher which plot you have me in" Dan said

"I'm shocked that you would even accuse me of such a thing" Blair replied as she played like she was offended while Dan just laughed

"Oh, you're not even fooling me" Dan laughed

"Do I have to have a reason to want to have sex with my….gorgeous, sexy, sophisticated boyfriend?" Blair asked

"For the sake of seeing how long I can ride this out, just what makes me so appealing to you?" Dan asked as he joined in on the con

"….for starters seeing you work on a movie is highly appealing, the power is a turn on by all means. I mean seeing you work is just so….manly and take charge" Blair laughed as Dan flexed his muscles

"Manly and take charge, I like it" Dan nodded in agreement

"Then there's the fact you're income has increased substantially…." Blair quickly replied

"You gold digger" Dan laughed

"Very much so. I technically wouldn't be the gold digger because I have my own. Your money is nice and assures me, but I don't need your dollar to have my own" Blair smiled

"Impressive" Dan nodded

"I just look at what we're building and I'm thinking to myself that we have something pretty great here. You've got your career under control and thriving, while I have It Girl International. We're just morphing into this formidable power couple, Brad and Angelina like to where there's only up from here" Blair said skirting around the topic of marriage as much as possible so that it wouldn't be obvious of what she was alluding to while Dan picked up on what she was trying to say but wanted to ride this out as long as possible

"Brad and Angelina is a high feat, I mean that's paramount of coupledom" Dan said

"Yeah, but we'd be our own. Dair, Dan and Blair" Blair smiled at the thought "I mean have you ever thought about it….the future?" she asked as Dan got lost in thought

"….I'm actually glad you brought this up….I've been doing a lot of thinking about this but I just thought it was stupid…." Dan began to say as Blair got excited about the prospect of Dan catching on to and possibly answering her question "I totally think we're ready for this…I was scared at first but I can totally see this now" he said

"You can? You do?" Blair said as she prepped herself to be proposed to

"I think we should get a house together" Dan said as Blair drew a look of confusion

"What?" Blair asked

"Brad and Angelina invested in a house together. Albeit, the children came first….but I don't think that's a step you're proposing so early on in the stages. I think we'd be ready for a house. In fact, I've been looking at houses that are about fifteen minutes away from the house, but it's just like this house. And you like this house right?" Dan asked

"I like the house" Blair said as she forced a smile

"Then there we have it. We won't have to be depressed on leaving the house because we'll get our own house" Dan smiled happily before he leaned in to give Blair a big kiss "Let's get started now, embrace the Brad and Angelina we've become" he declared before he quickly grabbed his pants

"Yay, we're getting a house. Brad and Angelina look out" Blair said forcing the smile and enthusiasm while Dan ran off into the restroom, leaving Blair behind to wonder what just happened "That is so not what I wanted you to realize" she sighed as she looked over at the restroom before grabbing her cell phone out of her purse "Hello, I need to leave a message with my doctor. Yeah, I need more birth control….I see a forecast of a lot of sex. I'm trying to get married" she said as she had no clue that Dan was watching her, just laughing to himself at the lengths she was willing to go to.

* * *

Making her way into the hotel, Serena found that venting with her favorite scone and cupcake was the only way to think. Walking down the streets of New York hadn't been as nerve racking as she thought it may be since Sean's return but she always left the option open for some crazed fan of Jason to get upset at the very sight of her. Munching and chewing faster as she got closer to the Plaza, Serena began to panic once more as her reasons to stay away were only piling up into a pile of nothing. Finding herself heading up towards the penthouse, Serena took each step slow, trying to think of a reason to go back out and to avoid the penthouse. Feeling the vibrations of her cell phone, Serena shifted her bag of pastries to her other hand before she pulled her cell phone out to see that it was Trip calling. Thinking it over for a few moments, Serena quickly answered the phone as she left little to freak out about.

"Hey" Serena answered her phone

"Hey, there's my girl. What are you up to tonight?" Trip asked as she could tell how happy he was

"Oh, nothing. Just…eating pastries" Serena replied as she finished chewing

"That sounds…fun" Trip said "How was school? That sounds odd to say" he said as he laughed

"It was fine" Serena replied "Yolanda is prepping me to talk with the students. I'm working with the girls, so that's nerve racking" she said

"You'll do fine" Trip said

"Girls are brutal. They tend to deal with anything and everything all at once, as things just pop up out of nowhere and manage to stay, which only confuses the girl even more than what she thought was" Serena rambled

"Why do I feel like you're freaking out about something?" Trip asked after a few moments

"Freaking out? No. I'm not freaking about anything" Serena quickly replied just as Sean made his way out of Richard's work out room. Sweat dripping all over his well formed biceps, Serena couldn't help but stare as he had no clue that she was even in the room as he had his ipod on. Finally making eye contact with each other, Serena just froze as she was sure Sean caught her staring.

"Serena" Trip said before Serena ended the call

"I thought you were at work. I wouldn't have…" Sean began to say

"No, I…I was at work. I just had to read over some stuff but nothing much. It's fine" Serena said as she began to realize that she was still eyeing Sean's muscles "I mean you working out, not as anything else. Of course you work out because you're a basketball player and all" she rambled

"Conditioning and all, but I…this won't happen again. I'll just go the…" Sean began to say

"No, it's fine. You need to do conditioning and Richard has a work out room, so it just makes sense for you to work out here" Serena replied

"Does this bother you?" Sean asked as he noticed Serena was acting weird

"I've seen you naked, it's going to bother…." Serena began to say

"I meant me being here. Does it bother you with me being here….me naked?" Sean began to say before Serena got nervous and antsy "Why would you think I was alluding to me being naked?" he then asked

"What?" Serena called out "What's that you say mom?" she asked aloud as she pretended that Lilly was calling for her

"I don't hear anything" Sean commented

"Of course you don't. It's a mother daughter thing where we just have this whole telepathy thing going" Serena said as she walked over towards the staircase "I'm coming mother" she said before she quickly ran up the staircase, leaving Sean behind in confusion.

"…I think she got stranger while I was away" Sean said as he looked up at the stairs for a few moments before Lilly made her way out of the bedroom with a bowl of popcorn in hand.

"Hey Sean" Lilly smiled as she put her bowl down while Sean stood in confusion "Don't you love the Golden Girls" she smiled as Sean forced a smile while realizing that Serena just lied.

* * *

Getting out of the town car once they arrived at the country club, Dan escorted Blair out of the car. Walking hand in hand through the main entrance, Dan was surprised with how well the dinner had been put together by Blair at such late notice. Dan had always had a clue that Blair could make the impossible very possible but it was always nice to see it for its actuality for his own tangible proof. As they walked over to the bar, Dan quickly got them a glass of champagne while they just looked on at the guests that were arriving with a couple of check in moments with the staff to make sure things were running smoothly.

"Ness is going to love this" Dan smiled "Not sure this is her but…" he began to say

"But it's definitely Xavier" Blair replied "Xavier's parents are the country club rats, where they don't do anything without the usual pompous millionaires yucking it up with them. I figure why not put them in their element of things familiar" she smiled

"Well this is well put together" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss her sweetly on the lips "Makes me think of….if we were to have an event like this" he said

"Like a wedding event like this or the pre wedding event like this?" Blair asked eagerly

"….or just a dinner meeting because weddings would be a bit of pressure that we wouldn't want to end disastrously like last time. Dinner? That's what ended disastrously not any other proposal of something else" Dan said nervously

"When did a dinner end disastrously?" Blair asked in confusion as she could tell Dan was acting strange

"You know, just in general" Dan said as Vanessa and her friend came walking up to them

"Blair this looks amazing" Vanessa smiled as she walked up to hug Blair as her friend lingered behind

"Oh, my God" Dan said in shock as he looked on at the blonde

"Danny boy all grown up, who would've ever thought" The blonde said as she walked up to hug Dan

"Blair, this is my best friend, Ivy Dickens. Ivy, this is Blair Waldorf, Dan's girlfriend" Vanessa introduced as Ivy let go of her embrace of Dan to shake Blair's hand

"Nice to finally meet you. Ness told me that Dan had a steady but I didn't believe any girl would get near him" Ivy laughed

"I get near him plenty" Blair smiled "I take it you're from Brooklyn as well?" she asked

"No, I'm Manhattan" Ivy replied "…in my dreams" she said as Dan and Vanessa laughed

"Ivy will have much in common with you Blair, she finds the trappings of Brooklyn to be suffocating" Vanessa said

"I had no problem with Brooklyn, my problem was with the bad eighties music we thought was epic. Danny was the only one that thought it'd be better to go to emo, little did I know he was right" Ivy said

"Ivy dated a rocker named Chad that wrote a song about his cat, but then changed the name of the cat to her name for her love song that she always wanted" Dan laughed as Vanessa laughed along with him

"Oh, Whiskers. You're tail is striped. Oh, Whiskers. You purred all night" Dan and Vanessa sang as Ivy just shook her head in annoyance at how they poked fun at her

"From Whiskers to Ivy, that's a stretch" Blair smiled awkwardly

"I was naïve and stupid" Ivy said "Danny tried remixing the song for me on one of Rufus's guitars…." she began to say

"But it only sounded worse" Vanessa added as she laughed "He had the biggest crush on Ivy when he was eight" she said

"Aww, so you've known crushing heartache since the tender age of eight. Now I get it" Blair teased as Lyle walked up to them

"Lyle, what are you doing here?" Dan asked as he shook Lyle's hand

"Blair persuaded me to come, so that we could further discuss our project before our time has come to an end. I believe her words were that I need to speed this up because…" Lyle began to say

"And that'll be enough scotch on the rocks for you, Lyle. I invited you to discuss, not to reveal" Blair said as Dan just laughed

"Well I did see a pool table, we could maybe do a few rounds with Xavier" Dan said as he looked on at Vanessa and Blair

"Because Xavier loves to distract himself with pool and you'd like to do so yourself" Vanessa said "Why do you guys flock together?" she asked with a bit of laughter

"Because we know our place in all of this wedding stuff" Dan said before Lyle and him walked over towards the pool area.

"No, no. Kids around the cake is always a recipe for disaster" Blair said to herself as she watched as the kids began to gawk over the cake before she took off to cater to the problem. Turning to look on at Blair, Ivy laughed as she looked over at Vanessa.

"What's the story on the Upper Eastside princess?" Ivy asked

"Upper Eastside full bred, rich mother, snobby with a heart of gold, and fiercely loyal" Vanessa said "She's actually better than the girls we thought existed in the Upper Eastside" she said

"What's Danny doing talking to Lyle Vaughn?" Ivy asked

"Because Danny boy is making a movie" Vanessa said as Ivy gave a look of surprise "Dan is big time. He's not in Brooklyn anymore and from the looks of it, he's not going back anytime soon" she said

"Good for him, I'm glad to see that life is panning out so richly for him" Ivy said as she looked on at Dan with Xavier and Lyle before they were soon approached.

"Vanessa" Carter said as Vanessa began to get nervous

"Uh…Ivy Dickens" Ivy said introducing herself as she could feel the tension between the two

"Can we talk?" Carter asked as he kept his focus on Vanessa

"Yeah. I think that we should" Vanessa said as she cleared her throat before she looked over at Ivy "I'll be back in a few minutes" she told Ivy before she followed Carter out.

"And I'll just mingle with rich people that have no clue as to who I am" Ivy said to herself as she looked around nervously.

* * *

Putting her hair up in a pony tail, Serena took a deep breath as she looked on at herself in the mirror. Preparing to get ready for bed, Serena made her way out of the bathroom after turning the lights out. Realizing that she didn't have any water in the pitcher on her bedside, Serena struggled with the idea of if she really needed it. Grabbing her pitcher, Serena made her way out of her room as she headed towards the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, Serena was surprised to see the fridge door open. Coming to a stop, Serena looked to see the door closing as it revealed Sean on the other side of the door. Freezing in that moment, Serena and Sean looked on at each other for a few moments.

"So I had spirited afternoon…of Golden Girls with your mother. The same mother you claimed that was calling you but really wasn't" Sean said as Serena began to rack her brain for an easy excuse but found it hard to do so

"….I actually heard Richard calling me…." Serena began to say as Sean just shook his head in disbelief

"Have we really come to this? I mean you're literally lying to me" Sean said as Serena froze for a moment "Can we just talk?" he asked

"Okay, let's talk. Let's talk about why you keep popping up like things are fine" Serena said

"I'm not acting like things are fine. I clearly see that they aren't with the lies" Sean said "I keep showing up here because I at least thought we could be cordial to each other" he said

"Don't give me cordial. We were more than cordial and it'll never just be the type of thing where we just show up and magically catch up to be besties" Serena said

"Because of your boyfriend?" Sean asked quickly catching Serena off guard

"What? No, not because of my boyfriend" Serena replied

"So you have a boyfriend?" Sean asked

"Why does it matter?" Serena asked

"I just assume that's why you're so silent because you think that me being here is such a bad thing because it'll mess things up with this boyfriend" Sean said

"You couldn't be more wrong" Serena replied "My relationship or boyfriend is completely understanding to the fact that you're here" she stated

"Does he even know? Whomever this guy is" Sean asked "It may help you, with the not being so silent with me" he said

"….I'm not thirsty anymore. I suddenly have the need to lock myself away from all things you" Serena said as she began to storm off with Sean following close behind

"You can't just storm off" Sean whispered to her

"I can and I will because I live here" Serena replied

"You're only storming off because I'm right" Sean stated as they reached Serena's bedroom door

"No, I'm storming off because you're a jackass that shouldn't have accepted my mothers invitation to stay here. Newsflash, she's only using you to watch the Golden Girls. This was all a set up for Dorothy, Rose, and Blanch" Serena replied "So ha! Take that for silence" she told him as she felt some bit of victory, regardless of how ridiculous it was.

"Golden Girls isn't that bad" Sean reasoned.

"Because you're probably the guy that thinks it's okay for women to congregate and be bitties, waiting for past jackasses to get their acts together" Serena replied "I'm Sex in the City, liberated and free" she stated

"Stop making me a Golden Girls plot" Sean replied "I'm not some plot, I'm a guy trying here" he said

"Trying for what? What are you trying for? Me? Us? What?!" Serena asked as a silence came between them "…and there it is, the silence again" she said "You push me away over some bs argument that you can't trust me then you show up wanting to be cordial. I'm sorry, you're about as Golden Girl plot like as they come. The guy that breaks the girls heart and years later when I, being more resembled to Blanch, moves on, then you just come back thinking we can pick up where we left off. Well I'm sorry, it doesn't work like that. You can't just think that I'll…" she began to tell him before Sean crashed his lips against hers. In complete shock to have his lips against hers, Serena froze for a few moments before she found herself giving in. Causing them to move back into her room, Sean kicked the door closed behind them.

* * *

Listening to the waves crash, Carter was glad that something other than this awkward silence was playing loudly in his ears. Carter could tell that she was timid and nervous as this was the first time that they had been around each other let alone have the opportunity to talk. Walking until one of them built up the courage to stop, Carter found himself ready to walk all the way back to New York if possible as the words he wanted to say weren't coming and the words he had weren't the kind he should say. Stopping short, Carter turned to look at Vanessa as he couldn't play along with the silence with thoughts running so wildly through his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Carter asked cutting straight to the point

"Doing what?" Vanessa asked

"Marrying this guy" Carter said

"…because I love him" Vanessa said

"You don't love him, you care for him. Care and love are completely different things" Carter said

"And how do you know what I feel?!" Vanessa asked

"Because I know how I feel about you. How I feel about you is how you feel about me….and that's not something you just forget or get over. It stays with you even when you want it to go away" Carter replied

"This is rich, this is rich coming from the guy that cheated on me!?" Vanessa replied

"We were doomed. Your father had just gotten arrested and you clearly didn't like how Nikki and I went about it, so we were doomed" Carter said

"Which makes me feel so much better. Thank you Carter for clarifying" Vanessa replied sarcastically "I'm supposed to listen to you because we were doomed and now we're just…we're nothing that I can recognize" she said

"We're two people that haven't gotten over each other, that's what we are" Carter replied

"Can you be anymore conceded?!" Vanessa asked in disbelief

"I'm just positive that what we had meant something because it's the only thing that keeps me running from any semblance of love" Carter said

"No, you just run period" Vanessa replied

"How were we going to work with everything that happened? Dominic in jail over me wearing the wire that sent him there. Nikki betraying his father by going to the rival. How?" Carter questioned "I did it, I cheated because I knew that with each day that passed I would lose you. I was losing you, so I just rushed the process" he said

"No, you chickened out" Vanessa replied

"I'm telling you the truth!?" Carter replied

"No, I believe it. I believe you. I believe you Carter" Vanessa declared "I just want to know why now?" she asked "Why do you feel inclined to tell me the night before my wedding?" she asked "This sudden love for me never came prior, so why do this to me now?!" she asked angrily before she pushed him

"I'm telling you because this is a mistake!?" Carter declared "You're marrying a Xavier, an ivy league guy? That's not you…" he began to say

"I dated an Upper Eastside guy that worked for my step father. That same guy, who had a gambling problem that I stuck by him with. That guy that above all else convinced me he was worth it because he wouldn't hurt me. The same Upper Eastsider that wasn't man enough to tell me that he had doubts about our relationship, so he just hops in the closest bed he can find with another woman" Vanessa said "Ivy league verse an Upper Eastside screw up with a heart of gold. I would hardly think you could judge" she said

"You're not marrying him, I won't let it happen" Carter said after a few moments of silence came between them

"This isn't your decision" Vanessa cried "….you had me. I was yours. You had me. All you had to do was be man enough to admit that you were scared, but you just chose to break my heart instead….for months you had me even after that. I kept thinking that this love, our love would bring us back together but along the way, along the span of me waiting….I met a guy that made me realize I couldn't wait anymore" she said "I see the girls you parade around with. I see the girls….and I was just another added girl to the list of the many" she stated

"You weren't just any girl to me!?" Carter said

"If you can't support me on my special day, then don't come" Vanessa said as she wiped away the tears that were coming

"What's it going to take to prove to you that you shouldn't marry him? What do I have to prove to you that we're more than what you could ever build with him?" Carter asked as he grabbed her hand in a last ditch effort to reach her

"…make me trust you" Vanessa replied after she wiped away the tears that rolled down her cheek "Tell me that in the span of this week that you didn't sleep with or do anything with any other girl. Make me believe that I can be the only girl for you, the only one" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes

"….you can. You are" Carter told her as his eyes watered "Love is hard, it's insane but you're supposed to belong to one person, one person is supposed to love you the way you've been searching to be loved….and that's what you are to me. You love me, I can see it in your eyes still, so why pretend that you don't. If you ever loved me like you said you did then you can't marry this guy because you're only supposed to love me" he told her

"…thank you for trying. I honestly appreciate it….after everything, I'm glad that you tried. But I don't believe you and definitely don't trust you" Vanessa cried "Bermuda looked like a lot of fun. Never thought you'd be the kind to like red heads but I guess any one will do these days with you. I could be with you, run off with you in this very moment….but I know months down the line, maybe even weeks, you'll want other things. Just face it, you want me when you can't have me" she said before she ripped her hand away from him as all she could do was cry.

"That's not true" Carter replied trying to keep himself together

"It is. It really is" Vanessa laughed in disbelief "Just let me go. Please, I can't wait for you anymore. I can't do it" she said before turning to leave, Vanessa headed back inside the party as Carter just stood with his heart breaking with each step she took away from him.

* * *

Their lips dueled as they fumbled through her darkened room. Cursing herself for turning her lights off, Serena tried to navigate them through but was still a bit stunned that this was happening. Deepening the kiss, Sean laid her back on the bed as they began to fumble around with clothing. Ripping his lips away from hers, Sean began to kiss her neck as his hands roamed the side of her body. Pushing him deeper into her neck as she could feel his lips penetrate and massage her neck as he kissed her. Letting out a soft moan, Sean quickly kissed her once more on the lips before he began to slide up her gown to kiss her stomach. Laying back, Serena opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling as it all just began to hit her, what was happening.

"I can't. I can't do this" Serena said as she quickly sat up, immediately cursing herself "I shouldn't have done this" she said scolding herself as Sean rolled over onto his back while she sat up

"…I'm sorry" Sean told her

"No, it's my fault. I let this happen" Serena said "I let you do your whole you thing to me" she said

"My you thing? What's that mean?" Sean asked

"It means that I didn't tell my boyfriend because I know what's still there between us. It's there even when I don't want it to be" Serena said "It's the you thing" she sighed "Why'd you come back? And I don't mean for basketball reasons" she said

"New York is home" Sean said as he could see that's not what Serena wanted to hear but he wasn't willing to admit his real reasoning "I couldn't stay in Spain forever and I just figured it was time for me to come back" he said as a silence came between them

"You and Spain were something I never thought went together, among other things" Serena said as they looked on at each other

"What if it should happen to be that I came back for other reasons?" Sean asked

"….and what reason is that?" Serena asked as he just remained silent in her request "I can't be the one to make you say it, I'm not going to" she said

"It's kind of hard to with you being with another guy and all" Sean laughed nervously

"So I'm just supposed to stop my life until you decide where we stand?" Serena questioned

"No, you know what I mean" Sean replied "It's kind of hard to be honest with you, when I'm back in the same position like we were with Jason" he said

"Because honesty was your strong suit in London" Serena said as Sean just looked at her "What happened that day? Everything was perfect, we were perfect and then you just threw it all away" she said "You lied to me. You created this bogus excuse to push me away….for what?" she asked

"For my son" Sean told her "Rochelle found out that you were there with me in London. So she threatened to take Michael away if I didn't end things. I had to choose between Michael and you…" he said as Serena just nodded in understanding

"And you chose your son" Serena concluded "Which you should do" she said

"Picking a fight with you about something stupid was the only way to end things….it was the only thing I thought of at the time" Sean said

"So you pick a fight with me, accuse me of not being trustworthy all for the sake of your son. I understand that" Serena said "I just don't understand how in all of this, you didn't manage to think to tell me. I mean did you not think I would understand?" she asked

"No, I just…I just didn't want to take that chance" Sean replied trying to find a reason

"Take the chance of me not wanting you to choose your son. Take the chance of me throwing a hissy fit of not being your main focus. Do you honestly think that low of me?" Serena asked

"No, I don't think low of you. I saw no other option, I had to make a quick decision…." Sean said

"I get that. The quick decision you decided to make was to basically end things with us by creating this ridiculous accusation because just in case I might be crazy and wouldn't let you go for the sake of your son, it's best to just put the fault on us not working out on me that way it's a clean break, it's a break that will devastate me. I mean let's forget telling me the truth because I just might not be able to comprehend that" Serena said as she began to access the situation "Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds?! Do you hear how your inductive reasoning has lead to this silence that you speak of?" she asked

"Well now I do" Sean replied

"You could've been honest with me, that could've been your option. You could've trusted me enough to understand that your son comes first above everything else. You had so many options but you just chose to take that option because it was the easiest cop out" Serena replied

"What was I supposed to do?" Sean asked "Did I mess up? Yes. Did I start a stupid fight? Yes. Should I have had more faith in you? Yes. I did everything humanly possible that was stupid to do in the span of one day, but I didn't know what to do" he told her

"…do you even remember what I told you that day?" Serena asked as she laughed to herself

"I never stopped remembering what you said" Sean laughed to himself

"I told you, I loved you" Serena sighed "I told you something that I swore I would only say once because I knew that one time would be the time it meant something. I had this notion that by me saying that I loved someone then it would be forever" she said as Sean smiled "But you ruined that. I'm a little more afraid to say it than I was before, I'm a little more skeptical about my beliefs on love because you've only added to the fact that I fall for the wrong guy" she said

"I wasn't the wrong guy. The wrong guy doesn't come back…" Sean began to say

"But you didn't come back for me. You came back for possible reasons that you have yet to reveal" Serena said "You're not a bad guy, you're the furthest thing from that but I'm starting to think that maybe you're just the wrong guy for me" she said as tears filled her eyes

"I don't buy that" Sean quickly replied after a few moments of silence

"Because that's the you thing" Serena smiled weakly "I'm glad you're back, I honestly am. I just would hate if one of these reasons you came back would be for me…." she began to say

"And what if one of them is? Hypothetically speaking" Sean asked

"Then it would be weird for me to tell you that I couldn't wait for you. I couldn't wait for the call you never gave, the numerous e-mail prior to the one e-mail that you never sent, and most importantly; the truth that I'm just now hearing…months later. I moved on because I didn't want to wait for the wrong guy and this new guy, he may not be the right guy but that's for me to figure out" Serena said before she got up from the bed to walk over towards the door. Opening the door, Serena turned back to look at Sean as he slowly got up and made his way out of the room.

* * *

Making their way inside the house, Dan waved the driver off while Blair went into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge, Blair sighed as she began to massage her feet. Feeling like she had ran all around the country club, organizing and making sure things ran smoothly. For the most part things went great as the happy couple were the toast of the night like Blair had arranged for it to be. Heading back into the living room, Blair could see Dan sitting down with his feet kicked up on the sofa as she just laughed to herself. Walking over to join him, Dan lifted his feet up while Blair took her seat.

"It is insane what goes into just one weekend of nuptials" Blair stated

"You handled it great though" Dan smiled "Like a true pro" he laughed

"I think I planned a perfect wedding. I mean I was worried at first but I really planned a perfect wedding" Blair smiled

"Would you want something like this? Hypothetically speaking" Dan asked

"A Maine wedding? I would think New York would be the location. I know it sounds odd…" Blair began to say

"It sounds very odd coming from you" Dan laughed

"But I would want all of our family to be there. I would want New York because it's a part of our story, it's the back drop to our love story. Now if I had to choose destination then I'd say Paris, but New York has become our Paris. We just had to make it our Paris" Blair smiled as the silence came between them as they looked on at each other

"Blair, I have something to…." Dan began to say as he felt like there was no time like the present to just come out with it, with or without the ring. Before Dan could manage to say anything Carter made his way inside of the house, looking more disheveled than ever.

"Oh, good. You guys are here to see me as the mess that I am" Carter replied as he made his way into the house

"Where've you been?" Blair asked as she looked over at him

"…I went to a bar. I drank a lot. Had sex with a red head and now I'm back here. Anything more?" Carter asked as he flopped down on the opposite sofa

"I can tell you're in your mode. I'll let you two talk" Blair said as she caught the hint of how upset Carter was. Getting up from her seat, Blair leaned over to give Dan a quick kiss on the lips before she turned to walk out of the living room "Good night Carter" she said as she walked to the other half of the house where the bedrooms were

"How bad is it?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence as he just looked on at his friend

"…it's so bad that I think about burning down the beach they plan to get married on. I'm praying for a hurricane to magically come in and drown out the wedding, that's how bad it is" Carter told him

"What did you expect to happen?" Dan asked

"I expected her to realize that marriage is a mistake" Carter said

"Marriage isn't a mistake. It's just not marriage to you" Dan replied

"No, I think marriage in general is a mistake. My parents love each other but I know for a fact that if they had the opportunity to go back and rethink marrying each other, they wouldn't marry each other. You love each other at first but then you then the love fades to reasons that trap you into staying with the other person" Carter said

"That's very thought provoking of you" Dan said as Carter pulled his cell phone out

"I have videos upon videos of reasons why marriage won't work. Girls come in a plethora, girls that you will have the urge to just bang their brains out. Marriage makes you feel guilty for wanting and feeling like that when it's a natural want and urge" Carter told him as he quickly sat up

"Okay, just how much have you drank?" Dan asked

"You don't want to marry Blair. You just think it's the natural progression to your relationship" Carter said

"And you know this how?" Dan asked

"Because you wouldn't have taken this long to ask her. If you want to marry someone it's in your gut, you just have to have them as your man or wife. You don't wait for the right moment or wait until your stable. Love is crazy, it'll never be stable, so why not be love's bitch and just marry. Just say it, admit the truth, don't spit out what you think is right….just say it" Carter told him as Carter held the video up to record Dan

"I don't want to marry Blair, is that what you need to hear?" Dan asked as he looked on seriously "Give me the phone" he said getting up from the sofa to ask for the phone

"No, let's be truthful. Everyone should be truthful and stop going along with what is right because you're so damn afraid of being wrong" Carter said as he fended Dan off "Tell me Dan, since your so keen for marriage now, have you even been with another girl to know that Blair is better than the rest?" he asked

"Are you being serious?!" Dan asked becoming annoyed

"Yes, I am. You've been with one girl, mooned over one girl, had sex with one girl. How can you honestly think she's the one, when she's been the only one?!" Carter asked as Dan just looked at Carter in disbelief that he was this crass

"You're drunk and upset…" Dan began to say

"No, I'm just being honest" Carter replied "She's marrying a guy that is not right for her because she's just scared to love me…" he began to say

"That's because you haven't grown the hell up!" Dan yelled "You want her to sacrifice a relationship that makes her happy for a relationship where she's not quite sure if you're in or out. This, this weekend is the first time I've heard you utter her name out of your mouth, now it's your destined to be together?" he said

"I'm a grown up. I do a lot of grown up things!?" Carter replied

"Doing random girls isn't a grown up thing, it's just you not committing to anything" Dan told him "I accepted that you like random sex with different girls, I accepted that you experiment….but that's only because I accept that you're nowhere near being grown up. You own a company, you run a successful business but your life….you commit to nothing" he told her "What girl should change her life for that?" he said "

"Because we love each other!" Carter stated angrily

"You may still love each other, but what does it say that by tomorrow night, she'll be another man's wife" Dan told him "You can sit here, drunk and mock my relationship all you want but it's my relationship. I've worked at it, dealt with the good and the bad with one person because it was my choice to. I don't need to sleep with half of New York to have a reason to want to be with someone. You find someone, you love them and hope to God that they love you the way you need and want to be loved. So if that makes me loves bitch, then I'm loves bitch but be man enough to admit that you fucked up" he scolded Carter "Loving someone isn't just about the feeling, it's about the action. If you love someone you show it to the point where it kills you because their happiness surpasses your own. The moment you become selfish, the moment it becomes more about you, that's the moment it's not love because you can't be selfish, not with someone that you love. Put her before yourself, if you love her, put her before yourself and if even after that you find that your love surpasses all, then by all means do the grown up thing" he told him before he turned to walk off

"No good night, nothing else patronizing you want to say? I'm dying to hear what else you think of me" Carter said as Dan just shook his head

"Go to sleep your drunk" Dan said as he was still highly upset with his friend while Carter just watched him storm off. Thinking to himself for a few moments, Carter just groaned in frustration.

"I hate my life. I'm stopping that wedding. Screw growing up" Carter groaned as he demonstratively waved his arms in frustration.

* * *

Driving like a mad woman, April quickly turned the corner while Justine looked on at the map to direct her through. Pointing at the house, April came to a sudden stop as Justine nearly gripped on tight to the side of her seat in fear of flying out of the front seat. Ducking down at the same time, Justine and April looked on nervously as they weren't quite sure what to do. Beginning to fan herself in panic, April slowly began to hyperventilate as the pressure was getting to her. Staring on closely at the door of the house, Justine just prayed that Jenny would make it out okay like they had planned. Fearing the worse, Justine did her best to block out April's panic.

"Next time we rent a car, we don't get a mini cooper, we get a real car" Justine stated

"This is economically friendly and lessens are carbon foot print" April replied

"Well my black foot print is bigger than this whole car. I swear if I hawk a loogie out of the car, it'd get to zero to one hundred faster than this car can" Justine replied

"She's going to die. We've sent our friend in to die. She's going to die" April panicked "I saw this on a movie. This happens in all the horror movies" she panicked

"We're not in a horror movie" Justine told her

"Are we in a new place we've never been before?" April quickly asked

"We're in California" Justine replied

"Counts for the same thing. We're in our own dolled up version of a horror movie and Jenny is going to die. We sent her in to die at the hands of Wes Brown" April replied as she continued to panic

"This is such a white girl plan. Why did I let you guys talk me into this?" Justine asked

"I didn't come up with this plan. I didn't make into the perky twins finals round if we remember correctly" April stated as Justine looked back over at the house to see a dark figure running along the roof in just a robe, which soon turned into a white blob.

"I've never been one to believe in Casper the friendly ghost, but I think I see Casper" Justine said as she squinted her eyes to get a better look

"Casper doesn't exist. He's…he's too damn white to exist" April said as she leaned over to see what Justine was looking at "…I don't think that's Casper…" she said

"That's her, that's Jenny" Justine said as she began to recognize the blonde "How is it that we've managed to be in the epicenter of sunny weather and she's still whiter than ever?" she asked

"We really don't have time to think about that" April said as she started the car up and began to honk the horn. Getting out of the car, April waved Jenny over as she delicately tried to come down the roof before eventually slipping

"Oh, that's going to hurt" Justine said as she fell into the bushes

"She stuck the landing!" April said excitedly as Jenny hobbled over to the car in a fast pace. Getting out to let her in, Jenny quickly nursed her wounds as pulled twigs out of her hair. Once Justine got back in the car, April quickly took off down the street.

"Is it possible to break your ass?" Jenny asked as she massaged her butt

"You bruised it" Justine replied "The way you bumper car'd it down the roof, your lucky you still have an ass" she said as she began to laugh

"Are you naked?" April asked as she looked through her rear view mirror to look in the back seat "We don't sleep around to get business" she said

"I didn't sleep with him, not for trying. The perky twins is a fetish for bra's" Jenny told them

"Wait, he likes bra's?" Justine asked

"He has a collection in his drawer and not the sleazy sleep around collection. He basically googled my bra the whole night after leaving the bonfire, so I just gave it to him" Jenny said

"Did he try it on?" April asked as she laughed

"He just felt it" Jenny laughed "I thought he was going to sex my bra rather than me. Oh, and I'm very much in tune with my vagina, thank you very much" she stated

"Yes because a guy obsessed with your bra is a clear indication of that" Justine replied

"The fact that I wanted to was a big step in the right direction, he just simply didn't capitalize" Jenny said

"So you were willing and offering?" April asked "Are we experiencing a hoe moment?" she asked

"I needed a hoe moment to feel good about myself. Guys, I'm fully capable of meaningless sex. I was beginning to think that Chuck had put this sexual ban on me but I can sleep with other guys and be turned on. I can have a hoe moment" Jenny replied happily

"Why would you think Chuck put a sex ban on you?" April asked in confusion

"Because the last guy I had good sex with was Chuck. I mean with Eric the sex was…" Jenny began to say

"Nice" April and Justine replied

"I may not have had sex with him but at least I have the want to now, I mean within reason, I'm not exactly going to whore it up but I think I've establish and awakened my singledom" Jenny said as she shook the back of Justine's seat excitedly

"We're celebrating the fact that you're capable of being a hoe. We've officially reached rock bottom" April said

"No, this is just the moment where Jenny got her groove back" Justine replied

"We got the account, which makes our big five all rounded out and allows us to…." Jenny began to say

"Party!" Justine and Jenny said excitedly before April turned the music up for them to celebrate to.

* * *

Laughing softly as the touch of his prickly unshaven face had rubbed against her face, Blair tried to dodge his kisses as they lay in bed. Finding that she didn't want escape his kiss, Blair succumbed to his lips as they played games of kissing tag. The sun peeked through as they just lay together in peace, with only thoughts of being with each other in that moment. If days could be considered perfect, Blair felt like every day she woke up to her best friend would be considered a perfect day in her book. It was moments when they just were that made her realize that marriage was the only thing left for them to do, not because she wanted to rush into it but because she couldn't picture life without him in it.

**I gotta go**

**Time to spread my wings and fly**

**Higher than the blue sky**

**Never did me any good**

Dribbling the basketball, Sean shot the fade away to hear the clashing sound of the ball going through the net. Running after the ball, Sean grabbed the ball as he continued to dribble. Dribbling in between his legs, thoughts played loudly in his head as he felt like going forward meant accepting that he messed up. His return in his mind had been grand, filled with the love of the girl that he wanted so badly but he had realized that sometimes things didn't pan out the way he wanted them to, even when good intentions were involved. Throwing the ball to the other half of the court, Sean stood in the middle looking on at the logo of his new team that he would soon play for.

**Waiting around**

**Only so much that my heart can take**

**It doesn't matter what you say**

**Wishing for all we could have been**

Hearing the frustration in his voice, Serena sighed as she pressed the phone to her ear. Telling Trip about the kiss had been the hardest thing to do because she didn't want to revert back to the girl that was comfortable with the lies as long as she didn't get caught, but this time around, Serena wanted to be honest with herself and with Trip. If she was ever going to find love, the right kind, she had to do right in return.

"I'm just glad you told me" Trip said after a few moments of silence

"I just want to be honest with you" Serena replied

"…I want you to as well" Trip sighed "Look, I'm not stupid to think that this is easy for you. I know that you're conflicted with just dating period, but I want this to work and I think we can. Your honesty only proves that this can" he said

"…I'm glad you're not mad" Serena smiled weakly as it was just another success in the path of becoming a better version of herself.

**Just so you know, just so you know**

**I never thought you'd let me goI**

** don't even know the truth**

Sitting in front of his lap top, Tyler looked up to read the latest Gossip Girl update. Thinking to himself of how profound her words were as she played anonymous but had such a knack for the reality of the situations. Taking a sip from his coffee, Tyler had a sudden thought that he began to flirt with extensively to where he was building himself up to follow through with his idea. Leaning forward, pulling the lap top closer, Tyler took a few moments before he began to type.

Tyler's message: I'm not Clark Kent

Feeling stupid for how childish he sounded with his message to Gossip Girl. Tyler thought for a moment as he quickly wanted to rectify the situation.

Tyler's message: Ignore that….who are you?

Hoping upon hope that maybe with a direct line of questioning that she would respond to his question, Tyler laughed to himself as his stupidity in these moments didn't make him think highly of himself. Getting up from his seat, Tyler was surprised to hear that he had received a message.

Gossip Girl: Everyone. Anyone.

Laughing to himself, Tyler was glad that the challenge hadn't gone away so quickly like he thought. It was but a mere question, but a question that he hoped to soon find out.

"The essence that is Gossip Girl" Tyler said to himself

**Yeah we were fine, yeah we were fine**

**Then all at once you changed your mind**

**And I was gonna marry you**

Sitting up in his bed, still dressed in clothes from last night. Carter looked as miserable as he felt. Feeling the vibration of his phone, Carter dug in his pocket to pull out his cell phone to see it was yet another sexual message from a random he had no intention of ever seeing again beyond the hook up. Tossing the phone aside, Carter got up from the bed as he grabbed his jacket. Unable to take the sulking, Carter decided that he just had to go. Anywhere but here, but he just had to go for the sake of his sanity.

**I gotta stay**

**As far away as I can get**

**Cause a part of me hasn't left**

**If I get too close you're gonna pull me back in to**

Standing in front of the mirror, Vanessa looked on at her wedding dress that hung. Thinking she'd be more nervous and full of doubts, Vanessa found that this morning she felt happy. She felt as if this was right, that this was the choice that felt like the beginning of a new start to forever. Letting a smile escape her, Vanessa finally found that confirmation that she needed to brace the day. Coming into the room, Ivy smiled on at her best friend as she walked up to hug her.

"You look gorgeous" Ivy said as she squeezed Vanessa tight "Let's get you married" she then told her as she pulled back to look at her friend

**Thinking everything you said was true**

**But the ring around my finger proved**

**That I was your girl**

**But in the end it wasn't what you wanted**

Holding the small box in his hand, Dan tossed it around as all he could do was laugh. With the phone pressed against his ear, Dan listened on as the phone rang and rang. Hoping that this phone could would go through as he was just about to burst with excitement. Looking back over his shoulder, Dan saw Blair get into the waiting town car as she was off to Vanessa's hotel suite to begin prep work for the wedding. Hearing the other line of the phone get picked up, Dan immediately got up as he walked towards the sliding door.

"Dan, hey" Rufus said still half asleep

"I'm going to ask" Dan told his father "This weekend, I'm planning on asking Blair to marry me" he said as a silence came between them before Rufus just laughed

"Congratulations. I'm…I'm happy for you. I'm ecstatic" Rufus said happily as Dan just laughed to know that he had his father's blessing

"I just have to get in touch with Harold to get the official blessing but I'm going to do it. I've the ring, I've got the girl, and now….I just need to make her my wife" Dan smiled "This is it, this is my life beginning" he said happily

**Just so you know just so you know**

**I never thought you'd let me go**

**I don't even know the truth**

**Yeah we were fine, yeah we were fine**

Walking along the beach of the hotel, Carter looked out aimlessly as no destination was set in his mind. Stopping for a moment, Carter just thought to himself as he turned his attention towards the ocean. Waves crashed together, filling his ears of the soundtrack of how surreal the moment was. Turning to walk towards hotel grounds, it didn't take long for Carter to spot Vanessa through the glass. Watching her smile and laugh with her soon to be husband, Carter could see a certain contentment on her face as he looked on at the couple's affection for each other.

_[Flashback]_

"_You may still love each other, but what does it say that by tomorrow night, she'll be another man's wife" Dan told him "You can sit here, drunk and mock my relationship all you want but it's my relationship. I've worked at it, dealt with the good and the bad with one person because it was my choice to. I don't need to sleep with half of New York to have a reason to want to be with someone. You find someone, you love them and hope to God that they love you the way you need and want to be loved. So if that makes me loves bitch, then I'm loves bitch but be man enough to admit that you fucked up" he scolded Carter "Loving someone isn't just about the feeling, it's about the action. If you love someone you show it to the point where it kills you because their happiness surpasses your own. The moment you become selfish, the moment it becomes more about you, that's the moment it's not love because you can't be selfish, not with someone that you love. Put her before yourself, if you love her, put her before yourself and if even after that you find that your love surpasses all, then by all means do the grown up thing" he told him before he turned to walk off_

_[End of Flashback]_

**Then all at once you changed your mind**

**And I was gonna marry you**

**Yeah I was gonna marry you**

Making his way inside the penthouse, Chuck froze for a moment as he listened on to hear if Nate was at home. Finding nothing but silence, Chuck sighed as it was yet another night to himself until Nate's eventual return. Looking around the penthouse, Chuck's eyes landed on the fateful spot, in which he lost his mother. Walking closer and closer towards the spot, Chuck looked down at the blood that was once there as now it was just an erased memory that he was hoping would stay that way.

_[Flashback]_

_Standing in shock and horror, Chuck's hand trembled as he was stuck in the moment of what to do. Coming to his own natural reaction, Chuck motioned to walk forward before Carter stopped him from doing so. Not wanting to be the ass in this situation, Carter knew that for Chuck's own sake that he shouldn't see the full image of his lifeless mother. Struggling to hold him back, Carter braced himself as Chuck's might had grown stronger and stronger until tears eventually took over him. Guiding Chuck down to the floor as he sobbed, Carter held on to Chuck as Carter looked on at the body, seeing Elizabeth glossed eyes looking back at him_

_[End of Flashback]_

**Take all the words you've spoken**

**And the promises you've broken**

**And throw them all into the ocean**

**And let it be**

Packing up what was left of his things, Sean looked on at the room once more as it only proved to be a mistake. Questioning himself for ever thinking that moving in temporarily was a great idea, Sean just shook his head as he grabbed his duffel bag and turned to leave the room. Walking down the staircase, Sean walked over towards the door only to be surprised by Lilly's sudden appearance. Smiling weakly as they stood in awkward silence, Sean searched for the words to say.

"I do believe I have to apologize" Lilly said breaking the silence

"For what?" Sean asked

"I used you. I've allowed myself to act childish, in an attempt to get out of going to a convention to watch my favorite show, Golden Girls. My husband has caught on to my act and reacted better than I thought" Lilly said as she laughed to herself

"It's okay. Shows have a habit of doing that to the best of us" Sean told her as he smiled on at her "I want to thank you for the hospitality but I don't think I should stay here for personal reasons. I got a room at the Hilton, big enough for my son and I until next week for when my loft should be ready" he told her

"That's good. I hate that you're leaving like this" Lilly said

"Yeah well, I had to leave some time" Sean said "So thank you" he said as he walked towards the door to open it

"You know, my daughter has this history of important people walking out on her. It's sort of the thing she can't deal with but why should she" Lilly said as Sean turned to look at her

"…I'm not leaving her…" Sean began to say

"Then what do you call this?" Lilly asked as she looked on at him as a silence came between them "Lesson for you to keep for years to come, women like a guy that's persistent. It helps us know that even in the rough times, you'll stay. And that only makes the good times so much better" she said before she smiled on Sean. Leaving Sean with her words, Lilly walked towards the living room "Don't be a stranger Sean" she said as she turned on the television the sounds of the Golden Girls coming on. Just smiling to himself, Sean

**And late at night**

**When you're lying in your bed alone**

**Wishing it was still our home**

**But we both know its too late**

The setting was laid out as the serene wedding that Vanessa had hoped for, which gave Blair a cause to believe that this day would be perfect. Walking behind Ivy as the line of bridesmaids took their spots at the alter before they looked back to the main star of the show. Taking his place, for that moment, Dan and Blair smiled at each other as he stood as Vanessa's escort to walk her down the aisle. Giving each other weird funny faces, Blair just laughed as Dan always knew how to beat her out to make her crack and laugh. Turning to see Vanessa walk towards him in her full veil and overall brides wear, Dan smiled as he offered his arm out. Feeling a bit of her nerves, Dan rested his hand on top of hers as he made sure that she was ready. Getting the confirmation that he needed, Dan proceeded to walk Vanessa down the aisle.

**Just so you know just so you know**

**I never thought you'd let me go**

**I don't even know the truth**

Smoothing his clothes over, Carter came to a stop as he thought it over once again. Every thought imaginable ran through his mind as he just stood contemplating. Clenching his eyes shut, Carter did his best to turn off any bit of emotion that he wanted to feel so badly as he was buying in to what he thought was right. Going towards the private area, in which the wedding was being held, Carter slowly opened the doors just as it seemed to be the awkward part of the ceremony.

"Does anyone object to Vanessa and Xavier union?" The priest asked just before Carter made his grand entrance, causing everyone to turn their attention

"Oh, shit" Blair uttered to herself as she tried to maintain her smile for the sake of all the photographers that she had hired. Standing speechless, Carter took in the full view of Vanessa and Xavier holding hands, getting ready to pledge their love for the forever that should come their way. Those closest feared what Carter may do and at this moment, so did he. Everything ran through his mind, every memory he ever had with Vanessa ran through on loop. Looking on at her looking back at him, Carter felt his palms begin to sweat as they had many times under her spell but this time, this time it was all different.

"…I'm here to give my blessing" Carter said as he forced a smile, which caused many to breath a sigh of relief. Walking towards his seat, Carter sat slowly as he braced himself for the heartbreak that refractured the heart he had fixed once before. Looking on at Carter, Dan smiled weakly as he was glad that Carter took the moral high ground but hated what this was going to do to him.

**Yeah we were fine, yeah we were fine**

**Then all at once you changed your mind**

**And I was gonna marry you**

**I was gonna marry you. **

"And with this ring, I do take you, Xavier George Hartwell, to be my lawful husband" Vanessa smiled as she slid the ring on to Xavier's hand

"And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, man and wife" The priest said as the couple joined together for the traditional kiss. Everyone clapped and rejoiced for the couple, Dan smiled on as he clapped before his attention turned towards the crowd. Finding Carter's seat empty, Dan looked over at Blair as she signaled as to where Carter was. Quickly spotting Carter loosening up his tie as he walked back into the hotel, Dan sighed as he knew how devastated his friend was in doing the right thing.

With his legs kicked up on the sofa, Chuck reached out to grab the remote control off the table in front of him. Not one for lounging in front of the television, Chuck sighed as he was trying to find the fun in watching pointless television. The last time he could recall television being remotely interesting was only in his younger days of being high with Nate as they watched some discovery channel marathon special. Hearing a knock come to the door, Chuck got up from his seat on the sofa as he turned the television off before heading to the door. Opening the door to see his Uncle Jack standing on the other side, Chuck just sighed as he wasn't quite thrilled to see his Uncle's smirk.

"I thought you'd be on top of a stripper by now" Chuck sighed as he turned to walk back inside towards the sofa while Jack just laughed to himself as he closed the door behind him

"Tempting offer but I'd like to not conquer Rome all in one day. I very much appreciate the Julius Caesar approach" Jack said "Nice digs you got here kid. Company account?" he asked

"It's called my own money. I don't need the company account" Chuck replied

"Own money as in Victrola and this pending big deal coming our way?" Jack asked

"Pending could suffice" Chuck said "I know you're not here for sentimental catch up reasons because we're just not that type of Uncle and nephew. So let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" he asked

"….I wanted to talk about Elizabeth. I was pretty shocked that things turned out the way they did and…." Jack began to say

"And you want to know if my father had anything to do with her sudden demise" Chuck concluded "Another plot to take him down, feel the wrath of the younger brother coming into his own" he said

"You make us sound like a colorful version of the Lion King" Jack laughed to himself

"The Lion King? What the hell is that?" Chuck asked

"….oh how sheltered you are" Jack laughed "Don't worry, for your birthday I'll buy a copy for you. I'm sure Disney will have it out for limited edition, in which they use capitalizing off of the old to fund the new" he smirked

"I look forward to that" Chuck replied sarcastically "I don't have much to tell you in regards to Elizabeth. My mother came, had what I thought was a good time, she started going after my friends, told her I didn't like it, then she killed herself" he said

"You seemed unaffected by it all" Jack said as he looked on at Chuck for a few moments "Bart said you saw it. That kind of thing sticks with a person…." he began to say

"Yeah, it does. I drown my memories in this scotch you got me for my fourteenth birthday, then I ease my pain with the prostitute you had me pay off while you were on your kick to being a dedicated man to…what was her name again? I forget just like you do with all these women you want to dedicate to" Chuck said

"I feel the burn in your words, not feeling loved" Jack laughed

"We're not the typical family. I've come to see that we're just as screwed up as the Sparks were, only difference is that we know we're nothing but bullshit with two legs and a business suit" Chuck said "I know you're up to something and frankly, I'm too tired to care in this day and age of what you plan to do to get back at my father. Today may not be the day I choose to figure you out, but there's always tomorrow" he said

"Look who's hopping on to the Bart bandwagon. I remember the times when you used to show up drunk at my suite, cursing the very existence of your father. I remember vividly handling many of your situations that you got yourself into for the sake of daddy dearest never finding out and making good on his threats to will you out. You forget that I know you nephew. I was like your father…" Jack said in his cunning manner

"You were also the main person feeding into my so called habits. Being the enabler doesn't make you the parent" Chuck said "I don't need a parent, I've done fine without one or two for that matter. If you want me to grieve, then you should've stuck around for all twenty years of my life, I've been grieving ever since" he stated

"This hurts. I was hoping to have my little buddy back" Jack laughed

"Everyone for themselves but leave Bass Industries out of it" Chuck told him just as Nate made his way into the suite

"Jack" Nate greeted Chuck's uncle

"Nate" Jack turned to greet him "You've missed the fun train, my nephew doesn't want to play with dear old uncle. I'd take you to a gay bar but that's not really my thing" he said

"I'm so bummed out" Nate replied sarcastically as Jack headed towards the door

"I'll be in touch boys" Jack said as he made his way out of the suite. Turning to make sure that Jack was gone, Nate checked the door before he quickly looked back at Chuck.

"Care to partake in the herbs?" Nate said as he held up a bag of marijuana that Chuck looked on at

"…we've clearly got nothing better to do" Chuck sighed as Nate walked over to join him on the sofa. Clearing off the table, Nate pulled out the bag of marijuana as he got the rolling paper. Noticing how Nate seemed to be a pro at this, Chuck just massaged his head as he didn't want to over think the manner. "We've taken bonding to an extreme" he said

"You lose your mom and I lose my dad. I've never felt closer to you" Nate said as he passed the bag of marijuana to Chuck

"To screwed up families, screwed up lives….but good friends" Chuck said as Nate lighted them up.

"Life on the Upper Eastside. Completely sucks but at least it looks glamorous" Nate laughed as he leaned back on the sofa to smoke

* * *

Dropping his bags once again, Sean was beginning to feel like this was becoming too much of a routine. Country to country, hotel to hotel, Sean felt like the traveling man with no place to really call home. Knowing that home was just around the corner or at least a few days away, Sean couldn't wait to have Michael back as his son was the only thing that eased the pain. Grabbing the remote control, Sean turned the television to turn on ESPN as he looked over the highlights of the latest on Lebron or Kevin Durant, which basically made up the NBA in the who's who of them all. Sighing as he flopped down on the sofa, Sean began to breath a sigh of relief to just finish his day in a relaxing mode rather than a stressful one. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Sean reached over to answer it.

"Miss me yet?" Tyler asked

"If you mean do I miss your cramped up apartment, not by any stretch of the imagination" Sean replied

"I heard you spent the night at the Van der Woodsen's, care to share how that happened?" Tyler asked

"How did you hear that?" Sean asked

"Gossip Girl. She's quite intriguing" Tyler laughed "But don't skirt around the issue. Are you turning back into the Serena sap?" he asked

"Serena sap? What the hell is that?" Sean asked

"The guy that caught up in all things Serena van der Woodsen. I would hope that you'd at least wait a month or so to get yourself together before you venture down the dark paths of affairs of the heart" Tyler said

"Typically I would shrug you off but I'm thinking maybe you're right" Sean said as a silence came between them

"Well I'm sorry man. If it makes you feel any better, I'm glad you're back. New York just isn't the same without you" Tyler said

"Says the guy that's in the Hamptons. Something tells me you're adjusting nicely to the Upper Eastside lifestyle quite nicely" Sean said just as a knock came to the door. Getting up to answer the door, Sean walked over to open the door to see Serena standing on the other side just as she turned to face him "Hey, let me get back to you" he said

"She's there, isn't she" Tyler stated knowing that this sudden need to end the call had to do with Serena "I'll be…" he began to say before the line went dead as Sean hung up on his friend.

"Hey" Sean said

"Talking to Tyler?" Serena asked

"Yes, the guy that's currently in the Hamptons" Sean laughed nervously as he looked on at Serena "Do you want to come in?" he asked

"I don't think that'd be…." Serena began to say nervously

"Yeah, right. I totally get that" Sean reasoned "So what's up? What brings you to my humble abode?" he asked

"I heard you moved out, not that you necessarily were moving in but…I didn't think you would. My mom told me you were here" Serena said

"Yeah, I kind of thought it'd be best for both of us" Sean said "I've clearly hurt you and I don't want to get hurt. So solution, get the hell away from the hit" he said

"So you want to get away from me?" Serena asked as she was a bit surprised with how he felt

"…no. I don't want to….but I think we both need to" Sean told her as they looked on at each other

"I want you to be a great father but if there was ever a chance I could stand in the way of that, I want you to respect me enough to tell me" Serena said

"And that day, I didn't" Sean sighed "I can't go back and change what happened. I could say that I would but I'm not sure that I would" he said to her as the silence came between them "I love you" he stated

"And that's just one of the many things that shouldn't be said between us" Serena sighed

"Because of the boyfriend…" Sean said

"Not because of him but because of me" Serena said "As good are you are, I can't keep waiting for this to work itself out. I've met a good guy and if you knew anything about who I was, a good guy was something I would never go for. You're tied to the darkest part of my life but you're also tied to this person I'm trying to be, you're very much a part of me but the fact still remains that we'll never be ready for each other…and I can't ask you to wait nor can you expect me to" she told him

"…all right then. I think we've stated what needs to be said…" Sean began to say as he tried to salvage what was left of his pride and male ego

"I still want you to be…." Serena began to say before Sean shook his head to let out a groan

"Don't say it. Not now. I'm still jet lagged and wounded to hear that word so soon" Sean said as he shook his head as a few moments lingered between them "…but in due time…." he began to say

"Sean" Serena said as she just looked at him

"Okay well give me at least two days, then we can do the whole friend thing you were going to suggest. But for the sake of my pride, we'll just end this conversation on an angst filled note" Sean said

"To preserve your male ego?" Serena asked in conclusion

"Yes" Sean said as Serena just nodded in agreement before she turned to head towards the elevator "As painful as it is looking to be….I'm not going anywhere" he said as Serena turned to look at him with a bit of a smile on her face

"Good" Serena smiled before she stepped on to the elevator. Standing in the doorway, watching and staring longer than he should, Sean just had to watch her leave so that he could get used to it being this way. Fighting urges of running after her like the guy in love was prone to do, Sean forced himself to realize that this wasn't the scenario anymore. He was the guy that was too late, the guy that had to put the fake smile on to appease the girl. Slowly backing into the hotel, Sean closed the door shut as he walked over towards the window to see her walk down the streets of New York.

"…yes Serena" Sean said as he sighed "I came back for you" he said to himself

* * *

As the night began to sit in, cake was shared, laughs to be had, the traditional dance of man and wife; Dan found that while he wanted to support Vanessa in her new path, his thoughts were plagued with how Carter was. Deciding to leave the party early, Blair knew that Dan's mode of celebration had been compromised as he was stuck in between two friends and regardless, he felt as if one would hurt. Walking hand in hand with the lighted path guiding their way back to the house, Blair and Dan soon headed inside the house. Immediately standing in the doorway, Dan could see Carter sitting out on the patio beach deck just looking out. Freezing for a moment, Dan just looked on to see his friend while Blair nudged him along.

"Go" Blair told him softly

"I'm probably not the right person. We kind of had an argument…" Dan shrugged

"You're always going to be the right person, for me…and for him" Blair told him before she smiled as she leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. Backing away, Blair pushed him forward as she just laughed softly at how sensitive the boys were being "Besides, I have work to get to. I'm sure the girls have some news waiting for me. I'll just have to settle with the fact that our last night in Maine will be spent with you in the arms of the other woman" she smiled as Dan just laughed

"Good night" Dan said as he watched her walk away "Hey" he said before she turned to look back at him "I'm completely, utterly, and maybe even devastatingly in love with you" he told her as he just smiled in awe of her

"Maybe you'll show or tell me how much later" Blair smiled devilishly

"I intend to" Dan said as Blair waved off at him before she made her way into the office. Turning to head towards the patio, Carter looked over to see that it was Dan coming through the sliding doors. "Can I join you?" he said

"….no" Carter replied as Dan was a bit stunned to hear Carter's rejection of him "I don't want you to ever join me in this feeling" he then added as he stared out somberly

"I'm sorry if I was insensitive to your pain" Dan said as he sat down in the chair beside him

"No, you gave me the swift kick in the ass I needed" Carter sighed as he reached over to grab his beer before he took a sip of it "I'm not the guy she needs. She needed…Xavier. Although it hurts…." he began to say

"You showed how much you loved her in the end by letting her go" Dan concluded

"Love sucks. It's a process that I don't want because with that love comes this whole profound wisdom where you have to trust that other person. You have to care deeply about them and hope they do for you. Love is just too much" Carter sighed

"Yeah but when you find the one, it's worth it. It's a feeling that surpasses everything" Dan said as Carter just laughed to himself

"I'm afraid the only commitment I'll ever have in life is my friendships. I'm afraid that I'll be alone and will be too late to show someone that I can love" Carter said "I don't grow up or I have the random sex because there's no emotion in a one night stand, there's no expectations to be better. It's just satisfying the urge. I sabotaged my relationship because the fear of it being hard and gut wrenching wasn't something I could handle. But now…this is hard to handle, losing someone you love" he said

"But sooner or later, that'll fade. Sooner or later, you'll have to reveal who you really are, and I happen to think the guy would be a great one. Worthy of that love he's so deathly afraid of" Dan told him as the silence came between them

"I think you should propose on a carriage ride or something. New York back drop, on top of a roof or something. Put that Humphrey flair to it, don't do Maine. You guys were never Maine" Carter said

"Really? I thought you were against me proposing?" Dan asked

"I'm against Blair getting legal preference over me. I can see it now, she'll throw all that legal mumbo jumbo in my face" Carter said as Dan just laughed "I still want my key. She might off you like all wives do to their husbands once they get tired of them. With my key, I can catch her in the act and turn in to authorities. I'll have Russel Crowe play me" he said

"Why would I be killed?…." Dan asked before a moment of thought came between them "You're right. She would kill me" he said

"I'm happy for you. I mean that" Carter told him "You and Blair….you have the love that is sickening but timeless. I hate you both" he said as Dan just laughed.

* * *

Closing the door behind her as she came out of her bedroom, Jenny ran her hand through her hair as she could see the usual morning news playing on the television. With the remnants of last nights party lurking about with the occasional red cup laying about, Jenny just laughed at how there were moments where it seemed like the house was a frat house. Since living together for the past summer, the girls had pretty much gotten used to their tendencies. Heading into the kitchen, Jenny smiled as she took in the aroma of eggs and pancakes being made. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, Jenny began to prepare her coffee while April made her way into the house with the fresh fruit. Working about in the kitchen, preparing their meal before taking on the day, the girls enjoyed their moments of silence before they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. Looking up to see a half naked guy doing the walk of shame out of the bedroom, the girls froze for a moment.

"Who does he belong to?" Justine asked as she took a sip from her coffee

"Don't look at me, I'm still a virgin" April quickly replied

"He's mine" Jenny smiled

"Nice" Justine smiled on at Jenny

"Melons?" April asked as she held the fruit platter out to the guy while Jenny and Justine laughed to themselves on how awkward that sounded

"I'm going to miss California" Jenny said in between laughs

**(Ho!)**

**(Hey!)**

**(Ho!)**

**(Hey!)**

His eyes slowly fluttered open to see the ceiling, Chuck slowly sat up to see the remnants of food left all around in the living room. Looking over at Nate as he snored, Chuck rubbed his eyes as he rose to his feet. With the severe case of the munchies taking over after their getting high fest came to a close, Chuck could barely remember much of the night before. Walking towards his phone, Chuck picked it up to see that he had a message waiting for him.

"Chuck, this is your father. Get in touch with me soon, and I mean it. The rat bastard has done it again" Bart said angrily before the message came to and end. Thinking to himself for a few moments after hearing the message, Chuck just shook his head in disbelief as another day was starting off like crap.

**(Ho!) I've been trying to do it right**

**(Hey!) I've been living a lonely life**

**(Ho!) I've been sleeping here instead**

**(Hey!) I've been sleeping in my bed,**

**(Ho!) I've been sleeping in my bed**

**(Hey!)**

Stepping off the elevator, Blair let out a yawn as she tossed her bag on to the sofa. Hearing the rumbling from the kitchen, Blair walked in to the kitchen to see her mother, Tyler, Cyrus, Dorota, and to her surprise Sean. Still engaged in their deep debate, it took awhile for everyone to notice that Blair had made it but Blair had no problem in listening. Crazy and demonstrative, Blair was enjoying the craziness and the stillness of the moment of her family.

"Blair's here, now we can add another opinion to this lop sided debate" Tyler said as he looked over at his sister

"Where's Daniel? I thought he was coming with you?" Eleanor asked

"He was but he's riding back on the bus with Carter. It was unavoidable to deny the other woman in our relationship" Blair sighed

"Are things okay?" Eleanor asked as Blair thought for a moment as a smile came to her face

"Yeah, I think….I think everything is fine for once" Blair smiled "May not be at the pace I want them to be, but it's all in the journey" she said as Eleanor laughed to herself for a moment as Blair's deep thought before she leaned in to hug her daughter.

"Okay, put the side talk to the side. Do you think my place is too small?" Tyler asked as he shifted the attention over towards Blair

"You're place is the latest form of solitary confinement. It's a hell hole…" Blair began to say

"Thank you!?" Sean declared happily as everyone began to clap in support

"The very thought of cleaning it horrifies me" Dorota uttered as Blair and Eleanor laughed

"Subjecting Michael to that would be child endangerment. Then you have this knack for over saving, borderline hoarder" Sean said

"Oh, good. I'm not the only one that noticed your inner hoarder" Blair said as everyone began to laugh at Tyler's expense. Looking on at the clock, Blair quickly stepped out to make a quick phone call.

**(Ho!)**

Looking around nervously as they drove in the car, Jenny wasn't quite sure what to expect when it came to Blair. Leaving California had been heartbreaking due to the summer fun but she wasn't quite sure what to expect with another season of New York and with Blair, it was only confirmed to expect anything. Once the car came to a stop, the girls continued to look on at each other before the door was opened up by the driver. Getting out of the car, the girls got out with still no clue as to what they should be looking for until they saw that someone was waiting for them.

"Jenny, Justine, and the April Zellers" The woman said as she walked up towards the girls

"Yes….who are you?" Justine asked a bit confused

"The name is Laurel. I'm a family friend of the Waldorf's and you're co-worker" Laurel smiled

"Co-worker? When did we get that?" April asked

"You don't think Blair got some sweat shop workers do you?" Justine whispered as she leaned forward to ask Jenny "We both know that is very plausible with her" she then reasoned as Jenny had to nod in agreement

"Relax, it's not…anything Blairish" Laurel laughed as she could see the panic on their faces "She wanted me to drop of the keys to your new headquarter or should I say warehouse" she said as she handed over the keys before pointing to the building across the street that used to be a rundown warehouse factory but was now rebuilt. Just as they got lost in the amazement of the remake of the building, April's phone began to ring as it was none other than Blair herself calling.

"Perfect timing much" April answered excitedly "How?" she asked as they walked across the street with Laurel

"It's not the old warehouse that you're accustomed to but it's bigger in size and more room. I thought this was a much needed company expense. Got the rent down to a reasonable and affordable price due to me knowing a few people, got Carter signed on as a silent partner, which in return got us the furniture and office supplies" Blair said as the girls looked on in amazement once they entered the warehouse to see their very own working space stowed away in a form of offices with a lobby full of cubicles with workers waiting for them

"And these guys, they're all people that used to work for Eleanor that lost their jobs under the Ophelia reign. Though this is all a new concept to them with the means of internet merging with print, they all here to help you" Laurel explained

"So we're like legit bosses now?" Justine asked as she grabbed the phone

"Yes" Blair smiled "As long as you don't make crazy requests…." she began to say

"Gotta go, bye" Justine quickly replied before she handed the phone off to Jenny before racing off to her office

"Good job Blair. Very good job" Jenny replied as she looked over at April to see how happy she was.

"Don't thank me yet. I still need to see the work you guys have done" Blair said

**(Ho!) So show me family**

**(Hey!) All the blood that I would bleed**

**(Ho!) I don't know where I belong**

**(Hey!) I don't know where I went wrong**

**(Ho!) But I can write a song(Hey!)**

Looking down at her ticket, Ivy continued to look around to find her terminal. Fanning herself as the heat was becoming unbearable, Ivy stopped for a moment to just compose herself. Hearing a familiar laugh, Ivy quickly turned to see Dan and Carter walking up. Surprised to see the pair, Ivy looked on for a few moments before the two boys noticed her. Coming to a stop midway, Ivy just laughed as Dan and Carter were the last people she would've expected to see.

"The bus Humphrey? I thought you were big time to afford planes and private planes for that matter" Ivy asked

"I gave him the option of yacht but he suspects that will only get him trouble" Carter quickly replied "I'm Carter by the way. Carter…" he began to introduce himself

"I know about you" Ivy smiled

"All bad I suppose" Carter said

"No, there was good. But I saw for myself, the good that is, at the wedding" Ivy said

"Yeah, that's me. Good old Carter" Carter smiled sarcastically "I'm going to try to see if we can bring on a bottle of vodka on this…this bus contraption" he said before he walked off to leave the two alone.

"Would it be weird to think we were on the same bus?" Ivy asked

"It depends, I'm 2056..." Dan began to say

"And I'm 2056. It just got weird" Ivy laughed

"Who says it's weird? I mean I'm not that little, adolescent boy anymore that used to have a crush on you" Dan said

"Yes, you were all of eight, when you were that boy. Now you're…you're all grown up" Ivy said

"And old enough to tell the difference between paste and milk" Dan laughed as Carter waved him over "Hopefully we sit together. Carter is pretty fun on long trips, never a dry moment" he said

"I'll hope for that" Ivy smiled "It was nice to run into you again Danny" she said as Dan slowly backed away

"Same to you" Dan smiled

**1, 2, 3**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet(Ho!)**

Sitting on her bed, Serena read on about the students that she was assigned to. Hearing his chuckle as he read the profiles of the students, Serena looked up to see Trip laughing. Looking over to see what he was looking at, Serena read on to finally see what had him laughing so. Trying to be serious, Serena couldn't help but crack under the pressure as she just had to laugh.

"Goals in life, are to eat as many fries as humanly possible" Trip said as he laughed

"That's an endearing goal. You've seen me at the diner, I think I'm becoming dangerously close to wanting the same thing" Serena said

"I know, that's the funny part. I think we all would love to obtain this goal but wouldn't have the guts to do so" Trip smiled as Serena just laughed at him. Leaning in to kiss her, Trip pressed his forehead up against hers for a few moments to show that he wasn't mad by any means of her confession. "You've got to meet this kid first. Put a plate of fries on the desk and see if he crumbles under pressure" he teased before she pushed him back

"That'd be mean" Serena declared as she laughed

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart**

**I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet(Ho!)**

After finishing up their early dinner, Blair followed behind her brother as they headed into the living room. Seeing the joy that was in his face at having his best friend back, Blair was glad to see that Tyler was enjoying the likes of New York again. Hanging out with family had proved to be just the thing she needed as she didn't want to stay alone at the house until Dan's return later on that evening. Gathered around in the living room, trying not to sleep off the meal they had just eaten; they all did their best to stay awake.

"Is there any movie we could watch?" Eleanor asked

"We could see" Tyler said as he got up to get the remote

"So Sean, since your in the NBA again. If I were to want tickets to a game to persuade and keep a client satisfied, I can count on you for that hook up, right?" Blair asked as she looked over at him

"Once my public image gets cleaned up, I'll be sure to keep this conversation in mind" Sean said

"Public image isn't much" Blair replied

"Said the girl that dangles between brilliant and psychotic half the time in her public image" Eleanor laughed as Tyler turned on the television before walking back to his spot on the sofa

"Isn't there like a court tv show we could watch? Those are always entertaining" Sean said

"One more hour then Judge Judy" Dorota quickly replied

"It's kind of telling that you know that bit of information. Let's me know what you really do around here on your so called down time that enables you from cleaning the windows" Blair said

"Those windows are twenty feet up" Dorota replied

"And I hear they just invented this thing called the ladder" Blair replied as Tyler quickly turned up the volume on the television at a breaking news.

"Blair, what bus did Dan and Carter take back?" Tyler asked

"2056, why?" Blair asked as she looked from Tyler to the television to see what he was looking at "Fatal bus accident. Twenty people dead" she read aloud before it finally dawned on her. Quickly getting up from her seat, Blair grabbed her purse before running towards the elevator

**(Hey!)**

**(Ho!)**

**(The last one)**

**(Hey!) **

_Gossip Girl: Just when you think the summer fun could carry on the good times, fall is always there to make sure you do just that, fall. Last year was filled with scandal and craze, I can only imagine what's in store for this year. I have a feeling we should all prepare to have our minds blown and to expect many twists on what we think is expected along the way. Buckle up Upper Eastsiders, the best is yet to come and I for one can't wait. XOXO. You know you love me. _

_Gossip Girl._

Closing her final cell phone, Katie felt as if her mind was about to explode with information that was coming in and out from her many sources into the world of the Upper Eastside. Glancing over at the clock, Katie quickly put the phone in her purse as she got up to turn the light off. Grabbing her suitcase, Katie headed towards the front door as she made sure to grab her dark shades along the way. Opening the door to see the driver waiting for her, Katie gave a weak smile as he took her luggage from her. Walking towards the car, Katie looked around at the few neighbors that she had as she was certain that they were trying to figure her out. To the teenage lust filled boys and the wandery eyed husbands, she was the hot blonde next door; but to the elderly women and conservative wives, she was trouble in heels.

"Where to?" The driver asked

"Monaco. I have a bit of unfinished business to tend to" Katie replied

"Always on business trip. A young girl such as yourself should enjoy the fruits of life and being with friends" The driver said

"I keep up with friends in an unconventional way, but I stay close to my youth. Let's just say my business is my friends and now…my family" Katie said

"You sure you don't want to stop off to see said friends and family?" The driver asked

"No, I like being unseen. Makes the truth easy to find" Katie said before he opened up the door to let her in. Getting in the car, Katie didn't have to wait long before she was off to her next destination.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Yesss, Then Zero Part Two

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Two- Yessss, then Zero [Part Two]**

* * *

_Reporter: We're are live on Highway 42, which is an two hours out of New York, at the scene of a fatal bus crash that has taken the lives of twenty passengers and severe injuries to at least ten passengers. As word comes in, we have yet to learn what caused the accident as many factors have been brought in to play. Some witnesses to the crash said that the bus was cut off by an S.U.V. and could never regain it's composure, which ultimately caused the bus to collide against the rails and flip over seven times._

**A warning sign**

**I missed the good part, then I realised**

**I started looking and the bubble burst**

**I started looking for excuses Come on in**

**I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in**

**I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones**

**That I started looking for a warning sign**

It all felt like a blur to her, where she was racing against time just to get to Point A to Point B. Looking out the window did little to ease her worries as each building she passed only amounted to the millions she'd have to pass just to get where she needed to be. In the back of her mind, Blair wanted to remain calm and collected but she found her only source was to just be a jumble of nerves. Playing with her hands, Blair soon saw that they were shaking uncontrollably as the thoughts of doubt began to creep in. Praying that each time she looked at her cell phone, that it would the call she so desperately wanted and needed to have to know that he was okay.

**When the truth is, I miss you**

**Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so**

The screams and sobs filled his ears before his eyes slowly began to flutter open. Realizing that he was in a grassy area, Carter began to slowly come to as it began to register that he wasn't in a bus nor at home. The screams crashed against his eardrums as it brought him back to the reality of the situation. Sitting up slowly, Carter was in shock to see the carnage around him. It was like a death scene of thousands in a movie, where the moment was filled with somber thoughts and pain from loved ones dying at any moments notice. Looking on at his own injuries, Carter saw the blood that came from his thigh as a piece of glass stuck out. Beginning to hyperventilate, Carter's thought was to have Dan's calmness ease him through what he was supposed to do but he only realized that Dan was nowhere around. Slowly pulling the glass out of his leg, Carter gritted his teeth as the excruciating pain became unbearable at times.

**A warning sign**

**It came back to haunt me, and I realised**

**That you were an island and I passed you by**

**And you were an island to discover**

_Lucy Giovani (onlooker): I was in the next lane, when I recognize that bus was wobbling and swerving around a bit abnormally. I jammed on the breaks once the bus flipped and got hit from behind, but in this scenario I was fortunate. I saw things that I never expected to see in my life, and my heart goes out to the families._

**Come on in**

**I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in**

**I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones**

**That I started looking for a warning sign**

Hobbling and grimacing in pain, Carter looked around at the dead and injured bodies trying to keep his composure at the scene. Searching and searching for Dan, Carter felt his heart sink with each step that he took as the closer he got towards the main road showed no signs of his friend. Standing for a moment, Carter looked around to see the bodies as they were for a moments as it just sunk in that nothing good could come at the end of the day. Tears falling from his face, Carter felt himself slowly breaking down as even though he knew he shouldn't look, his eyes couldn't do anything else but look on. Adults crying out in agony, children sitting next to dead parents, disfigured body parts; every possible horror surrounded him and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Thank God you're alive" Ivy said as she grabbed on to Carter's arm to get his attention before he quickly turned to face her. Looking on to see her arm in an unconventional like sling that was made from a jacket, Carter could see the blood seeping through as he just got lost in looking rather than speaking or reacting.

"We have to find Dan" Carter forced himself to speak just as he saw the ambulance pull up to the scene as they immediately began to treat those still alive

"….I think he's out further" Ivy said as tears welled up in her eyes as she recalled the events of the accident "He was up walking before the hit….he went through the window" she cried as Carter shook his head, unable to hear the events that had happened. Looking on at the carnage once more, Carter hobbled off down the hill "Carter, wait!?" she called out as the pace was a bit forced on his injuries but he had no time to access his pain, when he was in search of his friend. Trailing behind Carter, Ivy did her best to keep up.

**When the truth is, I miss you**

**Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so**

Pulling up at the hospital, Blair quickly got out of the car as she could only hear faint words said by Henry as she ran inside. Hurriedly walking, Blair had no clear indication of where she was headed but just that anyone would due at this point. The hospital seemed nice and calm, nothing like a mad house like she thought it would be. Walking up to the nurses station, Blair waited for a few moments as the people ahead of her walked over to their destination.

"How may I help you?" The nurse asked

"I'm looking for a Daniel Humphrey. He was involved in an accident and…" Blair said trying to keep her nerves under control

"I'll check to see if we have him in our system yet. We've had some come in, but they may not have been put into the system yet. So if you could wait for a few moments we'll try to get you the information you need" The nurse said as Blair just nodded

**And I'm tired, I should not have let you go**

**Oooooooo**

Coming to an uneasy and uncomfortable stop at the bottom of the bank, Carter looked around the area to try to find any sign of Dan. Pieces of glasses that were in the grass as he came down gave him hope that maybe his instincts were wrong, but nothing so far had made him feel the relief that he needed. Coming up behind Carter, Ivy's breathing became erratic as she joined in the search before her eyes landed on the little creek. For some odd reason, Ivy's eyes scan the creek excessively before she finally located what she had been searching for.

"Carter, he's in the creek. He's in the creek!" Ivy said in between sobs of hysterics before Carter darted off into the creek.

"Dan! Dan! Dan!" Carter yelled as he ran into the creek towards his friend. Grabbing on to his friends lifeless body, Carter paid no attention to his own pain as his own focus was to pull Dan to shore. Ivy's sobs rang loudly as her only concern was for Carter to do all he could to save Dan. "C'mon. C'mon. C'mon" he said as he began to perform CPR on Dan. Each time, Carter's hopes were piling up as each time he kept thinking this had to be the moment. Looking on at the blood coming from Dan's head, Ivy looked away as she couldn't bare to see the childhood boy she knew was now a guy laying lifeless. In a moment of despair, Carter pressed hard enough to get some sort of a cough from Dan.

"He coughed" Ivy said with a bit of hope as Carter felt for his pulse

"His pulse is weak" Carter said as he looked around to see if anyone was coming for them or if they even had enough time to even get waited on since Dan was so far out.

"What are you thinking?" Ivy asked "Carter, what are you thinking?!" she asked as Carter stayed lost in his thoughts

"I'm thinking I have to save him" Carter replied as he picked Dan up to throw on his shoulder. Barely able to maintain his weight, Carter mustered through the pain as the adrenaline of the moment was the only thing propelling him forward. "We follow this creek, go up the hill at the bridge to hail a car…" he began to say

"We have to go back up…" Ivy began to say

"If we go back up then we wait for help that isn't coming in abundance. If we go up the hill then we can get help from someone going on a different highway. One way or another, I'm getting him out of here" Carter replied forcefully as there was no debate on the matter once he began to hobble off down along the creek with Dan on his shoulder.

**So I crawl back into your open arms**

**Yes I crawl back into your open arms**

**And I crawl back into your open arms**

**Yes I crawl back into your open arms.**

Waiting nervously, Blair looked around at the other families that seemed to have no worries. Loved ones were all right, showing up for routine appointments and receiving a clean bill of health as the patients came out to greet their families. Though they weren't the patients from the bus accident, Blair felt a bit of hope. Running her hand through her hair, Blair could only hope that her good news would come soon, that she could stop worrying.

**And I'm tired, I should not have let you go**

**Oooooooo**

Tending to Dan, Ivy looked on to see the blood that was on her pants that came from his head. Carter had given up his shirt so that she could apply pressure but it still seeped through. Dan's eyes barely opened, which only made Ivy more nervous by the minute while Carter flagged down cars. Looking back to see how badly injured Dan was, Carter felt like time was of the essence. Walking out towards the middle of the road, Carter clenched his fists tight as he waited for the next car to come, knowing that it had to stop.

"Carter, what the hell are you doing?!" Ivy asked as she looked up towards the street to see Carter standing there. Seeing the oncoming car coming, Ivy became uneasy as she felt like Carter had lost his damn mind. Seeing the car get closer and closer, Ivy grew uneasy as the car came upon Carter only to come to a screeching halt. "He's crazy. He's crazy" she said shaking her head in disbelief

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Carter said as he hobbled over towards the drivers side "I need you to help. My friend, my best friend, he's injured and…I just need your help…" he pleaded with the driver as the man looked over at Dan on the side of the road with Ivy "Please, I just need you to help him" he said hoping that the man would oblige his wish

"Put him in" The man said before Carter waved over towards Ivy

"Thank you so much" Carter said as he tried to hold back his tears of joy at something finally going his way, no matter how bleak it was.

**So I crawl back into your open arms**

**Yes I crawl back into your open arms**

**And I crawl back into your open arms**

**Yes I crawl back into your open arms.**

Studying the nurse as she gathered with the other nurses looking on at the computers, Blair became nervous as she could tell that it wasn't some gathering of discussion as to where to put patients. Blair knew that something felt off and in that moment she felt her heart race at a million miles per hour. Shaking her head in disbelief as the nurse walked over towards her, Blair's trembling hands grew feverish as she just couldn't get herself to understand the concept of losing the love of her life.

* * *

Looking up at the floor indicator, Chuck folded his arms as he leaned up against the rails of the elevator. Changing his posture once he saw that he had reached his father's floor, Chuck saw the doors begin to open up as he wasted no time in stepping off the elevator. Heading towards his father's room, Chuck sighed as he could only hope that his father's anger wouldn't ruin what was winding down to be the end of his day. Not bothering to knock, Chuck made his way inside the room to see his father drinking on his usual glass of scotch as he entered. Setting his glass down on the bar, Chuck laughed to himself as he could only imagine how upset his father was if he had to put his glass down.

"What took you so long?" Bart asked

"Call it New York traffic or me not being in a rush to see you" Chuck replied as he took a seat on the sofa "Take your pick of which one suits this moment" he said

"I don't have time for your antics. Are you aware of your Uncle's whereabouts?" Bart asked

"I don't make it a habit to follow a grown man" Chuck replied

"You should, especially since he's meeting with the board" Bart replied

"And you know this how?" Chuck asked

"Because unlike you, I know Jack's return is never for the sake of dropping in to check on his adoring nephew" Bart said

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you father" Chuck replied with a bit of a smirk

"Is this really funny to you?" Bart asked in disbelief as he looked on at his son

"I've talked to my Uncle. He's of no mindset to go after you without my assistance, and since I don't exactly wish to exact any plethora of reasons of revenge on you, I hardly think his meetings are amounting anything but to catch up" Chuck replied

"So because you're not on board with him, he magically drops his ongoing pursuit of destroying me?" Bart asked "You're quite high on yourself for your own standards" he said

"No, I'm just tired. It's always something, something is always going on. For the of God, can we just put revenge and scandal on the backburner for at least a month" Chuck groaned in frustration

"Because people don't wait until you're ready to fight, they come after you in waves and drones. The fact that you carry on this mentality only let's me know that he's up to something. If he came by to see you in this mentality, it's only because he knows you're in no way shape or form prepared to defend your company" Bart replied angrily

"Then what would you have me do father?" Chuck asked as he gritted his teeth "Paranoia is at high due to the rampage of Ophelia, deaths still linger as no clear cut answer has been given to why such psychotic people can sit amongst us, gather with us at events, drink and toast with us. What would you have me to do? Because the way I see it, the mentality to not jump on paranoia and put the board up in arms is the only way we can weather this all ready tension filled time" he said as Bart walked towards his son

"Do your damn job" Bart said soft enough for Chuck to hear "That is what you do. If I have to stick my hand up your ass, to make you my personal puppet, I will do so before I let the likes of Jack think he can come in here and do as he pleases" he told Chuck in a stern voice "You have until tomorrow to get a heads up on Jack or else you won't have to worry about Jack over throwing you because it'll be me" he said before he turned to walk out of the room leaving Chuck alone in the room. Not liking the scolding his father had placed upon him, Chuck rolled his eyes in frustration before he reached into his pocket to grab his cell phone. Dialing the familiar number, Chuck waited as the phone began to ring.

"I need you to find out what my Uncle is up to. Anything and everything, get it by any means necessary" Chuck said before he waited for the confirmation to know the job would get done. Ending the call, Chuck wasted no time in getting up from his spot on the sofa as he walked towards the window to look out at the New York Skyline.

* * *

Watching as the gurney was rolled off, Ivy waited for a few moments to remember where he was before she finally looked on at the sight of her pants. Blood everywhere from her pants to her shirt, Ivy closed her eyes for a few moments as she just had to clear her mind. Taking in the sight of the county hospital and the mass amount of people that waited just for simple things not having to do with the accident, Ivy couldn't help but feel sick with worry. Walking out towards the waiting room, Ivy was able to find a corner in which she could sit until Carter would arrive. Just as she walked over towards the spot, Ivy immediately saw Blair walk into the hospital in a panic. Cutting her off to where she didn't have to waste her time in line, Ivy grabbed her by the arm as Blair quickly looked over to take in the sight of Ivy with blood stains.

"He's back getting his vitals" Ivy told her

"What happened?" Blair asked as she wiped away welled up tears

"It just happened so fast. All I saw was the bus rocking back and forth from some car cutting it off apparently. Dan was walking back from the bathroom….the bus flipped and tumbled, he held on at first but then he just let go" Ivy said as Blair shook her head, bracing herself for what she was going to hear as she had to ask

"But he's fine, right?" Blair asked

"He went through the front window…" Ivy said as Blair began to get emotional

"No, no" Blair said shaking her head in disbelief "But he's fine, right? Tell me he's fine" she said trying to hold on to some hope

"I can't say…we found him in a creek about a good distance away from the crash site. His heart rate was weak…" Ivy began to say just as Carter hobbled his way into the hospital to locate Ivy and Blair.

"How is he?" Carter asked immediately

"He lost a lot of blood, that's all they were telling me. I've gotten test to see if I'm the same blood type as him" Ivy said

"But what did the doctor say?" Blair asked quickly

"They haven't said much. All they said was that we had to wait until he gets examined" Ivy said

"If he goes through a fucking window then that should put him on the priority list of getting examined. Why aren't they saying anything?!" Blair asked as she became upset with answers she was being given

"Blair, she can't make the rules…" Carter began to say as he tried to calm Blair down but she had slapped his hand away so that.

"Don't touch me" Blair said sternly as she glared on at Carter just as Tyler, Eleanor, and Sean made their way into the hospital. Rushing straight over to Blair, the look of concern weighed heavily on Eleanor's face.

"How is he?" Eleanor asked

"…we don't know much" Carter said weakly as he saw the pain and worry that wore heavily on Blair as she just tried to stay present

"He has to wait to be examined…" Ivy said as Blair just shook her head in disbelief

"Which is a crock of bullshit if you ask me" Blair replied before she walked over towards the nurses station "Daniel Humphrey, can I go back to see him?" she asked

"Emergency patients are not allowed to have visitors until they've been checked in to the system" The nurse said as she continued to shuffle through paperwork

"He's here, I have people saying he's here. The doctor has yet to see him, can I at least see him to see if he's okay?" Blair asked

"Emergency patients are not allowed to have visitors until they've been checked in to the system" The nurse spouted out the same line while Blair grew more frustrated

"Is there anything you can do besides feeding me the same phrase? Can he get a transfer to his regular hospital, also known as a private" Blair asked as the nurse looked up at Blair with a glaring look

"Emergency patients are not allowed…." The nurse began to say before Blair quickly turned to storm off as she had to take a few moments to gather herself. Noticing the tension amongst the group, one of the male nurses that tended to the patients in the emergency room came out towards Blair.

"Are you here for Daniel Humphrey?" The guy asked

"Yes, as I've stated" Blair replied still annoyed as she looked over at the nurse

"I took his vitals and was back with him in the assessment…" The guy began to say as Eleanor and Carter walked over

"How is he? Can I see him?" Blair quickly asked

"Unfortunately I can't let you back until the doctor comes back, I don't exactly agree with those rules but I have to abide by them. I can say that he's lost a lot of blood so he will have to have a blood transfusion before going into surgery" The guy said

"He's been shot. Prior to this he was shot in the arm, did that play into anything?" Carter asked

"No. There's a lot of swelling to his brain, so he has a large contusion. We have him on machines to assist in breathing until we're sure that's the only injury he has" The guy said as Blair just tried to keep herself together

"And how soon can we get him into surgery? I know things are backed up but…" Blair began to say as her emotions were getting the best of her as tears fell without effort

"His level of seriousness is increasing, which means he's closer to surgery. We just need to have a guardian sign off on the surgery" The guy said

"A guardian? He's of age" Eleanor replied

"With this level of seriousness, we have to have a guardian since this is…" The guy began to say as Blair began to get where he was going with this

"So if he dies, then we'll know the risk. That's what you're alluding to, right?" Blair asked as her nightmares were only increasing before the guys pager began to go off

"I'm sorry but I have to get back. Just make sure you all get tested to see if you're a blood type and a guardian must sign off on the surgery" The guy said as he began to back away. Sighing in frustration, they all felt the weight of worry as Blair's want to shield her mother went to wayside since she was a nervous mess.

"I'll try to get a hold of Rufus" Blair said after a few moments of getting herself collected

"Blair…" Carter began to say

"Not now. Please, not now" Blair said before she pushed past Carter and headed outside while all Carter could do was watch her walk off with her cell phone in hand.

* * *

Hearing the door slam as he made his way out of his room, Chuck just laughed to himself at how clockwork his father was. Since his earlier threats, Chuck had manned the phones to cover every corner of New York to find out his uncle's deeds as it only grew to be not the typical Jack routine. Expecting Jack to be found at his usual strip club or at the smallest hole in the wall casino of some sort spending up all the cash money he had on him, Chuck was finding out within a matter of minutes that his uncle was not up to his usual. Looking on to see Chuck still in the penthouse, Bart could only assume that Chuck had come up with solutions for the mess.

"Have you had a change of heart?" Bart asked

"I don't believe being threatened leads me to have a change of heart" Chuck replied "But Jack is….he's not up to his usual tricks, which is a cause for concern" he said

"You don't say. Thank God we have a genius amongst us" Bart replied sarcastically

"This doesn't help, you berating me doesn't change anything!" Chuck yelled

"I shouldn't have to berate you to care about this" Bart stated

"Just because I'm not all paranoid doesn't mean that I don't care. You have no idea how much crap has happened in the span of weeks to the point where I know something is always coming. So excuse me if this week's tragedy being my Uncle doesn't have me up and arms because from my experiences, he wouldn't come after me nor try to take me out of my position at the company" Chuck replied

"Do you think Jack has loyalty to you?!" Bart asked

"Believe me, I know the family motto, trust no one and that especially means you" Chuck stated

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Bart asked

"I ask you to take care of Elizabeth and then that leads to her killing herself? I didn't want you to drive her to suicide" Chuck yelled angrily

"Your mother is out of whack with reality, there was no certainty of what she was going to do. You can't ask me to something then get emotional when it turns out to an outcome you didn't expect" Bart replied

"She's my mother!?" Chuck replied "Yes, I'm aware of the fact that she was crazy, but I didn't want her dead. I just….I just wanted her to stop lying" he said

"You see that's the key thing that make me know you're not capable of running the company…" Bart began to say

"Because I don't wish death upon a family member?!" Chuck replied sarcastically

"Because you don't have the balls to stand by your decisions. You're weak, you leave room for doubt to come in" Bart stated "I may have forced your mother's hand but if she killed herself, it was only because of her own guilt" he stated

"So that's it, you show no guilt in your last conversation with her being that of what I gather to be hostile? Nothing?" Chuck asked "Dad, I lost my mother. Regardless of who she was to you or to this world….I lost a mother" he said

"Or in the scenario you were faced with at the time, you lost a problem" Bart said before a knock came to the door. Turning their glares over towards the door, Chuck walked over towards the door as he opened it with no regard before he realized that Jenny was standing on the other side.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Chuck asked as he immediately saw the look of worry and distraught all over her face

"Is Bart here?" Jenny asked as she wiped away tears

"Yeah, he's inside" Chuck said as he stepped aside while Jenny made her way into the room. Noticing the blonde, Bart looked over at her with concern as he wasn't sure why she was here.

"Uh, it's Dan. He's been in an accident….we can't get ahold of my dad and…" Jenny cried as Bart wasted no time in going to grab his coat

"Chuck…." Bart began to say as he looked over to see Chuck on his phone

"I'm calling for the jet, just go" Chuck said as Jenny walked over towards Bart "Jen" he called out as she turned to look back at him "It's going to be fine. It'll be fine" he told her as Jenny nodded and acknowledge his words before she went with Bart.

* * *

Getting the go ahead from the male nurse that she could go back, Blair wasted no time in heading back towards the emergency care. Passing numerous patients that were in the emergency with gruesome injuries, Blair felt it hard to look on at some of them as it looked so painful. Continuing to walk pass the beds, Blair grew anxious with each step as she got closer and closer to where Dan was supposed to be. Seeing the curtain closed around a specific gurney, Blair could only key into the sounds of a machine going off before she realized that it was Dan. Opening the curtain for her, Blair bit down hard on her lip as she wanted to stop any sudden reaction that was for her to cry. His head was heavily bandaged with gauze filled with blood, his chest was scraped up to where they had to put wound healing gel on, his mouth propped open with a tube to help him breath while he lay asleep.

"I'll give you some time. I'll let you know when we get word about the surgery" The guy said before he left Blair alone. For a moment, Blair stood in disbelief as she looked on at Dan's tattered and bruised body. Walking over towards his bedside, Blair took a seat as she once again tried to gather her strength so that she wouldn't cry. Clutching on tight to his hand, Blair lowered her head as the struggle to not show emotion was harder than she imagined since it was only a few days ago that they were just so happy.

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Rushing into the house, Blair laughed excitedly as she held the paper up as her own proof that this was real. Closing the door behind him, Dan tossed his keys onto the counter before he ran over to jump onto the sofa in such excitement. Dancing around like joyful little kids, there was nothing more important than the news they had gotten tonight. As Dan began to take in the news, Blair quickly ran into the kitchen to grab any form of alcohol she could find along with two glasses before she headed back inside the living room._**

**_"I…I can't believe this. I'm in total awe" Dan said with a bewildered look on his face_**

**_"This is incredible. I mean I knew this would happen but I didn't expect that" Blair said_**

**_"I know right?" Dan questioned "I don't think I've ever seen something like this in my life. This has completely changed my whole status" he said_**

**_"You've morphed into the Upper Eastside guy I've been searching for" Blair quickly chimed in "My toad became a complete prince onto a king" she said in disbelief as Dan just looked at her "What? We're being honest" she said_**

**_"I'm rich. I'm filthy, stinkin rich" Dan exclaimed_**

**_"We're rich again!" Blair declared "No more Target, no more reading sales papers as a form of torture for my budget conscience. I can get back to my annual retail therapy appointments" she said_**

**_"Uh, we're still budget conscience" Dan said as Blair hoped that Dan would let that be the one thing they let slide "This deal, this movie…I've achieved a dream. Blair, I literally achieved my dream of becoming financial stable and to….to be able to live a comfortable life" he told her as Blair opened up the bottle of beer that they had "We can get our house, I can support us…." he began to say_**

**_"That's if I wanted to be a kept woman. I'm fully enjoying me being dependent on myself, but it's a nice dream to know that you can" Blair quickly interjected_**

**_"Regardless, this is my work finally becoming my future. This is my career and my career is good, great" Dan smiled as Blair handed him the beer so that he could take a sip from_**

**_"You did it. Regardless of this substantially huge check and this contract that makes you a part of this movie….you did it. You've arrived Humphrey!" Blair declared happily before Dan picked her up to swing her around_**

**_"We're getting the house…." Dan told her "I want us to get that as our first purchase. I'm calling the realtor and we're getting the house" he said_**

**_"Are you sure?" Blair asked as he put her down while he began to pace the floor_**

**_"Yes, then we're getting ma…." Dan began to say as Blair became intrigued with where this was heading but Dan was able to catch what he was about to say "Managing cars. Cars that are manageable since….we might have to drive, so managing a car is essential" he said fumbling through with trying to cover up what he was about to say_**

**_"…right, because a car is completely within the realm of things we do together. We live together and now we'll own…cars together" Blair said feeling a bit dejected with what she thought was going to be a proposal of marriage "I'm happy for you. I love you so much and I know how much you wanted this. I've seen you at your lowest just trying to find your way through and for this…." she said as she became overjoyed with tears for his success "This is what you're supposed to do. It may have taken some time but you deserve this, you deserve this" she smiled against his lips as he leaned in to kiss her_**

**_"I couldn't have done this without you. I love you, I love you more than you'll ever know and I promise you that I will spend every day making sure you know that" Dan said as he broke the kiss "You're just as much as responsible for this as I am, just know that" he said as Blair just nodded as refusing it would only prove to lead to a debate from what he felt was true. Pressing her forehead against his, Blair kissed his cheek as she held both sides of his face as she felt like his accomplishment had become her own._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Making his way inside the room, Carter stood motionless as he took in the full view of Dan. Listening to her tears, Carter couldn't help but feel his heart being torn apart with how much this was hurting her. Dealing with tears that were coming, Carter turned around as he silently wept to himself before he finally got control of his emotions. Forcing himself to proceed, Carter cleared his throat as Blair quickly straightened up.

"Ivy was a match. She's getting blood drawn" Carter spoke as Blair just nodded not anxious to talk in fear of breaking down "….he's going to be fine, right?" he said as he became choked up "He'll be fine, right?" he asked as Blair just hung her head

"I can't do this now Carter!" Blair said as her frustration showed "I can't hold your hand and make you feel all right. I can't, so don't put me in the position to say something….to say something I'll regret" she said as she turned to look at Carter with tears welled up in her eyes. Staring on at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of the nurse.

"He's got the go ahead for surgery. We need to prep him" The nurse said as Blair quickly got up from her seat as a flurry of nurses came in as they were ushered out.

* * *

Hearing the can clash against the tray as it stopped it from getting stuck inside the machine, Sean bended over to grab the last soda as he carried over the sodas towards the group. Passing out sodas, Sean received his thank you's as he could only hope that it would serve as some bit of a dinner with night time approaching. The waiting room was packed with people waiting on news of their loved ones, which prohibited everyone from sitting together. Walking over towards the corner of the waiting room where Tyler sat, Sean tossed his friend a bag of chips before he flopped down in the seat beside him.

"I hate hospitals. All kinds and every form, I hate hospitals" Tyler sighed

"They're not exactly a friendly place to visit but I agree with the sentiment somewhat" Sean said before he grabbed the bag of chips and began to eat

"Somewhat?" Tyler asked

"My son was born in a hospital. I have to be thankful for a hospital for that reason" Sean said "Ro looked into the whole midwife thing and that was just horrifying and messy. Hospital saved my tile floors and my LCD flat screen" he said as Tyler shook his head

"Not much has been said as the cause to this accident. I keep checking the news reports and they just label it as a tragic bus accident" Tyler sighed

"An accident is an accident some. They hear accident and just assume the worse comes along with it without having much detail being given. Our society is very blah" Sean said

"Blah? Somewhat and blah?" Tyler questioned

"I'm expanding" Sean said

"Into what?" Tyler asked

"…I don't know. I'm just morphing and expanding" Sean replied "If you dislike hospitals so much, why are you a permanent fixture in this one. You usually pace around outside to avoid the ambience of a hospital feel" he said

"Because Dan is Blair's boyfriend and he's kind of like a cell mate with me in the dungeon that is Blair" Tyler said

"Your sister doesn't seem as…" Sean began to say

"You have yet to see it" Tyler quickly replied "Blair is every bit of crazy….but then there's the side to her that is worth every bit of the crazy" he said trailing off in thought

"Look who's finally appreciating the fam" Sean smiled

"This is my family, Dan included. What effects my mom and Blair…it effects me. I keep thinking about that whole ordeal with Ophelia and her almost finishing off the deal with Blair…I just realized that I like this family. I like knowing the crazy person is the one that's going to protect me. Sometimes knowing a crazy person is a benefit, and then it's satisfying to know that said crazy person has a tamer that understands the crazy" Tyler said as Sean sat in confusion as to what Tyler had said

"I have no clue what you just said. I heard a compliment, an accomplishment of you calling Eleanor your mother, and then I hear a bunch of stuff that made me think you were a part of a circus with a master tamer in the mix….possibly an elephant on a tight rope" Sean said as his attention shifted towards Serena's appearance with Trip in tow. Noticing Sean's sudden silence, Tyler grabbed the bag of chips as he saw this as his opportunity to eat.

"You shouldn't eat your feelings, it makes you more fat" Tyler stated as Sean looked at Tyler just as Serena walked over towards Sean and Tyler.

"Hey guys" Serena said "How is he?" she asked

"We haven't heard much, just that he needs surgery which requires a signature from a guardian" Tyler sighed

"What?" Serena asked in confusion

"Yeah, it's…strange and not what I thought would become" Tyler said

"Is everyone in here involved in the accident?" Trip asked as he finally spoke

"No, this is just…the hospital they have as their only option" Sean said as the awkwardness of the moment came in "This is the only hospital in the region" he said trying to clarify so that it wouldn't come across like he was trying to be mean

"Yeah, I got it" Trip smiled trying to ease the tension "Nice to see you again" he said as he offered his hand out to Sean. Exchanging eye contact with Serena, Sean forced a smile as he shook Trip's hand to show that he wasn't going to make this awkward for her.

"…same" Sean told him as he shook Trip's hand

"The main focus just has to be on Dan and him getting better" Trip said as some sort of a goal for everyone to achieve while Sean and Tyler nodded awkwardly.

"I think he just got his signature" Serena said as she looked over to see Bart enter the hospital behind Jenny.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Rushing over towards Eleanor, Jenny was immediately embraced by the woman as Bart walked up towards the nurses station. Anger apparent on his face, Bart bypassed the line as he worked his way up towards the front. Looking on at the tycoon, Ivy looked on as she was sure that something was about to happen. Moving closer towards the line, Ivy finally got to see the great Bart Bass that she had heard of in the flesh.

"Who's in charge?! I want to know who's in charge?!" Bart asked in a demanding tone as Eleanor pulled away from Jenny's embrace to head towards Bart just as Tyler stopped her from doing so.

"Sir, if you could just sit down…" The nurse began to say

"You've got a man on a gurney damn near dying and I have to come all this way to sign a fucking piece of paper for you do your damn job!? Give me a fucking break. This is ridiculous, this is absurd!" Bart yelled as Tyler stepped in front of Bart just as the head of staff came out

"Mr. Bass, what's wrong?" The head of staff asked as Ivy was surprised how a simple head of staff managed to get big eyed over the infamous Bart Bass

"I want a transfer. As soon as the surgery is done, I want my kid out of this place. I don't care if it costs money, the service that has been provided thus far has been crap…." Bart said as he berated the staff

"Will make sure he's taken care of during his stay…." The head of staff began to say

"I want the damn transfer!" Bart yelled as he nearly pushed Tyler over in his rage "Get him out of here the moment he's able to, but I don't give a damn on what you can do because you've done enough for me to see this is crap, bullshit, shit, every flagrant word in the book, this is the service to describe this facility. If by any means you're negligence leads to anything being wrong, I swear to God, I will wrap this hospital up in a swarm of lawsuits that it'll be a pile of dust by the time I'm done with it" he threatened as even though it was clear he was the rich guy that didn't belong, everyone in the hospital could agree that the service was horrible but unlike the rest, Bart was able to afford the options that would be given to Dan.

* * *

**You got wires, going in**

**You got wires, coming out of your skin**

**You got tears, making tracks**

**I got tears, that are scared of the facts**

Watching him as they rolled him by, Eleanor clenched on tight to Bart as she did all she could to keep herself together. Holding her close, Bart knew that he had to be Eleanor's form of strength as he knew better than anyone how much Dan meant to her. Rubbing his mother's back, Tyler stood behind as it all felt surreal to him. In his only experience of being in a hospital, Tyler felt like the one that was standing in the perils of the unknown with no one to understand, but this time he was amongst the few that knew what it was like.

**Running, down corridors through, automatic doors**

**Got to get to you, got to see this through**

**I see hope is here, in a plastic box**

**I've seen christmas lights, reflect in your eyes**

In the operating room, the surgeon moved carefully and skillfully as he knew with full knowledge the association Bart Bass had to the boy on his table. Looking up at the monitor to see that Dan was coding, the surgeon quickly backed up as they revived Dan once more. It was a touchy and close call, but with the type of surgery that was being performed with the brain, danger was always a risk at any point for even the healthiest of people in distress. Panic mode had been closely reached a few times as they struggled to get a heart beat but it was the sounds of a heart pounding that let them all know in the operating room that they were able to move on with the procedure.

"Scalpel" The surgeon said as the nurse passed him his desired tool

**You got wires, going in**

**You got wires, coming out of your skin**

**There's dry blood, on your wrist**

**Your dry blood on my fingertip**

Sitting in the front row of the hospital church, Blair drew upon every spiritual scripture she could think of as all she could do was pray. Mumbling and shaking through her words, Blair kept her head bowed as she rocked back and forth while she prayed. Drawing upon the little strength she had, Blair drew upon all that she had to put in to a higher being to see her through her moment of weakness. Sitting a pew behind, Serena put her hand on Blair's shoulder as she knew there was nothing that she could say that would suffice in this moment.

**Running, down corridoors through, automatic doors**

**Got to get to you, got to see this through**

**First night of your life, curled up on your own**

**Looking at you now, you would never know**

Studying the double doors intently, Jenny made it her key focus to will her brother out. Staring as if she could propel his body out, Jenny kept hoping and praying that she would be able to debate about the latest chick flick that she thought was good cinema opposed to what Dan felt, with her brother. Seeing the door open up with Dan being wheeled out on a gurney, Jenny began to hyperventilate as some bit of hope had been given back to her. Looking over to see Blair racing over to see Dan being wheeled down hallway in less than nine hours later, Blair looked on with anticipation for some sign that he was awake.

"The surgery went well" The doctor said as he walked up to Bart

"Is he awake?" Bart asked

"He's responded to a few motor skills but he may not wake as soon as possible. We're monitoring his brain function and his heartbeat, as long as those are stable then we're good until he wakes up" The doctor said

"How long until we're out of the woods?" Eleanor asked hesitantly as she knew Blair was looking on

"…The next twenty four hours are key. We make it through the full twenty four with good measurement of advancement then we can progress on with aggressive treatment with the neurologist" The doctor said as he forced a smile to appease the family while Blair quickly turned to walk away to her sanctuary.

**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

**I see it in your eyes, I see it in your eyes**

**You'll be alright**

* * *

Watching as everyone had began to pack it in for the night, the crowd dwindled down to somewhat manageable with some still receiving treatment, Ivy just looked on at the patchwork family that Dan had assembled. Billionaire tycoon and a fashion great of New York, both worried about Dan, seeing Dan as their own. Later on that evening, Rufus had made his way in to just so easily gather with two socialites as if it was just so natural for him. It was clear to Ivy that it wasn't the same social scene like when she was growing up. Noticing one of the common threads of the group was missing, Ivy made her way down the hall as she could see Blair sitting outside of Dan's room.

"Can I join you?" Ivy asked as she walked up to Blair

"I'm not sure I'll be much company under the circumstances" Blair muttered as she ran her hand through her hair while Ivy took a seat beside her

"I have a mother that's see's bingo as her form of escape and a father I don't quite know. Silence has been a friend I have come used to" Ivy replied as a silence came between them as they just sat looking on at Dan's room "I've always known him as Danny. I never saw him as Dan. He always thought I was teasing him, killing his man ego but he was just Danny to me because he was this little kid that always tried to impress me" she began to say as she thought back while Blair just continued her silence "I was in my second year of junior high, when there was this boy in my class that just made it his mission to pick on me. I was growing in my lady bumps as I called them then and he just kept calling them honkers. I was embarrassed because I was reaching my growth quicker than most girls. Like clockwork, I'd walk to school and there the boy was, teasing me. So one day, I has having a bad day. My mom was hounding me and my dad…nowhere to be found, just an all out horrible day. I was walking to school, expecting the bully and like clockwork he came. Danny rushes out of nowhere and starts to tell the bully to leave me alone. Within a flash, the bully punches Dan and knocks him down. Everyone's thinking that Dan has been knocked out cold, and I just feel horrible because Danny comes to my defense. Vanessa and I are freaking out and telling the bully to leave him alone, when Danny pops up to sucker punch the bully and just knocks him out. It was one day, but it was a day that I appreciated. He likes to scare you a bit, but I have no doubt he'll pop up from this" she told her

"Was the bully bigger?" Blair asked after a few moments

"He was younger. I'm talking elementary younger" Ivy said as Blair and her laughed "He was so proud but then so embarrassed. I mean his first fight was against a kid younger than him. It was so sad" she laughed

"He's never told me about that" Blair said

"He never will, he's too embarrassed to brag about something like that" Ivy said as he laughs calmed down

"….that actually helped. The embarrassing Dan story" Blair said as she was finding some bit of relief in hearing Dan's past

"How did Dan manage to snag an Upper Eastsider as his girlfriend?" Ivy asked "Was it his charm or him being sucker punched that did you in?" she asked

"We weren't the picture perfect romance as you would think now. He worked for my mom as the house manager, I know, stupid titles. It was him just being there that lead to us being more" Blair said.

"House manager is a nice title" Ivy laughed "So him being in your house led to the undeniable attraction?" she asked

"I should say no but it ended up that way" Blair said as she thought to herself for a few moments as a smile came over her in her thoughts of the beginning "I wasn't looking for him. He wasn't my idea prince charming. Mine was future corporate owner, who was fluent in three languages, had a knack for art, loved the classic literature, appreciated the Victorian era, and was basically a me with a penis…" she began to say

"And Dan didn't fit that bill by the slightest" Ivy concluded

"Not by a long shot" Blair said "He wasn't what I wanted at first but he became what I needed. He wore on me until it just fit for us to be together. He understood me better than I ever understood myself…and it just worked for us" she said "An unexpected fairytale of the best kind" she said as she laughed through the tears

"A fairytale that most would envy" Ivy smiled "I hardly think this fairytale is supposed to end like this. I'm sure he's bound to sneak in a sucker punch to this unseen bully" she said as Blair smiled on at Ivy

"Thank you" Blair said

"For what? The story?" Ivy asked

"For giving blood and for being here. Regardless of his like for the Upper Eastside, Dan's always Brooklyn through and through. I'm sure he'd be relieved to know he has Brooklyn coursing through his veins" Blair said

"You can take the boy from Brooklyn but you can't take Brooklyn from the boy" Ivy said "Yeah, that sounded better in my head then it did aloud" she said

* * *

Sitting on the rails outside of the emergency room, Sean took these few moments to go through his messages. Looking through the pictures that were stored of Michael's day from beginning to end, Sean just smiled as the days couldn't pass by quick enough until Michael would be with him in his new place. Michael had barely began to crawl, so every mental note that Sean could think of, he was making them to protect him from any ounce of pain that could come his way. Noticing the incoming message from his agent, Sean paused for a moment before he opened it up to read the message. Freezing for a moment, Sean read over again as he wanted to make sure he was reading it correctly. Just as he looked up from his phone, Sean saw Serena walking back towards the emergency room as the two slowly locked eyes.

"Got tired of sitting?" Sean asked

"Trip had to go home, meeting in the morning" Serena said as Sean nodded

"Right because he's the senator and all. Meetings on legislation and all that other fun stuff awaits. Maybe even international stuff" Sean said

"Don't do that" Serena replied

"Do what?" Sean asked "He could be working abroad or locally or anything. I'm not quite sure what a senator does" he said

"So you throwing in international is just by coincidence?" Serena asked knowing that Sean meant more by what he was saying

"Him. You're with him?" Sean asked "I mean you being with him just gives validity to my original accusations…" he began to say

"Oh, save it" Serena replied as she laughed in disbelief "Don't justify your bogus attempt to start a fight with it somehow having merit because I happen to be with the said guy. Not that I choose to argue outside of the hospital where my best friends boyfriend is fighting for his life…" she began to say

"We're not arguing" Sean replied

"This feels like it" Serena replied after a few moments "You let me go. For good reason, you let me go. In that you made your decision to lie to me. Trip was there, he…he grew on me until I could see that he was good for me. I haven't exactly had a great history with dating the good guys, there was you…and it ended in what was heartbreaking but then came Trip, another good guy. Don't fault me for something you pushed me to do" she said

"I feel like the guy that thinks he can stomach the girl being with another guy, so he puts on the brave face and laughs with his buddies but then he see's the girl" Sean said as he paused for a moment "He see's her with him, the guy he thought she'd never get with….and in that moment he's sick because he's thinking it could be any guy, but not him. Not that guy" he said

"You don't get to have a say in my life anymore" Serena replied "Maybe when you realize that, then you'll cure the sickness" she said before she headed back inside just as Tyler made his way out to see that it was a tense moment between the two that he had walked up to.

"She looked mad" Tyler noted

"Get used to that, I make her mad now" Sean replied as he jumped down off the rail he said as he looked around "I have to go" he said

"Because of Serena?" Tyler asked

"Because I have to" Sean replied as Tyler just sighed in frustration

"You coming back for her isn't working out to be a smart decision" Tyler said

"Ty, for once….stay out of my business!" Sean replied sternly "Just do that for me. I have to go but keep me updated" he said as Tyler just nodded

"Fine, whatever" Tyler replied as he agreed as Sean began to walk off before he came to a sudden stop. Turning back to see Tyler still standing in the same spot, Sean took a few moments.

"…are you still buying dinner tonight?…I kind of hoped…." Sean began to reason

"And this is the very reason why I stay in your business….I guess, yeah, I'm stilly buying" Tyler nodded before Sean continued to walk away.

* * *

Leaning up against the wall, Carter kept his hands dug in his pockets as he just looked on at Jenny and Rufus sitting with Dan. He was still unconscious, in a coma from what he gathered by the unspoken silence amongst everyone and the doctors. Blair had been a bag of nerves and worry as she went in and out of the hospital church with her mother, praying for any bit of a miracle to come her way. It was in this moment that Carter felt like this was his lowest point. The timeline of events replaying over and over in his head, each time Carter knowing that the consequences still involve the same conclusion due to the same cause. Walking out of the church, Serena sighed as the tiredness of the night was catching up to her. Letting out a yawn as she walked up towards Carter, Serena leaned up against the wall beside him as they both looked on at Jenny holding her brother's hand.

"It all seems surreal. I used to think trouble finding people was a myth, bad luck that people liked to believe in but…we just got through with one tragedy to head right into another" Serena said "I don't understand it. I really don't understand it or maybe I don't want to" she sighed

"Or maybe it's just the people surrounding the good" Carter said

"What do you mean?" Serena asked as Carter looked over at her with a bit of a smirk

"You know what I mean" Carter said "He should've never been on a bus. He should've been home, with Blair, fighting and debating over something that means nothing but is some sort of foreplay to them" he said

"Why did he take the bus?" Serena asked

"….because of me" Carter forced a smile "I had the notion that driving back home in the form of a bus would ease the pain of returning to New York. It was the dumbest thing, and the more I think about it….a bus?! A bus trip to ease pain caused by myself…" he said becoming emotional

"Hey, this isn't your fault. Dan was trying to be your friend…." Serena began to say

"Then I should've done the same for him" Carter quickly replied "I made the mess with Vanessa and instead of owning up to it, I moped around playing the victim to where Dan literally had to kick my ass into gear only to find himself as the victim in this scenario" he said "I should've never came to Maine. I should've…" he began to say

"There's a lot of things we should do but it doesn't change anything. We can't rewrite what has happened" Serena replied "This isn't your fault" she said as Carter wiped away tears

"They can't find a cause for this, there is numerous causes as to why the bus accident happened, which doesn't exempt me from anything!?" Carter said

"Accidents happen all the time" Serena exclaimed

"With a cause behind them" Carter replied as a silence came between. Serena racked her head, trying to find someway to get Carter to understand that this was just a mere accident "The reason why he was up in the first place, the only reason why he was walking the aisle….was because I want him to check the restrooms to see if they were sanitary enough" he laughed in disbelief as Serena just stood frozen "Exactly, stupid reason to have your best friend get out of his own seat to do something that you know you're capable of doing" he said

"It's still not your fault…." Serena began to say

"That should've been me!" Carter exclaimed "That should've been me up walking, that should've been me going through the window, that should be me in that bed. Not him, not like this!" he said in a demonstrative tone that caught the attention of those around them before Eleanor began to walk up to them

"Is everything okay over here?" Eleanor asked as she looked to see Carter wiping his eyes

"Yeah, things are fine. I was just…I was just trying to find out why the hell I'm even here" Carter said trying to play tough as Eleanor stood in confusion

"Excuse me?" Eleanor asked a bit baffled by his statement

"Nothing, he's not thinking clearly" Serena quickly replied

"No, I'm thinking clearly. Don't speak for me, I'm fully capable of speaking up for myself" Carter told Serena as he looked at her before he walked towards Eleanor "I shouldn't be here, I should be there" he said pointing over towards Dan

"And why would you say that?" Eleanor asked

"Because it's the truth" Carter replied "You shouldn't be here, none of us should….Dan didn't deserve this and I'm going to fess up to that" he said

"So you think by that admission then it just changes things? You think things are going to magically reverse to you being in critical condition? You think that's what we all are hoping for?" Eleanor as she looked Carter dead in the eyes

"I'm a man that believes honesty is key, so yes" Carter said as he tried to keep his brave face with Eleanor as out of the corner of his eye he could see Bart looking on intently "Let me do something that is right in this scenario. This is my fault and I'm owning it like I should've done to begin with" he said as he began to tremble

"You may want me to blame yourself because it's the only thing logical thing to do when you look at him, but I'm not giving you the cop out you need" Eleanor replied as Carter shook his head

"No, I did this. You all need to just admit that and…." Carter said

"And do what? Berate you?" Bart asked

"Ban together against the common enemy. Something? Something that puts one step towards Dan being out of this predicament that I put him in. Something, anything" Carter said

"I don't blame you. You may blame yourself, but I don't blame you" Eleanor replied before she quickly hugged him as he began to sob in her arms. Walking up towards the scene, Blair looked from Carter to Dan as she came towards them

"What's this?" Blair asked catching everyone's attention as Carter quickly pulled away from Eleanor

"How are you feeling?" Serena asked as rubbed Blair's back

"My boyfriend just had brain surgery, he's hooked up to machines to make sure he can even breath, he's dealing with a second rate medical staff with a speck of decent doctors and nurses, seeing his blood has become a typical thing to see at this point….how do you think I feel?" Blair replied as blunt and brash as possible before she looked over at Carter

"Why don't you let Serena get you something to eat and you two get fresh air?" Eleanor asked

"I'm not leaving. That's not an option and if that's what you were discussing…" Blair began to say

"No, I was just….I was admitting my part in this" Carter replied

"Which isn't shocking" Blair quickly replied

"Blair" Serena quickly replied

"No, I want to hear this. I've been waiting to hear this" Carter replied as he braced himself for Blair's sharp words

"…I'm not about to make you feel better. You want to blame yourself then go ahead, do your pity party. I don't have time to make you feel better because I don't know if you noticed Carter, but my boyfriend is in a damn coma!" Blair said as her anger built up in her words as her glare at Carter was more of pain and anguish with the situation rather than dislike of him. Stepping in front of Blair, Serena held her friend back while Ivy walked over to see what was going on

"Blair, this is not the place or the time" Serena told her friend to where she could only hear

"I'll go. I should go" Carter said as he quickly turned to leave as he met little resistance before he made his way out of the hallway

"Was that really necessary?" Eleanor asked "Regardless of what you may feel, he's still his best friend…." she began to say

"And he's just what to me?" Blair questioned "Things are not supposed to be like this. We had gone through the bad, things weren't supposed to be like this" she cried as she pleaded her point "I'm sorry if I'm the bitch or irrational with Carter, but I don't care. I do not care because the guy that I love is in a hospital bed trying to fight for his life. My focus is on him. What little bit of strength I have has to be for Dan, not aiding Carter's conscience. So I'm sorry but yes…it's necessary. You want to support then support but don't expect me to be dutiful because I'm scared out of my mind right now" she stated as tears flowed effortlessly just as Jenny made her way out. Looking on at everyone, Jenny tried to keep a brave face on but the tears got the best of her as Rufus's sobs rang loudly.

"We keep hope, right?" Jenny asked as she wiped away tears

"Yeah, we keep hope" Blair said as she walked up to give Jenny a hug as the two just held on to each other, letting tears flow freely.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Jack stumbled inside the office before he eventually fell to the floor. Rolling over onto his back, Jack laughed hysterically as he just reached over to grab his bottle of champagne. Sitting up on the floor, Jack opened up the bottle before he began to take a swig from the bottle. Getting up from the floor, Jack walked around the offices of Bass Industries as he just took in the scenery of the offices in it's true form rather than it being hidden in the hustle and bustle of people. Making his way into the Chuck's office, the CEO's office, Jack looked out the window as he just drank on his bottle of champagne before he heard the door close behind him.

"You're late for the party" Jack said as he turned to face Chuck "I've all ready started it" he laughed

"What was the reason for your visit to see my mother in Monaco?" Chuck asked immediately

"Monaco?" Jack asked a bit confused as he appeared to be more tipsy that he thought "Why whatever do you mean dear, sweet nephew…" he began to say as he walked over to Chuck

"Cut the crap. I know you were in Monaco, I know you visited her in the institution. So answer the question and stop the run around. Why were you there?" Chuck questioned

"Because someone had to see her!" Jack yelled "….Bart throws people away and we all follow along because the great Bart Bass says so but you can't do that in the real world. People are real in reality but not in Bart's world. You should know what it's like to be non-existent in his world" he said

"Okay, so you went to see her, which means you also were the one that probably got her released knowing that she was in not of sound mind to be released" Chuck quickly replied "Why? Why have her come back?" he then asked

"Why? Chuck, she's your mother" Jack replied

"A mother that I had no relationship with until you saw it necessary to send her back to me, because you're that type of uncle. You have such a soft spot for me" Chuck replied "Give me a break. You may have never been the authoritative type but you never had my best interest at heart" he said

"Is it that hard to believe that your mother coming back could've been the beginning of you having the family you should've had with her?" Jack asked

"She came back wrong!?" Chuck yelled "You stopped her from getting the treatment she needed, she stopped taking her meds and became some deranged person, who linked up with Ophelia Sparks. Tell me you see something wrong here?! Because I sure as hell don't" he told him

"What are you trying to get at?" Jack asked after a few moments of confusion as he looked on at Chuck.

"I'm asking you, what business did you have in Monaco?" Chuck asked as the tension began to build

"I gambled. I drank. I had sex. I drank on wine….and I went to work" Jack told Chuck "I went to work on getting what was rightfully mine. I went about proving that this company belonged in my hands" he said as Chuck looked at him in disbelief.

_**[Flashback- Quaternary "The Lying Games"]**_

_**Taking his seat on the couch, Chuck groaned in frustration as he began to feel like there was no right or wrong in this scenario that he was placed in. It was all just a bunch of choices that he was forced to make in regards to him trying to find some bit of truth. Looking on at the clock, Carter sighed as they knew they wouldn't have long before they needed to get back to the party. Observing the silence in the room, Bart looked on at his son as he could see that this was truly troubling him.**_

_**"What do you want to do?" Carter asked**_

_**"I want to get the truth but I'm not sure I'm willing to go to these lengths" Chuck said **_

_**"This is too risky" he said**_

_**"If it's what she wants then you have to give it to her" Carter said**_

_**"And if you say it's true then what? I'm screwed over" Chuck replied**_

_**"You give this to her because she's working with someone" Bart replied as he finally spoke up "You give this and it'll lead us to who. The stock loss will be stock loss but it'll mean nothing if we don't know what she's up to" he said**_

_**"So now we remove Russel from the equation and put in someone else that she's linked to" Chuck said "All from these findings you have?" he questioned**_

_**"Not just anyone…..Ophelia" Carter replied "She bought the remaining stock from Ophelia for Russel. Ophelia has collected off of everyone she's sold stock to but nothing in the ledger shows from Elizabeth, which leaves us to think that she's finally coming to collect or they have something worked up for something bigger…" he began to say**_

_**"She's coming after the company" Chuck concluded**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback; Quaternary "The Art of Revenge"]**_

_**"My mother bought stock from Ophelia. On the ledger, everyone showed a form of payment but next to my mother's there is nothing" Chuck told him "So we're thinking that form of payment is coming in other forms…." he began to say**_

_**"And that someone else might be involved" Carter said**_

_**"Someone else like who?" Tyler asked**_

_**"That we have to figure out since it's not you, but it's okay, this weave of confusing soap opera tendencies has me thinking anything and anyone could be possible" Carter said**_

_**"She got access to the stock through someone. My mother's not capable to just convince someone like Ophelia to hand over such a vital asset to the Waldorf company without ensuring that it remains untouchable to the Waldorf's" Chuck said.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

_**[Flashback; Quaternary "The Annunciation"]**_

_**"They come after Blair and use her to get the stock to the company, to coup d'etat the company" Carter said**_

_**"But none of this was about the company. They have the company, none of this is about the company" Blair stated "There's something bigger that we're missing" she said**_

_**"Maybe it's the fact that Tyler knew that Ophelia and Bex were some told you guys for the longest the item. That's something that wouldn't be tolerated within the Sparks family" Serena said**_

_**"Yes, but it's not like we were attacking them. We have a gay best friends, clearly we're down with the gays" Blair stated "She wants me involved in some means" she stated as the sliding door opened up to show Chuck making his way outside**_

_**"Which is why my mother is involved" Chuck stated "Elizabeth bought the stock from Ophelia but no repayment was made" he said**_

_**"That much we know" Carter said as Chuck pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket**_

_**"That summer, the reason why we couldn't find her was because she wasn't in London….she was in Napole, a small town out of Monaco. I looked into it and it was mental institution that she had been sent to. Her records say that she was recovering from a traumatic event and sought spiritual healing" Chuck said**_

_**"And can I just relish this moment of finding out your mother is bat shit crazy, institution and all" Carter said as everyone just turned to look at him "I'm celebrating that fact because I told all of you for the longest that the woman was bats hit crazy" he stated**_

_**"Besides the point, Monaco seems to be the meeting place for all the players. Everything ties back to Monaco from Georgina being released under Monaco law" Jenny began to say**_

_**"So do we just assume that Ophelia is highly strategic in the art of revenge or just assume there's some looming puppet master that's waiting to pop out?" Eric asked**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

In that moment it all became clear to him, from beginning to end it was beginning to align as the perfect manipulation that he found himself involved in. Looking on at the smirk that his uncle wore, Chuck just looked at him in disbelief as it was all the confirmation that he needed to know that his truths would come closer than he expected.

"It was you…you were the third person involved" Chuck said in complete disbelief as it all began to sink in for him "You took over the Waldorf company. You brought Ophelia back. You got Georgina released. You…you did this, you created this hell…." he began to say

"I had no part in what these women decided to do with their second chances. I merely closed the deal to put Bass Industries above everyone else. I took down the biggest company that would in return morph and merge with Bass Industries…." Jack began to say

"You stole the company!" Chuck yelled

"What do you think the business world is about? Making loyalty deals and friendship lockets?" Jack asked "This is a game of hunt or be hunted. I did what I was raised to do" he said

"Ophelia gets some sort of kangaroo court revenge, Elizabeth just what? Explain this grand plan that makes you just another business tycoon?" Chuck asked

"The fact that I don't let the trappings of loyalty and friendships bound me to doing what is best for the company" Jack replied "I did my job" he said

"The fact that you can't see the mess you've made, the mess that left a damn blood bath and put people I care about in danger….you're even more diluted than I thought" Chuck said

"People you care about? Nephew, you live and die alone in this world. Be rich and screw the other stuff" Jack told him as he held on to Chuck's face "I gave you yet another source of income to live off of" he smirked before Chuck pushed him away

"I'm blocking any move you plan to make with the board…" Chuck began to say

"You could try, but you won't succeed" Jack laughed "I'm bringing in a major, massive hulk of a company in what was Waldorf in Legacy. Combining that with Bass Industries, we'll be virtually unstoppable" he said "I have Russel Thorpe…I have the dream team of business…" he began to say

"We'll see about that" Chuck replied before he turned to leave

"I asked if you wanted to join….you should've taken my offer!" Jack called out as Chuck began to press the button to go down on the elevator. Once the doors opened, Chuck wasted no time in boarding as the elevator doors closed on the emergence of Jack. Slamming his hand against the elevator panels, Chuck groaned in frustration as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

Coming out of the hospital, Blair immediately began to gasp for air as she felt like every bit of the walls was closing in on her. Following behind her friend, Serena stood back for a few moments as the sound of the door closing could only give away her presence. Gripping on to the rails, Blair just pushed back and forth as she just tried to contain the emotions that were coming to her. Taking a sip from her soda as she walked up to the side entrance of the hospital with Justine and April in tow, Jenny felt a bit better as she appreciated the bit of food that she was able to eat since stepping out. All joining together, Serena shared a silent acknowledgement of April and Justine as they looked on at both Jenny and Blair to see how distraught they were.

"We heard you're protesting food. Since I happen to think hospital food sucks, I have decided to challenge your protest to get you a burger" Justine said as she handed the bag over to Blair

"While she got that, I knew better to get you the salad on the side" April said as she pulled the container out towards Blair. Looking on at the objects, Blair just looked from Justine to April

"I really can't…." Blair began to say

"You say that now but wait until you see the breakfast items waiting for you in there" Justine said "Take my advice and go with food that is recognizable" she said

"You won't have to leave the hospital. Food brought to your very hands, doesn't get any better than that" Serena said as she walked up beside Blair "We can even eat out here" she said

"That's not a good selling point" Blair said as she looked over at Serena

"It's your only option" Justine said as she began to open up the food to hand to Blair as she reluctantly took a bite out of the burger

"There, you happy?" Blair asked as she chewed

"Don't chew with your mouth open" Justine quickly replied as she took the napkin out to wipe the corner of Blair's mouth

"Keeping the topic light, how was your summer prior to this?" April asked as she looked on at Blair and Serena

"I got a job" Serena stated as Blair looked over at her "Peer mentor at a junior high school" she said

"That's great or is it?" Jenny asked

"It's good. I like it and it's something I'm interested in" Serena told them as she immediately thought to herself "I go back to school on Monday" she laughed as the girls joined in on the laughter while Blair continued to eat

"I thought I was going to get married" Blair said as she stopped eating for a moment to look up at the eyes looking back at her "…you guys know, I had the plan and all to get the proposal. I ended up getting a house instead. Big and spacious, one story with a good layout. We picked it out and everything, didn't want it at first but it just grew on me. We're supposed to hear back to see if the owner took our bid, which I'm sure he will because Dan took no risks" she smiled sadly in the thought of the plans they had all ready had in place for their future while Jenny felt tears well up in her eyes "Now it can't get much worse than it is now…I just want him to wake up now" she said as she began to cry before Serena wrapped her up in a hug while April joined in to do the same

"I want him to wake up too" Justine added as for that moment another bit of laughter came between them "I want him to wake up if not more than you. Bed head is far less attractive than if not caused in a sexual sense" she said as Blair got in a good laugh that dug down deep.

* * *

**Run**

**Is this to be our fate**

**Hide**

**Freedom is ours as long as we escape**

**We walk in the shadows**

**We do**

**Find out what we all know**

**Our time is near**

Getting out of the taxi, Carter looked on at the fatal spot of the accident that was now just an open highway. Showing no signs of a tragedy earlier before, carrying on like it was meant to be swept under the road to be forgotten. Carter closed the door to the taxi as he waved the driver off to leave him behind. With his hands dug into his pockets, Carter walked along the side of the road as he came to the part of the road to where any bit of logic began to kick in for him.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Listening on to the music from the ear buds that he had coming from his ipod, Dan looked out the window. Watching the scenery pass him by, Dan was glad to be back in the moments where the open roads allowed him to think as opposed to the rushed feelings he got of flying. Enjoying life in the simplest of forms, Dan felt content in this moment. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Dan looked over at Carter before he pulled one of the ear buds out of his ear.**_

_**"What now?" Dan asked**_

_**"Let's play the who would do that game" Carter said**_

_**"I'm bored with that game" Dan replied "We cover everyone but Blair" he said**_

_**"That's because I'm trying to detox her out of your brain, since she's a permanent fixture in it all ready. I want these few hours to be Blairless, out of your mind and the focus of two amigos" Carter said**_

_**"So I just forget the fact that within the coming days I'm going to ask her to marry me" Dan laughed**_

_**"Basically" Carter replied "Just think like your single for this road trip without actually acting on being single. Enjoy your bit of freedom before you enter into the realm of marriage. I need to remember what single Dan feels like before we cross state lines and you begin a life I will be envious of" he said as Dan closed his eyes for a moment, appeasing Carter's wish**_

_**"….there, gone from my memory. I won't think about Blair or speak of her for the next hour" Dan said**_

_**"We're an hour away" Carter said**_

_**"That's all your getting" Dan laughed as Carter kept looking over his shoulder back at the restrooms "What's wrong now?" he asked**_

_**"Can you go see if sanitation occurs on this bus? I would but…I'm a bit terrified of what I may see. If I see it then I fear I may throw up every meal I've ever eaten" Carter replied as he made gagging noise**_

_**"I forget how sheltered you are" Dan sighed as he got up from his seat**_

_**"Union of both worlds. Just remember I'm the first merger of Upper Eastside to Brooklyn for you" Carter told him as Dan waved him off before walking down the aisle to the bathroom. Letting out a deep sigh, Carter turned to look out the window "This week can't get any worse" he sighs**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

**This is the way it ends**

**Don't tell me it's meaningless**

**There'll be no compromise**

**We fall in we too shall rise**

**You held me and taught me how I think I am ready now**

**If this is the way it ends**

**This is the way it's meant to be**

Holding his hand in hers, Eleanor looked up at Dan as he lay asleep in the bed. Tears welling up in her eyes, Eleanor did her best to compose herself as she knew being strong for Dan was the key to surviving. Kissing the top of his hand, Eleanor said a silent prayer to herself before she got up to kiss Dan on the top of his forehead just as Rufus made his way down the hall to see Bart standing outside, looking in on the pair. Taking in the sight of Eleanor at Dan's bedside, Rufus had come to realize that this was among the normal to have Eleanor Waldorf and Bart Bass around.

"You raise them but you never think stuff like this can happen" Rufus sighed

"….we raise them for the cruel world it seems" Bart sighed "Regardless of social class, someone is always looking to bring us back to our lowest. It's the humbling point to scare us into realizing there is always a lesson to be learned" he said

"I trust that if there was a responsible party for this…" Rufus began to say before Bart turned to look at him

"Then they pay" Bart replied "Once it gets released as to who's fault this is, it will be dealt with. I assure you of that" he said

"…thank you" Rufus said weakly before he turned his attention back towards Dan

**We will be spilled in blood**

**And this is the way that they'll remember us**

**Emerge from the shadows**

**We will Emerge from the shadows**

Stroking Jenny's hair as she rested on her shoulder, Serena sighed as she looked over at the restless Blair. Still wide awake with no signs of sleep, Blair kept her focus on the double doors as she just waited for her time to see Dan. Glancing over towards Tyler, Serena made eye contact with him as he took it as his sign to walk over towards his sister. Taking a seat next to her, Tyler and Blair sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before he pulled her towards him.

"I know you'll hate me for this but you need to" Tyler said as Blair tried to pull away

"I don't want to rest. I have to stay awake for my turn to see him" Blair replied

"And you will, after you get rest" Tyler said

"Ty, stop" Blair replied as she tried to stop herself from letting out a yawn but it was unstoppable

"See, I just got my evidence" Tyler said as he smiled at his momentary victory "You can take on the world early in the morning. Just rest" he said as she groaned in frustration

"Don't breath on me" Blair said

"Yes because that's what I plan to do" Tyler replied sarcastically as Blair put her head on his shoulder, trying to get comfortable before a silence came between them "….when this was me. I slept on Sean's shoulder. It was beyond awkward but I was too tired to judge. You think you can brave the night but sleep will eventually get to you" he said expecting to hear a reply but quickly saw that Blair had drifted off to sleep on his shoulder

**This is the way it ends**

**Don't tell me it's meaningless**

**There'll be no compromise**

**We fall in we too shall rise**

**You held me and taught me how I think I am ready now**

**If this is the way it ends**

**This is the way it's meant to be**

Looking on at the paper, Sean read it over to the point where he felt like he had memorized the paper. Glancing up from the paper to see his agent looking on, waiting for his reaction. Sean sighed as he put the paper down before he began to pace the floor. Coming to a stop in front of the window, Sean looked out on the new arena as it was within a matter of a month it would be christened with it's opening day looming.

"Is this the only way?" Sean asked

"It's the only way to repair your public image as just the guy that was a part of the reason Jason Peters died" Rich replied

"….going back isn't exactly how I wanted to do this. Going back…." Sean began to say

"You can't keep protecting her. This is your career. You're the one that's got the murderer tag on you. If you want New York to be your home, for you to play basketball here and only here so that you can have your family, doing this interview will allow you to do just that. This is your chance to clear your name and get back to who you were before. Sean Anderson, the basketball player, who has to provide. I can't force you into anything but you've been blessed with a shot to redeem your career, don't blow it" Rich said sternly as Sean found himself in a tough predicament of protecting what happened on the fateful day to protect Serena from having to relive the horrors she was trying to put behind or to let the world know once and for all that he was not behind the death of Jason Peters.

**Under my skin they fade away**

**Here's to life with no regrets**

**See you again all one day**

**Give me love or give me death**

**Can anyone ever really say**

Sitting at the bar with her magazine in tow, Ivy motioned for the bartender to get her another drink. Opening up the magazine, Ivy flipped through the pages to find nothing of use. Taking a seat in the bar stool beside her, the woman laughed as she looked on to see Ivy reading the magazine intently. Hearing the bits of laughter, Ivy groaned in frustration as she looked over at the woman.

"Do you have a problem?" Ivy asked

"No, I just don't see why you bring a society magazine in to the likes of this place" The woman replied

"Call it me wanting to know facts of New York" Ivy replied

"That's not New York, that's a different world. A world of the have's and have more" The Woman said

"Upper Eastside?" Ivy asked "I mean I knew it was always an unthinkable to enter into that world because of the obvious Brooklyn tag…" she began to say

"You don't enter into that world unless you're invited. There's no enter and take a seat. You go in and you hope to God you stay in without being spit out like an out of date fashion trend they dispose of on a regular basis" The Woman said

"So if you had to give me one tip on this said world, what should I know?" Ivy asked as she embrace the Woman's logic

"Know the five families" The Woman said "Archibald, Bass, Sparks, Van der Woodsen, and Waldorf. That's the vocabulary to get in and stay in, forget those names and you might as well forget your own" she said as Ivy took in what she was saying.

**This is the way it ends**

**This is my life begins**

**If this the way it ends**

**Nothing is meaningless**

**There'll be no compromise**

**We fall in we too shall rise again**

**This is the way it ends**

**Then this is the way it's meant to be**

**This is the way it's meant to be**

Once any bit of sun came up, Blair was up and about waiting for the go ahead to go back. Unable to monitor her every move, Blair was relieved to see that Serena and the girls were still asleep while Tyler had done his noble deed of taking their mother home so that she could get adequate rest for her own medical state. Once the doctor gave the go ahead, Blair found her place by Dan's bedside as she held his hand. An hour had passed to where she just held his hand, caressed his face so that nothing of imperfection would touch him as he rested.

"Everyone's waiting to see you. See you and scold you for scaring us like that" Blair said as she embraced the idea of talking to him since she hoped that he could take in what she was saying for when he did wake up "I told about the house. Not sure if that was supposed to be a phrase but I kind of had to have something worth talking about in regards to our summer. I'm not sure is tactful to talk about money since you've gained a substantial amount" she said as she hoped that he would laugh at her tease of him "You know this means that you have to go through the process of furniture shopping, so if you think you being in here gets you out of that task then you might as well wake up because we are furniture shopping together. You can even get that hideous futon you want, but it has to have some bit of taste. This is our first real home together, I want it be perfect. I want this house to be the beginning of our future together. We can grow in this house. We can make the memories that'll last forever in this house like you said. Maybe even have those twins or one, I'm hoping for one, if we're being brutally honest. One just like you…." she said as she began to tear up a bit "I just need you to wake up and make this happen. Let's get this future thing going because we can't wait anymore. So wake up…." she continued to push as tears fell freely from her eyes before she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. Letting the kiss linger longer than usual, Blair pulled away quickly as she lowered her head for a moment and just cried. Trying to hold back had only opened the flood gates of emotions she felt as she tried to find solace in talking to Dan with no reply expected, when she had gotten used to all of his replies good or bad. Feeling a bit of nudge on her hand, Blair thought nothing of it as she just continued to cry.

"….where?" Dan muttered as he asked before Blair quickly looked up to see Dan's eyes fluttering open

"Dan. Dan" Blair said happily as her emotions went through the roof with excitement as she began to push the button for the nurse to come to check on him "You're in the hospital. There was an accident…." she began to say

"Carter? Ivy?" Dan asked

"They're fine. Minor injuries compared to what you sustained" Blair said as she caressed his face as he just trying to adjust to the reality "Oh, God. You have no idea how good this feels" she said breathing a sigh of relief

"…who…." Dan began to say as Blair kept looking over her shoulder, hoping the nurse would come in soon to give her the medical confirmation she needed to know he was okay

"I'm just seeing where the hell the nurse is. As soon as you get your diagnosis, you're getting transferred, if that's even necessary since you seem fine" Blair said as she rubbed his cheek

"….who are you?" Dan asked with confusion written all over his face as he looked on at her with no clear indication of him implying something else to where she might have misinterpreted while Blair looked on at him with a bit of confusion.

* * *

**Author's Note- So there you go. Why not start of the story with a big OMG moment. Now granted I'm sure Dan wouldn't need a guardian to sign off on a surgery but that was all for story purposes and to ratchet up the intensity of life and death. I have to say that I really, really love Dan and Blair's storyline this story, it's a mixture of so many things and I think once it's all said and done, I think you guys will like where this will all go .I won't say much, but this...if you thought Dan and Blair were boring, I assure you I'll have you rethink that. Buckle up folks, you ain't seen nothing yet [I've always wanted to say that]**

**Sean/Serena/Trip will have a lot of angst. I love how people are picking sides now. It's feeling like Team Jacob and Team Edward. **


	3. Old Wounds, Same Effect

**Author's Note-Hey everyone. Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad to see that you are all excited for this story as am I. I have to say that you guys will go through a range of emotions throughout this story; which I have prepared myself for. Dan and Blair are at the forefront, which means they'll probably get a lot of angst but at the same time this story allowed me to do something that I always wanted to do with From the Beginning that I never got to do. I consider them meeting all over again in this story with the added history all ready included, it'll be a mix of things that I've gotten inspired by. You'll love it, you'll be unhappy at times, you'll be thrilled, you'll thing some things are clever, you'll be upset, but I guarantee you that the journey will be worth it. You know me by now, you guys know I don't do fluff pieces. The moment I start writing fluff pieces will be the end of the story.**

**Also, I'm not sure if many of you read in my prior author's note or update. As of now, I will only be writing up to Season 6 with the stories. I can't say it's about 85% sure that Season 6 will be my finale. I hope you all had a great Easter. :)**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Three- Old Wounds, Same Effect**

* * *

Following behind the man as they navigated their way through the airport, Katie did her best to catch up but found the mayhem of the crowd to be overwhelming. Making her way into the waiting area of the airport, Katie quickly boarded the plane as the driver assisted in grabbing the bags that she would take as her carry on. Breathing a sigh of relief once she boarded the private airplane, Katie looked around to see that only a few people were with her on the plane but not enough to make her worried. Glancing over at the newspapers and magazines to see the continual headlines of the slain Grimaldi, which only ignited the infamous feud between the prominent families, Katie sighed as she knew she had a task ahead of her. Pulling her phone out, Katie began to type up her message as she knew it was just about that time to put in her usual update.

_Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. Disaster after disaster, probably the motto of Lindsay Lohan's acting career but it seems that Queen B can share in those sentiments. Once we thought the bloodbath of the century had been pushed to the side for a nice calm fall, we get hit with an early dose of drama after Lonely Boy became a causality in a bus accident. Surviving bullets, Lonely Boy eventually couldn't avoid his brush with danger. S, has managed to pull down a 9 to 5, shocker much. She's traded in her socialite handbook for a working girl role, let's see how this goes for S. Welcome to fall, the season that never stops bringing back some of the best dramas. XOXO._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Taking a sip from her glass of water, Katie sighed as the long hour flights that was ahead of her were the only thing that made travelling so tedious. Putting her drink down, Katie grabbed for a magazine as she got comfortable in her seat. Flipping through her magazine, Katie sought no comfort in the bland pages that fused together pretty faces with little depth. Becoming a frequent viewer of the It Girl webpage, Katie smiled as she was always impressed at Blair's resiliency. It was the rare moments of checking in on the day to day life of her friends that it all began to sink in to her on what she had given up. Rough days of wanting to turning back the hands of time to choose a different road or take a different approach to being relevant in their lives; Katie knew that her choice carried so much repercussion. Staring out the window, Katie sighed as she thought to herself.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**The feeling of the cold steel in her hands, Katie should've felt threatened by this type of machinery but strangely she felt empowered. Being in the family chateau in Monaco, Katie found solace in the outdoors as the indoor activity felt so suffocating to her psyche. As a junior high kid, Katie so no spare in the life of luxury that her family's legacy had as the matriarchs of Catholicism in Monaco. Steadying the gun, Katie took a moment to control herself as she knew everything had to align right in just the simple action of holding the gun. Seeing the disc thrown up in the air, Katie fired her shot without hesitation as she knew in her gut that she had the shot. Watching the disc shatter to pieces, Katie fired off another round as another disc appeared up the air. Firing at rapid pace as the helper challenged her ability, Katie hit every last disc, abolishing them like she was a western legend that was a sharp shooter. Bringing the gun down, Katie breathed heavily before she final turned to head back towards her water. Noticing Georgina's appearance, Katie sighed as she could only imagine what Georgina wanted.**_

_**"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you loved the feeling of a gun in your hand" Georgina commented on her sister as Katie took a drink of her water as she wiped the sweat from her forehead**_

_**"What do you want Georgie?" Katie asked**_

_**"I'm just saying, I think little miss perfect is quite the sharp shooter for being the perfect one. Scared if you're not perfect in shooting, daddy might disown you" Georgina teased as Katie ignored her sisters comments "Of all the things you gravitate to, shooting discs…how proper of you" she continued on as Katie grabbed her gun and began to walk back towards the trail. Signaling the helper to go further out into the field while Georgina took this as her sign to follow behind. "You know it's always the quiet ones that resort to the violence…you're not as perfect as you proclaim to be" she said as she hiked down the hill**_

_**"I never pretended to be Georgie" Katie replied**_

_**"Pretend? You embody it. They've instilled it in you. Dad and our grandfather think they've touched you and you've turned…." Georgina began to say before Katie quickly turned to point the gun directly at Georgina to where if she shot it would get Georgina right in between the eyes.**_

_**"You don't know a damn thing about me" Katie said through gritted teeth as she held the gun forcefully, scaring the living crap out of her sister. Realizing how scared Georgina was, Katie loosened her grip on the gun as she began to realize what she was doing. "….I'm sorry. I don't know…" she began to reason as she dropped the shotgun down to her waist**_

_**"You know exactly what you were doing…." Georgina began to say**_

_**"No, Georgie. I was just upset and I shouldn't have…" Katie began to say**_

_**"You meant to. You putting a gun to my head is something you mean" Georgina replied as she turned to head back before Katie grabbed on to her arm**_

_**"Georgina, wait!" Katie said before Georgina quickly turned to face her**_

_**"Why should I believe you? Why should I not belive that your gut instinct was to shoot me right there?" Georgina questioned**_

_**"….because regardless of what you may think….I'm not perfect" Katie said "People that want to be seen as perfect, only hide the imperfection they want no one to see. Lesson for life, lesson for surviving the Upper Eastside….perfection is a façade best groomed and trained" she said**_

_**"What does that mean?" Georgina asked in confusion as Katie just shook her head**_

_**"…nothing. It just means Monaco brings out the worst in this family" Katie said just as the girls looked over to see their father walking towards them**_

_**"Girls, you should clean up for the night. We have company coming tonight" Peter told the girls as Katie and Georgina shared eye contact "Oh and Katie, in order to impress the priests, we'll need to work harder on your knowledge of the good book. Bible study tonight" he smiled weakly before he began to head back up the hill towards the main house. Taking a few moments, Katie put the gun over her shoulder as she began to walk.**_

_**"So just like that, you go back into good church girl mode? I almost prefrer the girl that was about to blow my brains out" Georgina exclaimed**_

_**"It's all about the façade, the façade is what's important in all of this" Katie sighed as she kept climbing up the hill.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to the realization of the moment, Katie soon realized her surroundings were that of a private plane. Looking around for a bit, Katie reached forward to pour herself another glass of water as she began to sip on her water. Finishing the glass of water, Katie sat the glass down as she looked on to see her phone was vibrating. Noticing that it was the persona of Gossip Girl that kept her alive in the hearts of many that she once knew, Katie knew that above all else, it was but a façade.

"It's all about the façade….the façade is what's important in all of this" Katie whispered to herself as she looked on at the message that was sent.

* * *

Reading Gossip Girls latest, Blair sighed as she knew the privacy factor of Dan's accident had gone out the window. Logging off the Gossip Girl website, Blair pulled her chair closer as she just rested her head on her desk as she could take comfort in some bit of rest. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Blair envisioned the moments of where things were at it's best, when her only concern with Dan was if they'd make love in the morning or at night. Opening her eyes, Blair hoped that with each time she'd open them she'd wake up out of her nightmare but found no such luck. Hearing the sounds of people beginning to make their way into the office but the familiar sounds of the April, Justine, and Jenny coming in at their usual time; Blair began to straighten up just as her office door opened up.

"Well this is a surprise to see" April said "I thought you'd be at the hospital, maybe even school" she said

"Dan's being transferred over. I'm just waiting for the nurse to call when he's been placed in his room….and in the mean time I thought I would see the office in it's entirety and finish up a paper that's due" Blair said giving a weak smile

"Wait, this paper was due last week…" April began to say

"I know, I know. I talked to the professor and he understood the situation. With the notes I'm hoping to get from you, I won't fall behind" Blair sighed "How are we on the fall issue?" she then asked

"We've brainstormed some ideas and we're putting together a presentation for us to decide on what route to take" April said "Then I've got a meeting with a possible supply vendor for the jewelry line" she said

"Good. You?" Blair asked as she looked over at Justine

"Just about done with fulfilling our online orders…" Justine began to say

"How are the numbers for that this month?" Blair asked

"We had at twenty percent increase in profit, so we'll be able to start paying back towards the bills we have in place" Justine said

"Good. How are you?" Blair asked as she looked over at Jenny

"…I'm good. I'm just trying to work to get my mind off of…." Jenny began to say as Blair just nodded

"No, I get it" Blair said as a silence came between them with no words needing to be said how Dan's state was effecting them both "He's going to be fine and this business will be fine. Everything is going to be fine as long as we plan accordingly" she said just as her phone began to go off with a message. Reaching for her phone, Blair took a sigh of relief as she looked on at the caller identification.

"Is that the hospital?" Jenny asked

"Yeah, he's been put in his room" Blair said as she got up to gather her things as she prepared to leave "I need to go but I'll…." she began to say

"You will let us handle things" Justine told her "We're good, business is good. Just take care of my imaginary baby daddy" she said as Blair let out a faint laugh as it was always a wonder what Justine would say in regards to her like of Dan. Grabbing her things, Blair began to make her way out of the office.

* * *

**Sweet disposition**

**Never too soon**

**Oh, reckless abandon**

**Like no one's watching you**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A kiss**

**A cry**

**Our rights**

**Our wrongs**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

Putting her jacket on, Serena looked around the room to see if she forgot anything. Grabbing her cell phone off of her dresser, Serena quickly grabbed her purse as she ran down the stairs. Preparing her plate as she sat down to eat her breakfast, Lilly could hear Serena's footsteps as she came down the staircase. Sipping on her coffee as she looked over at the flash of Serena passing by to leave, Lilly took a moment to access how she couldn't quite grasp the concept of why her daughter was running out so quickly. Before Lilly could move on to eat her fruit, Serena came rushing back inside to grab a bagel.

"Love you, bye" Serena said as she once again ran over to the door

"Where are you going?" Lilly asked in confusion

"School" Serena replied as if it was something that Lilly should know understand before she turned to leave.

**So stay there'Cause I'll be coming over**

**While our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

Making her way off the elevator, Blair looked around to finally find the nurse at the nurses station. Feeling like she was late, Blair rushed over towards the woman to get an update on Dan's progression and where his room would be at the hospital. Getting a portion of her answer, Blair looked on to see Dan with the doctor as they tested his vitals. For a moment she looked on with concern before they made eye contact, hoping that Dan would somehow have it click as to who she was. Breaking his eye contact with her as the doctor directed his attention towards the charts that were up in his room, Blair sighed as she hoped that in that moment he would recognize her. Turning her attention back towards the nurse, Blair gave a fake smile as she knew at this point she'd just have to wait for him to get back to his normal self.

"Have the test results come back?" Blair asked

"Not yet. The doctor wants to run some more tests but you should hear something soon" The nurse said as Blair smiled weakly before she looked back at Dan's room to see the door was closed.

**Songs of desperation**

**I played them for you**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A kiss**

**A cry**

**Our rights**

**Our wrongs**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

**A moment of love**

**A dream**

**A laugh**

Signing his mother in, Tyler looked up at the nurse to hand back the sign in sheet. Turning to head back over towards where Eleanor sat, Tyler could see that she was overcome with worry as she constantly checked her phone. Knowing that Dan had been transferred to Lenox Hill, the local hospital to where they lived. Eleanor kept a close eye to make sure that everything was okay to where she wasn't as concerned about her own health at this point. Grabbing the phone, Tyler tucked it away in her purse as she looked up at him in disbelief.

"He's made it, and Blair will fill us in if anything else should arise" Tyler told her

"Someone may need to go down there to keep her…." Eleanor began to say

"She doesn't want us down there. We have to respect that and just let her come to us. He's fine, Blair would've told us if something wasn't" Tyler said "Now would you relax. Your blood pressure will sky rocket by the time you get to see the doctor" he sighed as he reached over to grab the magazine "Cosmopolitan or Elle?" he asked as he looked back at her

"….Elle" Eleanor muttered

**Stay there'Cause I'll be coming over**

**While our blood's still young**

**It's so young, it runs**

**We won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender**

Pushing himself to finish his last set of lines, Sean happily crossed the finish line. Hunched over like the rest of his teammates, gasping for any type of air in the gym, Sean waited for the trainer to blow the whistle before they dispersed to get water. Walking over towards the water fountains, Sean looked over to see the crowds of media that the security was trying to fend off from approaching the court. Wanting to believe that they were there to see other players, Sean just got a constant reminder of what the media knew him as in New York, and with this being the first team practice he thought the press would be around the teams move to the new arena. Doing the simple task of getting a drink of water from the fountain had turned into a media frenzy that had become annoying to him in his quest to be normal.

"All right line it up. We're running suicides!" The trainer called out as Sean ran back over to the end line only to hear the sounds of camera's flashing and questions as he passed by

"I forgot we got Mr. van der Woodsen on the team now" One of his teammate joked as Sean forced a laugh "We'll get in the spotlight one way or another. Either ESPN or van der Woodsens camera crew" he joked

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be on ESPN soon when I dunk on you like I did last time. Lucky we're on the same team this year" Sean replied as he lined up, getting ready for their next set of conditioning before the trainer blew the whistle for them to take off and giving the media something more to film.

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop 'til it's over**

**Won't stop to surrender **

* * *

Sitting up in his bed, Dan moved his feet around as the nurse would chart his movement. While the nurse wrote, Dan took this moment to gather his composure so he wouldn't take out his frustrations on the woman. Ever since waking, Dan felt like he was some science experiment to where he was poked at to no end with the watchful eyes of the brunette. Once the nurse finished up with her notes for her usual rounds, she gave her usual smile to make him feel like everything was fine while she gathered her working station up before leaving. Closing the door to where they had privacy, Blair looked over at Dan to see him looking out at the window.

"Are you hungry?" Blair asked

"No" Dan replied as he kept his focus outside with a moment of silence coming between them

"This hospital is nice. Much better than the one you were at" Blair replied

"….it's all the same" Dan muttered as if he wasn't even engaged in the conversation

"I'm sure you'll be glad to get home and get back to your own bed" Blair smiled as Dan turned to look at her

"Where is she?" Dan asked after a few looks of confusion

"Who?" Blair asked as she could see that he was confused "…I'm here. Are you talking about me?" she asked

"No…where is she?" Dan asked once more just as Rufus and the doctor came into the room. Immediately walking over towards his stool, the doctor pulled his chair over as Rufus walked over to greet Dan and Blair before turning his attention back towards the doctor.

"So we have all of tests done from MRI, CT scans, and X-ray for internal damage. For the most part, Dan is healing pretty well. He has a couple of cracked ribs but since his pain level his mid level then we're positive he'll heal up in no time" The doctor said

"And the brain scans?" Blair asked eagerly

"From the impact that Dan took in the accident, he suffered Post Traumatic Amnesia" The doctor said

"Post Traumatic Amnesia? So if this is an immediate reaction to the accident, this is something that can go away, right? The amnesia" Blair asked

"Normally. We ran the GOAT on him, which is the Galveston Orientation Test. He scored 66" The doctor said

"Is that good?" Rufus asked

"It's still borderline but has progressed to what is retrogade amnesia" The doctor said

"Retro? As in before, he remember things before the accident?" Blair asked

"Yes…." The doctor said

"Why is everyone talking like I'm not here?" Dan asked as everyone grew silent before they just looked on at Dan, wondering how to handle it.

"We're just trying to understand the tests…." Blair began to say

"I'm fully capable of hearing and understanding. I hear and understand because I've been poked at enough to know I hear the same bs words of encourage and understand that it's just people babying me" Dan replied as he looked on at Blair with a bit of a glare before he looked back at the doctor "Talk to me, not around me" he said

"Okay" The doctor said as he took a deep breath "You have amnesia. Who and what you remember has yet to be determined. I would like to do a bit of shock therapy to see just what you remember" he said

"And when will that be?" Rufus asked

"Our therapist isn't currently in today, so we could do it as early as tomorrow afternoon or the day following" The doctor said as a silence came over the room

"Whatever will put me closer to getting out of here, then let's do it" Dan replied as he began to clench his eyes shut, straining himself a bit as he just bare through the pain. Noticing his struggle, Blair quickly walked over towards his bedside to aid him

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she put her hand on top of his before he quickly pulled away

"I'm fine" Dan told her as she just looked on at how he looked at her like he didn't even know her

"The migraines are normal after the injury he sustained. I'll have the nurse bring you migraine relief medication to ease the pain a bit" The doctor said as he got up from his seat to head out of the room. Groaning in frustration, Dan attempted to touch his head but got another reminder that his head was still heavily bandaged.

"Dad, can you help me to the bathroom?" Dan asked after he kicked back the covers before Blair and Rufus just looked on at each other before he aided his son out of the bed. Wanting to help, Blair looked on as she had to hold herself back from trying to help but knew that he didn't want her help. Maybe it was his pride? Maybe he just didn't want show how weak he was? She thought to herself.

"It's all just temporary. Temporary, temporary" Blair told herself as she sat down on Dan's hospital bed.

* * *

Following behind Yolanda, Serena did her best to keep up as she was soon finding out that Yolanda only had one speed, which was go at all times. Hearing the bits of information that Yolanda would give on certain areas of the school and what they were, Serena couldn't help but take in the graffiti that was on the doors and on the side of the buildings and even on the doors. In the back of her mind, Serena could hear her mother's disapproval of the campus or her belief that danger would only loom. Making their way back towards the office, Serena looked over to see a group of kids gathered together as they danced around to the sounds of the music.

"Is that foreign to you?" Yolanda asked as she looked on at Serena

"I've just never seen that, the whole gathering thing" Serena said

"Dancing? You've never seen dancing?" Yolanda asked

"I've seen dancing, my first thought was a fight not dancing. It's just weird to me" Serena replied as Yolanda gave her a strange look "Can you not look at me like that? I'm not aware of dancing like that clearly" she said as Yolanda just shook her head with a bit of laughter

"You're not aware of much beyond the bridge" Yolanda said "You have your groups. You have the group that actually care about homework and all things academic, then you have your group that are into all things sports, then you have your group that like to partake in the herb, and then we have our dancers. We're what you call a diverse version of Juliard" she said

"Diverse is the correct term" Serena muttered as she looked on at one girl in particular as she danced with her friends in what looked like a girl group.

"So that's our lovely campus, I have to get back to my office for trash duty and to write up the many tardies that will come our way" Yolanda said as she began to walk away before Serena stepped in front of her

"Hi" Serena said nervously as she looked on at Yolanda a bit afraid of what she may do

"What's wrong?" Yolanda asked sternly

"Do you have any tips on getting through my first day?" Serena asked

"Do you want truth or the hopeful response?" Yolanda asked

"….I would want the truth. The truth is what's going to get me through, hopefully" Serena replied "Will you just help me?" she then asked as she nearly pleaded with Yolanda

"It's becoming obvious to you?" Yolanda asked as she looked Serena up and down as Serena just gave her a look

"What would you have me to do? I'm not exactly able to change the fact that I'm white" Serena replied

"You being white isn't the problem, I have white friends. You looking like a fish out of water is going to be the looming problem" Yolanda said

"What does that mean?" Serena asked

"It means what it means, you can't expect to be a peer mentor if you seemed so amazed by the diverseness" Yolanda said "Half the time I think you want to take a picture to show your findings of how the other half lives" she said as they began to walk back towards the office

"I didn't know I had to know all things diverse as a qualification" Serena replied

"No, that's not what I'm saying…..just, remember what it's like to be their age and you'll manage. I have all the faith….just make sure you don't start a revolution, see the kids and ask them why they do what they do, advise them of the benefits of doing good in school and then it goes into their hands after that" Yolanda said as she gave Serena a forced smile before she returned to her usual serious self. Patting Serena on the shoulder before she turned to leave towards her office. Pouting for a moment as she just stood in the doorway of the office, Serena turned back to look on the group of kids as they continued to dance until the bell rang. Watching as the kids slowly dispersed, heading to their classes, Serena watched as one girl waited back for a couple of minutes to see her friends off before she grabbed her back pack to head inside of the restroom.

"Oh, God. This is going to be terrifying if these kids are anything like I was in junior high" Serena said to herself as she sighed.

* * *

His eyes slowly began to flutter open as the sudden realization that he was in a pool of his own saliva dawned on him. Slowly looking over towards the window to the sunlight shining through, Nate slowly rose up into a sitting position. Taking in the sight of the empty bag of weed that he had smoked the night before along with the empty pill bottle, Nate quickly came to his conclusions as to what happened. Groaning in frustration as he began to massage the migraine, Nate slowly got up from the floor of the suite. Looking around the suite, wondering if anyone from last night's party remained, Nate came under the presumption that he was the last of the remaining that he could recognize between the passed out guy and girl that laid in the hallway. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Nate walked into the office as he looked on at the pill bottles that was on the desk. Waiting as the phone rang, Nate sighed as he began to feel like this phone call was useless.

"Archibald, you're up" Damien answered cheerfully

"Where are you?" Nate asked a bit groggy

"Doing business as per usual" Damien replied smugly "How did you like your rush with cotton?" he asked with a bit of laughter

"Cotton?" Nate asked a bit confused

"Oxy? Oxycontin, you know the pill of choice this month" Damien replied

"I try not to remember my pill of choice, it puts me in the depressing mood of actually liking them to do the stupid thing I swore not to do" Nate replied

"Who swears to not take pills? We've been taking pills ever since we were kids. Sudafed, Benadryl, you name it. It's the pill that leads to the pill" Damien reasoned

"No, it's the pill that leads to you not being sick anymore or congested if the case" Nate replied

"Well this is your medicine right? Sudafed and Benadryl can be used for the common cold and what not. This is your pill to numb the pain that we know both exists. We just politely like to say it's not because it's the Mr. Rogers like thing to do" Damien said

"Yeah well, my pain is something I don't care to get into. I just want to….I want to do whatever" Nate sighed

"I'm glad you've said that because I've come to realize that you're becoming my best customer these past couple of months, which means I have to cut you off" Damien said

"Cute me off? Why? Having me as a customer should be a good thing" Nate questioned

"Yes, but I don't care to have you turn to an addict because then you'll be blowing my phone up with the gotta have it scenarios. I'll detox you for a month or so then feed you piece by piece" Damien reasoned

"That's the dumbest piece of logic I've ever heard. That's how you get an addict to kill the addiction" Nate replied

"You have your logic and I have mine. I choose to use mine" Damien sighed "Are there any bodies left?" he asked

"Yes, the randoms laying about. Where are you?" Nate asked

"I told you, doing business" Damien said

"….you know if I can't get it from you, I can get somewhere else" Nate said after a few moments of thought

"And risk the chance for being exposed, I think not. You're not stupid Nathaniel, I'm about as discreet as they come. My stash is premium compared to the standard you'd get on any street corner that probably is loaded with cops undercover, eager to catch the latest trust fund kid in need of fixing a habit" Damien smirked as he knew that he got Nate "Nice try in trying to force my hand" he laughed

"When will you return to the states?" Nate asked after a few moment "Just in case I need a little….medicine as you call it" he said

"Go back into your elitist world Archibald. I'm sure Blair will be looking for a call…." Damien began to say

"Blair? What about Blair?" Nate asked

"Wow, you really don't know" Damien laughed as he could tell the surprise in Nate's voice "Dan was in a bus accident. He's in critical condition" he said as Nate began to panic

"No" Nate groaned

"Connect with your world again Nate before getting in such a hurry to disconnect from it" Damien said before Nate quickly ended the call. Rushing back towards the living room area of the suite, Nate grabbed his jacket before he rushed out of the suite.

* * *

Flipping through the channels on the television in the room, Dan was soon finding that hospital television was limited and useless at best. Sitting in the chair beside his bed, Blair did her best to focus on her textbook as she tried to sneak in some studying since classes were beginning. Looking up to see Dan's clear frustration, Blair thought for a moment before she thought to speak. Going through yet another round of channels that he had repeatedly seen once before in his quest to find something entertaining to watch but coming up empty like the times before. Putting her book down to the side, Blair straightened up in her seat just as Dan threw the remote control at the wall in anger.

"What did the defenseless remote do to you?" Blair asked hoping to get him to loosen up but found no such luck in him doing that. Reaching over to grab the phone, Dan began to struggle with looking at the numbers as his migraines were still in effect. "Do you need me to get the nurse?" she asked

"I don't need you to do anything" Dan replied quickly "I'm just trying to call…" he began to say

"You're able to remember numbers, as in call someone in particular?" Blair asked feeling a bit of hope as Dan just laid his head back on the pillow a bit annoyed

"…no. I was just….I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know why you're here" Dan said as he voiced his frustrations

"Okay, then why don't we work on that. Help you understand" Blair said as she sat on the edge of his bed while Dan just sighed

"Do you know who you are?" Blair asked as Dan just gave her a look that made her rethink the question "As in your name" she rephrased

"Daniel Humphrey" Dan answered

"Middle name?" Blair asked as Dan hesitated for a moment "It's a horrendous nickname but you knowing it is a must at this point" she said

"Randolph" Dan replied after a few moments

"When were you born?" Blair asked as she began to notice the ease Dan was having in answering the question, like it was

"April 26, 1990. Born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. I have a sister named Jenny. My parents are Rufus and Alison. I used to have a pet turtle but forgetting to feed him caused his untimely death and my crushing realization that I'm not a pet person. I'm in a hospital. I was admitted into said hospital for some time because my ass hurts as if I've been laying in this bed or a bed for some time" Dan stated as Blair just looked on at him, amazed that he knew those details but still unsure if he knew the key details about his life

"Do you recognize me at least? I mean am I bit familiar?" she asked as a silence came between them

"You clearly have an attachment to me, that much I gather" Dan said

"An attachment of some sorts but I'm not exactly….okay we can use attachment" Blair reasoned as she didn't want to come across as clingy

"….we're friends?" Dan guessed

"I'm Blair Waldorf. I'm your girlfriend. We've been together for about three years" Blair told him as they looked at each other for a few moments before Dan just cracked up with laughter

"Blair Waldorf?" Dan questioned

"Yes, I'm Blair Waldorf" Blair replied

"No, I can understand you being her. I just don't grasp the fact that…there is an….I can't wrap my mind around…" Dan began to say as he wasn't sure how to phrase it

"What? What can't you wrap your mind around?" Blair asked

"That there's an us. I mean that's a bit of a stretch" Dan said as Blair looked confused

"Why? Why is that a stretch?" Blair asked

"Because in your world, I don't exist. Your minions and yourself…." Dan began to say

"Wait, minions?" Blair asked in confusion as it began to dawn on her as to what time frame Dan was remembering by what he was saying to her "What school do you go to? As of now, what school do you go to?" she asked after a few moments of thought

"….St. Jude's Prep" Dan replied after a few moments before Blair shook her head in disbelief as she got up from the bed to walk over towards the phone to dial the nurse "What'd I say?" he asked with concern

"Nothing. I just need to talk with the doctor or the nurse, just someone" Blair said nervously

"And you can't talk to me since this is clearly about me?" Dan asked as Blair listened to the phone ring before ending the call to try again

"Dammit" Blair muttered

"What is it? Why are you calling the nurse?" Dan asked as Blair focused on the phone call, which only upset Dan even further "Again, talking around me" he sighed as Blair looked on in frustration that she couldn't tell Dan the truth as to why she was so concerned, knowing this was only frustrating him even further.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Rushing through the woods with reckless abandon, Katie quickly stopped to access the route that she was taking. Ducking down as she ran, making sure that she would be spotted; Katie held on tight to the gun as tighter as she could ever hold on to anything in her life. Reaching the beat up cabin that was mostly abandoned throughout the year, Katie made her way inside cautiously before slamming the door the door behind her. For a minute, Katie began to hyperventilate as her actions had begun to sink in. Realizing the weight of her choices and her decisions were all beginning to dawn on her. Fanning herself to aide herself into breathing, Katie paced the floor as she just ran her hands through her hair. Hearing her phone ring, Katie looked over at the phone cautiously as she wanted to see the number before she eventually picked up._**

**_"Where are you?" Katie asked still a bit freaked out_**

**_"I'm coming out of the hospital. I had to get a few stitches but nothing bad" Georgina replied "You?" she asked_**

**_"…I'm still here" Katie replied before she slowly broke down "I took the shot. I shot her" she cried as Georgina could tell that the realization of what her sister had done was finally dawning on her_**

**_"You had no other choice…." Georgina said as she stepped away in a corner_**

**_"No, I could've hit the knee. I could've just wounded her" Katie quickly reasoned_**

**_"She would've still tried. Ophelia tried to fire off a second shot" Georgina reasoned_**

**_"How did she even get an access to a gun?!" Katie asked angrily_**

**_"I don't know. I'm not in our mother's headspace, she's clearly lost her damn mind" Georgina exclaimed as Katie took a few deep breaths "Look, I get that shooting and killing someone is never a good thing but you had no choice. She dies or Blair dies, which do you prefer?" she asked_**

**_"Don't do that to me Georgie!" Katie yelled angrily_**

**_"What do you want me to say?! I can't paint this up in some rosy picture. You took the shot, the perfect shot that saved your friends life and possibly her boyfriend and brother. I think saving three over one is good at any point in my book" Georgina said as a few moments of silence came between them._**

**_"What have they done with the body?" Katie asked_**

**_"I presume they took it. Why?" Georgina asked_**

**_"Find out where the body is" Katie told her sister_**

**_"Why?! She's a crazed, murderer!?" Georgina stated_**

**_"This isn't really a discussion. One way or another I will find out, I would just hope you'd do me the honor, sis, to find out where our mother's body is. Don't do it, and I swear I'll make you regret it" Katie threatened Georgina before she ended the call._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**[Monaco, France]**

Coming back to the moment, Katie looked down to see she was holding the handle to the room. Getting the key card out of her pocket, Katie made her way inside of the room to see the lavishness that awaited her. Dropping her bags, Katie walked towards the curtains to open them up to see an impeccable view of all of Monaco. As requested, Katie looked out at the city with no fear of the city looking back at her. Glancing over to see the roses that were set on the dining table, Katie walked over to grab the small card that was placed inside of the bouqet. Taking in the scent of the roses, Katie let out a smile as the smell of roses always came to her delight in the best ways. Hearing a knock come to the door, Katie looked over cautiously before she walked towards the door to look out the peephole to see the young woman outside. Letting out a sigh, Katie took a moment to compose herself before answering the door.

"Catalina" Beatrice smiled happily before she rushed to embrace Katie, whom she presumed to be Catalina.

"B" Katie said as she welcome Beatrice's embrace before they slowly let go "Come in, we can sit and chat over tea" she said as Beatrice made her way inside of the room while she closed the door

"I heard ou were coming but I didn't think anything of it until Christian broke and told me" Beatrice smiled as she relieved herself of her coat "My brother is quite smittened with you. I must say, you've always had this knack with all the men…ever since college" she said

"A man is like fine wine, they get better with age" Katie smiled as she took a seat next to Beatrice

"You couldn't have come at a more horrible time. The city is in pure chaos with this feud. Security escorts everywhere, Grimaldi and Garibaldi sides being taken. I swear it's a war zone at times" Beatrice sighed

"All because of Louis?" Katie asked

"Yes. Christian has been a wreck over it as he rumors are only beginning to get rapid as the day passes. The simplest things we let pass, right under our noses" Beatrice said

"And this Sharp woman?" Katie asked as she lead the questioning to her liking

"Mixture of the worst kind. Grimaldi, Garibaldi, and the cities scarlett letter as a mother" Beatrice sighed as Katie got up from her seat to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge "George Sparks is planning to take the helm again as the head priest. Something about mending the state with church, good for the soul" she said as Katie froze

"I would think Sparks would be the last name to rise to the helm, seeing as the cause was done by a Sparks" Katie laughed nervously

"We would think so, but investigators have shown that it was at the hands of Julietta Sharp with Ophelia seeking council to aid her from her warfare path of revenge on Blair Waldorf" Beatrice said as Katie looked at her with a bit of confusion but couldn't share those confusion without compromising her identity to the girl.

"…something you can't heal with the good book. Sometimes the good book remains just that…." Katie said before she turned to look at Beatrice "Just a book" she stated

"I'm not one to put my hopes on the church becoming part of the political sphere but at this point, we have no choice" Beatrice said as Katie gave a weak smile

"Then it'd be for the good of the country" Katie smiled weakly "Electing Sparks will have to become number one priority then" she said

* * *

Showing his press pass to the security, Tyler smiled as he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the tickets for the security guard. With as many events he had reported on, Tyler had established a relationship with practically every security guard imaginable to know the key to keeping them in his pocket for future breaking news. Smiling in delight of the two tickets for the Met, the security guard quickly stepped out of the way to let Tyler through and to point him towards the practice courts. Making his way down the hall of the newly built practice arena, Tyler still found himself shocked that a team would need a separate facility just to practice in but he was quickly noticing that money in New York was spent to keep up with the haves of the world. Quickly noticing the media section of the sidelines, Tyler picked up on who they were mostly concerned with seeing since it was Sean.

"Waldorf!" One of the reporters called out as Tyler walked over towards them with a bit of a grin

"You guys still acting like caged animals. Can't you let the man practice?" Tyler asked as he shook hands with some of his fellow reporters

"I got bills to pay and kids to put through school. This story could pay the bills" The guy said

"Oh, yeah. It's a sad day when you've reached towards the sports column with your crappy luck with the Browns" Tyler laughed

"Yeah, yeah. We're making a comeback…." The guy began to reason

"Oh, wow. You've become delusional" Tyler laughed "I like your running game but you still suck in throwing the ball" he said

"You're stalling, I know this tactic well. What scoop do you have on Anderson?" The guy asked just as the team began to walk off towards the locker room

"Just the simple fact that Anderson is a great pick up for the back court of the Nets" Tyler said as he began to back away towards the locker as Sean waited for him "I would love to continue our sports talk, Browns are crap but I'm liking the Steelers again…." he teased as the guy groaned

"You're killing me" The replied as Tyler just laughed at his pain as he caught up with Sean.

"Bad practice?" Tyler asked as they were walking down the hallway, Sean put the towel over his head while they walked

"Bad practice, no. Bad media coverage, yes. Every time I went for water, I got a million questions thrown my way. Coach can't get rid of the damn media squad because some of them are honestly trying to cover the team, so it's hard to see who's there for the right reasons" Sean sighed

"I think it'd be easy to spot, just recognize the guy that's asking about Jason and you have your winner" Tyler replied

"You'd think" Sean said "Rich is in my ear only hounding me" he said

"About what?" Tyler asked "Is he still on that whole public image kick?" he then asked quickly

"Interview with George Herber" Sean nodded in confirmation

"Dateline Herber?" Tyler questioned

"Yeah, he thinks I need to speak out on what happened with Jason" Sean said

"Because inquiring minds would like to know. I mean I know the jest of what's happened in regards to Serena, but how Jason ends up dead….that much I would like to know" Tyler said

"I didn't kill the guy" Sean replied

"I know that, but everybody thinks you did because you've left the assumption out there" Tyler said

"Are you speaking as a friend or a journalist?" Sean asked

"As a friend…idiot. Look, I don't agree on a lot of things that Rich comes up with because he's basically ego centric and dollar driven….but Rich has pulled some major strings for you to come back to the states to play ball. I think doing this is a start back in the right direction" Tyler said

"For me" Sean sighed as Tyler just laughed to himself "What?" he asked

"I'm not sure if it's my place to say so because last time I was told to stay…." Tyler began to say

"Just spit it out" Sean groaned in frustration

"You keep protecting her. You keep playing this martyr for her and you have little to show for it. Serena is nice and not of the Lindsay Lohan standard but she's ruining you" Tyler said

"She's not ruining me" Sean reasoned

"She's the reason why you're not doing this interview, which means she's ruining any possibility you have to have a better life. She's moved on with Trip and you've got your second chance….just take it and move on all ready. There are others who were effected by you not being here, I think you owe it to them to show that you're focused on starting over fresh" Tyler said as Sean sighed in frustration as he let what Tyler was saying seep in.

* * *

Organizing her desk, Serena sat content for a few moments before she found herself once again switching things around. Taking a deep breath, Serena let out a deep sigh as she did a few breathing exercises to help herself get to a calming point. Closing her eyes to imagine tranquility, Serena felt herself getting lost in her thoughts and realizing that she was only building up the bad scenario in her mind. Torn out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone going off, Serena reached out to grab her phone to answer with her eyes still closed.

"Holy crap, holy crap!" Blair stated as soon as she answered before Serena immediately opened her eyes

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"Nothing that I care to speak of because if I speak of it then it'll only worry me more and I'm trying to stay calm and collected" Blair rambled on

"Then how can I help if I don't know the situation at hand?" Serena asked

"Easy, you can do more than you can say at this point" Blair replied

"Okay, I'll pretend like I know what you're talking about and what you're asking of me" Serena said

"But you're willing to help?" Blair asked

"Yes, B. I'm willing to help, I'm always willing to help" Serena said

"I need you to maybe get drunk and come to the hospital" Blair said reluctantly

"What now?" Serena asked in confusion by Blair's request

"I don't want you to drive of course, I'm not an advocate of that. If you were to act intoxicated, maybe slightly high, that could be a big help" Blair said

"You do realize what you're asking right?" Serena asked "B, no sane person asks another person to do that" she stated

"It's been wildly stated that I'm borderline sane" Blair tried to reason

"No" Serena quickly replied

"C'mon!? you said you would help. You wouldn't be reverting back, you'd be revert acting" Blair reasoned

"Why do you need me to show up high or drunk?" Serena asked

"….because I've lost my mind and I'm just trying to keep the floodgates from opening" Blair sighed after a few moments of thought "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask you to do that, especially since you're far from the old Serena. Old Serena would've done that without even asking" she said as she trailed off on thought "Old Serena would do a lot of things without asking, I mean…." she said as continued to trail off

"Yeah Blair, I'm still on the phone" Serena stated

"Oh, sorry. Again, me plugging the holes of floodgate prevention" Blair said as Serena looked up to see one of the students she was supposed to meet with standing at her cubical entrance

"Yeah B, I have to get back to you. Keep plugging….don't ask anyone to show up drunk or high. Call you later" Serena muttered before she quickly ended the phone call. Smiling up at the boy, Serena took a deep breath as she braced herself to take on the task "Come in" she smiled as the boy just rolled his eyes while he entered to take a seat.

**He rocks in the treetops all day long**

**Hoppin' and a-boppin' and a-singin' his song**

**All the little birdies on J-Bird Street**

**L****ove to hear the robin go tweet, tweet, tweet**

**[Student #1: Darrel]**

"So to start off, I just want to let you know that what is discussed between us, stays between us. I know that's a common phrase…." Serena began to say before the boy leaned back in his chair

"Aren't you a little too young to be….what the hell are you anyways?" Darrel asked with much attitude

"I'm….I'm a peer advisor. Close to your age but wise enough to advise you on anything that you may be going through with" Serena told him as she reached over to grab his file "Do you know why you're here?" she asked as she looked over his file

"I don't know why the fuck I have to be here. My math teacher is a fuckin pussy, nobody wants to do that wack ass bullshit called homework because it doesn't have shit to do with what I'm trying to do. Man, this all some fucking bullshit. Fuck Mr. Wong and his bitch ass assistant" Darrel said as Serena began to understand why he was here

"And there it is, the reason why you're here" Serena laughed nervously as she looked on the reason listed on the paper "Belligerent, rude to math teacher, and disconnected with school" she read

**Rockin' robin**

**Rock, rock**

**Rockin' robin**

**Go rockin' robin'Cause we're really gonna rock tonight**

**[Student #2: Leilani]**

Taking a sip from her water, Serena grabbed her next file of the student that she was supposed to meet with. Not wanting to get caught up in what was written down by other administrators, Serena wanted to have an open mind for the student so that she'd be better equipped to help them rather than come in with preconceived thoughts. Looking up to see the girl, Serena smiled at the girl as she got up to greet her, thinking that this girl could be easier to talk with about the girl problems that prevented her from being a good student. Just as Serena began to feel relieved to talk with this next student, the girl stepped aside as two toddlers rolled in a stroller with a baby inside while the Leilani revealed her growing baby bump.

"Oh wow" Serena said to herself "I'm just going to take a wild guess and say you're here because of no child care available" she said as she thought for few moment "Or the inability to stop having said kids" she said to herself

**Every little swallow, every chickadee**

**Every little bird in the tall oak tree**

**The wise old owl, the big black crow**

**Flappin' their wings singin' go bird, go**

**[Student #3: Evan]**

Committing to staying true to her belief to not judge a book by it's cover, Serena did a quick glance over the paper before closing the file. Looking on at the boy, Serena found her attention swayed by the strange look of her desk. Once again looking at the file, Serena put it down once again to see that her desk looked different then what it did before. Giving off a smile to show that she was fine, but at the same time she was trying to figure out what was missing from her desk until she looked up to see Evan's jacket was bigger than it originally was.

"Seriously?!" Serena asked in disbelief

"What?!" Evan asked before Serena looked over at the file

"Evan has a problem with stealing items that don't belong to him" Serena said as she referenced the complaints that were put down about the boy as he just sighed

"Fine, I thought they were give aways" Evan replied as he pulled out a handful of paper clips, hole puncher, and a stapler to put on the desk

"Because giving away a stapler is a common give away item" Serena replied sarcastically as Evan just shrugged his shoulders. Taking another observation of her desk, Serena quickly looked up once again at the boy before he reached into his pocket to pull out a coffee mug "If I drank out of a mug, I'd be pissed you took this. Don't steal mugs, just don't steal period" she said as she stowed the mug away in her drawer.

**Rockin' robin**

**Rock, rock**

**Rockin' robin**

**Go rockin' robin'**

**Cause we're really gonna rock tonight**

**Yeah, yeah **

**[Student #4: Marley Jackson]**

Leaning back in her chair, Serena groaned as every student she had seen thus far had been one mystery after another. It was becoming clear that Yolanda's words were becoming true, she was the fish out of water that had little no reason as to how things were on the other side. Serena wanted to believe that she had experienced the teenage pregnancy, belligerent and ill mannered class mates, or even the clepto; but she hadn't, all of this was so new to her, this type of people in the school were new to her. As she massaged her forehead, Serena was torn out of her thoughts by the gentle knock at her cubical. Looking up to see that it was the girl that she had seen earlier, Serena sighed as she was soon about to hear the reason or see the reasons as to why Serena couldn't relate in helping this girl make any type of change since she didn't have any clue.

"Have a seat" Serena sighed as the girl took her back pack off as she took her seat

"You've been inducted" Marley replied with a bit of laughter

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"You've probably met some interesting people that have left you thinking, why did I take this job" Marley laughed "I'm Marley Jackson by the way" she said extending her hand as Serena reluctantly shook her hand before a silence came between them

"Do I need to read the file or can you just show me?" Serena asked

"Well the file is probably going to read that Marley is setting the new record for absences to first period, then it's going to mention that I may have incomplete homework assignments that makes my grades less then stellar, one teacher would've put the classic 'Just wish she would apply herself a bit more' to which you hope you can inspire me to be inspired, then the classic tardies. I have so many tardy slips that I've started the fun task of making tardy collages" Marley said as a silence came between them

"And you think this is fine?" Serena asked

"Look, I'm not going to pretend like the other kids and get buck…" Marley began to say

"Get buck? What does that mean?" Serena asked

"Get crazy" Marley replied as Serena looked at her a bit confused "Not the important point, the point is that I'm trying to do better because I actually want to get out of junior high and get into high school then out of Brooklyn" she said

"So if I were to check in on your progress come a month from now, you'd be progressing in that want?" Serena asked

"If you make it to a month, I'm pretty sure I'll have less tardies. Try me at the beginning of next semester, I might even become a star" Marley smiled

"….you're not exactly like the rest. Why is that?" Serena asked as she looked at Marley for a few moments

"I'm a dancer, focus is in our DNA. Others have weird hobbies, while my only focus is grasping a math equation and dance steps to the newest Timbaland beat" Marley laughed

"Well just make sure you focus a bit more on the math equation" Serena told her

"I will" Marley said as she grabbed her back pack as she got up from her seat "You'll do fine, just don't let day number deter you from day number two. We speak a different language over here, but you'll learn the vernacular to get through" she said as she made her way out of the cubical, leaving Serena with a bit of hope.

"Why can't I have more Marley Jackson's" Serena said to herself as she reached for her stapler to find that it wasn't there "Dammit Evan!" she groaned just as her cell phone began to ring. Reaching over to grab the phone, Serena was a bit surprised to see the name on her caller identification. "Hey" she answered with a bit of sigh

"Is this not a good time?" Sean asked once she answered

"It's as good as a time as any" Serena replied "What's going on?" she asked

"I wanted to know if we could go out to dinner tonight or something, just as whatever we are" Sean replied as Serena took a moment to think

"What's wrong?" Serena asked

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you about something and I think it should be done face to face" Sean replied "Just meet me at the usual diner at seven" he told her

"Fine….but you're getting me fries and…." Serena began to say

"The chocolate milkshake with a drizzle of chocolate on it because you seem to be having a tough day. Yes, I know" Sean replied as he knew Serena well enough to know what she was going to say before he ended the call. Looking on at the phone, Serena pouted for a few moments before she realized.

"I actually wanted two milkshakes given the day I'm having" Serena said to herself.

* * *

With the phone pressed up against her ear, Blair sighed as she had to give yet another voicemail to the doctor. Looking back in on Dan, Blair could see how frustrated he was but Blair felt as if she couldn't take the risk of alarming him over something that she was probably freaking out about. Heading over towards the sitting area, Blair flopped down on the sofa as she just took a few moments to breath and get herself under control. Covering her face with her hands, Blair did her best to imagine that soon things would get back to normal since Dan was physically fine, never did she think mental would be the issue for them. Looking up to see Justine making her way towards her, Blair forced a smile as she didn't want to show any indication of having any stress or doubt that things were fine.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Blair asked

"One of my business partners isn't there, so I'm slacking off in true rebel style" Justine replied as she handed Blair a bag of food

"What is this?" Blair asked

"Burger with fries. I took the assumption that you didn't eat and April took the assumption that you'd opt for the salad" Justine said

"And you think I'm desperate enough to disregard the health hazards of eating….I'm extremely glad you got the hamburger" Blair said as she opened up the bag to begin eating "But this stays between us, the salads are still the rep I choose to go by" she told her

"You're hunger preference is safe with me" Justine said as she took a seat beside Blair

"How is the fall issue going?" Blair asked "I have yet to receive and e-mail on the layouts chosen, we don't have much time, fall is practically here" she said

"You will have it sent to you by tonight. I wouldn't throw myself in harms way without showing some bit of progress towards the goal" Justine told her "I have to admit, I'm even a fan with some of the stuff that's in this collection. Wes Brown may have a bra fetish, but the man give eye orgasms with his designs" she said

"Bra fetish?" Blair asked

"He's more interested in the housing of said perky twins than the actual twins" Justine said

"Why does it feel like the tales of what you guys do when I'm not there sound scary?" Blair asked

"Because it is" Justine laughed "I'm on a mission to corrupt April, Jenny's busting windows and enjoying single life. Life is good in this all girl group we've put together" she said as Blair just shook her head "How is it here?" she asked

"Good" Blair nodded "He's just adjusting but he'll be back to normal, and things will be good. We just have to do all the tests and get the right diagnosis" she said

"And what is the diagnosis?" Justine asked

"He…he's a bit hazy in the details. Retrogade amnesia, thus far but there's still room for progressing out of it" Blair said

"So he can't remember things prior to the accident?" Justine asked

"Yeah, but again, he's just adjusting to all the confusion of being in a hospital and all these nursed in and out" Blair said before she looked over to see Dan walking out of his room. Quickly getting up from her seat, Blair walked over towards him in a panic "What's wrong? Why are you out of the bed?" she asked as he just ignore her "Dan" she said grabbing his hand

"Where is she?!" Dan asked

"Who?" Blair asked

"Don't do that. Stop acting like I'm crazy!" Dan replied angrily "Where is she?" he asked as Justine could notice the attention was shifting towards them

"Okay, why don't we take this display into the comforts of your room…." Justine began to say

"Who are you?" Dan asked as Justine froze for a moment. Looking over at Blair for a quick moment

"And you said he can't remember things prior?" Justine asked so that only Blair could hear

"Yes" Blair sighed as she began to look around for their nurse

"I'm your chocolate mistress…" Justine began to say as she extended her hand

"Justine!?" Blair replied

"Or I could just be Justine. Either one could suffice" Justine quickly added

"Dan, your ass is showing. Close up your gown…" Blair began to say

"Wait a minute, let's think about this" Justine quickly replied as she prevented Blair from walking forward "Better yet you should turn around and walk to your room, walk slowly….so we can examine your bone structure" she said

"Not helping" Blair said as she looked over at Justine

"When is she getting here? She should be here, not you" Dan said as he looked over at Blair

"Who are you talking about?" Blair asked as she grasped for any sort of indication to understand why Dan was so upset

"My mom. She should've been here by now. I get that my dad is upset with her, but she should've been here by now. Just call her or something" Dan said as he looked on at Blair, truly believing that his mother was supposed to come while Blair just shook her head. Seeing the closest nurse walking towards them, Blair immediately walked up to her.

"Get me a damn doctor. I don't care what he's doing, get me a damn doctor!" Blair demanded to the nurse before the woman quickly walked over towards the nursing station while Blair just tried to grasp how to handle the constant curveballs that were coming her way in regards to Dan's condition.

* * *

Picking a window seat, Sean quickly sat in the booth as he let out a deep sigh. Massaging his head as he looked out at the people that passed by on the street, Sean took a moment to rejoice in the fact that he was at least able to walk about in the open of the streets of Brooklyn. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Sean looked on at the pictures of Michael that his aunt had taken of him from going to visit him in Chicago, where Rochelle was working at currently. Counting down the days of his son's visit with him, Sean knew that it was as good as time as any to get things in order, since Michael was coming to stay a month with him this weekend. Making her way into the diner, Serena quickly spotted Sean as she walked over towards the booth to take a seat across from him.

"Hey" Serena said as Sean gave a weak smile to greet her

"Hey yourself" Sean replied sadly

"Uh oh, what's wrong?" Serena asked as she could tell in the tone of his voice that something was wrong "Did they not have my chocolate milkshake?" she asked

"Really?" Sean asked as he waited for Serena to laugh but saw that she was serious "Really?" he then questioned

"I've had a day. A day that makes me question my own days as a young adult. I had a range from a belligerent boy to a clepto…." Serena began to say

"What are you talking about?" Sean asked

"My job, I work as a peer advisor at Parker Junior High" Serena said

"Parker? You work at Parker?" Sean asked

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Serena asked

"It's Parker and you're….Constance. Constance and Parker don't merge at all in school ways or diverse, ethnic ways" Sean replied

"I'm aware" Serena replied "In order to talk the talk, I have to show that I at least know what the hell I'm talking about. Helping out at this school will let me see and hopefully other socialites that it's not fair to give more to one such as Constance while doing diddly squat for a school like Parker" she said

"I admire that. I'm a bit surprised but I admire that" Sean said

"Why?" Serena asked

"Because….I just, I think you should be careful and realize that while you're trying to help. Some things are the way they are because people want them to be that way. It's hard to fight against people that don't want the change you want to bring to their lives" Sean said as it became an awkward moment between the two as they looked on at each other

"Well maybe they just need to do something new to stop waiting for the past to present something good for the future. The past is…it's a past for a reason" Serena replied as the tension built between them

"Right, the past is just…holding you back" Sean sighed "And speaking of said past that prevents, I wanted to talk to you about an opportunity to shake mine or at least start moving away from it" he said

"Oh" Serena replied "That's good, you moving on from the past and all" she said nervously

"Yeah" Sean replied as he gave a weak laugh "George Herber wants to do an interview with me" he said

"That's good. George Herber does really good interviews, I like watching him on Dateline" Serena replied

"I'm glad you feel that way….because as mentioned, he wants to talk to me….in regards to Jason" Sean said as Serena looked at him a bit stunned

"So basically he wants to know your version of what happened that day" Serena concluded as Sean just nodded in agreement "Yeah, no. You can't do this interview…." she began to say

"I wanted to come to you and tell you first…." Sean began to say

"You wanted to tell me? You shouldn't even be considering this interview" Serena said

"Why?" Sean asked "It's not like I'm not being effected by it. I was shipped off to Spain because of it" he said

"Oh, give me a break!? Every chance you get you throw that in my face, well I'm sorry, I was trying to help you be a father by getting you out of jail. I wouldn't ship you to Spain to achieve that" Serena replied

"Look, that's besides the point. I need to do this, I need clear my public image" Sean said

"It's not your story to tell because as soon as you start talking about what happened, then it'll lead to your connection to me. Then it'll be an all out attack on me" Serena reasoned

"What happened to you has happened to other people. It's nothing to be ashamed of…" Sean began to say

"I don't want to be looked at like some fragile person. I get that I'm not the first person to be in an abusive relationship but I don't want to be defined by it. I have a life now, a life that I'm proud of because I know that I deserve better than just beyond what Jason gave to me" Serena said

"I respect you and you dealing with what you've had to deal with, but you seem to forget that I was there that day. I saw you standing over him with the gun in hand. Ever since that day, the day I chose to take the wrap for you, I've been branded as the guy that killed Jason Peters or knew about it. I don't regret what I did, but I just…" Sean began to say

"Wouldn't have done it, since things are the way they are now" Serena concluded

"….no, that's not what I said. Us not being together has nothing to do with me wanting to do that interview. This is about me trying to get the media off my back so I can dribble a damn basketball without having millions of questions being thrown out of me" Sean said

"So we're at different sides to this. You want to clean up public image…" Serena began to say

"And you want to keep your personal life private" Sean sighed "Serena, I swear I will not let this interview turn into questions about you. I came to you so you wouldn't be blindsided, I'm trying to just make it so we both can move on from that day" he told her

"And we will but we're not starting with this interview" Serena replied as she got up from her seat, looking upset while Sean just sighed in frustration at how the conversation was going. Getting up from his seat, Sean quickly stepped in front of her

"Will you think about it?" Sean asked

"I don't need to because this interview won't happen" Serena said before she stormed off leaving Sean behind to sulk in the conversation that had gone horribly wrong between them.

* * *

Looking around at each other as if they wanted to be sure of their selection, Blair sighed as Jenny rose from her seat to walk over towards the therapist. With much riding on this emergency session that Blair pushed for, Blair knew the only person that could appeal to Dan so that he would open up without getting defensive was his little sister. Inside it hurt that at this moment she wasn't the person that Dan could open to but Blair knew the overall goal was to get Dan back, and by that, it meant getting the guy that she loved back. The therapist prepped Jenny on how to act with Dan, which was basically not to make him feel like something was wrong with him or that what he was saying was stupid; the whole point was to get insight into the world he thinks he was in. It was a bit much to buy into but Blair was willing to trust if it meant getting what they needed. Moving Dan into a separate room so that they could look and listen in on the conversation, Dan was made to believe that he was just going for another round of tests with no clue that this was a therapy session. With her arms folded, Blair looked on intently as Rufus stood beside her, eager to hear what would be said.

"Dan, hey" Jenny said as she immediately walked in and hugged her brother

"I'm so glad you're here. I'm about to lose my mind" Dan sighed as Jenny let go of his embrace of her brother before taking her seat

"How are things? you look better" Jenny stated as she rubbed the side of Dan's face

"No, I'm good. I just...I'm trying to call this number and I can't exactly remember it" Dan sighed "Have you talked to her? does she know I'm even here?" he laughed in disbelief before a momentary silence came between them "What the hell is going on?" he asked his sister in a pleading voice

"Who?" Jenny asked as Dan just looked at her for a few moments "Dan, who?" she asked

"Mom. Where is mom?" Dan asked "She should've been here by now, I mean she has to have known what happened" he said

"I don't think it's that simple" Jenny hesitated to say as the thought of her mother's absence in their lives made her tear up since it wasn't too long ago

"Jen, why isn't it simple?" Dan asked "Why can't she be here?! I'm her son, I was in a freakin accident and she can't be here for me?" he questioned as he became upset while Jenny grew more emotional, knowing what this was all leading to.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Trying to maintain like he was fine, Rufus dropped his hands by his waist as he began to get overwhelmed with emotions that he thought he had gotten past. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Blair took a deep breath as she knew that this meant Dan had to relive it all. Looking over to see how this was making Rufus feel, Blair felt bad as she knew overall what this was doing to everyone in the Humphrey family.

"Dan's mother?" The therapist asked

"She's...she's uh...she's..." Rufus struggled to say

"She's deceased" Blair replied

"Dan's mother died when?" The therapist asked

"Three years ago" Blair replied "In a car accident" she said

"And that would place him where in this time frame?" The therapist asked as a silence came

"In high school" Rufus answered

_**Meanwhile...**_

Noticing Jenny's silence had grown longer with each minute that passed, Dan felt like every part of him became anxious and nervous. Looking on at his sister, Dan could tell that something wasn't right and that something had happened to prevent his mother from coming. He knew his parents had their rough patches and she'd run off to Hudson for her artistic reasons that were code for cop outs in dealing with the problems in the marriage, but Dan wanted to believe above all else she'd come back for him. His hands began to tap nervously while his leg just shook, waiting patiently for Jenny to ease his mind with the doubts that were creeping in at every point and turn he came to on the matter.

"...Jen, I kind of need you to say something here?" Dan asked nervously "Where's mom?" he asked

"That's not possible" Jenny replied after she braced what needed to be said

"Why?" Dan asked as a silence came between them which only frustrated Dan "Jen, can you please tell me. Everyone is just being silent, talking to doctors or nurses as they think I'm not looking...tell me something" he demanded

"She's not ever going to come back because she's dead" Jenny replied as Dan just froze for a moment as he processed what his sister was saying to him "Dan" she said as the silence grew and his emotions became unclear

"When?" Dan asked "How?" he asked

"...she died in a car accident. She was coming back from Hudson and skidded off the road..." Jenny began to say as Dan got up from his chair, unable to sit any longer. "It was just an accident" she said

"And dad?" Dan asked

"Dad's still alive" Jenny replied

"No, I mean...how is he taking this? has he started up again with the whole drinking?" Dan asked as he wiped away tears, pushing aside his emotions to focus on his father. Caught off guard by the question, Jenny reflected back to how times were when their mother died

"Uh...yeah. He drinks a bit...but it's only because he's sad. We all are...but we're getting better" Jenny said

"No, he's not going to get better. Dad is going to stay locked up in his room, strum on the guitar, play mom's favorite records..." Dan began to say

"Why does that matter?" Jenny asked

"Because..." Dan said as he trailed off in thought "I have to take care of things" he said as if it was robotic to say in the moment, like it was his defect to step up in this time of need "I can't focus on how I feel...I have to focus on keeping this family together" he told her

"We're going to be fine. I assure you of that" Jenny said

"No, we're not Jen!" Dan exclaimed "Dad is drinking!? mom is dead, and oh by the way, mom and dad haven't been the same in a long time" he told her as he tried to process his thoughts "He can't deal with this stuff, not like...I need to call the landlord, convince him to push back the rent date to a week later. I can cover the electricity bill then pull a shift to cover our cell phones. We'll have to make it work on the other necessities but we can get through this" he said as he began to go into deep thought as if he were making mental notes while Jenny just looked on at her brother. Getting up from her seat, Jenny walked over to hug her brother for a few moments.

"...I need to get dad. He's not sure where we're at..." Jenny said as she came up with an excuse

"Yeah, he won't know how to find us" Dan told her as he bought into her excuse as Jenny began to back away "Jen" he said as she looked over at him

"Yeah" Jenny said

"I'm going to figure this out. I know going to Constance will be hard at first, but you'll be fine. We're not exactly like them...but you don't need to be like them, just be yourself" Dan told her as tears rolled down her cheek before she began to wipe them away. Forcing a smile, Jenny just nodded and accepted his words before she made her way out of the room.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Tears streaming down his face, Rufus looked on at his children knowing that while they were reliving the death of their mother. Walking over into the corner, Rufus silently began to cry to himself as Blair stood looking on at Dan. Watching him grasp the news but seeing him deal with the fact that above all else, his feelings and emotions had to come second to what was needed of him. Blair had always known that Dan took on such a big role in his family but to see him be in that mode, robotically get to the point where he could be emotional like a child would be for a parent to switch to an adult child that didn't allow themselves to be a child because he was conditioned to think otherwise. Making her way back into the room, Jenny tried to hold it together but tears eventually followed to where she was hoping the therapist could give her some bit of hope.

"It's not okay. It's not okay, what's going on with him?" Jenny asked

"Look, Dan is trying to familiarize himself. Bits and pieces of what he felt or how things were are coming to light" The therapist said

"What does that mean?" Blair asked

"It means that Dan has to relive these moments, he's trying to make sense of them and connect them to what he knows to be true in his own mind. He's trying to connect both worlds" The therapist said

"So he remembers and he's just trying to connect his memories?" Blair asked with a bit of hope

"Yes. Now how much he knows and remembers is something he can only determine but this is where you guys all come in at. It'll be hard to relive the bad and good to relive the good moments, but if he has to go through them to make sense of them then you have to let him. The only way he can make sense of things and at least attempt to get back to who he was is by understand the present forming from his past" The therapist

"So I should be okay with the fact that my son basically made me seem like worthless father?" Rufus questioned "I mean why is he saying that?" he asked

"Because it's true" Jenny replied hesitantly "When mom died, Dan stepped up and took care of us. He never really grieved because he felt like he didn't have time to. He was an adult before being an adult" she said

"And you've known this?" Rufus asked in disbelief "Jen, I've tried..." he said

"It's not about you trying, it's about what he felt" Blair said "It's how he felt then" she said as a silence came between them

"Can you recall the time period of the then that Dan felt this way?" The therapist asked

"If it's high school then it could be at any point" Blair sighed

"No, it's not...I know" Jenny replied as she looked over at Blair "...I had just gotten a scholarship to Constance. I was nervous because Constance is basically Upper Eastside full breds...he told me, exactly what he just said in there. We don't need to be like them" she said as she trailed off in thought "He had just begun St. Jude's" she said after a few moments "He was a freshmen then" she added as Blair just felt her heart sink a bit

"So we're in freshmen year. Dan's mind goes back to freshmen year" The therapist said as it did little to ease Blair but only made her more fearful.

* * *

After a long day of work, Serena bypassed the dinner that Lilly had set aside for her as it took too much energy to eat than she was willing to give. Taking her shower and slipping into her pajamas, Serena enjoyed the comforts of relaxation as she got engulfed in the sea of comfortable comforter. Flipping through the channels, Serena text with Trip for a few minutes as he was pressed to call but couldn't due to the meeting he was in. For those few moments of downtime in between texts, Serena couldn't help but be bothered by her conversation with Sean. Serena knew that Sean would never do something to gain off of what was one of the worst points in her life but the very part of her life being on display for all of New York to see was not appealing one bit. Living her life in the spotlight of Gossip Girl had always been a burden because she felt like her mistakes were amplified time a million, when it was her mistakes that she made that only showed she was normal but she was made to believe that they weren't. Letting out a sigh, Serena reached over to grab her phone once more as she knew that she had to protect herself in all of this. Dialing a number that had been familiar, Serena laid back on her pillow once more before the phone was finally picked up.

"Just the person I was planning on calling" Serena's publicist said as Serena could tell that she was doing a million things while trying to hold a conversation "It has been way too long since we have seen you out and about with the senator" she said

"And I'm not about to schedule an appearance, my relationship is private and I want it to stay like that. I'm calling you for other reasons" Serena said

"Other reasons such as?" Serena's publicist asked

"George Herber" Serena said

"The Dateline guy? You want to do an interview with him? He makes people cry and reveal stuff they know they shouldn't reveal" Serena's publicist said

"Yes, I've seen numerous interviews and don't care to be a part of his next batch" Serena said

"Then what exactly is this phone call pertaining to?" Serena's publicist asked

"I want you to stop him from interviewing Sean Anderson" Serena said

"Serena, I can't just tell him not to do an interview. If Sean wants to take this interview then you pretty much just have to tune in like everyone else" Serena's publicist said

"Not if it's going to pertain to me. George Herber is a great interviewer but he's not stupid. It's going to get back to me because of this whole fascination about Sean and I" Serena said

"So defamation of character? Slap a gag order type deal?" Serena's publicist asked

"Well it could be a start but I don't want this interview to happen" Serena sighed "I've got enough to deal with than to wonder what George Herber is going to get out of Sean" she said

"You afraid he might pull something out on your…whatever you two were time together?" Serena's publicist asked

"My life, my business. I don't have to share with the world on who I was with or not with. I deserve that, everyone deserves that" Serena stated

"Which you will have. I can't promise that I can kill the interview but I will get Darren involved to see if he can give me some legal possibilities" Serena's publicist said

"Thank you" Serena said just as she heard her other line beeping with an incoming call from Trip coming in "I have to go but thank you so much" she said

"That's what you pay me to do. Though I doubt Darren will love this task" Serena's publicist said before she ended the call, allowing Serena to switch calls over

"Hey, I thought you were in a meeting?" Serena asked

"I was, I'm just now getting out. Some guy decided to philabuster the meeting into some two hour long reason as to why hamburgers are a hazard to mankind" Trip said

"I'm completely opposed to that for the sake of hamburgers" Serena said

"How did things go with Sean?" Trip asked

"Not as great" Serena sighed

"What happened?" Trip asked

"Nothing that I'm not trying to work out" Serena said

"Should this be a joint effort in trying to work whatever it is that you two are dealing with out? I mean if it's in regards to this pint up love that you have for each other, then I oppose to that" Trip said as Serena felt a bit uncomfortable with Trip talking about love and Sean in the same sentence since he had no clue that love and Sean was very much in the sentence a couple of months ago

"No" Serena said "I'm trying to kill a story or an interview, this is just hypotheticals, how can I do so?" she asked

"Easy, by creating another story" Trip replied "Interviewers or journalist go to the story if it has meat to it" he said as Serena thought for a few moments before she realized how good the idea was

"You've become a genius all in the matter of minutes" Serena smiled "Do you know of a story that could be newsworthy? You know on the sly speak?" she asked

"…uh, I know a few but I may need persuasion into accidentally letting the wrong person getting ahold of it" Trip said

"Dinner" Serena quickly suggested

"Two dinners, one starting tonight and another to be determined" Trip said

"Fair enough, you can reheat my food that's been prepared" Serena laughed

"All right, well I'll use my loose lips to leak something out that I must say has been quite intriguing for a while" Trip said

"Thank you" Serena replied "And one more thing since you're all knowing and all…" she began to say

"All knowing and another dinner plus going to the Opera when the ambassador comes into town next month" Trip said

"Fine" Serena sighed "Is there any way you could relieve some of the pressure off of Sean" she said

"What does that mean?" Trip asked

"I'm talking about making the transition easier for him. People are still linking him to Jason, and I don't think he'll be able to truly move forward with basketball if Jason's looming over him" Serena said

"….I'll see. I'm a senator not a bodyguard" Trip said

"I know and I appreciate this very much" Serena said

"Oh you most definitely will, you can start looking for your dress for the opera. A four hour play usually allows people to dress somewhat casual" Trip laughed

"Four hours?!" Serena said in disbelief

* * *

Coming out of the room, Blair walked over towards the rails as she gripped them tight. Needing and wanting fresh air, Blair took a deep breath as it all just felt so overwhelming. Watching Dan relive and process the news of his mother's death seemed to be harder this time around as it all served to help him remember his present in hopes of taking a trip through the past that he was in. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Blair opened them to the sight and smell of a familiar person. Seeing Nate come her way, Blair looked at him for a few moments, wanting to be upset with him but with the box of candy and flowers he had in hand, it made it hard to do so. Walking over towards her, Nate knew better as he extended the flowers out towards her.

"You still remember the ways to appease your heinous actions of being a jackass" Blair said as she took the flowers

"You've trained me well. I got most of the jest from Serena" Nate said as Blair grabbed the box of chocolate "How is he?" he asked

"He's alive…that's something" Blair smiled weakly as Nate wrapped his arm around her "I don't want to think about bad things because everything is good, the important thing is that he's fine in the physical sense" she said

"Yeah, I mean it's all just a reaction from the accident right?" Nate asked

"The doctor believes so. He says that we should give him time to adjust and that hopefully he'll start to regain his memory of all things" Blair sighed

"See, good news for you to hold on to" Nate said as Blair gripped on to the rails once more in silence

"I know it's stupid and I know that I'm just making nothing out of something….but I just…I feel like when he looks at me, I feel like he see's who I used to be" Blair said

"What do you mean?" Nate asked

"He's in the mindset of high school Dan" Blair said "Humphrey, if we remember the correct verbage" she said

"Humphrey status was still good. I mean you cheated on me with Humphrey" Nate reasoned

"I didn't cheat technically…." Blair began to say

"I believe we were together while you were still sleeping with Humphrey, who took your virginity" Nate said

"Okay, does my personal life need to be on trial? Our union wasn't exactly textbook but it still evolved from something. But if we're going to be technical, you cheated on me first" Blair pointed out as Nate just laughed "This Humphrey is the Humphrey of freshmen year…" she began to say

"And you think he'll see you as that whole Queen Bee?" Nate asked as Blair just nodded in agreement to the statement "Blair, he didn't even know you to really judge you on who you were. Dan may have known of you but he didn't know much about you to make a good judgment on who you actually were" he said "Gossip Girl put this characterization of us out there, glamored us up for the sake of reading. We're not or haven't been those people. Our mistakes just publicize us worse than what we really were to keep this illusion alive" he said

"Maybe your right. Maybe I just have to wait and see" Blair said as she tried to be hopeful. Giving her another hug, Blair leaned into Nate as she welcomed his embrace. Coming out of the room with the nurse and tow, Dan looked up to see the two in an embrace as only lovers would be in. Other things remained hazy to him but one thing remained certain to him as he looked on for a few moments before heading back towards his room.

* * *

Later that night, Blair had the urge to see her mother as she couldn't help but feel appreciative of the fact that she had one. With the wear and tear of the day coming over her, Blair just sighed as she boarded the her head along the coolness of the elevator walls, Blair let out a deep sigh as her tiredness was beginning to set in. Every moment of the da had been spent at the hospital, attempts to study for upcoming surprise quizzes her professor was known for was derailed by worry. Everything seemed to be weighing heavily on her to where the simple thing wasn't as easy as she wanted them to be. Once the elevator doors opened up, Blair wasted no time in stepping off as her immediate thought was to get to her bedroom for a quick nap before heading back over to the hospital for the night. Noticing her mother and Tyler sitting together in the living room, Blair walked in to the living to crash on the sofa as any bit of comfort felt great to her. Sharing a bit of smiles with each other as they looked on at Blair, Tyler could quickly determine that his sister was tired. Waiting for the sarcastic comment to come her way by her brother, Blair became suspicious as the silence was beginning to speak volumes.

"And I told you she would come" Tyler laughed as he grabbed his plate to get up

"And there's that typical comment that begins the numerous reasons as to why I loathe you" Blair said as she sat up

"You don't loathe me" Tyler replied as he came out of the kitchen "I wish I could stay for our routine sarcasm but I have my Godson to see" he said

"You should still get the baby baptized" Eleanor replied

"And as I told you before, not my child just my Godson" Tyler said as he gave his mother a kiss on the cheek "I trust that I'll be able to see Dan soon?" he asked Blair

"In due time" Blair told him as she waved him off

"Well give him my best regards until I'm able to do so myself. If you need anything….I'm sure you begrudgingly come to me but I look forward to that" Tyler said as he patted his sister on the head while all Blair could do was glare at him "Goodnight ladies" he said as he walked over to board the elevator. Waiting for Tyler to leave, Eleanor shifted her focus towards Blair as she got up from her spot on the sofa to sit beside Blair.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked a bit skeptical as Eleanor softly pulled Blair's head down on to her shoulder

"I'm comforting you" Eleanor replied

"….I feel weird" Blair replied with a bit of a mutter

"Why?" Eleanor asked

"Because we don't do the comforting like this. We do the talk and problem solving aspects of it all" Blair said

"So this is not…" Eleanor began to say

"You're acting a bit weird" Blair then noticed of her mother as she looked at her strangely

"How is Dan?" Eleanor asked after a few moments as Blair moved over to the other side of the sofa to lay back on the sofa

"….do I give you honesty or give you the brave faced answer?" Blair asked

"What do you think suits the moment?" Eleanor asked as she rubbed Blair's leg, letting Blair determine what she was capable of dealing with.

"He's going to get back to normal. I feel it. He just has to work through this and realize what his reality is. I've read in the books and magazines, they're just trying to adjust to this world. They just need a constant to see that it's okay and that this is their reality to them. I have to be his constant" Blair said

"Do you think you can handle that?" Eleanor asked

"What do you mean? I have to handle it, I'm his girlfriend" Blair reasoned

"I mean I've seen what you've read in my numerous research, but I've also seen the toll it takes on people" Eleanor said

"So what are you saying?" Blair asked

"I'm saying as much as your trying to take this on in the apparent Waldorf fashion of pay no mind to the warnings, remember that you have to in touch with your emotions and how you feel" Eleanor said

"I'm very aware of how I feel" Blair replied "I'm too aware of how I feel at times" she laughed nervously

"Just be mindful of that and be mindful of the fact that Dan can't just be reprogrammed into what you remember him as. Just allow the doctors to help him and support him" Eleanor said

"I feel like you're being motherly to both sides, which is hard to grasp because I had to watch Dan go through the process of learning that Alison was dead" Blair sighed

"I know, Rufus called…he was pretty distraught" Eleanor said

"It was just surprising and awkward because I knew how Dan felt, he'd say that he felt like he was always the parent or the adult in big situations but I just never thought he'd say that to Rufus. It was something I always presumed he'd keep to himself because he knew it would hurt his dad. Hearing him reveal it today, it was just….hard to hear but you know and feel his sentiment, but you just never think it'd be said" Blair said as she recalled the day's events

"I'm sure under normal circumstances would've never said that to where Rufus could hear but it's just all a part in this process" Eleanor sighed as Blair just nodded in agreement "Everything is going to be fine. Dan is going to be fine" she said as Blair gave a weak smile to her mother's encouragement

"You had a doctor's appointment, how'd that go?" Blair asked as she shifted gears in the conversation

"….it went well" Eleanor said

"Went well means what?" Blair asked eagerly "Nothing new, just the same old?" she asked

"Just the simple fact that….I'm in remission" Eleanor said as she built up to her news with excitement while Blair just sat stunned "Yeah, I had the same face. I'm not exactly cured but as of now they don't see any more cancerous cells…." She began to say before Blair lunged forward to hug her mother with all her might "And this must be your way of letting me know you're happy" she muttered as Blair kept her hold on her mother

"Very much so" Blair said as she hid her face in the crook of her mother's neck "I needed to hear this. I needed something to be going good" she said as Eleanor could sense the wear and tear of the battles her daughter had to incur, glad that she could be of some assistance to ease a bit of the things she knew she worried about.

"He'll be fine. I know so" Eleanor told her as she continued to rub her back

* * *

Tossing the tools into the box, Sean sighed as he looked on at the finished crib. Observing it and testing it with a bit of his body weight, Sean was relieved to see that it was sturdy enough. Looking over at his son in his bouncer, Sean celebrating as he was glad that he was able to put together something that was to his liking and not a potential death trap. Rolling over towards Sean, Michael smiled and clapped as if he was sharing in the same joy that Sean was experiencing. Hearing a knock come to the door, Sean didn't have to wonder as to who it was. Giving Michael a quick kiss on the forehead, Sean ran over to answer the door to see Tyler with a two bags worth of Chinese food in hand. Opening the door wider for him, Sean motioned for Tyler to enter.

"Baby Mike!" Tyler said excitedly as he quickly put the food down on the table before grabbing Michael's little basketball to play with the baby

"Broccoli and beef?" Sean questioned as he went through the food

"They had it on sale. I never pass up on the sales especially since my munchies cravings are horrendous" Tyler told him

"You should eat like a normal person and stop cramming it all in to one meal" Sean said as he continued to go through the food

"Says the guy that has a trainer helping him get into shape" Tyler quickly replied as he continued to play with Michael

"He's not with me everywhere, plus it's my job. I have to stay in shape to run up and down a court" Sean said as he began to eat out of the carton

"Did you work out things with Serena?" Tyler asked

"Work things out not so much. Though I'm increasingly securing my jackass status with her" Sean said

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked

"It means that regardless I'm the bad guy in this. I don't want to hurt her more than I already have, but…" Sean began to say

"But what? Sean, you're being blamed for something you didn't do" Tyler exclaimed

"Yes, I know. I'm well aware of that. I went down to get Michael when Rochelle dropped him off and I saw a photographer snap a picture of us. Luckily Ro didn't see it" Sean said as he flopped down onto the sofa to eat his food "Maybe it's my basketball play that's made me into a semi-celebrity" he then suggested

"You're not Lebron or Kobe nor Carmelo. You're just Sean Anderson, a guy that played international ball and built up enough hype to come back into the states" Tyler replied

"Thank you, I felt all sorts of support on that soloquouy of my stats" Sean replied sarcastically

"In due time you will be the celebrity that your skills will morph you into, but you won't have that chance with this whole Jason thing looming over you" Tyler said "I say you do the interview with George Herber and just hope Serena will understand" he said

"…as much as I should do that. I can't" Sean sighed "Either she agrees or not. Yes, I was involved but ultimately what happened that day was done to her" he said

"So you're just fine with taking all this crap from people?" Tyler asked

"For the time being I have to be" Sean said "I'm not going to hurt her to get what I want. Who knows, maybe she'll see that and will be okay with the interview" he said just as Tyler's phone began to ring. Reaching over to grab his phone out of his pocket, Tyler sighed as he looked on to see the number

"Yes" Tyler answered the hone

"Have you seen the story?" Tyler's coworker asked

"Uh, I got nothing. What story? Things were pretty much dead when I left today" Tyler said

"Well it picked up" Tyler's coworker said "New Jersey's governor, fathered housekeepers son" he said

"There goes his presidential platform" Tyler said as he walked over towards his bag to pull out his laptop while Sean walked over to get Michael out of his bouncer. Navigating through to find the story, Tyler read it for a few moments "Unbelievable. I heard nothing on this, it just…it came out nowhere" he said

"His wife has escaped to Aspen, but his whole platform is destroyed with this. Preaching for men to step up to take care of their kids my ass" Tyler's coworker said "I'd expect the vast media to get ahold to this story. This is going to primetime" he said

"Which means any other story will become irrelevant" Tyler concluded as he looked back at Sean "How convenient" he sighed as he began to get suspicious of the timing of this story.

**I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

Wiping her eyes from the tears that she had shed over the thoughts of her brother, Jenny forced herself to take a breath to face what was left of her day. Her father's silence had let her know that he carried hurt from what Dan had said but Jenny knew there was little to do to ease his discomfort since she had admitted to the notion Dan had always placed on himself. Moving her mouse to get back to her desktop on the screen, Jenny began to put her focus back into work. Like she had done when she was younger, knowing that her parents were far from perfection, Jenny only saw her imagination grow when she sought comfort in the very thing that enhanced her creativity and fueled her belief that something could be fine in her life.

**When the day has come  
That I've lost my way around  
And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
When the sky turns gray  
And everything is screaming  
I will reach inside  
Just to find my heart is beating**

Reading the article on her lap top, Serena sighed as she knew this was all at her request. Though she breathed a sigh of relief to know that this big of scandal would be something all of New York would clamor to, she began to wonder how long it would be before they'd circle back to her. Relief was a momentary thing but she never once believed that her time wouldn't come again. Closing her lap top just as Trip made his way into her bedroom with food in hand, Serena forced a smile as he handed her a carton of fast food. Putting herself into the moment, Serena just wanted to enjoy the rest of her evening with her boyfriend, trying to block out the rest of the world.

**You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong**

Checking the website, Blair groaned in frustration as the load of homework was only piling on. It was a new session but it was starting to make her regret choosing this class at this time. Gritting her teeth, Blair could only hope that she'd be able to catch up on her studies in the morning. Getting out of the taxi as she pulled up to the hospital, Blair sighed as she braced herself for the long trek back to Dan's hospital room. At this point, her focus was to get Dan back to what she knew him as. She knew she'd face rough patches the next couple of days but the light at the end of the tunnel was Dan getting his memory back. Remembering that she was in his reality, the reality that she'd hope would be her future with him.

**'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)**

Tossing the basketball back and forth as the little baby rolled around in his bouncer, Sean laughed at how eager his son was to get the ball. Playing as if they were actually in a basketball game, Tyler only felt like an athlete in these slim moments where athleticism meant nothing. Throwing the ball over towards Tyler, Tyler caught the ball as Michael moved over towards his side of the room. With the television on mute, Sean glanced over to see the highlights of the night on Sportscenter but happened to read the ticker that read 'Sean Anderson still has something to get New York to forgive him after his involvement in the death of Jason Peters'. Noticing that Sean was reading the screen, Tyler quickly walked over to turn the television off.

**When the hour is nigh  
And hopelessness is sinking in  
And the wolves all cry  
To fill the night with hollering  
When your eyes are red  
And emptiness is all you know  
With the darkness fed  
I will be your scarecrow**

Sitting in the darkness of the room with only the light of the city to shine through, Dan stared out just trying to recall anything. Closing his eyes, Dan tried to imagine something to life that would help him make some connection to this reality that he was in. Unable to pull on anything that would jog his memory, Dan groaned in frustration as he leaned forward, placing his hands on each side of his head. Hearing the door open behind him, Blair stood in the doorway for a few moments just trying to figure out what he was doing. Reaching over to turn the lights on, Dan laughed to himself in a bit of annoyance as he rose from his seat to look on at her.

"Did you eat?" Blair asked after a few moments of silence

"Do you really need to patronize me?" Dan quickly asked as she just looked on at him "Yes, I ate. I ate the crappy hospital food. I'm still in the crappy hospital with no ounce or reason as to why" he said

"…you were in an bus accident…" Blair began to remind him

"I know, I know!" Dan replied "I know that I was in a bus accident" he said just trying to keep himself calm

"Look I get that it's frustrating but your memory is going to come back. The doctor said so" Blair said

"What do you want Blair? What do you stand to gain in being here?" Dan asked "Don't you have some society event to go to with Nate?" he asked as it was only another reminder to Blair that he only saw her as freshmen Blair, who knew no clue of Dan Humphrey until Serena's return

"I assure you that Nate and I aren't what you think anymore. We were once but….you came along. You were unexpected but you were the best thing" Blair said as a silence came between them while she could only hope that Dan could have some bit of memory of their relationship "Do you remember that? Do you remember how we came to be as it were?" she asked in a bit of desperation

"….first you answer me this. Did you know about my mom? Did you know she was dead?" Dan asked after a few moments as Blair just froze for a moment

"Well yes. I just…I didn't know if I should tell you…" Blair began to say

"I asked for her. I kept asking!?" Dan exclaimed "You should've told me. You set me up…." he began to say

"I didn't set you up" Blair replied

"I asked you not once but twice, you leave and call whoever. Then I magically have to be taken to another room to hear the news from my sister, my little sister has to tell me what you should've told me. I mean did you even grasp what that must've been like for her, to tell me that our mother is dead?" Dan questioned

"…I'm sorry. I may have handled it wrong but…I don't quite know how to navigate through this whole memoryless you. I'm just trying to figure out this like you are" Blair said

"Then start by being honest with me" Dan replied

"I will. Honesty is what you will get" Blair nodded in agreement as they stood in silence before he sat down in his chair, turning to look out the window like he was before. Standing to look on at Dan, knowing that any bit of conversation between them would be nonexistent for the night. Sitting down in the closest chair, Blair pulled out her textbook as she could only think to study in the silence that came between them.

**You tell me to hold on  
Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong**

**[Monaco, France]**

Sitting in the café, tucked away in the corner with her usual disguise on, Katie enjoyed these moments to do the simple things of drinking her tea while reading one of her favorite literary classics. Hearing the vibrations of her phone, Katie knew that it was only news filtering in and out since she had made one phone the central headquarters for the news to come in through. Not wanting to go into Gossip Girl for this moment, Katie just sighed as she chose a few moments to just look out at the window as the rain came down. Smelling the scent of cologne, Katie looked over to see Damien standing behind the chair as he gave the usual smirk that he was known for. Taking his seat, Damien grabbed a menu as he began to flip through it.

"So this whole globe trotting thing has become becoming of you" Damien said as he settled on a coffee while Katie just looked on at him "I mean you go and slip away without a trace. That's got to be the high life" he laughed as the waitress come over to him "I'll have an espresso with a shot of vodka" he said as Katie just shook her head while she leaned back in her chair with folded arms.

"We don't have vodka here" The waitress said as Damien reached into his wallet to pull out a fifty dollar bill

"How about we make that happen, you know by some stretch of the imagination" Damien smiled as the waitress took the money, nodding in confirmation that she would go through with his complete order

"Vodka in espresso, the levels of desperation" Katie replied

"Desperation is about right. I kind of don't like being in Monaco since it's kind of a place I choose to avoid because of this whole religious sect your family has built here. Not to mention the whole Grimaldi and Garibaldi feud" Damien quickly replied "Why? Why here?" he asked

"Because here is where the mess was made" Katie said "My family has built up this whole religious sect, gaining unknowing followers to buy into this creed that my grandfather has spread and handed down to my parents. Here is the only place to be" she said as she took a sip of her tea

"For what?" Damien asked

"To separate church from state, literally" Katie replied "Destroying what my grandfather has built, that'll be the zenith to the existence of Gossip Girl and ultimately the swan song" she told him with a seriousness in her face that Damien could not fathom to question as he knew she meant business.

**'Cause I'm bleeding out  
So if the last thing that I do  
Is to bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you  
So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in  
And I'm bleeding out  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
I'm bleeding out for you**

* * *

**Author's Note- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Dan/Blair: Dan is basically in the mindset of freshmen year of high school. So if you remember, Blair and Dan barely knew each other and what he knew of her wasn't a good thing. Blair isn't in complete panic mode about Dan not remembering her because she thinks within time [like days, or a week] Dan will start to get back to himself and remember her. So she's calm and collected but silently freaking out. Now if you're thinking Dan was a bit of an ass, let's keep in mind that he's not his normal self. So Dan will revert back to the Dan from the first season a bit, it's basically like Dan and Blair meeting all over again. **

**Serena/Sean/Trip: So Sean is heavily thinking about doing the interview but doesn't want to do so without Serena's approval. Sean no matter what wants to respect Serena's wishes even to his own detriment. Tyler of course is just looking out for his friend and doesn't want him to get played again, which is understandable. Serena basically goes to Trip to make Sean's story irrelevant and asks Trip to step in to handle it. **

**Katie/Catalina: Katie's story will come piece by piece, filling in the blanks to what her overall mission is. Katie mentions that her business in Monaco is to basically take down the religious section that her grandfather has built, which in the end will be the end of Gossip Girl. In her story you'll get why she became Gossip Girl, the beginning of Gossip Girl, what her new persona has gained her, and just basically her backstory. It'll feel like two stories. I wrote it and I kept thinking this seems like Revenge a bit. Lol**


	4. Some Things We Can't Re-Enact Me

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I'm glad that you guys are eager for the story. Sometime pacing may be being annoying for you guys because you just want to know right away, but I had to pace it out for the span of twenty four chapters or else I'd run out quicker than usual. I'll remind you again, you will go through a wave of emotions. So thank you all, and I hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your reviews/feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Four- Some Things We Can't Re-enact**

* * *

**S.O.S she is in disguise  
S.O.S she is in disguise  
There's a she wolf in disguise,  
Coming out, coming out, coming out  
**

Applying her make up as she looked on at her reflection in the small compact mirror, Jenny looked herself over her appearance once more before she closed the mirror shut. Shaking her head in disbelief by how long it took for Jenny to do make up, April handed over the tube of Tide before Jenny walked out of the restroom. Following behind Jenny, April pulled her phone out to send the message off as the plan was now in full motion. Looking around the crowded nightclub, April took a few moments before she looked over at Justine.

**A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,  
Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy.  
Moon's awake now, with eyes wide open  
My body is craving, so feed the hungry  
**

Reading April's message, Justine soon scanned the crowd for her perfect distraction. With the target in eye sight, Justine knew she only had a few minutes to find and get her portion in motion. Settling on an idea, Justine made her way over to the guy that sat off with his friends, watching his girlfriend protectively while he preferred to hang out with his boys. Walking up towards the group of guys, Justine played the flirting game for a quick moment or two as she made sure as to who the guy was watching on the dance floor. Figuring out which girl was his girlfriend, Justine moved towards him to whisper in his ear. Once hearing the news, the guy looked on eagerly before he noticed what Justine had told him. Like a raged bull, the guy quickly got up from his seat and charged towards the guy that was closest to his girlfriend before he punched him, causing a fight to ensue with his friends close behind to join in. Pulling her phone out, Justine went through her contacts to get to Blair's phone number.

"The distaction is set…we should hurry though, nightclub fights always end badly" Justine said as she looked on at the brawl

"What's Jenny's progress?" Blair asked as Justine looked over at Jenny laughing and flirting with the Dennis Myer, the target of the night for the girls.

"Oh, she's very close" Justine said as she could see Jenny flirty laugh in full motion "Wow, it amazes me how you can put the tame into the wild and they just adapt like nothing" she said

"What?" Blair asked

"Nothing" Justine said as she looked on to see Jenny pretend as if she was scared so that Dennis would protect her "It shouldn't be too long" she said as she continued to watch Jenny's masterwork on the guy

"Well hurry, I don't have all night for this" Blair sighed before she ended the call

"Sheesh! I thought scheming took time and detail" Justine said to herself as she looked on at the phone, waiting for the last phase to come in and within a matter of minutes she received a text from April

**April: Returned the key card. **

Breathing a sigh of relief, Justine quickly wrote a message to send off to Blair before she gave Jenny the thumbs up. Not taking long to convince the guy, Jenny found herself being escorted up towards the rooms upstairs along with the guy for a late night nightcap.

**April: How come I can't play the damsel?**

**Justine: Too itty bitty, plus you'd have panic attk**

**I've been devoting myself to you  
Monday to Monday  
And Friday to Friday  
Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it  
Starting to feel just a little abused  
Like a coffee machine in an office (aaa)  
So I'm gonna go somewhere closer  
To get me a lover and tell you about it  
**

Making her way into the room, Jenny looked around the room to see the desired bottle of champagne that April had placed in the room. At times, Dennis would get a bit frisky but Jenny managed to fight off his advances by her request of something to drink. Groaning in frustration with how long he'd have to wait, Dennis eventually complied as he walked over to open the bottle. Taking the time to get Blair's location, Jenny breathed a sigh of relief to know that she was close because being with Dennis any longer was starting to get a bit creepy for her with how eager he was. Walking over with the purple colored champagne, Dennis handed Jenny a glass as they both took a sip or at least Jenny implied that she did take a sip. Turning away for a quick moment to put his glass down, Jenny pretended to accidentally slip, causing the drink to spill on him.

"I'm so sorry" Jenny quickly replied as he tended to his shirt

"No, no. It's okay….I just paid a hundred bucks for this shirt" Dennis groaned in frustration as Jenny was unsure if he was being sarcastic or sincere. "I just need to change. Just…just be ready" he told her as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt before he leaned in to kiss Jenny. Trying to be appeased by the prospect of him telling her to wait for what he thought would be them having sex, Jenny could do little but to fake her anticipation before he made his way into the bathroom.

"Yuck! Yuck! Disgusting" Jenny said to herself as she shook off her disgust of Dennis before she walked over towards the door to open it. "I'm starting to rethink my role" she whispered to Blair as she entered

"You wanted to play the damsel, I never said your prince would be charming" Blair replied as she observed the suite "A standard suite should tell you something, cheap and no commitment to the finer things. Definitely not prince charming material" she said as she accessed the room

"That's great, I'll make sure to check his hotel reservations before offering my services" Jenny replied sarcastically

"C'mon let's get this over with, I have to get up early and being at a nightclub is not how I choose to spend my night before Dan coming home" Blair whispered

"I'm ready for you!" Jenny called out

"You have to better than that, act horny not virginal" Blair whispered to her as Jenny thought for a moment while Blair looked through her phone for a bit of help. Finding what she needed, Blair handed the phone over for Jenny to read.

"Hurry, I feel myself getting all hot and moist. I'm tempted to touch myself but I want your big missile to launch me off" Jenny acted out as she read "Are you serious?! Who says this?" she asked as she looked over at Blair in disbelief and before they knew it Dennis came out in just a thong.

"Oh, this is disturbing" Blair stated as the awkwardness came over the moment while he tried to cover his lower regions that were hanging out

"….a threesome?" Dennis questioned

"Yeah, in your dreams" Blair replied "Put your pants on" she said as she covered her eyes

"Here's some Tide for your shirt" Jenny said handing Dennis the little tube

"What is this?" Dennis asked becoming freaked out

"This is us requesting a meeting with your mother, Sarah Myers. Now we're very much aware that meetings with her are hard to come by since she's sworn of business during this time period. We're quite sure that she can't miss this opportunity, we want to work with her" Blair said as Dennis put his pants on "And we think you can aid in that" she said

"Why would I help you? Do you know who my mother is?" Dennis asked as Blair looked over at Jenny

"We picked a genius" Blair replied sarcastically

"The other brother was still in Europe and we kind of need to stay in the states due to a thing called school and my brother" Jenny replied

"Forget it, you guys are crazy. Even if my mother was working I wouldn't set you guys up to meet her" Dennis replied

"Can you rethink it? We really hate resorting to plan B" Jenny stated

"I actually like plan B, especially in his case" Blair smiled on at Dennis

"What the hell is plan B?!" Dennis asked

"Before we tell you, can you just rethink the whole you not helping…voluntarily?" Jenny asked

"Fuck…no!" Dennis told her proudly as Jenny was caught off guard by his rudeness

"Aw, I always like working with the typical assholes. They tend to react to one thing" Blair smiled "Plan B is this, you will help us because I had that bottle laced with a date rape drug, which was purchased under your credit card. Now let me break this down for the few brain cells you have, I make a phone call saying that you were trying to lure girls up to your room to have nonconsentual sex, which with your colorful history isn't too far fetched, you'd be looking at a nice little vacation to jail" she explained as Dennis's expression went to scared out of his mind "Oh, now we're scared shitless…" she began to say

"Good….you asshole" Jenny chimed in

"So let's leave the legal process out of this and cooperate by setting up this meeting, preferably for the Crimson Affair she's hosting next week. I do love a good social event" Blair said as Dennis thought for a moment "Don't think, just dial" she smiled

"You know, orange does look good on you. It brings out the jackass in you" Jenny stated as Dennis just rolled his eyes while he pulled his phone out.

"Mom, I'll need extra tickets…" Dennis began to say

"Four, grand total would be four" Blair told him

"Four tickets" Dennis sighed as Blair and Jenny smiled proudly at their accomplishment

"Good boy" Blair said giving him a thumb up for his cooperation while he just pouted angrily.

**There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Open up and set it free **_**[wolf sound]**_**  
There's a she wolf in the closet,  
Let it out so it can breathe (inhales, exhales)**

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Justine sighed as she opened up the bottle since the night was catching up to her. Coming back to the office, the girls gathered in the boardroom as they looked on the steps completed of the plan the had implemented tonight. Taking her seat beside Jenny, Justine spun slowly around in her chair while Blair looked over the whiteboard to make sure they covered every step. Making sure to check over it a few more times, making sure that her eagerness to get home was distracting her work. Satisfied with what they had done, Blair turned to face the girls as they too looked tired from the night.

"This is a sad day when the best ending to this night is me wanting to finish my Harry Potter marathon" April muttered

"No, that's just sad period" Justine said

"I'm not tired but I definitely don't want to deal with another Dennis Myers" Jenny sighed

"You chose to be the damsel" April stated

"I didn't choose" Jenny quickly stated as April turned to look at Justine

"You would've hyperventilated. The guy was a true asshole" Justine stated

"Guys, I'm fully capable of interacting with guys and playing them" April said

"Said the girl who's thrill at the end of the night is seeing Harry Potter ride his broom" Blair replied

"…there's many sexual innuedos in there" April said

"Moving on from Harry Potter and other things, our focus this coming week has got to be on this presentation for Sarah Myers. She would complete our international roster and we could have a full line up for Fashion Week in Spring" Blair said

"So Spring would be our target date for all things, jewelry included?" April asked

"No, jewelry we want to push before Christmas. Build the buzz" Blair said "Fashion Week is our goal and where we should be, that's our destination and everything is building to that point" she said

"Fashion Week, sounds like the Grammy's of fashion" Justine smiled

"Well it's not like we don't deserve to be there" Blair said "Now, I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your night. I'm officially retiring for the evening, but work hours remain the same" she said as Jenny and Justine groaned while Blair put her coat on "Goodnight ladies" she said before she made her way out of the boardroom.

* * *

It felt like a mere couple of hours had passed before Blair found herself getting ready for yet another day. Securing a meeting with Sarah Myers through her lovely tactic of blackmail, Blair knew that using the tactic sparingly, and with Dennis being a pig, it was best used on him. It nearly took her twice as long to get to the hospital than it typically would because she felt like the house had to be perfect for Dan. Everything needed to be in place so he could detect and remember the familiarity of the life they were building together. Once it met her standards, Blair raced across town with the help of Henry's known knowledge of the backstreets. It was suffice to say that Dan was a bit awkward on the way back since it had been his first time out of the hospital since the accident, but Blair was hoping that it was all because of him trying to adjust, which was a word she was usually heavily to aid her doubts. Bringing in Dan's things along with Henry, Blair stopped for a moment as she could see Dan standing in the middle of the living room, looking a bit confused.

"How does everything look to you?" Blair asked as she walked over towards him before a silence came between them

"…this isn't exactly the loft" Dan said as he looked towards her "But that's because we live together" he said a bit uncertain

"Yeah, you actually bought this place while I was away at college. Saved up for it and you bought it" Blair smiled "We've been here ever since then" she said as Dan looked over towards the driver to see a bit of affection from the drivers smile

"And I take it I enjoy the many perks you have?" Dan asked as Blair turned to look at Henry

"Well he was my driver, I don't or we don't really use him often. We live as normal as possible" Blair explained

"Oh" Dan nodded as he turned to walk towards the sliding door

"Will you need anything else Ms. Blair?" Henry asked

"No, that's fine. Thank you Henry" Blair smiled weakly before Henry turned to leave

"It's nice to see you're okay Mr. Daniel" Henry said before he closed the door behind himself

"It's a bit odd to be called a Mr anything, especially by staff" Dan said as he continued to look out

"You've made good for yourself, without the perks of the Upper Eastside. You've never been about the perks though, I mean you've got connections with my mother loving you like a son…" Blair began to say

"Why would she?" Dan quickly asked "Love me like a son….I have a mother" he said

"Yeah, I know that. I just meant that you have a strong bond with my mother. It's safe to say that even if we don't…she'll always love you" Blair said "We all sort of will always love you" she said weakly as he looked a bit detached from the moment

"Where's my family?" Dan asked "Do they still live in the loft?" he asked

"Jenny does. She lives there by herself and your dad travels playing gigs" Blair said

"Lincoln Hawk got back together?" Dan questioned in disbelief

"No, just Rufus and his covers" Blair laughed "He should be in this weekend to see you. He had a gig in Michigan but is taking a red eye out" she said

"So I'll see everyone soon?" Dan asked

"….who is everyone, just curious as to who this everyone is in your world?" Blair asked

"….Blair…" Dan began to say

"I know, it's too soon to quiz you on what you remember" Blair said "I'm just…I'm glad that your home and that we don't have to do the hospital lifestyle anymore" she sighed as a silence came between them

"How is…how is Nate?" Dan asked as Blair looked at him strangely

"Why do you want to know about Nate?" Blair asked

"Because you two….you guys have a connection, grade school apparently and I know that kind of thing is hard to break…" Dan began to say

"Yeah, we're friends but there is no other connection…do you think there is a connection?" Blair asked a bit skeptical of what he was thinking but didn't want to egg him on to become frustrated. Silence came between them once more before she finally came to a thought of her own "What's your feelings towards Serena?" she asked as Dan stalled for a moment before her phone began to go off. Hating that the phone call was interrupting their awkward conversation, Blair reluctantly answered. "Hey mom" she answered with a bit of a sigh

"How is he? Is he fine? Is he okay? Do you need Dorota to come over to cook? Can I come over to see him?" Eleanor asked with a line of questioning while Blair stepped away out of earshot so Dan couldn't hear

"Yeah, or yes to everything. Except the coming over" Blair said

"Why?" Eleanor asked

"Because he's adjusting and I don't want him to be overwhelmed with everyone. He just needs to adapt to the home, I'm hoping he'll pick up something by being here" Blair sighed

"I really want to see him" Eleanor said

"I know and you will soon" Blair smiled weakly

"What about work? Who will be with him then?"Eleanor asked

"I'm not going in…." Blair began to say before Dan walked over towards her "Let me call you back" she told her mother before ending the call "Did you need something?" she asked

"Work, I heard work? I presume I have a job to live or afford this place" Dan asked

"You do, you're a writer. I run a fashion company" Blair said

"That's not surprising, pretty much your birth right" Dan laughed to himself

"….actually no. This is completely different than Waldorf, which is a whole different story all together. But you're a writer because you're amazing at it" Blair explained

"You should go…to work" Dan told her "I overheard you say you were not going to work and I don't want to keep you from that" he said

"It's okay" Blair said

"…I would actually like to just be alone. Get acquainted with the place. I'm starting to pick up on some things and I just…" Dan began to say

"Oh, okay. Yeah well, that's fine. You can be here, I'll just…I'll go in" Blair said "If you need anything, you can call on the phone. You do know how to use…you know the phone, right?" she asked as Dan looked at her strangely "Of course you do" she laughed nervously "And I'll just go now" she said before she walked over to grab her purse.

* * *

Cutting up his food, Chuck took his fork to grab a portion of his pancakes to put into his mouth as he sat and enjoyed his breakfast. Grabbing his newspaper, Chuck leaned back in his chair as he read the business section as a bit of comfort. It was not often that Chuck would sit and enjoy breakfast at the hotel restaurant but with how things were going lately, Chuck figured it was best to switch it up. Finding nothing of interest in the business section, Chuck folded the paper up to put down on the table before he reached for the comic section of the newspaper. It had been years upon years since Chuck ever read the comic section, which made him a bit hesitant to read on. Growing up, Bart saw the comic section as a waste of time so as habit, Chuck continued on the thought to appease to his father. Sighing as he couldn't allow himself to partake in the comic section, Chuck put the section down on the table before he looked up to see a clearly upset Uncle Jack coming his way. A smile came to his face as he saw his Uncle before he reached for his coffee to take a sip from.

"You've really stooped this low" Jack said

"Good morning Uncle. Do you care for some fruit or a crouisant…." Chuck began to say

"Cut the crap. Why the games Chuck?" Jack asked

"Games? I can't control the schedule of my board members" Chuck stated "They're merely just…busy" he said

"Every board meeting? They conveniently have something to do, two of the members necessary to be a complete vote on any business matters. You do realize the jeopardy you're putting the company in, right? Business has to be conducted" Jack stated

"Oh, business is being conducted. I hold the tie breaker. So I just go with a phone conference, saves time for everyone and is very efficient than the long drawn out philabuster you've been dying to have" Chuck said

"How do you know what I'm going to say without me saying it?" Jack asked trying to control his emotions

"I know you well enough. You've come back in to the Upper Eastside, your movements have become of great concern to me" Chuck smiled

"….wow, Bart has raised you well. Couldn't give a crap about you but yet he's put it in…" Jack began to say

"Bart has nothing to do with this. This is my call, my choice….you coming back isn't as sincere as you want the board members to believe. I'm trying to build up Bass Industries, not tear it down because of sibling rivalry" Chuck said

"Cute, you caring and all" Jack smirked

"I try, I hear it works when it comes to blocking unwelcomed visitors to meetings" Chuck smiled

"You can't keep me out forever nephew" Jack said "You're letting loyalty get in the way of what's important" he said

"Screwing over the Waldorf's, yeah I really don't see that as a lucrative business deal. The company was strong on its own without having to go to such crazed tactics" Chuck said

"Yes, take into account that Ophelia was bat shit crazy along with Elizabeth, but overall the intent wasn't. I was doing business, business that benefitted this company…" Jack began to say

"You destroyed a woman's work, attempted to tear a family apart….and for what? Business?" Chuck asked

"The Waldorf's will always be our biggest rival. The sooner you and your father get that, the sooner Bass Industries will surpass what you think are good numbers" Jack replied with air quotes "I don't make friends, it's useless. I'm here to do my job….you won't stop me, and you should know that just in case you think you can. One way or another, I will get what I want" he said

"Good, I'm up for a game of your move, my move. It's been ages since I've gotten to be the bad boy" Chuck said as Jack just laughed

"Oh, nephew. I invented the rule book on how to be a villain, you have nothing I haven't seen" Jack laughed "You'll see me soon and next time, with all of the board" he said as began to walk away "Read the damn comics, Bart's not here to reprimand you" he said aloud as Chuck just shook his head.

"Who needs others to fight with, when you have family like mine" Chuck said to himself

_**Meanwhile…**_

Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, Jack looked through his contact list trying to find the person that would be best suited to help him in his quest. Chuck's block on the board made things difficult for him but he knew somewhere along the line there was one piece of cleaning that he had forgotten to manage. Groaning in frustration, Jack could only think that teaching his nephew his little dirty tricks were coming back to haunt him. Thinking to himself for a moment, Jack wrestled with a few thoughts before he found his attention torn away. Noticing the blonde walking down the street with a newspaper in hand, Jack focused in on her for a few moments before a slight grin came to his face.

"Well I'll be damned" Jack said to himself before he flagged the taxi driver down. Walking up towards the car, Jack leaned in to speak with the driver "Follow that blonde, when she realizes who you are take her to this address. Tell her a friend wants to catch up" he said as he jotted down on his business card as he handed it to the driver along with five hundred dollars.

"Will do" The taxi driver smiled at the generous tip that he was given.

* * *

Hurriedly making her way into the office, Blair rushed straight into her office as she knew she was late for the meeting. Heading into her office, Blair put her purse down as she began to shuffle about trying to get up and going. Turning her computer on, reading the mail that was sent to her, checking the notes that her secretary had left for her which was basically all of her mother's plans for the night. Letting out a sigh, Blair grabbed the final sticky note that was on the computer as a quick glance had gotten her attention to look over the note once more. Grasping what she was reading, Blair looked up to see her office door opening with Carter walking through. Moments of silence passed between the two as the only noise you could hear between them was the sound of the computer running.

"I heard Dan got out" Carter spoke breaking the silence between them

"Where'd you hear that from?" Blair quickly asked

"I have my sources…" Carter began to say

"Aw yes, you've slept with one of the nurses" Blair replied

"….that could be my source but it's not of recent…." Carter began to say as Blair laughed in disbelief

"You need to go" Blair replied

"I just want to see him. At least see how he's doing" Carter said

"You should've done that when he was in the hospital" Blair quickly replied

"Like I could've gone, you were mad as hell at me and I wasn't about to put myself in that lion's den" Carter replied

"Because it's all about you being comfortable as opposed to you seeing your best friend" Blair quickly replied "Do you hear how selfish that sounds?" she questioned

"We didn't exactly leave things on a good note the last time…." Carter began to say

"There's always an excuse. You can't own up to what you did without it being someone else's fault. It's always someone else that does the wrong, which enables you to do wrong….it's your justification" Blair stated "Was I pissed, yes. I wouldn't stand between you and Dan" she said

"What's your deal with me? Let's put it out there, I just want to know so we can just clear the air" Carter said

"I really don't have a deal with you. I'm too focused on other things than to have a deal with you. I could care less Carter, you do as you want and you please, nothing you do makes a difference to me" Blair said as the silence grew

"We have to work together, you have to keep that in mind" Carter stated

"I work with Sam, not you. The only part of you I see is the check that has your name on it" Blair told him "Now if you want to be spiteful and go back on the contract, I can gladly void it. Losing you as a client wouldn't stop me from sleeping one bit" she told him as the silence grew once more

"…can I see him?" Carter asked

"No" Blair replied

"You just stated that you wouldn't stand between Dan and me, but yet…" Carter began to say with a bit of confusion on his face

"No one is seeing him at this point. I want him to get used to the house, adjust…I'm hating that word more and more….he just needs to get used to things then everyone and anyone can see him" Blair sighed "This has nothing to do with you" she said

"I get that" Carter nodded in agreement

"Do you really?" Blair asked "You understand the concept of staying away?" she asked a bit surprised that he didn't protest

"I'm trying to do this whole not selfish thing" Carter smiled sarcastically before he turned to leave the office

"He comprehends, that's a shocker" Blair said to herself before her office phone began to ring to pull her out of her moment of reverie "This is Blair" she answered the phone

"Hi, Blair. This is " Dr. Hemmings said

"Hi" Blair said excitedly

"I wanted to get back to you about my therapy sessions with Dan. I wanted to schedule some follow ups" Dr. Hemmings said

"Okay, were you able to get anything off the last?" Blair asked "You know if you're allowed to tell me that bit of information" she said

"Well I wanted to see him more because I see that he's been discharged. I'm hoping that being in his familiar surroundings then he can put things together" Dr. Hemmings said

"Yes, I had the same idea as well" Blair said

"In our last session he spoke of a game that he remembered playing before the accident" Dr. Hemmings said

"Like on his phone?" Blair asked

"Maybe. I'm hoping that he can see the game and connect with events prior" Dr. Hemmings said

"Well I can try having him look through his phone, he's not much a gamer though. He's more of a reader. So I'm a bit surprised her spent the time gaming" Blair laughed to herself "But nothing these days is shocking to me anymore" she sighed

_**Meanwhile…**_

Heading out of the building, Carter quickly walked to hail a taxi down. Waiting for a few moments, Carter pulled his cell phone out of his pocket as he began to go through his contacts. As he ciphered though his many contacts, the taxi pulled up in front of him as he wasted no time in getting in. Finding the desired contact, Carter thought for a moment but knew that with how things were with Blair, she wouldn't exactly be eager to tell him the truth.

"Madison" Carter told the driver as he dialed the number, waiting as the phone rang

"Hello" Dorota answered the phone

"Dorota, just the Polish I was looking for. I wanted your help in a surprise lunch that Blair wants you to take over to the house for Dan to eat" Carter said

* * *

Spinning around in his chair, Tyler wadded up a piece of paper as he came to a sudden stop. Putting much focus on his shooting technique, Tyler focused on the trash can before launching the wadded up piece of paper into the trash can. Celebrating his made basket, Tyler could only imagine his stint in pro basketball. Hearing a beep come from his computer, Tyler looked over towards his computer as he moved forward to check his e-mail. Reading the e-mail, Tyler's expression began to change into a bit of confusion before he quickly got up from his seat to head towards his editor's office. Opening the door to see the editor and the owner of the paper, Tyler froze for a moment as he didn't want to seem demanding as he walked in.

"Tyler Adams, now Waldorf, in the flesh" Tyler's editor said as Tyler slowly closed the door behind him

"I wanted to talk to you about the e-mail you sent" Tyler said

"The one about this Gossip Girl story?" The owner asked

"Yes, I wanted to know why you weren't going to run it?" Tyler asked

"Because I don't think our readers want to read about a teen fad" The owner said

"It's not a teen fad, this is more" Tyler said "Gossip Girl caters to teens, yes, but that's not all" he said

"She caters to the tweens as well" The editor added

"Look the demographic is to a younger crowd but there is substance behind this. You have an unknown entity that has the impact of exposing your deepest darkest secret, lead you to a fashion trend, help you track all the elites of the Upper Eastside; this unknown entity has more power than either you or any of us combined" Tyler said

"Then why doesn't your rough draft prove that? You say all of this but I need to read this and feel like there's a story. I don't care about this supposed power, I don't see her power. These kids screw up and post crap to their social media pages, which always comes back to haunt them. It's just one person exploiting the web for their advantage" The editor said

"Gossip Girl made a business, my sister used Gossip Girl to build her business. Through Gossip Girl, she took home the Yates at the Business Awards this year. Gossip Girl has power" Tyler said

"Are you really willing to stick your neck out on this, I mean this is just…I don't see it. I can't allow myself to let you write about this because internally I just don't buy it" The editor said

"If I show you, then could you let me?" Tyler asked

"Show me what? I've seen the website" The editor said

"I think he means show you Gossip Girl" The owner said

"No, I mean how she works. How she can uncover things that neither you or I can get" Tyler said "Look, I get what you're saying. I need to show rather than tell you. So this is me wanting to show you" he said

"Fine, show me Gossip Girl in work. I'm not talking some teen piece, give me something that is newsworthy" The owner said

"I will do" Tyler said before he made his way out of the office, immediately taking to his cell phone.

"Did you see the media gag placed on Sean Anderson?" Tyler's coworker asked

"Media gag?" Tyler asked

"Media day rolls around and he's untouchable" Tyler said

"Oh, well I know that but I didn't think it would extend to media day" Tyler's coworker said

"Then you should know that type of media gag just doesn't come out of the blue…." Tyler's coworker began to say

"It'd have to come from higher ups, preferably…a senator" Tyler sighed in frustration as he put two and two together "I can handle that, give me something that's pressing?" he asked

"Why does Mcdonald's charge extra for sauce" Tyler's coworker asked

"Something pressing, not more added calories" Tyler said

"Uh…what about the whole Governor deal. That's pretty big right now" Tyler's coworker suggested

"Yes, but everyone is doing that story now. I need something else" Tyler said

"Find a big wig, anything regarding them is always good. There's many to choose from. You got Bart Bass…" Tyler's coworker said

"Can't, he's got some weird connection to my sister's boyfriend. I'm not eager to erupt that volcano of craziness" Tyler quickly replied "Next up" he said

"Eleanor…." Tyler's coworker began to say before Tyler gave him a look

"That's my mother dumbass" Tyler replied

"Uh…Russel Thorpe. His daughter's hot" Tyler's coworker said as Tyler took a moment to think as he accessed the possibilities "Russel and Bart have that feud, getting the scoop on that would be major" he said

"….I think I may actually like you right now. That's good, it's a start" Tyler smiled happily before his cell phone began to vibrate, taking his phone out he looked on at the message with a bit of contemplation going through his head on what to do. Letting out a deep sigh, Tyler knew the truth had to come out one way or another.

* * *

Sitting in front of his computer, Dan rubbed his eyes as he moved his chair closer towards the computer screen. Figuring that since he was a writer, he'd have some works laying around, Dan became intrigued as he began to see had over a two hundred stories saved on various external hard drives. Some stories were happy, some sad, some in depth about his family life, some about his love of a certain blonde that was Serena; all stories that spoke of his younger years. Letting out a sigh as he tried to recall the memory as he read, Dan sat for a few moments just staring on at the screen before he heard his cell phone begin to ring. Searching around for his phone, Dan immediately spotted the phone as he reached over to grab his cell phone.

"Hello" Dan answered a bit weary

"Hey, it's me" Blair said excitedly as a silence came between them before she realized that he probably had no clue as to who she was "….it's Blair, Blair Waldorf" she stated

"I do have caller identification" Dan sighed as he hated how Blair thought so less of him to come to his own conclusion on things

"I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you…I didn't mean to…here's something refreshing to talk about, how are you doing at the house?" Blair asked

"Good. I've been reading some stuff" Dan told her

"Really? That's good. You've read your Insider book?" Blair asked a bit eager

"Insider?" Dan questioned

"Yeah it's a book you wrote. Very popular for the fans, not so much within the inner circle" Blair told him

"Inner circle as in who? I don't have an inner circle?" Dan asked as Blair had to remember that Dan wasn't on the same page with her

"It was well received with some, not by those closest. But it all worked itself out and things were fine since then" Blair smiled "Your books are a great way to kind of get familiar with things, you've sort of wrote the tale of your life in them. I enjoy them more than I thought" she said as a silence came between them "I had to finish uploading some pages for an upcoming issue, but I should be back soon" she told him

"You can take your time, no rush" Dan told her "You could do the Met Steps with Nate or the minions if you like, I'm…good" he said a bit awkwardly as he wasn't quite sure how to talk to Blair since talking to Blair in general was weird for him

"…that's the second time" Blair stated

"Second time what?" Dan asked

"That you've mentioned Nate. Like I'm supposed to be linked to him of some sort. Dan we're not together" Blair told him

"I think it's obvious what you guys are. Your that couple that like breaks up then gets together then breaks up again, which is fine" Dan told her

"But we're not a couple. We're the couple….you and me, we're the couple" Blair explained before Dan heard the door knob being jingled from someone outside. Ending the call without even realizing, Dan looked on at the phone to see that the call was ended as he let out a sigh of frustration. Quickly getting up from his seat, Dan walked out of his office to see a woman and boy walking and setting up things in the kitchen. Studying the suit and tie the boy wore for a few moments, Dan began to recognize as to who it was.

"….Carter?" Dan asked before Carter turned to look at Dan. For a moment the two just looked at each other before a smile quickly broke across Carter's face

"You know, I've begun to realize separation anxiety is a bitch" Carter laughed

"How are you? How did you fair in the accident?" Dan asked

"I got away much cleaner than you did, but I'm….I was a bit worried about you. Worried would be a complete understatement but….it's a relief to see that your good" Carter said "I even managed to get Dorota here to cook you up a good meal since Waldorf can't boil water to save her life…."he began to say

"Dorota, that's…that's her name" Dan said a bit confused as he looked over at the smiling Dorota but Carter didn't pick up on the confusion he had on trying to recognize the woman

"Yes" Carter smiled

"What would you like Mr. Humphrey?" Dorota asked

"Uh…you don't have to" Dan smiled weakly

"No, I will make your favorite. I will make it and fatten you up from all the hospital food you had to endure" Dorota laughed

"…well, you make a good case against anything hospital food. Uh, sandwich…turkey" Dan said

"Turkey?" Dorota asked "You don't have to be modest. I will make you grilled chicken on sourdough bread with the sauce you like" she smiled, happy to serve him before she quickly headed into the kitchen to begin her cooking as she wasted no time in digging in her grocery bags

"I've always loved your whole set up with Dorota. Cooks your faves and never forces the dreaded broccoli on you" Carter said as he looked on at the woman "So how is life out of the hospital? Tell me how life is my friend?" he asked as walked over into the living room to flop down on the sofa

"Life is…life is confusing" Dan said as he sat in the chair across from Carter said

"Probably with all the doctor's poking and prodding at you, it can all get all mind warpy" Carter reasoned "But it's good to be home and in your own bed, at least that's what other people always say when returning from hospitals on television" he said

"Hospitals on televisions can't really measure up. They always seem so private and less stressful" Dan said

"And there's no such thing as bed head on hospital television" Carter laughed "You get the whole glow while in there, maybe it's all camera ready" he suggested

"….I've been trying to adapt and it just seems so far away. It just feels like I'm looking at a movie with subtitles" Dan sighed

"Should be expected with the head trauma you suffered. It'll all come back, you can't exactly get it all back in one day. You need to rest, drink less beer, watch a bit more Vin Diesel movies" Carter suggested with a bit of a laugh before he looked back at the kitchen to see that Dorota was cooking up a storm "Hey, I have an idea. I think we can manage to get you a little more adjusted" he said as he got up from his seat

"How?" Dan asked

"For starters, you don't need to be cooped up here. You need to be out in fresh air, you need to engage in the time honored tradition of release that we used to partake in" Carter said

"And that would be?" Dan asked

"Wow, it's been that long. I guess that's to expected since we have done the damn thing since high school" Carter reasoned "Soccer, there's always pick up games on your side of town. We play there, maybe get a little hussle like we used to then come back and eat; all before Waldorf makes it back" he said

"Soccer?" Dan questioned

"Yes, soccer. We're both still in shape and you look like you could use the workout" Carter said

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dan asked

"Chubs is showing" Carter laughed "C'mon, lets get out of here before Dorota notices we're gone" he said as he began to make his way out of the house. Standing caught up in whether to stay for the chicken sandwich that was being made or to just flee for a good running session of soccer. Coming to his decision, Dan quickly grabbed his coat that he wore home from the hospital and made a quick getaway.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at her phone in disbelief, Blair thought for a moment as she just sat with a puzzled look on her face. Did Dan just hang up on her? Did he really just get so annoyed with her that he had to hang up? She questioned to herself as she sat completely dumbfounded. Putting her phone down on the desk, Blair covered her face with her hands as she took a few deep breaths before she eventually growled in frustration. Hearing the growls of frustration, Blair's door opened up like a revolving door with her business partners coming right through with no invitation necessary.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked as she sat in the chair in front of her desk

"Your brother…I think he just hung up on me" Blair sighed

"On purpose?" Jenny asked

"Did you two get into a fight?" April asked

"I don't think so, I mean we were talking and in that conversation he's still very much confused" Blair said

"Aw damn!?" Justine exclaimed as she shook her head in disbelief

"What's the aw damn for?" Blair asked

"I know why he's confused" Justine said

"How do you know why he's confused?" Blair questioned

"Because of what I said the last time I confused him, now the saying has come to life" Justine said

"Oh, do tell me this. I'm eager to hear this deductive reasoning" Jenny said as she adjusted herself so that Justine got her full attention

"You mean the slightly crazed notion of you saying that you were his chocolate mistress, yeah that doesn't help matters much" Blair replied

"Clearly he believes it to be true, I mean once you go black, you never go back. Now he's just gone, gone missing. Only color he's searching for is black, he's not looking for you due to your lack of black. It's all starting to make sense" Justine exclaimed as Blair just shook her head while April and Jenny laughed

"You've hit new lows of delusional" April replied

"I'm just saying. I could tell him that we could never be and that might be your cure to having him remember you" Justine stated

"He thinks I'm with Nate!?" Blair stated "I have to get pass that factor before dealing with the whole black issue, which isn't really an issue" she said

"He's in freshmen mindset, are you really shocked that he thinks your with Nate?" Jenny asked

"After I've told him that we were the couple, yes I'm surprised" Blair said

"It all sounds simple" April said

"What is simple about a guy forgetting his whole life with his girlfriend, hell this is some lifetime crap" Justine said

"No, I mean he's in the mindset of high school you. Bring him into this era with the history of your evolution together. Recreate as you say" April suggested as Blair thought for a few moments, which Jenny began to notice.

"I don't like that look…" Jenny began to say

"She really looks diabolical with that look. It's still creepy" Justine said as she watched Blair for a moment to come up with her own assessment.

"I don't see what you see" April said as she looked at Blair from different views by tilting her head before Justine adjusted her view so that April could see what she saw of Blair "Oh…yeah, I see diabolical now" she commented

"Change of plans, get together at my place tonight" Blair smiled as the girls looked on at Blair for a moment

"Diabolical" Jenny, Justine, and April said in unisons as they all came to same conclusion while Blair began to text away.

* * *

Sitting at his desk, Trip sighed as he finished up with one stack of papers to see that he had another to get through. Pushing the stack of papers that he had finished to the side, Trip reluctantly grabbed the other as he began to sift through them. Silently weeping at how tedious his work had become at times, Trip had to keep reminding himself of the good that came with the job. Trying to put his focus on the stack of papers, Trip quickly got up from his seat to look out the window. Using the New York skyline as his form of venting, Trip found that his relief was coming in slow supply rather than the rush order that he needed. Just as he began to take deep breaths to help himself relax, Trip was caught off guard by the immediate opening of the door as he looked over to see Sean.

"Sean…." Trip began to say

"What the hell is your deal?!" Sean asked angrily as Trip's secretary rushed in with her phone in hand as she tried to stop Sean

"It's okay" Trip told his secretary as he gestured her to leave the room "Care to talk in a civil matter?" he asked once the door closed behind his secretary

"Care to explain why you've placed a media gag on me?" Sean asked as he slammed the piece of paper down on the desk for Trip to see

"Well it's all quite simple, maybe not for you….I was doing a favor" Trip said

"For who? Serena?" Sean asked

"She expressed that she didn't want this whole interview to get out, so I took it upon myself to fulfill the wish with the help of her publicist" Trip told him "Look there's no malice in the move" he said

"Then what do you see it as? I can't get interviewed less in case the senator okays it, what type of bullshit is that?! I'm trying to do my damn job, promote the team I'm on and I can't talk about something as simple as basketball because what? I might get the urge to reveal" Sean exclaimed

"It protects you. The gag protects you from having to be asked any inappropriate questions on the matter" Trip said

"Because you're so eager to protect me. Get out of here with that" Sean replied sarcastically

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trip asked

"It means what I said, it's clear, it's been made apparent, you and Serena, you're together…." Sean began to say

"And you think what? That I'm trying to get you out of the picture" Trip concluded to Sean's accusation "I hate to break it to you, but you sort of moved yourself out of the picture. I've just been there for her. She's my girlfriend and I'm going to do whatever she needs of me to feel protected" he said

"She wasn't your girlfriend when you had my ass shipped to Spain, how do you explain that?" Sean questioned

"She was trying to help you!?" Trip exclaimed

"It wasn't your call or her call to make. I'm a grown ass man, I can make my own decisions…" Sean replied angrily

"By being in jail for something you didn't do, that's a brilliant idea" Trip replied just as Serena immediately rushed inside, surprised to see Sean in Trip's office

"What the hell is going on in here?" Serena questioned in a panic

"He's upset about the gag order" Trip replied

"Yeah, I just loved finding out that I can't speak to any form of media because you're afraid I'm going to release some inside scoop on you" Sean said as he looked over at Serena with silence only growing between them

"I had to…" Serena began to say

"No, you didn't. You didn't have to do anything, you chose to….and you did it in the same manner as you did the last time. Getting the boyfriend to aid you in silencing me" Sean said as he began to just laugh to himself "For your next plotting meeting to silence me, just take in to account that my sons involved. I kind of don't want him thinking I'm a murderer, but just factor that in for your next meeting of the minds" he said sarcastically before he turned to leave while all Serena could do was watch him leave.

"You've got to find a better way than this" Trip sighed

"What do you think I'm trying to do? I get that it was a crappy move but it's the only thing I can think of…." Serena began to reason

"I get that but you can't just gag order everyone that thinks they can give some sort of scoop on that day" Trip said

"I'm not trying to hurt anyone. I just don't want every aspect of my life on display for the world to see" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes "I'm sorry but I can't, not on this" she said before she turned to leave

"Where are you going?" Trip asked

"I'm not hungry anymore" Serena said as she walked out the door

* * *

**I got the devil's disease  
I've got the jealous in me  
So to the jail I plead  
He put the devil in me  
When he said he would leave  
After he stole my heart  
And broke it apart  
You know that hell ends with me  
I am your ticket to free  
Don't let it end like this  
Without my kiss**

Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, Tyler screwed the top off before flinging it into the trash can. Eyeing his lap top, Tyler walked over to take his seat in front of the screen. Thinking to himself as he tried to play off of what he had gathered about Russel Thorpe, Tyler knew that he had to have some bit of knowledge in order to have a specific request of Gossip Girl. Thoughts became harder to come by as he felt like every question sounded dumb or not good enough, Tyler sighed as he ran his hand through his hair just as he got a text message from Blair. Reading over the message to see that she was inviting him to a gathering at the house for the sake of Dan, Tyler sighed as his immediate thought was to cancel for work reasons but aiding Dan would be the only reason he would go. Knowing that he would most likely go, Tyler knew that he had to get to some specifics quicker rather than beating around the bush with it. Going to the Gossip Girl website, Tyler hesitated for a moment before he began to type.

**Tyler's Message: Something seems fishy with E. Bass and Russel Thorpe interaction. How does a rival socialize with another hated rival?**

Sending the message off, Tyler could only hope that his question would be in the realm of Gossip Girl's time an effort of replying to.

**Oh, and you go  
You walk out on me, baby  
And leave me for another lady  
I'll drink  
I'll drink until you love me  
And wake up always thinking of me  
You are  
You are the devil in me  
**

Kicking the ball ahead towards Carter, Dan quickly moved past his defender as he raced towards the goal to be a part of the charge to score. With a bit of fancy footwork, Carter eyed his closest teammate to find a bit of relief to know that Dan still had his usual knack for being at the right place at the right time. Kicking the ball ahead towards his friend, Carter came to a stop as he watched Dan give the final kick to get the goal. Laughing, marveling in his made goal, Dan was a bit in disbelief that he was actually that good at the sport. Dan had always remembered the usual pick up games but never thought he was good enough to partake in them but to play in one, to see that he was that good, it was all so exciting for him. Running up towards his friend, Carter high fived him as they ran back on defense.

**All I wanted was you**  
**The fairytale you sold me**  
**A taste of what you had told me**  
**You put the stagger in me**  
**You wanna see if I bleed**  
**I leave a dagger in you**  
**Now who sings those blues**

Selecting the print button on her computer, Blair quickly got up from her chair as she rushed out towards the printers. Grabbing the papers that were being spit out by the machine, Blair quickly stapled the papers together as she wanted the presentation of it all to be decent. Walking over towards the woman that was waiting, Blair handed the papers to her as the woman looked over the papers for a few quick moments before looking up at Blair with a look of skepticism.

"Are you sure about this?" The woman asked

"I didn't pay you to counsel me, I paid you to act. So act like you can do the job, and then deliver. Do be on time, I hate when the entertainment is late" Blair told her as she rushed the woman out "Make sure the others get the note as well" she said before closing the door behind the woman.

**Oh, and you go**  
**And walk out on me, baby**  
**And leave me for another lady**  
**I'll drink**  
**I'll drink until you love me**  
**And wake up always thinking of me**  
**You left**  
**You left me on a Monday**  
**So now I'll bury you on Sunday**  
**You are**  
**You are the devil in me**

Pacing the floor, Tyler began to run his hand through his hair nervously as he began to second guess what he had done. It had been more than two hours that had passed with no reply from Gossip Girl, which only made Tyler second guess himself on his belief of Gossip Girl. Feeling as if he may have jumped the gun on this, put too much stock in circumstances coming together that allowed him to see another day, Tyler felt the realization begin to sink in. Just as he was ready to call it a night so that he could get ready for the gathering at Blair's before he saw that he had a new message in his e-mail. Eagerly opening up his e-mail, Tyler began to read the message.

**Gossip Girl: It's easy to play nice with the enemy, when you're trying to keep them close. Bart and Russel may be the ones that have the beef, but Elizabeth has a side that has yet to be seen. I'm thinking along the lines of when women snap, oh the trouble they may cause. Looks like the Bass family line is bringing all of the drama this year, thanks for the juicy tidbit. Got the muscle flexed and ready to post.**

After reading the message, Tyler looked on to see a file attached to his e-mail. Opening up the file, Tyler quickly looked on to see that it was a newspaper article from some time ago that it looked like it was pulled from archives. Reading the title alone let Tyler know that he had gotten more than he bargained for but definitely got the full strength of Gossip Girls power.

"Holy crap" Tyler muttered in disbelief as he took into account what Gossip Girl said and what he was reading, he began to realize the time bomb he had just initiated to go off.

**Oh, and you, you go  
And walk out on me, baby  
And leave me for another lady  
So I'll drink  
I'll drink until you love me  
And wake up always thinking of me  
You left  
You left me on a Monday  
So now I'll bury you on Sunday  
You are  
You are the devil in me**

* * *

Breathing heavily as they walked over towards their newly bought gym bags that Carter had bought them for this last minute soccer game, Dan reached down into his bag to grab his water bottle. Taking these moments to just take in the fresh air and being back in his stomping ground of Brooklyn, Dan began to wonder why he would ever trade the lifestyle of Brooklyn for the Upper Eastside living. Looking over to see Carter collect on his impromptu wager he had put on the game, Dan took a couple of swigs from his water bottle. Counting the money, Carter nodded in agreement before he turned to head back towards Dan. Splitting the money up, Carter looked up to see Dan looking back at him before it dawned on him on what this may have looked like to his friend given his history with betting.

"I know, I know. This isn't me returning to my old ways" Carter said "I'm able to control my gambling or the lack of habit I don't have anymore" he said

"I'm not going to monitor you. What you do is what you do" Dan told him as Carter looked at him strangely

"Really?" Carter asked

"Yeah, you're a grown man" Dan said "But I have to say this was genius. I mean this helped get the kinks out from being in a hospital bed all the time" he said

"Of course it did, I know all and think of all….that's not how it's supposed to be said but let's pretend that it sounded genius like" Carter said

"Dan?" Ivy said as she walked up towards the boys, a bit surprised to see them both

"Aw, there's the other member of the gruesome accident club. Bus accident unite" Carter replied

"I'd like to laugh but it kind of was…." Ivy began to say

"Bad. Yeah, I'm trying not to think about the tragedy. So my form of handling is finding the common joke of it all" Carter said

"Which is a good technique" Ivy stated

"Thank you" Carter smiled "I see that you have made it back to your natural habitat, how is that for you?" he asked

"Brooklyn, can't say it's all that well" Ivy sighed "But can't complain" she said

"True" Carter replied "I see some kids that look like they want ice cream. I'm going to do the charitable thing with this money we have earned and get them all ice cream. How about that? Does that clear me?" he asked as he looked at Dan

"Like I said, your call" Dan said as Carter just laughed before he walked over towards the kids, leaving Dan and Ivy alone. "It's good to see you again" he said as he looked on at her

"As is you. Last time I saw you, you were heavily bandaged. Bloody, just highly unattractive" Ivy laughed

"So I've heard" Dan said "I heard that you gave me a blood, so I thought that was awesome and I think you should know that" he said

"Which means you can stop making fun of me with that whole cat song" Ivy quickly replied as Dan just laughed

"Yeah, that's not going anywhere anytime soon. I'm remembering that forever" Dan laughed

"You and Ness are the worst" Ivy smiled "She's glad you're okay. She was worried sick about you" she said

"I'm good. I'm just having trouble understanding why you didn't stay at college, I thought that was your way out of here. You were talking all summer long about going to California for college, summer's past and you're here. What's up with that?" Dan asked as Ivy looked a bit confused at Dan with his reference towards summer's past being used as if they were recent.

"Things change, life changed" Ivy said

"Because you being two years older than me means life has changed so drastically for you. My world is about to change drastically with the entrance into all things prep, you…you've got the world ahead of you" Dan smiled

"Entrance into prep?" Ivy questioned as she looked at Dan for a few moments "Do you feel okay?" she asked with a bit of a laugh

"Being here, in Brooklyn, this is the first time I've felt more….less confused on things" Dan told her as Ivy studied him for a moment

"…are you going to that kickback party Greg is throwing? You know, Ness's boyfriend?" Ivy asked as her own line of testing

"Uh….I haven't really thought about it, but yeah…I could. Ness would kill me, Greg would kill me…but if you're inviting then that's cool" Dan smiled just as Carter came up

"Yeah well, it's nice catching up" Ivy smiled

"Yeah, it was. It is. We should do it again" Dan suggested as Ivy nodded

"Once the restrictions are taken off then he'll be able to come out to play" Carter told her as he opened up his fudge bomb

"I'll see you guys" Ivy said as she began to walk away

"I like her, she seems chill" Carter said as he ate his ice cream while Dan continued to look on

"Yeah" Dan nodded as he smiled while he continued to look on at Ivy before the sudden thought hit him "What restrictions?" he then asked Carter

"Oh, my friend. You have many that you have yet to know about and that I can't tell you about" Carter said as they grabbed their bags. "The main thing is that we get back into the house or else this day won't end like you expect" he said as he sped Dan along, while he flagged a taxi down.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Walking across the street, Ivy quickly sped up as she didn't want the crazy New York drivers to use her as a speed bump. Texting on her phone, Ivy didn't pay much attention to what was around her as her only thought was to set up a place to stay for the night since things with her mother weren't too good. Noticing a cab creep behind her as she had noticed throughout the whole day, Ivy quickly turned around to look on at the driver, causing the car to come to a sudden stop. Putting her phone away, Ivy tried to brace herself as she wasn't sure what would happen but she knew she was tired of being followed.

"What is your problem?!" Ivy asked angrily before the cab driver got out of the car. Racing to think of what she could grab to protect herself, Ivy was caught off guard to see the cab driver open the door

"Someone wants to catch up with you" the driver said before he walked over to hand the card over to Ivy.

* * *

Looking around the restaurant as she sat alone, Serena sighed as her day just depressed her even further. Serena knew she had a part in it going so bad but she felt like it was her only option. So much of what Jason did still stuck with her, made her feel ashamed of how she was in the relationship to not know that this guy wasn't the one. Never really one to care about what people thought of her, Serena felt like this was the one area where she'd be devastated to think that people might see her as stupid to stay as long as she did. Taking a deep sigh, Serena reached forwards to grab her glass of water that she had in her wine glass to at least fool her into thinking she was sipping on wine like her mother used to do at late nights to ease the pain of the day. Putting her drink down, Serena looked up a bit surprised to see Sean making his way towards her. Not looking as mad as he did earlier, Sean seemed a bit calmer and more subdued that earlier as he came up to the table.

"Can I take a seat?" Sean asked as he looked on at Serena

"….I really don't feel like…." Serena began to say

"Can I or not Serena?" Sean asked

"….yes" Serena sighed as he took his seat before a silence came between them but not enough as Serena began to recognize the whispers that were happening around them.

"I'm not going to do it" Sean said as he pulled a paper out to put on to the table, causing Serena look on suspiciously

"What is this?" Serena asked as she picked up the paper

"It's an agreement that I won't talk or answer any questions that pertain to you or that event. Anything of you will be stricken from the list of things I can talk about" Sean said before Serena looked up at him with a bit of surprise

"You have a lawyer now?" Serena questioned

"No, I just sat in front of a computer and used a template. You can take it to yours and get the proper paperwork, I'll sign anything" Sean told her as the silence came between them

"What brought this on?" Serena asked a bit unclear of how she felt about what he had done

"I can't do this anymore, and by that I mean us" Sean said as Serena looked a bit surprised by his response "Every conversation since I've returned has been a disagreement or you wanting me to move on, so I'm just settling it all. No more talks of you and me just moving past it" he sighed

"I'm not exactly forcing you to move on like I think you're…." Serena began to reason

"I just think this is best" Sean said "You're doing better now then you ever did with Jason, so why bring up the past. Everything in the past should just stay there" he said as Serena and Sean kept their attention on each other as the angst began to set in as their past together included so much more than just Jason. "You protected me, when you could've been selfish...so now I'm carrying the load in this" he told her as there was no sense of heroism in what he said

"Sean…" Serena began to say as she felt the pangs of guilt hit her as she saw a look on his face that let her know he was dead serious

"I think I came back thinking that things could get back to the same…." Sean began to say with a bit of a smile before he trailed off in thought "But it's really not that simple, is it?" he asked with a bit of self-realization on what he was saying "Nothing with us ever simple" he laughed in disbelief

"No" Serena replied sadly

"It hurt losing you, regardless if you believe that or not. It hurts like hell…but it hurts worse to know we've lost more than just a romantic relationship" Sean said as they looked each other dead in the eyes to finally see the pain that each felt about their status of where they were at in all of this "I lost a best friend…and I guess I miss that most about us…" he began to say

"Don't put all of this on me, I never…" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes as she spoke

"And I'm not. I take blame….I played with your heart. I thought you would wait, keep us front and center….but I messed that up, I put too much on you. I became that guy that was wrong for you unintentionally and I don't want to be that guy, not with you" Sean said

"So what are you saying?" Serena asked as she did her best to wipe away the tears

"I'm saying that we should get over what we were because it's not doing anything for our future separately" Sean sighed "I'd want our friendship back if there was anything to strive for because at least then you would see that you could trust me" he said

"What? I trust you. I trust you, it's just a bit complicated…" Serena reasoned

"If we're being honest, then no, you don't trust me. I don't blame you, I did that. Trust in this world is something hard to have and give away it seems, I get that" Sean said "But I want that back, I want that trust we had. I want my friend back….and now, I just don't see how we get back. So distance if there could be any in this town, it's our only option to make the best of ourselves" he smiled as Serena became speechless as she couldn't find the words of hope to make him see that light at the end of the tunnel they were trying to navigate her through "Goodbye" he said as he hesitated for a moment but eventually kissed her on the side of her forehead before he got up to leave. Reaching for her wine glass, wishing she had the real wine, Serena just watched as he left while the tears managed to well up in her eyes. Nothing about this moment made her feel good about what she had done or of herself.

* * *

Pacing around the house like a mad woman, Blair looked on at the staff as they set up the stage along with the food. From what was a typical house earlier on in the day, it had managed to turn into a full on production with the surprising help of Dorota, who happened to be on hand. Not wanting to question Dorota on her sudden appearance because she had other things to worry about with regards to the last minute get together and where Dan was. With the phone pressed up against her ear, Blair arranged the pillows on the sofa in the sitting area of the house or in this case the best seat in the house. Looking over the area once more, Blair looked up to see the door opening with Dan and Carter walking through. Appearing as if he was trying to sneak Dan in, Blair glared over at Carter as it only seemed fitting to assume that he was involved but a bit more surprising since it seemed like Dan knew him quite well.

"Hey" Blair said as she walked up to Dan and Carter as they both took in the sight of the full house of staff workers

"What is all of this?" Dan asked as he looked around

"Uh, just a little get together. Sort of like a welcome home for you" Blair smiled

"A welcome home party?" Dan questioned

"Yeah" Blair nodded "I see you've all ready had a visitor…" she began to say as she looked over at Carter, who was trying his best not to make eye contact with Blair

"Carter and I just played a pick up game of soccer" Dan told her as Blair kept her focus on Carter

"A pick-up game?" Blair asked Carter

"I thought he might be stiff, so I just thought we could do a bit of running and exercise" Carter said fumbling through his words

"So you have him play a sport that is prone for using his head to control the ball?" Blair questioned as Carter couldn't find a good justification as he didn't take into account the whole head injury being a factor in playing soccer "Seriously?!" she looked at him in dismay

"It's not that big of a deal, it was good to get out" Dan said "Catching up with a friend and playing…" he began to say

"So you remember Carter? As in all of who he is?" Blair asked as she looked on at Dan

"I think the little parts you know is fine with me" Carter chimed in just as the guests began to arrive

"I brought wine" Jenny called out as she walked up towards Dan to give her brother a hug once she came into the house "How are you?" she asked

"Good" Dan said as he was a bit confused to see Jenny "How did you get on the guest list?" he asked and before Jenny could manage to answer everyone else came in

"Daniel" Eleanor said excitedly as she nearly ran up to hug Dan while all he could do was look confused

"All will be explained" Blair mouthed to him before Dan looked on to see Serena coming into the house with a bouquet of flowers as she walked hand in hand with Trip inside. "Oh, look. Serena with her boyfriend, Trip" she stated as she waved for Serena to come over while all Dan could do was look on, trying to piece together what and what was going on. Surprised at the fact that Serena was here, Dan's surprise only grew steadily with the sight of Chuck Bass, Nate Archibald, and Eleanor Waldorf. With this unusual cast of characters coming in, Dan could only hope that he'd get his answers.

"Everyone, everyone. The show will begin in five minutes" The woman said as she stood on the makeshift stage that was set up in the living room with a whole theater set up

"Is this like a play?" Justine asked

"Yes, a historical account as I come to call it" Blair said as everyone looked at her

"Oh, so you….you wrote this historical account?" Justine asked

"Yes" Blair nodded

"Since when are you a playwright?" Chuck asked in confusion

"Since never" Jenny stated

"Relax, I've been dabbling in my bit of writing. I guess that's among the many reasons why we've come together" Blair said as she looked over at Dan

"Thank God you got the wine. I can see a drinking game ensuing" Justine whispered to Jenny as everyone looked on with a bit of worry as they walked towards their seat. Once everyone took their seats, the host came out on the stage to greet everyone.

"Thank you all for coming to witness your very own in home play, acted out by The Met House Actors group. We hope you all will enjoy the show, and now I give to you a Humphrey and Waldorf, a play written by your very own friend, Ms. Blair Waldorf" The host said as everyone clapped a bit skeptically.

* * *

**[Humphrey and Waldorf- The Play]**

**[ACT ONE- The First Meeting]**

**Eleanor: Blair, Darling. Come down, you must come to meet the new hire.**

**The young brunette races down the stairs eagerly, elated that her mother has hired help that would free up her time to spend more time with her daughter. Blair see's the dark haired boy in the foyer.**

**Blair: Mother, I'm so delighted that you have opted to lessen your heavy load at the workplace. Now we can spend more time together.**

**Eleanor: I must work more. How will you ever learn to be independent and business savy woman if I coddle you too much? My absence from the house will make you grow.**

**Who might this delightful young man be?**

**Dan: My name is Daniel Humphrey, I hail from Brooklyn**

**Blair: I'm deeply ecstatic that we have such diversity within our presence. You need not worry about my thoughts of Brooklyn, I find it to be a delight with much to enjoy of it's culture. I look forward to you working here, I see great things for you Dan Humphrey.**

**[End of Act One]**

Sitting in disbelief, Eleanor looked down at Blair to see that she kept her focus on the stage. Knowing that her mother had her eyes on her, Blair hoped that she would see the overall goal was the love story, not the other characters.

"I thought historical plays had to be non-fiction?" Justine asked "This all ready feels like loose fiction at best" she whispered to Jenny

"That's because it is, loose fiction" Jenny replied as she shook her head, knowing this was going to be a long night.

**[Act Two- Dan Gets His Chance with Serena]**

**Serena: We could never be Daniel. You're far too nice and judgemental for me, I could never appreciate who you could be.**

**Dan: I see that we are different, but my affection has only been towards you. Though I must admit that my affections have been caught by your fair maiden of a friend.**

**Serena: Blair? Why heavens no. You can't compare me to her. I shall stay with you, to show you that I am the great Serena van der Woodsen. Quick let's act like a couple as she comes our way.**

**Blair: Good day Daniel and Serena, so glad to see you at this masquerade ball. I had put my studies of the good book down in search of Nathaniel, but he appears to be hiding in a bush.**

**Serena: I shall find Nathaniel. I just hope our lips can stay apart. Oh, but I tease. I'm not that type of harlot [Serena exits]**

**Dan: You look divine tonight Blair.**

**Blair: That is but a splendid compliment from you Daniel.**

**[End of Act Two]**

Clapping excitedly as she could see Dan was engaged, Blair could see that Dan was taking in the information being given. Feeling the daggers of her friends look, Blair remained with her eyes focused on the stage.

"Why am I in the bushes?" Nate questioned

"If you can't pick up on it, then this play should be riveting to you" Chuck replied as he patted Nate on the shoulder.

**[Act Three- Blair Falls Ill]**

**Dan: I curse you old woman for not appreciating the strong, independent, vivacious, intellect your daughter possesses as she lay on her death bed.**

**Eleanor: I'm torn between my daughters health and my multi million dollar company that needs me equally. I have fallen prey to my love for money and power, I shall fight this disease of greed the help of Blair's love.**

**Dan: I must say that I envy your love of hers that you possess, for I am but a fickle man in a loveless relationship with nothing but mystique at it's helm.**

**[End of Act Three]**

Changing seats with Tyler, who sat behind Blair, Serena eagerly wanted to sit in some vicinity of her friend. Trying to play like she could feel Serena's tap on her shoulder, Blair moved her back like it was a normal touch as opposed to angry taps from her friend.

"What?!" Blair asked in a whisper as she turned to face Serena

"Why am I a whore?! Also known as a harlot" Serena asked "And yes, I googled the word harlot" she told Blair

"…your personal questions to yourself should be brought up in therapy, not with me" Blair quickly dodged the question as she attempted to get up but Serena had pulled her back down

"You weren't even on your deathbed, you were getting treated for your bulimia!?" Serena sneered at Blair

"I don't quite recall the events" Blair replied "This is all I can remember" she said

"Then Dan isn't the only one with amnesia then" Serena whispered before Blair escaped her clutches to change seats. Noticing that Nate still looked puzzled by his characterization and Chuck had no real role, Blair figured this was the best spot to be to where she could still see how Dan took to the play.

"Am I ever getting out of the bush?" Nate asked

**[Act Four- Blair and Dan face Temptation]**

**Dan: My body yearns not just your intellect but the touch of your bosom**

**Blair: We mustn't. We are both spoken for**

**Dan: I can't go on without my love being on full display, while Nathaniel keeps his love hidden with the realms of a mere bush.**

**Blair: He is but my idea man. We enjoy the simplest of talks, but I do digress….I do think heavily about our spirited talks.**

**Dan: Then we must come together as one. Act with our hearts in this unintentional romantic moment that has conveniently happened.**

**Blair: It all but convenience, but unintentional because I would never be that type of woman**

**Dan: I would never see you as a harlot, my heart won't allow you to. You have capture my heart**

**Blair: I feared that may happen but I must find Nathaniel by the bushes. We could never be, not without the trappings of our previous loves**

**[End of Act Four]**

"Again, with the bush?! Why am I constantly in a bush?" Nate asked Blair

"You'll get out the bushes soon enough" Blair nodded just as Tyler moved towards Blair

"By any chance will you be insulting me in this play?" Tyler asked as Blair got up from her seat to move next to Jenny and Justine to see that they were laughing in their corner of the room.

"Are you guys drunk?" Blair asked

"No…yes" Jenny stated as they laughed

"We did a drinking game of how many people you'd insult in this play, and now…we're drunk" Justine replied as sober as she could but it still came off as drunk

**[Act Five- The End of Summer]**

**Dan: My sister has thrown away her life by marrying that mongrel, Chuck Bass.**

**Blair: I've heard. She has learned to spell the word love, you should not be surprised she has taken anything as it's definition.**

**Dan: It is I that know love**

**Blair: And I'm not too proud to admit that I know it well.**

**Dan: It is your love that has let me know love's true power.**

**Blair: I can no longer deny my heart has and will always be yours. I can not promise you the physical desire due to wait for marriage, but I can promise you my heart. [Dan and Blair kiss]**

**[End of Act Five]**

"Because I can spell love, that's why I chose to get married?" Jenny asked Blair as she looked towards her

"It's for dramatic purposes, that really just adds depth to your character" Blair replied

"Yeah, the depth of stupidity" Justine replied

"The romance is picking up. I almost thought Dan and Blair were never going to get together with Serena being a constant wedge in the triangle" April said as she snacked on popcorn, showing how into the play she was "I'm beyond glad that Blair dropped bush boy and got with Dan. I wonder what's going to happen next for them" she smiled excitedly as Jenny and Justine looked at her in disbelief.

"Blair, what have you written!?" Jenny muttered under her breath as she didn't want to get too loud

"I called Chuck a mongrel" Blair reasoned

"That's a compliment to him, not an insult like mine was" Jenny replied before she looked over to see Dan's stunned look at his sister at this revelation. Shrugging down in her seat, Jenny just shook her head.

**[Act Six- A New Waldorf]**

**Dan: This hoodlum has my face…**

**Eleanor: It appears to be so.**

**Tyler: I have come to claim what's mine, for I'm…..[dramatic organ play] your long lost son.**

**Blair: Another edition to the family, how so mother?**

**Dan: But this stranger still has my face and carries about wicked words.**

**Eleanor: That is only because it is true….**

**Tyler: I am your long lost son.**

**Blair: But how? Father has been hidden within the bushes, how can he procreate to create….**

**Tyler: I am your long lost son.**

**Eleanor: He was a child I had left behind, for I could not carry him up the ladder to my success. The reason as to why he carries your face Daniel is because….**

**Tyler: I am your long lost son.**

**Dan: I must go, this treason has weakened my thoughts of you Lady Eleanor [Dan quickly flees]**

**Eleanor: Daniel!**

**Blair: You must let him go to deal. I fear the weight of this revelation and that of his naïve sister has gotten to him. Since it appears to be you are family, I shall welcome you with no protest. [Blair hugs Tyler]**

**[End of Act Six]**

"I couldn't get any other line?" Tyler asked

"What? You were repetitive when I first met you. It was quite annoying, but I got used to it" Blair replied

"And you never welcomed me with no protest, I got nothing but protest" Tyler stated

"So in this story, I'm just the heartless mother?" Eleanor asked

"I'm glad you picked up on it, I was afraid I didn't write your character well. This writing thing is hard" Blair replied as she smiled at what she thought was her mother's compliment.

**[Act Seven- Dan's Troubled Future]**

**Carter: I'm but a mere victim.**

**Dan: It is I that suffers in your selfishness**

**Carter: I can't see your plea**

**Dan: My chosen education institute, you have taken that from me with your greed of money.**

**Carter: And what about me? I'm the victim just as much as you. We shall drink away our problems, and ravish any woman that we come across**

**Dan: That is something you can partake in, I must secure my future with my love. For she is the light I choose to follow. I'm done with your leaching ways, you must grow on your own without me for my path is already chosen. [Dan leaves. Carter is then attacked by a flock of birds]**

**[End of Act Seven]**

"Really?!" Carter whispered towards Blair

"I wrestled with a group of bears, but I wanted something more lingering" Blair replied

"Why are you crying?" Justine asked as she looked over to see April wiping the tears out of her eyes

"Carter just got attacked by birds, he was my comic relief in the story" April replied

**[Act Eight- Lover's Dilemma]**

**Blair: I must let our love go, I have to find my own light.**

**Dan: But it your love that shines on my soul**

**Blair: I can only hope it will shine again someday. My heart will always be filled of you.**

**Dan: You must not leave.**

**Blair: But I shall, I hope that our paths will meet again to prove that our forever is true.**

**[End of Act Eight]**

"This is getting so intense. I mean talk about OMG. They have to get back together, they've gone through too much not to" April said as she tried to control her emotions "We should tweet the writers or something, let them know that Dair has to be together. It's the only thing that makes sense" she said grabbing her phone before Justine stopped her

"It's just a play, so before you lead your twitter campaign, realize it's just a play" Justine told her

"How are you liking it?" Blair asked as she leaned over to whisper towards Dan. Thinking for a moment, Dan just accessed what he had seen for a few moments

"This couple, we seem to always have something in our way. Then the break up, I mean he know he's not of that world so why adjust to what she wants him to be" Dan said as he thought it over

"No, it's not about him fitting to her world. It's about him being comfortable in his own skin" Blair said

"While he can't live without her? The guy seems so caught up in his love for her that he can't see the signs around him" Dan said

"Like what? There are no other signs than them being together, working towards each other?" Blair replied

"Because he's afraid to live without her. To be honest, I think the guy would do better without her because then he'll find himself and be in his natural habitat without constantly trying to live up to her expectations" Dan said as Blair shook her head, knowing that this wasn't the type of interpretation she wanted to give off. "I mean maybe he'll get this awakening moment, but I just…I can't relate to the guy. He's too lovesick and has no real experience of the world or love other than his high school love" he said as Blair just looked on at him while the lights went down, preparing for the next scene.

**[Act Nine- The Ultimatum]**

**Dan: I have found my purpose in life. I have turned my stories into a steady job to where I can not worry about money anymore. Now, I'm sure that I can be a partner in this union.**

**Blair: It was never your money I looked for, it was your confidence that had me weary**

**Dan: I see that now but it my confidence in our love that pulled me through. Come with me to Paris**

**Blair: I can't be your distraction**

**Dan: You'll be my distraction either way. Come with me or I stay**

**Blair: I shall think it over.**

**Dan: Then I shall prompt your answer with my ultimatum to leave sooner than later as planned…**

**Blair: Daniel**

**Dan: Either I have your love or I have nothing at all. The choice is up to you.**

**[End of Act Nine]**

"I feel like this is a soap opera with the main couple constantly trying to get back to each other" Trip whispered to Serena

"Well at least you didn't get stomped on in their quest towards each other" Serena sighed as she folded her arms in frustration

"Is everything okay? You seem a bit distracted?" Trip asked

"No, I'm fine. I just didn't expect to end my night with a play depiction of myself being a harlot. Who says that these days?" Serena replied

"Is that all?" Trip asked

"Yes, that's all" Serena replied "I'm gonna get popcorn, so I can throw it at the writer" she said as she got up from her seat to go back to the set up concession stand in the kitchen.

**[Act Ten- The Finale]**

**Dan: Blair, what are you doing here? I thought you chose your career over me?**

**Blair: I couldn't. I couldn't let my career be the thing that stands in the way of what I've always wanted. I want you, I've always wanted you.**

**Dan: As have I but this world holds up apart, how can I be sure you won't leave?**

**Blair: My love for you. It's stronger than ever. I'm yours**

**Dan: And I you [Dan and Blair kiss]**

**[End of Act Ten]**

The cast all emerged on to the stage to take their bow as everyone slowly rose to their feet. Blair could see that some were upset with their depiction, while others simply didn't care. Either way, Blair felt and came to a quick realization that tonight was a big disaster. Smiling weakly at the host, Blair clapped for the cast along with everyone else but she knew that all eyes were on her. Shifting her attention towards Dan, Blair wasn't quite sure how to read Dan as he just had no expression that gave her an indication of what he thought. She knew nothing in regards to him, which seemed to be symbolic of their state as of now.

* * *

As the night waned on, which didn't allow much time to pass; Blair thanked the cast for their last minute work. The cast all seemed intrigued by the story with their many question but Blair was in no mood to divulge the inspiration behind the play since most of the inspiration was waiting for her to escort the cast out. Trying to prolong the moment as long as she could, Blair knew that she couldn't use the cast as her stalling technique. Closing the door behind the final member, Blair took a deep sigh as she had her hand pressed against the door for a few moments longer. Turning slowly, Blair looked on to see everyone with folded arms as they waited for her like vultures. Emerging from the group, April clapped as she wiped away tears while everyone just looked at her strangely.

"Before we start the onslaught, let's just state the fact that I had creative license" Blair said

"Then your creativity was all over the place because you basically made me a whore or in your terms a harlot" Serena replied

"Me hiding behind a bush meant what?" Nate asked

"You were gay" Tyler, Justine, April, Jenny, Chuck, Serena, Carter, and Trip joined in unisons to tell him

"I wanted to be creative and not use the typical closet" Blair said

"I wasn't gay this whole time…" Nate began to say as Blair just gave him a look while Serena froze in thought for a moment

"Well I've had the suspicions but I just never thought" Blair said

"Nothing about me then was gay!?" Nate stated

"And what part of New York does someone just randomly get attacked by a flock of birds?" Carter questioned "And why did it have this whole Shakesperean on crack vibe to it?" he then asked

"Then I can suddenly spell love, which prompts my marriage" Jenny stated

"I wasn't that bad of a mother" Eleanor then chimed in "I mean granted there were times but I didn't just blatantly go out of my way to be bad" she said

"Okay, clearly you guys are grasping the concept of loosely based historical fiction. It was a mixture of truth and maybe my interpretation, with a bit of exaggerate truth" Blair said

"Clearly" Serena quickly replied

"Jen, do you think we can talk?" Dan asked as he looked over at his sister, which only made her nervous. Making eye contact with Chuck, Jenny looked towards her brother with a weak smile

"Yeah, sure" Jenny agreed as Dan and Jenny made their way towards the patio, while Blair could only watch as they left.

"And I'll take that as my turn to leave. Do you think that we could talk?" Tyler asked as he looked over at Chuck

"About what?" Chuck asked a bit confused

"I just need to talk with you" Tyler said

"Sure, fine. I haven't been apart of the bashing, so really no need for me to being here. Mongrel was a bit of compliment compared to the names you could've called me" Chuck said as he walked over towards the closet to grab his coat

"There were many to choose from" Blair smiled weakly

"Thank you for this interesting night, the play was….well, it was memorable" Tyler said as Blair just waved her brother off before Tyler and Chuck left. Noticing as her mother began to gather her things, Blair just sighed in frustration as she could see how disappointed her mother looked.

"I'm sorry mom" Blair said

"No, it's fine. I guess I had that coming, just stay out of the playwriting business for awhile" Eleanor said as she leaned in to kiss Blair on the cheek "I guess I'll talk with Daniel another time" she sighed as she looked towards the patio to see Dan and Jenny talking.

"Yeah, I guess" Blair said

"Goodnight, if you can make it through" Eleanor said as she eyed a still upset Serena before she walked over to kiss Serena on the cheek before she left the house.

"B, what was this tonight?" Serena questioned "You literally bashed me while conveniently leaving out some key details in your love story" she said

"I was just trying to jog his memory" Blair said

"When I had suggested recreate, I meant recreate in the conventional sense" April said as she spoke up "But overall, I still loved the play, regardless of how loose it was" she said

"You shouldn't say loose, when the term loose was used to describe her best friend in the play" Justine quickly muttered to April

"But you altered the truth majorly. You two got together because he cheated on me with you, you lost your virginities to each other while he was still with me, then you lied about it. You broke up because he wrote Insider about us, which ultimately broke the straw on the camel's back. You lied, but you did it to make yourself look like the virginal one" Serena said as Blair struggled to find the words but with the clearing of his throat, Dan made his appearance known as Blair's next thought was how much of what Serena had said did he hear.

"I think we should call it a night" Trip said as he grabbed Serena's hand

"Yeah, I think we should" Serena sighed as she gave Blair a disappointed look as she followed behind Trip before they eventually left

"And we should…go" April said as she read Jenny's eyes as she was pleading with her friend to give her a quick exit plan

"I agree" Jenny quickly replied as she rushed over towards the door before realizing that Justine wasn't following as she was gawking at Dan. Walking back to grab her hand, Jenny and April dragged her out of the house.

"I think…" Carter began to say

"Don't, I'm not in the mood to hear what you have to say. I'm just not in the mood period. You two can hang out or catch up, whatever the hell you remember of him just do it" Blair said before she quickly headed back towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Looking on at the paper in disbelief, Tyler watched as Chuck shuffled through the articles in pure disbelief. By his reaction, Tyler could see that Chuck had no clue of his families interesting past. The more he read, Chuck just seemed even more horrified by what he was reading before he finally just had to put the papers down. Chuck walked over to the nearest chair as he took a seat as he sat with a blank stare on his face for a few moments. Unsure of what to do, Tyler took his seat at his desk as he just waited for a few moments before saying anything. Looking over towards Tyler, Chuck took a deep breath as he came to process what he had just discovered.

"What do you plan on doing with it?" Chuck asked "The article" he said

"Well I was originally going to give it to my editor but I've had a change of thought on the matter" Tyler said "In some odd way, I kind of registered the fact that you might not know about this and given the fact that your mother just died….I don't exactly kick people when they're down" he said

"This would be newsworthy" Chuck laughed in disbelief "My mother killing Russel's wife, while my father covers it up. Very newsworthy" he said "How exactly did you get this information?" he then asked

"Through the unique source of Gossip Girl" Tyler said

"Gossip Girl is now researching into my parents past?" Chuck asked

"No, it's a long story but Gossip Girl go this and was planning to reveal this bit of information while I…I just thought I should let you know first" Tyler said

"Why is Gossip Girl sending you things about my family?" Chuck asked

"Because…I believe that there is more to Gossip Girl then just some fad and I'm just trying to prove it" Tyler said

"I'm sorry but I'm having a hard time believing that there is something more to Gossip Girl than just some blogger getting some thrill off of publicizing every bit of information about the Upper Eastside, preferably things about my friends and I" Chuck said

"And that's what you've always believed? Haven't you ever wondered?" Tyler questioned

"Not really because everyone seems to be a part of this so called Gossip Girl. People take these photos, create these elaborate tales to send in so they can get their revenge without owning up to it" Chuck said "It's just the power of social media that enables the coward to remain a coward" he said

"I don't know, maybe it's me being the newbie to the Upper Eastside but it's just strange to me. In the span of two hours, Gossip Girl, gave me damning information that you yourself had no clue about. Not everyone just walks around with stored up secrets without wanting to reveal them as soon as possible. It's like Gossip Girl is just an embodiment of secrets" Tyler said

"Your glorifying this thing more than necessary" Chuck laughed

"Maybe" Tyler shrugged "It's the journalist in me" he sighed as a silence came between them

"Run the story" Chuck then spoke "My family has their secrets but this, I think should be revealed. You'll need a better source than Gossip Girl because I assure you that my father will come after you, so you can just use me" he said

"Aren't you afraid he'll come after you?" Tyler asked

"I'm used to it, besides I think I'll be able to manage with my new schedule that's about to be altered around" Chuck said before he got up from his seat

"What do you do when some secrets effect the people you care about?" Tyler asked, catching Chuck off guard with his question

"Is this a random question?" Chuck asked

"Yeah, hypothetical if you want to get to that point" Tyler said

"You do all you can to protect the people you care about, it's just a given. You protect them whether they want your protection or not" Chuck told him as the two looked on at each other before Chuck turned to walk towards the elevator to leave.

* * *

With thoughts of last night still heavy on her mind, Blair stared at her computer screen as she sat in her office in pure silence. Ducking out of the house before Dan could wake as he took up permanent residency on the sofa, Blair didn't want to face the awkward silence of figuring out what he thought or what he would do since it all just seemed to be a tedious task. Running her hand through her hair as she leaned back in her chair, Blair glanced over to see a picture of Dan and her together. Staring at the picture for what felt like hours upon hours, Blair felt as if she could get lost in the memory of what they once were as opposed to be trapped into the current state of what they were. The only hope she had to hold onto was that he needed to adjust. Adjust, it was a word she slowly grew to hate but the only word that gave her hope. Just as she got caught up in the picture, Blair looked up to see Carter making his way into the office. Holding up a folder as his piece offering, Blair sighed as she just shook her head.

"Sam wanted me to drop off the sketches Jenny sent her" Carter said

"Then don't you think that should go to Jenny, her office is in here. I'm pretty sure you can read to find it, that's if you're not drunk or hung over from last night" Blair replied

"Your bark is getting just as bad as your bite…" Carter began to say

"Don't joke. I'm not going to laugh, no bone in my body is ready to laugh" Blair replied angrily as she stopped Carter from saying anything

"Then maybe we should figure out how we can be better because you biting my head off isn't helping the matter. Dan needs both of us…." Carter began to say as Blair just laughed to herself in disbelief

"Dan needs both of us? Wow, you really have been absent from the scene" Blair replied

"What does that mean?" Carter asked

"He doesn't need both of us. He needs the person that's going to be there and put his best interest in to account whether he likes it or not. You taking him out to play soccer, you taking him out when I told you not to because he was adjusting, that was you saying fuck the rules, as per usual. Don't spit out this he needs us both crap because it's only convenient for you now, it should've been in full effect when he was in the hospital" Blair stated

"I'm sorry. What more do you want from me?!" Carter asked "I apologized. I'm not exactly eager to be around you when you act like this, so I'm sorry that I didn't rush to get my head bit off" he yelled

"God forbid you be there to own up to something. God forbid that Carter Baizen have to stick around for the bad times. Poor Carter" Blair replied angrily as she quickly got up from her seat, not backing down "I'm not falling for that boo hoo crap, so don't try it. I have no sympathy for you, not when my boyfriend was the one that got the brunt of the injuries while you get to walk around doing next to nothing with your life" she stated

"Don't you think I know that? I wish every day that it could've been me!?" Carter yelled "But this won't change anything, we have to deal with the now" he said

"I am dealing with the now. I deal with it every day that I wake up. I've dealt with it every day in that hospital" Blair replied as a silence came between them before Blair had turn away to contain her emotions

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?" Carter asked after a few moments

"I don't hate you…I hate what you are to him" Blair said as she turned to face him "I hate that he can remember you, I hate that he can remember you as a good person and a friend. I hate that. I hate that he has no recollection of who I am" she said

"Wait? He doesn't remember you? How is that possible?" Carter asked

"He can remember everything prior to the accident, hence the memory of his good buddy and Ivy. He can remember the accident, but he thinks he's in freshmen year of high school. That's what he remembers" Blair said as she forced a weak smile

"…which means he remembers you as Queen Bee, Blair Waldorf. The girl that had no clue that he even existed" Carter concluded as Blair flopped down in her chair

"I was hoping that if he stayed at home then he'd recall some things, remember our life together" Blair said as she leaned back in her chair "His doctor said that his only recollection of the accident was a bit hazy but he remembers you and Ivy, then some name game he was playing. Dan isn't exactly a name game type of person, so I find that to be a lost cause in questioning him about…."she said as Carter came to the realization

"Not necessarily" Carter said as Blair looked over at him

"What do you mean?" Blair asked "You remember the game? He was playing some name game?" she asked

"We were playing this game where we described the person, it was just some stupid game I came up with off the top of my head. It was just about our closest friends and family" Carter said as his hands began to shake nervously

"That's good. Well, what happened then? I mean did you guys discuss everyone? Maybe if he plays the game again then he'll remember I'm a part of his life, vital part. How did you describe me?" Blair asked eagerly as she grabbed a piece of paper to jot down

"….we didn't exactly cover you. I kind of made it a point to not bring you up" Carter said as Blair looked a bit taken aback

"How do you not cover me? I'm his girlfriend, the person he lives with, the person he spent the whole summer with. How do either of you two jackasses not get to part where you cover me? You were on a damn bus with nothing but time" Blair questioned

"Because I made…I made Dan promise to forget you. For two hours, he had to get you out of his head" Carter hesitated to reveal as Blair sat with a blank stare as she looked at Carter. Staring at only him, Carter saw the tears well up in her eyes as she just sat emotionless as if she were lifeless. "It was just me being stupid, I never thought that…" he began to say

"Go" Blair said as her lip trembled while she spoke

"I never meant…" Carter began to say before Blair quickly grabbed the stapler to throw at the window, causing the glass to shatter with the force she used

"Get the hell out" Blair told him sternly but with a silent force that let him know that though she didn't yell, her words still had more power than any yell could with the pain behind her words. Obliging her wish, Carter quickly fled the office. Falling lifelessly into her chair, Blair froze for a moment before she slowly broke down into tears.

"Blair, don't think for one second that we're not talking about last night. I'm beyond pissed…." Jenny began to say as she entered Blair's office to see Blair sobbing. Quickly walking over towards her, Jenny wrapped her arms around Blair to comfort her.

"It's okay. It's okay" Jenny whispered to her as they fell to the floor. Coming into the office to watch the entertainment of Jenny questioning Blair about last night, Justine and April were caught off guard to see the scene of Blair sobbing since they hadn't recalled any moment of her crying. Closing the door behind them, Justine and April walked towards the girls as they made a group hug to comfort not just their business partner but their friend.

* * *

**We were so dumb in love  
Couldn't get enough, no  
But I could've loved you so much better  
And I can't believe you never walked out  
And it's not your fault  
**

Walking into the locker room feeling more tired than he was going to be after practice, Sean sighed as another late night with Michael was catching up to him. Finding a babysitter had been more of a task than he originally planned or it to be since he was dead set on taking Michael to a daycare because he wanted to be hands on with his kid, Sean was finding that sometimes what he wanted never really panned out like he wanted. Taking a seat in front of his locker, Sean put away his bag as he began to take his shirt off. Reaching for his jersey, a picture fell to his feet that caught his attention. Looking on at the picture to see that it was one of Serena and him after a game. Staring at it longer than he had intended, Sean couldn't help but feel the memories come flooding back.

**[Flashback]**

**Catching the ball as it grazed against the net, Sean bent over as he just laughed hysterically at her attempts of shooting. Serena protested as she was positive that with each time that she shot it would only get in, while he felt her chances dwindling. Dribbling the ball over towards her, Serena held out her hands for the ball while he took a few moments to think.**

**"Not everyone can shoot, that's something you have to admit to yourself. Maybe you're a defender, have you ever thought of that?" Sean asked as he avoided her hits as she tried to hit him on the arm**

**"I'm not a defender. I really think I can shoot" Serena replied**

**"That's the problem, you're thinking too much, just shoot" Sean told her as Serena got silent for a moment before he realized the words that he used "Serena, I didn't mean…" he said as he dropped the ball to pull her close**

**"No, I'm fine. I just had a moment" Serena tried to laugh it off**

**"No, it wasn't just a moment. Clearly you're still thinking about it" Sean said**

**"How can I not?" Serena asked "At the end of the day, I shot him and I didn't think, I just shot" she sighed**

**"Because he was trying to hurt you, again I might add" Sean said as she just sighed before resting her head on his shoulder "Sometimes I think if I got there sooner than things would've turned out differently" he said**

**"How so?" Serena asked**

**"Maybe you'd have told him to kick rocks then you ride off with me" Sean said as Serena just laughed**

**"The story where you get the girl" Serena laughed "God, your ego is getting bigger and bigger in this tournament" she laughed**

**"It is, I'm on one right now" Sean laughed "But regardless in the end, it would've been you and me. Me protecting you, and you knowing that I would at all costs. I know you're not in that mode of needing a guy anymore…" he said**

**"Yeah, I was just going to give you that breaking news" Serena smiled**

**"I'm gonna always want to protect you, it's my default mode in everything" Sean told her as he held the side of her face as she smiled, knowing that what he said was real and genuine with no hidden agenda but him wanting to be real to her "Which is why I need to protect your ego by telling you that if you're going to attempt to shoot then you have to change up the form or something because something isn't working with this so called jump shot" he teased as Serena just hit him on the chest**

**"You never taught me any form, you just said aim" Serena laughed as she rushed over to get the ball**

**"Lies, I taught you form. I'm not going to tell you to shoot without teaching you form"**

**[End of Flashback]**

Coming back to the reality of the moment, Sean sighed as he knew he had to get rid of thoughts like that if he was ever going to move forward like he needed to. Putting the picture back in his locker room cubby, Sean began to put his shoes on to get ready for yet another day on the job of basketball and dodging the press.

**That I fumbled your heart  
Should've let go of my past for you  
You did everything I asked of you  
Drived across the country if I asked you to  
But I'm just bad for you  
I fumbled your heart  
I'm bad news, yeah I'm just bad for you  
I'm bad news, I fumbled your heart**

Making her way into the office, Serena smiled at the other staff members as they still remained unsure of her. Not bothering to think about the reasons as to why they didn't like her, Serena headed towards her little cubicle. Taking a seat at her desk, Serena looked on at her desk to see that nothing was on it for her to do, which only meant that she'd have to wait until something came in. Being a peer mentor wasn't exactly a job that had a daily function, it was only a sometime thing that had certain tasks but nothing that was regular. Sighing as she knew the only thing she could do was be trapped with her thoughts.

**Girl you used to feel so bound in my arms  
I wish we could touch some more  
I'm sitting, working on this letter  
The first line I write, I was wrong  
So wrong, so wrong, so wrong, so wrong  
And it's not your fault  
So wrong, so wrong, so wrong  
**

Stepping off the elevator, Chuck made his way through the lobby with the usual smiles and greetings from the secretaries. Bypassing his office, which he was sure that his father was waiting for him in since he had called an emergency board meeting. As he passed the office, Bart quickly emerged from the office calling for Chuck but nothing stopped his stride towards the boardroom. Blocking out anything that his father was saying, Chuck looked towards the board room to see that Jack was all ready schmoozing the board members. Grabbing on to Chuck's arm, Bart quickly turned Chuck so that he was facing him.

"Get off of me" Chuck sneered as he ripped his arm away from Bart

"What is all of this?!" Bart asked

"Did mom kill Russel's wife?" Chuck asked completely ignoring Bart's question as Bart stood silent "Don't bother lying because in a matter of an hour, a website is going to publish the story and I signed off on it as a source. So answer me, give me the truth, did she? And did you cover it up?" he asked

"It's more complicated than you think" Bart said

"No, it really isn't and the fact that you just said that only makes what I'm about to be so much easier" Chuck said as he turned to walk into the board room

"Chuck!?" Bart said as he followed behind

"Everyone, thank you for coming to this emergency meeting. This won't take long because it's merely just an announcement that I wanted to make" Chuck said as he looked towards his uncle then towards his father "I quit" he said

"This was definitely worth the early morning wake up call" Jack smiled

"I'm sure it was. Have at it, you two can duke it out now. I'm done with Bass Industries and with the both of you" Chuck said before he left the board room

**That I fumbled your heart**  
**Should've let go of my past for you**  
**You did everything I asked of you**  
**Drived across the country if I asked you to**  
**But I'm just bad for you**  
**I fumbled your heart**  
**I'm bad news, yeah I'm just bad for you**  
**I'm bad news, I fumbled your heart**

Thinking to himself as he stared on at the screen, Tyler moved forward to change the screen towards the Gossip Girl webpage to see that the Bass story had been uploaded and within a matter of minutes, Tyler uploaded the story to the paper as well. Looking over to see his editor walking towards him with a smile from ear to ear, Tyler didn't have to conclude much but that the Gossip Girl story was a go, however he chose to write it. It was the immediate situation that seemed to plague him more than writing an in depth article on the myth of Gossip Girl. Picking up the phone, Tyler dialed the number he was given.

"Hello" The woman answered the phone

"Hi, is this Janice Peters?" Tyler asked

"Yes, this is" The woman said

"I wanted to talk to you or maybe even meet up with you to discuss your son, Jason Peters" Tyler said

**It's all or nothing  
Give you my all or nothing  
Want all of you or nothing  
I'm sorry that I messed up girl  
I really love you, really really love you  
Now that I know I love you  
I'll never love another girl  
And it's not your fault**

Climbing the little stairs that they had, Blair took her keys to open the door as she slowly walked through the door. Once upon a time there was time this used to be her favorite part of the day, now it was just uncertain of how this would rate on good or bad in her day. Closing the door behind her, Blair began to scan the living room in search of Dan as she could see that he wasn't on the sofa anymore. Walking in to hear just the sound of him moving about in the office as he continued to read the stories on the computer, Blair stood in the doorway looking on at Dan.

"I thought you were at work" Dan said as he came to a stop with his

"I didn't feel well" Blair replied as a silence came between them "Then I figured we should kind of talk about last night" she said

"I really don't think we should" Dan sighed

"Just tell me what you thought, I mean clearly you heard what Serena said. You pretty much gave your analysis of the character that you have discovered to be you. Now we just conclude with what you think" Blair said as Dan sighed before he turned to face her

"Why'd you lie?" Dan asked "I mean you basically altered what we supposedly have together to your liking, so that you looked good while you threw everyone else under the bus. I don't exactly love hearing that my sister got married to Chuck Bass of all people through a play, I don't love it all" he said

"We were happy Dan. Good or bad, we were happy" Blair told him

"If we were then why lie about it? Why withhold it? Why bash Serena?" Dan asked

"Do you like her? I mean I asked prior but you never gave me an answer" Blair replied

"Why does it matter?!" Dan asked

"Because I know that you have or had a crush on her for the longest, since you saw her at a party that you were never supposed to go to in the first place" Blair replied "So do you?" she asked

"I don't think I owe you that" Dan replied as he rose from his seat "That play, whatever purpose it was supposed to serve helped me see things, get up to date with how things are. So yeah, maybe my opinion of Serena changed but it also changed in regards to you as well" he said as the tension built between them "I'm going to move my stuff into the guest room" he told her before he made his way out of the office, leaving her behind.

**That I fumbled your heart  
Should've let go of my past for you  
I should've let go  
You did everything I asked of you  
Drived across the country if I asked you to  
Whatever I asked you to, I'm just bad for you  
I fumbled your heart  
She said I ain't gonna change  
Ever since the day we met  
And her mama said the same  
I dropped the ball I'm so ashamed  
I'm bad news, real bad news, I fumbled your heart**

With a bottle of champagne firmly in hand along with a smile that was plastered entirely to his face, Jack stepped off the elevator as he headed towards his penthouse. Grabbing his key card, Jack made his way into the penthouse as he quickly made his way into the kitchen to grab two glasses. Opening up the glass of champagne, Jack poured the champagne into the glasses as he began to sip on his drink. Walking over towards the window, Jack put the other glass down on the table as he heard her footsteps as she came down the staircase. Turning to face her, Jack smiled as he continued to sip on his drink.

"Why are you so cheery?" Ivy asked

"Today was a good day, a very good day" Jack smiled "Which has prompted champagne for you" he said grabbing the glass to hand to her

"Is this laced? We both know you're known for that" Ivy said

"Now Ivy, I'm a changed man…" Jack began to say

"You're still the same sick asshole that drugged that girl. You don't change much from that" Ivy replied

"And yet your still the same girl that took the generous payment I offered to pretend like you saw nothing. Until this day, you still see nothing" Jack said as he smiled "I thought you were supposed to be happy to see me? Beats the financial struggles you've been having" he said as he walked over to take a seat on the sofa

"You've looked me up?" Ivy questioned

"I don't let anyone sleep in my house…or my bed in your occasion" Jack sighed

"So what is this? A hook up?" Ivy asked

"This is me helping you" Jack said "I mean it, you helped me out of a potentially bad situation which wasn't my finest but I was able to move pass that" Jack said

"Guys like you always move pass that type of scenarios" Ivy said

"And what do girls like you do?" Jack asked "Sleep with professors for better grades? Screw numerous musicians in hopes for that big mansion and big bank account? Yes, that's worked out well for you. I just made your wishes come true all in one night" he smiled as Ivy just shook her head

"So what's the story here?" Ivy asked

"Or do you mean the story behind Dan Humphrey?" Jack asked "I do all my research Ivy, I'm not stupid" he told her before he finished up his glass of champagne before he walked over to grab her drink "Daniel Humphrey, come up from nothing into something. Dated and fell for the Queen Bee, who happens to be the daughter of Eleanor Waldorf, former Maxwell winner and business tycoon. Legal guardian is Bart Bass, my dear sweet brother. A writer that is pulling in a substantial amount of money to live a comfortable life with said girlfriend" he told her

"That's a true American tale" Ivy sighed

"A tale that sounds up your ally, right?" Jack asked with a bit of laugh "If you plan to be in this world, you have to live by my sound proof motto" he said

"And that is?" Ivy asked as she looked him dead in the eyes

"Don't wait for something to happen, make it happen" Jack told her

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in the Chapter**

**Shakira- She Wolf**

**Gin Wigmore- Devil in Me**

**Trey Songz- Fumble**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I kind of cracked up a little while writing the play, so I hope you enjoyed it. Some key things were not added into the play because of time or because I was too lazy. I hope you liked the chapter.**


	5. Trial and Error

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them as always. I hope you enjoy the chapter and that you had a great Easter [I know it's late but I don't think I told you guys that]. I do have a bit of surprise or something that will aid those that are getting antsy about the upcoming chapters, so I hope it'll get you through. I will say that there is a light at the end of the tunnel, so hang in guys. You don't have long, we just have to make it through.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Five- Trial and Error**

* * *

**Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
**

**[Monday]**

Getting out of the taxi after a long day of work, Blair looked up at the small set of stairs just glad they weren't the staircase that she had grown accustomed to at her house. Holding dinner in her hand, Blair began to walk up the stairs before she made her way into the house. Closing the door behind her, Blair could hear Dan in the office, in what was another day in his office. If there was one thing she was glad about, Blair was happy that he was gravitating towards his writing or at least trying to grasp it. Standing in the doorway, Blair smiled as she held up dinner as her form of accomplishment for the night only to see that Dan was already eating pizza that he had ordered.

"And you already got dinner" Blair concluded as she spoke

"Sorry. I didn't know what time you would be back so I just got a medium" Dan told her as he turned to face her "I have….one almost slice left, if you want it" he then offered as it was clear to Blair that he had no thought of her as he was ordering food since he used to get the large when ordering for both of them

"No, it's fine. I'll just make do with this Chinese food…it's your favorite, so I just thought…" Blair began to say

"Yeah" Dan nodded "I could eat it if you want?" he asked

"No, it's fine. I'm so starved that I can eat this all by myself" Blair laughed nervously as an awkward silence came between them "What are you doing?" she asked

"Reading" Dan replied

"Okay, anything in particular. I've read some of your work, not all of it, I could help" Blair offered

"I'm good. I'm just trying to see how a writer evolved out of this" Dan said as he looked back at his computer screen "An Alessandra called…" he then mentioned

"Your agent" Blair replied "I had mentioned the accident to her and that you may need time to recover" she said

"…Oh, okay" Dan said as he processed for a few moments "I think I want to see this whole thing out. Get back to work as it may seem" he nodded

"So you want to go back to work?" Blair asked "When did you come to this decision?" she asked

"I've just been thinking about it…I mean do we have a set up where one should stay here?" Dan asked

"No, no. I just….I just don't want you to rush back too soon. But it's your call in the end, I'll support whatever" Blair smiled weakly as they looked on at each other for a few moments. Getting no clear indication that Dan wanted her to stay, Blair came up with her exit strategy so that he wouldn't have to "Well I'm going to eat. I'm starved…again" she laughed nervously before she made her way into the kitchen. Grabbing her plate, arranging the food on her plate to her liking, Blair poured herself a glass of wine before she began to eat alone.

**Like ships in the night letting cannon balls fly  
Say what you mean and it turns to a fight  
Fist fly from my mouth as it turns south  
You're down the driveway... I'm on the couch  
**

**[Tuesday]**

Letting out a yawn as he made his way out of the office, Dan headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge. Opening the fridge, it was a bit abnormal for him to see such a stocked fridge since it was always a grocery day in the Humphrey loft to at least keep food present, but he was finding that living with Blair Waldorf, running out of things was never an issue. Opening up his water as he began to drink, Dan looked on to see Blair in the living room in the middle of the floor with a sea of work surrounding her. Talking on the phone on what appeared to be a business call while working on her laptop, any conversation he hoped to have with her would have to wait since she was so engulfed into her phone call that she hadn't even noticed he came out of the office.

**Chasing your dreams since the violent 5th grade  
Trying to believe in your silent own way  
Cause we'll be ok... I'm not going away  
Like you watched at fourteen as it went down the drain  
**

**[Wednesday]**

Letting out a sigh as she reached forward to grab her textbook, Blair felt overwhelmed with information that she had to pick up for her test tomorrow. Writing down another key fact that she needed to take note of for the test, Blair went over her notes to herself before she was interrupted by the glaring sounds of Dan listening to music as he sat at the computer. Looking up over at him, Blair looked on as Dan bopped away with the music as he used it as his inspiration to make it through the tedious parts of reading, she saw no signs of him at least trying to turn the music down or putting headphones on. Singing along, Dan wore a grin on his face as he loved when his favorite songs came on when he really wanted them to.

"Have you ever heard of this band?" Dan asked as he turned to look on at Blair

"No, not really my type of music" Blair replied as she hesitated in revealing

"Goo Goo Dolls is everyone's type" Dan said as Blair looked on at the clock to see that it was already midnight and she'd only have a few more hours to study then get sleep before going to class "You've never heard this song in its entirety, I mean yeah at this part it sounds odd but…" he began to say before Blair's phone began to ring

"Hello" Blair answered as she held her hand up to signal Dan to wait

"Do you understand the last section?" April asked in a bit of a panic "I'm not grasping this and his notes are too confusing" she said

"I'm hung up on that part along with the other parts. I was hoping you got it" Blair sighed

"I'm reading it but I don't understand what we're supposed to remember because it's just all a glob of information" April told her

"Well I'm going to read that section over because I have a feeling this part is going to be on the test" Blair sighed as she grabbed her textbook and notes as she headed out of the office, leaving Dan behind.

**And pops stayed the same and your moms moved away  
How many of our parents seem to make it anyway  
We're just fumbling through the grey  
Trying find a heart that's not walking away  
**

**[Thursday]**

Finishing up with brushing his teeth, Dan spit out what left over into the sink before he looked up at himself in the mirror. For a moment, Dan examined himself cautiously as he touched his head. Touching the spots where the surgery took place, Dan felt around a bit as with each touch he could recall the incidents of the accident. Wanting to rid himself of those thoughts, Dan quickly turned the lights out as he headed out of the guest bedroom to see Blair standing in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of wine as she seemed lost in thought. Looking on at her for a few moments, Dan could see she weighted down with worry and in that moment he felt the pangs of guilt. It was clear that Blair wasn't exactly who he remembered, but then again he didn't know Blair Waldorf at all, he didn't understand their dynamic at all from what he saw in the pictures that were of them.

**Turn the lights down low  
Walk these halls alone  
We can feel so far from so close  
**

Turning the television off as he began to realize he was getting tired, getting up from the bed to walk towards the door to close it. Dan stood surprised as he saw Blair standing in the doorway of her room. Both standing on their respective sides, Dan and Blair looked on at each other for a few moments as Dan gave a weak smile as she did the same, both not wanting to close the door on the other but knew it would come eventually.

"Goodnight" Blair said

"Goodnight" Dan told her as Blair slowly began to close her door before Dan eventually followed suit.

**Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
We're just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
If it's just you and me trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
Like ships in the night**

* * *

Sitting at the table, Ivy let out a yawn as she watched the staff set trays of breakfast platters onto the table. Looking at the set up, Ivy could feel every pound that she wanted to shed come rushing back as she eagerly wanted to eat away at the delicious food that was in front of her. Hearing the sounds of Jack arguing on the phone, Ivy was once again reminded that she was in Jack's place as business was always on his mind. Cursing to himself as he tossed his phone onto the sofa, Jack made his way towards the dining area as he clearly looked upset, which made Ivy laugh as how childish he was when he was upset. Taking a seat at the table, Jack sat as the maid prepared his coffee to his liking while Ivy munched away on her fruit.

"What are you all bent about?" Ivy asked

"Nothing your mind can comprehend. Pass the jelly?" Jack asked as he was still annoyed

"Can we ask in a nicer tone?" Ivy asked

"Can you get your ass up and pass the fucking jelly?" Jack asked sternly as Ivy just laughed

"Temper, temper. I see things still remain the same with you" Ivy smirked before she slid the jar of jelly towards him

"Aw, so you can recall the past" Jack replied

"I recall very well" Ivy stated as a silence came between them

"You know, Ive…." Jack began to say

"Don't call me that. I hate that nickname you think I love" Ivy quickly replied

"…have you come to enjoy the city?" Jack asked

"I lived here, I know what there is to enjoy and not to enjoy" Ivy said "Plus, I'm not exactly eager to show my connection to you" she said

"I'm a very good must have on facebook, we should befriend" Jack teased "I can monitor those little rumors circling around your sudden dismal at your latest campus" he said

"…what's your game?" Ivy asked

"What do you mean?" Jack asked

"You offering to handle my little problem of any sort, I'm not stupid" Ivy said "I know you want something and I'm starting to think you want something from me beyond the physical" she said

"We both get our kicks, I don't consider that something we have to consider…." Jack began to say

"Get to the point" Ivy stated

"I've always liked your sass" Jack smiled "I'm simply proposing a trade in services. I make those little rumor spreaders disappear then you make a little problem of mine disappear" he said

"So it won't affect your supposed rise to power in Bass Industries? That's what this is about?" Ivy asked

"Among other things. I just need assure that me becoming CEO won't be messed with by the latest come up thinking they can handle the world of business" Jack said "My brother was ruthless, but I'm a bit more of a shark than he can ever be" he said

"So you need me" Ivy concluded before a smile quickly came to her face at the sudden power she had "You know, I do remember that night so vividly. I mean to think of what the board would think of their future CEO and his actions, it's noteworthy indeed" she said with a bit of a grin

"You're good. Now just name your price and we can call this a good fucking partnership, emphasis on the fu…." Jack began to say

"I get the point" Ivy replied "….I have to think about it" she said

"What's there to think about?! Just sign the damn papers and move on. Collect and move on" Jack replied

"You said it yourself, you're a shark. I'm not eager to get back into the graces of my downward spiral of a mother and Brooklyn isn't exactly where I want to end the rest of my days. The very thought of calling Brooklyn my home is just sickening, compared to where everyone in my class has ended up. So I'm looking out for me" Ivy said

"Then come to the Crimson Affair, live out your fairytale and call it a dream come true" Ivy quickly replied

"I'm going to need a bit more insurance than that" Ivy told him "Give me a better reason to give you what you want, if not then I suggest you rethink the color orange" she said before she got up from her seat

* * *

Making his way down the staircase of the Waldorf penthouse, Dan looked on at the elegance of the Waldorf lifestyle that he thought he would only see from a distance. Gathering for what was a traditional family dinner, Dan found it hard to believe that the Humphrey's were a regular for this type of thing. Jenny talked with Blair's family as if they were the best of friends with no recollection of their class differences and Rufus ventured off like a social butterfly as he felt at home in this lavish setting of the Waldorfs. The typical family dinner for the Humphrey's were hanging around the loft as they each cooked some part of the meal that they had scraped together out of what was within their grocery budget. Noticing that his father was out on the patio, sipping on his beer along with Blair's step father, Dan made his way towards the patio to join his father.

"Daniel" Cyrus said excited to see the young man

"…you" Dan replied with as much excitement as he had no clue as to who the guy was

"Dan, this is Cyrus Rose. Eleanor's husband" Rufus laughed as he introduced the two

"I'm sure we had some bit of a relationship, I take?" Dan asked

"You were a regular around the house. I almost included you in my taxes" Cyrus joked as Rufus laughed along with him while Dan stood confused "If you'll excuse me, I believe my wife is summoning me" he said as he excused himself

"So do we frequent this lifestyle a lot?" Dan asked

"We have had many a nights here" Rufus smiled

"I don't get this. How do Brooklyn bound Humphrey's venture into the Upper Eastside?" Dan asked with a bit of laugh "I mean I'm having trouble understanding this. My father is rubbing elbows, drinking beer. Jenny and Blair are business partners" he said

"A lot is different than what you remember it as, I can tell you that" Rufus said "Your relationship with Blair caught us all off guard but it's turned out to be the best thing" he said

"With Blair?" Dan asked "I have trouble understanding that" he said

"I know but it's true" Rufus said "How is that going? You two living together?" he asked

"It's weird. We both have two different worlds trying to fit into one house. I mean we both try but we keep missing each other" Dan sighed

"Are you really trying?" Rufus asked

"No, I just plan to protest until she eventually kicks me out" Dan replied sarcastically

"Dan, I know you. I know freshmen you, you're dead set in your ways. Judgmental of the best time, critical even" Rufus laughed

"I got it from mom" Dan replied "It's in my genes, I can't deny it" he said

"You may not see it now but you two had something real. You need to give her a chance, you need to give whatever you two may have a chance" Rufus told him

"So you can keep this lifestyle?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"….yes and no" Rufus said "Look, you're a smart kid. Just don't get too smart on this" Rufus said

"I can't exactly ignore what I feel. I mean I get what you're saying, but I'm trying to understand this" Dan told him "But I get what you're saying" he said as he looked over at Blair inside "I need to try" he said with a bit of sigh

_**Meanwhile….**_

Noticing Dan's look at her, Blair could only imagine that Dan was probably wondering how the hell he ended up in this situation with her. Feeling a desperate need for a drink, Blair got up from her seat as she headed over towards the bar. Pouring herself a bit of her father's special scotch, Blair knew she'd regret drinking it but she needed something to dull out the pain she felt. Walking over towards his sister with a glass in hand, Tyler grabbed the cup from Blair's hand to give her the drink he had in his hand. Looking on at her brother suspiciously, Blair sniffed the drink out before Tyler took the glass to take a sip to show her nothing was wrong with it. Grabbing the drink back from her brother, Blair began to sip on the drink as she could taste the hint of vodka that was in the cranberry substance.

"A lady should never drink scotch" Tyler said as he poured her drink out

"Since when do you buy into that belief?" Blair asked

"Since I saw some fancy, snobby movie last night and thought of you" Tyler said

"Of course because I'm a snob" Blair concluded

"You try not to be, so points of effort on that" Tyler said "Have you made up for your one time appearance of being a playwright?" she asked

"The play wasn't that bad…" Blair reasoned

"Oh, yes it was. It was Shakespeare with a mix of a Stephanie Savage and Josh Schwartz produced show, it was just that bad for humanity. It was so bad that I have to question how you function" Tyler teased "You threw your best friend under the bus as like a point, like it was intentional" he said

"It wasn't intentional. I was just trying to show that she wasn't the girl Dan thought she was" Blair said

"Now or then? Because it seems like you're bringing back the old to suit the new personality of Dan" Tyler said

"It's not a new personality, it's the old personality that I loathed when I first met him" Blair sighed

"And yet a love story blossomed, for your love was his light that saw him through" Tyler teased

"Shut up" Blair replied "Yes, he's a judgmental asshole but he morphed into a nonjudgmental ass after time with my whole sickness, and since I'm not in a rush recreate my bulimic tendencies, I think I have to wait for a shred of common interests to come" she said

"You just have to learn the essence of patience. It's key in everything and could be key in your now relationship" Tyler said

"Well I thank you for the advice I already knew" Blair replied "Speaking of throwing people under the bus, how exactly do you manage to throw the Bass clan under the bus in one foul swoop?" she asked

"With the help of Chuck Bass. So I had no betrayal like you of some sorts, but I do foresee a best friend moment that could mend things with Serena and you" Tyler said

"Do tell?" Blair asked with a bit of hope "I need brownie points" she quickly added

"I can't exactly give much away but I don't think Serena will like me much in the coming days…." Tyler began to say

"Which will give me the perfect opportunity to be there to help her through and bash you all in one. I'm beginning to see the perks of having a brother" Blair smiled

"Well consider it my early birthday present for you" Tyler smiled sarcastically

"It's a gift I most cherish" Blair told him

"By any chance, just off your experience. What do you know about Gossip Girl?" Tyler asked Blair looked over to see what Dan was up to

"It's a site, why do you care about Gossip Girl?" Blair asked

"Hasn't it ever bothered you that this unseen person just has this much control and knowledge about your life, the life of others, then not to mention her help in saving our lives" Tyler said

"I don't tend to give Gossip Girl too much credit due to our other issues" Blair said

"What other issues?" Tyler asked

"The fact that I can't stand her. Gossip Girl is favorable but I don't pretend to know that if there's any bit of dirt on me sent in by any drone trying to get their moment of fame off of my moment of shame" Blair replied

"So you're telling me that if you were to discover or get to see who Gossip Girl was, that doesn't interest you?" Tyler asked

"If I met Gossip Girl….I'd choke the living crap out of he or she" Blair replied "You're chasing after something that'll only leave you disappointed. This unseen wants to remain unseen for a reason" she said before she finished her drink "Now can I have…."she began to say before Tyler moved the bottle of scotch away

"No" Tyler quickly replied

* * *

As the night waned on and the awkward gathering around the dinner table has surpassed, Dan felt relieved to have some moments to himself. Off in what appeared to be the picture room of the penthouse with nothing but photos of Blair and Eleanor over the years, Dan became intrigued by the room as he looked on to see photos of Eleanor and Dan, in what looked like to be a time of sickness. Moving closer towards the picture, Dan looked on to see that Eleanor and him had shaved heads as they sat in what was a hospital area while she got treatment. In that picture, Dan could see that the boy had no qualms of being with the woman but much rather wanted to be there. On her way to the restroom, Eleanor glanced into the room to see Dan looking on at the picture as she couldn't help but come to a complete stop. Unsure of whether to enter or not, Eleanor went with her gut as she saw this as their only moment to talk.

"That was a stressful time" Eleanor smiled as Dan quickly turned to face her as he was caught off guard by her appearance

"I'm sorry, I thought…" Dan began to say

"No, it's okay" Eleanor smiled "I'm glad you're looking at that picture, it reminds me of where we've been" Dan said

"Were you? Do you have some sort of an illness?" Dan asked

"I did" Eleanor replied "I'm in remission for breast cancer" she said

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that but glad that you're in remission" Dan told her after a few moments

"You were very supportive. You shaved your head, made me feel like it was the natural thing to have" Eleanor smiled "It was a dark time but you understood and even took the heat for me on things" he said

"…you love me like a son?" Dan asked "I've heard it from Blair and this picture…you seem to love me in this, and I seem to love you" he said

"I do love you. I'll always love you" Eleanor smiled "I never want to take the place of your mother because she'll always be that, I just loved you because you were my family. You were the main person that gave me a chance to get my life right" she said

"It's hard to believe that a kid from Brooklyn can cause a tycoon to do that" Dan laughed to himself

"You'd think. It's a Hollywood story, but it's the truth. From the moment I hired you, you were the best thing to enter our lives" Eleanor said

"And my mom? Did you happen to meet her?" Dan asked

"Yes" Eleanor laughed "She didn't quite understand but once she saw how things were, she knew that it was all genuine. Your mother loved you but she always wanted you to be that kid you were never allowed to be" she said

"So that means you're well versed in my family problems" Dan nodded

"Everyone has family problems Daniel, I'm an example of that. I don't know if you remember the play or not but I was quite the horrible mother it seems" Eleanor laughed

"I don't put much merit into the play. It seemed and was a bit onesided" Dan sighed

"Maybe but it came from good intentions" Eleanor said "Look, I know along the way you're going to get pushed and pulled in different directions to be who you once were right away, but I want you know that this all has to be done on your own pace. You don't remember, you don't remember but the one thing I beg of you to keep in mind in those times where it all seems frustrating, you are loved and you do have family of all kinds now" she told him

"I have this family but I don't know why I have this family" Dan said "That's the part that makes it difficult" he said

"Yeah well, life is always difficult it seems" Eleanor smiled "But I don't expect you to be back to yourself in record pace, I'm just happy that you're here and safe" she said "I'll wait for you" she told him as Dan smiled at her sentiments

"I'm in Eleanor Waldorf's house, that's still a shock to me" Dan laughed as the two laughed together in that moment while Blair walked by to see the two in that moment.

* * *

Tossing his keys onto the counter as he closed the door behind him, Tyler flicked on the lights to his darkened apartment. Running his hand through his hair as he let out sigh of tiredness from the night and from work, Tyler headed towards the kitchen to grab a beer out of the fridge. Tossing the top towards the trashcan only to miss, Tyler shook his head at his basketball prospects coming to a nonexistent end. Heading over towards his laptop, Tyler saw this as good as time as any to begin work on his article of Gossip Girl article. Just as he prepared to get his mind set on writing, Tyler heard the vibrations of his cell phone begin to go off. Grabbing his phone to see that it Sean calling, Tyler sighed as Sean was probably having a mini crisis that he was bound to make into a Titanic mode crisis.

"What?" Tyler answered the phone

"Nice to hear from you too. Could you be ruder?" Sean asked

"I'm about to work" Tyler replied

"I thought you came from work before going over to your family's house for dinner?" Sean asked

"I love how you know my schedule now" Tyler laughed "Very wifey of you" he said

"Hardy har. If I put another mattress on top of the mattress Mike has, would that be too much?" Sean asked

"Why would you put another mattress in the crib? He has one already" Tyler replied

"Because I want him to chill like a king, get that kink out the back from a day of crawling" Sean reasoned

"He's barely one, I hardly doubt he'll need that oversized bed" Tyler said

"How do you know? He might find a ten month baby that he has something common with. They sip on some Similac and might form a love connection" Sean joked

"Okay, the fact that you're not even taking yourself serious is the all the reason why this phone call has to end" Tyler laughed

"Wait, should I or not? He's got to chill? To chill or not to chill is my question?" Sean asked before Tyler eventually ended the call. Taking a deep breath, Tyler moved forward towards his computer as he began to brace himself and buckle down.

"…where the hell do I begin?" Tyler asked himself as he stared on at the blank screen for a few moments to realize his plan was that of nothing.

* * *

Hearing the glaring sounds of her alarm going off, Blair slowly lifted her head to see the time on the clock. Groaning in frustration as she forgot to turn it off the night before, Blair slowly rose from the bed to sit up against the headboard. Doing her best to function, Blair took this moment to try to wipe the sleep away but felt her senses overwhelmed by the smells of pancakes. Thinking for a moment, Blair quickly jumped out of the bed to grab her robe as she headed out of her room. Walking down the hallway, Blair immediately looked towards the kitchen to see Dan bringing a plate full of pancakes out as her proof of evidence that pancakes were definitely made.

"What's this?" Blair asked

"I thought I'd make breakfast. I'm not exactly thrilled to have another toast morning so I just scraped up the ingredients that was in the kitchen" Dan reasoned as he put the plate down on the table "Is that a problem?" he then asked

"No, it's never really a problem. I just didn't expect you to make food" Blair said as she looked over at the plate to see there was an abundance

"Do you want some?" Dan asked as he took a seat at the table while she hesitated to take one

"Was it weird being in the kitchen?" Blair asked

"How would it be weird?" Dan asked

"Since the accident" Blair said "I mean you used to do this but that was prior" she said

"I know that we're stuck in the before and after of the accident but I think we can move past that or at least I want to. I get that things have been tough but I just want to try to navigate my way through and find some sort of place to where it works" Dan said

"I understand" Blair said "I accept" she smiled as she began to eat her pancakes that he placed on her plate

"While I was in the kitchen, the answering machine went off. Some Lori woman, she was talking about the keys to the house were ready to be picked up…" Dan began to say

"Oh, it's…the house that we kind of were looking at…prior" Blair replied

"A house?" Dan questioned

"Yeah, it was sort of something you wanted as your big payday gift to yourself" Blair reasoned as she continued to eat "I guess I should call Lori back and see if we can go into resale or something" she sighed

"Why?" Dan asked

"Why? Because things are different" Blair replied

"Did the house change?" Dan asked

"…no, but I don't…." Blair began to say

"Then I think we should look at the house. Pick up the keys and see, looking can't be bad" Dan told her

"You don't have to, I mean…." Blair began to say

"Less in case you have work, I think we should, see the house and pick up the keys" Dan told her as Blair couldn't really refuse what he clearly wanted

"I guess I can call Lori and set something up" Blair said

"This will be cool, looking at a house instead of the usual lofts my dad tried to move us out of and into" Dan laughed to himself as he began to cut up his pancakes. Sitting in a bit of bliss, Blair went back to eating her food as smile slowly broke on her face with their plan of the day.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Serena went through her e-mail to see over twenty e-mails from Blair that had the subject of her being sorry. Sighing as she knew that deep down she wasn't upset with Blair, Serena just couldn't deal with the events of the play. Everything that was happening with Sean and her past with Jason just ultimately freaked her out and put her in a mood of not being the light hearted person that would've laughed at Blair's comical attempt at writing plays. Though she did feel comforted to know that everyone else got some bit of fun poked at them but still no one got the brunt like Serena did. Preparing to send Blair a text message to let her know that they were fine and Serena was just dealing with stuff, Serena was caught off guard to see the security guard escorting Marley into her office. Looking up at the girl, Serena looked on at the security guard wondering if it was really necessary to have a guard escort a kid to an office when the girl had no strength to take on the guy.

"What's with the escort?" Serena asked as she got up from her seat to walk around to the front of her desk

"School policy. No one roams the halls freely" The security guard said

"Which is stupid, what if I had to use the bathroom" Marley quickly replied back

"I think I can manage it" Serena said stepping in to make sure that Marley wouldn't get into further trouble than what she was already in. Handing the paper to Serena, the security guard made a face at Marley before he turned to leave while Serena read the paper "An accumulated amount of absences, since we last spoke?" she asked

"I've been sick" Marley replied

"But yet you come to school" Serena concluded

"I have a lot of makeup work to do. Can I just go?" Marley asked "I need to get to class" she said becoming annoyed

"Class is almost over, you'd pretty much only get fifteen minutes of it" Serena said

"Then it'd be fifteen minutes spent somewhere else better than here" Marley quickly replied

"What's with the attitude? This is like a different girl" Serena said

"I'm sorry that I change up sometimes, it's called me being me" Marley said

"Or you just trying to be all bad ass. You've gotten more absences, since we last spoke. So you haven't kept up that end of the bargain, you're roaming the halls?" Serena questioned

"Do you even really have the title to do anything to me?" Marley asked with a bit of laughter as she slouched in her seat "I mean peer advisor doesn't sound like a position that can scold me" she said

"I'm trying to help you" Serena told her

"I don't need help, I just need to be left alone" Marley said "I'm late, we're all late. I get sick. On this side of the tracks that's what we call normal" she said

"Bridge, you meant bridge" Serena told her "Usually when people like to point out that I'm not from here, they mention the bridge. Tracks aren't really what separate us" she said as Marley glared on at Serena "I'm going to bump you up to a weekly visit, which means you have to be in school on campus on time. Before school" she said

"Can't do that" Marley said after a few moments before she got up from her seat

"I'm not exactly backing down Marley" Serena said as she followed behind her

"And I'm not about to listen to you. Get off my back and leave me alone, I'm not doing anything to anyone. I'm just trying to go to a damn class" Marley stated before she turned to leave just as Yolanda was coming in to witness the heated moment

"Do they always start off so sweet then turn so sour?" Serena asked

"That'd be the usual" Yolanda replied "What's brought Marley in?" she asked

"Nothing. She came in to see me" Serena sighed as she didn't want to rat Marley out to Yolanda before she headed back to her cubical.

* * *

The house had taken them about a little ways out of Manhattan but the commute was still manageable for them back to the city. Pulling up in front of the house, Blair was amazed with how much the house looked exactly like the pictures they had looked at of the house prior to everything that had happened. Walking around in amazement at the house, Dan was in complete shock that he was even able to look at a house that felt like a mini mansion than to be able to buy one outright. A total of six bedrooms, Dan began to wonder if he had bought more on the excess side to spend because he had it or if something else was behind it. Meeting up with Lori in the living room as she let Dan and Blair explore the house, Dan continued to look on as Blair walked over towards the two.

"How do you like?" Lori asked

"I love it" Blair smiled

"I think love would be an understatement to it all. I mean the bedrooms feel like they're all master bedrooms, and I'm hoping that at least one room will be an office. This house is…it's simply incredible" Dan smiled as Blair was ecstatic that he liked it since it was something they had picked out together

"Well you told me you wanted something to grow into and I thought six bedroom would suffice" Lori said

"Six has a lot to grow into" Dan said

"And the security system, how are they going to do with that?" Blair asked

"I'm working within the budget given to get that, I know that the gated community still made you want security" Lori said "The community is overall a good community and the commute would be up to thirty minutes if not less" she said

"I think it's doable with our work schedules, we're both pretty much self-employed in some way" Blair said

"I'm happy for the two of you, I mean I'm glad that we could get this house for you with all the plans you had for this house Dan" Lori smiled

"Plans? What plans did I have?" Dan asked as he looked over at Blair

"This is news to me" Blair laughed

"Oh, look at you being modest now" Lori laughed "Extra bedrooms for the family, buying the house as a starter house for the both of you to grow into" she said

"A family? As in kids?" Dan asked as Blair and Dan look intrigued with what Lori was telling to them

"Yes, you said that you wanted to get this house for the pending kids and marriage" Lori said as Dan and Blair's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets

"Kids?" Dan asked

"Marriage?" Blair questioned

"Why do I feel like I just said something I shouldn't have said?" Lori asked as she looked on at their facial expressions to see how caught off guard the both were

"When was he talking marriage?" Blair asked

"Are you pregnant? Is that why we're together?" Dan questioned

"No!?" Blair replied "When was this form of Dan but not this personality of Dan talking about marriage? And what exactly was he saying?" she asked

"He, you said that you were planning to marry your girlfriend and this house was going to be perfect for the kids you planned to have. Then you got like some big pay day off of a movie and money was no issue" Lori said

"So you wanted to marry me, your answer was yes" Blair said to herself before she looked over at Dan as a silence came between them

"I still have the feeling like I shouldn't have said something" Lori said as she looked on at the two of them

"This is one of those moments" Blair said as she quickly turned to leave as Dan stood in confusion

"Marriage? Kids?" Dan said in disbelief "I thought we were just buying a house" he said

"Honey, usually when you get this big of a house, you intend to add people to it" Lori said as she patted Dan on the back "Here's the keys" she said handing the keys over towards Dan.

* * *

Tapping her hand on her desk, Serena slurped on her drink as she just waited patiently for the next task to come her way. It seemed like her earlier confusion with Marley had been all her excitement for the day while the staff meeting consisted of Yolanda going through the new set of rules that were being put into play. Putting her drink down as she began to see she was annoying the other's around her. Letting out a deep sigh as she just searched for something to do, Serena began to look around at different articles on the internet until she began to remember that she needed to write Blair back. Beginning to write her message, Serena was caught off guard by the ruckus that was going on outside. Quickly getting up from her seat, Serena looked outside as the other staff members began to gather around as they looked on at the fight. Noticing that Marley was part of the fight, Serena groaned in frustration as she quickly headed outside towards the fight as she clawed her way towards the middle to break up the fight.

"Stop. Stop it!" Serena yelled

"You bitch!?" The girl yelled at Marley as she tried to get around Serena

"I said stop" Serena replied sternly "What the hell is going on?" she asked as she looked over at Marley

"This bitch was about to get her ass kicked" The girl replied

"Shut up, you didn't do anything!" Marley replied as she tried to go towards the girl but she was held back by her friends

"Okay, you and I need to talk" Serena said as she grabbed Marley's arm

"Get off of me!?" Marley said trying to tug away from Serena's grasp

"No, not until you talk to me" Serena replied as she dragged Marley away from the crowd of people to where they were alone. "You get sent to the office earlier for being absent all the time, then you're roaming the halls, now a fight?! Are you trying to set some new world record?" she asked

"Whatever!?" Marley replied

"No, it's not whatever. This is something and you need to explain this" Serena said "What was the fight even about it?" she asked

"She came up to me, she started it and I just replied" Marley said

"About what?!" Serena asked

"She thinks I was messing around with this guy she was talking to" Marley reasoned

"Did you explain that you weren't?" Serena asked

"Yes, I offered to take her out to lunch on Madison then do a round of retail therapy afterwards to smooth things over" Marley replied sarcastically

"Okay, seriously. The sarcasm is not needed right now" Serena said "Go over and apologize" she said

"Why should I apologize?! I didn't do anything, she came up to me with all that noise" Marley replied

"You apologize because if anyone reports this then you'll get suspended because that's not just one but two times you getting in trouble today" Serena stated as Marley folded her arms in protest "I don't get how you can be one girl one day then be this the next" Serena said

"Call it life" Marley said

"Or we could call it you being in big trouble" Yolanda said making her presence known "Some onlookers said that you and Cassie got into a heated discussion that led to you swinging, is that right?" she asked

"Regardless of what I say, you're going to think otherwise. So yeah, I supposedly swung on Cassie" Marley said

"You know your attitude comes and goes but when it makes it's appearance, it really lands you into some trouble" Yolanda said "Suspension, one week" she stated

"What? One week?" Serena questioned in surprise

"She's incurred more absences since you've seen her last, she's received three tardies for a week, she's been caught roaming the halls during class session. I believe you've attempted to break every rule possible and in this school, we follow the rules or you get out. One week suspension, effective at the end of the day. Now get to class and start collecting your assignments for tomorrow" Yolanda said sternly before Marley walked away with her attitude still firmly in tact

"How exactly are we supposed to help her by suspending her?" Serena asked

"Your job isn't to be their friend, your job is to advise them on the best route to take to be successful in school" Yolanda said

"Not having her in the school doesn't help that" Serena said "She was a completely different person the first time I met her, then she's different. It's something else beyond school…" she said

"Because what? What makes you come to that conclusion?" Yolanda questioned "Every kid here has some other reason outside of school that effect there in school performance but they still have to perform in school. You can't coddle one because they were nice to you on your first day. There are over hundreds of kids in this school, right now that are dealing with something but they still show up an abide the rules. She can't be any different because she's not the sweet girl you remember her as" she told her

* * *

Gathered in the boardroom, the girls looked on at Blair as she paced the floor, going back and forth. Running her hand through her hair, Blair spouted out French phrases as she walked the floor. It was clear to the girls that the only thing that could get Blair in this much of a tizzy had to do with work or Dan, and by the way she way she was acting it looked like a Dan problem. Seeing that Blair wasn't going to come to a stop anytime soon, April took this opportunity to get a pastry out of the lounge but found Jenny and Justine were texting their own orders of pastries that they wanted since she was in the lounge area of the office. Coming back inside the boardroom, Blair finally paused for a moment as she slowly turned her attention towards her business partners to see that they were all awkwardly eating. Trying to pretend like they weren't eating, Blair watched as they all scrambled for excuses.

"I felt a bit anemic, so that's why I'm eating this apple fritter. I don't what the excuse is for the rest of these hephers" Justine quickly replied

"What's with the hepher word today, that's like the tenth time you called us that" Jenny replied

"I'm not exactly this hepher you speak of because knowing the both of you, sex would have to be implied to be said hepher and I'm tragically reminded every single moment of the day that my cherry is still at the top of the proverbial sundae that is me" April rambled on

"Okay, first rule. When I freak out, I should have some bit of the attention. Not the hepher or the virginity issue" Blair stated

"To be fair, you were freaking out in French. My French lesson extended all the way to the five minute classic song 'Lady Marmalade' and ended there as well" Justine said

"What's wrong? I thought you were all happy because of the house?" Jenny asked

"I was, I am. The house is gorgeous and beyond what the pictures showed" Blair said

"But what?" April asked

"…he wanted to get married" Blair said

"Excuse me? That's your problem. He wants to….hell, I'll marry his non remembering ass. He might realize the love of his life is black, and I definitely want to be first in line for that wave of confusion. Pre-nup of course, not paying attorney fees for when he does remember" Justine said as she attempted to get up but was pulled down by April

"And we go back to the moment where we say, 'Oh my, he wanted to get married' and not spout out the latest phrases that qualify one as a stalker" April smiled

"How do you know he wanted to get married?" Jenny asked

"Because the realtor that was showing us the house said that she had talked to Dan before. He mentioned kids and pending marriage, he basically wanted the house for a family" Blair said

"Did he remember saying that?" April asked

"No, he was just as surprised as I was. I mean we talked about those things but he never really answered the marriage question even before the accident. It was just left unanswered" Blair said "Now….he wanted to" she said with a bit of confusion "Did he mention marriage to you?" she asked

"No, but it's not like I didn't think he was thinking it. Dan and you, you were damn near on that road to marriage" Jenny said

"Until everything went crashing apart, no pun intended" Blair sighed "I mean this house was supposed to be the house we lived in as man and wife. What if he was going to propose to me at the house? So many things are just racing through my mind as to what the hell he was thinking before the accident on top of the now" she said

"Look today seemed to be a start towards something, maybe you shouldn't worry yourself with the prior stuff" April said

"Yeah, I mean if things could turn good now then maybe he'll start to remember the then stuff" Jenny reasoned as a silence came between them as she thought to herself

"He made breakfast, pancakes. In the first time in weeks, we sat together and ate a meal together. Conversation was light but there was conversation. I mean I felt like he was trying today, we were both trying" Blair said

"Then focus on that. Focus on trying to add to that" Justine told her before the door opened up with each of the girls becoming bug eyed with the muscled water guy that walked into the office "I all of sudden have the need for some tacos" she quickly getting up from her seat

"I feel the same" Jenny said as she got up from her seat just as Blair turned to see the water guy

"I need a glass of water, I feel parched suddenly" April said as she quickly ran over only to get into a tussle as each other girls struggled to open the door

"You guys do realize that you have to pull the door open, right?" Blair stated as each of the girls

"We knew that" Justine stated as they fought over trying to pull the door open "April, you shouldn't even be in this, you're the virgin!?" she stated as she struggled with April's grip

"It's because I'm the virgin that I should be in this, now let me have him" April muttered

"You wouldn't know what to do with him" Jenny replied before Blair sighed as she walked over towards the other exit out of the boardroom, leaving the girls speechless with how they forget there was two entrances.

_Meanwhile…._

Getting out of the taxi, Ivy quickly began to walk down the street towards the old dive bar that Rufus used to work at in Brooklyn. Taking longer than she typically thought, Ivy found that Jack was much more demanding in bed than she recalled their previous occasions of years before. Stopping in front of a store window, Ivy looked on at her appearance as she fixed herself up a bit before she proceeded with heading into the dive bar. Looking around a bit as the darkened ambience didn't lend way to clear sight, Ivy finally spotted the lone Humphrey before she walked over towards him. Sitting with a row of drinks in front of him, Dan looked on to see that his only accomplishment out of the ten that he had order was just a mere two. Taking a seat beside Dan at the bar, Dan looked over with a weak smile on his face before he eventually let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong?" Ivy asked

"Oh, just the simple fact that I keep discovery things about my life…and I'm not sure I agree with them" Dan said before he knocked back another drink

"Why? What happened?" Ivy asked

"Blair and I. I and Blair, we're supposedly on the verge of marriage and children. Marriage, children?!" Dan exclaimed "I'm barely into my twenties from what I gather, but I'm getting married and planning on kids" he said

"Well from what it seems, you two were serious" Ivy said

"With Blair Waldorf?!" Dan exclaimed "The Blair Waldorf I knew, her only words to me were move it bum or my favorite, class segregation should really be reconsidered" he said as Ivy couldn't help but laugh

"I'm sorry, I thought the last one was funny. All things Brooklyn isn't exactly something I love" Ivy said "Look, it can't be that bad" she said

"It's not bad but it's not good either. We're just trying, but I didn't know I was trying to get married or have kids. I'm still a kid but yet I'm trying to have one, that doesn't make sense to me" Dan replied

"You're probably just freaking out…." Ivy began to say

"Of course I'm freaking out!?" Dan replied a bit antsy "I'm a writer that is working on a movie with a top movie director, good. My bank account has surpassed even my dream amount, good. Eleanor Waldorf, who is supposedly like a mother to me, cool lady, good. Chuck Bass being or was married to my sister, beyond not good. The dream house that's not such a dream anymore, very good. Me with marriage and kids, not good" he said

"So you're really living the good life" Ivy smiled weakly as she couldn't help but think of her current situation of the less than good life

"….she put on a play. It was about our life together and our story, the whole time I'm thinking to myself we've had an affair, we break up because I seem dependent on her, my career seems focused on keeping her. I cheated on Serena van der Woodsen, who in the play wasn't exactly the paragon of all that I imagined because it could very well just be mystique with her" Dan said

"Okay, here's what I think you should do. It's not an answer to the problem but it's something that will help you process" Ivy said as she waved the bartender over

"I'm good with that" Dan said

"Give him….what's good here" Ivy said as she looked on at the menu before coming to her selection "Give him an adios" she told the bartender as the bartender looked at him a bit skeptically

"I can handle it, I'm old enough in physical sense, not so much mental" Dan said

"He'll have one" Ivy said as the bartender agreed and began to make his drink

"Will this help me?" Dan asked

"To get drunk, yes. Solve your problems, no" Ivy quickly replied

"Good enough" Dan quickly obliged as the bartender brought over their drinks.

* * *

It had been a month in waiting as each of the girls had set their sights on the prized catch that was the water man, Antonio. Every day at the same time, with the same jug filled of the same substance; the girls feigned over his muscles and his company policy uniform that was required. Finding themselves at odds for the affection of Antonio, this had been the first time in long time that they were each against each other for the sake of a man. Knowing that Antonio frequented a certain restaurant, the girls decided to use the night as an indicator once and for all as to who Antonio would pursue. Each girl sitting at their respective tables, Jenny looked on as April got up to make her move towards Antonio, the water guy, which didn't last long as April's signature nerd laugh led to her hyperventilating. Next up was Justine, who Jenny had to admit she was concerned about since Justine talked so natural with people to where she comfortable in any setting. Grabbing her glass, Jenny sighed as she began to feel doubt in this scenario before she realized that someone was taking a seat at her table.

"No, no. Don't sit here" Jenny replied as she looked over to see Chuck

"I assume this seat was taken since you've all but set up camp to stare at the guy" Chuck said as he poured himself a glass of wine "What is this, a game?" he asked

"What is this, you sitting so casually with me?" Jenny quickly asked

"Are we unable to be cordial?" Chuck asked as Jenny glared at him

"You got called a mongrel and I get naïve…." Jenny said as Chuck laughed "This really isn't funny" she replied

"It really is. Blair was using that whole play as a mechanism to get back into Dan's good graces, it was all for show, no substance behind it in regards to the supposed insults everyone took away from the thing" Chuck told her

"So you're perfectly fine with being referred to as a mongrel?...why do I ask, that's a compliment to you" Jenny asked only to get her answer with that slick grin on his face "You still have to go, I can't exactly expect to get this guy with my ex-husband sitting with me" she said trying to push him away but his persistence made him impossible to move "Shouldn't you be at Bass Industries? Working? Doing something other than being here?" she asked

"I quit" Chuck replied as Jenny looked at him in confusion for a few moments as she couldn't believe what she was hearing

"Quit as in stopped working…" Jenny began to say

"That's typically what quit means" Chuck replied

"Lose the sarcasm, I'm the one being blocked. Why? With the quit thing?" Jenny asked

"I think when you discover that your mother killed your father's enemy's wife, then your father decides to cover it up as a means to protect your sick mother….that's the best time to see that your family is truly screwed up beyond your own personal belief" Chuck said as Jenny was stunned with what she was hearing

"Wow, so Carter was right. Elizabeth truly was…." Jenny began to say

"Bat shit crazy" Chuck filled in the phrase "Carter called and you called it, now I see it in high definition. Now all I want is to just destroy the image" she said

"Do you even know how to do anything outside of Bass Industries?" Jenny questioned as Chuck thought for a moment

"I have Victrola and the Empire" Chuck said

"Yes, but they're not as demanding as Bass Industries was. That's like you're version of a after school job but more corporate speed than the average McDonald's" Jenny said "Can you do other things?" she asked

"….I don't really know. I guess I was so busy trying to get into Bass Industries to prove to the great Bart that I could be the son he wanted that I never really took to anything else. High school career exams never helped" Chuck sighed

"What'd you get as your career path?" Jenny asked

"….narcissist" Chuck said after a few moments of thought

"You're parents really did screw you up" Jenny quickly replied without thinking

"Thank you for your bluntness" Chuck said with his feelings a bit hurt by her bluntness

"I'm sorry but it's the truth. I mean Elizabeth alone stands as your reasoning" Jenny said

"And I think we've reached our conclusion" Chuck sighed as he grew uncomfortable with the conversation

"Chuck" Jenny said as he looked over at her "You'll find something that caters to you but Bass Industries….that was never you, it was you trying to be your dad. So whatever your narcissism will get you….I, I hope you find it" she said realizing how awkward his career trait sounded in trying to give encouragement

"Thank you. The cordial in our divorce agreement has been met" Chuck said "So since you've held up your end, I suppose I should clue you in on something to obtain mine" he said as he stopped the closest waitress "Miss, can you please bring over the dessert special? Then your freshest strawberries with whipped crème. Throw in a bottle of champagne" he said as began to pull out his wallet to pull out three one hundred dollar bills "Then escort that gentlemen at the bar over here" he told the waitress as she took the money

"Why strawberries?" Jenny asked in confusion

"Because strawberries when bitten into correctly makes a man think about sex. Add the whipped crème and then he'll think about…." Chuck began to say

"I think I get it" Jenny quickly replied as the nurse looked on

"What's going to make him come over?" The waitress asked in confusion "If you don't mind me asking" she quickly replied nervously while Jenny just laughed to herself

"You've just got your perfect opportunity, might as well use it" Jenny laughed as she knew what was coming next "Why would that guy want to come over here?" she asked as she turned to look at Chuck to set the question up

"….I'm Chuck Bass" Chuck replied in his usual trademark way before he got up from his seat. Sharing a look with each other, Chuck eventually turned to walk away as Jenny smiled proudly in her victory as the waitress quickly went fulfill the order

"Game. Set, and match goes to me" Jenny smiled "Who's the hepher now" she laughed as she sipped from her glass of champagne. Noticing Antonio's conversation with Justine interrupted by the restaurant staff, Jenny smiled as she began to wave as Antonio turned his attention towards Jenny while Justine glared on.

* * *

Looking over at the clock nervously, Blair tried to focus on schoolwork but found thoughts of Dan flooding her mind. Since leaving the house earlier, Blair hadn't heard much from Dan as she assumed that he would be here waiting. Once she realized he wasn't, she viewed it as enough time for her to get her thoughts together but now that it was so late, she couldn't help but be worried. Grabbing her phone, Blair began to go through her contact list only to be interrupted by the sounds of drunken singing outside. Quickly setting her lap top to the side, Blair made her way out of her bedroom to go answer the door. Just as she got closer to the door, Blair soon heard the sound of the doorbell ringing just as she began to open the door. Looking on to see Ivy along with a drunken Dan singing, Blair stood in confusion as she tried to process what she was seeing.

"I know this looks bad but this was about the only solution" Ivy said

"How is him being drunk a solution?" Blair asked

"When he tries to overthink, it's best to get Danny thinking about other things. In a bar, only drink around, an Adios was our only option" Ivy said as she turned to get Dan out of the rose bush

"My pants need to come off" Dan declared drunkenly

"Yes, but we take them off inside the house, not outside" Ivy said as she pulled him towards her

"Oh, look. It's Blair Waldorf. May I enter the Upper Eastside, I got money now. Look at me now Waldorf. I got money to make it rain" Dan said as he pulled money out of his wallet to throw in the air while Ivy pulled him inside "I thought we were going back to Brooklyn?! This isn't Brooklyn, I want my Brooklyn parogies" he declared before falling onto the sofa

"Danny, how much water can you drink?" Ivy asked as she tried to get his attention while Blair closed the door

"A lot" Dan replied "I can drink more than you could ever drink" he said

"Okay, I'll challenge you to drink as many bottles of water as possible" Ivy said as Dan quickly got up from the sofa to run into the kitchen to begin on the nearest water bottle he could find in the fridge "Wow, years later and that tactic still works. It'll be hell on his bladder though" she said to herself as she turned to face Blair

"How the hell did he end up at a bar?!" Blair asked

"He called and he sounded upset on the phone. My guess is that he was looking for Rufus at the old dive bar but he just called me instead once he realized" Ivy said

"I'm still not grasping this. Was he confused?" Blair asked

"No, he was just….something about looking at a house" Ivy said

"Yeah, we were looking at a house we bought….and he got freaked out because I got freaked out, and I should've registered that he would be as well" Blair sighed

"Danny freaks about everything" Ivy said "It's his default to things" she said

"I'm sure he told you what made him freak out?" Blair asked as she looked on at Ivy

"He did mention it" Ivy said "But I'm not here to pry into your relationship, though I will suggest dying your hair back to this blond to make it through the next month or so" she said

"I'm not a blond" Blair replied "I was never a blond" she said

"Then, you're not the blond he was talking about tonight….and now I feel stupid" Ivy sighed as she began to realize "I'm having my blond moment because clearly I've said something stupid…" she began to say

"Did he give this blond any attributes by any chance?" Blair asked as she ran her hand through her hair

"The mystique?" Ivy said as she recalled what Dan said as Blair sighed "Look, I'm sorry. I feel like I'm making things worse" she said as she began to dig through her purse, trying to gather together some money

"No, you're not" Blair said as she forced a smile "Do you need cab fare back?" she asked

"What? No. I'm good, this purse is just a little hard sometimes" Ivy said

"It's the least I could do compared to you dealing with my drunken boyfriend and his freaking out" Blair sighed before she walked over to grab her purse to pull money out of her wallet as she walked over towards Ivy, who seemed embarrassed at the fact that she couldn't manage cab fare back. "Here's a hundred, then an extra as a means to get back in the swing of things in New York" she said as she handed the money towards Ivy

"I don't exactly do this a lot. I have money, it's just….my mom is kind of on a tirade…." Ivy began to say

"I get it. This is just me thanking you" Blair said as Ivy reluctantly took the money

"…you're welcome" Ivy smiled weakly before she made her way out of the house, Blair closing the door behind her once she saw that Ivy had gotten into a taxi.

"I'm at four!" Dan called out from the kitchen

"You can stop drinking the water" Blair said as she walked into the kitchen

"I'm on five" Dan said in between sips

"Dan, you don't need to finish the water" Blair said as a silence came between them as Dan pushed the bottle of water to the side "Just how drunk are you?" she asked as she sat up on the counter while Dan began to slap himself on the face, to wake himself up

"I think I need to pee" Dan said after a few moments of thought

"Drunk enough" Blair replied quickly as she took a few moments to assess how she was going to go about this "….So Serena, she's got quite the mystique, huh?" she asked

"Serena doesn't have mystique anymore. She thinks I'm boring….she and I…clearly different" Dan replied "Do you have beer?" he then asked

"Ran out" Blair replied "You coming to this realization, does that change anything for you?" she then asked

"….it changes everything" Dan groaned as he began to walk towards the living room while Blair followed behind after hopping off the counter "I mean your play has really opened my eyes to everything" he said as he sat on the sofa

"Oh, and I'm guessing it pertains to Serena?" Blair asked as she looked on in anticipation as she saw him get lost in thought for a few moments before she finally just bit the bullet "….you still like her?" she said as Dan groaned

"And I'm still the loser" Dan groaned as he hid his face in the palms of his hand

"Yeah, that's loser like status" Blair said as she began to walk towards the bedroom "You should take a hot shower, sleep it off. Things will be clear for you in the morning. I've got work, so….I'll just see you in the morning" she said as she quickly ran off into her bedroom.

* * *

Finishing up her call with Trip, Serena sighed as the day began to take its toll on her. Stripping herself of her clothing, Serena headed inside to prepare her shower to prepare for bed. Taking her shower, allowing the warm water to hit her body, Serena felt some bit of relief but still her mind wandered off towards Marley. Serena couldn't exactly explain why she thought of the young girl, maybe it was her change in personalities, but it was something that stuck with Serena. Coming out of the shower, Serena wrapped her robe around her body before she began to brush her hair in front of the mirror. Hearing the sounds of Lilly making her way into her bedroom, Serena looked over to see her mother tip toeing in to sneak off with a bottle of her perfume. Grabbing the bottle, Lilly smiled at her momentary victory before she turned to see Serena standing in the doorway of her bathroom, looking right at her.

"This isn't what it looks like" Lilly responded as Serena eyed the perfume in her mother's hand

"Really? It looks like you taking my Coco" Serena replied as she folded her arm

"Take is a strong word…." Lilly began to say

"Okay, then your hand is on the bottle that is mine as you plan to travel with it back to your room" Serena quickly replied

"I thought you had plans with Trip tonight?" Lilly asked

"We had dinner, I came home early. Don't change the subject, you and the bottle need to split up" Serena said as Lilly groaned as she returned the bottle to its spot "You should just get the perfume, you clearly love it" she said

"I'm not getting myself perfume. I have two weeks for Richard to catch the hint that I don't have it so he can get it for me" Lilly said

"Why do you have to wait for Richard?" Serena asked in confusion

"To see if we're communicating properly" Lilly sighed as she took a seat on the edge of Serena's bed

"Then tell him, don't expect him to know" Serena said

"Oh, sweetie. It's marriage, you'll learn the game" Lilly said "So you and Trip" she said

"Yes, me and Trip" Serena replied as she sat on the other side of the bed

"What about the Sean in the equation?" Lilly asked

"There is no Sean in the equation" Serena replied

"Oh, did he leave?" Lilly asked immediately

"No, we're just not talking to each other. We're giving each other space to move on from each other" Serena said

"You know, if you have to tell each other that you're giving each other space then that typically means…."Lilly began to say

"Okay, mom. Is there anything else you need" Serena quickly interrupted her mother as she forced a smile as Lilly studied her daughter for a quick moment to see something else was going on

"No, Sean problem?" Lilly asked

"None that I want to speak about" Serena replied

"School, problem? That sounds awkward to say, you and school were always awkward to say" Lilly asked

"I was not that bad in school?!" Serena protested

"Education wise, no. You were just otherwise engaged in the after school activities" Lilly said

"Which you shouldn't criticize me for, Aunt Carol mentions frequent what and whom you were doing in a not so school setting" Serena laughed

"Remind me to never let you talk to Carol again" Lilly replied "But in all seriousness, what's wrong?" she asked

"Marley" Serena sighed "This girl that I met. She's a dancer, hip hop, I think. She's sweet as can be and clearly knows what she's doing wrong at school. Then next time I meet her, she's like a spit ball of attitude. She's getting into fights, sassy, being brought up to the office by security" she described to her mother

"Aw, the very things that make a mother feel comfortable that her child is on another part of town in a not so safe neighborhood…" Lilly began to say

"Mom" Serena quickly said to get her mom back on track

"Right" Lilly replied as she reminded herself to get on track with thought "What are your thoughts on this girl?" she then asked

"I think, I don't know what to think. I mean which girl is she? Is she sweet or sassy?" Serena asked as Lilly couldn't help but laugh "And that's not helping" she said

"No, I don't mean to laugh. I just…now you see how I felt" Lilly said

"I don't follow" Serena said a bit confused

"Serena, she's a teen or going into that pre-teen phase. One day you're happy to be with the likes of the elders, the next your embarrassed that we even look alike. Teens invented bipolar by every stretch of the imagination" Lilly said

"So you think this is teenage angst?" Serena asked

"Sweet to sass, yes. Sweet to psychotic, then I'd be worried" Lilly replied as Serena laughed

"That makes sense" Serena sighed as she laid back on the bed as the two enjoyed a blissful silence

"….so nothing with Sean? Like no news?" Lilly asked after a few moments of thought before Serena quickly got up from the bed to head into the bathroom, slamming the door behind herself after she entered "See! Adult angst" she called out before she got up from her seat "So much for my Golden Girl companion" she sighed at the thought of Sean.

* * *

Hearing the glaring sounds of his alarm clock going off, Dan quickly popped his head up from the pillow to realize that he had set up his bed on the floor. Feeling the overwhelming pain of the headache, Dan rolled over onto his back as he began to realize that whatever he did last night had to involve drinking. Slowly sitting up on the floor, Dan took his time with each movement as even sudden movement made him want to throw up. As he sat on the floor trying to get himself together, the door opened up as Blair walked in to see Dan's set up. Looking on to see Dan in the nude underneath the sea of blankets he had pulled off the bed, Blair forced a smile as she couldn't even enjoy the sight of seeing him naked like she used to with the state he was in. Walking towards him, Blair handed Dan the cup of coffee that she had made for him while he slowly took the cup from her.

"What exactly happened last night?" Dan asked after taking a sip from his coffee

"Let's see, you got drunk off an adios, I'm sure that didn't take long. You were on a mission to drink over nine bottles of water, so that was fun prying from your hands. You cried, started talking about your dead turtle you had when you were young. You complained that the pillows were infested with birds, so I had Dorota buy you new pillows, so you'll have the evil glare of Dorota for a few days because she didn't like that request by the slightest" Blair told him as Dan looked horrified by his actions "….but you were drunk and had no clue. You don't usually do this, the getting drunk part. You had your bouts but that was when you were…."she began to say before trailing off in thought

"When what?" Dan asked

"When you were in a darker place" Blair sighed as she waited a while before telling him

"When my mom died?" Dan asked

"It stemmed from that, but it was all just one big pile up until you eventually imploded" Blair sighed "Are you imploding now? Is this was this is? Because I'm not exactly sure what this is?" she asked

"….I don't know" Dan said after a few moments "My first thought was to talk to my dad, then overanalyzing. Getting drunk it appears to be the only way I can get out of my own head, if that makes sense" he sighed

"What were you overanalyzing?" Blair asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed

"Everything" Dan said before he looked up at Blair to see the worry that was on her face

"Is it something that we need to talk about?" Blair asked "Was it about the house? What Lori said?" she asked as a silence came between them "Okay, I can't exactly help you if you're not willing to talk to me. What is it?! Why did you feel going to a bar was best? Why did you call Ivy instead of me?" she questioned

"Because it's my default setting" Dan replied "I just…I didn't register you because my dad, my life in Brooklyn has always been my default setting. I panic and I get into my default mode" he said

"Us looking at the house wasn't exactly my way of saying we had to get married or kids for that matter. I didn't scheme this up, it was…it was just supposed to be us looking at a house, nothing more" Blair sighed

"But it did…in the end it turned out to be something more" Dan said "That house meant something to you, it had a different meaning for you" he said

"I didn't expect it to, but I guess it did" Blair said "But I don't expect that. I'm not expecting us to get married or have kids" she said

"That was in the cards all along. Dan bought the house to bring his wife and unborn child to, the house that would be for his own family" Dan said as Blair looked at him strangely

"Why are you referring to yourself?" Blair asked immediately

"I just meant it as a statement, nothing literal" Dan said as he saw the look of panic in Blair's eyes "Look Blair, I don't like how things are between us. I don't want to live in this tension, so I'm just trying to make it better for you" he said

"So you going to see the house that was you trying for me?" Blair asked "To make it better for me? What exactly are you trying to make better?" she asked

"I'm trying to make us better" Dan said "I can't exactly get my memory back of the before, but I don't exactly want to ruin what you see" he said before he slowly rose to sit up on his knees

"Are you still searching for your blond?" Blair asked after a few moments as Dan looked on at her

"I don't…I don't know" Dan said as he looked away from Blair's eyes

"And you think the blond was Serena?" Blair asked

"It's always been Serena….from my recollection and many pained adolescent nights blended in with a few crushes in between, Serena was the constant theme" Dan said as a smile slowly came to Blair's face

"I think if you read a little bit harder….you'll find your blond" Blair said as she held on to both of Dan's hand

"….even if that takes away from us?" Dan asked in confusion "Because you're not exactly blond" he said

"Even if" Blair said "The girl in the book, she's the girl you love, the girl that you're supposed to be with for the forever and a day. The blond is your key" she said as they looked on at each other for a few moments before they were interrupted by the sound of Jenny making her way into the house

"Blair!? Where are you?" Jenny called out as she walked down the hallway to soon find Dan and Blair in the guest room "Why are you guys….oh, my God your naked!?" she began to ask before she became horrified to see her brother naked

"What are you doing here?!" Dan asked as he quickly covered his body as Jenny shielded her eyes "How do you even have key?" he asked

"Carter" Jenny replied "I just came by to bring your dress by for the Crimson Affair" she said as Blair walked over to take the dress while Dan quickly grabbed his boxers to put on along with his shirt "Your dress was sent over to the office, and I was on my way to Antonio's to go shopping with him…" she began to say

"Antonio, as in the water guy, as in the guy you're taking as your date to the Crimson Affair?" Blair asked as Jenny smiled

"I know right. My luck is getting better with this whole single thing, well that and a bit of help but I put in most of the work" Jenny babbled

"Okay, not listening. Just make sure Antonio knows that he's second compared to the bigger reason as to why we're going" Blair said cutting Jenny off "Then let's not forget that a Dennis sighting might happen that might ruin your little date" she said

"Who is Dennis?" Dan asked "Who is Antonio? Why are you with so many guys?" he questioned

"I'm not with them in that sense. I'm single, newly divorced" Jenny said

"Don't remind me, I'm trying to forget that bit of the play" Dan said

"Don't worry, I can handle the Dennis situation if it should arise. I'm fully prepared for Sarah Myers as is Justine and April, so don't worry" Jenny said "I've got to go, so I'll see you later" she said before she quickly turned to run down the hall

"And still I don't feel comfortable with her reassurance" Blair said to herself as she began to look on at her dress

"What exactly is the Crimson Affair?" Dan asked before Blair looked over at him

"It's a charity event that Sarah Myers is co-hosting with Bart. It's an annual thing but it's bigger this year because Sarah Myers is a part of it but it's mostly work for me" Blair said

"Bart Bass, as in my guardian, who was also the guy that had an affair with my mother" Dan concluded

"Basically" Blair replied as a silence came between them

"Jen's taking some guy to this thing, who are you taking?" Dan asked

"No one….I mean my automatic or default would be you, but I wouldn't expect you to come after everything you've gone through" Blair said nervously

"I want to be your default…for this, I'd like to be your default" Dan said as Blair looked at him skeptically

"Is this you trying again?" Blair asked

"Yeah, it is. I'll take you" Dan told her

"Then I accept" Blair nodded "I should probably see if any last minute alterations need to be done" she said before she turned to leave the room as she closed the door behind her. Smiling from ear to ear, Blair had to stop the urge from jumping up and down.

* * *

Realizing that he had gotten little to no words managed on the screen for the beginning of his big story, Tyler sighed as he leaned back in his chair. Groaning in frustration, Tyler ran his hair through his hair as he quickly got up from his chair to head over towards the fridge. Getting another beer out of hid fridge, Tyler knocked it back quickly as he looked on at the screen, feeling as if the screen was taunting him for some reason. Glaring at the screen, Tyler stared at the screen as if it were a real human being glaring back at him with a stare that he couldn't quite see. Coming to the conclusion that he was truly pathetic, Tyler just sighed as he grabbed another beer and twisted the top off to begin drinking. Knocking back yet another drink, Tyler took a few moments to think to himself as he knew the only method to begin this story is to at least think aloud to himself.

"If I'm Gossip Girl, how do I become Gossip Girl? What type of pathetic life do I have to have in order to spend my days covering others? What's my endgame in all this? How do I start?" Tyler questioned aloud to himself as he paced the floor before he stopped to look on at the computer screen once more. Quickly heading over towards the computer, Tyler immediately went to open up the website as he began to go back to the beginning, the first post that Gossip Girl ever made. Taking a few minutes, Tyler came across the first post that dated back to seven years ago as he quickly began to read the first ever post.

_**Gossip Girl: Putting one in the very zipcode of the addresses of the known in the Upper Eastside, it doesn't exactly get the full meaning of what it's like to live the real Upper Eastside lifestyle. Pages and pages of society magazines try to document it but never get the real jest of what it means to be amongst the elite of that world. To the outsider, all there is to be seen is the lavish parties, the routine black card that gets more exercise than its owner, unlimited access to the city that never sleeps, the usual black limo, designer clothes….**_

Escorting her down the stairs, Dan looked on at the lavish set up of the event as he realized Eleanor's party had paled in comparison to what he was seeing now. With her arm linked in his, Dan looked on to see groups of people that he had only read about in the society pages or seen on the television screen, never once thinking they'd actually be in the same room together. Though he wore the same suit and tie of those he was joining, Dan couldn't help but feel a bit out of place while Blair looked more than comfortable in her natural habitat. Coming upon an open area, Dan stopped for a moment as he felt like breathing was becoming hard to do as his nervousness was beginning to catch up to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Dan spotted Carter at the bar chatting it up with the waitress.

"Are you thirsty?" Dan asked immediately

"I could do for a water but I'm not exactly dying of thirst" Blair smiled "Are you okay?" she asked as she could see Dan looking a bit uneasy

"Yeah, I'm good. So glad to have come" Dan smiled weakly "I need to get something to drink. Water, so you don't have to worry about another drunk session" he said putting her mind at ease

"Sure. I don't really need one, so I'm good" Blair smiled as Dan began to back away before he stopped once more

"Blair" Dan said as Blair looked over at him "You….you look nice tonight" he said as he smiled weakly up at her

"Thank you" Blair said a bit uncertain of how he meant it since she could tell that something was wrong with him but wasn't willing to rock the boat of what was a nice evening.

"I'll take a water" Dan told the bartender as he immediately walked up to the bar, catching Carter off guard with his appearance

"Danny boy, you came after all" Carter smiled

"Yeah, I came. I'm here. In the clutches of the Upper Eastside" Dan said as he began to loosen his tie up "Where've you been?" he asked

"I…I've been busy with work" Carter lied as he looked over to see interacting with the other guests "But I hear you went house shopping, how was that?" he asked

"How'd you hear that?" Dan asked

"Ivy told me" Carter said as slow smile appeared to his face "We've been talking and hanging out a lot lately" he said

"Oh" Dan said a bit intrigued "Well, house shopping or looking didn't exactly go as planned. It just...I'm not ready for marriage or kids" he sighed as Carter looked on at his friend to see how serious he was about the matter, unaware of the fact of just how ready he once was before the accident.

"Maybe not now…but I think time can only tell that" Carter said as he smiled weakly

"Maybe" Dan said with a discouraged smile before he flagged the bartender down once more to get his attention "Change my water to a Coke and rum" he told the bartender

"Now you've gotten the hang of how to endure these things" Carter laughed at Dan's sudden change of request

**If I was not myself  
And you were someone else  
I'd say so much to you  
And I would tell the truth  
'Cause I can hardly breathe  
**

"…_**In this world there is more than what meets the eye. A level of scandal and deliciousness that even the newspapers can't touch upon to satisfy any healthy diet of the need to know person."**_

Taking her glass of champagne from the waitress, Blair took a sip as she began to look on at the artwork that was hung up from this years featured artists. Finding her eye on a certain piece, Blair stared on for what felt like moments before she finally tore herself away to see that Dan was still sitting at the bar with Carter. Wanting to go over to pull him away from the likes of Carter, Blair knew that she'd only agitate him by trying to control him. Sighing as she just had to accept that Dan gravitated towards Carter, Blair looked on to see Jenny and the girls heading towards her with their arms linked and no man candy on Jenny's arm. Walking towards the girl to meet them halfway.

"Can I assume that you guys have come to your sense?" Blair asked

"You can assume. We had some questionable moments, but none that takes away from the company" April replied

"You guys shamelessly flirted with the water guy?! The water guy?" Blair stated so they understood the full magnitude of their actions

"If I must defend myself, I will say that I have a thing for the Latins" Justine stated

"And you do know that Dan isn't Latin, right? Since your stated your preferences" April said

"I've also got a thing for fine, I'm not blind. Latin and fine usually go together, Dan just happens to have fine….now add Latin, it'd be muy caliente in a hot minute" Justine said

"I'm just glad you guys came to your senses" Blair said "In office war fare is something we don't need, especially with Sarah Myers as our next big get we hope to achieve" she said

"Well we handled it like the civil adults we knew we had to be. Girl power trumps any guy that would wreck what we…." Jenny began to say

"Oh, cut the crap. State the real reason" April replied as she interrupted Jenny

"I have no clue as to what you're referring to. I have chosen my dates to be that of my business partners…." Jenny began to say once more

"Stop lying" Justine quickly replied

"Fine, Antonio wasn't all that he was cracked up to be" Jenny admitted

"What does that mean?" Blair asked

"Jenny went over to Antonio's to see he was taking a different transit than she had originally planned for them to take" Justine said as she let out a little laugh towards the end

"What other transit is there?" Blair questioned

"The Ricardo transit" Jenny hated to admit "It was all so Brokeback Mountain" she said shaking her head in shame as Blair couldn't hide her stunned facial expressions

"Yep, you won the prize. You used your strawberries and spared my cherry. Thank you ever so much. I guess Antonio liked boysenberry when you think about it" April said before Justine and her laughed on at Jenny

"Can we just do our damn job" Jenny stated "I want drop my dates" she said

"Oh, no. Girl power all the way. Wine and dine us like you planned to with Antonio" Justine said as she patted Jenny on the back while Blair just laughed to herself before she looked over to see Sarah Myers coming into sight

"Okay, we're on the clock" Blair said before they all shaped up into business mode

**When your hands let go of me  
The ice is thinning out  
And my feet brace themselves  
**

"…_**.in this world, high school never dies. The rules of survival remain the same to keep the same cast of characters in their comfort zone. On occasion you'll get the few that think they can storm the fortress to hail a new Queen, to fit in where they can fit in. It's not something that can be protected against, but something every Upper Eastsider prepares for. It's those that let their guards down, accept those that you think have the kindest of faces but deep down have the evilest of intentions. Outsiders rarely break into the coveted elite, but when they do, they must work like hell to stay in before getting figured out."**_

Looking at her reflection in the mirror as she walked down the hall, Ivy still couldn't blieve the whole princess vibe she felt in just being in the expected garment of a function in the Upper Eastside. Walking up towards the balcony, Ivy looked down at all the people that she could only read about as she was astonished to be near them. Scanning the crowd, Ivy looked on at Blair as she watched the girl flutter about like a social butterfly. Fully aware of Blair's place in this world, compared to what Ivy viewed as her place in this world at Blair's age. Serena holding the attention out of mere fascination to those she talked to while her mother doted on at her daughter in the latest thousand dollar jewelry pieces. Ivy found herself just looking on at the group of teens that she was but a mere ages older than to see that they possessed more power than she could ever possess.

"You'll never belong here" Jack said as he walked up behind her as Ivy soaked in what he had said to the point where her eyes watered

"Then why bring me here?" Ivy asked as she quickly turned to face him

"Because you need to see it. You need to see how they live, how they come to these events to escape the likes of you" Jack replied "You're nothing in this world but the mere piece of trash they step on" he said

"Thank you, I'm having such a great time in being here" Ivy said

"….you can have this. I can give this to you" Jack told her

"How? How can you give me this, if I even want it to begin with?" Ivy questioned

"Oh, you want it. You're record only but proves that known fact. A girl like you is only waiting to catch a break and you're figuring your mother's taunts won't get you there, but this…I can give you this" Jack said as he walked towards her "All you have to do is give me what I want. Make that little indiscretion of the past go away" he said as Ivy looked on at him for a few moments

"And if I do, how do you give me this? I can't all of sudden get rich in one night" Ivy asked

"It's not about you being rich, it's about finding someone that is on the verge of being rich. Someone that might feel like a fish out of water in his new skin" Jack said as he looked down at Dan "He's your ticket to that future you want so badly" he told her as Ivy looked on at Dan as he walked towards Blair as she thought for a few moments.

"I'm in" Ivy muttered as she kept her sights on Dan and Blair while Jack smiled on with devilish intentions

"There's my girl" Jack smiled as he could only see the envy grow in her eyes with each moment she watched the couple.

**I'm there in the water  
Still looking for ya  
I'm there in the water  
Can't you see, can't you see?  
**

"…_**.Well, I for one subscribe to all things gossip because as they say where there's smoke there's sure to be a fire"**_

Looking on as the festivities began to die down, Serena took a sip from her glass of water before she got up from her seat. Preparing to walk towards the ladies room, Serena quickly spotted Blair as she came out of the ladies room. Knowing that they couldn't avoid each other, not that she wanted to, Serena knew it was time to bury the hatchet between them so they could get on with things. Looking on at each other for a few moments, Serena gave a weak smile at Blair as she began to walk up to her friend.

"I was wondering when we would run into each other" Serena sighed

"It's hard not to at these things" Blair replied

"I accept" Serena said as a smile came to her face, just wanting to make up with her friend

"You accept what?" Blair asked leaving Serena in confusion

"Your apology for the play" Serena said as Blair looked at her strangely

"I don't believe I have anything to apologize for" Blair said

"Did you not send me e-mails apologizing for what you wrote?" Serena asked

"Yes, I sent them. After thought and consideration, I realized that I have nothing to apologize for" Blair said

"The hell you don't. Blair, what you wrote was untrue. The whole play was a basic self-promotion gimmick" Serena replied

"Well if it was self-promoting then I have the right to put whatever I want in the play. The only person that had a problem with it was you" Blair said

"That's because I was the only one that was made to be a damn slut!" Serena replied angrily

"And I never fabricated on that. I wrote what was true, what you were…." Blair began to say

"Or what you want me to be" Serena said as a silence came between them "I'm thinking along the lines of what you want Dan to see me as" she said

"Your words, not mine" Blair said "I have nothing to apologize for. I wrote what I wrote and I stand behind it. Granted I'm not a great writer but you can only get better with trying…" she began to say

"Then you should try a hell of lot more because once truth gets in your play, then that's when it will actually count for something" Serena said before she walked towards the bathroom, making sure to bump into Blair's shoulder as she passed to show she was upset.

**You've seen this all before  
Life left on the shore  
We're smiling all the same  
You sail away again  
**

"…_**I won't bore you with the details of the plight of the unfortunate, as we've all got access to numerous news channels to figure out that great depression of a topic. The differences in worlds can only be determined by the bridge that keeps the two worlds apart from each other. I've set my target high on the interesting group of elitists in training."**_

Grabbing the paper, Chuck looked on at the progress that was being made of The Empire. Seeing this as his only source of business, Chuck could only see this as his new place of stored dreams to be everything beyond what his father intended him to be. Walking towards the glass, Chuck looked up to look out at the darkened New York skyline, knowing that somewhere in the midst of the city there was another party, for another charity that made people feel good about themselves in that moment. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Chuck looked back to see Nate coming out of his room dressed for the night.

"Another night out?" Chuck asked

"Yep. The Crimson Affair, I'm already late as is" Nate said as he looked on at his cell phone

"Do give my best wishes to my father" Chuck replied sarcastically as he sipped on his glass of vodka

"I do intend to" Nate laughed "Not sure I'll be back at a decent hour, so don't wait up" he said

"I'm not your keeper. I don't need to know your whereabouts, just use protection Nathaniel, that's all the advice I can give" Chuck said as he looked back towards the New York skyline

"Words to live by" Nate laughed "I'll see you" he said before he made his way out of the penthouse just as he received a text message.

**Nate's Text Message: Got the drugs. You coming to the party?**

Thinking for a few moments, Nate walked on so that he was out of the doorway just in case Chuck were to open up. Relaying the idea of going to the Crimson Affair to meet up with Serena and Trip, Nate felt a bit bored with the idea of being the third wheel in the date night between the two.

**Nate's Message: On my way**

_**Meanwhile….**_

With the hoodie over her head, Marley walked down the darkened streets as she clenched on tight to her backpack. Only the streetlights gave her light on the path as she kept a close eye out with what was ahead while she walked. Breathing a sigh of relief once she saw the school in sight, Marley looked around to make sure that no one had been passing by or that no lurking security just happened to be there before she walked up towards the chains that were on the entrance. Grabbing a pin out of her hair, Marley began to pick the lock before she made her way inside the school. Locking the chains back up behind her so that it wouldn't look like it had been messed with, Marley proceeded towards the bathroom as walked in to the biggest stall in side. Looking on at the area, Marley sighed as she tossed her bag down on the floor to get the blanket out to lay on the floor. Tying her hair up in a bun, Marley took a seat on the floor as she pulled her book out and began to stumble through her reading as she prepared for night.

**I'm there in the water**

**I'm dead in the water**  
**Still looking for ya**  
**I'm dead in the water**  
**Can't you see, can't you see?**

"…_**Consider me your ultimate insider to the real Upper Eastside. The voice of truth to all the mishaps and dirty deeds that go on in the world of elite. I don't particularly like to take sides but I'm interested in good story and I'm sure with my target set, I'm sure to get a one sided affair of juicy details. You can look and try to find me but I assure you, I'm a secret best kept. This marks my beginning Upper Eastside, my coming out party as they may say. I know you'll love me. **_

_**XOXO,**_

_**Gossip Girl**_

**[Flashback- Seven Years Ago]**

Floating lifelessly in the water, the body moved along with the steady of water as the rainfall had guided it along. To the average person, the body was that of a dead person just waiting to be found. The moonlight shining down on the water, making the scene feel like the greatest of tragedies to a young woman with such promise. Laying near the wayside, floating like a log as the tiniest of creature crawled upon her arm. Detecting and investigating her as the newest thing amongst the muddied habitat of some of the smallest creatures that were unseen to some. Just as the creature began to crawl up her body, the sudden emergence of the body threw it off her back. Gasping for air, panting and trying to gain control, Katie trembled as her emergence back into the world had left her more terrified then glad as she began to look on in panic. Crawling out of the water, Katie grimaced as her injuries sent pangs of pain up her body that made it almost impossible to think of any other movement beyond what she was trying to do. Sliding down the muddied hill, Katie cried out in pain as she knew she had have to try all over again to manage the pain. Biting down on her bottom lip, Katie leaned forward to grab onto the sturdy weed as she pulled herself up to get into a sitting position. Waiting for a few moments as she tried to calm down, Katie looked on at the darkness of the night as she tried to recall where she was. Getting no immediate knowledge of where she was, Katie began to tremble even more so as her wet clothes caused an unfortunate chill through her body. Dragging herself towards the tree, Katie rested her body up against the tree to put less strain on herself in the sitting position. Immediately hearing the sounds of water splashing, Katie became alarmed as she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Grabbing the nearest form of a weapon, which would have to be a rock for her, Katie gripped on tight as she prepared to get herself mentally tough. Making eye contact with the darkened appearance, Katie felt her hands shake as the darkened shadow came close with only the moonlight to reveal the person.

"Georgy" Katie said in a near cry as Georgina quickly ran towards her sister

"You're good. You're good" Georgina replied as she looked on at injury she had caused towards her sister with the blood flowing so freely "We gotta get some help" she said as she immediately relieved herself of her sweater to put pressure on the wound only to see Katie trembling as she tried to speak. Further examining her sister, Georgina could see that her sister's lip was beginning to turn blue.

"I feel cold Georgy. Something's not right, I feel cold" Katie began to say as her eyes became heavy as she struggled to keep them open.

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Matt Kearney: Sooner or Later**

**Ellie Goulding: Dead in the Water **

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Dan/Blair: Dan is trying to make things right with Blair and him. Dan knows that this is hurting Blair, so he's trying to aid and make things good for them but at the same time he's still in the mindset of freshmen Dan. Dan gets freaked out by the marriage and kids because he's dealing with the fact that he never thought he'd be with Blair Waldorf of all people, then to add marriage when he's so young. Blair was freaked out because she realizes that Dan did want to get married, so her thing now will be to figure out why he didn't accept the marriage proposal.**

**Blair/Serena: The catiness is back. I know you guys love the girl power, but I had to add in some bit of the classic Blair and Serena disagreements. Serena as you know is trying to morph into this new person which Blair has accepted. Blair is only lashing out at Serena because she views Serena as a threat to her relationship with Dan. So that's why Blair refuses to apologize about the play in the long run.**

**Ivy/Jack: I think everyone has an opinion on this matter, and I think in due time it will all be explained. I can say that Ivy is not to be trusted, and she'll do something that will basically have you hate her and will explain some thing that will happen in the future chapters.**

**Katie/Gossip Girl: I know it may be confusing to some, which I wanted to do. Katie's scenes before in Monaco are the present to which she will get to, now you'll get the full story of how Gossip Girl came about and why she chose to stay dead. It's all leading up to Monaco, sort of like Revenge with the whole backstory mixed in.**


	6. Chapter Six - Chapter Ten Preview

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for the reviews. Greatly appreciate them, though my deepest hope that you guys can make it through. I feel like some of you may not make it with all this angst. Lol. I'm loving these reviews, especially with how engaged you guys are in some of the other storylines. I know most of you are holding strong by not wanting to the preview, I just put that up for those that needed to see that bit of light at the end of the tunnel so you guys don't think I'm going completely dark on you. Chapter Ten will be a whole new ball game, I can't give anymore clues other than that to best explain. I have replaced the preview with this chapter so I can keep up to par with the chapters being correlated with the site and what I have unlike my other stories where the computer had like chapter five and it was chapter three on my end. I know it's confusing and I hated it when I read the stories back on my down time. So I'm making a conservative effort to change that. So I hope you enjoy the chapter as it's sure to have some craziness. Lol. I look forward to the feedback.**

**Sorry for it being long, I tried to cut down the scenes but in the end I had to add things to keep it moving at a quick pace.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Six- The Alpha Female**

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Hearing the glaring sounds of her alarm clock going off, Katie slowly rolled over to hit the alarm clock to get it to stop. Throwing the covers back on her bed, Katie slowly got out of the bed as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sleepily she walked towards her bathroom as she began to turn the water on in her shower before she began to relieve herself of her clothes. Putting her hair up in a bun, Katie looked on at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before her gaze eventually turned to the scar that was on her leg. Touching the scar, Katie could still think back to the strength she had to endure just to be alive to see this scar.

**[Flashback- Seven Years Ago- Three Days Later after the Supposed Death- Tijuana, Mexico]**

Crying out in agony, Katie pulled on tight to the straps that were on the table as the pain became excruciating with what the medical staff was trying to do. Since Katie was presumed to be missing thus far back home, Georgina knew the only way to get her sister the medical attention she needed was to take her across the border. It had been touch and go for a few moments with Katie battling against hypothermia but she had managed to make it to the little clinic in the small town outside of Tijuana. Feeling like they had escaped one thing, Georgina heard Katie's cries of pain to know that they were only facing another problem in their wake of a plan that wasn't so simple. Looking on at the doctor of the clinic quickly relieved himself of his gloves, Georgina began to question why he showed frustration.

"What? What? You're not saying anything?" Georgina asked

"I can't help her" The doctor replied in a heavy accent

"What do you mean you can't help her?" Georgina asked before the doctor looked back at Katie to see that she was crying from the pain. Walking over towards the young assistant that was assisting him in the clinic, the man looked over the injury once more before he spoke with the assistant.

"Monitor the leg. Do not give any pills. Rub the leg with the special treatment but that is all until I come back" The doctor told his assistant as Georgina listened in intently before the doctor showed Georgina out of the room to where they were standing outside

"What the hell are you doing?" Georgina asked "I thought you could help her?" she asked

"I can't help her if I don't know the full truth" The doctor said "She's not from here, I know American well enough to know when I see convicts" he said

"We're not convicts. Claiming that she is a convict is only a compliment to her in the long run" Georgina replied

"Then what are you?" The doctor asked

"Look, she can't go back to the states. If she gets medical treatment in the states than the person looking for us will find us and that'll be very bad" Georgina said "You know me somewhat to know that I'm not caught up in the law like a convict" she said

"I also know you well enough to know you dabble with drugs" The doctor said

"I'm a teen? What teen doesn't do drugs?!" Georgina reasoned as the doctor just looked at her "That wasn't a great example but I swear to you, she's not that type of teen. I just brought her hear because I know what you can do. People have spoken highly about your work for those that don't have the insurance in the states to get the treatments there" she said

"She had propofol in her system, how is that possible if she had no prior medical treatment before said accident?" The doctor asked

"Because she may have been injected with it…." Georgina began to say as the doctor just gave her look

"I want the truth or else I report you two" The doctor said

"I injected her with propofol to put her in somewhat of a coma, make her look dead" Georgina said "It was only for a short time period so that we could get away" she said

"Injecting your sister sounds so common" The doctor replied sarcastically

"It sounds crazy but it was all a part of her master plan to get away. I just stupidly followed orders" Georgina sighed "But that's not the point, the point is can you help her?" he asked

"I can't operate on her Even though the propofol was flushed out by the water she ingested, she still has lingering traces of a depressant that could be fatal in a surgery to repair her leg" The doctor said

"A depressant? She's not on a depressant" Georgina said

"There's enough traces of the depressant to say she takes it regularly. Even if she were to skip a day, there was enough in her system" The doctor said

"She's not on depressants so it might be something else, which otherwise makes it okay because she's as cookie cutter as it gets" Georgina said before Katie's screams tore them from their discussion as they both rushed back into the room. Seeing how the infection was spreading on Katie's leg, the doctor was filled with Katie's screams "You have to do something" she said

"I can't operate, she'll have to go to an American facility" The doctor said

"No, you have to do whatever needs to be done" Katie quickly replied as she bared the pain

"She can't take anethesia or else she'll be…." The doctor began to say

"Then don't give it to me. Just fix my leg" Katie said as the doctor looked from Katie to Georgina, questioning her decision was based off of pain "Georgy, do this for me. You have to do this for me" she said as she reached out for her sisters arm to pull her close

"Kate, this isn't some simple procedure. If he does this, you will feel everything" Georgina told her "We have to…" she began to say

"No, we don't have time to wait. If we wait, they will find us. We have to keep going" Katie said as she made Georgina look her dead in the eyes "I want the procedure. Just do it!" she yelled becoming irritated with all the questioning

"Fix her leg" Georgina told him as the doctor sighed in frustration before he turned to walk towards the cabinet behind him. Opening up the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of tequila to hand to Georgina

"She'll need this. Next best thing to anesthesia" The doctor said as Georgina handed the bottle to Katie, who wasted no time in unscrewing the cork before taking a swig from the bottle while the doctor prepared his work station "Close the doors" he told his assistant while Georgina backed away, preparing herself to hear the sounds of pain at a level she's never heard before in her life.

**[End of Flashback]**

Coming back to her reality with the sounds of the telephone tearing her out of her reverie, Katie quickly looked on at herself in the mirror before grabbing her robe. Heading out of the bathroom, Katie walked towards her side of the bed to grab her phone. Seeing that it was a call that she was expecting, Katie quickly ran inside the bathroom to turn the water off for the shower before rushing back to the phone. Answering the phone, Katie made sure that this wasn't any form of a set up call, so she waited for the other person to speak first in order to know that things were safe.

"They've confirmed the meeting" The man said

"Good. What time?" Katie asked as she walked towards the window to look out

"Lunch" The man said

"That's a first for the old man" Katie laughed to herself "Good, I'll be ready. Tell Christian I'm in the city and he'll send for me" she said

"Are you sure this is best?" The man asked "You entangle yourself with Grimaldi's and you will be openly choosing a side. Your relationship thus far has been a secret, but dining with the Grimaldi's is a different thing" the man said

"I definitely want to pick sides. Winning is all that matters" Katie replied before she quickly ended the call

* * *

Tapping her pencil anxiously, Blair looked over at the clock as she could only hope that the professor would speed through the lecture. Being engaged in class had become a task these past couple of days since Blair felt like her mind was wondering off and about every other direction other than being in class. Looking over beside her to see April eagerly taking down the notes, Blair just laughed to herself as she could always count on April to be the dutiful student even when she was more than prepared than half the class. Coming to an end with his lecture, the professor opened up the floor for the presentation portion of the class. Shifting nervously in her seat, Blair sighed as she felt that this portion she had to pay attention to as this would be her measuring stick for her presentation that she was trying to put together. Raising her hand to go first, Blair watched as April eagerly got up from her seat as she was surprised to see April be so enthused on getting up in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone" April greeted the class happily

"Hello" A few of her classmates muttered through their boredom

"For my Phycology presentation, I have taken on a concept that has been a bit abstract. With much research…" April began to say as the teacher's assistant began to upload her presentation to the big screen "I have created my hypothesis to be….Alpha Females can't coexist together, and when forced to, they resort to mean girl tactics" she read as Blair sat up in her seat, intrigued with what April's presentation would hold before her mind was put to ease with the title slide being that of April's hypothesis along with a picture of Blair and Serena.

"What the hell" Blair muttered to herself as April gained all of her attention in the matter of seconds.

**[Four Days Earlier- 96 Hours Earlier/ Friday….if you want to be technical]**

Taking a bite out of her apple, Blair listened on as April babbled on and on about this week's presentation that was presented to the class. Listening to April, Blair swore that she thought the girl was going to have a panic attack with just the mere possibility of getting up in front of the class. Crossing off the topics that she had come up with off the top of her head, April over talked the subject to see if she could create something and see the possibility of it, but with each topic that she got off the list, it only got clear that her choices weren't as many as she may have thought. Coming to their usual bench, Blair took a more than needed seat as she began to sip on her water while April began to pace while Blair sat. Noticing that she was the only one freaking out about the presentation, April looked on at Blair in disbelief.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" April asked

"I've used out all my freak out powers on the fact that I've been targeted by a vengeful mother, a psychotic enemy trying to blackmail, and an identity stealing lesbian; this isn't much to freak out about" Blair replied before she took another bite of her apple

"Valid" April said after she took a few moments to access that what Blair had said had some weight to it "It's easier for you than it is for me" she sighed

"How so?" Blair asked

"Because you can get up in front of the class and command respect, you practically do it every day at work" April said

"As do you" Blair replied

"Only because I'm familiar with the rest of you. In the class, it's like I'm that high school girl all over again" April said

"If I knew who you were in high school, I would object to that statement. Since I'm not, I will say that you'll do fine in speaking in whatever topic that you choose" Blair said as she finished up her apple "Now that we have established and gone through your freak out, we can now access the work ahead" she said

"Or more along the lines of Sarah Myers" April nodded "Justine's insider is supposed to e-mail a link to her calendar to see if we're on her meeting list" she said

"Her meeting calendar that is prized and guarded…." Blair said

"Her meeting calendar that she only opens up to people that are worth her time" April added

"Yes, now that's something to freak out about. So we will as a group freak out about that today" Blair smiled as she got up from her seat to toss her apple into the trash

"And to the office we go. It's always quite amazing how you shift from school to work so easily" April said

"It's a craft I've learned from my very own mother, the play version and the real life version" Blair said "I'll have to catch up with you at the office, I need to swap out bags" she said

"Then check in on a certain boy" April said "Does that sound a bit familiar?" she asked

"Does it? I don't want to hover" Blair asked

"You'll do it regardless" April said as Blair just nodded in agreement with April before Blair began to walk off

"I'll see you soon" Blair called out as she went to flag down a taxi. Looking on at Blair for a few moments, April came to a sudden thought as she recalled a movie that she had watched on her late night channel surfing.

"…Alpha Female. The Mindset of an Alpha Female" April said to herself as she pondered the thought for a few moments before quickly jotting the note down on her notepad "I've got to get a tape recorder" she said as she wrote.

* * *

Getting a breather as she stepped away from her desk, Serena enjoyed the rare times where she could just walk the campus. Though it wasn't the sight of Constance or St. Jude's, Serena found a certain culture about the junior high school that felt real and genuine than what she had always attended in prep schools. Grabbing herself a chicken burrito out of the cafeteria, Serena began to make her way out as she was immediately overwhelmed with the sound of loud thumps and fast paced lyrics that she could only come to understand as being rap or on the good days, r&b. Watching as the crowds began to gather around the usual kids that were dancers at the school, Serena walked over to see Marley front and center. Seeing Marley in her element, Serena could see how Marley could turn the attitude on and off as the expressions used while she danced could only demonstrate what she was trying to convey with movement and the lyrics. Getting their usual cheer, Marley soaked in the praise from her peers as she spotted Serena looking on from the back. Making her way towards Serena as her peers began to disperse, Marley turned her emotions to nervousness as she approached the blond.

"I'm not quite sure what I should call you" Marley said

"You can call me Serena. The whole proper name titles was never my thing" Serena said "You looked good out there" she noted

"Do you even know what I was doing?" Marley asked

"You were dancing. I'm not that clueless" Serena laughed

"Look who's catching up" Marley laughed as a silence came between them "I wanted to apologize for how I was last week, it was a tough week and I just don't like getting in trouble" she said

"Then why get into trouble?" Serena asked "Be where you need to be and no trouble will arise" she said

"Easier said than done" Marley said

"If you applied effort like you do when you dance, I'm sure you could accomplish a lot" Serena said

"I like how you try not to sound so adult but sound so very much like an adult" Marley said

"I try not to be because then I think of my mother. I'm just starting to understand what the numerous adults have told me over the time" Serena said

"Right, so you're now a hypocrite?" Marley asked

"Most likely but I'm going to pretend that I'm not to keep you on the straight and narrow" Serena said before she looked on at her burrito

"Are you going to finish that?" Marley asked as she looked on at the burrito for a few moments to notice that Serena had no real desire to continue to eat the burrito

"I suppose I won't. I thought this would be more grilled chicken and less…" Serena began to say

"It's the chicken from the chicken parmesan, so it's not really grilled, it just fried chicken in a burrito. Health isn't that big here" Marley laughed

"You want it, you can have it" Serena said as she handed the burrito over to see Marley take a bite out of the burrito "You're used to the food I see" she sighed

"I'm used to everything" Marley replied as a dash of sauce spilled onto her clothes "And I'm also used to the fact that this burrito is messy no matter how neat you try to be" she said as the bell rang for the next class "Thanks for the burrito" she said as Serena just nodded

"Next time I'll do the salad" Serena said

"Go ahead, it's left over lettuce from hamburger Thursday" Marley said as she walked away

"Of course" Serena said to herself before her phone began to ring. Digging in her pocket, Serena took her phone out to see that it was her publicist calling "Hey, I was just thinking about calling you" she said

"Are we thinking about the same thing because oh, how I wish we were" Serena's publicist said

"Uh, I hope. I was going to call to see if we can set up some sort of fundraiser for books or paint, I'd offer to buy it outright but Yolanda will have a fit and think that I was trying to buy publicity" Serena sighed

"Okay, so we're not on the same page" Serena's publicist quickly replied

"What page do we need to be on?" Serena asked

"Oh, just the page that has Jason's mother getting ready to tape an interview in regards to her son's death" Serena's publicist said

"Is that really shocking?" Serena asked after a few moments "I suspected it would be coming after a while. She has her questions like everyone else" she said

"That doesn't shock me, it's the interviewer that's pushed for it to be broadcasted" Serena's publicist said "Tyler Waldorf. First ever television interview, and it's going to be with Jason Peters mother" she as Serena froze

"I believe we're on the same page now" Serena replied

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Blair sighed as she made her way up the steps. Wanting nothing more than to just collapse onto her bed to get some bit of sleep from the sleepless night she had had, Blair hoped that once she opened the door that maybe Dan's effort would resort in other means to take away the stress she was feeling. Opening the door, Blair made her way into the townhome to hear the sound of discussion coming from the living room area. Putting her stuff down by the door, Blair walked in further to see Alessandra and Lyle present while Dan sat with his notes spread out on the table. Looking up to see the brunette, Alessandra quickly smiled as she put her cup of tea down to greet Blair as Lyle wasted no time in taking her seat. Unable to shake the look of confusion, Blair faked a smile as Alessandra walked up towards her but her main focus was on trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is all of this?" Blair asked

"Work" Dan replied after he arranged the papers in the stacks

"As in your back to it? Or as in you just stopped by to see Dan?" Blair asked as she looked from Alessandra to Lyle

"Dan called us actually" Lyle said "He said he was ready to get to work and I can't exactly shy away from that" he said

"Really?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan but he couldn't read what her eyes were saying to him

"We've been piecing together the story, so Dan was aware of it and I must say, he's grasped it quite well. Makes me think amnesia no longer exists in him" Alessandra smiled

"Trust me, it does. I'm living proof that it does" Blair muttered to herself "You recall the story?" she asked as she looked over at Dan

"I wrote the story" Dan replied

"I get that but it's one thing to write something then understand what you wrote" Blair said

"You sound like my father" Lyle said

"Many dinners, many lectures, much boredom" Blair replied to Lyle

"Blair, I get the story. I just want to get some bit of progress on this. The story is amazing and genuine" Dan said "I mean I think the market could use this right now. I saw this Lindsay Lohan film…" he began to say

"First mistake. Never see a Lindsay Lohan film" Lyle said

"Her only true, decent work was Mean Girls. That movie somehow touched me in some odd way" Blair stated

"I could imagine" Dan replied sarcastically "Anyways, I didn't see the movie with the intention of liking Lindsay Lohan. I saw it to see the mindless crap that people actually pay money to see" he said

"Mindless crap isn't something I'd shoot for when making this movie" Blair said

"This story, this potential movie is worthy of making it" Dan said "I think we should just go ahead with this" he said as he noticed a silence in the room "I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I just want to move forward and stop thinking about the prior stuff" he said

"The prior stuff wasn't all that bad" Blair said

"The prior stuff is something I can't get back, but I'm trying to understand it" Dan said as Blair and him looked on at each for a few moments, to show the other that their words were pointed towards each other "I can do this, I want to do this" he stated as he looked on at Lyle and Alessandra

"Simon has been pressing for what we're going to do with you" Alessandra thought to herself

"Should he not consider the fact that he just had a traumatic event happen before pressing for work?" Blair asked

"I wish I could say that he was sympathetic the whole way through but after a while, with the buzz that other publishers were getting, Simon became a bit antsy. Dan's project has gotten us buzz from the focus groups we held" Alessandra said

"See, buzz. I didn't even know I could create such a thing" Dan smiled

"Look, I'll talk with my team. Set up some possible dates, then we can go from there. How does that sound?" Lyle asked

"Sounds good with me" Alessandra said

"And it sounds more than good with me" Dan smiled excitedly

"Well, I have to get back to the office" Alessandra said as she looked on at the clock

"While I have a dinner meeting that I will more than certainly like to prepare for" Lyle said as he put his coat on

"Is it the usual lady?" Blair asked as she walked over with Alessandra and Lyle to let them out

"It's the usual and the constant" Lyle smiled as Blair enjoyed how devoted he was a boyfriend, which made her trust him around Dan. "I'll see you" he said leaning in to give Blair a hug before he made his way out while Alessandra followed behind.

"That went well" Dan said as Blair closed the door

"It went great" Blair smiled weakly "I just hope that you know what you're doing" she said

"C'mon, I know what I'm doing. I'm the author, I should know" Dan said

"Big difference…." Blair began to say

"So are you against this?" Dan quickly asked "Because it just sounds like…."he began to say

"An argument that I don't want to have before work" Blair said quickly interrupting "Good job for you" she smiled, trying to give as much support as she could while hiding her concerns on the matter

"I thought you came from school?" Dan asked

"I did, I just thought I'd swap out bags" Blair said

"Or check on me" Dan concluded "Because I'm pretty sure you use that bag for the same reason for both school and work. You know, just a pattern I've picked up on you. My brain functions quite nicely if you should wonder" he said as Blair made her way towards the bedroom, leaving Dan behind.

* * *

Like a bat out of hell, Serena closed the door to the taxi as she charged up to the door. Making her way into the lobby, Serena bypassed the receptionist as she walked towards the elevator. Tapping her foot nervously with the anger boiling up in her, Serena nearly willed the elevator doors to open up as she wasted no time in stepping on the elevator. Pushing the desired floor number, Serena waited with great anticipation as she could only watch the floor indicator. Hearing the sound of the ding going off, Serena saw the doors open up and her immediate thought was to just go. Racing through the office in a quickened foot speed, Serena narrowed in on her sight as she came closer towards him. Noticing the blond in a full head of steam, Tyler broke away from his conversation to face the blond.

"You've got a lot of nerve" Serena replied angrily "How dare you?!" she asked

"Relax, relax. Come on, let's go somewhere less…." Tyler began to say before Serena smacked his hand away

"No, I'm not going somewhere less quiet. You want to make a big public spectacle, then let's making it a big public spectacle. What the hell are you thinking?" Serena asked

"I'm not doing this with you" Tyler replied

"Why? It's not as fun when I'm not caught off guard?" Serena questioned

"Because I don't owe you anything. I'm doing my job" Tyler said

"How? How is this doing your job when you know it would cause this effect?" Serena questioned before Tyler grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her into the stairway before slamming the door behind him "Let go of me!?" she said ripping her arm out of his grasp

"You're not coming to my job and doing this. You want to make a scene, then explain the scene you made at Jason's house. Explain that scene first" Tyler said

"So this is your roundabout way of finding out? How desperate can you get" Serena said

"I'm looking out for my friend, you know, Sean. The guy that you had a thing for, now you don't. It's hard to keep up" Tyler said before Serena slapped him across the face

"My business, my life" Serena stated

"Your business and your life have screwed up mine" Tyler replied after a few moments "You've had ample time to get the truth out, to say your side but for some reason you just keep holding on to your truth while Sean suffers for it" he said

"Because it's not everyone's business!?" Serena exclaimed "I know you're new to this world, but every moment of the day, my life has complete access by those at the single touch of a button through Gossip Girl. The fact that this hasn't come out, is the only shred of decency Gossip Girl has ever shown me, so I'm sorry if I'm not eager to get in front of a camera" she said

"If you have nothing to hide then why not?" Tyler asked "You claim that you're the victim, which in every circumstance you should be, but you're not the one getting the brunt of the public opinion" he said

"I have tried to help Sean. He's agreed to not talk about it…." Serena began to say

"But that doesn't help him!? That helps you. You think you're helping him by not having him talk about, but you're not. You're not doing a damn thing for him but ruining him" Tyler stated

"It is between us!" Serena yelled "Sean and I are the only people that know, so if he has no problem…" she began to say

"He did have a problem with it!? He came to you, asked your permission like he was some sort of kid to clear his name for the sake of his kid but you still, you still, turned him down" Tyler said "You fail to see it, but regardless of what happened between the two of you, he's loyal to you. He cares about you…." He said

"And I care about him" Serena replied

"When it's convenient" Tyler stated "If you care, then care enough to let him have his life back. If you ever really loved him, then love him enough to relieve the burden he has to carry and will continue to carry" he said as a silence came between them

"I will do everything in my power to protect Sean, but this interview will not happen" Serena told him

"This interview will happen. You could bet that" Tyler quickly replied "I'm not Sean. Whether you want it or not, I'm putting this story front and center until you get off your ass and do something about it" he said as Serena glared on at him

* * *

Walking the campus along with Nate and Chuck, Carter couldn't help but take in the college atmosphere that he had missed out on. Granted he skipped his own college experience voluntarily but Carter couldn't help but feel like the experience could've been legendary. The sorority parties or pledging for a frat, that it's only known goal was to get as wasted as can be, Carter smiled as it all seemed appealing. Standing off in the line with Chuck, Carter could tell that waiting in line for anything was foreign to Chuck as they spent the waiting time looking on at the New York University campus while Nate took care of his necessary business at the school. For a moment, Carter felt tempted to use one of his many pick up lines to entice a group of girls that had passed by Chuck and him but his judgment had gotten the better of him to reserve his pick up lines for another time or to be forgotten all together. Once finished, Nate walked over towards Chuck and Carter with a smile on his face.

"I have officially dropped a class" Nate smiled

"Are we supposed to be happy with your mediocrity?" Chuck asked

"From the guy that paid people to write and do his homework" Nate quickly replied

"Just stating Nathaniel. We make a day trip of you dropping a class, I would think we'd have more of an achievement than that" Chuck said "What's Trip going to say?" he asked

"What's Trip going to say? You're joking right?" Nate asked with a bit of a smirk "Political science was his thing, not mine. New York University was my plea to the Captain to show that college was still on my mind and since my father is six feet deep, I don't need to be eight o'clock risen to get to a class I really don't care about" he said

"The boy has lined up a good point" Carter said "Though your mediocrity still speaks louder than your points made" he said

"What exactly are you going to do all day?" Chuck asked "You've been cut off, with the few dollars that Trip sends your way. Your residence is my penthouse…."he began to say

"Otherwise, what's your plan for the future?" Carter asked "Your mooching ways have become noticeable now" he said

"I don't mooch" Nate replied

"Do you work?" Carter asked

"No" Nate replied

"Do you have any source of income coming in? Disability? Black mail funds? Anything of monetary value?" Carter asked

"No" Nate replied

"Then congratulations, you've dropped a class and discovered you're a mooch" Carter told him

"Okay, so just tell me what I can do. I'd be willing to get a job to help out" Nate said

"You getting a job isn't a concern for me. I just wonder what exactly you'll be doing from sun up to sun down" Chuck said

"You do nothing from morning to afternoon" Nate pointed out

"That's because I do plenty from afternoon to early morning with a business and a pending business on the way that will change said noted schedule" Chuck said

"I never thought I'd be getting a serious talk from Carter Baizen, playboy and slacker extraordinaire. Chuck Bass, king of non-education but get rich quick ideas" Nate said

"We've taken on a new lease on life" Carter said

"Also known as you hiding from Blair" Nate quickly replied

"That as well" Carter nodded "We're appealing to be serious businessmen" he said

"I don't get it" Nate said

"Of course, with your one class and all" Carter said

"I'm not trying to be anything, I'm bored and have found interest in this day trip to see that it carries to no interest" Chuck said "I'm aiding your underachieving ways, and I'm not certain it's been a good investment in time" he said

"Then what exactly would be good to invest your time in?" Nate asked

"I feel like we should've invested in college" Carter said

"Like buy one?" Nate asked

"Again, the one class mentality speaking. Check back in for this knowledge trip you're about to go on" Carter said "College is the essence of maturity. It breeds the future, while weeding out the slackers. You make it here, you can make it anywhere" he said

"Still bored" Chuck sighed

"If you're so keen on college then why not opt for another round of Ivy League App stress" Nate questioned

"Because I've had my dance with that, I want a new tango. I want to find this maturity that everyone is searching for in a sparknotes version. I need to mature gentlemen, I need to understand the means of adulthood beyond the money and girls" Carter said

"So is this late reaction to Vanessa?" Chuck asked

"It's a late reaction to me growing. I need to grow, I need to be serious. So today, I suggest we do serious things until I reach my max level of boredom" Carter said

"That new Vin Diesel movie came out" Nate suggested

"Scratch that, I feel like we're aiding to your inner gay desires. I'll be thinking cars and you'll be thinking Vin looks cute with that white shirt on" Carter said "We need a universal theme" he said

"Golf" Chuck suggested

"Golf?' Nate questioned

"Golf" Carter smiled "That's precisely the very boring thing my father does all the time. It's been the cause of many fights in my house, so it has to be the path to maturity since it's lead my father to remain in the house" he said

"I question your warped mind" Nate said

"Get another class and turn your questions into a hypothesis on a term paper you've written on little to no sleep the night before, until then, shut the hell up and get your golf clothes boys. It's about to Tiger Woods real up in this piece" Carter said as he clapped his hands in excitement as he walked ahead of the two boys

"This actually worries me" Nate said as he walked behind with Chuck

"It should provide a source of laughter. Carter can't tell where the golf club ends and begins, much less swing accurately" Chuck said

* * *

Gathered around the computer, each girl pulled up a chair as they looked on at the screen. The silence between them as they each tried to will the screen to have an e-mail pop up. Letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, Blair looked around to see just how close the girls were behind her. Noticing that each had their own mechanism for trying to get the e-mail sooner than later, Blair took her foot to push each of them back as they could barely see that they were being moved by her. Jumping up at the sight of Blair's inbox gaining another message, Jenny was once again met with defeat once she realized that it was only spam. Getting up from her chair, Jenny let out a groan of frustration as she began to rub her eyes from the strain she had put on them by all the screen watching she was doing.

"Guys, we can't just will this e-mail to come" Blair stated

"The power of the mind is quite interesting" April said

"Not getting into that right now" Blair quickly replied

"What's our plan B?" Justine asked

"We have no plan B. Sarah Myers is our Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C" Jenny sighed

"Do you guys honestly think I would leave us with just a Plan A? granted it's not at the forefront of talk but we will get into Fashion Week one way or another" Blair said

"All the samples, I can just feel them" Justine said as she figuratively held out her hand for the pretend samples

"That's your motivation?" April asked

"Isn't it all of ours? Samples says you been there, samples gives you a sample to the product that is not out yet. Samples are your friend" Justine replied just as an e-mail came in, causing the girls to go silent

"Who is it from?" Jenny asked as she looked on at Blair

"….Sarah Myers office" Blair said as she quickly looked up at the girls

"Well it's so nice that we can just casually look at each other, can we look at the e-mail now" Justine said urging Blair on to read the e-mail

"It's her calendar for the month" Blair announced as she read

"Good" Jenny noted

"List of all her meetings…." Blair began to say

"Okay, get to the good stuff" Justine noted

"We got it" Blair smiled "We got a meeting with Sarah Myers. September got the coveted meeting with Sarah Myers" she celebrated happily along with the girls

"We get the samples!" Justine dance excitedly

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, we still have to put together an amazing presentation. We need to get her on our roster, then the rest from there will be added" Blair said

"Yeah, yeah we get it" Justine said "So this means we'll begin work on the presentation since we only had three days" she said

"Yeah, we should probably add in a few of the pieces that April's been working on to show the pieces that could go with her designs" Blair said before a knock came to the door, to show Serena standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can we talk?" Serena asked as a silence came between them for a few moments

"Yeah" Blair sighed as the girls caught the hint to leave them alone

"Uh, we can start on this sooner as in now" Jenny said as the girls got up from their seats to leave, greeting Serena on their way out. Closing the door behind herself after she entered, Serena put her purse down as she stood in front of Blair's desk to see the notes that Blair had on her desk in regards to Sarah Myers.

"What's on your mind?" Blair asked

"Did you arrange for Tyler to come after me?" Serena quickly asked catching Blair off guard

"What are you talking about?!" Blair questioned in confusion

"I'm talking about your out of the blue anger towards me, which has now prompted your brother to do an interview with Jason's mother about the events surrounding Jason's death" Serena said

"Because I just love bringing Jason into the equation" Blair replied sarcastically

"Just tell the truth, you did this" Serena said

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about, so how could I do something I know nothing about? I usually like to revel in my schemes, not shy away from the responsibility of them" Blair said as Serena studied Blair for a few moments

"B, he's going after me in a roundabout way" Serena said "What happened with Jason….that can't happen" she said as a silence came between them

"And I'm not going after you, not in that manner" Blair replied as Serena breathed some bit of a relief "But I can't stop Tyler" she stated as Serena looked at her in disbelief

"Knowing what you know, knowing what Jason put me through….you can't stop your brother?! You're the only on that can" Serena said

"This is his job, I can't just direct him to do as I please" Blair stated

"Oh, that's a load of crap and you know it" Serena replied "Tyler and you are cut from the same cloth. I'm sure you've collected enough info on your brother to come up with some form of blackmail. Blackmail is what you do in cases of getting your way" she said

"Maybe but only when it serves a purpose" Blair replied

"A dark aspect of my life is about to be put in the press for the world to see, isn't that a purpose?! I'm your best friend!" Serena exclaimed as the tension caught the eye of others outside in the lobby but the girls were unaware

"What would you have me do Serena?! Shut down the networks of said magazine, blackmail journalists that dare sniff around a lingering story that has yet to be talked about, convince the governor to censorship on things that I feel need censoring…." Blair began to say sarcastically

"You don't need to be so patronizing" Serena replied

"Then you should realize that I'm not some know all figure that possesses power over everything. Yes, I have some means to get the results I want, but nothing in resort to something that I can't shut down completely. This story, your story, it'll be a continuing thing. If it's not Tyler then it will be someone else" Blair said

"I just find it convenient how you use the whole power trip in regards to you, but when I need you, you can't do anything" Serena replied "You want to play childish games…" she began to say

"I'm not the one asking for heaven and earth to be moved" Blair quickly replied

"I'm done" Serena replied angrily

"As is this conversation or lack of one to be correct" Blair replied as she didn't back down

"You two want to play, let's play" Serena replied before she turned to grab her purse in clear frustration "Thanks for nothing Blair" she muttered out of frustration before opening the door to leave.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on intently at the conversation that once was between the girls, April sat at her desk just salivating at the two girls body language that expressed tension. April didn't need to be in the room to know that by how Serena left, she left on bad terms with her best friend. Changing her focus to Blair as she remained seated in her office, April could see that Blair was a bit unaffected, but effected somewhat to show frustration over her friend. Grabbing her tape recorder out of her pocket, April thought for a moment as she accessed her thoughts.

"The Alpha Female has come into contact with a disgruntled member of her inner circle. Though not phased with the tension filled encounter, The Alpha Female remains in thought. The cast of characters in Mean Girls redux would have Blair Waldorf, Regina, The Alpha Female in the same group; Serena van der Woodsen, Cady, upset member of the circle" April spoke into her tape recorder as she looked on for a moment, not realizing that Jenny and Justine were looking on at her in confusion as to why she was talking to herself.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hailing down a taxi, Serena sighed in frustration as the conversation with Blair hadn't gone as she expected it would go. Once the taxi pulled up, Serena wasted no time in getting in the car as she immediately gave her desired destination to the driver. Taking the phone out of her purse, Serena went through her contacts to a desired number that she hadn't used since her modeling days of when she was younger. Thinking for a quick moment, Serena pressed on with her plan.

"Serena van der Woodsen, I was wondering when we'd get a call in from you" The woman said

"I've been meaning to get in touch with you but things have been a bit crazy" Serena smiled "I was hoping though I could catch up with my one time employer" she said

"You know she's had you in mind for her spring collection, hoping to woo you out of retirement" The woman said

"I'd be open to talking with her. A person like Sarah Myers is a gem in this industry, I've been fortunate to work with her only if I was eight at the time" Serena laughed

"How do you feel about lunch?" The woman asked going through Sarah's schedule

"Good, preferably September…19th" Serena replied

"…there's something booked all ready, but I'm sure she'll be more pressed to meet with you. This might actually make her day" The woman said

"I hope, it's certainly made my day" Serena smiled devilishly

_**Twenty Minutes Later….**_

Hearing the sound of her e-mail going off, Blair tore herself away from her discussion with the printing assistant as she made her way back into her office. Coming out of the lounge area with her usual cup of tea in hand, April was surprised to see Jenny and Justine rushing out of their office towards Blair's. Knowing without having to be told that something was up, April put her cup of tea down on the nearest desk as she raced behind the girls into the office to see the shocked look of Blair as she looked on at the computer.

"Uh…there's kind of been a tweak to the schedule" Jenny said hesitantly

"We sort of lost our meeting" Justine added "But its fine, we can do another scheme or set up, something" she said trying to calm Blair

"Why? What's happened?" April asked

"…Serena is what happened" Blair uttered angrily as she took a few moments to compose herself before she just began to laugh in disbelief "She wants to play, we're going to play until the damn cows come home" she replied before she immediately walked out of her office and into the lobby. Quickly pulling out her tape recorder that was on hand, April began to get a jest of Blair's actions.

"The Alpha Female has been hit with a surprise attack. Learning that another Alpha Female has threatened her. The Alpha Female, also known as, Regina; she must acquire to her resources to see the damage caused by Cady, Alpha Female number two" April quickly relayed into her tape recorder before making her way out of the office, leaving Jenny and Justine behind

"And that's precisely the reason why her virginity is still intact, that and Harry Potter" Justine said as she shook her head at the thought of April.

* * *

Reading through the archives of Gossip Girl, Tyler sighed as he found Gossip Girl's persistent nature of updating to be amazing. At a rate of nearly four times a day, Tyler saw that Gossip Girl would update her page with vital information on the inner circles of Constance and St. Jude's, of course it was all high school drama but sprinkled in along the way, Tyler saw that it was information that related back to prominent figures that suffered embarrassment due to the revelation. Glancing up to see Sean stepping off the elevator, Tyler kept his focus on his friend as he continued to walk towards Tyler. Grabbing him by the collar, Sean threw Tyler up against the wall as he glared on at his friend. Trying to fight back against Sean, Tyler began to realize that Sean's strength from weight lifting so much had come to full fruition as there was no fair fight in fighting back against his friend. Enraged with what was going on, Tyler's only hope was to just stand his ground in hopes of Sean seeing his point of view.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kick your ass?!" Sean asked

"….I did what you couldn't do" Tyler muttered as he tried to breath

"By going behind my back on something that had nothing to do with you?! This wasn't just a regular story, this wasn't your story to write!" Sean yelled "Better yet to put on national television" he stated

"That didn't take long….Serena raced to tell you, so you could come protect her" Sean said as he tried to get out from Sean's grip

"She didn't have to call me, your co-worker told me. Thought I'd know that my so called friend was doing his first televised interview. My natural reaction is to support you, that is until I hear that you're televised interview is to have Jason's mother at the helm, getting her to talk about Jason and the whole thing surrounding his death" Sean replied as he loosened up his grip a little

"Yeah well, you left me no choice" Tyler muttered

"What?!" Sean asked "Are you being serious right now? I kicked your ass when we were kids, I'm pretty sure you've got little to no strength to fight me back now that we're older" he said

"Bullshit….I was sick that day" Tyler muttered "You keep using that story from when we were kids, but it has no merit on the now" he said trying to pull away from Sean

"Well now I'm sick of the media hounding, guess what, you're now the media" Sean replied

"You're too damn caught up in all that is Serena to see what needed to be done!" Tyler yelled in his defense "You're a fool if you think that you won't get screwed over in the long run, and I'm sorry if I can't just sit back and watch you play noble while she gets to walk around living her life. What I did, I did for you as your friend, as someone that gives a damn about Michael to want him to know that his father isn't some murderer. So if I got the option again, I'd do it again in a heartbeat" he replied before Sean let go of his grip on Tyler before shoving his friend away

"You want the spotlight on her, you got it" Sean said as he tossed the numerous newspapers at Tyler "You forget at the end of the day, Jason was the monster in this. By doing this, by you being so damn smart for your own good, you're making him the sympathetic hero when it was his fault to begin with!" he yelled as a silence came between them

"How long?" Tyler asked

"What?" Sean asked

"How long will you continue to be this noble hero while being the martyr of your own life?" Tyler asked

"You know the key word in that sentence that you fail to understand, the my life, that's something you fail to butt out of" Sean replied

"Because this effects more than you!" Tyler yelled

"Then grow the hell up!?" Sean exclaimed "I get it, I get that me going away forced you to be alone since your parent's death. I get that I'm your family but you can't hold on to me to the point of where it's obsessive" he said

"Obsessive? So me not buying into this bullshit your being fed is me being obsessive?" Tyler questioned

"Things are the way they are. Sometimes the right thing isn't always the best thing" Sean said

"I see you as family, you know that. We've been best friends since I can remember. My job isn't to tell you what you want to hear, my job is to be your friend. This, what you're doing is stupid and one day, whether you get the girl or you don't, you'll realize this is stupid. You have your whole life ahead of you but your allowing one day to define your career, not a basketball, just one day!" Tyler told him "I'm getting your ass out of this mess and I don't give a crap if you hate me for it, but I'd rather you hate me and be known as the guy I know, my best friend that doesn't deserve this crap that's being said or written about him. So be mad, I clearly don't give a shit at this point" he told Sean as a silence came between them

"I'm asking you, don't do this. For me" Sean replied

"This is for you!?" Tyler exclaimed "I may be a Waldorf but that doesn't change the essence of who I am" he said

"Really?" Sean asked in disbelief "Because this whole going behind my back, you never would've done that. I don't need you to speak for me, I have a voice of my own to do that" he said

"Then do it" Tyler replied

"I have, I just haven't broadcasted it to the public. I don't need the public to perceive me as a good guy because I am. I don't need anyone else's approval but from the one's that I love and know me best. I guess my question is, why do you need the public to validate me? Why is so important for me to come out with what happened, when inside I know what happened and know that I did nothing wrong as well as Serena?" Sean asked "Answer that for me. The public's opinion shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter to me but clearly it matters to you" he said

* * *

**Now there was a time,  
When you loved me so.  
I couldn't do wrong,  
And now you need to know.  
**

Coming out of the office, Jenny and Justine looked on as Blair made her way towards the center of the floor. April rushed up towards her office, grabbing her textbook out of her bag, rushing to find the chapter that would serve most useful in this vital moment. Feeling as if they were in a madhouse, Jenny and Justine could only be spectators as Blair grabbed the headset from the receptionist and turned it into a mic for everyone to hear her in the cubical area of the office. Everyone tore their attention away from their computer screens as Laurel quickly got up from her seat to see what was going on.

"Blair, what is going on?" Laurel asked as she walked up to Blair

"Everyone, on this half of the room, turn your screens to the Gossip Girl site…." Blair instructed

"She's lost it" Justine muttered to herself as Jenny hung her head as April quickly ran up beside the girls

"What'd I miss?" April asked nearly out of breath

"Why are you panting?" Jenny asked before April began to speak "Wait, I don't want to know" she quickly replied

"Blair, what is going on?!" Laurel asked "I was on a conference call" she said

"This is employee training" Blair replied

"In what?" Justine asked

"Warfare" Blair quickly replied as April smiled happily

"My presentation is going to be awesome" April said to herself

"Wait, we're not the government…." Laurel began to say

"Not enough time. Essence of warfare mode is swift and direct timing. Any second lost is a second gained by the opponent" Blair directed "Now, I want half of the room on Gossip Girl, tracking the moves of Serena van der Woodsen. If she goes to the restroom, I want to know. If she gets pooped on by a bird, I definitely want to know" she said pointing to one half of the room "This side, I want you pulling up contact information off my cell phone database" she said pointing to another portion of the room "Then this side, my most important of them all, my nucleus, I need you to make the kill shot, the final go ahead when I have given the word. Now do we understand how we're functioning?" she asked as Jenny quickly pulled her cell phone out

"Who are you calling?" Justine asked

"Her therapist" Jenny replied as she walked over into the corner with the phone up against her

"The Alpha Female begins to go into a counter attack from the recent surprise attack made by Alpha Female/ Cady" April said into her recorder

"Blair, is this necessary?" Laurel asked as Blair turned to look at her

"We lost Sarah Myers. It's very necessary" Blair replied before turning back towards her Gossip Girl sight "Gossip Girl headquarters, what's my status on the target?" she then asked

"The target is turning onto and getting off on Fifth avenue and 57th street" One worker said as Blair thought for a quick moment

"As suspected, creature of habit. I'm calling off, take the store as given" Blair said as she pointed to each employee "Tifany, Louis Vuitton, Banana Republic, Chanel, Dior, Cartier, Bergorf, and Saks. Call each store, inform them that a looming threat is on the way, run for cover" she said "Let's see how she reacts when there is no retail therapy session available" she laughed to herself

"You don't think by the slightest bit that might sound crazy?" Justine asked

"Warfare tactics, you have to be willing to think outside the box" Blair replied

"Oh, you're out the box. So far out the box" Justine said to herself as she looked over to see April scribbling down notes and nearly rambling to herself "Give me this" she said grabbing the pen from April while the employees took to their assigned calls.

**See, I been a bad bad bad bad man.  
And I made a deal.  
Yeah.  
I found a brand new love for this man,  
And I can't wait till you see.  
I can't wait.  
So how you like me now?  
**

Letting out a sigh as she walked down the street, Serena could only hope that retail therapy would help her through this stressful day. Noticing employees rushing out of the department stores, Serena looked on with concern as she began to see each store put up closed signs. Standing in shock, Serena just watched as they all scattered like chickens with their heads cut off. Stopping one employee as they ran about, Serena could see the fear that was in the young girls eyes.

"What's happening?" Serena asked

"An anonymous call came in, looming threat coming. They said to run" The girl relayed in panic

"To every store? What threat?" Serena asked

"I don't know, it was just an anonymous call" The girl said before Serena took a moment to think before coming to her conclusion as the girl quickly ran off

"Damn you Waldorf!" Serena said stomping her foot down in frustration before she grabbed her cell phone and began to dial while the madness ensued around her "Yes, Manhattan Daily? I would like to send in another candidate for the then and now of our recent Constance alums. Blair Waldorf, would be a superb candidate" she smiled as she waited for a reply "I have just the picture and I'll write up a piece that would best honor Blair and her accomplishments since then" she said as she scrolled through her photos on her phone to come across a photo of Blair when she was down sick with the fever with zit crème all over face

"We would need to call to verify but having Blair Waldorf would be perfect" The guy said

"It sure would" Serena smiled as she hailed a taxi "The picture just sent" she said as she watched as the photo was sent off by e-mail

**Remember the time  
When I eat you up  
Yeah I was a line  
That you can't give up.  
**

"Call center, what's my status?" Blair asked as she noticed the girl had been writing and jotting down notes as she was on the phone

"Manhattan Daily just called to verify a story" The girl said "I confirmed it and requested the proofs be sent over. I'm multi -tasking, running daily office business along with our warfare training" the girl smiled proudly

"What Manhattan Daily piece?" Blair asked in confusion as she walked over towards the girl

"The one that just called to confirm your Then and Now piece for Constance Alums" The girl said

"Constance Alums? I've barely been out of high for like two years. I'd at least think they'd hit the five year mark before considering….oh, my God!?" Blair began to reason before the proofs of her picture came in. Noticing how Blair was freaking out, the girl looked on at Blair in fear

"I thought…." The girl began to say

"Fired. You've failed warfare mode! You'll never make it another war room" Blair yelled as the girl quickly got up from her seat

"Blair, are you serious?!" Laurel asked

"Look at it?!" Blair asked as she turned the computer screen to show the picture as Jenny, Justine, Laurel, and April looked on in horror by the picture

"What's all the goop on your face?" Justine asked she squinted to see what it was

"I break out, so I put….I put a certain crème on my face that looks worse than what it is. It was a one time thing…." Blair began to say

"Oh, that's sad" Justine said shaking her head in disbelief before Jenny's phone began to ring

"Yes, Dr. Han…..please, this is an emergency…what do you mean she's been banned? What patient signs a contract to be banned?" Jenny questioned as she began to walk into an office

"Next up, next up. Someone from the nucleus, you've been demoted to call center" Blair called out as one of the nucleus members jumped out of their seat to fill in the vacant spot

"Do you know how to stop her?" Laurel asked as she looked over at Justine

"I barely know how she began" Justine reasoned

"The Alpha Female must look within her inner circle to find loyalty. Any doubt will cause the Alpha Female to reprimand and throw out of the inner circle" April said into her recorder

"Okay, call center time to redeem yourself. Call Constance, ask them their policy on academic dishonesty. Tell them under no stipulations does it exclude past academic dishonesty mishaps, if they refude then tell them we will go to the Times on such a scandal. Nucleus, go into my flash drive of 2003 and print out the paper in regards to Influential People Essay" Blair stated

"You're going to accuse her of cheating?" Justine asked in disbelief

"Not cheating, academic dishonesty. Big difference, bigger punishment" Blair replied "Tell them, I the plaintiff, have come to realize that on said day when the paper was turned in, I ran a fever of 109, bringing the picture in as evidence but I distinctly being taken advantage of in my weak mental capacity" she said as one of the members of the nucleus began to dial the number to Constance, relaying what Blair had said

"This is chaos, absolute chaos" Laurel said throwing her hands up in defeat as she walked back to her desk

**If i was to cheat on you  
Would you see right through me?  
If I sing a sad sad sad sad song  
Would you give it to me?  
So how you like me now?  
**

Staring out the window as she nearly expected a wave of media to come after her since the Waldorf kids were out in full force, Serena listened on the same repeat storyline that was on constant repeat throughout the day, feeling relieved that nothing new had broke. Coming into the office, Trip sighed as he tossed the folder onto his desk as Serena wore the same frustration on her face as he did. Knowing that it wasn't for the same reason, Serena still felt like her frustrations were valid. Hearing her phone begin to vibrate, Serena quickly walked over to answer the phone.

"Is his Serena van der Woodsen?" The woman asked

"Yes, this is she. Why?" Serena asked suspiciously

"This is Constance Board of Education. We would like to ask you questions in regards to a term paper?" The woman asked

"Term paper? I haven't done a term paper since high school" Serena replied

"It has been brought to our attention through hard copy evidence and picture evidence that you may have cheated on a term paper" The woman said

"I can't believe her" Serena groaned "Can you believe her?!" she questioned as she looked over at Trip

"Who are we talking about?" Trip asked

"I would like to appeal. Whatever I'm being charged call my attorney because I state this as my rebuttal to the accusation….I was only using the printer, nothing else. Kinkos was too confusing to figure out and her house was along the way, the printer was all I used on said day of events" Serena reasoned

"Would you be willing to do a lie detector test?" The woman asked "The accuser said you would use that excuse" she said

"I'll do a lie detector test when she does a mental stability test" Serena replied before she quickly ended the phone call

"Serena, what is going on?" Trip asked in confusion

"I'm at war" Serena replied as she began to contemplate her next move

"War? With who?" Trip asked

"Blair" Serena replied

"How is that possible?" Trip asked

"Because I just happened to be the lucky person of the day, I don't know. I'm not taking this lying down, this will be a fight. I guarantee that" Serena replied

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit far? I mean is what you two are fighting over worth it?" Trip questioned

"Yes, but I didn't account for the fact that there's an added member of crazy that is a boy Waldorf?!" Serena exclaimed "I have girl and boy Waldorf coming after me for their own version of a kangaroo court sort of justice" she said "One Blair is manageable. Two, is chaos" she sighed "I have to handle chaos by creating a diversion of chaos" she said to herself

"Okay, you're scaring me now" Trip said as Serena trailed off in thought before she lit up with a smile. Quickly grabbing her purse, Serena walked up to Trip to give him a quick kiss before running out of the office

**Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?  
Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?  
**

"Gossip Girl corner, you're silent. I need to hear progress" Blair called out

"We're trying to identify the street. She's taking backstreets" The employee said

"Clever, but I will find you" Blair said to herself

"Blair, tell this woman that you would never sign a letter to be banned from a medical institute?" Jenny asked as she walked up towards Blair to hand her the phone

"Who is this?" Blair asked

"Dr. Han" Jenny replied

"I'm not Dr. Han, I'm Roselyn!" Dr. Han yelled out, breaking his disguised voice before Blair grabbed the phone

"Dr. Han, this is Blair. I will need to schedule an appointment…." Blair began to say

"No, no. No way in hell. You signed legal documents that are legit in a court of law. In no way shape or form can you charge discrimination" Dr. Han replied

"Oh, I don't need the appointment…" Blair began to say

"Yes, she does!" Justine, Jenny, and half of the employees yelled

"I would like to set up an appointment for my dear friend, Serena. She's about to reach a level of ineptitude after I get finished with her" Blair said

"You can't schedule appointments for other patients" Dr. Han replied

"We found her, we've located the target" The employee called out as Blair quickly ended the call, rushing over towards the

"The Alpha Female, Regina, has been presented with an opportunity to take on the other Alpha Female, Cady. It looks to be her final move in this stage of salvaging the mess made by Alpha Female, Cady" April said into her recorder

"What's the location?" Blair asked eagerly

"It looks to be close to your cellular home front" The employee said

"Home front? Alpha Female, Cady, has circled back to headquarters" April said in a bit of shock

"No!" Blair exclaimed "Damn you van der Woodsen!" she muttered angrily before she quickly ran out of the office, grabbing nothing but her coat on her way out. Watching Blair from the window, everyone in the office watched as Blair ran off like a crazy person. Standing in pure silence, Justine just shook her head.

"Should we abort the warfare mode?" One employee asked

"Yes, this isn't the damn Call of Duty" Justine replied "Abort, code blue, megatron, just get the hell out of warfare mode" she instructed to everyone as they wasted no time in relieving themselves of their headphones. Breathing erratically, each of the employees found that they had reached a level of exhaustion as if they were truly on the battlefield.

"The Alpha Female has worked her inner circle to the point of exhaustion, but at the end of the day, the Alpha Female feels secure with one headquarter as she hasn't accounted for an unknown headquarter" April said into her recorder

"Seriously?! This has got to stop" Jenny told April as April shielded her recorder out of harms way

**Oh, mercy.  
Hello.  
Oh yeah.**

Turning the corner in full speed, Blair found more ground could be picked up if she ran rather than wasted time in New York traffic. Getting in a full sprint as if she were a track athlete, Blair weaved in and out of waves of people that she encountered. Reaching the final stretch of her sprint, Blair focused on her breathing as she picked up a different speed to finish the run off. Running up the small set of stairs, Blair used record time to gain entrance into the house. Hunched over, trying to get her breathing stabilized, Blair waited for a few moments as she heard nothing in the house at first. Breathing a sigh of relief for a moment, her joy was quickly killed by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Immediately running into the living room, Blair looked on to see Dan and Alessandra in work mode.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked

"I thought….I just thought that you and…Alessandra. I don't quite know why I'm here….but I can go because you're clearly working" Blair began to scramble for excuses as to why she suddenly appeared back at the house

"Why are you sweating so?" Alessandra asked with much concern

"I just…I ran" Blair relayed hesitantly

"From your job?" Dan asked

"Isn't that five miles away?" Alessandra asked

"I haven't been working out as much I should, so I just ran in my dress and heels" Blair said as she looked on at her attire to see how unfitting it was for a lie. Looking at her strangely, Blair laughed nervously "But as I said, I should go" she laughed nervously

"You really shouldn't. I'm sure we can find something for you to do" Serena said as she walked down the hallway towards Blair "You're sweating" she said as she looked on to notice the excessive water stains that were on Blair's dress

"She ran" Dan told her as Serena laughed

"It's understandable" Serena replied "With that looming threat that was called in on 5th and 57th street, people were in a panic, so I'm sure you just went along with the crowd" she said as smiled devilishly

"Apparently. I just had to run because I wanted to escape the lenses of Manhattan Daily taking a current, more subdued and well put together, picture of myself than that of ill times that are completely inaccurate" Blair replied as Serena and Blair kept their fake smiles for a few moments longer "What's going on?" she asked as she looked over at Dan

"Serena helped me" Dan smiled

"Helped you? With what? Organizing make up pallets or your attention schedule of her?" Blair asked

"What?" Dan asked

"Nothing, just throwing possible reasons as to how Serena could help such a brilliant writer such as yourself" Blair replied

"Oh, but you see that's where his muse comes into play…" Serena began to say

"Oh, that's bullshit. I'm the damn muse in this relationship" Blair quickly replied breaking her sweet exterior she tried to convey for Dan's sake before a silence came between them all

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked "I feel like something else is going on" he said as he looked on at the girls skeptically

"Nothing. She's just tired from her sweat filled jog" Serena said "But I am eager to share the news with Blair since this will be big for you" she said

"Yes, this helps majorly" Alessandra added

"What's the news?" Blair asked

"Well Serena happened to come by, and we started talking. I told her about problems with the producer and how it could affect the movie. So Serena has arranged a party with a few of her contacts that happen to be producers" Dan smiled

"Since when do you do Hollywood? Emphasis on the doing part" Blair asked

"I have connections to producers through Richard and my modeling days of when I was young. That's how I met Sarah Myers, great fan of my work" Serena said as Blair glared on at Serena, giving her a death stare that she hoped Dan wouldn't see

"The party is tomorrow night. With such late notice, I'm hoping that we can get a full attendance and do an on the spot presentation of the script" Alessandra said

"Yeah" Dan said "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come by today Serena, thanks a lot" he smiled as Blair couldn't help but get jealous at the smile Dan had on his face towards Serena that spoke of more in depth feelings that Blair had yet to fully discover.

"You won't have to worry about a thing, I've taken care of everything Dan will need" Serena said as Blair glared on at Serena "Well, I should be going. I have a few more calls to make" she said as she walked over to grab her purse

"As should I" Alessandra said "I feel relieved with the progress that we've made" she smiled

"Yeah, we might actually get to the production phase with the right person" Dan said as he got up to walk Serena and Alessandra out "Serena, thanks again" he said as Serena smiled on at Dan, knowing that Blair was looking on. Turning to leave, Dan looked for a moment as Alessandra and Serena left while Blair couldn't help but watch Dan look on longer than usual as company had left the house. Closing the door, Dan turned to see Blair's watchful eye on him, which surprised him. "What?" he asked

"Why am I just now hearing about problems with a producer?" Blair asked

"Because it just happened today" Dan said "Apparently Lyle's normal producer that he works with couldn't wait any longer on the project, so he took another project" he said

"Okay, so then tell me. Why go and tell Serena?" Blair asked

"Are you being serious right now?" Dan questioned

"Do I look like I'm kidding with you?" Blair asked

"I didn't ask because I didn't think me asking or telling Serena would be a big deal. She's your best friend, she's an extension of you" Dan said

"She'd wish" Blair scoffed at the notion "She's loving the fact that you came to her with your ailing questions" she said

"What's the real issue here? Ever since you came, I could detect something between the two of you" Dan asked

"There's no issue. My only issue is that I have to hear about you having a problem after the fact of you telling other people" Blair said

"Okay, well when you start acting like my supposed girlfriend then I'll tell you these things. While I'm your patient that you have to shield from everything and anything then…" Dan began to say

"Who's shielding you? I'm not shielding you by showing concern. I didn't know I had to agree with you in order to be perceived as your girlfriend" Blair questioned

"No, this has nothing about my perception of what I want you to be" Dan replied "I talked to Serena, I told Serena because she cared to know. She didn't treat me like a damn head trauma case that is about to make a breakthrough at any moment. She treated me like a person" he said angrily "Maybe if you did that a bit more then you'd know more details in the present than in the after fact" he said as a few moments of silence came between them before Dan turned to head to his bedroom, leaving Blair behind.

"The old Dan wouldn't have left this mess for me to clean" Blair said to herself as she began to gather his notes up. Stopping for a moment, Blair thought to herself before she walked over towards her purse to grab her phone. Having a bit of hesitation, Blair replayed the argument with Dan over in her head and the thought of Serena's smug smile overwhelmed her and her decision making. Beginning to write a text message, Blair eagerly typed away.

**Blair: Alessandra, Serena is unable to get in touch with you but she wanted me to send you a final list of the guests that are to be invited. She's busy so just direct any other changes to me.**

Sending the message off. Blair waited eagerly for a moment before her phone began to vibrate from another message coming in.

**Alessandra: Okay. Serena and you are such a help. Dan's lucky to have you both **

Blair read the message as she couldn't help but shake her head at the prospect of Dan having them both. Staring off aimlessly, Blair thought over her actions but could only come to same conclusion that one way or another, Serena had pushed her to this point and she was simply fighting back. Fighting for her relationship.

* * *

Sizing up the distance the ball had to go, Carter looked on for a few moments before he finally took his stance. Letting out a yawn as he watched Carter, Nate rested his head on the dash of the go kart while Chuck laid back on seats with his sunglasses covering his eyes to show that he had fallen asleep. Taking a few practice swings, Carter imagined the golfers and how they would take this swing on the television. Finding a comfort in his stance, Carter softly hit the ball as he anxiously watched the ball roll towards the hole only to spin out. Cursing loudly in frustration, Carter threw his golf club as far as he could. Hearing Carter's curse words, Chuck immediately woke up from his slumber a bit relieved that the end was near for their day of golf.

"Can we go now?" Nate asked "I'm bored out of my mind that it's actually making me reconsider adding another class to avoid this type of boredom" he groaned

"Would you ask Tiger Woods to leave the golf course?" Carter asked

"No because I wouldn't be on the golf course to meet Tiger Woods nor do I want to be" Nate replied

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Chuck asked still half asleep

"Because we've spent a half a day out here, and I'm so many stroke behinds that I swear it's only get worse with as much attention I put towards it" Carter said

"You lost me" Nate replied

"I'm sure the average literary sentence loses you" Carter said "I need to channel my inner Phil Mickelson" he said taking a few deep breaths

"Or you could just channel yourself getting back to Victrola to get to work because that's where we should be" Chuck groaned

"I'm channeling!" Carter declared just as Jack pulled up in his golf cart

"And this day just got worse" Chuck sighed as he looked on at his Uncle's signature grin as he got out of the cart

"Boys, fancy seeing you all out here" Jack said as he walked up to him

"We're just leaving" Chuck replied as he sat up

"Not sure golfing includes one sleeping in the back of the cart and one sleeping on the wheel" Jack said

"Golf is a new form of torture" Nate replied

"I bet" Jack smiled smugly "Do you mind if I borrow my nephew for a moment? Business to be discussed" he said

"I mind" Carter said as he walked over towards Jack

"You shouldn't be jealous, it's a female trait and Nate's" Jack replied

"Jealousy isn't a trait of mine, I just tend to dislike my business partner talking with other businesses that practice bad tactics" Carter said

"This is cute, you sticking up for Chuck" Jack replied with a bit of smirk

"What do you want? Chuck quickly asked

"Must we do this with an audience, such bad etiquette" Jack said

"This is all you get" Chuck said as a few moments of silence

"I accept your decision to leave, I actually enjoyed it…" Jack began to say

"Can we get to the point?" Chuck asked as he sighed

"I would like for you to come back to Bass Industries. The company is your birth right and I want this to remain in the family. I've seen how much work you've put in and I just think that we could be stronger together than apart" Jack told him as Chuck looked at him skeptically

"Have you been smoking the herb?" Chuck asked

"No, I know it may sound that way but once I plan to assume control of the company. Granted that you did quit and forfeit your rights to CEO, I want to bring you in as my Vice President of operations" Jack said

"And the pay?" Chuck asked

"Ten percent increase to the salary you were all ready earning" Jack replied

"Well, that's…that's certainly something I didn't see coming" Chuck said as he thought over Jack's proposal for a moment

"You'll still take on the same duties, this is as good as it gets for you kid" Jack said

"You mean besides the fact that he owns two companies, one being a hotel on the way" Carter questioned

"Bass Industries trumps whatever Victrola could ever be" Jack said

"I guess this makes sense" Chuck said after a few moments of thought

"What is there to think about? This deal is crap" Carter replied

"No, it's not crap. It actually makes sense, and for Jack to come here…I see that something great could be done here" Chuck replied

"Are you high?" Nate asked

"I believe that if my Uncle has come here to ask suck a proposal, that would get me such a prominent seat in Bass Industries then it only means one thing" Chuck said

"A brighter future" Jack smiled

"You're up to something" Chuck quickly replied

"Thank you, I was thinking you had sold your soul to the devil….again" Nate replied

"You giving me the Vice President seat, that's a bit of a stretch. Especially since you're one to revel in the glory by your lonesome than to share it" Chuck said "So what have you done in the timespan of a week?" he asked

"This was an honest proposal…." Jack began to say

"You and honesty don't go together" Chuck replied

"Not like you haven't been known to cause chaos. You unleashed this unholy warfare on the Upper Eastside, which ended in a blood bath" Carter said

"Pure allegations. Nothing significant but my prior ties to Chuck's mother" Jack said

"His mother, who was bat shit crazy. Yes, take the claim for that, makes you sound so noble" Carter replied

"I'm not coming back to Bass Industries. I've made it clear to my father and I'm making it even clearer for you" Chuck said "So whatever your up to, you'll need another route to go" he said

"Typically I'd use some clever golf phrase to express my sentiments of hit the road but I think I'll let my actions speak for itself and….actually hit the road" Carter said as he grabbed another golf club to throw out of frustration "That hit the road. Now I….I'm about to hit the road because I've stated…."he began to say

"You lost the zest to the stinger to where it just seems drawn out" Nate said

"Shut up drop out" Carter quickly replied

"You can't run away from your birth right" Jack told Chuck

"Oh, I sure hope I can. I just might actually be normal if I could run as far away from all things Bass" Chuck said just as Nate received a text message

"Thank you Jesus" Nate praised to himself

"What?" Carter asked

"Party at the Met tonight for Dan" Nate told the boys

"The Met? For Dan?" Carter questioned

"That's what Serena just text me" Nate told them

"Well then, I believe we have plans that we must attend to. But since we're being serious we won't stay too long because we'll keep in…." Carter began to say

"Again, you lost the zest" Nate quickly replied as Chuck and Carter got their spots in the cart before Chuck waved off to his uncle while Nate drove off. Watching as the boys zipped off down the fairway, Jack pulled his phone out as he began to dial a familiar number.

"Get a dress, you're going to a party tonight" Jack said

* * *

Stowed away in her office, April used this rare work time in the morning where the girls were just getting their schedules in line for the day. Finding her office to be the only safe place to compromise her notes and audio notes, April felt like to access her notes early and put them down in the proper document form that she would eventually have to turn in. Looking on at her notes that she had collected over the past day, April began to type away her desk as her ideas and thoughts were flowing freer than ever. Coming up with her hypothesis and theory after looking at the notes she had, April felt confident that her topic would come together to create the perfect paper. Taking a few moments to think, April began to get back to work as she typed away furiously once a sudden thought came into her mind. Using her Psychology textbook as a reference as she wrote.

"The Alpha Females have exhibited in crucial, critical times to display the ultimate mean girl tactic, relational aggression. Such tactics include publicly humiliating or spreading nasty rumors about other girls, pitting friends against one another, excluding or rejecting former friends, or even developing a set of rules for their group members and punishing disobedience. Though they have not gone to such extent, The Alpha Females have displayed aggression towards each other in attempts to protect that of which they conceal, but one may question what it is the true depths of what they may conceal…." April began to say

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Blair asked as April looked up to see the brunette looking back at her

"Nothing. I was just…I was just thinking aloud" April said as she casually put away her recorder so that Blair wouldn't see "What's up?" she asked

"I'm just relaying the news to everyone or the few that are currently in the office, Dan's holding a party at the Met. So be there and dress casual, it's a business function" Blair sighed as she entered the office to tell her

"Business?" April asked

"Yes, something in regards to the producer" Blair said "He's hoping that he can find a producer for the movie he's working on with Lyle" she said

"You don't seem so excited" April noted after a few moments of silence

"I'm excited, I'm just not thrilled of how it all came about" Blair said "But I think it will all work itself out in the end, and he will appreciate my input on the manner" she said as a weak smile came to her face

"What's it like?" April asked after a few moments

"What's it like what?" Blair asked in confusion

"To love" April asked with a smile of hope "I imagine that it's what the movie describes it to be. Dancing, unexplained singing, joy. I guess the childish G-rated versions of it" she said

"It is, at first" Blair said "But then the work comes in. It's all work, constant work that sometimes you don't get off days from" she said

"But it's worth it, right?" April asked as Blair's natural answer would've been depressing but seeing the bit of hope in April's eyes, Blair found that she couldn't break the girls hope

"You'll love, it'll be an experience that you'll never forget. It'll hurt and it'll be gut wrenching at times but it's always worth it. The feeling is the best thing in the world, so it's always worth it" Blair said giving a glimmer of hope as they shared a silence "You're coming tonight, right?" she asked

"I'm putting it in my calendar as we speak" April said as she held her phone up to show evidence that she was

"Good, glad to have the support" Blair smiled "We have a strategy meeting in an hour in the boardroom. We have to figure out a way to get Sarah Myers back since we've been infiltrated b the likes of a heathen" she said before she made her way out of the office. Looking on at Blair for a few moments as she walked back to her office, April studied her closely before grabbing her recorder once again.

"The Alpha Female natural instinct is to display confidence. Even in times of uncertainty the Alpha Female exudes the traits of a leader, but have no doubt that a plan is forming to show dominance to the Alpha Female, Cady" April spoke into the recorder.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Observing the cubical area of the office, Blair began to notice that some of the employees weren't coming in at the time they should be. Not wanting to frustrate herself with what was going on around the office, Blair just chalked it up to something she'd have to figure out later, when she was ready to take on another task. Making her way into her office, Blair was surprised to see Jenny and Dan lounging in her office. Seeing the surprise that was on her face, Jenny smiled for a moment as she knew Blair would welcome the impromptu visit that Dan had made.

"I'll see you guys later" Jenny said as she got up from her seat on the sofa "I do believe I have work to get to" she said

"Are you coming tonight?" Dan asked

"Wouldn't miss it" Jenny smiled before she closed the door behind her as she left

"This is a surprise" Blair said as they looked on at each other for a few moments before Dan got up from his seat to hold up a brown bag

"You left early, so I figured that you skipped breakfast" Dan said "Got you the breakfast burrito that you like" he said as he handed the burrito to Blair. Looking on at the burrito for a moment, Blair's look of surprise had shifted to another realization

"My favorite burrito" Blair smiled weakly

"With the extra sauce in the bag" Dan said "I remember that tid bit from a rare café experience in seventh grade" he smiled

"I'm glad" Blair smiled "I've got my favorite burrito" she said

"Listen, I know that things were a little crazy yesterday but I hope we're on better terms today" Dan said "I don't want this tension and I just feel like we're both trying and we're not being ourselves" he said

"Possibly" Blair said "That's a valid point in all of this but tonight is all about you. It's about helping you" she smiled

"Thanks" Dan said as he awkwardly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek to where his gesture didn't even feel natural but forced "I'll see you tonight then" he smiled

"Yeah" Blair said forcing a smile before Dan walked over towards the door to leave

"We have something in common, love the burritos" Dan smiled before he closed the door behind himself to leave. Standing in silence for a moment, Blair looked down at the burrito that he had so proudly delivered to her.

"Only problem is that I'm not the one you have something in common with….Serena, ultimate breakfast burrito with extra sauce on the side" Blair said to herself as she looked on at the burrito and what it stood for.

* * *

**Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu  
(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?  
Pretty pout, pout  
(While you bottomed out out)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Trip played with his watch as he waited patiently. Seeing that Serena was on a mission, Trip figured that any point of trying to calm her down in this mess that had been created would prove to be useless. Putting her final earring on, Serena grabbed her perfume to spritz a few dabs on herself before she turned to face Trip. Noticing that he looked like he wanted to say something so badly, Serena just sighed as she gave him the final pause to give him the conversation he desperately wanted to have with her.

"Is tonight necessary?" Trip asked

"Yes" Serena quickly replied

"Why?" Trip asked

"Because Blair has to know that she can't just use me as her punching bag when she can't deal, I'm punching back and hopefully Tyler will get the hint in all of this" Serena said

"So this is all for sake of defending yourself?" Trip questioned

"Yes" Serena replied just as her phone began to vibrate from a call that she was receiving. Looking at her phone skeptically, Serena walked over to grab the phone before she answered the phone "Hello" she answered and within a matter of moments, Serena's facial expressions had turned to anger

"Oh, tonight will not be good" Trip said to himself

"No, I didn't un-invite anyone?! Invite everyone on my contact list that I gave to you…" Serena began to say before she waited for her reply as Trip began to dial a number of his own "I don't care if the Met gets filled to the max. If so then Blair will have un-invite the people she's invited" she exclaimed before she made her way out of the room. Putting the phone up to his ear, Trip waited a few moments before the caller picked up.

"Yeah, I know this may be unexpected…but I need your help. She's gone off the deep end" Trip said

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**

With their arms linked together, Blair and Dan looked on at the scene of the Met to see that it looked like a scene out of a frat party with how crowded it was. Looking a bit shocked, Dan was unsure if this was a normal thing to see the Met at the max. A smile slowly coming to her face, Blair tried to conceal her happiness so that Dan wouldn't see. Walking towards the couple, Alessandra weaved her way in and out of the crowd just to get to Dan and Blair.

"Looks like Serena planned a rager as opposed to a business gathering. Take the girl from the party but can't take the party out of the girl" Blair sighed

"We may have a slight problem" Alessandra said

"What?" Dan asked

"The Met, it's at maximum capacity and we're getting calls from the…." Alessandra began to say

"I do believe I can offer a suggestion and may have a bit of contact to solve this said problem" Blair said

"Good, what's your solution?" Dan asked

"We set up tents on the outside, move a bit of the party on the outside. The Met should have outside heaters in storage so pull those out in case of a chill. I can call in a favor for catering to have food in and outside" Blair suggested as she read it off like she already planned it "Its all quite simple, I'm surprised Serena missed such an important step in part planning" she said

"Well I guess we should try it, we have no other option" Dan sighed "Good suggestion" he said giving Blair her due respect before he quickly walked off with Alessandra to tend to the problem at hand.

"Game, set, and match to me" Blair said to herself

"The Alpha Female smiles devilishly as she's more than aware that Alpha Female, Cady, will be walking into a set plan…." April began to say as she quickly popped up beside Blair

"What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me. Why do you keep talking to yourself?" Blair asked as Jenny and Justine quickly walked up to grab the recorder from April

"No more talking to yourself" Jenny told her "It's getting creepy. The guy on the subway thought you had turrets or something" she said

"And the sad thing was he could recognize it because he had turrets himself. You were about to make a love connection with all this crazy talk to yourself" Justine said

**Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing  
**

Seeing the scene, Serena quickly got out of the limo while Nate and Trip quickly followed behind her, trying to keep up. Standing on the steps, Serena took on the full display to see that what was supposed to be a small gathering had turned into a rager. Clenching her fists tight, Serena groaned in frustration as she could only imagine what else Blair had done in retaliation.

"This isn't exactly what I expected, but it could work" Nate said

"It's not what was planned. Blair did this" Serena replied

"Blair planned this?" Nate asked

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding" Trip tried to reason

"No, I'm pretty sure my sister had something to do with this" Tyler said as he walked up towards them "Serena" he said greeting the blond before she just rolled her eyes and walked off

"You're not supposed to be here" Trip said

"Relax, I'm just about to leave. I just wanted to show my support for Dan but finding him would be pointless in this mayhem" Tyler said

"If Serena and Blair are at war, I can only imagine the result will be…it will be very bad" Nate said as the boys nodded in agreement with his statement

**Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall**_**  
**_**The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love  
**

Making her way through the crowd, Ivy looked on for a familiar face as she found this party of all parties to be more difficult than the others she had attended since being in the Upper Eastside world. Noticing Blair from a distance, Ivy quickly headed over towards Blair as she was the only person she could recognize out of the bunch. Just as she began to approach Blair, Ivy quickly saw that Blair was walking away with a group of girls that appeared to be her friends. Standing in the midst of the overwhelming crowd, Ivy just sighed as she looked for any bit of a familiar face.

"You know, it's hard to leave such a party when it leaves much intrigue. Dan throwing this type of party, a bit shocking" Carter said as he walked up beside Ivy

"I guess some things have changed in Danny" Ivy smiled "I think you've come to my rescue" she said to him

"Good, it's this new serious approach I'm trying out" Carter smiled

**Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love**

* * *

Stepping out for some air along with the girls, Blair observed the tent area to see how Dan was doing with one of the producers she had sent his way. Thankful that Cyrus's entertainment law contacts had come in to handy, Blair could only hope that Dan would hit it off with someone that she had brought in rather than Serena's shady producers. Taking a sip from her glass of champagne, listening on to the talks of Justine and Jenny on the random guests that showed up, Blair smelled a gust of a familiar perfume that let her know instantly who she was about to encounter. Like a scene out of the wild, wild west Blair slowly turned to face her as they came to the anticipated stand down.

"The Alpha Females Regina and Cady have finally come in to contact with each other" April said as she noticed the two girls glare upon each other

"After listening to a few of your recordings, I've finally understood what the hell you were talking about. You're using Mean Girl references to these two" Justine said

"Hence the Cady and Regina" Jenny said finally catching on "Who's who?" she asked as Justine and April just gave her a look "I can pretty much take a guess as to who is who now" she nodded as the girls backed away from Serena and Blair in their standoff, hoping they'd work it out

"How vindictive can you be? Changing the guest list, really?" Serena questioned Blair

"I added class instead of the crappy Lindsay Lohan producers you've thrown at Dan. That's a stellar way to show your belief in something he's worked so hard on" Blair replied

"Lindsay Lohan producers? They work in the industry Blair, they don't exactly represent one person" Serena replied

"One is enough to get a bad reputation" Blair replied "You know, that's something you should know about" she said

"If the truth would've been written in your play, you know the part where you had sex with my boyfriend like a horny jack rabbit, then you'd know what it is to have a bad rep" Serena replied

"Oh, get off it. Dan is my boyfriend, and I did what a girlfriend would do. I supported him and I'm supporting him with his book and movie" Blair replied

_**Meanwhile….**_

Walking alongside Orsen Deans, a producer that he had talked with, Dan felt like this was a surreal moment to be talking actual concepts of the film with such an icon. Taking a seat with Lyle, Dan began to loosen up as the process of this was to just sale the story as opposed to himself. Though he was a bit hazy on a few things, Lyle and Alessandra had grown to know the script well enough to talk so highly about the book.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"The only reason why you've gravitated towards Dan again is that he thinks your some angel" Blair replied

"What?! I never gravitated towards Dan until you started acting so crazy. It's not my fault that Dan doesn't see me in this new light you've suddenly cast me in" Serena replied

"That's because you've put on this act like you're some saint. Knowing that Dan is at the reset button with his amnesia just allowed you to get your mythical mystique back with him" Blair replied

"Are you hearing yourself? You sound like a lunatic!?" Serena exclaimed

"At least I own mine. You did just about the same things I've done, Manhattan Daily sound familiar. So don't act like I'm the only one acting like a lunatic" Blair replied

"I've only retaliated to show you that I'm not going to deal with your tantrums like in high school. Tyler and you can play evil siblings all you want but I'm not going to be pushed around by you" Serena stated

"Give me a break, you like the spotlight. You yearn for it. I'm surprised you haven't casted yourself in Dan's movie for crying out loud" Blair replied

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"It means that anytime you can have the spotlight, you take it. Dan suddenly blanks and can recall freshmen year where you shined bright, so you gravitate towards that as some justification of the unwanted spotlight you're trying to avoid now" Blair said "You left Sean out to dry in all of this because you can't deal with the fact that people might actually want to know what the hell happened and now you want to pull the I don't want the public to know crap. Newsflash, you've given them access thus far, might as well give it to them now so at least Sean can have his life back" she stated

_**Meanwhile…**_

Feeling the words becoming harsher with each words said, Justine stood with a grimacing expression on her face as all she could do was look on at the crowd that was beginning to gather. Looking beside her to see that April had her recorder on hand, Jenny tried to grab the recorder back but Justine had stopped her from doing so.

"This could actually be used as a case study. We could be billionaires if she cracks this" Justine stated

"But it's wrong, you can't study someone without them knowing" Jenny stated

"Do you think you wouldn't get the same material with her knowing?" April asked as Jenny thought for a moment

"…just explain the whole relational aggression?" Jenny asked

Meanwhile….

"You have no right to bring Sean into this. Sean has nothing to do with my reasons" Serena replied

"He has everything to do with it!? He's the one suffering in all of this. Tyler's looking out for his friend, as he should do, and you want to berate him for that because it goes against what you want. You're vindictive and crazy, that's his family, Sean has a family to care for but he's so stuck with being loyal to you to see that you're not showing him any loyalty back" Blair replied

"So glad to see you decide to take my side in things…" Serena began to say

"This has nothing to do with sides, this has everything to do with you because that's how you want it to be as always" Blair replied

"Well if we're calling on the past then it should be no surprise that once again you can't handle change in your perfect little world" Serena replied

_**Meanwhile…**_

Flipping through the pages of April's notes, Justine and Jenny read with much fascination on the data that April had collected thus far. Finding much interest and understanding, Jenny just stood in amazement as she began to process what April had so eloquently written. Taking the reading glasses off, Justine handed the glasses back to the old man that sat in his wheelchair before returning back to the circle.

"So medically she's crazy" Justine said in disbelief "This explains so much" she said in disbelief

"Her Alpha Female traits put her in a different class. Her reaction is to react instead of process a healthier manner of dealing with things" April said

"True, Blair's always been like that" Jenny nodded

"People , like all creatures are both voluntarily and involuntarily responsive/reactive to perceptions. People can 'make' perceptions. By believing some of our images are real. Irrational beliefs make for dysfunctional behavior" April explained

"What you just said, that's Blair all the way" Justine replied as she felt like she was cracking the case that was Blair.

"Crazy people do what they do, they too simply react to their unrecognized images as if empirical perceptions. We're all 'crazy', only differences is the degree, mild crazy is accepted as normal, even though it's not natural. Sanity or psychological well-being is one 'frame of reference' up from the 'frame of reference ' most people are currently functioning at. Humans are still evolving to that level. It's already available, we all had 'glimpses' of it" April explained

"So then where does this whole Alpha Female come in to play?" Jenny asked

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't handle change?! Are you joking? I've dealt with nothing but change. This past year has been a change galore" Blair replied

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you wanting Dan to see you as is one and only" Serena replied

"I'd tread carefully…." Blair began to say

"You ever stop to think that I might not be the threat you make me out to be. The real problem in this is that karma has finally come back around to you" Serena replied "You two would've never happened if it weren't for him feeling sorry for you. You snuck around behind my back to have this relationship because deep down you knew that some part of it wasn't real" she said

"Shut up" Blair replied

"This is karma and I'm glad you're finally seeing how it feels to have something taken from you!" Serena stated angrily as Blair just glared on at Serena

_**Meanwhile….**_

The silence of the crowd had been deafening, as it was clear that the words had gotten feistier between the two girls. Looking over at Jenny to see she was looking back, Justine nodded for a moment as she could see Jenny came to the same conclusion as she did along with her.

"I think we're about to see where the Alpha Female comes into play" Justine stated as they turned their attention back towards Serena and Blair

_**Meanwhile….**_

"You bitch!" Blair yelled as she lounged at Serena, causing the two girls to get into a cat fight of epic proportions. Friends trying to stop the fight as it only drew more attention from other guests, mixed with spectators that cheered the fight on.

"Blair!" Jenny said trying to get close

"Serena!" Trip said as he tried to get as close as he could but found arms swinging about as they continued to go at each other

"Take…it…back!" Serena said as she grabbed on to a chunk of Blair's head to prevent her from getting the upper hand

"Never!" Blair yelled before she shoved Serena back into the fountain while she fell along with her. Rolling around in the water, splashing about the girls didn't let up on their mission to destroy each other.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Coming to his portion of the discussion, Dan did his best to explain the aspects of the story that had to have a bit of abstract view, which in some cases caused a bit more money in producer speak. Noticing that Orsen's attention was being shifted elsewhere to where the crowd was going, Dan slowed up on his talking to realize that he was losing the attention. Getting up from his seat in a casual manner, Orsen walked along with a crowd while Alessandra and Lyle reluctantly tagged along. Dan slowly stood to his feet, tempted to go along with the crowd but ultimately decided to stay back to see what was going on. Standing up on the chair, Dan looked on ahead to see two girls wallowing about in the fountain, in what looked to be a chick fight. After a few stares, Dan keyed in on what was happening to see that the two girls looked familiar to him because they were Blair and Serena. Laughing to himself in disbelief, Dan just shook his head as he got down from his seat.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We have to stop this" Justine said listening to the crowd cheer on the girl fight

"How?" April asked while Jenny looked over to see Carter, Chuck, Ivy, Trip, and Nate trying to get Serena or Blair's attention individually.

"Chuck!" Jenny said as she ran over towards Chuck and Carter "Can you guys handle this side?" she asked

"How exactly do you manage a crowd?" Carter asked

"You work with crowds of drunken guys all the time, you can't handle this?" Jenny questioned

"Good point" Carter replied

"We'll handle this side but we just have to stop the crowd madness first" Jenny said as Chuck and Carter quickly began to shoo the crowd away as Jenny and Justine began to do so on their side

"Parties over. Go home, parties over" Chuck said as people hesitated in walking away

"Go home!" Carter called out as he shooed people away. Noticing the disgruntled people walking away, Ivy scanned the crowd before she finally noticed Dan from the distance. Looking on to see Dan hailing a taxi as he made his way down the stairs. Quickly breaking away from the crowd, Ivy ran over to follow behind Dan, leaving amongst the dwindled down crowd of the girl fight. Hailing a taxi just as Dan drove off in his, Ivy quickly hopped in, in a hurry.

"Follow that taxi ahead" Ivy instructed the driver

* * *

Managing to get both girls tame, Serena and Blair sat with handcuffed to the posts with a bit of space between them. Since the police had come to clear up the disturbance, Justine was able to convince the police officers to leave the handcuffs as a means to settle the peace between the feuding Alpha Females. Accessing the mindset of both girls, the gang stood back to see that they were still furious with each other but they knew this was the only way to settle the matter since they weren't eager to let them get back to normal life to let this problem fester on. Sneaking in a picture of the two, Carter quickly noticed the glare that Blair sent his way and quickly put his phone away. Noticing that Ivy wasn't around, Carter began to look around a bit before he finally just came to the assumption that she had to leave for work or something. Stepping to the front, Jenny took Serena and Blair's cell phone before handing them to Justine.

"Is that really necessary?" Blair asked

"Says the girl that just partook in her own version of WWE Smackdown? Yes, very much" Nate replied

"Let me go. I have things to do tomorrow, cleaning up her mess would be one of them" Serena replied

"Oh, please. You have little to do beyond sleeping in and watching stupid Katherine Hepburn movies…" Blair quickly replied

"Katherine Hepburn isn't stupid, you're stupid" Serena replied

"That's a real mature comeback" Blair replied "This is stupid could you let me go. You know the person that actually is running a company" she requested

"A company where nearly fifteen employees have checked into some form of a clinic or hospital for exhaustion" Justine replied

"From doing work?" Blair questioned

"No, for this little feud you two have going on. We don't do warfare tactics, that's military crap" Jenny scolded Blair

"Trip, can you please get me out of this?" Serena asked as she looked over at her boyfriend

"I actually have some place to be" Trip said looking on at his watch

"So you're just going to leave me?" Serena questioned

"You two clearly need to work on your issues, so you two can do that however your friends see fit to do so" Trip replied "I will see you in the morning" he said walking over to kiss Serena on the forehead before he turned to walk away

"Can somebody, anyone that is loyal to me, take these handcuffs off of me!?" Blair stated becoming frustrated

"No. You both will stay handcuffed to these posts until you show some semblance of sanity" Justine said

"And how exactly can we show that?" Blair asked

"By doing something uncrazy, I don't know I didn't think up this part of the plan" Justine quickly replied "The security guard will call if he thinks your good or if he should shoot for the sake of humanity" she said

"So what are you guys going to do?" Serena asked in a panic

"Get some work done" Chuck replied

"Something productive" Carter said

"Productive and you don't go together" Blair scoffed

"And I thought handcuffs and you never would, guess I was wrong" Carter smirked before they all turned to walk away, leaving the two girls behind

"The Alpha Females are left by their inner circle as the inner circle has assessed the fight is not worth fighting for…." April began to say into her recorder as she stayed behind before Jenny quickly grabbed April's arm to tug her along "Hey, I was talking" she stated

"And that's what the problem was" Justine replied as Jenny caught up with them. Realizing that all their friends had left, Blair and Serena sat in silence for a few moments as it was finally hitting them that they were left behind.

"Look what you did" Blair replied

"Oh, shut up" Serena replied annoyed that she'd have to stay behind with Blair

_**Meanwhile….**_

Climbing the stairwell of the familiar loft building, Ivy opened the door to the Humphrey loft that she had been in numerous times in Vanessa's babysitting watching duties. Looking around to see there was no sight of Dan, Ivy walked over towards Rufus's guitar collection that he had left behind to realize that one was missing. A slight smile came to her face as it all began to come back to her, grabbing the pick from Rufus's stash of collectible guitar pics, Ivy quickly made her way out of the loft. Heading up towards the rooftop, Ivy opened the door to the rooftop to see Dan sitting on his crate with his dad's guitar in hand.

"It's been awhile since you've done this" Ivy said making her presence known as Dan turned to look at her "You used to do this whenever your parents got into a fight. You'd sit up here and strum away, no key or melody, you'd just strum" she said as she handed the pic to Dan

"What's this for?" Dan asked

"I figured if you're so stressed and bothered, might as well learn to play the damn thing correctly" Ivy said as Dan took the pic while she pulled up a crate

"I had to come back here. It's the only place that makes sense to me. Everything else, it just seems chaotic and unreal" Dan said "I feel like I'm trying to adapt to a world that I would never be in as my normal self" he sighed as he strummed

"The Upper Eastside?" Ivy asked

"The Upper Eastside. Serena van der Woodsen. Blair Waldorf" Dan said "I don't get how I go from a boy that loved every bit of what Brooklyn stood for, to a boy that wears Marc Jacob like it's the natural thing" he said

"Marc Jacobs is nothing to thump your nose up at" Ivy laughed

"You get what I mean though, right?" Dan asked

"I get you" Ivy smiled as a silence came between them "You ever think about stopping?" she asked

"Stopping what?" Dan asked

"Stop trying to be the boy in The Upper Eastside to start being the boy from Brooklyn" Ivy said as she strummed the guitar with her hand as she sat across from him "Maybe you did it for success reasons, but maybe you did it to prove you were just as good, if not better than them" she said

"After tonight, I'm clearly seeing that they themselves don't even care about each other" Dan sighed "I failed tonight. I failed big time and I'm just not sure I want to keep trying" he sighed

"Then come back. Come back home" Ivy said "No one is forcing you to stay or be something you're not. Just come back to Brooklyn. I'm pretty sure it's not going anywhere" she smiled

"It never does" Dan laughed softly

* * *

Seeing the lights of the Met begin to dim as the night had taken over, Blair looked around to see the steady stream of people that had passed by were now slowing down to be none at all. Hearing Serena let out a sigh, Blair looked over at her friend to see her try to adjust herself so that her back was up against the post, to where a sleeping position was possible. Taking this moment to think, Blair felt like for the first time in the past couple of days she was forced to slow down and think. Thoughts running rampant with no signs of stopping for the sake of cruelty. Closing her eyes, Serena just rested as she had gotten used to the fact that there was no more fight left in her. Opening her eyes a bit, Serena looked on to see Blair in deep thought as if she was accessing some things over.

"It's natural for me to blame you" Blair spoke after a few moments

"I know. You've done it since we were kids" Serena sighed "I just don't get why now? I haven't done anything" she said

"Oh, you've done something. You always do something" Blair laughed "Even when you don't realize it, you do something that evokes this childish behavior in me to act out. It forces me to want to say and prove that I exist along with you, that I could have the same allure as you" she laughed sadly

"B, I thought we were over this?" Serena asked after a few moments "I thought we were done trying to put each other down?" she questioned

"We can say that we are but we never will be. I'm always going to measure myself to you because your just….your my best friend, you're just you" Blair exclaimed

"Does this have to do with Dan?" Serena asked as Blair grew silent "Is this about his amnesia?" she asked once again as Blair remained silent "B, answer me!?" she said

"Yes, it's about Dan!" Blair admitted "It's about freshmen year Dan. It's about Dan, who's in love with you. It's about Dan that brings me a burrito for breakfast because he thinks that it's my favorite as he remembers some unknown event in 7th grade, when there's no way in God's green earth that I eat something that greasy in the morning. It's about the Dan that plays horrible emo music while I study for a test for a class that I'm barely surviving in. It's about Dan, and it's about you" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I got scared, I got insecure. Nothing about what I've done and how I've progressed mattered because it became inevitable. I just turned into that girl again and that girl blames you, she blames you even when she knows it has nothing to do with you because in her mind, it has everything to do with you" she told her

"I didn't do anything B" Serena replied "In some odd way, I wish I could say that I did so you can be assured that there is a problem that is fixable but I didn't" she said

"You were right though. Maybe this all is karma coming back around" Blair said

"I just said that because I was upset. There's no basis to it" Serena said "Dan and you work. You fit, and you two have something that we all strive to have. I was never ready for freshmen Dan or even the version of Dan that I did have" she said

"It's all our past now or he likes to call it, the prior things that he can't get back" Blair laughed softly as a tear from her eye "I wish that you really were a lesbian, that we could both be lesbians" she said as Serena looked at her strangely

"Okay, that's random" Serena laughed

"I say that because I just keep thinking, who I would register to if another bout of amnesia should hit someone I love. I think of you. We're each other's worst enemies, we're each other's best of friend, we're each other's support, and we're everything to each other that there is no me without you…" Blair began to say

"And there is no me without you" Serena concluded

"I just want to exist to him" Blair said "I want to feel like in some tiny part of his world in freshmen year, I existed in his mind as something other than Queen Bee" she said

"You have to give it time" Serena said after a few moments "I know it's cliché but it's truth. You have to give him that time or else he'll feel resentment towards you" she said as Blair thought for a moment before Serena laughed to herself for a moment

"What's so funny?" Blair asked

"I just think it's funny that we're practically grown-ups, and yet we still manage to be so childish with each other. You're the only person that could drive me to be so childish and the only person that I constantly feel like I have to prove that I'm strong enough. You bring out some sort of warrior in me" Serena laughed "I just think about where the hell was this warrior girl, when I was getting the crap beaten out of me" she said as a seriousness came over them

"I think you were strong, I think you are strong" Blair said

"I like to think that I am but I can't do a simple thing as talking about it. I feel like if I talk about it, he'll have that control over me again. The things he did, the things I let him do to me…" Serena trailed off in thought as she thought back "People will think how stupid could she be to wait that long, to let it get to that point" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Screw what people think. Everyone has had opinion about us since Gossip Girl came about and beyond, who cares" Blair stated

"I care. I can sit here and do this we are woman chant with you but in the stillness of the night, the moments at night where it's just me. I think about it, I judge myself harsher than what anyone could ever do and I feel ashamed, I feel like I'm stupid for putting myself in that position. I'm basically ruining Sean's life and while I want to do all I can to stop it from affecting him, I just can stop it. I can't stop running from it" Serena said

"Who says you have to run?" Blair asked "S, it's all a part of the process. No matter what you do or how good things are going, you'll never shake the doubts but that doesn't make you weak. It just makes you normal. You're strong, every day that you recognize that you deserve to be treated with respect and kindness, that's another day of taking away the power he tried to strip from you. So if you going toe to toe with me makes you feel childish, I happen to see it as you showing your strength that I'm not sure the old you would've done" she said as Serena smiled with tears welled up in her eyes "I actually thought the 5th avenue shut down would break you, but you just kept coming" she said as the two girls laughed

"It did…" Serena laughed "I wanted to buy a new purse so badly" she laughed as they just enjoyed the moment "Ugh, why can't we talk like this all the time?" she asked

"Because we're too damn stubborn" Blair laughed "We're independent women that want things done our way, our time. No room for anything different" she said

"To being independent" Serena said holding her fist up

"Independence" Blair cheered on as they just laughed before the moment of realization once again came in "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" she asked

* * *

After an hour had passed of Serena and Blair calling out for help, the girls managed to wake the sleeping security guard to free them from the handcuffs that they were in. Making up and apologizing for their actions as they knew that it was all ready forgiven and forgotten, it was the niceties of just saying their apologies to let the other know that they were. Giving out their hugs, Blair and Serena quickly split up to go their respective ways in search of a hot shower. Once pulling up in front of the house, Blair sighed as she got out of the car, handing the money to the driver before she began to climb the small set of stairs. Letting herself in, Blair made her way in to see Dan coming out of the kitchen with a water bottle in hand as he had got up for his late night thirst quencher.

"Where've you been?" Dan asked breaking the silence between them

"Handcuffed to a post" Blair replied

"So the police handcuffed you for your little brawl?" Dan asked

"How?..." Blair began to ask

"I don't think it really matters. Point is that I saw it and it's over" Dan replied as a silence came between them "Was tonight ever really about me or was it just you getting back at Serena?" he asked

"…it was just us having a misunderstanding. It's a thing that will always be there with Serena and I…." Blair began to say

"So it just came at my expense?" Dan questioned

"You may see it that way but we both never wanted the night to turn into what it did, it just turned into that because we allowed it to" Blair said

"Well what you allowed cost me a chance to find a producer. I was talking to Orsen Dean, but he seemed more interested in your fight with Serena than in discussing anything with me" Dan said

"Dan…" Blair began to say

"You said that tonight was about me. Supporting me, helping me get back to work" Dan said as he looked Blair dead in the eyes "Was it so bad between Serena and you that you couldn't hold off on whatever it was that you two will forever have going on? Could you not just support me and be there for me?" he questioned

"I tried" Blair said as Dan felt no sincerity in what she was saying

"…I don't believe you" Dan said after a few moments of going back and forth in what to make of her words but couldn't find the sincerity in them "You see, I got this little tid bit while I was there, random fact that was floated around that you purposely sabotaged the party. You invited all of the people on your guest list so the part would reach the max. You did what you did to make Serena look bad but it came at my expense" he said as Blair looked on at him with her water welling up in her eyes "So you lied then….and you're lying now. You couldn't support me and be there for me because you only went for yourself" he told her before he slowly began to back away

* * *

**Tonight, there's gonna be a whole lot of smoke in the air  
Blow it hard for the ones who ain't here  
Seems like every day we're putting one six feet underground  
So blaze - what goes up, must come down**

**[Present]**

Sitting in pure amazement at the presentation, Blair looked on at April as she broke down her topic to the class. On occasion, April would look over at Blair to see how she was reacting to the subject since it was clear as she went on that Blair was the subject of her presentation. As time went on, April continued on, showing much passion as she spoke about The traits of the Alpha Female and Mean Girl tactics used; Blair could see that her other classmates were really intrigued in what April had to say. Wanting to be mad as this was news to her that she was the subject, Blair couldn't manage to be upset as she knew April had no malice behind her actions but just truly someone that satisfied her curiosity of that she had.

"And that concludes my presentation" April said as the class began to clap for her before one student rose their hand up for a question

"We'll take questions" The professor said

"When the Alpha Female realizes the mean girl tactics gets her nowhere, what is she left with? I mean it's clear that she protects the things she holds close but the thing she held close, it started to move away from her protection. So what now?" The student asked as April smiled weakly before looking over at Blair as if she needed permission to access her true thoughts. Nodding to oblige and urge April on, Blair showed support than resistance to the truth

"She protects until she realizes she's no longer needed. It's in her nature, she's conditioned to be loyal and true. Being alone doesn't bother her because she's already alone. She stands alone in the standards she sets for herself and she'll standalone until her demise" April said as her eyes eventually met Blair's

"And that'll be all for the day" The professor said "April great job on the presentation. Everyone else, remember to work on your presentation and don't half ass it" he told the students as they gathered their things. Walking out together like they had many times before, April became nervous as she wasn't quite sure how to act around Blair. Making their way out to the quad area, Blair ate her usual apple that she had stored away as she took her usual seat.

"So I'm thinking I should my presentation on mind control. I was looking at some show last night and the villain used mind control" Blair said as she ate her apple. Though it was just a meaningless question that they would talk about regularly, April smiled as she was just relieved to see that they were good on all accounts.

"You could use mind control to get all the employees to not fear you anymore" April said as she began to pace back and forth

"Did I really cause people to experience exhaustion?" Blair questioned

"You enforced warfare tactics at a job where fashion is the key component. It's been decided on in a three to you get no vote, you're issuing a formal apology along with an ensured Christmas bonus" April said

"Bonus?" Blair questioned

"They had to go to a hospital or clinic" April stated once more

"Fine" Blair replied hesitantly

**Now my buzz is gone', I need to re-up on reality  
Can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it  
Is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?  
**

Putting her hair up into a ponytail, Serena took a deep breath as she took these few moments to access her thoughts. Letting the memories flood back to where she could speak from the truth and not feel like she was being backed into a corner. Taking one final deep breath, Serena quickly turned to open the door to see Trip waiting outside. Immediately, Serena's publicist greeted her with a warm smile as she began to lead her towards the main room. Walking down the hallway, Serena felt every bit of her nerves going into over drive as she feared meeting Jason's mother for the first time. The closer she got to the main room, where the interview was to be held, Serena felt like every bit of air was being sucked away from her. Looking over to her left, Serena looked to see Sean looking back at her with Tyler by his side. Sharing a slight moment, Serena felt a bit of relief to know that Sean was being interviewed along with her. For the first time since Jason had died so tragically, Serena could feel the true moment of freedom from not just Jason but from the hell she put herself in.

"Serena their ready for you" Serena's publicist said before Serena made her way into the room

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So put 'em high, lets reminisce  
You're gone, but you'll never miss  
Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So raise a glass to the memories  
Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays  
Fill up all those ashtrays  
**

Finishing up their lunch time dance routine, Marley took in the cheers from the spectators that were her peers. Celebrating a successful performance, Marley quickly grabbed her things as she looked on to see where Serena was. It was a Monday, so Marley expected the faculty to be as sluggish as the kids were in getting back into the swing of things but Marley still held out hope to see Serena's face in the back. Heading towards the front office, Marley looked around inside for a few moments before Marley looked at Serena's desk to see that she wasn't there. Sighing in frustration, Marley made her way out of the office as she began to dig into her back pack for loose change. It wasn't just the fact that Serena not being there was disappointing but Serena's absence took away the option of Marley eating for the day, let alone the night. Counting over and over again, Marley came to the same conclusion that she only had thirty cents to her name for any source of food.

**Tomorrow when you wake up and realize life ain't fair**  
**Throw it back, and make the whole world disappear**  
**You never miss what you had until it's gone**  
**When it's right, something always will go wrong**

Sipping on a cup of coffee as he looked on at his phone, Dan read the news on the message boards. Entertained with what was going on in the world, Dan laughed to himself for a few moments before he turned towards the building where he worked at. Looking on at the address to make sure that he was at the right address, Dan took the earbud out of his ear as he turned off the navigation system on his phone that let him know where to go as he walked to his office building. Heading up to the floor, in which his office was, Dan was immediately greeted by Alessandra as she seemed excited as she got off the phone.

"Good news, we got Orsen" Alessandra smiled

"How?" Dan asked "I thought he wasn't even paying attention" he said

"He was and he said that a colleague of his absolutely loved the story and they're eager to work with you and Lyle" Alessandra smiled as Dan couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

**Now my buzz is gone, I need to re-up on reality  
Can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it  
Is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?  
**

Finishing up his phone call, Jack smiled as he made his way down the staircase. Ending the call, Jack groaned in frustration as he headed towards the dining table just as Ivy made her way into the penthouse from what looked like a morning run. Taking a seat at the table, Jack put his phone down while the maid prepared his coffee to his liking. Sitting beside him, Ivy began to nibble on the fruit that was out on the platter as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you make the call?" Ivy asked

"Yes" Jack sighed "I got boy wonder Orsen Dean, which I'm still a bit hazy on why he needs this producer?" he asked

"Because it's the producer her wants" Ivy said

"And I should care why?" Jack asked

"Because Blair's little brawl with Serena cost him a chance with this producer. The sooner Dan gets back to work, the sooner he'll see how his work has nothing to do with the Upper Eastside" Ivy said

"Aw, look who's getting all three steps ahead on me" Jack smiled

"You never said why yourself?" Ivy asked "What's the reason why Dan is such a priority for you? Why is breaking these two up such a big deal?" she asked

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out" Jack said after a few moments "He's had his time in the Upper Eastside, it's best he get back to his comfort zone" he said "How about dinner tonight?" he then asked

"Can't" Ivy replied as she got up from her seat "I'm having dinner with Carter tonight" she said

"Carter? He's not part of the plan?" Jack asked

"Yeah, he is. He's just a step you overlooked. Nothing stirs up the throws of pain than a good old fashion dose of jealousy" Ivy said before she relieved herself of her shirt as she threw it back on to Jack's head while she headed up the stairs.

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks**  
**I lost some, let's toast to one**  
**So put 'em high, lets reminisce**  
**You're gone, but you'll never miss**

**[Flashback- Tijuana,Mexico- Seven Years Ago]**

Looking on at the dark sky, Georgina sat on the ground with her own bottle of tequila in hand as she wiped away tears. Hearing the gut wrenching cries of her sister still rang loudly in her ear that it was most certain that it was an image and sound that would stay with her forever. Once they were done with the gruesome procedure to set the bone in place for healing, Georgina found the closest bar around and paid whatever moment necessary to get the strongest bit of alcohol that would get rid of the horrors. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Georgina looked over to see the doctor's assistant waving her over to come back inside. Hesitating at first, Georgina reluctantly rose to her feet as she carried the bottle along with her. Leading Georgina back to Katie's room, Georgina quickly noticed her sisters movements as she had awaken from her slumber. Leaving the two alone for their privacy, the doctor's assistant urged Georgina on as Georgina did all she could to avoid looking on at Katie's leg as much as possible but couldn't help but to do so.

"Can I ever find you without a bottle in your hand?" Katie asked as she still a bit drunk

"In this case, it's exactly what the doctor prescribed" Georgina laughed nervously as a silence came between them

"I got a cool little cut on my leg" Katie laughed

"Little isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe it" Georgina replied "It was an experience that scared me shitless, I give you that. I'll make sure to never take part in hurting you again just based off what I've heard in the span of hours" she said

"I forgive you" Katie smiled "I always do. I always forgive you, even when I don't want to" she laughed to herself as she began to touch Georgina's face

"I've got to ask you something. As coherent as you can be, I need you to answer something for me" Georgina said after a few moments

"…coherent is something I can't guarantee" Katie smiled "I like your face. You always did get the good genetics. I love your nose. I want your nose, do you think the doc can give me…" she began to say

"No, no. We're not doing any bit of plastic procedure, not in this condition" Georgina replied quickly shutting down the idea

"Why? Are you gonna say that natural beauty crap?" Katie asked with a bit of laughter as she looked on at her sister with her head a bit contorted

"No, more along the lines that you have depressants in your system. The doctor thinks you took them regularly" Georgina said "….it's not possible, is it?" she asked as Katie grew silent for a moment as if she were being sobered up with the mention "Is it?" she asked

"Anything's possible" Katie smiled weakly

"How? You're freakin Mary Sunshine. Why would you need depressants?" Georgina questioned

"….I really don't want to talk about this. You're as we quote, killing my buzz" Katie said as she looked away from her sister

"You have no buzz. If you're capable of understanding what the hell I'm saying then you have no buzz" Georgina replied "Katie, look at me" she demanded of her sister but only got met with a silence "Answer me!" she demanded

"Because you have no idea the hell I've had to endure!" Katie replied angrily as she turned to look at her sister as a silence came between them, Georgina looking at her sister as if she had morphed into a different person in the span of seconds "Pain, is nothing to me. Death is nothing to me…."she began to say

"This must be the alcohol because….this isn't you. You're not afraid of death?! Are you being serious right now?" Georgina questioned "Everyone, even I, the proclaimed badass is scared of death" she said

"….then maybe we don't know each other like family should" Katie said as she looked on at Georgina with tears welled up in her eyes "I'd welcome death….because I've been dead longer than you've realized" she told Georgina.

"If death is what you want, then why go to all of these lengths to run? Why put me through this is you just want to die!?" Georgina replied unable to keep her emotions in check

"….I dreamed that one day I could wake up with no weight on me, no expectations, no one to answer to, no religion to bound me. I dreamt that Georgy, and I swear it was the sweetest of dreams. I dreamt it so that I just wanted it to come to life, I just wanted it to be real" Katie said

"So this is you chasing after a dream? You couldn't chase after it in the comforts of home, in the Upper Eastside?" Georgina asked

"No. I can't go back. The Upper Eastside is not home….it's my hell" Katie replied "And I have to do everything possible to stay away, no matter how hard it may be. I can't let him find me" she said

**[End of Flashback]**

**[Monaco, France]**

Protests still remained on corners of the street but nothing that would alarm the average person. Looking out her window as they drove to the small café, Katie sighed as the images of the people did leave her a bit upset as they were clearly hit most by the economy. Tugging on her hand, Katie looked over to see Christian smiling back at her with a warmth that let her know that now wasn't the time to feel sentimental for the people. Once arriving at the restaurant, Christian got out of the car first before immediately helping Katie out with him. Following their small set of guards, Christian was led back to the backroom to where they had their own private dining area fit for the royal family. Taking their seats, Katie sat nervously as she waited anxiously for the arrival.

"Catalina seems to be more nervous than I" Christian joked as he looked over at his mother

"It's not every day that one sits with a man of the cloth. Proper niceties are still something I have to pick up on" Katie replied with a bit of a laugh "You shouldn't tease" she said

"It's all in good spirit. I have no doubt that you'll impress" Christian smiled

"Catalina, you've never made known your stance with the man above. I would fear it's you uncertainty that has you nervous" Sophia, Christian's mother, said

"I have my faith in the man above. It's his workers I question" Katie replied

"They carry out his word, nothing to be scared of" Sophia replied

"Their do much more than that" Katie replied as she took a sip from her coffee before the guard walked over towards Christian before opening the doors to show that their guest had arrive. Nervously rising from her seat, Katie smoothed out her dress before the man made his way inside to be greeted by Christian.

"George" Christian said as he went to greet the man

"Christian, nice to see you again" George smiled

"You're aware of my mother Sophia" Christian said as George smiled over at Sophia before Christian turned to grab Catalina's hand "Catalina, I want you to meet one of the finest men I know. George Sparks" he introduced as Katie extended her hand out towards George to find he had a skeptical look

"Is something wrong Mr. Sparks?" Katie asked nervously

"You look familiar" George smiled

"I assure you, my nervousness has me feeling anything but familiarity with you. I hope to talk with you to become familiar" Katie said as Christian and George laughed

"You've got yourself a smart one here" George smiled

"I assure you, she'll be a face you won't forget when it's all over with" Christian smiled as Katie smiled even brighter with his words

"I do agree to that" Katie replied cunningly

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So raise a glass to the memories  
Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays  
Fill up all those ashtrays**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter: [I had a little too much fun listening to these songs while writing. Love the new Fall Out Bo album]**

**The Heavy: How You Like Me Now**

**Fall Out Boy: The Mighty Fall**

**Snoop Dogg [now Snoop Lion] feat. Miley Cyrus: Ashtrays and Heartbreak**

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the craziness that is Blair. I will break down by characters.**

**Blair/Dan: When it rain it pours. That's what my friend said about this chapter in regards to these two. I know you guys will take sides on if Blair was wrong or right. I can state in my own opinion that I think she was both. Only Blair can manage to be wrong and right at the same time. I think her insecurities got the best of her and she turned what should've been an event about Dan into a vendetta against Serena. I think at this point, Blair is just trying to hold on so tight to Dan that it just goes against her. Dan of course doesn't exactly know or remember how to deal with Blair in this state, when she gets crazy like this, to him it's her being selfish and unable to handle someone else getting the spotlight. So he was put off by that. I know, I'm being evil but its all for the sake of story. **

**Blair/Serena: I loved writing them in this chapter. I wanted to make their feud a bit more different than high school but then I was like they're sort of reverting back to their high school selves so they kind of have to get childish in some manners. It's just a manner of they manage to bring out those childish antics in each other that they can't really process normal. Blair of course is a bit more extreme, but I think Serena fared well. In the end, Serena and Blair will always have their insecurities and a lot of that stems from their friendship. I wanted to keep that aspect in their relationship because I think that's their driving force with each other, to be better but to give a reminder of we're still flawed. The moment they become perfect adults is when they become boring. So they're making progress but I still want them to be imperfect. I know you guys love the progress and they will continue to grow but don't expect them to be too adult like. I loved their talk because it just reminds you or at least I hope that it does, that they love each other and that they're best friends truly. My favorite line is when Blair wishes Serena was a lesbian and that she was in love with her, it was a random thought I had but it wasn't like oh, I want them to be lesbians, it just the love Serena has for Blair, Blair knows that's a constant as if they truly were in a relationship.**

**Marley: I was really happy that people liked Marley and were taking to her storyline. In this chapter we get another hint that Serena is right, but also the value Serena has to Marley. Serena's absence meant more to Marley because Serena was her only source of food, since Marley sort of thougth Serena would be her food source. So yeah, this storyline will interesting and I think it will go in a direction you wouldn't expect. Not in a crazy way. I know you guys are thinking how many people are going to go crazy in your stories. lOl**

**Ivy/Jack: They are cooking up a plan. I mean to give you bit by bit with the plan because I don't want to give you too much until it's absolutely necessary. But I will say that Jack has a vested interest in Dan that will serve from a reason I gave in the Second Time Around. Remember, everything I write will come in to play some way shape or form. I wouldn't start making a Ivy/Carter fandom, she has a purpose for Carter and it's only to get Dan**

**Katie/Catalina/Georgina: Just to remind you guys, Katie is pretending to be Catalina. So I still use Katie's name but to Christian and Beatrice, she is Catalina. Just think Revenge in this storyline in the terms of the whole name thing. Georgina in some cases is being redeemed but I wouldn't exactly put her into a cookie cutter position. Katie's story will unravel slowly and as I said will add a bit more length to the chapters because it is like Katie is a separate story, but she is vital to the essence of Gossip Girl. I truly hated how they made Dan Gossip Girl on the show because it made no sense. So this is me explaining it and sort of giving you the reasons as to why Gossip Girl came about to her swan song as Katie said. Katie's got a agenda.**

**The Alpha Female/ Mean Girls: This was basically April's project on Blair. Blair had no idea that she was April's subject but it sort of helped give Blair perspective, even though she didn't say so. This project will have some bit of an effect on Blair but it will only help her in the long run. **


	7. The Alpha Female

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I want to thank you all for the reviews. Greatly appreciate them, though my deepest hope that you guys can make it through. I feel like some of you may not make it with all this angst. Lol. I'm loving these reviews, especially with how engaged you guys are in some of the other storylines. I know most of you are holding strong by not wanting to the preview, I just put that up for those that needed to see that bit of light at the end of the tunnel so you guys don't think I'm going completely dark on you. Chapter Ten will be a whole new ball game, I can't give anymore clues other than that to best explain. I have replaced the preview with this chapter so I can keep up to par with the chapters being correlated with the site and what I have unlike my other stories where the computer had like chapter five and it was chapter three on my end. I know it's confusing and I hated it when I read the stories back on my down time. So I'm making a conservative effort to change that. So I hope you enjoy the chapter as it's sure to have some craziness. Lol. I look forward to the feedback.**

**Sorry for it being long, I tried to cut down the scenes but in the end I had to add things to keep it moving at a quick pace.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Six- The Alpha Female**

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Hearing the glaring sounds of her alarm clock going off, Katie slowly rolled over to hit the alarm clock to get it to stop. Throwing the covers back on her bed, Katie slowly got out of the bed as she began to rub the sleep from her eyes. Sleepily she walked towards her bathroom as she began to turn the water on in her shower before she began to relieve herself of her clothes. Putting her hair up in a bun, Katie looked on at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before her gaze eventually turned to the scar that was on her leg. Touching the scar, Katie could still think back to the strength she had to endure just to be alive to see this scar.

**[Flashback- Seven Years Ago- Three Days Later after the Supposed Death- Tijuana, Mexico]**

Crying out in agony, Katie pulled on tight to the straps that were on the table as the pain became excruciating with what the medical staff was trying to do. Since Katie was presumed to be missing thus far back home, Georgina knew the only way to get her sister the medical attention she needed was to take her across the border. It had been touch and go for a few moments with Katie battling against hypothermia but she had managed to make it to the little clinic in the small town outside of Tijuana. Feeling like they had escaped one thing, Georgina heard Katie's cries of pain to know that they were only facing another problem in their wake of a plan that wasn't so simple. Looking on at the doctor of the clinic quickly relieved himself of his gloves, Georgina began to question why he showed frustration.

"What? What? You're not saying anything?" Georgina asked

"I can't help her" The doctor replied in a heavy accent

"What do you mean you can't help her?" Georgina asked before the doctor looked back at Katie to see that she was crying from the pain. Walking over towards the young assistant that was assisting him in the clinic, the man looked over the injury once more before he spoke with the assistant.

"Monitor the leg. Do not give any pills. Rub the leg with the special treatment but that is all until I come back" The doctor told his assistant as Georgina listened in intently before the doctor showed Georgina out of the room to where they were standing outside

"What the hell are you doing?" Georgina asked "I thought you could help her?" she asked

"I can't help her if I don't know the full truth" The doctor said "She's not from here, I know American well enough to know when I see convicts" he said

"We're not convicts. Claiming that she is a convict is only a compliment to her in the long run" Georgina replied

"Then what are you?" The doctor asked

"Look, she can't go back to the states. If she gets medical treatment in the states than the person looking for us will find us and that'll be very bad" Georgina said "You know me somewhat to know that I'm not caught up in the law like a convict" she said

"I also know you well enough to know you dabble with drugs" The doctor said

"I'm a teen? What teen doesn't do drugs?!" Georgina reasoned as the doctor just looked at her "That wasn't a great example but I swear to you, she's not that type of teen. I just brought her hear because I know what you can do. People have spoken highly about your work for those that don't have the insurance in the states to get the treatments there" she said

"She had propofol in her system, how is that possible if she had no prior medical treatment before said accident?" The doctor asked

"Because she may have been injected with it…." Georgina began to say as the doctor just gave her look

"I want the truth or else I report you two" The doctor said

"I injected her with propofol to put her in somewhat of a coma, make her look dead" Georgina said "It was only for a short time period so that we could get away" she said

"Injecting your sister sounds so common" The doctor replied sarcastically

"It sounds crazy but it was all a part of her master plan to get away. I just stupidly followed orders" Georgina sighed "But that's not the point, the point is can you help her?" he asked

"I can't operate on her Even though the propofol was flushed out by the water she ingested, she still has lingering traces of a depressant that could be fatal in a surgery to repair her leg" The doctor said

"A depressant? She's not on a depressant" Georgina said

"There's enough traces of the depressant to say she takes it regularly. Even if she were to skip a day, there was enough in her system" The doctor said

"She's not on depressants so it might be something else, which otherwise makes it okay because she's as cookie cutter as it gets" Georgina said before Katie's screams tore them from their discussion as they both rushed back into the room. Seeing how the infection was spreading on Katie's leg, the doctor was filled with Katie's screams "You have to do something" she said

"I can't operate, she'll have to go to an American facility" The doctor said

"No, you have to do whatever needs to be done" Katie quickly replied as she bared the pain

"She can't take anethesia or else she'll be…." The doctor began to say

"Then don't give it to me. Just fix my leg" Katie said as the doctor looked from Katie to Georgina, questioning her decision was based off of pain "Georgy, do this for me. You have to do this for me" she said as she reached out for her sisters arm to pull her close

"Kate, this isn't some simple procedure. If he does this, you will feel everything" Georgina told her "We have to…" she began to say

"No, we don't have time to wait. If we wait, they will find us. We have to keep going" Katie said as she made Georgina look her dead in the eyes "I want the procedure. Just do it!" she yelled becoming irritated with all the questioning

"Fix her leg" Georgina told him as the doctor sighed in frustration before he turned to walk towards the cabinet behind him. Opening up the cabinet, he pulled out a bottle of tequila to hand to Georgina

"She'll need this. Next best thing to anesthesia" The doctor said as Georgina handed the bottle to Katie, who wasted no time in unscrewing the cork before taking a swig from the bottle while the doctor prepared his work station "Close the doors" he told his assistant while Georgina backed away, preparing herself to hear the sounds of pain at a level she's never heard before in her life.

**[End of Flashback]**

Coming back to her reality with the sounds of the telephone tearing her out of her reverie, Katie quickly looked on at herself in the mirror before grabbing her robe. Heading out of the bathroom, Katie walked towards her side of the bed to grab her phone. Seeing that it was a call that she was expecting, Katie quickly ran inside the bathroom to turn the water off for the shower before rushing back to the phone. Answering the phone, Katie made sure that this wasn't any form of a set up call, so she waited for the other person to speak first in order to know that things were safe.

"They've confirmed the meeting" The man said

"Good. What time?" Katie asked as she walked towards the window to look out

"Lunch" The man said

"That's a first for the old man" Katie laughed to herself "Good, I'll be ready. Tell Christian I'm in the city and he'll send for me" she said

"Are you sure this is best?" The man asked "You entangle yourself with Grimaldi's and you will be openly choosing a side. Your relationship thus far has been a secret, but dining with the Grimaldi's is a different thing" the man said

"I definitely want to pick sides. Winning is all that matters" Katie replied before she quickly ended the call

* * *

Tapping her pencil anxiously, Blair looked over at the clock as she could only hope that the professor would speed through the lecture. Being engaged in class had become a task these past couple of days since Blair felt like her mind was wondering off and about every other direction other than being in class. Looking over beside her to see April eagerly taking down the notes, Blair just laughed to herself as she could always count on April to be the dutiful student even when she was more than prepared than half the class. Coming to an end with his lecture, the professor opened up the floor for the presentation portion of the class. Shifting nervously in her seat, Blair sighed as she felt that this portion she had to pay attention to as this would be her measuring stick for her presentation that she was trying to put together. Raising her hand to go first, Blair watched as April eagerly got up from her seat as she was surprised to see April be so enthused on getting up in front of everyone.

"Hello everyone" April greeted the class happily

"Hello" A few of her classmates muttered through their boredom

"For my Phycology presentation, I have taken on a concept that has been a bit abstract. With much research…" April began to say as the teacher's assistant began to upload her presentation to the big screen "I have created my hypothesis to be….Alpha Females can't coexist together, and when forced to, they resort to mean girl tactics" she read as Blair sat up in her seat, intrigued with what April's presentation would hold before her mind was put to ease with the title slide being that of April's hypothesis along with a picture of Blair and Serena.

"What the hell" Blair muttered to herself as April gained all of her attention in the matter of seconds.

**[Four Days Earlier- 96 Hours Earlier/ Friday….if you want to be technical]**

Taking a bite out of her apple, Blair listened on as April babbled on and on about this week's presentation that was presented to the class. Listening to April, Blair swore that she thought the girl was going to have a panic attack with just the mere possibility of getting up in front of the class. Crossing off the topics that she had come up with off the top of her head, April over talked the subject to see if she could create something and see the possibility of it, but with each topic that she got off the list, it only got clear that her choices weren't as many as she may have thought. Coming to their usual bench, Blair took a more than needed seat as she began to sip on her water while April began to pace while Blair sat. Noticing that she was the only one freaking out about the presentation, April looked on at Blair in disbelief.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" April asked

"I've used out all my freak out powers on the fact that I've been targeted by a vengeful mother, a psychotic enemy trying to blackmail, and an identity stealing lesbian; this isn't much to freak out about" Blair replied before she took another bite of her apple

"Valid" April said after she took a few moments to access that what Blair had said had some weight to it "It's easier for you than it is for me" she sighed

"How so?" Blair asked

"Because you can get up in front of the class and command respect, you practically do it every day at work" April said

"As do you" Blair replied

"Only because I'm familiar with the rest of you. In the class, it's like I'm that high school girl all over again" April said

"If I knew who you were in high school, I would object to that statement. Since I'm not, I will say that you'll do fine in speaking in whatever topic that you choose" Blair said as she finished up her apple "Now that we have established and gone through your freak out, we can now access the work ahead" she said

"Or more along the lines of Sarah Myers" April nodded "Justine's insider is supposed to e-mail a link to her calendar to see if we're on her meeting list" she said

"Her meeting calendar that is prized and guarded…." Blair said

"Her meeting calendar that she only opens up to people that are worth her time" April added

"Yes, now that's something to freak out about. So we will as a group freak out about that today" Blair smiled as she got up from her seat to toss her apple into the trash

"And to the office we go. It's always quite amazing how you shift from school to work so easily" April said

"It's a craft I've learned from my very own mother, the play version and the real life version" Blair said "I'll have to catch up with you at the office, I need to swap out bags" she said

"Then check in on a certain boy" April said "Does that sound a bit familiar?" she asked

"Does it? I don't want to hover" Blair asked

"You'll do it regardless" April said as Blair just nodded in agreement with April before Blair began to walk off

"I'll see you soon" Blair called out as she went to flag down a taxi. Looking on at Blair for a few moments, April came to a sudden thought as she recalled a movie that she had watched on her late night channel surfing.

"…Alpha Female. The Mindset of an Alpha Female" April said to herself as she pondered the thought for a few moments before quickly jotting the note down on her notepad "I've got to get a tape recorder" she said as she wrote.

* * *

Getting a breather as she stepped away from her desk, Serena enjoyed the rare times where she could just walk the campus. Though it wasn't the sight of Constance or St. Jude's, Serena found a certain culture about the junior high school that felt real and genuine than what she had always attended in prep schools. Grabbing herself a chicken burrito out of the cafeteria, Serena began to make her way out as she was immediately overwhelmed with the sound of loud thumps and fast paced lyrics that she could only come to understand as being rap or on the good days, r&b. Watching as the crowds began to gather around the usual kids that were dancers at the school, Serena walked over to see Marley front and center. Seeing Marley in her element, Serena could see how Marley could turn the attitude on and off as the expressions used while she danced could only demonstrate what she was trying to convey with movement and the lyrics. Getting their usual cheer, Marley soaked in the praise from her peers as she spotted Serena looking on from the back. Making her way towards Serena as her peers began to disperse, Marley turned her emotions to nervousness as she approached the blond.

"I'm not quite sure what I should call you" Marley said

"You can call me Serena. The whole proper name titles was never my thing" Serena said "You looked good out there" she noted

"Do you even know what I was doing?" Marley asked

"You were dancing. I'm not that clueless" Serena laughed

"Look who's catching up" Marley laughed as a silence came between them "I wanted to apologize for how I was last week, it was a tough week and I just don't like getting in trouble" she said

"Then why get into trouble?" Serena asked "Be where you need to be and no trouble will arise" she said

"Easier said than done" Marley said

"If you applied effort like you do when you dance, I'm sure you could accomplish a lot" Serena said

"I like how you try not to sound so adult but sound so very much like an adult" Marley said

"I try not to be because then I think of my mother. I'm just starting to understand what the numerous adults have told me over the time" Serena said

"Right, so you're now a hypocrite?" Marley asked

"Most likely but I'm going to pretend that I'm not to keep you on the straight and narrow" Serena said before she looked on at her burrito

"Are you going to finish that?" Marley asked as she looked on at the burrito for a few moments to notice that Serena had no real desire to continue to eat the burrito

"I suppose I won't. I thought this would be more grilled chicken and less…" Serena began to say

"It's the chicken from the chicken parmesan, so it's not really grilled, it just fried chicken in a burrito. Health isn't that big here" Marley laughed

"You want it, you can have it" Serena said as she handed the burrito over to see Marley take a bite out of the burrito "You're used to the food I see" she sighed

"I'm used to everything" Marley replied as a dash of sauce spilled onto her clothes "And I'm also used to the fact that this burrito is messy no matter how neat you try to be" she said as the bell rang for the next class "Thanks for the burrito" she said as Serena just nodded

"Next time I'll do the salad" Serena said

"Go ahead, it's left over lettuce from hamburger Thursday" Marley said as she walked away

"Of course" Serena said to herself before her phone began to ring. Digging in her pocket, Serena took her phone out to see that it was her publicist calling "Hey, I was just thinking about calling you" she said

"Are we thinking about the same thing because oh, how I wish we were" Serena's publicist said

"Uh, I hope. I was going to call to see if we can set up some sort of fundraiser for books or paint, I'd offer to buy it outright but Yolanda will have a fit and think that I was trying to buy publicity" Serena sighed

"Okay, so we're not on the same page" Serena's publicist quickly replied

"What page do we need to be on?" Serena asked

"Oh, just the page that has Jason's mother getting ready to tape an interview in regards to her son's death" Serena's publicist said

"Is that really shocking?" Serena asked after a few moments "I suspected it would be coming after a while. She has her questions like everyone else" she said

"That doesn't shock me, it's the interviewer that's pushed for it to be broadcasted" Serena's publicist said "Tyler Waldorf. First ever television interview, and it's going to be with Jason Peters mother" she as Serena froze

"I believe we're on the same page now" Serena replied

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Blair sighed as she made her way up the steps. Wanting nothing more than to just collapse onto her bed to get some bit of sleep from the sleepless night she had had, Blair hoped that once she opened the door that maybe Dan's effort would resort in other means to take away the stress she was feeling. Opening the door, Blair made her way into the townhome to hear the sound of discussion coming from the living room area. Putting her stuff down by the door, Blair walked in further to see Alessandra and Lyle present while Dan sat with his notes spread out on the table. Looking up to see the brunette, Alessandra quickly smiled as she put her cup of tea down to greet Blair as Lyle wasted no time in taking her seat. Unable to shake the look of confusion, Blair faked a smile as Alessandra walked up towards her but her main focus was on trying to figure out what was going on.

"What is all of this?" Blair asked

"Work" Dan replied after he arranged the papers in the stacks

"As in your back to it? Or as in you just stopped by to see Dan?" Blair asked as she looked from Alessandra to Lyle

"Dan called us actually" Lyle said "He said he was ready to get to work and I can't exactly shy away from that" he said

"Really?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan but he couldn't read what her eyes were saying to him

"We've been piecing together the story, so Dan was aware of it and I must say, he's grasped it quite well. Makes me think amnesia no longer exists in him" Alessandra smiled

"Trust me, it does. I'm living proof that it does" Blair muttered to herself "You recall the story?" she asked as she looked over at Dan

"I wrote the story" Dan replied

"I get that but it's one thing to write something then understand what you wrote" Blair said

"You sound like my father" Lyle said

"Many dinners, many lectures, much boredom" Blair replied to Lyle

"Blair, I get the story. I just want to get some bit of progress on this. The story is amazing and genuine" Dan said "I mean I think the market could use this right now. I saw this Lindsay Lohan film…" he began to say

"First mistake. Never see a Lindsay Lohan film" Lyle said

"Her only true, decent work was Mean Girls. That movie somehow touched me in some odd way" Blair stated

"I could imagine" Dan replied sarcastically "Anyways, I didn't see the movie with the intention of liking Lindsay Lohan. I saw it to see the mindless crap that people actually pay money to see" he said

"Mindless crap isn't something I'd shoot for when making this movie" Blair said

"This story, this potential movie is worthy of making it" Dan said "I think we should just go ahead with this" he said as he noticed a silence in the room "I'm fine. I'm better than fine, I just want to move forward and stop thinking about the prior stuff" he said

"The prior stuff wasn't all that bad" Blair said

"The prior stuff is something I can't get back, but I'm trying to understand it" Dan said as Blair and him looked on at each for a few moments, to show the other that their words were pointed towards each other "I can do this, I want to do this" he stated as he looked on at Lyle and Alessandra

"Simon has been pressing for what we're going to do with you" Alessandra thought to herself

"Should he not consider the fact that he just had a traumatic event happen before pressing for work?" Blair asked

"I wish I could say that he was sympathetic the whole way through but after a while, with the buzz that other publishers were getting, Simon became a bit antsy. Dan's project has gotten us buzz from the focus groups we held" Alessandra said

"See, buzz. I didn't even know I could create such a thing" Dan smiled

"Look, I'll talk with my team. Set up some possible dates, then we can go from there. How does that sound?" Lyle asked

"Sounds good with me" Alessandra said

"And it sounds more than good with me" Dan smiled excitedly

"Well, I have to get back to the office" Alessandra said as she looked on at the clock

"While I have a dinner meeting that I will more than certainly like to prepare for" Lyle said as he put his coat on

"Is it the usual lady?" Blair asked as she walked over with Alessandra and Lyle to let them out

"It's the usual and the constant" Lyle smiled as Blair enjoyed how devoted he was a boyfriend, which made her trust him around Dan. "I'll see you" he said leaning in to give Blair a hug before he made his way out while Alessandra followed behind.

"That went well" Dan said as Blair closed the door

"It went great" Blair smiled weakly "I just hope that you know what you're doing" she said

"C'mon, I know what I'm doing. I'm the author, I should know" Dan said

"Big difference…." Blair began to say

"So are you against this?" Dan quickly asked "Because it just sounds like…."he began to say

"An argument that I don't want to have before work" Blair said quickly interrupting "Good job for you" she smiled, trying to give as much support as she could while hiding her concerns on the matter

"I thought you came from school?" Dan asked

"I did, I just thought I'd swap out bags" Blair said

"Or check on me" Dan concluded "Because I'm pretty sure you use that bag for the same reason for both school and work. You know, just a pattern I've picked up on you. My brain functions quite nicely if you should wonder" he said as Blair made her way towards the bedroom, leaving Dan behind.

* * *

Like a bat out of hell, Serena closed the door to the taxi as she charged up to the door. Making her way into the lobby, Serena bypassed the receptionist as she walked towards the elevator. Tapping her foot nervously with the anger boiling up in her, Serena nearly willed the elevator doors to open up as she wasted no time in stepping on the elevator. Pushing the desired floor number, Serena waited with great anticipation as she could only watch the floor indicator. Hearing the sound of the ding going off, Serena saw the doors open up and her immediate thought was to just go. Racing through the office in a quickened foot speed, Serena narrowed in on her sight as she came closer towards him. Noticing the blond in a full head of steam, Tyler broke away from his conversation to face the blond.

"You've got a lot of nerve" Serena replied angrily "How dare you?!" she asked

"Relax, relax. Come on, let's go somewhere less…." Tyler began to say before Serena smacked his hand away

"No, I'm not going somewhere less quiet. You want to make a big public spectacle, then let's making it a big public spectacle. What the hell are you thinking?" Serena asked

"I'm not doing this with you" Tyler replied

"Why? It's not as fun when I'm not caught off guard?" Serena questioned

"Because I don't owe you anything. I'm doing my job" Tyler said

"How? How is this doing your job when you know it would cause this effect?" Serena questioned before Tyler grabbed her by the arm as he dragged her into the stairway before slamming the door behind him "Let go of me!?" she said ripping her arm out of his grasp

"You're not coming to my job and doing this. You want to make a scene, then explain the scene you made at Jason's house. Explain that scene first" Tyler said

"So this is your roundabout way of finding out? How desperate can you get" Serena said

"I'm looking out for my friend, you know, Sean. The guy that you had a thing for, now you don't. It's hard to keep up" Tyler said before Serena slapped him across the face

"My business, my life" Serena stated

"Your business and your life have screwed up mine" Tyler replied after a few moments "You've had ample time to get the truth out, to say your side but for some reason you just keep holding on to your truth while Sean suffers for it" he said

"Because it's not everyone's business!?" Serena exclaimed "I know you're new to this world, but every moment of the day, my life has complete access by those at the single touch of a button through Gossip Girl. The fact that this hasn't come out, is the only shred of decency Gossip Girl has ever shown me, so I'm sorry if I'm not eager to get in front of a camera" she said

"If you have nothing to hide then why not?" Tyler asked "You claim that you're the victim, which in every circumstance you should be, but you're not the one getting the brunt of the public opinion" he said

"I have tried to help Sean. He's agreed to not talk about it…." Serena began to say

"But that doesn't help him!? That helps you. You think you're helping him by not having him talk about, but you're not. You're not doing a damn thing for him but ruining him" Tyler stated

"It is between us!" Serena yelled "Sean and I are the only people that know, so if he has no problem…" she began to say

"He did have a problem with it!? He came to you, asked your permission like he was some sort of kid to clear his name for the sake of his kid but you still, you still, turned him down" Tyler said "You fail to see it, but regardless of what happened between the two of you, he's loyal to you. He cares about you…." He said

"And I care about him" Serena replied

"When it's convenient" Tyler stated "If you care, then care enough to let him have his life back. If you ever really loved him, then love him enough to relieve the burden he has to carry and will continue to carry" he said as a silence came between them

"I will do everything in my power to protect Sean, but this interview will not happen" Serena told him

"This interview will happen. You could bet that" Tyler quickly replied "I'm not Sean. Whether you want it or not, I'm putting this story front and center until you get off your ass and do something about it" he said as Serena glared on at him

* * *

Walking the campus along with Nate and Chuck, Carter couldn't help but take in the college atmosphere that he had missed out on. Granted he skipped his own college experience voluntarily but Carter couldn't help but feel like the experience could've been legendary. The sorority parties or pledging for a frat, that it's only known goal was to get as wasted as can be, Carter smiled as it all seemed appealing. Standing off in the line with Chuck, Carter could tell that waiting in line for anything was foreign to Chuck as they spent the waiting time looking on at the New York University campus while Nate took care of his necessary business at the school. For a moment, Carter felt tempted to use one of his many pick up lines to entice a group of girls that had passed by Chuck and him but his judgment had gotten the better of him to reserve his pick up lines for another time or to be forgotten all together. Once finished, Nate walked over towards Chuck and Carter with a smile on his face.

"I have officially dropped a class" Nate smiled

"Are we supposed to be happy with your mediocrity?" Chuck asked

"From the guy that paid people to write and do his homework" Nate quickly replied

"Just stating Nathaniel. We make a day trip of you dropping a class, I would think we'd have more of an achievement than that" Chuck said "What's Trip going to say?" he asked

"What's Trip going to say? You're joking right?" Nate asked with a bit of a smirk "Political science was his thing, not mine. New York University was my plea to the Captain to show that college was still on my mind and since my father is six feet deep, I don't need to be eight o'clock risen to get to a class I really don't care about" he said

"The boy has lined up a good point" Carter said "Though your mediocrity still speaks louder than your points made" he said

"What exactly are you going to do all day?" Chuck asked "You've been cut off, with the few dollars that Trip sends your way. Your residence is my penthouse…."he began to say

"Otherwise, what's your plan for the future?" Carter asked "Your mooching ways have become noticeable now" he said

"I don't mooch" Nate replied

"Do you work?" Carter asked

"No" Nate replied

"Do you have any source of income coming in? Disability? Black mail funds? Anything of monetary value?" Carter asked

"No" Nate replied

"Then congratulations, you've dropped a class and discovered you're a mooch" Carter told him

"Okay, so just tell me what I can do. I'd be willing to get a job to help out" Nate said

"You getting a job isn't a concern for me. I just wonder what exactly you'll be doing from sun up to sun down" Chuck said

"You do nothing from morning to afternoon" Nate pointed out

"That's because I do plenty from afternoon to early morning with a business and a pending business on the way that will change said noted schedule" Chuck said

"I never thought I'd be getting a serious talk from Carter Baizen, playboy and slacker extraordinaire. Chuck Bass, king of non-education but get rich quick ideas" Nate said

"We've taken on a new lease on life" Carter said

"Also known as you hiding from Blair" Nate quickly replied

"That as well" Carter nodded "We're appealing to be serious businessmen" he said

"I don't get it" Nate said

"Of course, with your one class and all" Carter said

"I'm not trying to be anything, I'm bored and have found interest in this day trip to see that it carries to no interest" Chuck said "I'm aiding your underachieving ways, and I'm not certain it's been a good investment in time" he said

"Then what exactly would be good to invest your time in?" Nate asked

"I feel like we should've invested in college" Carter said

"Like buy one?" Nate asked

"Again, the one class mentality speaking. Check back in for this knowledge trip you're about to go on" Carter said "College is the essence of maturity. It breeds the future, while weeding out the slackers. You make it here, you can make it anywhere" he said

"Still bored" Chuck sighed

"If you're so keen on college then why not opt for another round of Ivy League App stress" Nate questioned

"Because I've had my dance with that, I want a new tango. I want to find this maturity that everyone is searching for in a sparknotes version. I need to mature gentlemen, I need to understand the means of adulthood beyond the money and girls" Carter said

"So is this late reaction to Vanessa?" Chuck asked

"It's a late reaction to me growing. I need to grow, I need to be serious. So today, I suggest we do serious things until I reach my max level of boredom" Carter said

"That new Vin Diesel movie came out" Nate suggested

"Scratch that, I feel like we're aiding to your inner gay desires. I'll be thinking cars and you'll be thinking Vin looks cute with that white shirt on" Carter said "We need a universal theme" he said

"Golf" Chuck suggested

"Golf?' Nate questioned

"Golf" Carter smiled "That's precisely the very boring thing my father does all the time. It's been the cause of many fights in my house, so it has to be the path to maturity since it's lead my father to remain in the house" he said

"I question your warped mind" Nate said

"Get another class and turn your questions into a hypothesis on a term paper you've written on little to no sleep the night before, until then, shut the hell up and get your golf clothes boys. It's about to Tiger Woods real up in this piece" Carter said as he clapped his hands in excitement as he walked ahead of the two boys

"This actually worries me" Nate said as he walked behind with Chuck

"It should provide a source of laughter. Carter can't tell where the golf club ends and begins, much less swing accurately" Chuck said

* * *

Gathered around the computer, each girl pulled up a chair as they looked on at the screen. The silence between them as they each tried to will the screen to have an e-mail pop up. Letting out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, Blair looked around to see just how close the girls were behind her. Noticing that each had their own mechanism for trying to get the e-mail sooner than later, Blair took her foot to push each of them back as they could barely see that they were being moved by her. Jumping up at the sight of Blair's inbox gaining another message, Jenny was once again met with defeat once she realized that it was only spam. Getting up from her chair, Jenny let out a groan of frustration as she began to rub her eyes from the strain she had put on them by all the screen watching she was doing.

"Guys, we can't just will this e-mail to come" Blair stated

"The power of the mind is quite interesting" April said

"Not getting into that right now" Blair quickly replied

"What's our plan B?" Justine asked

"We have no plan B. Sarah Myers is our Plan A, Plan B, and Plan C" Jenny sighed

"Do you guys honestly think I would leave us with just a Plan A? granted it's not at the forefront of talk but we will get into Fashion Week one way or another" Blair said

"All the samples, I can just feel them" Justine said as she figuratively held out her hand for the pretend samples

"That's your motivation?" April asked

"Isn't it all of ours? Samples says you been there, samples gives you a sample to the product that is not out yet. Samples are your friend" Justine replied just as an e-mail came in, causing the girls to go silent

"Who is it from?" Jenny asked as she looked on at Blair

"….Sarah Myers office" Blair said as she quickly looked up at the girls

"Well it's so nice that we can just casually look at each other, can we look at the e-mail now" Justine said urging Blair on to read the e-mail

"It's her calendar for the month" Blair announced as she read

"Good" Jenny noted

"List of all her meetings…." Blair began to say

"Okay, get to the good stuff" Justine noted

"We got it" Blair smiled "We got a meeting with Sarah Myers. September got the coveted meeting with Sarah Myers" she celebrated happily along with the girls

"We get the samples!" Justine dance excitedly

"Well let's not get ahead of ourselves, we still have to put together an amazing presentation. We need to get her on our roster, then the rest from there will be added" Blair said

"Yeah, yeah we get it" Justine said "So this means we'll begin work on the presentation since we only had three days" she said

"Yeah, we should probably add in a few of the pieces that April's been working on to show the pieces that could go with her designs" Blair said before a knock came to the door, to show Serena standing in the doorway.

"Hey, can we talk?" Serena asked as a silence came between them for a few moments

"Yeah" Blair sighed as the girls caught the hint to leave them alone

"Uh, we can start on this sooner as in now" Jenny said as the girls got up from their seats to leave, greeting Serena on their way out. Closing the door behind herself after she entered, Serena put her purse down as she stood in front of Blair's desk to see the notes that Blair had on her desk in regards to Sarah Myers.

"What's on your mind?" Blair asked

"Did you arrange for Tyler to come after me?" Serena quickly asked catching Blair off guard

"What are you talking about?!" Blair questioned in confusion

"I'm talking about your out of the blue anger towards me, which has now prompted your brother to do an interview with Jason's mother about the events surrounding Jason's death" Serena said

"Because I just love bringing Jason into the equation" Blair replied sarcastically

"Just tell the truth, you did this" Serena said

"I have no clue as to what you're talking about, so how could I do something I know nothing about? I usually like to revel in my schemes, not shy away from the responsibility of them" Blair said as Serena studied Blair for a few moments

"B, he's going after me in a roundabout way" Serena said "What happened with Jason….that can't happen" she said as a silence came between them

"And I'm not going after you, not in that manner" Blair replied as Serena breathed some bit of a relief "But I can't stop Tyler" she stated as Serena looked at her in disbelief

"Knowing what you know, knowing what Jason put me through….you can't stop your brother?! You're the only on that can" Serena said

"This is his job, I can't just direct him to do as I please" Blair stated

"Oh, that's a load of crap and you know it" Serena replied "Tyler and you are cut from the same cloth. I'm sure you've collected enough info on your brother to come up with some form of blackmail. Blackmail is what you do in cases of getting your way" she said

"Maybe but only when it serves a purpose" Blair replied

"A dark aspect of my life is about to be put in the press for the world to see, isn't that a purpose?! I'm your best friend!" Serena exclaimed as the tension caught the eye of others outside in the lobby but the girls were unaware

"What would you have me do Serena?! Shut down the networks of said magazine, blackmail journalists that dare sniff around a lingering story that has yet to be talked about, convince the governor to censorship on things that I feel need censoring…." Blair began to say sarcastically

"You don't need to be so patronizing" Serena replied

"Then you should realize that I'm not some know all figure that possesses power over everything. Yes, I have some means to get the results I want, but nothing in resort to something that I can't shut down completely. This story, your story, it'll be a continuing thing. If it's not Tyler then it will be someone else" Blair said

"I just find it convenient how you use the whole power trip in regards to you, but when I need you, you can't do anything" Serena replied "You want to play childish games…" she began to say

"I'm not the one asking for heaven and earth to be moved" Blair quickly replied

"I'm done" Serena replied angrily

"As is this conversation or lack of one to be correct" Blair replied as she didn't back down

"You two want to play, let's play" Serena replied before she turned to grab her purse in clear frustration "Thanks for nothing Blair" she muttered out of frustration before opening the door to leave.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on intently at the conversation that once was between the girls, April sat at her desk just salivating at the two girls body language that expressed tension. April didn't need to be in the room to know that by how Serena left, she left on bad terms with her best friend. Changing her focus to Blair as she remained seated in her office, April could see that Blair was a bit unaffected, but effected somewhat to show frustration over her friend. Grabbing her tape recorder out of her pocket, April thought for a moment as she accessed her thoughts.

"The Alpha Female has come into contact with a disgruntled member of her inner circle. Though not phased with the tension filled encounter, The Alpha Female remains in thought. The cast of characters in Mean Girls redux would have Blair Waldorf, Regina, The Alpha Female in the same group; Serena van der Woodsen, Cady, upset member of the circle" April spoke into her tape recorder as she looked on for a moment, not realizing that Jenny and Justine were looking on at her in confusion as to why she was talking to herself.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Hailing down a taxi, Serena sighed in frustration as the conversation with Blair hadn't gone as she expected it would go. Once the taxi pulled up, Serena wasted no time in getting in the car as she immediately gave her desired destination to the driver. Taking the phone out of her purse, Serena went through her contacts to a desired number that she hadn't used since her modeling days of when she was younger. Thinking for a quick moment, Serena pressed on with her plan.

"Serena van der Woodsen, I was wondering when we'd get a call in from you" The woman said

"I've been meaning to get in touch with you but things have been a bit crazy" Serena smiled "I was hoping though I could catch up with my one time employer" she said

"You know she's had you in mind for her spring collection, hoping to woo you out of retirement" The woman said

"I'd be open to talking with her. A person like Sarah Myers is a gem in this industry, I've been fortunate to work with her only if I was eight at the time" Serena laughed

"How do you feel about lunch?" The woman asked going through Sarah's schedule

"Good, preferably September…19th" Serena replied

"…there's something booked all ready, but I'm sure she'll be more pressed to meet with you. This might actually make her day" The woman said

"I hope, it's certainly made my day" Serena smiled devilishly

_**Twenty Minutes Later….**_

Hearing the sound of her e-mail going off, Blair tore herself away from her discussion with the printing assistant as she made her way back into her office. Coming out of the lounge area with her usual cup of tea in hand, April was surprised to see Jenny and Justine rushing out of their office towards Blair's. Knowing without having to be told that something was up, April put her cup of tea down on the nearest desk as she raced behind the girls into the office to see the shocked look of Blair as she looked on at the computer.

"Uh…there's kind of been a tweak to the schedule" Jenny said hesitantly

"We sort of lost our meeting" Justine added "But its fine, we can do another scheme or set up, something" she said trying to calm Blair

"Why? What's happened?" April asked

"…Serena is what happened" Blair uttered angrily as she took a few moments to compose herself before she just began to laugh in disbelief "She wants to play, we're going to play until the damn cows come home" she replied before she immediately walked out of her office and into the lobby. Quickly pulling out her tape recorder that was on hand, April began to get a jest of Blair's actions.

"The Alpha Female has been hit with a surprise attack. Learning that another Alpha Female has threatened her. The Alpha Female, also known as, Regina; she must acquire to her resources to see the damage caused by Cady, Alpha Female number two" April quickly relayed into her tape recorder before making her way out of the office, leaving Jenny and Justine behind

"And that's precisely the reason why her virginity is still intact, that and Harry Potter" Justine said as she shook her head at the thought of April.

* * *

Reading through the archives of Gossip Girl, Tyler sighed as he found Gossip Girl's persistent nature of updating to be amazing. At a rate of nearly four times a day, Tyler saw that Gossip Girl would update her page with vital information on the inner circles of Constance and St. Jude's, of course it was all high school drama but sprinkled in along the way, Tyler saw that it was information that related back to prominent figures that suffered embarrassment due to the revelation. Glancing up to see Sean stepping off the elevator, Tyler kept his focus on his friend as he continued to walk towards Tyler. Grabbing him by the collar, Sean threw Tyler up against the wall as he glared on at his friend. Trying to fight back against Sean, Tyler began to realize that Sean's strength from weight lifting so much had come to full fruition as there was no fair fight in fighting back against his friend. Enraged with what was going on, Tyler's only hope was to just stand his ground in hopes of Sean seeing his point of view.

"Give me one reason as to why I shouldn't kick your ass?!" Sean asked

"….I did what you couldn't do" Tyler muttered as he tried to breath

"By going behind my back on something that had nothing to do with you?! This wasn't just a regular story, this wasn't your story to write!" Sean yelled "Better yet to put on national television" he stated

"That didn't take long….Serena raced to tell you, so you could come protect her" Sean said as he tried to get out from Sean's grip

"She didn't have to call me, your co-worker told me. Thought I'd know that my so called friend was doing his first televised interview. My natural reaction is to support you, that is until I hear that you're televised interview is to have Jason's mother at the helm, getting her to talk about Jason and the whole thing surrounding his death" Sean replied as he loosened up his grip a little

"Yeah well, you left me no choice" Tyler muttered

"What?!" Sean asked "Are you being serious right now? I kicked your ass when we were kids, I'm pretty sure you've got little to no strength to fight me back now that we're older" he said

"Bullshit….I was sick that day" Tyler muttered "You keep using that story from when we were kids, but it has no merit on the now" he said trying to pull away from Sean

"Well now I'm sick of the media hounding, guess what, you're now the media" Sean replied

"You're too damn caught up in all that is Serena to see what needed to be done!" Tyler yelled in his defense "You're a fool if you think that you won't get screwed over in the long run, and I'm sorry if I can't just sit back and watch you play noble while she gets to walk around living her life. What I did, I did for you as your friend, as someone that gives a damn about Michael to want him to know that his father isn't some murderer. So if I got the option again, I'd do it again in a heartbeat" he replied before Sean let go of his grip on Tyler before shoving his friend away

"You want the spotlight on her, you got it" Sean said as he tossed the numerous newspapers at Tyler "You forget at the end of the day, Jason was the monster in this. By doing this, by you being so damn smart for your own good, you're making him the sympathetic hero when it was his fault to begin with!" he yelled as a silence came between them

"How long?" Tyler asked

"What?" Sean asked

"How long will you continue to be this noble hero while being the martyr of your own life?" Tyler asked

"You know the key word in that sentence that you fail to understand, the my life, that's something you fail to butt out of" Sean replied

"Because this effects more than you!" Tyler yelled

"Then grow the hell up!?" Sean exclaimed "I get it, I get that me going away forced you to be alone since your parent's death. I get that I'm your family but you can't hold on to me to the point of where it's obsessive" he said

"Obsessive? So me not buying into this bullshit your being fed is me being obsessive?" Tyler questioned

"Things are the way they are. Sometimes the right thing isn't always the best thing" Sean said

"I see you as family, you know that. We've been best friends since I can remember. My job isn't to tell you what you want to hear, my job is to be your friend. This, what you're doing is stupid and one day, whether you get the girl or you don't, you'll realize this is stupid. You have your whole life ahead of you but your allowing one day to define your career, not a basketball, just one day!" Tyler told him "I'm getting your ass out of this mess and I don't give a crap if you hate me for it, but I'd rather you hate me and be known as the guy I know, my best friend that doesn't deserve this crap that's being said or written about him. So be mad, I clearly don't give a shit at this point" he told Sean as a silence came between them

"I'm asking you, don't do this. For me" Sean replied

"This is for you!?" Tyler exclaimed "I may be a Waldorf but that doesn't change the essence of who I am" he said

"Really?" Sean asked in disbelief "Because this whole going behind my back, you never would've done that. I don't need you to speak for me, I have a voice of my own to do that" he said

"Then do it" Tyler replied

"I have, I just haven't broadcasted it to the public. I don't need the public to perceive me as a good guy because I am. I don't need anyone else's approval but from the one's that I love and know me best. I guess my question is, why do you need the public to validate me? Why is so important for me to come out with what happened, when inside I know what happened and know that I did nothing wrong as well as Serena?" Sean asked "Answer that for me. The public's opinion shouldn't matter, it doesn't matter to me but clearly it matters to you" he said

* * *

**Now there was a time,  
When you loved me so.  
I couldn't do wrong,  
And now you need to know.  
**

Coming out of the office, Jenny and Justine looked on as Blair made her way towards the center of the floor. April rushed up towards her office, grabbing her textbook out of her bag, rushing to find the chapter that would serve most useful in this vital moment. Feeling as if they were in a madhouse, Jenny and Justine could only be spectators as Blair grabbed the headset from the receptionist and turned it into a mic for everyone to hear her in the cubical area of the office. Everyone tore their attention away from their computer screens as Laurel quickly got up from her seat to see what was going on.

"Blair, what is going on?" Laurel asked as she walked up to Blair

"Everyone, on this half of the room, turn your screens to the Gossip Girl site…." Blair instructed

"She's lost it" Justine muttered to herself as Jenny hung her head as April quickly ran up beside the girls

"What'd I miss?" April asked nearly out of breath

"Why are you panting?" Jenny asked before April began to speak "Wait, I don't want to know" she quickly replied

"Blair, what is going on?!" Laurel asked "I was on a conference call" she said

"This is employee training" Blair replied

"In what?" Justine asked

"Warfare" Blair quickly replied as April smiled happily

"My presentation is going to be awesome" April said to herself

"Wait, we're not the government…." Laurel began to say

"Not enough time. Essence of warfare mode is swift and direct timing. Any second lost is a second gained by the opponent" Blair directed "Now, I want half of the room on Gossip Girl, tracking the moves of Serena van der Woodsen. If she goes to the restroom, I want to know. If she gets pooped on by a bird, I definitely want to know" she said pointing to one half of the room "This side, I want you pulling up contact information off my cell phone database" she said pointing to another portion of the room "Then this side, my most important of them all, my nucleus, I need you to make the kill shot, the final go ahead when I have given the word. Now do we understand how we're functioning?" she asked as Jenny quickly pulled her cell phone out

"Who are you calling?" Justine asked

"Her therapist" Jenny replied as she walked over into the corner with the phone up against her

"The Alpha Female begins to go into a counter attack from the recent surprise attack made by Alpha Female/ Cady" April said into her recorder

"Blair, is this necessary?" Laurel asked as Blair turned to look at her

"We lost Sarah Myers. It's very necessary" Blair replied before turning back towards her Gossip Girl sight "Gossip Girl headquarters, what's my status on the target?" she then asked

"The target is turning onto and getting off on Fifth avenue and 57th street" One worker said as Blair thought for a quick moment

"As suspected, creature of habit. I'm calling off, take the store as given" Blair said as she pointed to each employee "Tifany, Louis Vuitton, Banana Republic, Chanel, Dior, Cartier, Bergorf, and Saks. Call each store, inform them that a looming threat is on the way, run for cover" she said "Let's see how she reacts when there is no retail therapy session available" she laughed to herself

"You don't think by the slightest bit that might sound crazy?" Justine asked

"Warfare tactics, you have to be willing to think outside the box" Blair replied

"Oh, you're out the box. So far out the box" Justine said to herself as she looked over to see April scribbling down notes and nearly rambling to herself "Give me this" she said grabbing the pen from April while the employees took to their assigned calls.

**See, I been a bad bad bad bad man.  
And I made a deal.  
Yeah.  
I found a brand new love for this man,  
And I can't wait till you see.  
I can't wait.  
So how you like me now?  
**

Letting out a sigh as she walked down the street, Serena could only hope that retail therapy would help her through this stressful day. Noticing employees rushing out of the department stores, Serena looked on with concern as she began to see each store put up closed signs. Standing in shock, Serena just watched as they all scattered like chickens with their heads cut off. Stopping one employee as they ran about, Serena could see the fear that was in the young girls eyes.

"What's happening?" Serena asked

"An anonymous call came in, looming threat coming. They said to run" The girl relayed in panic

"To every store? What threat?" Serena asked

"I don't know, it was just an anonymous call" The girl said before Serena took a moment to think before coming to her conclusion as the girl quickly ran off

"Damn you Waldorf!" Serena said stomping her foot down in frustration before she grabbed her cell phone and began to dial while the madness ensued around her "Yes, Manhattan Daily? I would like to send in another candidate for the then and now of our recent Constance alums. Blair Waldorf, would be a superb candidate" she smiled as she waited for a reply "I have just the picture and I'll write up a piece that would best honor Blair and her accomplishments since then" she said as she scrolled through her photos on her phone to come across a photo of Blair when she was down sick with the fever with zit crème all over face

"We would need to call to verify but having Blair Waldorf would be perfect" The guy said

"It sure would" Serena smiled as she hailed a taxi "The picture just sent" she said as she watched as the photo was sent off by e-mail

**Remember the time  
When I eat you up  
Yeah I was a line  
That you can't give up.  
**

"Call center, what's my status?" Blair asked as she noticed the girl had been writing and jotting down notes as she was on the phone

"Manhattan Daily just called to verify a story" The girl said "I confirmed it and requested the proofs be sent over. I'm multi -tasking, running daily office business along with our warfare training" the girl smiled proudly

"What Manhattan Daily piece?" Blair asked in confusion as she walked over towards the girl

"The one that just called to confirm your Then and Now piece for Constance Alums" The girl said

"Constance Alums? I've barely been out of high for like two years. I'd at least think they'd hit the five year mark before considering….oh, my God!?" Blair began to reason before the proofs of her picture came in. Noticing how Blair was freaking out, the girl looked on at Blair in fear

"I thought…." The girl began to say

"Fired. You've failed warfare mode! You'll never make it another war room" Blair yelled as the girl quickly got up from her seat

"Blair, are you serious?!" Laurel asked

"Look at it?!" Blair asked as she turned the computer screen to show the picture as Jenny, Justine, Laurel, and April looked on in horror by the picture

"What's all the goop on your face?" Justine asked she squinted to see what it was

"I break out, so I put….I put a certain crème on my face that looks worse than what it is. It was a one time thing…." Blair began to say

"Oh, that's sad" Justine said shaking her head in disbelief before Jenny's phone began to ring

"Yes, Dr. Han…..please, this is an emergency…what do you mean she's been banned? What patient signs a contract to be banned?" Jenny questioned as she began to walk into an office

"Next up, next up. Someone from the nucleus, you've been demoted to call center" Blair called out as one of the nucleus members jumped out of their seat to fill in the vacant spot

"Do you know how to stop her?" Laurel asked as she looked over at Justine

"I barely know how she began" Justine reasoned

"The Alpha Female must look within her inner circle to find loyalty. Any doubt will cause the Alpha Female to reprimand and throw out of the inner circle" April said into her recorder

"Okay, call center time to redeem yourself. Call Constance, ask them their policy on academic dishonesty. Tell them under no stipulations does it exclude past academic dishonesty mishaps, if they refude then tell them we will go to the Times on such a scandal. Nucleus, go into my flash drive of 2003 and print out the paper in regards to Influential People Essay" Blair stated

"You're going to accuse her of cheating?" Justine asked in disbelief

"Not cheating, academic dishonesty. Big difference, bigger punishment" Blair replied "Tell them, I the plaintiff, have come to realize that on said day when the paper was turned in, I ran a fever of 109, bringing the picture in as evidence but I distinctly being taken advantage of in my weak mental capacity" she said as one of the members of the nucleus began to dial the number to Constance, relaying what Blair had said

"This is chaos, absolute chaos" Laurel said throwing her hands up in defeat as she walked back to her desk

**If i was to cheat on you  
Would you see right through me?  
If I sing a sad sad sad sad song  
Would you give it to me?  
So how you like me now?  
**

Staring out the window as she nearly expected a wave of media to come after her since the Waldorf kids were out in full force, Serena listened on the same repeat storyline that was on constant repeat throughout the day, feeling relieved that nothing new had broke. Coming into the office, Trip sighed as he tossed the folder onto his desk as Serena wore the same frustration on her face as he did. Knowing that it wasn't for the same reason, Serena still felt like her frustrations were valid. Hearing her phone begin to vibrate, Serena quickly walked over to answer the phone.

"Is his Serena van der Woodsen?" The woman asked

"Yes, this is she. Why?" Serena asked suspiciously

"This is Constance Board of Education. We would like to ask you questions in regards to a term paper?" The woman asked

"Term paper? I haven't done a term paper since high school" Serena replied

"It has been brought to our attention through hard copy evidence and picture evidence that you may have cheated on a term paper" The woman said

"I can't believe her" Serena groaned "Can you believe her?!" she questioned as she looked over at Trip

"Who are we talking about?" Trip asked

"I would like to appeal. Whatever I'm being charged call my attorney because I state this as my rebuttal to the accusation….I was only using the printer, nothing else. Kinkos was too confusing to figure out and her house was along the way, the printer was all I used on said day of events" Serena reasoned

"Would you be willing to do a lie detector test?" The woman asked "The accuser said you would use that excuse" she said

"I'll do a lie detector test when she does a mental stability test" Serena replied before she quickly ended the phone call

"Serena, what is going on?" Trip asked in confusion

"I'm at war" Serena replied as she began to contemplate her next move

"War? With who?" Trip asked

"Blair" Serena replied

"How is that possible?" Trip asked

"Because I just happened to be the lucky person of the day, I don't know. I'm not taking this lying down, this will be a fight. I guarantee that" Serena replied

"Don't you think you're taking this a bit far? I mean is what you two are fighting over worth it?" Trip questioned

"Yes, but I didn't account for the fact that there's an added member of crazy that is a boy Waldorf?!" Serena exclaimed "I have girl and boy Waldorf coming after me for their own version of a kangaroo court sort of justice" she said "One Blair is manageable. Two, is chaos" she sighed "I have to handle chaos by creating a diversion of chaos" she said to herself

"Okay, you're scaring me now" Trip said as Serena trailed off in thought before she lit up with a smile. Quickly grabbing her purse, Serena walked up to Trip to give him a quick kiss before running out of the office

**Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?  
Does that make you love me baby?  
Does that make you want me baby?  
**

"Gossip Girl corner, you're silent. I need to hear progress" Blair called out

"We're trying to identify the street. She's taking backstreets" The employee said

"Clever, but I will find you" Blair said to herself

"Blair, tell this woman that you would never sign a letter to be banned from a medical institute?" Jenny asked as she walked up towards Blair to hand her the phone

"Who is this?" Blair asked

"Dr. Han" Jenny replied

"I'm not Dr. Han, I'm Roselyn!" Dr. Han yelled out, breaking his disguised voice before Blair grabbed the phone

"Dr. Han, this is Blair. I will need to schedule an appointment…." Blair began to say

"No, no. No way in hell. You signed legal documents that are legit in a court of law. In no way shape or form can you charge discrimination" Dr. Han replied

"Oh, I don't need the appointment…" Blair began to say

"Yes, she does!" Justine, Jenny, and half of the employees yelled

"I would like to set up an appointment for my dear friend, Serena. She's about to reach a level of ineptitude after I get finished with her" Blair said

"You can't schedule appointments for other patients" Dr. Han replied

"We found her, we've located the target" The employee called out as Blair quickly ended the call, rushing over towards the

"The Alpha Female, Regina, has been presented with an opportunity to take on the other Alpha Female, Cady. It looks to be her final move in this stage of salvaging the mess made by Alpha Female, Cady" April said into her recorder

"What's the location?" Blair asked eagerly

"It looks to be close to your cellular home front" The employee said

"Home front? Alpha Female, Cady, has circled back to headquarters" April said in a bit of shock

"No!" Blair exclaimed "Damn you van der Woodsen!" she muttered angrily before she quickly ran out of the office, grabbing nothing but her coat on her way out. Watching Blair from the window, everyone in the office watched as Blair ran off like a crazy person. Standing in pure silence, Justine just shook her head.

"Should we abort the warfare mode?" One employee asked

"Yes, this isn't the damn Call of Duty" Justine replied "Abort, code blue, megatron, just get the hell out of warfare mode" she instructed to everyone as they wasted no time in relieving themselves of their headphones. Breathing erratically, each of the employees found that they had reached a level of exhaustion as if they were truly on the battlefield.

"The Alpha Female has worked her inner circle to the point of exhaustion, but at the end of the day, the Alpha Female feels secure with one headquarter as she hasn't accounted for an unknown headquarter" April said into her recorder

"Seriously?! This has got to stop" Jenny told April as April shielded her recorder out of harms way

**Oh, mercy.  
Hello.  
Oh yeah.**

Turning the corner in full speed, Blair found more ground could be picked up if she ran rather than wasted time in New York traffic. Getting in a full sprint as if she were a track athlete, Blair weaved in and out of waves of people that she encountered. Reaching the final stretch of her sprint, Blair focused on her breathing as she picked up a different speed to finish the run off. Running up the small set of stairs, Blair used record time to gain entrance into the house. Hunched over, trying to get her breathing stabilized, Blair waited for a few moments as she heard nothing in the house at first. Breathing a sigh of relief for a moment, her joy was quickly killed by the sounds of laughter coming from the living room. Immediately running into the living room, Blair looked on to see Dan and Alessandra in work mode.

"Blair, what are you doing here?" Dan asked

"I thought….I just thought that you and…Alessandra. I don't quite know why I'm here….but I can go because you're clearly working" Blair began to scramble for excuses as to why she suddenly appeared back at the house

"Why are you sweating so?" Alessandra asked with much concern

"I just…I ran" Blair relayed hesitantly

"From your job?" Dan asked

"Isn't that five miles away?" Alessandra asked

"I haven't been working out as much I should, so I just ran in my dress and heels" Blair said as she looked on at her attire to see how unfitting it was for a lie. Looking at her strangely, Blair laughed nervously "But as I said, I should go" she laughed nervously

"You really shouldn't. I'm sure we can find something for you to do" Serena said as she walked down the hallway towards Blair "You're sweating" she said as she looked on to notice the excessive water stains that were on Blair's dress

"She ran" Dan told her as Serena laughed

"It's understandable" Serena replied "With that looming threat that was called in on 5th and 57th street, people were in a panic, so I'm sure you just went along with the crowd" she said as smiled devilishly

"Apparently. I just had to run because I wanted to escape the lenses of Manhattan Daily taking a current, more subdued and well put together, picture of myself than that of ill times that are completely inaccurate" Blair replied as Serena and Blair kept their fake smiles for a few moments longer "What's going on?" she asked as she looked over at Dan

"Serena helped me" Dan smiled

"Helped you? With what? Organizing make up pallets or your attention schedule of her?" Blair asked

"What?" Dan asked

"Nothing, just throwing possible reasons as to how Serena could help such a brilliant writer such as yourself" Blair replied

"Oh, but you see that's where his muse comes into play…" Serena began to say

"Oh, that's bullshit. I'm the damn muse in this relationship" Blair quickly replied breaking her sweet exterior she tried to convey for Dan's sake before a silence came between them all

"Is everything okay?" Dan asked "I feel like something else is going on" he said as he looked on at the girls skeptically

"Nothing. She's just tired from her sweat filled jog" Serena said "But I am eager to share the news with Blair since this will be big for you" she said

"Yes, this helps majorly" Alessandra added

"What's the news?" Blair asked

"Well Serena happened to come by, and we started talking. I told her about problems with the producer and how it could affect the movie. So Serena has arranged a party with a few of her contacts that happen to be producers" Dan smiled

"Since when do you do Hollywood? Emphasis on the doing part" Blair asked

"I have connections to producers through Richard and my modeling days of when I was young. That's how I met Sarah Myers, great fan of my work" Serena said as Blair glared on at Serena, giving her a death stare that she hoped Dan wouldn't see

"The party is tomorrow night. With such late notice, I'm hoping that we can get a full attendance and do an on the spot presentation of the script" Alessandra said

"Yeah" Dan said "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't come by today Serena, thanks a lot" he smiled as Blair couldn't help but get jealous at the smile Dan had on his face towards Serena that spoke of more in depth feelings that Blair had yet to fully discover.

"You won't have to worry about a thing, I've taken care of everything Dan will need" Serena said as Blair glared on at Serena "Well, I should be going. I have a few more calls to make" she said as she walked over to grab her purse

"As should I" Alessandra said "I feel relieved with the progress that we've made" she smiled

"Yeah, we might actually get to the production phase with the right person" Dan said as he got up to walk Serena and Alessandra out "Serena, thanks again" he said as Serena smiled on at Dan, knowing that Blair was looking on. Turning to leave, Dan looked for a moment as Alessandra and Serena left while Blair couldn't help but watch Dan look on longer than usual as company had left the house. Closing the door, Dan turned to see Blair's watchful eye on him, which surprised him. "What?" he asked

"Why am I just now hearing about problems with a producer?" Blair asked

"Because it just happened today" Dan said "Apparently Lyle's normal producer that he works with couldn't wait any longer on the project, so he took another project" he said

"Okay, so then tell me. Why go and tell Serena?" Blair asked

"Are you being serious right now?" Dan questioned

"Do I look like I'm kidding with you?" Blair asked

"I didn't ask because I didn't think me asking or telling Serena would be a big deal. She's your best friend, she's an extension of you" Dan said

"She'd wish" Blair scoffed at the notion "She's loving the fact that you came to her with your ailing questions" she said

"What's the real issue here? Ever since you came, I could detect something between the two of you" Dan asked

"There's no issue. My only issue is that I have to hear about you having a problem after the fact of you telling other people" Blair said

"Okay, well when you start acting like my supposed girlfriend then I'll tell you these things. While I'm your patient that you have to shield from everything and anything then…" Dan began to say

"Who's shielding you? I'm not shielding you by showing concern. I didn't know I had to agree with you in order to be perceived as your girlfriend" Blair questioned

"No, this has nothing about my perception of what I want you to be" Dan replied "I talked to Serena, I told Serena because she cared to know. She didn't treat me like a damn head trauma case that is about to make a breakthrough at any moment. She treated me like a person" he said angrily "Maybe if you did that a bit more then you'd know more details in the present than in the after fact" he said as a few moments of silence came between them before Dan turned to head to his bedroom, leaving Blair behind.

"The old Dan wouldn't have left this mess for me to clean" Blair said to herself as she began to gather his notes up. Stopping for a moment, Blair thought to herself before she walked over towards her purse to grab her phone. Having a bit of hesitation, Blair replayed the argument with Dan over in her head and the thought of Serena's smug smile overwhelmed her and her decision making. Beginning to write a text message, Blair eagerly typed away.

**Blair: Alessandra, Serena is unable to get in touch with you but she wanted me to send you a final list of the guests that are to be invited. She's busy so just direct any other changes to me.**

Sending the message off. Blair waited eagerly for a moment before her phone began to vibrate from another message coming in.

**Alessandra: Okay. Serena and you are such a help. Dan's lucky to have you both **

Blair read the message as she couldn't help but shake her head at the prospect of Dan having them both. Staring off aimlessly, Blair thought over her actions but could only come to same conclusion that one way or another, Serena had pushed her to this point and she was simply fighting back. Fighting for her relationship.

* * *

Sizing up the distance the ball had to go, Carter looked on for a few moments before he finally took his stance. Letting out a yawn as he watched Carter, Nate rested his head on the dash of the go kart while Chuck laid back on seats with his sunglasses covering his eyes to show that he had fallen asleep. Taking a few practice swings, Carter imagined the golfers and how they would take this swing on the television. Finding a comfort in his stance, Carter softly hit the ball as he anxiously watched the ball roll towards the hole only to spin out. Cursing loudly in frustration, Carter threw his golf club as far as he could. Hearing Carter's curse words, Chuck immediately woke up from his slumber a bit relieved that the end was near for their day of golf.

"Can we go now?" Nate asked "I'm bored out of my mind that it's actually making me reconsider adding another class to avoid this type of boredom" he groaned

"Would you ask Tiger Woods to leave the golf course?" Carter asked

"No because I wouldn't be on the golf course to meet Tiger Woods nor do I want to be" Nate replied

"Why are you taking this so seriously?" Chuck asked still half asleep

"Because we've spent a half a day out here, and I'm so many stroke behinds that I swear it's only get worse with as much attention I put towards it" Carter said

"You lost me" Nate replied

"I'm sure the average literary sentence loses you" Carter said "I need to channel my inner Phil Mickelson" he said taking a few deep breaths

"Or you could just channel yourself getting back to Victrola to get to work because that's where we should be" Chuck groaned

"I'm channeling!" Carter declared just as Jack pulled up in his golf cart

"And this day just got worse" Chuck sighed as he looked on at his Uncle's signature grin as he got out of the cart

"Boys, fancy seeing you all out here" Jack said as he walked up to him

"We're just leaving" Chuck replied as he sat up

"Not sure golfing includes one sleeping in the back of the cart and one sleeping on the wheel" Jack said

"Golf is a new form of torture" Nate replied

"I bet" Jack smiled smugly "Do you mind if I borrow my nephew for a moment? Business to be discussed" he said

"I mind" Carter said as he walked over towards Jack

"You shouldn't be jealous, it's a female trait and Nate's" Jack replied

"Jealousy isn't a trait of mine, I just tend to dislike my business partner talking with other businesses that practice bad tactics" Carter said

"This is cute, you sticking up for Chuck" Jack replied with a bit of smirk

"What do you want? Chuck quickly asked

"Must we do this with an audience, such bad etiquette" Jack said

"This is all you get" Chuck said as a few moments of silence

"I accept your decision to leave, I actually enjoyed it…" Jack began to say

"Can we get to the point?" Chuck asked as he sighed

"I would like for you to come back to Bass Industries. The company is your birth right and I want this to remain in the family. I've seen how much work you've put in and I just think that we could be stronger together than apart" Jack told him as Chuck looked at him skeptically

"Have you been smoking the herb?" Chuck asked

"No, I know it may sound that way but once I plan to assume control of the company. Granted that you did quit and forfeit your rights to CEO, I want to bring you in as my Vice President of operations" Jack said

"And the pay?" Chuck asked

"Ten percent increase to the salary you were all ready earning" Jack replied

"Well, that's…that's certainly something I didn't see coming" Chuck said as he thought over Jack's proposal for a moment

"You'll still take on the same duties, this is as good as it gets for you kid" Jack said

"You mean besides the fact that he owns two companies, one being a hotel on the way" Carter questioned

"Bass Industries trumps whatever Victrola could ever be" Jack said

"I guess this makes sense" Chuck said after a few moments of thought

"What is there to think about? This deal is crap" Carter replied

"No, it's not crap. It actually makes sense, and for Jack to come here…I see that something great could be done here" Chuck replied

"Are you high?" Nate asked

"I believe that if my Uncle has come here to ask suck a proposal, that would get me such a prominent seat in Bass Industries then it only means one thing" Chuck said

"A brighter future" Jack smiled

"You're up to something" Chuck quickly replied

"Thank you, I was thinking you had sold your soul to the devil….again" Nate replied

"You giving me the Vice President seat, that's a bit of a stretch. Especially since you're one to revel in the glory by your lonesome than to share it" Chuck said "So what have you done in the timespan of a week?" he asked

"This was an honest proposal…." Jack began to say

"You and honesty don't go together" Chuck replied

"Not like you haven't been known to cause chaos. You unleashed this unholy warfare on the Upper Eastside, which ended in a blood bath" Carter said

"Pure allegations. Nothing significant but my prior ties to Chuck's mother" Jack said

"His mother, who was bat shit crazy. Yes, take the claim for that, makes you sound so noble" Carter replied

"I'm not coming back to Bass Industries. I've made it clear to my father and I'm making it even clearer for you" Chuck said "So whatever your up to, you'll need another route to go" he said

"Typically I'd use some clever golf phrase to express my sentiments of hit the road but I think I'll let my actions speak for itself and….actually hit the road" Carter said as he grabbed another golf club to throw out of frustration "That hit the road. Now I….I'm about to hit the road because I've stated…."he began to say

"You lost the zest to the stinger to where it just seems drawn out" Nate said

"Shut up drop out" Carter quickly replied

"You can't run away from your birth right" Jack told Chuck

"Oh, I sure hope I can. I just might actually be normal if I could run as far away from all things Bass" Chuck said just as Nate received a text message

"Thank you Jesus" Nate praised to himself

"What?" Carter asked

"Party at the Met tonight for Dan" Nate told the boys

"The Met? For Dan?" Carter questioned

"That's what Serena just text me" Nate told them

"Well then, I believe we have plans that we must attend to. But since we're being serious we won't stay too long because we'll keep in…." Carter began to say

"Again, you lost the zest" Nate quickly replied as Chuck and Carter got their spots in the cart before Chuck waved off to his uncle while Nate drove off. Watching as the boys zipped off down the fairway, Jack pulled his phone out as he began to dial a familiar number.

"Get a dress, you're going to a party tonight" Jack said

* * *

Stowed away in her office, April used this rare work time in the morning where the girls were just getting their schedules in line for the day. Finding her office to be the only safe place to compromise her notes and audio notes, April felt like to access her notes early and put them down in the proper document form that she would eventually have to turn in. Looking on at her notes that she had collected over the past day, April began to type away her desk as her ideas and thoughts were flowing freer than ever. Coming up with her hypothesis and theory after looking at the notes she had, April felt confident that her topic would come together to create the perfect paper. Taking a few moments to think, April began to get back to work as she typed away furiously once a sudden thought came into her mind. Using her Psychology textbook as a reference as she wrote.

"The Alpha Females have exhibited in crucial, critical times to display the ultimate mean girl tactic, relational aggression. Such tactics include publicly humiliating or spreading nasty rumors about other girls, pitting friends against one another, excluding or rejecting former friends, or even developing a set of rules for their group members and punishing disobedience. Though they have not gone to such extent, The Alpha Females have displayed aggression towards each other in attempts to protect that of which they conceal, but one may question what it is the true depths of what they may conceal…." April began to say

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Blair asked as April looked up to see the brunette looking back at her

"Nothing. I was just…I was just thinking aloud" April said as she casually put away her recorder so that Blair wouldn't see "What's up?" she asked

"I'm just relaying the news to everyone or the few that are currently in the office, Dan's holding a party at the Met. So be there and dress casual, it's a business function" Blair sighed as she entered the office to tell her

"Business?" April asked

"Yes, something in regards to the producer" Blair said "He's hoping that he can find a producer for the movie he's working on with Lyle" she said

"You don't seem so excited" April noted after a few moments of silence

"I'm excited, I'm just not thrilled of how it all came about" Blair said "But I think it will all work itself out in the end, and he will appreciate my input on the manner" she said as a weak smile came to her face

"What's it like?" April asked after a few moments

"What's it like what?" Blair asked in confusion

"To love" April asked with a smile of hope "I imagine that it's what the movie describes it to be. Dancing, unexplained singing, joy. I guess the childish G-rated versions of it" she said

"It is, at first" Blair said "But then the work comes in. It's all work, constant work that sometimes you don't get off days from" she said

"But it's worth it, right?" April asked as Blair's natural answer would've been depressing but seeing the bit of hope in April's eyes, Blair found that she couldn't break the girls hope

"You'll love, it'll be an experience that you'll never forget. It'll hurt and it'll be gut wrenching at times but it's always worth it. The feeling is the best thing in the world, so it's always worth it" Blair said giving a glimmer of hope as they shared a silence "You're coming tonight, right?" she asked

"I'm putting it in my calendar as we speak" April said as she held her phone up to show evidence that she was

"Good, glad to have the support" Blair smiled "We have a strategy meeting in an hour in the boardroom. We have to figure out a way to get Sarah Myers back since we've been infiltrated b the likes of a heathen" she said before she made her way out of the office. Looking on at Blair for a few moments as she walked back to her office, April studied her closely before grabbing her recorder once again.

"The Alpha Female natural instinct is to display confidence. Even in times of uncertainty the Alpha Female exudes the traits of a leader, but have no doubt that a plan is forming to show dominance to the Alpha Female, Cady" April spoke into the recorder.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Observing the cubical area of the office, Blair began to notice that some of the employees weren't coming in at the time they should be. Not wanting to frustrate herself with what was going on around the office, Blair just chalked it up to something she'd have to figure out later, when she was ready to take on another task. Making her way into her office, Blair was surprised to see Jenny and Dan lounging in her office. Seeing the surprise that was on her face, Jenny smiled for a moment as she knew Blair would welcome the impromptu visit that Dan had made.

"I'll see you guys later" Jenny said as she got up from her seat on the sofa "I do believe I have work to get to" she said

"Are you coming tonight?" Dan asked

"Wouldn't miss it" Jenny smiled before she closed the door behind her as she left

"This is a surprise" Blair said as they looked on at each other for a few moments before Dan got up from his seat to hold up a brown bag

"You left early, so I figured that you skipped breakfast" Dan said "Got you the breakfast burrito that you like" he said as he handed the burrito to Blair. Looking on at the burrito for a moment, Blair's look of surprise had shifted to another realization

"My favorite burrito" Blair smiled weakly

"With the extra sauce in the bag" Dan said "I remember that tid bit from a rare café experience in seventh grade" he smiled

"I'm glad" Blair smiled "I've got my favorite burrito" she said

"Listen, I know that things were a little crazy yesterday but I hope we're on better terms today" Dan said "I don't want this tension and I just feel like we're both trying and we're not being ourselves" he said

"Possibly" Blair said "That's a valid point in all of this but tonight is all about you. It's about helping you" she smiled

"Thanks" Dan said as he awkwardly leaned in to kiss her on the cheek to where his gesture didn't even feel natural but forced "I'll see you tonight then" he smiled

"Yeah" Blair said forcing a smile before Dan walked over towards the door to leave

"We have something in common, love the burritos" Dan smiled before he closed the door behind himself to leave. Standing in silence for a moment, Blair looked down at the burrito that he had so proudly delivered to her.

"Only problem is that I'm not the one you have something in common with….Serena, ultimate breakfast burrito with extra sauce on the side" Blair said to herself as she looked on at the burrito and what it stood for.

* * *

**Did-did you trip down 12 steps into Malibu  
(Malibu, ooh, ooh, ooh)  
So why the hell is there a light that's keeping us forever  
Bel Air baby, did you get dressed up?  
Pretty pout, pout  
(While you bottomed out out)  
I can't stop it when there's chemicals keeping us together  
Uh, uh, uh, I'm singing**

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Trip played with his watch as he waited patiently. Seeing that Serena was on a mission, Trip figured that any point of trying to calm her down in this mess that had been created would prove to be useless. Putting her final earring on, Serena grabbed her perfume to spritz a few dabs on herself before she turned to face Trip. Noticing that he looked like he wanted to say something so badly, Serena just sighed as she gave him the final pause to give him the conversation he desperately wanted to have with her.

"Is tonight necessary?" Trip asked

"Yes" Serena quickly replied

"Why?" Trip asked

"Because Blair has to know that she can't just use me as her punching bag when she can't deal, I'm punching back and hopefully Tyler will get the hint in all of this" Serena said

"So this is all for sake of defending yourself?" Trip questioned

"Yes" Serena replied just as her phone began to vibrate from a call that she was receiving. Looking at her phone skeptically, Serena walked over to grab the phone before she answered the phone "Hello" she answered and within a matter of moments, Serena's facial expressions had turned to anger

"Oh, tonight will not be good" Trip said to himself

"No, I didn't un-invite anyone?! Invite everyone on my contact list that I gave to you…" Serena began to say before she waited for her reply as Trip began to dial a number of his own "I don't care if the Met gets filled to the max. If so then Blair will have un-invite the people she's invited" she exclaimed before she made her way out of the room. Putting the phone up to his ear, Trip waited a few moments before the caller picked up.

"Yeah, I know this may be unexpected…but I need your help. She's gone off the deep end" Trip said

**Whoa, how the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**They fall in love**  
**How the mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**The mighty fall**  
**Oh how the mighty fall in love**

With their arms linked together, Blair and Dan looked on at the scene of the Met to see that it looked like a scene out of a frat party with how crowded it was. Looking a bit shocked, Dan was unsure if this was a normal thing to see the Met at the max. A smile slowly coming to her face, Blair tried to conceal her happiness so that Dan wouldn't see. Walking towards the couple, Alessandra weaved her way in and out of the crowd just to get to Dan and Blair.

"Looks like Serena planned a rager as opposed to a business gathering. Take the girl from the party but can't take the party out of the girl" Blair sighed

"We may have a slight problem" Alessandra said

"What?" Dan asked

"The Met, it's at maximum capacity and we're getting calls from the…." Alessandra began to say

"I do believe I can offer a suggestion and may have a bit of contact to solve this said problem" Blair said

"Good, what's your solution?" Dan asked

"We set up tents on the outside, move a bit of the party on the outside. The Met should have outside heaters in storage so pull those out in case of a chill. I can call in a favor for catering to have food in and outside" Blair suggested as she read it off like she already planned it "Its all quite simple, I'm surprised Serena missed such an important step in part planning" she said

"Well I guess we should try it, we have no other option" Dan sighed "Good suggestion" he said giving Blair her due respect before he quickly walked off with Alessandra to tend to the problem at hand.

"Game, set, and match to me" Blair said to herself

"The Alpha Female smiles devilishly as she's more than aware that Alpha Female, Cady, will be walking into a set plan…." April began to say as she quickly popped up beside Blair

"What the hell?! You scared the crap out of me. Why do you keep talking to yourself?" Blair asked as Jenny and Justine quickly walked up to grab the recorder from April

"No more talking to yourself" Jenny told her "It's getting creepy. The guy on the subway thought you had turrets or something" she said

"And the sad thing was he could recognize it because he had turrets himself. You were about to make a love connection with all this crazy talk to yourself" Justine said

**Your crooked love is just a pyramid scheme  
And I'm dizzy on dreams (and I'm dizzy on dreams)  
But if you ask me two's a whole lot lonelier than one  
B-baby we should have left our love in the gutter where we found it  
(Gutter where we found it)  
Cause you think you think your only crime is that you got caught  
I'm singing  
**

Seeing the scene, Serena quickly got out of the limo while Nate and Trip quickly followed behind her, trying to keep up. Standing on the steps, Serena took on the full display to see that what was supposed to be a small gathering had turned into a rager. Clenching her fists tight, Serena groaned in frustration as she could only imagine what else Blair had done in retaliation.

"This isn't exactly what I expected, but it could work" Nate said

"It's not what was planned. Blair did this" Serena replied

"Blair planned this?" Nate asked

"I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding" Trip tried to reason

"No, I'm pretty sure my sister had something to do with this" Tyler said as he walked up towards them "Serena" he said greeting the blond before she just rolled her eyes and walked off

"You're not supposed to be here" Trip said

"Relax, I'm just about to leave. I just wanted to show my support for Dan but finding him would be pointless in this mayhem" Tyler said

"If Serena and Blair are at war, I can only imagine the result will be…it will be very bad" Nate said as the boys nodded in agreement with his statement

**Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall**_**  
**_**The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love  
**

Making her way through the crowd, Ivy looked on for a familiar face as she found this party of all parties to be more difficult than the others she had attended since being in the Upper Eastside world. Noticing Blair from a distance, Ivy quickly headed over towards Blair as she was the only person she could recognize out of the bunch. Just as she began to approach Blair, Ivy quickly saw that Blair was walking away with a group of girls that appeared to be her friends. Standing in the midst of the overwhelming crowd, Ivy just sighed as she looked for any bit of a familiar face.

"You know, it's hard to leave such a party when it leaves much intrigue. Dan throwing this type of party, a bit shocking" Carter said as he walked up beside Ivy

"I guess some things have changed in Danny" Ivy smiled "I think you've come to my rescue" she said to him

"Good, it's this new serious approach I'm trying out" Carter smiled

**Whoa, how the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
They fall in love  
How the mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
The mighty fall  
Oh how the mighty fall in love**

* * *

Stepping out for some air along with the girls, Blair observed the tent area to see how Dan was doing with one of the producers she had sent his way. Thankful that Cyrus's entertainment law contacts had come in to handy, Blair could only hope that Dan would hit it off with someone that she had brought in rather than Serena's shady producers. Taking a sip from her glass of champagne, listening on to the talks of Justine and Jenny on the random guests that showed up, Blair smelled a gust of a familiar perfume that let her know instantly who she was about to encounter. Like a scene out of the wild, wild west Blair slowly turned to face her as they came to the anticipated stand down.

"The Alpha Females Regina and Cady have finally come in to contact with each other" April said as she noticed the two girls glare upon each other

"After listening to a few of your recordings, I've finally understood what the hell you were talking about. You're using Mean Girl references to these two" Justine said

"Hence the Cady and Regina" Jenny said finally catching on "Who's who?" she asked as Justine and April just gave her a look "I can pretty much take a guess as to who is who now" she nodded as the girls backed away from Serena and Blair in their standoff, hoping they'd work it out

"How vindictive can you be? Changing the guest list, really?" Serena questioned Blair

"I added class instead of the crappy Lindsay Lohan producers you've thrown at Dan. That's a stellar way to show your belief in something he's worked so hard on" Blair replied

"Lindsay Lohan producers? They work in the industry Blair, they don't exactly represent one person" Serena replied

"One is enough to get a bad reputation" Blair replied "You know, that's something you should know about" she said

"If the truth would've been written in your play, you know the part where you had sex with my boyfriend like a horny jack rabbit, then you'd know what it is to have a bad rep" Serena replied

"Oh, get off it. Dan is my boyfriend, and I did what a girlfriend would do. I supported him and I'm supporting him with his book and movie" Blair replied

_**Meanwhile….**_

Walking alongside Orsen Deans, a producer that he had talked with, Dan felt like this was a surreal moment to be talking actual concepts of the film with such an icon. Taking a seat with Lyle, Dan began to loosen up as the process of this was to just sale the story as opposed to himself. Though he was a bit hazy on a few things, Lyle and Alessandra had grown to know the script well enough to talk so highly about the book.

_**Meanwhile….**_

"The only reason why you've gravitated towards Dan again is that he thinks your some angel" Blair replied

"What?! I never gravitated towards Dan until you started acting so crazy. It's not my fault that Dan doesn't see me in this new light you've suddenly cast me in" Serena replied

"That's because you've put on this act like you're some saint. Knowing that Dan is at the reset button with his amnesia just allowed you to get your mythical mystique back with him" Blair replied

"Are you hearing yourself? You sound like a lunatic!?" Serena exclaimed

"At least I own mine. You did just about the same things I've done, Manhattan Daily sound familiar. So don't act like I'm the only one acting like a lunatic" Blair replied

"I've only retaliated to show you that I'm not going to deal with your tantrums like in high school. Tyler and you can play evil siblings all you want but I'm not going to be pushed around by you" Serena stated

"Give me a break, you like the spotlight. You yearn for it. I'm surprised you haven't casted yourself in Dan's movie for crying out loud" Blair replied

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"It means that anytime you can have the spotlight, you take it. Dan suddenly blanks and can recall freshmen year where you shined bright, so you gravitate towards that as some justification of the unwanted spotlight you're trying to avoid now" Blair said "You left Sean out to dry in all of this because you can't deal with the fact that people might actually want to know what the hell happened and now you want to pull the I don't want the public to know crap. Newsflash, you've given them access thus far, might as well give it to them now so at least Sean can have his life back" she stated

_**Meanwhile…**_

Feeling the words becoming harsher with each words said, Justine stood with a grimacing expression on her face as all she could do was look on at the crowd that was beginning to gather. Looking beside her to see that April had her recorder on hand, Jenny tried to grab the recorder back but Justine had stopped her from doing so.

"This could actually be used as a case study. We could be billionaires if she cracks this" Justine stated

"But it's wrong, you can't study someone without them knowing" Jenny stated

"Do you think you wouldn't get the same material with her knowing?" April asked as Jenny thought for a moment

"…just explain the whole relational aggression?" Jenny asked

Meanwhile….

"You have no right to bring Sean into this. Sean has nothing to do with my reasons" Serena replied

"He has everything to do with it!? He's the one suffering in all of this. Tyler's looking out for his friend, as he should do, and you want to berate him for that because it goes against what you want. You're vindictive and crazy, that's his family, Sean has a family to care for but he's so stuck with being loyal to you to see that you're not showing him any loyalty back" Blair replied

"So glad to see you decide to take my side in things…" Serena began to say

"This has nothing to do with sides, this has everything to do with you because that's how you want it to be as always" Blair replied

"Well if we're calling on the past then it should be no surprise that once again you can't handle change in your perfect little world" Serena replied

_**Meanwhile…**_

Flipping through the pages of April's notes, Justine and Jenny read with much fascination on the data that April had collected thus far. Finding much interest and understanding, Jenny just stood in amazement as she began to process what April had so eloquently written. Taking the reading glasses off, Justine handed the glasses back to the old man that sat in his wheelchair before returning back to the circle.

"So medically she's crazy" Justine said in disbelief "This explains so much" she said in disbelief

"Her Alpha Female traits put her in a different class. Her reaction is to react instead of process a healthier manner of dealing with things" April said

"True, Blair's always been like that" Jenny nodded

"People , like all creatures are both voluntarily and involuntarily responsive/reactive to perceptions. People can 'make' perceptions. By believing some of our images are real. Irrational beliefs make for dysfunctional behavior" April explained

"What you just said, that's Blair all the way" Justine replied as she felt like she was cracking the case that was Blair.

"Crazy people do what they do, they too simply react to their unrecognized images as if empirical perceptions. We're all 'crazy', only differences is the degree, mild crazy is accepted as normal, even though it's not natural. Sanity or psychological well-being is one 'frame of reference' up from the 'frame of reference ' most people are currently functioning at. Humans are still evolving to that level. It's already available, we all had 'glimpses' of it" April explained

"So then where does this whole Alpha Female come in to play?" Jenny asked

_**Meanwhile…**_

"I can't handle change?! Are you joking? I've dealt with nothing but change. This past year has been a change galore" Blair replied

"No, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about you wanting Dan to see you as is one and only" Serena replied

"I'd tread carefully…." Blair began to say

"You ever stop to think that I might not be the threat you make me out to be. The real problem in this is that karma has finally come back around to you" Serena replied "You two would've never happened if it weren't for him feeling sorry for you. You snuck around behind my back to have this relationship because deep down you knew that some part of it wasn't real" she said

"Shut up" Blair replied

"This is karma and I'm glad you're finally seeing how it feels to have something taken from you!" Serena stated angrily as Blair just glared on at Serena

_**Meanwhile….**_

The silence of the crowd had been deafening, as it was clear that the words had gotten feistier between the two girls. Looking over at Jenny to see she was looking back, Justine nodded for a moment as she could see Jenny came to the same conclusion as she did along with her.

"I think we're about to see where the Alpha Female comes into play" Justine stated as they turned their attention back towards Serena and Blair

_**Meanwhile….**_

"You bitch!" Blair yelled as she lounged at Serena, causing the two girls to get into a cat fight of epic proportions. Friends trying to stop the fight as it only drew more attention from other guests, mixed with spectators that cheered the fight on.

"Blair!" Jenny said trying to get close

"Serena!" Trip said as he tried to get as close as he could but found arms swinging about as they continued to go at each other

"Take…it…back!" Serena said as she grabbed on to a chunk of Blair's head to prevent her from getting the upper hand

"Never!" Blair yelled before she shoved Serena back into the fountain while she fell along with her. Rolling around in the water, splashing about the girls didn't let up on their mission to destroy each other.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Coming to his portion of the discussion, Dan did his best to explain the aspects of the story that had to have a bit of abstract view, which in some cases caused a bit more money in producer speak. Noticing that Orsen's attention was being shifted elsewhere to where the crowd was going, Dan slowed up on his talking to realize that he was losing the attention. Getting up from his seat in a casual manner, Orsen walked along with a crowd while Alessandra and Lyle reluctantly tagged along. Dan slowly stood to his feet, tempted to go along with the crowd but ultimately decided to stay back to see what was going on. Standing up on the chair, Dan looked on ahead to see two girls wallowing about in the fountain, in what looked to be a chick fight. After a few stares, Dan keyed in on what was happening to see that the two girls looked familiar to him because they were Blair and Serena. Laughing to himself in disbelief, Dan just shook his head as he got down from his seat.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Okay, this is ridiculous. We have to stop this" Justine said listening to the crowd cheer on the girl fight

"How?" April asked while Jenny looked over to see Carter, Chuck, Ivy, Trip, and Nate trying to get Serena or Blair's attention individually.

"Chuck!" Jenny said as she ran over towards Chuck and Carter "Can you guys handle this side?" she asked

"How exactly do you manage a crowd?" Carter asked

"You work with crowds of drunken guys all the time, you can't handle this?" Jenny questioned

"Good point" Carter replied

"We'll handle this side but we just have to stop the crowd madness first" Jenny said as Chuck and Carter quickly began to shoo the crowd away as Jenny and Justine began to do so on their side

"Parties over. Go home, parties over" Chuck said as people hesitated in walking away

"Go home!" Carter called out as he shooed people away. Noticing the disgruntled people walking away, Ivy scanned the crowd before she finally noticed Dan from the distance. Looking on to see Dan hailing a taxi as he made his way down the stairs. Quickly breaking away from the crowd, Ivy ran over to follow behind Dan, leaving amongst the dwindled down crowd of the girl fight. Hailing a taxi just as Dan drove off in his, Ivy quickly hopped in, in a hurry.

"Follow that taxi ahead" Ivy instructed the driver

* * *

Managing to get both girls tame, Serena and Blair sat with handcuffed to the posts with a bit of space between them. Since the police had come to clear up the disturbance, Justine was able to convince the police officers to leave the handcuffs as a means to settle the peace between the feuding Alpha Females. Accessing the mindset of both girls, the gang stood back to see that they were still furious with each other but they knew this was the only way to settle the matter since they weren't eager to let them get back to normal life to let this problem fester on. Sneaking in a picture of the two, Carter quickly noticed the glare that Blair sent his way and quickly put his phone away. Noticing that Ivy wasn't around, Carter began to look around a bit before he finally just came to the assumption that she had to leave for work or something. Stepping to the front, Jenny took Serena and Blair's cell phone before handing them to Justine.

"Is that really necessary?" Blair asked

"Says the girl that just partook in her own version of WWE Smackdown? Yes, very much" Nate replied

"Let me go. I have things to do tomorrow, cleaning up her mess would be one of them" Serena replied

"Oh, please. You have little to do beyond sleeping in and watching stupid Katherine Hepburn movies…" Blair quickly replied

"Katherine Hepburn isn't stupid, you're stupid" Serena replied

"That's a real mature comeback" Blair replied "This is stupid could you let me go. You know the person that actually is running a company" she requested

"A company where nearly fifteen employees have checked into some form of a clinic or hospital for exhaustion" Justine replied

"From doing work?" Blair questioned

"No, for this little feud you two have going on. We don't do warfare tactics, that's military crap" Jenny scolded Blair

"Trip, can you please get me out of this?" Serena asked as she looked over at her boyfriend

"I actually have some place to be" Trip said looking on at his watch

"So you're just going to leave me?" Serena questioned

"You two clearly need to work on your issues, so you two can do that however your friends see fit to do so" Trip replied "I will see you in the morning" he said walking over to kiss Serena on the forehead before he turned to walk away

"Can somebody, anyone that is loyal to me, take these handcuffs off of me!?" Blair stated becoming frustrated

"No. You both will stay handcuffed to these posts until you show some semblance of sanity" Justine said

"And how exactly can we show that?" Blair asked

"By doing something uncrazy, I don't know I didn't think up this part of the plan" Justine quickly replied "The security guard will call if he thinks your good or if he should shoot for the sake of humanity" she said

"So what are you guys going to do?" Serena asked in a panic

"Get some work done" Chuck replied

"Something productive" Carter said

"Productive and you don't go together" Blair scoffed

"And I thought handcuffs and you never would, guess I was wrong" Carter smirked before they all turned to walk away, leaving the two girls behind

"The Alpha Females are left by their inner circle as the inner circle has assessed the fight is not worth fighting for…." April began to say into her recorder as she stayed behind before Jenny quickly grabbed April's arm to tug her along "Hey, I was talking" she stated

"And that's what the problem was" Justine replied as Jenny caught up with them. Realizing that all their friends had left, Blair and Serena sat in silence for a few moments as it was finally hitting them that they were left behind.

"Look what you did" Blair replied

"Oh, shut up" Serena replied annoyed that she'd have to stay behind with Blair

_**Meanwhile….**_

Climbing the stairwell of the familiar loft building, Ivy opened the door to the Humphrey loft that she had been in numerous times in Vanessa's babysitting watching duties. Looking around to see there was no sight of Dan, Ivy walked over towards Rufus's guitar collection that he had left behind to realize that one was missing. A slight smile came to her face as it all began to come back to her, grabbing the pick from Rufus's stash of collectible guitar pics, Ivy quickly made her way out of the loft. Heading up towards the rooftop, Ivy opened the door to the rooftop to see Dan sitting on his crate with his dad's guitar in hand.

"It's been awhile since you've done this" Ivy said making her presence known as Dan turned to look at her "You used to do this whenever your parents got into a fight. You'd sit up here and strum away, no key or melody, you'd just strum" she said as she handed the pic to Dan

"What's this for?" Dan asked

"I figured if you're so stressed and bothered, might as well learn to play the damn thing correctly" Ivy said as Dan took the pic while she pulled up a crate

"I had to come back here. It's the only place that makes sense to me. Everything else, it just seems chaotic and unreal" Dan said "I feel like I'm trying to adapt to a world that I would never be in as my normal self" he sighed as he strummed

"The Upper Eastside?" Ivy asked

"The Upper Eastside. Serena van der Woodsen. Blair Waldorf" Dan said "I don't get how I go from a boy that loved every bit of what Brooklyn stood for, to a boy that wears Marc Jacob like it's the natural thing" he said

"Marc Jacobs is nothing to thump your nose up at" Ivy laughed

"You get what I mean though, right?" Dan asked

"I get you" Ivy smiled as a silence came between them "You ever think about stopping?" she asked

"Stopping what?" Dan asked

"Stop trying to be the boy in The Upper Eastside to start being the boy from Brooklyn" Ivy said as she strummed the guitar with her hand as she sat across from him "Maybe you did it for success reasons, but maybe you did it to prove you were just as good, if not better than them" she said

"After tonight, I'm clearly seeing that they themselves don't even care about each other" Dan sighed "I failed tonight. I failed big time and I'm just not sure I want to keep trying" he sighed

"Then come back. Come back home" Ivy said "No one is forcing you to stay or be something you're not. Just come back to Brooklyn. I'm pretty sure it's not going anywhere" she smiled

"It never does" Dan laughed softly

* * *

Seeing the lights of the Met begin to dim as the night had taken over, Blair looked around to see the steady stream of people that had passed by were now slowing down to be none at all. Hearing Serena let out a sigh, Blair looked over at her friend to see her try to adjust herself so that her back was up against the post, to where a sleeping position was possible. Taking this moment to think, Blair felt like for the first time in the past couple of days she was forced to slow down and think. Thoughts running rampant with no signs of stopping for the sake of cruelty. Closing her eyes, Serena just rested as she had gotten used to the fact that there was no more fight left in her. Opening her eyes a bit, Serena looked on to see Blair in deep thought as if she was accessing some things over.

"It's natural for me to blame you" Blair spoke after a few moments

"I know. You've done it since we were kids" Serena sighed "I just don't get why now? I haven't done anything" she said

"Oh, you've done something. You always do something" Blair laughed "Even when you don't realize it, you do something that evokes this childish behavior in me to act out. It forces me to want to say and prove that I exist along with you, that I could have the same allure as you" she laughed sadly

"B, I thought we were over this?" Serena asked after a few moments "I thought we were done trying to put each other down?" she questioned

"We can say that we are but we never will be. I'm always going to measure myself to you because your just….your my best friend, you're just you" Blair exclaimed

"Does this have to do with Dan?" Serena asked as Blair grew silent "Is this about his amnesia?" she asked once again as Blair remained silent "B, answer me!?" she said

"Yes, it's about Dan!" Blair admitted "It's about freshmen year Dan. It's about Dan, who's in love with you. It's about Dan that brings me a burrito for breakfast because he thinks that it's my favorite as he remembers some unknown event in 7th grade, when there's no way in God's green earth that I eat something that greasy in the morning. It's about the Dan that plays horrible emo music while I study for a test for a class that I'm barely surviving in. It's about Dan, and it's about you" she said as tears welled up in her eyes "I got scared, I got insecure. Nothing about what I've done and how I've progressed mattered because it became inevitable. I just turned into that girl again and that girl blames you, she blames you even when she knows it has nothing to do with you because in her mind, it has everything to do with you" she told her

"I didn't do anything B" Serena replied "In some odd way, I wish I could say that I did so you can be assured that there is a problem that is fixable but I didn't" she said

"You were right though. Maybe this all is karma coming back around" Blair said

"I just said that because I was upset. There's no basis to it" Serena said "Dan and you work. You fit, and you two have something that we all strive to have. I was never ready for freshmen Dan or even the version of Dan that I did have" she said

"It's all our past now or he likes to call it, the prior things that he can't get back" Blair laughed softly as a tear from her eye "I wish that you really were a lesbian, that we could both be lesbians" she said as Serena looked at her strangely

"Okay, that's random" Serena laughed

"I say that because I just keep thinking, who I would register to if another bout of amnesia should hit someone I love. I think of you. We're each other's worst enemies, we're each other's best of friend, we're each other's support, and we're everything to each other that there is no me without you…" Blair began to say

"And there is no me without you" Serena concluded

"I just want to exist to him" Blair said "I want to feel like in some tiny part of his world in freshmen year, I existed in his mind as something other than Queen Bee" she said

"You have to give it time" Serena said after a few moments "I know it's cliché but it's truth. You have to give him that time or else he'll feel resentment towards you" she said as Blair thought for a moment before Serena laughed to herself for a moment

"What's so funny?" Blair asked

"I just think it's funny that we're practically grown-ups, and yet we still manage to be so childish with each other. You're the only person that could drive me to be so childish and the only person that I constantly feel like I have to prove that I'm strong enough. You bring out some sort of warrior in me" Serena laughed "I just think about where the hell was this warrior girl, when I was getting the crap beaten out of me" she said as a seriousness came over them

"I think you were strong, I think you are strong" Blair said

"I like to think that I am but I can't do a simple thing as talking about it. I feel like if I talk about it, he'll have that control over me again. The things he did, the things I let him do to me…" Serena trailed off in thought as she thought back "People will think how stupid could she be to wait that long, to let it get to that point" she said as tears welled up in her eyes

"Screw what people think. Everyone has had opinion about us since Gossip Girl came about and beyond, who cares" Blair stated

"I care. I can sit here and do this we are woman chant with you but in the stillness of the night, the moments at night where it's just me. I think about it, I judge myself harsher than what anyone could ever do and I feel ashamed, I feel like I'm stupid for putting myself in that position. I'm basically ruining Sean's life and while I want to do all I can to stop it from affecting him, I just can stop it. I can't stop running from it" Serena said

"Who says you have to run?" Blair asked "S, it's all a part of the process. No matter what you do or how good things are going, you'll never shake the doubts but that doesn't make you weak. It just makes you normal. You're strong, every day that you recognize that you deserve to be treated with respect and kindness, that's another day of taking away the power he tried to strip from you. So if you going toe to toe with me makes you feel childish, I happen to see it as you showing your strength that I'm not sure the old you would've done" she said as Serena smiled with tears welled up in her eyes "I actually thought the 5th avenue shut down would break you, but you just kept coming" she said as the two girls laughed

"It did…" Serena laughed "I wanted to buy a new purse so badly" she laughed as they just enjoyed the moment "Ugh, why can't we talk like this all the time?" she asked

"Because we're too damn stubborn" Blair laughed "We're independent women that want things done our way, our time. No room for anything different" she said

"To being independent" Serena said holding her fist up

"Independence" Blair cheered on as they just laughed before the moment of realization once again came in "How the hell are we going to get out of here?" she asked

* * *

After an hour had passed of Serena and Blair calling out for help, the girls managed to wake the sleeping security guard to free them from the handcuffs that they were in. Making up and apologizing for their actions as they knew that it was all ready forgiven and forgotten, it was the niceties of just saying their apologies to let the other know that they were. Giving out their hugs, Blair and Serena quickly split up to go their respective ways in search of a hot shower. Once pulling up in front of the house, Blair sighed as she got out of the car, handing the money to the driver before she began to climb the small set of stairs. Letting herself in, Blair made her way in to see Dan coming out of the kitchen with a water bottle in hand as he had got up for his late night thirst quencher.

"Where've you been?" Dan asked breaking the silence between them

"Handcuffed to a post" Blair replied

"So the police handcuffed you for your little brawl?" Dan asked

"How?..." Blair began to ask

"I don't think it really matters. Point is that I saw it and it's over" Dan replied as a silence came between them "Was tonight ever really about me or was it just you getting back at Serena?" he asked

"…it was just us having a misunderstanding. It's a thing that will always be there with Serena and I…." Blair began to say

"So it just came at my expense?" Dan questioned

"You may see it that way but we both never wanted the night to turn into what it did, it just turned into that because we allowed it to" Blair said

"Well what you allowed cost me a chance to find a producer. I was talking to Orsen Dean, but he seemed more interested in your fight with Serena than in discussing anything with me" Dan said

"Dan…" Blair began to say

"You said that tonight was about me. Supporting me, helping me get back to work" Dan said as he looked Blair dead in the eyes "Was it so bad between Serena and you that you couldn't hold off on whatever it was that you two will forever have going on? Could you not just support me and be there for me?" he questioned

"I tried" Blair said as Dan felt no sincerity in what she was saying

"…I don't believe you" Dan said after a few moments of going back and forth in what to make of her words but couldn't find the sincerity in them "You see, I got this little tid bit while I was there, random fact that was floated around that you purposely sabotaged the party. You invited all of the people on your guest list so the part would reach the max. You did what you did to make Serena look bad but it came at my expense" he said as Blair looked on at him with her water welling up in her eyes "So you lied then….and you're lying now. You couldn't support me and be there for me because you only went for yourself" he told her before he slowly began to back away

* * *

**Tonight, there's gonna be a whole lot of smoke in the air  
Blow it hard for the ones who ain't here  
Seems like every day we're putting one six feet underground  
So blaze - what goes up, must come down**

**[Present]**

Sitting in pure amazement at the presentation, Blair looked on at April as she broke down her topic to the class. On occasion, April would look over at Blair to see how she was reacting to the subject since it was clear as she went on that Blair was the subject of her presentation. As time went on, April continued on, showing much passion as she spoke about The traits of the Alpha Female and Mean Girl tactics used; Blair could see that her other classmates were really intrigued in what April had to say. Wanting to be mad as this was news to her that she was the subject, Blair couldn't manage to be upset as she knew April had no malice behind her actions but just truly someone that satisfied her curiosity of that she had.

"And that concludes my presentation" April said as the class began to clap for her before one student rose their hand up for a question

"We'll take questions" The professor said

"When the Alpha Female realizes the mean girl tactics gets her nowhere, what is she left with? I mean it's clear that she protects the things she holds close but the thing she held close, it started to move away from her protection. So what now?" The student asked as April smiled weakly before looking over at Blair as if she needed permission to access her true thoughts. Nodding to oblige and urge April on, Blair showed support than resistance to the truth

"She protects until she realizes she's no longer needed. It's in her nature, she's conditioned to be loyal and true. Being alone doesn't bother her because she's already alone. She stands alone in the standards she sets for herself and she'll standalone until her demise" April said as her eyes eventually met Blair's

"And that'll be all for the day" The professor said "April great job on the presentation. Everyone else, remember to work on your presentation and don't half ass it" he told the students as they gathered their things. Walking out together like they had many times before, April became nervous as she wasn't quite sure how to act around Blair. Making their way out to the quad area, Blair ate her usual apple that she had stored away as she took her usual seat.

"So I'm thinking I should my presentation on mind control. I was looking at some show last night and the villain used mind control" Blair said as she ate her apple. Though it was just a meaningless question that they would talk about regularly, April smiled as she was just relieved to see that they were good on all accounts.

"You could use mind control to get all the employees to not fear you anymore" April said as she began to pace back and forth

"Did I really cause people to experience exhaustion?" Blair questioned

"You enforced warfare tactics at a job where fashion is the key component. It's been decided on in a three to you get no vote, you're issuing a formal apology along with an ensured Christmas bonus" April said

"Bonus?" Blair questioned

"They had to go to a hospital or clinic" April stated once more

"Fine" Blair replied hesitantly

**Now my buzz is gone', I need to re-up on reality  
Can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it  
Is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?  
**

Putting her hair up into a ponytail, Serena took a deep breath as she took these few moments to access her thoughts. Letting the memories flood back to where she could speak from the truth and not feel like she was being backed into a corner. Taking one final deep breath, Serena quickly turned to open the door to see Trip waiting outside. Immediately, Serena's publicist greeted her with a warm smile as she began to lead her towards the main room. Walking down the hallway, Serena felt every bit of her nerves going into over drive as she feared meeting Jason's mother for the first time. The closer she got to the main room, where the interview was to be held, Serena felt like every bit of air was being sucked away from her. Looking over to her left, Serena looked to see Sean looking back at her with Tyler by his side. Sharing a slight moment, Serena felt a bit of relief to know that Sean was being interviewed along with her. For the first time since Jason had died so tragically, Serena could feel the true moment of freedom from not just Jason but from the hell she put herself in.

"Serena their ready for you" Serena's publicist said before Serena made her way into the room

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So put 'em high, lets reminisce  
You're gone, but you'll never miss  
Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So raise a glass to the memories  
Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays  
Fill up all those ashtrays  
**

Finishing up their lunch time dance routine, Marley took in the cheers from the spectators that were her peers. Celebrating a successful performance, Marley quickly grabbed her things as she looked on to see where Serena was. It was a Monday, so Marley expected the faculty to be as sluggish as the kids were in getting back into the swing of things but Marley still held out hope to see Serena's face in the back. Heading towards the front office, Marley looked around inside for a few moments before Marley looked at Serena's desk to see that she wasn't there. Sighing in frustration, Marley made her way out of the office as she began to dig into her back pack for loose change. It wasn't just the fact that Serena not being there was disappointing but Serena's absence took away the option of Marley eating for the day, let alone the night. Counting over and over again, Marley came to the same conclusion that she only had thirty cents to her name for any source of food.

**Tomorrow when you wake up and realize life ain't fair**  
**Throw it back, and make the whole world disappear**  
**You never miss what you had until it's gone**  
**When it's right, something always will go wrong**

Sipping on a cup of coffee as he looked on at his phone, Dan read the news on the message boards. Entertained with what was going on in the world, Dan laughed to himself for a few moments before he turned towards the building where he worked at. Looking on at the address to make sure that he was at the right address, Dan took the earbud out of his ear as he turned off the navigation system on his phone that let him know where to go as he walked to his office building. Heading up to the floor, in which his office was, Dan was immediately greeted by Alessandra as she seemed excited as she got off the phone.

"Good news, we got Orsen" Alessandra smiled

"How?" Dan asked "I thought he wasn't even paying attention" he said

"He was and he said that a colleague of his absolutely loved the story and they're eager to work with you and Lyle" Alessandra smiled as Dan couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

**Now my buzz is gone, I need to re-up on reality  
Can't let them see me weak, I need to pause on it  
Is there any possibility that everyone feels like me?  
**

Finishing up his phone call, Jack smiled as he made his way down the staircase. Ending the call, Jack groaned in frustration as he headed towards the dining table just as Ivy made her way into the penthouse from what looked like a morning run. Taking a seat at the table, Jack put his phone down while the maid prepared his coffee to his liking. Sitting beside him, Ivy began to nibble on the fruit that was out on the platter as they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Did you make the call?" Ivy asked

"Yes" Jack sighed "I got boy wonder Orsen Dean, which I'm still a bit hazy on why he needs this producer?" he asked

"Because it's the producer her wants" Ivy said

"And I should care why?" Jack asked

"Because Blair's little brawl with Serena cost him a chance with this producer. The sooner Dan gets back to work, the sooner he'll see how his work has nothing to do with the Upper Eastside" Ivy said

"Aw, look who's getting all three steps ahead on me" Jack smiled

"You never said why yourself?" Ivy asked "What's the reason why Dan is such a priority for you? Why is breaking these two up such a big deal?" she asked

"Hopefully, you'll never have to find out" Jack said after a few moments "He's had his time in the Upper Eastside, it's best he get back to his comfort zone" he said "How about dinner tonight?" he then asked

"Can't" Ivy replied as she got up from her seat "I'm having dinner with Carter tonight" she said

"Carter? He's not part of the plan?" Jack asked

"Yeah, he is. He's just a step you overlooked. Nothing stirs up the throws of pain than a good old fashion dose of jealousy" Ivy said before she relieved herself of her shirt as she threw it back on to Jack's head while she headed up the stairs.

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks**  
**I lost some, let's toast to one**  
**So put 'em high, lets reminisce**  
**You're gone, but you'll never miss**

**[Flashback- Tijuana,Mexico- Seven Years Ago]**

Looking on at the dark sky, Georgina sat on the ground with her own bottle of tequila in hand as she wiped away tears. Hearing the gut wrenching cries of her sister still rang loudly in her ear that it was most certain that it was an image and sound that would stay with her forever. Once they were done with the gruesome procedure to set the bone in place for healing, Georgina found the closest bar around and paid whatever moment necessary to get the strongest bit of alcohol that would get rid of the horrors. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Georgina looked over to see the doctor's assistant waving her over to come back inside. Hesitating at first, Georgina reluctantly rose to her feet as she carried the bottle along with her. Leading Georgina back to Katie's room, Georgina quickly noticed her sisters movements as she had awaken from her slumber. Leaving the two alone for their privacy, the doctor's assistant urged Georgina on as Georgina did all she could to avoid looking on at Katie's leg as much as possible but couldn't help but to do so.

"Can I ever find you without a bottle in your hand?" Katie asked as she still a bit drunk

"In this case, it's exactly what the doctor prescribed" Georgina laughed nervously as a silence came between them

"I got a cool little cut on my leg" Katie laughed

"Little isn't exactly the word I'd use to describe it" Georgina replied "It was an experience that scared me shitless, I give you that. I'll make sure to never take part in hurting you again just based off what I've heard in the span of hours" she said

"I forgive you" Katie smiled "I always do. I always forgive you, even when I don't want to" she laughed to herself as she began to touch Georgina's face

"I've got to ask you something. As coherent as you can be, I need you to answer something for me" Georgina said after a few moments

"…coherent is something I can't guarantee" Katie smiled "I like your face. You always did get the good genetics. I love your nose. I want your nose, do you think the doc can give me…" she began to say

"No, no. We're not doing any bit of plastic procedure, not in this condition" Georgina replied quickly shutting down the idea

"Why? Are you gonna say that natural beauty crap?" Katie asked with a bit of laughter as she looked on at her sister with her head a bit contorted

"No, more along the lines that you have depressants in your system. The doctor thinks you took them regularly" Georgina said "….it's not possible, is it?" she asked as Katie grew silent for a moment as if she were being sobered up with the mention "Is it?" she asked

"Anything's possible" Katie smiled weakly

"How? You're freakin Mary Sunshine. Why would you need depressants?" Georgina questioned

"….I really don't want to talk about this. You're as we quote, killing my buzz" Katie said as she looked away from her sister

"You have no buzz. If you're capable of understanding what the hell I'm saying then you have no buzz" Georgina replied "Katie, look at me" she demanded of her sister but only got met with a silence "Answer me!" she demanded

"Because you have no idea the hell I've had to endure!" Katie replied angrily as she turned to look at her sister as a silence came between them, Georgina looking at her sister as if she had morphed into a different person in the span of seconds "Pain, is nothing to me. Death is nothing to me…."she began to say

"This must be the alcohol because….this isn't you. You're not afraid of death?! Are you being serious right now?" Georgina questioned "Everyone, even I, the proclaimed badass is scared of death" she said

"….then maybe we don't know each other like family should" Katie said as she looked on at Georgina with tears welled up in her eyes "I'd welcome death….because I've been dead longer than you've realized" she told Georgina.

"If death is what you want, then why go to all of these lengths to run? Why put me through this is you just want to die!?" Georgina replied unable to keep her emotions in check

"….I dreamed that one day I could wake up with no weight on me, no expectations, no one to answer to, no religion to bound me. I dreamt that Georgy, and I swear it was the sweetest of dreams. I dreamt it so that I just wanted it to come to life, I just wanted it to be real" Katie said

"So this is you chasing after a dream? You couldn't chase after it in the comforts of home, in the Upper Eastside?" Georgina asked

"No. I can't go back. The Upper Eastside is not home….it's my hell" Katie replied "And I have to do everything possible to stay away, no matter how hard it may be. I can't let him find me" she said

**[End of Flashback]**

**[Monaco, France]**

Protests still remained on corners of the street but nothing that would alarm the average person. Looking out her window as they drove to the small café, Katie sighed as the images of the people did leave her a bit upset as they were clearly hit most by the economy. Tugging on her hand, Katie looked over to see Christian smiling back at her with a warmth that let her know that now wasn't the time to feel sentimental for the people. Once arriving at the restaurant, Christian got out of the car first before immediately helping Katie out with him. Following their small set of guards, Christian was led back to the backroom to where they had their own private dining area fit for the royal family. Taking their seats, Katie sat nervously as she waited anxiously for the arrival.

"Catalina seems to be more nervous than I" Christian joked as he looked over at his mother

"It's not every day that one sits with a man of the cloth. Proper niceties are still something I have to pick up on" Katie replied with a bit of a laugh "You shouldn't tease" she said

"It's all in good spirit. I have no doubt that you'll impress" Christian smiled

"Catalina, you've never made known your stance with the man above. I would fear it's you uncertainty that has you nervous" Sophia, Christian's mother, said

"I have my faith in the man above. It's his workers I question" Katie replied

"They carry out his word, nothing to be scared of" Sophia replied

"Their do much more than that" Katie replied as she took a sip from her coffee before the guard walked over towards Christian before opening the doors to show that their guest had arrive. Nervously rising from her seat, Katie smoothed out her dress before the man made his way inside to be greeted by Christian.

"George" Christian said as he went to greet the man

"Christian, nice to see you again" George smiled

"You're aware of my mother Sophia" Christian said as George smiled over at Sophia before Christian turned to grab Catalina's hand "Catalina, I want you to meet one of the finest men I know. George Sparks" he introduced as Katie extended her hand out towards George to find he had a skeptical look

"Is something wrong Mr. Sparks?" Katie asked nervously

"You look familiar" George smiled

"I assure you, my nervousness has me feeling anything but familiarity with you. I hope to talk with you to become familiar" Katie said as Christian and George laughed

"You've got yourself a smart one here" George smiled

"I assure you, she'll be a face you won't forget when it's all over with" Christian smiled as Katie smiled even brighter with his words

"I do agree to that" Katie replied cunningly

**Ashtrays and heartbreaks  
I lost some, let's toast to one  
So raise a glass to the memories  
Set 'em free and fill up all those ashtrays  
Fill up all those ashtrays**

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter: [I had a little too much fun listening to these songs while writing. Love the new Fall Out Bo album]**

**The Heavy: How You Like Me Now**

**Fall Out Boy: The Mighty Fall**

**Snoop Dogg [now Snoop Lion] feat. Miley Cyrus: Ashtrays and Heartbreak**

**Author's Note: So I hope you enjoyed the craziness that is Blair. I will break down by characters.**

**Blair/Dan: When it rain it pours. That's what my friend said about this chapter in regards to these two. I know you guys will take sides on if Blair was wrong or right. I can state in my own opinion that I think she was both. Only Blair can manage to be wrong and right at the same time. I think her insecurities got the best of her and she turned what should've been an event about Dan into a vendetta against Serena. I think at this point, Blair is just trying to hold on so tight to Dan that it just goes against her. Dan of course doesn't exactly know or remember how to deal with Blair in this state, when she gets crazy like this, to him it's her being selfish and unable to handle someone else getting the spotlight. So he was put off by that. I know, I'm being evil but its all for the sake of story. **

**Blair/Serena: I loved writing them in this chapter. I wanted to make their feud a bit more different than high school but then I was like they're sort of reverting back to their high school selves so they kind of have to get childish in some manners. It's just a manner of they manage to bring out those childish antics in each other that they can't really process normal. Blair of course is a bit more extreme, but I think Serena fared well. In the end, Serena and Blair will always have their insecurities and a lot of that stems from their friendship. I wanted to keep that aspect in their relationship because I think that's their driving force with each other, to be better but to give a reminder of we're still flawed. The moment they become perfect adults is when they become boring. So they're making progress but I still want them to be imperfect. I know you guys love the progress and they will continue to grow but don't expect them to be too adult like. I loved their talk because it just reminds you or at least I hope that it does, that they love each other and that they're best friends truly. My favorite line is when Blair wishes Serena was a lesbian and that she was in love with her, it was a random thought I had but it wasn't like oh, I want them to be lesbians, it just the love Serena has for Blair, Blair knows that's a constant as if they truly were in a relationship.**

**Marley: I was really happy that people liked Marley and were taking to her storyline. In this chapter we get another hint that Serena is right, but also the value Serena has to Marley. Serena's absence meant more to Marley because Serena was her only source of food, since Marley sort of thougth Serena would be her food source. So yeah, this storyline will interesting and I think it will go in a direction you wouldn't expect. Not in a crazy way. I know you guys are thinking how many people are going to go crazy in your stories. lOl**

**Ivy/Jack: They are cooking up a plan. I mean to give you bit by bit with the plan because I don't want to give you too much until it's absolutely necessary. But I will say that Jack has a vested interest in Dan that will serve from a reason I gave in the Second Time Around. Remember, everything I write will come in to play some way shape or form. I wouldn't start making a Ivy/Carter fandom, she has a purpose for Carter and it's only to get Dan**

**Katie/Catalina/Georgina: Just to remind you guys, Katie is pretending to be Catalina. So I still use Katie's name but to Christian and Beatrice, she is Catalina. Just think Revenge in this storyline in the terms of the whole name thing. Georgina in some cases is being redeemed but I wouldn't exactly put her into a cookie cutter position. Katie's story will unravel slowly and as I said will add a bit more length to the chapters because it is like Katie is a separate story, but she is vital to the essence of Gossip Girl. I truly hated how they made Dan Gossip Girl on the show because it made no sense. So this is me explaining it and sort of giving you the reasons as to why Gossip Girl came about to her swan song as Katie said. Katie's got a agenda.**

**The Alpha Female/ Mean Girls: This was basically April's project on Blair. Blair had no idea that she was April's subject but it sort of helped give Blair perspective, even though she didn't say so. This project will have some bit of an effect on Blair but it will only help her in the long run. **


	8. Dreams of You, Reality of Us

**Author's Note- Hey everyone. Sorry for the long delay, I had to go out of town to attend a funeral for my aunt. The death was unexpected and hectic as far as planning since it was out of the blue. So writing the story had to take the backburner big time. I got the distress messages, so while I was in a rush to get back to the story, I wanted to give ample support to the fam and make sure they were good first. Now, I read the reviews and who knew that while I was away the madness would ensue. I love the passion and I take criticism well as long as it's not mean spirited, so don't worry I'm a big girl. I'd hate to read my stories chapter by chapter because I'm very angst heavy in some sense. I wish I could do fluff and do it well but I think I suck at fluff as a continual theme. So I'm sorry to those that I'm giving a panic attack or stressing out with the how long. Again, the storm is almost over. I assure you, you will enjoy CHAPTER TEN. It's sort of like the game changer. I also want to let you guys know that some things have changed from the preview I gave up the upcoming chapters, I've tweaked them since I've clearly had time to think over some things.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I want to explain some things about this chapter before you read, so please read this so you won't get all confused. The parts in bold black are Blair's perception or her dreaming, it's not real. When the story is not in bold black then it's in the actual reality of where she is, what's really happening. **

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Seven- Dreams of You, Reality of Us**

* * *

"I know it may sound past tense in these times, but I'm not crazy. Sounds weird for me to say that but I can't help but feel like the world is seeing me as that. Granted I give the occasional reason to think otherwise, but I swear to you that I'm not. It's in my nature to respond to a reaction. It's in my nature to feed the insecurities that speak over the bits of logic I hold to be true. I literally feel like I'm in a box trying to figure a way out, trying to claw my way through the confines of the walls. I'm never one to believe that I can wait to be rescued. No, I have to find some way for my own self. I'd rather commit to a wrong way fully, than wait for the right to come along. I'm my mother's daughter. I'm a disaster wrapped up in a pretty bow that was once well contained. Now, I fear I may be imploding. But again, I'm not crazy. My life is." Blair said as the realization of it all began to hit her all at once, to where she now felt like she had to defend not just the craziness of all that happened but how a bit of her sanity had gone along with the process.

**[One Month Earlier]**

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Sitting in these offices, I'm only reminded of how much I hate them. I could swear that since I was a kid, being in offices such as doctors' offices always had some panic effect on me that was unexplainable. My hearing seems to zone into the sounds I would've ignore on a typical hustle and bustle of a word day, now I have no choice but to hear and listen. Dan sits in silence along with me, I find no real comfort in us being alone together because I could only sense his uncomfortableness as he's been poked and prodded at for the umpteenth time, which only means he's eager to leave. We make casual conversation, mostly my inadvertent way of finding out what the doctor was doing with him so that I could ease some of his discomfort. I'm finding that my questions are only making him more irritated, which I have come to understand. I'd be irritated under the circumstance he finds himself in. We're trying to try with each other, but what happens when trying even irritates. For a moment we share a glance as we both come to an agreement that waiting for the doctor to come in has become tedious. Just as we both attempt to have an actual conversation, we're interrupted by the sound of the door opening up with the doctor coming in along with another doctor that I haven't seen in our appointments.

"Blair, Dan" Doctor Clifton greeted Dan and I before turning to the other doctor that was standing behind him "This is Doctor Mesina. One of our newly brought on neurologists" he told us while Dan and I looked on with a bit of concern that another doctor was brought in

"Is everything okay?" I ask nervously

"No, everything is fine. This is still going to be like our usual visits, I just wanted to bring in Doctor Mesina for a later portion. I want to go over your scans and just discuss" Doctor Clifton said before he began to look over his files. Why do doctors do that? They clearly see you're nervous as ever, but yet they sit in front of you, flipping through pages and pages of notes of what I was sure were the bad so you could see the hopes of good dwindle before your eyes.

"So what's the news?" Dan asked with a bit of sarcasm as I could see he was getting frustrated with the wait. Getting up from his seat, the doctor grabbed the scans to take along with to the board.

"Well….everything seems to be the same. It's not leaps and bounds worth of progress" Doctor Clifton said dejecting Dan a bit "Dan's memory still remains in the time frame of freshmen year as you've categorized it. He's adjust to take in and process the new memories he's made since the accident" he said

"Great, the stuff after the prior" I mutter to myself as I hone in on the only word that has served to give me hope "How can he adjust to what was?" I then ask as Dan lets out a sigh, his way of showing how uncomfortable he was with be talked about as if he wasn't here

"Continue to do the therapy sessions, which can be increased to two sessions a week. Blair, you could even take in a few sessions of therapy offered to spouses and partners" Doctor Clifton said as I was a bit puzzled as to why he felt the need for me to seek therapy. Not that I was opposed to doing so because it's not like I haven't. I just don't see the purpose of talking about my feelings. My vested interest is getting Dan back.

"What about his scans? How are they?" I asked changing the subject

"The scans have come back good, so now…." Doctor Clifton says as his thoughts begin to trail off. Catching up on the lingering entrance into the conversation, Dr. Mesina quickly steps up into vision to where I know this won't be good.

"What we've seen, it doesn't differ" Doctor Messina said nervously

"And what have you seen?" Dan quickly asked

"….you hope to regain your memory" Doctor Messina said after a few moments of silence

"No, I just hope to keep coming every other week to be poked and prodded at" Dan answered sarcastically

"Dan" I sigh as this process only agitates me as well but I have no need to make it worse, even though thought wants me to

"I think you both need to have a new perspective, a new purpose to come" Doctor Mesina said

"And what should that be? We're asking, we're adjusting as you say but you're not telling us anything but the usual" Dan replies

"What I think your doctor should be telling you or what I hope that you will coming to realize is that things are good, stable even. Dan is processing and handling new memories, not overwhelmed by the past that has now caught up to the present. His ability to adjust to loss…" Doctor Mesina began to say

"Can we find another word. I hate the word adjust, I hate this whole concept of adjust because you make it seem like it's something you can do so casually" Dan replied angrily as his emotions were getting the best of him "We're both trying, but you gotta….you gotta give us something" he sighed

"What should we be doing?" I ask after a few moments to make sure that Dan is okay

"You should be accepting that the prior….it may never come back" Doctor Messina said as those words had me frozen. I was so used to the word 'adjust' or 'hope' or 'patience' but I hadn't come across 'never'. I mean I'm literally frozen, my body won't allow me to move or even blink. Everything just fades because I'm faced with the word 'never'. I'm unsure how to react to 'never' but just….react.

"Are you capable of determining 'never'?" I ask with a bit of laughter while I'm still in disbelief as I look on, trying upon try to not get into my default mode of attack those that challenge my hopes.

"I believe I am" Doctor Mesina said "I've worked with cases like this, I've come to be familiar with them. I can say that things will get a little better…."he began to say while my mind just got into a mode of saying 'shut the hell up' and move on to someone that can answer my question rather than dance around it

"So this is why you brought him in? This is the latter portion that the astute Doctor was needed for?" I question as I look on at Doctor Clifton

"There is still the possibility…." Doctor Clifton began to say and again, I'm annoyed

"So we have 'never' then we have 'possibility', which one do you want to go with? I'm having trouble grasping which one to take you for" I ask before I quickly get up from my seat

"Blair" Dan sighs as he tries to play the peacemaker of what I tried to be earlier

"You said 'adjust'. Is that not what you said?!" I ask angrily "You said 'adjust', so don't give me 'possibility' when you told me to do something else. If you're going to be a coward, then be a coward by your own words" I replied as I gathered my things "I'm going to the car so I can 'adjust' to the fact that your doctor is a freakin idiot" I stated loud enough for Doctor Clifton to shrink down in his chair.

I'm a mile ahead of Dan it feels as I see no sign of him near or close behind as I quickly go through the hospital. Boarding the elevator, I look on at the reflection of myself as the doors close to have no other option but to look on at myself. I'm forced to think. I'm forced to playback the situation that just occurred only to realize that I'm unhappy with how I feel now. I wish I could say that my reality made sense after that. I wish for a lot of things but I'm under the belief that my reality is far from being normal. I'm angry. I'm sad. I'm trying to hold on to the hope. I'm processing. I'm strong. I'm everything that I should be in times like this because I'm my mother's daughter. I only know how to stay headstrong whether wrong or right in times of uncertainty. At times, I feel like I'm going in and out of my reality.

* * *

Grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet, Ivy sighed as she could feel the effects of her morning workout. Feeling the eyes of the staff eyeing her as she moved about in the kitchen, Ivy had begun to rethink her stance on eating her bowl of cereal like she had planned, like she had done in the confines of less than stellar childhood home. Passing the bowl to the nearest staff, Ivy grabbed the box of cereal to hand to the staff as well to make her cereal rather than her. Walking over towards the table, Ivy pulled her cell out to check to see if she had any messages from Dan and was surely relieved to see that she had a text. Reading over the text, Ivy had picked up any type of feeling from what he said that would make her think they were progressing towards something, but rather it just felt so bland. Just as she took a seat, Jack made his way back into the penthouse.

"Good morning" Jack replied

"Good morning" Ivy muttered

"So, what's our progress? Give me something, give me something to be excited about" Jack smiled as he took a seat next to Ivy

"What are you talking about?" Ivy asked

"I'm talking and referring to what you've been working on. I hope that you haven't just sat up here and allowed yourself to pick up a pound or two" Jack said "Nothings appealing about a chubwub" he said trying to pinch at her sides but she had smacked his hand away

"Stop" Ivy replied as she slapped his hand away at his last effort

"Tell me something?!" Jack asked

"There's nothing to tell. He text me, so clearly he's thinking of me" Ivy said as she handed the phone over towards Jack

"Nothing much, talk to you later" Jack read to himself "This isn't very welcoming. This sounds like he's dismissing you before you even get a chance to go anywhere" he said

"It's not!?" Ivy replied

"Yes, it is. You're not doing anything, all you're doing is being sweet and wholesome" Jack said

"That's because I don't have to do much, Blair is pretty much hanging herself" Ivy said

"Precisely, now you just need pull down on the rope. You should be seeing him more, touching him more, something more than this dismissive text" Jack replied "Plant the seeds of doubt, make that special moment happen that puts you in contention…."he began to say

"I'm in contention" Ivy replied

"No sweetheart, you're in the friend zone" Jack said "Carter and Dan, make it work, use your wits to realize that you have this golden opportunity and capitalize on it" he told her as Ivy took a few moments to ponder "You need to amp it up, five yourself a fighters chance besides this whole wait and come to me tactics. You'll always remain Brooklyn, if you keep going at a snails pace towards the goal" he told her as Ivy just thought

"I can't exactly surpass Blair all in one night" Ivy said

"Sure you can, get creative in the process. There is always a way, I assure you if Blair knew of your goals, she'd find a way to get rid of you all in one night" Jack said "It's all a game, a game that you have to play like your opponent. I assure you Blair is ruthless, she will have no qualms in destroying you" Jack told her

"Where have you been since this morning?" Ivy asked

"Out, I had business to tend to" Jack said as he grabbed an apple out of the bowl

"Bass Industries business?" Ivy asked "I thought you were supposed to be handed the keys to the throne by now?" she asked

"I'm working on that. The board is in a bit of a panic, but I assure you, I'm working tiredly to win them over. To give me what is mine" Jack smiled

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Getting out of the car with their shades on to shield off the flashes of the paparazzi, Katie was soon discovery the glamour of being a part of the Grimaldi family. Though there was political chaos amongst the longtime rivals in the Garibaldi's, Beatrice showed the parts of Monaco where being a Grimaldi was like being a rockstar in some sense. Heading into the boutique behind Beatrice, Katie quickly noticed the private patio area that had a food set-up for the girls. Escorted out onto the patio, Katie was blown away by the amazing view of the city. Taking her seat, Katie began to take a sip from her water while Beatrice ordered their appetizers.

"You're beginning to spoil me" Katie laughed

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my best girlfriend to stay" Beatrice smiled devilishly

"Would this be by your choice or by Christian's?" Katie asked "I'm having trouble comprehending who's more vindictive" she said as she took a sip from her glass of water once more

"Well, I figure that since you don't quite know the lay of the land, I could take you around Monaco to see the not so controversial areas of Monaco" Beatrice smiled "You could be transformed here" she said

"Oh really, are we talking religiously speaking?" Katie asked

"In general. You could live the life you want to live, you could be a new persona that you couldn't even imagine" Beatrice smiled "All you have to do is let me take you under my wings. Cataline Bertroff, you're far from seeing what this world has to offer" she said

"Become a new persona. Now that sounds intriguing" Katie smiled as she knew all too well what it meant to create a new persona in the likes of a new setting or city for that matter.

_**[Flashback; Switzerland; Le Rosey Boarding School]**_

_Following behind the tour guide, Georgina looked on with much intrigue as she surveyed the campus. Never thinking her parents would make good on their threats to ship her off to boarding school, Georgina finally gave in to the fact that boarding school might be the only means to break out of the rigid structure they tried to place on her since Katie's passing. Not one to follow the rules on conform to their wishes, Georgina sought through many brochures to find a particular school that was of fascination to her. Playing her parents perfectly, Georgina was off and away to her chosen boarding school. Giving every bit of the impression that she was the bad seed as she walked through the campus with holes in her stalkings, black shades, dark lipstick; Georgina knew to others she was trouble on a stick. Once done with the campus tour, Georgina was led back into the office to greet the headmaster of the school. Making nice talk that only sounded good, Georgina became more and more antsy to tickle her fancy on the reasons as to why she chose Le Rosey of all places before the brunette made her way into the office, dressed in uniform and all._

"_Georgina, I would like for you to meet Catalina Bertroff. She's one of our most prized students in the short time span that she's been here. She will be your mentor. She'll help you with classes and with your room" The Headmaster said as Georgina grinned from ear to ear at the brunette that stood so proudly as the headmaster doted on her_

"_I feel so honored" Georgina replied sarcastically as she laughed_

"_You two should get going, Catalina has activities to prepare for. I look forward to a spirited debate tonight" the headmaster said as she looked over at Catalina while Georgina just rolled her eyes with how much compliments were being paid to the girl. Getting up from her seat, Georgina followed Catalina out of the office. Going into the hallway, Georgina stopped as she couldn't contain her laughter_

"_I didn't think you'd be so stupid to come here. Georgy, you can't be here" Katie replied while Georgina continued to laugh_

"_You've got the headmaster so far up your ass" Georgina replied "You've got some superpower because they seriously have you pegged as some golden child" she continued to say "Catalina Bertroff? That last name is so horrible" she stated_

"_I like the first name, I've always liked the name Catalina" Katie defended her name of choice_

"_Yeah, if you live in California. You're not a Catalina, you're a…Beth or Mary, something of good wholesome nature" Georgina replied_

"_Shut up" Katie replied "I mean it, why?" she asked_

"_Like it's a surprise that mom and dad have shipped me off. They're imposing their rules upon me like I'll just morph into you" Georgina said "Heard about you drifting over here and I just had to see this for myself. So I being the genius that I am played like coming to the Swiss would be such a travesty and they bought into" she said "Why here? Why Switzerland?" she asked_

"_Tijuana wasn't exactly my idea spot to land in" Katie replied_

"_It was idea in saving your life, which you never thanked me for" Georgina quickly replied as Katie just sighed _

"_Thank you" Katie told her_

"_A little late but I'll take it" Georgina smiled_

"_Figured if I'm going to reinvent myself then the top education would have to be on the highest priority" Katie said_

"_Education, that's the key thing you run towards after faking your death? Do you not see how off that sounds" Georgina asked "C'mon, there's got to be other reasons that drew you to Switzerland of all places. It'd be risky but I would almost think Monaco would serve as a good landing spot" she said_

"_Monaco would be my ending, but not now. The family name carries too much weight to think I could have any bit of normalcy there" Katie said _

"_But you'd be living off the family money, that's the important part. Be dead and still be a trust fund kid, that's overachieving of the best kind" Georgina smiled_

"_Figures you'd see it that way" Katie replied "Can't party it up, that'll only carry you so far until you actually have to produce monetary means to keep up the façade" she said _

"_And by that you mean the funds that I have been sending to you" Georgina said _

"_That's because I question where you're getting this money. It's no secret that Damien has chosen his choice of career and it's no secret that you two have become quite close in those endeavors" Katie sighed _

"_I'm not exactly Tony Montana, if that's what you insinuating. The money's legit. I got the account disguised as a charity to where the funds look like charitable funds from the rich" Georgina said "Everything is taken care of" she said_

"_That still doesn't answer the question of where the money is coming from?" Katie asked_

"_Not really good to look a gift horse in the mouth or at least that's how I think it's said. Point being, you worry about maintaining this façade while I focus on the technical" Georgina smiled as they began to walk the hallway "We could be like the mean girls of the school, minus the uniforms" she said _

"_I wouldn't go to such lengths. This school isn't like the one we'r e accustomed to" Katie replied _

"_And by that you mean what?" Georgina asked_

"_There's a purpose for being here. I don't cause problems, I do my work and get the grades necessary" Katie said as they came to a stop in the courtyard_

"_Okay, again boring" Georgina replied "You just got away with the ultimate hoodwink and you're wasting all the effort put in by just expanding your educational career" she said_

"_Yeah well, it's the life I want to have. You don't like the rules, well surprise, surprise, neither did I" Katie quickly replied "Don't mess this up for me Georgy. Things are going well and I want them to continue to be that way. If you apply yourself, you might even find that this could be your fresh start as well" she said_

"_I'm not looking to start over. I'm looking for fun" Georgina replied "We're not bound by the good book, we can do whatever we want away from the Sparks name, well you can at least. This is your rebirth, the opportunity for you to remove the stick that's up your ass" she said_

"_My motives in this rebirth aren't to get high or live it up, so if you came here for a good time then you'll be disappointed" Katie said _

"_Which I'm detecting" Georgina quickly replied "What's the motive then? You clearly have something in mind" she said as a silence came between them "I deserve to know that much since I'm kind of a key part in knowing that Katie Sparks, you know, the person you really are, is still very much alive and walking the face of this planet. Catalina Bertroff is but a mere imposter" she added_

"_I'm not the same girl Georgy" Katie said as she walked close towards her sister with a bit of a glare in her eyes to show she wasn't joking _

"_You look like the same girl to me" Georgina smirked as she didn't back down to her sister as a silence once again lingered between them "You know the inner circle back home hasn't quite adapted to the loss. Serena has morphed into a hot mess, Blair is prissier than ever on her quest to take over the top of the totem poll, Nate still has no clue in his brain all together, Chuck…well he's still his usual self, darker if you add in the fact…."she began to say_

"_Why are you telling me this?!" Katie questioned_

"_Because I thought you'd like to know about the life you had prior to before. You can't just shut off the world you were once in so easily. People stick with you even when you don't want them to" Georgina replied "There's this new fad out that's become a bit of thing, I don't know if you heard of it….Gossip Girl or something stupid like that" she laughed to herself only to see that Katie wasn't budging on the small talk "Do you even miss your old life?" she questioned_

"_I have to get ready for my debates tonight. Just stay out of trouble, I won't be able to clean up your mess like before" she sighed before she walked off as all Georgina could do was look on at her sister_

"_So much for sisterly bonding" Georgina sighed "….you're up to something Catalina slash Katie, I know you are. Only thing is, what is it that you're up to?" she said to herself as she continued to stare._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Listening to the sound of the organ play, Justine looked on at April to see her push her dark shades up to conceal her eyes. Shaking her head in disbelief, Justine didn't have to see April to know that her colleague was crying. Typically it would be normal to cry in the setting of a funeral that they found themselves at but for them this was business. Looking around for their brunette leader, Jenny had come to the conclusion that things at the doctor's office must've gone longer than Blair had anticipated. Letting out a sigh, Jenny once again focused her attention towards the speaker as she was once again brought back to the fact that they were at a funeral. The mood was somber for everyone else but for the girls, they found it hard to be hopeful with a business prospect at such an event. Once the organ player took to his faithful instrument as he once again played, adding to the somber mood that was all ready set.

"It's beginning to feel horrible that we're at a funeral….for a cat" Justine whispered as she leaned in towards Jenny and April

"This is the only way to catch up with Sarah" Jenny sighed

"At a funeral, for a cat?" Justine questioned "Why couldn't we stalk her a common public place? This just feels…."she began to say

"Creepy but yet enlightening" April quickly filled in

"How is this enlightening?" Jenny asked

"Life and death applies to all creatures" April reasoned

"That much I get but I don't want to be at the funeral of Mr. Skittles" Jenny replied

"Who the hell names a cat Skittles?" Justine quickly questioned

"It's a colorful name" April said trying to contain a smirk that wanted to come

"It's a stupid name" Justine replied

"We just need to get through this and then get Sarah alone. Her friend is the Skittle lover, so we just have to wade it out" Jenny sighed "The best thing is to keep tabs on Sarah, start thinking about what to say to her" she said

"I have many questions to ask her. One being, why the hell are you attending cat funeral?!" Justine stated as she slightly rose her hand while she adjusted in her seat

"Aw, yes. May we please have your words about Mr. Skittles?" The speaker asked as the girls quickly saw that he was standing next to them. Freezing for a moments, Justine looked on at Jenny and April to see the confusion that was in their eyes of who the guy was referring to before she began to realize their eyes had shifted to her. Hesitantly turning to look at the speaker, Justine forced a smile as she sat in complete embarrassment

"You have to" April whispered to her

"The hell I do" Justine muttered under her breath

"Everyone is looking. Everyone including Sarah Myers, so yes, you do" Jenny muttered in response

"I hate you both" Justine muttered once more

"You won't hate us when you're making it rain on Taco Tuesdays" April said as she shifted her attention towards Justine "Get up" she said as Justine slowly rose from her seat before receiving the mic from the speaker

"Just speak from your heart on the joy Mr. Skittles has brought to your life" The speaker said as Jenny and April snickered a bit amongst themselves

"Oh, I have nothing but words from the heart at this point" Justine sighed as she thought to herself on what to say while feeling all eyes on her. "Mr. Skittles was….he was the furriest of all creatures. His hair was like good Indian hair in a black neighborhood, hard to come by…" she began to say

"Oh, this is going to be good" April said to herself as she shrugged down in her seat, trying to control the laughter that wanted to come

"Mr. Skittles wasn't like all the other cats, he was like….he looked like a plethora of colors" Justine said as she looked on at the poster size picture of Mr. Skittles up at the front

"Don't say rainbow, don't say rainbow" Jenny said to herself

"….he was like a rainbow. A rainbow that I could taste" Justine said "His purrs were purrs that led a kitty nation and without the purrs of Mr. Skittles to lead them through the rainbow to the pot of gold. So I thank you Mr. Skittles, I thank you because what is life without a rainbow just like what is life now without Mr. Skittles" she said as she faked teary eyed emotions while everyone else cried

"And people actually bought that" Jenny noticed as she looked on at the general emotions of the crowd

"And that concludes our ceremony folks. Thank you all and I ask that you take a moment to pray for Mr. Skittles as he trots through those pearly gates" The host said before everyone got up to disperse and pay their respects to the deceased cat. Getting up from their seats, Jenny kept her focus on Sarah Myers as she wanted to keep all tabs on the woman's whereabouts. Noticing that April had gotten in line to pay her respects, Jenny looked on at April for a few moments in disbelief but knew this was something that was just April and there was no need to put effort in trying to change it at this point. Turning her attention back towards Sarah's whereabouts, Jenny became alarmed to see that Sarah had gone out of her sight. Looking over at Justine, Jenny could see Justine scanning the crowd in search of her as well as they both had no clue. Making her way through, Jenny looked towards where the cars were gathered before she was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of her desired target.

"You guys are persistent" Sarah said nearly catching Jenny off guard

"Ms. Myers" Jenny said a bit surprised

"Either you've taken a knack for stalking me or you tend to go to random funerals, which one is it?" Sarah asked so casually as she took her gloves off "….are you this Blair Waldorf I hear about?" she asked

"No, I'm her business partner. It Girl International" Jenny replied

"International, huh?" Sarah asked as she looked Jenny up and down

"I'm from the states of course. Our company has some designers based in different countries" Jenny said nervously

"And that's impressive?" Sarah asked as Jenny could feel herself shrinking under Sarah's withering stare

"We worked hard. We've done good work and…" Jenny began to say

"In a brief sentence, give me a good reason to give you ten million dollars?" Sarah asked as she looked Jenny dead in the eyes while Jenny just froze for a moment with no clear attempt of saying anything. Feeling the impatience of Sarah as she looked on at her, Jenny felt herself crumbling under the pressure

"That's a simple question" Blair said as she made her presence known "You entrust ten million dollars with us because we have the same vision you have when it comes to your new line. Now granted, investors are a bit weary on this new direction that you're taking but I actually love a good risk. You entrust us and we will not only get your designs to the youth demographic through the helpful means of the social media, we'll increase sales of the youth demographic. You'll save on your marketing with our methods and we'll be more than eager to make your line as successful as our own. That in a not so brief way, is why you should entrust us with ten million dollars" she said as Sarah and Jenny stood stunned "….oh, and I'm Blair by the way. Blair Waldorf, you may have heard of me" she introduced herself while Sarah looked on at Blair for a few moments, toying with ideas that were bouncing around in her head so vividly.

"You've become my very own pest" Sarah said after a few moments

"What you see as being a pest, I see as me recognizing a good business partnership" Blair quickly replied like a sales pitch at work

"….give me time. I have other business to tend to" Sarah replied as she sighed

"Is this code because we both know I know what the code is. Don't pass on this, I'm only going to give you more reasons to hand over that stash of money you want on a runway or in a catalog" Blair replied while Sarah couldn't help but crack a smile

"You are very much your mother's daughter. A shark in a Chanel number five" Sarah laughed to herself as a few moments came between the "I'm attending a yacht party, one that I don't prefer to see you at next weekend. Everything up until then will be leisure because as you may have read, I like to enjoy my time in the states. After next weekend, you shall call me and we may meet. Mess up anything along the lines of my week of pure leisure, you can kiss any talk goodbye but the talk of restraining orders" she said as Blair nodded to oblige her wishes before Sarah gracefully began to walk away. Taking a deep sigh of relief, Blair could tell that she had at least made an impression with Sarah to know that she was in her thoughts.

"You have to be ready for the ten million dollar questions…." Blair began to say

"I know, I know. I froze" Jenny replied "I was standing there in front of her and I just froze" she said

"We're not selling anything different than what we are. Know what we are and you won't freeze" Blair said assuredly "But good work. I can't exactly say I'd want to sit through such a morbid event…..are we at a cat's funeral?" she began to say before she realized

"Mr. Skittles to be exact" Justine said as April and her walked up "How'd it go? Did we get the Ice Queen?" she asked

"I froze" Jenny stated

"No, she just had a freeze up for a second. I didn't allow her to finish what she was going to say before I just stepped in. Everything seems to have gone well, we just wait and don't let her forget about us" Blair said "We come up and narrow down the name we want to go with for the jewelry line. We feature one piece, splash it everywhere in New York to where she can't forget us" she said

"Old school or new school style type of splash?" Justine asked

"This one, old school. Let's show her how big our demographic can be, let's show her Gossip Girl" Blair told them

**_[Blair's P.O.V.]_**

_I'm calm and collected when it comes to business. To me, fashion isn't business, it's who I am. I can tell an eye sore when I see one, I can tell a good look when I see one, and I can definitely sale a product. I find comfort in work because it's the one thing I can do at this point in time. It's something that lets me know that I have control over something. I can determine the outcome by controlling the progression towards the outcome. All the other things, they scare me. They terrify me because there is no control, it's only the raw emotions of feeling. The feelings we try to suppress even when we're conveying that we're unbreakable and on top of it as others may think. It's all a façade to avoid it all, to avoid the things we can't, especially when the thing you try to avoid only becomes confirmed to what you now wish you didn't know. _

* * *

Being in the confines of his favorite bookstore, Dan sought comfort as he went through the piles and piles of classics in search of a new book. Letting out a sigh, Dan couldn't help but be think about his earlier appointment with the doctor as it only added more and more pressure between Blair and him. Realizing that his heart was nowhere near in the process of picking his next book to read, Dan gave up on his hopes as his frustrations just began to sit in. Making his way out of the bookstore, Dan waved to the owner on his way out while he began to make his way down the street. Thinking over what he wanted to eat, Dan couldn't help but come over with a severe hunger spell that came over him at once it seemed. Just as he headed into the diner, Dan looked up to see Ivy running to catch up to him. With a smile on his face, Dan opened the door for Ivy as they both headed in towards the counter to grab a bar stool.

"Turkey on rye. Fries. Coke" Dan said not needing to look at a menu

"….tuna melt. Curly fries. Chocolate milk" Ivy told the waitress before she turned to get their orders. Looking over to see Dan laughing to himself, Ivy nudged him on the arm "What's so funny Humphrey?" she asked

"I just can't believe you still eat tuna with chocolate milk of all things" Dan laughed

"It's good" Ivy protested

"No, it's really not. I mean I don't see how your stomach can handle all of that" Dan said

"I don't know. I've always wondered about that but for some reason it just works out to be a good thing for me" Ivy reasoned

"Good luck with that" Dan replied

"So Mr. Writer, have you written anything lately?" Ivy asked

"As of late, no. I've just been catching up" Dan sighed "Haven't really had time to with all the things going on" he said

"Uh oh, what's going on?" Ivy asked

"Just the simple fact that I'm not any closer to being who I was" Dan said "The doctor said that there's a possibility I might not ever return back to who I once was" he told her

"And I'm detecting a bit of uncertainty" Ivy said as she observed Dan's look of confusion for a few moments "I'm not sure how to manage or read you on this one" she laughed nervously

"I've accepted it. I've known for some time that I might not return back to who I was, but most importantly, I'm not sure I want to be that guy" Dan said

"You're not sure you want to be yourself or who you think is yourself. Color me confused" Ivy questioned

"From what I gathered thus far, I was good. I was great. But how exactly do I try to be something I just can't connect with" Dan said "That guy or who I was, it feels like I'm trying to emulate a stranger rather than embracing who I am" he said

"Just how far in freshmen Dan mindset are you? Let's range it?" Ivy asked

"I'm deep enough to know that the world is ahead of me" Dan said

"Well, I agree with your perspective" Ivy nodded in agreement

"Really? I thought you'd take another avenue. Try to convince me otherwise" Dan said in disbelief

"Danny, I think we both know that I'm not one to enforce rules. I think at this stage, freshmen staged Dan. I think that you have all the time in the world to find who you are, now you just have to repeat the process" Ivy laughed "Who knows, maybe you might find new avenues to go down. New passions, new hobbies, new everything. Maybe this version of Dan Humphrey will be the best version to date" she said "How is Blair handling this?" she then asked

"I can't really tell. Can't really read her, she's Blair Waldorf. I'm trying to grasp the fact that we're even a couple" Dan said

"…do you guys do couple things?" Ivy asked with much intrigue

"You mean like kiss or…." Dan began to say as he was a bit hesitant

"Have sex?" Ivy asked quickly as Dan became overwhelmed with embarrassment

"….I haven't quite grasped that concept. I mean I'm sure that….we could have, but I think I'm still in the present mind…." Dan stumbled through his words

"You still consider yourself to be a virgin" Ivy laughed as Dan just shook his head in embarrassment

"Yeah, that is something I wish I could remember. I'm sure there was hopefully not many girls, but to know the height of my sexual escapades would be good for future reference" Dan smiled

"I'm just glad that I'm here to see this….not the whole sexual escapades part but the being with you to see you get back" Ivy smiled as the waitress interrupted their moment by placing their plates in front of them

"Your tuna melt. Your turkey" The waitress told them

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Serena sighed as she completed the mundane tasks that Yolanda had set aside for her to do. It was times where Serena felt like Yolanda was testing her, and if ever there was time, it was now. Clicking out of her window on her computer, Serena ventured onto the internet to look up a bit of information that she needed. Opening the homepage to the internet, Serena was immediately caught off guard by Sean's picture. For a moment, Serena sat stunned before she read on to see what the article had said. For the most part, the article had vindicated Sean of the public's opinions of him having something to do with Jason's murder while it proclaimed him the new hero of New York on the basketball courts. In his debut game for the new Brooklyn expansion team, Sean shined as the star and was slowly showing his skills now that he didn't everything else circling. Letting a smile come to her face, Serena felt like in this moment this was what made talking about her experience worth it, it's what she felt for him that made her realize that she had to be strong to let him have the life he wanted.

"I don't pay you to daydream" Yolanda said as she took a seat in the chair in front of Serena's desk

"You don't pay me period" Serena laughed

"If I were, I could see that you were in a haze" Yolanda sighed "You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes, I….I wanted to talk to you about Marley" Serena said

"What has she done?" Yolanda asked as Serena grabbed her paperwork

"Nothing" Serena replied "It's just, I was looking over Marley's test scores and matching them up to her classes. I'm not sure Marley is even in the right classes, I mean what if the reason she's having so many problems in class is because she's in the wrong class" she said

"Half of these kids are most likely in the wrong class" Yolanda said as Serena looked at her a bit shocked

"Then why can't we put them in the right class. I mean it would clear up a lot of frustration…." Serena began to say

"Are you aware of No Child Left Behind?" Yolanda quickly asked

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me" Serena sighed

"Well it's a lovely little legislation that has every student take the standardized testing required. It is supposed to lead to accountability. Upon accountability means if you should fail or succeed, you still pass on because you've become aware of the fact that you have either failed or succeeded" Yolanda said

"That makes no sense?!" Serena questioned

"Welcome to the world of education" Yolanda replied

"Okay, but that doesn't mean she can't be taking the classes that are at her grade level of where she's truly at" Serena quickly replied

"She's in the class she should be in according to age" Yolanda replied "That goes beyond just government, it's state, it's county" she said

"It's screwed up" Serena added "You expect her to be a calm,civil student but we're setting her up to fail and we know she will fail. So how exactly can we preach to her about following the rules? The rules are working against her, not for her" she said

"I don't write the rules, I just carry the along like I'm supposed to" Yolanda said

"Which is pointless because you're only having the same problems over and over again. What person wants to live on repeat their whole lives over the same problem?" Serena questioned

"Look, I admire that you genuinely want to do your job. I honestly do. I can't explain how things are or make it make sense because it doesn't. You have an apple, but you're trying to get an orange. Sooner or later you just have to be satisfied and make the best of the apple" Yolanda told her

"It's not supposed to be like this" Serena replied

"And I agree with you on that. I got into this profession because I didn't want it be like this but along the way I had to stop fighting the system and prepare young men and women to prepare for the system because it won't wait for you to get ready, it goes on with or without you. You can be a statistic on the streets or you have a chance, a chance in a classroom" Yolanda said

"….I just don't understand this" Serena sighed in frustration

"You can't save them all. You will meet more than one Marley, who will have a sadder story. All you can do is give the tools to be successful or just get the hell out of the way. That's all you can really do" Yolanda said "So I'm sorry if I can't give you the answer you want or need, I can only give you the answer that is available to everyone in this office and that is, the system is in place" she said as Serena just shook her head in disbelief. Getting up from her chair, Yolanda sighed as she hated to be the bearer of truth for Serena. Making her way out of the cubical, Serena sat with her arms folded before she quickly grabbed Marley's files once again. Thinking for a moment, Serena began to grab a piece of paper before she began to jot down Marley's home address.

"Never said anything about going around the system" Serena said to herself as she finished up writing down the information.

_**[Blair's P.O.V.]**_

_**Clenching on tight to my pillow, I let out a deep sigh as she found sleep hard to come by. Opening my eyes for a brief moment, I just stared on at the clock as she found it to haunting her with how slowly time was passing me by. Rolling onto my back, I stared up at the ceiling as I didn't even realize that there had been movement on what was once his side of the bed. Caught off guard by his presence, I had little time to react as I felt Dan's lips pressed against mine. Surprised by the kiss at first, I was unsure of how to respond but ultimately I responded nonetheless to his kiss. Passionately we kissed as his hands just couldn't stop their roaming powers over my body, invading every hill and crease that cease to amaze him. Putting almost his whole body weight on top of mine, I ran my hand through his hair as he began to kiss my neck all the way down to my collarbone. Trailing his kisses down to peaks of my breasts, I let out a soft moan as the sensation of his lips on my body was enough for me to explode. Tugging at the bottom of his shirt, Dan caught the hint by removing it with not break in his actions as he continued down south.**_

_**Gripping on to the sides of my pillow as she bit down on my lower lip, I looked down to see Dan tugging at my panties, pulling them off my leg with much strategy, since he had been the only one to know the familiarity of my anatomy. Finding it hard to believe that I was so open to him, Dan leaned forward to kiss me once more as some sort of an assurance before he once again led his kisses down my naval, eager to rise to the challenge. It was no surprise to him that I, which I made quite clear with his prep work, not once hesitating to let him know how I was feeling each time she had experienced a sense of euphoria. Slowly leading a trail of kisses back up, I leaned forwards to pull him towards me as our lips feverishly attacked. Pressing his forehead against mine, they were in that position for a moment as the could feel their hearts racing a thousand miles per hour. Nipping at her bottom lip, Dan kissed her as she laid back against the pillow. Slowly entering me, looking me dead in the eyes with each movement he made, Dan gave a hard thrust causing me to erupt in pure bliss. Unaware of the fact that this wasn't my reality.**_

"Oh God!?" I moaned out still caught up in what I believed to be sexual bliss

"Blair, honey. Is everything okay in there?" Harold asked through the door as I immediately opened my eyes in horror to realize that she had dreamt her sexual encounter.

"Crap. Crap" I cursed to myself as I began to process what was going on. Looking under the covers to see that my panties were a bit disheveled but by my own making, I felt flushed with embarrassment

"Blair, is everything okay. Do you need me to come in? you know who this is, right?" Harold asked like the concerned father he was

"No, dad. I'll be out in a minute" I said as I quickly hopped up from the bed to grab my robe. Immediately walking towards the door, I thought twice before opening the door as I slowly backed away towards her drawer. Pulling my panties off to throw into a hamper, I quickly put on another pair of panties. Looking on at myself in the mirror, I huffed to blow the hair out of my face before I went towards the door once more.

"Blair, I'm going to come…." Harold began to say just as I opened the door abruptly to see Harold and Roman standing in the hallway, while Dan stood in the doorway of his room.

"Dad, don't say come" I quickly replied with a forced smile

"Oh" Harold nodded before Roman smirked a little to give Harold the hint of what he had heard "Oh. Oh" he said nervously as I felt even more embarrassed "Happy early Birthday!" he then said excitedly after a few awkward glances before he leaned forward to pull me into a hug. Surprised by the announcement of a birthday, Dan looked on at me a bit surprised to hear the words while I smiled weakly back at him.

* * *

Within in a matter of two hours, I can hear my dad whistling and singing to himself as he moves around in the kitchen, creating what I was sure to believe the best breakfast ever. Daddy had been taking culinary classes back in France since Roman made it clear that cooking wasn't something a model could do so easily. I figured that was Roman being lazy but I've tried his toast, I have to say it was amazing to taste how one person can screw up something so basic. Sitting on the sofa, I enjoy hearing the sounds of my dad cooking for me while I hear Roman asking as many questions as possible. It's cute in their own way how they find ways to annoy each other but still love each other. Seeing Roman and my father together only solidify in my mind that happiness isn't always found in the opposite gender, its found in the heart and soul, whomever gender that may be in. Coming out of his bedroom, Dan looks on at the sight of my father cooking and laughs to himself for a bit. Not sure if he finds it to be funny or just the sight of my father attempting to sing to be funny. There was a time I could decipher his laughs, I knew what he was laughing about and why he was laughing, now I could only guess because his laughter was so rare with me. Taking a seat beside me on the sofa, I become nervous as I don't know what to expect by this little distance that was between us.

"So your birthday" Dan said

"No, it's not my birthday" I replied

"But you're…" Dan began to say

"Yeah, it's going to be. In like a week or so, my dad and I just have this tradition that he works uber hard to keep" I laugh a little bit

"What tradition?" Dan asks

"We bake a cake together. Not a good a cake, it's a horrible cake that is grape colored with grape flavoring. It's honestly so disgusting" I told him

"Then why bake it? I mean if it's your birthday cake then why not make it to where you like it?" Dan asked a bit confused

"Because it was the first ever cake we made together. The fun was in making it rather than eating it. My mom's a big proponent of store bought cakes…." I began to tell him

"And your dad isn't. Aw, I get it now. A little sentimental value to something we otherwise take for granted" Dan laughed as I smiled on at him "So about yesterday…" he began to say

"It's fine. I mean it wasn't exactly what we were expecting, but it's fine" I reply as I'm once again reminded of what was yesterday, the debacle of words.

"You seemed pretty upset" Dan said "I mean you seemed like you were hoping for the prior stuff to come back, which is slowly" he said as I look on at him for a moment

"Slowly is the pace these things have to go" I say as I know he's making reference to the burrito he remembered that wasn't my favorite but was Serena's. I want to tell him the truth but I can't, the truth won't just hurt him, it'll hurt me too. Sometimes you want to be oblivious to truth not for others but for selfish reasons, the truth hurts too much.

"I'm planning to go to therapy the extra day. See how that goes for a month or so, jog a couple of memories" Dan said with a bit of reluctance. I could tell he was trying to do the right thing but it was only to appease me. Deep down I knew that he hated being treated like a nut case as some call it. A silence came between us, which was nothing new since our only bit of lengthy conversation was when were upset about something. Just as I began to speak, I was interrupted by the sounds of plates being put on the table as my father and Roman began to set the table.

"Everything looks delicious" Roman smiled on at my father while Dan and I walked over towards the table

"It does" Dan said as he looked on at the food "French toast, a bit of a gourmet twist I see" he said

"I try" Daddy replied "Now sit, sit. I want to get your take on this new recipe I have tried. It's French toast with a bit of chocolate filling" he said excitedly

"Explains the whole puffiness" I laughed to myself as I skeptically began to poke at the French toast with my fork as I sat down. Gathered around the table, Roman went on about his latest ventures in modeling while all I could do was laugh at how dramatic Roman could be. I use to hate it but now I come to love the flare of his stories, never ceases to make me laugh at how the simple things, Roman can complicate.

"So Dan, you still got your chops in the kitchen?" Daddy asked as I immediately looked up from my plate towards my father

"Dad" I quickly replied as Dan laughed a little to himself

"No, it's okay. I have mustered the art of pancakes, which I'm sure Waldorf is happy about. I have yet to try my pasta selections that my dad has taught me" Dan said

"Aw, I loved your pasta. It was so authentic. Made me think you had Italian blood in you" Roman smiled

"Blair used to tell me all the time, fighting with you was the best because then it always meant the food would be great when you two made up" Dad said as I shook my head in embarrassment

"We didn't exactly fight a lot. We had the banter, it was our thing, I mean it's this thing we have" I told him as I took a sip of my water

"Pure comedy gold" Roman added "You two were tit for tat with the snappy remarks, but it was because you admired each other so much" he smiled as Dan and I shared a glance at each other

"Who won most of the time?" Dan asked with a bit of grin

"….I did. I always won" I reply

"I must've given in, right? I must've been in enticed?" Dan asked

"Oh, you were enticed by a lot of things" I laughed "You just….you understood" I nodded as I couldn't help but think back to the pointless banter sessions we'd have while Dan seemed to take in this bit of info. I wasn't quite sure if this was helping him or making him feel less in the relationship. It was all so confusing because I could think something one minute but feel something else another minute

"Tell me more? It seems we were quite the couple" Dan laughed as I felt somewhat at ease

"We spent a summer in Paris. We spent this past summer in Maine. We were…..we were passionate about each other, about our work, about what we were building" I said getting caught up in the memory, knowing that no matter how hard I tried I'd leave something out. How do you explain something that just was? We look on at each other a few moments longer to where I'm sure Daddy and Roman are wondering what to think at this point.

"Blair says you have traditions for her birthday?" Dan asked as he looked over at daddy

"Yes, we do. I got the ingredients as we speak. I got this fresh grape flavor that tastes disgusting. It's like processed grape flavor or something" Daddy laughed

"I've never known someone to put effort into making a horrible cake" Roman laughed

"I do, he's sitting beside you" I laugh "He's on a mission to make this cake horrible" I added

"The worse the better" Harold smiled "But I do intend to find you the perfect cake for the big celebration" he said as I went into panic mode

"What celebration?" I asked immediately

"Oh, the one your parents have been planning for you the past two weeks" Roman smiled happily "It's going to be so beautiful" he said

"Wait, what? Daddy tell me you didn't" I questioned

"He did" Roman replied as my father just laughed

"It's just a simple party for your birthday. We wanted to showcase you, our beautiful…." Daddy began to say

"No, no. I can't be showcased. I'm not really party ready or anything. I appreciate this but you can't follow through with this" I told him "Daddy please tell me that you can make this stop, whatever madness you and mom have cooked up, make it go away" I said

"It'll be fun Care Blair" Daddy replied

"I know but not now" I sighed

"Well what are your thoughts on it Dan" Daddy turned to ask as I could only feel more pressure. Dan definitely wasn't going to celebrate my birthday, when he was still borderline upset about his party that I ruined

"I think it would be good" Dan said after a few agonizing moments

"What?" I ask in disbelief

"I think that your dad clearly wants to throw you a birthday party and you should let him, both of your parents" Dan said as we looked on at each other

"There you go, we have reasoning in this household. I will continue with my quest to make my daughter the princess that she is but under one condition Daniel, I want your help" Daddy said as both Dan and I looked over at him

"Help?" I ask

"Yes. Dan has a lot to offer when it comes to over seeing things. He's kept your mother in line for longer than any time period I could've accomplished. The man has worked a miracle" Daddy said as Dan looks back at me for some sort of confirmation

"…no. That's, that's…." I begin to say as I assume he wants a reason out

"I'll do it" Dan quickly agrees, leaving me even more confused

"Looks like you're outnumbered on this. You're having a birthday party this weekend" Daddy tells me as I just shrug in my seat, knowing that I have been defeated. I want to say that I'm excited but I'm far from excited, I'm terrified.

_**[Blair's P.O.V.]**_

_**Splashing water on my face, I take a few moments to let the water seep in as I want to soak down deep. I have this notion that if I let it linger long enough then it will wash away the doubt that existed. For the better part of the day, Dan had managed to get sucked into the madness that my father was trying to create over this party. I can only assume that tomorrow will be the same but with the added feature that is my mother. I can only assume that they've done this out of a way to bring some sort of happiness into my life during these dark periods. Birthdays are usually something I get up for but this year, it doesn't seem to interest me too much. I don't exactly find the thrill in smiling and pretending that I'm happy when I just fill overwhelmed. I can't admit it to myself yet but I feel like I'm running out of batteries on this calm and put together game I play with people but most of all with Dan. Wiping my face with the towel, I look on at my reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before I eventually put my hand out to turn the lights off. Putting my hair up into a bun, I access the fact that I have two options now, to sleep on the left or the right. I should feel empowered by this but I don't, it's just saddening. Getting in on my usual side, I feel some obligated respect to just take the side I had always been on. Slipping underneath the covers, I rest my head against the pillow as I close my eyes. Opening my eyes, I see him looking back at me, like I dreamed him to life. His eyes look over me, knowing that something is wrong.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Dan asks as he caresses my face while all I can do is look back at him**_

"_**This isn't real" I sighed as I closed my eyes once more, thinking that once I opened them again that he'll be gone but I had no such luck**_

"_**Are you trying to wish me away?" Dan asks with a bit of a laugh**_

"…_**.I wish I could wish you back to actuality" I told him "I have no such luck" I said**_

"_**What's wrong? Is it work?" Dan asks as I can see the concern in his eyes as we lay facing each other**_

"_**It's everything" I tell him "Not to mention the fact that I've received a below average grade on my test" I said**_

"_**Oh no, say it isn't so" Dan teases**_

"_**Don't joke, you know how I feel about school" I reply**_

"_**Yes, I know how you feel. I should know, I'm the one that had to basically stalk the admissions office to get you in" Dan said "But I also know that you're brilliant in school. Almost as brilliant as me of course" he smiled**_

"_**Everyone's more brilliant than you Humphrey" I say as I tease in response while he lays on his back**_

"_**You'll find a way, you always do" Dan says **_

"_**College and high school are completely different. One is real…the other is, not" I say as I come back to the fact of the matter that this can't be real, I can't be seeing my Dan, my Humphrey. Rolling over onto his side once more, Dan moves closer to me to where our noses touch.**_

"_**I'm here for you. I'm not going anywhere" Dan tells me as it sends relief through me to know that those words still exist with him "I wouldn't miss your birthday by any stretch of the imagination" he smiles**_

"_**I don't care about my birthday. I just want you" I say as I reach out to touch his face to find that it's real to me. Leaning forward with a bit of hesitation, I lean in to kiss him on the lips.**_

"_**Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Blair, happy birthday to you" Dan sang against my lips before he smiled into his kiss. We kiss for what seems like hours as it's nothing but pure bliss to feel his want matched with mine. Our passion once again ignited by just the simple act of being together in this moment.**_

"_**This didn't exactly go right the first time" I said as he lays me back while he takes over positioning**_

"_**No interruptions" Dan whispered as he began to kiss my neck**_

"_**No father near" I reply as I help him relieve himself of his shirt**_

"_**Nothing…but…time" Dan said in between kisses before he captured my lips with his.**_

_**Clothes didn't stand much of chance between us as the want and desire we had thwarted us into overdrive. His hands roaming all over my naked body while he so delicately touches me as if I'm something he doesn't want to break, not until he had his fun along the way. It had been some time since any form of true sexual contact, so I was more than ready. Paying much attention to my lips, he gently kissed and nipped at my bottom lip as he kept his pace. Breaking the kiss, Dan hides his face in the crook of my neck as he continue to slide in and out of me. Soft moans match his soft grunts as we both play our own soundtracks. Our cheeks pressed against each other as our focus is on joint efforts to experience sheer euphoria. I drag my nails down his back as he thrust into me, as he hits deeper than I thought possible that leaves a reminder of how good the lovemaking was. Bringing his lips to mine once more kisses me passionately, his tongue scorching my mouth and making me need to feel him everywhere at once. **_

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V]**

Heading inside of my office the next morning, I go through the monthly reports of the month to see nothing but good number across the board. Closing the door behind me, I walk towards my desk to throw my files down on the desk as I let out a deep sigh. Looking out my window for what feels like the first time all day. Rubbing my neck I begin to think that a hickey has to be on my neck from the events of last night. Going towards the nearest mirror, I expect to see the hickey on my neck but find no such thing on my neck. For a moment, I stare a little bit longer than normal as I could swear that under the usual circumstances of how much attention Dan put on my sweet spot there was supposed to be a marking to let him me know that he was there. Hearing the sounds of the door opening, I turn to see Justine standing in the doorway. Trying to play off the fact that I was looking for the obvious marking, all I could do was walk back to take a seat at my desk to be my usual professional self.

"What were you doing?" Justine asks a bit skeptically

"Nothing. Reading the monthly report, our numbers are…." I began to say

"No, I'm talking about before. You were doing something" Justine said

"And as I told you, I was reading the monthly report. What are you doing?" I ask trying to turn the tables on her

"I was reading the report as well but I didn't need a mirror to assist me in doing so" Justine replied as a smile came to her face "Were you?...were you checking for a hickey?" she asked with a bit of a grin

"No, why would I?" I ask

"I don't know maybe because you did something to get said hickey. Have you and Dan been hooking up?" Justine asks as I feel even more embarrassed. Man, this embarrassing moments thing has begun to pile up on me in a matter of day or two it seems

"I'm not hooking up with Dan" I reply

"You're cheating?! Are you cheating?" Justine asks in disbelief

"No, I'm not cheating" I tell her as she looks even more confused just as Jenny comes walking in to hear the last part of the conversation

"What?! You're cheating!?" Jenny exclaimed

"No! I'm not cheating" I tell them both

"Then explain how you're checking for hickeys when you're not hooking up with Dan" Justine asks as I debate whether to tell them or not but I know that if I don't then it'll only lead them to think that I am actually cheating.

"Clock is ticking" Jenny said as she kept her focus on me

"….I thought I had sex last night" I mutter low enough that it causes Jenny and Justine to lean in closer to hear what I was trying to say

"What?" Jenny asks "I could barely hear what you just said" she said

"I couldn't even decipher what word you tried to say" Justine replied

"I thought I had sex last night" I stated as Jenny and Justine looked at her with confusion

"Just how exactly do you think you have sex?" Justine questioned "I mean were you drunk and you woke up with Dan? Were you, I really can't even find the words to ask how it's possible to have sex and not know about it" she asks

"It was with Dan but it wasn't with the physical Dan" I told them

"Again, confused" Jenny replied "….did you dream it?" she asked

"Yes!" I quickly replied to her guess

"You had sexual fantasies about him. So you're mind cheating on the freshmen Dan with your Dan" Justine concluded just as April made her way in to the office

"I got it, what about Rare as a title" April said as no one paid much attention to her, which made her realize that something was up "Oh, God. What are we talking about?" she asked looking on at all of us

"Blair's having mind sex with fantasy Dan" Justine quickly replied

"You have those dreams too?" April asks as we all turn to look at her "Not about Dan but just sex in general….what about freshmen Dan?" she then asks to cover up

"Freshmen Dan is helping my dad plan my birthday party this weekend" I relay

"Aw, that's sweet" April commented

"Not if she's cheating with fantasy Dan" Jenny quickly replied

"Would you stop it!? I'm not cheating if it's with the guy that I've always been with" I tell them

"How exactly does this sexual escapade occur?" Justine asks me

"Like normal. It's like I'm in a normal reality where everything is as is, but he just happens to be there. Like yesterday morning, it was all leading up to the main event of what we do during…and my dad knocks on the door, open the door to see freshmen Dan standing outside" I explain to them

"I feel like there is some term for this" April began to say

"Yes, it's called being horny" Justine replied "I mean let's be honest, how long in the actual sense have you not had sex?" she asked

"It's been some time but I'm not typically horny in that way. I don't dream of sex, I have it" I replied reply

"Must be nice" April sighed as she flopped down on the sofa

"You could be giving in to your hidden desires. I mean it is logical. You have an itch and only in your subconscious can Dan, your Dan, scratch it" Justine said

"This sounds so disturbing that we're literally having a free for all in talking about my brother's sex life" Jenny stated

"….I'm not horny" I stated

"Yes, you are" Justine, Jenny, and April replied as I was surprised to hear them in unisons against me

"Look it's normal, you just haven't had this type of severity of horniness. Now I can prescribe a simple solution to your problem, which is the time honored woman saver to all that suffer from such horniness" Justine said as she began to search through the internet to get the desired picture off the internet to show me which I couldn't help but give her a condescending look as it was a vibrator. "Don't be ashamed, appreciate it" she said as Jenny and April laughed while I just shook my head in disbelief

"I'm not buying that" I declared "That thing is disgusting and perverted. Me buying that is just advertising to the world that I pleasure myself" I said

"Every girl has those moments. Sometimes you can only satisfy the urge" Jenny replied as I just looked at her "Don't look at me that way. There were times, lonely nights after my divorce with Chuck. I went through a dry spell and I had the same thoughts about the same item. It's weird at first but then, you get better at it" she told me

"I don't feel comfortable with this" I tell the girls

"You'll feel comfortable and everything else. We can even make it a field trip if you like, but if you're counting on fantasy Dan give you pleasure, then that's a sign that you need this little helper until the actual Dan can" Justine tells me as Jenny seems to agree with her while April continues to look on at the picture of the vibrators

"How do you know what size to get?" April asked in confusion as all I could do was shrink down in embarrassment.

"Barring the clear embarrassment of the situation, let's make a deal" Justine said turning her attention away from April "Try out the nifty tool and we'll take over forfeit all samples to you" she began to say before Jenny quickly looked at her in panic

"No, you can't forfeit the samples. That's one of our perks" Jenny stated

"I actually like my samples. I'm actually looking forward to the next piece…oh, you're evil. Not the Burke, I haven't bought the Burke knowing we'd get samples" April protested

"This is all for a good cause, we're finding a cure for the dry season that has come upon a fellow friend" Justine reasoned

"What about my dry season? I've been dry for years and I never got samples offered up" April reasoned

"That's because you're region has yet to be discovered by any explorers" Justine reasoned as I sighed. I knew that if I didn't give them a satisfactory answer then my sex life would be the topic of discussion all the way until someone else did something of interest to the rest of us

"What if she has sex with freshmen Dan?" April asked as all eyes turned to me for the confirmation to that question

"….I don't see that as likely" I sighed at the prospects of any sexual encounter with this new Dan that I was living with

"Then we have the terms to our agreement" Jenny smiled as I let out a sigh "I sense that we should use this better half of our lunch to, I don't know, find said vibrator. You know, for support purposes" she said as she looked at me, hoping that I wouldn't mind

"Have at it, you guys have already intruded in my sex life" I said clearing the pathway to my computer as they wasted no time on pouncing on the opportunity.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Diving into the water, Katie swam underneath before emerging on the opposite side of the pool. Coming up to the surface, Katie was caught off guard to see Christian kneeling down at the end of the pool with the biggest smile on his face as he saw her as his angel. Smiling on at him, Katie then swam over toward the side of the pool to get out of the pool. Grabbing a hotel from the waiting staff member, Katie was quickly wrapped up into a bear hug by her boyfriend as he twirled her around. Putting her down to give her a kiss, Katie broke the kiss as she smiled on at his displays of affection.

"You two make me sick" Beatrice said as she took her seat on the lounge chair with her martini in hand "I thought you had business to tend to Christian?" she asked her brother as he remained love struck in his gaze of Katie

"Yeah, I thought you were swamped" Katie said

"Catalina and I were more than looking forward to having our much needed girl time" Beatrice teased her brother as Katie took her seat on the end of the lounge chair

"Lounging at hotel rooftops, driving recklessly through the countryside, sipping on hundred dollar champagnes; I knew you'd lead her to a life of laziness if I left her longer than need be in your presence" Christian said as he looked over at his sister

"I'm trying to convince her to stay. Your methods would drive the average girl away. Political meetings, holy water exchanges with the priests. That sounds like unlimited fun to be had" Beatrice said as Katie just laughed

"Maybe I should call your friends or family to convince them your time is best served in Monaco. Tell the parents to not worry as no expense will come to their daughter" Christian smiled

"Yeah, I don't think my parents would enjoy such a call" Katie laughed nervously

"You speaking with Catalina's family would be a huge feat since not even I have met the sperm that has created this spawn of goodness. I'm telling you, I have to taint you in some way" Beatrice smiled

"Is that true?" Christian asked

"My family is not as close as yours. Meeting any part of my family would only lead me to break into hives and embarrassment" Katie laughed nervously "Is that strange of me to say?" she asked hoping that she wasn't sounding suspicious

"But you do still have a connection to your family or friends, right?" Christian asked

"…yes. Very much so" Katie smiled weakly "They just wouldn't understand my life now" she said

"Why is that?" Beatrice asked as Katie felt cornered with the intrigue about her family

"We didn't leave things on a good terms" Katie smiled weakly

_**[Flashback; Switzerland; Le Rosey Boarding School]**_

_As she suspected, Georgina didn't have to wait long to discover that Katie or Catalina was the golden child around her school. In the span of months, Katie had manage to fully take in her new life as Catalina to where Georgina suspected that any trace of her sister had died in the lake long before ever being revived. Late at night, Georgina continued her search of any trace that would give her some clue as to what was going on with Katie, she could only hope that her sister had some bit of motive to switch lives so quickly like the other didn't exist. Opening the door to her dorm room, Katie was startled to see Georgina sitting at her desk. Noticing that Georgina was reading what she had written, Katie froze for a moment as Georgina looked up at her sister in complete disbelief. Quickly walking over to take the lap top, Katie struggled to take it away from Georgina as they tugged on it, each wanting it for different reasons. Winning the battle, Katie nearly fell as she clenched on tight to the lap top._

"_Have you lost your mind?! I mean have you literally lost your mind? You're supposed to be unseen and unheard…" Georgina began to say_

"_And I am!" Katie replied_

"_You're not, you've become some Gossip Girl?" Georgina replied "How stupid can you be? You're supposed to be dead but yet you want to chat on the internet" she said "Do you understand what you've created? I mean have you literally stopped to think about the mayhem you've caused in just the confines of the Upper Eastside?" she asked_

"_I've become aware by the numerous comments I receive" Katie replied hesitantly_

"_Comments aren't the only thing you receive" Georgina replied "You post things that destroy people, that reveal secrets that your own so called friends don't even want people to know" she said_

"_You wouldn't understand" Katie replied after a few moments, trying to compose her defense for Georgina's disbelief_

"_I wouldn't because if I'm dead, I want to be dead and not pop up on the internet to comment on the latest fashion trend" Georgina replied_

"_Would you stop with the whole dead thing!? Someone might hear you" Katie whispered angrily_

"_I don't care. Ever since I've showed up, you've been carrying on as this new person, acting like everything is gumballs and sunshine with your little debate clubs" Georgina said_

"_And what's wrong with that? I don't become an instant rebel and now all of sudden that's wrong?!" Katie asked_

"_You're acting like what you did is nothing!?" Georgina replied "….you asked me, came to me to help you fake your death. That's not normal, none of this is normal but you act like it's just perfectly fine" she said _

"_This is the only way Georgy!?" Katie replied as tears welled up in her eyes "This is the only way I can act, this is the only way I can stand to go on because I know. I know what I've asked of you, I know what I've done and continue to do. But this is the only way" she said as a tear fell from her eye_

"_I'd like to believe you but you shutting me out makes it hard to do so" Georgina said "How do I know this new persona you have isn't inclined to lie first and think later?" she questioned as Katie laughed to herself in disbelief_

"_You make me more vindictive than I originally am" Katie replied_

"_Well I don't know who I'm dealing with. Katie wouldn't but then I didn't exactly know you were taking depressants, so that goes to show what I know. Catalina, she may be…I don't know who you are" Georgina replied "Gossip Girl? You created a blog Gossip Girl? Do you understand how stupid this is?" she questioned her sister_

"_This is the only way I have some connection to the only people I give a damn about. Yes, I'm dead. I've been dead for the longest now , so I don't need a reminder of how to stay dead" Katie said_

"_This connection, this Gossip Girl doesn't pay homage to your friends. It exposes what they don't want out" Georgina replied "If this ever gets discovered, this identity you've taken on, the only thing you give a damn about will bury you alive because you forget that they're not exactly the most forgiving bunch of friends" she said_

"_So what? You going to rat me out? Expose me?" Katie asked after a few moments of silence_

"_I should do a lot of things" Georgina replied "But no….I'm not letting you off so easily" she said_

"_What does that mean?" Katie asked_

"_It means what I said. I want to know everything. I want to know the endgame in all of this, what's your purpose? What are you up to?" Georgina asked in a demanding tone "If I don't get the answers to those questions then yes, I will expose you because I'm the one catching the suspicion for your death but next time, I'll kill you. You have until the morning to tell me or else breaking news in New York will begin by the evening" she threatened as the sister's glared on each other before Georgina left the room._

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Taking a back seat to all things business, Eleanor still couldn't help but find herself going into her office, thinking she had work to do. Cyrus had mostly traveled close by to make appearances in court but he was never gone long enough for her to truly miss him but nonetheless, Eleanor was beginning to see that she was in the life of retirement without ever truly knowing it. Coming down the staircase, Eleanor let out a yawn as the tiredness of the day was finally catching up to her at midday. Looking on into the living room to see Dan sitting in the living room working, Eleanor could only recall on the earlier memories of the boy that she'd see this as a normal sight. Hearing her footsteps, Dan looked up to see Eleanor walking towards him as she smiled back at him. For a moment, Dan and Eleanor looked on at each other before she finally took a seat beside him. Looking on at all that he was working on, Eleanor quickly saw that Harold had enlisted him on the team to provide their daughter the birthday party they thought she desired.

"It's been a while since I've seen you doing actual work like this" Eleanor laughed "Makes me question what Blair has convinced you of" she said

"It's not Blair that's done the convincing" Dan sighed "Harold asked and I thought I should" he said

"Well I'm sure you've learned by now that planning a party for the likes of a Waldorf is never simple. Much intricate details need to come into play" Eleanor said

"Such as this Riaverte cake with this specialty crème. Yeah, I'm catching the hint" Dan laughed

"How've you been?" Eleanor asked after a few moments

"Truth or…" Dan began to say

"I want the truth. You shouldn't ask me for another option" Eleanor replied

"I just figured that with this joyous occasion coming to celebrate your daughter…." Dan began to say

"And you should come to realize that I do care about you. Talk to me, tell me your woes" Eleanor smiled as she leaned back on the sofa

"Blair and I went to see the doctor the other day" Dan told her

"Oh, and how'd that go?" Eleanor asked

"….It didn't quite go as expected" Dan said "The doctor said that I might never fully return back to who I was before. I might just stay like freshmen Dan until….until whenever or forever" he said as a silence came between them

"And let me guess, Blair stormed off after brilliantly and skillfully insulting the doctor?" Eleanor asked, knowing her daughter so well

"Pretty much" Dan said "I know this is effecting her, its effecting me too. I just feel like it's one thing after another with us. What's the point anymore?" Dan sighed as he showed his frustrations

"Do you feel like you have to get back to Dan of prior?" Eleanor asked

"I feel like I just have to come to some place of comfort. I want to feel like the things I want to be now won't disappoint people" Dan sighed "It's starting to feel like walking in a mine field, where we're trying not to hurt each other….but we do in the end" he said

"You have to be comfortable in your own skin" Eleanor told him as she could see how troubling this was for him

"I'm taking in all this information, trying to process it but I just feel like there's little time to really react to it" Dan said

"Like your mom?" Eleanor asked as Dan nodded

"….I knew things were bad with my parents. I all but turned a blind eye to it because I just thought it was something they did. My parents disagreed, she'd go off on her usual trip for some art thing. Until it just turned into her staying away" Dan told her "I'd think from time to time that we'd be better without her….but I never…."he began to say "I can't help but wonder what did I say to her last? Did we have a good memory before…? Did she want to come back? I have all these questions and I just can't get them, I can't figure anything out because what I knew, I don't know now" he said "Who am I supposed to be? What version of me is right and what is wrong?" he asked

"Look, I can't give you anything satisfactory in regards to your mother because I think in whatever version you are of yourself, no answer will suffice. Your mother loved you and you loved her, that much I know" Eleanor said

"But you know more, you know more than your letting on in regards to how things were my mother and me" Dan said

"I do. I saw firsthand the pain it caused you, I saw firsthand what you went through to get to a point in your life to where you could let those insecurities go" Eleanor said as a silence came between them "Maybe we both have amnesia" she said

"Why would you say that?" Dan asked

"Because I prefer to have a selective memory when it comes to you. I'd rather tell you of your accomplishments that came from you failing, that's all that matters anyways, did we win in the end" Eleanor smiled as Dan couldn't help but smile along with her. Hearing the sound of the elevator doors opening up, Eleanor looked over to see Blair stepping off with a small pink bag in hand.

"Oh, crap" Blair said as she was caught off guard to see Dan and Eleanor together

"What are you doing here?" Eleanor asked

"…I'm not checking up on you, if that's what you were thinking. I just….I came by to, uh….I was checking up on my birthday party….the one where you conveniently kept from me" Blair fumbled for a reasoning

"Aw, and you think we'd go wrong in handling it?" Eleanor asked

"I think it's always good to linger, question purposes" Blair reasoned as Eleanor slowly rose from her seat

"I have a call to make. I'm apparently a source for an article" Eleanor sighed "My career has been reduced to being a source for a magazine article" she added

"Not just any magazine, Elle to be exact" Blair smiled as Eleanor began to head towards her office "Make sure you mention me. It Girl International, jewelry line coming soon" she quickly told her mother

"And now the newly added role of being publics relations. Thank you, you've validated me" Eleanor replied

"That's what I do" Blair smiled before her mother went into her office. Turning her attention towards Dan, Blair smiled as she hid the bag behind her back so that he wouldn't see it or where it was from. "I promise you that I'm not here to check up on you" she then added

"No, you're just here to check up on your party?" Dan asked

"Precisely" Blair smiled "Since this is all news to me, I figure I should have some bit of input" she reasoned

"I think it's supposed to be a surprise" Dan said as he cracked a smile while Blair stashed the bag into her purse

"All the more reason" Blair laughed nervously as she quickly zipper her purse up before taking her seat beside Dan on the sofa to see the numerous pictures that were on the laptop of them throughout the different events that they had attended

"I didn't know I had a lap top over here. Came by to meet up with your dad and we used this one, only to find the numerous pics of ourselves" Dan said "I'm beginning to think your dad is spearheading the movement of me getting back or at least us getting back to that couple" he said

"I'm beginning to see" Blair replied as she looked on at the photo for a moment before a smile came to her face "…last year's birthday" she smiled

"We seem happy" Dan said as they looked on at each other before Blair looked away

"We were under the circumstances. I had to endure the drama that was losing my mother's company, so celebrating anything was irrelevant to me. The weeks prior, you got me accepted into Columbia, it was your way of helping me start over, get the knowledge I needed. I was going back to school and my schedule wasn't the greatest, so we had my birthday dinner in the quad during passing period" Blair smiled "….I remember you baked me this huge cupcake because I was still on a chocolate kick from being depressed. I must've ate the whole thing by myself and you got only one bite in, so you took a pic for memory purposes" she laughed at the memory as a silence came between them, staring on at each other. "I'm sorry" she muttered

"For what?" Dan asked as he leaned in slowly towards her

"For ruining your party. I should've been honest about the whole thing with Serena but I just didn't think you wanted to hear about…." Blair began to ramble before Dan leaned in to kiss her. With their lips pressed against each other, Blair took a moment as she was caught off guard by the kiss before she relaxed into it.

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

_I should be happy. I should be ecstatic. In the back of my head, I'm thinking that maybe my dry season will still be over because we're kissing. We're doing something that I had no foreseen thought of us doing and while it feels good to be kissed, I feel something else. I try to push it to the side. I try to keep this strictly about the kiss and nothing else because maybe something good can come of an event that I love dearly, my birthday. We're kissing but I can't help but feel like something is wrong. Something is not quite right but I want things to be. They will be, it has to be for the sake._

* * *

Pulling her piece of paper out of her pocket, Serena walked up towards the crosswalk to wait for the light to signal for her to walk. With Marley's home address written down, Serena waited eagerly until school ended before she took off on a mission of her own. Unfamiliar with the area, Serena assumed that she could navigate around New York like nothing since it was her hometown but as the night began to set in with no progress made in finding Marley's address, Serena began to realize this was nothing like she thought. Coming upon the house that was written on her paper, Serena breathed a sigh of relief that she'd be able to get something accomplished for the night. Walking up the small set of stairs, Serena looked on to see a few young men sitting out on the benches smoking and drinking. Giving off a weak smile, Serena waited for the door to open after she had rang the doorbell before the wait once again continued.

"Hey sweet thang. You don't need to see them, you can just come see me" The guy said

"Are you related to Marley?" Serena asked nervously as she looked over at the guy

"Oh yeah" The guy said slyly "I know Marley. Raised her since she was a little pup" the guy smiled

"Kid, you mean kid, right? Marley is a kid, well teen…" Serena began to say

"You won't find anything in there. What you need is right here….with me" The guy said as he walked towards Serena, making her nervous with each step he took, which he knew.

"Open the door" Serena muttered to herself as she pushed the doorbell once more in a panic for someone to open

"I told you, no one is there to give you what you need" The guy said before covering the doorbell, showing Serena how close he had gotten

"Then some other time" Serena replied nervously as she tried to slide past the guy

"No time like the present" The guy said latching on to Serena's arm as he tried to pull her towards him. Able to rip away, Serena pushed the guy to the floor as she quickly took off running down. Hearing the sounds of other following behind her, Serena looked back to see the guy along with his friends in tow chasing after

"You're going to get it real good you little bitch!" The guy yelled out as Serena became overwhelmed with panic as her familiarity of this neighborhood or streets were not to her advantage

"Help me. Help me. Help me" Serena muttered to herself as she kept running, hoping to get herself out of this situation that she found herself in. Trying to hold herself together, Serena felt as the worst case scenario was becoming more her only scenario since she had ran down a dead end street "No!?" she cried to herself before looking back to see the group of guys coming closer to her, each salivating at getting their hands on her

"Got you now you little bitch!" The guy said as they came to a stop, to enjoy the fact that Serena was left with nowhere to go

"I'm calling the cops" Serena stated to the guys as she pulled her cell phone out to see her hands trembling

"Makes no difference. Cops around here don't come until there's a body, and I fully intend to keep your body in tact. You know after I get my kicks from you" The guys said as his friends laughed

"Mind if I join in on that? She looks better now that I see her up close" Another guy chimed in to say as they encircled Serena

"What position should we try first? Doggie style?" The guy asked as he got closer towards Serena before Serena tried to push him away but he had managed to grab on to her. Fear coursing through her veins, Serena tried to fight back as much as she could but found her strength to be no match against the guy.

"I'm not a proponent of doggie style. I prefer just kicking your ass" The familiar voice said as everyone looked over to see who it was. Unable to see, Serena could only hope that this person was here to help. "Let her go" the guy said once more before Serena finally got a good glimpse to see who it was

"If isn't Mr. Bigshot, Sean Anderson" The guy replied as he loosened up his grip on Serena while Sean walked over to usher Serena away

"…are you okay?" Sean asked as he looked over at Serena as she simply nodded "I presume you were the ringleader in this?" he asked as he walked towards the man after tending to Serena to make sure that she was okay

"This seems to be your lady here…" The man said

"It's really none of your concern. I don't care if she's a damn stranger to me, you and the crew should still back the hell of" Sean replied sternly

"Do we have a problem Anderson?" The man asked

"We have a big problem" Sean quickly replied as the guy just smirked to himself, causing Serena to become nervous

"Sean" Serena said trying to call him back

"Apologize" Sean said sternly as he stared the man down as the guy challenged him a bit before he slowly looked towards Serena to her surprise

"…I'm….sorry" The guy said as Serena begrudgingly applied

"Good. I think we understand each other" Sean replied as he eyed all the guys before he slowly backed away just as all the guys began to walk away. Waiting until everyone had left, Sean turned towards Serena with a bit of relief on his face "What are you doing here?" he asked as he immediately began to lead her away

"I was here to see a student…"Serena began to say

"Well you should try to do that in the daytime, not night" Sean said as he kept up a fast pace as if he had to go somewhere. Coming upon the main street, Sean looked both ways to see if any taxi by any chance would be coming "Damn" he said to himself

"I can get home" Serena replied

"No, you really can't" Sean quickly replied as he pulled his phone out

"And why is that?" Serena asked

"Because no taxi would dare to come down in this part of town at night. If they do, the fair will be so high just for the risk factor. So now, the option is to wait for said taxi to come….or to, I can't believe this" Sean said as he began to laugh to himself in disbelief

"Or what?" Serena asked "It's not that bad. I can get home" she said walking towards the street to see that no taxi was coming in sight

"Do you see said taxi coming?" Sean asked after a few moments of letting Serena prove her point

"What's the other option that gets me home?" Serena asked with a bit of a mutter

"Call the boyfriend and tell him to pick you up in the next two hours…" Sean asked

"Why two hours?" Serena questioned

"Because I need to do something and since you don't blend in so easily" Sean replied as they looked on at each other, seeing that there was no other option "What's it going to be van der Woodsen?" he asked as Serena just sighed

"….lead the way" Serena replied as Sean lead the way while she quickly followed behind. As they walked together down the darkened street, Serena sighed as she looked over at him "Do you mind telling me what we're doing that would take so long?" she asked

"….seeing Michael off. He's leaving tonight. He forgot his toy and he'll get fussy on the plane without it. So it'll take two hours because I have to get his toy and drop it off at my aunt's house" Sean replied after a few moments as he kept his quick pace while Serena just processed what she was hearing "Two hours, that's how long I have and how much I need" he replied as he looked over at Serena as the two shared a glance.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Brushing my hair in front of the mirror, I take longer than normal like I'm expecting company when all it is me going to bed. Taking a deep breath, I begin to run through my mind how exactly I got to this point. The occasional thought of where Dan was came into thought as I tip toed out of the bathroom to poke my head out of the door. Hearing the television on in Dan's room, I breath a sigh of relief because I know it won't be long until he's asleep. Closing the door, I lean up against the door as I just contemplate once again. Trying my best to talk myself out of this, trying to find another way. Walking towards the bed, I get down on my knees to pull out the pink bag that I've hidden underneath my bed. Laying up against my bed, I become overwhelmed with embarrassment as it doesn't make me feel any better that I'm tucked away in the comfort of my bedroom. Hearing my phone ring as I pull the vibrator out, I waste no time in getting up to go get the phone.

"Somehow I knew you'd call" I sighed as I answered the phone

"Then you should know I'd be calling on the end result" Justine quickly replied

"Nothing has resulted. I should take this…this thing back. It looks like I stole a mannequins' penis" I tell her

"That's the point" Justine said

"Okay, this has officially gotten weird and awkward. I'm not doing it with that. Horny or not, I'm not doing the plastic route" I protested

"Don't be so dramatic. Every woman has their bouts and have the friendly help of the vibrator. It's our gift from God" Justine replied

"I hardly think God cares about women getting their kicks" I quickly replied as I heard another beep on the line to see that it was Serena calling. Pressing the merge button to put Serena in on the call, I sigh as I welcome the distraction of thought

"B, are you by any chance past Brooklyn?" Serena quickly asked once the call merged

"As in what? In Queens Territory? You're joking, right?" I ask with a bit of laugh

"There goes that slim possibility of hope. I guess I just have to wait for Trip to get out of his meeting then" Serena said

"Why are you in Queens?" Justine then asked

"Is this a three way?" Serena questioned

"Yes, I'm walking your bestie through the process of using a vibrator" Justine replied

"Okay, that bit of information was supposed to stay private…." I began to say

"Ooh, which one did you get?" Serena asked "My personal favorite is the LELO brand" she quickly added as I stood in shock

"It only figures that you have one" I replied

"I've had and still have my bouts with the dreaded drought. Nothing wrong about it. It sustains the urge, doesn't keep it away, but it sustains" Serena said just as another beep came on the line. Looking at my phone, I could see that it was Jenny calling. Sighing in frustration, I merged Jenny's call in.

"How's it doing you?" Jenny asked

"Seriously people" I stated

"People?" Jenny asked

"Justine and Serena" I said just as another beep came on the line to show that I had another call waiting "And now I have April on the line. Yay for me" I said sarcastically

"Make sure you get the right batteries, if you use it at a certain speed, seeing as you're already sexually experienced, so you may just kick it up a few notches higher than the average beginner…." April began to say

"Okay, this call is ending. The vibrator is of no concern to any of you, that's if I even choose to use it because at this point it's going in a trash bin" I said taking control of the conversation

"You have to, we agreed on it" Jenny quickly stated

"Well I'll be sure to record myself. Would that make you happy?" I ask sarcastically

"How are you going to multi-task with the obvious motions that need to be done, then with you recording it…." April began to question before I quickly ended the call to get some bit of peace. Taking a deep breath, I looked over at the vibrator and my immediate thought was to just throw it out of the closest window or any object that would destroy it from my memory. Walking back into the bedroom, I grabbed the box and wanted to throw it away in the bag but the sudden look at the door made me pause. Dan and I had kissed earlier but it still wasn't enough to change how things were. It felt like we were just trying to keep things pleasant, act like the couple we were learning about ourselves. Closing my eyes, I groan in frustration as I feel myself going back and forth. I've never doubted myself so much.

**Opening up my eyes, I looked to see Dan holding up the box. A bit of panic came to my face as I didn't know what he would think about it but once he looked up from the box with a bit of a smirk, I was relieved to see he wasn't upset.**

"**Vibrator? This is what you've resorted to" Dan laughed "I can clearly see you miss certain aspects of our relationship" he teased as I fell back on the bed**

"**It's not funny. Justine and your sister talked me into this. I wouldn't know how to purchase the thing let alone find it" I replied as he laid back on the bed beside me to where we were staring at each other "This isn't real" I said after a moment of silence**

"**Why isn't it?" Dan asked **

"**Because I'm imagining you. I'm imagining you to life but in all things reality, you're not really here" I told him**

"**I'm always with you" Dan said**

"**Not in the ways that I need you" I said as tears welled up in my eyes**

"…**.I'm here for whatever you need" Dan said as he caressed my face**

"**I wish that were true. I want it to be but it's not" I said quickly sitting up as I groaned in frustration "I'm buying sex toys to get through. I'm kissing you but not kissing you. I'm just losing every bit of sanity there is because kissing you….it shouldn't have felt that way" I told him **

"**And how did it feel?" Dan asked as he sat up**

"…**.like you were thousands of miles apart. Not within reach" I said "….and I don't remember our kisses being like that. I remember it being…perfect" I told him "I used to gage how your day was with just our kisses. I knew how much you loved me with how you kissed me, I knew how much you wanted me with our kiss" I continued to tell him**

"**Do you need me to kiss you?" Dan asked "….I still want you. I still need you" he said as I shook my head**

"**Don't tell me this!" I told him **

"**Why?! It's the truth" Dan quickly replied**

"**Because while you're not real, you're the closes thing to real than this pod version of yourself can ever be. You're not coming back. The adjusting is gone, it's the reality and that reality, my reality is that you only exist in my mind now" I said through the tears as I warded of his attempts to touch me "You don't exist anymore….and I have to get used to that" I told him.**

Suddenly I opened my eyes from the nightmare I had gone through, I felt my eyes watered up and my hands shaking. Though it was all real to me, the present of the situation was that I had I seen it to be so with my mind. Looking around to see no semblance of Dan ever being there, I quickly grabbed the bag and stuffed it under the bed in some half hazard attempt to stow it away. Quickly opening the door, I was surprised to see Dan standing on the other side of the door. Unsure if he had heard the conversation that I was having or not, I didn't stick around to figure it out because the look of confusion on his face was enough of a sign for me to feel embarrassed.

* * *

Grabbing the bottle of water from the girl, Serena smiled at her as the girl quickly sped back into the living room. Heading back into the living room, Serena froze for a moment as she watched Sean interact with Michael. Smiling from ear to ear, Sean and Michael played with each other as Michael couldn't erase the smile that was on his face for anything. Serena could only assume that Sean was a good dad since she hadn't really seen him with his son, let alone seen Michael for herself, but to see the image the way she was seeing it, Serena felt overjoyed that again her decision was the correct one. Noticing the blonde, Sean's Aunt walked over to join Serena. Caught off guard by the woman's presence, Serena wasn't expecting to see the woman standing beside her.

"You must be her" Sean's Aunt said leaving Serena confused

"Her?" Serena asked

"The girl that my nephew tends to care so much for. The girl that he nearly wrecked his career over" Sean's Aunt said as Serena shifted with uneasiness

"I guess…." Serena began to say

"You don't need to clam up. I don't dislike you. I'm actually glad to meet you" Sean's Aunt said

"Could never tell with the earlier statement" Serena laughed nervously as Sean's Aunt smiled on at Serena "So you keep Michael?" she then asked

"Yes, I watch him while Sean is out doing his basketball stuff in town. Now I'm preparing to leave. That's the thing about travelling, you never get to stay settled in one place for long" Sean's Aunt said

"Preparing to leave for what?" Serena asked as Sean looked up at the clock to get a moment of somber silence come over him. Getting up from his seat, Sean let his little cousin begin to put Michael's coat on while Sean walked over to grab the carrier. Looking out to see the night sky, Sean rubbed his eyes to prevent himself from doing what needed to be done, what was supposed to be done. Noticing the change in emotions in him, Serena looked on at Sean as he just watched Michael get prepared. "Oh" she said as soon caught the hint

"It's all a part of growing up" Sean's Aunt said "The pains of a break up, the pains of heartache, the pains of doing things we really don't want to do. It's all a part of growing up" she said as she looked on at Sean while he walked towards her

"I didn't have a chance to go by the bank but this is all the cash I have on me" Sean said handing over two hundred dollars to his Aunt

"I don't want your money Sean" Sean's Aunt said denying the exchange

"You'll get tired and you'll need to eat something. I could even get you a hotel or something while you're out there for you guys" Sean told her

"Hotel sounds fun" The little girl smiled as she carried Michael in the carrier

"I bet it does but we'll be staying with your grandmother. The woman has already sent a grocery list of stuff…" Sean's Aunt said

"All the more reason you need the money" Sean said "Look, take it. I can't worry about all of you. You're helping me out big time by doing this and I just want to make sure you're set with money" he told her

"You and your guilt are gonna have to come some understanding along the way. It's what needs to be done. Now get your guilt money away from me and make sure you water my plants while I'm away" Sean's Aunt said as he patience was wearing thin "Then don't forget to take out the trash, I don't want my house smelling. Let's see what else, don't forget to take Mr. Washington to his doctors appointment. I had to badger the man to go, and I'm not letting him back out of it because I'll be away" she told him

"All of which I know" Sean nodded

"Well we should be going" Sean's Aunt sighed as she leaned in to hug Sean before looking on at Serena "It was nice to meet you" she smiled as she hugged Serena

"Same for you" Serena smiled as Sean's Aunt and the little girl made their way out of the house. Following behind, Serena looked on as Sean put Michael into the car and gave him a kiss goodbye. After a few moments, Serena could only see the pain this was causing Sean to see his son drive off in the car with his Aunt while he could only keep the little bit of moments with his son with him until the next time. Silence lingered between them as Sean remained looking on until the car was nowhere in sight before he turned to look at Serena.

"Let's go" Sean muttered as Serena just nodded in agreement while she followed behind. Feeling the vibrations of her cell phone, Serena pulled her phone out to see that she had finally gotten a message from Trip.

**Trip: Sorry it took so long. Had meeting in New Jersey. I'm on my way home, be there. **

* * *

Unable to shake the look of confusion off his face, Dan went through his day just thinking about the events of last night. Working along with Harold, Dan felt less enthused to help with the party since he was trying to figure out his home situation the best he could. His immediate thought was to call his dad to discuss the confusing topic that was women but then he knew with his latest discovery since Blair had left early to avoid any awkwardness between them. Left with only one option that Dan hoped to prove useful, Dan made his way inside of Victrola to see the trusty best friend that he had known of. Noticing the look on Dan's face, Carter immediately grabbed a bottle of alcohol along with two glasses to put on the counter top. Taking a seat at the bar, Carter immediately began to pour as Dan just sighed in frustration.

"It's times like these where I seriously think of becoming a professional bartender" Carter said as Dan knocked back his drink "What ails you my friend?" he then asked

"I think I'm beyond confused on everything. I mean just when I think I have a simple understanding of something, I get this whole new whacked out perspective" Dan replied

"And that right there lets me know you're referring to Blair" Carter said

"How?" Dan asked

"You mentioned whacked out perspective, which alone spells Blair Waldorf" Carter said as he sipped on his drink

"So she's been crazy, as in the actuality of crazy for some time?" Dan questioned

"Crazy, yes. She keeps things interesting" Carter laughed "It's borderline crazy though" he added

"I think it's over the border at this point" Dan quickly replied

"That's not possible. I mean she usually borders it for good reason. You know, the occasional scheme, work, blackmail. It's all used for good even though it sounds so bad" Carter reasoned

"Like the play, that was what?" Dan asked

"That was….it was a mixture of a scheme, though it didn't have that I'm B. Waldorf bitches flare to it. It could be work, though it didn't. Blackmail? Not quite. Okay the play was a separate entity of crazy, but again from a good place" Carter replied

"She was talking to herself" Dan quickly stated

"Oh, well maybe she was…." Carter began to say

"Talking to herself or to me. She was having a literal conversation with herself in the form of me, if that makes sense" Dan told him

"Okay, this does sound a bit crazy….how?" Carter asked a bit confused

"She was talking about how I wasn't real or the person that was me wasn't real. She said something about a pod version. Then she started talking about kisses and how they were different. It was all pointed at someone. I actually thought she was talking to an actual human with how real the conversation was" Dan said

"What was the tone of the conversation?" Carter asked

"….sad, I guess. It was just….it's not the first time I've heard this over the past couple of days. When her dad came over, it sounded like she…it sounded like came as well" Dan explained as Carter looked on in shock

"No way" Carter laughed "Queen Bee pleasuring herself" he continued to laugh

"She left early this morning and I noticed this pink bag under the bed, it was a vibrator. So clearly she's having some sort of imaginary relationship with this vibrator" Dan concluded

"I don't think it's possible to have a relationship with a vibrator. I mean it's a wam bam thank you ma'am relationship of the best kind, but she can't take a vibrator out to a movie" Carter replied

"Then why? Why would she have a vibrator…" Dan questioned

"Oh, boy. If I have to answer that then you're further along in the memory drop off than I thought. We really should've met in the beginning of junior high, our adventures into the world of sex would've been thrilling" Carter laughed "Look, a girl doesn't form a relationship with her vibrator. The vibrator is the decent way of curing the horny as hell itch that she may be having. I presume you two aren't having sex" he said

"How can you tell that?" Dan asked

"You smell of the virgin scent, it's a mentality thing. You may have lost it, but you clearly don't remember the technical aspect of sex" Carter said

"I've seen enough p…." Dan began to say before he realized what he was about to blurt out what his immediate thought was "I've just seen movies. Informational movies that tend to show the technical of sex" he said

"Of course you have, we all have" Carter replied "Blair isn't the typical vibrator girl, she's accustomed to the get it from the real thing. You two after the deflowering were like jackrabbits on steroids with the amounts of sex you were having" he said

"So this is just her being horny?" Dan asked

"Horniness can cause a person to do crazy things. You've treated her with your little gift, now she's hooked" Carter said "You have what we call the magic stick. It can be both a gift and a curse, use it wisely" he told her

"That still doesn't solve the whole her talking to herself" Dan said

"Sure it does. Have sex with her. It'll cure her, get you to remember what sex feels like, and it'll be your birthday present to her" Carter told him

* * *

Stirring awake, Serena slowly opened up her eyes to realize that she wasn't at home like she thought. Slowly rising up in the bed, Serena looked around to see that she was in an unfamiliar bedroom but the picture of the little baby on the nightstand helped her come to the conclusion that it was Sean's bedroom. Getting up out of the bed, Serena looked around for a moment but more specifically at the pictures of Michael that he had on his nightstand. Smiling on at the pictures, Serena got caught up with looking that she couldn't even tell that Sean had made his way into the bedroom with a cup of coffee in hand. Feeling a bit at ease to see her, Sean looked on at Serena for a few moments before he realize that he got caught up in his stare. Clearing his throat, Sean made his presence known as Serena quickly looked over at him.

"The boyfriend said he's on his way" Sean said

"How would you know?" Serena asked as Sean handed her the cup of coffee

"I called him. Let him know what had happened" Sean said

"I could've gone home. Avoid all this come get me stuff that you have going on" Serena said

"Would you have felt secure enough to go home after what had happened?" Sean asked as she sipped on her coffee

"First thing, coffee is good. Second, yes, I'm not fragile" Serena said

"I don't even get why you were there in the first place?" Sean asked

"I wanted to get information on a student. So I thought I'd go talk with her parent to figure something out" Serena said

"You should try the option of having the parent come to you next time. I hear schools do that a lot, I had a lot of that when I was in school" Sean said as Serena just laughed

"I was being proactive" Serena said

"Yes, and you were proactively pursued by a bunch of guys that had bad intentions" Sean said

"How exactly did you know it was me?" Serena asked

"I didn't. I'm just the type of guy that doesn't think women should be forced into something they don't want to do. It just so happened to be you" Sean said as he headed back into the living room with Serena following closely behind

"So now you think I'm some damsel in distress?" Serena asked

"I don't think that way" Sean replied "I think you needed help, so I helped" he said "I get that you have the independent woman thing going, looks good on you, but you needed help" he told her

"….how were you able to get those guys to back off?" Serena asked

"I lived in Queens for a portion of time. I was scared out of my mind while I was facing that guy but the point was for him to not see that I was scared" Sean told her

"You're not Mr. Tough guy to the rescue. Nice to know" Serena smiled as a silence came between them "How long until Michael returns?" she asked

"Two weeks" Sean quickly replied "Two excruciating weeks" he sighed

"It doesn't get easier, does it?" Serena asked

"No, watching your child leave doesn't get easier. It gets harder. It's a constant worry" Sean sighed

"Well you do better than what my dad did" Serena said "It was easy for him. So I just assume that it gets easier along the way to see your kid go or for you to go because in the end, they'll be waiting for you" she said as they shared a silence

"I can understand you feeling freer now. The weight of the world is off you. You've been exonerated in the court of public opinion" Sean said

"Since the interview" Serena nodded "It was…it was excruciating but I'm looking at numerous reasons as to why it was good" she said

"I don't regret what happened. I should, I should feel something in regards to the fact that a woman lost her son but I don't feel anything" Sean said after a few moments "Hearing her cry, now that made me regret it in that moment but I knew after it was all done. I wouldn't have regretted it" he said "You?" he asked

"Killing someone. It's not something I just pat myself on the back for" Serena laughed nervously

"You know what I mean" Sean said

"….I wish that I would've listened to you. I wished that I would've listened to my gut instinct that said the relationship was wrong. I wish a lot of things but….I don't regret shooting him" Serena said "I feel for his mother because she clearly misses her son but I just couldn't sympathize with her loss, not after what he put me through. He's had so much control over my life, even after death that it just felt suffocating. It felt like if I made a wrong decision that he'd pop up in some way to make sure I knew I was wrong for even thinking I could live without him. He haunted me and I just wasn't ready to accept that. I was caught up in public opinion so much so that I actually cared. I never used to care about what people thought, but with this, I cared. I cared to the point where I wanted to run from it, I stopped caring about what this would do to you…." She began to say

"I'm fine…." Sean began to say

"I'm sorry" Serena quickly admitted "I'm sorry for dragging you into my mess. I'm sorry for being selfish with you. I'm sorry that things went the way they went" she said getting teary eyed as the silence came between them "I don't know, maybe it was Blair pointed out the obvious to me" she laughed to herself

"I apologize for Tyler…." Sean began to say

"Don't. He was only doing what any best friend should do for their friend. Blair would've done it for me, and I'd expect Tyler to do it for you" Serena said

"So it was Blair that got through to you? You did the interview because of Blair?" Sean asked

"….I did it because of you. Because I still….I just still" Serena said as they stared on at each other before they were interrupted by the sounds of knock at the door. Tearing them out of their reverie, Sean got up to answer the door to see a concerned Trip on the other side. Opening the door wide enough, Sean moved out of the way as Trip immediately walked over towards Serena.

"You okay?" Trip asked as he hugged her

"Yeah, I'm fine" Serena smiled as he hugged her once more

"I was worried. Had to deal with all these bills and stuff coming in at the last minute" Trip rambled

"I'm good. I promise. You and Sean worry too much" Serena smiled on at Trip

"Well I thank you for looking after her" Trip said as he looked on at Sean

"No problem" Sean smiled weakly as a silence came between them "I'd love for you two to stay but I have practice in an hour. I'm not eager to run a hundred set of suicides" he said as Serena went to grab her purse before Trip grabbed her hand

"Thanks again" Trip said as Sean shook his hand, trying to keep his attention away from Serena

"No problem like I said before" Sean smiled weakly

"See you around" Serena said to Sean

"Yeah" Sean said as he forced a smile before Trip and Serena eventually left the loft. Slowly closing the door behind, Sean rested his forehead against the door as he took a few deep breaths. Remembering once again, this was all the pains of life.

* * *

**[Blair's P.O.V.]**

Making my way inside of the house, I sighed in frustration as I couldn't wait for this day to be over. Tossing my keys over onto the table, I ran her hand through her hair as she felt the vibration of her cell phone. With it being her birthday weekend, I could only assume that it was my parents calling to confirm our plans. Not wanting to get caught up anything involving planning, I just wanted to take a break from the constant effort of trying to be normal. I knew my parents were trying to help recreate such memorable tradition in my life but at this point I just wanted it all to pass by with hopes of her just surviving. Walking towards the kitchen table, I quickly spotted the cake that was sitting on the table. It was the strangest of things but I found herself staring on at the cake longer than I typically would that I didn't even realize Dan had come out of his office.

"Hey" Dan said as he walked over to stare at me

"Is that the cake?" I asked still in reverie

"Yeah, it came today" Dan told her "The Riaverte cake. All the layers your heart desires" he said as a silence came between them. Tears welling up her eyes, I began to fan herself as she quickly began to busy herself.

"Do you want anything?" I asked as I went through pots and pans with no particular one in mind

"You cook?" Dan asked in confusion

"I boil" I said "But I can attempt to cook" I said continuing to shuffle through

"But you don't cook" Dan stated once more as I kept myself busy "Blair, what's going on?" he asked

"Nothing. I'm fine. We're fine. We've accepted" I said as I quickly relieved myself of my coat as I began to move about to where Dan couldn't keep up

"Blair" Dan said once more

"You weren't supposed to get the right cake!?" I quickly stated as she turned to face Dan with tears in my eyes "You were supposed to screw up the order. Call around for something similar but get less than what I expected….you were supposed to get the cake when I least expected. I was supposed to realize how crappy my extravagant birthday was and you doing something simple to make what was supposed to be a crappy night a good night. It's supposed to have this sixteen candles sort of vibe to it with the whole eating on the countertops" I said as tears fell from my eyes

"How am I supposed to know this?" Dan questioned

"Because….you're just supposed to" I said after a few moments

"You're trying to make me in to something I'm not" Dan said "I'm not going to be what you want me to be. I can't read your mind but you clearly expect me to read yours. Well I'm sick o" he said becoming upset as he quickly headed off towards his bedroom, deciding that he couldn't handle anymore of my antics of what he was supposed to do or not do.

"Oh, like you've been easy to deal with!? You're a range of emotions from being cold to being nice then to being a jackass" I replied not wanting him to get the last word

"Well I'm sorry if I can't grasp the fact that the girl that gets her kicks from tormenting people lesser than her is now all of a sudden my girlfriend" Dan replied

"But you had no problem accepting that Serena was still an option. I'm the reality, she's the dream that became obsession that spurned your adolescent fantasies of written word" I told him

"Good night" Dan said slamming the door

"Good night!" I yelled trying to be louder than he was so I slammed the door equally as hard to be louder than his door slam

_**Meanwhile….**_

Flinging the covers back in his bed in frustration, Dan sighed as he looked on at the bed before he eventually got in. Fluffing his pillow to his liking, Dan let his head fall back on the pillow as he stared up at the ceiling for a few moments as he tried to go to sleep but his anger wouldn't allow him to. Sighing in frustration, Dan forced himself to close his eyes before he heard a knock come to the door. Trying to ignore the knock by covering his ears with the pillows, Dan couldn't block out the sounds before he eventually threw the covers back to get out of the bed. Walking over towards the door, Dan opened the door to see me standing on the other side of the door. Still upset with her actions, Dan looked on at her trying not to let his emotions get the best of him. Leaning forward, I quickly captured his lips with his as they forcefully kissed. Tongues dueling against each other, Dan was caught off guard by the kiss before he finally broke the kiss.

"We can't" Dan told her as he fought her kiss before I backed away. Running her hand through her hair, I looked on at him, trying to figure him out in the continual struggle of trying to keep up with his changes

"For one night can you not overthink?!" I asked angrily

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked

"It means what I said. Stop overthinking this!" I yelled "You're not going to break if you just….do something without overthinking it. You're so damn wound up that it's just frustrating!" she yelled

"I'm wound up? I'm not the one lying!" Dan yelled back as he moved closer towards me

"Then do something about it. You dislike me that much, then do something. For once, do something that doesn't have one ounce of thought behind it…." I began to say before Dan's lips crashed against mine. Kisses turned animalistic as we backed over towards the bed, Dan turned to push me back on the bed before he relieved himself of his shirt. Leaning forward, Dan captured my lips once more before I slid his boxers down. Propping himself up on his arm, Dan slid his hand up my leg as he hiked dress up before he wasted no time in entering me. In that moment, it should've been all about the sex but for me it was just another realization of what I'd been fighting all along. His kisses weren't the same, his need was different, his want wasn't for me but for the situation to be better, everything was wrong. Pushing him off of me, I just covered my face from the tears that wanted to come as we both came to terms. Getting up from the bed, Dan pulled his boxers and pants up as he just sat in silence for a few moments

"….this isn't working" Dan muttered "Sex won't fix this, it won't fix us" he said as I just nodded in agreement once he looked back at me before I quickly got up from the bed to run into the bathroom.

* * *

**[Flashback]**

Taking her seat on a bench in the courtyard, Georgina sighed as she knew at this very moment that she should be in class. Not really eager to rush off to class like the other students that obeyed so easily, Georgina was finding that her rebellious ways were far and in between in this realm. Grabbing a bag of potato chips out of her bag, Georgina leaned back on the bench as she began to munch away in peaceful silence. Looking on at the bell tower to keep track of the time, Georgina saw time dwindle away as her hopes of her sister joining her was beginning to wane. Hating that she'd have to be pushed to such lengths, Georgina began to calculate her next move because she had to have some bit of tabs on her sister, knowing that she would have just as much to lose in the matter. Returning home only offered the whispers and accusations that she had no problem of taking on as her sister's murderer but knowing that the cause of aiding her sister was leading to nothing was the only thing that was disappointing to her. Thinking over in her head as to what her next move would be, Georgina was torn out of her thoughts by the sudden presence of her sister. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Katie pulled a picture out her purse to hand to Georgina as she placed it in her lap.

"What is this? You thinking of adopting?" Georgina asked

"No, I'm not going to adopt" Katie replied

"So you just carry around a picture of a boy for the sake of having children?" Georgina questioned

"Do you always have to be such a smart ass?" Katie asked

"The operative word is smart" Georgina replied "But if you start talking sooner than later then we can crack down on the many words I have" she said

"Wilson Chambers. Do you recognize the garment he has on?" Katie asked as Georgina studied the picture closely

"Altar boy" Georgina concluded

"Correct term would be altar server or acolyte…" Katie began to say

"Okay, I think we both know I'm not the religious type. Everything rings the same to me" Georgina replied "He looks like a boy that works at the church, St. John's" she said

"Right, well he's my mission" Katie said

"Again, confused. You looking to find him? Is he here in Switzerland?" Georgina questioned

"Possibly. I have yet to find him or the others" Katie told her

"What others?" Georgina asked before Katie handed her a ledger with names along with dollar amounts to the name

"This paper contains members of the church that were paid or on a pay roll" Katie said as Georgina still wore a look of confusion "This pay roll isn't the typical. It's under number codes that are coordinates to accounts, accounts that are linked to people" she explained

"And you know all of this how?" Georgina asked

"Because the weeks prior to my untimely death, I took the ledger page out. Mailed it to an eventual address that I would end up in" Katie said

"So finding him? What's this all going to lead to? Why do you have to be assumed dead to find this kid?" Georgina asked

"Georgy, this ledger, these accounts are all smoke screens put up by the church. Any sign that I was looking for this kid would lead to dire consequences" Katie replied "Gossip Girl allows me to be viewed as just some scathing blog while it gives me access to all networks that view the page" she said

"So it's like some backdoor spyware? Since when are you hacker literate?" Georgina asked

"Since the scathing details I post about my friends draws the attention of those beyond. I don't do it as a means to be mean, I do it as a means to get access to the world. Gossip Girl is my access to everyone and anything" Katie said

"I don't understand this? I mean yes on the surface this makes sense but why do you have to be dead in order for this kid to be found? Why create Gossip Girl just to find a kid, to find coordinates to unknown places? Why do you have to be here?" Georgina asked becoming flustered by her questions

"Georgy…" Katie began to see that her sister was becoming upset

"No, don't tell me to calm down. Why do you have to be dead? Why can't you be alive? People need you and you're being selfish by going off on this insane notion about coordinates and altar servers….none of this makes sense. Maybe because I don't want it to but mostly because you shouldn't be dead, you should be home. You should be annoying me while I secretly hate you…that's if I missed you, which I don't but other might or could" Georgina said trying not to let tears fall from her eyes

"I miss you…" Katie began to say

"Don't say that because if you say that then you'll expect me to mean what I say, and I don't mean what I say. I'm just getting annoyed with all the whispers that have me as the black sheep. This is me finally giving in to the masses and our own parents that believe I'm as much the bad seed as possible and that I….I should be the one that died" Georgina said

"Do you know why I never thanked you?" Katie asked

"Because you're a bitch and you hate giving me my dues" Georgina said as Katie just laughed to herself

"No" Katie laughed "I don't say it because I know that I'll need you. I needed you then, I need you now. I'm going to continue to need you and the moment where I stop needing you, I want to give you the thank you you deserve because at least then I'll know that from the depths of my soul that none of this wouldn't be possible without you" she said as Georgina fought against her emotions "I need you to trust me. I need you to trust that I'm still the same person regardless of the motives, regardless of Gossip Girl. I need you to believe me" she said as Georgina kept her attention on her sister, silence weighing heavily.

"We ended on bad terms. I don't want that, so…I'm sorry for hitting you with the rock…" Georgina began to say

"The correct term would be bashing me with the rock…" Katie began to say

"I'm sorry!" Georgina spoke over her sister "Now say you forgive me and let's be on better terms so I can at least tell some bit of the truth while I say that we weren't fighting the day of your death" she said as Katie laughed

"I forgive you" Katie smiled on at her sister

"Good, now we're on good terms" Georgina said as she flopped down beside Katie on the bench

"You should really take school more seriously" Katie said as Georgina groaned

"Ugh, I can't wait to get expelled from this school" Georgina said

**[End of Flashback]**

* * *

**[Present- One Month Later]**

Looking out the window, Blair focused in the couples that passed by holding hands. For a moment she smiled because she could envision what that felt like. She knew what it felt to hold hands with someone that she truly loved and for that simple gesture to mean more than anything. Finding herself back in the same seat that she had once sat in a time before, this time it wasn't her trying to keep some essence of herself in tact but her realizing that she had finally broken down. In moments like this, Dr. Han would make a sly remark, thinking and knowing that she could handle it but at this point he could see that.

"I know it may sound past tense in these times, but I'm not crazy. Sounds weird for me to say that but I can't help but feel like the world is seeing me as that. Granted I give the occasional reason to think otherwise, but I swear to you that I'm not. It's in my nature to respond to a reaction. It's in my nature to feed the insecurities that speak over the bits of logic I hold to be true. I literally feel like I'm in a box trying to figure a way out, trying to claw my way through the confines of the walls. I'm never one to believe that I can wait to be rescued. No, I have to find some way for my own self. I'd rather commit to a wrong way fully, than wait for the right to come along. I'm my mother's daughter. I'm a disaster wrapped up in a pretty bow that was once well contained. Now, I fear I may be imploding. But again, I'm not crazy. My life is." Blair said as the realization of it all began to hit her all at once, to where she now felt like she had to defend not just the craziness of all that happened but how a bit of her sanity had gone along with the process.

"How are you feeling now?" Dr. Han asked

"…I'm trying to find my sanity. I just lost the love of my life to the point where I dreamt up a version of him to keep me sane. Dan was the only one that truly knew how to handle my craziness. He knew me, he got me and now….that doesn't exist anymore" Blair laughed "I mean that's me losing my mind right? I've gone to literal craziness to dream up someone that's not there" she said looking on at Dr. Han with pleading eyes

"You're not crazy. You're just heartbroken" Dr. Han said "I think you probably had the break up in high school and thought this is what heartbreak feels like, but this….this is different. This is when your world doesn't feel the same. That version of that person is all you know because that version of that person was who you were planning to spend your life with" he told her as she just nodded in agreement "You're not some supernatural being, where nothing can affect you. You're human Blair, you need to accept the emotions of what comes along with that. You can't shut the world out because it's given you a hard hand, you have to take it and deal" he said "Celebrate a belated birthday even" he said

"It'd be a birthday without him" Blair smiled weakly as tears welled up in her eyes

"It'd be a day focused on you" Dr. Han told her as Blair thought for a few moments

* * *

**We were never the marrying type, oh no,**

**We won't buy dishes or stained glass lights, oh no,**

**For a table we'll never sit at,**

**In the house that we won't ever get,**

Sitting on the bar stool, Blair watched as her father shuffled around the kitchen to gather supplies. Grabbing the flour, Harold quickly opened the bag as he sat it next to the bowl. Looking up at her father to see the excitement that was in his eyes to carry on the tradition they had done years ago, Blair smiled weakly for the sake of her father. Holding up the grape dye that he had brought back specially from France, Blair showed her portion of the task that was designated to her. Pouring the flour in, Harold began to mix in all his dry ingredients before adding his wet ingredients to the mix. Pouring the grape dye in, Harold and Blair laughed for a few moments at the mess they were creating. For that moment, it was just a few minutes out of the day where she wasn't thinking about Dan or anything in particular, it was just her that was on her mind.

**I won't wake up and pick our your tie, oh no,**

**You won't come home and kiss me at night, oh no,**

**We won't lie in this king bed for two,**

**Say goodbye to us saying "I dos,"**

Making his way into the diner after a long day at the office with Alessandra, Dan walked over to take a seat at the counter. Attempting to order his usual, the waitress point down at the plates that were already waiting for him. Laughing to himself as he saw the tuna melt with the chocolate drink along with it, Dan looked up to see Ivy coming to take a seat beside him. Grabbing a fry, Ivy munched on it proudly while Dan just laughed to himself at how deadest she was on to eat the very thing he viewed as disgusting.

"I'm beginning to pick up on your habits Humphrey" Ivy smiled

"I'm a creature of habit, anyone can pick up on me" Dan sighed

"I wouldn't say that necessarily" Ivy replied

"Chocolate milk and tuna melt is still disgusting" Dan told her as he took a bite out of his sandwich

**No more white picket fences,**

**No more lace veils or vows,**

**No more "You're the only one" cause that's all done with now**

**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you**

**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you**,

Coming out of the kitchen with a slice of cake in hand, Harold took a seat beside Blair on the sofa. Handing her a fork, Harold sang the traditional birthday song as all Blair could do was blush at the affection that her father was giving her. It might not have been the extravagant party that she was used to having but any day spent with her father was beyond special in her eyes. Taking a bite of the cake, Blair and Harold both scrunched their faces up as they couldn't hide their emotions with how disgusting the cake tasted. Spitting their respective portions into a napkin, Harold laughed along with his daughter as they both expected to not like the cake but it was the sake of tradition that made things much fun. Unable to hide her emotions, Blair looked over at the worried eyes of her father as she couldn't hide anymore, not with her father. Looking down at her cup of tea, Blair felt a bit of embarrassment as she didn't want her time spent with her father to be that of things for him to worry about. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Harold gave a warm smile to his daughter as he assured her that they could talk about anything.

"I kind of thought this was something I would talk about with mom" Blair laughed nervously

"What?" Harold asked

"…how to deal when you feel like you're losing the love of your life" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "You fight and fight to hold on, but it happens regardless. You feel them slip away, and I'm not sure how I let it happen, how I just become okay with the fact that I don't have his heart anymore when he still has mine" she said a tear fell from her eyes

"I don't believe for one second that you've lost him" Harold said

"No, dad. I've lost him. I started hallucinating old Dan and sought comfort in the hallucination. I sabotaged the relationship without even realizing it because all along my hope was that he would turn back to my Dan. I adjusted with the hopes of him being the Dan I fell in love with, that in time he would be my Dan again" Blair said as tears fell from her eyes "Now I'm just trying to figure out what I did wrong….everything is so hard and difficult and I'm just praying for it to get easier but it doesn't. I feel so lonely. I'm looking at him, the guy that I love and I feel lonely. Something has got to be wrong with that? The only time I felt like I could breathe was in some alternate reality" she said wiping away tears "When does it get easier? When does it stop hurting so bad?" she cried as it broke Harold's heart to see his daughter in this much pain. Wrapping his arms around her, Harold pulled her close as he just let her cry.

"I'll send for your things. You need to stay here tonight" Harold told his daughter as he stroked her hair as she nodded to oblige his wishes

**Take these roses and this Ms. Jameson, oh no**

**Find a subway that I can sit in, oh no**

**Buy a one-way out of this city**

**Everything that I need, got it with me,**

Laughter and conversation had carried on for some time but the time had eventually caught up with Dan. Knowing that he couldn't exactly return back to the townhouse in fear of running into Blair, Dan knew that he couldn't go to the loft because Jenny would be there and it would only lead to questions about himself or Blair from his sister. For the first time, Dan felt bewildered with where he should run to with his only option being that of a hotel room. Seeing that Dan's mind had drifted off to leaving, Ivy waited for an invitation back with him but knew that she couldn't wait for an invite that couldn't come.

"Thank you for dinner" Dan smiled as he put the tip down for the waitress to see

"You want to hang out some more. The night doesn't have to end" Ivy said as she followed behind him

"It does for me. I'm not really up for anything but staring at a computer screen" Dan said as he continued to walk towards the street. Feeling the time working against her, Ivy could hear Jack's words echoing in her head as she had to find some way to elevate out of the friend zone that Dan saw her in.

"Dan wait!" Ivy called out as he turned to look at her "I know things have been tough lately between Blair and you. But it's partially my fault" she said

"How is what happens with Blair and me your fault?" Dan questioned

"….because you two shouldn't have been" Ivy said as she played with her hands nervously, while she tried to recall on the information that Jack had given her

"And why is that? Not that it changes things. What reason do I have to blame you for anything?" Dan asked

"I wasn't ready to admit it, it's something I've been running from because lets face it, I still see you as Danny, the boy my best friend used to babysit" Ivy said

"I need you to get to the point because you're losing me" Dan replied as he looked on at Ivy with much concern

"…the blond. I'm the blond. The one you've written about" Ivy said in a moment of truth, hoping that Dan would believe her as they stared on at each other

"The blond. The key to everything" Dan muttered to himself as he looked on at Ivy in disbelief

**No more white picket fences,**

**No more lace veils or vows,**

**No more "You're the only one" cause that's all done with now**

**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you**

**This is the last love song I'll ever write for you,**

After a nice hot shower, Blair called Tyler to get his report from his check in of the town home. Knowing that any moment of the day Dan was subject to return to the townhome for his things, Blair wanted and hoped that it would be a day that she wouldn't be around to see. Though it wasn't an official break up between them, Blair knew that with each day that passed and the conversations that ceased since that night, it was clear they were heading towards the inevitable end. Talking with her brother, Blair could rest easy knowing that everything was locked up and secured. Hearing the courier come with her things, Blair quickly made her way down stairs to receive the box of clothes that were prepared for her by both the courier and what little items Tyler could grab for her on his brief stop by.

"Thank you" Blair said signing for the box before the courier turned to leave. Waiting a moment, Blair sighed as she carried the box up towards her old bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, Blair tried to gently toss the box onto the bed but it had fallen off the bed to spill onto the floor. Groaning in frustration, Blair began to gather her clothes before she realize a small box was on the floor. Freezing for a moment, Blair picked the box up in a bit of shock as she didn't know what to make of it, even though it was becoming obvious what it was. Opening the box, Blair gasped in sheer disbelief as her past had quickly caught up with her for she was holding in her hand the engagement ring that Dan had once proposed to her with.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Grabbing her glass of wine, Katie took a sip from the glass as she looked on at the latest post of Gossip Girl. Making sure that everything was correct as the information sent in from her numerous followers, Katie sighed as she looked on at the pictures of her dear friend. Not needing to be near to know that the looks of sadness were becoming evident in Blair's face, Katie could only live through these pictures to know the current state of affairs in all her friends daily lives. Continuing to sip on her wine, Katie went through the numerous pictures that had been sent in of her friends in their spotted actions that were unknowingly captured by unseen cameras. Laughing, smiling, adoring, and feeling helpless; Katie saw Gossip Girl as her only way to stay connected even without physically being there. Though she had chosen to walk away from her life, Katie could never let go of the one part of her life that made sense.

"XOXO. Gossip Girl" Katie said to herself as she looked on sadly at the picture of Blair before she put the picture down to submit the post.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**ZZ Ward- Last Love Song**

**Author's Note- So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know it was a bit confusing, but I wanted Blair to go in and out of the reality to ultimately realize that she was still in love with her version of Dan. It's a continual friction between Dan and Blair because he feels like with Blair he has to be a certain way in order to be considered normal while he doesn't want to be like the Dan she knows. The doctors visit in the beginning was just the catalyst of it all because now Blair had to deal with the fact that the Dan she fell in love with may never come back. Each of the characters were all dealing with some form of their past and having a hard time letting their past go, so I just wanted to show with every character in their own storylines that the past is not so easy to let go of because it still has a hold on them in some ways.**


	9. When It All Falls Apart

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Eight- When It All Falls Apart**

* * *

With his arms opened wide, a smile from ear to ear, Carter looked on at the girls as they sat at the bar. Not realizing that Carter was eager to share his bit of information, Carter hit the countertop a few times to get their attention, which still wasn't coming as easy as he would've liked. Looking up to see Carter with his arms opened wide, Jenny looked at him strangely for a moment before she just finally bit the bullet.

"What?" Jenny asked

"I have come up with a theme for the opening of Victrola" Carter declared

"Do we act excited for this portion?" Justine asked as she looked on at April and Jenny

"Yes, because clearly Carter is excited about this" Jenny laughed "What's the theme?" she asked

"The Great Gatsby" Carter declared "It's so classic and regal, it smells of maturity" he reasoned

"You do realize that in the Great Gatsby, every one of the characters had ulterior motives and basically was a tragedy in some sense. Your theme has basically set a forecast of doom" April replied as a silence came

"Okay, you've killed my maturity buzz" Carter replied before he walked away

"I thought the place wasn't finished?" Jenny asked

"Not quite, but it's party worthy" Carter said "And seeing as we've gone some time without a true authentic party in the Upper Eastside, I feel I should give that" he smiled

"You do realize that these Upper Eastside events always end tragically, right?" April asked

"Again, killing the buzz" Carter quickly replied

"Not that I'm opposed to said party. Should you even be thinking of partying with your best friend suffering through a break up?" Justine asked

"A party is precisely what is needed for my friend and your co-worker. Look we can't exactly get sucked into the gloom of it all. Dan and Blair, they're the bit of hope that has been killed but us less hopeful souls have to learn to stand on our own. We need to believe that we can find a love like theirs" Carter said

"What if you just want a guy like Dan? Like an exact version of a guy like Dan" Justine said "I was thinking about it, and the whole alternate reality, dream thing that B went through, I'm starting to think I go through the same thing because I swear I have naughty dreams about Dan as well" she said

"You would be more along the lines of delusional thoughts" Jenny laughed

"Where you see delusion, I see an allusion" Justine replied

"Okay, let's assume that this whole stand on our own phase is not just your excuse to have a party. Would this desire be because, dare I say, the female persuasion?" Jenny asked as the girls studied him closely as he just froze under the pressure

"I may have my sights on something" Carter hesitated to say

"Carter Baizen, oh how predictable you are" Jenny laughed

"Would you be Nick or Tom in this equation?" April quickly asked

"I'm nothing, I mean I'm something but I'm not an Gatsby character" Carter said "Look, just show up this weekend and be prepared to have a good time. Make a reservation even for the hotel" he said before he quickly turned to leave while the girls just laughed on at him. Pulling her cell phone out, Justine went through her phone as the girls each did their own thing while sitting together.

"Do you think she'll come in to work today?" Justine asked after a few moments of silence

"…no" Jenny laughed as the thought slowly caught up to her "She just broke up with the love of her life. I mean the average girl needs to take some time to process and grieve" she said as they all nodded

"True" April added "I mean you grieved with the help of Hanes…."she began to say

"Me wearing sweats is not a bad thing. They were comfortable" Jenny quickly stated

"But if we were to hypothetically put things in to perspective. Blair usually handles situation in a rational way, a way that is understandable" Justine said posing the question as the girls all nodded for a moment before they quickly gathered their things together

"Why are we leaving?" April asked as she wasn't quite sure why she was following suit

"Blair and normal don't go together. As we speak, she could be plotting something on some imaginary person, who might've done something to cause the break up or might decide to burn down the office. Either way, we need to be on high alert, code break up" Justine said before she quickly rushed out

* * *

**I'm having the day from hell,  
it was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream**

Hearing the glaring sounds of her alarm, Blair laid on her side with her eyes wide open as she stared at the open spaces. The daunting sounds of the alarm almost made Blair want to chuck the clock out the window but she knew she'd only have to explain the sudden moment of craziness to her next door neighbor. Blair knew she should move but nothing inspired her to move when the prospects of spending the day in the bed was so appealing to her. Knowing that she didn't have that option with all that she had on her plate from school to work, Blair just sighed as the motion of movement was the thing that depressed her the most. Opening the door to the bedroom, Serena wiped the sleep out of her eyes as she quickly climbed into the bed to join her friend in bed. Cuddling up close to her best friend, Serena and Blair just laid in silence for a few moments.

"Coffee and muffin?" Serena asked breaking the silence

"…coffee" Blair muttered as she looked back at her friend

"….and the muffin. Breakfast of champions and also what Dorota dropped off" Serena yawned as she pulled the covers back on the bed "C'mon, we gotta get you to school on time today" she said before she got out of the bed to set the tone of motion

**Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**

Busying herself with copying April's notes that she wasn't able to catch during the lecture, Blair sighed as quickly wrote. Grabbing the stack of graded papers from the teacher's assistant, April smiled on at the girl as she sifted through the papers to find her oral exam grade. Finding her exam paper, April smiled as she felt another success in the task of public speaking while her smile quickly faded once she put her paper to the side to see Blair's. Seeing that it was a failing grade, April reluctantly handed the papers over to Blair as she could see from beginning to end the look of disappointment that was on Blair's face as she saw the grade.

**Don't know where I parked my car  
Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)  
I put my faith in you  
What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)  
And not to mention (I drank too much)  
I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)  
I need intervention  
Attention to to stop temptation to scream**

**'cause baby**

Forking at her food, Blair forced a smile as she could feel Tyler's eyes drift on to her as the conversation at the dinner table was dwindling down to let's focus on Blair time. Secrets in her family weren't something that existed long so Blair knew without having to be told that her brother and mother knew exactly about the break up. Blair hadn't made much of a big deal about it since she knew her mother was still close with Dan, Blair just wanted to go about acting like it wasn't some gloomy cloud hanging over her. Though it was her intention, it was hard to convey that with her expressions as her only form of thrill was to just go back home to the comforts of her bed, where she could still smell remnants of Dan on the pillows.

"You okay?" Tyler asked with a bit of concern as he leaned over towards Blair

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired from work. Landing Sarah Myers is all work and no fun" Blair said forcing a smile

"You sure…" Tyler began to say

"Ty, I'm sure. I'm sure to everyone" Blair said as she looked on at everyone around the table

**Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
'cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No**

Putting her hair up into a bun, Blair looked on at herself in the mirror as she prepared for bed. Washing her face, Blair pressed the warm cloth to her face as it soothed her for the few moments that it was hot. Turning the facet off, Blair put her towel down on the bathroom counter before her eyes drifted off towards her jewelry box. For a moment she stared before she slowly reached out to open up the box. Grabbing the ring out of the box, Blair slowly put the ring on her finger as she took those few moments to stare. Blair could remember the exact moment, in which Dan had presented her with the ring, it was as if her past was haunting her in more ways than she could ever imagine now. Turning to head back into the bedroom, Blair quickly sat down on the floor as she pulled out a box from underneath the bed. Sifting through the box, Blair grabbed the portfolio that she was looking for before laying back against the bed. Opening the portfolio, Blair took the time to go through the portfolio that she had managed to put together over the summer. Remembering the mindset of where she was when she put it all together. A moment where the world was ahead of her.

* * *

It was bright and early in the morning that the girls found themselves meeting up earlier than intended at the office. Usually they all sauntered in paired up with another due to the classes that they took, but it was this instance that they had to go three for an emergency meeting. Wasting no time in letting themselves in, the girls gave their usual smiles to the employees that were on the early shift as they proceeded as normal. Immediately heading into the boardroom, the girls looked behind to make sure that they were alone. Closing and locking the door, Jenny looked on to see April pacing the floor while Justine nervously ate her food. Hearing their phones vibrate, each girl looked at each other for a few moments before they hesitated to pull out their phones.

"Is it her?" Justine asked breaking the silence while April froze

"I'm tempted to answer" April replied

"Don't!" Jenny and Justine quickly replied

"We can't just ignore her, she needs us" April replied

"And we will be there for her, we just need to figure out how to be there for her" Justine said

"Right, this…I've never seen Blair like this. I mean she's always at an extreme but she's…" Jenny said trying to find the right word

"Crazy" April added

"Yes, but no" Justine said "She's…she's subdued, she's depressing but non depressing" she said

"How is that possible to be non depressing?" April questioned

"She finds new ways to sneak in to be something different. I'm truly at a loss for words" Justine stated

"Well we know she's at school, so she's doing good in school, right?" Jenny stated as April sighed

"Not quite" April reluctantly stated "She's sort of barely hanging on in class. She comes but she's not quite grasping. It's quite sad actually, the stoner in the class got a better grade than her on a quiz" she said

"Well everyone gets lucky every now and then" Justine shrugged it off as nothing

"It was an oral exam" April said as Justine just shook her head

"Blair isn't on her A game" Jenny sighed "We have Sarah Myers coming in and if Blair isn't on her A game…this could be bad, it could be very bad. She's the anchor in landing Sarah and we're all just floating along" she said

"I wouldn't say we're floating with Sarah Myers, we're just merely bobbling in the water. Sort of keeping our air supply in check" April tried to reason

"Yeah, that didn't sound an better" Justine said as a few moments passed between them

"Okay, we just have to pick it up. Mask our current ailing leader. This is our time to step up and take care of landing Sarah Myers once and for all. We need her on our client roster and we do so this week" Jenny said trying to rally the troupes

"We could use Justine's insider to see the mockups she has. Get an idea of how we can merge what we do with her. I mean we have that whole Gossip Girl trend set up, so we use that" April added

"Good. Good. We can do this, we just have to do it" Jenny said

"All we have to do is just keep her away from Sarah Myers" April said as she nodded

"No contact whatsoever. Not even a hello" Justine chimed in to say

"If Sarah's in the office, we make sure the never cross paths" Jenny said "Starting today because we have Sarah slated to come in" she said looking on at her phone calendar

"I just cleared her schedule. Gave her remedial tasks, make her think we have a slow day with the current client intake" Justine said as she busied herself with the task on her Ipad

"No pressure" April nodded as she tried to grasp the task at hand before the door opened up to show Blair standing on the other side. Freezing for a moment, each girl just sat on pins and needles as they looked on at Blair.

"Why are you guys in the board room?" Blair asked breaking the silence

"….because we're eating breakfast" Jenny stumbled through

"Its lunch" Justine quickly corrected

"I mean lunch" Jenny quickly replied

"….client intake today" Blair said as she looked on at her phone "Guess we have to amp up our Sarah…." she began to say

"I'm already working on that" Jenny quickly replied as Blair looked at her strangely "I'm just trying to appease my freezing moments

"As are all of us" April replied "….I'd be eager to appease my actions with Sarah" she said

"Speak for yourself, I don't freeze…." Justine began to say before Jenny cleared her throat for Justine to be quiet "But I can understand why you two would want the task. I think they should have the task of calling" she quickly stated

"….fine. Let me know if you make any progress" Blair said "I actually have a meeting" she sighed

"With who?" Jenny asked as Blair turned to look over to see Ivy making her way in to the lobby

"Ivy" Blair sighed before she made her way out of the boardroom. Breathing a sigh of relief, April flopped down in her chair while Justine sniffed around, feeling as if she smelled something off.

"Does anyone smell anything?" Justine questioned.

* * *

Sitting nervously in the lobby, Ivy looked around the modern office to see that it represented Blair nicely as to the kind of business she would run. It didn't take long for Ivy to see that Blair was indeed a protégé of her mother in every facet like Jack had made her out to be. Torn away from her thoughts by the warm smile of the brunette, Ivy couldn't help but smile uncomfortably as she was unsure as to why Blair wanted her to come by. Waving her over to follow behind, Ivy followed Blair towards her office. Opening the door for her, Blair let Ivy enter first before she quickly noticed Justine coming out of the boardroom, sniffing around the open spaces of the lobby as she was trying to find something that was attacking her nosebuds. Shaking her head, Blair just closed the door behind her as she walked around towards her chair behind the desk while Ivy sat nervously.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Blair asked as she sighed while gathering her stuff

"No, I'm good" Ivy replied "Class?" she asked

"I just had classes this morning, actually I had make up exams from classes that I had missed" Blair said

"Oh, were you sick?" Ivy asked as Blair smiled weakly

"Something like that" Blair said as she put her books on the filing cabinet behind her before taking her seat "I'm sure you're aware" she said after a few moments

"Dan hasn't really talked about it" Ivy said "And I'm not sure what exactly we have to talk about. I mean not that I don't want to talk to you" she quickly replied

"No, I understand. We don't really talk" Blair said "I want to change that though or at least hope that we can come to an understanding" she said

"Understanding?" Ivy asked in confusion

"About Dan" Blair said

"What about Dan?" Ivy asked nervously as she was unsure as to where this conversation could go

"His movie to be exact" Blair said as she reached over to grab the envelope "Arthur has this knack for mailing his itinerary. He heard about Dan's accident and he's been eager to get in touch with Dan. I, of course, forgot that he had sent over his scheduled trips to the states but he's made it a point to have his secretary call me. He'll be spending the next month in New York and wants to confirm if that's okay with Dan" she said

"…why are you mentioning this to me?" Ivy asked

"Because you hang out with Dan" Blair said "I'm not exactly able to tell him about this but I think having Arthur around for the post production coming up with the movie would be good" she said

"Like a creatively?" Ivy asked

"We could look at it that way" Blair said "Arthur sort of helped him with the story. Sort of forced it out of him and I think he could be vital for Dan as a resource for when he gets stuck" she said

"Shouldn't Lyle tell him about this?" Ivy asked

"Lyle would overlook this detail because creatively he see's box office and sundance in mind. Dan needs to see the story in front of him" Blair said as a awkward silence came between the two girls

"I'm not sure about this" Ivy said as Blair sighed

"You two are friends, right?" Blair asked

"…yes" Ivy said

"This is you mentioning this to him. Suggesting that his mentor could be of help to him is all" Blair said "This is to help him" she said

"What if he doesn't need the help? What if he's fully capable?" Ivy questioned

"….the story is about his mother. I get that Dan wants to be treated a certain way, but…Dan and his mother had a certain type of relationship. It hurt Dan, it was painful for a while for him. I just…I want him to make the movie he had intended to make when he signed on to this project" Blair said as Ivy contemplated for a few moments

"Sure. I'll do it then" Ivy nodded in agreement as Blair ran her hand through her hair. Thinking that it was a typical girl like gesture for her to do, Ivy couldn't help but notice a ring that was on Blair's hand. A ring that signaled engagement. Shrugging in her seat uncomfortably, Ivy struggled to maintain her smile as she began to feel disdain towards Blair. "So how have you been handling things?" she asked forcing herself to play nice

"…breakups are a part of life" Blair said after a few moments of thought "How is he?" she asked

"Good. He's…he hasn't really stopped" Ivy said as Blair looked a bit hopeful with what Ivy had said. Thinking that maybe Dan was coping the way she was, trying to keep moving to stop from thinking about the pain, whether he realized it or not. "Being single has him in and out of clubs. I'm actually surprised that he's taken to other girls the way he has. I would've thought he'd show some signs, but nothing. He's just living it up I suppose" she said as Blair's facial expression turned to a crushed look "I'm sorry" she smiled weakly

"No, it's fine. Breakups, they happen" Blair sighed as she tried to maintain her smile as they both made nice but felt the awkwardness of it all.

"If you need anything Blair, I'm here for you. I know we're not exactly best buds but I think you're a good person. I just…I want you to know that I'd like for us to be friends" Ivy said as Blair smiled before Ivy turned to leave the office. Leaning back in her chair, Blair sighed as she just hoped to make it through the day. Closing her eyes, Blair just took a moment to choke back the tears that wanted to come. Maybe Dan was finally glad to be free of her? It wasn't like he was the same Dan that she fell in love. He was the new Dan, a Dan that had yet to explore girls, that's all Blair could think to herself. Getting up from her seat, Ivy made her way out of the office as all Blair could hear was the sound of the door closing. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Blair wiped away tears that were welled up in her eyes before the door quickly opened with Justine popping her head in as she sniffed around.

"What is that smell?!" Justine asked becoming frustrated

* * *

Logging off her computer, Serena let out a deep sigh as she got up from her desk. Seeing that the other staff members were in their usual cliques, Serena felt no need to propel herself into any social adult group that was already intact. Laughing to herself, Serena couldn't help but see that grownups still act very much like kids, even though they believed that they didn't believe they didn't. Running her hand through her hair, Serena made her way towards the cafeteria as she could only hope that some food was good enough to even digest. Just as she began to open up the door to the cafeteria, Serena was quickly was caught off guard by the sudden emergence of Marley.

"You had no right!" Marley said angrily as she closed the door, leaving Serena confused

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked as she tried to calm Marley down

"I'm talking about you coming by the other night" Marley replied

"Yeah, that didn't exactly go as planned" Serena said

"Well you shouldn't have come at all" Marley quickly replied as she once again became upset with Serena's actions

"Okay, tone it down. I wasn't trying to get you in trouble" Serena reasoned

"What did you think coming by my house was going to do?!" Marley asked

"I wanted to talk to your parents about making things better for you" Serena said

"Better for me?" Marley questioned "I don't need you to make things better for me. I never asked you to make things better for me nor did I ask you come by my house" she said

"No, you never asked but I just figured you'd like to have the stresses of school taken off your back…." Serena began to say

"Wow, you're really delusional" Marley laughed to herself in disbelief "You don't come by my house to make things better, nothing will make things better. School will stress me out regardless if things are better or not. I don't want you to help me or whatever it is your trying to do. I just want to be left alone, I didn't do anything to warrant this attention in a bad way and I don't want it in a good way" she said

"Why wouldn't you want get attention for the positives?" Serena questioned "Marley, you're in classes you shouldn't be in. You're dealing with things you shouldn't have to deal…" she began to say

"You don't know me!?" Marley stated "Okay, you don't know me. Stop trying to make me your little pet project" she said

"What? I'm not trying to make you into anything" Serena reasoned

"Then stop" Marley quickly replied "You don't get to come in and go as you please then try to play savior to me" she said

"Come in and go? When did I go?" Serena questioned as Marley just grew silent "When did I go?" she questioned her once more

"…just stop" Marley said "Do that for met, just stop" she said before she began to back away before eventually walking off leaving Serena in confusion.

"Now understand why my mom thought I had a range of emotions" Serena sighed "Teen years, bipolar overdrive" she sighed

* * *

Tapping his foot anxiously as he sat in the waiting room, Chuck sighed in frustration as the wait had gone on longer than he anticipated. Showing his frustrations towards the officer, Chuck was only met with a smirk as the officer seemed to get a kick out of making him suffer. It had all been out of the blue but when Chuck got the call, he knew that he was Nate's only option. Once he was finally let back to see his friend, Chuck could only sort through his anger towards his friend on how he felt at the charges that were against him. Waiting for the officer to leave the room, Chuck stood as he watched the door close and even then he waited a few moment longer before looking towards Nate. Pacing the floor, Nate ran his hand through his hair as his panic was beginning to take over. Noticing Chuck's glare at him, Nate looked on at him for a few moments.

"You have to fix this" Nate told Chuck

"I'm sorry, what?" Chuck questioned "How exactly do I fix my best friend being arrested on possession of drugs?" he asked

"Because it's not like it's a shock that I had drugs" Nate replied

"Do you see my face? I'm shocked. Yes, you've had the occasional marijuana but cocaine not so much" Chuck replied

"Don't act holier than thou! Every one of us has done drugs. Serena has over dosed on drugs, you've smoked up a few too many. What I did isn't anything shocking" Nate replied

"The fact that you think this is okay, that it's just a sweep under the rug deal, it's baffling to me. Yes we've all had our bouts with drugs, but we all haven't been taking pills. I haven't had to hide pills from Blair or Serena unlike you" Chuck replied "This, this is a problem" he said before Nate slammed his hand down on the table

"Fix the damn problem, don't scold me!" Nate yelled "I have stood by you and now you need to stand by me. So screw the lecture, just make this go away before any bit of future I do have will be behind bars" he said angrily

"Just how exactly do you propose I make this go away?" Chuck asked after a few moments to access his thoughts "I don't have a magic wand" he stated

"You have the Bass last name, which alone should bide you into something" Nate said

"Trip will find out, and when he finds out…." Chuck began to say

"When he finds out it will all be taken care of" Nate quickly replied "Just do this for me" he said with a pleading voice before Chuck just groaned in frustration with his friends' request. Walking towards the door, Chuck pounded on the door before he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. Beginning to dial a familiar number, Chuck looked back at Nate to let him know that he wasn't too happy to be put in this predicament.

"Darren, Nate's in a little bit of problem….and I need you to make it go away" Chuck sighed

* * *

**Fast lane  
High speed  
On the grind  
247  
No time  
Always runnin' here and there  
Chasin' the money  
So much jibber jabber's  
Cloggin' up our soul  
**

Gathered at the end of the hallway with all her attention towards Blair's office, Justine looked on intently to see that Blair was working in her office. Seeing that she wasn't exactly a mess like most girls are after a terrible break up, Justine sighed as she could on believe that Blair was internalizing everything. With only little time to work with before Sarah Myers would come into the office, time was of the essence and in the end they had to make sure that Sarah and Blair would never cross paths. Looking over at Jenny, Justine gave the signal as Jenny wasted no time in implanting the plan. Walking over towards Blair's office, April immediately knocked on the door.

"Blair, I need your help with something" April quickly relayed once the door opened

"With what?" Blair asked

"….with a….I need help with…."April struggled to come up with a reason while she looked over to see Jenny and Justine signaling for her to come up with something as they made sure that Blair couldn't see them "Foot…I think some of the shoes that came in have foot fungus in them" she stumbled through

"How can you tell?" Blair questioned

"I just can. Do we really need to be concerned about foot fungus like symptoms lurking about with a photo shoot around the corner? I mean that's just…nasty" April said nervously

"But that's like a hundred boxes that just came in. Surely it's two or five that are suspect that we can just get rid of" Blair said

"Foot fungus can spread to maybe all of them. It's a task that needs to be taken seriously" April said as Blair sighed. Closing the door behind them, Blair and April walked towards the showcase closet. Winking at Justine and Jenny as they passed by, April felt proud that she had completed her task while Justine and Jenny just shook their head at the excuse given.

**Where are we runnin'  
We need some time to clear our heads  
Where are we runnin'  
Keep on working 'til we're dead  
Where are we runnin'  
Oo wee oo wee oo  
Where are we runnin' now  
**

Looking nervously at the windows, Jenny and Justine did their best to stay engaged in the meeting with Sarah. It was no surprise that the woman had intimidated them but the focus for them had to be on collaborating enough ideas with her to get her to sign exclusively with It Girl to complete their International roster. Though it sounded easy, the girls were on severe paranoia as they knew Blair could pop up at an place at an time to get them. Trying to maintain calm and collected, Jenny and Justine knew they were a basket case of nerves.

"I would want the next line to be something of the traditional sense. Something that lasts within the industry" Sarah said as she went through the mock ups

"As you should. I think you'd be a staying power in the industry regardless" Justine smiled

"Yes, but I need to something that translates to the states as well as internationally" Sarah said as she could observe that Jenny and Justine kept eyeing the doors and windows as if they were expecting someone "Where is Blair?" she then asked

"Uh…she's got…" Jenny began to say as she once again froze under Sarah's glance

"Gas" Justine quickly replied without thinking "It's food poisoning gas. Severe and nasty" she said going with the lie

"Is she okay?" Sarah asked after a few moments before Justine and Jenny quickly popped up from their seats once they saw April running through lobby giving a signal of distress.

"It's actually starting to smell in here from said gas, so we should take the back door to the warehouse" Jenny said

"Warehouse? Why are we going to the warehouse?" Sarah asked

"Because we work better in confined spaces. It's like a rapper going to jail, our best material comes from confined spaces" Justine said as Sarah looked at her strangely as she proceeded to walk through the door. Waiting until Sarah was a good distance ahead, Jenny leaned towards Justine.

"We don't have a warehouse" Jenny told her

"Just go with the flow, go with the flow. Whatever is back here can be anything our mind allows it to be" Justine said before pushing Jenny ahead to lead

**In style  
Profile  
Got to buy  
The new Cavalli  
Keep the skin tight  
And the booty in the air  
Don't stop the party  
The road is paved but narrow  
I hope we all get home  
**

Realizing that they were coming upon the lasts of the boxes with little to no signs of the foot fungus that April had spoke of, April looked back at Blair to see her pile begin to dwindle down. Panicking as she knew that Sarah Myers was still within the vicinity, April knew she had to come up with something to keep Blair inside the showcase closet. Scanning the room, searching and scanning, April felt her mind go into overdrive as she tried to think of anything of everything that would help her get through this. Her eyes landed on her bottle of soda as her hands just went into immediate action mode. Grabbing the bottle, April took a deep breath before she opened the bottle of soda and proceeded to fake like she had fallen down on the pile of shoes, wasting soda all over them.

"Oh heavens, look what I have done" April replied

"….you do realize that we now have to either clean all these shoes or order more shoes?" Blair questioned

"….again, the price we pay for fashion" April said after a few moments of thought

"Well I'm starving. We should at least go…." Blair began to say

"Fashion can't wait!" April declared "We have to clean or else it'll get sticky. I'm thinking it got all the way down to the floor, which is a lot of shoes" she said

"You think" Blair replied sarcastically "You picked quite the time to be a klutz" she sighed

"I aim to please" April replied

**Where are we runnin'?  
We need some time to clear our heads  
Where are we runnin'?  
Keep on working 'til we're dead  
Where are we runnin'?  
Oo wee oo wee oo  
Where are we runnin' now****  
**

Massaging her head in frustration, Sarah couldn't come to the conclusion if she liked what she had seen from the girls or that she was extremely confused by their random behavior. Shuffled in and out of rooms, Sarah couldn't get used to anything for the constant need to move elsewhere for the sake of paranoia. Once the meeting was concluded, Sarah walked out of the boardroom and made a quick turn thinking it was going to be towards the street. Realizing that she had entered into an office, Sarah groaned in frustration as the day just felt like one turn after another since coming by. Noticing a portfolio that was on the desk, Sarah couldn't help but eye it a few moments as if it drew upon a memory. Walking towards the desk, Sarah opened up the portfolio to see sketches upon sketches, clippings upon clippings that manage to distract her from her want to leave. For a moment, Sarah just looked as a smile slowly came to her face. Realizing where she was, Sarah quickly grabbed a sketch to stash away in her purse before she turned to leave the office. She had seen many designs from the girls, but this design in particular seemed to draw upon something that even Sarah couldn't explain.

* * *

Entering into the house, Blair sighed as she slipped out of her heels and pushed them to the side in the doorway. Tossing her keys onto the entrance table, Blair ran her hand through her hair as she made her way into the house towards the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water, Blair took a sip as she just let it all seep in for a few moments. Taking a deep breath, Blair closed the door to the fridge before she just leaned up against the kitchen counter. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Blair quickly turned to see Dan slowly walking down the hallway with a bag in hand. Frozen in that moment, Dan and Blair looked on at each other for a few moments before Dan slowly walked towards her. It had been rare the past couple of weeks for the two to see each other, so in this moment it felt like they were seeing each other for the first time.

"I sort of knew this was coming but to actually see it…." Blair said before she trailed off in thought as she looked on at his bags

"I figured it was time" Dan said

"One month going on two. Time has passed" Blair said as a silence came between them

"I didn't want to let this linger" Dan said

"Pull the band aid off all together" Blair laughed to herself

"So how do we do this? I know that we have some things that we need to iron out that we've both invested in" Dan said as Blair just sighed as she walked into the living room to take a seat on the sofa

"The house" Blair said "This house. Bills. Everything" she said

"I'm willing to help out in any means" Dan said

"No, I don't doubt that. We're both capable of managing things, so it's not like we have to be obligated to pay anything to help the other" Blair said as she ran her hand through her hair

"Well actually I was thinking that we should sale the house" Dan said "I mean I just think that it wouldn't be right for me to live there or here since both of these places hold a special place for you. That's if you're planning to move into the house" he said

"I haven't really thought heavily about my living situation. I know that I can't exactly move into the house because as you said…it meant something" Blair said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes "I've mostly gone back and forth from my mom's house, Serena stays with me if I am here so….I just haven't thought about it but I guess I should now" she said

"We could sale and split the money…." Dan began to say

"No, you can have it. You bought the house and it's yours" Blair said as a silence came between them

"I'm sorry that things turned out this way" Dan said

"I can't really say that I'm shocked because the writing was on the wall for so long, but to see bags packed" Blair said as tears fell from her eyes "It feels so official now. I mean it's over basically. House being sold, our first ever apartment being down to just a singular person living here…I never would've pegged it to turn out this way" she said trailing off in thought

"We could still be friends, go to Carter's whole themed party and all. I know that it hurts…" Dan began to say

"I'm not really in a partying mood. I sort of can't get to that place because I'm going through a very real break up that I never expected" Blair quickly replied before a silence came between them "Do you know if it's hurt? I mean just for my sake, does it seem strange to you that something that you can tangibly see and hear about from others that was once so good, it now hurts because it's nothing" she asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dan asked

"It means does any part of you hurt?" Blair questioned "It means do you feel anything? Do you remember something? Do you have any sort of emotion that shows that this, us meant something to you?" she asked

"Blair, I never wanted to hurt you. I just…I don't know what to say here" Dan said as Blair just looked at him for a few moments before she just shook her head. The constant missing of each other's point of view becoming apparent to both of them

"I don't think there's much to say anymore. The more we speak, the more it seems like we hate what the other has to say" Blair said "I don't think we could friends. I'm not ready to be friends with you" she laughed to herself as she wiped tears away "I'm sorry if that sounds harsh but it's truth" she said

"I don't expect us to be buddies so soon, but I just want you know that I appreciate you being there, even though it was rough. I appreciate it" Dan said

"You appreciate me being there? Wow, this is like the worst break up ever" Blair laughed through the tears "…but I get it. I get what you need and I need to start understanding what I need. I can't miss you while you're standing right here, and that's what I feel. I'm missing you. I'm missing the guy I fell in love with" she said

"And I can't be him" Dan concluded as the silence once again filled between them, making it clear on where they both stood "Goodbye Blair" he said before he quickly turned to leave while Blair just sat motionless.

* * *

Hanging around the Archibald house, Serena found that every time she came over she always expected to see Nate turn the corner or something. For the longest, Serena couldn't quite get used to not being at his family's house. Making her way into the kitchen, Serena looked on at her phone as she tried to send a message to Blair while the thought was fresh on her mind. So much concern for Blair and then Marley as well, Serena was surprised that she was able to still function. Continuing on with her phone duties, Serena dialed a familiar number as she waited a while for him to pick up.

"Hello" Nate answered a bit groggy

"Why do you sound like you sound like you just woke up?" Serena asked

"Because I'm still asleep" Nate muttered "What's up? It's not Blair's birthday again is it?" he asked

"No that passed. What exactly have you been doing?" Serena quickly asked in response

"I've been attending bible study" Nate replied sarcastically

"Very funny" Serena replied "I'm at your house right now, munching away as per usual" she sighed

"Visiting Trip or hanging out with Anne?" Nate asked

"What do you think?" Serena asked in response "Have you tried…."she began to say

"No. I know what you're going to ask and the answer is no. I don't feel like having my life choices under fire from the living and beyond the grave" Nate groaned as a silence came between them "How is Blair? I haven't really had the time to stop by to check on her" he said

"You should do that. She'd appreciate it" Serena said "It's not as official but it's pretty much official that Dan and her have broken up. She's trying to move forward but I can see it's hurting her badly" she sighed

"She thought she would marry him. She lost her virginity to him. Would you expect anything else?" Nate asked as he sat up in the bed

"No, I'm just trying to be helpful to her. I'm staying with her until she gets some semblance of her old self back. I'm just worried about everyone" Serena said

"Everyone?" Nate asked

"Blair and Marley. Teen warzone was on the warpath today" Serena said

"Archibald!" A voice in the back ground said as Serena could hear some bit of familiarity

"Is that Darren? Why is Darren yelling?" Serena asked in confusion

"Oh, for reasons I can't explain. I'll get back to you or better yet, see you at Carter's party" Nate groaned before he quickly ended the call.

"Right, because Upper Eastside parties always go so well" Serena said to herself before hearing the line go dead, Serena looked on at the phone for a few moments as she grabbed an apple to munch on. Eager to see her boyfriend, Serena made her way out of the kitchen and began to make her way down the hall.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Standing by the window, Trip looked out as he took these few moments to think. Knowing that he had a line of tough decisions ahead of him. Trip couldn't manage to escape the one choice and decision that had been his goal all along. Sighing in frustration, Trip turned back to look on at his campaign manager, David, before he once again assessed in his mind. Walking towards the front of his desk, Trip sat on the ledge while he folded his arms.

"This interview helped but it still was a wildcard that you should've told me about" David said

"It helped her deal with a demon that she's been trying to slay for so long" Trip quickly replied

"She has many demons it seems" David said "I can clean up your demons, I don't need her pile to be added to the mess of things to manage" he said

"What are my chances?" Trip asked

"You're still well liked but liking someone isn't going to get you far. You need to take charge and make the decision" David said

"I have, I am. I just needed time" Trip sighed

"You've had the time and you've managed to collect a supporting cast that will give the tabloids so much to work with" David told him

"I'm not one to care about the tabloids, you should know that" Trip said

"Her past is only coming back to haunt her, and I'm afraid that it's only going to hurt you in the long run" David said, Trip's campaign advisor

"I'm aware of her past" Trip replied as he kept his focus on looking out the window

"Then you should know her colorful past will damage your effort to run for presidency next year" David said just as Serena made her way into the office to hear the bit of advice that David was giving Trip.

"I'm sorry, did I hear correctly. Presidency?" Serena questioned as she looked from David to Trip in a bit of disbelief.

* * *

Trying to keep her attention on the lecture, Blair let out a yawn as the concept of the lessons were moving far and away from understandable to her. Promising to stay up late to go over the lecture, Blair could only put off until later that night. Seeing that the teacher was coming the conclusion of the lesson, Blair thanked the high heavens that the end was near. Gathering her books as the rest of her peers were doing so, Blair groaned as the task of gathering her stuff was so tiring. Putting her notes away in her folder, Blair said her goodbyes to her peers that sat around her as she was not quite as hated as she once was in the class. Making her way down the steps, Blair was torn from her path to exit the room by the waving hand of the professor that was motioning for her to come over.

"Yes" Blair said as the professor waited until only a few amount of people remained in the class

"How are things Ms. Waldorf?" The professor asked

"Good, why?" Blair asked

"Because your work is saying something else" The professor said "It's lackluster at best and that's a huge drop off compared to the in detail reports that made me question if you were really a student" he said

"Things have been a little tough but I've put my focus on school" Blair said

"Focusing on school is one thing, grasping what you're focusing is a completely separate thing" The professor told her "Your work is suffering, your grade has slipped down and is in danger of reaching a C" he told her

"I'm aware. I'm trying, I've grasped and I'm more than capable of raising my grades" Blair told him

"And I truly believe that" The professor told her "Look, you're probably the only student that has had the privilege of being a recipient of a coveted business award, and was on track to graduate with honors…."he began to say

"But what?" Blair asked

"If you don't pass this upcoming test, you will be in danger of failing this class and I don't think someone that has gained your caliber of success will survive the backlash of failing in a class that you should be passing. It'll be as you say, bad for business" The professor said

"Grades being public knowledge is news to me" Blair laughed nervously

"You and I both know that when the spotlight is on you in this realm of business, everything you do is under scrutiny" The professor told her as Blair just sighed

"I'll do better, I promise" Blair nodded in agreement before she quickly made her way out of the class to see April waiting for her at the end of the hallway. Overwhelmed with emotions, Blair wanted to pretend that she was fine but couldn't manage to fake it.

"Hey, you okay?" April asked as the two quickly walked

"Perfect" Blair replied quickly as she kept her quick pace

"You sure? Because we're walking pretty fast for you being fine" April said

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine" Blair quickly told her as she turned to face April "…in fact. I think I need a party" she said as she began to pace the floor

"A party? Carter's Great Gatsby party?" April asked

"Anything will do. I just need a party" Blair told her

"You are aware that you might see a certain person at this party, right?" April asked as Blair just looked at her

"Yes, I'm aware. He doesn't own my life. I need to move on and this is me moving on. He wants to be friends so friends can go to parties and have it be fine" Blair reasoned

"Even though said friends were once each other's soul mates until a tragic accident took away all memory of that being so" April question

"You're much blunter than I remember you as" Blair replied

"I'm sorry, I just…I just think that this type of themed party won't be good for you" April said

"Because of it being the Great Gatsby? Carter's never even read the book" Blair reasoned

"Or because of the fact that you're wearing a ring on your engagement hand that has popped up all of a sudden" April quickly replied as Blair looked on at her for a few moments "Its okay…" she began to say

"Don't say that. I'm not going to mope about this. I'm fine. I just wish that you guys would just let me be fine because trust me, I get it. I know that we're the walking tragedy. I just want to move on, I want to keep moving because if I stop….I don't want to stop, I don't want to be sad, I just want to go to this stupid themed party" Blair told her before she walked off. Pulling her phone out as she watched Blair walk away, April knew the only solution to Blair's lonely heart was to give her what she desired.

"Yeah, we're partying tonight" April sighed "Do you have anything from the 1920's?" she then asked after a few moments.

* * *

**I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back  
Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that  
Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line  
**

Grabbing his bow tie off of his bed, Nate walked towards the mirror as he prepared in front of it. Fixing his tie to his liking, Nate turned to grab his dress jacket as he was officially ready for the semi-grand opening of the Empire. Gathering his things, Nate headed out of his room to see Chuck finishing up his interview with a reporter that had come by earlier. Escorting the reporter out, Nate tended to his cufflinks while Chuck walked towards Nate.

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked

"What do you mean where am I going? I'm going to the party" Nate told him

"Yeah, there's been a change of plans in that thought process" Chuck said "You stay here, order room service even but no party tonight for you" he said

"Why?!" Nate asked

"Because you just got caught with drugs. You have to play it safe because let's say any media gets ahold of the fact that you were caught with cocaine but conveniently got a slap on the wrist" Chuck said

"So I'm just supposed to do what?" Nate asked

"That's your problem, not mine. I would think you'd rethink the whole doing drugs aspect, which may help for future purposes" Chuck replied as he grabbed his dress jacket.

**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I  
Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**

Smoothing her dress out, Serena looked herself over in the mirror once more before she headed back towards the bed to get her purse in order. Coming out of the bathroom, Blair quickly turned the lights off as she began to take on the same task of getting her necessary supplies in her purse. Noticing that Blair was dressed for the party as well, Serena looked on at her friend for a few moment before Blair finally acknowledged the fact that she was being watched.

"I'm going!?" Blair stated "I'm not going to sit in the house and play pathetic. I'm going to this party" she declared

"Relax, I'm not judging. In some odd and selfish way, I'm glad you're coming" Serena replied

"Really?" Blair asked in surprise "So no skepticism? No warnings of seeing Dan? No nothing of the warning side?" she asked

"You're aware of what going could lead to. I have to assume that you're still the smartest between us" Serena sighed "But you going is in relief and aid for me. I'm kind of avoiding my boyfriend, who I just learned is planning to run for President of the United States" she said

"Oh wow" Blair said after a few stunned moments "….you'd be first lady status. You'd be first lady bound….oh wow" she said as she processed the news only to come to the conclusion that was a stretch for even Serena to be first lady "Maybe he wants to be President of the family business, it's common amongst the group. Me going about it in a non traditional way, but nonetheless; I carry the Waldorf name proudly" she said

"No, he has the campaign manager to prove it. His name is David" Serena sighed "I don't want to talk about Presidency with him because then I'll feel like a hypocrite for wanting to keep my life private but then my boyfriend is about to run for the most intrusive position on the face of the planet" she said

"You forget that being George Clooney's girlfriend is the most intrusive position as well, has about the same running term as presidency" Blair said "Look, we need to stop letting guys define our nights. We're going to this party, you're going to avoid this presidency thing and I'm going to have a good time because I think I deserve a good night" she said

"Right. Good night" Serena agreed

**I'm a bad woman to keep  
Make me mad, I'm not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back  
I'm a black sheep  
I'm a black sheep**

Pulling Dan out of the taxi, Ivy held his hand as she dragged him along towards the rave like party that was ahead. Though it wasn't the grand opening of Empire, the semi opening of the Empire was enough to suffice to the younger crowd that Carter and Chuck were trying to pull in. Walking up towards the waiting Carter, Dan looked on at the party, feeling as if this wasn't his scene but he was definitely intrigued to see what the party lifestyle was all about. Grabbing Carter's hand, Ivy held their hands as they formed some bit of a circle.

"You two are far too serious for your age. At this rate, I'll be a grandmother with how you worry so much and how you try to be good too much. Just live and let the other stuff work itself out. Your both young and you should start acting like it" Ivy yelled over the music

"I'm up for that" Carter laughed

"Thank you. Danny, how about you?" Ivy asked as she looked over at Dan " How about we just get you a little drunk, have you dance a bit, spend that nice stash of money you have coming in, maybe even sing a little…."she began to say as she poked Dan

"I think the singing would be a stretch" Dan replied

"But everything else?" Ivy asked as Dan and Ivy looked on at each other for a few moments as Dan just nodded in agreement

"Tonight, we party" Dan smiled as Ivy clapped excitedly

**I wasn't born a beauty queen but I'm okay with that  
Maybe radio won't mind if I sing a little flat  
I wear my boots to bed, hang a cross up on the wall  
To save me from a shallow grave that wants to take us all  
**

Making their way inside of the building that was once just a patch of grass, Jenny looked on with amazement with how the building project was coming along for the anticipated Empire that was to come Carter and Chuck's way. Dressed as the 1920's theme they were assigned to be in for this Great Gatsby like theme that Carter had going, April was loving the feel of this Upper Eastside party on looks alone. Surveying the crowd, the girls got the vibe of the music before they were quickly approached by the waiter with a bottle of champagne in hand.

"Is this for everyone?" Jenny asked before Chuck thanked the waiter

"Just to V.I.P. members" Chuck smiled "Drinks on the house tonight" he told them before he walked off towards the press

"Running up a tab sounds appealing" April smiled

"You've got a three drink maximum. I don't have the arm strength to drag you to the loft" Jenny said as she couldn't help but notice Justine pulling out a pair of binoculars out of her purse as she was eyeing Dan with a blond "Uh, this is creepy" she stated

"Wasn't that the girl that came by the office yesterday?" Justine asked

"Yeah" April replied

"What's her deal?" Justine asked

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked

"She's draped all over Carter and Dan. It's like she's trying to be the crème filling of that cookie" Justine said

"Cookies do sound good" April said to herself

"That makes no sense" Jenny laughed "Ivy, she's a friend. She used to babysit my brother when he was younger" she said

"Then she should catch the hint that he's all grown up" Justine said "I'm getting vibes. I don't know from what but my spidey senses are tingling" she told the girls

"From what? Ivy?" Jenny asked "You're being ridiculous" she laughed

"I'm telling you. My senses are never off" Justine told them

"Well I'll believe that when you stop obsessing over Dan, until then, hi stalker with binoculars at a party" April teased

"Just for that, I give no help to you when you have to talk with Sarah Myers during our meeting tomorrow" Justine quickly stated before she walked off

"Wait, you said you would help me on my portion" April replied quickly "Jen…" she began to say

"Don't look at me, I have to worry about my portion of the presentation and keeping Blair away from the office for this crucial meeting. I suggest you put lips to ass" Jenny told her

"What does that mean?" April asked in confusion

"Start kissing my ass, that's what it means" Justine replied as she grabbed the bottle of champagne from Jenny

**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**  
**Everybody's doing it so why the hell should I**

Making their way into the club, Serena waved on to the reporters that were trying to get her attention as she knew she'd have to oblige rather than duck from them. With Blair in tow, the last thing Serena wanted to get caught up in was a line of questioning from any reporter that took a simple statement to draw her in. Headed towards the V.I.P. area of the room that Carter had roped off for them and his other closest friends, Serena could quickly spot Trip as he sat with a few of his friends. Becoming tense and nervous, Serena came to a sudden stop as she contemplated heading over towards her designated area.

"He's here" Serena said as she could feel Blair's look of concern. Looking on at what Serena was looking at, Blair glanced around for another option for them to go to but only found her eyes landing upon Dan and Ivy together on the dance floor.

"He's dancing" Blair said in disbelief

"No, he's sitting" Serena replied keeping her focus on Trip while both girls had their attention on other things than what they were discussing

"What the hell?" Blair said to herself

"I know right" Serena replied again not knowing that Blair was referring to Dan. Watching as Ivy walked over towards Carter and began to flirt with him, Blair couldn't help but feel her suspicion rise watching the three of them interact together, in what appeared to be something strange to an outsider. "What should I do?" she turned to ask Blair only to find that she was walking away "B, where are you going?" she called out

"I need air" Blair said as she made her way through the crowd to leave Serena by her lonesome.

"Great. Now what do I do?" Serena asked herself as she found herself to be the lone ranger in all of this

"You could talk to me, instead of avoid me" Trip said as she quickly turned to face him

**I'm a bad woman to keep  
Make me mad, I'm not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back  
I'm a black sheep  
I'm a black sheep  
I'm a black sheep  
I'm a black sheep**

Greeting the guests that were all ready inside, Chuck walked back towards the bar to grab the last bottle of champagne that he had to give out. Noticing that no one was really manning the bar, Chuck grabbed the money to put away as he closed up the register for the night. Seeing the waitress, Chuck stopped her to hand over the money for her to give the guard that was manning the door. Taking her orders, the waitress walked off to reveal Jack standing in a distance. Noticing his Uncle's presence, Chuck sighed as he knew he couldn't avoid his uncle unlike he wanted to. Walking over towards his uncle, Jack greeted him with the trademark smile.

"Quite the business you got here. When does it become official?" Jack asked

"In a month. Just getting the word out to the younger crowd that think it might not have it's Victrola flare" Chuck said "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to support you" Jack said as silence came between them

"Right, support me" Chuck laughed

"Getting a little hard to support those that are mooching off you, don't you think" Jack said as Chuck just looked at his uncle "Nate's run in with the law. Shame he's become close to nothing now" he said

"Yeah well, he doesn't have family feeding him drugs…." Chuck began to say

"No, he just supplies it" Jack laughed "We're family. You can have your businesses, but you belong to Bass Industries. It's your birthright" he told him

"Just as long as I work under you" Chuck said "No, I think I'm fine where I'm at. Something a bit off about your sudden proposal to have me as your vice. I think I'd want to watch this play out a bit, see you bury yourself" he said before he walked off to leave his uncle. Groaning in frustration as he watched his nephew walk off, Jack looked around to find the exit before his eyes landed upon Ivy standing alone at the bar. Grabbing his phone, Jack immediately began to text her.

Jack: Time to lean is time slipping by. I'm waiting for my show that you promised. I don't like bad investments

Ivy: Relax. I'm working on it. I have him

**I got lots of jealous lovers that all wish they had me back  
Got a pistol for a mouth, my old mama gave me that  
Making my own road out of gravel and some wine  
And if I have to fall then it won't be in your line**

Noticing Dan's attention had shifted towards her, Ivy took this moment to put her plan into motion. Just as Dan saw this moment as a perfect opportunity to talk with Ivy, Ivy then in turn took this as her golden opportunity to display just how close she was with Carter. Passing each other, Ivy smiled towards Carter as she lead him back out on the dance floor, knowing that Dan was watching them. Touching and flirting, Ivy didn't have to do much to get Carter to buy into the fact that she wanted him. With their displays of affection, Ivy knew this was boiling over in Dan. Reaching his breaking point, Dan immediately walked out to break up the pair.

"Okay, we need to talk" Dan said pushing Carter to the side before he looked on at Carter

"As do we" Blair said as she emerged in the picture as she looked on at Ivy. Seeing that all eyes were on the four, it was clear that the drama that Carter had been warned about had him right in the center of it.

**I'm a bad woman to keep  
Make me mad, I'm not here to please  
Paint me in a corner but my colour comes back  
Once you go black, you never go back**

* * *

Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Blair, Ivy had not accounted for the brunette as they made their way through the crowd of people. Dragging Ivy to the side, Blair and Ivy stood in the corner of the club. Making sure that she had some bit of vision as to what was going on between Carter and Dan, Ivy did her best to maintain focus on the fuming Blair while keep track of the mayhem she had stirred up between the two friends. Snapping her fingers at Ivy, Blair did her best to get her attention before Ivy finally turned to look at her.

"What the hell?!" Blair asked

"What?" Ivy asked

"I needed you to talk with Dan, not grind on Carter" Blair said

"I was talking with Dan. That's not exactly a conversation that takes all day" Ivy replied

"Well it's a conversation that should've had a conclusion, which means you should probably tell me something. Arthur has to confirm his itinerary, he's not someone you have waiting while you grind Carter. I assure you, there will be plenty of time for that" Blair told her

"Dan doesn't exactly need to be told what to do" Ivy said as she kept looking over at Dan and Carter

"All of which I know, but Dan shouldn't exactly piss off his mentor" Blair said "You know the guy that helped him write this book" she said

"Then let him get to that conclusion" Ivy replied

"Excuse me, I think we're missing each other here. Are you helping or not?" Blair asked as Ivy stood silent while Blair looked on at her

Meanwhile….

Surprised by the sudden intrusion between Ivy and him, Carter wasn't quite sure what to make of Dan's odd behavior. Moving out of the way so that they weren't front and center, Carter could tell that Dan was clearly bothered by something but he was starting to get the idea that it was him that was bothering Dan.

"What's up with you?" Carter asked

"I think you know" Dan replied quickly, showing his annoyance

"Clearly no. I'm dancing with Ivy and then you just bust in between like you're all possessive" Carter said

"If we're supposedly these best friends that you make us out to be then you should know why I'm upset" Dan stated

"We are, doesn't mean I know what's going on with you" Carter said

"How about the fact that you're practically hitting on Ivy right in front of me" Dan said as Carter looked at him in disbelief

"Ivy? This is about Ivy?" Carter questioned "I'm sorry, I thought you had a girlfriend, you know, Blair Waldorf. I wasn't aware that who Ivy was dancing with or hanging out with was a problem to you" he said

"Ivy and I have more than what you make it seem" Dan replied

"No, you really don't" Carter laughed "I don't know what wave of confusion came over you but Ivy isn't spoken for unlike yourself until recently" he said

"And until recently I've discovered that Ivy and I have unfinished business. So I'm asking you politely…." Dan began to say

"I really don't care if you say it politely. Ivy and you have nothing" Carter laughed "You're confused on this my friend" he said

"Stop saying that" Dan replied

"Not until you grasp the fact" Carter said as Dan grew even more upset

Meanwhile….

Shocked in Ivy's sudden change of stance, Blair glared at the girl as she was beginning to have her suspicions. In a matter of days, Ivy had lead her to believe that she would help Dan but had seemed to get distracted with Carter.

"Look, I get that Carter has seduced you. That's all good and disturbing. Dan should be the focus though" Blair said

"You should stop treating him like he needs to be the focus" Ivy quickly replied

"Again, I'm missing something" Blair replied "I'm helping him. I'm not trying to control him, why would you even think that?!" she asked becoming annoyed

"Because Dan tells me things" Ivy said

"In between the revolving doors worth of girls you said he was with?" Blair asked sarcastically

"Dan is feeling things out. If he doesn't want this Arthur guy then he shouldn't be stuck with him" Ivy said as Blair just glared on at her

"What's your deal?" Blair asked after a few moments as she cut straight to the point

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked

"I mean you say one thing to me, then later you act like I'm harming Dan. So what is your deal?" Blair quickly replied not allowing Ivy much room to finish "….you seem a little two faced to me" she said after a few moments of tension "And I assure you, that's the last thing you want to be, at least with me" she said as gave Ivy a glare that her know that she was dead serious

"I'm his friend…" Ivy began to say

"And I'm the girl that's been here all along. Good and bad, I'm the one that knows that book and I know that the Dan that is walking around now is far from that Dan that wrote the book. So let's just put it out, what's your deal?" Blair quickly replied once more as the tension began to build even more than what it already was before an eruption of noise broke out that caused the girls to turn to see Dan and Carter engaging in a full out brawl. Both girls ran over towards the fight as Blair was stopped short by the crowd in front of her.

"Dan. Dan. Stop" Ivy said as she pulled Dan away from Carter

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" Carter yelled as Chuck pulled him back before Ivy quickly dragged Dan out of the club after a few attempts while all Blair could do was watch them leave together.

"Chuck, we need you out front" One of the waitresses said

"Of course because nothing else can be ran smoothly" Chuck sighed

"Where's Dan?" April asked as she walked over to Blair

"I don't know" Blair replied in disbelief as she just stood motionless as her mind went everywhere and anywhere as to what was going on right in front of her. Deciding that she couldn't just stay back and wait for things to come to her, Blair made her way out of the club. Looking around for any sign as to where Dan and Ivy may have gone, Blair could recognize Sarah walking towards her.

"Blair Waldorf, I was beginning to think your associates had hidden you away" Sarah said as Blair kept looking around, not making any real eye contact with Sarah

"I'm sorry, I can't right now" Blair told her as Sarah stood both speechless and insulted "You're in capable hands. They're taking the lead at this moment but I assure you, I will make you top priority" she said

"And I should believe that now because I certainly don't feel like a priority in this conversation" Sarah said as a silence came between them while Blair continued to search "I wanted to talk to you in particular" she said

"And I wish I could at this moment but right now, in this moment, I'm having a mini melt down and while I'm not hallucinating imaginary people, I'm still very much about to lose my mind" Blair replied

"Which is normal, especially in the beginning phases" Sarah replied to Blair's surprise

"Right because it's just normal and abnormal at the same time" Blair said as she folded her arms trying to access the situation and dealing with Sarah. Noticing the ring on Blair's hand, Sarah smiled as she looked on at it for a few moments before returning eye contact with Blair so she wouldn't stare at the ring "You should sign with us, not because we're all crazy. I can admit to the fact that the girls aren't crazy, I sort of make them that way. But even though in this current moment it may not seem like you'll get my attention, I assure you that they are capable, if not more capable to give you and your vision the respect it deserves. You just have to take a chance" she said hoping that it would be enough to convince Sarah while allow her to escape

"I'll think about it. You'll have my answer by tomorrow" Sarah said after a few moments before Blair quickly nodded then wasted no time in dashing towards where she believed Dan had gone off to.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Pushing the door open angrily, Dan groaned in frustration as he walked ahead. Running his hand through his hair, Dan did his best to get his emotions in check while he was quickly reminded of the pain coming from his hand. Landing a few good punches in on Carter, Dan was once again reminded of the fight with his friend. Letting Dan cool off, Ivy just stood back as she waited for him to process and cool down.

"What was that?" Ivy asked breaking the silence

"What do you think that was?!" Dan replied angrily

"It looked like you being stupid" Ivy replied "He's your best friend" she stated

"No, he was the guy that you were grinding on" Dan replied

"We're not together…." Ivy stated

"Oh, I get that. You drop the fact that you were the girl I've been looking for, the blond that started every bit of my literary sentences and then you act like it's nothing. Like it means nothing" Dan replied "I ended my relationship with Blair, thinking that I had finally found the one thing that made sense to me. The one thing that I've read through pages and pages of words and you act like it's nothing" he said angrily

"Because you're just looking for a reason to go back to Blair, aren't you?" Ivy asked "I avoided this conversation because I knew you'd blow it up to something that was so monumental because you're just trying to avoid dealing with Blair…" she began to say

"I have tried upon try to talk to you. You keep shutting me down, avoiding me" Dan told her as he moved towards her "Blair…."he began to say

"She'll never understand you, not like I do and can. She'll always be Upper Eastside and you'll always be Brooklyn. Trying to change that…it just makes you look silly and pathetic" Ivy blurted out

"We have the obvious history…" Dan began to say

"No, we have history. You and me. We have the history" Ivy quickly replied as Dan looked on at her a bit surprised with what she was saying to him, like she was coming to some sort of revelation

"What are you saying?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence

"I'm saying that you can't work things out with Blair" Ivy sighed before she finally bit the bullet and walked up to Dan to pull him in to a kiss. Surprised by the kiss, Dan slowly gave in to the kiss as he relaxed against her lips unaware that they weren't as alone as they thought.

"Oh" Blair said before Ivy and Dan quickly broke the kiss to see Blair standing in complete and utter shock to see the two together. The silence coming between them all, Carter came out to find Blair but only came upon the awkwardness.

"Blair" Dan said "Can…" he began to say

"I'm going to be sick" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Blair, it's not what you think…" Ivy began to say

"Shut up" Blair quickly replied "It's exactly what I think" she snapped at Ivy

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Carter asked before Blair quickly turned to leave.

* * *

As the night dwindled down, The semi-opening of The Empire had proved to be the drama fest that Serena had suspected that it would turn into. Watching as the crowd died down, Serena took a seat at the bar while she just watched Trip and Chuck escort the last of people out. Turning to look at Serena, Trip sighed as he walked over towards her to join her at the bar. Wanting nothing more than to take a bottle from the bar, Trip fought the urge as he just plopped down on the barstool beside her. Sitting in silence for a moment, Serena knew that the eventual conversation they'd have to have was slowly approaching them, if not arising more and more as the thing they had to do since they found themselves alone in this moment.

"I feel like this is the first time I've caught you" Trip said

"You've caught me" Serena replied "It's just…."she began to say

"You've been avoiding the topic of me running for President" Trip said

"I haven't avoided it, I was just never presented with it. I avoided you because I find it a bit much" Serena said

"That makes no sense" Trip replied "You avoid the topic, you essentially avoid me…"he began to say

"Are you seriously getting technical?" Serena questioned

"Okay, it's on the table. It's here for us both to talk about. I'm running for President" Trip told her

"So you've just made your mind up. There's no discussion on it?" Serena asked

"You've avoided the discussion. We could've had the discussion prior to this moment but you avoided it" Trip said

"This is something we should've talked about, not something I find out in a causal conversation that you forgot to close the door on" Serena replied as she looked on at Trip

"Maybe but I'm asking now, I want your support in this" Trip said

"You want my support now that I know, big difference" Serena replied

"Look, I get that it wasn't an idea way of finding out but I deserve your support on this. After all the support I've given you and still give you in your efforts to get past a certain basketball player" Trip said

"Sean isn't a part of this…." Serena began to say

"And thank God for that. I'm asking my girlfriend, the girl that I hope to have a future with to support me in something I want like I supported you beyond just the Sean stuff. I want to run for presidency, and I want to know you'll stand by me" Trip said as a silence came between them

"This makes me look like the biggest hypocrite ever…" Serena began to say

"I know. I get that" Trip said

"I wanted privacy. I fought for the longest to not do the interview because I wanted the said privacy. I'm so sick of people intruding and I just feel like this is the ultimate intrusion" Serena said

"I get that" Trip said "It's not something I haven't thought about but seeing you do the interview, seeing how brave you were. I just thought…I thought that we could both face our fears. I've always doubted if I was capable enough to run for this type of position because of all the intrusions but I can't not do something because I'm fearful. I have too much passion for certain issues, too much to say to not do this. I want a voice, I want to be the voice. I want to do this because I believe I'm born to do this" he told her with much genuine feelings behind his words "I'm trying to be fair to you but I have to be fair to myself along the way" he told her

"I can't believe this" Serena said as she just shook her head "I don't want to be the reason you don't do something. You've been so much to me, I don't want you to feel like you have to sacrifice because of me" she said just saying her thoughts aloud

"Can you handle this? Can you do this?" Trip asked "I'm giving you your out, if you can't. I don't want this to end but I don't want to hurt you in the process" he said

"Then we don't. I don't want this to end" Serena told him as she grabbed his hand "I want to support you. I support you" she said

"So we're in this?" Trip asked as smile quickly came to his face "You're not breaking up with me?" he asked with a bit of a laugh

"No, we're not breaking up" Serena laughed as Trip leaned in to kiss her "You do realize I have a very bad past, right?" she asked after breaking the kiss

"I really don't care about that" Trip replied "You're future, that's the part I want to know about and hopefully be a part in" he said as Serena leaned in to capture his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued to kiss.

**_Meanwhile…._**

With Carter handling his own personal issues with Dan, Chuck took it upon himself to oversee all the little details as they were coming to a close for the night. Heading outside towards the guard, Chuck quickly heard a scuffle going on outside. Quickly running out to see what was going on, Chuck was surprised to see one of his guards being attacked by two girls with hoodies on. By the time Chuck was able to get to the scene to help the guard, Chuck watched as the girls ran off with the money bag for the nights profits. Trying to get some sort of recognition on the girls, Chuck could only see the faded green zip up jacket as his reference but nothing else.

"How do you let two girls beat you up!?" Chuck yelled at the guard before he hit the door out of frustration "You've got to be kidding me. A nights worth of profit gone!" he said angrily.

* * *

Quickly opening the door in a frantic pace, Blair nearly screamed in frustration before she finally opened the door. Clenching on tight to her keys, Blair paid little attention to closing the door behind her as she just began to pace the floor. Feeling every bit of her emotions boiling up inside of her, Blair took deep breaths as she just paced back and forth. Holding on to her keys so tight that she was afraid of puncturing her hand. Coming to a stop, Blair swiftly through her keys at the wall, not caring at any point as to what she may hit along the way. Frustration taking over, Blair screamed as loud as she could as she felt herself slowly breaking down to a point where it wasn't about crying but venting, letting the anger finally seep through. Coming upon the house, Dan noticed the door as it remained wide open. Making his way up the stairs, Dan hesitated for a moment as he heard the sounds of frustrated screams coming from within. Entering the house, Dan closed the door behind him before Blair turned to look at him with all her emotions seeping out to where he knew she was at her breaking point. Standing in silence for a few moments, Dan was unsure of whether to approach or stand back but once Blair picked up the nearest vase, he knew within an instance that staying back was the best option since she threw the vase over at him.

"What the hell!" Dan yelled as he looked on at the shattered glass around him before he rose to his feet to see Blair venting.

"Don't even!" Blair yelled "Don't you dare come in here and think for one second that you will turn this on me. If you even try, I swear I will bash your head to where some bit of common sense will come in. So don't you dare" she yelled as a silence came between them to where Blair could cool down "How long?" she then asked angrily

"How long what?" Dan asked

"How long have you and Ivy been whatever you two are? How long?" Blair asked

"I haven't been with her…." Dan began to say

"I didn't ask you that. I asked how long?" Blair quickly replied as she cut him off

"It wasn't like you think…" Dan began to say before Blair quickly grabbed the remote to throw at him before he once again ducked

"It's exactly what I think. When I see you two kissing, it's exactly what I think. Don't patronize me by saying stupid things like that because I have eyes, I can register what the hell I walked out to see" Blair replied

"We're not together!? We haven't been together in any sense as a couple. We tried, you admitted to that but we just don't work" Dan replied

"Thank God for that" Blair replied "I'm glad we didn't work because this version, whoever you are, you're a pompous jackass" she said

"I'm the jackass?! I'm not the one that spent most of the time lying and hoping that I would be someone else" Dan yelled

"You'll never be him, I get that loud and clear. You'll never be the guy I fell in love with because the guy I love, he wouldn't disrespect me to the point to kiss another girl, knowing that I was in the same vicinity" Blair replied

"She isn't just some girl" Dan replied

"Oh, don't even. Don't stand there and profess your like or whatever you may have for Ivy because the fact that you've gone to the extreme to fighting your best friend, that's a low even for this version of you" Blair said

"Stop making me seem like I'm some messed up version!" Dan yelled "Just because I'm not that guy that you want me to be doesn't mean that I'm some messed up pod of myself" he said

"You're right. You're not messed up. You just stuck around in this relationship, suffered through while you made secret googly eyes with Ivy. I'm sorry, there's nothing wrong with you. You're the perfect guy" Blair replied sarcastically

"He's not coming back!" Dan yelled in response "The Dan you love, he's not coming back. He's gone. So the sooner you accept that, the sooner you'll see that I'm not the bad guy. I didn't set out to hurt you or lead some secret affair" he told her "I'm not the bad guy. We're just two different people, going on separate paths. You want him back and I'm just figure out who I am, where I fit in this" he said as Blair wiped away tears from her face angrily

"I have been pushed to the brink. I have stood by both versions of you. I have watched you go through the bad and the good, all the while supporting and loving you. I have been the dutiful girlfriend, I have been there" Blair told him before she grabbed a picture frame "Does any of this even matter to you? Do you ever stop to take into account that it may not be easy for me to let go because why should I? I never asked for any of this. I fell in love. I did what every girl wants and hopes to do in her life…but now, I feel cheated. I feel like a fool. I feel so disgusted because every bit of love I thought I knew is just heart breaking because in an instance it's taken from me" she told him as she tossed pictures towards him for him to see "Memories upon memories that I'm stuck with. Memories that I can't erase because they haunt me to the point where I wish that I would've been in that bus that day because if I would've known that it would lead to this then I just would've wished that my memory could've been wiped away as well. I shouldn't have to accept that you're not coming back because you made me believe you, you made me believe that you would always be there. I'm holding on to your always while you're telling me to let go, so I'm sorry if I can't just accept it" she said

"….I don't know what to tell you" Dan sighed knowing they weren't getting anywhere "I don't want to let you go, but I can't lie to you and say that I can feel the way you want me to feel. I don't have those feelings, I feel for you as a friend…" she said

"I don't want friendship, I have friends. I can't be your friend because while I look at you, I still see him. I can't be your friend because I'm always going to want more. I don't want friendship, I just want you" Blair said

"You don't want me, you want this guy in the form of me" Dan laughed in disbelief "We keep going in this circle but leading to the same place, a place that just has us continuing to hurt each other" he said

"I'm past hurt. You can label yourself hurt but I'm past it, I'm furious" Blair replied

"Well I'm sorry" Dan said "I'm only doing what you told me to do" he said

"And what exactly is that? What did I do that has me in this scenario that has you wanting to be with another girl? because I sure as hell missed that conversation" Blair replied

"The blond. You told me the blond would be the key to everything" Dan said as Blair stood in disbelief, feeling like she had been punched in the gut to where every ounce of wind was knocked out of her "If she's who I'm supposed to be with then I have to pursue this. I have to have some inkling of normal and finding her, finding Ivy could be the key to me getting my life back or maybe just the key to me finally starting fresh without feeling like I'm obligated to be something that I can never be" he said as Blair just stood motionless, unable to say anything or do anything to make him see the truth. All she could do was let him walk away until the memory was once again burned into her psyche.

* * *

**Loving you  
Isn't the right thing to do  
How can I ever change things  
That I feel  
**

Staring at the door for what felt like hours, Blair slowly walked towards the pictures that were covered with broken glass. Seeing it as fitting the every broken piece had managed to land on a picture of Dan and her, Blair sat in the middle with the pictures surrounding her. Reaching for a picture, Blair held it up as she could only stare on at the picture. Every ounce of her filled with nothing but anger and emptiness, all she could do was stare at a distant memory before her eyes finally wandered down to the ring that was on her finger that she wore.

**If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
How can I  
If you won't take it from me  
**

Sitting in the office, Chuck and Carter stared off as they both accessed the night in a whole. Realizing that they basically made no money off an event that was supposed to bring in money for other expenses that needed to be done, the boys sighed in frustration as they could only chalk the night up to a money lost. Silence filling the room, they both just sat in deep contemplation.

"I think I got played" Carter said breaking the silence as he came out of his realization "I just got played" he said in utter disbelief before Chuck just got up from his seat to grab his coat as he left the office, not caring to partake in the random thoughts of Carter Baizen.

**You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
**

Tossing the envelope to the side that was marked with the Victrola label, Marley held the money as she began to count it. Sifting through the money to see that she had taken a substantial amount of money, Marley sighed as the guilt of what she had done had begun to sink in. Realizing that her friend hadn't felt the same guilt pangs, Marley forced a smile as she gave a portion of the money to her friend. Smiling in delight and satisfaction over a case of what was easy money for them, Marley only saw the money as a means to survive another day or so until money would become an issue again.

"I'll see you at school" Marley's friend said before she walked across the street to go home for the night. Watching as her friend walked towards a home, Marley could only come to the conclusion that she had no place to call home. Walking over towards the payphone, Marley walked into the phone booth as the darkened sky began to set in and a place to sleep resting heavy on her mind. Dialing the number, Marley waited a few times before the other line was picked up.

"Hello" Marley's mother asked sounding like he had gotten her latest fix

"….I have money. I just need to sleep there for tonight" Marley said

"How much money?" Marley's mother asked

"Enough to pay you. I just need to crash there for at least the next couple of days…" Marley began to say

"I don't know what makes you think you can make demands" Marley's mother told her in a cold tone that made Marley scared even through the telephone "I told you before, I can't take care of you and watch you. I have a life. I don't need to be nagged by the likes of you. Got random people banging on my door and stirring up problems with my supply" she laughed

"Two hundred dollars" Marley quickly stated "One week, two hundred dollars" she said

"….more" Marley mother said trying to push the limit of how much she could get from her daughter "One week will cost you a bit more" she said as tears welled up in Marley's eyes

"How much more?" Marley asked trying to stifle the tears

"Four. Four hundred dollars and you get to stay for a week. In your room and everything" Marley's mother said as Marley took a moment to gather herself as the cut she had made from the night was just about four hundred to give to her mother

"I have it. Four hundred" Marley told her mother as she could hear her mother's happiness to know she had money coming in to take to her dealer

"Come on home baby, momma will be waiting for her money" Marley's mother said happily

**Tell me why  
Everything turned around  
Packing up  
Shacking up's all you want to do  
**

Laying back on the bed with her lap top in her lap, Serena scrolled through countless internet pages of first ladies. Not that she could ever truly see herself as one, Serena was finding looking through the history of all the first ladies as a fun pass time. Coming into the room after a night out on the town with her husband, Lilly laid across Serena's bed as she enjoyed the comforts of a bed to rest on. Noticing that Serena was looking at pictures of Jackie O, Lilly quickly sat up in the bed to see what exactly Serena was looking into.

"Is there any bit of news you want to give me?" Lilly asked her daughter

"Just research" Serena smiled

"For school?" Lilly asked

"For in general" Serena sighed "Things are changing and I just want to prepare for it, if that's possible" she said

"So looking at pictures of Jackie O and Hillary Clinton is your preparation for what exactly?" Lilly asked

"News that I'm sure you'll hear within a matter of days" Serena smiled "How was your night?" she asked

"Good. Wonderful even, just tiring" Lilly smiled "Nothing like the comforts of home" she smiled

"Richard taking you out on the town for a good evening, could this be a date rather than an actual social function" Serena smiled "My mother dating her husband, who would've ever thought" she laughed as Lilly got up from the bed

"Who would've thought" Lilly laughed as she walked towards the door "Now I have a date with a glass of wine and a nice hot bath" she smiled

"Good night mom" Serena laughed

"I think you'll be a good first lady" Lilly said after a few moments

"That would require me to be this proper lady" Serena replied "I think we both know a lady is far from what I have been or will be" she said

"I think you'll be great at whatever you do. I can say that there will never be a dull moment with you" Lilly laughed "You should start seeing yourself as something greater, you'll find it actually leads to you being greater than what you think of yourself" she said before she made her way out of Serena's room while all Serena could do was smile at her mother's thoughts of her.

**If I could  
Baby I'd give you my world  
Open up  
Everything's waiting for you  
**

Stepping off the elevator, Trip made his way down the hallway towards the penthouse suite. Knocking a few times, Trip waited for a few moments before Nate finally opened up the door. Feeling as if a bit of his worries were subsiding, Trip couldn't feel to relieved as he could see that Nate was completely stoned. Looking around in the hallway to make sure no one could see them, Trip pushed his cousin inside of the suite as he looked around to see if Chuck was around. In the back of his mind, Trip had hoped that Nate and Chuck had gotten high together or experimented with something together so it would add to his worry that Nate was on this continual spiral but knew that his last siting of Chuck was managing the Empire. Dragging Nate towards the bathroom, Nate quickly pushed away from his embrace before he flopped onto the sofa.

"Getting stoned Nate, really? Is that really your only option these days?" Trip asked

"My buddy didn't want me to come to his party tonight. So yes, that was my only option. I just finished off the little stash I had, I was being conservative" Nate laughed

"It's not funny" Trip replied "It's pathetic" he said

"No, this isn't pathetic. Pathetic is me not enjoying myself" Nate replied

"You say this as your high, you do realize that?" Trip asked "When you sober up, we're taking you to some clinic" he said

"Why? So my mom won't find out?" Nate asked as he sat up "She won't care. She won't even bat an eye, she'll see it as my destiny due to my sexual preferences of course" he said

"And this makes it okay?" Trip asked

"It makes it normal. I'm in my twenties, I'm supposed to be screwing up" Nate reasoned as Trip just shook his head at Nate's logic "Screwing up, that's something you know much about" he said after a few moments of fits of laughter

"Okay, you're clearly baked and talking out of your head" Trip said as he tried to drag Nate to the bathroom but Nate quickly moved away from his reach

"Screwing up relationships, screwing up love, screwing up in general" Nate teased "I mean you basically screwed over Serena in every ways possible" he laughed as Trip looked at him, wondering what he was alluding to "Everyone thinks that just because I don't get the spotlight that I don't see what goes on. I see everything, I know everything. I'm like Gossip Guy but less vocal about the secretive aspects of this world" he stumbled through what he was saying

"What the hell are you talking about?" Trip asked becoming annoyed with his cousin

"I know the senators secret. I know what you've done" Nate sang "I know that you messed things up for Serena in London with Sean" he laughed

"And why would I do that?" Trip asked

"….beats me" Nate said after a few moments "But I could only guess that Serena would be pretty upset that her white knight, emphasis on the white, sent trouble her way in the form of clingy baby momma. The heartache Serena went through, so sad. It's all so sad. I mean let's face it, you sent Sean away as your only means to get close to Serena, not for basketball reasons. You want Serena, so you got Serena. You have Serena van der Woodsen" he said before he slowly drifted off to sleep. Looking on in shock, Trip watched as his cousin went so deep into a slumber that he began to snore. Pulling his phone out, Trip dialed a familiar number.

"What's the problem?" David asked as he answered the phone, knowing it was Trip

"My cousin. I need you to get him some help, detox him a bit" Trip sighed

"Okay" David said a bit confused "Is that all you want?" he then asked

"I want you to make him think he's talking out of his head…he knows a bit too much" Trip said as he looked on at the sleeping Nate

**You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day  
You can go your own way  
Go your own way  
You can call it  
Another lonely day**

**Yeah yeah yeah...**

Letting out a yawn as he got out of the taxi, Darren handed the driver money before the driver took off. Looking on at his watch to see that he was up, bright and early for this morning call, Darren could only shake his head in disbelief at the things he would do for his job. Making his way up the stairs, Darren knocked on the door as he took these few precious moments to enjoy the bit of sleep he could get by just standing there with his eyes slowly closing. Disturbed from his sleep by the sound of the door opening, Darren quickly woke up to see Blair standing on the other side. Expecting to see Blair in full depression mode after her break up, Darren was surprised to see that Blair was in full business mode.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to enter?" Blair asked before she turned to walk into the living room

"I'm not sure what to make of this" Darren said as he closed the door behind him "I heard the news about your break up" he said

"Because it's just daily news to everyone I see" Blair sighed as she took a seat on the sofa

"You're a client, I make it my business to keep up" Darren said "So what do you need? I assume something involving your accounts to find another place. Need me to get you out of the lease with legal mumbojumbo?" he asked

"Actually I don't need any of the two options" Blair said "I need you to be what you're schooled to be, I need you to be my lawyer" she said

"For what?" Darren asked

"To take Dan to court" Blair replied

**You can go your own way**  
**You can go your own way**

* * *

Nervously sitting in the boardroom, each of the girls knew that so much was resting on today. With Blair out of the office until later on in the afternoon, the girls knew this time would be essential to land Sarah Myers and have her signed on a contract. Pacing the floor back and forth, April couldn't manage to sit down to endure the nerves as it wall just made her stress out more than normal. Noticing that the receptionist was greeting someone at the front desk, the girls could only conclude that Sarah had made it. Quickly standing to greet Sarah, each of the girls smiled on at the woman as she took her seat.

"I would just like to say that this has been the strangest place of work I have ever been to" Sarah started out

"We get that a lot" April replied nervously

"It's safe to say that you all are a couple screws loose" Sarah then added

"We've heard that as well, mostly Blair, but we hear it being said to her" Justine replied as a silence came between them

"So I take it this means that you won't be signing with us?" Jenny asked as she caught on to where this was all leading to

"….no, it doesn't mean that" Sarah said as the girls looked at each other in confusion

"You think we're crazy" April replied "I hardly think that's a recipe for a shining recommendation for other business endeavors" she said

"I believed at first that I had avoided all this craziness when I was starting out in the business, but that was due to all the balancing that I had to do. It was rare then as it is rare now to find something that sparks a bit of inspiration in you" Sarah said before she grabbed the sketch out of her purse to put on the table to show the girls

"A wedding dress?" Jenny asked

"I was in Blair's office when I came upon her portfolio of sketches. I know it's not exactly good business etiquette to snoop but I loved them. I loved the process of it all" Sarah said

"The process of what exactly?" Justine asked a bit confused

"A young bride in the making" Sarah smiled "Sort of gives the realistic view to marriage and planning the big day. I want to create more than just the result, I want to show and create the process of it all, all that goes in from day one to a wedding through editorial" she said

"So basically you want to do a fashion editorial of a couple, following them up to their wedding day" April said in her conclusion "And who exactly is your married couple chosen for this?" she asked

"You're very own. I want to feature the person that inspired this idea, I want Blair to be my featured bride to be, embarking on the journey to marriage. Daniel Humphrey and Blair Waldorf, a young self made couple, taking the journey to their forever. A love story through editorial capped off with the perfect day" Sarah said as the girls froze in shock as all they could do was blink in shock. Grabbing the contract out of her purse, Sarah put it on the table

"You think Blair is getting married. To Dan" Justine stated so that she could hear it for herself

"Should I think otherwise?" Sarah asked as the girls looked on at each other for a few moments, seeing this as their way to correct the assumption.

"No" April replied with a bit of laughter "Our Blair is getting married" she laughed nervously

"It's a union we're quite thrilled for" Jenny added as she maintained her smile

"Then we have a partnership" Sarah smiled as she got up from her seat "I'll have my office set up meeting times. I look forward to this collaboration" she said before she turned to leave the boardroom. Still sitting in shock, the girls wore their smiles as they continued to blink only as they just processed what had just happened.

"Oh shit. What have we done?" April asked aloud as she only stated what the other two were thinking

* * *

**Music/Lyrics in the Chapter**

**The Veronicas- Everything Falls Apart**

**Lenny Kravitz- Where Are We Running**

**Gin Wigmore- Black Sheep**

**Lissie- Go Your Own Way**


	10. Mr & Mrs's

**Author's Note- Please read the author's note in the end for explanation of the chapter.**

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Nine- Mr. & Mrs's**

Sitting in her chair with her legs crossed, Blair nibbled on the top of her pen as she looked out at the New York skyline as the sun began to peak. Studying this moment so closely, Blair began to realize that this had been the first time in a long time that she had been able to have a moment of stillness with everything that had gone so crazy in her life. This was the only moment where she didn't have to be clouded with emotions about her actions but rather react to the situation that she was in. Hearing the groans of concern from behind her, Blair spun around in her chair to see the disturbed look on Darren's face.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked

"This!" Darren replied before he took a few moments to compose himself "I mean this, this is a bit far reached…" he said

"I know the technical that go along with this and I feel confident enough to go through with this" Blair said

"But you do realize that this will not be received lightly? I mean this will ultimately be you going for the jugular in all sense" Darren replied as a moment of silence came between them

"I assure you, I'm fully aware of the ramifications" Blair told him as she took a few moments to herself before she quickly wore a cunning smile "But I'm going through this" she told him as Darren let out a deep sigh before he walked over to pick up his phone to message his secretary.

"Yes Darren?" Darren's secretary asked as she picked up her line

"We can start the process of serving people on the Blair Waldorf case" Darren told her before Blair once again spun around in her chair.

* * *

**Now and then I think of when we were together  
Like when you said you felt so happy you could die  
Told myself that you were right for me  
But felt so lonely in your company  
But that was love and it's an ache I still remember  
**

Wiping the sweat off his face as he walked down the halls of the gym, Carter took a quick sip from his water bottle as he walked to the treadmill station in the gym. Giving his trademark smile towards the passing women he had encountered, Carter quickly went back to the focus of finishing up his workout for the day. Getting on the treadmill, Carter adjusted the machine to his desire speed and workout level before he hit the start button. Beginning a brisk jog, Carter kicked the speed up to where he was running at a quickened pace to work up a quick sweat. Getting in a flow that was comfortable for him, Carter quickly noticed a messenger walk up to him. Not sure if the guy was really to see him, Carter picked up on the fact that the man was there to see him by the envelope that the man had handed to him. In distress, Carter signed the clipboard.

"What?! Wait, why am I being served?!" Carter asked as he struggled to keep up his speed on the treadmill while the guy walked off. Trying to read the paper after opening the envelope, Carter read the paper to see that Blair had initiated it. A wave of disbelief came over him and before he realized he had fallen off the treadmill.

**You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
Like resignation to the end, always the end  
So when we found that we could not make sense  
Well you said that we would still be friends  
But I'll admit that I was glad it was over  
**

Let out sigh, Serena couldn't help but feel a wave of success over diverting a possible disaster that could've emerged. Walking down the hallways, Serena greeted the guard as she headed back towards the office to hopefully have some bit of work on her desk other than the typical file organizing that Yolanda had her doing. Getting in the habit of picking up the trash, Serena bent over to pick up a can that was on the floor to put in the trash. Just before she could take a step, Serena was caught off guard to see a messenger standing in front of her. Handing her the envelope, Serena sighed the clipboard that let her know she was being served. Looking over the envelope, Serena quickly opened to read the message.

"Seriously? Not again" Serena replied just as the messenger continued to walk towards the classroom before Serena had realized it. "No, no. Wait a minute" she said running after the messenger.

**But you didn't have to cut me off  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing  
And I don't even need your love  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough  
**

Unsure of how to elaborate more on the question that was asked of him, Chuck looked on at the class full of kids that were staring back at him. Instantly regretting that he had answered Serena's plea for help, Chuck sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Knowing that the kids were about as interested in what he did as he was in talking about his job title for the career day, Chuck just took a deep sigh as he could only count the minutes until he'd be able to escape the hell that he was in. Looking over to see the door opened, Chuck looked to see Serena following behind the messenger that walked up to him.

"What is going on?" The teacher asked at the sudden intrusion

"Charles Bass?" The messenger asked

"Yes" Chuck answered as the messenger handed him the envelope along with the clipboard

"Ms. Van der Woodsen, what is going on?" The teacher asked

"Uh…it's nothing. Just a misunderstanding that I assure will get cleared up once I give a very spirited phone call…" Serena said trying to cover

"I'm being served? For what?" Chuck stated loud enough for the kids to ear as they perked up

"Did you murder someone like all those rich people on the news do?" One kid asked

"Did you witness a murder?" Another kid asked

"Is this a wallstreet scam?" Another kid asked as Serena became overwhelmed by the questions trying to figure out how to answer

"I didn't kill anyone or do a scam" Chuck replied trying to clear up what the kids were thinking

"So you never witnessed a murder or covered up a murder?" One boy asked as Chuck froze for a moment as the technicality of the question could apply to Katie's death.

"Don't answer that!?" Serena replied as she hit him on the arm

**No you didn't have to stoop so low  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
I guess that I don't need that though  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**

Following behind the realtor, Dan looked on in amazement as he walked towards the amazing window view that he had. Looking on to see the spiraling staircase that lead to an upstairs bedroom, the designer brick walls that were accented by the modern furniture and an oversized kitchen; Dan instantly fell in love with the listing. Smiling on at Dan, Ivy could quickly tell that he was in love with the place as she knew he would be. Once again looking around in amazement, Dan couldn't believe that this type of place was completely in his budget and possibly nothing when it came to monthly expenses with his movie deal he lined up with Lyle and book sales.

"I'm guessing we can start the paperwork?" Lori asked "I assume that Blair is agreement for the sale of the house?" she asked

"No, this would be a separate purchase for myself" Dan said as Lori quickly began to pick up what Dan was alluding to

"Sort of like a bachelor pad" Ivy said as she linked arms with Dan

"Without much of the bachelor I assume" Lori concluded

"I want this place. I don't care if I have to cover the left over cost. Whatever needs to be done, I want this place" Dan told her before his attention was quickly shifted towards the messenger that came in

"Dan Humphrey?" The guy asked

"Yes" Dan replied before the guy handed Dan an envelope along with a clipboard "What is this?" he asked as Dan looked on at the envelope before opening it up. Before he could even look up from the paper, Dan saw the guy leave the loft as Lori leaned forward to look at the paper

"It appears that Blair has much to say. You've been served" Lori said trying to contain a bit of laughter as she looked over at Ivy

"Are you serious?!" Dan questioned aloud

**Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
**

Sitting in the confines of the closet, April held up the little white board that they had going with the ideas listed on how to clean up the mess they had created with Sarah Myers. Not wanting to take the chance of meeting in the boardroom, in fear of Blair walking in on the meeting to discover the truth, the girls felt the only safe place in the state of New York was a supply closet in the office. Each sitting on a bucket, each girl sat in deep contemplation on how to handle the mess at hand. A thought quickly popped into April's mind as she grabbed the white board marker out of Jenny's hand to jot the idea down. Looking on with intrigue to see if the idea was doable, Justine and Jenny leaned forward to peak at the idea before Justine grabbed the spray bottle to spray April in the face with.

"We can't assume new identities" Justine told her as April wiped the water from her face

"What country would we move to?" Jenny asked after a few moments of thought

"I was thinking Brazil…" April began to say

"No, we can't move away or assume new identities. We just have to fix this mishap. I'm sure Sarah will understand that Blair isn't a bride or bride to be" Justine stated

"She's not even with Dan. So we jump from she's not getting married or even with Dan, to we still want your business?" Jenny asked "Why would she even assume that marriage was even in the picture, I mean granted the sketch she did doesn't help but we could just say we were doing a prom line or something, hence the big dress" she reasoned

"Well there was the ring" April stated

"What ring?" Justine asked "I haven't seen a ring. I would notice a ring, I'm on a mission to notice all sorts of rings. Beyonce has put me on notice to keep eye out for the ring, so what ring?" she questioned

"The one Dan gave her. The one she's been wearing since the break up" April said

"Oh, no. She found the ring" Jenny sighed

"What ring?" Justine asked

"It was the ring that my brother gave to her a couple of years ago. I guess he got it back and now that he's all amnesia Dan, he must've forgot he had it. Blair then found it and to mourn the break up, I guess she was wearing the ring" Jenny said

"You two are truly horrible friends, I mean how could you not notice the ring. That was a cry for help right there" April said

"Uh, speak for yourself. I got the girl a vibrator" Justine stated "But that's not the point, we need to rectify this mess with Sarah. We can't lose her because of a misunderstanding" she said

"Yeah, Blair can't find out about this. We were supposed to take care of this on our own so we should solve this on our own….which is why I think Portugal is the best landing spot for us…." Jenny stated before Justine quickly grabbed the spray bottle to squirt Jenny and April in the face

"We're not leaving the country!" Justine whispered angrily to them

"Why did I get sprayed?!" April asked

"You nodded" Justine replied "We're safe here in the states. I mean if we can't even be found in the closet then surely Blair can't find us in any other parts of the city…."she began to say before the door quickly opened to show the messenger on the otherside. Sitting in disbelief, the girls each received envelopes before the guy handed the clipboard to April, motioning for her to sign and pass around to the others. Each signing the paper, the guy smiled before closing the door on them. Still in disbelief with what happened, Justine looked on at Jenny and April to see the same look of confusion that was on their face. "Okay what just happened?" she questioned

"We got served….by Blair" April replied "If we can get served in a supply closet, what makes you think she won't find us anywhere else in New York. Brazil, I lobby for Brazil" she said as she got up from her bucket

"Portugal" Jenny stated as her desired location

"With this legal distraction, this will give us ample time for us to take care of this mess that you two agreed on. So we're not running away…if we were, I would opt for some place tropical but we're not running…possibly Aruba… but again, we're not running" Justine said before she quickly made her way out of the supply closet.

* * *

Looking out yet another office window at the New York Skyline, Blair sighed as she found that making it in to work later on in the day would not be an obtainable desire. The only sense of comfort she had was that Jenny, April, and Justine were handling Sarah Myers and even managed to get her under contract; so nothing made her weary about being out of work. Not too surprised that Dan had pushed for an emergency meeting, Blair was more than expecting Dan to be furious with her. Sitting in the boardroom with their respective attorneys, Blair couldn't help but not notice the glare that Dan was sending her along with Ivy's presence in the corner of the room. Staying calm and collected, Blair appeared as stone cold as possible when dealing with Dan and Ivy in some circumstances. Casually sipping on her water, Blair just sat while Darren did all the pleasant talk with Dan's attorney.

"So with all that has been covered, are we prepared to reach a settlement to avoid going to court?" Darren asked as he looked on at Dan and his attorney

"There's no way in hell this holds up" Dan quickly replied "You're reaching" he said looking over at Blair as she wore a smug smile

"Its law darling, and you can't fight the law" Blair replied

"Law my ass, this is you getting back at me…." Dan said

"For what? For clearly breaking up with me. No, I can come to terms with that…" Blair said

"You're mad about Ivy and this is you trying to flex" Dan quickly replied as Blair glanced over at Ivy before looking back at him

"I don't have to flex much" Blair replied "But contrary to what you may think, this has nothing to do with your newfound relationship or the break up, this is just me getting my due in all of this" she said

"And what exactly is your due?" Dan asked before Blair looked over at Darren

"We want your prior relationship together to be deemed as a common law marriage" Darren answered

"Oh, that's a load of crap" Ivy laughed before Dan's attorney turned to tell her to be quiet if she were to remain in the room

"We had no marriage by any means, that's ridiculous" Dan replied

"It's viewed as an irregular form of marriage…" Blair replied

"It's irregular along with your thought process that we were married. We weren't married. I mean New York doesn't even recognize common law marriages" Dan replied

"Is there even a purpose for the people you have with you? You have an attorney, who clearly is straight off the television screen and well it's your prerogative on why you bring along trash to a serious meeting" Blair said as Ivy just laughed in disbelief

"What do you want? I mean let's be real, what do you really want?" Dan asked "I thought we left things on civil terms? We both understood and accepted that the relationship didn't work out. No blame or fault and now we're here, discussing like we were married as if this was a divorce procedure. What do you want from me? That we can settle or talk about on our own" he asked as Blair took a few moments before she leaned forward across the table

"I want you to call our relationship what it really was" Blair told him before she reached for the paper that was in front of Darren to put in front of Dan "….a common law marriage" she told him as Dan boiled over with frustration

"Not happening" Dan replied

"Then I have no choice but to take you to court" Blair quickly replied as she got up from your seat

"Where are you going?" Dan asked as he got up from his seat, following behind her as she made her way out of the room with her phone in hand

"I have work to get to, you know something that requires me to be there" Blair replied

"No, we need to talk about this. I'm not going to court over something that's not even real. We weren't married" Dan protested

"In your mind, what little mind you have left. In my mind…" Blair began to say

"Which is irrational and crazed at best" Dan replied

"I'm wifey, your hubby. Now wifey wants her dues and she's going to make sure hubby gives it to her. Get it, got it, good" Blair replied before she turned to press the button for the elevator doors

"You can't do this to me!?" Dan exclaimed as closed the elevator doors so that Blair couldn't leave

"This isn't personal…" Blair began to say

"Bullshit, this is personal" Dan replied as Blair looked over to see Ivy walking up from behind him

"No, this really isn't. This is business and I'd expect you to understand that, since that's the terms we've come to" Blair replied before the elevator doors opened before she boarded, looking on at Dan and Ivy standing together "This isn't Brooklyn anymore. Welcome to the Upper Eastside kiddies" she said with a smug smile before the doors closed on her

"Dammit!" Dan yelled out in frustration.

* * *

Realizing it had been some time since he had been in the principal's office, Chuck couldn't help but laugh to himself as he stood back while he let Serena explain. Though Serena was never with him in his many unsuccessful attempts of the headmaster trying to suspend him, Chuck had to laugh at the good experience he was having this time around. After much explanation was given to Yolanda in the matter of what had went on in the classroom, Serena was relieved to see that for time being, Yolanda hadn't gotten upset about the mishap this morning. Taking in Serena's workplace setting, Chuck couldn't help but think Serena had reached her new extreme in her efforts to change. Though he couldn't mock her for he secretly envied how she adapted to her change while keeping it up. Though it was the typical cubical that Serena would've scoffed at the desk job as a remedial career, but to see how proud she was of her cubical desk, Chuck couldn't help but agree along with her sense of pride. Heading out of the office, Serena let out a deep sigh as she ran her hand through her hair as she turned to face him.

"Thank you for coming down" Serena said "That in itself is amazing but I didn't expect the whole getting served thing" she sighed

"Do you know what this is about?" Chuck asked as he held up the envelope

"I'm assuming that this is Blair dealing with the break up in a very Blair way" Serena said

"Kangaroo court at it's finest" Chuck laughed "Have you talked with Nate?" he asked

"The little bit that I got only left with me more concern. Darren was yelling and Nate had to go, that's all I remember of our recent conversation" Serena said as Chuck laughed to himself

"Aw, so you know the jest or the basis of it" Chuck said "Nate had a bit of a run in with the law that I had to take care of" he said

"Run in with the law? For what?" Serena asked with much concern

"Cocaine" Chuck said as Serena shook her head in disbelief

"And let me guess, you two handled in the only means we know best" Serena concluded "Do you think that was smart?" she asked

"I had no choice. It was either he be plastered all over the media or have him come after me for whatever reason he saw fit" Chuck replied

"Or you could've told Trip, you know his cousin" Serena quickly replied "Did you just overlook that fact all together?" she asked

"I suggested it but it fell on deft ears" Chuck said

"So what exactly have you done?" Serena asked

"I had my special lawyer take care of it with a hefty pay" Chuck said "It's been kept in house thus far so I can only hope that it will remain that way" he said

"Or if it gets leaked that Nate was in possession or taking cocaine then it will only lead to bad things" Serena said "I hate to say this but I just feel like he's not getting better, he's just stagnant trying to use party habits to get better" she said

"It doesn't help that his remaining parent blames him for his father's death" Chuck said

"Yes, I know. I was hoping Anne would make some sort of contact with him but my mother says that she's maintaining her regular social functions with little to no mention of Nate" Serena said

"Appearances are everything, you must always remember that" Chuck told her

"It means little to me and trust me, I know that now more than anything" Serena said

"With the whole Jason thing?" Chuck asked as it got silent between them "How come you never told us about it?" he asked

"It's not something you'd want to broadcast…" Serena began to say

"You were hurt. We could've been there to make sure he got what he deserved" Chuck said

"….he got what he deserved" Serena laughed sarcastically as she was still a bit embarrassed

"I'm sorry if you felt like you couldn't. I just want you to know that I would've cared, I care and would never want that to happen to you" Chuck said as Serena could tell it wasn't easy for him to say what he was saying because he was always so guarded with his words

"I appreciate that Chuck" Serena said commending his words before she glanced over to see Sean walking in a near sprint towards the office. "Sean, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I came down because of my goddaughter, what…" Sean began to say

"I work here at Parker" Serena replied "You have a goddaughter that goes here?" she then questioned

"Yeah, I'm looking after her while her dad's away" Sean replied "Her names Alexis…and there she is as we speak" he said as he noticed Alexis and her friend

"Oh, crap" Alexis muttered once she saw her godfather

"Hey, get over here. You see me" Sean said as he waved Alexis over "And the friend too, come over here" he told the girls as Serena quickly noticed that Marley was with her. Turning to see the two girls coming towards them, Chuck immediately recognized the green jacket as the same one he remembered the night of the stealing

"Oh, crap" Marley muttered as she knew Chuck recognized her

"Oh, crap is the operative word" Chuck replied as he looked on at Marley, which Serena picked up on

"Does anyone mind telling me what's going on?" Serena asked

"Just the basic fact that your student here stole from me" Chuck said as Serena looked on at Marley in confusion

"No, that's a bit of a stretch. Marley say something" Serena said before she looked over at the young girl

"It's true, very true. They did a stick up and are being asked to turn themselves in because there's been an eyewitness that recognized and named the girls" Sean told them just before Serena looked over to see the school security guard escorting the real police in to the school.

"This day just keeps getting worse and worse" Serena said to herself as he watched the security guard escort the police over towards Marley and Alexis as they began to arrest the girls.

* * *

Spending most of the remaining day and night trying to come up with the best possible way to deal with the situation with Sarah Myers, the girls were tired at best upon arriving at the courthouse. Not too surprised that Blair had managed to pull off an actual court setting for this summoning, Jenny could only think that this was still bound to be a kangaroo court with Blair leading the charge against her brother. Talking with her brother, Jenny could tell that he was upset but she could tell that he had no clear idea as to what he was in for when it came to dealing with Blair in full revenge mode. Unsure if it was even that, Jenny could only hope that the two of them would end things in a civil matter that made it possible for everyone to be around each other. Finding that the courtroom was not ready yet for them, the girls took this moment to access what they had thus far.

"I wonder if this is real?" Jenny asked

"No, we're just in an actual courthouse that is a prop for what really is a gas station slash restaurant" Justine replied sarcastically

"You don't know Blair, this can be whatever Blair wants it to be" Jenny sighed "I just hope this all turns out good" she added

"This is taking breaking up to a whole other level" Justine said "I mean do we even know why we've been summoned?" she asked

"We soon shall find out" April said "But we should encourage this further distraction because it made her presence in the office close to nonexistent" she said

"Which I agree with. We need to figure out to promote the madness so she stays all wrapped up in this while allowing us more time to figure out what we need to do" Justine said

"We can't promote the madness, if we promote anymore madness we're going to be giving Christmas bonuses to everyone" Jenny said "What we need to do is create another distraction" she said

"Yeah, that needs to be elaborated on" Justine said as she looked on at Jenny with confusion

"If Sarah is occupied then you won't be fixated on this project" Jenny said

"So how do we do that?" April asked

"Think along the lines of personal distraction, family issue even" Jenny said

"Dennis again?" Justine questioned "I thought you were disgusted with him?" she asked

"I am, still am but I think for the sake of our sanity and possible implosion by Blair; we need to get back to our methods of business" Jenny said

"So basically we're scheming for ourselves now, that's a new one" April laughed to herself

"What do you have in mind?" Justine asked

"It's no secret that Dennis has a bit of an attitude problem, so if we could just capitalize off of that fact and maybe cause his mother to look in house than to think work" Jenny said

"I'm catching on to what you're saying" Justine smiled before the guard came out to let everyone in to the court room. Getting up to see everyone that knew the couple and were close to them. "I wonder if this is going to be like People's Court?" she asked as she got in line to file into the court room

"I think this is just a regular court" April concluded before Serena walked over towards the girls

"Hey" Serena said "Do any of you have a clue as to what this is about?" she asked

"No clue" Jenny said before she noticed Carter's entrance into the courtroom "You've got to be kidding me" she said as she noticed the crutches and arm sling that he was in as he hobbled over towards the girls

"What happened to you?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"Nothing that I care to explain other than the fact that I can be bought" Carter said

"And what does that mean?" Justine asked

"I can either say Blair did this or my recent frenemy has caused such injuries to me" Carter told the girls "It was just a blur, I was deeply surprised with the anger and aggression" he said

"I didn't think Dan got much of a hit on you. Especially to cause all of this" Serena said as Justine and April looked on their phones before they received an update. Looking over to see that they both had the same video, as they returned to viewing the video.

"I mean I had Dan going Rambo on me, then Blair attacked in the alley way. I'm just lucky to be alive after the severe attacks I've had to endure and live through. I'm just happy to here to tell the story" Carter said as tears welled up in his eyes in dramatic fashion

"I bet, I just hope the treadmill you fell off" Justine said as Jenny and Serena quickly looked on at the videos that they were both looking at "You can be bought, you can be clumsy, you can also slip" she teased before Carter quickly hobbled off as the girls laughed.

* * *

**[Jenny]**

Each sitting on their respective sides of the court, Jenny noted the setting as very much a real courtroom setting that was no laughing matter. Looking on at Darren, Jenny hoped that his grilling wouldn't be tedious but just of simple conversation on whatever was supposed to be determined between the two. Playing with her hands nervously, Jenny just took a deep breath while Darren went over his notes before getting up from his seat to approach the stand.

"Please state your name" Darren said as Jenny looked at him a bit confused

"Jennifer Humphrey" Jenny said as she spoke into the mic

"Now do you know why you're here?" Darren asked

"Clearly because of Dan and Blair" Jenny replied

"You're here to help determine the difference of whether Dan and Blair had what is called a common law marriage" Darren said

"Seriously?!" Serena, Justine, April, Chuck, and Nate said in disbelief

"Order in the court" The judge sighed knowing that it was all ridiculous "Regardless of how trivial this all is…" he began to say

"Uh, are you allowed to say that?" Blair quickly asked

"Are you allowed to speak when you're not spoken to?" The judge quickly asked and before Blair could manage to speak, Darren covered her mouth to prevent a rebuttal out of her that he knew was coming

"What's your view of the relationship?" Darren asked as he still covered Blair's mouth

"…it was good. They were like the golden couple with the added typical problems" Jenny said

"Problems like what?" Darren asked as he slowly took his hand off of Blair's mouth before he walked towards the stand once more

"Domestic" Jenny replied a bit unsure

"Domestic as in home problems, problems that a typical married couple would have?" Darren asked

"I guess" Jenny said

"Can you give an example?" Darren asked

"Uh, Blair used to get upset with Dan for drinking out of the orange juice carton" Jenny stated

"Just light problems, problems that a typical married couple would have?" Darren asked

"Mostly. I mean they'd fight but we always knew they'd work it out because they always did" Jenny replied "I guess now...now things are different" she said

**[Carter]**

Watching as Carter hobbled through the aisle of the courtroom, Blair looked on in confusion as she wondered how these injuries came about. Hobbling up towards the stand, Carter could barely stand as he was sworn in before taking his seat at the stand. Once again looking over his notes, Darren approached the stand to begin questioning.

"Can you…." Darren began to say

"Carter Baizen" Carter quickly replied "Uh huh, I'm ready for you" he said looking on at Blair like it was some competition

"Focus" Darren said snapping his fingers at Carter to get his attention "What is your relationship with the couple?" he asked

"We were all friends before they both brutally…." Carter began to say

"Treadmill" Justine stated before the judge banged his gavel

"Order in the court" The judge yawned

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be more awake than what you are?" Blair asked as she looked on at the judge

"Some court session you have going" Dan laughed as he felt not one bit of a threat from Blair's session, which only prompted Blair to grab the reigns to control the situation to her favor.

"Tell the court about January 17th 2010?" Blair quickly asked catching Carter off guard "The irregular erection dilemma" she then added to jog his memory before Carter's eyes went big

"You wouldn't!?" Carter quickly replied

"Tell the court about the night in question" Blair stated as she looked over at Dan with a smug smile

"She can't just pose questions, she's not the lawyer" Dan stated

"Son, I'm too old for this…and frankly I don't get paid enough for this. At this point, we need to get to the point" The judge replied "Tell about the night in question" he told Carter

"On the night in question, who was with you?" Blair asked

"I can't believe you" Carter muttered

"The night in question, answer it" Blair told him

"Dan and you!" Carter stated "The night in question, Dan and you were with me. Dan held my hand when they injected that big ass needle into me, then you signed for my prescription and purposefully ran over the bumps in the ground while pushing me in the wheelchair to cause irritation to said injury and because you're annoying" he quickly replied

"Him having an irregular erection has nothing to do with common law marriage. This is a joke…" Dan replied

"You. Can't. Handle. The truth!" Carter quickly replied "An irregular erection has everything to do with the matter at hand" he replied once again tearing up

_**Meanwhile…**_

"This is about as bad as it can get" Justine replied as everyone in the audience either laughed while those closest to the couple just shook their head in disbelief

"I have got to get new friends" Chuck muttered to himself

_**Meanwhile….**_

"If there's no point to this, I don't get why we're even here? This is all just ridiculous" Dan protested

"Because that night in question, the account used to pay for the prescription was a joint account. We have the receipts as evidence of the night to show that Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf are the account holders, in which purchased the said prescription that was for pain and ointment for the itch in the geni….." Darren began to say

"Do we really need to state what the medication is for? We get the point" Carter quickly interrupted

**[Serena]**

"Can you state your relationship with the couple?" Darren asked

"I'm best friends with Blair Waldorf and friends with Dan" Serena answered

"May we add the fact that Dan and Ms. Van der Woodsen were once boyfriend and girlfriend" Dan's attorney stated before Blair leaned over to whisper to Darren

"We also would like to add that while Mr. Humphrey and Ms. Van der Woodsen were dating, Mr. Humphrey carried on an affair with Ms. Waldorf" Darren replied to the statement before Dan leaned over to whisper to his attorney

"We like to include the fact that it is a known fact that Mr. Humphrey had a childhood crush on Ms. Van der Woodsen" Dan's attorney spoke before Blair leaned over to whisper to Darren

"If we could also interject that Mr. Humphrey also has a cabbage patch doll, so all childhood fondness can not be used as adult emotions" Darren stated as Blair quickly jotted down something on a peice of paper before handing it to Darren. Shaking his head at what she had wrote, Darren took a deep "I'm the one that got the ring, she didn't. So deal with that jackass" he read as Dan leaned over to whisper to his attorney

"Your honor, my client would like to add the fact that Ms. Waldorf saw him as the lowest part of the totem poll…." Dan's attorney began to say

"Is there really even a point for me being up here?" Serena asked as Darren just motioned for her to come off the stand. Taking her hint, Serena got up from her seat on the stand as she made her way back to the sitting area in the audience. Noticing that Trip was sitting in the back, Serena looked on at her boyfriend with a bit of intrigue as she could only conclude that Blair had summoned him as well. Waving at Trip, Serena took her seat with Jenny and Justine as she turned her focus back to the proceedings.

**[Nate]**

"At any point did you have any indication that Ms. Waldorf and Mr. Humphrey were going to get married?" Darren asked

"Yes" Nate replied "Blair had called me over the summer and mentioned wedding plans" he replied

"Wedding plans that Dan was aware of?" Darren asked

"She had suspected that he knew. They would discuss certain things about weddings due to the fact that she was planning his friend's wedding. Blair would mention that Dan wanted to have a wedding like the one she was planning" Nate said

"Did you see what she said as typical conversation or just a random topic?" Darren asked

"It was typical conversation. She'd mention in the past that they discussed kids, investments, banning Carter's house privileges, and marriage of course. Blair pretty much is a long term person when it comes to relationships" Nate replied

"So it's no surprise that in this long term of a relationship, talks of the future were common?" Darren asked

"No, it was to expected" Nate laughed

"Mr. Archibald, do you like to party as they say?" Dan's attorney asked immediately

"Your honor…" Darren began to say

"Do you like to have a good time, if I may rephrase the question" Dan's attorney replied

"Yes, we all do" Nate replied

"But you more specifically" Dan's attorney said "So much so that you could be caught with possession of cocaine?" he asked as Nate along with everyone else became alarmed with the accusation

"Your honor, that has nothing to do with the case…" Darren began to say

"It has everything to do, these are character statements. We can't take Mr. Archibald's statements as fact due to drug influences. If so then I ask we do drug testing to include the statement" Dan's attorney said as Darren groaned in frustration

"Then we leave it out then" Darren sighed

"Is there anymore colorful cast of characters that you would like to call up?" The judge asked

"No your honor, that is all" Darren replied as Blair could only hope that she had enough to prove her case while she looked on with concern in regards to the news learned about Nate.

_**One hour later….**_

Sitting with their respective lawyers, Dan and Blair made minimal eye contact and if so it wasn't of the pleasant kind. Considering the news on Nate was a complete wild card, Blair was still baffled by the fact that Dan would stoop as low as to destroy Nate's character. Still in the back of her mind, Blair had considered that the Dan she knew no longer existed in the physical form that was with her in the court room. Though it was the mayhem of their last courtroom scenario that had taken place once before, Blair was glad that everyone accepted the situation for as is even though there was no clear understanding of what she was doing. For the most part, Blair knew this would all be chalked up as Blair being Blair, which for Blair was okay. Before the anxiousness began to set in and the overwhelming questions from the girls would eventually come, Blair was relieved to see the judge return to his podium with a deliberation in hand.

"I would have to say that this is the strangest group of people I have ever met. How you guys congregate together is beyond me…." The judge began to say

"Oh, Gossip Girl would be a key site. Very informative to the group dynamic, I actually read it from time to time for like a soap opera catch up. You know, who's dated who, who's sleeping with whom, which…." April quickly stated as all shifted towards her

"You weren't supposed to answer the question" Justine replied as she cut her off in mid babble

"Oh…so very sorry" April replied with a bit of embarrassment

"Case and point, that as an example" The judge replied as he let out a deep sigh "But with that being said, I have come to a decision on the evidence presented by both sides. Now granted, New York doesn't carry common law marriage. So this case has really come down to a judgment call from the evidence presented and with that being said…..I view the prior relationship between Blair Waldorf and Dan Humphrey as….a common law marriage" he said as Blair breathed a sigh of relief while Dan shook his head in disbelief "Since no pre-nup was in place, Blair has requested one singular item be divvied up…" he said holding everyone in suspense

"One item? Who goes through all of this for one item?" Ivy questioned as she leaned forward to tell Dan

"She has requested and will be granted fifty percent share in creative control on the pending project with Lyle Vaughn and all that comes along with the film" The judge said as Dan was surprised moreso than anyone as it became clear to him what the true motive was in her want for the common law marriage, access to his control in the making of the movie.

* * *

Once court was over, Serena didn't have much time to talk with Blair to get the full reasoning behind all that had gone on in court. For the most part, the main topic that had thrown a few people off kilter was that of Nate. Knowing that Dan wouldn't purposefully go after Nate, Serena began to question how Dan was privy to that bit of information since Serena had barely known. Questions circled around in her head but it wasn't something she could solely focus on with everything else around her becoming crazy as well. Once Serena got out of court, Sean text her to let her know that he had bailed both Alexis and Marley out of jail, which made things less stressful but still threw her for a loop as to what was going on. Upon arriving at Sean's place to talk with the girls, Serena could only get a cold front coming from Marley that didn't encourage her to think there was a deeper meaning beyond what she had clearly done since the evidence was against her. Unable to conceal her frustrations, Sean found a good enough excuse that allowed Sean to pull Serena aside to talk with her.

"You know it's easier to let her come to you than to force it" Sean replied in a whisper somewhat so the girls wouldn't hear him

"I just don't understand. I mean one minutes she's nice then the next she's doing stick ups? It's insane" Serena replied

"Yeah, it is but you're not going to get her to open up about it until she's ready" Sean said

"Has Alexis told you anything?" Serena asked

"Just that they needed money…" Sean began to say

"Which you don't believe" Serena replied "Alexis has you for money, why steal it?" she asked

"I don't exactly make it rain for her but I'm willing to help her. I just don't believe a kid needs money, they'd like to have it but they don't need it" Sean said

"So what are you saying?" Serena asked

"I'm saying that the answer is a cop out for Alexis and may explain Marley more than Alexis" Sean replied

"So Marley needed money? For what?" Serena asked

"Don't know much about Marley to answer that for you. I know they have a little dance group together, so I can only guess it has something to do with that" Sean said

"What makes you say that?" Serena asked

"Dance groups require gear. You want to be tagged with a group so people know who you belong with, I can only assume that is what it's all about. Teens are out of my wheelhouse, I'm more of a baby man" Sean said as Serena couldn't help but laugh

"Does Rochelle have Michael this week?" Serena asked

"Yes, I'm getting him back this weekend" Sean smiled

"I take it your very happy" Serena said

"Oh so happy" Sean replied

"So how exactly does your connection with Alexis work?" Serena asked "How come I never knew about this?" she asked

"We didn't exactly cover those parts beyond the whole jail and shooting aspect. Alexis is my goddaughter. I check in with her from time to time to make sure she's doing okay. Her dad is out of town, so her mom needed some help. I went to school with her dad and he's a childhood friend of Ty and mine" Sean replied

"So the connection lives on" Serena sighed

"At Parker, you'll pretty much know everyone in the neighborhood. The arrest will most likely work its way back to the front office in no time" Sean replied

"Sort of like Gossip Girl but a low key version. Hm, nice to know" Serena replied "So what do you think we should do?" she asked

"I think you just have to wait for Marley to open up" Sean said

"I'd love to do that, I really would…." Serena began to say

"But what?" Sean asked

"But I feel like I keep missing a window of opportunity with her. I can't connect to what she's doing. I mean isn't that the key thing in my job? To understand them and guide them" Serena said

"First off, you're being too hard on yourself. You're not going to get a kid that is happy that you came into their lives so they just shower you with all that's wrong in their world. They go by trust, if you get their trust then you get them. It doesn't go in any other order besides that" Sean told her before they heard a knock at the door. Knowing what that knock meant, Alexis quickly looked over at Sean as she knew this was her moment of reckoning. "And now it's about to get ugly" he said shaking his head

"Why?" Serena asked

"Mother's don't like to get called at their job about their kids getting into trouble" Sean replied as Alexis slowly walked with Sean towards the front door to answer it. Just like expected, Alexis's mother immediately went in on scolding her daughter while all Sean could do was stand there and try to dissect that fast Spanish language that was being. Feeling some bit of sympathy for the girl as she was being scolded, Serena couldn't manage to pull on any memories of her mother being that scolding over the many wrongs she had committed. Shifting her attention towards Marley, Serena couldn't help but feel for the girl. Walking towards the girl as she remained in the game room of Sean's place. Standing in the doorway, Marley sighed once she saw Serena.

"Let me guess, you probably want to save me. Treat me as a head case that you can save and look after" Marley replied with a bit of laughter "Well I'm not that kid" she said

"I'm not looking at you as anything but a girl that I just can't figure out" Serena replied

"….maybe I'm just as is. I did what I did because I could" Marley replied

"You stole money from my friend. You took hard earned money from someone for what?" Serena questioned

"Because I just wanted to" Marley replied before she reached over to grab her stuff "My mom wants me to walk home" she said as she got up from her seat

"I'll take you…" Serena began to say

"You don't get it. You never will. That's great that you care and you want to save the little kids so you can feel good at night. People steal, it happens. I assure you though, if I had another go, to change how things went….I still would've took the money" Marley replied

"Even though it ends up with the same consequences? Even though you took something that doesn't belong to you? Even after knowing all of that?" Serena questioned

"It's just another day" Marley replied before she walked past Serena and to Sean's dismay, past him. Looking over towards the door, Sean and Serena looked on at each other for a few moments before Serena just sighed in frustration as she leaned up against the kitchen counter.

* * *

Loosening up his tie as he opened the door, Dan forcefully made his way inside the loft as he quickly tossed his tie towards the floor. Pacing the floor, Dan tried to figure out to his best knowledge as to how he got bamboozled by Blair Waldorf. Trailing in behind him, Jenny sighed as she knew her brother was beyond frustrated with the result of their day at court. Still a bit surprised to see Ivy in tow, Jenny became a bit puzzled by how the two were always together but it was just a thought that she didn't want to play around with too much because she had other things to deal with business wise. By the looks of how things were going in the break up of Dan and Blair, Jenny quickly began to catch on that if Blair were to find out by any means as to the promise the girls made, then she'd probably be the next Humphrey up on the stand being bamboozled.

"I can't believe that any part of me was ever with her!" Dan yelled in frustration

"You do realize that it was all prior, right?" Jenny stated

"No, I don't date people like that. I don't even like people like that. What she did today, how she conned me in front of our supposed friends…it was all a set up" Dan stated

"But you did" Jenny replied

"I have no recollection of it!" Dan yelled

"She took advantage of him Jenny, you have to admit to that" Ivy finally spoke up

"Look, I'm not getting in between the two of you…" Jenny began to say

"Your my sister, why wouldn't you get in between?" Dan asked

"Because I work with her. I own a business with her" Jenny replied

"Right, because you're a part of that side now. Your Upper Eastside now" Dan laughed in disbelief

"No, I'm not Upper Eastside" Jenny replied "I'm part of that world because I have friends in that world…" she began to say

"And let's not forget to add the fact that you were married into that world" Dan replied sarcastically

"If you must mention it, then yes. I was married into that world but I also divorced out of the world. I get that your upset but you fail to realize that once upon a time, this all was true. You did want to get married" Jenny exclaimed

"I was in my freakin early twenties?! Nothing at that point lasts, so I don't understand why I would want to make such a big decision on something so early on" Dan replied

"Because you just did!?" Jenny exclaimed as a silence came between them "I'm not in this, so don't put me in this. I love you, you're my brother but I know who you were and who you are now" she said "Now I wish I could stick around…."she began to say

"But you have to get to work" Dan concluded "Of course" he said as Jenny made her way out of the loft. Hanging his head in defeat, Dan just groaned

"Did you really expect her to say anything else?" Ivy asked once she realized they were alone. Clenching his eyes shut, Dan walked around the loft while all Ivy could do was look on at him strangely "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm hoping that if I keep my eyes closed enough then I'll wake up from this nightmare that contains Blair Waldorf" Dan replied "I'm hoping that I can wish away any bit of a relationship I had with her because she's a piranha in a Coach bag" he said

"Open your eyes" Ivy said as she got up to walk towards him

"Is it all just a nightmare?" Dan asked as Ivy let out a little laugh

"It possibly could be" Ivy replied "But I think we can change it" she said as Dan opened up one eye to look at her

"How?" Dan asked "Do you know a reset button in sight?" he asked

"Be serious" Ivy laughed "I think there is a way to show Blair Waldorf that you can't be pushed around, a way that you can fight back" she said

"And what is that?" Dan asked as he opened his eyes to look on at Ivy

"You have to play her own game" Ivy said as she pulled out a USB from her back pocket to show to Dan "Don't hate the player, hate the game" she smiled as Dan's attention shifted towards the USB "Prove that you had anything but a perfect relationship" she told him

_**Meanwhile…..**_

Making her way inside the house, Blair tossed her keys to the floor with no real care in the world as to where or how they might land. Taking her coat off, Blair quickly opened the hallway closet to put it away as she continued on with her motion towards the living room. Kicking her heels off, Blair walked into the kitchen to open the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Before she could manage to make it out of the kitchen, Blair turned back towards the fridge to open it up. Putting the water bottle back, Blair instead grabbed a bottle of beer. Popping the bottle open, Blair quickly began to chug on the beer just as Tyler made his way inside of the house.

"You know the perks of being a journalist?" Tyler asked as Blair made her way into the living room to flop down on the sofa

"You can kill a story about house intrusion" Blair replied sarcastically

"No, I can pick up the fact that my sister took her now ex-boyfriend to court on the grounds of common law marriage" Tyler replied as Blair shrugged

"Does it make you feel better to know that I won?" Blair asked

"It makes me feel like…something is off about you. Common law marriage? Really?" Tyler questioned

"Just think, I saved a lot of money on the wedding because it never existed" Blair replied

"Why?" Tyler asked "Why can't you just…" he began to say

"Just what? Accept that we're over?" Blair questioned

"Basically, yes" Tyler replied as a silence came between them "With all that you've been through since the accident. I just think you're killing yourself here. You're putting all this pressure on yourself to avoid the inevitable" he said

"I'm not letting them win" Blair replied

"You can't do this" Tyler replied

"Do what? Look out for the best interest of the movie…" Blair began to say

"When did you start caring about the movie?!" Tyler asked

"When some Brooklyn come up decided to take what was mine. This girl comes in and assumes a position in his life that was mine like a thief in the night. I have not begun to express my anger and emotions to what I can and will do to make her life a living hell. I care about the movie and I definitely care about retribution" Blair replied angrily

"And that right there, is your problem" Tyler told her "You care about the face value of things. To hell with everyone else, all you care about is getting back…."he began to say

"Nothing you say will change what I'm planning to do" Blair replied "This is the one thing, the only thing I will not let up on" she told him as a silence came between them

"And if he comes after you? Then what?" Tyler asked

"Then he comes after me" Blair replied with not a moment of hesitation

"A Waldorf woman all the way" Tyler laughed to himself "Sooner or later, you'll have to see that your stubbornness is only preventing what you're trying to avoid….that it's over. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you can start to accept things for how they are. So yeah, a Brooklyn come up did beat you and she'll only continue to beat you because you're stubbornness gives her all the power to get and take Dan along with every ounce of dignity you have" he said before he turned to walk away. Finishing off her beer, Blair placed the bottle on the table as she got up from the sofa. Walking towards the picture frame that sat on the table, Blair slowly picked the picture up as she looked on at a time where things were so right between the two. Staring at the images of him like she had for the past couple of days, Blair tried within herself to let go but still she hung on to the image of him so vividly in her mind. Torn from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing, Blair walked over towards the phone to see that it was Dan calling. Not taking much time to think about it, Blair grabbed the phone to answer.

"Dinner tonight" Dan said breaking the silence that lingered between them while Blair cunningly smiled as she walked towards her bedroom "Are you there?" he asked after he could only take so much silence

"Why should I?" Blair asked before she stood in front of her closet

"I'd like to persuade you" Dan said

"I can't be persuaded" Blair replied smugly before she opened up her closet

"Well it's all worth the try. La Marie at seven" Dan replied not giving Blair much time to refuse before he quickly ended the call. Tossing the phone on to the bed, Blair grabbed the black dress out to look on at her choice dress for the evening.

"Let the games begin" Blair said to herself as she looked on at her dress

* * *

Checking through his voicemails as he emerged from the kitchen, Chuck kept his focus on his phone as he walked towards the bar area. Putting his phone down on the counter top, Chuck sighed as he reached to pour himself a drink. Contemplating on whether or not to take the drink, Chuck eventually succumbed to his desire. Putting the drink down, Chuck once again picked up his phone to see an update in the news on the continual backlash of the great Bart Bass. With recent events having him act out in the public places of Peru or Monte Carlo, Chuck wasn't sure what to make of his father's behavior but he knew if anything, Jack was loving this as it only strengthen his case to take over the company. Torn out of his thoughts by the sounds of Nate slamming the door behind him. Turning to face him, Chuck was a bit surprised to see such anger out of Nate but didn't have to guess much as to what it was from.

"Care to share Nathaniel" Chuck replied

"Don't give me that crap" Nate replied angrily which caught Chuck off guard

"I'm sorry, let's reverse this. What's your deal?" Chuck asked

"You said you would handle it. You said you would take care of the charges" Nate said

"And I did" Chuck replied

"Then how was it brought up in court?" Nate asked

"I don't know. It's not like I blabbed to the world" Chuck replied

"Or maybe you never took care of it" Nate replied

"This is rich coming from you…" Chuck began to say

"This is my life!" Nate yelled

"And you're screwing it up. I help you out of a mess that you caused. I pay for your misdeed while the evidence is on you. Have you considered the position you put me in?" Chuck questioned

"Oh, please. Chuck Bass being ascosciated to drugs wouldn't be newsworthy…" Nate began to shrug as he walked over towards the bar to pour himself a drink

"Newsflash to the one class a week guy, I own two business. I'm on the verge of opening up a hotel and burlesque, I highly doubt this stain on my resume makes me an idea fit in meetings" Chuck replied "I'd actually like it if you sounded a bit more appreciative than like a spoiled brat" he said

"After everything I've done for you. I'm far more appreciative than I should be" Nate replied as he took a sip from his drink

"What exactly have you done for me?" Chuck questioned "I mean you threaten me with it but what? You've done nothing that we all haven't done once or twice. I did drugs, big whoop, I don't now out of habit. I had my bouts of asshole moments, I've redeemed myself on that. I have done nothing to warrant you hanging this proverbial threat over my head that has no weight to it. So let's just call it what it is" he said

"Let's" Nate replied

"I'm no longer playing the role anymore" Chuck replied "I'm not the screw up or the most likely to fail, you are!" he replied with much emphasis on the last part "I take care of you, I support you, I pay the bills in my house that you live in for free. So if anyone wants to throw threats, it should be me threatening to throw your ass out on the street" he said

"Just be honest….it was you, wasn't it?" Nate asked after a few moments "You leaked" he said as Chuck glared on at his friend before their attention was shifted towards the presence of Trip as he made his way into the penthouse

"Actually cousin, it was me. I leaked the information" Trip said as Nate stood in disbelief

"Wow" Nate replied with a bit of a laugh "My own cousin" he laughed to himself

"I didn't do it to be malicious, I did it to help you" Trip said

"Having a room full of people hear that I'm doing cocaine, which isn't true, isn't exactly helping!" Nate yelled

"You had possession of the cocaine" Chuck sighed

"I had possession but I didn't do enough to warrant being looked at as some druggie" Nate said as Chuck and Trip looked on at him with concern "So what? You guys think I am now?" he asked in disbelief

"I think that you're trying so hard to keep your head above water that you're just slowly drowning" Chuck told him "Your family…."he began to say

"Don't talk to me about family until you get one" Nate quickly replied not wanting any of Chuck's judgment before a silence came between them "I'm not your enemy. I know you'd like me to be but I'm not. So do whatever, but the next time you have a mess that needs to be cleaned, clean it your damn self" he said before he made his way out of the pent house

"Do you really enjoy doing that?" Trip asked

"Shut up" Nate quickly replied "You don't get to stand here and lecture me, when you're the one that sold me out!" he yelled "I'm not a druggie, I don't have a problem. My only problem in this world is that I have such a shitty family that it would drive a person to some form of mental release from this hell that I've been put in….but no, I don't have a problem. I deal with my family by not acknowledging them" he stated

"And how's that going?" Trip asked as Nate just glared at him. Getting a check out of his pocket, Trip walked towards Nate "With this money, I want you to check yourself in to a rehab center. You can play the hero by saving your own self if that's what you need to redeem your image but I want you to get help" he said as he handed the check over to Nate

"And if I don't?" Nate asked

"I think you're just about as tired of the pain as I am of seeing you in it. Help yourself. It's something that only few people can and get the chance to do" Trip told him

* * *

**I, I, I left no time to regret  
Kept my d- wet with that same old bet  
Oooh you  
You and your head high and your tears dry  
Get on without your guy and I, I, I went back to a new  
So far removed from all that we went through  
And you and you you, you tread a troubled track  
Your odds are always stacked, you'll go back to black**

Emerging in front of the mirror in his dress shirt, Dan slid on his black dress jacket as he adjusted it to his liking. Looking on at himself in the mirror, Dan could see a coldness in his face that had never been there before. Typically not within his character, Dan knew that in order to ensure that Blair go the message he was trying to send her, he'd have to be as cold hearted as she was when it came to matters. Standing in the doorway, Ivy smiled as she looked on at him preparing as if he was an assassin preparing to make a kill. In her mind, things couldn't be better as the anger he was building towards Blair was only ensuring the couple from never getting back together. It was a bitter war but it was a war that she was winning by every moment he possessed the key to destroying all Dan and Blair were to each other. Grabbing the tie off the bed, Ivy walked towards Dan as she appeared in view as he turned to look at her.

"You're forgetting your tie" Ivy smiled

"Ties are for formal events, this will be quick and concise" Dan replied as he walked up to Ivy to kiss her on the cheek before grabbing his prized USB as he headed out of the loft.

**We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
I go back to her and you go back to, (you go back to)**

Looking over her shoulder, Blair reached around to zip her dress up before turning around to look on at herself in the mirror. Smoothing her dress out, Blair took a deep breath as she prepared herself to get in the mindset of that of a assassin. Knowing that regardless of the random invitation after the days event, Blair knew not to be fooled by his sudden need to meet. Whatever the cost, Blair put herself in the mindset of that she had to make it out with the power and to not let any ground be given up to good old memories. Walking towards the doorway, Blair turned the lights off as she stood in the darkness.

**I, I loved you much, it's not enough  
I love blow and you love puff  
And life, is like a pipe  
And I'm a tiny penny rollin' up the walls inside**

Getting out of the car, Dan looked on at the lavish setting of the restaurant that he had chosen. Not his typical setting, Dan once again had to remind himself that it wasn't a typical night by any means. Making his way into the restaurant, Dan quickly spotted the brunette as she sat in deep contemplation. The silence of sitting alone, Dan could see that the mourning of all that was lost was finally catching up to her even though she didn't want it to. Champagne in hand, Blair slipped so casually with no care as it only made it more thrilling for Dan to regain some bit of power from the control she had taken over him. Bypassing the hostess, Dan walked over towards the table.

**We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her and I go back to  
We only said goodbye with words  
I died a hundred times  
You go back to her  
And I go back to, I go back to black**

Taking his seat at the table, Blair was quickly torn out of her reverie as she looked on at him. Finishing up her glass of champagne, Blair once again let her smug smile come across her face as she could see he had gotten out of his Brooklyn attire that he had gotten back to since the relationship had ended between them. Putting her glass down on the table, Blair leaned back in her chair as she wanted to play every bit of the cat in the cat and mouse game they were clearly playing with each other. Reaching for the bottle of champagne, Dan moved his glass towards him as he motioned to pour but stopped for a second once he saw that Blair was looking. Noticing the waitress that was passing by, Dan waved her over as he grabbed the top to put back on before he handed the bottle over to the waitress.

"I'd like to return the bottle" Dan told the waitress as he kept his focus on Blair

"What's wrong sir?" The waitress asked

"It's not what I ordered" Dan replied "Now, I would like your most expensive bottle and I do request that you charge it to this card" he said grabbing his visa out of his wallet to hand to the waitress

"Are you sure?" The waitress asked

"Positive" Dan smiled before the waitress walked off before a silence came between Dan and Blair as they smiled devilishly at each other "So wife, how was your day?" he asked sarcastically

"Oh, nothing special. Just picked up a little business project. Something about me having shared percentages in a movie. It escapes me" Blair replied as Dan laughed to himself

"Sounds promising" Dan replied

"I sure hope so. I'd hate to have went to such trouble for a dud" Blair said "How is Poison..Ivy?" she asked

"She's good. Really knows how to work out the kings of past stiff, boring relationships" Dan said

"Nice to know" Blair nodded "It's good that she's flexible, I hear only select few have that talent to be so. Pamela Anderson comes to mind, Anna Nicole Smith….well….you're about as dull as the old guy she had to sleep with, so I guess you two can be compared" she smilied

"Liking the black dress, it hides the pudgy spots that you seem to forget about" Dan replied as he leaned forward

"Well I figured it was the appropriate for the occasion, me being in mourning and all" Blair replied as a silence came between them

"I'm giving you an opportunity to make things right" Dan said "It's a very generous offer" he said

"As am I" Blair replied "My knowledge in business can make up for your shortcomings" she said

"Your forcing me to retaliate" Dan said "And I don't think you can match what I have" he said

"Oh, sweetie. You don't have the balls to take me on" Blair replied smugly "It's cute that you think you can though" she smiled

"You're hurt, I get it. I've moved on, while you just shrivel up on reminisce and live out the past" Dan said "Let's kiss and make up, be besties" he replied

"If you act quick enough, I'm sure you can run out into the street to get hit by speeding car. A good old fashioned head trauma might do you good, you know to regain the common sense and lose the dilusion" Blair replied "Either way, I really don't see you beating me. Not with this" she told him

"Oh, how you underestimate me Waldorf" Dan smiled as he looked on at his smoking gun of evidence to use against Blair "You did then as you do now" he said

"Is dinner on you or me? Or is this from our joint account…husband?" Blair asked in reply

"Dance with me?" Dan asked as Blair was caught off guard by the proposal

"Oh, you remember to" Blair asked "And they said adjust was not possible" she smirked before Dan got up from his seat to walk towards Blair as he offered his hand out to her. Taking on his challenge, Blair took Dan's hand as they walked out towards the dance floor. Cracking her hand as he spun her around, Blair grimaced in pain but bore the momentary pain to not let Dan get the satisfaction of knowing he hurt her. Assuming their dancing positions, Dan smirked while maintained her smile before she quickly stomped on his foot causing him to let out a grunt in pain.

"I'll lead" Dan said through gritted teeth as he pulled her towards him

"That'd be a first" Blair smirked to herself as they danced. Both kept their guards up as they never lost sight of the fact that the other possessed an ulterior motives than just engaging in a simple dance, if anything this dance was symbolic of what they were now doing with each other, trying to regain control so that the other would follow. "You think this night will lead to a happy ending for you?" she asked

"Us breaking up sure did" Dan replied before Blair pushed him into the wall to where his head bumped against the wall. Surprised by her strength, Dan forced a smile as he walked towards her, loosening up his tie. Grabbing her hand once more, Dan pulled her towards him in a demanding way. Smiling at the fact that she knew she was getting under Dan's skin, Blair could only conclude by his frustrations.

"I guess I'm too strong…." Blair whispered into his ear "You'll have to forgive me for that" she smirked as they once again began to dance

"No, I respect a woman that thinks she's a man" Dan replied as Blair turned her head to look at him for his clarification "Makes the ease into the eventual sex change that much easier" he smiled smugly before he twirled her around.

"Why is it that you think we didn't work?" Blair asked as their faces were hidden from each other "…because we were leading separate lives, too much differences to overcome, or was it the lies that did us in?" she asked

"I have a theory, newly formed" Dan replied as Blair laughed to herself before he looked on at her "You killed us" he said

"And it took all of your remaining brain cells to come to that, do explain?" Blair asked

"You approached our relationship like a perspective business. Acquired for its potential, trials of morphing said business into your liking, and when you saw that you couldn't put your signature stamp on it, you tried to get your face value at any cost for future gains" Dan told her

"And you avoided it" Blair quickly replied as they looked on at each other for a few moments

"I want to spare you heartache and embarrassment" Dan said breaking the silence "You put up a good fight but I think you should cut your losses" he said

"Strange feeling, I don't believe I've lost. You on the other hand have….husband" Blair smiled

"I want to buy you out. Name the cost, within reason of course, and I will gladly buy you out of your rights" Dan proposed

"Forty-nine, fifty-one percent control with the remaining decision in case of a split decision going towards Lyle" Blair the proposed as her counter offer

"An inspired by credit to you in the limited edition books with a buy out of rights…" Dan began to say before he dipped Blair to where he was looking down at her in a moment where her breath was nearly taken away "….and an annulment". Caught off guard by how she would feel at his wishes, Blair had expected them both to say some things they wouldn't mean and for the most part she enjoyed their words of harshness as spirited things they had always wanted to say but never did but this, these words seemed to cut harder than she imagined. Quickly pulling herself up with the help of Dan's broad shoulders, Blair could no longer partake in biting banter. Letting go of his hand, Blair began to walk away as she wiped the welled up tears that were in her eyes to prevent them from falling.

"This isn't over!" Dan called out, having no clue as to what was going on with her. Suspecting that she may be hurt, Dan couldn't take the chance of her playing him to fall for her clear change in moods. Pulling the USB out, Dan looked at for a moment as he knew this was the only way. "I don't buy it. She's playing me. It's all a game" he said to himself as if he were trying to convince himself.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, Ivy reached for the towel as she began to dry herself off. Wiping off the mirror to where she could see her reflection, Ivy let out a sigh as she began to prepare for the day. Putting her hair up into a messy bun, Ivy looked herself over before she gave the final approval for the look she was going for. Walking out of the bathroom to see Jack laying on her bed in suit and all. Becoming used to his unexpected visits into her bedroom, Ivy continued on with her dress as she could only assume that he came to get his usual status report on all things going on in her world. Sitting up in the bed, Jack moved back towards the headboard to where he was sitting up against it before he looked on to see a set of keys on the nightstand. Picking up the keys, Jack looked on at the keys with much intrigue.

"What's this?" Jack asked "Are we planning a move?" he asked

"Something like that" Ivy replied as she put her sports bra on

"Something like it or is it exactly like it?" Jack asked

"Dan's interested in buying a loft in Soho" Ivy said

"So what? You plan to buy it for him?" Jack questioned "Must I remind you that your appeal to him is that your Jenny from the block to him. You buying such items as lofts sort of raises suspicions because you don't have that type of money" he said

"I'm aware" Ivy replied "Blair's legal move threw a wrench into plans" she said

"Oh, the plan of you moving out of my humble abode to move in with little writer boy?" Jack asked with a bit of laugh

"Us committing to each other will have him buy in to the fact that I'm the girl for him, his blond" Ivy said

"How stupid is to fall hopelessly in love with someone just because of the hair color. I love red heads but I don't exactly see myself falling in love with the first one I see walking by" Jack replid

"I actually think it's cute. Noble and loyalty, those two words aren't often used with you" Ivy said

"I like my description" Jack replied "So you have no loft, how and what are these keys then?" he asked holding up the keys

"The keys to the loft. I want to take him there, show him how great it would be for us to live there" Ivy said

"Buy it regardless of what the courts say" Jack said "What about this whole common law crap? Will she have access to it?" he asked "Did my little USB help matters?"

"Dan said he had dinner with her to evoke a civil end to this legal crap but she wouldn't budge. So I fully expect him to use the evidence you and I have collected against her" Ivy said

"Nice" Jack nodded "But the loft, how is that going down? Won't she get access?" he asked

"Not if I convince him to give me money to make the purchase. It'll be in my name and she can't touch that" Ivy smiled

"Neither present nor in the future, which will make you a property owner. Well look at the little Brooklyn come up getting smart on tactics of treachery" Jack smiled

"Living here has been great but I prefer to sleep with both eyes closed rather than deal with your late night sex demands" Ivy replied

"You'll always hold a place in my…" Jack began to say

"Go!" Ivy replied

"Lucky for you, I have to go in to talk with my attorney on speeding up the process of me getting my rightly deserved title as CEO" Jack said

"And Bart? Isn't he like going off the deep end or something?" Ivy asked

"Who knows and who cares. What my brother is on, let's hope he stays on" Jack replied as he got out of the bed

"Would it be too much to expect a house warming gift from you?" Ivy asked

"Yes, I'll be sure to send over industrial size box of condoms" Jack said as he made his way out of the room.

* * *

Getting out of the town car, Blair waved Henry off before she proceeded to head up the stairs towards the court house. Making good on his promise to fight back, Blair found herself having to multi task with work and the court proceedings. Feeling a bit suspicious that the girls hadn't called her last night with updates on progress with Sarah Myers, Blair knew she was probably just worrying over nothing since the bigger task had been accomplished in signing Sarah. At this point, Blair's constant worries were over just keeping Sarah as a client because she knew the sky would be the limits of what they could do come the time fashion week rolled around. Spotting Darren, Blair walked over towards him to see that he was working diligently while jotting down his notes. Looking up to see the brunette, Darren quickly got up from his seat as they began to walk in together.

"Notes? Would you be worried?" Blair asked

"No, I've charted this case as my charity work with the amount of craziness that came along with it. I'm working on other cases that bring me joy and satisfaction about the laws that I try to uphold" Darren replied

"I brought you justice. I did my own research and basically handed it over to you on a silver platter. To be honest, I question if you should even be getting your retainer fees" Blair replied

"Of course you would" Darren sighed "Today is mostly going to be Dan appealing, so it'll be in a regular meeting room as were in the beginning. I suspect he will try to prove that there was no legitimacy to your current relationship" he said

"I love his desire to forget the past as his motto, makes things so much easier when I grind his ass to the wall" Blair sighed

"Just be careful" Darren said

"Of what? Nothing Humphrey can do can change what has happened in our past" Blair said

"I get that but I think this is different for you. The heart is involved and I think you want it be a power of wits and brains but the hearts going to come into this eventually" Darren said

"You mean with the possible annulment?" Blair asked as Darren looked a bit surprised that Blair knew "We had dinner last night and he told me. So I'm prepared, there's nothing he can throw at me that I won't expect" she said as they came upon the room they were supposed to meet in before she opened the door to walk in. Recognizing the mediator, Blair and Darren took their seats across from Dan and his attorney.

"Good morning to everyone. Let's just dive in because I'm pretty sure you are both aware of the case by now" The judge said as he put on his glasses to look over his files that were in front of him "Daniel Humphrey is here today to appeal my ruling of the common law marriage to Blair Waldorf" he stated

"That is correct" Dan replied

"And how do you appeal?" The judge asked

"We've come in possession of new evidence" Dan's attorney said as Blair just rolled her eyes at their attempt, with folded arms she just sat back in her chair to embrace the newly formed evidence they had "May we ask Ms. Waldorf some questions?" he asked

"That's Mrs. Humphrey" Blair replied with a bit of a smirk

"For now" Dan's attorney said as he turned his attention towards Blair as his eyes drifted down to the ring "How long have you have had the ring on your finger?" his attorney asked

"A year and a half" Blair stated

"Within your possession?" Dan's attorney asked

"No, but…" Blair began to say

"When did the ring first come into your possession?" Dan's attorney quickly asked

"….a few weeks ago, month even" Blair replied

"So this is what? Your engagement ring?" Dan's attorney asked

"Yes" Blair replied "Well no" she then corrected herself as Darren began to jot down notes

"How is it a yes and no?" Dan's attorney asked

"It's mine. Dan proposed to me with this ring" Blair replied

"Is it yours? Is it a ring that you took upon saying yes to Mr. Humphrey's proposal?" Dan's attorney asked

"….no" Blair replied

"So you parade around with a ring that you didn't accept? Is it safe to say you also turned down the proposal?" Dan's attorney asked

"Look, the proposal was coming…"Blair began to say

"How do you know that?" Dan's attorney asked

"Because Dan found the ring again, he found it" Blair stated

"After what? Losing it?" Dan's attorney asked as Blair realized she was being backed into a corner "Answer the question" he said

"Because he pawned the ring" Blair reluctantly admitted

"So you two are so in love or were, he proposes but ends up pawning the ring. I'm confused" Dan's attorney said

"Dan proposed earlier in our relationship, I didn't accept because it wasn't the right time for us to get married. Dan and I broke up because I felt that he had to find himself without me. In doing that, Dan pawned the ring. We got back together a couple months later, our relationship was better than ever. We were talking about our future, marriage, twins…we talked about marriage" Blair recalled

"How did the ring up in your possession?" Dan's attorney asked

"…because I found it recently in a box of clothes that my brother had sent over to my mother's house" Blair admitted

"Was there even a proposal?" Dan's attorney asked

"Yes" Blair replied

"By whom?" Dan's attorney asked as Blair took a moment to get herself together

"…me. I proposed to him" Blair replied

"Did he ever answer your proposal?" Dan's attorney asked

"No" Blair replied as tears welled up in her eyes as she looked on at Dan and his attorney

"Your honor, their entire argument is predicated on the fact that my client and Ms. Waldorf have discussed marriage and even made attempts to get married by engagement. In one attempt the definitive answer was no, and in the second…the answer was the same" Dan's attorney said

"What?! No. He never answered the proposal" Blair quickly replied

"And you'd know this how?" Dan's attorney asked

"I think the girl would know, especially since I lost my mind on waiting for his answer. I would remember what the answer would be" Blair said

"We have evidence that says otherwise" Dan's attorney said

"What evidence can you pull out of your ass? Anything you have has got to be some put together crap because you know you're losing in this fight" Blair replied

"Blair" Darren said trying to calm her down as Dan's attorney opened his laptop before inserting a USB

"May we?" Dan's attorney asked

"Do please, I have to hear or see this" Blair replied before the judge agreed for the evidence to be played before Dan's attorney hit the play button

**[Audio Flashback/ Chapter One "Yes, Then Zero"]**

**"Because you wouldn't have taken this long to ask her. If you want to marry someone it's in your gut, you just have to have them as your man or wife. You don't wait for the right moment or wait until your stable. Love is crazy, it'll never be stable, so why not be love's bitch and just marry. Just say it, admit the truth, don't spit out what you think is right….just say it" Carter told him as Carter held the video up to record Dan**

**"I don't want to marry Blair, is that what you need to hear?" Dan asked as he looked on seriously "Give me the phone" he said getting up from the sofa to ask for the phone**

**[End of Flashback]**

Silence came over the room as Blair sat in a paralyzing motion upon hearing the evidence. Making eye contact with Blair, Dan didn't salivate in what a clear positive for his case in appealing the case but it didn't feel as good as he had hoped for it to be. Looking on at Dan, Blair was unsure of what to feel in this moment because inside she felt a mixture of heartache and anger because while he sat in front of her, her Dan, the one she knew had given the answer she had been waiting for.

"Blair…" Dan began to say

"You made good on your threat. I commend you for that" Blair laughed to stop herself from crying

"Look, with this new evidence, it definitely changes my perspective on some things. I do still believe that some bit of plans for the future were made but to the extent is what I don't have a clear understanding of. So with that being said, I still uphold my decision of a common law marriage but with a legal separation intact. Now if both parties choose to file for divorce or annulment then they will be able to do so after a total of thirty days" The judge said

"Your honor…" Dan's attorney began to say before Blair quickly got up from her seat

"Blair" Darren said

"Sign it. I agree to the terms by the judge, I just…I can't be here, I can't be around you" Blair said as she looked over at Dan.

* * *

Looking through his phone, Chuck sighed as he went through his messages on his phone as he walked over towards the desk. Taking his seat, Chuck leaned back in his chair before he tossed his phone onto the table. Taking a deep breath, Chuck closed his eyes as he took these few silent moments that Carter was out of the office to just think. For those few moments, Chuck just blocked out the world and just thought over anything and everything. Opening his eyes back to his reality, Chuck reached for his phone once again as he couldn't help but follow his instinct. Going through the familiar numbers that were in his phone, Chuck thought for a moment as he looked on at the number before he eventually hit the call button. Listening to the phone ring, Chuck ran through his mind as to what he was going to say or how he was going to say it before he just realized that he was being sent straight to voicemail.

"Hey….it's me. I've been keeping up with the news and….I just wanted to see if you were okay" Chuck said as he stopped to think for a moment "I'm…I just don't think it's wise for you to be acting the way you are, so just be careful of what you're doing….business counts in and out of the boardroom" he said before he quickly ended the call. Thinking to himself for those moments, Chuck just stood in contemplation before he was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"You know those calls never get easier" Serena said as Chuck quickly looked over to see her standing in the doorway "I assume that was you calling Bart?" she asked

"Yeah" Chuck replied as he played with his phone "It appears my father is into becoming a daredevil" he said putting his phone in his pocket

"And that's why you call, dress it up as business talk?" Serena asked

"….do we really have to do this?" Chuck asked

"I just think you spend so much time thinking you mean nothing to your father that you just never really put yourself out there to have a relationship with him" Serena said

"I'm the son of Bart Bass, that alone means no relationship required unless it's about business acquisitions" Chuck laughed to himself

"He's your family" Serena replied

"I don't have family, just people that share the same blood as me" Chuck replied before he let out a deep sigh "Is there a point to this?" he asked

"Yeah, it's me stopping by from work. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Trip and I just wanted to get a stiff drink but…" Chuck began to say

"But no one is manning the bar. The joys of working with Carter" Chuck replied sarcastically as Serena and Chuck walked out towards the bar "I feel for the man, falls off a treadmill and still manages to flirt shamelessly" he said as Serena took her seat on the barstool while Chuck grabbed the bottles of alcohol

"Do you ever think if we had grown up under different circumstances, we might have been different people?" Serena asked after a few moments of silence

"Have you been drinking prior to this?" Chuck asked as he looked at Serena a bit surprised before she let out a laugh

"Honestly, answer it. I mean if we were normal. No social events, black cards, no free reign….would we be different people?" Serena asked

"I don't know, maybe" Chuck replied "We might be decent" he said as Serena looked at him strangely

"That's pretty bad that all we can equate to is decent" Serena said as he passed her a drink while she wasted no time in taking a sip

"We're not exactly the pick of the litter out of the bunch. We're the screw ups that have morphed into some weird combination of decent" Chuck replied "We're not decent or at least I've never been" he said before Serena's phone began to go off. Reaching into her purse to grab the phone, Serena saw that Trip had sent her a message

"And this is my part to leave. My boyfriend is officially off the clock in whatever terms that means for a senator that is constantly on call it seems" Serena laughed "Thank you for the drink" she smiled

"Any time" Chuck replied as Serena got up from her seat to grab her things

"You should keep trying. I know that it may seem stupid, but you should keep trying to reach out to Bart. It may not seem like it but I think you both want to be something to each other, you just don't know how. You need some sort of catalyst to get it all going but you should keep trying" Serena said as she smiled on at Chuck as he just nodded at her suggestion before she turned to walk out of the club. Beginning to clean up around the bar area, Chuck prepared to leave for the night. Taking longer than he had intended, Chuck just willed himself through the task at hand to when he finally looked up at the clock it was thirty minutes later, quickly interrupted by the sounds of the door opening. Looking over towards the door to see a woman dragging in her child, Chuck looked closer to see that the child the woman was dragging in was Marley, the girl that Serena had told him about. Quickly turning their attention towards the woman, Chuck walked around from behind the bar to come face to face with the woman.

"You're rich right? You have rich friends and family, things like that?" Marley's mother asked as she fidgeted looking on at Chuck "Police said she stole from some rich kid…" she began to say as she pulled a cigarette out of her pocket

"Just let go of her" Chuck replied as she fumbled around with the lighter before lighting the cigarette

"I'm asking are you loaded?" Marley's mother asked "You and your friends are in them society pages, going to fancy parties…" she began to say

"Why does that matter?!" Chuck replied as he could see the worry that was on Marley's face as she cried hysterically under her mother's grip

"You like my daughter?" Marley's mother asked as Chuck just nodded

"Yeah, she seems to be a good kid" Chuck replied unsure of what he should say before a silence came between them as Marley's mother relished the compliment that was given by Chuck. Looking back at the terrified girl as she couldn't fight against her mother's strength and

"She stole a lot of money from you" Marley's mother said with a bit of a smirk "How much you make in a day in this type of place?" she asked as she looked around

"Money means nothing" Chuck quickly replied as Marley's mother blew out a cloud of smoke as she smoked

"Must be nice, to say something like that" Marley's mother said as she looked on at Chuck with a bit of a smirk "As you can see, I'm not really in the position to say that" she laughed

"What do you want?" Chuck asked after a few moments

"You can have her" Marley's mother called out as Chuck looked on in complete confusion

"Excuse me?" Chuck asked

"Don't act like you didn't hear me, you heard" Marley's mother laughed "For a hundred dollars, you can have her" she said looking Serena dead in the eyes "Don't act so surprised with what you hear because in the real world, in the world where we're all not going to fancy parties, we pay things called bills. We have things called debt. She's a bill, and she's becoming a debt that I can't afford anymore. So in the essence of becoming as upstanding of a citizen as you two, I'm getting rid of my debt" she said

"Your selling your daughter, you're basically selling your daughter" Chuck said in disbelief as he looked on at Marley's mother then at Marley

"Do you want her or not?" Marley's mother asked angrily before Chuck quickly pulled his wallet out and grabbed all the money he had out to hand to the woman

"Here, you want money. There's money" Chuck replied as Marley's mother quickly let go of her daughter as she began to go through the money with little regard to Marley. Grabbing Marley, Chuck moved her over towards Serena as he walked towards Marley's mother "Now go. You got what you came for, now go" he told her as Marley's mother slowly made her way out of the club. Looking back at the girl, Chuck was unsure of how to respond since it was a position he never thought he'd be in.

* * *

Finding comfort in the past, Blair felt like the only place she could escape to after a disastrous day in court was back to the penthouse. Glad that no one was really home, Blair enjoyed the silence of the house and that she had it to herself. Sitting on the floor of her old bedroom, Blair sighed as she rested her head back on the bed while she just took in the setting of her bedroom. Not much had changed in the room since moving out but she couldn't say the same for her life as it felt like a rollercoaster that she just couldn't keep up with. Grabbing her cabbage patch doll along with Cedric, Blair looked on at the two dolls as she couldn't help but look at Cedric strangely. It was weird and crazy but Blair couldn't help but shake this feeling that was inside of Blair that felt she had to protect Audrey from the heartache that was bound to come from Cedric. Not having the heart to separate the two, Blair just looked on at them until it finally began to dawn on her that she was envying the life of cabbage patch doll love.

"You break her heart, I cut your arm off" Blair said as she looked on at Cedric "I'm not fooled by your looks" she said

"That's the moment you know you need help, when you're talking to cabbage patch dolls" Tyler said as he made his presence known

"Why are you here?" Blair asked

"I'm kind of allowed to be here" Tyler replied "Something about having the same last name as the owners" he said

"Oh, so now you live up to your birth right? How convenient for you" Blair smiled sarcastically as she looked on at her brother "I'm really not in the mood to get lectured by you so if that's why you came then…" she began to say

"Talking isn't lecturing" Tyler replied

"When you do it, it is" Blair replied as a silence came between them "You know don't you?" she asked

"What makes you ask that?" Tyler asked

"Because you're a journalist and you have mini spies all over the place" Blair sighed "Just get it over with, I don't feel like prolonging this" she sighed "….I've been beaten so many times that I really don't care what's being thrown at me. I'm not doing this for a bad reason and as long as I know that then that's all that matters to me" she said

"And you firmly believe that?" Tyler asked

"Did you ever stop to ask me why?" Blair quickly asked as Tyler grew silent "I played the bitch, the spoiler to his attempt to move on not because I wanted to hurt him…I was trying to protect him, the real him" she said

"By doing what?" Tyler asked as he took a seat on the edge of the bed

"Dan, my Dan, he put his heart into this work. What he wrote was real and genuine, I was there to witness the struggle he had in writing the very things he was afraid to write. I was there to see the discovery of something that he hadn't figured out until just about a year ago. That book was never meant to be a blockbuster movie or big name appeal, it was a book about a boy that had to grow up faster than he intended. It was about a boy that had to come to grips with a relationship that he had with his mother and accepting that she did wrong but he could still love her anyways. It was his words to his mother that he never got to say" Blair said as tears welled up in her eyes "I've lost this Dan, I get that. But I owe it to the Dan I know, the one I fell in love with to fight for what he had intended that book to be and I just don't think this version of Dan has fully comprehended all that he had gone through to get to this point. It's not business to me, it's me honoring what he went through and not cheapening it for the likes of Hollywood" she said as

"Do you think you really tried?" Tyler asked

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"Do you think you really tried with Dan? I hear you separate them off as this Dan or my Dan, but did you ever just try to connect with Dan because the way I see it, it's just the separation that you can't seem to get past" Tyler said

"You go from a guy that adores you to a guy that looks at you like you're the spawn of satan, I think you'd feel the stress of trying to where your basically trying to survive" Blair replied

"But this Dan, he's freshmen Dan, right?" Tyler asked

"Yes" Blair replied "Every bit of him" she sighed

"And you're knowledge of freshmen Dan?" Tyler asked

"…we were in different circles. I barely knew anything beyond the inner circle, I don't even think I'd allow myself to. It was the social structure in place and I can't be punished for my beliefs then because it's not what I believe now" Blair said

"But you had them then and he still thinks you have them now" Tyler replied

"I can't keep fighting my past" Blair replied "I mean it's starting to feel like someone from my past wants to make me suffer for things that I clearly wouldn't do now. How many times do I have to suffer for my past?" she questioned

"I get where you could see it as that but I think, I think you have an opportunity" Tyler said

"Where's the opportunity?" Blair asked "I see no opportunity of me finding out that my boyfriend, prior to the accident didn't want to marry me. I see no opportunity in seeing the physical image of my boyfriend be goo goo eyed over some tramp, I see no opportunities" she replied

"I see you making amends for your past" Tyler replied "Getting the chance to know what you know now and applying it to then" he said

"It doesn't work like that" Blair replied as she got up from her seat on the floor

"Do you love him?" Tyler asked after a few moments of Blair walking about in her room

"….it doesn't matter" Blair replied

"It does. It always matters" Tyler said "You keep losing because you're too damn stubborn to get out of your own way" he said

"And what way should I be?! I'm barely holding it together as is. I have nothing left. I have nothing left but the love and that's not enough anymore, especially since he'll never feel for me the way he once did" Blair replied

"Let him be the judge of that" Tyler replied "You're so quick to think for him, let him think for himself" he said

"I'm being the mature one to know that freshmen Dan and freshmen Blair…." Blair began to say

"Could be in love. Could respect each other. Could be everything they despise in each other…. You could've been a lot of things but that's something you'll never know because you're dead set on your own beliefs" Tyler said

"Freshmen Dan and freshmen Blair never crossed paths because we weren't meant to. He's Brooklyn and I'm Upper Eastside" Blair said

"He could love you. He could be that guy again. He could be….that's the opportunity, that's all you have" Tyler said

"Stop saying that!?" Blair replied "I know what these past couple of months have been like and I know for a fact that it hasn't been some undying love ready to seep through. It's been hell and although it hurts now, I just want to…."she began to say

"I don't believe you. You can say it all you want, chalk it up to the defeat of the day and you just saying anything to match how you feel in the moment but you're not going to walk away. That's not in your nature, you don't know how to, not with him" Tyler replied

"I have to. Especially with him" Blair replied "I'm in love with another version of him, the guy I love isn't coming back…" she began to say

"No, he's not. But at least you get some version of the person you love back" Tyler said as Blair caught on to what Tyler was implying

"Ty…." Blair began to say

"You act like you lost him as in the physical sense. You act like you had to watch him die in front of you. You act like he's dead" Tyler told her as tears welled up in his eyes "….I'd give anything to have the opportunity you have. I'd give anything to see her, to know that she existed" he said as he wouldn't allow himself to cry

"I can't allow myself to wait for the could be's, I need concrete" Blair replied

"You fight for the tangibles but in the process you'll lose all the intangible things that make it all worth it" Tyler said

"And what's that since you're all knowing tonight. What should I be fighting for?" Blair asked

"His heart" Tyler replied "That's something that never changes. We can tell it to and sometimes it agrees but the heart will go back to what it wants, what it needs" he said as Blair couldn't help but take in what her brother was saying "…but then again what do I know, I'm just the annoying brother that won't leave you alone" he said as Blair continued to contemplate what he was saying "As someone who's truly lost the love of their life, you and I have nothing in common in that area because the only difference is that you can still fight for the person you love. You can do much more than I can and I know one thing, if I had your opportunity, I sure as hell would fight for more than the integrity of a movie" he said as Blair looked on at her brother

"My heart can't take this anymore" Blair said with more vulnerability than Tyler had ever heard from his sister

"Your heart won't take it regardless. But if there's a possibility that he could return to who he was or even become something unexpected….I don't think your heart would mind that. Is the possibility greater than the risk?" Tyler asked

* * *

With trash stains all over their clothes, Jenny limped ahead with a broken heel in hand while April looked on in disgust at the banana peel that was on her bottom. Tossing the banana to the side, April swore that the sooner she could get to a shower then all things would be somewhat better. Heading into the office, Justine lead the way as the girls knew all eyes were on them as they limped through with broken heels, trash stains, and wore ripped clothing while walking through the lobby. Making their way into the boardroom with looks of defeat, the girls all plopped down on their seats as they took these few moments to catch up on the lack of sleep they received. With the mission to sabotage Dennis going completely wrong in a comedy of errors, the girls had no choice but to come back to the board on what to do next.

"I smell like every bit of New York trash there is" Justine said as she took in her odor

"Who's brilliant idea was it to jump into a trash shoot?" Jenny asked

"I thought it was one of those shoots that gets you outside quick or into a laundry room like they do in the movies" April explained

"You don't plan the escape routes anymore. You did the mini coop from hell and now the night in the trash" Justine replied

"At least I had a plan. We couldn't exactly jump out windows like you proposed" April stated as she looked over at Jenny

"That was the adrenaline of not wanting to get caught talking, even I know not to listen to me" Jenny replied

"Everything was fine until the gravy spill" April replied

"Oh things were far from fine before the gravy spill" Justine replied

"We went through all of that with no bit of success in what we originally went for" Jenny sighed before she reached up to pull the wrapper out of her hair "We had no contact with Dennis, and thinking of it now it makes me appreciate jumping into the trash shoot. He's beyond disgusting" she said

"Speak for yourself, I'd opt for the perv than day old nacho cheese any day" Justine replied

"So then what? What do we do now?" April asked "We can't exactly tell Blair that we've officially married her off to a guy that she's in a legal battle with as terms of business deal" she exclaimed

"I just realized something…." Justine said in a realization "We're her pimps" she stated "We've pimped our business partner off as a means for a contract" she stated

"We're not her pimps" Jenny replied to the statement

"Then what are we? Business partners that sale each other occasionally?" Justine questioned

"That could be interesting" April said as she thought to herself "How much would I be worth?" she then asked

"Six dollars" Jenny and Justine quickly replied

"What?! I'm worth more than six dollars" April replied in disbelief "I have so much value than six dollars, hell that's equating me to a meal at Jack in the Box and I know I'm better than Jack in Box" she said

"I beg to differ, the tacos are good on eating on a budget" Justine replied

"Big Mac?" April questioned

"Can we put the spicy chicken sandwich into the equation?" Justine asked

"Okay, we really need to get back to the topic. What the hell are we going to do?" Jenny asked

"Sabotage and schemes clearly aren't the way to handle this. Too big of an account and too much at risk" Justine sighed as a silence came between all of them before Jenny scraped off remnants of a donut into the trash can then proceeded to go back to thought.

"Maybe we're handling this all wrong" April said as she began to think

"You think" Justine replied sarcastically as she motioned for April to look at their clothes as proof that they were handling it wrong

"No, I mean…what if we're seeing things all wrong. We're not accessing all the factors that are involved" April said as Jenny and Justine looked on at April with much intrigue

"Blair's designs alone got us Sarah Myers, so clearly Sarah is trying to tap into a market that is of the young adult variety. What if we gave that to her? I mean what if we manufactured this story she's looking for" April said

"Because the story she wants is no longer together, well common law but who knows how long that's going to last" Jenny replied

"But what if we made it last" April said

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure my brother is sniffing towards Ivy now. It's like a not so triangle because Blair is just angry and hurt now while Ivy and Dan are whatever they are" Jenny replied

"For now" Justine added as she was catching on to April's train of thought

"The circumstance suck but I think we know as good as anyone that anything can happen" April said

"So what? Get Dan and Blair back together?" Jenny asked

"After I have my affair with Dan" Justine quickly added

"And that'd be a hell no" April quickly replied to Justine's statement "Guys, the best way to save our asses is by getting Dan and Blair back together towards the idea of marriage" she said

"That's a tall order. I mean it was like Armageddon in that court room. Having them go from complete opposites to married while posing for an editorial piece would be a stretch, impossible even" Justine said

"Well, I like to believe our specialty is twisting the impossible into possible" April smiled as she looked on at the girls "C'mon, this is what we do. We don't sit back and wait for things to get bad. And most importantly, this is for our friend" she said as she looked on at them as Jenny and Justine were slowly coming around to the idea

"If we were to agree to this, how exactly do we even get them to step one in their relationship? I mean they'd literally have to start all over for us to even come close to making progress" Jenny said

"Well doesn't everyone? I mean when it comes to a fairytale, doesn't it always begin with someone starting over?" April questioned as Jenny and Justine remained confused

"Yeah, you're gonna have to explain your thought process because you're like gone in this idea that's in your head while I just want it to come out so I can understand it" Justine replied

"You've got to look at this like a fairytale. We are creating the fairytale, it's exactly what we do with fashion. We're creating something that people can buy and cherish. This, we just have to see ourselves as the creators of this fairytale because the elements are there. We just haven't seen it until now….

**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger, wondering how it got so bad  
**

"_In essence, a fairytale begins when you take someone's hardships and turn them into a world of possibility, a world of greater imagination than we could possibly imagine because above all else, that person has one driving force. One idea that they feel is impossible but they dream it so that they begin to think it could very well be possible…"_

Thoughts running rampant through her mind, Blair tossed and turned trying to force herself back to sleep but met each time with the same failures. Lying in bed, Blair stared out of her window as the light from the moonlight shun through that made it nearly impossible to go to sleep. Taking a deep breath, Blair succumbed to her thoughts as she had no choice to since she was clearly wide awake. Her conversation with her brother replaying in her head, Blair began to question the possibility of everything, question everything that had happened thus far.

**I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life, will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch, will be the end of me  
**

"_The good want to stay that way but circumstances make it hard to do that. Their weakness or frustrations with an obstacle cause them to open themselves up to anything that cure the instance, the cure for the right now. But in the corners of their mind, all they want is someone to come along to show them a different way, show them a path that possesses what we all want out of life, where we belong and who we're meant to be…."_

Walking around the extravagant loft that he grown to love, Dan couldn't have the same passion for it as the frustrations of the day had begun to grate on him. Looking over to see Ivy cooking away in the kitchen, Dan smiled as there was nothing more that he wanted than something to eat. Of course Ivy couldn't exactly make a gourmet meal but Dan was content upon the spaghetti that she had semi-mastered. Knowing that she was trying her best to sale the idea of them in this loft, Dan tried to distract himself with ideas of the purchase but the nagging feeling of being the villain in the scenario ate away him. Finding content as he looked out the window at the New York skyline, Dan was interrupted by the vibration of his cell phone to see he had a text.

**You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart will break, but at least the pain will last  
**

"_The important thing, the key thing about the good that has to be taken into consideration is that they're still imperfect. They have their flaws, they have their past, they get the whispers of those around them that warrant the warnings to any that come around them. But what makes them flawed is also what makes them rootable. They've fallen, they know defeat or failure but it's the will to be good that makes them never out of the fight to have what they desire most…"_

Looking on at the girl as she had barely drifted off to sleep, Chuck sighed in frustration as he reached to grab the blanket to cover the girl. Letting out a deep sigh over the nights events, Chuck shook his head as he was still in disbelief by it all. Closing the door behind him as he made his way out of the office, Chuck looked up to see Serena rush in with Trip in tow as she was overcome with worry.

"What the hell happened?" Serena asked

"…I don't know. I can't really explain it….but it just happened all so fast" Chuck said

"What?" Trip asked as Chuck was still processing

"Chuck, what happened?" Serena asked as she pressed for an answer

"Her mom sold her" Chuck replied as Serena looked on in disbelief and shock as she couldn't fathom such a thing

**I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life, will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch, will be the end of me  
**

"_There's always going to be an obstacle because let's face it, every story has them. There's the villain, the person that makes it a mission to cause such mess and chaos for the good. Though bad, it usually lends itself to a deeper connection that the good has yet to discover. The villain hazes the good from seeing the potential the good could have on not just against the villain but to the world…"_

Stepping off the elevator, Jack draped his coat over his arm as he made his way into his attorney's office. Taking his seat, Jack kicked his feet up on the desk with his usual smirk on his face as he could only wait to be flourished with good news over his pursuit with the coveted title seat. Turning to look on at Jack's signature smug smile, Darren sighed as he reluctantly leaned forward to grab his file that he had.

"So give me the good news. I need to pick my chair" Jack replied before Darren pushed his feet off his desk

"Thank you, now we can have a civilized meeting" Darren replied

"Because that's exactly what you've been defending all week" Jack laughed "Let's just get to the point where you say I'm about to become CEO of Bass Industries" he smiled

"I wish I could say that" Darren replied as Jack looked at Darren skeptically

"What are you talking about?" Jack laughed

"I'm talking about the fact that you're not about to be the CEO of Bass Industries" Darren told him

"Okay, you need to explain because the board is running things but they can't run a family own business" Jack replied "Someone of the Bass Family has to be the head of the company" he said

"And there will be" Darren replied before he opened up the folder "You see, the thing you tried to get around is sort of a big thing. Chuck stepping down as the CEO didn't make an opening for the seat, it left it vacant as ever. Then with recent…" he began to sa

"What are you talking about?!" Jack asked

"I'm talking about the fact that he's putting things in motion, he's blocking you from getting the title" Darren replied "Your brother, the one you've spent your whole life trying to sabotage has flipped the script on you because while you think his behavior is just erratic, it's all leading to something if you took the time read stuff" he said

"That's what I pay you for" Jack replied

"No, I'm on retainer for the family. Not you, I barely like you. I can barely stomach working for you" Darren replied quickly "But I do enjoy the fact that you have little to no idea to what's even coming at you" he smiled

"And that would be what? My brother is not some master manipulator" Jack laughed

"At midnight, Bart will declare himself a danger to himself, which will mean that he will forfeit his rights all together. Once that happens, it will take him out as an option and in that the next will come to be the CEO…" Darren began to say as Jack caught on to what he was saying

"You've got to be kidding me. He's activating his will, a living will. He's putting some little Brooklyn shit in charge of the company" Jack said

"Until he assumes his position as CEO, the company remains under the control of the board. But just think about it, once Dan comes into realization and learns of his entitlement, he'll own the very thing you want the most in this world" Darren said as Jack glared on at Darren

"That'll never happen, so I suggest you find a way to make that not happen because if the Brooklyn trash gets the CEO position, I swear I will ruin every bit of your career" Jack threatened "Your my attorney, make this go away or I make you go away" he told him before he get up from his seat

**Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
**

"But in the end their world can change for the better, that dark cloud can have some bit of a light come through to show the protagonist that here is what you want. You can have what you want if you go about this way, knowing that along the way there will be trouble but if you fight for it, if you really fight for it then they could have it…"

Getting out of the taxi, Blair clenched on tight to her jacket as she looked on at the steps that she used to frequent on a consistent basis in high school. Remembering her minion days to her Queen Bee, Blair knew by way of the social structure in the Upper Eastside that the steps were the figurative kingdom to any. Climbing up the steps, Blair looked around her infamous Met Steps recalling her freshmen mindset as she knew there was no way a girl of the steps would date the likes of a boy from Brooklyn. Turning to look on at her kingdom, Blair looked on to see Dan as he slowly climbed the stairs. Coming to a stop at the step below, Dan and Blair looked on at each other with uncertainty for a few moments.

"What's your comeback move?" Dan asked breaking the silence between them

"There's no comeback move. There's no revenge. There's nothing" Blair said as the night air escaped her as she spoke "How'd it get to this?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"You know how it got to this, don't act like…" Dan began to say

"I know what I've done. I know what you've done but how did we get to this?" Blair questioned as Dan just stood in silence "I admit to this, I admit that I didn't try. I didn't put forth the effort I should've because I was hoping you'd be the person I needed, the Dan that I know. I admit to that" she said

"It wouldn't have mattered because we're not each other's idea pick. We're not supposed to be together and you know that" Dan replied

"No, I don't. I don't know that" Blair replied "And neither do you" she said

"I'll always be a step below you, figuratively and literally" Dan said "It's been this way in high school and that's how it is now. It won't change" he said before Blair took a step down to become eye to eye with him

"You want your rights back?" Blair asked as she looked him dead in the eyes

"You know the answer to that" Dan replied

"Then you'll have them. You'll have your annulment, full creative control on the movie…." Blair began to say as Dan looked at her skeptically

"What's the catch?" Dan asked

"Fifty movies" Blair replied

"Fifty what?" Dan asked

"We go to fifty movies together" Blair replied

"As what? Like fifty dates or something?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"Whatever you want to think of it as, fifty movies is all I ask for in return. Give me that and I'll give you you're annulment and rights back" Blair said as Dan still looked at her skeptically and confused "Now you've got the power. What are you going to do with it?" she asked before she made her way down the stairs as she proceeded to walk away, leaving him speechless.

**And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love**

"All in all, all you can hope for is that the protagonist will find what their searching for. Find what every person wants, their true love that shows them where their meant to be" April said as she got lost in the reverie of the dissection of a fairytale. Looking on to see Jenny and Justine all misty eyed from the beauty that she spoke of, April was caught off guard to see them react that way

"We're not crying, it's just Jenny has onions on her" Justine said as she wiped her eyes "….your plan is very beautiful. I wish that I had a plan like that constructed like that for me" she said

"I agree" Jenny said in between tears

"Really, you guys like it?" April asked

"Yes, it's touching and sweet. You know because the ultimate goal is to save our jobs and company but sprinkle in the potential for romance…" Jenny began to say

"It's almost like a tax write off" Justine quickly added as April looked at her strangely

"Then let's get to work. If we're going to surpass the master of schemes, we'll need every detail figured out" April smiled devilishly, reminiscent of that of Blair's.

* * *

**Music/Lyric's Used in This Chapter**

**Beyoncé ft. Andre 3000- Back to Black**

**Trading Yesterday- Love Song Requiem**

**Author's Note- So there's light at the end of the tunnel now. Yay! **

**Blair wasn't as conniving as some may have thought. Blair's main concern was making sure the book was used the correct way, the way Dan had intended for it to be because she doesn't think this Dan truly grasps what the book meant. So Blair took Dan to court to prove that they had a common law marriage. New York doesn't have common law marriage, but it recognized their marriage because in another state it was recognized so it had to recognize it as well. **

**Dan and Ivy are not sleeping together or have slept together. They kissed but nothing more than that, they hang out with each other at his place but sex doesn't occur. Ivy just wants to move in because she's trying to speed things up between them.**

**[Newly Added] The dinner scene, I had Dan and Blair act out the infamous dinner scene in the movie "Mr. & Mrs. Smith" with Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. In the scene Dan and Blair are both basically bickering with each other and pretty much no holds bar insults of each other, but in that scene it's basically the only time they've been honest with each other and that's what I wanted to convey. It only hurt when Dan mention annulment because then Blair took it as he basically wanted to erase everything they had and it showed that she wasn't ready to erase either the present or the future. In my opinion Dan and Blair are both at fault because they haven't really been honest with each other, which will change.**

**Tyler served as Blair's sounding board to make her realize that if she did love Dan for who he was then she had to fight for his heart, so she listened to her big brother. So now they're under the terms of 50 movies, which was a play on 50 first dates, to where each movie will serve as a movie date for them. It was one of things of the show that I really wished we could've seen but never did. **

**Jenny, Justine, and April have messed up royally. The only reason why Sarah Myers signed with them was because they promised Blair and Dan were going to be the married couple that she would feature with her designs. So now the girls are added into the mayhem and will play a part in Dan and Blair's story. It's sort of like they have to scheme the person that taught them to scheme. Originally I had Blair making up the lie and using the common law marriage as a means to get things going towards a reconciliation but then I just wanted the girls to do it because it will keep them involved in the story and still keep It Girl relevant. So more chaos and craziness from It Girl to come.**

**I'm rushing for school, so if you have any questions in regards to the story just let me know and I'll be happy to answer them.**


	11. Give Your Heart a Break

**Author's Note- Hey everyone, thank you all for the reviews. Loving the heated debates in the review section, it's definitely interesting to see and read, which is new for me. Also, I wanted to thank you all for your kind words and condolences, they truly meant a lot and only make me eager to continue our story affair we have going on. I wanted to clear a few things up that were said in the reviews just for clarification.**

**Dan and Ivy ARE NOT SLEEPING TOGETHER. While Dan and Blair aren't together, Dan is embarking upon a relationship with Ivy but it's not quite a committed relationship. It's sort of them hanging out. Dan's too confused to truly be with someone in that state, so that's why it's all open ended but I would never have Dan sleep with her. Dan is with Ivy because he feels like he's supposed to be with her and that's actually going to be a topic down the line as far as being with someone that you're supposed to be with or being with someone that you want to be with. I'm a Dan and Blair fan first, I wouldn't waste much time writing a love scene for Dan and Ivy. If a couple gets a love scene then it's significant to the story. Most of Dan and Ivy's connection was meant to show how Dan is slipping away from Blair, but most of Dan and Ivy's relationship will not be written in depth about, it'll be like passing conversation but the overall focus is on Dan and Blair.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Ten- Give Your Heart a Break**

* * *

Pulling up in front of the building, Blair sighed as she looked out the window at the oversized lot that Lyle had set the meetings at. Giving her usual sigh of another day she had to conquer to Henry, Blair got out of the car with her Coach draped from her arm as she walked. Flashing her id badge to the security, Blair figured that soon enough she wouldn't need the badge since she was established as a hottie by one of the guards. Thanking the high heavens that the room she was set to be at was only a few feet away, Blair slowed her pace as she figured she had more than enough time, if not extra time before she'd have to head over. Thoughts of business came to her mind as she read through Gossip Girl's latest updates on the news of Sarah Myers joining with It Girl for an anticipated merger. Smiling with a bit of accomplishment, Blair wasted no time in dialing the familiar number on her phone before she put her Bluetooth headset on. Waiting as the phone rang, Blair became a bit suspicious as to why the wait but was once relieved when the phone was answered.

"You know it never feels like you're out of the office, when you call so much" Jenny stated as she answered the phone

"Me being out of the office is precisely the reason as to why I call so much. Is everyone accounted for?" Blair asked

"Thing one…" April said

"Thing two" Justine sighed to let Blair know she was there

"I'm guessing you read Gossip Girl's latest post" Jenny said

"Yes, and I was highly impressed. Sales have gone up just by the merger of us with Sarah Myers" Blair smiled

"And oddly enough, I feel you giving that evil smirk through this phone. That is evil" Justine replied

"Hey, what's your favorite season?" April asked as Justine and Jenny looked on at her strangely for being so obvious

"Why is my favorite season of importance?" Blair asked a bit confused while the girls struggled for the perfect reasoning

"Uh…a design question is all. I was thinking about a season to design….a bracelet off of" April struggled to come up with

"You've gotten weirder. I should probably stop by…" Blair began to say

"No, that's not necessary!" Jenny quickly replied to where she realized that she sounded too eager to reply "I just mean that we want you to take this time to access things. Things that we're hoping isn't suing related" she added

"I had a purpose in that" Blair replied after a few moments

"What? It was a means of foreplay?" Justine asked with a bit of smirk "I think if you want the guy to like you, you have to be likable, suing doesn't make you likeable, it makes you….crazier" she said

"Do you even bother to listen to my side of things or do we just take everything at face value?" Blair asked

"Depends, will this face value have us as eye witnesses in an accidental murder of a certain blond?" Jenny asked

"I could be your alibi. Bitches that touch what isn't there's deserve to get cut" Justine quickly replied

"Thank you for that" Blair replied a bit uncomfortable as a silence came between them "I'm protecting the work. All this is about is the work" she said

"And the work would be?" April asked

"…something that you guys may not understand" Blair sighed "I'm trying. I just want you to know that I'm seeing things differently" she sighed

"Oh, what brought on this change in perspective?" Jenny asked as the girls seemed a bit thrilled

"Wise words and recent flip through the past" Blair told them as she looked on to see Dan walking towards the building "My perspective has to change...if I love him, it has to change" she said to where it sounded like she was talking to herself

"Okay, so we'll take that as progress" April said as the girls each did their own version of a happy dance but made sure not to give off any sign that they were doing so during working hours "So you focus on that and we'll handle everything else" she said

"Okay, but I do plan to come back. Don't take this next couple of days as me not working at the office, I may work from the house but I will…" Blair began to say

"And we get the logic" Justine replied before she quickly ended the call

"That was rude" Blair sighed as she looked on at the phone before she looked up to see Dan walking towards her. Putting her phone away, Blair and Dan began to walk towards the meeting room with very little being said between them besides the occasional glance at the other. Entering the boardroom, they were the first to arrive as they took their respective seating on the opposite sides of the table while they waited for Lyle to arrive. "Have you picked?" she asked after a few moments

"What exactly is your game in this fifty movie thing? I mean I've racked my brain but I can't seem to figure why?" Dan asked

"It's not exactly rocket science" Blair replied "Pick a movie" she stated

"Godfather" Dan stated after a few moments of silence

"You're being rebellious" Blair said as she looked at Dan skeptically

"How is that rebellious?!" Dan questioned

"Like you really want to watch Godfather with a girl?! You're supposed to pick a light movie to start things off. Movie theater of course would have to be the Sunshine since that's about as far as my parameters go" Blair said

"I figured you'd have much in common with the Godfather with the mentality and all" Dan questioned as Blair just gave him a look

"What about a comedy?" Blair then suggested

"I hardly take you as a comedy type of person. You seem like the type that laughs at other's misery" Dan replied

"You can debate the genre all you want but number one has to be chosen if you ever plan to get to fifty" Blair stated as Dan groaned in frustration just as Lyle made his way inside the room with his assistant in tow.

"Sorry for the wait guys" Lyle said as he let out a sigh as he took his seat at the table to join Blair and Dan

"No problem" Dan replied as Lyle pulled out his copy of the script

"So we had a few questions on the script?" Lyle asked as he pulled out his e-mail copy

"I didn't have any" Dan replied a bit taken aback

"I did" Blair quickly replied as she took out her copy of the script to Dan's surprise as she began to flip through it "I think the depiction of some of the characters are a bit off from the reality of who they are" she said

"Who?" Dan questioned

"Well the main one for starters, Alison in our version is made to be the villain" Blair replied as she continued to flip through "Your character, you seem a bit to….not you" she said

"Because you know me better than I know myself" Dan laughed to himself in a sarcastic tone

"I just think that if I can see through this script then the average viewer will. There's no substance to it, I feel for no one in this story because the boy seems so damn stubborn and the woman is always in the wrong, even when I feel it's a natural response" Blair replied

"So you can't relate in word?" Lyle asked

"No" Blair replied

"That makes no sense. Blair, the story is about disconnect of a boy from his mother. Her constant need to be anywhere near him…" Dan began to say

"But there's no depth to that. It's just another screwed up family in my regards" Blair replied

"Do you make it a point to be so difficult?" Dan questioned

"I make it a point to put in the work that is necessary" Blair replied as Lyle just shook his head

"If you can't see this on paper, then we have a problem" Lyle stated

"It's visible on paper" Dan replayed

"Look, I need for this script to be something. I need for it to have the depth that has the potential to be there. I don't want to put out crap out of something that I saw as a beautiful story. I want that in this script and if I get even one of the critical eyes that says that….then I have to push back to the beginning phase" Lyle sighed

"Off of one opinion?!" Dan questioned

"One opinion that could lead to many. Look if you guys can come together to express both of your points and get it to me by tomorrow evening before I go to Los Angeles then maybe I can talk to some friends out there to help speed the process up" Lyle said

"Tomorrow evening, that'd be like a literal rewrite in the span of hours" Dan replied

"It's our only option to avoid pushing the project back" Lyle said as he got up from his seat to walk towards the door "If you need any help then you can call" he said before he and his assistant made their way out of the room

"Buckle up, we've got a long night ahead" Blair replied as she got up from her seat as Dan just sighed in frustration over what had just happened.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Breathing a sigh of relief since hanging up the phone, the girls all smiled on at each other with a bit of hope since they had created the mess they were in. With Sarah's assistant due to come in about an hour or so, the girls saw their work load get light with the possibility of not having to worry as much about the task of getting the two back together since in some way Blair was taking it upon herself to make that happen with this new perspective.

"This is good, this is good" April stated

"A new perspective is always good" Jenny quickly added to her sentiment

"All we have to do is basically stand back and watch the fireworks explode" April smiled before she squealed with happiness

"You guys are still overlooking the hoe factor in this" Justine stated "We have a hoe amongst us, a gold digger if it should be at it's worse" she added

"No, Ivy isn't really like that" Jenny replied after a few moments of thought

"And at what age were you around her to get that opinion?" Justine quickly as Jenny thought to herself once more "Things change when life comes along. Bills changes, lights get turned off, boots get put on cars. We shouldn't put it past the girl for her to want a shovel as she's going for gold" she said

"That last part made no sense" Ivy replied

"She's digging for gold" Jenny quickly explained as Justine just nodded in agreement before they each received an e-mail alert. Taking her phone out, Jenny quickly opened up the e-mail to read the message. Silence overcoming them for those few moments, each of the girls looked on at each other "By any chance, do we have any idea when this wedding is going to be?" she asked

"I presume this is information we should get. Simply text Blair for a random date…." April quickly replied

"Said date has to be before fashion week" Justine quickly replied

"Said date also has to be logical for if the two get back together" Jenny quickly added

"Said date also has to incorporate some bit of belief that Dan would propose" Justine then added

"Said date…." Jenny began to say

"Okay fine, we'll have to pick said date and all this other marriage crap!" April replied as she finally grew annoyed with the constant reminders "Barnes and Noble bender tonight" she then stated

"For what?" Jenny asked

"Do you have any clue how to plan a wedding?" April asked

"Uh yes, I was married before" Jenny replied

"Said the girl that had a quickie wedding. You're thinking your type of wedding, we need to think Blair type of wedding" April quickly replied

"Yeah, so Barnes and Noble for research. I'll buy the coffee" Justine quickly added before April made her way out of the boardroom.

* * *

Dialing his number feverishly, Serena groaned in frustration as she was once again met with the same answering machine message. Making her way out of the bedroom, Serena made her way downstairs as she once again tried to dial again. Feeling as if she was slowly going to lose her mind, Serena let out yet another groan. Unaware of the fact that she was in the Archibald house, Serena carried on with the belief that she was in her house until it dawned her by Trip's clearing of the throat as to where she was. Looking up from her phone to see Trip and David looking back at her as they sat in the living room, in what looked like to be a meeting with an event planner. Putting her phone away, Serena quickly flashed a smile as Trip walked up towards her while David continued on with the event planner.

"I'm sorry" Serena whispered

"No, it's okay. I actually needed a good reason to get out of the meeting" Trip laughed before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss "What's up?" he asked after breaking the kiss

"Uh…thank you" Serena said with her eyes still closed from the kiss as all Trip could do was laugh

"For what exactly?" Trip asked enjoying the fact that he had taken her breath away

"For letting me crash here and for…the obvious kiss" Serena replied as she couldn't help but laugh towards the end

"You're very welcome" Trip replied "But you know you can stay here anytime. I like having you here, it's less crazy when you're here" he told her

"I highly doubt that" Serena replied "What is this? Why is David in serious mode?" she asked

"He's always in serious mode" Trip replied "We're planning for the big announcement" he said

"Oh, that's right" Serena smiled "When is it?" she asked

"Tomorrow night" Trip said

"Why so soon?" Serena asked

"Because David wants to strike while the iron is still hot, however that may be. It's a simple dinner…" Trip began to say

"Simple is not what I would describe any dinner in the Upper Eastside" Serena laughed

"Okay, an extravagant dinner that will have some of the most uptight people in the face of the planet that I will simply have to endure with you by my side" Trip smiled

"I'd have to get back to you" Serena said as Trip just gave her a look "I'm joking. Of course I'd go with you" she told him as she gave him a hug "I'm happy for you and there's no place I'd rather be than to be there to bask in your glory" she smiled

"Now you're mocking me" Trip laughed "So what's going on? What's got you all flustered?" he asked

"Basically Marley. Her mother decided to sale her child and that in itself is horrible, it just makes you reconsider all things parent's" Serena sighed

"That's awful, where is she?" Trip asked

"She's…here's the part that kind of makes me laugh but fearful, she's stayed at Chuck's club Victrola but she's supposedly staying with her aunt" Serena replied

"Chuck? As in Chuck Bass?" Trip asked

"I know, I know. She and Sean's goddaughter stole from Chuck and that's how this whole mess got started" Serena sighed

"Sean's goddaughter?" Trip asked "How'd that come in to play?" he questioned

"Yeah, they're friends I guess" Serena replied "So I'm trying to figure out what to do and a part of me doing that is tracking down where Marley is" she said

"Do you think you'll be able to make the dinner with all that you have going on?" Trip asked

"Yes, absolutely. I will make this dinner, I'm supporting you" Serena replied "I have this all under control" she said before she leaned in to kiss Trip before she attempted to walk towards the kitchen before she made her way into the kitchen while Trip just watched her leave while David made his way up towards him.

"Everything is set up. I assume that you will be taking Serena as your date?" David asked

"Yes, she's my girlfriend" Trip replied as he let out a sigh "Are we almost done with whatever this is? I don't exactly want to spend my whole day doing whatever this is" he said

"We're just about finished but I can take it from here" David said as Trip nodded "He's gone off the grid, if you want to know?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Trip asked

"He's gone out of range for him to be tracked and he's seemed to have taken a substantial amount of cash from your accounts" David said as Trip just shook his head "What do you want me to do?" he asked

"There's nothing I want you to do, I can't exactly deal with my cousin while focusing on convincing citizens of New York to accept me as a presidential candidate. If he's blowing off steam….he's blowing off steam. He'll come back, that's all I have to go on" Trip replied as he just made his way towards the door.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way through the gala with her perfected smile, Katie knew that all whispers in passing were sure to be about her. Finding herself under such scrutiny since her relationship with Christian had gone public, Katie could only fill the shoes that were of a public figure as all eyes were on for the simple reason that she had declared a side in the realm of a very known public feud between two influential families. Opening the double doors towards the balcony, Katie stopped for a moment as she took in the beautiful setting that Monaco had to offer in the fall. Putting her shades on to block out the sun that nearly burned against her face, Katie walked towards the concrete rail to look out onto the landscaping that would the average tourist marvel. Enjoying the silence for a few moments, Katie knew the moments of being alone would soon fade as she looked to her side to see Damien had joined her.

"We should really stop running into each other like this" Damien smiled

"I hope you've flown all these miles with good news rather than to be a pain" Katie replied

"You know, I liked it a lot more when you were the shy girl. Now you're just so bossy" Damien smirked

"Why Georgy saw you as useful is beyond me" Katie laughed to herself

"Uh, maybe because I supplied the drug necessary for you to appear to be dead. I played a vital, if not crucial role in you being this version of yourself" Damien told her

"Then you should know this version of me has no time for games" Katie replied as she turned to face him "Do you have what I want?" she asked as Damien's smirk quickly faded while Katie could quickly detect what he was going to say "Aw, now it makes sense. You joke and play around because you know you've come up empty handed. That's below average for you" she concluded

"His address is harder to find than you may think…" Damien began to say

"It's coordinates, it's not hard at all. I've given every bit of information I can get on my end, why can't you follow through?" Katie questioned

"Because people don't exactly stay where they say they're going to stay at, you ever register that?" Damien asked

"No, you're just too caught up in your side gig that you can't manage to focus on what you're supposed to be doing" Katie quickly replied

"I'm sorry, a side gig that helps pays your bills…." Damien began to say

"Stop, you have no grounds to use that against me. That was one time and it served a purpose…" Katie began to say

"You know you knock it, but you still did it" Damien laughed

"One time!?" Katie replied before she quickly composed herself once more so that she would draw attention to them "I supplied the drugs to get my target, that's it. You and me having nothing in common, so we're not bonding over your chosen profession" she said as a silence came between them

"I hate working with you, you know that right" Damien told her as Katie just gave him a look

"He's the missing piece to this" Katie sighed

"You've made that clear, and trust me, I'm working on it" Damien sighed

"Then you have to work harder" Katie said "I know that you don't like this but the sooner we find him, the sooner you have your freedom from me" she said

"I'm not exactly eager to leave you….so you can stop waving that as my reward if I follow my assigned tasks" Damien said as Katie and him shared a look before their attention turned towards Katie's grandfather, George. Noticing the look that Katie had towards seeing her grandfather, Damien couldn't help but see a noticeable change over her "He'll soon gain his power and then what? You cheer him on and reveal that you're still alive?" he asked

"That's thing, I'm not alive, remember" Katie smirked

"You can be Catalina or whomever these people think you are but you'll always be Katie Sparks. That's your origin" Damien said

"Katie Sparks died a long time ago" Katie said as she kept her focus on her grandfather "All I can do now is make things right" she said before his eyes grew big as he noticed another familiar figure "What? What is it?" she asked as she turned to look out before finally seeing what Damien was seeing

"How the hell?" Damien muttered to himself

"Nate" Katie replied as she looked on at her longtime friend before quickly realizing that she couldn't be visible to Nate as it was clear that Nate had intentions to see Damien. "You had him come out?" she asked as she quickly turned her back

"No…." Damien began to say

"Get him out of here" Katie replied "If you want to do something right then get him out of here" she said before she made her way through the double doors to flee the scene as fast as she could.

* * *

Making his way into the small coffee shop, Dan looked around the coffee shop before finding a table in the corner that they could work at. Tossing his writing folder on to the table, Dan took a deep sigh as he took his seat. Resting his head a bit, Dan took those few moments to just get his mind wrapped around the fact that he had to work with Blair on this project. With the law working on her side, Dan knew that working against Blair would serve to be more of a headache that he had intended. Letting out a sigh, Dan dug down in his pocket to pull out his cell phone as he quickly began to go through his contacts. Looking on to see Carter's name pop up, Dan couldn't help but miss his friend as he hated how things had gone down between them. Coming back to his senses, Dan quickly dialed the desired number as he could only hope for good results.

"Hey you" Ivy answered the phone happily

"Hey" Dan replied

"So I was on my way over to hopefully you're newfound place and…" Ivy began to say

"About that. Things have changed" Dan said

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked

"I mean that I can meet up with you at the not so mine place" Dan replied "I've got to do work" he said

"Oh…well that's not such a bad thing. What are you working on?" Ivy asked

"Rewrites" Dan replied

"Rewrites as in do over?" Ivy asked

"Not exactly or at least I hope not. I just have to work with….Blair, to see if things are…." Dan began to say

"Wait, Blair? How are you working with Blair?" Ivy asked

"Because that's a part of the deal that we signed with the court" Dan told her just as Blair made her way inside of the coffee shop to see that Dan was on the phone

"She's only milking this" Ivy stated as Dan turned his attention towards Blair

"Oh, is that your little girlfriend?" Blair asked as he put her purse down while listening to the conversation

"Is she there?" Ivy asked as she listened closely

"I'll see you later" Dan replied before he ended the call "Was that really necessary?" he then asked

"I was asking was that her, simple question" Blair smiled

"A simple question that you really don't want the answer to" Dan replied

"How would you know that? I could want to know how she lives her daily routine of mooching off of you or her doing her daily routine of channel surfing. Tell me is she a couch potato or couch fungus?" Blair asked

"How would you know any of that information? If it were to be true" Dan asked

"Word gets around" Blair smiled before she quickly reached in to her purse to pull out her notepad "I had notes jotted down that could serve as useful" she said as she passed the notepad towards Dan

"You really are that technical?" Dan laughed to myself "I'm surprised you liked my font at this rate" he said

"That's up for debate but I have accepted the standards" Blair replied

"What is this?" Dan asked

"Those are notes" Blair replied "Are you having a relapse?" she then asked

"No, I mean what is this? What is this you taking down detailed notes of the script to prolong the process? Is this because of the movies?" Dan asked "Are you trying to get back at me?" he asked

"You think this is me trying to get back at you?" Blair questioned

"Ever since we broke up, you've used reason after reason to come after me. I try to move on and give you the same but again you pop up" Dan replied

"Sort of like I'm obsessed with you?" Blair asked as she went along with Dan's logic "Sort of like my whole world surrounds you" she threw in

"Pretty much" Dan nodded

"That makes sense" Blair nodded "You've figured me out" she said sarcastically

"Not hard to catch on to…." Dan began to say

"I'm going to let you in on a little thing that both Dan's were privy to, I don't need you. I like you, love you even, well not too sure on this version of you but regardless, I don't need you nor am I obsessed with you. I'm interested in what you do because I'd like to have some bit of my memory of Dan be honored and done as it was supposed to be. So while I have opened up and acknowledged my faults in how things have been between us, don't for one second think that I need you. I run and own my own business, so I make my own money and don't need yours by the slightest. So if you even have the notion that I'm just a pathetic girl in need of a man to see her way through the dark, I assure you that's not the case because I can and will drop you at any moment" Blair told him as Dan looked on at her

"So basically this is you protecting your Dan's work?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence came between them

"…in some ways" Blair replied

"So you basically think I'm going to come in and screw things up…" Dan began to say as gathered his things

"Dan" Blair said as she could see that once again things had gone too far between them

"No, I get it. I have finally understood your reasoning behind the whole fifty movies and you wanting to be put on the project, I get it" Dan quickly replied in frustration

"Don't turn this on me, you're the one that made me seem like I was pathetic" Blair quickly replied

"Maybe you're not or maybe you are, but I'm not monitoring you because I fear you're going to screw things up. I get it, I'm not your Dan, but I'm also the Dan that had to live with the fact that my mother left my father with little obligation to her kids. I'm still that Dan" Dan told her

"No, you're not. You sit here and you get annoyed because I give a damn. You don't know me, you don't know these characters because you barely know who you are" Blair quickly stated before he quickly made his way through the coffee shop while Blair just groaned in frustration at how things went. Tapping her hand on the table, Blair wanted to stay behind as she couldn't take being around Dan at this moment but her better judgment was getting the best of her. Getting up from the table, Blair quickly followed behind to catch up with Dan.

* * *

Finishing off his sandwich, Sean placed the turkey meat onto the prepared sandwich with much pride as he stepped back to observe his masterpiece. If there was one thing Sean liked about visiting Tyler at Eleanor's penthouse, it was that the kitchen was always stocked with good food. Sean and Tyler couldn't help but view good living as an unlimited amount of food to their disposal since they were guys that loved to eat. Grabbing his soda out of the fridge with assistance from Dorota, Sean headed into the living room to find Tyler still staring and working on his computer. Taking his seat next to his friend, Sean noticed the silence before he took to eating to break the silence. Looking over at Sean as he couldn't help but hear the loud chomping noises that came along with Sean eating his sandwich.

"What?" Sean asked unaware that he was annoying his friend "You said we were going to hang out, this is me hanging out" he replied

"By eating, when you should be helping me do research?" Tyler questioned

"I do better research with food in my mouth" Sean replied hoping that would work

"Put the food down" Tyler told him

"No! It took me twenty minutes to figure out what type of bread this was and it happens to be good, so now I'm going to eat my foccaia bread" Sean replied "Besides I have no clue as to what I'm supposed to help with, I'm a basketball player not a journalist" he said

"Clearly" Tyler replied as Eleanor made her way down the staircase

"Aw, the sounds of bickering. Oh, how I miss that" Eleanor smiled "Sean" she said as she greeted him before taking her seat

"Sorry, we were just discussing our proposed plan" Tyler said

"You mean you're proposed plan, I came to eat" Sean replied as Eleanor just laughed

"And your sister? What is she up to?" Eleanor asked

"Tormenting, blackmail, schemes, something of that nature" Tyler quickly replied as he put his focus back on the computer screen

"Are things better with Dan and her?" Eleanor asked

"I think when you sue your ex, it puts a pause on things getting better" Sean replied

"She's working on it" Tyler added

"On what part? Suing or making things better?" Eleanor asked with a bit of concern

"She's making things better….I hope, you should probably call on that later" Tyler said as his confidence began to waver a bit as a silence came

"What do you boys have on tap for the evening?" Eleanor asked

"Dessert" Sean quickly replied "If the night stays young, I might even make another sandwich" he smiled

"I'm trying to get some sort of a lead on this article I'm working on" Tyler sighed

"What article are you working on?" Eleanor asked

"….Gossip Girl" Tyler said hesitantly before Eleanor drew a confused face "That site that made Blair's life a living hell" he then added so that Eleanor would have some clue as to what he was talking about

"And you plan to do what with said Gossip Girl?" Eleanor asked

"Expose her" Sean quickly added

"No…well yes, but no" Tyler replied "It's a long story but it's just something I need to do and I have nothing to go off but some worked up fantasy that I sold to my editor" he said

"Fantasizing about Gossip Girl, that's erotic" Sean laughed

"Well what basics do you have so far?" Eleanor asked after a few moments of thought

"Nothing" Tyler quickly replied

"All you have is a basic website with a bunch of archives that follow your sister and her friends" Sean said

"So then you work with the website" Eleanor proposed

"What do you mean? I've worked with the website ad nausea" Tyler said "I officially know my sister and all the things I don't want to know" he sighed

"No, I mean….you have a website. Every website has a bit of information that is the author of said website, so maybe you need…." Eleanor began to say

"A computer hacker?" Tyler questioned

"Yes" Eleanor said happily "Get a computer hacker to give you information" she said as Tyler looked over at Sean

"It's not like we don't know a hacker" Sean replied

"Get him on the phone" Tyler replied

"How exactly are we going to get him to do this on such late notice?" Sean asked as he got up from his seat while Tyler and Eleanor just looked on at each other as if they had the same answer in mind

"Simple…" Eleanor began to say "You blackmail" she replied as she got up from her seat

"Wait, what are you doing?" Tyler asked as he noticed Eleanor's movement

"I'm bored. This will keep me entertained until sixty minutes comes on tonight" Eleanor smiled happily before she made her way upstairs. Looking on at Tyler, Sean laughed for a moment before Tyler just rose his hand to silence Sean

"I'm desperate enough" Tyler replied before he began to gather his things

"You know what they say, the family that blackmails together, stays together" Sean said to himself as he quickly began to chomp away on his sandwich while he began to multi-task with dialing and eating.

* * *

Walking as fast as she could to keep up with Dan, Blair almost felt the urge to take her heels off to fling to the other side of the street. Looking on to see that they were coming upon the park that was a bit of ways into Brooklyn, Blair almost felt the need to stop as she was going out of her city limits that she was used to. Upset with how things were, Blair knew that she couldn't just leave things as they were. With each stride, Dan tried to get away from Blair but found that he wasn't quite aware of where he was going. Knowing Brooklyn had come in bits and pieces but not enough for him to know it like the back of his hand. Slowing up in his pace as he began to have no clue as to where he was intending to go, Dan quickly felt her hand on his arm before she spun him around to face her.

"Was it really necessary for you to take the dramatic exit?!" Blair asked nearly out of breath

"Why are you following me?!" Dan questioned

"Because you're acting stupid" Blair quickly replied

"I'm acting stupid?! You're the one that won't leave me alone!?" Dan replied

"Oh, I would love to leave you alone because by doing that, I might actually get some sparing from your wrath" Blair replied

"Give me a break" Dan scoffed as he tried to walk away but Blair had pushed him forward

"No, you know what? I'm not done talking. I'm not going to apologize anymore" Blair replied

"Because you've been the noble one" Dan replied

"I haven't, I've admitted to that!" Blair stated "But I'm not the one that makes it a point to continue to drive the stake deeper and deeper into my heart. You treat me like crap…."she began to say

"How? How do I treat you like crap when you constantly make me feel like I'm not good enough" Dan replied

"For starters, you look at me like I annoy you. You talk to me like I'm beneath you. You flaunt your little relationship with Ivy like I'm supposed to accept it, and you're a flat out asshole" Blair replied as Dan walked towards her

"You, constantly compare me to him. I can't do anything right because in your mind you've made it up that I'm the wrong version. Everything I do is wrong…." Dan began to say

"Because I'm only used to one way…." Blair began to say

"And I'm not!?" Dan replied

"Maybe, but I'd never know because the only bit of truth I get from you is when we're yelling at each other. I'm tired of the yelling, I'm tired of this being our only form of getting through to each other" Blair said

"You made it this way…" Dan began to say

"And so did you" Blair quickly replied "We both did this, we both created this divide…but now, I want to fix this. I want us to at least come to some form of understanding that this isn't either of our faults, it's just the situation. I just want you to understand that I care but I won't be disrespected in the process, so yes I push a little hard but I will not be talked to in any type of way" she told him as they both came to a standstill as they both stood in silence just looking at each other

"I'm sorry" Dan told her breaking the silence

"For what?" Blair asked hoping that he wasn't going to get the last jab of insult in

"The asshole, the being the whole asshole thing" Dan told her

"…I'm sorry" Blair then stated

"For what?" Dan asked

"For the whole asshole thing as well" Blair replied as Dan tried but failed at trying to contain his laughter "Imagine if we actually got to know each other instead of holding the past against each other, just imagine that" she said as the silence came between them once again but for the first time in a long time, they felt as if they were on solid ground with each other.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Serena tried to keep her focus on the task at hand but couldn't help but have Marley run across her mind. With all that was happening, Serena just couldn't seem to shake the young girl. Looking out at the hallways, Serena hoped that she would see Marley passing by as reaching the contact number she had put down for aunt had served to be useless. Waiting, waiting was all she could do to the point where it was annoying to her. Trying to find something to do on her computer, Serena went through her news on her homepage to find something that would intrigue her. Venturing towards the sports pages, Serena tried to avoid reading the latest news on the Brooklyn home team that featured a certain someone but couldn't manage to stop herself from reading. After reading a couple of sentences, Serena couldn't help but pick up on the fact that he was morphing into a star in his own right. Torn out of her reverie by the sounds of her vibration coming from her cell phone.

"Finally you pick up your phone" Serena said as she answered her phone

"I do a thing called work" Chuck said as she could hear him moving around in the back

"Have you gotten in to any form of communication with Marley?" Serena asked

"No, why?" Chuck asked

"Uh because you sort of bought her and now she's supposedly living with someone that doesn't answer their damn phone" Serena replied

"She said she had an aunt, that's all I know. I didn't buy the kid, I bought the kid her freedom from her mom" Chuck replied

"That's sort of the same thing Chuck" Serena sighed

"Have you ever seen this aunt?" Chuck asked

"No" Serena sighed "I'm starting to think this aunt doesn't even exist because if she were to, then I'd be able to get ahold of her" she said

"Then by all means, you have your answer in this" Chuck replied after a few moments of thought

"This is all so frustrating" Serena groaned as she glanced over to see Marley coming out of class with her friends. Looking on at the girls as they seemed to have goodbye balloons along with cake, Serena got the feel that it was some sort of a goodbye for the girl. "Chuck, I have to go" she said before she quickly ended the call before Serena quickly got up from her seat to head out towards the hallway. Hearing what seemed to be goodbye's between the girls, Serena walked up towards Marley. Making eye contact with Serena, Marley knew that this moment was coming so she was as prepared as ever to face Serena. As the girls began to walk towards their next class, Marley stayed behind to face Serena. "You know it'd be best if you tell people where you are" she told her

"I was with my aunt" Marley replied

"And this aunt lives where?" Serena asked

"We're moving. We're getting a bigger place because she wants me to have my own room and her place is too small. She's probably out looking for our new place" Marley said

"….that's good" Serena nodded in agreement "But I would still like to talk with her, form some sort of a plan" Serena said

"It wouldn't really help" Marley replied

"Why?" Serena asked

"Because I'm not coming back to school anymore" Marley replied

"Okay, why is that?" Serena asked

"Because she doesn't believe school is the answer to everything in life. She wants me to go after my dreams and apply for a special arts school, she's even helping me with that" Marley smiled

"Special arts? For your dancing?" Serena asked

"That's what I want to do with my life. All this math, science, and social studies won't get me that. I'm not exactly the brightest in school, so why prolong the inevitable" Marley said

"Marley, you're in junior high…" Serena began to say

"With a potential to be a high school dropout. I'm aware" Marley quickly replied

"Then are you aware of the fact that you can't just expect to drop out and people not question it. I mean can I at least talk to you aunt? Can I at least help you with finding this special art school? My stepfather has connections that could serve as useful but some form of education has to be involved…." Serena began to say

"Thank you for what you've done, but I'll be fine. I'm moving up as you may say" Marley said giving a weak laugh

"Dropping out of school isn't moving up, it's running towards more problems" Serena told her

"I'm not dropping out, I'm just moving towards something that suits me. I'm a dancer, I dance. That's my future" Marley told her as they shared a moment of silence "Your friend was nice. His sofa was actually comfortable" she laughed

"…it should be, he spends enough money on it for it to be comfortable" Serena said giving off a weak laugh before the inevitable moment came between them

"I should go" Marley said a bit reluctantly

"Take care" Serena said before she just bit the bullet and hugged the girl. Holding on longer than she should before she eventually realized that she had to let go for her own sake. Clenching on tight to the singular balloon that her friends had given her with the gifts in hand, Marley smiled on at Serena once more before she proceeded to head out of the school. Watching her walk past Yolanda, who could do little to stop what was going on, Serena felt tears well up in her eyes as this hurt more than she could ever imagine. Walking over towards Serena, Yolanda could tell that it was this moment that made Serena unfit for her job.

"These things happen" Yolanda replied reluctantly

"And we let it?" Serena asked "We just get used to this?" she asked

"We can only give them the resources…" Yolanda began to say

"No, we don't give the resources. We give what is recommended and sometimes that's not even good enough" Serena replied "….she's a kid. She's a kid that is making decisions on her future but has no clue what life is about but yet she's making decisions about it" she stated in disbelief

"It hurts now but the next, you have to have tougher skin for this battle" Yolanda replied as she walked closer towards Serena "And believe me, this is a battle. No winners, just losers" she told Serena before she walked down the hallway as she began her daily routine of picking up trash

"I hate my job" Serena groaned to herself as she wiped away the tear that fell down her face

_**Meanwhile….**_

Making his way into the offices as he didn't want to watch the girls rehearsal on the stage, Chuck closed the door behind himself before he flopped onto the sofa. Resting his head on the pillow, Chuck closed his eyes for a few quick moments before he eventually rolled over onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling, Chuck just lay in thought as nothing of interest fascinated him. Nate had gone away on a spur of the moment trip from what he had gathered from Nate's only text, Bart hadn't called back to make some form of communication with his son after all the media hoop la that was following him, Jack kept dropping hints of the company's progress towards a brighter future, which was only his way of trying to get Chuck back in to the fold. Nothing mattered to him, nothing had importance to where he could rush home and be happy to be home. Thinking back to an earlier conversation, Chuck quickly sat up and pulled his phone out.

"What do you need?" The man asked as he answered the phone

"I need you to find someone" Chuck said

"Vendetta unpaid?" The man asked with a bit of a chuckle

"No, I just need you to find this person. Get me addresses if possible but find them" Chuck replied "Usual pay" he said before he ended the call

* * *

Walking in a bit of silence, Blair looked on to see the sun begin to fade as it prepared for night. Following Dan's lead as they both had let cooler heads prevail, Blair felt an inkling that Dan was trying to familiarize himself with his surroundings. Coming upon another coffee shop, Dan stood in front of it for a few moments as he was trying to figure his surroundings by just the simple fact that it was a coffee fact and if there was one thing Blair knew about him, it was the fact that he loved his coffee. Not wanting to hit the panic mode, Blair just allowed him to lead the way even though it was becoming clear to her what was happening. Looking back at her, Dan waited for a moment as he had some bit of desire to hear Blair's usual critique but was only given the faintest of smiles before she eventually led the way in. Not expecting the immediate affect it had on him, Dan felt some bit of relief that he wouldn't have to explain his shortcomings in this moment. Following behind the brunette, Blair led the way towards a table, where they had enough closed off space from the few people that were in the diner all ready.

"Can I get a latte?" Blair asked as the waitress came over before she looked on at Dan to see any indication on what he might want "….and a coffee for him with a bit of milk and cinnamon, a pinch on the cinnamon" she told the waitress before she walked off to complete the order

"How'd you know that?" Dan asked as Blair looked over at him "….the pinch of cinnamon?" he said

"We lived together for the past three years, you tend to pick up on things" Blair said letting a little laugh slip "And it doesn't hurt to know that Jenny said you were big into experimenting with your coffee in freshmen year. She told me you got on this cinnamon rush and put cinnamon everything until you just couldn't kick the habit" she said

"Yeah, I had barely picked up my Humphrey talent of cooking so I just thought if I sprinkled cinnamon on it, it'd be better. For the most part it is, but it's all a part of trying things out" Dan told her

"So the powers of cooking began in freshmen year, nice to know. I just thought that you were born to cook like your dad" Blair replied "I love your dad's pasta. It's always been my weakness that you've exploited from time to time" she smiled before a silence came between them as they both couldn't deny the fact that they had a civil conversation

"The story….how would Dan perceive Alison?" Dan asked breaking the silence between them

"Alison wasn't a villain. I mean it's easy to think that because let's face it, she did walk away from her kids but she wasn't a villain…." Blair began to say as she trailed off in thought as she attempted to describe "She loved you, deep down she truly loved you but she just didn't know how to be a mother. I think we like to believe that because these people are our parents then they're equipped with the tools necessary to make us our best selves, but along the way we realize they're not making us better, we're becoming who we're supposed to be in spite of them. Some parents just don't have that trait that allows them to be selfless….they love but they don't know how to be second compared to their child" she told him

"She'd be more of a sympathetic figure?" Dan questioned

"….she's just that character that you feel for because you just think if only she knew everytime you look at her. If only she could see how great her kid is, if only she knew how much he needed her, if only she knew that even as angry as he was, he still loved her and needed some sort of validation for it. If only she knew" Blair told him "She's the character you pity, but feel hope for because in her last moments she tries to do the right thing" she said

"How does that translate though? I mean I'm not sure I even know how to translate that to amount to anything because you clearly know the depth of what she was in the end….while I know what she is or at least I can recall on" Dan sighed

"You know. Deep down you know, it's just the questions, fears, doubts that you're ashamed to admit to yourself" Blair replied "What made this story was how raw it was. No one wants to say or go through the process of discovering does my parent really love me or was I ever enough" she said as Dan couldn't help but feel some bit of weakness by just the mention

"And my depiction of you?" Dan asked after a few moments of silence

"…it wasn't real" Blair replied as Dan was a bit surprised

"That's actually surprising" Dan laughed

"Why?" Blair asked

"Because I rewrote it to where it wasn't…I didn't want to expose you like that. I didn't want to mention certain things about you that you may not want…so I just changed it…." Dan began to say

"Wait, you rewrote it?" Blair asked a bit surprised

"….I didn't want it to seem like I was attacking you. Reading it, I just felt like it wasn't something I'd want to expose about you….I wanted it to be about the boy and his mother, I didn't want to drag you in to it" Dan said as Blair was a bit taken aback by his ability to want to shield her from potential pain

"It was the truth. A truth that you can ask me about, that's if you want to" Blair said as Dan looked at her for a few moments

"Did you?" Dan asked "I mean if you feel…."he began to say

"I was" Blair replied "I was bulimic" she admitted to him "It was something that started when I was young, headband and all if you remember…" she began to say

"I remember the headbands" Dan laughed

"I was body conscience. Insecure about my own mother issues and had a gorgeous best friend that had the mystique that no guy could resist, along with a father discovering that he was gay. So yes, I was bulimic….but I've told the world or by Upper Eastside standards" Blair said "It doesn't define who I am, it was just something I did in an aspect of my life" she told him

"By the means of Gossip Girl, was that how you were exposed?" Dan asked

"Actually, I exposed myself" Blair said thinking back as Dan looked her a bit surprised to hear what she had said "I know, it's not something that I'd typically do or I wasn't blackmailed in to doing. I just….I was running for class president and smear tactics were used, I initiated of course…" she began to say

"That's a shocker" Dan replied sarcastically as they laughed

"I made fliers implicating that Nelly Yuki did it, basically exposing my little dark secret for the school to know and Gossip Girl of course….came time to my speech and I just told everyone" Blair said as she couldn't help but smile "It was one of my best memories about high school" she said

"How is that possible?" Dan asked

"Because I finally felt free. I finally felt human and flawed, which was everything I was trying not to be. I finally had that moment where I didn't care about what the world thought of me…" Blair began to say

"Which is why you don't take my crap anymore?" Dan asked

"It's precisely why I don't take your crap anymore" Blair quickly replied "But that's only because someone very important made me realize I was beautiful in ways that Serena couldn't affect and strong in ways that I had yet to discover until now" she said

"Let me guess, Eleanor…" Dan began to say

"No, it was you" Blair replied "So while I appreciate you trying to protect me because that's a you like thing to do, you've helped me to be strong enough to not care what people think" she said as Dan let it seep in what she was saying before she pulled the script out of her purse along with a pen "And that is why my character, what little parts I do have, need to count for something. Alison needs the depth of a woman that fell out of love and just didn't know how to be a mother. Then you….you just need to be more raw" she said as she jotted the notes down on the title page of script before she slid the script in front of him

"….for the sake of admitting….I hate the font as well" Dan admitted as Blair just smiled

"Soon enough, I knew soon enough you'd see" Blair laughed as the waitress put their coffee and latte down while Dan pulled his notebook out

"Okay, what else?" Dan asked as he took a sip of his coffee "What do you think about the ending?" he asked as they both delved into the work ahead of them.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Making their way into his suite, Damien looked back in the hallway of the hotel to see no signs of Katie as he almost expected her to follow them back. Not wanting to seem suspicious, Damien quickly closed the door behind him and proceeded to act his usual self. Taking the suite layout that Damien had, Nate breathed a sigh of relief to be out of the confines of New York for some bit of a vacation away from those that thought he was growing into a problem. Tossing his bag onto the floor, Nate turned to face Damien, who was still a bit shocked to see Nate. Wearing a forced smile, Damien proceeded towards the bar to pour himself a drink while he took this moment to send a quick text to Katie to find out her whereabouts. Taking longer than he expected at the bar, Damien quickly began to sip on his drink to show that he was drinking than texting.

"Are you mad?" Nate asked as Damien digested what was left of his drink

"…I'm surprised" Damien replied as he turned to face Nate "You can't just show up without telling me. I have business, I have a lifestyle to maintain" he said

"Relax, I'm not trying to jump your bones by any means" Nate quickly replied "I just had to escape New York for a bit. Chuck and Trip were smothering" he said

"Chuck and smothering don't go together" Damien replied as he poured more alcohol into his cup

"It does now. He's a bit more bored than usual with his mom offing herself the way she did" Nate replied

"So he's keying in on you….and the habit" Damien replied

"I don't have a habit. I just like to act my age" Nate replied "Everyone's acting so grown up and forgetting that we're barely entering into our twenties, I don't want to tie myself down with serious stuff" he said

"Even though the serious has occurred?" Damien asked as Nate just gave him a look

"I'm looking for a good time" Nate told him

"Why Nate, I don't solicit hookers…anymore" Damien grinned "Besides, Monaco isn't exactly that type of place I can ensure this good time for you. It's sophisticated and my parents frequent here a lot, so I can't exactly dirty up my hands in my father's presence" he said

"Will money talk?" Nate asked as he reached into his pocket to pull a wad of cash

"It speaks but not loud enough for me to hear it" Damien shrugged

"Then how about this?" Nate asked as he grabbed his bag to open it up. Taking the bag, Nate turned it over to reveal the many wads of cash that fell to the floor "How about that language?" he asked as Damien found himself becoming seduced by all the money that laid on the floor

"I'm beginning to translate what you're referring to" Damien said "But again, I'm here on business" he said trying to break out of his trance of the mighty dollar

"Then show the nightlife. I just need a change of pace and change of speed" Nate told him "I want to numb it up" he told him as Damien sighed

"I don't know about this…." Damien began to say

"If you can't do this then you know I'll have the resources to find someone that can" Nate told him as Damien took a few minutes "….do you even know the lay of the land? I mean you know New York and mostly every other foreign land, but maybe…Monaco is out of you league" he said trying to entice Damien

"….nothing is out of my jurisdiction" Damien replied

"But again, mommy and daddy might be looking. Maybe I've come to the wrong person" Nate told him

"You know this is irking me, right?" Damien asked with a bit of laughter as Nate knew his plan was working. Grabbing his cell phone against his better judgment and earlier threats by Katie, Damien knew the only way to make it seem like things were fine with Nate was to make things as typical as could be "I would like to be put on the guest list for the night….with guest…with the V.I.P. package, drinks and all" he said as Nate just smiled knowing good times would soon be had.

* * *

Finding that their ideas were flowing at a quicker pace, now that they had accepted each other's ideas as valid; Dan and Blair found that there was a Kinko's across the street. Taking their coffee's to go, Dan and Blair sat around a computer for a better part of three hours making changes to the script that they saw fit. Making the much needed coffee run for the both of them, Blair came to a total of five trips, in which they had to replenish on their needed drink. Breathing a sigh of relief as they had come to the end of their notes, which prompted much discussion on how to keep the storyline intact, they were both pleased with the overall product in the end. Hitting the print button on the screen, now all that was left was to just sit back and watch it all print out. Sitting in a moment of silence as all they could hear was the printer spitting out papers, Blair was left to feel like their momentary commonality had come to an end, which only left her wondering what would happen now.

"So that was it" Blair said as she played with the top of her coffee cup

"Yep" Dan replied unsure of what he should say

"I mean you understand where I was coming from with my notes now, right?" Blair asked

"Yeah, I got a whole new perspective on it" Dan nodded in agreement

"As I did with you" Blair replied as they both nodded in agreement with each other "Lyle will be happy to see that we didn't kill each other" she then added

"I think he'll surpass reading the script just off the fact that we actually worked on it together" Dan said as the awkward silence came between them once more "I'm trying to find my way in all of this" he told her

"I get that" Blair replied

"I woke up to this world, I never really got a say on what memories to have or not to have" Dan said "I see the pictures, I see you, I see everything but it's still feels like I'm disconnected from how I should feel about everything in my life. It's not that I hate your version of who I was, I hate that at this stage in my life as I know it, I don't see how it's possible I could've been that guy when I feel so overwhelmed by him. I can't be me because I want to be him….does that make any sense?" he asked

"It does" Blair replied "….I don't need you to be him. I just need you to be happy" she told him as tears welled up in her eyes "I know that it may not seem like it, but we were both happy together. While I know I can't manufacture you into him, I just realized that I treated you like you were dead, like I was trying to revive you back to life, when all along you've been here. You've tried, I've…I've done the Blair like thing and showed all shades of my craziness because in the back my head I'm thinking, he'll understand, he'll get why….but I just can't assume that you're him" she said

"Then why stick around?" Dan asked

"Because I didn't love my version of Dan because he dealt with the crazy or knew how to love me, I loved him for him. I loved all the things he thought I didn't notice but I did" Blair said "I don't want you to judge me on my past, I want you to judge me as I am now as I would with you" she told him as she pulled out a printed page of their pictures in freshmen year from a yearbook she had found of them in high school together "We're more than these people….and I just want to show you that, if you let me. Who knows, I might even help you deal with puberty at this point" she said as Dan looked on at the picture of himself and Blair

"Yearbooks?" Dan asked as he looked up at Blair "It's like the one constant reminder that you were a dweeb. You keep these things?" he asked

"No, I had to search through St. Jude's archives but I always keep photos on hand of myself for some egotistical reason" Blair laughed "We're more alike than you can imagine and my journey through the past just helped me realize it" she said as they looked on at each other

"I don't know if you can recall this but….in orientation we had this mock classroom setting. They wanted us to get used to life in prep school and the teacher asked a question….something like 'How do you ensure success' and you said….." Dan began to say

"The best offense is a good defense" Blair replied as she quickly caught on to where he was going with the conversation

"I thought that was strange but it's just something that always stuck with me about you" Dan told her

"To show how crazed I was, even then?" Blair asked

"No, I just thought you had it all figured out. I mean I applied it to my schooling, I knew that wasn't just some school to me, it was my opportunity at getting into a good college, it was my opportunity to the life I wanted to have" Dan told her as Blair couldn't believe that Dan had remembered something positive of her from his past

"You could've been good for my ego then. Back then, I was barely getting by with making everyone think I was perfect. Knowing that I'm the cause of your academic success, that could raise my business success rate" Blair said as they both shared a laugh before the printer spit out its last piece of paper while Dan's phone began to go off from an incoming call from Ivy, all signs of the world finally coming back to pull them apart from their momentary common goal. Looking down at his phone, Blair felt her heart crumble as she felt any chance of reaching him had begun to dwindle since Ivy had once again come back in the picture

"I didn't realize how late it was" Dan said after he realized what was happening

"Yeah, it took us nearly three to four hours" Blair said trying not to show how upset she was

"….I can drop this off at Lyle's hotel, and I'm sure you have work or something" Dan reasoned as his excuse to leave "We made it to the deadline by morning" he laughed nervously

"Yeah. I could drop it off if you want?" Blair asked

"You should probably call for a ride so you can get back home. It's a bit of sunlight peeking out but not enough" Dan told her as Blair just nodded

"Well I guess I'll just call Henry to pick me up and you can just drop this off with Lyle to show signs that we have both agreed. It all works out in the end, and we can just bypass any other plans. I mean we both have accepted our wrongs and that's the biggest thing, no need to dwell on the past and just respect each other in the future" Blair said trying to keep herself together but at the same time not pushing for any change that he wasn't ready for "Movies aren't really my thing so it'd be stupid to see fifty" she said coming up with any excuse

"You sure?" Dan asked as Blair nodded

"Yes, I just couldn't think of anything else to talk about with you so I thought movies would suffice because subject matter already given…." Blair began to say

"Right" Dan said as he could sense something was quite right with her "But we could still work together on the movie, I mean the courts say we have to but we can work together…you have vital info and I just want to see this happen" he said

"Okay, I can just give input on the things I don't like because I have other stuff coming up at work that I have to present for. We can do e-mails for the time I can't be there but mostly just e-mail since I have It-Girl" Blair said as she knew their only form of seeing each other would only amount to e-mails or the occasional run in through her mother

"Okay, then. We've completed our task" Dan smiled as he got up from his seat to extend his hand towards Blair

"We have" Blair said as she hesitantly shook his hand and within that moment they felt some bit of a spark. Nothing that they were willing to admit but something nonetheless it was yet another momentary thing between them they both had to let go of, respecting the new found place that they were in now. "I will call" she said letting go of Dan's hand as she made her way towards the door

"Blair" Dan said before she turned to look at him

"Yeah" Blair said as she turned to look at him

"You knew I was lost, earlier tonight, you knew. So why'd you continue to follow me?" Dan asked

"…..eventually you'd find your way" Blair replied "I assume that you're not lost anymore, are you?" she asked after a few moments of thought of whether she should ask or not

"Navigation on the phone" Dan said as he held the phone up "I hate using it but it gets me back" he told her as she nodded

"The Humphrey street smarts, something that never changes" Blair smiled "See you around Humphrey" she said before she made her way out of the Kinkos.

* * *

Coming up the stairs with the bag of burgers in hand, Tyler breathed a sigh of relief to finally come to the top of the staircase. Taking a few moments to get his breathing under control, swearing that he would get in better shape the next time around, Tyler entered the room and once again surprised with the odor that met him upon entering. Looking over to see Sean and Eleanor with cotton balls stuffed up their nose as they stayed in the apartment. Putting the food down as a form of a payment for his work, Tyler groaned in silence and hoped that things would be over soon and he'd be one step closer towards finding something out about Gossip Girl. Hearing the clashing sounds of fingers against keyboards, Tyler let out a sigh as he continued to pace the floor. Taking in the messy apartment, Tyler couldn't help but be disgusted by the setting and was even more surprised to see that his mother felt comfortable in the setting. Surprised to see that the tycoon businesswoman that he had viewed to be his mother's character trait, Tyler was in awe at the fact that she was fitting right in to the dynamic that was Sean and his sometime stoner slash hacker friend.

"Do we have anything?" Tyler asked becoming impatient

"This takes time my friend" Tyler's friend replied

"You used to be quicker at this in high school" Sean replied before Tyler gave him a look to keep in mind that Eleanor was there "You know, when we would only hack into Madden codes" he said trying to clear up what he had meant

"You guys can save the lies, it's pretty obvious what high school was like just by the choice of interesting people you know" Eleanor said as she looked on at Tyler's dreaded hair friend "Did I mention interesting?" she asked still in shock that a guys hair could be so long. Noticing the plate of brownies beside her, Eleanor looked on for a few moments before she attempted to grab one

"You have and you also don't need to eat random brownies" Tyler said grabbing the plate away from Eleanor

"Special herbs" Tyler's friend replied with a bit of a laugh

"What? Like cinnamon?" Eleanor asked

"Yeah, bringing your mom to his place, not quite the smartest idea you've ever had" Sean said as he looked over at Tyler

"I'm beginning to register that" Tyler quickly replied "Do you have anything?!" he asked in a bit of demanding tone to his friend

"Just that this Gossip Chick is pretty narley" Tyler's friend replied

"Narly means good" Eleanor quickly stated as she grabbed a hamburger from the bag to pass to Tyler's friend while grabbing one for herself

"Yes, thank you for the translation" Tyler told Eleanor "What else? I mean something tangible, you're hacking right?" he asked

"Just hold on" Tyler replied before Sean's began to go off. Digging in his pocket to grab the phone, Sean was a bit surprised to see that it was Serena calling "Who is it?" he asked noticing Sean's face before Sean quickly got up from his seat

"Serena" Sean replied

"No, no. We can't do Serena right now, it's late and I have my mother in here and she's trying to eat random brownies. We need to be in and out, no Serena" Tyler quickly replied

"Do you honestly thing I'm going to listen to that?" Sean asked as Tyler took a few moments to think

"Here is a valid reason that you should, I'm your best friend. I'm the guy that knows Big Bird scared you when we were younger" Tyler stated

"Emphasis on the younger part" Sean quickly replied before he answered the phone "Hey, what's up?" he asked once he answered the phone

"Seriously, what's with you and the brownie craving?" Tyler asked as he saw Eleanor once again try to grab for another brownie

"I have a major sweet tooth. I just want to try it" Eleanor said

"This will give you the munchies in a way that's not good for you. No brownies, Sean hurry up with the phone call" Tyler said trying to direct traffic

"I'm on my way. Yeah, I'll meet you there" Sean said before he ended the call as Tyler looked over at him

"What do you mean you're on your way? You're supposed to be hanging out with me?" Tyler asked

"I was and am, now I have to handle something" Sean said

"Something that has to do with Serena?" Tyler questioned

"Yes, now butt out of my personal life and get your own" Sean smiled before he grabbed his jacket "Let me know what you find" he said before he left the apartment.

"Anything?" Tyler asked after a few moments of silence

"No way" Tyler's friend said a bit amazed with what he had discovered

"What?" Eleanor asked with much intrigue

"Gossip Girl is just some badass" Tyler's friend replied

"Why?" Tyler asked

"Well when I first came on to this website, I thought this shit was pretty girly….oh, excuse the language. Mom's present" Tyler's friend replied

"You can say shit, but just this one time. Shit is a horrible thing to say when describing shit that you don't understand. I mean that shit is crazy, and it's basically shit that blows your mind. Can you imagine the shit that is…." Eleanor began to say

"Okay, this is like my worst nightmare" Tyler said as he closed his ears "Stop saying shit and stop cursing in front of her" he said looking from Eleanor to his friend

"Shit happens" Eleanor replied with a bit of laugh

"As you were" Tyler said looking over towards his friend

"Well once I started to decipher the owner of the page, I began to realize that there's a Unix C on the page" Tyler's friend said

"What is that?" Tyler asked

"It's a multitask, multi operating system" Tyler's friend said

"What for like opening two screens at once?" Tyler asked

"Originally, Unix was meant to be a programmer's workbench to be used for developing software to be run on multiple platforms more than to be used to run application software. The system grew larger as the operating system started spreading in the academic circle, as users added their own tools to the system and shared them with colleagues" Tyler's friend said

"Meaning what? I don't speak that language" Tyler said

"Unix operating systems are widely used in servers, workstations, and mobile devices. The Unix environment and the client–server program model were essential elements in the development of the Internet and the reshaping of computing as centered in networks rather than in individual computers. You can put an invisible backdoor in the Unix login" Tyler's friend said

"I think I need a brownie to understand what the hell you're saying" Tyler said becoming frustrated "Unix, backdoor, client-server, what are you saying?!" he asked becoming frustrated

"It means that Gossip Girl, this whole site, is all one big backdoor that allows the user to have access to whoever is tuned to the site" Tyler's friend said as Tyler was left stunned

"Which would make sense, Blair says Gossip Girl knows everything" Eleanor reasoned

"No, no. You don't go to that length to just have access for exposure when you have minions running amuck that can do the legwork for you" Tyler said

"Minions? Look who's hanging around Blair too much" Eleanor laughed "Do you have any milk to go with the brownies?" she then asked

"No brownies" Tyler quickly stated as he paced the floor "If I'm going to put that much effort into having access, I want access for the right reasons. I want access to specific people that can't be seen, I'm reaching those that aren't visible" he said brainstorming aloud

"The only thing I can get from the main frame is a series of numbers, like an encryption" Tyler's friend said as Tyler quickly walked over to look at the numbers

"An encryption? What the hell type of site is this?" Tyler asked himself as he looked on at the computer screen before Eleanor slapped his hand

"Language" Eleanor quickly replied

* * *

Tapping his foot nervously as he sat in the back of the taxi, Sean couldn't help but want to speed up time to where he could get back to his place. Pulling up in front of his place, Sean wasted no time in getting out of the taxi as he rushed upstairs. Making his way off the elevator, Sean quickly came off the elevator to see Serena standing at his door. Typically this would make him happier than ever to see the blond, but under current circumstances he knew this was far from anything that was about them. Seeing the frustration that was on her face, Sean knew that this had to be serious in order for her to send such a distress signal as she did. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Serena just ran her hand through her hair while Sean took this as his opportunity to open up the door to let her in. Following behind Sean as he tossed his keys to the side while she began to pace the floor anxiously.

"What's going on?" Sean asked

"Tell me you know where I can find Marley's Aunt?" Serena asked as she quickly came to a stop to face Sean

"Uh…I wouldn't exactly know off the top of my head. I barely know Marley" Sean replied

"I thought you knew everyone in that neighborhood?" Serena asked

"Yes, some but I didn't exactly go around to get to know everyone else" Sean replied "Why what's going on?" he asked as Serena just shook her head

"I can't believe this. I can't believe this" Serena muttered to herself

"What?" Sean asked

"Marley, there probably isn't an aunt. She probably just lied" Serena stated as she continued to pace the floor

"And Marley told you this?" Sean asked

"Yes!? And I believed her" Serena replied "I bought it so easily" she said to herself as she scolded herself

"Look, I'm sure Marley will get in contact with you somehow…" Sean began to say

"I need a drink. I really need a drink" Serena said before she turned to head into the kitchen

"I don't think that's going to change the situation" Sean said as he followed behind Serena to see that she was in cupboard pulling down a glass "And you actually know where my stuff is, that's a bit surprising" he said

"Of course I know where your stuff is, you're still as readable as ever. What's your stash?" Serena asked as she stood on her tip toes to pull down a glass

"It's just beer. I don't do the vodka or scotch" Sean told her as Serena just gave him a look without realizing that a glass was dangling off the edge of the cupboard before he fell to the floor and shattered. Jumping back in surprise, Serena looked on at the glass while Sean quickly began to clean it up.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I stepped on glass" Serena said as she hopped around in pain trying to avoid the glass that was on the floor. Realizing that she was in pain, Sean quickly forgot about the shattered glass that was on the floor as he scooped Serena up and carried her out of the kitchen before putting her on the sofa "I think I'm bleeding….it really hurts" she complained

"I'm sure it does" Sean replied as he tended to her foot before he headed into his kitchen to grab some supplies

"No, no. What are you going to do?" Serena asked as she felt Sean's hand on her foot "Do you think I should go to the hospital?..."she began to ask as he came out with a medical kit in hand

"I think if you let me look at it, then I can access what needs to be done…." Sean began to say

"I think glass is in my foot, I mean that could be cause for surgery, right?" Serena asked "Do you have some form of Grey's Anatomy kit in there?" she asked

"Can I look at your foot?" Sean asked

"Be gentle though" Serena told him "Athletes tend to me more let's get it over with" she said

"When have I ever been let's get it over with?" Sean questioned

"You know what I mean. Be gentle, this could be a gruesome injury" Serena replied as Sean just laughed

"I hardly doubt that, but if it will make you feel any better, I'll pull it off slowly as possible, slow as a snail" Sean told her as a form of warning

"Ow!" Serena began to complain

"Oh, stop acting like a baby" Sean said as Serena squirmed at his touch to her injured foot

"Then hurry up" Serena replied as she closed her eyes to brace herself for the pain of the antiseptic touching her cut

"First you want me to go slow, now you want me to hurry…." Sean began to say

"I'm under duress clearly" Serena stated "You don't mock the victim in all of this" she told him

"Nice and slow" Sean said as he cleaned her wound quickly before placing the band aid over the wound "See, you just can't take a cut" he said as he massaged her foot for a few moments before putting her foot down. Looking on at each other for a few moments, Sean laughed as Serena couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter

"I haven't heard that in a while, I haven't played a part in you doing that for a while" Serena said

"What? Me laughing?" Sean asked

"Yeah" Serena said

"Now, why don't you talk like a sane person…and tell me what's really going on?" Sean asked as he began to put his medical supplies away

"I told you, I got bamboozled by Marley. Now I'm just having all these images go through my head as to what could go wrong for her and it'll all start with the fact that I wasn't able to see that she was clearly lying to me. I mean there's no aunt" Serena said

"You need to stop being hard on yourself. There could all be a simple solution to this" Sean told her as he pulled his phone out "I just call Alexis and she tells me what I need to know. I'm sure she knows more about what's going on with Marley" he told her

"…I guess I should've put in the fact that telling your friend what you're going to do could be a viable option to start off with" Serena said realizing that she missed a vital part in all of this "I guess I just panicked before I thought" she sighed "I feel like such a mess right now" she said covering her face in shame

"You're good. Even when you're a mess, you're good and trust me, you're always far from looking like a mess" Sean said as Serena put her hands down before they continued to look at each other, letting the silence fill each moment with tension before they were finally interrupted by the sound of a knock at the door. Tearing himself away, Sean sighed as he walked over to answer the door while Serena leaned back to see who was at the door to where she was nearly leaning off the sofa to try to see

"Go Sean!" The cheerleaders praised "Sean, Sean. He's our man. If he can't do it, no one can!" the cheered

"Seriously?!" Serena replied in disbelief before she fell off the sofa, crashing to the floor from her strain of trying to look on.

* * *

Tossing the book onto the pile, Justine leaned back in her chair as she let out a deep sigh. Looking on at the pile of books that they had bought as a form of research, the girls were finding that with each page they read, they clearly were over their heads with what they had before them. Coming into the boardroom bearing water and snacks from the kitchen, Jenny could see that Justine was experiencing the same feelings that she was in that moment. Placing the snacks and water onto the table, Jenny took her seat beside Justine as they just laid back in their chairs for those moments to enjoy the silence before them. With their eyes closed, not one word was shared between the girls as this was their only since of peace that they had had in the past couple of hours. Just about getting lost in her deep slumber that was coming on, Justine opened up one eye as she came to a realization.

"I don't think I could ever get married" Justine stated "I mean in my mind, it was so simple and less complicated but there's just so much" she said

"It makes you appreciate divorce" Jenny replied

"Exactly….well no, but I get where you were trying to go with this" Justine said "Who knew there were so many shades of white? I mean are there different shades of white people? Are you not white but cornsilk white or seashell white?" she asked

"I'm just white or at least I think I am. Are their different shades of black?" Jenny asked

"Jenny, a wedding dress is typically white. Black wouldn't really come into a affect in this scenario" Justine replied

"I was just adding to the discussion" Jenny told her

"Yeah, yeah" Justine replied "We have all this material to plan a wedding but no clear cut idea as to how to plan a wedding for Blair" she stated "Maybe we should undo the lie, tell Sarah that in my mind I had a wedding to Dan and it had a horse carriage with teal ribbons all about, then doves flying around as our union became official" she said

"At this point, you're delusional fantasy are more progress than we have yet to come through with" Jenny said "I'm not even going to squash that bubble because we very well may need it" she said tiredly

"….Uh, where is the culprit that talked us into this mess?" Justine asked as she began to notice that April was nowhere to be found. Sitting up in her seat to look around, Jenny and Justine both drew a look of confusion

"Maybe she ran away" Jenny stated

"April wouldn't run away, she'd have a panic attack before even boarding the plane just due to guilt" Justine replied before she grabbed her cell phone to attempt to call April before they saw April walking up towards the door of the boardroom with Dorota in tow

"Uh, where were you?" Jenny asked once she entered the boardroom

"I went to run and pick up something" April replied "I left you in note on top of….the pile of books you threw on top of the note that I wrote for you guys" she said before realizing that the note had been covered up "Guys really?!" she asked

"I have seen too many shades of white to deal with your shade of anger. Too much white!?" Justine replied

"Why do you have Dorota with you?" Jenny asked as she looked over at Dorota

"Ms. April said you need my help with Ms. Blair" Dorota said "Where is Ms. Blair?" she asked as she looked around

"She's working on something with Dan" Justine replied

"And she leave you all in charge of wedding?" Dorota asked as she noticed the catalogs

"Just how much have you told?" Justine asked as she looked over at April

"Just the bare minimum" April replied

"Bare minimum being what?" Jenny quickly asked

"We sort of really need your help because we sort of made promise that Blair….and Dan, may kind of, you know, make a time honored union" April said trying to break the news lightly to Dorota

"But I thought Ms. Blair and Mr. Daniel break up?" Dorota asked

"They did, but…we want them to sort of come together again, if not officially or just for show" April said "Sort of like pretend if they can't give the real thing" she reasoned

"So you what with the catalogs?" Dorota asked

"We're sort of planning a wedding that Blair knows nothing about in hopes of uniting Dan and Blair together" Jenny said finally breaking the news to them as Dorota's eyes nearly bulged out

"Oh….Ms. Blair will squeeze and choke all of you" Dorota said as they all process the image of Blair doing so to them, each having their own fatal reaction

"Yeah, we're trying to avoid that the best we can and we're hoping you could help us" April said

"Help with this?" Dorota asked as they all nodded in agreement "No way" she said before she quickly turned to leave before April cut her off

"Look, we know that it's a lot to ask but this is for a good purpose" April reasoned

"Ms. Blair and Mr. Daniel belong together, I agree but if I join in lie, Ms. Blair will choke and a squeeze me like toy I get for my daughter" Dorota replied

"Aren't you a romantic? This, this is romantic and nice. We're just trying to be nice" Jenny stated

"Ms. Blair hurt with relationship with Mr. Daniel, they need time to heal before union" Dorota said

"And we know this but we don't have time, we're trying to expedite it. Who better to help with the phase of planning that someone that knows Blair like the back of her hand" Jenny reasoned

"Ms. Blair will find out" Dorota said

"No, no she won't. We can assure you that there is no way that Blair will find out because…she's not even here…" April began to say before the door opened and Blair made her way into the boardroom

"Hey guys" Blair sighed as she walked in to take a seat

"Holy crap we suck at stealth" Jenny replied as she became nervous at the timing of Blair's entrance

"What are you doing here?" Justine asked "We thought you were working with Dan?" she asked

"I did, we finished this morning" Blair replied as she looked on at the table to see the pile of wedding catalogs "What is this?" she asked as she reached over to pick up a catalog as they all froze

"We were…looking for ideas….for Sarah" April reasoned

"Yes, she's…thinking about doing wedding gowns" Jenny added

"Wedding gowns? We've been stalking her for wedding gowns?" Blair asked

"Basically" Jenny nodded in agreement "It's just a few ideas that we're researching because we know nothing about weddings….and yes, I'm aware that I was once married before you state the obvious Justine" she said before she registered what she had said

"Just saying, you might need the refresher course to this is your life" Justine replied

"Looking at any form of wedding stuff is so depressing" Blair sighed as the girls looked at each other nervously

"Why? What happened with Dan? I thought you two were working under new perspectives" Jenny asked

"We were. We actually got along really well and actually didn't fight as much, it was all….nice" Blair said

"Good then is this separation anxiety before you get ready for you big movie date tonight?" Justine asked

"No anxiety, just separation" Blair sighed "I think we're just not destined to be anything but two people that coexist in New York together. I mean for some odd reason, I felt…."she began to say before she trailed off in thought "I don't know. It's just stupid" she sighed

"No, it's not. I mean the fifty movies was brilliant and a lifesaver" April replied before Blair looked at her strangely

"Why would it be a lifesaver?" Blair asked

"You know because….you….you like movies…." April began to reason

"Dan likes movies" Jenny quickly added

"So you can like movies together….and they say crime happens all the time, so if you watch movie together….then your life is saved, hence lifesaver" April tried to explain as best as she can

"Is it Discovery Channel marathons again?" Blair asked as she looked from April to Justine

"…no, that's just….her" Justine replied

"Why is Dorota here?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dorota, who was trembling with her eyes clenched to avoid Blair's eye contact

"She brought snacks" Jenny quickly covered "She knew that we would be….lost without you, so she brought snacks to see us through" she said

"Okay, you guys are acting strange. Dorota is standing with eye clenched, April is weirder than normal, Justine hasn't said anything delusional about Dan in light of the fact that I have stated our obvious doom…." Blair began to say

"I'm thinking it. I just didn't want to share my naked fantasies with you…..I see pastry and lots of whipped….." Justine began to say

"The only one acting themselves is Justine" Blair quickly corrected "What's going on?" she asked "Is this whole Sarah thing freaking you out? Is that why you guys are all cookoo?" she asked as a silence came over the room with each girl trying to think of something to say

"They just think that you should give Mr. Daniel one more shot" Dorota said as she spoke up

"I have, I am. He doesn't want me" Blair replied "I'd be pathetic to just keep going after him" she said

"That's because there's a hoe among us, digging for gold at a rainbow she has no business being at" Justine quickly stated

"In those exact terms, yes" Blair sighed "Things are good, I can honestly say that. There's a new perspective in place" she told them "It's just not a perspective that has an inkling of romance in it" she said

"But did you say you felt something?" April asked

"…it was me. I just wanted to see something" Blair replied

"But what was it?" Dorota asked

"….a spark. I felt a spark" Blair said

"What did that feel like?...you know, for the virgin in the room" April asked with much intrigue as the romantic lover in her came out "Are you a virgin?" she asked as she looked at Dorota for a bit of hope that she wasn't alone

"Not by a long shot" Dorota replied

"Yeah thoughts of you and Vanya is not what I want to think of at this moment" Blair replied as she clenched her eyes shut

"Does being a maid raise our chances of losing it? Because I'm almost sure in Cinderella two, she looks a bit more wider in that region than in the first…." April began to ask

"Oh, dear sweet Jesus. She's comparing her nonexistent sex life to a Disney character" Justine said to herself as she shook her head

"Sorry, it's just…is any Disney character as pure as they really say they are!?" April stated in her defense "Now, the spark. What does the spark feel like?" she asked

"….it feels like….it feels like the darkest part of you gets a glimmer of light" Blair said struggling to describe the feeling "It's like that bit of hope that lets you know that you exist because that person helps you exist. It's a connection that only few have…." She trailing off in thought as a silence came between them

"If you felt that, who knows what he felt" Dorota said

"I know what he felt and it was nothing. He was relieved once we didn't have to go to the movies together. Our only form of communication is going to be through e-mail, that's all we're going to amount to" Blair sighed

"Not trying to be mean or anything, but you assuming and being….you, got you in this whole misunderstood confusion in the first place. Maybe you should kind of relax and just take a leap of faith, just put yourself out there" Jenny said

"The worst that could happen is that you're stuck with a tub of popcorn and Goobers that you can't finish in one sitting" April reasoned as Blair took a moment to think before she got up from her seat

"But maybe if Mr. Daniel show up then he might have felt the spark too" Dorota added as Blair just in contemplation "But you'll never know until you put a little trust in him" she told her as Blair just simply nodded

"…fine this is my putting myself out there" Blair sighed as she grabbed her purse "Don't be surprised if I come back mad and cranky" she told them before she made her way out of the boardroom. Waiting until Blair was out of the clear, Dorota turned to look at the girls as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I will help" Dorota said after a few more moments of contemplation

"Oh, thank you…" April began to say

"But you have to promise me something" Dorota said

"Sure, anything" Jenny said

"…Ms. Blair can't get hurt in this. She may be strong but she's weak in love, she loves hard and can't let go as easy as some. I want her to find happiness and I'd like for it to be with Mr. Daniel but at any point where I don't see her happy, I will stop" Dorota told them as they all took in what she was saying

"We want the same thing too Dorota" Jenny replied "We wouldn't go along with this if we didn't think there was a chance" she said as they all came to an understanding

"But you must do another thing" Dorota said as they all looked on at each other with intrigue as to what Dorota was about to request.

* * *

With the guests beginning to filter in, Trip greeted his guests as he made his way to the backroom. Loosening up his tie, Trip quickly made his way into the room to hear the glaring sounds of David's continual prep notes that he was trying to help Trip remember. Taking his seat on the sofa, Trip didn't bother to get David to stop as he just used David's talking as a form of distraction. Pulling his cell phone out, Trip looked on at his phone to see if he got any sort of messages from Serena. Not seeing anything from his girlfriend, Trip could only hope that things were okay as he looked over at the clock to see time dwindling away before he'd eventually have to head out onto the stage.

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was**

Making her way into the house, Blair walked in to the complete silence as it all just felt like a continual culture shock for her. Walking towards the kitchen, Blair saw no food on the stove or an aroma's that enticed her taste buds. Walking towards the office, Blair looked in the room to see only a mess of her making that was only her attempt of sifting out his from hers, but still there was nothing that showed that anyone else but her was there. Standing amidst the center of it all in the living room, Blair just looked around as the lonely began to seep in for her. Noticing the newspaper that was on the table, Blair walked over quickly to open up the newspaper as she went to the entertainment portion to find the showtimes for the Sunshine. Regardless if he came or not, Blair couldn't stand to be alone in a home that was supposed to be filled with them.

**Now here we are  
So close yet so far  
Haven't I passed the test  
When will you realize  
Baby, I'm not like the rest**

Rubbing his eyes as he looked on at his computer screen, Tyler let out a yawn as he continued to look on at the encryption that his friend had printed out for him. Getting no new clues from what he was seeing, Tyler just groaned in frustration before he was torn out of his thought process by the image of Eleanor sitting on the sofa with a book about computer encryption in hand. Unable to contain a bit of laughter, Tyler could help but find some bit of fun that he had over the night. It had always been him going over towards the penthouse but it was refreshing to see that she could adapt so easily to his world and his life, even if she didn't get the brownie.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake**

Shaking her head with no clue as to where Marley could be, Serena let out a sigh as every moment that she didn't get any bit of a clue as to where Marley was, it was only another moment that she blamed herself for not knowing better. Giving a weak smile to Alexis to show some bit of appreciation and to at least fake like things were fine, Serena began to get her things together. Heading out of the house, Serena tried to keep herself together as she wasted no time in flagging down a taxi. Following behind her, Sean quickly ran down the stairs to catch up with her.

"Hey…" Sean said as Serena kept moving to stop from thinking as she tried to flag down a taxi

"Don't. I can't. I should've known, I should've known better" Serena said as she just kept her focus on trying to flag a taxi down

"It's not your fault" Sean told her as he tried to calm Serena down before she turned to face him

"It's my fault. I'm a freakin peer advisor and I've done nothing to advise her towards anything positive. So yes, this is my fault" Serena said

"And you just jump to that conclusion automatically, you're giving up so quickly?" Sean asked

"We can't find her!? We can't find her!?" Serena exclaimed

"Give me your hand?" Sean asked

"Why?" Serena asked

"Just give me your hand" Sean told her as Serena began to protest before Sean simply grabbed her hand as he pulled her towards him, into a hug. Wanting to fight against him, Serena didn't want to calm down but she found that in his arms she was calming down. Settling in his arms for a few moments, Serena just took a deep breath for what felt like the first time

"What if she's alone?" Serena questioned as Sean continued to hold her

"She'll be fine. She's smart. She'll be fine" Sean told her as Serena just closed her eyes as she let all the stress she was under fade away. Turning her head to rest in the crook of her neck, Serena felt the vibration of her cell phone. "That's you" he said as he let go of his embrace of Serena while she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Opening it up to see that Trip had left her over ten messages, Serena began groaned in frustration

"Dammit" Serena sighed

"What?" Sean asked

"I was supposed to be there" Serena said before she once again began to flag a taxi down "I was supposed to be with Trip tonight" she said

**There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break**

Looking up at the sign as a form of indication as to where he was, Dan was relieved to see that he was at the correct place. Heading into the club, Dan looked on at the stage as it was beginning to pick up in preparation for tonight. Looking around to see if he could locate Carter, Dan began to get a little worried that he had come out of his way for nothing. Walking further inside the club, Dan headed towards the bar just as Carter made his way out of his office to see his friend. A bit surprised to see Dan, Carter walked a little hesitantly as they headed towards each other, meeting up at the bar.

"You don't have the limp anymore" Dan noticed

"Massage therapy, helps the muscles a bit" Carter replied "What are you doing here?" he asked

"I wanted to come by to make things right" Dan said as a silence came between them

"You punched me. You punched me hard" Carter mentioned

"And I'm sorry for that" Dan told him

"But you had me when you walked into the door" Carter said before he quickly wrapped his arms around Dan to hug him "I missed you so much man. Girls are so mean" he told his friend as Dan couldn't help but laugh while Carter let go of his hug on him "What are you doing around here?" he asked

"I'm supposed to meet up with Ivy" Dan said hesitately

"Oh, so you're actually…you know" Carter nodded "It's fine though, it's not really the best thing for me with the whole Vanessa aspect, but it could be for you" he said

"Yeah" Dan nodded a bit unconvincing

"You know, it's okay to have your doubts. We all do, but just be sure your ready to close one chapter before starting another. Sometimes we skim through chapters to get to the end result but miss details in between that could make the ending either worth it or not" Carter said as Dan just took in what he was saying

**There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah**

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way into the nightclub, Katie walked along the side of the walls as she was trying to locate the two boys. Frustrated that her plans were thwarted by the unexpected arrival, Katie couldn't help but be concerned with what was going on with Nate. From her times with Nate, Katie always knew that he had more pain than willing to show but it was his ability to hide his pain that made him the forgettable out of the group. Noticing that Damien was making his way out towards the restroom, Katie saw this as her chance to catch up with him. Picking up her pace, Katie trailed behind to catch up with him. Once she saw her opportunity, Katie pushed Damien inside the restroom before locking the door behind them.

"You know you popping up anywhere and everywhere is a bit annoying" Damien said

"You bring him out to a club?" Katie questioned

"He wanted to have a good time" Damien replied

"Then take him to an airport and get him breakfast before he flies back" Katie told him

"It's not that simple…"Damien began to say

"It's very simple. Taking him to a club does what?" Katie asked

"Gets his mind off of being in New York reasoned" Damien replied

"No, it keeps him from avoiding New York" Katie replied as a silence came between them as she let out a deep sigh "You think you're helping him by giving him drugs or taking him out, but you're not" she said

"This is a business deal, I'm fulfilling…." Damien began to say

"Well he's not a business deal to me" Katie quickly replied "He's Nate, that's who he is to me and I'm telling you right now, you're not helping him" she told him

"Then what should I do?" Damien asked "How do I tell a grown man to go away?" he asked

"By telling him that while he thinks his problems don't exist, they do exist. He has to face them, he has to realize that he has family that do love him and want to help him" Katie told him

"You do know that's not anything I would say right?" Damien asked

"You will tonight because like I said, he's not a business deal to me, he's my friend" Katie told him "And if you make matters worse, I will make sure that you'll be a business deal" she told him as Damien looked on at her before she opened up the door and made her way out, once again making sure that she was a sight unseen as she always tried to be.

**On Sunday you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply**

Pulling up in front of the house, Serena slowly made her way out of the taxi before she took a few moments to compose herself. Looking on at what remained of the after party that she was sure was filled with nothing but praise and congratulations for Trip, Serena could see that it was still yet another thing she had missed. Making her way up the driveway, Serena passed the staff as she headed towards the front door. Heading inside of the house, Serena didn't have to go far to see that Trip was sitting in deep conversation with David. Turning their attention towards the blond upon realizing that it was her. Sensing the tension between the two, David gathered his notes as he got up to leave them alone.

"I'm sorry. I lost track of time" Serena quickly began to reason

"I asked you if you wanted to come, I asked you did you really want to come" Trip said

"I did want to come" Serena reasoned

"Then what?! Why didn't you?" Trip asked as a silence came between them "I called. I text. I did everything but lose my mind because I was thinking that you were in danger or something…" he began to say as he wanted to keep his emotions in check "I get that you care about our work, I get that. I'm not mad if you felt that you had to figure out what was going on with Marley….I just want to know where you are, I want to know if you're okay or not okay" he said

"I was, Sean was helping…." Serena began to say as Trip became

"Wait, what?" Trip asked as Serena began to realize what she had said "You were with Sean, when you said you would be with me?" he questioned

"It wasn't like that…." Serena began to say

"Then what was it like?" Trip asked

"It was like Sean helping me find Marley because he knows people in the neighborhood that she lives in" Serena said

"Then tell me that!?" Trip exclaimed

"I am, I just did…" Serena began to say

"No, you're telling me because I'm upset. You're telling me because you messed up, you're telling me because you have to not because you want to or because you actually care about me" Trip said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena questioned

"It means that he will always be a part of us. Every time I think we shake him and grow closer, you bring him in" Trip said

"We are close. I just went to him because I was freaking out" Serena said as Trip just laughed to himself in disbelief "What?" she asked

"You went to him when you were freaking out" Trip said "Did you ever think that you should come to me, your boyfriend" he said

"I knew you were busy with…" Serena began to reason

"I think that you mean well, I genuinely do. I think that you just don't realize that you fall back on him" Trip said "I've waited patiently, I've stuck by you while you got over him but I'm not going to be second when I should be first with you" he told her

"Trip…" Serena began to say

"I don't mind you caring about what you do, I don't mind you being friends with him. But I do mind the fact that you don't even appreciate what we have or just me in general" Trip said as he looked her dead in the eyes to show his disappointment before he made his way out of the room, leaving her behind.

**The world is ours if we want it  
We can take it if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand**

Walking up towards the train station, Chuck looked on at the shady people that lurked about as his immediate thought was to hurry up and get out of there as quick as possible. Opening up the door to make his way inside, Chuck stood in the entrance way as he scanned the benches in search of the young girl. Becoming a bit impatient with the results that he wasn't finding from what he was guaranteed to be true, Chuck let out a sigh of frustration before he took in the overall setting that he was in. Letting the thought register for a moment, Chuck immediately walked over towards the safe area of the station that would be some bit of an open area while not exposing to the world to see. Turning the corner to see the girl, Marley attempted to nod off to sleep before she once again woke. Trying to change positions that she was sitting in, Marley was caught off guard by the sight of Chuck.

"You're not the easiest person to look for" Chuck said

"I don't want to be found" Marley replied after a few moments

"Yeah well, I don't exactly like my circumstances in a few areas of my life but I have to deal regardless. Running away isn't the best option" Chuck said

"…go away" Marley replied

"I don't tend to follow orders so willingly" Chuck replied as a silence came between them letting him know that she wasn't so easily swayed "You shouldn't be here" he said as he let out a sigh

"I shouldn't be a lot of things but I am" Marley replied as she quickly got up from the floor to gather her things

"A lot of things like what? Things your mom says you are, I'll be the first to say that I don't think she holds any ounce of credibility" Chuck replied

"Thank you that makes me feel so much better" Marley replied sarcastically as she tried to walk past him "You guys must get some special reward for helping those less fortunate than you? You must have some quota that you need to fill because I don't need your pity!" she yelled as she pushed Chuck away from her as her anger began to show "….I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask for my life but I got it and I sure as hell don't need your pity for it. Yeah, my mom's not the greatest….but we all can't be rich, we have to make sacrifices…."she began to say

"There's making sacrifices and then there's not giving a shit, I believe she falls under the category of the last option" Chuck told her "I'm not here to judge you because I've got my own crap but I just figured….you need something, I can't exactly pin point what but I think I can help you" he said as Marley just laughed to herself

"So you think because you somehow bought me, that I just become your responsibility?" Marley asked

"…in all honesty, yes" Chuck told her "You can either be mad at the world for the hand you've been dealt….or you could let someone help you" he said as silence came between them as Marley just thought to herself .

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake**

Closing his lap top, Tyler breathed a deep sigh as he knew for the rest of the night he couldn't exactly save the world. With the information he had, Tyler was happy that he was able to get that bit of information, which was more than he originally had from the start of the day. Getting up from his seat, Tyler grabbed his keys before he walked over towards where Eleanor was sitting. Grabbing the book out of her hand to her dismay, Tyler assisted his mother up.

"I wasn't done reading" Eleanor exclaimed

"I know but we can eat. We can eat an actual meal with brownies we can trust" Tyler told her as he opened the door for her

"Fine" Eleanor sighed

"Hey" Tyler said catching her attention "This was kind of fun, excluding the brownies, this was fun to kind of do some bit of investigating work together" he told her as Eleanor smiled at his admission "But that's all you'll get out of me. I'm starving" he said trying not to get too sappy

**There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
**

**[Monaco, France]**

Sitting in the car, Katie watched on intently as the car pulled up at the airport with Nate and Damien getting out of the car. Recognizing the immediate disappointment that was on Nate's face, Katie could see that Damien had gone through on his promise to send Nate back to New York. Taking a deep breath, Katie knew that soon enough Nate would be gone but she couldn't allow herself to leave without knowing for sure that he would take off okay. Feeling as if her heart was aching at yet another goodbye that she hated to have, Katie wanted nothing more than to be there for her friend as he was dealing with his rough times but she knew she could only look on from the eyes of Gossip Girl. Each day, each text or breaking news, Katie just hoped that they would all figure it out, the thing called happiness because at the end of the day she'd want nothing more than for them to live the lives she wished for them. Getting out of the car, Katie leaned up against the car as she prepared to watch him leave. Feeling the vibrations of her cell phone, Katie dug into her pocket to grab her phone. Looking on at the phone, Katie answered the phone reluctantly.

"What do you want?" Katie asked

"I would hope you'd be a bit more enthused, seeing as I'm helping you out" Georgina replied

"How close are you?" Katie asked

"Close enough to have second thoughts" Georgina replied "I don't see the point in this. I'm beginning to hate that I even told you" she sighed

"Yeah well, you'd do it. Regardless of how much you protest, you've become dependable in the weirdest of ways" Katie sighed

"I heard you had a blast from the past, how was that?" Georgina asked

"Another aching reminder that my life sucks" Katie said as she watched Nate board the plane

"It's the path you've chosen" Georgina said as she could sense a bit of sadness in her sisters voice

"….I know" Katie said after a few moments as she watched the plane prepare for takeoff as it wasted no time

"You're not missing anything. Backstabbing, business, backstabbing, sex with a random, backstabbing, lies, more backstabbing; it's really all becoming mundane" Georgina said

"Good, then you'll have no problem adjusting" Katie said as she watched the plane take off in flight as she walked out far enough to keep it within her sights "I need the home front to be good. I need them to be okay" she said

"…I don't under why this matters to you" Georgina replied

"….because above all else, their people I love. You protect the people you love, at all cost" Katie said before she began to back away "Safe travels. I'll be watching" she said

"Oh, I don't doubt you will" Georgina replied sarcastically "XOXO" she said before she hung up the phone. Watching as the plane was no longer in sight, Katie took a deep breath as she could only imagine what it would be like if things were to be normal and she could actually take Nate's as a welcome visit in a time where she'd welcome it more than anything. But again, it was a life that she had a chosen showing the consequences of the life she chose to walk away from. Interrupted by the sound of her phone going off, Katie assumed that it was a message from Georgina, but was surprised to see it was something else.

"Website encryption has been copied" Katie read the message to herself as she became puzzled with this news

**There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
**

Walking down the hallway, Marley pulled her bag up on her shoulder as she clenched on tight to her tattered balloon towards the destination he had told her. Opening the door to the bedroom, Marley dropped her bag as she took in the sight of the lavish setting. Flat screen television, private bathroom, desk, color coordinated furniture that matched the paint in the room; everything seemed to be so perfect that it all felt so surreal. Coming up behind her, Chuck looked at her as she walked in the room further, touching the items that were in the room before she turned to look at him.

"Don't worry, I won't steal anything from you" Marley told him

"By all means steal it, staplers are a dime a dozen" Chuck said as Marley looked down in her hands that she did indeed have a stapler in her hand "Housekeeping comes every other day, so you don't have to worry about making a mess. I typically don't have the variety of drinks beyond that of alcohol but you can call room service and put it on the tab. The same goes for food as well" he told her as he realized that Marley's attention had drifted towards the bed as if she were amazed by it "What?" he asked

"I've never had one" Marley said before she looked on at him

"Never had what?" Chuck asked

"A bed" Marley replied as the statement took Chuck by surprise as something as simple as a bed had always been at his disposal at any beck and call

"I'll let you get some sleep" Chuck said after a few moments, unsure of how to really respond to the statement. Making his way out of the room, Chuck closed the door as he began to walk down the hallway towards the living room to see Serena looking out the window "She's good" he said a bit stunned as Serena turned to look at him

"Good" Serena said "Thanks again Chuck. I was worried sick but I'm just glad she's safe…."she began to say

"It's no problem. Everyone seems to frequent my place anyways" Chuck sighed

"Well I should go. I'll be by in the morning" Serena said as she walked towards the door while Chuck just nodded "Why'd you do this?" she asked after she had come to a complete stop

"We both had shitty parents that wanted little to do with us, at this point we're a match made in heaven" Chuck replied as Serena couldn't help but laugh to herself

"Who knows Bass, you might not be the asshole you proclaim to be" Serena said as she made her way out of the penthouse

**When your lips are on my lips  
Then our hearts beat as one  
But you slip out of my fingertips  
Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh**

**[Flashback]**

_**Pressed up the cold tile, Serena held her arm out to shield her from just how cold it really was. Teasing a little, Sean pressed into her as Serena just groaned. Resting her forehead up against the tile, Serena breathed heavily as the sensation shot through her body. Serena felt her knees buckle once again, but his arm around my waist holding her up at his entrance. In and out, harder and harder Sean plunged into her. His fingers pressing ever harder against her frontside. Serena felt her body shake with each thrust. Almost in a dream, she felt her body begin pushing back against his. Serena felt as if she couldn't breathe, couldn't think, he felt so good that her brain had lost all its devices. Every thrust bringing her closer to release, the pain of the depth combining with the sheer pleasure of his touch. His lips finding mine as he maneuvered his head around to capture her lips with his. Their tongues dancing in a fiery passion.**_

**[End of Flashback]**

Shaking his head back into reality, Sean dropped the remote control that was in his lap as he looked on to see that he was back to the reality of playing video games. Rubbing his eyes, Sean began to register that he had drifted off into memories of his time with Serena. Amazed that a simple hug could bring back memories he was trying so desperately to rid himself of, Sean just focused on the reality that was in front of him. Quickly getting up from his chair, Sean relieved himself of his shirt as he felt the sudden need for a shower, a cold one for his sudden preference from the memory he had.

**Don't wanna break your heart  
Wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to wait  
So let me give your heart a break  
**

Realizing that he wasn't showing up, Ivy looked around as the crowd only seemed to stay the same throughout the night, even towards midnight. Getting up from her table, Ivy began to make her way down the staircase as she began to make her way through the crowd. Looking up to see Carter coming her direction, Ivy quickly walked towards him as she was hoping that Dan had gotten in touch with him.

"Carter, hey" Ivy smiled "Have you heard from Dan? I mean given the circumstances?" she asked

"You mean since you made it seem like you were into me but you were really into Dan?" Carter questioned as Ivy was expecting that tone from him "We've talked" he said

"Where is he?" Ivy asked

"He had to close out a chapter that he's not writing" Carter said

"Great, so he's working" Ivy sighed

"Yeah, something like that" Carter smiled "Hey, I heard another interesting tidbit that I just wanted your clarification on. Did you take any sort of messages from my phone?" he asked

"….no, why?" Ivy asked as she became nervous at Carter's skeptical stare, hoping that he wouldn't catch on to the fact that she was lying

"Oh, no reason. I just have this inkling that I've been violated and I just hate that feeling, especially when I don't really want to be violated. I'm all for self-requested, freaky violation but not the sneaky violation. That annoys me…but luckily you wouldn't know about that" Carter said

"Right" Ivy nodded as she attempted to leave but Carter stepped in front of her

"I don't know what game you're playing and let's face it you can play it because you're gorgeous, I just want you to realize that it won't pan out like you think" Carter told her as Ivy just looked at him strangely "They've been through a lot, Dan and Blair. They're like some strong cohesive glue that has a few holes to where you think you can break it a part, but it just does break a part. They find their way back, that's just what they do. It may have seemed bleak but I think and know that they will find their way back. I just hope whatever game you're playing can withstand the hell she'll put you through" he told her

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean? Blair can't exactly sue everyone" Ivy questioned

"Oh, you really have no clue" Carter laughed at Ivy's naïve thought "This will be entertaining. She'll destroy you and won't even break a sweat in doing so" he said as Ivy quickly stormed off not taking kindly to his statement "Why do the cute ones have to be so naïve?" he questioned aloud to himself

**'Cause you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah, yeah  
**

Walking up to see that the long lines weren't in affect like she had thought, Blair let out a sigh as she began to factor in the fact that her time at the café had gone longer than she had originally planned. Wanting to back out of being that person that goes to movies alone, Blair didn't want to deal with the prospects of being home alone. Standing in line for a few moments, Blair bought her ticket and headed inside the theater towards the concession stand. Seeing a crowd of people, Blair was almost tempted to go in without her desired popcorn chocolate covered raisins. Watching as the crowd began to go off towards their movies, Blair saw Dan emerge from the crowd. A bit surprised, Blair rubbed her eyes to make sure that she wasn't just seeing something that she wanted to be there but was in fact seeing him. Walking up with two bags of popcorn in hand, Dan handed on bag to her.

"How?..." Blair began to question

"I haven't really gotten around to watching any movies. Figured since you were coming, I'd have someone to watch movies with" Dan told her

"But…." Blair began to say

"I listened to what you said, all of it….and I figured that Monty Python the Holy Grail was a pretty good choice for the starting point in this. I mean that is your definition of light, right?" Dan asked

"Yes. It's wacky comedy but it has its moments" Blair replied as she couldn't help but smile "I do have rules though, for this fifty movie thing" she began to say

"Of course you do" Dan laughed

"You keep your hand out of my popcorn, most important rule" Blair stated

"Hence the two bags" Dan replied

"I like chocolate raisins with my popcorn, weird but I like it" Blair told him

"Definitely weird" Dan commented with a bit of a laugh

"And I like to hog the armrest" Blair told him

"Is that all?" Dan asked as he bought himself a soda

"And I always accept free sodas" Blair smiled as she took the soda from him as she quickly began to sip on it. Shaking his head, Dan just laughed as he began to back over towards the concession stand

"Is there anything else I should know? You know so you don't steal it?" Dan asked

"We have forty nine more, can't give myself away on the first" Blair said as Dan eventually turned to buy another soda and for the sake of paying attention, he bought the chocolate covered raisins as well.

**The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love**

Waiting anxiously in the terminal, each busying themselves with some form of a task that would get themselves over the fact that they were only getting deeper and deeper into this mess. Seeing a bit of sign that a plane had landed, the girls got up from their seats as they looked on as the passengers made their way into the terminals. Looking on at each other nervously, the girls just took a deep sigh as they looked back on at the sight before them.

"B must be losing her touch to send the lackees for me" Georgina replied with her signature grin

"And we're sure Dorota intended for this?" April whispered to ask Jenny "I mean she seems…."she began to say as she couldn't quite find the words

"Like a bitch" Georgina concluded for her "That's because I am. Let's get a few things straight before we embark upon this business venture. I don't take orders, I take suggestions. I don't do girl bonding, the occasional sexual encounters involving such bondage, yes. I don't open up, it's pathetic. Get it kiddies?" she asked

"Oddly enough, I kind of like you" Justine said after a few moments before Georgina just shook her head and walked off

"It doesn't take much to realize that she's not a virgin by any stretch" April sighed as they all turned to look on at Georgina

"The bitch is back" Jenny sighed as she folded her arms

* * *

**Author's Note- So things are now on a different path now. Yay! While I was writing it, I was like it might not be the chapter your jumping up and down for but it definitely is lead in a new direction for everyone. I'll explain by characters.**

**Dan/Blair- No more angst. No more angst. No more angst. I know we're all tired of the angst and the crying, I am too, but we had to go through it because it'll only make things much better for when they do get it right. Dan and Blair have both accepted that they want to get to know each other better and in some ways, they both have accepted that regardless of the fighting, the spark is still there. So that's big for them. They haven't acknowledged it to each other but it's there for them. Dan and Blair just needed to stop blaming each other or expecting so much from each other, and just start listening to each other and through working together and the movies they will, sort of like Season Four in the show. I wanted to take a different approach with the whole marriage aspect in their relationship by completely switching it up. Some of the common things in marriage is that you're unaware of the past, you don't really know each other, how do you know if the person you're married to is really the one for you when you haven't been with other people. I wanted to address all of that in this story with a unique way, so yes it's frustrating, but I assure you that you will like the ending. Ivy isn't out of the picture because of Jack and for her own reasons, so don't expect her to be gone.**


	12. Avoidance At Its Best

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you all for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them. Sorry for the delay, I've started up with classes and it's been hectic with all the writing that's required. I would say the updates will be once a week for now on, maybe more if classes slow up. I hope you all had a great holiday. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to the feedback.

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Eleven- Avoidance At Its Best**

* * *

**_[Flashback; Chapter Ten]_**

_Eagerly looking on at the woman, Justine couldn't help but wonder what Dorota had thought up in her mind. At first, Jenny thought it would be a simple and sweet request to protect the girl she had come to love so much in Blair, but as she looked on at Dorota, she got the feeling like something more was going on in her head. Eyes darting all around, Justine kept her focus on the maid as the anticipation was only building inside of her, which would only mean that the girls were getting themselves deeper and deeper in to this mess they had made with Sarah Myers. Shaking her head, Justine gave a wishful prayer that all would be well and that they'd still be employed, if things should get bad. Seeming as if she was the only one that had no fears, April took a deep gulp as she was prepared to do whatever was possible for the two sides to come together in a respectable. Seeing that all eyes were on her, Dorota took a few moments to think things through before she came to the conclusion that it was the only way to go undetected without Blair realizing._

"_Dorota, what is it?" Jenny asked nervously _

"_She's right" Dorota said as she looked over at Justine "There's a hoe as you say among us" she said as Justine clapped her hands in celebration_

"_See, I'm not just the obsessed one!" Justine declared "I have intuition and my intuition is that we have a golddigger within our realm of sacred Dan" she said_

"_Do we really have to boost her ego? Now we'll never hear the end of it…" Jenny began to say as Justine continued to do a happy dance over her momentary victor of being right_

"_No, you two need to hear it because it's clear that you two don't appreciate my intellect" Justine replied "She had an aroma about her that only intellect could pick up…."she began to say_

"_What does that have to do with anything? I mean how exactly we thwart Ivy out of the picture because it's not like Dan won't notice her not being there" Jenny asked as a smile came to Dorota's face at the question_

"_Oh, this makes sense. Evil smile, Blair's trusty maid and childhood mother figure" April concluded as she looked on at Dorota with the same eery feeling she would if she were to be looking on at Blair when she got an ingenious idea._

**What we do when we go high?  
We doin' it all night  
Ooh the girls, they wanna ride with us tonight  
I'm in the middle of the club with my crew and we all messed up  
Screamin' hell yeah, hell yeah**

_**"Dorota: The point is to not get rid of Ivy because as you said, Mr. Daniel would notice. You must give Ivy what she wants and what most people desire about this world, everything. The only person that would be capable of feeding into that without being the slightest bit of suspicious would be…. **_

_**Jenny: Georgina Sparks. Blair's arch nemesis, if that should exist in this world**_

_**Dorota: Put Georgina with Ivy, she'll create the monster by feeding her what she wants **_

_**Justine: So we do a set-up, have the two collide"**_

Pulling the hoodie over his head to finish off his required attire, Dorota prepared Vanya as best as she could for his role in this. Aiding her husband in his deep breathing, Dorota could only hope that Vanya would follow through like she needed him to. Like clockwork, Jenny noticed Ivy running through the park as she had done on her usual timing. Walking over towards Justine, Jenny gave the approximate timing of when to give Georgina her signal while Vanya's nerves began to flare up once again as the time got closer for him to do his part. Finally growing annoyed with his nerves, Dorota gave her husband a stern look that let him know that he had to suck up the nerves and come through, if not for her, then for Ms. Blair, and if there was anything that Vanya knew, it was that Dorota loved Blair as if she were her own child. Sitting as an innocent bystander, reading her newspaper in the park; April signaled Dorota for Vanya. Pushing her husband out behind the bushes, Vanya took off jogging at first on the path before picking up his speed to attack Ivy as the mugger his role required.

"Get off me!" Ivy said struggling with Vanya while April's view of the scene let her know that the mugging wasn't noticeable to garner attention, which made them on track to move on to the next phase. Sending the signal to Georgina, April once again went back to her role as the innocent bystander that had no clue that someone was being mugged in front of her because she was listening to her music so loudly on her headphones.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry" Vanya muttered to Ivy, which only left Ivy confused as to why he was an apologetic mugger

"Let go of me. Help! Someone help me! Lady, can you help me?!" Ivy declared before she looked over at April for some sort of help but received none. About to give up some bit of hope, Ivy was quickly relieved.

"Get off of her you ass!" Georgina said before she quickly pulled Vanya off of Ivy to where he fell to the floor "You perv!" she said before she began to kick and punch Vanya in a dramatic fashion

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at the scene, Dorota squirmed along with the girls as she watched Vanya catch a beat down of epic proportions. Though Vanya was getting the brunt of the hits, Justine and Jenny couldn't help but feel for the guy as he cried out like a girl with the few foreign phrases that they couldn't detect.

"Oh, that's got to hurt" Jenny said as Georgina gave Vanya a shot to the lower regions

"He is wearing the padding we bought, right? I mean we told Georgina he was wearing the padding" Justine asked as she looked over at Dorota

"You bought padding?" Dorota asked in complete shock

"Oh, poor Vanya" Jenny replied, feeling even worse for Vanya

"The babies" Dorota replied as she looked on with a contorted face

_**Meanwhile….**_

Seeing that Vanya had received enough a brutal lashing, Georgina took a few moments to compose herself as this mini beat down felt like a kickboxing class for her after it was all said and done. With her back turned towards Ivy, Georgina motioned for Vanya to take off that way she could pretend like she couldn't catch up with him. Taking the hint slowly, Vanya quickly got up from the floor as he began to limp off out of sight. Looking over to see April in her disguise, Georgina just shook her head in disbelief with how well Blair had trained her followers to buy into the scheme aspects of the Upper Eastside.

"Thank you so much" Ivy said as she began to thank Georgina

"No problem. I just saw him attacking and knew I had to do something" Georgina said "Georgina Sparks" she said introducing herself to Ivy

"Ivy Dickens…" Ivy began to say

"Aw, the Ivy Dickens that managed to steal Dan away from Blair" Georgina smiled with delight

"And of course people know me as that" Ivy said to herself "I didn't steal him away, Blair doesn't get him like I do. So she did it" she said

"Relax, I'm on your side. I respect any girl that can stick it to Miss Prissy" Georgina replied "You want to get a drink?" she asked as Ivy couldn't help but feel relief that Georgina wasn't going to judge her

"Yeah, sure" Ivy smiled

**Yeah, yeah  
I ain't see you on the Forbes yet  
Swear to God, I ain't see you in the stores yet  
Donatella on the corset  
Pretty gang in the back of my Corvette  
Copped my best friends Rangers and Benzes  
Plus all my menses, Louie V lenses  
This is how you feel when you winning  
Man they been rocking with me since the beginning, innin'  
This is where the stress ends  
Feel ill when you never got a stress ends  
Always in the press when  
Paparazzi in the bushes with the stretch lens**

_**"Justine: Okay so we organize a We Hate Blair fanclub, how is that going to solve anything?**_

_**Dorota: Once Ivy gets around Georgina, gets the lure of the Upper Eastside….**_

_**Jenny: She'll want the life**_

_**Dorota: So much so that it will seduce her"**_

Seeing the long line for the nightclub, Ivy began to feel overwhelmed as there was no way in hell she was going to be let in with so many of trust fund kids getting in. Letting out a deep sigh, Ivy pulled her phone out to call Georgina and come up with some excuse that she couldn't make it due to some fake illness that she had picked up to preserve her pride. Just as she began to go through her contact list to find her newfound friend, Ivy wasn't too happy to see that Dan was once again staying a little late to continue work on the movie with Lyle since the producer was now working with them. Preparing to leave as she put her phone away in, Ivy was caught off guard to see Georgina coming her way.

"Hey, I was just going to leave…." Ivy began to say before Georgina linked her arm with hers

"Nonsense, the party is just getting started" Georgina smiled before Ivy broke away from her

"I can't…I can't get in" Ivy sighed

"Says who?" Georgina asked

"Says my address, says my bank account, says my parents" Ivy groaned in frustration

"Look that's all sad, but here's the trick, use Danny boys name. His name carries weight now that he's all successful" Georgina said as she walked towards Ivy "You do have funds right?" she asked

"…I have one of Dan's credit cards that he let me use to get some cash out…" Ivy began to say

"Perfect, drinks on you tonight" Georgina replied before she moved Ivy along, bypassing the line as they walked right into the club.

**Say cheese to that  
Pull up on the double R, pop clutch on them  
And them strippers ain't mad when I touch on them  
Russell Simmons shoe game, put a rush on them  
Send a GT vodka, sittin' on top, uh  
Mafia money eatin' seafood pasta  
VMA's, I was good, dear  
Front row, yea, always in a good chair  
The bad gon' boo  
But the good cheer  
That's why my pocket on blimp like the good year, yeah  
Yeah, yeah**

_**"Dorota: Once she gets the lure, she'll want nothing more than to keep it up. Georgina will create the next Lindsay Lohan**_

_**Justine: A golddigger turned into a hot mess. I feel like we're creating our very own E True Hollywood story. Love it.**_

_**April: This Georgina, she sounds mean"**_

It was yet another night out while Dan was in the office for work, not minding their schedules that were occurring these past couple of days, Ivy began to settle in to their new found routine. Dan would stay at his place and on occasion, Ivy would find some reason to stay over but upon gaining a new friend other than Jack encouraged Ivy to truly take part in the Upper Eastside life. Club hopping, Ivy finally began to feel like money was no obstacle in her way nor was curfew to avoid her mother's wrath. Getting up on the table after finishing a shot, Ivy danced along with her favorite song. Looking back to see Ivy, Georgina smiled with delight as she knew that it wouldn't take much into destroying Ivy as the girls had wanted. Grabbing her phone, Georgina casually took an array of photos of Ivy dancing on the table before she began to send the photos off to Gossip Girl.

_**Meanwhile…**_

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way through the double doors of the abandoned warehouse, Katie quickly made her way down the hallway like a girl on a mission. With the latest threat to her site being that of the encryption codes being copied, it had her a bit on edge and suspicious of everyone that she was interacting with. Opening up the door to the desired work area to see her trusty computer wizard that had helped her create the very site that became her identity, Katie looked on with hope that Mac had found something for her to work with but was only met with his own look of frustration. Closing the door behind her, Katie walked over to pour herself a cup of coffee to her delight before taking a seat beside Mac at the computer desk to look on with much bewilderment at the computer.

"Anything?" Katie asked

"Nothing that would indicate that someone is lurking about" Mac said

"That's because they've already lurked. I got the message saying that the code had been copied, as if they were searching for it or something" Katie sighed

"Because it's every day that someone decides to search for encryption codes that happen to be coordinates" Mac replied sarcastically as Katie took a few moments to think

"I can't take the chance. I need you, I need you big time on this Mac. Pull an all nighter if you have to but I need to find out who was on the site and what they're planning to do…." Katie began to say before her phone vibrated

"I believe that's your phone, interrupting your list of constant demands" Mac replied as Katie looked on at the message to see that it was from Georgina "What is it?" he asked trying to peak at the phone

"Nothing, it's just Gossip Girl stuff" Katie sighed "Before you do the full on maintenance, I need you to post on our latest subject" she said handing her phone over to show the picture

"You've got twisted ways, I love them but you've got twisted ways" Mac laughed

"What's a typical day in the Upper Eastside without a girl trying to be the next It-Girl" Katie sighed as she spun around in her chair

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to meet up with Prince charming or something…" Mac began to ask as he looked on at the girl in pure

"Shut up" Katie groaned as she continue to spin around in her chair while Mac just laughed at her

**What we do when we go high?  
We doin' it all night  
Ooh the girls, they wanna ride with us tonight  
I'm in the middle of the club with my crew and we all messed up  
Screamin' hell yeah, hell yeah**

_**"Justine: This all sounds like much work but we won't have long until Blair finds out about her nemesis being back in town**_

_**Jenny: Wouldn't really be surprising but then again, the last time that Georgina came back she was on this plot along with her crazy mother to kill Blair**_

_**Justine: Yeah, twenty five to life is not really what I was aiming for…**_

_**Dorota: In order for this to work, Ms. Blair must know about the friendship, everyone must know**_

_**April: Why?**_

_**Dorota: Because you're trying to create another It-Girl. Ms. Blair will be distracted with killing the image of It Girl, that she won't have time to focus on our plans or marriage. We must distract Ms. Blair with something that holds greater interest to her"**_

Getting out of the towncar, Blair kept a close eye on her cell phone screen as she paid little attention towards the media. Hoping that today would be the day that Dan would text her with his movie choice for the weekend, Blair sighed as it was just another day with little word from Dan. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Blair had no clear understanding of how things were between them. Their first movie together had served to spark much debate and conversation but now Blair was just wondering did she pick the wrong movie or did she laugh too much for him to enjoy it, all the things that she feared were running rampant in her head with the little that she knew from Dan. Knowing that now wasn't the time to worry about her personal life, Blair had to get into business mode because tonight was all about promoting the latest Bilson line that It Girl had been tied to. Walking up towards Jenny, Justine, and April; Blair joined the girls as they looked on at their work.

"The press are loving the new line" April smiled happily

"Which ultimately is a bonus for us financially and figuratively speaking" Justine smiled

"That's a bonus of how to look at things" Blair said as she went to putting her focus back on her cell phone "Is it just me or is the reception bad in this place" she stated as April, Justine, and Jenny looked on at each other for confirmation once they saw Georgina and Ivy make their way into the event.

"Uh, I don't think the reception should be your concern" April replied

"What should be my concern then?" Blair asked as she looked up from her phone to see Ivy and Georgina mingling with the guests "What. The. Hell" she said nearly seething

"I had no idea…" Jenny began to reason

"Who? How? Why?!" Blair asked in disbelief

"Georgina was friends with one of the Bilson's, that's all I know. They all run together in some party circuit" April quickly reasoned

"And you couldn't bother to inform said Bilson that having Georgina Sparks, also the daughter of the woman that tried to kill me, is a bad idea?!" Blair questioned

"We have to separate business from personal" Jenny stated

"Oh, don't do that…." Blair began to say in her defense

"We can't dictate what people do or hang out with" Justine added "Besides, imagine how good this makes you look that you're not petty enough to get upset about Ivy" she said as Blair took a deep breath and tried to compose herself while the girls looked on, hoping that she wouldn't bust a vein in trying to be calm

"You're turning red" April noted of Blair

"This is me being calm!?" Blair stated "I'm freakin calm as I'll ever be. Excuse me while I partake in the bar" she said before she stormed off, leaving the girls scared

"Yeah, we should kind of tell the bartender to serve her water. You know, for the sake of lives" Justine stated after a few moments before they all agreed

"I'm already ahead of you" Jenny replied as she quickly walked over towards the bar

**What we do when we go high?  
We doin' it all night  
Ooh the girls, they wanna ride with us tonight  
I'm in the middle of the club with my crew and we all messed up  
Screamin' hell yeah, hell yeah**

_**"April: Having Blair tolerate Ivy could be….**_

_**Jenny: Dangerous**_

_**Dorota: Ms. Blair will have to be the bigger person between the two**_

_**Justine: There's being the bigger person then there's having the bigger foot to insert in her ass**_

_**Dorota: Trust me, I know Ms. Blair, this will all work to her benefit"**_

Letting out a yawn as he kicked his legs up on his desk, Dan sat in his chair for a few moments just trying to catch some bit of sleep. Looking on his phone to see that Ivy had text him about hanging out with Georgina, Dan tried to recall as to who Georgina was but simply couldn't and at this point he didn't really want to. Tossing his phone onto his desk, Dan looked around the office to see that he was the last one and probably the only one left behind. Leaning forward towards his computer, Dan began to go to the movie showtimes at the Sunshine. Opening the drawer, Dan pulled out the posted note of the movies he had jotted down as he began to correlate what the timing would be on them. Knowing that he'd have to call Blair to inform her of the next movie they'd see, Dan found those moments in between to be nothing filled with work as the Orsen Dean, the producer of the project, had come with more baggage than he had intended and all his focus had to be in keeping the producer happy.

* * *

Watching him sleep so peacefully in his bed, Serena did her best to be as quiet as possible when she tip toed in. Holding a breakfast tray of food from all his favorite stores, Serena slowly closed the door behind her before she tip toed forward. Putting the tray down beside him in the bed, Serena walked over to open up the curtain as Trip began to stir awake. Feeling the sunlight burn against his face, Trip began to open his eyes to see the smile of Serena to greet him in the morning. Hit with the aroma of food, Trip began to sit up in the bed to see a tray of all his favorites beside him as he could only come to the conclusion that Serena was behind this. Without much word, Serena climbed onto the bed to lean towards him to give him a quick kiss on the lips as all he could do was just smile back at his girlfriend.

"What is all of this?" Trip asked as Serena placed the tray in his lap

"This is me apologizing to you" Serena told him as she ran her hand through his messy hair "I get where you're coming from. I strongly get it. I know that you may think that there is more going on with Sean but there isn't. I wouldn't do that to you or us" she said

"What exactly is there with Sean?" Trip asked

"History. Friendship" Serena told him as Trip let out a deep sigh "I know that it doesn't sound appealing for us to be friends but we'll always have a bond….but it doesn't go past friendship" she told him

"Still doesn't make me happy" Trip laughed to himself as a silence came between them "I just wish I knew what was on his mind. I mean, it's you and any guy would be crazy not to want you" he said

"Yeah but it doesn't exactly mean I want them. Look, I like you. I like you a lot. I like what we have" Serena told him "You and Sean are completely different…" she began to say

"Thank you, I feel so much better now" Trip replied sarcastically as Serena just laughed

"No, I mean in a good way. I like you because you teach me new things, you make me care about the boring things. Like I read the business section now…." Serena began to say

"You hate the business section" Trip laughed

"Exactly! But I read it now because I know you're reading it and I just care about that stuff now because it has to do with you" Serena said "So what do you say? You forgive?" she asked with a big smile

"Yeah, I forgive" Trip smiled as Serena tackled him back on he bed with her lips firmly attached to his. Getting lost in their makeout session, Trip began to feel the vibration of her cell phone going off before he pulled away from her. "That's your phone" he said before Serena reached into her pocket to see that it was Blair calling

"It's Blair" Serena sighed

"Go, take the call. I want my french toast all to myself" Trip replied as Serena got off the bed to pull her phone out so that she could take the call. Walking off to the side, Serena quickly answered the phone

"Hello" Serena answered

"It takes five rings now?" Blair questioned

"I'm with Trip right now" Serena said

"Oh, the morning after glow?" Blair questioned

"No" Serena replied

"Early morning delay?" Blair then asked

"As in nothing, we're not on the landing strip. We're not even at the airport" Serena replied to Blair's sexual reference

"Are you being serious?" Blair asked "You two aren't having sex?" she questioned in disbelief

"Is there a point to this call?" Serena quickly asked in response

"By any chance, have you heard through the grapevine through the source of Carter man whore Baizen as to what Dan thought about our movie date?" Blair asked

"You haven't talked to Dan?" Serena asked

"I'm glad you pick up quickly. No, I haven't. I'd call but then I don't want to scare him off by being so pushy" Blair said

"But you are pushy" Serena laughed "I think you should call and ask what he thought about that night" she suggested

"No thank you. I've messed up enough. I just want this time to be different for us" Blair sighed

"Are you finally accepting of the new Dan?" Serena asked

"There is no new Dan, it's still the same Dan. It's just judgmental overload and me calling him on his crap" Blair replied

"Oh, so basically like things were from the beginning" Serena laughed "How about that? A redo for you two" she said with a bit of a laugh "I can ask Carter to do his investigative skills" she said

"No, now that I think about it. I don't want Carter's help. He's damaged enough as is" Blair sighed "I guess I will just have to wait for the next call….oh, this is interesting" she said

"What is?" Serena asked

"Sean, apparently he…" Blair began to say

"I don't want to know, I don't want to know" Serena said as she tried to block out what she was hearing from Blair "I've got to move away from Sean a bit, I can't hear things about him or else I'll want to be a friend and then it'll all go bad from there" she said

"Avoidance, let's see how long that will carry you" Blair laughed

"Far. If I want this relationship to work, it has to carry me far" Serena said

"Okay well, consider me avoiding with you. If you'll excuse me, I have work to suffer through as Ivy has now decided to become a pain in my ass" Blair replied

"Yeah, saw that. Georgina seems determined to make her another It Girl" Serena laughed

"Oh please, Ivy doesn't have stature to be an It Girl nor the bank account" Blair said

"She doesn't need the bank account herself, as long as she has someone else's is the important thing" Serena replied reluctantly as it began to make sense to Blair.

"I have to go. This phone call just got depressing" Blair sighed

"Blair…" Serena began to say before the line went dead. Looking on at her phone in a bit of disappointment, Serena was tempted to call her friend back to at least help her day start off better than what she had given her. "Good job Serena" she sighed as she spoke to herself

"Is everything okay?" Trip called out as Serena made her way back towards the

"Yeah, just this call with Blair didn't end the way I wanted it to" Serena said as she sat on the edge of the bed "But I will deal with that later. Right now, I want to focus on you. What can I do for you?" she asked with a smile on her face

"Oh, you could do many things" Trip laughed

"No, I mean specific. Campaign wise, something to show my support that I wanted to show at the dinner" Serena replied

"You could….I don't know, do an interview for me" Trip threw out as a suggestion

"Done" Serena replied

"Seriously?" Trip asked

"Yeah, I mean my publicist is on me about maintaining my appearances, which doesn't go hand in hand with me wanting to be low key. But for you, I can make that sacrifice" Serena replied "….a radio interview to be exact" she said

"Okay. You're doing a radio interview" Trip smiled on at Serena

* * *

Looking on at her phone for a moment, Blair couldn't help but want Serena to elaborate more on what she believed to be Ivy's source of income. Knowing through the little birdies of her inner circle, Blair was very much aware of the fact that Ivy had no known job. There was the occasional bartending jobs but nothing that was a stable income for the girl or nothing that would say that she had a career. Sighing in frustration, Blair hated that so much thought was going to Ivy and what she was doing because Blair always prided herself in not being that girl that worried about other girls. Leaning back in her chair, Blair looked on with a bit of confusion to see Dorota walking about in the office, making friends with the staff on the way towards Blair's office. Confused with her sudden appearance, Blair just looked on at Dorota as she just casually made her way into the office.

"Don't you have counters to clean, meals to cook, bathroom that need to deoderize?" Blair questioned as Dorota took a seat

"I just came from Vanya's doctor appointment. I thought I'd stop by" Dorota replied

"Vanya at a doctor's office?" Blair asked

"Yes, he get….physical" Dorota replied quickly

"Yeah, that's a story I don't want you to elaborate on" Blair quickly replied

"So, how was your movie with Mr. Humphrey?"Dorota asked as Blair just sighed

"I have no time to think about that…." Blair began to say

"You have no idea and he hasn't called you, has he?" Dorota quickly concluded

"How'd you know?" Blair asked quickly

"I know you. Usually when happy you're extra giddy, you take sigh and seem angry" Dorota replied

"I'm not angry. I'm just frustrated because I feel like we've had the awkward first date, we had good moments but were their bad moments that completely swayed either of us. I'm left with the dilemma of to call or not to call, to bring up a second movie or to wait for him to bring it up…." Blair began to say

"So you basically feel like a girl" Dorota replied

"Yes Dorota, I feel like a girl" Blair replied sarcastically "I don't want talk about this anymore" she sighed as the girls quickly made their way into the office, happy and somewhat thrilled to see Dorota

"Dorota….hey" April began to say excitedly before she began to realize that Blair was there

"What's with the unenthused hey? You guys act like you haven't seen Dorota before" Blair replied as the girls tried to play off their emotions

"Right but we don't see her in the….daylight. Daylight at work to be exact" Justine tried to reason

"Moving on, are we just about done with our research for the Myers meeting?" Blair asked

"Yes, but I think…I should still handle the deal" Jenny quickly replied as Justine and April quickly nodded in agreement

"Okay, why?" Blair asked a bit hesitantly "I mean not that I have an issue but shouldn't this be a team effort?" she asked

"Not necessarily, I mean we have incoming business proposals coming in that we have yet to entertain due to our focus on one. I mean we still have the jewelry line that is supposed to be release, then we have to put more focus on expanding our marketing to the more traditional methods…" April began to list

"Yeah, needs to have a billboard" Justine quickly added

"But we always work together? It's always interesting, fun even" Blair said as the girls looked at each other a bit awkward as they felt Blair's sentimental side come through that only made things more difficult. Each struggling with how to be nice to her feelings, the girls felt themselves entering into an emotional dilemma as the silence prevailed before the surprising appearance of Dan caused them to feel like luck was completely on their side.

"Dan!?" Jenny said excitedly as Blair quickly got up from her seat

"Hey" Dan said a bit surprised to see all of the girls in the office as he had only expected to see Blair. Stopping short, an awkward silence once again filled the room

"So….we should leave" April said

"No, I think we should stay" Justine quickly replied before Jenny pulled on Justine to lead her out while Dorota and April followed behind to give the two some privacy.

"Hey" Dan said once more

"Hey" Blair replied nervously "What's up? What are you doing here?" she asked

"I need your help with something" Dan replied as Blair looked on with concern

* * *

Sitting at the table, taking in the lavish setting of what was before her, Marley wasn't quite sure that she had ever seen such a breakfast layout in her life. Maids coming in and out of the kitchen with trays of food in hand, Marley just looked on as the food was placed in front of her. Looking up from the tray, Marley looked on to see Chuck in his only attire that she had ever seen him in, suit and tie, as he talked on his cell phone with a newspaper in hand. She'd hear random phrases of business spouted out but nothing that let her have any clue as to what Chuck was talking about. To her, she felt like she was a fish out of water in this realm of New York, where life was great and always accessible. Ending his call, Chuck sighed before he made his way over towards the table to take his seat. Sitting together in awkwardness, Chuck ate or barely ate as he usually did while Marley was timid to even grab food to put on her plate.

"Do you have school?" Chuck asked as he broke the silence between them

"Yes" Marley replied as the silence once again lingered. Noticing that the girl wasn't taking any food, Chuck just leaned back in his chair

"You know you can eat" Chuck told him

"I'm not really that hungry" Marley replied as Chuck just looked at her "Why do you have so much food?" she asked

"I didn't exactly know what you would want, so I just figured to get the best of everything" Chuck told her

"So this is a regular thing for you?" Marley asked

"No, I don't do breakfast" Chuck replied "That's hours that could be accomplishing work" he said before realizing what he had said "….I just usually don't eat breakfast but I just….I wanted to make sure things were comfortable" he told her

"Having a laid out spread like this, it makes me uncomfortable either way" Marley laughed to herself "I didn't get this with my mom, oatmeal if I was lucky. But no, I don't eat breakfast either" she said before they were interrupted by the sounds of the door opening with Nate making his way inside the penthouse.

"I'm back!" Nate called out as he headed into the dining area

"I can hear" Chuck replied as he took a sip from his coffee while Nate made his way into the dining area

"Oh wow, you're pulling from the kiddie pool now" Nate said as he looked on at Marley

"This is Marley, the girl that Serena's been talking so much about" Chuck replied as Nate quickly understood where Chuck was leading to before Chuck got up from his seat

"Oh, that Marley" Nate replied "Nice to meet you. Nate Archibald" he said as he introduced himself

"She'll be here for a while" Chuck told him

"….I'm sure until the system comes to get me" Marley replied sarcastically as Nate and Chuck looked on at each other "I was joking" she replied as a silence came before she got up from her seat

"I can have the driver take you to school" Chuck quickly suggested

"No, I'm good" Marley replied "I can just catch the subway" she said

"Just take the car, it'll get you there quicker" Chuck told her

"Your car goes in to my neck of the woods?" Marley questioned in disbelief

"It's a car, it's supposed to take you anywhere" Chuck replied "He can pick you up as well and bring you back. The staff knows you're permitted to get access to the penthouse, just make sure you say penthouse though" he said

"Why?" Marley asked

"Because the Bass family have numerous rooms and properties that the hotel has keys to for safe keeping" Nate told her with a bit of a smirk

"I should go" Marley sighed before she went to grab her backpack then proceeded to leave the penthouse

"You're adopting now?" Nate asked as he grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit

"Serena needed help, Marley was in a situation and my door is clearly a revolving door…" Chuck began to say

"Of women, well prior to the whole marriage deal" Nate replied "What inspired this?" he asked

"My want to not be so engulfed in hell" Chuck replied sarcastically "Word was that you had ventured off to Monaco. Any truth to that?" he asked

"It have some bit of truth" Nate replied "Used one of Trip's credit cards to fund the trip, no pun intended" he told him

"And in Monaco you probably found Damien, who probably fed into your newly formed party drug habit…" Chuck began to say

"Do you have a point in this?" Nate asked as the two just looked on at each other with much tension between them

"I hope you've cleared your head…because believe it or not, I'm not the enemy. None of us are. I want to help you…." Chuck began to say

"I know" Nate replied "I appreciate what you've done. I do. I just…I need people to stop treating me like I'm some fragile head case. I'm handling things, I'm getting better. I've accepted and now…I just want to get back to my old life" he said before a silence came between them

"Good. I'm glad" Chuck told him as he simply nodded before his phone began to vibrate "I've got to get to the club" he said

"Yeah" Nate nodded in response before Chuck made his way out of the penthouse. Getting up from his seat, Nate walked towards the door to make sure that Chuck was really gone before he pulled his cell phone out to dial a familiar number "Hey, I'm back. Yeah, I'm game. As long as I pocket the cash. Let's do it soon…the Plaza" he said as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone

* * *

Sitting in silence as they rode to the studio, Blair was eager to learn why she had to come with Dan and leave work. If it wasn't for the girls constant insistence that they had everything under control, Blair would've felt pressed to say no for work reasons but then in the back of her mind, she was just glad to see him after the days had passed had left her with no clue as to what was going on with him. Opening the door for her, Dan held the door as Blair got out of the taxi and with simple actions like that, Blair couldn't help but figure out why they had yet to discuss their recent movie together. In the back of her mind as she rode with him, the question plagued her as to why he hadn't called or come around until now but she could see there was other pressing issues he had. Walking through the studio lot, Blair did her best to decipher what Dan was thinking but she found that to be harder than she imagined since he was a blank canvas to her now. Nervously playing with his hands, Blair could only conclude that if he came to her for help then it had to do with work.

"Okay, Dan. We need to stop" Blair said finally coming to the brink of her intrigue as she grabbed Dan by his shoulders to stop him "Why don't you tell me what's going on, so I can have some bit of a clue as to why you just show up at my job?" she asked

"I told you" Dan replied

"No, you stated you needed me. Now, that's not exactly a bad thing to hear but you have yet to reveal what you need me for" Blair said as a silence came between them "Is this…is this you trying to pull a fast one, legal wise?" she asked just throwing out anything

"No" Dan replied "Why?" he asked as Blair felt tempted to state her concerns but thought it wasn't the time do so

"Nothing. Nothing" Blair shrugged "What's going on?" she asked

"I'm not sure if I should tell…." Dan began to say

"Humphrey, so help me God! Just spit it out" Blair quickly replied

"Orsen is a freakin' maniac!" Dan declared

"What?" Blair asked "Orsen?" she asked

"Yes, Orsen. He's…he's a bit…" Dan said trying to describe his producer

"A diva" Blair concluded

"Right. How'd you know?" Dan asked

"It's a known fact in the industry, which is why I tried to avoid inviting him but…" Blair began to say as Dan just looked at her "That is all in the past and we're moving on" she quickly concluded not wanting to revisit the past between them "I don't understand where I come in on this?" she asked

"Because you tend to have a way of dealing with people" Dan replied

"You mean blackmail" Blair quickly replied

"No. I mean you have a way of making them understand you" Dan said

"You mean blackmail" Blair stated once more "If we're still in freshmen land, I'm using blackmail to get want I want. I was very much in my prime, the power did get to me a bit but it was fun for memory sake" she sighed

"Everything? I mean there wasn't some natural way of you having people following you because of some deep, very deep relatable quality?" Dan asked

"The only thing relatable was the fact that I had a black card just like every other peer that I associated with. We didn't relate, we just had crappy situations all around" Blair replied

"What about your friendships with Serena, Chuck, and Nate?" Dan asked

"Serena's mother married more times than Serena had cavitities, Nate's father was as demanding as the next, Chuck's father…well he didn't really play the title of father, then with my issues with parents….it's all a wonder how we're all functioning" Blair said as she thought to herself

"Okay well I need you to evoke leadership here" Dan told her

"Why can't you evoke leadership? This is your movie" Blair asked

"….because he's a lot to deal with. He's the version of Mariah Carey that I thought I would never see come to life" Dan replied as Blair laughed to herself "What?" he asked

"I didn't take you for one that knew of Mariah Carey. You seem more of a Radiohead type of guy" Blair replied

"….can you help?" Dan asked

"Dan…" Blair began to say

"I will owe you big time but I really need to get Orsen functioning, moving forward with this movie because we can't take anymore setbacks. We'll never get off the ground with anymore setbacks" Dan told her "Pretty please, pretty please" he said

"You know, I always wanted you to beg but now…there's no fun in watching you beg" Blair sighed as she looked on at him "Fine" she finally gave in

"Thank you" Dan smiled

"Don't thank me. You'll owe me Humphrey. I don't make a habit of dealing with primadonna's so don't go thinking I'll do this for you all the time. I'm a business woman, not a crisis manager" Blair stated

"Isn't that the same thing? Dealing with crisis's?" Dan questioned

"Not if you run a successful business" Blair replied as the two began to walk together

"What are you going to do?" Dan asked

"Just give me the details Humphrey, I just need the details" Blair replied as he opened the door for her to let her in to the building.

**With Time Slipping Away  
I Can't Say What I'll Do...  
You Got Nothing To Say  
'Til I Tell You Who's Who  
You Know Why?  
**

Leading the way towards the meeting room, Blair quickly observed the girl running out of the meeting room in tears. Stopping for a moment, Blair accessed the situation with a bit of caution as Dan turned to force a smile at her. Knowing that wasn't exactly something he wanted Blair to see, Dan could only hope that Blair wouldn't run as well. Looking at each other for a few moments, Blair gave Dan a skeptical look before he grabbed on to her arm to pull her along. Trying to fight against his strength, Blair found it to be useless as he eventually won. Upon her reluctant entrance into the room, Blair looked on to see Orsen sitting in his thrown, his literal thrown. Tossing papers as he read, Orsen just sighed in frustration.

"Can anyone design a decent costume around here! I mean seriously this looks like stuff Lady Gaga would throw up and then shit on" Orsen replied in a full on diva voice before Blair turned to look at Dan

"You owe me big time" Blair said through gritted teeth before Dan pushed her forward to where Blair could see Lyle ducking, hiding in a corner from the wrath of Orsen

"And who is this?" Orsen asked "I sure hope this is a costume designer because I don't have my money invested in this project to entertain guests" he said

"I'm sure" Blair said to herself before extending her hand towards Orsen "Blair Waldorf" she introduced herself to Orsen before he just looked at her skeptically

"You have a temporary like card" Orsen said before he got up from his chair to walk out of the room

"What is a temporary like card?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan and Lyle

"Means he likes you until you piss him off, then you get the I'm going to screw up your day card" Lyle said before he reached in his pocket to pull out a piece of paper "I have the stay the fuck out of my way card" he stated as Blair read the card

"First order of business, both of you need to find your balls" Blair replied as she just rolled her eyes before she began to walk towards the door

"Where are you going?" Dan asked

"To put my like card to good use than hide like you two ladies" Blair replied as she walked out of the room

**Cos I'm The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
I'm The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
I'm The Big Bad Wolf  
And I'm Blowing Down Your Neighbourhood  
(What You Say)  
**

Turning the bag over, the girls looked on as the books fell onto the table. For a moment they just stood wondering what to think of the numerous books that Dorota had, while Dorota just smiled on at the collection. Grabbing one of the books, April opened up the books to see that the writing was all handwritten. Each gathering a book, Jenny and Justine began to flip through the books.

"Are these diaries?" April questioned

"Ms. Blair keep these since elementary" Dorota said

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy?" April quickly asked

"Ms. Blair kept these. She went through a very active imagination and only few to listen, so she wrote it down because she believed her memoir would be worth millions someday" Dorota explained

"You take snooping to a whole other level" Justine said as she sat down with one of the books in hand "….though this is interesting. She imagined losing her virginity in a bed full of sunflowers" she laughed

"She lost in bed but not of sunflowers" Dorota replied without thinking

"Dorota!?" Jenny exclaimed

"Wait, how did she lose her virginity?" April asked

"We're not discussing that. We have other things to worry about, such as how we're going to utilize this?" Jenny asked

"Uh, right now it's looking like she's going to lose her virginity in a townhouse in Nantucket" Justine stated

"Dammit, her deflowering all ready sounds better than my imaginary" April replied

"What exactly is your imaginary deflowering setting?" Justine asked

"….in a room at the castle after a night filled with dancing" April reluctantly admitted "Isn't that everyone's?" she asked

"Well when you turn off the beauty and the beast movie fantasy that you're in, you'll wake up to realize that you need another location for said deflowering. Try a motel, backseat, bathroom even. Just think less Disney more…oh God, I can't believe it lasted for a minute" Justine stated

"Guys!?" Jenny exclaimed

"May. Ms. Blair wanted a spring wedding because of her favorite flower was in bloom. The weather was best in spring" Dorota told them

"A May wedding" Jenny nodded "Sounds like we have ample time. One month prior to fashion week" she said

"False alarm" Justine stated as everyone turned their attention towards her "Nantucket was a no go in the sex department" she said April breathed a sigh of relief

**I Said  
(Howlin')  
(What You Say)  
You Got To Cease Up Your Day  
Make the Most Out Of You...  
Watch Your Knees When You Pray  
If You Flex With My Crew  
You Know Why?  
**

Making her way into the room with her green tea latte in hand, Blair looked on to see Orsen staring at the actor board. It was all mostly names of actors that everyone had thrown out for suggestion but by how Orsen was looking at the wall, she was hoping that he was actually liking what he was seeing. Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Blair turned to grab the green tea latte that Orsen loved from a coffee shop in Soho. Doing her research on the producer, Blair was hoping that the key to his sanity would be through his stomach if anything. Seeing Dan and Lyle standing off in concern, Blair just shook her head as she proceeded forward.

"I love these latte's. They make my skin seem so much…" Blair began to say before Orsen began to rip away at the board in a complete tear. Standing in shock with what she was seeing, Blair just stood with her mouth agape. Once finished, Orsen turned and walked towards Blair to grab his latte from her

"Get me name brand actors" Orsen said "Thank you. You've been updated to the you're a peach card" he told her before walking out as everyone that remained in the room looked on at the mess

"We had Meredith Streep!?" Lyle declared as Blair walked over towards the trash can to toss her latte

"Where are you going?" Dan asked

"Phase two" Blair replied

**Cos They're The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
They're The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
They're The Big Bad Wolf  
And They're Blowing Down Your Neighbourhood  
(What You Say)  
(Howlin')  
**

Each taking their own interests in the diaries, the girls made a day of reading through the chronicles of Blair's early years. Ordering pizza as they ate with no distractions, the girls didn't want to let one detail pass them by of the scandalous life that was Blair Waldorf's. Kicking her feet up on the desk, Dorota took a bite out of her pizza as she was torn away from her reading by the vibrations of her cell phone that was Vanya calling. Contemplating on whether to answer her husbands call, Dorota eventually ended the call as her main concern was to complete her reading.

"I got somewhat of a sketch here of her dream wedding dress" April said as she showed her book "We could scan this sketch and then create off of this, like a prototype sort of thing" she said

"Brilliant. So use the sketch" Jenny replied

"Now about this whole virginity thing…" April began to say

"Focus" Jenny quickly replied

**I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow Your House Down  
I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow This House Down  
I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow Your House Down  
I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow This House Down  
**

Looking on at Orsen as he looked on at the storyboards, Blair hoped for some bit of indication that Orsen was liking what he was seeing. Being that she was the only one that was capable of handling Orsen, Blair found that the producer was more self-evolved than any model she had ever worked with in her life. Looking back to see Dan and Lyle once again standing off in fear of Orsen's the next tantrum he would throw, Blair just shook her head as she proceeded to play to Orsen's good side.

"You know you like this Orsen" Blair told him

"I want to" Orsen quickly replied

"You do" Blair said

"I do" Orsen nodded

"Yes" Blair replied

"I don't" Orsen said

"No, you do. You do like" Blair replied

"I feel like I don't" Orsen said

"Ignore that feeling. You do, you do so very much for the sake of me, you do" Blair told him

"I feel….I feel claustrophobic. I can't breath. These narrow ideas are taking away my air to expand and grow…." Orsen said as he became more dramatic by each word that he said

"No, no, no. Don't do this. You do, you just said so" Blair told him trying to keep Orsen calm

"I don't. I hate it. I hate it!" Orsen said before he once again lounged forward to destroy the storyboard for the sets that were required for the movie

"And he strikes again" Blair sighed as she walked away with a look of defeat

**I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow Your House Down  
I'm Gonna Huff And Puff And Blow This House Down  
I'm Gonna...  
(Howlin')  
**

Gathered around the computer, April scanned the diary page as she waited for Jenny to let her know that the page was showing up on the screen. Seeing the images as they showed up on the screened, Jenny began to zoom in and minimize the words out while Dorota handed the diaries off that contained sketches. Not too surprised that Blair had such a vivid imagination about ideas of marriage at such a young age, the girls were seeing that her imagination was paying off for them in their current dilemma. Getting the image down to the correct positioning to show off the whole sketch, Jenny soon printed out the picture before Justine picked it up to look on at the paper.

"Sketch one, on to the next" Justine said before Dorota handed April another diary

**(What You Say)  
We're The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
We're The Big Bad Wolf  
(What You Say)  
We're The Big Bad Wolf  
And We're Blowing Down Your Neighbourhood  
(What You Say)**

Running her hand through her hair as she let out a deep sigh of frustration, Blair quickly began to thank the heavens that she had to deal with models than people like Orsen Dean because it was now that she came to appreciate it. Heading back into the meeting room, where Dan and Lyle sat anxiously to hear any sign of good news from her. Turning their attention to the brunette, Blair shook her head as it was clear that she had no good news to give them that would make them happy about the situation.

"So what do we have?" Dan asked

"Is that before or after he locked himself in the bathroom" Blair replied "He kept singing to himself, his assistant said it was a form of calming for him. To me it sounded like a cat being strangled" she said

"Well what do we do?" Dan asked as he looked over at Lyle

"We need him. We don't have time to take steps back" Lyle replied just as Orsen made his dramatic entrance into the room

"Which is why I have come up with a solution to the problem. The reason as to why this all does feel quite….right" Orsen said as the attention shifted towards him

"Okay, anything" Dan replied eagerly

"Within reason of course. We're not having helicopters on standby" Blair quickly replied as she looked on at Orsen

"You've been downgraded to stay ten feet away from the bathroom card" Orsen said as his assistant wrote out the card to hand to Blair before Blair just tossed it onto the floor "Give her…" he began to say

"Orsen just get to the point" Blair replied becoming annoyed

"The location" Orsen stated "It's not a setting that would draw a crowd. We need something more eye popping" he said

"As what?" Blair asked

"California. Malibu to be exact. I'm think upper class, mansions, summer heat…" Orsen began to describe

"You're basically describing the O.C." Blair replied "Orsen, this script isn't a call back to a time where Josh Schwartz had semi good material before turning into crap with the plight of destroying women makes good television" she stated

"California is in now, it smells of teen drama and this is teen drama at best" Orsen said

"No, it's more of a…." Blair began to say

"That's fine" Dan stated before Blair turned to look at him in disbelief "We can change the local" he agreed reluctantly as Orsen soon beamed with happiness

"Now I'm excited to work on the movie" Orsen smiled as Blair just continued to look on at Dan in disbelief while Dan just shrugged his shoulders at her.

* * *

Making her way out of the office, Serena didn't want to miss her only opportunity to catch Marley. It had been a few days since the incident with her mother but Serena felt like each day was a constant reminder of different things were for others. Though Marley's living conditions were under the radar from Yolanda, the fact remained that getting Marley enrolled back in school definitely got a few skeptical looks from the other faculty members as to what Serena had to do in order to bypass the usual tedious paperwork. Seeing the students as they prepared for lunch, Serena stood by the benches as she tried to spot Marley out of the crowd. Feeling as if time was working against her and a desire to yell at Chuck for not making Marley do the simple act of going to school, Serena quickly pushed her anger to the side at the sight of Marley.

"Hey, can we talk?" Serena asked as she walked up to Marley before the girls walked over to a vacant bench

"Is this going to become a daily thing? You checking up on me?" Marley asked with a bit of sigh

"Yes, this is going to be a daily thing. How do you like living with Chuck? Is it uncomfortable?" Serena asked

"No, he's doesn't hover as much as you do" Marley replied as Serena just gave her a look "He's cool. He's just….uptight, I guess" she said

"Well you've basically broke all the barriers that is Chuck with that meaning" Serena replied

"Suits and ties, that's all he consists of" Marley replied "He's basically twenty living in a penthouse with free reign of properties, this is about as luxurious as it gets" she said

"The Upper Eastside has it's allure but everything isn't all glittering and shiny" Serena said

"I'm sure. I'd take your false perception any day" Marley said

"Have you had any contact with your mom?" Serena asked

"No…look do we really have to do this? I don't feel like talking about this right now because if you haven't noticed, it's kind of depressing" Marley said

"It's fine" Serena replied "I just want to make sure you're doing alright…and you are, right? You're doing alright?" she asked

"Are you typically this much of a worrier?" Marley asked "I mean is this the whole Alexis's godfather thing?" she asked as Serena looked at her

"Incredible, I have teens even bringing Sean up to me" Serena said to herself "No, Sean and I are not connected in any way. No Sean is in this equation" she protested

"Okay, just note that I've seen…." Marley began to say

"You know what, you should go eat something. Go eat something" Serena told her as she wanted to avoid any topic that would cause her to think about Sean, which would somehow lead to her seeing Sean and then another fight with Trip. As long as she could, Serena wanted to avoid Sean until she got her relationship with Trip on stable ground.

"Alright, I look forward to this hassle tomorrow" Marley replied as she got up to walk towards her friends as they stood in line for lunch. Though her situation wasn't too well known to her friends, Marley knew that being dropped off by the towncar was giving away suspicions that she may not be leading the life she once had before but a better one.

"What was van der Woodsen telling you about? That party in the Upper Eastside?" One of Marley's friends asked as the girls laughed

"No. She just likes to get on me" Marley replied

"But you're in pretty tight with her now, right?" Alexis asked

"Not really. I mean she's cool" Marley replied

"You do realize who she is, right? That's Serena van der Woodsen as in former It-Girl. She had access to all the crazy parties" Alexis told her

"I'll be sure to ask her about one of them the next time, you know since I have the hook up like that" Marley joked

"Seriously, their parties are legendary. I hear they have wine and alcohol galore and they don't get carded" One girl said

"That's because they have access to everything" Marley said "The Upper Eastside life is for the privileged and that's not us" she laughed

"It could be" Alexis replied

"What are you talking about?" Marley asked

"There's this experiment party, basically the latest thing in realm of party drugs…" Alexis began to say

"And since when do you do drugs?" Marley quickly asked

"I don't but they have all the latest music and all the celebrities. Being there is an experience beyond doing the drugs. The location is said to be in a loft at Soho, we should go, since you have that connection to Serena to at least name drop her" One of the girls said

"Yeah, it'd be fun" Alexis replied as Marley was a bit unsure

"You guys have seriously thought about this?" Marley asked with a bit of laughter

"Thought about it and dreamed about it" Alexis said as Marley couldn't help but feel the pressure to reply

"…whatever. It beats staying cooped up" Marley said as her friends laughed excitedly

* * *

After their final standoff with Orsen, Blair couldn't help but be puzzled with what transpired from the meeting. Knowing that they were backed up for time with the hold ups that came from her suing Dan and them ultimately coming to an agreement on how to handle the adaptation of the book, but Blair never would've thought that Dan would be so pressed to let Orsen have so many demands. Following behind him, Blair did her best to catch up with him but found that his only desire was to get as far away as possible. Making his way out towards the lot, Dan pushed the door open so forcefully that Blair was afraid he was going to break the door by his sheer force. Holding her hand out to stop the door from closing on her, Blair was able to catch up with Dan.

"You know for someone that came to me for help, I should be the one fleeing" Blair said as Dan continued to walk

"I know what you're going to say and it was my only option" Dan told her

"Oh so you know me now?" Blair asked sarcastically

"I know you well enough" Dan replied before Blair came to a stop

"Humphrey stop!" Blair yelled in a demanding tone before he reluctantly came to a stop. Making sure that he had come to a full stop, Blair waited for a few moments before she walked up towards him "Look at me" she asked as he slowly turned to face her

"I did what I felt was best" Dan told her after breaking the silence

"By letting him dictate the location. Dan, the location is New York" Blair said

"No, the location can be anywhere at this point. The story is all that matters, right? That's what you fought so hard for. That's what we worked all night to protect" Dan said

"Yes, which is why I feel like the location is essential to the story" Blair said

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because….New York is your home" Blair replied unsure of how to answer but knew deep down this mattered to her

"Home is anywhere. Home can be in Malibu if need be, I just want to get out of this phase. I'm so sick of being in this phase, I just want the actual production to just begin…" Dan began to say as he vented his frustrations

"So you sacrifice something as important as New York as the location?! Dan, I get the frustration but this portion is so vital. It's the beginning of whether you make the story you want to or something that's so watered down to the crap that's already out there" Blair said

"Would you want to deal with that?! He's the only producer that took on this movie" Dan questioned

"I get that but I wouldn't just let him walk over me" Blair stated

"There's no coming to terms with him about this…." Dan began to say

"How would you know? You didn't even try back there. You just complied" Blair replied

"I can't take people on like you. I don't get a thrill out of making people see things my way because it requires too much work" Dan said

"Then what, why'd you bring me here if you were just going to end up doing this in the end?!" Blair questioned "Why waste my time? I have a job, you know, a job where I should be at but I come because…."she began to say

"Because what? You think I was going to screw something else up?" Dan asked

"I didn't even know why I was coming here. You came to my office and asked me for help…" Blair began to say

"But I bet you thought I screwed things up" Dan told her

"No, you ass. I thought you needed my help. That's all I thought it was because I can't hear anything from you for the past few days, which by the way is beyond rude, but no, I still blindly come with you to help you out because I genuinely thought I could help. Would it kill you to make a phone call!?" Blair told him

"What?" Dan asked in confusion as to what she was talking about

"I may be a bitch or a schemer or whatever headstrong word but at least I don't let people walk over me" Blair told him

"Blair" Dan sighed

"No, don't explain any further. I'm pissed and that green tea is making me want to throw up due to an uneasy feeling I'm having in my stomach. I put up with Orsen and his damn cards for the sake of helping you" Blair told him before she stormed off "I've checked my phone more than I've checked my e-mail these past couple of days because of you!" she then yelled before she quickly walked over to Dan before she began to hit him with her purse "I don't check my phone that much! I'm not a phone checker! But you've made me a phone checker!" she said in between hits as Dan did his best to fend off her hits on him before she just groaned in frustration then turned to storm off once more

"Blair" Dan said as he was now following behind her

"I've had over four cards through the course of the day but I never once backed down from Orsen. You backed down. You let me drink that horrid green tea…." Blair began to say

"And I'm sorry" Dan reasoned

"I don't want your apology, I just wanted it to be worth it…" Blair began to say

"Because this is your ode to the Dan you knew?" Dan questioned before Blair gritted her teeth

"Green tea latte. Green tea latte! They're nasty Humphrey!" Blair yelled before she began to flag a taxi down

"So I take it you're no longer helping?" Dan asked aloud as Blair turned to glare at him

"Green tea latte!" Blair yelled once more

"Great" Dan groaned to himself as all he could do was watch Blair leave away in the taxi until he was torn away from the vibration of his cell phone. Digging down in his pocket, Dan answered his phone to see that it was Ivy calling.

* * *

Coming towards Tyler, the bartender handed him his three beers as Tyler left his money owed on the counter top. Heading back towards the table, Tyler could still see Sean looking flustered over the printed photo that was all over the internet. From what was supposed to be a typical post game interview in the locker room with all the reporters, had turned into a small media frenzy of what was said to be a nude shot of Sean as he came out of the showers. Seeing that Georgina was of no comfort to him, Tyler could only see Sean struggling through the minor embarrassment that he was having to endure. Putting the beers down on the table, Tyler could hear Georgina muffled laughter as she continued to look on at the picture. Grabbing the article away from Georgina, Tyler just tried to control his laughter as he could see that Sean still was worked up over it.

"Can't you do anything?" Sean asked

"Like what?" Tyler asked

"Put an article out stating that person in the photo isn't me" Sean replied

"It looks like you" Georgina replied

"All you see is a dark figure, just because it's dark doesn't exactly mean it's me. In New York there are scatters of black people, especially on a basketball team. Ask me that question in Span and I'd have no evidence to prove my case but here I do" Sean replied

"I think it could work well for you" Tyler replied as he took a sip from his beer

"How? How does this work for me?" Sean asked

"Because….they say air dry is the best way not to catch germs…." Tyler began to say as Georgina just laughed

"Not funny" Sean quickly replied

"So you got photographed naked, big whoop. I've had worse happen to me" Georgina replied

"Only problem in this scenario is that I'm not the naked one in the photo" Sean replied "Which I have tried to tell the both of you for the past hour" he stated

"And we've been listening. Not believing it, but we've been listening" Tyler smiled "Look, the picture isn't as wide spread as you thought, so you should be happy about that. The comments online about the picture have all been good" he said

"But not for me. It's for some other random naked dude in the photo" Sean said "Look at the photo" he said

"I'd rather not" Tyler quickly replied

"See, that's cold how you treat me" Sean replied "After all the help I give to you, that's just cold" he said

"You don't listen to me on all things Serena, so we're even" Tyler said

"Right, you're the A.D." Georgina replied as she patted Tyler on the shoulder

"What's that?" Sean asked

"Life after Dan" Georgina said as Tyler laughed

"The last guy that Serena was really serious about to where it was actually something was Humphrey, and seeing as Humphrey has gone blank on your sister, she may be having an A.D. in her future as well" Georgina said as Tyler just shook his head

"Dan and Blair will be fine. In some odd way, with the little I know about them, they seem to be that couple that always has a challenge to overcome" Tyler sighed

"So what? We're equating them to some television show couple or something?" Georgina asked

"Basically" Tyler replied

"Regardless, Humphrey has done a spell on each girl. I would count Jason but I choose not to" Georgina said as she took a sip from her beer

"Thank you, I'd rather not count him at all either" Sean replied

"So what's your move? What's your big plan?" Georgina asked

"Move? What plan?" Sean asked

"The plan to get S back. I'm sure you've been working on one" Georgina said

"No, I'm pretty sure she's in a committed relationship" Sean reasoned

"For now" Georgina stated "A good love triangle is needed around this time in the Upper Eastside. Every return there's that brewing romance that combust on one monumental social event gone wrong and sends lives of three lovers into a tailspin. It's become a norm" she said

"Clearly" Tyler replied

"There's no brewing romance. Serena and I are just friends. Hell, it took us a while to even get back to that" Sean said "Question is what are you two?" he asked turning the tables back on them

"We're nothing" Georgina replied with certainty as Tyler nodded in agreement "I think it's fair to say that we're both mature adults that have the occasional, consensual sex. We don't have to be anything to have sex with each other" she said

"Casual sex? That's what this is?" Sean asked

"I hate to admit to it, but it is" Tyler replied

"I don't require the girlfriend maintenance that he's far beyond capable of giving and I don't have to feed to his ego, which I'm far beyond doing myself. We don't need each other to feel good about ourselves, we scratch the itch and move on" Georgina explained

"Friends with benefits" Sean concluded as they both nodded "You can tell that you two are single. Consensual sex lead to me having a kid and the occasional baby mama drama" he said

"Aw yes, but you stayed too long" Tyler replied "But in the end, I got a kickass Godson out of it. So thank you for procrastinating" he then added

"Regardless of all this niceties, the human desire comes out in the end. You want what you want and you can't deny it" Georgina said

"Meaning what?" Sean asked

"Meaning that you can respect Serena's relationship with her so called boyfriend all you want, but it doesn't stop that you clearly still want her" Georgina replied with a bit of a smirk "And that's the interesting part in all of this. What will it take for you to lose the nice guy act and just start ripping each other's clothes off" she said

"Cute, but has a vivid imagination" Sean said as he looked over Tyler in response to Georgina's claims

"So you're telling me, if the opportunity presented itself that Serena would and could be yours, but you had to do the unfavorable thing of deceit, you wouldn't do so, for the sake of desire?" Georgina questioned as Sean took a moment to think before he was saved by the vibration of his cell phone. Quickly looking down at his phone, Sean grabbed his phone to see that it was his agent calling.

"Great, I can clear this mess up now" Sean said breathing a sigh of relief at the distraction

"Why? What?" Tyler asked

"I got a radio interview with a friend of his. Now I clear my name" Sean said before Georgina's phone began to ring

"And that would be my job calling" Georgina said as she looked on at her phone

"Job? You work?" Tyler asked

"Its temp work of the best kind" Georgina replied as she finished up her beer and began to gather her thing "I'll see you losers around" she said before she left as Tyler continued to munch away at his food. Grabbing the nearest napkin, Sean wadded the napkin up before throwing it at Tyler

"Hey!?" Tyler replied

"Do you have to tell everyone?" Sean questioned

* * *

**Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a f- 'cause that's just who we are**

Sneaking down the hallway, Marley looked around the room to make sure that no one had showed up while she was getting ready. Having the penthouse to herself since coming in from school, Marley had come to learn that the pattern remained the same since the past couple of days of being there. Walking towards the mirror, Marley looked herself over once more before a smile came to her face. With no worries of where she'd end up at night like before, Marley felt a little bit more secure than she ever had as the doubts weren't there to stop her from feeling like an actual kid. Though she was going against her better judgment to stay away from this type of party, Marley couldn't help but go along with what her friends wanted. Besides, it's not like she wasn't going to get the all access card now that she resided in the Upper Eastside for the time being. Might as well enjoy it before they wised up and kicked her out, she figured to herself before she made her way out of the penthouse.

**And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people**

Looking down from the balcony at yet another performance, Chuck let out a sigh as he could see the usual men throwing away their hard earned money for the sake of tits and ass. Making his way through the V.I.P area, Chuck looked on at his watch as he made his way down the staircase. Thinking that he should call to check in on Marley since he was going to be late coming in and not sure of what Nate's hours were, Chuck motioned to call as he pulled his cell phone out. Coming to a sudden thought of that he may be overreacting to his thought, Chuck was hesitant until he eventually remembered that he wasn't the smothering type. Putting his phone away, Chuck let out a sigh before he began to go behind the bar to join Carter.

"Did we make profit?" Chuck asked

"Are you kidding? We made more than enough profit. We're at the point where we could put statues of ourselves up in front of The Empire" Carter laughed as Chuck forced a smile as the talk of money wasn't as appealing as it once was

**I see ya in the club showin' Ke$ha love  
Ain't trippin' on them b- that be hatin'  
Catch a dub, chuckin' deuces  
Ya'll hatin's useless  
It's such a nuisance  
Ya'll chickens keep your two cents  
And keep your dollars, keep your loot  
I'm fresher than that Gucci  
Them boys, they want my coochie  
I say no, I'm no hoochie  
Your home girl hatin', I say who she?  
Ke$ha don't give two f-  
I came to start that ruckus  
And ya wanna party with us  
'Cause we crazy motherf-**

Coming out of her bathroom with her notecards in hand, Serena mumbled to herself as she tried to retain the facts that she wanted to remember for the interview. Turning the light off in the bathroom, Serena headed over towards her bed as she quickly flopped down. Leaning up against the backboard, Serena let out a deep sigh before she once again began to go through her notecards. After a few moments, Serena felt as if her head was about to explode with facts before she put her notecards down on the side table for a bit of a break. Laying back on the bed, Serena stared up at the ceiling as she took those few moments to think to herself. Trip deserves to know that I care about him, Trip is a great guy and I need to appreciate that, that's all she kept telling herself in those spare moments before she rolled over onto her side to stare out at the lights of New York at night. Getting up from her bed, Serena walked towards the window to look out at the New York skyline, thinking back to a time where being out and running through clubs was her nightly routine.

**Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a f- 'cause that's just who we are**

Coming up out of the subway exit, the girls laughed as they walked together. Dressed a bit older than what they looked, they thought nothing of it as they were young and fit to where such outfits out at night. Looking at the building that the party was at, Marley couldn't help but feel a bit nervous since any bit of a surrounding as to where she was a bit sketchy to her. Though it wasn't in a bad part of the neighborhood, Marley was still aware of the fact this party was solely for the purpose of drugs for other people that were going, which was far away from what the girls were going for. Deeming street smarts as their advantage to the danger they could encounter, Marley felt tentative with each step they took. Walking up to the front of the crowd, the girl bypassed the line of people that were trying to get in before Marley noticed a familiar face standing at the door. Making eye contact with the girl after a bit of conversation, Nate nearly went in to a state of shock to see the young girl, then to see how she was dressed along with her friends was another issue.

"You" Nate replied as Marley was unsure of how to reply

"Yes, her. She knows Serena van der Woodsen" Alexis quickly replied, using the name drop before they were turned away

"Lex" Marley replied trying to scold her friend

"I know her as well" Nate laughed "She's my best friend" he said as the girls grew nervous as to what that would lead to

"We were going…" Marley began to say as she grabbed Alexis's arm

"No, you don't have to" Nate said before he whispered to the bouncer and within a matter of seconds, the bouncer let the girls inside

"All right" One of the girls said happily as they entered

"Thanks" Marley said as she walked up to Nate

"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours, that's usually how this goes" Nate told her

"Wait, this is your party?" Marley asked

"Try not to sound so surprised" Nate laughed "Have fun….but not too much fun" he said before he walked off along with a group of guys with baggies in hand as to what seemed to be the supply of drugs that was to distributed.

**And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people**

Finishing up the last part of the sketch, Jenny looked over at the scanned images of sketches they had made from Blair's diary. Breathing a sigh of relief that it resembled the sketch, Jenny leaned back in her chair before she handed the sketch over towards April, who added the picture to the rest of the sketches they had recreated for their ideas on what to show Sarah Myers. Smiling at their completed work, Justine was glad that they were able to come up with something tangible for their meeting with Sarah. Glad that she was able to help the girls, Dorota gathered up the diaries to put in the bag before she walked over to take a look at the final product of what the girls had created. Amazed with what she was seeing, Dorota was impressed with how the girls were able to bring the sketch to life with the blended ideas they all added. It was no surprise to her as to why Blair found these girls as brilliant in their field of fashion.

**You see us in the place trippin' off the bass  
D-D-DJ rock a beat, make the fucker shake  
Like an earthquake, like an earthquake  
Booty pop  
All my shorties on the dance floor, make your hearts stop  
Stop your Cardiac  
Sippin' Cognac in the back  
Th-they ch-chasing my kitty cat  
They know my zodiac  
I'm no virgin or no Virgo  
I'm crazy, that's my word doe  
It's Ke$ha in the casa, baby  
L-let's g-get loco**

Taking a sip from her cup of coffee, Blair couldn't explain her sudden desire to have coffee at such a time at night but she couldn't deny her craving. Surrounded by paperwork, Blair got up from the floor to look on at the very things that she had uncovered. Looking around, trying to find the exact thing she was searching for, Blair kneeled down to grab the paper as she read on for a few moments. Taking a moment to think to herself, Blair questioned herself back and forth but her thoughts were once again distracted with the sight of another paper that she had possession of. Reaching to grab the document, Blair read it over carefully as she thought to herself for a few moments. Taking into account the circumstances that she was faced with and once were in, Blair began to analyze everything over, hoping to find a good conclusion to not just one problem but another.

**Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a f- 'cause that's just who we are**

Making his way into the hotel room, Dan let out a sigh as he tossed his keys to the side. Though this wasn't exactly the comforts of a loft or even the townhouse, Dan was still adjusting to living in a building. Taking his book bag off to put to the side, Dan reached over to see a note that Ivy had left behind for him as they once again missed each other due to his late night at the office. Reading the note over, Dan sighed before he put the note down once more. Grabbing the stack of bills that were waiting for him, Dan opened up the envelope to see that his credit card statement had gone passed any amount he had ever spent in his lifetime. Coming to the realization that this was the card that he let Ivy use to help her with a few bills and buy items for a class that she was planning on taking, Dan began to realize that it's probably due to the influence of the new friend that Ivy had picked up that was Upper Eastside born. Not wanting to stress out over the bill, Dan just put it off for another time as he headed towards the living room area of the room.

**This is all we got and then it's gone  
You call us the crazy ones  
But we gon' keep on dancin' 'til the dawn  
'Cause you know the party never ends  
And tomorrow we gonna do it again  
We the ones that play hard  
We live hard, we love hard  
We light up the dark!**

**[Monaco, France]**

Looking over at to see Mac still hard at work, trying to decipher on his end as to who had copied the encryption, Katie grew frustrated by the minute as she could only hope that she hadn't been figured out. Hearing Mac's moments of joy, Katie quickly walked over towards him to see that he was celebrating from victory that he had gained. Pulling up a chair beside Mac, Katie did her best to figure out what he had learned on her own while Mac still got hung up in self pride. Realizing that Katie wasn't in the mood to celebrate along with him, Mac straightened up in his seat before he began to embark upon explaining what he had learned to Katie.

"Are you done?" Katie asked "What'd you find out?" she asked

"Well for one, the encryption was transferred to a USB" Mac told her

"And you know this how?" Katie asked

"Because…I…know…everything" Mac replied a bit surprised that Katie would ask such a thing

"I forget, you're the cyber man" Katie replied "What USB and who?" she asked eagerly

"Well I have this address and this IP address but it's more a ghost IP, it changes…." Mac told her

"Basically we have another hacker among us" Katie concluded

"Yes" Mac nodded "But the USB was uploaded under this IP" he said pointing out the address on the screen to Katie "An address in New York, but registered in Maine" he told her as Katie thought for a moment

"Someone back home" Katie concluded as she looked on closely at the screen "Someone that isn't Upper Eastside bred" she said as Mac nodded along

"Have any ideas as to who?" Mac asked as he looked on to see Katie in deep thought

"I'm starting to" Katie replied "We change it up this time" she told him as Mac looked at her strangely

**Hello, wherever you are  
Are you dancing on the dance floor or drinking by the bar?  
Tonight we do it big, and shine like stars  
And we don't give a f- 'cause that's just who we are  
**

Looking on at the photos as they began to upload on the computer screen, Jenny shook her head as she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Trying to hold on to what she believed to have known about Ivy, Jenny knew better than anyone that pictures were worth a thousand words, if not more in the realm of the Upper Eastside. Taking the USB out of it's socket on the phone, Jenny looked on at the phone to wipe the phone before she looked over to see April handing her another phone with new memory and data. Destroying the phone after taking the SD card out, Jenny tossed the phone before she began to set up the new one on the computer. While the girls prepared for the night, Georgina sat idle in her seat sipping on a glass of champagne before she leaned forward to put the glass on the desk.

"Champagne in the office is suspect" Jenny said before she motioned for April to grab the glass along with the glass from Georgina

"So what exactly is your plan with all of this? Pretending to be friends with Ivy, all while damaging her reputation, that sounds a bit high schoolish" Georgina asked "Not that I don't mind the funds and full access partying, but sooner or later you'll have to have a plan with this"

"We have a plan" Jenny stated as she took the USB out of the phone

"We just need to know you're not trying to work against us" April replied

"I don't bite the hand that feeds. Keep supplying the goods and you won't get problems out of me" Georgina replied

"Well you should put more of a focus on discount partying, poppin bottles is poppin my banking balance a bit too much for my liking" Justine told her

"I like the added color to the group. Makes you guys a bit more credible" Georgina laughed

"You mess this up and you'll see how credible we can be" Jenny said as she handed Georgina the phone

"Got a little bite to you Lil J, you forget I'm helping you guys" Georgina said as she got up from her seat to grab the phone "….besides, you have more assistance than you think in this" she said

"What does that mean?" April asked

"Let's just say you have friends in higher places that would see it as within my best interest to help than to disrupt" Georgina smiled weakly

"Who? Tyler?" Jenny asked

"Cute, but I'm not the girl that basis everything she does to appease the man. You've got yourself a little guardian angel, let's just leave it at that" Georgina replied "I assume my limo is waiting for me?" she asked as Jenny nodded reluctantly before Georgina grabbed her purse as she headed out "Stay tuned for updates kiddies" she said before she made her way out

"What do you think she meant with the whole guardian angel?" April asked as Jenny walked towards the window to watch Georgina get into the limo

"At this point, we just trust Dorota on this" Jenny sighed as she continued to watch

"I usually get the vibe. I got the vibe of hoe with Poison. I don't get much of a bad vibe with her. Bitch, yes. Anything else, not so much" Justine told them

"Yeah well, deception is big in this world" Jenny sighed

**And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, them crazy, them crazy kids  
And we are, we are, we are, we are, we are  
The crazy kids, we are the  
We are the crazy people**

* * *

After a nights worth of thought had passed him by, Dan was determined to keep things as they were, which only left him with Orsen as his option. Knowing that Orsen was a big diva as a producer was less than appealing but having to delay the movie was not an option that he was willing to get to. The next day, Dan prepared himself for yet another stressful and headache induced situations that would mostly likely be caused by Orsen at any point of the day, but the goal would have to be the movie and that was something he strived to reach each day. Making his way through the studio back lot, Dan immediately spotted employees leaving the meeting area of the studio in a fit of horror, which he was becoming used to seeing at this point. Quickly heading inside of the room to hear the sounds of Orsen's yelling, Dan didn't have to be there in the physical sense to know that someone had got on Orsen's bad side. Opening the door to see Orsen tossing papers left and right, Dan quickly looked on to see Lyle massaging his head in the corner as he just shook his head in frustration with what they had to deal with.

"What's going on?" Dan asked before Orsen turned to look at him. Letting out a groan of frustration, Orsen quickly bypassed Dan as he headed down the hallway

"He's in one of those fits" Lyle said as he walked up towards Dan while they quickly followed where Orsen was going until they finally reached the sound stage

"I can't work in a box! This is a box!" Orsen yelled "I asked for bigger staging" he said

"And we're working on that" Lyle replied "We're changing the studio all together for the purpose of the in house shots" he said

"And I'm just supposed to imagine what that's supposed to look like. I'm investing money in you guys, not the other way around" Orsen said "I make hits" he stated

"That we're aware of" Dan sighed

"No staging in New York will do, please tell me that you have found something out west?" Orsen asked

"Yes, I've agreed to go out west. Malibu, but regardless if we do you can't just keep going off like this" Dan told him

"Excuse me?" Orsen asked "I'm sorry if I demand excellence" he said

"And I respect that, but you have people running out of here like we're in a damn Freddy Kruger movie" Dan replied as a silence came between them "I want to work with you but I'm not going to let you treat the staff and my director like they're your punching bags. We want to make a good movie as you do, but we just need to work…."he began to say

"Are you being serious?" Orsen asked as he laughed

"Yes….I'm trying to be" Dan said unaware if he should be so bold with Orsen

"And there is anything else I should know, since your putting your foot down?" Orsen asked

"….I think we should reconsider and come together on a few things. I mean is going west the best idea? I'm willing to hear your reasons out but lets take in to account that the story is based in New York. New York is vital for everything" Dan said

"It's a location, it means nothing compared to the story" Orsen replied

"It means something" Dan replied after a moment of thought "It has meaning to this story, to that relationship" he said

"And what would that be?" Orsen asked in a condescending tone

"…my mom took me and Jen ice skating down at Rockfeller that Christmas before she left. It was the first time ever where I actually felt like we could be a family, like we used to be. Each summer, we attempted to actually walk the Brooklyn Bridge because…just for the sake of it, but it was the only time I actually believed that she meant what she said and until this day….I wished we would've walked that bridge because then that would've been time spent getting new memories to have of her. Then in Little Italy, she tried buying thread because my pants ripped and she only had two dollars on her to repair what was left of my pants. She couldn't find thread because half the time she had no idea what they were saying, so she was able to talk the price down from a vendor in Chinatown for a sweater so that I could wrap around my waste" Dan described "…the location matters. It matters to me" he told him as Orsen just looked on at him in a few moments of silence

"Sentimental doesn't sale unless you're trying to go the indie route. I don't do indie, I do mainstream. So California is our only option" Orsen said shutting down the idea "You want me as the producer for this low budget movie, then you do it my way and way is on a beach in Malibu" he said as Dan just laughed in disbelief of how dismissive Orsen was to ideas that weren't his

"Then we do it without you" Blair said making her presence known as Orsen and Dan turned to look at her

"Here's a new card…." Orsen began to say before Blair held up one of the cards that Orsen had given her from earlier

"I've got my own. It goes along the title of you will listen and shut the hell up card" Blair said as she handed the card to Orsen's assistant as she walked up towards Dan and Orsen "We're doing the movie in New York. Everything will be done in New York, now either you get with that or you're fired" she told him sternly

"Dan. Blair" Lyle said hoping that it wouldn't get to the firing portion

"There's no way in hell that you can make this movie in New York on that type of budget, that's even with me pulling my funds out" Orsen laughed

"Your wrong, as per usual" Blair quickly replied "I'm funding the movie along with another silent partner that has more than enough cache to get the movie recognition" she stated boldly

"Who?" Orsen asked

"Who?" Dan and Lyle asked

"Arthur Vaughn" Blair replied

"My dad?!" Lyle asked in confusion

"He had producing credit back in the seventies off a film that got major recognition at the movie festivals. He's putting up half as am I for the funding of this movie" Blair stated

"Do you know how much movies cost?" Orsen asked "This isn't like buy a purse, this is millions" he laughed

"And do you have any idea as to who my mother is? I have money, don't worry about that" Blair told him

"Blair, I'm not sure about this…." Dan began to say

"I am" Blair told him as she looked over at him "You want me to see you instead of the Dan I knew, well I do. I saw you when we worked together on rewriting the script. I saw you when you'd read through the script. I saw you just now when you spoke about your mom….I see you and this is me showing you that….I believe in you and I believe that you can do this movie" she told him as Dan looked on at Blair in disbelief with what she was saying to him

"Isn't this cute and pathetic. You don't have to fire me, I quit" Orsen replied as he interrupted the moment by clapping "You really are brain dead if you actually think this movie has legs…."he began to say before Blair dropped her purse to the floor before punching and knocking Orsen out to where he fell to the floor

"And now…you'll need a medical card" Blair said as she looked down at Orsen

"And I definitely didn't see that coming" Dan said to himself as he was shocked by Blair's actions but mostly how Orsen was knocked out with no signs of waking up anytime soon from the punch thrown.

* * *

Sitting with the radio host, Serena was finding that she was easing herself into the interview as best as she knew how. Luckily for her, the show was laid back and was pretty much a show that was for the younger crowd if anything to discuss topics that were important to them. Sipping on her water as she listen along to the music that the station was playing, Serena laughed and talked with the co host as her time at the station went on. Looking over at her publicist on a few occasions, Serena could see that this was making her publicist ecstatic that things were going so well as it not only helped with Serena's constant image repair but for her being viable as the girlfriend of a senator. Once the song came to an end, the host came back to the mic as he prepared for the interview portion of the show, which was Serena had intended to come for but found hanging out at the station to be as fun if not more.

"Welcome back listeners" The host said "We have Serena van der Woodsen in the studio with us today, which is always a delight. Especially since Serena seems to be good friends with my co host" he said

"Yeah, we used to work for the same modeling agency" The co host said

"You modeled? That's hard to believe or buy" The host laughed

"Shut up, I modeled. I did everything" The co host said

"And that's the problem" The host quickly replied as Serena just laughed

"No, she was actually good. She used to take the best pictures. I'd have to aim for my pictures to come out like hers because they were always catalog ready" Serena explained

"Really? You're not just saying that to build her swag up?" The host asked

"No, I'm being honest" Serena replied

"Clearly you've come a long way from modeling to now dating a senator, how did that come about?" The co host asked

"Uh, he's my best friends cousin, so that's how that came. He was really sweet and nice, liked talking to him and then things went from there" Serena smiled

"How long have you two been dating? Because now, now things seem serious. White house serious to be exact" The host asked

"We've been dating for a few months but we've known each other for a long time" Serena replied "And yes, he's aiming for higher ground now…" she began to say

"How do you feel about that?" The host asked

"I feel good. I mean this is something he's good at doing and he's genuine about what he believes in. I've seen him at work and he's relentless at doing his job regardless of the obstacle" Serena said

"Presidential material?" The host asked

"Yes, very much so" Serena replied "Who knows? Maybe I'd be Jackie O material as well with him" she laughed as the hosts laughed along with her

"Now here's the portion of the interview that we do with all our guests, it's called what's current. Basically your opinion on what is current in the news" The host said as he introduced the game

"Oh, that's going to be a goodie" Serena laughed "Game for anything" she replied

"What is your view on daytime television?" The host asked

"Like soaps and that kind of stuff?" Serena asked

"Yes" The host said

"I don't really watch it, but I feel like my life has enough soap opera drama to satisfy anyone" Serena laughed "I haven't watched but I've always wanted to" she said

"You never hear that. Someone wishing to watch a soap" The co host laughed

"Do you think the Yankees will win the championship this year?" The host asked

"You guys cover sports?" Serena asked

"We're talented like that, so yes" The host replied

"Uh, I don't really watch baseball. I can say that my boyfriend does and he's always happy about the Yankees winning, so I assume they're doing good and that sounds like such horrible logic" Serena laughed as she tried to explain her stance on the subject

"Yes, I'm glad you recognized how bad that was" The co host laughed along with Serena "Do you think that Sean Anderson really is the naked guy in the photo?" she then asked

"What?" Serena asked as her laughing began to slow down

"The photo of Sean Anderson that was leaked, this one" The co host said before she showed Serena the picture as Serena couldn't help but stare a little longer before she had to jump back in to the flow of what was going on

"No, that's not him" Serena replied with certainty

"Really? How do you know?" The host asked

"Well…I've seen him in this capacity and this isn't him…" Serena began to say trying to keep it as brief as possible

"So you've seen him naked. Okay, wow! This is good" The co host said "So you and Sean Anderson, that was true?" she then asked

"Yes, but not anymore" Serena quickly replied "Actually…."she began to say in an effort to steer the conversation elsewhere

"This is breaking news for all. You're saying as an ex, that the guy in the picture is not Sean Anderson?" The host asked

"Yes" Serena replied hesitantly

"Are there any features that let you know that that's not him?" The co host asked as Serena became flushed red with embarrassment

"…the main feature let's me know" Serena replied as the girls laughed knowing what Serena's innuedo was referring to

"And with that note, that wraps up the interview. Thank you Serena for stopping by" The host said to Serena and for the next couple of minutes Serena had said her goodbyes to the two hosts as her segment was finished. Grabbing her things, Serena couldn't wait to make her way out of the studio as her publicist began to follow behind her. Knowing that Serena was freaking out, her publicist did her best to let Serena work this out for herself. Heading towards the elevator, Serena tapped her foot anxiously as all she wanted to do was pretend that this never happened and that Trip didn't hear this. Hearing the elevator make the ding sound, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she waited for the doors to open. Once the doors opened, Serena just laughed to herself in disbelief as no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't escape him.

"Are you serious?!" Serena declared once she saw that it was Sean standing on the elevator

"Serena, what are you doing here?" Sean asked as he stepped off

"Oh, just waiting for you apparently" Serena said before she moved past Sean to step onto the elevator. Looking over at her publicist, the woman shrugged her shoulders before Sean quickly stepped on to the elevator to join Serena. Before Serena could put up much of a protest the doors closed on them "Sean, get off…"she began to say

"No, not until you tell me what's going on" Sean told her as he stalled the elevator

"You're what's wrong with me!?" Serena exclaimed as she tried to control her emotions

"Me? I didn't do anything" Sean replied as Serena just slid down against the wall to her knees before Sean kneeled down to face her to see that she was a bottle of frustration "Breath. Whatever you're upset about, just breath" he told her and while she wanted to fight back, she couldn't as some part of her trusted him enough to do what he told her

"Why can't I avoid you? I just want to avoid you" Serena said to herself as Sean just stood back and watched her "I don't want to be mean but….I'm trying to avoid you but in some facet or way, you keep popping up" she said

"What is this?" Sean asked unsure of what to do "What do you want me to do?" he asked

"I don't know. I really don't know because if I did…I'd want you to help" Serena sighed

"Is this about Trip?" Sean asked

"No, it's me. I just….I need to blame you but I know it's me" Serena said before she rose to her feet to face Sean "I've had my mini freak out and now…I'm good" she said as she ran her hand through her hair while hoping to get her emotions under control

"You sure?" Sean asked as he rose to his feet

"Yes" Serena replied as they stood in silence for a few moments "The picture…it's not you" she said breaking the silence

"Finally, someone who realizes" Sean said

"Yeah well, all of New York now knows" Serena replied before Sean reached over to activate the elevator, silence once again coming in between them as the elevator resumed its control while the two looked on at the elevator doors. Once the elevator doors opened up, Sean and Serena looked on to see her publicist on the phone, looking as if she was sending out a rescue and search team for Serena if it had to come to that point.

"Sean" Serena's publicist said as Sean simply nodded as he stepped off the elevator

"Have a nice day" Sean told her before he looked back at Serena just as her publicist boarded the elevator, wondering what had happened between the two.

* * *

Quickly entering the house, Blair tossed the keys onto the table before she began to kick her heels off in any open space close. Flexing her hand, Blair grimaced as the sting of pain that she was feeling still the lingering effects of the punch she had delivered to Orsen. Trying to shake off the pain to pretend like it was all in her mind, Blair began to pace the floor as she continued to deal with the pain she was feeling. Hearing a knock come to the door, Blair quickly looked over before she was hesitant to walk over to see who it was. Looking through the peephole, Blair was a bit surprised to see that it was Dan standing on the other side of the door. Attempting to open the door, Blair was shocked with how much pain she was feeling from the simple gesture of trying to open the door. Before Blair could manage to retreat, Dan was knocking at the door once more before he eventually made his way in to see Blair trying to play coy.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Dan asked

"Because I was….shaving my legs" Blair replied as Dan looked at her strangely "Shouldn't you be with your little girlfriend?" she then asked

"She's out" Dan quickly replied before he put his attention back towards her weird behavior "While you have nylons on? You shave while you have nylons on?" he questioned

"I was preparing to shave my legs" Blair reasoned

"Because that's the must thing to do when you come home?" Dan asked

"….if you must know, yes" Blair said trying to reason her odd behavior as Dan just looked her over

"You're hand hurts" Dan stated after a few moments of watching how she was grimacing from the pain

"No" Blair laughed trying to play it off before Dan walked up towards her "My hand is fine" she told him in protest

"Yeah, sure" Dan nodded in response before he grabbed her hand, which sent chills up Blair's spine by the feel of his touch. Torn out of her reverie with how soft his touch was and the smell of him, Blair was sent back into an immediate rush of pain as Dan folded her hand in

"Aw, you ass!?" Blair grimaced in pain

"You spoil me with such nice words" Dan replied with a bit of smirk "Come here" he said leading her into the kitchen. Grabbing an empty bag that was hanging on one of the knobs, he then walked over towards the freezer and began to put ice into the bag. Folding her arms in frustration, Blair did her best to protest his actions but Dan's power still remained the same over her. "Hand" he said as she reluctantly extended her hand towards him

"I don't need ice" Blair replied as Dan put ice on her hand

"Your hand is swollen. My guess is that was your first punch. For the first punch…." Dan said before they made eye contact with each other "It was a pretty good punch" he said

"Yeah well, I'm sure I have you're a bitch card from Orsen coming soon" Blair said as Dan laughed to himself

"That's when he comes to" Dan replied "He was mumbling in his deep sleep about his pony or something until his entourage showed up to collect him" he said

"Really? So he was still asleep? Is that normal for the first punch?" Blair asked

"I don't think he saw it coming. I didn't see it coming. So it was all so fast until you just dropped him" Dan told her as a silence came between them until Dan let her hold the ice on her own hand before he backed up to lean up against the counter "I thought you were mad at me?" he then asked breaking the silence

"I was. I am" Blair reasoned "But I said I would help and I wanted to see that through" she said

"Help as in come to the rescue or help…" Dan began to say

"I came to help like you wanted" Blair said

"So what about this whole you funding it, was that all you or your anger kicking in?" Dan asked

"That was all me. I meant what I said, it wasn't just me in the heat of the moment" Blair replied as the silence once again came between them

"You funding this movie, which would be too much for me to ask of you" Dan said

"You're probably right but I really don't care what you feel on this. I know what you're capable of and I see this as a good investment" Blair told him "I'm not giving you this money, I'm investing in you. I'm investing in the fact that I know you know the story. I trust you with it….and I think you're starting to trust yourself on what you know about your mother" she said

"And this Arthur guy…" Dan began to ask

"He believes that you're capable of this" Blair replied as the silence once again came between them

"Okay" Dan nodded in agreement

"Oh, stop being so damn stubborn….what?" Blair began to say before she had realized what he said

"I said okay. I will accept your loan, not your giving of money" Dan told her "I will pay you back" he told her

"Oh, I expect you to" Blair replied "I thought I would have to twist your arm to get you to agree to this" she said as she leaned up

"I guess I appreciate the fact that this was the first time this was about me" Dan laughed

"Conceded much" Blair quickly replied

"No, I meant that I felt like you were arguing with me, dealing with me for the first time and not who you wanted me to be. I felt like you actually stood up for me as I am now….and that…that felt good" Dan told her as Blair softened to his emotions "So thank you and I will be taking your money" he said as the two laughed

"I have to say I'm thrilled that you kept it in New York Humphrey" Blair replied

"I'm sure you are" Dan replied "I suspect that since you're going to play a hand in the movie, which would mean your work load would be light" he said

"My work load?" Blair asked in confusion

"You know, you said you had a lot of work so I just assumed that you couldn't do a movie this week" Dan said as Blair drew a blank look

"No, you….you just didn't call…" Blair began to say

"No, I remember it vividly…." Dan began to say

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Looking on as the credits began to roll on the screen, Dan and Blair looked over at each other for some sort of indication that they were ready to leave. Getting up from their seats, Dan and Blair began to walk up the stairs as Blair held on tight to her bucket of popcorn. Opening the door for her, Blair made her way out of the movie theater as Dan followed behind. Getting the last of her popcorn before throwing it away in the trash can, Blair and Dan continued to head out of the theater as they both remained silent as they walked. Unsure of what he was thinking, Blair was going insane with thought about his thought as they both remained in silence. Putting his hand in his pockets, Dan let out a sigh as he took a few moments to think of what their next movie could be since it was clear that Blair was game for any genre after all the laughter she had during Monty Python: The Holy Grail, which was a surprise to him since he always thought she was so rigid with her emotions. **_

"_**So that movie was funny" Dan said breaking the silence**_

"_**Yeah pure comedy gold" Blair replied nervously as she was unsure of how to answer or even get a follow up with a question of her own because she just could read him**_

"_**I haven't seen that movie in quite some time. I remember seeing clips of it on the internet but it was nice to sit through the whole movie" Dan laughed to himself at the memory**_

"_**Oh, really" Blair nodded like a bumbling fool, which only made her curse at herself once Dan looked away to see what time it was from the oversized clock on the building of the movie theater. Hating how nervous she was, Blair felt so out of her element that she just felt like she was out of her comfort zone when she felt she should be in it "….I should probably go back home" she said hoping that would inspire Dan to walk her home to where they could be around familiar settings to ease her a bit**_

"_**Oh…" Dan began to say**_

"_**I just have work. Very busy and all, so going home would be good" Blair nodded to show her certainty of this move, hoping that it would lead to what she was hoping for**_

"_**Oh, so you've got work" Dan told her as he saw that as a sign that maybe she thought this movie thing was a bad idea "Right, well work is important. This was…fun" he said trying to find the correct word to where he wasn't wasting her clear exit plan that she was trying to achieve**_

"_**Lots of it. Busy as can be, which is why I'm going to even consider walking home because that'll be the only time I'll have to think before working so much" Blair said just throwing any and every hint out there to Dan to take without coming out with it**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming to realization as Dan spoke of the night, Blair couldn't help but realize that her own plan had gone against her. Thinking at the time that she was being clever, Blair just shook her head in disbelief as she just couldn't believe it. Looking on to gage her reaction, Dan could see that it was all coming back to her in that moment.

"So clearly you see, I didn't want to bug you or insist on a movie because you had work. Busy with work" Dan reminded her of her own

"And the reason why you didn't call was because I told you that I was busy…" Blair began to conclude

"And I just took a risk of showing up at your office, hoping that you weren't too busy to help" Dan told her

"This is insane" Blair laughed to herself "And I bitched you out for no apparent reason but of my making. Wow, this was a huge miscommunication. I thought something completely different" she told him

"Why what'd you think?" Dan asked

"I thought….I thought that you hated the whole movie thing, then with you not calling….I can't believe I'm actually telling you this" Blair sighed as she felt so embarrassed "I thought that you were trying to avoid going with me to another movie because you had such a horrible time" she said as Dan looked at her for a few moments

"You mean because of your constant laughing, even that snort you got off…" Dan began to say

"I didn't snort" Blair quickly replied

"You did. I heard it. It was on the killer bunny part of the movie, which I have to say I'd never see you finding it that funny to snort" Dan said

"Because it was stupid. I laughed because they took an innocent bunny and made it…made it into a killer bunny….and it sounds funny as I think about it" Blair said before she began to laugh at the thought of that portion in the movie

"To answer your question, you're wrong" Dan told her "I….I actually had a good time. I actually felt normal for the first time. Watching a movie and just laughing, I felt normal. We felt normal, we felt like we actually had something in common as the people we are now" he told her as a silence came between them

"So you you're not mad about me yelling at you about the misunderstanding?" Blair asked

"I'm getting used to that. I have a feeling that would've been the same regardless. I actually found that your yelling was useful" Dan told her

"Do explain this? I relish the moments that you admit that I was right about something" Blair asked

"I'm, as in freshmen Dan, I'm not prone to say what a lot is on my mind. I'll say the usual sarcastic remark because it's my way of voicing what I really want to say….but when it comes to the things that matter…I wish I could have your bluntness" Dan told her

"You do or you will" Blair replied "Here's a secret you should know about me Humphrey, I'm only blunt because I feel like I have to live up to this persona, this persona of being like my mother or just being the bitch but in the end…I'm not as blunt or bold as you may think, I just take a lot more risks to avoid any potential disasters" she said

"Disasters like what?" Dan asked

"…getting hurt. If you say nothing, if you make the occasional sarcastic barb, being silent lends yourself to being protected from being hurt" Blair said as Dan nodded in agreement

"If I could make a suggestion, you know since you picked last" Dan began to say

"Still not time for the Godfather" Blair quickly replied

"No, I think the movie I have in mind has nothing to do with the Godfather. That is if your hand is up for it, I'd hate for you start another brawl" Dan said

"I think the ice will suffice Humphrey" Blair said as Blair couldn't help but be intrigued with what his suggestion would be "What do you have in mind?" she asked

* * *

Sifting through his files, Trip did all he could to keep his focus on work but Serena's interview still replayed in his mind. Knowing that Serena was heavily involved with Sean, Trip never really gave too much thought to the two sleeping together. But knowing that she knew his body well enough to distinguish if it was him or not, it only made him a bit uncomfortable, especially since they weren't having sex. Growing frustrated, Trip finally grew impatient with his thoughts and just needed to get home to get out of the office. Grabbing his things, Trip began to throw things in his bag before he was interrupted by the sound of a knock coming to the door.

"This is a surprise" Trip said as he looked up surprised to see Sean standing in his doorway

"Yeah, it truly is. Don't know why I'm here but…there's nothing going on. Serena and me, there's nothing going on between us. She wants you, she's chosen you" Sean told him

"And we're referring to Serena. My girlfriend" Trip replied "I wasn't aware that I need the assurance…" he began to say

"C'mon man, no need for the tough guy. I'm just coming by to let you know that I have no intention of doing anything shady to undermine your relationship. This isn't me trying to act like I can get her back because it's clear that she wants to be with you" Sean said "Appreciate that. She comes home to you and that….that's something that I don't get from her, so every day and night she chooses you. Any chance we had ended in London" he said as Trip looked on at Sean skeptically as a silence came between them

"Do you still love her?" Trip asked as he looked on at Sean

"You don't want the answer to that" Sean replied

"I just want the truth. I can handle that" Trip said

"Yes, I still love Serena" Sean replied as a silence came between them

"Do you plan to fight for her?" Trip asked

"I plan to not get in the way of her being happy. If it should lead us back to each other, I won't fight it, but her happiness is all that matters to me" Sean said as Trip

"So this is the proverbial love triangle. Two guys in love with one girl" Trip sighed

"No, this isn't that. This is one guy, letting the girl he loves choose her path regardless of whom it takes her to" Sean said "This is one guy seeing that the other guy is who makes her happy enough for her to see Jackie O in her future by his side. And that to me means she thinks more of you thank you think" he said before he began to back away

"Why would you help me?" Trip asked

"Because she needed my help. She wouldn't say it or ask for it, but she needed my help in helping you see that's she's crazy about you. So don't be stupid and think something is going on that isn't" Sean said as he smiled weakly on at Trip before he eventually turned to leave.

**Stay with me take my hand  
Cause together we can stay  
I'm on my way both wings out stretch  
If you don't come with me**

Stepping off the elevator, Marley looked around nervously as she tried to remember what the room number was to the penthouse. It would've been easy since it was the only room on the floor, but going to the wrong penthouse early on had discouraged her from thinking that sneaking in would be so easy. Taking a chance on it being the correct room, Marley pulled the key card out of her pocket before she let herself in. Thinking that she was alone, Marley was surprised to see the lights suddenly turn on as she was in mid tip toe towards the bedroom. Walking towards her, Chuck looked on to see the attire that Marley was in as he didn't have to conclude where she was. Handing her the bottle of water, Marley was hesitant to take the bottle from him before she eventually did.

"This should help the hangover in the morning…" Chuck told her

"I didn't drink" Marley replied

"The smell of smoke and even the taste, bound to leave you with a headache. I assume you went to the supposed experimental drug party" Chuck concluded as Marley was hesitant to take the bottle of water that he offered her "I'm not your parent, so I'm not going to pretend to be something that I'm not. The parties are appealing but they come with danger and I'm pretty sure at some point in the night you felt a bit uncomfortable. Losers that throw and profit off of these parties don't care about safety, they care about the high and getting high again. So just put that in to consideration for the next time" he said

"Aren't you supposed to warn me not to have a next time?" Marley asked

"Judging by the look on your face, I don't think there will be a next time" Chuck replied "Goodnight" he told her before he began to head towards his bedroom. Shaking her head in disbelief, Marley began to open up her bottle of water before she looked up to see Nate walking out his room looking as if he had been listening the whole time. Heading towards the guest room, Marley passed by Nate, who smelled of alcohol on her way towards the room before she came to a sudden stop

"I didn't say anything" Marley told him as Nate came to a stop before he turned to look at her

"Thanks" Nate told her "Chuck wouldn't exactly understand…and you're safe, so that's all that matters. You got to experience the Upper Eastside" he laughed nervously

"It was unsafe. I had those feelings throughout the night but I just didn't say anything because who wants to be the person that admits they're scared" Marley laughed nervously "Knowing that a bunch of people were getting high and drunk, I've seen it enough to know that something bad always happens in the end" she said as Nate just nodded "I know this means nothing coming from a kid, but it's unsafe. All of it. It may be good because you lived to tell how great the high was…but it'll all even out in the end" she told him before she slowly headed into her room

**I know you'll regret it**  
**You'll never forget it**  
**Just how good we had it**  
**So baby don't let this go**

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way into her room, Katie let out a sigh as she began to run her hand through her hair while the door slammed shut behind her. Heading into the kitchen, Katie was glad to see that Christian had spoiled her so with food delivered since she had no time to pick up anything on the way. After her work with Mac was done, the only thing that Katie had on her mind was to just get home. Grabbing a bread roll out of the tray of food, Katie began to munch away on her roll before she headed over towards her laptop to look on at Mac's handywork. Logging on to the site, Katie quickly grabbed her phone as she went to her notes that she had put on her phone. Before she could manage to make her post, Katie was distracted by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Yes" Katie answered as she reached for her other phones to check the news coming in

"How much longer do I have to play high school games?" Georgina asked

"Like you have better things to do" Katie replied

"I would actually like to be in New York but not to manage and contribute to the next tragedy" Georgina replied

"What other reason is there for you to be in New York?" Katie questioned as a silence came from Georgina's end of the phone

"Their trying to help her, you know. This is all for Blair and that goes against my motto as her sworn enemy" Georgina replied

"Then you should be happy to know that I don't care" Katie said

"This is your friend, not mine. I could care less about her boy problems" Georgina quickly replied

"Georgy, really?! Do we have to debate this" Katie replied becoming annoyed "I've got Nate coming to Monaco for a drug induced party scene, which I'm sure is him dealing with how things went down with the Captain. The last thing I need to worry about is Blair. She's too stubborn to get out of her way and at least with you distracting Ivy then she'd be able to stop being so stubborn and show who she is" she said

"Oh, this sounds pathetic and all friendship like" Georgina replied "This is like I'm being used for your benefit of being a friend while you're also the friend that's capitalizing off of their screw ups" she said

"Yeah well, I don't do mine for fun" Katie quickly replied

"I heard Mac was in use, care to share?" Georgina asked

"Not at the moment" Katie said before she began to type down on the information that she had jotted down on her phone "Just a game of cat and mouse, but this time…the mouse is making things a bit more interesting" she said before she uploaded the information

"Okay, I'll pretend to know what that means" Georgina replied

**You gotta start believing  
Well here's we gonna make it  
Whatever your life wondering  
When you can have all world in your hand  
**

Making her way down the staircase, Sarah looked on at the bottom to see that her work was sent over by courier. Walking over towards the living room area, Sarah took her seat while the maid began to prepare her tea while she began to sift through the work that she wanted to go over. Seeing the notebook that was in front of her, Sarah was intrigued by the purple ribbon that was wrapped around it. Feeling as if this was a bold statement for work sent over, Sarah felt more inclined to open the notebook above everything else. Opening the book, Sarah looked on to see the sketches that she had once fell in love with upon looking on at the very sketch she saw on Blair's desk. Grabbing her glasses, Sarah put them on as she leaned back as she began to flip through the book.

**So much love inside these arms  
But tomorrow it could be gone  
And I can see our future in your eyes  
Trust your heart and ease your mind  
**

Closing the door behind him, Trip let out a sigh as he began to look around to see that no one was up. Making his way up the staircase, Trip began to loosen his tie as he headed towards his room. Realizing that noises were coming from his room, Trip began to make his way towards the room with a skeptic look on his face. Opening the door to see that there was candles lit throughout his bedroom, Trip walked in further to see rose petals leading towards the bed. Closing the door behind him, Trip looked on in surprise before he looked up to see Serena coming out of the bathroom in black lingerie. Stunned and highly impressed with what he was seeing.

"I heard the interview" Trip told her as she walked up towards him "And I really have no problem…" he began to say before Serena began to undo the belt on his pants

"I really don't care" Serena replied as she tossed the belt to the side causing his pants to fall to the floor

**So don't you worry I'm not too much  
'Cause I love you hush!  
All that matters in the end  
We've got love and understand it  
**

Getting word from a building insider of where Sarah stayed at, the girls were thrilled to hear that Sarah liked the work that they had put together. Entering into the bar for their late night tacos and margaritas, the girls went to their usual table as they immediately took to grabbing their menus. Laughing and talking the whole way through over an obstacle with much help from their new partner in crime, Dorota. Avoidance was good but the girls knew that they had still some work to do in order to keep things contained and manageable, so Blair wouldn't find out. While they had to take on another battle that was sure to come the next day, the girls enjoyed these few moments of the things they had in place that were definitely working to their favor.

"Mango margaritas all around" Justine told the waiter before she looked up to see April reading some pages that were in her hands

"Please tell me you don't have a copy of Blair's diary?" Jenny asked before she leaned over to see what April was looking at "And you have a copy of the diary" she concluded

"Why? Why do you have a copy?" Justine asked

"Because she's had more occurrences of almost losing her virginity that I've ever had" April declared "I mean this is a freakin' soap opera that I'm reading" she declared

"Okay, what exactly do you hope to gain with this whole reading about the virginity thing? Maybe this is something a bit of conversation will help with" Justine asked as their drinks were brought to the table

"Well for starters, how big?" April asked "I mean are they all standard size, heard the Serena interview and I just felt like the implication was that Sean had the…you know, the black man syndrome…" she began to say

"Stop right there. Before we even think of carrying this conversation any further, what the hell is the black man syndrome?" Justine asked her

"You know, they have…they swing or more like elephant trunks….and I'm not sure I find having an elephant trunk in me appealing…." April began to say before she slowly began to panic

"April, listen" Jenny said as she grabbed the side of April's face to turn her towards her "You will have sex. You will lose your virginity. No amount of reading someone else's experience will have any impact on your experience. Sex is amazing, it's liberating, it's just all sex. Sex is different for everyone, so you can't read about it or prepare for it in the ways of simulating what will happen, you'll know how it feels when you have it" she told her as April nodded in understanding

"And speak for yourself about the elephant trunk, I'd want a damn giraffe leg in me if it was used properly" Justine said after a few moments of silence before the girls just laughed

"And to cap off that crude statement. I hereby make this salute to Vanya and his balls, for they have taken the biggest hit of all for this continual spiral of a mess we keep making" Jenny toasted as they each raised their glass

"To Vanya's balls" The girls toasted before they all took their sips

**Stay with me take my hand  
And together we can stand  
Say you love me take my hand**

Taking their seats at the movie theater, Blair looked on to see that she had he popcorn but had managed to forget the most important part of her movie experience. Luckily she looked on to see that the previews hadn't even begun, Blair saw this as the perfect time to get her necessary item for. Just as she prepared to get up from her seat, Blair was stopped with the immediate show of the box of chocolate covered raisins that was presented to her. Handing her the raisins, Dan and Blair took their seats before he handed her another box of candy that caught her off guard.

"And this is supposed to mean what to me Humprey?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter

"You have your raisins, which is good with the popcorn. But this is even better with popcorn" Dan told her

"Sour Patches?" Blair asked

"It's good. Don't judge it until you try it" Dan told her as he opened up the box to hand to her

"It's got a lot of sugar on it" Blair began to complain as she grabbed the red gummy bear

"Stop complaining" Dan quickly replied as Blair put the popcorn along with the gummy bear in her hand before she began to try out Dan's popcorn mixture. Looking on at her face as she chewed and got used to the taste, Dan laughed as he could see that Blair was searching for a reason to hate it but couldn't find a good enough reason "You like. You can't even deny that" he stated

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction" Blair replied as they shifted their attention back to screen "Don't you dare let Serena find out that I'm watching a Katherine Hepburn movie. If she finds this out, she'll think I have traded one Hepburn for another. Though I must give it to you, Bringing Up Baby is a good choice if you had to pick one of a Katherine Hepburn collection" she told him

"Relax Waldorf, your secret is safe with me" Dan said as they looked on at each other, sharing a look as the lights began to dim letting them both know that the movie was about to begin.

* * *

**Music/ Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Nicki Minaj- Hell Yeah**

**The Heavy- Big Bad Wolf**

**Ke$ha- Crazy Kids**

**Jessica Sanchez- In Your Hands**


	13. The Challenge of Understanding

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took so long. Things have been crazy with school and with the family being in and out of hospitals. I thank those that expressed concern and sent best wishes. I greatly appreciate that and only makes me glad to be a part of fanfiction because of the connections I've made to you all. It takes a lot to write my vision down, and it takes even more to take on the praise and the criticism that comes along with it, so I take it all but at the end of the day, my writing is my safe haven and I just want to share that with you guys. So I appreciate that you guys like my stories but me as an author all together. I thank you all for allowing me to have this because there's nothing I love more than to just escape the real world of problems to write a story that I myself am highly involved in. So to end this, thank you all for your patience and I plan to keep this story going so don't worry about it ending abruptly, times are just tough right now but this is definitely an outlet.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Twelve- The Challenge of Understanding**

* * *

Jotting down her notes quickly on the page, Blair did her best to keep up with what the professor was saying. With each term brought a new professor to get used to, but Blair felt determined to adapt because it was just about the only thing she could do at this point. Breathing a sigh of relief to hear that he had come to the conclusion of his lecture, Blair wasted no time in dropping her pen to begin massaging her hand. Looking on to see the rest of her classmates packing their things up, Blair looked over at April to see that she was experiencing the same ache in her hand. Preparing to leave together, Blair and April went through their usual routine as they headed out of the classroom. Walking down the hallways, April couldn't help but notice that Blair was swiftly going through her phone, answering and replying to e-mails that she had received while she had her phone off during class.

"I found this new app on Itunes that is quite useful in managing my schedule, maybe you should look into" April told her

"I would but someone has to keep up with the happening. Do you know that we've been requested to reduce our waste? What are we wasting?" Blair asked

"Paper, but I'm already working on that. The recycler in me was ashamed of our actions. So what, are you micromanaging now?" April asked

"Micromanaging isn't the word, I see it as working. We didn't go through the hard work of building the company to just relax once we got it" Blair told her as she continued to type away on her phone "Sarah Myers liked the presentation that you guys did, what exactly did we present?" she asked

"Quality work" April quickly replied nervously

"I'm sure" Blair replied "We have to meet with an ad agency tomorrow to catch up to current marketing on top of Gossip Girl. Confirm the guest list for the launch this weekend, no unwelcome guests. Overlook the shipment of materials coming in, then we need a meeting to discuss supplies….we should probably bump those meetings up to twice a month with waste being an issue…."she began to ramble

"Blair, breath" April quickly replied as she interrupted the girl

"This is work, this isn't me just rambling" Blair told her "With work on the movie and then work in general…."she began to say

"How is that going by the way? Working with Dan?" April asked with a bit of a smile on her face

"Why are you smiling like that?" Blair asked noticing April's smirk

"I just…I haven't really had the pleasures to hear of your movie dates" April said as Jenny and Justine made their way up to April and Blair

"What's the topic?" Justine asked as she pulled her apple out of her bag

"Blair and Dan" April quickly replied

"Ooh, I like this topic" Jenny replied with excitement

"I just like the guy in the topic" Justine added

"Okay, you guys need to snap out of this. We have business to tend to" Blair said as she snapped her fingers at all of them

"You know, you're so eager to work on business which would have me in the mind that you're doing catch up work" Justine said "Maybe this is business and Dan that has you so hell bent on….scheduling" she said as she looked on at Blair's phone

"I'm not behind by any means" Blair stated

"You just bought a movie, right?" Jenny asked

"I didn't buy a movie…" Blair began to reason

"But you put some form of money towards Dan's movie" April stated

"I'm producing it because Orsen Dean was nothing short of a diva on speed…"Blair began to say

"Orsen Dean, that's a disaster waiting to happen" April replied

"See, so with due reasoning I had to step in" Blair said "The movie was the important thing" she said

"And I get that" Jenny said "Putting up the funds for the movie isn't something a typical person does, I mean movies aren't cheap" she said

"Isn't that millions?" Justine asked "How can you afford millions?" she questioned

"I…I used my trust fund" Blair reasoned

"You have millions in your trust fund!?" Justine asked in utter disbelief

"I thought Eleanor lost everything with the…." Jenny began to ask

"No, my mother wasn't exactly dirt poor. She was able to sale off some things that only grew once It-Girl got more popular….it's all business lingo" Blair replied

"It'd have to be because I thought that when Ophelia took everything, that she took….everything" Jenny said as Blair struggled to answer

"Why am I being put on trial?" Blair questioned as she looked on at the girls

"Anything interesting to share ladies?" Dan asked as he walked up towards the girls, leaving them all speechless

"Uh….we were just discussing and I was being hounded" Blair sighed "What's up?" she asked before Dan began to look around at the campus

"Columbia? This is far from what I thought you'd go" Dan said as Blair and the girls looked on at each other awkwardly as it was yet another reminder of what Dan didn't remember

"Wasn't exactly first choice but it works" Blair replied "Was their meeting today? Did Lyle schedule a casting meeting all ready?" she asked nervously as she began to look through her phone

"…uh somewhat. Our casting board has been shifted to more of an unknown sort of deal. He's going to agencies to gather the unknowns" Dan told her

"So I'm free…which means that I have an opening in my schedule and we can get to work on this waste management issue" Blair began to say "Or maybe we should have Lyle skype us in to see what actors he's looking into, I don't want another Orsen Dean on my hands. We could postpone the movie for tonight, substitute a work session to get something accomplished; we should get Arthur on a conference call and get his input because nothing is worse than having an old man feel like his opinion isn't heard…."she began to ramble as Dan looked on at her

"Is she always like this?" Dan asked

"Pretty much, yes" Jenny quickly replied to her brother's question

"Is waste management really a big issue?" Dan questioned

"It is when you've got an inbox full on notifications about it" Blair replied

"It's true. Our building manager has a tendency to be on the dramatic side" April added

"But it's not that big of a deal" Jenny added as Dan just nodded in agreement

"Forgive me, but I just don't see that or would think that would be an issue to deal with. Waste management in fashion?" Dan said

"I'm sorry, but do I sense a bit of…mocking?" April asked as she looked on at Jenny and Dan

"Oddly enough, I have to agree. I mean we've done some pretty impossible things that otherwise became possible, this…waste management, not too much" Jenny replied

"And the Humphrey nonchalant attitude shines once again. Are you serious?" Blair asked as she looked on at Jenny and Dan

"I have to agree with Dan, I'm sorry but I can see his logic in this. Waste management in fashion is basically an over flowed trash can that no one has the guts to touch" Jenny said as Dan laughed in pleasure that his sister was agreeing with him. Giving Jenny a bit of a glare, Blair couldn't help but turn her attention towards Dan as she felt he was laughing with a bit too much pleasure for casual conversation

"Dan, for this one time and one time only, say what is on your mind. I'm dying to know" Blair said as she stepped forward to face him

"I just…I think that you're creating this monumental problem in waste management, when it's really so simple. You don't need to schedule to handle that, you just handle it and move on" Dan said with a bit of a smug smile "To be honest your job is fairly easy. I would love to have your job because….it's not really stressful, which is a good thing because no one wants a stressful life" Dan said so honestly as the girls each stood in silence

"For someone so cute, you just said the dumbest thing….you're still cute though but still dumb" Justine replied "How does it taste?" she then asked

"How does what taste?" Dan asked

"The foot that you've inserted into your mouth" Justine replied

"Blair, you have to admit, what you do on the movie compared to what you do at It Girl is a major shift in attention" Dan said trying to appeal to Blair

"Attention? Fashion is nothing but attention to detail?!..." Blair quickly replied

"Though I wouldn't go that far, you have to take in to account my opinion. I mean you've even said it yourself, the movie business is crazy" Dan stated as the girls looked from Blair to Dan, knowing that the tension had risen between them due to this conversation. Fearing that Blair may strangle Dan, April had her phone in hand just in case for emergency purpose because she knew she wasn't strong enough to take on Blair in a psychical match

"You know what I think, I think you should get to take in this not so stressful life Humphrey" Blair said

"As in what?" Dan asked with a bit of a laugh

"Walk in Blair's shoes for the day" April quickly suggested "I mean you two work together and do the whole movie thing together, why not add a bit of challenge into the mix" she said

"I love that idea" Blair smiled devilishly "You know since I'm supposed to take your opinion into account and all" she reasoned

"…I feel like I pissed you off, which wasn't the intent because I had an allotted time of honesty that was given to me, so I just…I used it. I'm actually supposed to have brunch with your mother…"Dan began to say

"Then we can just start to it bright and early, remember I'm free…less stress and nothing but happy times ahead" Blair smiled "You make it through my day, my schedule and I will cash and deposit your opinion. You don't, by any sign of stress or tiredness, you know since it'll all be so easy, you add another movie to agreement…."she began to say

"Along with dinner" April quickly added

"You pay" Jenny then added to the suggestion "Before the movie…you know to show a sign of good faith" she said

"And what do I get in return?" Dan asked

"Me" Justine quickly replied before Jenny bumped Justine out of the way

"You get two movies taken off of the agreement, which would put us at forty six" Blair told him

"It's a deal" Dan smiled "….and I should go" he said as he slowly began to back away

"So….about this Dan topic…." April began to say

"I'm going to grind Humphrey into the ground. He wants less stress, I'll give him less stress. I'm going to the office" Blair said before she stormed off. Standing amongst each other, the girls just stood in silence as they watched Blair en route to the office.

"You know, it's scary good how well Dorota knows Blair" Justine said as they continued to watch

"Nice work" Jenny said as she turned to look at April "But you still need to pay up" she said as Justine and April sighed while reaching into their purses to pull out the sample make up kits they had received from a client

"This is for the good of the mission" April tried to reason

"I just inserted myself on to Blair's shit list along with my brother for fake agreeing with him, the only good of the mission is getting your samples as retribution…." Jenny began to say before her phone vibrated from a text that she got from Blair. Taking the time to read the message, Jenny laughed to herself "And now I'm on inventory duty" she said as Justine and April grimaced for her pain "You two owe me and it begins with Taco Tuesday" she said before she turned to walk away

"I actually like the mango margarita, and I actually got the hang of drinking without getting tipsy…." April began to reason as she turned to look at Justine

"You're buying her drinks. Your mess, your tab" Justine said before she followed Jenny

"I thought we were in this together!" April declared "Damn you Dorota, why do you have to be so concise" she muttered to herself

* * *

Rolling over onto his side, Chuck let out a deep sigh as he could only relish the few moments he had of peace. Before Chuck could manage to get in comfortable position, the glaring sounds of hip hop music began to vibrate against the walls. Groaning in frustration as he put the pillow over his head, Chuck rolled around in the bed as he just hoped for some sort of peace but knew it wouldn't come by any means. Kicking the covers back, Chuck got up from the bed and made his way out of the room to head towards Marley's room before he was interrupted by the sounds of the door opening. Turning his attention to see the blond making her way into the suite, Serena quickly took in the noise before she shrugged it off just as Nate made his way out of his room.

"It sounds like Frank Ocean is having a concert in here" Nate said still half asleep

"No it sounds like an earthquake" Chuck replied

"Wow, you guys are on the dramatic side" Serena laughed

"You try waking up to this for the past couple of days then we'll go from there" Chuck replied as Serena just sighed as she walked over towards the door to knock

"Turn it down please!" Serena yelled as she knocked on the door

"How about turn it off" Chuck added before Marley opened up the door to see Serena and Chuck standing in the doorway. Noticing that Chuck looked more disheveled than his usual suit and tie self. "Could you please turn it off?" he asked trying to hold back his frustration

"I can't hear it if it's low" Marley reasoned

"If you keep listening to it at that volume, then you won't hear period" Chuck replied

"Can we compromise?" Serena asked as she looked from Chuck to Marley

"Fine, I'll turn it down" Marley replied before she closed the door on the two

"See that wasn't so bad" Serena said before Chuck turned to walk away "You guys have it under control. It seems…like I haven't quite regretted as I should be" she said

"You mean because of the simple fact that you have entrusted a kid in the care of Chuck? Yeah, you shouldn't regret that one bit" Nate replied sarcastically

"I never thought a teenage girl would be so….noisy and gum popping" Chuck groaned

"And yet you still made chasing girls an add curriculum in high school" Serena laughed

"What I wanted I don't desire from a teenage girl. I desire that teenager to just be silent for more than an hour" Chuck said

"No, I think you desired that as well" Nate laughed "What are you doing over here so early?" he asked as he looked over at Serena

"I came by to check on things and to see if you even exist anymore" Serena said to him as she walked over to the fridge to see that it was empty "And I see the many reasons as to why I should regret having Marley staying here" she said

"So this is you doing a Trip visit?" Nate asked

"No, this is me checking in on my friend that decided to pick up and leave for Monaco, while using my boyfriend's credit card" Serena said

"And this is you not doing a Trip visit" Nate sighed "Relax, I don't need to be scolded. Chuck has been doing that for you, so you don't need to add on to it" he said before he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge "You can let Trip know that I'll make my rounds towards his office for his wrath. Until then, I will go back to sleep" he said before he made his way back towards his room

"Do you have any clue as to what is going on with him?" Serena asked as she sighed

"None. You ask and he bites your head off, so I just learn to wait for the disaster to happen then take it from there" Chuck replied as he began to pour himself a cup of coffee "Why are you really here? In regards to Marley" he asked knowing that Serena had other reasons

"Yolanda has been questioning Marley's sudden change of dropping out and coming back to school. She's been looking in to the house number and her mom isn't picking up, so now I'm trying to distract her from really zeroing in on Marley until I figure out what to do" Serena said

"And what exactly are you going to do?" Chuck asked

"….I don't know" Serena sighed "But I know that if I don't buy some bit of time, Yolanda will take matters into her own hands and that will involve the law. So please, let's try to make this work and incorporate compromise so that Yolanda won't have reason to look over in Marley's direction" she said

_**Meanwhile…**_

Humming along with the melody of the music playing in the background, Marley twirled around as she danced while she headed towards the duffel bag. Looking through her duffle bag full of clothes or the bare minimum of clothes that she had, Marley sighed as she found that her selection wasn't too much from her to choose from. Letting out a deep sigh as even though she lived in a million dollar play pen, Marley didn't have the stature to fit in to this world. Interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating, Marley got up and made her way towards her phone. Grabbing her phone, Marley opened her phone up in shock to read the message.

**Marley's Father: Hey. I know this may seem weird to hear from me but I've thought about you. I would like to see you.**

Frozen. Shocked. Stunned. Marley looked on at the message in complete disbelief as to what she was reading. What was she to do?

* * *

It was the strangest thing ever but Dan couldn't help but find comfort in being around Eleanor. Knowing that he had lost his mother and pretty much didn't have a great relationship with his mother, Dan felt as if he had the guidance he needed in Eleanor. All he had ever known about Eleanor was that she was among the elite and that she went to her fancy parties, but never did he think that a boy from Brooklyn could manage to get the attention from the tycoon. At times, Dan waited for Eleanor to reveal her reasoning for her interested in him but it never came. Laughing and talking with her, Dan eased into the conversation to where it just felt natural to talk to her; it felt like he had so much that he wanted to tell her about but not enough time to do so.

"So what else is going on in your world? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while" Eleanor said as she finished taking a sip from her glass of wine

"Just the movie. That's all that is going on with me these days" Dan sighed

"I hear Mr. Daniel work with Ms. Blair on the movie" Dorota brought up with a bit of a coy smile

"Is this true?" Eleanor asked

"…yes" Dan replied as he could see that Eleanor was a bit excited "Its business" he told her as he couldn't help but laugh to himself "It has actually been good for us" he said

"What do you mean?" Eleanor asked

"I mean….we're actually communicating now. We're not holding anything back or trying to force the other into something that they're not….we're friends" Dan said

"Friendship is always a good starting point for things to come" Eleanor smiled as Dan just laughed along with her "I mean that's if your open to it. Are you?" she asked

"I'm not sure about much these days. My only focus is on this movie and just figuring things out as I go" Dan said

"I sense uncertainty" Eleanor said

"No, what you sense is me not focusing on the uncertainty of things. I'm handling the things that are attainable" Dan reasoned

"And what is on that list of attainable?" Ivy asked as she let her presence be known to both Eleanor and Dan before Dan turned to greet her

"Ivy, hey" Dan smiled as he got up to hug Ivy while Eleanor looked over to see Dorota glaring on at Ivy as if she were an attack dog. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he scooted her chair out for her to sit down

"I was shopping in the city, when I spotted the two of you. So I just thought I'd come over to say hello" Ivy smiled as she turned her attention towards Eleanor as she seemed eager to please the woman. Reaching into her bag, Ivy pulled out a jewelry box to hand to Eleanor while Dan couldn't help but be surprised by the gesture "I saw this and I thought of you…."she began to say as Eleanor forced a smile while she opened up the box to see the necklace that Ivy had gotten for her with the and emblem that had an engraving reading I survived breast cancer

"Oh, wow" Dan said to himself as he looked on at the engraving

"This…this is nice" Eleanor said trying to find something nice to say about the item

"Really? I mean I thought this was so you. It just shows how cool you are and how you're special" Ivy told her as Eleanor faked a smile to appease Dan while Dorota looked on in disbelief that Eleanor was actually buying this

"Well…I should be going. I have….I have to wash my hair" Eleanor said before she began to gather her things which left Ivy a bit surprised that the woman began to gather her things in such a hurry

"Maybe, maybe we can get together for dinner or something. You could come over to….well Dan's hotel and we could have dinner or something…" Ivy began to say in hopes that she could make some sort of arrangement with Eleanor

"Yeah, we'll schedule that. Dan we'll talk later" Eleanor lied before Dorota and she quickly disappeared to hail a taxi. Looking on as Eleanor got in the car, Ivy's smile slowly faded as she couldn't help but feel defeat in that moment. Turning back to see Dan still sitting, Ivy groaned in frustration before she took her seat.

"Are you hungry?" Dan asked

"I can't believe you're asking me that" Ivy replied

"Should I be saying something else?" Dan asked in confusion

"You should be trying to help me get to know Eleanor, who happens to be some bit of a family source to you. Dan, I get that you're adjusting and all but when are you going to start taking us seriously?" Ivy asked

"I do take us seriously" Dan replied

"Is that before or after you go out on your movie dates with Blair?" Ivy asked sarcastically "I get that you're appeasing the courts but when are you going to start appeasing the relationship?" she asked

"I thought I was doing that when you were racking up ten thousand dollar shopping sprees for me to pay for" Dan replied

"Sarcasm is not necessary in this moment" Ivy quickly replied "I want to get to know the people that are important to you. I want to feel like I'm a part of your life" she said

"Jenny is always open to hanging out…" Dan began to suggest

"I'm not talking about Jenny. I'm talking about the aspects of your life that make you quite the intrigue of New York. Eleanor, I want to have some form of a relationship with her….because I see that she means something to you. You might not say it, but I see it. I just want to be a part of the world" Ivy told him as Dan just sighed

* * *

Making his way inside of the club, Tyler let out a yawn as he walked over towards the bar area. Pulling his phone out to see that his editor had sent him a message, Tyler could only conclude that it was about the article that he had submitted. With the bit of information that he was getting about Gossip Girl, Tyler knew that it wasn't enough to keep his editor from freaking out. Not wanting to bother himself with what his editor latest freak out, Tyler ignored the call as he proceeded to get his drink. Taking a seat at the bar, Tyler looked on to see Carter making his way out of the office with a glass bowl in hand. Putting the bowl on top of the counter, Tyler looked on in confusion as he could see the goldfish swimming around while Carter continued to work behind the counter.

"Is this something to be concerned about?" Tyler asked

"What do you mean?" Carter asked

"You have a fish now" Tyler stated "A goldfish to be exact. You're attempting what with said goldfish?" he asked

"If you must know, I'm improving my lackluster attempts of committing" Carter said

"You're going to commit to a….fish?" Tyler questioned

"Hey, this is more than a fish to me. This is the newly added member of the club. This little guy has become a vested owner in the club, he has received one percent to all that this I have owned" Carter said

"That's great, a goldfish has more power than I ever will in this town" Tyler laughed in disbelief just as Chuck and Marley began to make their way inside of the club, looking as if they were in the middle of a debate.

"I don't see why I have to take some stupid town car to school. I can walk to school, I've walked to school my entire life" Marley stated

"This just lets me know you get to school alright, is that such a bad thing to want?!" Chuck asked

"Why? Because you think I'm just going to get buck wild since I've moved into the penthouse suite. Trust me, I'm pretty much aware that I'm still poor" Marley replied

"This has nothing to do with money" Chuck replied "This is making sure your butt is safely delivered and safely picked up" he said trying to keep his frustrations in check

"Is there any part of you that's not so rigid?" Marley then asked after a few groans of frustration

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked

"You wear a suit all the time. Around the suite, you wear a suit. At dinner, you wear a suit. Hanging out with, well the bare minimum that you allow yourself, you wear a suit. You probably sleep in a suit. Is there any aspect to you that is….you!" Marley replied as Carter and Tyler couldn't help but laugh

"Do not encourage this" Chuck said as he quickly scolded Tyler and Carter before looking back at Marley "What I wear is not up for debate. I wear these suits because I'm a business man…."he began to say

"Yes, but you're like how old?" Marley asked "You're barely twenty but yet you dress and look like a miserable thirty" she said

"Okay, conversation over. You go to school and I go to work" Chuck replied

"I walk to school" Marley quickly replied

"You get driven to school" Chuck fired back

"I bet you I'll walk to school" Marley quickly replied before took a few deep breaths

"You know what….walk. Walk, run, skip, hop, jump to school for all I care" Chuck replied before Marley just rolled her eyes at him as she turned to leave the club "What time will you be back?" he asked as he called

"I don't know! You're not my father" Marley answered angrily

"Thank God for that" Chuck quickly replied as Marley couldn't help but detect what he had said as she turned to look at him. Glaring on at each other, Marley quickly spun around before she slammed the door behind herself. Shaking his head in disbelief, Chuck just laughed to himself before he turned to face the prodding eyes of Tyler and Carter. Loosening up his tie, Chuck quickly walked towards the bar.

"I had heard that you had a teenager amongst you, but to see it is a completely different experience" Carter laughed "You look like you're literally in and have been in hell" he continued to laugh

"I think I hate girls, I mean I think I literally hate girls…" Chuck said as he began to pour himself a drink "I mean the constant movement. She plays loud music and thinks nothing is wrong with it. The room she stays in is a constant mess. She's late on top of being late to the simple action of leaving the premises. You have to call her twenty times to ask one question. She listens to everything loud….I mean I'm not a hard guy to live with but she makes it so damn difficult. I love work more than I've ever loved work, I'm committed to work because I hate going home due to the fact of the people I'm living with" he stated

"Aw, see. The theme is commitment for us both partner" Carter smiled just as Dan made his way inside of the club to join the guys at the club "And now the real unveiling begins" he smiled

"What's with the fish?" Dan asked as he took his seat

"Why do you have a fish?" Chuck then asked

"It's not just a fish, it's a fish with ownership" Tyler quickly added

"Can I give my news or are you guys going to spill it for me?" Carter asked as he looked on at all the guys

"I just don't understand the fish…" Dan began to say

"That is because the fish and I have something special" Carter smiled

"Sex with a fish. I guess you're giving new meaning to having sex with anything that breaths" Chuck replied

"No, I'm not having sex with a fish….I don't think that's even possible" Carter replied "The fish and I are committed to each other" he said

"So basically, you're having sex with a fish" Dan concluded

"No, basically. I'm agreeing to help this fish be all that he can be in this life. I'm going to care for this fish, love this fish, feed this fish, nurture him in the quips of business, this fish is my proof that I can mature and commit to something" Carter said

"What's the fish's name?" Tyler asked

"Monkey" Carter quickly replied proudly

"You're calling a fish Monkey, while he is…a fish?" Tyler questioned

"Do you not see the confusion this brings to us all?" Dan asked

"Monkey is secure within himself to not let a name dictate who he'll be in life" Carter said

"Yeah well, who he'll be is a fish. He can't be a monkey because he'll die outside of the glass bowl" Chuck quickly replied "So he's got one option in the life. You're catering to someone that has one option, when the people you should commit to have a plethora" he stated

"…she's right, you do wear too many suits. You're like twenty going on a hundred with all these suits" Carter replied after a few moments before Chuck just groaned and walked off towards the office "Dan, Tyler. Say what's up to Monkey" he said as he moved the fish bowl towards the guys

_**Meanwhile….**_

Coming up towards the cross sign, Marley looked ahead to see that she still had some ways to go before reaching the school. Looking on at her watch, Marley let out a sigh as she knew she'd be pushing it for time but should get there before Yolanda does her usual trash round up. Pressing the button for the crosswalk, Marley took those few moments to think about the earlier message she had received. Stunned and shocked that her father was trying to reach out to her, Marley couldn't help but wonder if he had heard of what was going on with her mother. Had he come back to rescue her from the likes of Chuck Bass? Was her mother the reason why he stayed away so? All these questions flooded her all at once to where it felt overwhelming. Pulling her phone out, Marley looked on at the message once more before she looked up to see the signal that let her know it was okay to cross. Caught up at the crossroad, Marley was stuck in between the two before she finally came to her conclusion.

**Marley: I've missed you. I would love to see you**

Thinking that she may have put too much or replied too quickly, Marley just groaned. Motioning to put her phone away, Marley was stopped by the sudden sound of her phone vibrating from a message she had received.

**Marley's Father: Great. Can you meet in an….hour?**

Thinking to herself yet again, Marley found herself still at that proverbial crossroad.

**Marley: Sure. Where?**

* * *

Leaning forward to take a sip from her glass of water, Blair looked through her menu as she waited for Serena. Coming up with a sudden thought, Blair quickly pulled her notepad to jot the idea down as they came to her. Making her way into the restaurant, Serena ran her hand through her hair as she quickly took her seat. Grabbing her menu, Serena went through it before she finally came to the conclusion that she already knew what she had wanted. Putting the menu down, Serena couldn't help but notice that Blair was jotting down notes.

"What is that?" Serena asked

"Oh just a mini list of hell I plan to put Dan through, but otherwise, nothing much" Blair replied

"Will asking about this go past the time I have for lunch break before going back to school?" Serena asked

"Dan thinks my job is easy or less stressful" Blair told her

"And in that you want to prove to him that it's not?" Serena asked

"Pretty much. I'm taking him from the beginning of the day all the way to lonely sleep at night…well somewhat lonely in his case" Blair sighed

"How is that? Hanging out with him and the whole Ivy thing?" Serena asked

"It's what it is. I'm not exactly in the position to demand he stop…whatever he's doing with her. The single thought that they may be sleeping together is disgusting" Blair sighed as she reached to take a sip from her drink "Can we please change the subject before my next list of things to do is form a plan against Ivy to scheme her out of this planet" she said

"I'm actually surprised you haven't. Georgina and Ivy have become…friends, and that's a recipe for disaster as we speak" Serena replied

"Well it's a recipe that won't come to fruition. I'm well aware of what Georgina is capable of and I can match her if not more. I've got the same blood lines to the male she seems to enjoy screwing on a daily basis" Blair sighed

"Tyler as a bartering chip, you find new ways to enhance the family experience" Serena laughed to herself

"That and other things. Enough about me, let's talk about you and Trip. How are things?" Blair asked wanting to dodge questioning

"Things are good, great even" Serena smiled

"I know that the avoidance of Sean was the issue of last, how did you go around that? I mean there's always the run in of Sean and somehow it just…it's just always there" Blair said

"I can't take away anything the Sean thing. He lives in New York, I can't change that. I don't want to change that on behalf of the fact that Tyler has his friend back and Michael can have a normal life" Serena said

"So if you can't go against the uncontrollable, how do you go to great in your relationship?" Blair asked

"I did something I had great control over or at least held the cards to. We've…we've consummated the relationship" Serena replied

"Hearing you say that makes me think you lost your virginity or something" Blair laughed

"In some ways, I have. B, it's been some time. I nearly thought I forgot how to" Serena said

"You never forget how to do that. You may be tentative but you never forget" Blair said as Serena couldn't help but laugh "How was it? I mean was it as expected" she asked

"….it was lovely" Serena replied

"Oh wow" Blair said before she couldn't help but laugh "Wow…this is a real wow. Serena van der Woodsen has come up with lovely as her defining word" she said as she continued to laugh

"And what would your words be to describe your latest sexual experience?" Serena asked with a bit of a smug smile before Blair's laugh quickly turned to a glare

"Just because I'm not having it at the current time period, doesn't mean I don't know what it felt like, and I can tell you lovely was not the word for it" Blair replied "It was mind blowing or sensational or earth shattering if ice was involved…."she began to say

"Maybe I've had that. Maybe it's nice to have lovely for a change to change things up. B, I've had sex for fun. I've had sex just because I could have sex but it felt refreshing to have sex with someone that I knew I'd like in the morning and beyond. I'm having sex with someone that I'm committed to and it…it feels great compared to the overall experience" Serena said

"Okay, I can understand that. It just leaves me to question when the last time mind blowing or sensational or earth shattering was last used for your sexual encounter?" Blair asked as she looked on at Serena with a bit of intrigue

"And on that note I leave" Serena replied as she got up from her seat "I trust that no reports of death will come of your list?" she asked as Blair settled down with her laughter

"On my end, no. Humphrey's, possibly" Blair replied

"I'll be off to my sex now" Serena teased as Blair just gave Serena a look "Hot, steamy sex…" she teased before she turned to run into Sean. Frozen in that moment, Serena and Sean made eye contact and given the subject matter, it wasn't hard to see that Sean knew exactly what the two were talking about.

"And again…the Sean factor strikes" Blair said to herself as Sean and Serena looked on at each other awkwardly

"Sean, what…" Serena began to say with an awkward laugh

"I have a meeting" Sean quickly replied as he looked away from her eyes "Don't let me keep you" he said as he forced a smile before he finally walked away from Serena towards the table where his manager sat.

* * *

Making her way through the room with a glass of champagne in hand, Georgina did all she could to keep her concentration on what Ivy was saying but found it hard to do so. Seeking comfort in retail therapy, Ivy had become hooked on Georgina's way of spending the day as it became the routine between the girls. While Ivy saw this as girl time between the two, Georgina saw this as a means of torture for the sake of a fee. In the back of her mind, Georgina couldn't help but curse herself for allowing herself to be subjected to such boredom. Coming out of the dressing room to see boxes of shoes waiting for her to try on, Ivy sighed as she flopped down on the chair to do so. Hearing that Ivy was out of the dressing room, Georgina waited a few moments before she took a long and hard swig from the champagne bottle as a means to get through before she turned to join Ivy.

"Which one do you prefer?" Ivy asked

"I prefer them all. You should buy them all" Georgina replied "So how did things go with Dan?" she asked as Ivy sighed

"Not so well" Ivy replied "I went by to see him with Eleanor, as you suggested, you know to acquaint myself with Eleanor and nothing came of it. Dan made no effort to introduce us or see to it that we have a future meeting. I felt so…" she said trying to find the words

"Out of place" Georgina quickly concluded

"To sum it up nicely….pretty much" Ivy said

"Tell me you forced his hand?" Georgina asked

"I did, but nothing has come of it. Dan just gave that whole things will be fine crap to me" Ivy replied

"No, no, no. You're doing it all wrong. You must force his hand, make him see that you're not going to be Brooklyn Ann while he gets to prance around on the come up. I mean you do realize that he's bound to be considered for the Business Awards, right?" Georgina asked

"His stock is rising. I'm aware of that" Ivy said

"The only thing that keeps him from strong consideration is that he's not an industry or corporation, such as his former ex" Georgina said

"Don't start with Blair. I feel like she's meddled her way in enough as is. I don't want simple conversation to be plagued of her as well" Ivy said "I wish there was some way to remove her from the equation" she said after a few moments

"My mother was best suited to give that advice to you. Her methods were of the permanent kind" Georgina said "Though I do think that the best way is for you to continue to show Dan that you belong in this world. You're ready to be amongst the elite" she said

"The bills are showing of that progress. He was upset…" Ivy said

"So? It's not like he doesn't have the money. You deserve nice things. Why should he spoil Blair with time and percentages of his movie, and you get nothing in return" Georgina questioned "Preferably, I think you should get more than what you're getting. I mean you've pulled off the feat of pulling him away and saving him from the likes of Blair, this is your reward for your endurance" she said

"Being blond is the key that's beginning to diminish" Ivy sighed

"What does that mean?" Georgina asked

"…as I say. Being blond is the key that's beginning to diminish. Danny boy is so out of touch of his realities that he hasn't quite detected what and what. His adjustments are what I perceive them to be….and at this point, I'm running out of adjustments to give to him" Ivy sighed

"…so you what? You tell him what to believe?" Georgina questioned before Ivy's phone began to ring. Reaching down in her purse to grab her phone, Ivy looked on at the caller identification before she slowly rose from her seat

"Another bottle of champagne. I'll need it after this call" Ivy sighed "Excuse me" she said before she stepped away, causing Georgina to be intrigued

"Charge it to her card. Three more as well" Georgina said as the waitress walked up to pour champagne in her glass while she studied Ivy

"What do you want?" Ivy answered the call

"To know why we've been so out of touch. I'm not getting my updates as I'm accustomed to" Jack said so coyly "How is the golden boy? How is the relationship?" he asked

"It's all well, nothing to concern you with" Ivy said

"I am concerned, very concerned because I'm fearing you've become too comfortable. You being too comfortable allows mistakes to happen and I don't have time for your mistakes" Jack said

"As your mistakes, particular deposition changing mistakes" Ivy replied knowing what buttons to push with Jack

"Have dinner with me tonight?" Jack asked after a few moments

"I can't, I've got an appearance to make" Ivy replied

"To what?" Jack asked

"Haven't you heard, I'm in training of being the socialite you deprived me of" Ivy said

"Oh wow, you've really gone off your rocker. You're not a socialite. You're a money chaser looking for her next big pay day, if I should speak so boldly" Jack said "Who's filling your head with this nonsense?" he then asked

"Contrary to what you believe, I know how to handle myself and this situation. I particularly know how to handle the business aspect. I'm beginning to think there's more to your vested interest in Dan and Blair's split. I wonder if I were to find out, what would I stand to gain that you've been none too eager to tell me about" Ivy said

"You're bluffing" Jack replied

"Try me" Ivy muttered angrily "Leave me alone or I'll be another added person you have to worry about in regards to him" she said before she quickly ended the call to realize that Georgina was looking on at her.

"Is everything okay?" Georgina asked trying to play coy "I would hate to cancel our plans for the night" she said to cover her tracks

"Yeah. Trust me, we're going out tonight. With everything I have to deal with, going out is my only comfort" Ivy sighed as she walked over to her chair

"Drink up then" Georgina said as she forced a smile while remaining suspicious as to the little that she could decipher from the phone call.

* * *

Quickly getting out of the town car, Chuck made his way into the building before he rushed over towards the elevator. Waiting for a few moments, Chuck tapped his foot nervously before the elevator doors opened. Boarding the elevator doors, Chuck found himself playing yet another game of wait and see before finally reaching the penthouse floor. Sparing no time in getting off, Chuck rushed towards the door before opening it with his keycard to see Serena standing on the outside of Marley's room. Looking over at Chuck with much concern, Serena wore a look of disappointment while Chuck just stood in confusion.

"What? What's going on? What was the emergency?" Chuck asked

"She didn't come to school today" Serena told her

"She walked to school, we had a liberating argument as to the source of her going to school" Chuck replied

"You know as well as I know, just because you say you'll be somewhere, it doesn't mean you'll actually be there" Serena replied

"Okay so, she doesn't go to school and that's an emergency grounds for what? Why is she locked away? She's the one that didn't go to school and I don't have to be brilliant to know that she should be out here, explaining herself" Chuck said before he walked up towards the door and began to knock

"Chuck" Serena said "You have to let her come out on her own terms" she said

"Come out on her terms? Serena, she lied. She said she would be somewhere, she wasn't. I don't let her have terms, I let her live, but I don't let her have terms, we're the adults….or somewhat of the adults in our scenarios….if Blair were here, she'd be the adult and we'd be close to it" Chuck said under many corrections after he thought about the statement he had made

"Were you receptive to Bart, when he confronted you about things?" Serena questioned

"I'd be receptive if he actually cared to confront me about things" Chuck replied

"I just think that we should wait" Serena told him

"I have a business to run, I don't have time to wait. Marley, open this door" Chuck said as he began to knock on the door "I'm not leaving until you open this door" he said continuing to knock "Why do girls lock doors and hideaway?!" he turned to look at Serena

"Go away!" Marley yelled

"Like hell, open this door" Chuck replied before Marley quickly opened the door

"What?" Marley asked angrily

"What?! You lied. You skipped school when you said you would go to school, that's what. Stop talking to me like that, I'm the one that should be pissed" Chuck replied

"I dropped out once before, I highly doubt they expect me to be a regular" Marley replied

"That's not true, don't say that. I had to cover for you when you came back, so I didn't do that so you can have the pick and choose days you feel like attending. You come to school" Serena replied

"Wow, this is classic. You two, trying to lecture me on school" Marley laughed to herself in disbelief

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"It means that you two act like your saints but you're not. I know about your history of schooling, Gossip Girl keeps things quite up to date on the status of you two" Marley replied

"I may not have learned anything at school but at least I was there" Chuck replied

"Because that's a great response" Serena replied sarcastically

"You two can't lecture me about anything because you both are the epitome of screwed up as I am" Marley stated

"Okay that's enough, I'm not the one on trial here. I'm a grown up. I have a grown up job and I pay grown up bills. If you cared to read in depth on Gossip Girl, you'd see that my father stripped me of everything once I got emancipated…" Chuck began to say

"Big whoop!" Marley replied "You still had a place to stay. You had friends that own more than enough penthouses to help you feel secure. What you went through is nothing compared to what the average person goes through. You want a cookie because you were legally independent, try being illegally independent and fending for yourself, then we can talk" she said

"Marley…" Serena began to say

"You're raised with a silver spoon in your mouth, both of you. Taking me in, giving up bedrooms that you forget you even have until someone comes to occupy them. That doesn't make you grown up, it just makes you blessed to not have to deal with crap" Marley said

"And you deal with crap?" Chuck asked quickly "You go to experiment parties and you deal with crap? You go out to said party dressed like you're in your frickin twenties and you deal with crap?" he began to say

"Wait, an experiment party? When did you go to an experiment party? Chuck, why is she going to experiment parties?!" Serena questioned

"Ask her, since she's dealing with crap" Chuck replied

"I don't have to answer to you…." Marley began to say

"Actually, you do. You occupy my bedroom, so yeah, you do" Chuck replied

"When the hell were you at an experiment party?" Serena questioned once more "Do you have any idea the type of danger you put yourself in? that's not a hang out and have fun with the girls party. People go there specifically to get high off of the new thing or basically pick up to ship off to someone else" she said

"Which you both seem to know a lot about. I wonder why…" Marley began to say

"Again, we're not the ones on trial" Serena replied "Look, I get that we're the easy targets but the fact is, we keep trying to help you and you just don't seem to care. It's like you don't care what we've done for you" she said

"Should I?" Marley asked as Chuck just laughed to himself in disbelief "Let's face it, I'm among the statistic. Hell, I am the statistic in every way. You two are just to dumb to see and accept that. You're not saving me, you're just prolonging what is bound to happen" she told them as tears welled up in her eyes

"And what's bound to happen?" Serena asked

"Pregnancy. Drugs. Gang. Crappy job that can't even pay the bills. Dropout. Bad relationship. Sleeping in bathrooms. Molested. Dead" Marley stated as a silence came between them all "…and the best part is, I've already accomplished two" she laughed it off as Serena couldn't help but feel saddened by what she was hearing "So ask me about being grown up? Ask me about making grown up decision? Ask me!" she yelled as if she was daring them to respond to her "You got emancipated…I've been emancipated my whole life, no court of law needed" she told them before she walked back into her room to grab her duffle bag

"Marley, stop" Serena said as she walked in behind the girl as Marley began to put her clothes into her bag

"No, I have to. I can't stay here. I can't be here" Marley replied as she struggled with Serena before Chuck walked over to grab the duffel bag from her

"I'll help you pack" Chuck said as Serena looked on at it him in disbelief while Marley didn't seem to surprise to hear the gesture "Whatever amount of money you can put in this bag from any item in this suite, you can keep. Just pack the bag" he told her before tossing the bag to her. Avoiding Serena's glare, Chuck turned to walk away while Serena wasted no time in following behind as he went in to the kitchen to look through drawers

"Are you serious right now?!" Serena asked "How can you be such an ass!?" she stated as Chuck continued to walk towards the door

"She's a grown up, she'll figure it out" Chuck said as he looked on at Serena

"No, she's not grown up. She's a kid thinking she's grown up Chuck" Serena stated "Something that I thought you could understand…."she said

"You can't save her!" Chuck said in a raised tone "She runs today, she'll run tomorrow, she'll continue to run but you can't coddle her out of her only gut reaction" he told her as a tension filled silence came between them

"…he's right. I can stay tonight but I'll only leave sooner or later" Marley said making her presence known as Serena continued to glare on at Chuck before she walked over to grab her purse

* * *

Looking on at her watch, Blair looked on to see that it was six in the morning exactly. Looking up from her watch, Blair watched as the floor indicator came upon the desired floor before the doors opened up. With a smile from ear to ear and her bag draped on her arm, Blair made her way towards the room before swiftly knocking on the door. Taking a sip of her coffee as she waited, Blair began to look over her nails before the door finally opened up. Seeing a still half awake Dan as he answered the door.

"Do you know what time it is?" Dan asked still half asleep

"Yes, I'm very aware of what time it is. You'll need to get some coffee" Blair told him before she looked on at her watch "We or should I say I, have class at seven then another class at nine. So chop, chop" she told him before he begrudgingly turned to head back inside. Just as Blair glanced down at her watch once more, the sound of the elevator door caused her to look over to Ivy stepping off with Dan's usual favorite breakfast. Judging by the restaurant she went to, Blair could tell that it was the food you get Dan, when you want to convince him to do something. Not wanting to read much into, in fear of it ruining her day, Blair forced a smile as Ivy walked up towards her a bit surprised to see her.

"Blair what are you doing here?" Ivy asked

"Oh, nothing. Just beginning my day with Dan, sort of like old times…" Blair began to tease

"It's a bit early to be watching movies, don't you think?" Ivy asked

"Who says we're watching movies" Blair smiled as she began to walk towards the elevator "Have a great day. I know I will" she replied sarcastically

**Here's a dark part of town where the girls get down  
And I cannot wait for a chance to go, wait for a chance to go  
Got my ballup shoes and every excuse to dance these blues away  
Ain't coming home, I ain't coming home  
**

It was early in the morning, when Dan and Blair found themselves in a closed off study room in the library. Wasting no time in to jumping in to her day, Blair grabbed her necessary books for her classes and began to show Dan what he needed to do while she assisted him in the process. With no time to process anything really, Dan just dived in to Blair's daily routine. Sliding the card in front of him, Dan began to jot down the vocab word that was on the page and once he finished, Blair slid another card in front of him while she went through the other book to mark the necessary info she'd have to have written down as well. Feeling a tense feeling in his hand, Dan didn't bother to react as he didn't want to give Blair the satisfaction of knowing that he was in some bit of manageable pain.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
**

Sitting in the classroom setting, Dan looked on in disbelief as the lecture he was listening to seemed to be non stop information that was being thrown at him. Still not sure if he was fully functioning with lecture being so early in the morning. Doing his best to keep his eyes open, Dan couldn't help but feel his eyes getting heavy before his eyes closed. Noticing that Dan had fallen asleep, Blair gave Dan a quick nudge to his elbow causing him jolt awake. Quickly waking up to realize that the lecture was still going on, Dan silently wept within himself as he never felt such torture of an early morning class such as this.

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
**

Thinking that he had endured the only aspects of the schooling experience, Dan was amazed to know that it was only the studying portion to her day. Taking in the classroom setting, Dan did his best to keep his focus while he did his best to keep up with the discussion that was going on in her first class. Her hand darted up more than once as she was a willing participant in the classroom discussion section. Switching from discussions, Dan looked on to see Blair transition into the lecture portion with her immediate note taking that she had him doing. Mentioning the important things for him to jot down, Dan once again felt the hand cramp.**  
**

**In a dusty room I've come to assume  
That I've been doomed to lose my mind tonight  
Too weak to fight  
So I tried to save face and I rest my case  
The judge pulls me aside said c'est la vie  
Let your darker side come out to feed**

Tossing a rock around in his hand, Dan let the rock fall to the ground before he stopped to look on at the clock. Letting out a sigh as he didn't expect the earlier portion of his day to be spent at the school, Dan looked towards the classroom Blair was in. After her last class of the day, Dan thought they were good to go and Dan's belief that Blair was just trying to torture him, she soon had to go into another class to do testing. A good hour and a half had passed before Dan could see that Blair was turning in her test. Watching Blair make her way through the double doors, Dan couldn't help but feel like this was the happiest portion of his day to see that they'd finally leave the campus.

"Does any part of your day involve you going to grab something to eat? Preferably a cheeseburger" Dan asked as they walked down the quad

"I told you to grab an apple while we were in the cafeteria" Blair replied

"Yeah, I thought you were joking. You weren't the typical cafeteria girl in high school, so I didn't think the college atmosphere would change that" Dan said

"And now you have the hunger pains to show that wrong accusation" Blair replied as she pulled out her apple from her bag "You tired Humphrey? Feeling the stress coming on?" he asked

"School was my specialty. It doesn't stress me unless I'm the one doing it" Dan replied "So what next? What else do you have coming my way to prove your point?" he asked as Blair began to hail a taxi

"Work Humphrey, work" Blair said as the taxi pulled up and she quickly made her way into the taxi while Dan followed behind to get in

**Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
**

Listening to Blair explain what he needed to do as he sat at her desk, Dan did his best to process what he was hearing. Once Blair asked him to clarify if he understood what she was saying, Dan nodded in agreement as the last thing he wanted to do was show signs of misunderstanding at any point. Looking at him longer than usual, Blair hoped that Dan would say something if he misunderstood anything but she could see he was determined to prove her wrong. Giving a smile, Blair grabbed her files as she began to put them away in her briefcase.

"So you should be good with that for the next hour. You're basically just managing egos and shuffling. Bilson will be your biggest headache, but as I said just promise something along the lines of drink and a nightclub, they'll be fine after that" Blair said

"Why would I promise that?" Dan asked

"They want public attention and the best way to give that is at a New York nightclub. Popping bottles next to the celebrities. Oh, and make sure you get them into the club I told you specifically, celebrities guaranteed there along with paparazzi" Blair told

"Okay, I think I have it" Dan said "Easy" he smiled as Blair just laughed to herself, knowing that he had no idea what he was in for

"Stress free" Blair replied "I'll check on you later Humphrey" she said before she made her way out of the office. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dan looked on at the list as he figured he could knock it out in a matter of two hours.

"I can do this. This is easy. Simple calls" Dan laughed to himself before he heard a knock at the door

"Blair, I need your help…" Jenny began to say before she was surprised to see Dan "Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm the new Blair" Dan said awkwardly

"Oh, yeah. You're the new….attempt" Jenny laughed "Well since you're the new Blair, I need you to talk with Lisa. Apparently her and the latest boyfriend broke up" she said

"Girl talk. Why can't you handle that?" Dan asked

"Lisa made a sex tape with said boyfriend and wants to use it against her" Jenny explained

"Aw, sex tape and blackmail, that would be a Blair like task" Dan said

"So call her between eleven and noon, but don't call ten minutes before noon. Also don't call at the halfway mark because she's driving and she might drop the call because she's going through a dead area" Jenny said

"So when do I call?" Dan asked in confusion

"Between eleven to noon. Weren't you listening to me?! Dan, don't screw this up. Lisa is an important client, a little hoeish, but important nonetheless" Jenny said

"Jen, I'll and you're gone…." Dan began to say before another knock came to the door

"We have seating crisis" Justine stated

"Laurel needs the company card, we just got the supplier we wanted" April said

"Call on line one" The receptionist said

"Dan, the building manager is here to talk with you!" Jenny called out and within a matter of moments, Dan began to feel overwhelmed with all the tasks that were being thrown at him on top of the work he still needed to do. Forcing a smile at the group of people that began to form in his office, Dan slowly felt his mood of easy go into a bit of a panic as to what he had gotten himself into.

**All rise, I can't do sexy (ha, ha, ha)**

**I commit the crime of wasting time**  
**Always trying to rhyme**  
**Yes, I am guilty**  
**But don't misunderstand me**  
**I admit defeat, then I move my feet**  
**My history will never be repeated**  
**I won't ever be repeated**

Hanging the phone up, Dan breathed a momentary victory as four hours later he had accomplished his first given task. Looking on at the clock, Dan's moments of victory was squandered away as he realized his day thus far had been spent on crisis management that he wasn't even sure he solved. Feeling a vibration come from his cell phone, Dan pulled the phone out to see that Ivy had sent him numerous text messages. Unable to explain as to why he was spending the day as Blair or with Blair, Dan though it'd be best to put this call on hold until later. Caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Jenny, Justine, and April in the office; Dan nearly jumped back in his chair.

"Are you ready?" April asked

"Do you need a massage?" Justine quickly asked

"What's going on?" Dan asked

"You slash Blair have a meeting to attend with the new marketing team" Jenny told him "Didn't you get my e-mail?" she asked

"Uh….no but I'm sure you sent it. Just give me a few moments, I have to…" Dan began to say

"Are you feeling stressed?" April quickly asked

"Do you need a massage?" Justine asked once more

"No, I just…I need to catch up. I just need a moment" Dan told them as he got up from his seat

"As much as it pains me to see you in an unclear but stubborn distress, we don't have time for you to catch up. You catch up on the notes in the car but we need to get across town within a matter of thirty minutes so you can be back in time" Justine told him

"Back in time for what?" Dan asked

"Inventory" Jenny said "Anna is having a show in Los Angeles, so you have to see if we have the supplies we need. The courier will be here to pick up the tickets you purchased along with the inventory list that the movers are supposed to pack up….and why do I get the feeling that you didn't call the movers?" she asked

"Or checked your e-mails for the inventory list?" Justine asked as they

"I was on the phone, who has time for e-mails when you're on the phone?" Dan questioned

"Blair" April, Justine, and Jenny all said in response

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
**

Relieving himself of his shirt to where he was down to his undershirt, Dan hunched over as he looked on at all the boxes he had to sift through just to find ten simple items. Scattered through out, Dan felt as if he was on a scavenger hunt trying to find things. Wiping the sweat from his face, Dan stood up straight as he tried to get himself under control. Feeling the vibrations from his cell phone yet again, Dan looked on at the caller identification to see that it was Ivy calling. Debating on whether to answer or not, Dan just looked on at the phone for a few moments, unaware that Blair was looking on from the doorway. Deciding to walk in, Blair walked in slowly before Dan looked over at her.

"Nice work" Blair said as she looked on at the work before looking on at the undershirt "I assume you moved all the boxes, searching for the items?" she asked

"Yes. Took a while but it was doable" Dan replied

"Doable" Blair nodded "Doable to the point of sweating?" she asked "You do know that each box is color coded and has numbering to let you know where the items are, right? On the paper they have the box code, you know to avoid the sweat you've worked up" she said as Dan began to process what she said in complete shock

"Seriously?" Dan asked

"I'm organized. Do you honestly think I'd be in here moving boxes like that?" Blair said as she couldn't help let out a little laugh

"Of course. Blair Waldorf would implement a system" Dan said feeling like an idiot "So what? Is this it? Is this the end of your day?" he asked

"You'd wish, wouldn't you?" Blair asked as she laughed "You kind of need to put the boxes back. I've got people coming in on the weekend to assist in shipping things out to Los Angeles, last minute detail stuff" she said

"Move all of this?" Dan asked

"Yep" Blair quickly replied "Then you have one more thing" she said as she began to back away

"Of course" Dan said in disbelief

"But good work though. You've done the necessary arm work" Blair laughed as she stood in the doorway "I'll be in my office once you get done" she said before she walked off

**Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court  
Shut up, shut up, shut up  
Sit up, sit up, sit up  
It's a kangaroo court  
A kangaroo court**

* * *

Pulling up in front of the building, Georgina motioned to open the door before she was distracted by the immediate sounds of her cell phone ringing. Looking on at her phone, Georgina groaned in frustration as it was Ivy calling with the latest drama with Dan. By the numerous calls that Georgina was getting, Georgina could only hope that splitsville was coming sooner for Dan and Ivy than she anticipated. Ignoring the call, Georgina got out of the car and made her way into the hotel. Going to the assigned room that was given to her by the clerk, Georgina found herself coming upon the room before she knocked on the door. Giving one knock, Georgina already felt like this was paranoia in overdrive with the extreme she was going to.

"You have to knock three times" April said from the other side of the door before Justine quickly opened the door

"Seriously?" Georgina asked

"Ignore her, she's lost her mind" Justine replied before she made her way inside

"What's with the hotel room meeting? This looks suspicious, even though you're not trying to be" Georgina said

"Ms. Blair follow you for sport, if you go to hotel room, she think you have your usual hook up" Dorota replied

"Why would she think that?" Georgina asked

"Well….you're loose as some would say" Dorota said as Georgina just gave her look

"I'll take that as Blair's words, not yours" Georgina replied

"So tell us about the phone call you thought was suspicious?" Jenny asked as Georgina turned to walk towards the bar

"You know I really hate that I'm being treated like I'm some check in girl. I'm doing the manual labor with the girl, I have to deal with listening to all her mundane problems" Georgina replied as she poured herself to drink "It's enough to make me dangle her out for Blair to attack" she sighed before taking a sip

"You'll survive" Jenny replied "The phone call" she said steering the conversation back to the matter at hand" she said

"It wasn't much but I noticed a change in demeanor while we were shopping. Sounded like she was threatening someone" Georgina said

"Threatening someone?" April asked

"Like who?" Justine asked "Was it Dan? We should strangle her if it was Dan" she then suggested as she turned to tell the girls

"What would strangling do?" Jenny questioned

"Release of frustration and self defense" Justine reasoned

"It's not self defense when you intend to strangle the person" April replied

"Maybe it was her mom, I know they don't have a great relationship" Jenny suggested

"It was a guy, Jack…I think" Georgina said

"Does that sound familiar to you?" April asked as she looked over at Jenny

"I don't know any of her family that has the name Jack. The only Jack I know is Jack Bass…" Jenny said

"And Brooklyn start up wouldn't be anywhere in the same league to talk to Jack, even after Jack gets what he wants" Dorota quickly added "…I don't know, this person seemed to get under her skin, like…like they were checking in on her or something" she said

"Maybe she's trickin' for cash?" Justine asked "Dan could be oblivious to the fact that she is a real hoe" she suggested

"Ivy wouldn't trick for cash" Jenny stated

"Said the girl who thought Ivy was a friend to Blair" Justine quickly replied

"Maybe an ex boyfriend that wants to rekindle the romance" April suggest

"Possibly. Getting this guy in the picture could help expedite our timing of getting the two back together" Dorota suggest

"That is true" April smiled

"Which would mean we need the phone" Justine said before the girls slowly turned to look at Georgina

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me?!" Georgina replied

"You want to be done with her, this will help you get done with her" Jenny stated

"You could then assume your role of despising Ms. Blair then helping her" Dorota suggested as Georgina thought it over before her phone began to ring.

"Just think, if you don't get the phone, you'll be getting more phone calls of nothing but Dan talk" Justine replied as Georgina thought it over

"….fine" Georgina groaned in frustration "Anything to be done with her and Blair" she said

* * *

Building up all the strength he had in him, Dan kneeled down to pick up the box. Walking forward with the box, Dan mustered up even more strength as he placed the box on top of the others. Taking a step back to see that he had the box in its correct place, Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he looked over to see that he only had two boxes left. Though he was glad to see that the boxes were dwindling down, Dan still felt the pains of moving the boxes. Making her way into the room, Jenny laughed as she could see her brother doing the manual labor he swore he would never do unless the writing thing didn't work out. Taking a seat on one of the boxes, Jenny just laughed as she caught her brother's attention.

"I should've brought my camera for this" Jenny laughed as Dan walked over towards her "Welcome to my place of business" she smiled as he leaned up against the box

"You feel like helping?" Dan asked

"No way" Jenny replied "You seem perfectly content with moving these boxes" she said

"So be honest with me, is this me inserting my foot in mouth or this Blair's form of revenge?" Dan asked

"Can I choose both?" Jenny asked after a few moments of thought before she let out a laugh "I think this is you seeing that our job, her job isn't as easy as you may think. You're the writer so it's more thought provoked and adding this movie makes things even more difficult to adapt to, but just because you're all Hollywood doesn't mean you have a harder job. You basically got a good old fashion lesson" she said

"I'll be the first to admit that I was wrong. You'll hear no qualms from me" Dan replied

"Kind of gives you a new perspective on Blair, huh?" Jenny asked

"Aww, so this gets back to the key thing. The Blair factor" Dan laughed to himself

"It's always been at the Blair factor. You made a stupid comment that you now have to answer to" Jenny replied

"Yeah, I get that" Dan nodded "….it helps me see that Blair does more than I realize. On top of helping me with the movie, she still has work, she still has school. She's got a lot of hats that leaves me to see why she nearly lost her mind" he said

"Well it was bound to happen" Jenny sighed "That month, everything since the accident…it was hard. It was hard for all of us" she told him

"What do you mean?" Dan asked in confusion

"It's not every day that you learn your boyfriend or your brother has lost his memory and the sheer possibility that he might not remember you. I came out good because I of course am the center of your world at this point, which is strange because you were more over protective in freshmen year" Jenny said

"I've come to see that since you can marry Chuck Bass of all people, I probably gave up on trying to be overprotective of you, so best to let it go, stay stress free" Dan told her

"Moving on, it was hard for her. I mean I get that you guys are at this better place now but you have to realize that all these hats didn't just come recently, they've been there. She's had to be a student, she's had to be a partner, she's had to be strong" Jenny told him "She's had to be this with or without you seeing it" she said

"Just how bad? I mean I recall the month of us not being together, but how bad?" Dan asked

"Bad as in she got her first failing grade and had to retake a class, she dropped out of another class because she wanted to free up her schedule to be home more. She took a week off for personal reasons to where she had no communication with anyone except Serena. It was bad to the point where I wasn't sure she was going to be the same" Jenny said

"And I take it that you know her well enough to know the level of bad" Dan nodded as he just shook his head

"I know you may not understand all that has happened and why things are the way they are, but things were good. Things were great for the Humphrey's and they'll continue to be great but it makes life so much easier to know that you both are trying to understand the other. This my brother, is progress towards what could be great for you" Jenny said as Dan's phone began to vibrate. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Jenny looked on to see that it was Ivy calling him. Letting out a sigh, Dan just looked on at his phone before looking up at Jenny.

"What?" Dan asked, expecting her to say something

"Nothing, just wondering how that dynamic plays out. The Ivy angle?" Jenny asked

"It plays out as it's been written, as it's supposed to be" Dan said

"I don't think things are necessarily supposed to be anything. I think it's supposed to be when two people want it to be, but you, you don't seem like you want it to be" Jenny said

"I…I don't know" Dan said "She wants a commitment, she wants something that shows her we are a couple beyond us hanging out" he said

"And are you ready for that?" Jenny asked nervously

"I don't know" Dan said

"I've been in love once, so I think I'm qualified to say…." Jenny began to say

"Okay stop right there, I really can't stomach the Chuck and I talk. I've done good with adapting to that but adding to the horror will make things worse" Dan quickly interrupted

"If Ivy is the supposed to be for you then you'll know by simple actions" Jenny said

"Meaning what exactly?" Dan asked

"You'll know. It'll be like the smallest of things that you would find dumb in a normal state of mind, they'll all of sudden become the big things that make you stop and stare because that small thing means so much to you" Jenny described

"I take it you've had the little things with Chuck?" Dan asked

"I've been in love, so yeah, I had the little things" Jenny stated

"Oh, good. You're almost finished" Blair said as she made her way in to see the work that Dan had done

"Yeah, I've been monitoring him, making sure he didn't need to be thrown into the dungeon" Jenny replied with a bit of laughter

"If memory serves correctly…." Blair began to say before Jenny quickly hopped up

"What, April? Is that you calling me?" Jenny called out as she pretended that April was calling her for the sake of avoiding Blair's memory serving her back into helping Dan move boxes, which she was originally assigned to do for the week. Making her way out of the room, Dan and Blair looked on before turning their attention towards each other

"Your boxes are just about moved" Dan said

"I can see that" Blair nodded "I think we can leave the last two, we're going to be late for your last task" she said

"Does it involve manual labor?" Dan asked

"No, it doesn't involve manual labor. Manual labor that you brought on yourself if I might add" Blair replied as Dan walked over to grab his jacket

"I'm welcome to anything that will get me out of this room. The sight of boxes is making me hurt" Dan told her as they headed out of the room together

"Again, your own fault" Blair replied

* * *

Grabbing the last item, Marley thought for a moment as she began to access the value of the pen. In her mind, Marley could only think that a stupid pen within his possession would have to be worth something since Chuck was too rigid to go for anything else. Deciding to stay on her course of having too much pride to take anything of value as he had mentioned, Marley's only thought was to just leave town all together. Looking out the window to see that it was dark, Marley let out a sigh as she hoped to have some bit of daylight upon her departure. Turning the lights off in her room, Marley made her way out of the room as she began to walk down the hallway. Noticing that Chuck was sitting in the living room, nearly dozing off to sleep, Marley saw this as her opportunity to leave without having to deal with him. Pulling the keycard out of her pocket, Marley put it down on the kitchen counter.

"You know if you're planning to be a grown up, leaving without saying much isn't the best way to do so" Chuck said as he had woke up

"Yeah well, it's not like we're close. So why be fake" Marley reasoned "Goodbye and good riddance, huh?" she said before she motioned to leave

"There was only one time that I actually thought about running away. The Great Bart Bass had made it all but clear that I disappointed him, yet again, so I just came to the conclusion that it'd be best if I just left all together" Chuck brought up as Marley came to a stop

"You're definition of running away is hardly anything near running away. Going from one penthouse to another isn't running away, it's called a vacation" Marley replied as Chuck couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the comparison

"True, but I'm rich. I was stressed and thought leaving home base was my form of running away. You know, empty out the trust account and just live on my own" Chuck said

"No, I don't know. I wouldn't know what it feels like to have an account" Marley replied

"You and I, we're different. You and Serena, you're different. I get all of that, but can't you see that we're trying to help, I'm trying to help" Chuck said

"And I get that, but I'm not some project!?" Marley replied "You guys think that because you pity me and put me in a lavish penthouse that I should all of sudden be cured….I'm still the same, I still feel the same" she told him "Money doesn't solve everything!" she replied

"No, no it doesn't" Chuck replied as a silence came between them "But I also know that regardless of how much we try to act like we couldn't give a shit, but in the end, we always do, we always will….and I'm guessing that something happened in between you leaving for school to you now wanting to leave" he said as he got up from his seat, causing Marley to become a bit nervous

"What is this? You analyzing me" Marley asked trying to maintain her anger

"What happened?" Chuck asked "I'm not exactly dumb enough to buy the fact that all in one day you want to leave that badly" he said

"Living and being near you inspire that" Marley said

"You know I'll find out. I have the money to find out, all it take is one simple phone call to trace where you've been. You won't tell me, so I'll pay someone that will" Chuck told her as he began to dial numbers on his phone, hoping to make Marley think

"What do you want me to say?!" Marley asked as a silence came between them as she just stood with her arms wide open "You probably could find out" she laughed to herself in disbelief as tears welled up in her eyes "Everyone and anyone seemed to be a part of it" she laughed as she wiped away tears

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked as he walked towards her

"It means that once again I'm reminded of my place" Marley stated

"That makes no sense…"Chuck began to say

"I thought my dad had text me…." Marley revealed "And me being the idiot that I am….I thought my dad actually wanted to get to know me or came back to see me because he somehow found out that I needed someone, a home I guess…but the joke was on me" she said as she couldn't control the tears from coming

"Meaning what?" Chuck asked as he looked on at her

"…a bunch of kids at school got an unknown phone number that I couldn't recognize….and thought it'd be funny to play a little prank" Marley said as she found it hard to speak for the tears that she was trying to fight

"Marley…." Chuck began to say before he motioned to walk towards her before she put her hand up to stop him

"No, don't. It sucks…I don't want a hug because it's life. Kids are cruel, I get that" Marley said "But it just reminds me of a valuable lesson that I should've known….I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. I don't have a home and so I might as well accept that. So I'm sorry for cramping your style and I'll be sure to apologize to Serena" she said before she quickly grabbed her duffel bag

"Could you at least stay the night" Chuck stated as he grabbed her bag to stop her "…you can do as you please tomorrow, but tonight….just stay" he told her as the two looked on at each other.

* * *

Sitting in the hallway of what looked to be a little medical clinic, Dan couldn't help but look around at the different medical charts that were up. Some were of random birthing tips or healthy eating tips or health facts, but Dan couldn't help but pick up on the overall theme. Originally when he came in, Dan thought nothing of the last pit stop to the day as he figured it was Blair just trying to get him to his breaking point but as he continued to look on, Dan could hear clapping sounds come from within the room that Blair was in. Getting up from his seat, Dan could see Blair walking towards the woman as the two embraced in a hug before he quickly shot back down to see Blair turning to walk towards the double doors. Walking out of the room, Blair looked on to see Dan acting so strangely before the two began to walk down the hallway together to head out.

"You can ask if you want" Blair said breaking the silence between them

"No, I have no questions" Dan replied nervously "I mean that's your business" he said

"But you still have some bit of a pandering thought as to why I brought you here?" Blair asked

"Honestly, I don't want to pry in your business. I assume that you want to break me in this quest of me understanding…." Dan began to say

"It was a meeting. I went to a meeting, it's a little group that I've met with for a few months and tonight was the last session" Blair said as she turned to face him as they stood under the dimly lit street light

"A little group as in what?" Dan asked

"….I had a little urge….it was a while back, things were…not good and I had an urge. So before it could go any further, I called to come to a meeting. I couldn't exactly go back to therapy, so I came here to seek the….necessary fill that would prevent me from doing something I would regret" Blair reluctantly admitted as she couldn't help but play with her hands. Silence came between them as they stood together, Dan unsure of what to do next.

"I'm not sure if I'm equipped to deal with this…" Dan began to say

"You don't have to deal with this. I didn't tell you this to have you deal with this, I just….I don't know why I told you. So….let's forget that I said this" Blair rambled nervously before she attempted to walk off only to be stopped by Dan's hold on her arm

"I meant, I don't know what to do or what to say to you. Clearly I used to or else you wouldn't have had the urge while I…I drove you to this, I'm the cause, right? I'm the reason you…" Dan said as he looked on at her with uncertainty in his eyes

"I didn't tell you this to make you feel bad, I told you….I wanted you to see the bad with the good. I figured I've done enough bad to where the good is unbelievable, so I just wanted to show you that I'm not hiding anything, not from you at least" Blair said

"….may I ask why you had the urge?" Dan asked

"….it's been lonely. I felt alone, more so than I ever had….that's how it always started, I felt alone then the seeds of insecurity crept in. Until I just finally felt like it was my shortcomings that were the reason I was alone" Blair smiled through the obvious embarrassment she felt "I can be strong and put on the harsh as nails face…but it's tough being lonely in the places that matter, and I think I took that for granted, which hurts the most. I didn't appreciate how much love I had in him or how much you tried…I just wanted more" she said as tears welled up in her eyes and in that moment, Dan saw sincerity in her eyes that he thought he'd never see from the likes of Blair Waldorf

"I have a confession to make" Dan said after a few moments of silence "…you, completely and utterly amaze me" he said as Blair looked up at him "Your job is stressful, it's demanding, it's so meticulous, it's so much managing, it's everything I would hate to wake up to. I'm not ashamed to admit that I had no clue and clearly don't appreciate all that you do for me. I know that a part of you is doing this movie for a version of myself that I have yet to realize or become, but I'm glad you're helping me, I'm glad we're helping each other" he told her

"Us helping each other, who would've thought. Freshmen Dan and Blair Waldorf" Blair said with a bit of laughter

"Is that my name now? Freshmen Dan" Dan asked

"Pretty much, it sounds catchy. I mean we go with that or go with another name I used to call you" Blair propositioned her

"And I think I'll stick with Freshmen Dan" Dan laughed as the two laughed together "If we may, I think there's only one way to conclude this lesson of clarity. Care to join?" he asked as he extended his hand towards her

"What do you have in mind Humphrey?" Blair asked as she looked on at him skeptically

"Just trust me" Dan told her as she toyed with the thought for a few quick seconds before eventually grabbing on to his hand

* * *

Heading into the bar, Ivy was immediately hit with the impact of smoke. Used to common smell of smoke, Ivy continued to walk inside as she took a seat at the bar. Placing her order with the bartender, Ivy proceeded to take her seat as she let out a deep sigh. Pulling her phone out to see that Dan had left her a message, Ivy just laughed in disbelief as she couldn't help but feel like she was being blown off. Hearing the sound of the door opening, Ivy looked over to see the smug smile as he headed towards Ivy. Taking a seat beside her on the barstool, Jack loosened up his tie as he got comfortable on his seat.

"Long time no see" Jack said

"I wish the no see part would be the literal part in all of this" Ivy sighed

"What's with the attitude?" Jack asked quickly

"What's with the constant harassment?" Ivy asked

"What's with it? How about the fact that you're prancing around acting like a damn socialite when you're the furthest thing from it!?" Jack stated

"You know, not everyone is hell bent on living their lives around a damn company. You lost it, big whoop, move on Jack" Ivy stated

"Oh, Ives. This isn't about a company, this is more than that. The fact that you seemed to have forgotten who your real friends are….that's a problem" Jack said

"You are not my friend!" Ivy replied angrily "You may have funded my lifestyle for the better earlier portion, but don't think I'm half as delusional to think I'd sign over complete brain function to thinking you're the be all to end all" she told him "…I know about Ophelia Sparks. I know about Bex Simon. I know about Elizabeth….I know everything that you've done" she told him

"And what have I done? Since you know. Who's been filling your head with these crazed…." Jack began to say

"Jack, don't lie to me. At this point, I'm the only one that knows you're full of shit, so might as well be honest with me" Ivy quickly replied

"Listen and listen good" Jack said as he turned to face her "I did nothing. I have done nothing. I'm here because I came to get what was rightfully mine. These people will do and done whatever necessary to get ahead…" he began to say

"You people or are we making it specific to Dan?" Ivy questioned "I mean you're pretty much keying in on him" she said as Jack began to laugh to himself

"This makes sense. This is finally making sense" Jack laughed "You're falling in love with him. You're smitten with him….but the only problem is that you're in love with his lifestyle, his money…" he began to say

"I do love him as well" Ivy stated

"As well? You can't love the money and the lifestyle, then add the love for the boy. You know what's that call when you love the lifestyle and the money a man can give you….it's called a gold digger" Jack stated "The deeper you get, the easier it will be for them to figure you out…figure out what you're really about. The little girl from Brooklyn has done some very, very bad things…." He began to say

"As has the scorned uncle" Ivy replied "Lessons, learned. I don't need you and the last thing I need is for Dan to find out that I'm even connected to you…" she began to say

"And this comes to dear sweet old Danny boy…" Jack began to say

"Yes, this is about Dan because at the end of the day, it's his opinion I give a damn about" Ivy said as she got up from her seat "I hope that we can end this amicably, but if you should try to pull anything…remember who knows the truth on all things" she said before she made her way out of the bar, leaving Jack to seethe in frustration.

* * *

Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, Chuck looked over at the guest room to see that there was still no sign of the door opening. Heading over towards the sofa, Chuck loosened up his tie as he flopped down on the sofa. Letting out a groan of frustration, Chuck laid his head back against the back of the sofa as he just couldn't fathom how he found himself in this position of all people. Hearing a knock come to the door, Chuck laughed to himself in disbelief as he got up to go answer the door. Opening the door to see Carter with his goldfish in a bowl, Chuck could only let out a groan of frustration for the pending frustration that would come.

"Monkey and I don't like to be stood up" Carter told him

"Monkey is a damn fish" Chuck said before he turned to head back towards the sofa

"Says Benjamin Button reincarnated, what age are you today? Twenty two or sixty?" Carter asked as he put his fish bowl on top of the bar counter top before he began to pour himself a drink "Where's the child?" he asked

"Locked away and protesting" Chuck sighed

"Locked away for what grounds?" Carter asked "Oh, have you done the whole grounding thing? How exactly does that work to be exact, grounding and all?" he asked

"The hell if I know. Why are you here?" Chuck asked

"I need your half of the deposit on the water fountain. Why is the child locked away?" Carter asked

"Do you really want me to say it?" Chuck asked

"I don't like to accuse, I mean I know it's you but I don't want to jump to conclusions" Carter said

"You've all ready jumped to conclusions" Chuck stated

"I haven't jumped, I've stepped into that conclusion. I just figured that you wouldn't at least damage a child" Carter said "What happened?" he asked

"She got a prank pulled on her and we don't exactly get along quite well" Chuck said

"Can you blame her?" Carter asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked

"It means that it's not a surprise that the girl chooses to be locked away. Chuck she's a kid, a teenager bound to be woman. She's been dropped in to a world of money and access, which that alone is confusing" Carter told him

"Can we skip to the part where you tell me what you're saying?" Chuck asked

"I'm saying that you need to spend less time being you and wonder what it's like to be her" Carter replied as Chuck took a moment to think "Yes, that's rocket science for you, huh?" he asked as he could see a look of confusion on his face. "Yep, it is" he said

"How exactly do I understand being pranked on?" Chuck questioned

"Haven't you been the butt of a joke?" Carter asked "….again, I'm not realizing who I'm talking to. I have got to get Dan's schedule down, this you and I thing is exhausting" he said

"What exactly am I supposed to do? You've come up with this logic, help me through it" Chuck exclaimed

"No, I've thrown out the idea. You have to do the manual labor of thinking it through. Apply effort to the scenario and actually grasp the fact that the great Chuck Bass may need to apply effort to a girl" Carter said after a few moments of silence, Chuck reached for his phone before he quickly began to dial a specific number "Who you calling?" he asked as Chuck put the phone to his ear

"My private investigator" Chuck replied as if it was common to make such a phone call with the matter that he was facing

"Right because that's what all girls want to solve their problems" Carter said to himself as he just nodded

* * *

Sitting in a bit of anxious silence, Blair looked around nervously as she wondered where Dan was trying to take her to. The whole car ride, Blair was tempted to make him confess to his plan but the surprise seemed to keep her intrigued if anything, to see what he thought. Seeing that the early morning was coming upon them, Blair was surprised as they pulled up in front of the school. Beginning to have millions of questions swarm around in her head, Blair could only react to what he was doing. With his hands dug into his pocket, the two walked up to stand in the midst of St. Jude's and Constance.

"I'm confused Humphrey" Blair said turning to look at him "I mean I'm truly confused…how exactly is this supposed to wrap everything up?" she asked

"C'mon, this is poetic, isn't it?" Dan asked

"In your mind, yes. My mind is saying, I hope you remember that you're not actually in high school" Blair said

"It wasn't quite official, but from what I remember…what I knew as my first memory of you was here. It was the whole…" Dan began to describe

"Orientation. Getting us used to the high school experience" Blair concluded as she began to walk towards the staircase "I was probably a true bitch to you then, that's if I even remembered you" she said as she looked on at the school in it's somewhat empty state before the masses of kids would come "I think we barely knew each other then…or well you know Serena but you catch my drift" she reasoned as Dan made his way up the staircase towards the hallway as Blair followed behind

"Yeah well, we can change that" Dan told her "We can change how we first met" he said

**_[Flashback; Freshmen Year]_**

**_Climbing the staircase, Dan adjusted his book bag as his mission to find his schedule had become complete. Looking on at the pink sheet, Dan came to the top of the staircase as he began to look around, wondering if he was supposed to go down a specific hallway. Noticing the entitles that surrounded him, Dan felt even more alone than ever in this world that was the Upper Eastside. Breathing a sigh of relief, Dan could only rely on his smarts to help him survive and if that didn't help then he had numerous sarcastic barbs to help him hold his own. Opening the door, Dan made his way down the hallway as he looked on a his schedule before bumping into someone._**

**_"Clumsy much" the brunette said as he could quickly recall that this was Serena's best friend, Blair Waldorf "Note to all, letting the lower class in can and will lead to overpopulation" she stated to her minions_**

**_"Overpopulation? This school has approximately one hundred and fifty…" Dan began to question_**

**_"Bored now" Blair replied "Just stay out of my way whomever you are, it'd be within your best interest" she threatened with the sweetest of smiles before her army of Chanel wearing minions walked off_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

"So as you can see, we didn't exactly start off on the wrong foot. You know how we'll be while I…I'm just trying to catch up. So let's just view this as the end to the girl I knew you as in that moment and swap it for the girl you are today because I happen to think that those two had a lot more in common and could've accepted sooner than later, if things had only begun right" Dan said as Blair couldn't help but laugh to herself

"You're a writer Humphrey, only you could construct such words" Blair laughed "But you're still clumsy" she quickly added

"Hi, I'm Dan Waldorf" Dan said as he extended his hand towards her as they faced each

"I'm Blair Waldorf" Blair said as she shook his head

"I look forward to getting to know you" Dan smiled as they continued to shake hands

**I'm gonna pick up the pieces,  
And build a Lego house  
If things go wrong we can knock it down  
**

Making her way up towards the front of the line, Jenny looked on at the menu for a few moments. Accessing in her mind on what she wanted to eat, Jenny pandered for a few moments. Becoming bored with how long she was taking, the waitress sighed in frustration which let Jenny know that she was taking longer than she had anticipated.

"I'll take a large coffee with two creams and four sugars. Then I'll have a bagel with the fat free cream cheese spread with fruit on the side. Then I'd like a garden salad with the poppy seed dressing" Jenny ordered

"The dressing will cost two dollars more" The waitress informed her

"Oh, I'm well aware" Jenny smiled

"Your total is ten dollars and eighty five cents. How will you be paying?" The waitress asked

"Oh, I won't be paying. They will" Jenny replied as she turned to look on at April and Justine, who were playing debating on who should pay for the meal that Jenny had ordered "….you know what, let's add a smoothie in the mix. Stawberry" she smiled as she added to the total

**My three words have two meanings,  
There's one thing on my mind  
It's all for you  
**

Coming out of the elevator, Serena looked on at her phone as she went through her e-mail. Reading over Chuck's late night message once more, Serena wanted to be sure that her eyes were deceiving her. Deciding to trust Chuck in all of this, Serena could only race to school in hopes that Chuck's plan had included him actually making sure that Marley made it to school. Keeping her focus on her phone, Serena had barely looked up from her phone to see Sean and Michael coming her way. Unable to pretend like they had seen each other, Serena walked up towards Sean as he playfully bounced his son around.

"Hey" Serena said as she smiled on at Michael before the silence lingered between them

"No exit routes" Sean said as Serena looked at him "I assume that's what you were thinking" he said

"No, I wasn't…I mean it's…."Serena tried to explain

"Serena it's okay. I don't need explanations or clarification, you have your life and you're happy. You shouldn't have to explain that" Sean told her as Serena breathed a sigh of relief to know that things wouldn't be awkward between them

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked as she realized that Sean was at her place of residence

"I have a meeting with my manager and ad campaign manager. Apparently you're endorsement of me was still good, so I got a briefs ad" Sean said

"Which is why you're so nice" Serena teased

"I was trying to inquire a supposed bill I had here, but I'm not quite sure Mike will let me fire off a good conversation to really get things squared away" Sean said as he rubbed his sons back

"He hasn't got antsy with me" Serena noticed

"…he might like you" Sean replied

"You think?" Serena asked as she smiled on at the boy "Well I can watch him while you take care of the bill. I assume he'll remain silent, right?" she asked

"He's good….and that would actually help me immensely while I'm here, since I have to leave right after" Sean said after he stepped forward to hand Michael over to Serena, who seemed to be a natural in holding a baby "You're good at it, holding a baby" he noticed

"I've seen enough this could happen to you videos to pick up on the technique, but I wouldn't jump to babysitting status anytime soon. I fear more for the child than I do myself" Serena said as Sean just laughed

"I bet. I'll be right back" Sean said before he slowly backed away

"Take your time, we're good" Serena assured him before he eventually walked over towards the front desk hostess to talk with her. Watching him for a moment as he got things figured out, Serena just laughed for a moment as she bounced Michael in her arms a bit to make the boy more comfortable with her. Giving Serena a smile, Serena couldn't help but feel a great accomplishment as the little boy smiled at her. "You like to bounce, don't you? Huh, Michael?" she asked the little boy as she smiled on at the little boy as she enjoyed her time with him.

"What are you doing with my son?" the woman asked in a surprise tone before Serena looked up to see that it was Rochelle looking back at her

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm  
If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now  
**

Stepping forward to marvel at one of the many pieces of the Punk: Chaos to Couture collection, Blair found herself staring longer than she had intended. Amazed with the art, Blair smiled as she felt a sense of contentment that she hadn't felt in some time. It was like it was symbolic to the state she was in now, chaos to couture. Looking over her shoulder, Blair turned to see Dan looking on at the last piece of artwork and in that moment she just looked at him. Not wanting to stare, Blair realized that the contentment she felt was that the tension between them had finally faded away, it was them just getting to know each other and pushing the preconceived beliefs to the side. Hating that Ivy was in the picture at any sense, Blair could only control the things she could control with Dan, her only hope was that she could win his heart. Whatever will be, will be. Making eye contact with each other, Dan and Blair looked on at each other for a few moments before Dan motioned for them to leave.

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
**

Tossing her phone on to the bed, Ivy turned to walk towards the window as she took a deep breath. Now flying solo without Jack to bug her, Ivy realized that if she wanted her happily ever after, it would have to come from getting Dan to commit to something more between the two. Walking over towards his computer, Ivy looked on at a few of the upcoming social events that was coming up for him as she saw this as a perfect opportunity to not only mingle with the elite but to get to know Eleanor because if there was a key, it would be through the mother figure in Dan's life.

**I'm gonna paint you by numbers  
And colour you in  
If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall  
**

Gripping on tight to her backpack as she made her way through the halls of the school, Marley could hear the snickers of laughter as she passed by. Knowing that most of the school had heard about the prank that was pulled on her, Marley could only hope that someone else would become a target at the end of the day. Typically she wouldn't run from situations like this but at this point in her life, the battles outside of school were becoming tougher and weakening than the ones she had to deal with in school. Just as she continued to walk towards her first period class to avoid the crowds, Marley saw Alexis running up towards her.

"Come here, you've got to see this" Alexis said grabbing on to Marley's hand before dragging her friend over towards the crowd

"No, I really don't…" Marley began to say before she saw that Chuck was standing amidst the crowd, dressed in suit and tie as his usual attire

"Isn't that the Chuck Bass guy?" Alexis asked

"What's he doing here?" Marley asked as she tried to move up towards the front of the crowd so that she could hear what he was saying

"So you're the brains behind the prank?" Chuck asked as the girl just laughed as the clear mastermind of it all

"It was a simple joke that was quite hilarious" The girl replied as Marley just rolled her eyes

"I bet" Chuck replied as he pulled an envelope out of his jacket "I also have a joke that should be added to the mix. I especially like the joke that has you stuffing your bra or the joke that has you kissing a elementary student" he said handing the envelope over towards her that had the pictures he was referring

"…how the hell did you get these? You're a freakin stalker!?" the girl replied quite embarrassed as the joke was now turning towards her being the butt of it. Looking on at the crowd to see that she was no longer the joke and they were actually receptive to Chuck, Marley began to breathe a sigh of relief as she continued to look on

"That's not the point. The point of this, is that it'd be within your best interest to leave my friend here alone. I'm not one to make threats because it's a classless thing, but I should hope we understand each other without them being needed. Now that we have reached this understanding, I have pressing matters to tend to" Chuck told the girl as he only got silence "I'll take that as a yes for understanding" he concluded before he made his way through the crowd to begin walking down the hallway. Running behind him, Marley made her way through the crowd to see Chuck fixing his cuff links as he walked.

"Hey" Marley called out before Chuck turned to look at her "Why'd you do that?" she asked

"Because I'm an asshole" Chuck said as Marley couldn't help but laugh to herself at that statement

"So I'm your friend now? I thought I annoyed you?" Marley asked

"You do, but most new things annoy me. Frequent enough and we can change that….that's if you're not planning to run away after school or anything" Chuck said

"Maybe" Marley replied

"….and you're wrong. You've got a home. As long as you wish, you have a home at my place" Chuck told her as the two just nodded, settling in to the fact that they were being civil towards each other. Coming into the school, surprised to see Chuck standing in the hallway, Serena was in near shock at what looked like a conversation between Marley and Chuck

"Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it" Marley nodded before she turned to walk towards her class and away from the crowd of people that were still joking and laughing about her supposed mastermind of the prank.

"Do I detect you two warming up to each other?" Serena asked as she walked up beside Chuck. Looking over at the blond, Chuck just shook his head before he turned to leave while Serena just laughed to herself as even on the days she had given up on Chuck, he'd surprise her with the glimpses of humanity that he had in him.

**And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before  
Now I'll surrender up my heart  
And swap it for yours  
**

Walking towards the double doors of the Metropolitan, Dan and Blair talked and debated about the pieces they had seen. Engaged in the spirited debate, it began to feel like they were going from point A to point B without realizing it. Opening the door for her, Blair continued on with her perspective while Dan couldn't help but acknowledge some of her perspectives that she had. Taking her silence to express his point of view, Blair couldn't help but notice where they were as she began to realize the significance. Stopping Dan as he was in mid babble on the subject, Dan looked at her with a look of confusion.

"What?" Dan asked

"The Met Steps Humphrey" Blair told him before he looked around to see that he was on the proverbial throne that Blair made her own

"The Met Steps" Dan smiled before he took a step down to be on the same level as her "This strangely feels liberating, being on the same level and all" he said feeling as if the steps had some special power now that they were on the same step together since that was hardly the case in his memories of high school

"This is rare for you, isn't it…" Blair began to laugh as she couldn't help but find his enjoyment of being a step funny before they were interrupted by a group of screaming girls that were Constance full breds

"Oh, my God. That's Dan and Blair!" The girls screamed as they rushed over towards Dan and Blair to mob the two of them

"We follow you like crazy on Gossip Girl" One girl said

"When are you guys getting back together?" Another girl asked

"Is the drama scripted between you two, I mean seriously, who saw the amnesia thing coming?" Another girl asked as Dan and Blair couldn't manage to figure out what question to answer first since there were so many of them surrounding them

"Ooh, Mr. Harris is having a pop quiz today. We'll have to do a cram session, also known as pay Ginger for her answers. This is an emergency, we'll need to take the photo quick" One girl said as she went through her phone while another girl stepped away to set up her phone to take a picture

"Wait, what?" Dan asked in confusion as he was bunched in close to Blair so that they were next to each other "What's happening?" he turned to ask Blair

"I'm guessing a photo. Apparently we're popular" Blair reasoned as she looked on to see the girls posing

"On the count of three, say Prada!" The girl instructed "One, two, three…" the girl said as she counted down

"Prada!" The girls said in unisons as Dan and Blair reluctantly went along and joined in on the word choice.

"This pic is totes cute" The girl said as she looked on at the photo before the girls quickly scattered away, going down the steps as they rushed back to school. Looking on the photo, the girl put the photo in a message form before sending the photo off.

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
**

Looking on at each other, they all just sat in silence as they used the precious time in the morning to meet up and have another meeting as they all waited for the final conclusion of the plan to come through for them. The phone began to vibrate on the desk before all their eyes shifted towards the cell phone as they sat in the boardroom. Reaching forward to grab the photo, Jenny looked on to see that they were in fact together. Passing the photo around, each of them breathed a sigh of relief to see that things had worked out for the best and things were progressing like they needed. Not wanting to become overjoyed with happiness, the girls knew that they still had to get down to the matters of Ivy and figuring her out above all else.

"Paying kids to construct picture evidence that Blair hasn't killed Dan, I believe we've stooped lower than lower" Justine said

"These aren't kids, these are future wives that will spend their days drinking champagne and trash talking about each other behind the others backs. We're really setting them on the path of things they'll do in the future, but a much tamer task" April reasoned

"Constance girls treat Gossip Girl like a television show, we're all celebrities in that realm" Jenny sighed "So what next Dorota?" she asked as she looked over at the maid.

"Focus in on Ms. Ivy, if there's anything I have learned from Ms. Blair it's that you must find your opponents weakness against them" Dorota said

"Which means we have to put great faith in Georgina to come through and find out who Ivy is talking to that's getting her so frustrated" Jenny sighed

**Don't hold me down  
I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take**

**And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm**  
**If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**

Looking on at the site of what used to be Legacy, Georgina let out a sigh as it was yet another morning that she had to be up earlier than she wanted to be. Making her way inside the building, Georgina looked around to see that it was pretty much vacated with no sign of work being done or had been done since the abrupt ending to its CEO. Taking the elevator up towards the highest floor, Georgina cautiously stepped off the elevator as she began to walk down the hall to see a figure standing in front of the window. Relieving herself of her shades, Georgina tucked her shades into her purse as she took her place by her side.

"I was wondering when we would meet" Georgina said breaking the silence

"Just biding my time, hoping you'd hang yourself with your intentions" Blair said as she turned to look at Georgina for a moment before looking back out at the New York skyline "Have to admit, was a little hurt that you joined team Ivy" she said in a cunning tone

"She took your pride and joy, that's a girl with ambition….and I do love a good trait such as ambition. Then there's the fact that I don't quite like you" Georgina replied with a bit of smirk

"Feelings mutual" Blair agreed as the two nodded in agreement "But what if I could persuade you on other matters" she said

"Other matters such as?" Georgina questioned before Blair pulled a folded up envelope out to hand to hand to Georgina. Opening up the envelope, Georgina read the information over before she looked up at Blair in a bit of disbelief

"What I have, everyone wants….but I think you might want it a bit more" Blair said

"What's the catch?" Georgina asked "You want me on team Blair now?" she asked with a bit of a laugh

"Personal business to the side, I can handle Ivy. This, this is business. This is retribution. You get what's yours, and I get what's rightfully mine" Blair told her "So are you in or are you out?" she asked as the girls sized each other up for a few moments

"For the sake of stating the obvious, I despise you. I'm greatly, even immensely enjoying you suffer through this break up" Georgina said as she turned to face Blair as a silence came between them "But this is business" she told her before the girls returned their attention towards the New York skyline

"Good, I knew you'd see things for the better" Blair said before she turned to leave

**I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind  
I'll do it all for you in time  
And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now  
I'm out of touch, I'm out of love  
I'll pick you up when you're getting down  
And out of all these things I've done I will love you better now**


	14. Uphill Battles

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Thirteen- Uphill Battles**

* * *

Wiping away tears from her eyes, Blair looked on at the screen as she just tried to keep herself together but just couldn't. Though she had seen the movie twice or even five times before, Blair still found the movie to provoke an emotion in her that just couldn't be contained. Stuffing popcorn into his mouth, Dan looked over to see Blair's emotion getting the best of her. Once the movie credits had rolled, Dan sat and waited with Blair for a few moments as she wiped the run down mascara that she had on. Though she would claim that she was trying to find an earring, Dan went along with pretending as he knew that it was Blair fixing the water stains on her cheek. After a few moments, Dan and Blair began their usual debate as they headed out of the theater and walked together.

"I don't get why you get so emotional" Dan stated

"That movie is sad Humphrey" Blair replied

"It was a football movie, a movie that I found odd that you chose. This isn't some hidden lesson that you're trying to teach me, right?" Dan asked

"No, I figured you'd want to add Brian's Song to your manly movies you're lobbying for" Blair laughed

"I'm all for a good man movie but I fear that if I request such a movie then it will lead to the movie you want to stick me with" Dan said

"It's a classic" Blair quickly replied

"It's too corny" Dan replied

"Sometimes being corny can be a good thing Humphrey" Blair said before his phone began to ring. Knowing that a guess wouldn't have to be made between them to know what's going on, Dan just sighed as he pulled his phone out to see that it was Ivy calling. Seeing Dan be so flustered with her calls only irked Blair to want to tell him that he didn't have to be with her if he didn't want to, but she always stopped herself in fear of crossing a line with him

"Sorry" Dan told her as he answered the call too late before it went to voicemail

"No, it's fine. I've accepted how things are. We're hanging out and you are hanging out with Ivy or even doing other things with her. That's well known and I'm fine with it" Blair said trying to be the mature one "Besides I think she'll be happy to know that I'll be gone for a few days or the weekend actually" she said

"The weekend, why?" Dan asked

"Business trip. Anna is having her first ever fashion show in London and the girls have pretty much lobbied for an international trip" Blair said

"Which is why Jenny was reading up on all things London the other night. Makes sense now" Dan laughed "A weekend though, is that enough time to take in London?" he asked

"Just because they say it's business, doesn't mean I don't know they're lying. I'm on to them, I know this trip is some mini vacation" Blair said

"You live by paranoia in every aspect of your life, that's refreshing to know" Dan laughed

"Something is up with them. I can feel it in my bones. They're all jittering and too organized, like they're hiding something" Blair said

"Could it be that you've equipped them to be organized? The box system still impresses me" Dan told her

"It should, I put much thought into it" Blair replied "No, I know them, especially Jenny. They're hiding something from me and I'm determined to use this trip to figure them out" she said

"Well maybe you are right" Dan said after a few moments of thought "Maybe this bit of a break with the movies will aid in things with Ivy" he said as Blair forced a smile

"See, now you're seeing the Brightside. I mean I expect her to like that we're hanging out so much. Thirty five movies still in counting" Blair laughed nervously

"Yeah, I mean she's accepted it. She's taking it out on me but she's accepting" Dan said as they both laughed

"Smooth things over with her Humphrey" Blair told him "Give her that Humphrey charm" she said as Dan smiled back at her, reminding her that the only reason she promoted his relationship with another girl was the hope of them one day finding their way back to each other.

"Who knows, if things go well, I might not even notice your gone" Dan joked as Blair really had to muster up a laugh to contain the feelings she was holding back "To London" he said happily as Blair nodded in agreement before Dan began to walk forward.

* * *

Finishing up the last of her waffle, Serena smiled as she found great delight in eating her surprise breakfast feast. Smiling on at her, Trip leaned forward to give Serena a quick kiss on the cheek. While their meal was over, Trip and Serena sat and talked for the most part of the morning as they just sat at the table. Though Trip hadn't reached full on celebrity status in the Upper Eastside with the announcement of running for President, Serena was glad to enjoy the peace of still leading a normal life with him before things went into overdrive in political campaigning. Deciding to leave, Serena began to gather her things while Trip finished up his glass of orange juice. Looking up from her purse, Serena was surprised to see Sean walking over towards them.

"Hey, I'm sorry to interrupt…" Sean began to say

"No, you're not interrupting. We were done" Trip smiled "Good game last night" he said

"Thanks. It was a grind" Sean said

"Yeah, I bet. That jump shot was sweet though. So are you guys in playoff contention now?" Trip asked

"We're about. Just working on seeding to get home court throughout" Sean told him

"That's good. A bunch of the guys in my office are big sports fans, so we all make an event out of it when we're stuck going through bills and stuff to have the game on" Trip said trying to make conversation with Sean

"If you want, I can get you guys some tickets to a game" Sean told him as Trip was elated to hear the news while Serena looked on at Sean with a bit of skeptical look

"Seriously? That would be great" Trip smiled as he looked over at Serena "That would evoke much spirited competition within the office for those tickets" he said

"Just let me know how many and I can get it to you" Sean told him

"I will. I will" Trip smiled as a silence came between them "Well I need to go pay for breakfast and casually bump into the District Attorney over there" he said as he got up from his seat and began to pull out his wallet. Putting the tip down on the table, Trip looked over at Serena for a quick moment "I'll meet you outside" he said

"Yeah" Serena smiled as he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek

"Let me know about the tickets" Sean said as Trip smiled on at him and simply nodded in agreement before he walked over towards the District Attorney.

"That was nice of you" Serena stated as she broke the silence between Sean and her

"That's the least I can do" Sean said "So about the other day…."he began to say

"It was fine" Serena quickly replied

"No, Ro made a big deal out of nothing and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't upset about it" Sean said

"What am I going to be upset about? Michael is her son and she has every right" Serena said

"Yeah but it's not like you were hurting him" Sean said "He likes you" he smiled

"Well he's a good judge of character" Serena laughed

"Ro is going to be in town for a bit. She had a vacation and it was my time with him, so I just thought it'd be best if she just come to New York to hang out with Mike since I had games and stuff" Sean said

"That's nice. I bet Michael will enjoy seeing his mom and his dad more" Serena said

"Yeah, he's just loving all the attention" Sean laughed "How things have been with Marley?" he asked

"Good, her and Chuck have found some bit of a common ground so I'm hoping that will last us long enough until my boss begins to question it" Serena said

"Wait, your boss doesn't know that Marley is living with Chuck?" Sean asked "Does she know about Marley's mom or anything?" he asked

"No and I'm trying to find ways to avoid telling her about that. I mean I'm thinking that I can tell her once Marley is like….eighty" Serena said hoping that answer would suffice

"You've got to tell her. Every kid has to have some form of an address down and if Marley isn't where she's supposed to be, then you need to make sure she at least has the address as to where she is and list the adult that is responsible for her" Sean reasoned

"That was a classic dad answer right there" Serena replied after a few moments of thought "I liked you better when you were about cheap Mcdonald's meals" she told him

"I know, I'm maturing now" Sean laughed "Well I've accomplished all that I've come for and am glad that things aren't messed up…"he began to say

"You want my bacon, don't you?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"I sure do" Sean said as he reached over to grab the pieces of bacon off her plate "Mike was up all night and I practically overslept without having time to make breakfast" he said as he wasted no time in eating while Serena just laughed at him

* * *

Tapping her foot nervously in the car, Jenny kept eyeing the clock as she could only hope that she would make it in time to get through security. Once the taxi pulled up in front of the airport, Jenny wasted no time in jumping out of the car as she left her brother behind. Shaking his head in disbelief in how his sister was so eager, Dan followed behind as he got out of the car so that he can open up the trunk of the car. Getting the luggage out of the car, the only thing Dan could do was follow behind his sister from each station to station at the airport. Finally reaching the waiting area, Jenny quickly spotted the girls as they all sat together while Blair sat on her phone going through her e-mails. Hearing the girls squeal as if they were going away on some booze cruise, Blair just shook her head with a bit of laughter before she looked up to see Dan walking towards her.

"Can't seem to stay away?" Blair questioned with a bit of a smile as she looked on at Dan

"Apparently" Dan laughed "Jen wanted me to come with her" he said

"Let me guess, this was your way of getting keys to the loft, if you take her to the airport and do the manual labor part of it all?" Blair asked

"Basically. My dad's coming in, so we'll have good old Humphrey time at the loft without having to worry about Jenny's cleaning habits" Dan said

"It'd only be fitting for Rufus Humphrey to come in to town as I leave. He knows how much I love the pasta" Blair said

"Don't worry, I'll save some pasta…I'll try to, can't really guarantee because I myself can't wait for the pasta as well after all the hotel food I've eaten" Dan said

"You ever think of crashing at the town house? I mean you could stay there and I could stay with my mom. It's more than fair…." Blair began to say

"No, it's fine. I work late anyways, so it's nice to just go from the office to the hotel during those working times" Dan said

"Even though you're probably not getting any sleep?" Blair asked

"Sleep is overrated" Dan replied as Blair couldn't help but want to be concerned and nurturing but had to play it safe

"What does Ivy say about your lack of sleep?" Blair asked hating that she had to ask in order to get some idea that he was being looked after

"…uh she hates the fact that I work so much" Dan said "But I….I feel like if there's a memory then I need to jot it down. I don't want to lose it, so I just write until it's all gone" he said as Blair just nodded along with him

"I hope you don't feel like you have to remember everything? Things are fine, we're fine" Blair told him

"I know, I just feel like through writing, it's the only way of me connecting" Dan said

"Okay then" Blair smiled

"Will you be all work and no play?" Dan asked

"I intend to be all work with a mixture of getting down to the bottom of my suspicions" Blair said

"That sounds bad" Dan quickly commented as he began to shake his head

"They can smile and laugh all they want, but know them well enough to know something is up and I intend to sweat it out of them" Blair said

"Meaning what?" Dan asked

"We're going to be as close as ever on this trip. No extra rooms, one suite with two beds so that I can break the weakest down to get to the strong hold" Blair said as she looked over to see Jenny, Justine, and April quickly look away as they were obviously looking on at the two

"I presume the weakest would be April?" Dan asked

"Yes, holding a secret is not her strong suit. I figure if I work on her then Jenny will fall in line until Justine will have to give in to tell me what's going on" Blair said "So as you see, I'm multi-tasking as usual" she smiled

"Business and mind games, sounds like a productive trip" Dan laughed as he could see that the passengers were now able to board the plane "Well, have a safe trip Waldorf" he told her as they hesitantly wondered if they should hug or not before they finally just hugged

"Try not to miss me Humphrey" Blair said after letting go of him

"Yeah, I'll try not to" Dan laughed sarcastically before Blair turned to grab her briefcase

_**Meanwhile….**_

Angling the make-up mirror to get the best image of the pair, Jenny bumped her head up against April. Rubbing their heads quickly to disregard the pain, Justine just shook her head as she looked on to see Dan and Blair. Noticing that their view of the couple had gone, Jenny did her best to angle the mirror to pick them up before she felt a tap on her shoulder. Quickly turning around in horror, the girls looked on to see a skeptic look from Blair.

"What are you guys doing?" Blair asked

"…applying make up" April reasoned

"Are you, are you really?" Blair asked as she looked on closely at April, which made her tremble a bit. Noticing how April was wilting under the intense stare, Justine quickly stepped in front of April.

"I knew you put a knew eye shadow on. Girl, you are working this….this clear, yet brownish color" Justine replied happily

"How'd things go with Dan? I mean he just insisted on taking me. Feels like he was using me to see something or someone" Jenny replied

"Really?" Blair asked a bit surprised "He said that he had to take you so he could get the keys to the loft" she mentioned

"That was his excuse but do you honestly think I can stop my brother from getting to the loft?" Jenny questioned "Dan had an ulterior motive for coming, I just wonder what it is" she said posing the question

"Well he did talk to you most of the time. Completely disregarding that Jenny was even here, maybe he'll miss you" April suggested

"I doubt that. While I'm away, it'll give him ample time to work things out with Ivy. I highly doubt I'll be missed while he's doing things that every freshmen minded boy is plotting" Blair replied

"I don't know, I mean the evidence is out on the table. Dan comes to the airport to drop Jenny off but talks to you" Justine reasoned "I don't know, I just get the feeling that all this extra time you're spending together, he'll actually miss you" she said as Blair couldn't help but think to herself for a moment

"…I can't think about that. I have other things to get to and figure out" Blair said as she smiled on at the girls, knowing they were up to something "And I don't want to start off this trip with getting on the plane last" she said "Oh, and I've changed the rooming. We'll be sharing a suite together. Bonding time. Can't wait" she told them before she made her way to board the plane

"She suspects something" April stated nervously

"You trembling, that she detected. She's just trying to break us down" Justine said "Other than that, having Dan come to the airport was a nice touch" she said

"Thank you, I did all in the span of one thought" Jenny smiled "Now we have this whole weekend to pump the situation up, make her think that Dan is all in to her, get those emotions in overdrive. We've got to make up ground and get to some physicality between these two" she said

"Especially since we're all ready at the venue phase of the wedding" April said

"Well I for one don't think we'll accomplish anything by waiting here. I'm going to London, you guys can do whatever you want" Justine said as she grabbed her carry-on luggage with before April and Jenny quickly followed behind.

**Meanwhile….**

Making his way out of the airport, Dan let out a yawn as he did his best to fight through the tiredness that was coming over him. Coming out to the curb, Dan lifted his hand up to try to flag down a taxi before his cell phone began to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Dan looked on at the caller identification screen to see who it was and found that the number was unrecognizable. Hoping that it was his dad calling, Dan answered the phone on blind faith.

"Hello" Dan asked

"Is this Dan Humphrey?" The man asked

"Yes, this is he" Dan replied

"Uh, your girlfriend has been brought in to the hospital. She's been in an accident" The man said

* * *

Awaking to the brightness of the sun, Marley slowly stir awake to see that Serena was standing by the windows. Groaning in frustration, Marley tried to cover her head with the pillow as the last thing she wanted was to be awaken by the likes of Serena. Laughing at the girl, Serena soon began to realize how annoying it was to be awaken with the curtain opener, which she hated when the staff would do it to her. Tugging on the sheets, Marley squirmed around in hopes that Serena would catch on to the fact that she didn't want to be disturbed but had no such luck from her. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, Serena nudged the girl before Marley through the covers back.

"Why must you insist on doing this?" Marley asked

"Because it's fun and because you should be up by now" Serena said "Come on, you can't sleep the day away" she said

"It's a morning ritual. You should try it" Marley said covering herself with the covers

"I'm sure" Serena said pulling the covers off once more

"You don't strike me as the rise and early type of person" Marley said

"That's because I'm not or I used to not be, but then again there were issues that surrounded that problem, issues that I don't choose to share with you" Serena said

"Is that the whole wild child Serena van der Woodsen?" Marley asked

"Wild child would be a first in the nickname department" Serena reasoned

"It Girl then?" Marley asked

"How do you know this stuff?" Serena asked

"Gossip Girl. Useful tool when it comes to knowing who you're living with" Marley said

"Marley!" Nate yelled from the kitchen

"And that would be the morning wake up call" Serena said

"Good, you go answer that while I go to sleep" Marley said before Serena pulled her out of the bed while Marley reluctantly got out of the bed and followed the blonde out. Seeing the usual breakfast spread, Serena's eyes glimmered with excitement while she took to snacking on the fruit tray while Chuck poured himself a cup of coffee. Noticing that Nate looked hung over, Chuck gave his cup up to Nate before he began to pour himself another cup.

"You look fresh out the party scene?" Serena asked as she looked on at Nate

"Birthday party. Nothing special or of the norm of what you guys think" Nate said

"Will save that for another time" Serena said

"Aren't you supposed to be at breakfast with the boyfriend?" Chuck asked as he took a sip from his coffee

"It's not an all day thing. Besides I was coming by to see what you had in store for Marley for the day?" Serena asked

"Had in store….I'm supposed to entertain?" Chuck questioned

"Oh, please don't let him entertain me. I'm seeing shopping for more suits as his spare time hobbies" Marley said in near horror as Nate laughed

"I've got work" Chuck replied

"You've also got a business partner that is more than capable of handling the business" Serena quickly replied

"Not with Empire opening up soon. We have inspectors coming through" Chuck said

"Again, another task that Carter can handle" Serena said

"Is it true that Carter has a fish named Monkey?" Nate asked as he looked on at his phone

"Yes, and that's who you want to be left in charge?" Chuck questioned

"That's who you chose as your business partner" Serena laughed "I actually have a fun task in mind that will entail quite the bonding between the two of you" she said

"Bonding?" Marley asked

"We don't need bonding. We get along with the space we give each other" Chuck said

"Yes, exactly" Marley added

"And that's precisely the problem" Serena said "I've put this address down on Marley's chart, and luckily Yolanda is distracted with another kid. If she should happen to show up to inspect Marley's estranged step-brother…."she said

"Step brother? You do realize I'm a few shades lighter than her, right?" Chuck asked

"I'm glad you recognize color" Serena replied "You two need to show unity, like you could be brother and sister to live up to the lie that I have created to protect you" she said before a knock came to the door. Tearing himself away from the conversation, Nate went over to answer the door to see that Bart was standing on the other side.

"Nathaniel" Bart greeted him before he made his way inside

"Is that Darth Vador?" Marley whispered to Serena as their attention shifted towards Bart

"Hello everyone" Bart said before looking over at Marley "Who is this?" he asked

"Marley" Chuck answered "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Have you been in touch with your Uncle?" Bart asked as Chuck just laughed

"No. I don't exactly look forward to talking to him. I presume this is you propositioning me for some angle?" Chuck asked

"I've cleared my schedule to do the walk through with you and Carter for Empire" Bart said as he went through

"You have no schedule" Chuck laughed

"Maturity still an issue with you" Bart said "I'd hope that we could talk, I could make it so your inspection goes as planned for the big opening" he said

"So basically you want to buy off the inspector, hoping that I'd just go along with what you want? Is that what this is?" Chuck asked

"…you want to do business, we're doing business. The future is something you have to prepare for and…." Bart began to lecture Chuck

"I actually…I'm not going to the inspection. I have plans" Chuck said as Bart looked at him strangely

"You're leaving Carter in charge?" Bart questioned "You do realize he has a fish named Monkey right?" he asked as Chuck couldn't help but think for a moment while Serena looked on intently

"…I'm fully aware and that's very Carter like, so it's to be expected. But I have plans to…." Chuck said as he began to struggle with an excuse

"Take Marley shopping" Serena quickly spoke up before Chuck and Bart looked over at her in disbelief "What? The girl needs clothing" she said

"Since when?" Marley asked

"Since…now. I'm going shopping" Chuck said turning to face Bart to show he meant what he said

* * *

Grinding harder and deeper, Georgina held on to the back of the chair as their grinding motions picked up it's pace. Reaching their climax, Tyler and Georgina gasped for air as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Taking a few moments to catch their breath, Georgina looked up from the crook of his neck to see the New York skyline from his boss's office. Holding on to both sides of her waste, Tyler still was in disbelief that Georgina had convinced him to have sex in his boss's office, while being in his boss's chair. Knowing that Georgina's return would eventually lead him to give in to their sordid arrangement of the casual and raunchy sex that they always seemed to have, Tyler couldn't help but fight that it did do something for him. He would never let Georgina know because they had pretty much stated what they were to each other, but in his mind he couldn't help but feel secure in the fact that he was okay with having a sexual relationship with someone without a relationship actually being present.

"See, this is visualizing at it's best" Georgina laughed as she began to play with his hair

"Yeah, sitting with my bare ass in my boss's seat is not how I visualized sitting in the boss's chair" Tyler reasoned "All I can think about is him coming in to see my pants straddled around my ankles after what clearly looks like me having sex in his chair" he said

"He would be impressed" Georgina laughed as she slowly got off of him and began to straighten herself up

"I highly doubt he would see it that way" Tyler replied as he leaned over to pick his pants up

"I welcome this distraction. Helps rejuvenate from this kinky German I've met" Georgina said as she began to apply her lipstick as Tyler just shook his head. Getting a vibration from his cell phone, Tyler quickly pulled his phone out as he began to look on at the message. Staring at the message for a few moments, Georgina couldn't help but notice his seriousness "What's up with you?" she asked

"Nothing. Just work" Tyler replied as he began to buckle his belt

"What scathing article are you writing now?" Georgina asked

"…I'd love to share but it's all still so fresh" Tyler said

"Fresh? Like what?" Georgina asked "Is this an article about your sister? I'd be willing make a quote" she stated with a bit of laughter

"No, it's not about Blair. Can't exactly make peace with the family when you're writing stories about your sister. No this is serious journalism" Tyler said

"Then if it's not about Blair, then what about?" Georgina asked

"That is something I can't share with you" Tyler replied

"Why are you being so secretive? I'm sure I'll forget about the topic as soon as you tell me" Georgina asked with a bit of laughter "Tell me" she said

"We don't do tell me phase. I mean you're really reaching here" Tyler said

"I'm not exactly trying to create a new dynamic between us, I just want to know what the hell you're working on" Georgina replied "You don't trust me, that's it, isn't it?" she asked after a few moments of thought

"Thank you for the sex" Tyler said hoping the conversation would be dropped before Georgina punched him the arm "Okay, ow! That was my arm" he said

"I'm the person that helped you with the whole twisted mess that my mother and Bex had going on. I basically wrote the damn article for you" Georgina stated

"And while I greatly appreciate you for that, I still can't jeopardize the article because I fear that….you might not understand it" Tyler told her

"You should tell me and I determine if I do or don't" Georgina said

"You're very keen on finding out" Tyler laughed "Ivy getting to you?" he teased

"Fine, suit yourself and your sexual needs" Georgina said as she grabbed her purse

"Off to dine with the enemy?" Tyler asked with a teasing smile "Tell Ivy hello for me" he joked

"Screw you" Georgina said

"You already did that" Tyler replied before Georgina opened the door to see Tyler's boss standing on the other side. Clamming up at the sight of his boss, Tyler could only feel relieved that at least his pants were up. Looking back at Tyler to see that he was nervous, Georgina turned her attention back towards his boss with a slight grin on her face.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Tyler's boss asked

"Oh, nothing but a good old fashion sex in the office….oh, and your welcome for the sex. Call anytime, anyplace" Georgina said before she turned to look at Tyler with a grin on her face while Tyler just glared at her before her phone began to go off "And I do believe that's my time to leave" she said before made her way out of the office. Making it through the lobby with the grin still present, it was by the time she reached the elevator that she could hear Tyler getting reprimanded by his boss.

* * *

**[London, England]**

Taking in the sights of London, Jenny couldn't help but soak in the atmosphere that London had to offer. From the very moment they landed in London, Jenny could all ready feel an attachment to the city just from the feel. Though anything outside of New York was new to her, Jenny just loved the life that her job was affording for her. It made her feel like she was living out the dream she always had for herself at this stage in her life. Going straight to the hotel to meet up with Anna, the girls were more than eager to see the behind the scenes action of their featured client but to see Anna as well. Once they reached the room, Anna beamed with happiness to see them as they all embraced and took in the lavish setting of food that was prepared for them.

"I'm so happy you guys are here" Anna said as Justine wasted no time in snacking

"I'm happy we're here" Jenny stated

"Why London?" April asked "I mean I would think you'd want to do in your home country, but London. That was the surprising part" she said

"Well, I wanted to do the show in London because I connected to the city. I came out here for a class field trip and I just fell in love with the city" Anna said

"I have the same connection. It's like I want to marry the city" Jenny replied

"Well, I think it's amazing either way. The work you've done is amazing" April said

"And with the added pieces of April's jewelry, it will only be a success" Anna said

"Uniting for a cause, that's what I like to see" Blair smiled "Are you nervous?" she asked as she looked on at Anna

"I think its more nervousness to face it all ready. I just want get in to the show mode, get that adrenaline pumping" Anna said

"Did you get that DJ we were talking about?" Justine asked

"Yes, so the music front will be in complete swing. I'll probably be jotting down track names to download off of the music set list" Anna laughed

"As will I, as will I" Justine said as Blair was handed the itinerary of the events before she began to look them over.

"You have the walk through scheduled for today, make up, and then press….meet with winner?" Blair asked

"Oh yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you guys about" Anna said excitedly

"Yes, do tell" Blair replied as Anna led her over towards the sitting area while Jenny and April followed behind

"So I wanted to make the show more interesting, give it a little specialness for not just me but for a fan" Anna said

"For a fan?" Blair asked

"Yes, I know but I wanted this to be memorable" Anna replied trying to convince Blair that it was all okay

"I actually like the idea" Justine said "Shows the connection and appreciation to her fan base" she said

"Loyal customers" April reasoned

"What exactly did this contest entail?" Blair asked

"It was over the internet…" Anna began to explain

"That's already sounding iffy" Blair stated

"And I had people post videos about what they like about fashion. They had to show originality and a flare. The best video would get a trip out to London to be featured in my runway show as a model" Anna said

"I like it" Jenny replied

"Okay, so we're having a complete amateur model your designs. Yes, I'm perfectly fine and see the potential in that" Blair replied sarcastically as she tried to stay positive

"He's a sweetheart and adorable" Anna replied

"I like the he part" Jenny said

"Can you reserve your like until conclusions have been made" Blair quickly told her

"I'm a lover, not a fighter" Jenny laughed just as the bedroom door opened up and the maintenance guy came out with his tools in hand. Looking away from Anna, April looked over to see the guy and couldn't help but find herself staring longer than she had anticipated. In her mind, she could see this physical specimen feeding her grapes as he was only halfway dressed to compliment the six pack he had. Noticing that her mouth was left wide open, Justine looked over the girl strangely before she closed April's mouth

"That is what we call male. You've seen them before" Justine whispered to her

"You're lights are fixed. If you have any more problems, just call the front desk and they'll page me" The guy said as he walked towards the door

"Uh….uh….uh…." April said trying to find words to say

"Thanks Jesse" Anna smiled before he left the room, leaving April with no opportunity to say anything

"Smooth" Justine told her

"So on to this contestant winner. Can we meet him?" Jenny asked eagerly

"Yeah, he should be on his way up. He landed an hour ago" Anna said "So are you okay with this?" she asked looking over at Blair

"….it's your show. I support you either way" Blair sighed before a knock came to the door

"Will you do the honor?" Anna asked happily

"Of what? Answering the door?" Blair asked

"Yes, so you can see first hand how adorable he is" Anna said

"Yeah, you should. Go see the adorable" Justine teased before Blair reluctantly got out of her seat to head towards the door. Looking back at the girls, Blair forced a smile before she opened up the door.

"I don't see how this could be bad, I personally believe it's the lack of ass that she isn't receiving that has her skeptical" Justine whispered to Anna and Jenny as she walked over to take a seat. Opening the door, Blair took a deep breath before she looked on the other side to see the contestant winner.

"Oh. Hell. No" Blair replied as she looked on

"At last, fashion has brought us together again" Lucky said as he smiled happily on at Blair before presenting her with flowers.

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Dan quickly paid the driver before he swiftly rushed up the stairs and into the hospital. Typically Dan was used to going into the fancier hospitals that New York had to offer but it was yet another constant reminder that Ivy wasn't from this world with the clinic that she was sent to. Making his way up to the receptionist, Dan found the wait to be a bit more tedious than what he was used to. Once he finally spoke to the receptionist, Dan was only given the runaround as to what and what happened to Ivy as the changing staff had no clear idea as to who was their patient. When he was able to get passed the receptionist to see for himself, Dan nervously walked up to the room to see that Ivy was sitting on the edge of the bed as she was being assisted by the nurse into her sling that they were putting her in for her injury.

"And you're ready to go" The nurse said before she finished up her stuff and began to leave the room

"Thank you, I feel like crap" Ivy replied as the nurse gave no care to how Ivy was feeling

"What happened?" Dan asked

"You care?" Ivy asked

"Yes, I care. Why wouldn't I?" Dan questioned

"Because Dan, it's hard to read where I register with you. So I'm just surprised that you're even here" Ivy replied

"Where is this coming from?" Dan asked in confusion

"Dan, I was involved in a car accident….while coming to see you" Ivy said

"And I'm sorry…" Dan began to say

"No you're really not. You say that because there is physical evidence that makes you feel guilty…" Ivy began to say

"And what? What do you want me to say here? Because it seems like you want to bite my head off" Dan said "What is this really about?" he asked

"I want you to be official on something, I want us to be official" Ivy said

"We are official…." Dan sighed

"No, we're hanging out. Hanging out isn't much because it's about as friendship as can be. We had plans to get a house together, that was until Blair pulled the crap she did with the courts. Now….now you're just on pause with everything" Ivy stated "I want to know where your head is at, I want to know that I exist to you beyond the pages of a book that shows you were too scared to talk to me" she said "Do you have feelings for Blair? Is that what's holding you back?" she asked as a silence came between them

"….no. I don't have feelings for her" Dan said after a few moments of thought

"Why don't I believe you?" Ivy asked as she looked on at Dan for a few moments

"I don't know why…." Dan began to say

"Then maybe that's the problem" Ivy stated "Blair has taken control and you've let her. This little movie thing or whatever this is, it's her way to control you" she told him

"I didn't ask for this. You act like I came up with this idea!?" Dan stated

"Fine, whatever. I'm just getting sick of trying to figure you out. You let me know where you stand or else maybe I can just move on all together" Ivy told him

* * *

**[London, England]**

Pacing the floor, Blair ran her hand through her hair as she just couldn't believe what she was dealing with. Stopping for a moment, Blair clenched her eyes shut in hopes that if she opened them then things would be better. Closing her eyes, Blair counted to herself before she slowly turned around to see Lucky sprawled out on the sofa, getting comfortable as he ate chocolate covered strawberries in an effort to seduce Blair. Jumping up and down, Blair was unable to hide her frustrations while Anna looked on at Jenny and Justine for some indication of what was going on. Seeing the distress that was on Blair's face, Lucky quickly put his plate down as a sense of panic came over himself. Trying to decipher the situation for themselves, the girls could only conclude that the added feature of the little boy was not a good thing by the way Blair was acting. Rushing to the aid of Blair, Lucky grabbed Blair's hand in his as he just looked on with concern.

"My love, what is it that is troubling you?" Lucky asked

"First, don't call me that!?" Blair said ripping her hand away from his

"Can someone explain to me why you're so upset?" Anna asked

"I'm not upset, I'm just a little…yeah, I'm upset" Blair tried to reason

"Why?! I thought you'd be…" Anna began to say

"No, no. Blair is not upset, she's just…Blair what the hell are you?!" Justine asked trying to make things okay

"Yes, tell me so I can kiss and make it better" Lucky said as he attempted to touch Blair but she quickly slapped his hand away

"I thought you would be happy for me? I thought you would like this idea for my first fashion show?" Anna asked trying not to let her emotions show too much

"I am…" Blair began to say

"Then what? You obviously look mad and obviously you know him, how I would like to know" Anna said as Blair began to realize the last thing she needed to do was make Anna upset with so little time to fix the problem at hand that was Lucky

"No…I just. I just want things to be perfect….and I'm just afraid that this…." Blair began to say as she looked over at Lucky "This…. This little creaton will do a good job because what I do know of him…..he's infatuated with….he's just a little more infatuated than any young non-puberty person should be" she said through gritted teeth as she was trying to find something nice to say about Lucky

"Dirty talk, it's her way of say I want you" Lucky said as he looked over at Anna

"And how I forget how he's such a kidder. He is such a kid" Blair laughed nervously trying to portray that she was fine but inside she wanted to scream. Getting a vibration from her phone, Anna looked on at her phone to see that she was being paged.

"I have to go. They want me for press" Anna said "I guess things are fine, right?" she asked as she looked over at Blair

"Perfect" Blair said as she forced a smile

"Well I have to go. I'll see you little guy later, you have a big day ahead of you" Anna said before she made her way out of the room. It didn't take long enough before Blair found herself pushing Lucky back on to the sofa to where he was in a sitting position

"Somehow I always knew it'd start like this…" Lucky began to say in pure amazement with how in control Blair was

"Shut it up" Blair quickly replied

"Did she just push a child?" April asked as she looked on

"I'm highly confused. Pushing children, no surprise but why said child seems to be here, I'm confused" Justine said

"How and why did you end up here?" Blair asked

"Through many late nights and the occasional dirty flicks…" Lucky began to say

"I'm not talking about that!?" Blair said as she snapped her fingers at him "I'm talking about the fact that you are here, when you shouldn't be here because newsflash….you're not any type of model!" she yelled at Lucky

"What!?" Jenny, Justine, and April said in disbelief

"Yes, the big secret. The big lie is that this pervy kid isn't a model" Blair said

"Okay, now you're messing with money. How'd you get your little ass here?" Justine asked as she quickly pinned Lucky down on the sofa while the other girls hovered around

"Please, all I ask….is that you be gentle but ultimately, keep it rough when it comes to the main dish" Lucky said before Jenny quickly grabbed a pillow and hit Lucky with it

"You're far more disgusting than I remember you to be" Jenny said

"Ouch!" Lucky replied

"Tell us" April sighed

"…I kind of sort of followed Blair online…." Lucky began to say

"Basically you stalked me" Blair filled in

"I mean I just…I started checking in on this little company once, then two times, then maybe sort of five times a day" Lucky said

"I feel like I know you, this perv like behavior, this personality" Jenny said after a few moments of thought

"Because you have" Blair sighed "Okay, this is what you're going to do. You're going to surprise me with some bit of an idea that you know how to model clothing and that you can secretly be a child protégé in the making because that is what I need from you in order to make what you did so very wrong, into a decent right" she told him

"Model? Model like what?" Lucky asked

"Clothes" April replied

"You know the contest criteria" Justine said

"No, the contest criteria was to come here. No modeling was shown in the little video" Lucky replied as the girls looked on at each other in a bit of disbelief

"How do you enter into a fashion contest, come to a fashion show, get booked for fittings and press and think that you're not going to model" Jenny reasoned

"….I just thought I'd see her" Lucky said as he looked over at Blair

"You see me, and as you're seeing me then you should know that you're seeing me upset. Me upset is not good" Blair said "This is business upset, not some creepy kid is annoying me upset" she said before she began to pace the floor yet again, trying to come up with something

"Do we tell Anna?" April asked

"No, the last thing we do is tell Anna" Blair replied as the girls looked at her in confusion "Don't give me that look" she said to them

"Uh, color us confused but this is a big lie. The kid has no clue what he's signed up for" Jenny reasoned

"No kid does when they sign up. Fashion was the criteria and beyond the Cherokee shorts and faded Etnies with the hideous Hanes shirt, this boy has fashion" Blair stated

"She noticed my new shoes" Lucky smiled happily

"Not now sweety, your only hope is that she doesn't notice these pillows to smother you. Noticing you less is what you're aiming for" Justine whispered to him

"We focus on getting him model ready. I've seen enough fashion shows to know what the minimal is when it comes to kids. We make him into the model that Anna thinks he is" Blair said as Blair ran her hand through his hair "Which means that you stay in our suite until I'm confident enough that you can pull this off" she said

"Close proximity, it always starts this way with the shameful love affairs" Lucky smiled before Jenny once again hit him with the pillow

"In the span of a day?" April questioned

"Yes" Blair said "We pull an all-nighter. We get back to what made us soo good in the first place, making miracles out of nothing" she sighed "You guys should probably go down and see how the interview is going, see that she's at least comfortable" she said as the girls began to walk towards the door

"Right, and maybe stay down there for a few hours. You know privacy purposes and because we need to catch up…." Lucky began to say

"And take him with you" Blair said as Jenny walked over to grab Lucky's hand to assist him out of the room "Thank you ever so much" she sighed

"We'll be back" Justine told her before they left the room. Standing in silence for a moment, Blair made sure the girls were gone before she quickly walked over towards Justine's purse to grab her phone that she had left behind.

"And let's add finding out what the hell you guys are up to a part of this list as well" Blair said to herself as she looked on at the phone.

* * *

Leaning over to kiss his son as he rested so peacefully, Sean looked on at his for a few moments longer before he eventually began to back away. Letting out a deep sigh, Sean knew that he couldn't stay because then he'd find some excuse to sleep in his room but it was the struggle he went through every night that he had become accustomed to. Making his way out of the bedroom, Sean close the door slightly before he pulled the baby monitor out of his pocket to show that he was a fully prepared father for any situation that would arise. Seeing Rochelle come out of the kitchen with a glass of red wine in hand, Sean could see that she was still wrapped up in watching television in the living room. Turning to see Sean with his baby monitor in hand, Rochelle felt relieved to see that he was just as prepared as she was when it came to Michael.

"He was out like a light" Sean relayed to her

"Good. I know he had a big day" Rochelle said as she sipped on her wine

"Yeah, I bet" Sean said "How'd he do with the play date?" he asked

"Good. He was smiling and laughing" Rochelle smiled

"Maybe we should keep that up, him going to this play session" Sean suggested

"I wanted to discuss it but I agree" Rochelle said "This class is amazing" she said

"You have mentioned like thirty times since being here" Sean laughed "What did you think I was going to be against it?" he asked

"No, I just want you to like it based on the reaction of our son" Rochelle smiled "And because I thought that you might not like it" she nodded

"And the truth comes out" Sean laughed "Look, I'm happy when he's happy. So if the little guy likes playing with a class full of girls…" he began to say

"There are two boys" Rochelle stated

"Then so be it for me to get in between that" Sean laughed as a silence came between them for a few moments "So I don't mind that you've come, I just have this wonder as to why you did so. I mean I sort of thought you were going to blow me off with this plan to actually co parent in the same state" he said

"That's because I realize that we're not exactly those parents that can't be civil with each other" Rochelle said "And because I wanted to talk to you about something serious" she said

"Something serious? Something serious beyond putting Mike in a super expensive play class?" Sean questioned

"See, this is why I hate that you saw the price sheet" Rochelle said

"I do usually like to see what I'll be paying for, so yeah, I saw the price sheet. What else is serious?" Sean asked

"….the fact that I've been dating someone" Rochelle said after a few moments "He's, we've been dating…."she began to say before Sean quickly got up to leave the room, not wanting to talk any longer.

* * *

Trying to keep his attention up while the girl's shopped, Chuck couldn't help but feel like boredom would be the death of him. Wanting to get out of any scenario, where his father would proposition him to take his side over Jack's, Chuck thought the best way to avoid was to not be present. On occasion he would get the messages from Carter on how things were going and some part of him wanted a cry for help to come from his business partner, but he got no such thing. Putting his phone away, Chuck headed to the private lounge area of the department store where he took a seat. Sipping on the glass of water that the hostess brought out to him, Chuck soon looked to see Marley walking over towards him to join him.

"I think shopping is Serena's sport" Marley sighed as Chuck just laughed to himself "You can go if you want. I think she intends to spend the day here" she told him

"No, it's fine" Chuck said "My day is only somewhat over anyways" he said as a silence came between them "So what do you typically do on days like these?" he asked

"Have brunch with the Queen, then go dancing with a few socialites. Can't say you've lived life until you have lunch on the rooftop of the Waldorf" Marley replied sarcastically as Chuck just gave her a look "I dance. Go down to the studio and I dance with my friends" she said

"What's the name of the studio?" Chuck asked

"It's a rundown warehouse that we've fixed up. Nothing special" Marley said

"So you do that all day?" Chuck asked

"It's our version of fun. We don't go to the fancy life" Marley said "I mean what was the typical life like for you guys at my age?" she asked

"We were in warehouses, just doing the other stuff" Chuck laughed "Whatever you imagined, I've done" he said

"No limitations?" Marley asked

"Parent's weren't exactly around to tell us no and we weren't dumb enough to be obvious with what we were doing" Chuck said

"Is that why you have such a cold relationship with your dad?" Marley asked as Chuck put his drink down

"Yeah, I suppose. The Bass family is about schemes, money, power, and control" Chuck said

"Sounds like a soap opera" Marley said

"Because it is" Chuck laughed "But you get used to it. You get accustomed to being out or just being locked away in your room" he said

"Must be nice" Marley laughed to herself "Being locked away in a fancy room that was probably draped with designer paintings" she said

"Designer painting, not so much but I did commission a few paintings. I went through an art phase but designing my room was a constant work" Chuck said

"What's the craziest you've designed your room?" Marley asked

"…I put a motorcycle in the room. I only did it as a means to annoy my father and it was great for s…other things" Chuck said catching himself from elaborating

"Did you ever ride it?" Marley asked

"No, it was all for the look of things" Chuck told her "If you had to design your perfect room, what would it be?" he asked after a few moments of silence

"….I would design it like a dance studio" Marley said before she trailed off in thought "Grafitti writing in my name, big bed….one that makes you think you can roll to the ends of the earth in it. Vinyl covers of my favorite artists; Marvin Gaye, Al Green, The Supremes. Can't go wrong with Motown. Light but kind of darkish grey color…I mean I know it's a bit stupid but…" she began to say once she realized how she was talking

"It's not stupid. It's what you want, you should never feel like what you want doesn't count for anything" Chuck told her

"That's my dream room…but any room at this point be a dream" Marley smiled weakly just as Serena came over to them

"I need you to try on something" Serena said before she grabbed the girls hand "Your wardrobe is about to get a complete flash of brilliance" she said excitedly leaving Chuck behind to think and pander to himself. Just thinking about the things that he had come to see as a given in his life, Chuck slowly realized that those things were so much more to Marley. Pulling his phone out, Chuck quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, I need your help with something" Chuck said before he got up from his seat

* * *

**[London, England]**

Looking through the text messages that she took a picture with her phone, Blair had to be quick with her sneaks because with the girls sharing the room there was little privacy. Trying to decipher the images she was looking at, Blair only became confused as none of the messages gave her a clear indication as to what was the overall topic was. Letting out a deep sigh, Blair knew there was only so long that she could stay ducked away in the bathroom before she'd eventually have to head outside. With every second of their day being devoted to teaching Lucky how to be a model, Blair grew more tired than the typical day at the office. Stashing her phone away in her pocket, Blair opened the door to head out to bedroom to see that the girls were preparing for bed. Looking on to see what the bedding arrangements, Blair quickly picked up on the fact that she was sharing the bed with April since Justine and Jenny were getting in the bed together.

"Aw, c'mon…" Blair began to complain

"Nope. You're the one that conveniently messed up the rooms. So you're sleeping with the snorer" Justine quickly replied

"I don't snore, I just have a nasal condition" April replied with a few moments of insecurity coming through "If I wanted to find or discover when an employee gets off work, how exactly should I go about doing that?" she asked to the group

"Employee as in who?" Jenny asked

"….no one. Just a hypothetical" April said

"I would just ask the manager of the hotel" Justine said "You know for hypothetical purposes" she said

"Nice problem solving, you guys seemed to have decipher this mini problem brilliantly and efficiently amongst each other" Blair said as she folded her arms

"It was a simple problem" Jenny laughed

"Yeah, I know. I just like that you all jumped in to come up with this conclusion. Like you all knew the thought pattern of each other" Blair said "Seems to be beyond anything I remember teaching you guys" she said

"Yes because this mini problem didn't involve blackmail. This is what we call normal problems" Justine said

"I have normal problems" Blair reasoned

"You do, you just have abnormal means of handling them" Jenny said before they heard a knock at the door then the door opened to show the boy poking his head through.

"Blair did you call for me?" Lucky asked

"No, I didn't call for you. I wasn't even talking about you" Blair replied quickly

"Oh, I guess the beats of our heart beating as one must be off" Lucky said as he motioned that his heart was beating at the same pace as hers

"Okay, after you leave in about the next ten seconds, I'm locking the door because in your creepy mind I have the feeling you think copping a peek while a person is asleep is a good thing…" Blair began to say

"Is that?" Lucky quickly asked

"No!" Jenny, Justine, and April replied

"What if I need to do CPR on you?" Lucky asked

"In what scenario would you be doing CPR on me?" Blair questioned

"You….you could choke in the shower. You could be talking and get a wad of spit caught in your throat….anything is bound to happen" Lucky reasoned

"All of which sounds ridiculous" Justine laughed

"I'll need to have full access to your chest then…." Lucky began to say

"Okay, Lucky. If there should be a time I need CPR, this is what I want you to do" Blair said as she walked towards him while he listened attentively "Let me die. I don't want my chest nor lips, any my portion doesn't want to be touched" Blair said

"This is a sad moment, when a kid shows more initiative to romance her than I've got from a typical man" April said as Blair just shook her head

"Don't encourage him" Blair replied as she looked over at April

"It's truth. Sad truth but truth nonetheless" Justine nodded "Preschoolers, Kindergarten, and Middle Schoolers aren't making any plays for our resident virgin" she said

"You have a big day, so I suggest you focus at copping a peek at some modelling poses that you can get away with because you screw this up then you'll get an inclusive peek at the afterlife" Blair said

"Do you see us in it? Eating fruit, gummy bears in the park together" Lucky said

"Go now" Blair instructed before Jenny pushed the little boy out of the door then Blair quickly closed the door and locked it

"Oddly enough, I find his pursuit of you to be cute" April smiled

"Then you can have him" Blair replied before her phone began to ring. Walking over towards her phone, Blair picked it up to see that it was Dan calling her.

"And I take it by that look….it's Dan" Justine concluded just as Blair walked into the bathroom to close the door behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blair asked

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Dan asked

"Because I thought you were the one that was supposed to be working on your whole relationship with Ivy. I don't recall calling me as a part of that list of things that goes into making things work with Ivy" Blair said after a few moment of silence "Less in case things are going horribly wrong?" she asked

"I didn't call about Ivy. Things are fine….we're, we're managing" Dan said

"All right, you're managing" Blair laughed softly

"Yeah, we are" Dan replied "I was actually calling to see if you wanted to if you wanted to add the Maltese Falcon and The Killers to the list of movies, I'm thinking we could at least be out of the forties by the end of the month. Maybe even join this movie group that meets every day…."he said

"If we watched movies every day then we'd hit fifty by the middle of next month" Blair said

"Yeah, I mean it would free us both up to just do work then…" Dan began to say

"Dan say what the problem is" Blair concluded

"I have no problem. I just thought you'd be interested in getting it over with since you have so much going on" Dan said

"Oh, I get it" Blair said before she began to laugh "Ivy is pushing you up to this" she said

"No, Ivy has nothing to do with this" Dan said

"We finish our movie deal by the middle of the next month. The movie eventually comes to an within the next three to four months once we get into production. It all has a timeline" Blair said

"Isn't there supposed to be? I mean this couldn't exactly go on forever. Less in case you wanted it to? Was there an ulterior motive with this?" Dan questioned

"Yeah, it was called us getting to know each other" Blair replied

"And we're doing that. I just…I don't know" Dan sighed

"Look, you clearly are under some bit of distress. Whatever you want to do, then we'll do because I have no secret agenda. I just wanted us to get to know each other under the pretenses of who we are now and not by then. I actually thought it was working, but if you feel like I'm trying to make things worse than we can join this little movie group to get this all over with so you can make things work with Ivy" Blair reluctantly said as she wanted to appear to be the bigger person but inside she hated that Ivy had pulled this move

"Now what are you saying?" Dan asked

"I'm saying that I won't be the problem. Whatever makes things easier for you" Blair said before a silence came between them "I'm a big girl Dan, I can handle your choices. I've done that so far, so you're not going to ruin me if you want to just be with Ivy" she said

"No, I'm fully aware of the strength of Blair Waldorf" Dan sighed

"Then you shouldn't be surprised if I'm not protesting. You're a grown man, you can make decisions" Blair said as a silence came between them as they both were showing their frustrations.

"….how has your day been?" Dan asked after a few moments, throwing Blair off with his question

"Do you really care to know or is this like some…." Blair began to ask

"I really want to know" Dan laughed softly "I mean it beats the conversation prior….and I kind of need you in a nicer state of mind once I reveal who Lyle has casted" he said

"In short, my day has been chaotic and looks to only be more of the same come tomorrow" Blair sighed

"Why?" Dan asked

"A boy name Lucky, who seems to have a mini unavoidable crush on me, he has magically showed up to woo me and in doing so he's locked himself into being a model for the line that my client has worked on and is presenting" Blair said

"Mini and unavoidable would be what?" Dan asked

"Non puberty" Blair said as Dan just laughed

"Childhood crush, sounds familiar" Dan said

"Yes, Humphrey. You've written your crushes down to the point where you immortalized them" Blair teased

"And you haven't? haven't you had a crush that you felt like in your mind this could potentially and really happen?" Dan asked

"James Dean had a certain fascination that I grew to like, but that was quickly dispelled once I realized how him smoking went beyond the television screen" Blair said as she sat down on the bathroom floor while she relaxed into the conversation.

"Wow, that was far off from the Humphrey Bogart feel you'd go for" Dan laughed

"The name alone was not appealing. Can you imagine if we got to the marriage phase, I'd be Blair Cornelia Bogart. With that name I should be a princess of some far away land or something that justifies such a hideous name" Blair said as Dan laughed

"Clark Gable? Desi Arnaz?" Dan asked

"Desi would serve useful when it comes to business but that's after I blatantly play the role of fool to his womanizing ways" Blair said as they continued to go through their list of Hollywood crushes throughout the night.

* * *

Making her way through the line, Serena looked on at the many choices that were at her disposal but her will power left her to stay with the food she had gotten originally. Feeling the urges of temptation by the brownie that looked moist and chocolatey like she liked them, Serena once again had to fight the urge. Knowing that she'd have to overcome her temptation since she'd have to meet up with Chuck and Marley, Serena powered through her urges for the bigger picture. Paying for her meal, Serena waved off all her options to get the brownie as she grabbed her bag. Turning to leave after putting her money away, Serena accidentally bumped into Georgina. Realizing that it was Georgina, Serena laughed in disbelief as Georgina was the last person that Serena wanted to deal with.

"Surprised to find you here" Georgina said giving a smug smile

"And why is that Georgy?" Serena sighed as she asked knowing she was going to hear something stupid come from Georgina's mouth

"Oh, just the simple fact that you and your group of friends find every mean to avoid me. Then there's the simple fact that this doesn't strike me as your kind of place to eat" Georgina said

"You're thinking too much, you should probably stop before your head explodes" Serena said

"Let's see, you in a buffet style line. The ghetto has caught up to you" Georgina laughed

"The ghetto, is that supposed to scare me?" Serena asked not amused by Georgina's statement

"I find it to be funny. You working beyond the bridge, what is this? An inside blackmail that's forced the former it-girl to do a good deed?" Georgina asked

"What is this?" Serena asked

"What is what?" Georgina asked

"This feels like you trying to talk to me or have some form of a conversation through your Georgina like way" Serena said as she studied Georgina for a few moments "Oh, my God. This is your way of having conversation. Wow, how desperate have we become" she laughed

"You have no idea what you're talking about…" Georgina began to say

"Oh, I do. I know you very well" Serena said

"Naked speaking. Why Serena, I thought you went back to the harder parts of life" Georgina said trying to distract her

"Tyler growing tired of you?" Serena asked cutting straight to the point

"I'm not emotionally attached to Boy Waldorf so nice try" Georgina said

"Oh, I think you are. You help him and go against your mother…" Serena began to say

"The woman was psychotic, she had to be stopped" Georgina said "Besides, turning against her has paid to be fruitful for my bank account" she smiled

"Regardless of how you try to play this, you've showed selfless actions for him that even I haven't received. Face it, Boy Waldorf has gotten to you. Softened you even" Serena said just as Sean made his way into the restaurant with a teammate in tow, not seeing the girls as he got in line still in conversation.

"And he has for you" Georgina said looking over at Sean

"I'm in a relationship. Sean's my friend, so there's nothing, even though you want there to be so you can make a mess of things" Serena said

"Again, I like how the Upper Eastside stays the same. The same lies, the same delusion, the same social scenes that will eventually cause truths to come out. I forgot how much I missed it" Georgina said

"Then maybe you should leave so you can start to forget it again" Serena quickly replied

"You know the cool thing about the new boy now that you mentioned it, I certainly love how you two seemed to be on the opposite side of things" Georgina said "You're more inclined to help those less fortunate, for now. While he seems to keep the oppressed even further oppressed" she said

"Such big words, do you even know what they mean?" Serena asked "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked

"I'm talking about the fact the public educational spending got another cut. It appears he's on board with this and wants to implement in the next calendar year" Georgina said "So maybe your little charity work will come to an end sooner than you think…he'll just cut you out and paste you back into the actual realization" she smiled as Serena got silent "Now if you'll excuse me, I do happen to be friends with Sean as well" she said before she made her way over towards Sean. Hoping that Georgina was just trying to get a rise out of her, Serena watched as Sean and Georgina eased into conversation, which she knew was partially because of her twisted relationship with Tyler. Wasting no time, Serena made her way out of the restaurant as she took to finding out if what Georgina said had merit or not.

* * *

Her eyes slowly fluttered open before Blair slowly began to sit up in the bed. Letting out a yawn, Blair looked over to see the girls were still sound asleep. Getting out of the bed, Blair hated that she still had that mental clock in her head that wouldn't allow her to sleep in like the other girls were capable of. After her late night phone call with Dan, Blair didn't mind the less sleep that she was ultimately going to get because time wasn't something she was looking at while on the phone with Dan. Unlocking the door, Blair opened up the door to head out towards the living room area to get Lucky up. In a late moment of thought, Blair began to think her waking him up was only going to entice his fantasies even further so she had to prepare herself for gut wrenching insults that would keep the boy at bay with his twisted fantasies of the two together. Coming up on the sofa, where he was supposed to be sleeping, Blair found that it was empty. Scanning the living room area, Blair waited a moment as she had hoped he would pop out with a tray of breakfast to woo or something like a perv would do but found no such thing.

"Jenny, Justine, April! Get in here!" Blair yelled as she went in to full panic mode for a few moments before they all sleepily headed into the living room

"Why are you yelling?" Justine asked still half asleep before bumping into the table "…and I'm still hungover" she said massaging her foot

"What is it?" April asked

"Where is Lucky? Was he scheduled for anything this morning?" Blair asked

"Not that I know of" Jenny said

"Then where is he?" Blair asked

"I don't know…..maybe he went down for breakfast" Jenny suggested

"Ooh, I'll call Jesse to see if he's down there…." April said seeing her opportunity to call down to the front desk

"Jesse? The handyman?" Justine asked "How would he know about Lucky?" she questioned

"He may have found Lucky….masturbating in a toilet or something. That's handy places where he could be" April reasoned

"Don't ask for Jesse, just as the front desk if they've seen him" Jenny said before April walked over towards the phone to call

"Hello, my name is April Zellers. I'm with It-Girl International and I'm here on business, I just wanted to know if you saw a young boy, brown hair…" April began to say

"Five feet" Justine quickly added before April quickly added to the description she was giving

"How do you know his height?" Blair asked as she looked over at Justine

"Your breast. He looks at them and he's like eye level with them…." Justine began to reason

"But then you've been wearing this new bra that kind of makes them higher than originally. I'm think 4'9 in the height" Jenny added

"I don't get an inch push up. There at the level they've always been….stop distracting me" Blair said before she realized how off course they were getting while April waited for a response on the other line as they looked for Lucky

"Okay, well if you see him just have him come up to the room" April said as the girls quickly picked up that there was no good news "Also, just so your other workers know as to who is expecting him, so it doesn't seem like I'm some pedophile or something" she laughed while the girls looked at her strangely as she continued to talk on the phone "April Zellers, room 2105, penthouse. I'll be the one with the flowing brunette locks, you know because humidity here is a bitch" she laughed as she began to play with the phone "But if you can't find me in the room, I usually like to take long walks on the beach, sip on champagne while watching the sunset come up…." She began to say before Justine hung up the phone

"Oh, my God. You're trying to pick up the handyman!" Jenny figured April out

"I am not…" April began to say

"We're not even near a beach" Jenny reasoned "And you hate champagne" she stated

"I've got an acquiring taste" April quickly replied

"Focus, we're trying to find a fifteen…" Blair began to say

"He's sixteen" Justine added

"Sixteen year old boy and you're leaving your profile for the front desk!?" Blair stated

"Why didn't you say anything? I didn't know you had a thing for the handyman" Jenny asked

"…I don't have a thing for the handyman. I was making a generalized statement so that these people know that if they find a lost kid, who to send them to. It is astonishing how many pedophiles are out there that take advantage of five year olds…" April began to reasoned

"He's sixteen" Justine added once more

"Okay, right now. We need to focus. We have a lost kid and right now, we can't focus on EHarmony. We have to find this kid before…before everything" Blair said snapping her fingers at Jenny and April while Justine noticed a paper that was at the sofa

"Hey, did you see this?" Justine asked as she picked up the letter to see that it was from Lucky

"What is it?" Blair asked

"Dear Blair, I have come to realize that I'm not ready to embrace my inner Zoolander…" Justine began to read

"What the hell is Zoolander?" Blair questioned

"Love that movie" Jenny laughed to herself

"I must run before I embarrass myself. Sorry for the inconvenience" Justine read "Oh, and he spelled inconvenience wrong, so we can add a kid that can't spell to that list" she said

"Where the hell can this kid be!?" Blair groaned in frustration "See, I knew this was bad. I knew this was a mistake. I should've just told Anna" she said before Jenny grabbed the note from Justine to look on at it

"P.S. if you want to runaway with me because you've suddenly realized how valuable I am to your life. You can find me at the PJ'S arcade, two blocks away. I'm trying to win enough coins to give you the life of luxury that you're used to. I suck at Dance, Dance Revolution so I won't be there, I'm King of the Pinball machine" Jenny read

"He's like the dumbest runaway ever" April said in disbelief

"So much for the manhunt" Justine said as the girls looked on at each other

"Let's get him and then kill him" Blair said before she turned to head inside the bedroom to get ready

"I'll call Anna and make up something to buy us time" Jenny said as she immediately went to grab her phone.

"I'll call the front desk" April said as she walked over towards the phone before Justine pulled April away.

* * *

Walking down the street, Dan let out a deep sigh as he looked on at the orange envelope that contained the leasing contract. Earlier that morning, Dan had gone to see the realtor in a pure effort to just make a move on getting the loft that Ivy had loved so much. Ready to just purchase without thought, Dan was in yet another moment of hesitation and ultimately decided to take the papers and think them over. Making his way inside of the club, Dan let out a deep sigh before he took a seat on one of the barstools. Coming out of the office with his goldfish in the bowl, Dan looked back to see that Carter had decorated Monkey's fish bowl with manly stickers that would give off the alpha feel that he wanted Monkey to have. Putting his fish bowl on top of the counter as he got behind the bar, Carter could tell by the look on Dan's face that he was clearly dealing with female problems. Grabbing the bottle of vodka and two glasses along with dripper, Carter wasted no time in preparing the drinks.

"What's with the dripper?" Dan asked as Carter sucked up some vodka from the cup to fill the dripper up

"Everyone's drinking" Carter reasoned

"Everyone as in the fish?" Dan asked as he looked at Carter in disbelief

"Monkey is quite the drinker, which should come as no surprise because I've learned that about him" Carter said

"You're learning things about a fish?" Dan questioned

"Not a fish, Monkey" Carter said as Dan took a moment to think

"Okay, my mind can't process that right now. I'll just accept it at face value" Dan said not wanting to get his mind wrapped up in the thought process of Carter committing to take care of a fish

"What's with the official envelope" Carter said as he looked on at the envelope "Realtor. Are we moving again?" he asked

"Possibly…." Dan said letting the words linger as Carter just looked at him "I don't know" he said

"Is this you?" Carter asked "Because if this is the property you told me about last, that sort of feels like…a little less you" he said

"I know, I know" Dan said "Ivy got in a car accident and I wasn't there in time, now she just feels like I have truly committed to her" he relayed to him

"Committed? Dan, you have amnesia. You're barely committed to memory" Carter reasoned

"I get that but it's…it's this, there's more and there's reasons as to why" Dan said

"What does that mean?" Carter asked with confusion on his face

"It means that I've just been confused lately. I've been wandering and I can't seem to make sense of things" Dan told him

"Are you wandering towards Blair?" Carter asked

"….I don't know" Dan groaned

"What exactly do you know?" Carter asked after a few moments

"…I don't know" Dan sighed "I know that Blair isn't what I thought she was" he said

"So do you like her now? Do you have feelings for her?" Carter asked as Dan thought for a moment

"No" Dan said after a few moments of thought "Maybe…no. I like…yes. No" he said going back and forth on what he thought

"Okay, what is it that Ivy possesses that makes her better than Blair?" Carter asked

"….she's like me. She gets the me from back then and keeps me grounded" Dan said "Then the most important, she's…she's the she" he said "Blair, she's…I can't really describe. I mean I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but she's that" he said

"What do you mean with she's the she?" Carter asked

"You know, the she" Dan said as Carter still wore a look of confusion

"Okay, I clearly feel one way or prefer one girl…." Carter said

"Because you two dated or slept…" Dan began to say

"We're beyond that. Male pride still hurt on that. But like I stated there is an obvious like or acquired like to one girl but as your friend I'm not going to tell you what or whom to choose. I will say that right now you're in a fog. You've got the haze, some good and some bad. The haze makes you think you can go one direction but then it's like hold up, a tree is in the middle of the road so you go another direction to see that there's too many potholes, so you clearly can't take that road because you're in a five series BMW…." Carter began to explain

"Why would I be in a BMW? I wouldn't drive in New York…." Dan began to say

"You are in an Audi, the tricked out edition with satellite radio. Navigation and all that shit included….and you have a fridge" Carter said as Dan looked even more confused "You can't make a clear cut direction because your headlights won't allow you to see that far and you're mechanic is in New Jersey. So you have to wait. See what path looks right to you, looks less hazardous. The path you go down might have a pothole but it's smooth and comfortable, you can turn the satellite up on this one and just cruise because it's a ride that you're enjoying. You've got to let the haze pass and just realize that you should feel comfortable on the path you choose, there should be no uneasy feeling" he told him

"How will I know which path?" Dan asked

"You don't have to choose now, but if you find yourself doing the small things, doing the things that you typically wouldn't do then…that's the path" Carter said as Dan realized that Carter was feeding Monkey vodka, and the fish was taking it

"This is weird" Dan said looking on at Monkey

"Nope, just Monkey taking it to the head" Carter smiled on at how eager Monkey was to drink from the dripper "Go, go, go, go take it to the head" he cheered Monkey on

* * *

**[London, England]**

Showing up at the arcade, the girls immediately split off in different direction to find the boy. Realizing that she was paired with Blair, April began to panic for a moment before she quickly grabbed Jenny and pushed her towards Blair in place of her. Unable to protest, Jenny reluctantly went along with Blair as it was clear that she was putting herself in harm of being broken down by Blair. Patrolling and scanning the arcade, the girls looked on to see that there was no sign as to where the Lucky could be. Groaning in frustration as they were having no luck, Blair walked up toward the group of kids that were playing at the Pac-Man machines.

"Excuse me kids, have you seen a kid such as yourself?" Blair asked as the kids looked on at each other

"I think I did" The little boy said as the girls got hopeful

"Good, his name is Lucky" Jenny said as the girls rushed up to talk to the kids

"Yeah, yeah. I remember him now. The Lucky bloke" The little boy nodded along with his friend

"What? What is a bloke?" Justine asked in confusion to Blair

"I don't know but at this point, bloke is what we have to go with" Blair replied back "Can you tell us where he is?" she asked

"Uh, well my memory seems to fade at times. I need something to jog it" The little boy said hinting that he wanted money

"I know this little…is he trying to hustle us?" Justine asked in complete disbelief "Bloke is this little…" she began to say before Jenny covered her mouth

"You, you can't have memory lapse. I have a boyfriend, well he's not my boyfriend anymore, he's sort of this three year younger version of himself that sort of despised me, but we're getting past that, of course there's no clear indication…" Blair began to ramble

"Is she always this ditzy?" The little boy asked

"Uh, ditzy I think not you little….I know amnesia and your little ass doesn't have amnesia" Blair said

"Well then, I guess I can't talk then" The little boy smiled as the girls stood in treacherous silence before they turned to huddle up.

"How should we do this?" Jenny asked

"I personally am ashamed to admit that in this moment, I believe in child abuse" Justine replied

"Maybe we can call a local that can talk to the kids. I can call the front desk…." April began to say

"Jesse fixes broken items, not kids" Jenny replied

"How much money do we have?" Blair asked

"What?! I'm not going to let these little hoodlums…." Justine began to say

"I have ten dollars" Jenny said

"Good, I have twenty. Thirty will suffice" Blair said as they pulled their money out before turning to face the boys "Okay, thirty bucks. Spill what you know" she said

"Each" The boys said after a few moments of thought as the girls groaned in frustration

"I can't believe this" Justine griped as she pulled out money from her purse while April did the same. Noticing that she had a Jollyrancher in hand, April smiled

"And the jollyrancher" The little boy added

"You little piece of sh…." April quickly began to say as the smile quickly faded

"Give the Jollyrancher" Blair said as she grabbed the red Jollyrancher from her hand to give to the little boys

"The boy went up to the Golden Arches" The little boy said

"What the hell is the Golden Arches?!" Blair asked

"McDonald's" Jenny, Justine, and April said in unisons

**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day.  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy.  
**

Barely scraping by to pay for the cab, Blair breathed a sigh of relief once the McDonald's came into sight for them. Getting out of the car, Blair immediately began to look around to see that the McDonald's was pretty scarce. Taking in the sight, Blair couldn't help but be disgusted with the over flow of trash coming from the trash can and the depressing feel she got from the staff. Making their way inside to check, the girls scanned the area to look for the boy but once again had no such luck. Meeting together, the girls began to wonder what their next move would be.

"Does McDonald's have like some downstairs or something?" Blair asked as the girls just looked confused

"…what do we do?" Jenny asked

"Uh, can I have a Big Mac with extra cheese? Large fries and large….Sprite" Justine ordered as the girls quickly looked over to see that she was at the counter

"Justine!?" Blair exclaimed

"I'm hungry" Justine reasoned "Ooh, can I get two apple pies" she then added to the request

"Are you girls looking for a boy?" An old homeless man asked as he hobbled over towards the girls

"I've been looking since high school" April muttered to herself before Blair bumped her in the arm

"Yes, we're looking for a young boy. His name is Lucky and he's breast height" Blair quickly spit out as the homeless man looked down at Blair's chest "Uh, eyes up please" she stated

"I preferably remember seeing the boy but…." The homeless man began to say

"We know, we know. You need some money to help jog your memory" Jenny and Blair said in unisons as they each looked through their purse while Justine walked up with her drink in hand

"I have….two dollars" Jenny said handing the money over towards the homeless man

"Stick of gum" April said before she handed the stick of gum to the homeless man "I think I could give two…for the sake of future conversations you choose to have" she said realizing how bad his breath smelled

"Blair what do you have?" Jenny asked

"Uh, I have perfume….no way in hell I'm giving Chanel No. 5 to a homeless person, regardless of the smell you clearly are carrying" Blair said as she continued to look through her purse "I have mints, which you desperately need. I have two quarters…" she said as she handed over the items towards the homeless man as she continued to look through her purse "I have two photos….oh, wait" she said as she began to hand over the photos but Jenny quickly retrieved for Blair but realized the photos looked familiar

"What the…Blair, why do you have photos of our text messages?" Jenny questioned

"That's not…it's slightly…." Blair began to say

"These are pictures of our text messages" Jenny stated "It's not a slightly" she said

"What else do you have? I don't have all day" The homeless man said becoming bored with the girls as the girls just got quiet for a moment

"We'll give you the Sprite" April quickly suggested as she grabbed the soda and the homeless man just lit up with happiness

"The hell you will" Justine said before Blair blocked her from getting the Sprite away from the homeless man just as April's phone began to vibrate.

"And the Chanel No. 5….you're beginning to have a strong smell that tends to linger in my nose" Jenny said grabbing the perfume out of Blair's purse to hand to the homeless man. Attempting to grab the perfume, Blair thought twice before seeing the grime that was on the man's hand. Breaking away from negotiations with the homeless man, April looked on to see that she had received a message from the front desk as to Jesse's schedule like she had requested while the girls weren't looking. Realizing that she still had a chance to catch up with Jesse, April knew that the only way to plead her case would be to get through this interrogation. Going into a fit of rage and clear desperation, April ran up to the homeless man.

"Tell us where the boy is!" April demanded

**He said "Hey Sister.  
It's really really nice to meet you."  
I just met this 5 foot 7 guy who's just my type.  
I like the way he's speaking his confidence is peaking.  
Don't like his baggy jeans but I'm a like what's underneath them.  
And no I ain't been to MIA  
I heard that Cali never rains and New York heart awaits.  
First let's see the west end.  
I'll show you to my brethren.  
I'm liking this American Boy. American Boy**

Coming out of the McDonald's, the girls were then expected to head up the hill to where the homeless man had indicated Lucky was. Looking up towards the hill, Blair sighed in frustration as she saw the winding path that led up to the hill. Realizing that they didn't have any money to get a taxi, if any taxi should come through this part of town; Blair whimpered for a moment while the girls weren't looking as she just silently wept to herself. Knowing that she would still have to explain the text photos that she took while the girls were asleep, Blair had to just muster up the courage to lead her troops towards the little boy that held so much weight in Anna's show. Turning to face the girls, Blair could see a look of deflation on each of them once they realized the only way to get up the winding path.

"You've got to be kidding me" Jenny said in complete horror

"No, no. We can do this. We're going to do this because we are strong and independent" Blair said trying to inspire them

"Strong and independent in the office, not when it comes to walking up paths of winding pathways in heels" Justine said "If I had my Sprite then I'd be inclined to but someone had to give away something that didn't belong to them…."she began to say

"Oh, give it a break" April replied as she began to roll her pants leg up "We're going up this hill because I'm not going to let this damn hill stop me" she said

"Yeah!" Blair said cheering April on for her Gladiator mentality

"We are kicking that hills ass!" April declared

"Are we speaking from strong and independent stand point or are we speaking from trying to get in touch with Jesse" Jenny reasoned "Or is that just another thing you're not telling us?" she questioned before April could manage to answer "I just don't understand why you felt the need to keep it from us. Yes, we joke about you being a virgin but we could still help you…" she began to say

"It's not them that I don't want to tell, I don't want to tell you" April replied as Jenny stood shocked with what she blurted out

"We don't have time to talk about virginities. We have to get up this hill and we have to do it now. So who's with me?!" Blair asked as the girls griped at the task at hand "Are you with me?" she asked once more in a demanding tone

"Yes!" April declared proudly as she eagerly began to march up the hill, unaware that she was stomping into a pothole, her foot bent in causing her heel on her shoe to break before she fell to the floor.

"Well the hill kicked one of our asses" Justine said as the girls looked on to see April hobbling around

**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy  
**

Struggling up the hill, each of the girls gasped for air as they mustered up every bit of strength to continue on. Trying to remain the strong leader that she was, Blair could feel her calves burning as she could only see yet another hill that they'd have to go up. Hearing the sounds of Justine falling to the floor behind her, Blair looked back to see that her supposed troops that she was leading were dropping one by one. Tears of pain coming from each of them, Blair just looked on at the girls, wondering if she could find any words to inspire them when she was hurting herself. Just as Blair began to speak, the rain began pour down to complete the cycle of a horrible day coming to a conclusion. Looking up towards the sky, Blair gave a dramatic cry as she just dropped to her knees.

"Why is this happening to me!?" Blair called out as she pleaded to the high heavens

"Forget you, what about us?" Jenny questioned

"Oh, you are not in my conversation with the man up above" Blair quickly replied

"Apparently I'm not in anything" Jenny said

"At least you didn't have your Sprite given away" Justine quickly added

"It was a damn Sprite. Newflash, we were trying to negotiate" April replied

"You know, ever since you had a flash pan in the lower areas and have gone all Jesse crazy, you've been meaner than usual" Justine said

"Oh don't group yourself into my seclusion. She was willing to let you know, she probably would've told you all the details but I'm apparently the person that can't be told for some odd reason. I'm the go to relationship person, I'm the relationship expert" Jenny said

"Yes, from the girl that got a divorce" April replied "By all means, you are the expert" she said sarcastically

"Oh, I see what this is. You guys are ganging up on me. Why are you ganging up on me when Blair's the one that got us into this mess!" Jenny stated

"How did I get us into this mess!? You guys were the one calling Lucky cute and adorable. I knew once I laid eyes on the little perv that he was going to screw things up" Blair said

"Why did you have pictures of our phones Blair? Why did our rooms get changed into a shared suite?" Jenny questioned "You probably phone tapped our phones" she then added

"I would never do such a thing" Blair replied a bit offended

"Is that because you don't have equipment to or because you truly wouldn't?" April asked as Blair took a moment to think "…oh, you're just evil" she then said realizing that Blair would've tapped their phones

"That's only because I know you guys are hiding something. I know you guys are up to something and since you all have bonded together to become the three amigos, I had to use my only means to find out because I knew you wouldn't tell me" Blair said "Your texts are in codes, I mean seriously how many SMH or AFAIC or BLBBLB or CLC, who the hell texts like that!?" she exlaimed

"Its text phrases, not morris code" Justine said "And we're not leaving you out, we just try to help you because we know that you're going through a lot with Dan" she said

"Oh, save the Full House moment. You three are up to something, I feel it" Blair quickly replied

"You're paranoid!" Justine yelled

"And as far as being the three amigos, it appears to be the dos amigos since April has something against me now" Jenny said

"Yes, I secretly despise you. Always have" April said sarcastically

"Probably. I mean what reason would make me uneligible to know about Jesse?" Jenny asked

"Because you're the single one!" April yelled "You have the single mentality, the Sex in the City in spades. Have fun and have lots of sex, live life sort of thing" she said as Jenny looked at her strangely

"I haven't even kept up enough with Sex in the City to know what you're talking about" Jenny reasoned

"You really should, sex in that show is like dialogue. Used often and carry so much emotion" Justine said

"I didn't tell you because I was afraid that if you set your sights on him, not that I could even get him because as of now he's still a guy that doesn't even know I exist, I was afraid he'd notice you because….your noticable. You all are, you each have the personality or the security in your body to be. I thought if I kept it a secret then I'd be able to win him by myself with no competition" April said

"I'm actually quite flattered. I'm still pissed that you guys haven't revealed yourselves, but I'm quite flattered in this soggy, wet moment" Blair said

"April, I wouldn't just go after him for the sport of it" Jenny reasoned

"I know, but you're…you're like a lion on the prowl now since the divorce with Chuck. You know things and are braver now" April said

"And that's a bad thing?" Jenny asked "…do you think I'm some whore or something?" she asked after a few moment of silence

"You're not a whore….you just, you're just more free than me" April said

"Yeah, that's also known as….hoe or for the morris code addict over there, AKAH" Justine

"Okay, this is clearly turning into a lets turn against each other moment but we're on the clock and we need to…." Blair began to say

"I'm not walking any further. The group whore needs her rest" Jenny replied sadly as she began to walk towards the tree on the side of the road

"Oh, Jen…I didn't call you a whore" April said feeling guilty "Fine, I'm the bad person. I want to lose my damn virginity to a handyman and I'm the bad person. Let's just forget the fact that my horoscope said I'd find my receiver through a task that is useful. Handyman is quite useful, which means he is my virginal receiver" she stated

"That wasn't your damn horoscope, which was the instruction sent over by your cable company. You lost your remote and they were politely saying clean your damn room, and if that doesn't help then call" Justine said as April thought for a moment

"And this just got extra depressing" April said after a few moment of thought before she came to the realization

"No, no. Not you. You were my cheerleader" Blair said realizing that April was limping off to go sit under the opposite tree across from Jenny

"Face it, we just got our ass kicked by a hill" Justine said after a few moments

"The hill isn't real, it's pavement. It didn't kick our….who am I kidding, my calves burn like a damn fire, it kicked our ass" Blair said coming to the realization before her phone began to ring. Pulling out her phone, Blair looked on happily to see that it was Dan calling her from the caller identification. Trying to open the phone, Blair began to fumble with the phone in her hand before it eventually fell out of her hand and tumble down the hill, to where it began to break piece by piece before coming to its final drop at the bottom of the hill "Dan!? Dan!?" she said dropping to her knees as all she could do was see the smashed pieces of her phone

"…nope, it just kicked your ass" Justine stated after a few moments

_**Meanwhile….**_

**[New York]**

With the phone pressed to his ear, Dan listened on as he heard her answering machine message play. Letting out a deep sigh, Dan came to realization that this was going to be a call that wouldn't go through. Ending the phone call, Dan put his phone down on the counter before running his hand through his hair. Noticing the look of frustration that was on his sons face, Rufus threw his cooking towel over his shoulder as he walked over towards his son.

"Answering machine" Dan sighed "Guess she's busy with work and all or the change in time is…off or something over there" he reasoned

"You know, there's nothing in the rule book that says you have to plan your life out in the span of a weekend" Rufus laughed to himself "You seem to have a knack for that, especially in high school…"he began to say

"So if that's the case then why doesn't that help me?" Dan asked

"Maybe what you think is right, isn't quite right. Maybe you just need to take the time to get it right or just…wait until it makes sense to you. You don't have to live the life you think Dan is supposed to have, just live your life" Rufus told him as Dan got up from his seat to just sulk on the sofa

**Take me on a trip, I'd like to go some day  
Take me to New York, I'd love to see LA.  
I really want to come kick it with you.  
You'll be my American Boy**

* * *

Sitting beside him in their seats that Sean had gotten them, Serena looked on at Trip enjoying himself with his senator friends. Looking on at the game, Serena couldn't manage to enjoy the game as much as she wanted to because she feared that if she did then Trip would become upset. Folding her arms, Serena tried to contain her frustrations over what Georgina had said, which turned out to be true. Wanting to find some moment to bring up the topic, Serena just couldn't find the time nor did she feel that a basketball game was the perfect place to do so. Getting up from her seat to head down to the concession stand, Serena let out a sigh as she made her way out of the aisle. Determining what she wanted, Serena went up to order her food before she turned to run into Rochelle.

"And this makes my night complete" Serena sighed as Rochelle smiled weakly "I assure you I'm here because Sean gave my boyfriend…."she began to say

"I actually wanted to apologize to you" Rochelle stated as she interjected

"Apologize, for what?" Serena asked a bit surprised

"For the fact that I over reacted to you holding Michael" Rochelle said "….being a mother is something I take to the extreme, so I….I made things worse than need be" she said

"Wow, I'm highly shocked at this moment" Serena smiled

"Yeah well, I have come to realize that you're not as bad as I thought. Especially since you're the part of the reason why Michael is able to have his father" Rochelle said

"….okay, I seriously feel like you're trying to trick me here. You're being extra nice to me, when you typically can't stand me or…..typically can't stand me" Serena said

"Yeah, but things are different now. I'm different now. The only thing that matters to me now is Michael and everything else just doesn't seem to matter" Rochelle said as Serena couldn't help but feel glad that Rochelle and her were seeming to bury the hatchet between them. "And I suppose this is the boyfriend" she said before she saw Trip walk over towards them "I should go. I have to meet up with Sean" she said

"Okay. Could you….could you tell him good game?" Serena asked as Rochelle just nodded before she walked off

"Are you waiting for food?" Trip asked

"Yeah, I was just waiting to get a hot dog" Serena sighed as she couldn't help but feel her mood change since being around Trip

"Do you need money?" Trip asked as he begun to dig into his pocket to pull out his wallet

"No, no" Serena replied "….actually, I'm glad that you're here because I need to talk to you about something" she said

"Oh, okay. What do we need to talk about?" Trip asked

"Uh, the new public education bill that's out. I read it….and it sounds like the biggest hit will come to only the inner city schools…." Serena began to say

"That was out of my control…." Trip began to say

"You were the first to sign" Serena quickly replied "How can that be out of your control? When you're the eager to sign" she asked

"….I had to sign in order to make room for a bill that I had been pushing for" Trip said

"And what is that? What other bill could be so important that you affect over twelve schools that depend heavily on state funding?!" Serena asked

"Relax…" Trip began to say as he tried to rest his hands on her shoulders but she had pulled away

"Don't tell me to relax" Serena quickly replied through gritted teeth "You should've told me" she said

"So you could do what? Serena this was out of my hands. If I wanted the bill that I lobbied for, the bill I plan to build my platform around then I had to let go of some things" Trip said

"And the typical rich reaction is to just hurt the unseen. Hurt the school systems that are barely surviving" Serena laughed in disbelief "I've been there, I've seen how it is and they need more, not less" she told

"Then we'll work towards something" Trip said as Serena just laughed in disbelief "Serena, I get that you're involved in this but let's not forget that you're not part of the deprived" he said

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Serena questioned

"It means that at the end of the day, you come home to a penthouse suite. At the end of the day you have a black card that mommy and step daddy pay for. At the end of the day you chose to get a job with minimal pay, if there is any. At the end of the day you have one foot in and the other out" Trip said as Serena just shook her head "Those are facts" he said

"Yeah, those are facts" Serena laughed before she began to walk away

"Serena" Trip called out

"No, I'm going to my privileged household and privileged life" Serena replied sarcastically as she continued to walk through the arena.

* * *

**[London, England]**

Rolling over on what she thought would be the ground, in which she had reluctantly slept on to wade out the rain, Blair couldn't help but cringe as she hoped this part of the trip would never be talked about. Twitching a bit at the thought of bugs crawling on her, Blair quickly sat up in horror only to be even more confused. Seeing that she wasn't on the ground like she thought, Blair began to quickly see that she was in the comforts of a bed, the hotel bed along with April. Looking around the room, thinking that she was imagining this, Blair touched the headboard and items to solidify that things were real to her. Turning her attention towards the sleeping April, Blair thought for a moment before she eventually touched April as well to see if she was real.

"Why are you touching my face?" April asked as she opened her eyes to see Blair's hands on her face

"Are you real?" Blair asked in a bit of disbelief "Are we real?" she asked as Jenny began to stir awake to see the two

"Aw crap, is that lesbian dream again?" Jenny asked as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes

"What?!" April said before she pushed Blair off of her "Get off" she said

"How did we get here? I thought….I thought we were on the ground, regrettably, on the ground" Blair stated just as Lucky made his way into the room with a tray of breakfast food in hand before Blair quickly leaped off the bed to tackle Lucky to the ground "You….little….piece…of…crap. Do you….know the….horrors I had to endure…..to look for your….little…." she said as she shook Lucky before April quickly pulled Blair off of him

"Blair, get ahold of yourself" April said as Lucky sat up

"I'm sorry" Lucky reasoned

"Sorry doesn't make things better. We went through hell looking for you, heard horrible truths from supposed friends…" Jenny began to say

"I was hoping you forgot that" April said

"I didn't. It's something you don't forget" Jenny replied just as Justine made her way in to see that Lucky was already on the floor. Walking up towards the boy, Justine just looked down at him for a few moments

"You owe me five bucks….and a Sprite. I told you'd end up on the floor once she saw you" Justine told him

"Why don't you look surprised to see him?" Blair asked

"Because while you guys were asleep on the…." Justine began to say before Blair held her hand out to stop her

"Don't say it. I'm fully aware and still ashamed of where I slept last night" Blair told her

"Well while you guys were there, I took one for the group and continued up that hill. I found this little perv eating a gourmet meal…." Justine began to say

"And you sat and ate. Is that what this was alluding to?" Jenny asked

"No of course not" Justine replied "I had a margarita with a dash of Sprite. Bertha made one hell of mango margarita" she smiled at the memory of her drink

"How did we get here then?" Blair asked

"Oh well, Lucky and I convinced Bertha to fire up the pick up truck and bring us back to the hotel" Justine said

"So I'm guessing Bertha is some burly woman looking like a man that just picked us up and put us in the back of her car?" April asked

"I picked my lady up" Lucky smiled over at Blair before she tried to play it off as if everything was fine before she once again lounged forward in an effort to strangle Lucky

"Blair, the important thing is that Lucky has come to realize that he wants to do the show" Justine said as the girls fended Blair off

"I had to give away my Chanel No. 5!?" Blair yelled

"Love is a sacrifice, but I'm here now" Lucky said trying to help Blair through

"He's got the walk down. He knows everything he needs to know and I assure you, he's model ready" Justine told her as Blair let the news sit in for a few moments before she gradually calmed down "He's ready. Actually puts me in the mind of a model" she told her

"Everything?" Blair asked

"Everything" Justine assured her "Trust me, you will be happy" she told her

"At this point, we have to trust him. The show is less than a few hours away" Jenny reasoned as Blair sighed in frustration

"Fine, but make sure you have a low jack on him. He doesn't leave this room, not even to pee" Blair said

**Looking up from underneath  
Fractured moonlight on the sea  
Reflections still look the same to me  
As before I went under  
**

Letting out a yawn as he entered his room, Dan looked around for a moment as it all began to seep back in to him. The feeling of being back home, it all just seemed to be a calming effect on him. Walking over towards his bed, Dan sat on the edge of the bed before he just took another deep breath as all his thoughts had tired him out so much more than he intended to. Making things okay with Ivy with the gifts he had come to realize that she had liked had bought him time but he knew he'd have to come to an eventual decision. Laying back on the bed, Dan looked up at the ceiling for a few moments before he pulled his cell phone out. Dialing her number, Dan wasn't even sure why he felt the sudden urge to talk with Blair but he just couldn't help himself. Putting the phone up to his ear, Dan listened as the phone went straight to voicemail.

"Hey this is Blair, I'm unable…" Blair's answering machine began to say before he eventually ended the call. Giving up hope, Dan began to toss his phone to the side before he looked to see that he had a message coming in from Jenny.

Jenny: Hey this is Blair. My phone broke. I have my lap top if that's any consolation, that's if you're not busy.

An unexplainable smile came to his face for a quick moment before he placed his phone on his chest and continued to stare up at the ceiling.

**And it's peaceful in the deep  
Cathedral where you cannot breathe  
No need to pray, no need to speak  
Now I am under all  
**

**[London, England]**

Squeezing in together on the red carpet after a successful show, Anna smiled brightly as she was thrilled with the good reviews she was already receiving. Smiling on as the photographer took their photos, Jenny and April pulled apart from each other for a quick moment before they awkwardly looked on at each other. Not accepting the mini rift between the two girls, Blair and Justine quickly grabbed each of their hands before they pulled them over towards a private area inside the club. Unsure of what the two were doing, April and Jenny looked on nervously before they realized what was happening.

"You two need to make up" Justine told her

"I will if she will" April said "…I don't think you're a hoe or a whore" she said

"Gee, that sounded nicer" Jenny replied sarcastically

"You get what I mean. I love and care about you. I just…I don't come close to you. Chuck is an ass for letting you go, and Jesse would be an ass if he didn't try to get with you….in a respectable manner and not a whore like manner" April quickly tried to explain as Jenny just laughed

"And I guess I'm sorry for snooping through your phones" Blair sighed

"You had no such luck, huh?" Justine asked knowing there was a catch to Blair's apology

"None whatsoever" Blair quickly replied

"….well I guess we can reveal the big secret that we've been keeping from you. I mean, we can't deny what you saw and….we should be honest" Jenny said as April and Justine looked nervous as to where she was going with this

"Yes, honesty is best. Go ahead, tell me" Blair said noticing the look of panic of Justine and April's face

"The mock designs of the dresses were only made of one prototype, and with the photos we want to take within the next month, we were unable to get a model to fit the sizes" Jenny said

"And she's going to kill us" April said as she began to hyperventilate

"…who is the prototype then?" Blair asked "How do we not find a model that fits the prototype?!" she asked trying to stay calm

"Well there's no need to freak out because we have the perfect solution" Jenny smiled hoping Blair wouldn't be so mad "You. You can be our model" she smiled hoping Blair would go along with it.

**And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**

Pressing a kiss against his neck as he rest so peacefully, Georgina looked up to stare on at Tyler as he slept. Tracing the outline of his face with her hand, Georgina quickly stopped herself from doing so as she realized how ridiculous it was. Laying back in the bed, Georgina just shook her head as their patterns were becoming that of too much frequency. They'd have sex, get upset, pull some sort of trick against each other, but then they'd do it all over again with no change in between. Getting up from the bed, Georgina wrapped her robe around herself before she looked over her shoulder to make sure that he was still asleep. Grabbing her laptop, Georgina headed into the bathroom as she softly closed the door behind her. Opening up her laptop, Georgina looked on at the files that she uploaded her earlier from his flash drive while he wasn't looking. It was all a game she told herself, trust was something they didn't guarantee each other she'd tell herself before she opened up the folder to see the latest story he was working on.

"Gossip Girl" Georgina sighed as she looked through, knowing that his work was delving deeper and deeper than what was typical.

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
**

Making their way into the penthouse, Marley let out a yawn as she tossed her bag onto the sofa. Looking down the hallway to see a woman coming out of the guest room to her dismay, Marley quickly became alarmed as she had hoped that the woman hadn't taken anything. Noticing her reaction, Chuck saw it as typical before he quickly saw her run down the hallway as he knew she would with her suspicions. Moving past the woman, Marley eagerly came to the doorway before she came to a sudden stop to take in the new look of the room. Seeing how she froze in the doorway, Chuck walked up as Marley entered the room to see that it was the room that she had described to him.

"This…this is my room?" Marley asked with tears filled in her eyes

"Yeah" Chuck said as he could feel every bit of her emotions, not realizing what a simple room could do to make someone's day "I told you, you have a home. Plus, I hate patterns" he shrugged as Marley just laughed while he walked away, letting her enjoy the room

"My room" Marley smiled to herself as she continued to look on at the room

_**Meanwhile…**_

Standing in the hallway for a few moments, Chuck could hear the excitement that Marley had from her very own room that was designed the way she had wanted it Not wanting to be the kind of guy that gets sentimental, Chuck couldn't help but feel his heart become overjoyed with the fact that someone else's happiness was something that meant something to his. Pulling his phone out, Chuck made his way into the kitchen as he began to send out a text.

**Though the pressure's hard to take  
It's the only way I can escape  
It seems a heavy choice to make  
And now I am under all  
**

**[London, England]**

Making things right with the girls, Blair got to enjoy the night their final night in London in separate rooms. Once the night was over, Blair wasted no time in enjoying a nice hot shower to get the tension out of her body. Rubbing lotion on herself, Blair contemplated if Dan got her message or if he was too busy with Ivy to really wait up that late. In her mind she reasoned Dan's possible decision and even came to understand them. Grabbing her laptop, Blair sat on the bed just thinking to herself before she just decided to take a leap of faith. Opening up the laptop, Blair went to her skype feed to see that he was on. A smile came to her face as she couldn't wait to open it up and like Christmas morning to her, Blair looked on to see Dan.

"Hey" Blair said trying not to smile too much

"Hey" Dan replied "So you broke your phone?" he asked as Blair just laughed

"It's a long story that involves a hill" Blair said

"Hills, that sounds….interesting" Dan laughed "Was it like a monstrous hill, for some odd reason I just see this giant hill that somehow attacks phones" he teased

"Very funny Humphrey" Blair replied sarcastically as they began to talk

**And it's breaking over me  
A thousand miles down to the sea bed  
Found the place to rest my head  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**

**[New York]**

Making his way into the loft, Sean tossed his gym bag as the pains of the game was beginning to catch up to him. Looking around the loft to see baby toys scattered about, Sean couldn't help laugh to himself as a welcomed mess was something he always liked coming home to. He was never one for a big mess but when it was a mess made by his kid, it just seemed like a messy way of saying hello. Coming out of Michael's bedroom, Sean looked on with a bit of surprise to see Rochelle as they made eye contact for a few moments. Silence came between them for those few moments as they just looked on at each other.

"…I'm not mad" Sean sighed "I just wish you would've told me sooner than waiting" he said

"I get that" Rochelle said "I know I gave you a hard time when you wanted to date Serena, and I guess I was afraid you'd do the same for me" she said

"No, I wouldn't….at the end of the day I care about you, I want you to be happy. Us having a kid together doesn't mean we secretly want the other to suffer because we have to raise him as a family. Families come in all shapes and sizes now, I should know, I have a damn white brother it feels like. If you're happy then that's all that matters to me and that my son is safe" Sean told her

"He's safe. He's…he's really good with Michael but he'll never be you" Rochelle said

"Good, as long as we both understand that. Sucks to think another man could be in Michael's life but I…I can't control that" Sean laughed to himself "I'm happy for you" he smiled

"….I just wish I could've handled things better with you and Serena…." Rochelle said as tears filled her eyes

"Trust me, it was…it was what it was. Now things are how they're supposed to be" Sean laughed to himself

"You still love her?" Rochelle asked as a silence came between them

"I say no to preserve the fact that I do, but I'm working extra hard to not. In that effort, I do have a date" Sean smiled

"….you should stop being the good guy all the time" Rochelle quickly replied

"What do you mean?" Sean asked

"You put others before yourself, and while that's a great trait, it's also a trait that has caused you to sacrifice more than you should. I want you to be happy….and I haven't done all I can to support that" Rochelle said as tears fell from her face

"Okay, what exactly is going on?" Sean asked as he saw that Rochelle was acting weird

"In London, I knew that you and Serena were together because he called me. He told me that you two were planning to be this happy family with Michael. So I just got scared because I knew you loved her, I always knew…." Rochelle said becoming emotional

"What are you talking about? Who said this?!" Sean asked

"….Trip. Serena's current boyfriend….I think he set us all up" Rochelle said as Sean wore a look of shock

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me  
And all this devotion was rushing out of me  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner like me  
But the arms of the ocean delivered me  
**

**[New York]**

Hearing her movie player playing in the back round while he kept his attention on the movie on his television, Dan found that their constant debate as they watched the movie had slowed down. Looking on the screen, Dan quickly saw that Blair had fallen asleep on him. Grabbing his remote control, Dan turned his television up and began to log off on skype but something prevented him from doing so. Looking on at her, Dan couldn't manage to tear himself away as his new movie appeared to be watching Blair sleep. Putting the lap top down on the space beside him, Dan rested his head on the pillow as he slowly went to sleep.

**And it's over  
And I'm going under  
But I'm not giving up  
I'm just giving in  
**

Grabbing her purse after she finished getting dressed, Georgina quickly made her way out of the apartment. Putting her shades on, Georgina walked down the hallway towards the elevator before she boarded. Closing her eyes for a few moments, Georgina shook her head as she couldn't help but feel stuck in the middle. Intertwined in so many webs of lies and hidden secrets, Georgina felt like it was truly suffocating for the first time. Grabbing her phone out of her pocket, Georgina dialed the familiar number.

"He's coming for you" Georgina said as she finished reading Tyler's article before looking on at her sister

"Good" Katie replied "I want him to. It'll make this even more interesting" she replied as Georgina stood speechless, feeling as if this wasn't the reaction Katie should've had but the reaction of another added piece to the puzzle that she herself didn't understand.

"I have to go" Georgina said before she quickly ended the call while all she could do was stall the elevator. Leaning up against the wall, Georgina took a deep breath before she eventually slid down to her feet.

**I'm slipping underneath  
So cold and so sweet  
**

Loving the London feel, the girls were happy to be back in their own stomping grounds for a change. Coming off the plane, they each spoke of the desired sleep they'd need once they got home. Wanting to scold the girls for their lack of truths, Blair decided to just let it go and save it for another time. Walking out together, April came to a stop once she saw Jesse standing with flowers in his hand. Smiling on at the guy, Jenny looked from Jesse to April as she could see her friend was surprised.

"Now this….this was easy" Jenny smiled as April looked on at her

"How?" April asked

"You were right, I'm a bit better with guys than you. I just simply told him there's this girl he'd have to meet because it would be the biggest mistake of his life….and it doesn't hurt that he has a sister that loves your jewelry" Jenny smiled

"Aw, you might actually have found your virginal receiver" Justine laughed

"Have fun…safe fun if it should get to that point, but fun" Blair told her as Jenny, Justine, and her backed away to give Jesse and April privacy

"April Zeller?" Jesse asked

"Yes" April smiled

"I heard you were looking for a handyman" Jesse said as April couldn't help but laugh

**And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
And all this devotion I never knew at all  
In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released  
And the arms of the ocean delivered me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**

Feeling happy for April's final good luck in the guy department, Blair couldn't help but feel like a proud parent at this moment. Knowing where April came from to where she was now, Blair was glad to see that she was seeing the evolution of the girl before her eyes. If there was one thing she loved about the company that she was building with Jenny, Justine, and April; it was that they truly cared about each other to push each other to their own successes. Laughing and talking as they continued to talk, Blair looked up a bit surprised herself while Jenny and Justine didn't seem to surprised.

"Dan" Blair said as he walked towards her while Jenny and Justine continued to walk on, leaving them alone "What are you doing here?" she asked

"You sort of mentioned when you're flight was coming in…..today or tonight, they have a movie down at the Sunshine…." Dan began to reason

"Did you miss me Humphrey?" Blair asked Dan tried to play it off

"….don't let this get to your head" Dan told her as Blair just laughed "If you're tired then I could just…" he began to say nervously

"No, I'm not tired" Blair smiled as she walked up to him. Taking the one small luggage from her so that he could carry it, Dan and Blair made their way through the airport together.

**Deliver me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Deliver me  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
Never let me go  
**

Looking out the window as they eagerly watched Dan and Blair get into the taxi, Jenny leaned back into the comforts of the towncar seat while Justine rested her head on the armrest. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jenny looked on at Dorota as the two smiled for a moment with giddiness.

"It's working. It's actually working" Jenny smiled before she felt a vibration come from her cell phone. Pulling her phone out, Jenny looked on at the message that she had received from Chuck.

**Chuck: Thank you for your help. She loved the room**

"Is that April?" Justine asked as she noticed Jenny reading her phone

"Yeah, she was just saying thanks" Jenny lied as she quickly put her phone away

"How'd you know Blair would go through our phones?" Justine asked

"Ms. Blair sense something up and she'll use any method. The coding of text is means to throw her off" Dorota said

"You're scary good" Justine laughed

"So Blair hasn't exactly agreed to it yet, but I have feeling we'll have her as our model and Sara will have her desired wedding feature" Jenny sighed "Now, how do we get Dan in to a groom mode is our next biggest problem" she posed as a question

"We must let love take it's course…it's all about the small things that lead the heart to realize the bigger things that can be possible" Dorota said

**And it's over  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
And I'm going under  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
But I'm not giving up  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
I'm just giving in  
(Never let me go, Never let me go)  
**

* * *

**Author's Note: I just wanted to address a few things. I'm sorry if I don't cover everything, I'm half awake.**

**-The timing. Dan and Blair were in different time zones. I tried to match it up to where it's consistent so if it doesn't I'm sorry.**

**-Dan is uncertain of how he feels. He's in the beginning stages of falling for Blair but he doesn't understand it because in his mind he doesn't know what it is to fall in love. So while he thinks he's supposed to be with Ivy because he thinks she's the blonde, Dan is actually falling for the girl he's supposed to fall for. One girl is pushing for commitment while the other isn't, so I wanted Blair to keep it that way because her plan is just faith, faith that Dan will find his way back to her because he genuinely fell in love with her not just the fact that she was the blond. So it's them falling in love all over again but this time Dan knowing fully that he's falling for Blair Waldorf. As a fan of Dan and Blair, I'm beyond excited for them next chapter and chapter fifteen will be big.**

**-Ivy's connection with Jack will be drawn out because while the girls are alienating her away from Dan with the help of Georgina, Ivy will start to detect a few things. So the cell phone will come up as the climax point of thing and that's when all the drama will get kicked up to the highest.**

**-Blair's partnership with Georgina will be addressed, everything is leading towards bigger things so all the unanswered questions will be addressed to lead to something more so stay tuned.**


	15. A Night of Enchantment

**Author's Note: Thank you all for your words of encouragement. I greatly appreciate them along with the reviews. Classes are easing up a bit, so I hope I can start cranking out more chapters for the story. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Fourteen- A Night of Enchantment**

* * *

It was yet another night time that she found herself facing alone. Walking up towards the mirror in her naked frame, Blair began to ease into her robe as she couldn't help but look on at herself in the mirror. Staring on at her reflection, Blair couldn't help but look on at herself as she could see remnants of kisses that were once on her neck, her shoulders, almost any portion of her body had begun to disappear to where she was an untouched woman in her mind. Letting out a deep sigh, Blair reached over to turn the lights on her momentary depression before she made her way into the bedroom. Pulling back the covers on the bed, Blair took a seat on her side of the bed as it really didn't matter what portion of the bed she got in on because the fact would remain the same, she was sleeping alone. Laying back in the bed, Blair reached up to turn the lights out before she just stared up at the ceiling, alone in the dark. The lingering thoughts still remained, a desire left unfulfilled.

**Every Saturday night I get dressed up to ride for you, baby  
Cruising down the street on Hollywood and Vine for you, baby  
I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care  
You ask me where I been?  
I've been everywhere  
I don't wanna be no where but here  
(Come on, tell me boy)  
**

Slowly giving in to her thoughts, Blair's wonders had gotten the best of her as she had to come to the realization that what was done alone in the dark couldn't hurt anyone. Inching her hand slowly down her body as he once did, she knew that she had to emulate what he once would do to achieve some sort of desire. Pausing for effect just above her panties, Blair then slowly crept her hands beneath them, following her dark line down between her legs. Watching her hand she felt a sense of eroticism barely shielded by the sheer wet fabric of her panties. Breathing heavily, feeling every bit of herself getting worked up from just the mere touch of a hand in that area that had be secluded from any sense of touch in quite some time. Within a matter of moments, Blair envisioned what would typically happen as her desire had reached it's heightened peak, what would he do? How would he attack her body? Blair questioned herself knowing there was only solution and it wasn't like she didn't know the way. Slowly bringing her finger up to her mouth, Blair wet her finger to her liking before she once again to the trek down to her area most deprived and she slowly as he would, inserted.

**I've got a burning desire for you, baby  
I've got a burning desire  
(Come on, tell me boy)  
I've got a burning desire for you, baby  
I've got a burning desire  
(Come on, tell me boy)  
**

Her hand now fondling herself as she was on a rampage of desire with only one mission of pleasure that could be reached at no absolute time. Such passion, fingering, rubbing, massaging herself ever closer to orgasm. Blair's head squirming all about as she couldn't deny the pleasure she was feeling. Shooting pains of ecstasy from her touch as she continued on at the pace he would've reached, knowing that she was at the peak of it all. Unable to stifle the moans, Blair let them go so effortlessly without any care to how loud they were getting. She was once starved, but now she was only awakening the beast that was pint up inside of her. Clenching her eyes shut as her body began to quiver from the peak she had reached, Blair rode her high for as long as she could before she eventually rested.

**I drive fast, wind in my hair, I push you to the limits 'cause I just don't care  
I've got a burning desire for you, baby  
I've got a burning desire**

* * *

Early the next morning had come quicker than she imagined as it was yet another day of work for the brunette. Finding herself looking on at herself in the mirror, Blair let out a sigh as she couldn't help but wonder how she managed to end up being a model for the very line she helped create. Pulling up the dress strap, Blair did her best to imagine herself as a model but just couldn't in this present moment. Turning to face the girls, Blair couldn't help but notice how giddy they were to see that she was at least going through motions of doing the photo shoot that was surprisingly booked out of the blue. Unable to put up an protest due to Sarah's appearance she was going to be making, Blair had to muster up the girl's lack of information that they had given to her and just try to pull off the test shots they'd need for this campaign. Walking towards the girls, Blair was immediately bombarded with seamstress that begun work on the changes that the girls had brought up while Blair modeled the dress.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this" Blair began to say

"Because you greatly value one of our most valued clients…" April began to say

"And because you like to take one for the team" Jenny said "That's our motto. Taking one for the team" she smiled nervously

"Seems to be a motto that should be killed" Blair sighed "What exactly are these test shots supposed to consist of?" she then asked

"Oh, just a new marketing idea that was pitched to us by our ad team from what they gathered from field study" Justine said

"And that would be?" Blair asked "I've gotten vague details and they seem to respond more to you" she said looking over at Justine

"I know, the power of breasts. They come in handy in all moments" Justine smiled

"I would also like to note that I have engaged in shameless flirting for the first time" April smiled happily

"Okay, thank you for that virginal update" Jenny laughed

"Virginal status could change soon if things keep going this well with Jesse" April laughed to herself

"Anyways, you'll being demonstrating or modeling it in a sensual manner" Justine said

"Sensual?" Blair asked

"Yeah, sex is very much in" Jenny said

"Most definitely. Look at that new Marc Jacobs ad with the whole guess his size with the whole image of a guys' waist, then the whole Chanel ad of the afterglow scent of the moments after with the woman clearly being naked in bed. Sex is the hottest commodity" April said

"And how exactly do you expect me to exude sensual?" Blair questioned becoming panicked

"Oh, are we feeling nervous because of the lack of….you know that you haven't been having?" Justine asked as she noticed how nervous Blair was in that moment

"Seriously?" Blair questioned

"Uh, can we have privacy for a moment" Jenny said as she looked over at the seamstresses before they gathered their equipment to leave the room so that the girls could be alone

"Exuding sex will have to come from another because I'm not about to be anything sensual or explain the lack thereof of anything" Blair said as she became overly panicked in that moment

"Okay, relax. No need to get worked up" Jenny said trying to keep up with the now pacing Blair, who went back and forth

"If she's getting worked up like that, imagine what she'll do with Patrick Lagos…" April began to say

"And that's the part you weren't supposed to say" Jenny sighed in frustration as she turned to look at April

"Patrick Lagos? What and how?" Blair questioned

"Our ad team, that you suggested I might add, suggested we use a well known model to help us sell the product" Justine said

"Well known yes, not the very guy that's on billboards as we speak for Marc Jacobs" Blair reasoned

"Well put it this way, at least you'll get a better guess on the whole size thing" April said as Blair quickly glared over at her

"I feel like I'm being set up. You guys putting me in this situation, you guys purposefully putting me in this….I feel like…." Blair said beginning to look on at all of them

"I thought we were past that?" Justine asked

"Well I u-turned back to it" Blair quickly stated

"I'm pretty sure in this part of New York, there is no u-turns available…." April began to reason

"And that's not the point" Blair quickly replied "….you guys know as well as anyone that….I have been deprived, so I'm not exactly eager to get out in front of a camera to exude something I frankly don't feel. I mean just last night…I resorted to my lowest moment that I actually…."she began to say before Justine's eyes widened along with Jenny's

"No, you didn't" Justine laughed

"Oh, my God" Jenny laughed "You said you wouldn't" she laughed

"Do what?" April asked in confusion

"I didn't do it because I just had to, I did because of….I was deprived and I was bored so don't think I for one second did it because I actually wanted to" Blair siad

"How did it feel?" Justine asked

"I'm not answering that" Blair said "I'm not doing this, I feel embarrassed enough and I'm not about to make an even bigger full of myself…"she began to say before they heard a knock come to the door. Turning to look on at the door, the girls waited in a bit of silence before the doors opened up to what looked like to be the perfect form of a Greek God

"Oh, wow" Jenny said to herself as she stared on at the guy as he walked in, looking suave and sophisticated

"Hi, I'm sorry to barge in. I just wanted to meet with you since we're doing this shoot together. My name is Patrick" Patrick introduced to Blair, who still stood a bit speechless with his perfection

"…yeah hi" Blair said as she shook his hand

"I don't know if you remember but we actually met before…." Patrick began to say with a bit of a smile that made the girls melt in their own ways

"Roman. You were the boy at the photoshoot" Blair said as she quickly recalled "You weren't as fully developed then but yes, I remember….not that I was looking at you then" she began to say

"It's okay. I don't think you were fully developed then as well" Patrick laughed "But things have changed and as they say with wine, it only gets better with age" he said looking over Blair's body before he noticed the eyes looking on at him. Walking towards Blair, Patrick pulled up the strap in a slow lingering touch that drew Blair's attention as she watched his hands. "What scent are you wearing?" he asked in a bare whisper

"Horny" Justine muttered to herself as she tried to shake Patrick's trance

"….I forget" Blair said still a bit mesmerized by him before he leaned forward to take her in

"….Channel No. 5" Patrick said after a few moments "…it's my favorite. They say only the refined can pull off that scent…and I must say that you pull it off in spades" he smiled

"Thank you. It's my favorite" Blair said as the two locked eyes for what felt like an eternity with the heat only rising between them. Making his way into the room, Dan looked on to see the attention that was on Patrick and Blair. Not even noticing that he had even entered the room, Dan stood off in the back as he couldn't help but look on the two.

"You'll do great. I'll walk you through" Patrick whispered to her before he turned to walk away and saw that Dan was standing there "Are you my assistant for the day?" he asked as the girls couldn't help but feel that was a stinger to Dan's ego, each responding in their own way

"No" Dan replied sternly

"I'm sorry, my mistake" Patrick said before he continued on to leave. The room was silent for a few moments before Dan proceeded forward

"….I wanted to talk to you before we went to the movies" Dan said as he looked on at Blair

"Oh, I…" Blair began to say before the photographer poked his head into the room along with Sarah

"We're ready for you on set" The photographer said before Blair just nodded

"Okay" Blair replied before the photographer and Sarah left "….can you stay?" she asked

"Yeah, I'm quite intrigued to" Dan smiled sarcastically before Blair just nodded once more before she began to leave the room. Watching as she walked away, Dan looked over at the girls once more

"Test shots" Justine quickly reasoned

"Test shots" Dan nodded before he turned to leave the room. Each girl quickly fanning themselves in their moment of silence

"Is it possible to have an air orgasm? Because I swear I had it then had it again" April said

"This might actually be my best plan ever. I mean I got a kick out of it" Justine said

"Inserting a smoking hot italian model, inserting loads of sexual chemistry….how is this going to work out?" Jenny questioned "I mean this is a big, big gamble" she said

"I'm fully aware but if there's anything I know, I know sex and sexual desires have to be dealt with before an explosion occurs" Justine said as the girls just nodded while all they could do was leave all up to hope.

* * *

In a full sprint, Serena listened on in intently to the music that was playing from her music player. Turning the corner, Serena quickly spotted her building as she knew this was the last leg of her jog. Not the typical runner but a sporadic one, Serena couldn't help but feel like running was her only source to even think. Coming up on the building, Serena worked up a good sweat to finish off her workout while she was sure that numerous photos were taken of her from onlookers that were eager to share this bit of activity with Gossip Girl. Entering into the building, Serena immediately made her way towards the elevator to head up towards the penthouse. In her mind, Serena could only imagine the numerous calls that Trip had sent her way since they last spoke, which didn't exactly end well. Once the elevator doors opened up, Serena wasted no time in stepping off the elevator as she was surprised to see Sean sitting in the living room area as if he just came back from practice. Noticing that her mother was entertaining Sean, Serena walked over towards the living room area as Lilly quickly got up from her seat to greet her daughter.

"A morning run, that's a rare sight" Lilly smiled

"I had the urge" Serena replied

"Oh well, if you must do last minute work outs to fit into your ball gown then I suppose its for the greater good" Lilly laughed "I was just telling Sean about the annual Masquerade Ball that I'm helping put together" she said

"You're being modest, you practically organizing to your liking, which means you've alienated the other women" Serena smiled as she walked over towards the fridge to grab a bottle of water out "Sean, do you want something to drink?" she asked looking over at him

"No, I'm good" Sean replied

"So can I pencil you in as going?" Lilly asked "It would be great to have New York's very own be in attendance" she said

"Balls aren't really my thing" Sean said

"Not everyone lives for these things" Serena said as she walked back in to the living room, sipping on her water

"I'll send you an invitation. You could convince your friend, Tyler, to come and we all can have a merry time while recording record breaking numbers of those in attendance" Lilly said

"And there's the heart of competition coming out. The wager with Ms. Davenport getting to you again?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"Think whatever you must, I'm off for my interviewer. If Richard should come…" Lilly began to say as she gathered her things

"Tell him to meet you down at the Ritz for lunch, I'm very aware of your plans" Serena said as Lilly made her way towards the door

"Nice seeing you Sean" Lilly said before she left the penthouse

"The lady of the house has left" Serena laughed "To what do I owe this visit?" she asked as she grabbed her phone

"I wanted to talk to you about….why are you running?" Sean asked as he couldn't help but notice that Serena was in full work out attire "I mean the only time you go running is when you're truly, truly upset about something" she said

"I'm surprised you even remember that. I mentioned that state of fact while you were gaming and I was sure you'd let that in and out within a matter of seconds" Serena laughed

"...I remember everything you say" Sean told her as they looked on at each other for a few moments

"…I'm upset. I'm a bit annoyed with something….and I'm not sure how to deal with it" Serena sighed

"Is it something you can say?" Sean asked just as they heard the elevator doors open up to show that it was David walking off

"And somehow my first guess is always my best" David said as he looked on at his watch while he walked towards Sean and Serena "Am I interrupting something?" he asked

"….no. I was just leaving…" Sean began to say

"No, you don't have to leave" Serena quickly replied "David, you can't just show up. If Trip has messages to be sent then I accept them" she said

"Which is the problem, which brings me here. It appears our dear senator is interrupted by affairs of the heart" David said "And I think you should go" he said looking over at Sean

"I go when she asks me to go" Sean replied as he looked on at David sternly as a few moments of tension filled silence came between them all

"Can we meet up later to talk?" Serena asked as she let out a sigh knowing that she had to talk with David and didn't want Sean around feeling uncomfortable

"I'll call you" Sean said as he got up from his seat as he walked over towards the door before looking back at Serena once more before he eventually left.

"I don't need you over here to make his apologies. I don't need you over here…." Serena said as all Sean could do was listen

"Serena, he cares. He's devastated and wants to make things right with you" David told her as Serena just sighed "He's been asked to give a speech at the ball, I was hoping that you both would be on better terms by then" he said

"For the sake of camera's, that'd be convenient" Serena laughed to herself

"No, for the sake that you two have gone through too much to let the politics get in between. He's got his beliefs and you got yours, he's not asking you to give them up and you shouldn't ask him to give up his. You want an opinion and you want people to respect it? Well you should respect his" David told her as Serena just looked on at him "Talk to him, do whatever but don't let politics be the reason you're not talking" he told her

* * *

Throwing her shoes into her bag, Marley quickly walked over towards the mirror to decide on how she wanted to her hair. Grabbing her hair tie, Marley quickly tied her hair up in a bun before she once again checked her bag to see that she had everything. Making her way out of the room, Marley made her way towards the table to see the usual spread on the table. Typically she would be surprised by the spread but by this time, Marley found that it was something that she was getting used to. Taking a seat, Marley quickly grabbed a muffin and a few strawberries before she sat to eat. Hearing Chuck and Carter talking in the kitchen with their financial advisor, Marley just sighed as the common talk that was typical seemed to always be. Coming out of the kitchen to walk the financial advisor, Marley could only look on from her seat at the table while they finished up with the finish up of the business meeting before Nate made his way towards the table with his cup of coffee in hand, looking as if he was still hung over from the night before.

"Hey kid" Nate laughed to himself still half asleep while all Marley could do was just laugh to herself, unsure if he was genuinely being nice or because he was still a bit drunk.

"Hi" Marley replied with a bit of concern for Nate and before she could ask about those concerns, she was torn away by the sounds of Chuck and Carter joining them at the table

"I actually like the idea of a water fountain overflowing to the corridors. Corridors? That sounds fancy" Carter smiled

"Why do we need corridors?" Chuck questioned

"Because we have the whole statues and things. Even a streaming pawn would be great" Carter said

"We don't have statues. We have a building, a hotel to be exact that needs to be filled to maximum capacity in the matter of a month…" Chuck began to stress

"All of which you worry about too much. I have it under control. I made enough friends in my fish and me groups…" Carter began to say

"Okay, the day I start to depend on you being in fish groups to bring in clientele is when I should officially quit" Chuck reasoned as Marley couldn't help but notice the invitation that was amongst the pile of mail that was on the table

"What does a fish group consist of?" Nate asked as he took a bite out of an apple

"Just the normal land breathing people" Carter joked as all Chuck could do was shake his head in disbelief while Marley reached forward to grab the invitation to read

"Our official opening, not some party in a building structure is less than a month away and we need to have full capacity…." Chuck began to say once more

"What's a Masquerade Ball?" Marley asked drawing everyone's attention

"A dance. Like I said, we can't just be lax about this…" Chuck began to say once more

"What type of dance?" Marley asked before Chuck looked on at her once more "I mean I haven't been to a dance and I've heard that in this world there's the usual party….but what is this?" she asked

"Have you ever heard of a masquerade or a ball?" Nate asked not trying to sound insulting

"….dear sweet Jesus, you have yet to teach her about the ways of the Upper Eastside?" Carter asked as he looked over at Chuck

"I didn't not teach her about the Upper Eastside, I just figured it was…I had no intention of going and…." Chuck began to reason as he could see Carter and Nate's eyes giving him a look before he looked over at Marley "…it's a dance with oversized gowns and fancy, frilly things with masks everywhere that people wear to conceal themselves" he explained

"Like Halloween?" Marley asked

"Somewhat…well yes" Chuck said "Would you?...you don't want to go, do you?" he asked with a bit of a laugh secretly hoping that she didn't want to go

"….sure" Marley replied hesitantly as she wasn't sure she could turn him down since she had made such an effort to ask about it

"There you have it, we have ourselves two kiddies going to the ball" Carter smiled on "Monkey and I will be in attendance but I wouldn't dare say what Monkey will go dressed as" he teased once more as Marley, Nate, and Chuck just looked at him "I would just like to state the obvious and that is I have single handedly proven that a gold fish can pass it's life expectancy and I'm proud as well as Monkey" he told them.

* * *

The buzz on set had gone from the immediate female reaction to Patrick Lagos being a part of the test shots for the new It-Girl line that they were sure was generating buzz all on it's own to the magic and electricity that was created during the session. It was no surprise that Patrick had a certain edge about himself that was daring and made any woman want to be daring around him, but never did Blair think that she could find the allure of a man so attractive. Maybe it was the fact that any sort of sexual vibe made her go into over drive or maybe it was the fact that he just drew her in, even when she didn't want to be; all thoughts ran through Blair's mind in a matter of minutes. Creating the perfect shot in more than one scenario, the new buzz had become the electrifying kiss that was shared between Patrick and Blair. Knowing that once their lips parted no sense of privacy would be given, Blair played it off as a business while she waited until the director of the photoshoot gave her the go ahead that she was done for the day. Heading back to the dressing room, Blair's immediate thought was to locate Dan as she begun to realize that he was still there by the mention of the catering group and in that moment she was torn from her haze of Patrick. Opening the door to see she had some bit of silence to herself, Blair immediately walked over pour herself a glass of vodka as she needed something to calm her nerves.

"Since when do you drink in the afternoon?" Dan asked nearly startling Blair

"Holy crap Humphrey!" Blair jumped as she clenched on tight to her glass, in hopes that she wouldn't drop it

"You drink now?" Dan asked

"No….I just needed something to….don't judge" Blair said trying to explain but found that she couldn't

"So you're shoot….that was, that was something" Dan replied unable to hide his clear frustration

"Something as in how Humphrey?" Blair asked

"Something as in I wasn't quite sure what garment was being sold. I mean clothes are supposed to be sold but that….it just didn't strike me as an approach you would take" Dan said

"Well you'll be glad to know that I didn't take it. Our ad group thought it'd be wise to go along with what the current times of all ads" Blair said

"Since when do you go along with what others are doing?" Dan questioned

"Dan, I have a drink in hand. I'm a bit more shaky than I thought I would be, so excuse me if I can't exactly debate the strategies of my business with you" Blair said a bit rattled with the questions that he was asking her "What did you want to talk about?" she asked

"….I wanted to….I wanted to talk to you about dinner tonight" Dan said

"What about it?...is Dorota trying to make that new pork dish she's picked up?" Blair asked

"No" Dan said "….I was planning on bringing Ivy" he said as Blair seemed a bit surprised by the mention

"You want to bring your girlfriend to my mother's house for a family dinner? Wow, insensitive much Humphrey" Blair said

"What difference would it make? It's not like…we're good, right? We're comfortable with each other…." Dan went on to say

"She's my mother" Blair stated

"If you have a problem with this then I'll gladly cancel" Dan told her as if he wanted some sort of indication beyond the regular dislike of having Ivy over for dinner. Looking on at him, Blair just sighed as she didn't want to jeopardize the progress they were making

"Fine, but…fine. I'm fine with it. Ecstatic" Blair replied sarcastically

"Are we still going to the movies?" Dan asked

"Yes, I mean I'm not bothered if that's what you think" Blair replied just as the door opened abruptly with the girls walking through with Patrick in tow. Looking over at Patrick to see that his button up shirt was opened just enough for his abs to be shown, Blair couldn't help but think back to the kiss they had shared. Making eye contact with each other, Patrick wasn't afraid to show that his clear like was of Blair while all Dan could do was look on, deciphering each look between the two.

"Thank you again for doing this for us" Jenny said as the girls walked over towards their purses while Dan and Blair tried to play off the tension that was between them

"No prob. I actually enjoy you guys, you're what the industry needs at this point in time since things are becoming so cut and dry" Patrick replied

"What's your plans for the night?" Justine asked

"Oh, just the usual party at Puff Daddy's house and then catching a yacht to Venice" Patrick replied as they all took it seriously until he let out a laugh "I'm joking" he smiled

"Oh, yeah. We so know that" April said as she laughed

"I wasn't going to do much but hang around the hotel" Patrick replied "Grab some crappy pizza and make it through with basic television, my recipe of a not so good time" he laughed

"Oh well, if you want good food then you should just go over to Blair's house. Dorota makes a mean pork dish" Justine said as Dan and Blair were alarmed by the suggestion

"Uh actually, it's going to be or at least the hope is to keep it a family dinner" Dan reasoned

"Oh you two are related?" Patrick asked as he looked over at Dan

"….long story but no, he's just….he's like a brother to me" Blair said awkwardly as Dan just looked at her "I'm not sure you would like the whole sit down at the table and…."she began to say

"I would" Patrick said to Blair's surprise "….my family was big on the tradition of sitting around a table. I never quite did it so while working because it just consists of me and I don't exactly like having managers around to eat dinner with on a regular basis because of the constant stare they give me if I exceed the normal limit of fries" he said

"Well…" Blair said as she couldn't help but feel Dan's eyes staring at her, wishing that she wouldn't invite this stranger to the dinner "Sure" she smiled weakly as he smiled

"Great. What time should I be there? Or what time do you break bread?" Patrick asked

"Can't really give you a time, we're going to the movies prior to dinner and…." Dan began to say

"The movie you guys are seeing ends at 5:30, so six would be your best bet" Jenny quickly chimed in

"Great, six it is" Patrick said as he looked over at Blair "I look forward to seeing you again" he said as Blair couldn't help but let a smile slip, hating that she was becoming weak around him

"Yeah" Blair just nodded as she didn't want come across as too eager towards him

"Sharp" Dan quickly added as everyone shifted their attention towards him "…we start on time, so it'd kind of…be rude if you were late and I would hate for you to have to deal with Dorota….because she is one tough cookie" he laughed off trying to scare Patrick

"Yeah, ignore him" Blair said after a few moments of awkward silence

* * *

Holding the final pose in the mirror along with the other members of her crew, Marley let out a smile as they had finally nailed the dance routine they just learned. Making good on the final run through of the routine, Marley went over to grab her bag as the rest of her crew began to get ready to leave. Grabbing her bottle of water, Marley took a few quick swigs as she just laughed along with her friends. Coming out of the warehouse together, Marley was caught up in conversation as the ultimate goal was to get to popular street battle that every street crew had wanted to reach and claim as the best. Spotting the girl as she came out, Chuck quickly undid his suit jacket and made his way out of the town car to await the young girl. Noticing that her friends attention had shifted, Marley looked over to see Chuck awaiting by the usual black towncar.

"No, no, no. Don't walk over…and he's walking over" Marley said to herself

"Ladies" Chuck greeted as he approached

"We'll catch up with you later" Marley's friend told her before they all walked off with a bit of laughter

"You know that whole lil orphan Annie scenario? I really feel like your trying to push for the Daddy Warbucks stature" Marley said once they were alone

"What is that?" Chuck asked

"Annie? You've never seen it?" Marley asked

"I wouldn't have the puzzled look if I did know" Chuck said "This is the whole dance studio that you practice at?" he asked as he looked on

"Yes, this is the humble abode" Marley said as she looked back at the warehouse "It's pretty quiet during the day but gets some shady activity in the daytime" she said

"Can't say I'm surprised" Chuck sighed

"So are you planning to dance or something? What's with the surprise visit?" Marley asked

"You mentioned this morning that you wanted to go to the ball" Chuck said

"Right….and that warrants a pop up visits?" Marley asked

"You can't exactly go to the ball without having the proper attire….and possibly the proper etiquette" Chuck said

"I have proper etiquette?!" Marley stated

"You put your elbows on the table, you use the wrong fork when eating, you don't place your napkin in the proper positioning, you sit improper, you slouch…." Chuck began to list

"Okay, I think I get the point" Marley stated "I'll be sure to be proper in the span of two days to meet your standards" she said

"I don't need you to meet my standards, I just don't think you understand that the Upper Eastside way of life is that you pick on the little things the outside world is not used to" Chuck said

"And me being the outsider would become the easiest of targets?" Marley asked

"Potentially…well most likely" Chuck told her as Marley just groaned in frustration

"Maybe I should stay back then. A good marathon is coming on and…." Marley began to sa

"You're going. You made a point to find out about so you're going" Chuck quickly interrupted her

"What if I run away again?" Marley asked trying to find an angle to get out of going

"I'd only find you and I really don't want to use my P.I. for tasks such as finding you" Chuck replied as he began to walk back towards the car to open up the door "You want it and you shall receive it" he said

"Can we compromise on this?" Marley asked as she reluctantly walked towards the car

"Not at the moment" Chuck told her before he motioned for her to get in the car "C'mon, I don't have all day" he told her before she eventually got in the car.

**Hey now call it a spliff 'cause you know that you will  
Oh you bite your friend like chocolate  
You say, we'll go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**

Looking on at herself strangely in the mirror as she was in her under garments, Marley wasn't sure what to expect upon arrival at the little boutique. It was all a blur to her upon entering because once she was brought in, she was quickly taken back by a group of women. Swarming and measuring, taking clothes after clothes off with protest from the girl, Marley found herself in a room filled with mirrors. Wondering where Chuck's whereabouts, Marley could only think that this was Chuck's plan, to have her captured and thrown to the wolves of women that used their measuring items as forms of torture for the young girl. Noticing the first dress brought in, Marley couldn't help but think how fancy it looked as it was by far more expensive than any Marshall's dress she had gotten or any Goodwill item she had lucked up on. Immediately engulfed into the dress, Marley was put into the dress before the curtains were immediately opened for her to step out. Cautiously making her way out to see Chuck with the owner of the boutique, Chuck looked her over for a few moments before he pulled out his wallet.

"We'll take it" Chuck said as he handed over his credit card while Marley was once again taken by the women as they began to relieve her of the dress so that they could wrap it up in it's proper package.

**Now we run run away from the boys in the blue, and my car smells like chocolate  
Hey now think about what you do, think about what they say, think about how to think  
Pause it play it, pause it play it, pause it**

Pulling up in front of the building, Chuck quickly put his phone away before the door was opened up for him and Marley. Immediately being escorted inside of the building, Marley could only trail behind as she never quite knew what to expect. The further she entered the building in to what was a laid out dining area, Marley could only imagine the task ahead of her as Chuck walked up to greet the elderly woman that was waiting for them. Showing them into the dining area, Marley couldn't help but notice a crew of butlers standing behind each chair as if they were waiting for their marching orders. Walking towards her seat, Marley saw Chuck standing next to her chair before she quickly pulled it out and took her seat. Sitting by herself for a few moments, Marley looked over at the elderly woman, who was looking at her with the sternest look she has ever seen.

"Up" The woman told Marley before she quickly got up

"What'd I do?" Marley asked as she looked from the woman to Chuck

"You must wait for all to be seated before taking your seat" The woman told her

"Isn't this all?" Marley asked

"No, this is not all" The woman said before one of the butlers joined them to make an even number of guests that were to simulate a dinner setting "Now this is all" she said before they all proceeded to take their seat

"….I'm confused, do I sit now?" Marley asked

**Oh we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no  
Yeah we're dressed in black from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it. no we're never gunna' quit it no**

"Rule, don't put any item on the table, which includes the latest fad, texting. Rule, speak loudly and clearly when spoken to. So leave the What's up and Holla at me for the outside…" The woman began to say

"Who says holla at me anymore?" Marley questioned

"Rule, place you napkin on your lap after everyone is seated but only do so after our host has moved his or her napkin. Rule, sit up straight and don't slouch. Rule, don't ask frequent menu questions….it's annoying, plain and simple. Rule, let the host take the lead when ordering. Rule, order easy foods to eat, less attention on the mouth and more on the miracle I will have performed with your etiquette. Rule, work outside in when it comes to your utensils for each entrée. Rule, cut your food into one piece at a time while taking bite sized bites of your salad…." The woman began to spout out, rule after rule after rule

"How many rules are there?" Marley asked in disbelief

"Rule, hold your knife or fork with the thumb and three fingers. Rule…." The woman said as she once again began to spout out rules.

**Now you're never gunna' quit it, Now you're never gunna' quit it, Now you're never gunna' quit it  
If you don't start smoking it, that's what she said  
She said we're dressed in black, head to toe, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**

Taking his jacket off to put on the back of the chair, Chuck rolled up his sleeves as he made his way out on to the deserted ballroom floor that they had entered into. Looking on at the floor, Marley was caught off guard by the array of lights that was turned on. Taking in the sparkle from the hanging chandelier pieces that hung, Marley just spun around in amazement while Chuck just looked on at her. Turning to look over at Chuck, Marley was motioned over by him in the middle of the dance floor.

"I never took you for a dancer?" Marley asked

"I'm not" Chuck said as he held his hand up "Though there are two main dances that will be done, and while I had to suffer through learning them, I suppose I could recall for your benefit" he said "Hand up" he told her

"I feel so lucky" Marley replied before she put her hand up "This is pure etiquette torture" she whimpered

"And yet you'll thank me later" Chuck replied

"Oh, I highly doubt that" Marley replied with a bit of laughter

**Hey now we're building up speed as we're approaching the hill  
Oh my hair smells like chocolate  
Hey now you say you're gunna' quit it but you're never gunna' quit it  
Gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it, gotta get it, go!  
and play it cool**

Looking through his e-mails as he sat, Chuck let out a yawn before he noticed the time. Looking over at the chair, Chuck became alarmed to see that it was empty. Quickly getting up from his seat, Chuck looked around the salon to see every other woman but the little woman that he had entered with. Hearing a clearing of the throat, Chuck turned around to see the new dolled up look that Marley had as he couldn't help but notice the distinct difference in the girl. Giving her an exquisite look over as if this was the most expensive piece that had to considered of every detail, Chuck walked towards her with the sternest of looks. Looking on at his serious look, knowing that he was looking over his purchase more than he was looking on at her, Marley couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" Marley said trying to keep herself together before she once again bust into laughter

"What's funny?" Chuck asked

"…your nostrils do that whole flaring thing when you try to be so serious" Marley said trying to contain her laughter but was unable to "It's like open, shut , open, shut" she mocked

"I'd like to return the girl" Chuck sighed as he slowly covered his nose while Marley just continued to laugh

**Oh and you said we go where nobody knows, with guns hidden under our petticoats  
No we're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no  
Yeah we're dressed in black, from head to toe, we've got guns hidden under our petticoats  
We're never gunna' quit it, no we're never gunna' quit it no**

* * *

Sitting in silence as they drove in the car, Blair let out a sigh as she rested her head against the back of the seat. With their evening plans set, Blair felt as if she had to prepare her mind in order to handle the fact that Ivy was going to be in her home, parading around as Dan's girlfriend. There had only been numerous times upon times that Blair had remembered the annual dinners being with Dan and her, but to watch him with someone else would be something she couldn't predict on how she would handle. While Blair sat in contemplation, Dan couldn't help but look over at Blair, hoping that she would say something in regards to calling off this spur of the moment decision to have some model attend dinner. In the back of his mind, Dan knew Patrick had an angle for coming to the dinner. Having dinner with Eleanor Waldorf and the up and coming Blair Waldorf, it all had to be an angle he thought to himself as it only made him more frustrated. Knowing that most of the girls on set were swooning over him, Dan was caught off guard that Blair seemed to be under the same spell.

"I can feel you staring Humphrey" Blair sighed

"I'm just trying to understand something" Dan said

"The movie wasn't really all that complicated…." Blair began to say

"Not the movie, I mean I got that. I just…I'm trying to understand how a guy can make a career off of modeling" Dan laughed to himself

"That's what your thinking about? How am I supposed to know?" Blair questioned

"You work with models and you see them come and go, right?" Dan asked

"Yes, but I don't exactly record the time and date in which they depart" Blair said

"All I'm saying is that modeling is a joke" Dan said

"Be careful with your statements, last time they had you open for a rude awakening…"Blair said

"That's different. You actually do and have a job, which is ultimately confusing as to why you're now modeling, but we won't get into that" Dan said

"Oh, thank you. I greatly appreciate that" Blair replied sarcastically just as the bellhop opened the door for her and Dan as they got out the car

"I mean let's just be honest about it, what does a model do?" Dan asked as he followed behind her into the building

"They sale the clothing…." Blair began to say

"Marketing and the brand itself sales the clothing. I picked that up on my short stint on the job" Dan quickly interjected

"Okay, a model can make a line by how they wear it" Blair said

"If a model can define a line then I question the overall line then" Dan quickly replied as they waited for the elevator

"Models are vital" Blair replied

"To what end?" Dan questioned "I don't see the chain of importance featuring a model" he said

"And where exactly does the writer fit in on the chain of importance?" Blair asked as she immediately boarded the elevator once the doors opened up

"We write the stories people tell their kids. We're the hands of the future" Dan said proudly as he joined her on the elevator "Crappy pizza and hotels, that's sounding like the downside of a career rather than an upside" he stated

"You know this how? You ate crappy pizza as a regular for Friday nights" Blair said

"The pizza was never crappy" Dan said

"Oh sweetie, how delusional you really are" Blair laughed

"What pizza? Tell me who and where? I have yet to eat a bad pizza" Dan told her

"That's because your hobby is to eat Humphrey" Blair laughed "You wouldn't know bad food if it bit you in the ass" she said

"The fact that you're avoiding in naming the said bad pizza is a tell, tell sign" Dan told her "You just haven't found the right pizza and he certainly can't expand your mind to the right pizza that will blow your mind" he told her

"That's fine, I don't want pizza to blow my mind, I'd like other things to blow my mind when it comes to him" Blair teased as Dan just looked at her

"You're joking right?" Dan asked after a few moments before she just laughed to herself in silence "Waldorf. Waldorf. You're joking, right?" he asked to only get another moment of silence from her "Waldorf. Waldorf" he said before the elevator doors opened up and she quickly stepped off, relieving herself of her coat to give to Dorota "Waldorf" he whispered trying to get her attention

"Patrick, so nice to see you again" Blair smiled as Patrick rose from his seat to show off the bouqet of purple flowers

"Great to see you" Patrick smiled as he offered the flowers for her while Dan could only look on, secretly mocking the gesture as Ivy walked up to him

"Hey" Ivy said as she kissed him on the lips

"Hey" Dan said quickly turning his attention back towards Patrick and Blair

"Thank you. I'll put these in water" Blair smiled

"So I think that's everyone, should we get ready to eat" Cyrus said before they all gathered around the table to take their seats. Detouring away from the rest of the group, Dan walked over pour himself a drink while Eleanor walked towards him

"Dan, are you okay?" Eleanor asked

"Perfectly fine" Dan smiled "Just so glad we can all come together" he smiled sarcastically as Ivy walked up towards them

"Is everything okay?" Ivy asked

"Everything is fine. Eleanor, this is Ivy. Ivy, this is Eleanor" Dan introduced the two women before he quickly downed his drink then put his drink down to walk away, leaving the two women.

"…your home is nice" Ivy said nervously

**One hour later…**

The sounds of laughter erupted once more as all Dan could do was just roll his eyes in annoyance. Looking over at Ivy, Dan could see that his only ally in all of this was even enjoying the numerous stories that Patrick was telling. From the moment they sat at the table, it seemed as if Patrick had become the darling to everyone and that every word he said was pure gold. Reaching for his glass of champagne, Dan quickly downed it as the glass of champagne was his only saving grace at this point. The way he talked and looked at Blair, it all seemed to annoy him as nothing about Patrick seemed genuine to Dan. Seeing Dorota pass, Dan quickly reached out to grab the bottle of champagne as he quickly poured himself another glass of champagne.

"So yeah, that was my summer in Tuscany" Patrick said

"Tuscany sounds amazing. I've always wanted to go there but could never seem to flee far from France" Blair replied

"That's because the shopping had always been your detour" Eleanor laughed

"Well that too" Blair laughed

"The boutique's in Tuscany are amazing. The garments they have are even being found on the runways now" Patrick told her

"Most definitely, I read in article in Cosmo that said Tuscany had this fabric that a lot of designers wanted" Ivy chimed in to mention

"That's good to know" Eleanor said as a silence came "Ivy, Dan mentions that you're big into fashion as well" Eleanor said as Blair couldn't help but laugh to herself privately.

"I'm not exactly design worthy but I have gone to a few classes. I've done my bit of modeling even" Ivy said

"Modeling, you don't say" Blair said as she looked over at Dan as her point was once again proven

"Yes. Mostly things that weren't exactly press worthy" Ivy said "I've always loved the models that you used in your spreads. I used to post them all over my walls" she said looking over at Eleanor

"Well, I can't take the full credit for that. I had an assistant with an impeccable eye of who brought out the clothing well. I just yelled and designed" Eleanor said

"Oh, Ms. Blair before I forget, your dress for the ball came today" Dorota said

"Thank you Dorota…." Blair began to say before she darted a look over at Dorota

"Ball?" Patrick asked

"It's the Masquerade Ball. It's an annual thing" Ivy said

"Yes, thank you for filling in the blank" Blair said looking over at Ivy strangely

"You familiar with it?" Dan asked as he too looked at Ivy strangely

"….Vanessa used to tell me that you went to all these functions. It was conversation about you" Ivy smiled

"Yeah well, I don't intend to use said dress. Maybe….maybe you could use it, Ivy. I take it you and Dan will be going" Blair sighed as she looked over at Ivy

"Uh…it isn't really. We haven't really discussed that" Dan replied

"Yeah" Ivy said as she noticed Dan's immediate answer

"That's no excuse to throw away a good dress" Patrick said after a few moments of silence

"Oh she won't…. donates to charities often, sometimes before our very eyes" Dorota said as she slowly looked over at Ivy

"And what exactly do you propose?" Blair asked

"….use it" Patrick told her as he looked her dead in the eyes before he turned to look at her, catching everyone's attention with how his attention solely went to Blair "With me. I mean I haven't exactly been to any of these functions but I'm sure that I can pick up something" he said

"You know, I think we actually have locale scouting to do…..so can't really say….is anyone listening?" Dan questioned as he saw that everyone's attention was once again on Patrick and Blair

"Okay, there's no way that I'm just going to show up with some random…." Blair began to say

"Well then I guess you'll have to go out on a leap of faith. I'm psychotic, I'm just asking you to a dance where I'm sure hundreds of people will recognize who I am less in case I turn to be crazy" Patrick laughed

"Can I get a glass of vodka. I apparently am invisible" Dan said as he looked over at Dorota

"It's actually just a silly event" Eleanor laughed noticing the tension that was at the table

"Thank you!" Dan declared as Dorota hesitantly took the glass of champagne away from Dan while he wasted no time in grabbing Ivy's

"Are you being for real?" Blair whispered to Patrick

"Dead serious" Patrick whispered back "Will you do me the honor of being my date or me being your date?" he asked as Blair looked around nervously before her eyes landed on Dan, who seemed to be looking on intently, wondering her answer

"….yes" Blair said after she returned her stare towards Patrick

"Aw, that's so romantic" Ivy smiled just as Dan got up from his seat

"Yeah, yeah. I need a drink" Dan said as he made his way into the kitchen

* * *

Closing the door to the taxi, Serena waved the driver off before she made her way up towards the door. Opening the door like she had done time and time before, Serena made her way into the house. Standing in the foyer for a moment, Serena expected to hear Trip upon entering since this was his usual time of coming back to the house. Waiting for a few moments, Serena made her way into the living room area of the house as she waited for a few moments to see if anyone would make their way into the living room area. Looking over the ball invitation that sat on the table, Serena just laughed to herself as she could see that her mother was in overdrive in reaching everyone and anyone that would listen. Suddenly coming up with the idea to head into the downstairs office, Serena quickly made her way towards the office to see that it was empty with a clear mess on the table top. Just as she began to walk over towards the desk to look on at the mess, hoping to be productive by cleaning up the mess he'd never clean on his own, Serena wasted no time in jumping into the mess but before she could get into a good rhythm she was quickly torn away from the task by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get back. Things got a little crazy" Serena quickly explained to

"No, it's no problem. Did things get crazy with that guy after I left?" Sean asked

"It was fine. Nothing to worry about situation" Serena said as she began to put papers away in the drawer

"That's kind of hard to do" Sean sighed

"What is?" Serena asked

"Not worry about you. Especially with…things aren't as they seem" Sean sighed

"What does that mean?" Serena asked

"Nothing. I'm just talking out of my head" Sean said

"Are you sure because….a person just doesn't say things are as they seem without it meaning something" Serena said as a silence came between them on the phone

"How well do you know Trip?" Sean quickly asked

"…uh, pretty well. I've known him my whole life practically" Serena laughed "Why?" she asked

"Because I just don't think he's what you think" Sean said

"Meaning what?" Serena asked as she stopped shuffling through the papers

"….meaning that I don't think he's who you think" Sean said "….he's a politician and they tend to lie easily" he said

"Do you have facts to back this up?" Serena asked

"Not exactly…."Sean began to say

"Then how exactly can you say that he's a liar?" Serena asked

"Because some people play into their roles. No matter how hard they try to shed the image, they play into it and I think he just preyed on you because you were weak at the time…."Sean began to say

"Weak? What are you talking about?" Serena asked as Sean grew silence "Is this what you wanted to talk to me about earlier?" she questioned

"…can we talk face to face. This will all make sense when we see each other. Rochelle…" Sean began to say

"And this is where the crazy is starting to make sense" Serena laughed "Rochelle tells you something and you then come to me, thinking I'm one way and automatically feel like you have to step in to make the decision for me…."she began to say

"It's not like that" Sean quickly replied

"Then tell me. What did Rochelle say?" Serena asked as silence came once again

"She just said some things that are finally starting to make sense to me. Things that make me upset with myself, upset with you, upset with everything…." Sean began to say

"Okay, I'm just confused. Why are you upset with me? What did I do?" Serena questioned

"You let go! You let go too easily!" Sean blurted out quickly

"Excuse me?" Serena questioned in disbelief

"I know this sounds random but this will all make sense when we talk, so we need to talk now…" Sean began to say

"I actually think we need to stop talking" Serena quickly replied

"Serena…" Sean began to say

"Look, I don't know what Rochelle told you and I personally don't want to know because I don't feel like rehashing stuff we said that we had moved on from. We moved on. I'm with someone else, I'm trying to make my relationship work and you telling me I gave up too easily is insane and just….it sounds crazy" Serena said

"Or maybe it doesn't. Maybe this is the stuff I've always wanted to say but was too coward to say it" Sean said "I'm saying it now because I've finally made sense of it and I think if we just talk about it, you'll see that London is where it all went wrong" he said

"….no,no. I don't want to talk about London. I want to forget it. London is where you broke my heart. London is when I told you the one thing I wanted only one person to know. London has been removed from my mind, so I'm no rehashing it or talking about it" Serena said as a silence came between them once again

"Serena, this is me…."Sean began to say

"Yes, and….you're too late" Serena said as tears welled up in her eyes while she turned to look out the window, seeing that Trip was making his way through the garden with Ann "…things are a little off right now with Trip but it's not to the point where I'm ready to just end things. At the end of the day, I'm committed to him and I'm happy. So if whatever you have to say is something to break up my relationship…then because it's you, I ask that you respect me enough not to tell me" she said as the silence once again plagued them before Serena quickly ended the call. Taking a few moments to compose herself from the unexpected conversation with Sean, Serena looked on at the stack of papers to notice a certain paper that stood out the most to her. Reaching for it, Serena began to read it "….thank you for your international support and the future funding…" she began to read to herself

"What are you doing here?" David asked as Serena quickly looked up to see him and before Serena could even reply they were joined by Trip and Anna

"Serena. What are you doing here?" Trip asked as a smile quickly came to his face

"I had the same question" David said as he walked over towards the desk just as Serena began to walk towards Trip and Anna

"I was coming to see you, thought I'd find you here….I waited" Serena said as David began to put away papers

"I take this is you taking me up on our original plans?" Trip asked

"Original plans?" Serena asked a bit confused

"The ball" Trip said "Can't say that I'm thrilled to go but I was hoping that one way or another, I'd run into you and we'd go back to normal" he smiled

"Things are normal. We're normal" Serena said mustering up a smile before Trip leaned in to hug her

* * *

Making their way through the hotel lobby, the girls quickly boarded the elevator as they had done time and time before. Each busying themselves with their phones, April made her conversation apparent as she laughed and giggled non stop from the messages that Jesse was sending her. Justine and Jenny quickly looked on at each other as they both just rolled their eyes at April's newly formed relationship that she had going. Thanking the high heavens that the elevator doors opened up, Justine and Jenny nearly knocked April over as they rushed down the hallway. Pulling her key card out to open the door, Jenny quickly tossed her purse to the side as she made a straight shot towards the bar, bypassing the waiting Georgina on the way. Noticing that the anticipation had all worn off on them meeting up, Georgina just tossed her magazine on to the table before leaning back on the sofa. Closing the door behind her, April made her way in still in a fit of laughter.

"What's with tickle me Elmo?" Georgina asked

"She's on the verge of losing her virginity" Justine said

"Through texting? She's got miles to go before that happens" Georgina said

"Thank you, I've been saying the same thing" Jenny stated

"Aw, guys you won't believe what Jesse just text me" April stated "MYM" she told them

"And that means?" Justine asked

"Miss you much. I have someone that misses me now, imagine how much he'll miss me after our four week anniversary" April said "Oh wow, I should probably think of a gift to give him for our one month anniversary" she then said

"Okay moving on to sanity, were you able to find out anything about the Jack?" Justine said quickly changing gears

"None whatsoever because I have my own issues to deal with" Georgina said

"Uh, color me confused but you're supposed to help not do your own thing" Jenny said

"There's no stipulation to days off so I just decided to implement a vacation" Georgina said

"That's not how this works" Jenny said

"Look, I've done my portion in this. Ivy is racking up debt that Dan just doesn't seem to care about, she's so desperate to get on to the scene that she's having dinners at the Waldorf's…." Georgina said

"Dinner at the Waldorf's? that's not doing your part, that's trying to create an actual relationship" April said

"Ivy will hang herself, I'm telling you" Georgina said

"We can't depend on that" Jenny said

"So then what? You depend on me sabotaging her while you guys just plot to put them together?" Georgina questioned

"That's our immediate plan but yes, that's the future and only goal" April said

"We currently have a plan in motion" Jenny said

"Yay, let's have cookies and drink milk" Georgina replied sarcastically

"Are you being for real? I kind of do have a sugar craving going" April said as Justine just shook her head

"You guys can plot and scheme all you want to but at some points, it has to be them. Blair and Dan have to want to be together or want to be something because you can't force them to love. Maybe they won't even get to love but will reach like? Maybe they'll just be best friend? It could have numerous possibilities but it all has to begin and end with one of them deciding what path they want to go down" Georgina said "I'm sorry but I'm not enduring this monumental wannabe social climber longer because at the end of the day, it all falls on Dan and Blair" she said

"Are you going back on our deal?" Jenny asked

"….no. I'm just taking a break to get actual evidence that I'm not wasting my time" Georgina said "It's put up or shut up time kiddies, and maybe that's more on your end than it is mine" she said

"Which means that your plan really has to work" April sighed as she looked over at Justine

* * *

Sitting in her cubical in the wee early morning hours at the library, Blair looked on at the book once more before jotting down her notes. Once she was finished with her writing, Blair looked on at the card to make sure it met her approval before she began to shuffle them all together to her liking. Looking over at the clock, Blair found that she had extra time since she wouldn't have to make her usual stop at the cafeteria. Grabbing her books along with her coffee from her previous engagement with Patrick, Blair began to make her way out of her cubical and the library. Seeing the sun begin to peak out a bit, Blair laughed to herself as only a few students managed to be on campus this early while the others got to lag behind. Walking through the dimly lit walkways, Blair was immediately alarmed by the sounds coming from behind her. Turning to look back, Blair didn't see anything that fed into her suspicions so she continued to walk. Once again hearing noise from behind her, Blair quickly turned around to see nothing once more. Looking around a bit longer than normal to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks, Blair turned back in complete surprise to see the dark figure before she used her natural instinct to just attack. Using her oversized purse to attack the figure, Blair quickly shoved the guy into the bushes as she continued to hit him with her purse.

"Blair! It's me!" Dan called out as he blocked her hits

"Dan!? What the hell?" Blair asked in disbelief as she let up on her attack

"Holy crap you're stronger than I thought. I think I have a twig in my ass" Dan groaned in pain as he struggled to get out of the bush

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on people. The proper thing to do is to tell them that you're there" Blair said as Dan stretched out

"I was trying to catch up with you, not mug you" Dan said

"Yeah well, Vanya got brutally attacked by a mugger in the park. Dorota says she's all worried about him not producing rabies or I think she said babies, either way, don't sneak up on people" Blair told him "What are you even doing here?" she asked as Dan couldn't help but notice the cup of coffee she had in her hand

"Since when do you go to the Coffee Bean?" Dan questioned

"You came here to see my coffee? Humphrey, you've truly become pathetic" Blair said

"No, since when do you drink Coffee Bean? You're not that big of a coffee snob to do Coffee Bean, you're the average, which means you'll do for Starbucks because it's known world wide" Dan concluded

"Are you serious psychoanalyzing my coffee?" Blair asked

"….Patrick. He seems like a Coffee Beaner" Dan concluded

"You know, being in a college setting has allowed me to become hip to the slang and I'm pretty sure that word in general will lead to you getting more than just a twig in your ass" Blair said before she continued to walk as Dan limped behind her hurriedly

"You know it's just so strange how you're changing all of a sudden" Dan said

"Yes, I'm changing because I'm drinking a cup of coffee from the Coffee Bean" Blair replied sarcastically

"What were you even doing there?" Dan asked

"…if you must know, I met up with Patrick. He left his wallet over at my place and we met up so I could return it to him" Blair said

"Met up? Left over at your place? You took him to the townhouse?" Dan questioned "I thought you were tired? You turned me down for the midnight screening of Alfred Hitchcock" he said

"I would've turned you down otherwise. I don't particularly like to end my night with Alfred Hitchcock, it's the whole living alone thing that likes to think I'm always safe on my own" Dan said

"So what? You had Patrick come over?" Dan asked

"Why does it matter?" Blair asked

"Because it's a bit much for you to be going to a ball, kissing him at photoshoots, having him over, switching to Coffee Bean…." Dan began to say

"Now you're just being paranoid" Blair laughed "You sound like….nevermind" she said

"Sound like what?" Dan asked

"Nothing" Blair said

"Tell me" Dan said

"You sound like you're jealous" Blair said "You sound like you're jealous of Patrick" she said

"….I'm not. I just think this guy is using you" Dan said

"Right because the only guy that could be interested in me is some pervy kid from Hudson that thinks one chest hair makes him a man" Blair said

"What?" Dan asked in confusion

"Don't ask, it's a long story" Blair quickly replied "Purpose being, I'm having fun with Patrick" she said

"Even though you're changing up your whole personality in order to do so. That's not fun, that's….that's out of character" Dan told her

"To you" Blair said "To me, it's called meeting a guy that knows nothing about the saga of Dan and Blair that isn't afraid to ask me out or take me out to coffee" she said

"And what does that mean?" Dan asked

"It means that I accept you with Ivy, so you don't get to judge who I might or might not like" Blair said as she attempted to walk away before Dan quickly grabbed on to her arm

"….last night, did you? Did you sleep with him?" Dan asked as he looked Blair dead in the eyes

"…I'm having fun Humphrey. Lord knows I deserve it" Blair said as she pulled her arm away from him "I've got to get to class" she said softly as all Dan could do was just look at her in disbelief while he just watched her walk away.

* * *

Opening up the fridge to look on at the bare selection that was available to him, Tyler grabbed the last fruit cup before he turned to grab a spook from the drawer. Heading back into the living room area, Tyler opened up his fruit cup as he could only hope that he could treasure this fruit cup the same as if he would've found pizza in the box. Eating his fruit cup, Tyler closed his eyes hoping that it would somehow morph into the pizza he desired only to find that it was nowhere near the pizza he desired. Opening his eyes to see Sean pacing the floor in serious contemplation, Tyler could only wait until Sean would come to his full and complete moment of thought before he jumped in. Pacing back and forth, thinking over and over to himself as to how things went so horribly wrong, Sean came to his sudden stop before he looked over at Tyler.

"I should seriously consider child abuse. You only have a fruit cup in your fridge, how do you feed Mike?" Tyler questioned

"It's called I ate it all" Sean said "And I was planning on having that for my lunch" he said

"You're a sad, sad man if this is considered your lunch" Tyler said

"I need you to focus" Sean said grabbing the fruit cup away from Tyler

"And I needed you to have food" Tyler replied

"If you weren't off chasing all things Gossip Girl then you would come to the reality that would have you at a grocery store to put food in your house" Sean said

"And yet in your reality, you weren't at a grocery store either" Tyler said "Oh, the irony" he laughed

"Hypothetically, if someone tells you something that solidifies your original doubts, do you have grounds to consider what they say as fact?" Sean asked

"Depends on the person" Tyler said

"Let's say…a person that you have to deal with for a very long time and was at one point in time an unreasonable person towards the person that they revealed said info about" Sean said

"Oh, God. Not this again" Tyler groaned

"What? I didn't say anything" Sean said

"You don't have to. I can tell thoughts of Serena when I see it" Tyler said

"It's a valid thought" Sean reasoned

"Valid thought is you not pacing, valid thought is you knowing what to do and implementing it. This invalid thought is you overthinking the stupid thing you're going to do" Tyler said "Just give me time, maybe I can find a psychologist that can cure you of said stupid thoughts that could involve a gun of any sort" he said

"I'm being serious" Sean said

"As am I" Tyler said "You get irrational when it comes to Serena" he said as a silence came between them

"….I need a suit. I need a mask" Sean said

"And point in case, that statement alone. Why do you need a suit and a mask?" Tyler asked

"Because we're going to a ball" Sean said before he quickly made his way into his bedroom to shuffle through his closet

"Uh, no. I do the minimum of social events out of respect for my mother but I don't voluntarily go. I'm not them" Tyler said

"Them would include your sister, who is very much them and it wouldn't kill you to kind of show attention towards Georgina" Sean said

"I show attention, I show a lot of attention" Tyler said

"I'm not talking about that kind. I think you should evolve from underneath the sheets and come up to land, walk amongst people while giving her attention" Sean said

"What? Like a date?" Tyler asked

"Precisely. Get in her head, instead of inserting yours in her" Sean told her "Where do we find masks?" he asked in confusion

* * *

Getting out of the car, Georgina looked on at the house for a few moments as she couldn't help but feel a flood of memories come back to her. Running her hand through her hair, Georgina took a deep breath before she made her way up the small set of stairs. Kneeling down, Georgina lifted the mat to see the key was still there where they had always kept it. Grabbing the key, Georgina rose to her feet before she inserted the key into the key hole to let herself in. Making her way into the house, Georgina looked around for a bit before she closed the door behind her. Heading towards Katie's room, Georgina quickly took a seat on the floor as she looked under Katie's bed. Seeing that the boxes were still organized the way her mother had left it last, Georgina pulled a box out as she quickly opened it up to look on at the pictures that had been of Katie before her cell phone began to ring.

"I was wondering when you would call" Georgina answered the phone

"I thought you were still upset" Katie said

"Yeah well, you should be used to that" Georgina said "Got in contact with Mac, he wasn't eager to hear from me" she said

"You two left things on bad terms if I remember correctly. I don't think guys like being used to sleep with their roommates" Katie said

"It was boarding school, everyone was sleeping with everyone" Georgina reasoned

"You played on his emotions" Katie said

"And you're now siding with the computer nerd?" Georgina asked "Boy, I'm beginning to question this family loyalty" she said

"You have my loyalty Georgy" Katie said

"Then I trust I'll get a straight answer when I ask you a question I'm dying to know" Georgina said

"Depends on the question" Katie said

"Where are you?" Georgina asked after a few moments of silence came between them

"Where I have always been" Katie replied

"You must think I'm stupid" Georgina laughed "…you're off the grid Katie. You forget I have my own ties to Monaco to know that you chartered a plane out…" she said

"I had to get away for a bit. Political upheaval is getting to be a bit much…" Katie began to say

"Bullshit!" Georgina quickly replied "Where are you? And I want the truth?" she asked

"I'm handling things…"Katie began to say

"No, I don't care. I especially don't like to hear that load of crap because your business has yet to make sense to me. Now tell me where you are so I can personally see to the fact that you're ass gets dragged back to Monaco or Budapest if need be so no one can find you" Georgina said

"Budapest?" Katie questioned

"I figured you might alter your identity to some form of a monk since you morph into different personalities all the time" Georgina said "Catalina being this years latest" she said

"It's been the same since boarding school" Katie said

"And it's still a horrible name and don't think your changing the subject. Where are you?" Georgina asked

"….I'm safe. That's all you need to know" Katie told her before she quickly ended the call while all Georgina could do was groan in frustration

"Dammit, where are you Katie?!" Georgina said to herself as she threw the box against the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, Georgina got up from the floor as she began to walk over to collect the photos before her phone began to ring again. "I'm not playing anymore" she immediately answered the phone

"I'm glad to hear that you aren't. What's up with you?" Tyler asked as he was caught off guard by Georgina's tone

"Nothing. I'm just dealing with an Ivy crisis" Georgina sighed "What do you want?" she asked

"Gee, so glad to hear that you're in a good mood. Makes what I'm about to ask that much easier" Tyler replied sarcastically

"Oh, no. Please don't tell me you're going to be that guy that asks me to that stupid mask party?" Georgina asked as she could

"How can you tell?" Tyler asked

"Because you wreak of nervousness and anxiousness" Georgina said

"True but I'm not nervous to ask" Tyler said "Sean suggested that we move beyond the bed…" he began to say

"We have. There was that stint in the office, the bathroom at the diner, then…" Georgina began to say

"And I get the point" Tyler quickly stated "Do you want to go or not? The masks and everything?" he asked

"…sex afterwards?" Georgina asked after a few moments

"Pretty much" Tyler quickly replied

"Fine. Whatever" Georgina replied

"Do you want…." Tyler began to say

"Oh, dear sweet God we're not driving together" Georgina replied

"Again thank you for making this less awkward" Tyler replied

* * *

In a matter of hours, the city was in a buzz as the stars of the city had finally begun to make news headlines. The annual Masquerade Ball was nothing short of a society event masterpiece that had all the media sources a buzz in their instant feedback as to the guests. Wanting a bit of seclusion, Lilly picked a bit of a mountainside retreat that was a mere ten minutes out of city limits, but the property was beyond exquisite with a woodsy feel that made all the sins of a Masquerade party all that more thrilling. With each entrance, the object of finding out who was who was only the allure upon coming with the masks being more extravagant as the next. Looking on at the pathway of lights leading into the castle like mansion, Marley took a deep breath as she was in disbelief that this was the world she chose to engulf herself in. Torn from her thoughts by the opening of the door, Chuck waited for her for a moment before he leaned down to see the nervousness that was on her face.

"You'll be fine. Just remember everything you learned" Chuck told her

"That doesn't help me" Marley said

"…you'll be fine" Chuck said as he extended his hand out towards her and assisted her out of the car. Looking over to see Nate in his dashing suit, Marley smiled weakly as she stood in between the two

"If there's ever a night to be christened" Nate laughed he said as he offered his arm out to her as she linked her arm in his while they continued to walk. The closer they got, they each put on their respective masks upon entering as Marley took in the full display of lavishness of what it was like to live amongst the rich, it was all like a dream to her that continued to leave her in awe

"Remember, leave your sins within this wall" Nate whispered to her before he broke away from her arm to walk down the opposite staircase while Chuck escorted her down

_**Meanwhile…**_

Grabbing a glass of champagne upon making their entrance, Carter clenched on tight to his fish bowl while he sipped on his glass. Looking over at his friend, Carter was still quite surprised that Dan had changed his mind in coming to the ball. No plans had been made on Dan's part to come but Carter always welcomed the bonding time with his friend as any excuse to hang out. Noticing that Dan looked around eagerly, Carter put his glass down on the closest table before he walked up beside Dan.

"You looking for Waldorf?" Carter asked

"….I'm here to prove a point" Dan said

"Which would ultimately be to Waldorf" Carter concluded "You're becoming transparent my friend" he laughed before Carter nudged him to look up at the top of the staircase. Pulling his mask up, Dan looked up at the top to see Blair and Patrick walking down arm and arm.

"C'mon. I don't want us to get spotted" Dan said unable to look anymore before he looked over at Carter

"How are we going to get spotted?" Carter questioned

"You're the only one carrying a pimped out fish bowl in hand" Dan said before he quickly put his mask back on.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Finishing up the last of their pampering, Jenny let out a sigh as she put her make up in her clutch. Turning to take a seat on the sofa in the oversized restroom, Jenny looked on to see April still on her phone texting. Shaking her head in disbelief with how much April was texting, Jenny couldn't be upset as she knew she was the one that linked the two together. Coming out of the stall with her flushed out bladder, Justine breathed a sigh of relief as she began to wash her hands before turning back to look at the girls.

"Are we ready?" Justine asked

"Aw, he just put thinking of you like I think of a thought" April smiled happily at Jesse's text

"The next time you make a love connection, don't" Justine quickly looked over at Jenny

"You have no idea how much I appreciate the thoughts of her thinking I was a whore. I'm almost tempted to be said whore just to stop the text mentions" Jenny said

"Are we ready?" Justine asked once more

"We are. Once the clock hits midnight, Cinderella will exist no more" April said

"And that's when we just leave it up to the fates. Will Dan and Blair ever be what they once were? That's the question we'll get to either know to continue or not" Justine said as their moment of truth

_**Meanwhile…**_

Getting the final word of his arrival, the newscaster quickly directed his camera crew towards the top of the staircase. Waving from the top, Trip smiled on at the crowd just taking it in as he felt like some form of a celebrity. Extending his hand out towards Serena, Serena walked out of the shadows to take his hand. Smiling for the cameras, Serena looked on at the flashing bulbs as she could only imagine how much her mother was loving this. Looking over her shoulder, Serena could see David's stare as he urged them on to descend. Going down the steps together, Serena felt like every eye was on her and in that moment she couldn't help but feel suffocated by it. Knowing that there was numerous masks surrounding her, Serena couldn't help but zero in on the navy blue mask that stuck out the most to her as she continued to walk on by.

"The belle of the ball" Nate said as he walked up towards Trip and Serena with his glass of champagne in hand

"Cousin, long time no see" Trip said

"I've been around" Nate smiled

"Will you be around long enough to talk afterwards?" Trip asked

"And miss the stern lecture you'll have coming my way, never" Nate laughed "You've got the big speech coming up, you think I can steal my friend away?" he asked as he looked over at Serena

"I suppose" Trip said

"Thank you boys, you make me feel like quite the transaction" Serena said trying to stay lighthearted in the moment as she took Nate's hand

"C'mon, we have to get you prepped" David told Trip before Trip leaned over to kiss Serena on the cheek. Watching him leave with David, Serena couldn't help but watch as David and Trip made their way towards the back rooms. Questions circling around in her head, Serena wasn't even sure where to start as all she could do was hope for the best. Turning slowly, Serena couldn't help but notice the navy blue mask once more as she looked on, trying to decipher who it was. Before she could even read as to who it was, Nate quickly twirled out onto the dance floor into dancing formation.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Watching as the dancing formation got set, falling back into the darks of the shadows all he could do was look on. Putting his navy blue mask up, Sean wiped his face of the sweat from his face. Trying to keep up with Serena, Sean slowly lost track of her within the crowd. Coming up from behind, Tyler joined Sean as he couldn't help but notice that his friends attention had only been on the dance floor, which he was sure he was looking for Serena.

"You boys like to stay in the shadows. You'll never learn any secrets that way" Georgina said as Tyler and Sean turned to look at her

"Georgina Sparks in dark pink. I would never think that would be your chosen color" Tyler laughed to himself

"The mystery is only beginning for you" Georgina smiled devilishly "Whisk me around won't you?" she asked

"Uh….sure" Tyler said taking Georgina's hand in his, smelling a different scent about her that let him know that she was most likely nervous "Will you be okay?" he said looking over at Sean

"I'll be fine" Sean said before he put his mask back on before

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at herself in the mirror of her compact, she took a deep breath before closing the compact. Turning her attention towards the castle like mansion, she could only imagine it was a maze that she would be walking into and any hope of finding him would be a pure task. Not wanting to sound eager, she just had to look on at this as any other day or night with him, which she was sure would end the same. Opening the door for her once they pulled up at the mansion, she was assisted out as she made her way up the staircase with her black mask in hand as she walked up to the security.

"Name?" The guy asked

"Georgina Sparks" Georgina said as the guy looked through the list

"You can't be" The guy said "Says here that you've already entered the party" he said

Excusing himself from the group conversation, Patrick quickly looked on at his phone to see that he had gotten a message. Seeing that it was from work, Patrick took a few moments to reply back before he headed into the restroom. Splashing some water on his face, Patrick reached over to grab the towel to dry his face as he looked on at himself for a bit. Tossing the towel into the trash, Patrick grabbed his mask before he began to make his way out of the restroom. Putting his glass down once he spotted Patrick, Dan quickly put his mask up as he quickly stepped in front of Patrick.

"Dan. I would've never suspected you in that mask" Patrick smiled

"Yeah, not really my thing" Dan said "This whole thing, the party and all is a bit much but you end up getting used to it…because is the world, the lifestyle" he said "We all wear masks, it's symbolic but true" he said

"Sadly it is" Patrick laughed nervously said as he attempted to walk away but Dan had cut him off once more

"I'm just trying to figure out what mask you're wearing" Dan said as he looked on at Patrick

"Just some mask from a boutique shop" Patrick said

"That's not what I'm talking about" Dan said "…what's your angle?" he asked

"What's your obsession?" Patrick quickly asked

"Don't flatter yourself. I care about Blair" Dan said

"As do I" Patrick said

"Oh, I know that. I just think you have a bit more incentive to care…which is fine but I don't think it's best for her in this moment" Dan said as he looked on at Patrick for a few moments before reaching into his wallet "And if there's one thing I've learned about this world, anyone can be bought…for a certain price" he said handing over the folded up check to Patrick

"….ten thousand dollars" Patrick said as he looked on at the check "Wow, you're really out there on this whole conspiracy theory" he said

"It's like I say, I don't think modeling is quite the profession to sustain a quality life by the means of monetary means" Dan said "Am I wrong?" he asked as Patrick looked on at the check

"…no" Patrick replied

"Good then, so why don't we end tonight and this charade. You can go spend this however you like and we just leave Blair alone….she won't hear about this from me" Dan said as Patrick looked on at him

"It's going to be pretty hard not to tell Blair" Patrick said

"And why is that?" Dan asked

"Because she's watching" Patrick said before Dan quickly turned around to see Blair standing a mere few feet away with her mask pulled up in shock with what she was witnessing. Quickly turning to flee, Dan groaned in frustration as he quickly followed behind her.

"Blair wait!" Dan said as he followed her into the hallway

"Why!?" Blair asked as she caught him off guard with her quick turnaround "Why?!" she asked

"….he's exactly who I thought he was. I was right" Dan said "He's using you" he said

"And you just made it a point to show up tonight, an event you weren't even supposed to be at, to hand him a ten thousand dollar check?!" Blair asked angrily

"I did so to show you that he's only after one thing. He doesn't care about you, his moves are too calculated to care about you…." Dan told her

"Enough!" Blair yelled

"Blair…." Dan began to say

"You couldn't let me have this?" Blair questioned as tears welled up in her eyes

"Not if it's a lie" Dan said

"And you think I'm stupid enough to just fork over money or allow him to play me?! Newflash, I'm not some ditzy girl. It's all a game. Woman and man have been using each other since day one…" Blair said

"So what? You just sleep with him and you pay him for it?" Dan questioned

"I never slept with him!?" Blair yelled "….I enjoyed his company, that's all that it was" she said

"Then why…" Dan began to say

"You made that accusation, I never did" Blair said "I liked having that attention. I liked knowing that I could feel an attraction to someone else, that my body was still connected to my mind that someone could see me in the sexual sense. That connection. I enjoyed that" she said

"We have a connection" Dan said

"No, we have what you're capable of giving me….and what you're capable of giving is fine because I'm not asking for more….but I need more from someone. I need the need" Blair said as she wiped away a tear "I didn't think I did but I do….and you couldn't let me have that. I let you have her, I let you be happy and you can't even let me have this" she said "You want me in one space, your friend and I accept that because I….because it's you. But I will not let you control me" she said

"You can't deny the fact that I was right" Dan sighed

"Yeah, you were right. Good job Humphrey. You cracked the case" Blair said as she clapped for Dan in a sarcastic manner "How is being right going for you so far?" she asked angrily "I'm as I once was before Patrick….alone…" she began to say

"You're not alone" Dan told her as his heart felt as if it was breaking to see her so sad

"In the actual sense no, I'm not alone. In the sense of companionship, yes, I am" Blair told him as she wiped away tears

"C'mon Blair, I was just trying to help. I was trying to….I was trying to look out for you….this wasn't you. None of it and I guess now I see…" Dan began to reason

"You see how I'm just that pathetic to get wrapped up in the allure of a guy and I was pathetic enough to know he was using me but I let him because the big shocker is….I'm using him to fill a void. So thank you for saving me, you were right as you always are" she said wiping away a tear from her face "You know the funny thing, this isn't like you" she stated

"What is?" Dan asked

"To pay someone off? To be this eager to prove a point. This isn't you and certainly isn't him" Blair told him before she turned to leave while Dan just stood there, watching her go, being in the right but feeling like he had done more wrong than a right.

* * *

Stepping away from the dance floor, Chuck made nice as he smiled on at the passing businessmen that he had come to work with. Making his way over towards the bar, Chuck let out a sigh as he began to loosen up his tie loosely. Giving his order to the bartender, Chuck felt a sense of relief upon receiving his drink of choice. Taking a few sips to let the kick of the drink linger, Chuck turned to look on at the party as he couldn't help but spot Carter with his fish bowl in hand. It wouldn't take much to decipher where and who Carter was beneath his mask because of the obvious fish bowl but it was entertaining to see Carter attempt to think he was fooling people.

"At a bar is where you will find him. As always" Jack said as he walked up with his drink in hand and his usual cunning smile

"I was hoping to avoid you" Chuck said as he took a sip of his drink

"You can't say that to your dear sweet old uncle" Jack smiled as he leaned up against the bar along Chuck "Bart's back in town. I take it he's reached out to you?" he asked

"That's really none of your business" Chuck said

"It used to be. Anything dear old daddy did, it was always my business" Jack said

"That was then, this is now" Chuck said "Now, it's not even my business" he said

"It should be. It should be ours" Jack said

"What does that mean?" Chuck asked

"It means that you should stop be oblivious to your birth right" Jack said "You should stop running…" he said

"I'm not running. I'm gaining clarity on what normal is. Normal doesn't consist of having a uncle that makes a sport out of putting my friends through hell. Normal doesn't consist of a father and uncle lobbying to make me choose sides…" Chuck began to say

"And normal is taking in a little black orphan?" Jack asked with a bit of smirk as a silence came between them "I like the effort you put into her. It really shows that you care" he laughed in a taunting manner "But she won't make you any better nor will she give you a different outlook. You hide from the name while outsiders take what is yours" he said "That's….that's pathetic" he said as Chuck just nodded

"Tell me uncle…." Chuck said as he walked up towards Jack to place his hand on his chest "How does it feel to not have a heart?" he said

"And you think by taking in a stray that you all of sudden gain one" Jack laughed "That's weak" he said

"You don't know a damn thing!" Chuck yelled as he slammed his hand down on the counter

"I know that she's your project, she's your latest attempt at humanity. She's what Jenny was. She's what anyone that believe you can be good is or was….she's a walking expiration date" Jack said as Chuck stood with no quick remark coming any time soon "Let me know when you're done pretending" he said patting Chuck on the shoulder before he turned to walk away.

* * *

Looking out at the moon as it began to set, Serena smiled for a moment at how beautiful it made the woods look. Her smile quickly faded as she once again realized that her thoughts were plaguing her more than anything. Taking a few deep breaths, Serena tried to calm herself before she slowly rose to her feet. Reaching over to grab her mask, Serena walked towards the mirror as she begun to put it on, again solidifying that she was hiding behind a mask of confusion. Just as she turned to head towards the door, the door opened up as David made his way into the room.

"Trip is about to go on in twenty minutes" David told her as all she could do was nod

"Thank you for telling me" Serena replied weakly as a silence came between them

"You need to be present Serena. Trip can't convince the people that he's more than capable of being president, if he's always got girlfriend problems" David sighed

"Excuse me?!" Serena asked in disbelief "He can't be president if he's sacrificing things that are important to this state. You know the whole state and not just the parts that self sufficient" she said

"Oh, goodie you know big words" David replied sarcastically

"You're an asshole" Serena quickly replied as she quickly walked past him and made her way down the staircase before David grabbed on to her arm "Let go of me!?" she muttered

"I'm also the asshole that cleans up your messes" David quickly replied

"What?!" Serena asked

"Oh c'mon Serena, you can't honestly think that people bought into the fact that you killed out of self defense" David said

"It's the truth. I didn't kill Jason" Serena replied

"Maybe you didn't but a whole lot of people think you did. I change people's opinion, it's my job and I'm damn good at it" David replied

"Then you must also be good in international money laundering" Serena said as she turned to face him "You're cutting spending in education to direct to international funding, I mean you and Trip are pretty much in cahoots on the decision, now I just know why" she said

"No, you don't know why. You may think you do but you don't" David said "Look at him" he instructed

"Don't tell me what to do" Serena replied annoyed before David forced her to look on at Trip as he prepared to take the stage

"…he embodies what each and every one of these people need. He will become the political voice that will not only rescue this country from the onslaught of Democrats have placed on it with their socialist ideas but will save it in the manner that this country needs. I fight and change minds for him because I believe in his views, so I don't care about who I have to step over in order to do so….and that's exactly the persona I take on from my future Chief and Commander" David said in a whisper that terrified Serena

"No, he wouldn't be so manipulative" Serena replied

"Every politician is manipulative. We major in it" David quickly replied "Buck up sweetheart, if you intend to be the first lady, you'll have to realize there is kill or be killed rules to live by" he said before Serena quickly pulled against him, shoving him away from her "You should probably step out for some air, you look a little flushed" he said as Serena glared on at him as he just walked past her. Breathing heavy, unsure of what to make of things, Serena turned her attention back towards the stage as she looked down at Trip, wondering if there was another side to him like David had spoke of.

* * *

Thanking the bartender for the drinks, Tyler looked around to see any sight of Sean but couldn't find any trace of his friend. Knowing that this was all Sean's idea, Tyler hated that this didn't exactly turn out the way he wanted since Serena spent most of her time with Trip. Grabbing the drinks, Tyler began to make his way through as he had received the liquid courage necessary to stomach a political speech masked as a party favor speech, Tyler figured if he had to endure the speech then he should have the necessary alcohol to pull him through. Before Tyler could manage to look for Georgina, Tyler felt Georgina quickly grab his hand as she began to whisk him through the crowd and through another set of doors. From what it seemed like, Tyler thought there was millions of doors he'd never know about when it came to this movie. Following Georgina's lead, Tyler could only follow as Georgina seemed dead set on having him to herself for this moment. Entering into what seemed to be the pool room, Georgina took the drinks from his hand as she kept her mask in place.

"What's going on with you?" Tyler smiled having somewhat of an idea as to where this may lead to "I didn't expect this or want this. I invited you because…."he began to say

"I haven't been honest with you" Georgina said

"About?" Tyler asked

"….Gossip Girl. I may know a few things" Georgina said

"That's not important. I mean, I'm pretty sure you knew some stuff but I don't expect you to help me…" Tyler began to say as Georgina began to back away

"I know enough to know that this whole Gossip Girl extends back to a time that not even Blair or Serena was aware of" Georgina said

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked

"….you just have to look deeper, it's all deep. Pain is always dug deep so that it can't be found" Georgina said

"And you know this how?" Tyler asked in confusion "How do you go from barely knowing anything to giving me cryptic messages like that?" he questioned once more while Georgina dug in her pocket to pull out a folded up piece of paper

"This is all I can give to you. This is all I know" Georgina said as she handed him the piece of paper to put in his hand

"Okay well, where did you get this? Georgy, where are you going?" Tyler asked he noticed that she was walking over towards the door

"I have to go….tonight was great, you were great" Georgina said before she quickly dashed off leaving Tyler behind in confusion. Opening up the piece of paper, Tyler looked on in confusion to see that it was a copied ledger with numbers that were familiar to the numbers he had before but this time they were to a set of names that were crossed off. Next to each name had a location as well as a line crossed threw before he finally saw that there was set of numbers with a name but nothing that justified being marked off like the rest.

* * *

Picking up the rock, Sean tossed it around in his hand for a few moments before throwing it out into the creek. Letting out a deep sigh as he stared up at the moonlight, Sean just laughed to himself as he couldn't believe that he could come so far to let his nerves get the best of him. Pulling his mask off the top of his head, Sean looked on at the mask before he walked towards the creek to place the mask in the water. Watching as the mask slowly drifted away, Sean once again looked up at the light of moonlight before he was torn out of his thoughts by the sounds of footsteps. Quickly turning to see who it was, Sean was a bit surprised to see that it was Serena.

"And this is the last thing I need" Serena sighed once she saw that it was Sean

"So nice to see you too Serena" Sean said "You really don't have to be rude" he said

"I do when you decide to make some weak declaration of revisiting the past over something that Rochelle said. I do when everyone seems to be playing with my mind. Yes, I do get to be rude" Serena quickly replied

"I take it prince charming isn't who he said he was?" Sean asked before Serena quickly hit Sean in the chest out of frustration

"I'm not talking about this with you" Serena replied in clear frustration

"Okay then, I'll just state my opinion" Sean replied "Your boyfriend, he's not me" he stated

"And what the hell is that supposed to me?" Serena asked in confusion

"It means what it's supposed to mean" Sean replied "I get that you want to make things work, I get that because I did that, I've done that. But you should have to try so hard with someone, you shouldn't have to try day after day to get them to a point where you feel comfortable in being with that person. You're trying to make him that guy you want him to be, all the while knowing that he'll never be" he stated "London, it ended badly but it wasn't all bad" he added

"I'm not listening to this" Serena said as she tried to walk away but Sean quickly grabbed her hand

"You asked me a question, our first night together when I came back….you asked me, why did I come back….and in that moment I couldn't answer it because I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure if we could ever be what we were but now….I know we can be more than what we were…." Sean began to say

"It's too late, you're too late!" Serena yelled

"No, I'm not too late" Sean quickly replied "I came back for you" he told her as a silence came between them before Serena quickly ripped her hand away from his

"This changes nothing" Serena replied after a few moments of silence before she once again attempted to walk away before Sean grabbed her once more

"No, this changes everything" Sean said before he quickly captured her lips with his before pressing her up against the tree. Trying to fight against his lips, Serena ripped away from his lips, trying to push against him but that she didn't want to with each try she attempted. Pulling his face towards her, Serena kissed him once more with as much fierceness and passion.

**I've seen the world  
Done it all  
Had my cake now  
Diamonds, brilliant  
In Bel Air now  
Hot summer nights, mid July  
When you and I were forever wild  
The crazy days, city lights  
The way you'd play with me like a child  
**

Their kisses grew more passionate as his hands began to roam her body. Tugging at his dress shirt, Serena pulled it out as she began to undo the buttons while he began to hike her dress up. Lifting her up, the two never broke their connection of lips as she quickly ripped open his shirt. Tearing away from his lips, Serena kissed his broad shoulders while he wasted no time in pulling down her dress strap to kiss her shoulder. Leading a trail of kisses all the way down her arm as all she could do was enjoy the feel of his lips against her skin as she enjoyed each sensation he sent through her body.

**Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
**

Wrapping her hand around his neck as he held her up, perfectly positioned for their only course of action at this point. Serena and Sean looked on at each other, knowing that it was just them in the neck of the woods and whatever they chose to do, there was no going back. Giving her that moment to decide what she wanted, Sean secretly hoped that she would continue on but didn't want to force anything upon her. Not wanting the thoughts to destroy her, Serena pushed them all aside as she just decided to live in this moment and worry about the rest later. Leaning down, Serena capture his lips once more as they kissed for a few moments before she felt him slowly slide inside of her. Their breathing becoming so heavy from the sensation they both felt in that moment, Sean waited a few moments while Serena took time to adjust before he began to slowly thrust.

**I've seen the world, lit it up  
As my stage now  
Channeling angels in the new age now  
Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll  
The way you play for me at your show  
And all the ways I got to know  
Your pretty face and electric soul  
**

Biting down on his shoulders to stifle the moans that wanted to come, Serena hid her face in the crook of his neck as he continued pumping himself in and out of her body. Finally easing into their pace after riding one high after another, Serena could feel herself recovering from her first orgasm as they seemed to come in waves after waves with no sign of a let up. Feeling her skin rub against the roughness of the tree, Serena swore each time she rubbed against the tree she was smoothing it out while being lifted each time he thrust into her forcing her to automatically wrap her legs even tighter around his waist, matching his rhythm. Letting out a groan as he continue his pace, Sean nipped at her bottom lip before he slowly guided his tongue in, massaging his tongue against hers.

**Will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
**

Resting his back up against the tree, Sean's arm wrapped firmly around her waist as she turned her neck to kiss him. With the back of her pressed against his front, the two kissed for a few moments. Sliding their tongues in and out of the others mouth as some form of foreplay before he broke away from the kiss. Resting his head on her shoulder before he slowly eased inside of her. Whimpering from the sensation, Serena bit down on her lip as the overall feeling felt the same and incredible. Pushing her back towards him, Serena rested her body up against him as he took the brunt of both of their weights combined as he leaned up against the tree. Slowly easing in and out, Serena closed her eyes as the sensation of pleasure grew inside of her as she couldn't believe that he still had that much access with her dress still remained. Sean's hands freely roamed over her body as he pulled on her hips drawing her backwards impaling her to match his rhythms. Feeling her body begin to shake, Sean kissed her neck as she worked through her orgasm.

**Dear lord, when I get to heaven  
Please let me bring my man  
When he comes tell me that you'll let him in  
Father tell me if you can  
Oh that grace, oh that body  
Oh that face makes me wanna party  
He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds  
**

Letting out their slight moans as he began to pump faster, Serena leaned back to wrap her arm around his neck as he bit down on her skin to focus on his pace. Feeling their orgasm sync up, Sean groaned as the feeling was too amazing to contain. His breathing became erratic as he grunted as his whole body became stiff while he slammed into her harder and harder, harder and harder. Gripping on tight to her waist as some form of control, Sean and Serena moaned together as they rode their high together with his pace slowly declining as the reached their peak, Serena's body arched against his as a climax of massive proportion tore through her loins. With only the moonlight as their source of light, their breathing slowly came back to a normal pace as Sean just rested his forehead up against Serena's before he placed a kiss at the top her head.

**And will you still love me  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will  
I know that you will  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?**

* * *

Making his way up the staircase, Chuck looked on to see as people began to file out of the castle like mansion. Immediately realizing that he had wandered off to the point of the end of the party, Chuck quickly headed inside to find Marley. Cursing himself for letting Jack get to him, Chuck looked around frantically for a few moments before he looked to see Nate twirling Marley around on the dance floor. Making his way down the staircase, Chuck just stopped for a moment to see that Marley wasn't the outsider that Jack proclaimed that she would be at this event, she in fact seemed to have enjoyed herself with the amount of laughter he heard. Thinking for those few moments, Chuck just looked on as he could remember a time where going to a social event was the only time he ever had fun because that would be the only time he got to be around his friends. Surprised by the sudden company he had, Chuck looked to his side to see that Jenny was standing there.

"You've done good for yourself Bass. I take it you talked her through the finer points of the Upper Eastside?" Jenny asked

"A scoundrel like me. I don't think I'm capable of such a thing" Chuck said

"No, you're really not. I guess I'll just have to chalk this up to Marley coming in to her own" Jenny said

"Maybe" Chuck smiled

"Good for her" Jenny laughed "…don't screw this up Bass" she said before turned to head back upstairs. Making his way down the stairs, Chuck walked up to Nate and Marley as she spun around in a fit of laughter.

"She has survived the evening properly and with much etiquette" Nate said as he loosened up his tie

"I can see" Chuck said

"Well I think I have to look for my cousin before he sends out a search party for me" Nate sighed "I'll see you guys" he said before he began to head over towards the staircase

"Sorry for leaving you. I just ran into someone that knows how to be a pain" Chuck sighed as he took his mask off

"It's okay. I don't need a babysitter" Marley said

"I'm very aware of that" Chuck said "….I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like being yourself wouldn't cut in tonight. You should know that half these people aren't themselves and that in itself is the problem" he said

"Wow, you're being extra nice. This have to do with that smirky looking guy?" Marley asked

"Yes, the smirky looking guy is my uncle" Chuck laughed to himself

"I've seen you around your father and your uncle apparently. I don't think you like being around them" Marley said

"You could have a good guess going" Chuck nodded "It's something I got used to and something I can't seem to get passed. So all in all, I have a screwed up family" he told her

"….I've often watched television shows, thinking about how these families with all their laughter and closeness don't exist. It was all stuff to put on television to sale the idea to people, but I realized that it was all just my belief. I believed that a family liked that didn't exist because I didn't have that" Marley said "I want it but I just never had it. I think if you want it, I think you could have it though….most importantly, I think you need it to laugh a little, you're just so serious" she said

"I don't think families are constructed for you to laugh" Chuck said

"They are and you can't tell me otherwise" Marley said as Chuck just laughed to himself

"Okay, I'll be sure to watch these shows to see where you're prototype of family comes from" Chuck said "C'mon, let's get out of here before you start talking about my suits" he said as they began to walk up the staircase to leave

"But it's so fun" Marley said "If you ever want to give me a present, you should let me burn one of them" she teased

"Touch any of my suits and all bets are off" Chuck said

"Is that a threat?" Marley asked with a bit of laughter

"It's a promise" Chuck said

"Do I wait for everyone to leave before I leave?" Marley asked in a bit of laughter as Chuck held the door open for her.

* * *

Making his way into his apartment, Tyler quickly tossed his keys to the side as he rushed towards his computer. Opening up the sheet of paper, Tyler began to look on at the paper once more, trying to make sense of what he was reading. His mind nearly going in to over drive as he tried to make some sort of relation to the numbers in his mind. Each number leading to a name, Tyler kept looking on as he went through the paper before it finally began to click for him. Getting up from his seat, Tyler walked over to grab an encyclopedia from his bookshelf as he quickly flipped to the back of the page to look on at the map. Just as he began to decipher what his mind was leading him to, Georgina quickly made her way into the apartment to see Tyler standing over by the book shelf. Looking up from the book, Tyler looked over at Georgina in a bit of surprise as it all started to make sense to him.

"Coordinates" Tyler said

"Excuse me what?" Georgina asked

"The paper you gave me. The number I got off the webpage, they're coordinates. The coordinates are all on this paper that was listed to different people. There's only one coordinate that remains and this must be someone that she can't find" Tyler said

"You've clearly lost your mind" Georgina said

"No, it all makes sense. This paper you gave to me, this is all leading to this coordinate, this person. It's on her webpage because she's trying to find this person through the site" Tyler said

"Okay problem to that scenario, I wasn't at the party" Georgina said

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked in a bit of confusion "You were there" he said

"No, I wasn't. I went to the door and the security turned me away because they said that someone else got in under my name" Georgina said

"No, you were there. We were together the whole night, you had the whole pink mask and everything" Tyler reasoned

"I don't like pink you ass. I wouldn't all of sudden start wearing it for the sake of a party, especially when I had a black mask" Georgina said holding up her mask

"Then….who was at the party? Who gave me this?" Tyler asked as he looked on at Georgina as all she could do was stare at the paper in disbelief "….it was her, wasn't it?" he asked as he looked on at Georgina

"Well boy wonder, looks like you got an exclusive…Gossip Girl has sought you out personally" Georgina said as her insides nearly wanted to burst into rage while Tyler just seemed shocked and amazed that he had met Gossip Girl without even realizing it.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Tossing the pink mask to the empty seat beside her in the car, Katie let out a sigh as she looked on at her oversized ball gown. In disbelief with how things still were, Katie could see that things were still vibrant and lavish as it always was in the Upper Eastside. Looking out the window, Katie looked on at the New York skyline feeling as if it all felt so personal now that she was actually back in the city to see it for herself rather than through the pictures of the dirty night deeds. Torn out of her thought by the sound of her phone ringing, Katie quickly reached over to see that it was Christian calling.

"Hey you" Katie said with a smile

"Where have you escaped to? And how can I convince you to return?" Christian asked

"I had to go home for a bit but I'm on my way back" Katie said

"Home, did something come up?" Christian asked

"Yes or at least I'm hoping something will for the sake of business" Katie said

"Business, you work too hard" Christian laughed

"Well I'm hoping that this latest hire will make my load a bit lighter with his insight" Katie said as she looked on at a picture of Tyler on her phone "I can't wait to see how things play out" she said

* * *

Turning the light on in her bedroom, Blair sighed as she looked on at the bed before she tossed her purse on to the bed. Beginning to unzip her dress, Blair couldn't get out of her clothes quick enough as all she wanted to do was just take a nice hot shower so that she could get over this day. Making her way into the bathroom, Blair looked on at her reflection for a few moments before she quickly turned to turn the shower on. Hearing the doorbell, Blair stood in confusion as to who it could be before she realized that she had called Dorota on her way home to come by so that she could drop off dinner. Not exactly her finest moment but Blair just wanted to spend the rest of the evening sulking. Grabbing her robe, Blair quickly put it on before she made her way to go answer the door. Looking through the peephole to see who it was, Blair laughed to herself in disbelief before she reluctantly opened the door.

"Did you not embarrass me enough tonight?!" Blair asked angrily as she looked on to see Dan on the other side, holding a box of pizza

"You busy?" Dan asked as Blair just looked at him disbelief "Good, I can come in then" he said just making his way in without waiting for an invitation

"Uh, I am busy. You can't exactly just barge in here without an invitation much less, I don't want you here" Blair stated

"I brought you a peace gift" Dan said

"No, you brought a box of pizza. That's a side gig to help afford your girlfriend, not a peace gift" Blair replied as she looked on at Dan angrily

"What more do you want? I said I was sorry" Dan said

"You said you were sorry? So I'm supposed to move on because you said you were sorry?" Blair questioned

"Well…yes. I mean we've fought over worst things than this, so we should move on" Dan told her. Looking on at Dan in disbelief, Blair just groaned in frustration as she glared at him trying to process how he could just miss the point all together.

"Okay, I'm going to leave and when I come back, I want you gone. Maybe you can go pay Patrick to hang out with you because tonight…I'm done with you!" she said angrily before she stormed off into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Making her way into the bathroom, Blair took a few deep breaths as she just needed to strip away the tension she was feeling. Tossing her robe to the side, Blair made her way into the shower as she let the hot water soak over her body before she heard the curtains being pulled back. "Humphrey what the hell!?" she began to say before he stepped in the shower still in his suit and all to capture her lips. Grabbing both sides of her face, Dan deepened the kiss as he pressed her up against the tile. Their lips gliding over each other so naturally but with more passion than ever before. Pulling her body close to his, Dan turned his head to once again kiss her deeply before he slowly pulled away. Taken aback by the ferocity of the kiss, Dan looked on at Blair as the water just ran over them.

"There's no such thing as crappy pizza, just crappy selections" Dan said as he slowly let go of his embrace of her as they both just reeled from the kiss that they just shared "…I'll see you tomorrow Waldorf" he said before he slowly turned to leave the bathroom, leaving Blair to wonder what just happened between them.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Playing with the check in his hand, Patrick looked on at a few moments longer as he contemplated on what he should do. Thoughts ran dry once the elevator doors opened up and he hesitantly stepped off. Walking down to the specific room number that he was given, Patrick pulled out the keycard upon entering the room to see the girls waiting for him. Closing the door behind him, Patrick walked over towards the table to put the check down as Jenny walked over to look at it.

"Ten thousand. At least he's not stingy" Jenny said

"What happened?" April asked

"He approached me and apparently wanted me to stay away from Blair. He offered the check, I accepted and Blair saw it all" Patrick said

"Did it seem like it worked?" Jenny asked

"Oh, I have a feeling it did" Justine smiled

"How can you be sure?" April asked

"The boy gave ten thousand dollars to have Blair left in seclusion, that's not only more than I thought, that's jealousy and jealousy doesn't happen without feelings being there" Justine said as she looked on at Jenny and April "Georgina was right. All we have to do now is sit back and watch the work payoff" she said

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Lana del Rey- Burning desire**

**The 1975- Chocolate**

**Lana del Rey- Young and Beautiful**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I had so much fun writing it because I absolutely loved listening to Young and Beautiful, that's my current favorite song from the soundtrack the Great Gatsby. I won't get into that move because I just love that soundtrack. I liked this chapter because I felt like all the characters were leading towards something, like the drama is getting kicked up to the next level before it gets kicked up to the next. So it was crazy fun to write.**

**Dan/Blair- I do believe Danny boy was jealous. I wanted Blair to have a bit of fun and get that well deserved sexual attention without having to have it. Dan of course is unsure of how he feels for Blair so he just unknowingly plays into the jealousy without even realizing it. I liked them both in this chapter because I felt they both were trying to navigate through things. Blair is lonely or more along the lines of horny, hence the opening scene. Before anyone refudes that Blair would do something like that, I would like to mind you that Blair was very much in tune with her sexual desires, it was just she thought only Chuck could satisfy them and in some sense maybe Dan is the only one as well for her as well. I wanted to amp up the sexiness and I'm glad to say that you haven't seen anything yet, no more sexual deprivation. A kiss is always a good thing and will complicate them even more because Dan is supposed to want to be with Ivy but instead seems to find any excuse to be around Blair and the kiss will only add to the confusion for him, especially how and where they kissed.**

**Sean/Serena- Yep. They had sex in the woods. Don't know if I implied it but they had sex during Trip's speech, so that's even more shameful but in a good way. I couldn't write this scene for the longest. This was the one scene I couldn't wait to write for the past five chapters because I knew what song I wanted and where I wanted them to finally give in. Now of course, Serena has cheated, which will only lead to be interesting.**

**Katie/Georgina/Tyler- Katie showing up at the party pretending to be Georgina, so that she could recruit Tyler into her mission. Uber excited for this storyline because so much has to be discovered and will be revealed in the ultimate reveal of how Gossip Girl came about.**


	16. Wipe and Apply

**Author's Note- Hey everyone. Thank you all for the reviews. I greatly appreciated them as always. I hope you all have a Happy Fourth of July, stay safe and be responsible. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your feedback.**

**Character Best Award Winners of Gossip Girl: Quaternary:**

**Breakout Character- Blair**

**Best "B" Storyline- Serena**

**Best Heartwarming Moment- Blair's Speech at the Business Awards**

**Best Dan/Blair Moment- TIE- Blair's Proposal to Dan/ Dr. Han Appointment**

**Best OMG Moment- Katie's Alive and is Gossip Girl**

**Best Comic Relief- Carter**

**Best Newcomer- TIE- April/Justine ...this only seems fitting, the way you guys feel about them now.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Fifteen- Wipe and Apply**

* * *

Dropping the bag on the floor, Dan looked around the hotel room to the plainness of it all before the actual realization set in, there was only one bed. Letting out a sigh as she herself looked on at the simple interior, Blair's eyes eventually landed on the very item that Dan was looking at. Slowly looking over at the other, Dan and Blair forced a nervous laugh as they simply played coy with each other. Turning their look away from each other, Dan looked back once or twice to make sure that it was only one bed that he was seeing. Feeling as if there had to be some other form of a bed, Blair walked forward and began to look around the room in an active form as she then began to look under the bed, hoping to find some industrial version of a pen underneath the bed. Giving up hope of finding one, Blair looked back over at Dan before she flopped down on the bed.

"….so we're just supposed to share…" Blair began to say before Dan quickly pulled out the paper that was in his pocket that Lyle had given him

"Yeah, I'm going to talk to the front desk. See if we can get another room or something" Dan nodded in agreement as he turned to walk out "I'll be right back" he said before he left the room. Wasting no time, Blair quickly pulled out her cell phone as she began to dial the familiar number.

"For the seventh time, we have everything under control" April said as she answered the phone

"I know that, I need you to do some research for me" Blair told her

"Pertaining to what?" April asked

"….hotel rooms in Hudson" Blair said

"April, we'll need another option. That vineyard is all booked up for a spring wedding…." Jenny began to say before April quickly ssh'd her to let her know that Blair was on the phone

"Wedding? What wedding?" Blair asked

"….uh, just a wedding that the Bilson's are attending" April said coming up with something on the spot

"Why would the Bilson's need up to book a vineyard for a wedding? We're not a wedding planner, though that would be a good side business, Vanessa's wedding was impeccable for my standards" Blair questioned as she got a bit sidetracked

"And you're absolutely right. I'll make sure to let the Bilson's know that they can't get one over us in the presence of your absence that has you calling in regards to hotel rooms in Hudson" April replied as she drew out her statement to inform Jenny while Justine made her way into the room.

"Yeah well….back to me" Blair said "Lyle has us up here for location scouting for the movie. He wants to start getting a jest of what sets will be used" she said

"Really? Well that sounds like a plausible step in the movie business. I mean you have to know the area pretty well and give an accurate depiction of Alison's life" April said

"Which is logical but under the circumstances and the awkwardness…." Blair began to say

"Awkwardness, what awkwardness?" April questioned as she quickly put the call on the speakerphone for the girls to hear "You're on speakerphone just so you know" she informed Blair

"Of course. You guys seemed to be thick as thieves" Blair replied

"And again, we're not up to anything" Jenny replied

"Until I find out what you're up to" Blair replied

"Back to the point at hand, what awkwardness is this I'm hearing about?" Justine asked with much intrigue

"Lyle has stuck us in a king size bed hotel room together. A very shabby, run down feeling hotel I might add" Blair said

"Best Western welcomes you too with open arms" Jenny laughed as she knew exactly which hotel they were at

"How does this constitute as a hotel?" Blair questioned

"I'll be sure to lobby the city council of Hudson that Blair Waldorf is present and can only stay in the lapse of luxury that can be afforded with Hilton's and Ritz of the world" Jenny teased

"What's so wrong with a king bed? You guys used to sleep together prior, before loss of memory and all" Justine questioned

"Yes, when us sleeping together was something we were both aware of. Now it's just awkward under the circumstances" Blair sighed

"Again with these circumstances, what are they?" April asked

"Dan kissed me" Blair quickly blurted out as the girls began to have their own form of excited reaction on the other end of the phone "….it was all so unexpected. I'm getting ready to take a shower then he just pulls back the curtains and just takes me" she said

"You guys had sex in the shower?" Justine asked "Is it wrong to ask for a play by play on the sex?" she asked after a few moments

"Yes!?" Blair, Jenny, and April all exclaimed

"No, he kissed me. Still in suit and tie, he just kisses me like….like it could've lead to some really hot sex" Blair said "Hell, like he used to kiss me before we had really hot sex" she said as the girls jumped up and down in sheer happiness as they tried to not let Blair hear them

"Oh, that's….amazi….awkward" Jenny said trying to conceal the smile she had in fear of saying something happily

"Tell me about it. Now things are so weird because I want to bring it up and mention the kiss but then I don't want to admit that I thought about it" Blair said

"And you haven't?" Blair asked

"Of course I have" Blair replied "But I can't let him think that" she said

"And what dumb logic do you have for that reasoning?" Justine asked

"The logic that knows this form of Dan get's freaked out easier than a kid in a horror movie. You have to walk through issues like you're in a field of land mines, proceed with caution in case of explosion" Blair said

"In your case you may want the explosion" Justine teased

"Wait, so why did he kiss you?" April asked

"Because he had the nerve to pay off Patrick in the efforts to keep him away from me, but he refuses to even acknowledge that he was jealous of Patrick. So I storm off and call him an ass of some form and then lips collided" Blair said

"Good old fashion jealousy tends to bring out another side in people, maybe he's harboring feelings from all the time you've guys spent together. Have you guys attempted to talk about it since that night? I mean that's four days that have passed" Jenny asked

"When can we? We work on the movie, we go to a movie, he goes home to Ivy while I….I just go home. There was no time in between to talk about it and when we allude to anything remotely of us touching, it just gets awkward" Blair said

"Well maybe this is the powers that be, telling you two to talk about it" Justine said

"Maybe….but business has to come first with me because I'll be damned if I get another Humphrey freak out on a kiss he initiated. If we talk, it'll be on his time" Blair said "I'm playing it cool. Letting it come to me" she sighed

"Yes, because that always works out" April said

_**Meanwhile…**_

Looking on at the hotel clerk, Dan breathed a sigh of disappointment as his room request had been denied along with a additional bed. Turning to look on at the line of people that were beginning to filter in, Dan just couldn't believe that the hotel was at full capacity. Giving up on his mission to avoid the awkwardness between Blair and him, Dan gave a forced smile as he just had to bare the room for the duration of the stay that they would be there. Walking away from the front desk, Dan couldn't help but play back the kiss that he and Blair shared in the shower. It was all so unexpected but it wasn't like Dan didn't want it to happen. Why did he feel the urge to kiss her? Why is it that when she gets mad at him that he just begins to wonder what her lips would feel like? Why was Blair Waldorf invading his thoughts these days? These were all the questions he couldn't quite answer that just plagued him in those moments of silence. Just as he began to head back towards the room, Dan felt his phone begin to vibrate. Pulling his phone out to see that it was Ivy calling, Dan let out a sigh as he knew that she had finally gotten around to his note.

"Ivy, hey" Dan answered happily hoping that she would be in a good mood

"A trip Humphrey?! Are you kidding me?" Ivy exclaimed

"Before you get upset…" Dan began to say

"I'm already upset!?" Ivy yelled "I'm thinking that my boyfriend is supposed to be here with me, but I find out through a note that he had to go to Hudson on a spur of the moment trip with Blair!?" she exclaimed

"It's a work trip" Dan said

"Of course. The movie dates are because of court, this is because of work. Do you not see how she's trying to worm her way into this relationship" Ivy said

"Worm her way in? how? I mean she's always so mad or yelling at me" Dan said as he thought to himself

"How? Dan, she's made it a point to be around you. She claims it's to help you through or whatever concocted excuse but Dan, she's got some obsession with you" Ivy stated as Dan thought for a moment as to what Blair's possible feelings toward him could be that he hadn't seen that could explain why he was all of sudden plagued with thoughts of her "Dan, are you listening to me?" she asked

"….yeah, I am" Dan said "I just had a thought or an e-mail come in from the studio" he said

"So which was it? A thought or an e-mail or was it Blair?" Ivy questioned

"It's only going to be until Sunday. I'll be back sooner than you realize. It's not even really a weekend trip" Dan said

"That makes me feel so much better" Ivy replied sarcastically

"You can't be mad for long" Dan smiled "What do you have planned?" he asked as he couldn't help but notice Blair coming off the elevator

"Well I was coming over to celebrate the fact that I got a booking" Ivy said

"A booking?" Dan asked as he tried to follow from a distance as to where Blair was going as if his eyes couldn't detach from her every movement

"Yeah, a modeling gig. I was inspired from my conversation with Eleanor and I just decided to call this photographer that I knew and he got me a gig" Ivy said

"What conversation with Eleanor?" Dan questioned as he saw Blair walk up to the front desk to speak with the clerk "You're wasting your time" he said to himself, forgetting that Ivy was on the line

"What?" Ivy asked

"No, no. I meant…I was talking about this guy that is trying to take…the stairs up to his room. He's a big guy and I…I just think he's wasting his time because he clearly can't….what conversation with Eleanor?" Dan asked as he began to ramble on to find an excuse

"Oh" Ivy said thinking that Dan was acting a bit strange "Well it wasn't an actual, actual conversation with Eleanor but she just gave wise words indirectly of going after the opportunity. Did you hear it? We were sitting at the table when she said it" she said

"Yeah….I believe she was telling Cyrus to take the opportunity to go to bathroom while Dorota finished up dessert" Dan replied as an awkward silence came on the phone

"Oh well, either way, I have taken her sage advice and am planning to nail this gig" Ivy said as Blair turned to leave the front desk with the same look of disappointment that Dan had with his experience at the front desk

"Okay well…good luck with that. I have to go, Lyle is calling about movie stuff" Dan said before he quickly got off the phone as he tried to catch up with Blair "Didn't trust me to get the right results?" he asked as he walked up towards Blair, who seemed surprised to see him

"No, I semi-trust you to get the results. I actually came down to see if this place had wi-fi" Blair sighed

"Oh, do they?" Dan asked

"No, which means that I will be pulling an all-nighter on Sunday night to write my paper to turn in for Monday morning" Blair said

"Schoolwork, right" Dan nodded "…I can sleep on the floor. I have no problem with that, I mean we can make the best of the situation without it being awkward" he said

"Why would it be awkward?" Blair quickly asked

"….because of the thing" Dan said as Blair drew a blank look

"The thing? You'll have to be more specific Humphrey" Blair told him

"You know…the whole. The lips collide. The…" Dan began to say before Blair's phone began to ring

"It's…David" Blair said as she looked up from her phone to Dan, who seemed surprised to hear the name

* * *

Sitting uncomfortably in her chair, Serena fidgeted nervously as she tried to keep her focus on the computer screen. Two hours had barely passed before Serena just felt like her nerves were going to get the best of her. Rubbing up against the back of the chair, Serena did her best to calm the urge but found that the backing of the chair was only making things worse for her rather that better like she had hoped. Running her hand through her hair, Serena sighed in frustration for a moment before she looked on at the clock to see what time it was. Quickly getting up from her desk, Serena knew that she'd eventually have to succumb to her instincts. Heading out of the office, Serena was caught off guard to see Trip standing in the hallway with flowers in hand. Seeing Trip, Serena immediately felt a wave of guilt as she walked towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Serena asked with a bit of smile as he walked up to hug her

"I thought I would come by to see you before leaving" Trip told her

"Leaving?" Serena asked

"I have to go away this weekend for business on this bill I'm trying to get in" Trip said

"Oh" Serena nodded as Trip looked at her strangely

"This must be worse than I thought" Trip said "You would usually take that opportunity to ask as to what bill and what it would entail….now you just don't ask. I must be deep in the dog house" he said

"I just find it might be best not to ask" Serena sighed "….I don't want to talk about that. You're leaving and that's the thing that concerns me" she said forcing a smile while she felt the pangs of guilt every time he looked at her

"I'll be back, if that's any consolation. I'll be back for us to talk and debate, anything you want to do" Trip smiled

"I don't want to debate" Serena replied as she felt a bit uneasy from the tingling sensations that was going up and down her body

"Then how about we just enjoy each other and appreciate each other. We both believe and have high values in the things we believe in. So let's just appreciate that" Trip said

"And David? Will he be going with you?" Serena asked

"Not on this trip" Trip told her "He is handling the media for the upcoming conference" he said

"Goodie, so he'll be in New York while you're away" Serena replied sarcastically

"Why? What's wrong?" Trip asked

"He creeps me out" Serena said "He's just….toy soldierish for my liking" she said

"What is toy soldierish?" Trip asked

"He's just strict when it comes to you" Serena said "He just creeps me out" she sighed

"That's because he's very good at his job. He's helped many get in to office and he just wants us to be careful and conservative with our actions" Trip said

"So now I'm lumped into the mix?" Serena asked

"You are my girlfriend" Trip said "Right?" he asked as a silence came between them, each moment killing Serena

"…yeah" Serena smiled weakly

"He'll grow on you. It'll be like you won't even notice him after a while" Trip smiled

"I highly doubt that" Serena smiled as a silence came between them "But I do think we need to talk, when you get back. I have to tell you something" she said feeling a bit of quiver go down her back that made things even more uneasy

"Okay, when I get back. We can talk, plan, and do whatever because you will have my undivided attention" Trip smiled as Serena forced a smile as he walked up to hug her "Be safe while I'm away" he told her

"I will" Serena smiled before he kissed her cheek as he let go of his embrace on her just as Yolanda made her way towards them

"Van der Woodsen I don't pay you to hug" Yolanda said as Serena slowly let go of her embrace on him to look on at Yolanda

"….Yolanda this is my boyfriend…." Serena began to say

"I know who the senator is" Yolanda said as Trip smiled on at her "I take it the senator has come down to take part in you beautification efforts?" she asked

"Uh…." Serena began to say unsure of how to answer

"Yes, of course…." Trip began to say

"You don't even know…" Serena began to say as she looked on at Trip strangely

"I know that Sunday is the big beautification day that you were telling me all about" Trip said going along with what he believed to be true

"Nice job. You've trained him" Yolanda said cutting off the rambling session the two had going on "Just make sure you bring as many hands as possible. You wanted this, you have it and I don't want half of my school painted" Yolanda said as she began to make her way back in to the office as Serena could help but laugh

"So there you have it, I'll be back on Sunday for this supposed beautification" Trip said before he leaned in to kiss her neck before he turned to walk away. With each moment she watched him leave, Serena could help but feel the guilt pile up inside of her before she suddenly felt the uneasy feeling once again that once again reminded her that she couldn't handle this on her own. Squirming around uncomfortably, Serena groaned in frustration as she walked over towards the post to rub up against it just as Marley made her way out of class to notice the blond.

"Are you okay?" Marley asked as she noticed Serena's strange behavior

"….yeah, I'm good" Serena said as she began to fan herself while she pace around

"Yeah, you don't look good" Marley said as she carefully observed Serena "You look a little pale…" she began to say before Serena quickly ran over to the trash can and began to throw up into the trash can "Yeah, you're far from fine" she noted as she looked on at Serena hurling away in the trash can..

* * *

Still unsure of how he felt about David, Dan followed behind David as they headed up the small set of steps. Looking over to see that Blair seemed a bit comfortable with David, Dan felt a bit of ease to know that maybe this guy wasn't all that bad. Coming upon his mother's studio, David looked back at Blair for a moment as she hesitated before pulling out a set of keys from her purse as she emerged to the front to open up the door. Heading into the room, his eyes began to shift everywhere as he entered the studio. Slowly walking and observing the space, Dan looked on at all the art work as it hung. Walking over towards the walls, Dan hesitated for a moment as he slowly brought his hand up to touch the wall. With his hand pressed lightly against the wall, Dan put more weight on his hand. Standing in the doorway, David looked on at Dan for a few moments before turning his attention over towards Blair. Motioning to say something, Blair quickly put her hand up to prevent David from saying anything.

"So it's for real?" David asked in a bit of whisper

"Yes, amnesia is very real" Blair replied quickly "He's still in freshmen land and everything else is a bit hazy" she said

"Hazy as in what?" David asked

"Hazy as in only the select few get the good graces of being remembered by Dan" Blair said

"So we're in freshmen land? And what's your take of freshmen land" David asked

"Let's not get in my realm of freshmen land, I'm currently clawing my way out of the land and I'm driving down another lane to get to another land" Blair said

"Then what do I make of this?" David questioned

"You make this as a normal as possible" Blair said

"Okay, well I'm pretty sure the normal was him hating me" David said

"…yeah, I think he hated you even without the amnesia….maybe a little less, but it was still there" Blair said

"Thank you that makes me feel so much better" David replied sarcastically

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on at the wall, Dan stepped back for a few moments as he began to turn his attention away. Continuing his observation of the studio, Dan walked over towards the window as he looked out at the scenery that Hudson had to offer. Letting out a deep sigh, Dan continued to look on outside before his eyes looked over at the park across the street.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Tossing the ball back and forth in her hand as she excitedly walked up the hill, Alison laughed with pure excitement. Looking on at each other strangely before they looked back at their mother, Dan and Jenny weren't quite sure what to make of their mother's behavior. Their visits had always been awkward because it wasn't too long ago that they were used to their parents living together, but now they were hopping off trains and being chauffeured off to different addresses. It was all still so fresh and even though their parents wouldn't admit to it, Dan was determined to take this time to figure out what exactly his parents were doing. Tossing the ball out on grass, Alison began to kick the ball around as Dan and Jenny weren't quite sure of what to do.**_

_**"Come on guys? Let's kick the ball around" Alison said**_

_**"Yeah, I'm not athletically inclined to kick the ball around" Dan said**_

_**"Soccer is easy" Alison said "Jen, even you could kick the ball" she said**_

_**"I don't think me kicking anything is in my future" Jen laughed "Do you come out and kick so called soccer balls?" she asked**_

_**"Occasionally" Alison said "I do it to clear the mind" she said**_

_**"Soccer?" Dan questioned**_

_**"Okay, I'm not great at it but it's a change of pace" Alison laughed "Dan, you should really try this. You have got to have some bit of athletic skill in you, I sense it" she laughed only to see that Dan was in no mood to kick the ball with that serious look on his face "Guys, we have two whole days to have a great weekend. So let's just make that happen and leave all the other stuff behind. I can't wait to hang out with my kids and we just hang out" she said**_

_**"That sounds….good" Jenny said finally buying in to what her mother was saying and was more than opened to the fun weekend that their mother had planned for them. Looking on at Dan, hoping that he would buy in as well, Jenny just hoped that the weekend wouldn't take a turn for horrible by him objecting so quickly.**_

_**"Yeah, sure. Let's have fun" Dan said forcing a smile**_

_**"Good, now we can have a little fun going on" Alison said before she quickly ran after the ball with Jenny in tow behind her "Dan, c'mon. I know you can kick a soccer ball. You might even be great at it" she laughed as Dan hesitated for a few moments before he began to chase after the ball**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Finding himself concentrating a little bit harder than he typically would on the park, Dan was caught off guard by the memory. Feeling as if it was so real to him, Dan took a few deep breaths before he felt Blair's touch on his shoulder. Taking a few quick moments to get himself together, Dan turned to face her to see that she had a look of concern on her face. Giving a weak smile to at least pretend that he was fine, Dan glanced over at David before he once again shifted his attention back towards Blair.

"David offered to take us around. See Alison's regular hang out spots or her life here. Is that okay with you?" Blair asked

"….uh…." Dan began to say as he still felt a little detached from his memory and what was reality

"Dan, are you okay?" Blair asked "We don't have…."she began to say once more as she became increasingly worried

"I'm good. I'm good. I think….I think it'd be easier and quicker to have David show us around" Dan said forcing a smile on at his mother's boyfriend "….it'd be easier" he said as if he was trying to convince himself

"Good, so you promise no Lucky run ins?" Blair quickly asked

"No, he's at his dad's. Something about being in trouble for running of to some foreign country on a whim of love…" David began to say

"Whim of love was in his fantasy. Whim of pain in my ass, which was my reality" Blair quickly replied

"Who's Lucky?" Dan asked just before David began to speak and before a word could come out, Blair put her hand over his mouth to prevent him from doing so

"Ssh! We can't talk about him" Blair told him "If we speak about him, he may suddenly show up. Let's just leave his name as unmentioned" she said as Dan and David looked on at each other awkwardly, unaware of what Blair was referring to "Just trust me on this" she told them in a bare whisper.

* * *

With the phone up to his ear, Sean listened on as his call went straight to voicemail yet again. Contemplating on whether to leave a voicemail or not, Sean opted out of the awkward voicemail as he didn't want to be that type of guy. Shaking his head, Sean groaned out of frustration as he wasn't quite sure what to do about Serena since he had no contact with her since their night in the woods together. Granted it probably wasn't the idea location, Sean tried to rack his mind as to reasons why Serena could be trying to avoid him this much. Not wanting to get caught up in thought, Sean made his way out of the bedroom to see Tyler as he left him, on his computer doing some form of research. Walking over to see if he had at least changed websites since he stepped away to make the call, Sean just shook his head as Tyler remained on the same Gossip Girl page.

"I think you have a serious problem" Sean said as Tyler looked up from his lap top

"What? No. I'm on to something or I was given pointed information by the source itself" Tyler said just as Georgina made her way into the apartment to see that Tyler was still on the computer

"Again?" Georgina asked out of frustration

"No, not again. He's on to something" Sean replied sarcastically

"I am. Gossip Girl specifically came to me and gave me this sheet of numbers" Tyler said

"And that sounds perfectly normal to you?" Sean questioned as he looked back at Georgina

"Oddly enough, I have to take his depraved mind at its word" Georgina sighed "But I didn't think you would get all day and night with this thing" she said

"It's not a thing, it's a clue that'll lead me to Gossip Girl or either whatever clue she has next. Either way, I'm getting somewhere with this clue. This clue is a coordinate that will give me the location of the final name, only problem is, this name no longer exists" Tyler stated as some sort of revelation but only got silence

"Are we going to have any form of sex today?" Georgina then asked as Tyler sighed

"….working here" Tyler stated

"Gone then" Georgina said before she quickly turned to leave the apartment

"When you guys have sex, are you both aware that you're having it?" Sean asked

"Most of the time. We've dabbled in the drunken sex but those aren't my shining moments" Tyler sighed

"Yes, because having a sexual relationship with someone with no form of an attachment is the new form these days" Sean said sarcastically

"Sex with attachments, it's never been our thing. We've glad…." Tyler began to say

"Yeah, I know. You two explained it" Sean nodded as a silence came between them "I had sex with attachments" he said

"Really? I didn't take you for the kind that liked to use toys. Georgina always mentions some…." Tyler began to say

"What? No, no. I didn't have sex with an object. I had sex with a person….a real person, a person that…." Sean began to say

"You had sex with Rochelle?" Tyler questioned

"No!?" Sean replied "I had sex with Serena" he said as Tyler shook his head in disbelief

"And this is where we keep missing each other…."Tyler began to say

"The sex was good, very good to be exact. It was actually the best sex…." Sean began to say

"You do realize that she has a boyfriend right? Did they break up or something because you just admitted to having sex with Serena" Tyler asked

"No, they didn't break up and I don't care if they're together or not. I'm the guy for Serena, he's not" Sean said

"And I'm the obsessed one?" Tyler laughed as he questioned Sean

"….Trip called Rochelle and told him about Serena and I in London. He made Rochelle think I was trying to take Michael and just create some family with Serena" Sean quickly relayed to Tyler

"….obsession theory removed" Tyler said "And you told Serena this? Reason as to the…" he began to say

"Sex in the woods" Sean said

"In the woods?" Tyler asked in disbelief

"In the woods" Sean nodded as Tyler tried to grasp the idea "And no, I haven't told Serena" he said

"So you got sex in the woods off of what?" Tyler asked

"Pure looks and charm" Sean quickly replied

"And beyond that?" Tyler asked

"Pure looks and charm" Sean concluded

"Yeah, this is a mess bound to happen. So I will start looking in to some form of legal team for future purposes…." Tyler said as Sean couldn't help but notice the Gossip Girl spotted post that was coming up. Hearing the alarm for the post, Tyler quickly turned around to look on at the post "Spotted, Serena hurling up in the trash can. You look S, wonder what's up? It's not like you to wear Chanel on a Friday" he read with a bit of a laugh "You know these post are actually quite humorous…."he began to say as he turned around to see that Sean was gone and he was all alone "….and it's just you and me" he said

_**Meanwhile….**_

Coming out of the apartment building more frustrated and furious than before, Georgina couldn't help let out a deep sigh as she reached the bottom step. Going back and forth on whether to get a taxi or not, Georgina found her unclear mind to be annoying at this point, which was weird for her because she usually didn't view herself as annoying. Did she think she was off kilter on a few things? Yes but not to the point where she was overly thinking. Deciding to take that walk, Georgina found her thoughts leading back to it's main source and couldn't exactly stand by to act like it never happened. Pulling her phone out, Georgina wasted no time in dialing the number to get to the bottom of the matter that was causing her such frustration.

"Sis" Katie answered the phone a bit out of breath

"Whatever you're doing, stop" Georgina quickly replied

"Can't really tell my instructor to stop, I pay too much for these classes…" Katie began to sa

"I don't give a shit about what classes you're taking. The whole you being me was you at your sickest and it stops now" Georgina replied

"What's the big deal?" Katie asked "…I only did that because Tyler got access to my website, which you informed me about" she said

"Yes, I did. I did as a means to let you know that maybe having Mac install a firewall or whatever geeky thing for security is on the site. I didn't mean for you to see that as an application to become your next victim in whatever plan you have" Georgina quickly replied as she ran her hand through her hair "You want to find these people, that's fine….it's your sick hobby…" she began to say

"It's always refreshing to know the little you know about me" Katie laughed

"I know that you've devoted your life to this list, this ledger…..and it's pathetic. You chose to be unseen and unheard, so stay that way. Don't drag the living in to your web of lies" Georgina stated

"Why do you care so much?" Katie asked after a few moments of silence came between them

"I don't, I just find him to be the least annoying out of your loser friends. He's screwed up in his own ways but this whole Gossip Girl is a mind trip that he can't handle and frankly I don't even get it" Georgina said

"I can't exactly tell him to stop. He's pursuing me" Katie said

"Then be your persuasive self, get him to stop" Georgina told her "I mean it. Whatever you have planned, leave him out of it. Anyone else can be at your disposal and I will gladly play the fool, but on him….I can't do that, not for you" she said as a silence came between them on the phone "Are you hearing me?" she asked sternly

"It's done. I'll call Mac and he'll jumble things up, throw him off the clue or something. It'll be handled" Katie sighed

"Good" Georgina said "Boy Waldorf may be a journalist but he's no detective by any means. You've got a druggie with means and access. You've got Mac, who can hold one hell of a grudge and can get you in to any system. You've got your dream team, so use them and only them" she said

* * *

Putting the bottle of beer out on the counter towards Dan as he quickly went on to take other orders. Opening up the bottle, Dan took a quick swig out of the beer as he turned to look over at the table of people that were all one way or another close with Alison. Looking on at the people, putting a face to all the people that seemed to know his mother better than he ever did, Dan couldn't help but feel like he was an outsider in a world that he was trying to figure out on top of the world he was already trying to figure out. Watching how they interacted, listening to the subject matter at hand, Dan couldn't help but draw upon the memories of the same subjects that his mother used to talk about and he'd have no clue about. To Dan, this world, this town was a world away from what he knew but was yet a home to his mother. Scanning the bar, Dan couldn't help but focus in on the booth in the corner that had a clear view of the stage. Staring on at the booth, Dan just looked on intently.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Wearing her usual plastered smile on her face as she had the whole day, Alison walked over with a tray full of drinks and fries. Passing out the sodas to Dan and Jenny, Alison put the two basket full of fries in between them all. Looking on at the food, realizing that this was food for the night, Dan looked over at his mother to see that this in her mind was dinner. Not wanting to make a big deal out of it, Jenny grabbed the seasoning salt as she began to sprinkle them on to the fries. Smiling in delight to see her daughter taking in the atmosphere of the bar, Alison's smiled quickly faded once she saw that skeptical look on Dan's face.**_

_**"Dig in Dan" Alison smiled**_

_**"This is just fries" Dan replied**_

_**"Yes, but they're the best fries in all of Hudson, possibly New York" Alison stated**_

_**"New York would be a stretch" Dan said**_

_**"These fries are good. They've got a great taste to them" Jenny agreed**_

_**"You'd be surprised, you should try them" Alison said waving the fry around in his face**_

_**"This isn't dinner mom, this is….this is get by food so you can stay up all night" Dan said**_

_**"And what's wrong with that? I'm young…" Alison began to say**_

_**"Clearly delusional" Jenny teased**_

_**"You need a home cooked meal, a meal that satisfies your taste buds. You know like the one's you used to have…." Dan began to say before the house band began to play, catching Alison's attention**_

_**"Aw, Danny. This is that band you like. We used to sing their songs to you all the time, when you were young" Alison laughed**_

_**"Speaking of Dad…" Dan began to say**_

_**"What?!" Alison asked as she tried to listen over the music**_

_**"Dad. I think he…." Dan tried to initiate another conversation but found that his mother couldn't hear him "Nothing. Never mind" he said shaking his head, giving up hope on having a conversation with his mother**_

_**[End of flashback]**_

Looking on at the booth, Dan thought for a moment that he was actually that young teenager sitting at that booth along with his sister and mother. Of course since his mind hadn't wandered too far away from that batch of freshmen dose that was too come, Dan felt as if it was just yesterday that he was sitting at that very booth. Once again noticing that something was off about Dan, Blair excused herself from the table and made her way over towards the bar where Dan was sitting. Torn out of his thoughts by the sound of the bar stool next to him becoming occupied by the brunette, Dan quickly looked over at her.

"You know, I'm not one to marvel in the many, yet strange highs of Alison Humphrey's life but I have to say that I found that chocolate shop a real delight" Blair said

"That's because you like chocolate. You're a chocolate feign" Dan sighed

"How would you know?" Blair asked

"….I've gone to numerous movies with you" Dan said "You love chocolate" he said as Blair couldn't help but smirk to herself as a silence came between them

"You want to get out of here?" Blair asked as Dan looked her dead in the eyes

"….yeah" Dan said after a few moments of accessing what he should do over what he wanted to do and came to the final conclusion that he had to leave. It all became so suffocating and he wasn't even sure as to why or how to stop it from being so.

* * *

Taking a deep breath as she smoothed out her hospital gown, Serena placed her phone in her purse before she placed it on the counter. Looking around the examining room, Serena couldn't help but feel the jitters she'd always get upon being in a doctor's office. Any mention of a doctor's office would freak her out beyond belief that she'd always look to her father as the only doctor worth listening to, which made going to a doctor's office pointless. Carefully stepping on the stepping stool to get up on the examining table, Serena tried to get as comfortable as she could. Taking a seat on the table, Serena couldn't help but squirm around in discomfort as the cool breeze only made things uncomfortable. Running her hand through her hair, Serena just took another deep breath as all she could do was hope for things to be better by the end of the day. Hearing the abrupt opening of the door, Serena quickly looked up in complete surprise.

"Sean?!" Serena said as he walked over towards her

"Where's the doctor? Are they running tests? Have you gotten the results?" Sean asked nervously

"What?" Serena asked

"I mean it's fine, regardless of the results, it's fine" Sean said

"What are you doing here?!" Serena asked

"Uh, because I have every right to be. Serena, you could've told me about this" Sean told her

"….no, the last thing we need to do is have any form of contact much less talk about anything" Serena said

"Us talking would be inevitable. You're in a doctor's office" Sean said

"Yes, I'm taking care of it" Serena said "I don't see where I have to tell you anything" she said

"…are you even registering what you're saying? I should've known, especially about our night together…." Sean began to say

"No, we're not talking about it. I can't talk about it" Serena replied quickly covering her ears

"You can't talk about it?" Sean questioned "If you're pregnant…"he began to say as Serena's eyes bulged out

"Pregnant!? Where the hell did you get that idea?" Serena asked

"Uh, because you're in a hospital. You were pictured throwing up in a trash can at school…" Sean began to say

"I knew Garret took that picture" Serena said thinking back to that moment

"Wait, are you pregnant?" Sean asked just as they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening causing both of their attention to shift over towards the doctor

"I see you have a guest with you" The doctor smiled on at Sean as she began to take her seat on the stool while looking over Serena's chart

"Is she?" Sean asked after a few moments

"Yes" The doctor replied as Sean's eyes nearly bulged out

"No!?" Serena quickly exclaimed "No, he thinks….he thinks that I'm pregnant" she said

"Oh no, she's not pregnant" The doctor quickly corrected

"Thank you…" Serena began to say as she was glad to dispel that thought from Sean's mind

"She has a rash" The doctor then added as Sean once again began to freak out

"It wasn't from me. I don't or at least I don't…no, I haven't had sex to get a rash from anyone else. Wait, this rash is it…" Sean began to ramble on

"I got a rash on my back because I was rubbing up against a tree!" Serena quickly declared as she looked on at Sean

"Oh" Sean said catching on to what Serena was alluding to

"Which concerns me? How exactly did you rub up against this tree?" The doctor asked

"Uh….it was like a light, gentle rub…." Serena fumbled to come up with a good lie

"I wouldn't say light" Sean quickly added as Serena just looked on at him

"Then how would you say? Were you there to witness her rubbing up against this tree?" The doctor asked

"…yeah, I was there. It was lighter at first….uh, but then it got vigorous. Strong if you could consider the strength of what was propelling her to rub up against…." Sean began to say

"Oh, you are ridiculous. Strong?' Serena questioned

"Then how would you describe it?" Sean questioned as Serena felt the doctors eyes on her

"….it was, uh….it was like a slight vigor of rubbing" Serena said

"Was there a certain activity that you were participating in that put you in contact with these trees?" The doctor asked "Knowing the specific tree could help in medication" she said

"….I was playing a game of…Marco Polo" Serena stumbled to come up with an excuse

"Marco Polo?" Sean questioned her "Look doc, what's the diagnosis? It's clear that she was rubbing against a tree, from my perspective strong and…" he began to say

"Get to the point Anderson" Serena quickly added

"What's the diagnosis?" Sean asked as he got back on the subject at hand

"Well, Serena you had an allergic reaction to the medicine that you were taking. So I want to put you on a treatment, see how your body reacts to it then we could prescribe you the regular over the counter" The doctor told her

"When you say treatment, what do you mean?" Serena asked

"I meant that I want to make sure that your body is reacting properly to the medicines that you're putting in it. Pills aren't exactly going to ease the discomfort, so we want to treat it with ointment" The doctor said "So for the next twenty four hours, we are going to treat your body from head to toe in an effort to treat the rash" she said.

"So this is something that would have me dealing with this even after leaving today?" Serena asked

"Yes" The doctor said "I'd want you come back in to see my nurse on Sunday to make sure you are progressing as well" she told her as Serena just looked dejected with the thought having to deal with the rash another second longer than she wanted to.

* * *

Making his way out of the taxi, Nate quickly relieved himself of his sunglasses as he walked up towards the receptionist. Spotting his cousin from where he stood with the receptionist, Nate walked past the receptionist as he headed towards Trip's table. Knowing that hiding from Trip wasn't going to be something he'd get away with for long, Nate could only hope that this meeting would be somewhat of a catch up as opposed to a lecture like he had anticipated. Pulling his chair out, Nate quickly took his seat as Trip began to finish chewing up his food. Looking on at his younger cousin, Trip finished up his eating as he placed his fork down to the side of his plate before wiping the corners of his mouth. Wanting all of his attention on his cousin, Trip leaned back in his chair for a few moments while Nate just smiled on at him.

"Anything interesting going on with you these days?" Trip asked

"Oh, just the usual classes and networking" Nate smiled

"Networking, do tell on that front?" Trip asked with a bit of laughter

"I've come to realize that working at Victrola has it's benefits. The vendors that Chuck work with have given me party promotion gigs to where I get a good fee for just showing up and saying I was at the party" Nate said

"Vendors from Victrola? So you're mooching off of Chuck?" Trip asked

"You see it as mooching, I see it as networking and making the most out of opportunities" Nate said

"Yes, opportunities that have you hosting all night parties for minors. Experimental parties that feature the latest drug in potential drug trafficking cases" Trip said

"And you haven't worked with shady people in politics?" Nate asked

"Yes, but I don't make a habit to call it a business. I usually use them for means of information on getting the low life I want to grind into a prison cell then move past them" Trip said

"Why are you doing this?" Nate questioned

"You know why" Trip sighed as a silence came between them

"If she cares so much then she should kind of call me to inquire about that" Nate said

"It's not easy for her to" Trip said

"And it's for me?!" Nate questioned "….she blamed me, she still blames me. I don't exactly see that as a warm welcome to come back for more reminders of what she really feels" he said

"How would you know? You don't come around to talk to her" Trip said "You're too busy trying to get high or whatever drug of the month you're on" he said

"What do you want from me?" Nate asked as he sighed

"I want you to represent this family better than you have" Trip told him "I want you to be able to stand on your own two feet without constantly having to brought to them" he said

"Let's see, I don't have a knack for business, so I can't be Blair or Chuck. I can't exactly be the turnaround story that now includes helping those less fortunate than me, so I can't be Serena. Who do you want to be? You know so I know who to base my original thoughts off of. Do I be like you? Do I become what the Captain always wanted me to be…." Nate questioned

"That's bullshit Nate and you know it. I'm not about to sit here and make you feel like the victim, when you keep screwing up" Trip said "So you fix this, you make this right because I'm done trying to explain to your mother as to why you make a habit out screwing up" he said

"Because that's what I do" Nate laughed to himself

"And in doing that, you will start to be held accountable" Trip told him

"Meaning what?" Nate asked

"Meaning you will start to pay me back on the money you took from me. If you don't I will have you arrested for stealing my credit cards" Trip said "I want you in rehab, with a shiny certificate saying that you are cured or even closed to cured. Then I want you to take the family name in a positive manner and get yourself a career, not a job, a career and begin to pay me back" he told him

"Is this some form of an inspiring speech that is lacking the whole inspiration behind it?" Nate asked

"No this is a promise. You have until Monday to get in to a rehab, post it on Gossip Girl if need be, but I want in big and bold headlines that Nate Archibald is in rehab" Trip told him before he quickly threw his napkin down and quickly rose from his seat "I look forward to seeing the breaking news for once" he said before he began to walk away. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Nate sat motionless as he just stared on at the place settings. Looking around to observe the pretentious people that he once felt were just like him, Nate felt like he was shrinking away in the moment with no means of surviving but to do what he did best to feel larger than what he really was.

"Fuck it, go big or go home" Nate said before he quickly pulled out his cell phone and began to go through his contacts.

**You never doubted it,  
You're so proud of it,  
You straight shouted it,  
There's no doubt of it,  
You couldn't care less,  
You love goodness,  
You think it's endless, endless, endless,  
You think it's gotta diss,  
It doesn't bother us,  
No, nobody know never knew about it,  
And in the spotlight,  
You get to sit tight,  
You wanna hit that, ahh, ahh,**

Talking on his phone loudly and boisterously at times, Nate laughed as he lined up yet another party goer for the spur of the moment bash that he was planning. Grabbing a sandwich off the plate that was on the waitress tray as she passed by, Nate wasted no time in sinking his teeth in to the sandwich. Getting another bite out of the sandwich much to the waitresses protest, Nate got up from his seat as he began to make his way through the restaurant. The manager of the restaurant following closely behind as Nate talked so openly and vile on the phone with a few of his party friends, Nate had no care in the world as the world he once saw as his only means was now the world he didn't give a damn about trying to fit in to. Hearing the constant calls from the manager as he trailed behind Nate, Nate quickly turned to face the manager before he flipped him off for all the spectators to see. Staring on in disbelief by the gesture, Nate took the managers moment of shock as time to grab the bottle of champagne that was on the table closest to him.

"I'll be needing this. I'm having a few hundred people over tonight for my party tonight" Nate smiled as he quickly took a chug out of the bottle before turning to leave

**Set, set that crown on the ground and-ah,  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah ah-ah,  
Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah,  
**

With every person that he passed on the street, Nate alerted those of his party as some took what he was saying as truth while the others thought he was some rambling drunk. Drinking away on his bottle of champagne, Nate quickly knocked it back before tossing it into the street. Feeling the vibration of his cell phone, Nate pulled the phone out to see that it was the call he had been expecting.

"Yeah, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to come in town for a little party I'm throwing" Nate said "…yeah, this whole senate shit is insane but it's not our life. Senators in the family are not our deal. So just come in town and I guarantee you will have a good time, all the drugs you can possibly want at your disposal. I'm hooking you up. Be there, tonight" he said before he quickly ended the call

**You need to know how,  
To say you'll backtrack,  
Between the clear bag,  
Somewhere in your habitat,  
You have a little thing,  
You think you're bothering,  
The class is ending, ending, ending,**

Putting the milk away in the fridge, Marley walked over towards her bowl of cereal to get another spoonful to chew on. Looking over at the chef that Chuck had called in for the nightly meal, Marley gave him a weak smile as the chef motioned for her to leave the kitchen. Grabbing her bowl, Marley headed into the dining area to take a seat at the table to finish up her homework. Letting out a deep sigh, Marley took her seat to look on at the homework that she dreaded to do. Just as Marley began to get back to her homework, she was quickly surprised to see Nate and a few guys come in the suite. Noticing that one guy in particular seemed a bit touchy of Nate, Marley could see that Nate didn't mind it, nor did anything to discourage the touching the guy was doing. Going in to Nate's room, Marley could barely look down at her paper before seeing them come through the living room once more.

"Hey kid" Nate laughed as he looked a bit high

"Hey" Marley said awkwardly as she looked on at Nate and his apparent friends

"Don't wait up tonight" Nate laughed drunkenly before he burst in to laughter while heading out of the suite, leaving Marley confused with his behavior. After they had left, Marley looked over at the chef to see him shaking his head in disbelief as if he thought the worse of Nate and only expected that behavior from him. Letting out a sigh, Marley pulled out her phone as she dialed a familiar number.

**You never did know,  
You don't wanna know,  
There's another show playing in your window,  
The perm'nent thought of you,  
Has never bothered you,  
You're gonna have to, have to, have to,  
**

* * *

Splashing the water on her face, Blair grabbed the towel as she began to wipe her face off. Looking on at her reflection in the mirror, Blair just took a deep breath as she got her mind right for the conclusion of the day. Reaching over towards the lights switch, Blair turned the lights off as she made her way out of the bathroom. Looking over to see Dan making his bed on the floor, Blair gave a weak smile before she walked over to get in the bed. Sharing a bit of eye contact before they each respectively got in their beds for the night, Dan reached over to turn off the light as they both lay in the darkness. Silence filling the room as they both stared up at the ceiling, Dan let out a deep sigh as Blair became intrigued with the fact that with that sigh, she knew he was in deep thought about something.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor" Blair said

"I have to" Dan quickly replied

"Why?" Blair asked

"….because of your delicate sensibilities" Dan said as he rolled over on to his side

"Okay" Blair laughed as another moment of silence came between them before Dan sat up on the floor to look over at the bed at Blair

"Are you asleep?" Dan asked in a bare whisper

"I don't fall asleep that easily Humphrey" Blair said

"Yeah, that would make a bit of sense" Dan said

"So what was going on with you today? You seemed a bit distracted" Blair said

"….that's because I was" Dan said "I….I got these memories of my mom" he said as Blair looked on at him with a bit of concern and surprise at the thought of his memories coming back "I don't have all of my memories, I just…I had these memories of her because…."he began to say

"Because there were objects that made you think back to your mother" Blair concluded

"If that's the case then why can't I remember us?" Dan asked

"Because…we weren't unresolved and if there's anything I have gained from my knowledge of you Humphrey, you and the mother issues delved deeper than the eye" Blair said

"Just how bad was it?" Dan asked "I mean I get the concept that she died but….it just feels like, it still feels a bit fresh" he said

"I'm not sure I can really give you the ending of how things were with your mom" Blair said

"Why not?" Dan asked

"You're that boy again. You're that boy trying to navigate how he feels about his parents not being together, the boy that knows that his mother's extended presence in Hudson is really the gateway to a divorce but you dress it up nicely for the sake of Jenny. You're the boy that conceals his feelings because he's not sure if she'll understand what you feel" Blair said before Dan quickly rose to his feet

"Am I some sort of a screwed up ass because of the mommy issues that I may or may not deal with in the future?" Dan questioned as Blair sat up in the bed to look on at Dan at the foot of the bed

"You'll be fine Humphrey" Blair told him "It may seem a bit hard right now but you'll be fine" she assured him

"How do you know?" Dan asked

"….I think highly of you and I like to believe that you're strong enough to take on anything" Blair said

"And what if I'm not?" Dan questioned as they looked on at each other for a few moments

"You are. I know you are" Blair told him with a bit of smile on his face "Regardless of it I'm yelling at you, teasing you, or debating with you; I still find you as my intellectual equal, which is a compliment because there are only few that I can say that about" she said as she couldn't help but smile towards the end. Looking on at her smile, Dan smiled back at her for a moment as his heart seemed to leap at the simple gesture of a smile from her. It felt like his heart got jumpstarted with something as small as it turned in to something so big.

"Blair about the kiss…." Dan began to say while Blair's eyes turned hopeful before his phone began to ring, tearing his attention away. Grabbing his phone off the desk, Dan sighed as he looked on to see that it was Ivy calling.

"Good night Humphrey" Blair said as she fell back on the bed before Dan could manage to protest. Giving a silent groan of frustration, Dan looked on to see that Blair was actually attempting to fall asleep.

"Hey" Dan said trying to sound excited as he answered the phone and began to head into the bathroom.

"Hey, finally I got a hold of you. I got the gig!" Ivy said excitedly as Dan just nodded trying to sound excited

"That's great news" Dan said "I'm glad you had a better day…things up here with my mom and all has gotten…."he began to say

"I should probably book an appointment with a stylist. Get that head to toe touch up" Ivy said quickly interrupting

"A stylist? Since when do you have money for a stylist?" Dan questioned in confusion

"Well I was hoping that it would be your congratulation gift to me….you know before I eventually showering you with gifts" Ivy told him "Pretty please. Danny this would mean the world to me" she pleaded with him as Dan was unsure of how this conversation was going from one topic to another but mostly a topic that was more about her than anything.

"Yeah, that's…that's fine" Dan sighed as he just gave in

"Thank you, thank you" Ivy smiled

* * *

Opening the door to the suite, Serena ran her hand through her hair as she quickly tossed her keys to the side. Following behind her with the bag of prescriptions in hand, Sean read all the material with much intrigue. Heading into the kitchen, Serena quickly opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water as she couldn't help but feel itchy. Rubbing her bag up against the post, Serena groaned in frustration as the more she tried to scratch, the itchier she got in the moment. Looking over to see Serena attempting to scratch her back, Sean put the bag of prescription down before he quickly walked over to scratch her back. Looking on at Sean for a few moments, Serena gave him a stern look as all Sean could do was laugh at how serious she was trying to be with him.

"What?" Sean asked with a bit of laughter

"You're enjoying this a bit too much" Serena replied pulling away from his touch

"A little bit. You getting a rash of all things" Sean laughed

"Yeah well, it's not like we were mindful of the location" Serena sighed

"I don't think a location would've mattered" Sean said "What happened, it was going to happen regardless" he said as they looked on at each other for a few moments before Serena quickly broke eye contact with

"It's okay now. I can take it from here, not that I was exactly expecting you" Serena said as she headed into the living room while Sean followed behind

"No, it's cool. I mean I took a huge leap of an accusation and now, I'm very glad that it's a rash than…" Sean began to say

"I wouldn't exactly rush to the doctor after one week. Makes me think that it was your attempt to somehow come and see me" Serena said "Was that what it was?" she asked

"….no, I honestly thought you were pregnant. Though I do think a part of me did want to see you and logic went out the window for a tiny fraction of the moment" Sean said "So here I am" he sighed

"Here you are" Serena replied

"You could've told me about this though, the whole rash thing" Sean told her

"Sean, I really don't want to talk about that night" Serena replied "I just want to stop itching" she groaned

"Which is understandable" Sean said

"…and which means that I want to be alone" Serena said as she hesitated to make eye contact with Sean but eventually did so that he knew she was being serious

"I wish I could, leave you alone…."Sean said as he stepped towards her

"You really should" Serena said trying to prevent herself from falling weak from his stare like she wanted to in that moment

"This medicine…you need someone to apply it to your back and you're many attempts of trying to do that haven't been that good" Sean said holding up the tube of ointment "I take it your mom isn't here, hence the silence" he said as he looked around

"….possibly, but I could have one of the staff help me" Serena said

"Yeah, that would be interesting. Having a random staff member applying ointment to your back, which might lead to them talking to their random friends and it possibly getting out…." Sean began to say

"Okay fine, you can apply the ointment!?" Serena quickly exclaimed catching on to his point while all he could do was look at her for a few moments "Well, are you going to apply?" she asked

"You need to take your clothes off…" Sean began to tell her

"Oh wow, you've reached a new level of brave. I'm not stripping down for your pleasure. Granted the sex was great, but I'm not so weak that I have to strip down in your mere presence just to have ointment applied to my back…." Serena began to say**  
**

"Serena, you need to take a lukewarm shower first. It says on the prescription" Sean quickly interrupted her as she finally caught on to the fact that she had completely misread what he was telling. Silence coming between them yet again "Oh" she said trying to avoid eye contact with him

"So…the sex was great…" Sean began to ask before Serena quickly grabbed the ointment and quickly ran upstairs to avoid the awkwardness of having to answer the question. Laughing to himself as he turned to see Serena running up the stairs, Sean found it amusing that she was so nervous around him, even though she was trying to play tough with him.

* * *

**_[Flashback]_**

**_Rolling over into his bed, Dan clenched on tight to his pillow as he tried to get some bit of sleep. Finding that sleep was harder to come by in Hudson than in New York, Dan's only thought was to just get through the night if anything. Letting out another deep sigh, Dan just tossed and turned trying to find some bit of comfort from something. Just as Dan tried to relax into his sleep, Dan heard the door open immediately to show the light coming from the living room. Opening his eyes, Dan tried to make sense of what he was seeing but could only hear the excitement of his mother's voice. Nudging at her son to get up from the bed, Dan tried to make sense of what was going on but found himself getting out of the bed. Walking into the living room, Dan saw that it was one in the morning and that Jenny was up as well. Laughing to herself as she handed Dan and Jenny a bucket of paint, Dan looked on in confusion as to what to make of this gesture._**

**_"I think this place needs a little color" Alison said as she turned to begin painting the walls_**

**_"Mom, this is insane" Jenny laughed_**

**_"This is art" Alison declared "You can't turn it off and when it comes, anything and everything has to be at your disposal" she laughed as she painted the post_**

**_"This is crazy" Jenny laughed as she couldn't help but join in on the madness of painting_**

**_"There you go. That's how you do it. Dan, pick up your brush" Alison said cheering her kids on_**

**_"It's one in the mourning" Dan sighed_**

**_"So?" Jenny laughed "All the more reason" she said_**

**_"Yeah Jen, that's not exactly reason enough to just paint the walls" Dan replied_**

**_"Dan, are you determined to not have fun or something?" Alison asked nearly out of breath as she walked over towards Dan "You have got to let go and live son" she smiled "You've got to stop overthinking and just….live" she said_**

**_"I've got my life ahead of me to do that and now….I just want to go back to sleep" Dan replied_**

**_"Okay well, the only way we're going back to bed is if you paint at least one wall" Alison said getting in Dan's path to prevent him from going into the bedroom_**

**_"I don't need to paint a wall. I need to get some sleep" Dan said_**

**_"Well sleep is off the table because you need to have fun. You need to let loose and just stop overthinking…." Alison said_**

**_"I like my brain. I like the knowledge I put in my brain" Dan replied as he tried to get around his mom_**

**_"Well that's great, I truly support that honey, but you're a bit on the judgmental side. It's like you feel like you need to be everyone's keeper" Alison laughed as Dan was a bit shocked by his mother's pointed words, even though he knew that she didn't intentionally mean to hurt him, he couldn't help but feel hurt by them. Sensing that things were turning in a different direction, Jenny looked over at her mother and brother as she hoped them talking would be a good thing._**

**_"….maybe if I had parents that actually acted like parents then I wouldn't feel the need to" Dan replied_**

**_"Maybe, but we're not that type of family" Alison laughed_**

**_"….does that even bug you?' Dan questioned "I mean you stay here, we have to come on trains to see you, and it just seems like a whole lot to get nothing in return" he said_**

**_"Get nothing in return? Dan, what are you talking about?" Alison asked "What aren't you getting in return?" she asked her son_**

**_"Nothing. Nothing. I don't want to talk anymore" Dan sighed_**

**_"Dan, c'mon. Talk to me" Alison said as Dan just ran his hand through his hair_**

**_"….I can't talk to you. I can't paint walls. I just…I can't" Dan said as his frustration was beginning to show with his mother_**

**_"Are you sure? You want to sleep?" Alison asked hoping that Dan would say something to her that could break down the walls he put up, when it came to everything involving the family. For the most part, Alison knew that Jenny was taking the move to Hudson hard but it was Dan she worried about the most because she knew he understood more than Jenny, he thought more and held stuff in more to the point where his smarts worked against him, when all she wanted was him to let her know what he needed._**

**_"That's all I want" Dan said before Alison slowly got out of the way to let him through._**

**_[End of flashback]_**

Nudging Dan, Blair tucked the strand of hair behind her ear as she continued to nudge him some more until he finally popped up. Shocked out of his sleep, Dan's breathing became heavy as he began to realize that his memories were now coming to him in his dream. Concerned with how Dan was acting, Blair couldn't help but feel like there was something going on much deeper with Dan.

"Dan, you're sweating heavily" Blair said as she looked on at Dan

"What's going on?" Dan asked as he looked around nervously

"It's morning" Blair said "Dan, what's going on with you?" she asked

"Nothing. Nothing" Dan said as he got up from the floor and began to head into the bathroom

"Humphrey, something is going on" Blair said as she followed behind him

"No, nothing is. I just had a bad night on the floor and now….I want to find our location shots to get this movie going" Dan told her

"Maybe we should just stick with the locations we have so far" Blair said

"We have more to look at, right? That's what David told us" Dan said

"Yeah, but we don't exactly have to see them in person. We could look online that way we can figure out the budget and see if it matches up" Blair told him

"It'll match up. I just want to get these locations knocked out that way we know what and what in the story" Dan sighed as he began to brush his teeth "What do we have on tap for day on this whole little reunion tour?" he asked as he looked over at Blair

"….we're going to the grave today" Blair said as Dan just looked at her in disbelief

* * *

Holding on tight to her pillow, Serena's eyes began to flutter open as she looked on at the sun peeking through her curtains. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, Serena couldn't help but feel the warmth beside her in the bed. Looking over her shoulder to see, Serena was caught off guard to see that Sean was fast asleep with his hand resting on her back. Slowly turning to face him for a moment, Serena studied him for a moment as everything she remembered about him seemed to stay the same, which was refreshing in the best way. Getting caught up in thoughts, Serena slowly sat up in the bed as she couldn't help but process all that was going on. Watching him as he slept, Serena just shook her head as the complication once again began to set in for her. Finding that she was letting a smile slip out at the sight that Sean was holding a tube of ointment in his hand with prescription notes and wipes, Serena couldn't help but feel like she had her very own medical clinic at her disposal all in him. Beginning to stir awake, Sean rolled over on to his back as he couldn't help but notice that she was now sitting up.

"Good morning" Sean said still half asleep as Serena just sighed before pushing him off the bed

"No, no, no" Serena said as she shook her in disbelief while Sean rose to his knees to look on at Serena sitting on the bed

"Uh, woman. Have you lost your mind?" Sean questioned

"You slept over?" Serena asked

"Yes, I was tired. I just fell asleep" Sean said

"You should've gone home" Serena told him

"I was putting your ointment on. You knocked out after your shower and I had to put the ointment on…" Sean exclaimed

"We can't do this" Serena said

"What? Do what? I've been wiping and applying ointment, wipe and apply, wipe and apply, that's what I've been doing" Sean told her

"You have to go" Serena said as she ran her hand through her hair

"For what? What did I do?" Sean asked as Serena just shook her head "If this is about…." He began to say

"This is definitely about us and what we did" Serena quickly replied "We had sex. I cheated on my boyfriend…" she began to say

"And I get that" Sean said

"Then you'd know why you shouldn't be here" Serena said as a silence came between them before Sean rose to his feet

"….regardless of you kicking me out, it won't change what happened that night. Yes, you cheated but it's not like you weren't aware of what you were doing. I didn't force you to do anything that you didn't want to do already" Sean told her

"Do you not understand the fact that I cheated?! I'm in a relationship but slept with another guy. A guy that has been a constant road block in my said relationship, it took me months to convince him that we were just friends…" Serena began to say

"That's a lie and you know it" Sean quickly replied

"So what? Was this just an act so you could catch me in a moment of weakness?" Serena questioned "The whole friendship act, was that just an act?" she asked

"No…. you know what, yes. It was an act, it was act to you and I because we were too scare to accept what was really there between us and is still there between us" Sean told her

"No, don't do this" Serena said as she quickly tried to flee from the room but Sean stopped her from doing so

"We need to. We need to be honest for once" Sean told her "You don't love him…" he began to say

"You don't speak for me!?" Serena replied

"I'm not trying to but I know you Serena. I know you well enough to know that with us, with me…you don't try, you just are. Trip isn't the guy for you and no amount of trying is going to make him the guy" Sean told her

"I have a rash on my back that proves otherwise" Serena began to say

"Seriously?" Sean questioned

"Yes, seriously. This rash is like some form of a sign saying that what happened that night shouldn't have happened" Serena said

"Or it was a sign that you have sensitive skin and sex in the outdoors isn't your strong suit…"Sean began to say

"Don't make sexual innuedos, not right now" Serena quickly replied

"Okay, tell me. Tell me with every honest fiber in you, do you really regret what happened?" Sean asked

"Just go" Serena said as her eyes began to water before she reached forward to open the door for him

"Fine" Sean said as he just shook his head before he made his way out of her bedroom. Closing the door behind him, Serena quickly leaned up against the door as she began to squirm around uncomfortably.

"Dammit" Serena said as she tried to reach back to scratch her back

* * *

Grabbing her cup coffee, Marley thanked the waitress before she turned to head over towards the booth where she was sitting. Looking on to see that he was still passed out asleep in the booth with his dark shades on, Marley just shook her head and let out a sigh. There had been numerous times that she had seen her mother passed out on the floor from a high from a night before, so it wasn't hard to come up with the perfect cure to pending hangover he was going to endure. Taking a seat in the booth, Marley slid the cup of coffee towards the sleeping Nate while he remained knocked out. Pulling out her homework from her bag, Marley began to do her homework while all she could do was wait for him to wake up. A few moments had passed, lingering smells of coffee he took in, Nate began to stir awake to a strange surrounding. Scanning the room to what looked like a diner, Nate was caught off guard to see that Marley was sitting across from him.

"Where am I?" Nate asked a bit groggy

"In a diner" Marley replied before she slid the cup of coffee towards him "You should probably drink that straight, it'll help sober you up quicker" she said

"Thanks, I guess" Nate said a bit confused as he tried to sit up "My head feels like someone is stabbing me" he groaned as he tended to his head by massaging it

"It should, you were pretty messed up when I found you" Marley said

"What exactly happened?" Nate asked "How'd you find me?...did I invite you to the party?" he asked

"No" Marley laughed weakly "I had my friend go to keep an eye out for you. He said you were pretty messed up and you were in some back room for a while. He didn't tell me much about what happened but he pulled you out before anything could happen" she said as Nate looked at her strangely

"….are you Gossip Girl?" Nate asked as he looked at Marley skeptically

"No, I don't have those powers. I just know a few people that are heavy into the party scene and didn't mind doing me a favor. Oh, I told them they could have any cash you had in your wallet" Marley told him

"Okay, this is crazy. I needed that money. You can't just go around guaranteeing money that isn't yours" Nate replied

"If it comes to life and death, I think money is a means that amounts to nothing in the pending end" Marley said

"To you, not to me" Nate replied

"I was trying to help you" Marley said

"Yeah well, you shouldn't" Nate quickly replied as a silence came between them, where Nate realized he was scolding Marley the same way he hated to be scolded

"….you just shouldn't get caught up in my mess. I don't want you to help me because….you have bigger things to worry about" Nate said

"I used to sleep in a bathroom and use Serena's leftover food that she didn't eat as my dinner for the evening, I don't have any more worries than the worries I'm supposed to have" Marley said as Nate just nodded

"….you know what happens right? In the so called back rooms?" Nate asked

"I know the jest of it" Marley said "I'm pretty sure it's stuff that you don't want the world to see" she said

"Yeah, it's…its stuff that I don't think you fully understand" Nate said

"I understand a lot more than you realize" Marley said

"I'm sure you would like to think that you do, but when you get older, it gets hard. It gets complicated and complex to where the only comfort is being in a back room" Nate said

"If it's something that is comforting, why hide what you do in this backroom?" Marley quickly asked

"….you do realize that I'm, you know, I'm what you probably think or what your friend saw" Nate said

"I don't get what you want me to pick up on" Marley said as she looked at Nate strangely

"….I'm gay" Nate replied as he looked on at her

"Okay" Marley said as she simply just nodded

"Are you having trouble understanding that?" Nate asked unsure of what she was thinking

"You like guys. I get that" Marely said "I don't get what would be so hard to understand" she said

"….try explaining that to my family" Nate laughed to himself

"Do you think that because you're gay that it means you should just get drunk and pass out all the time?" Marley asked "Is that what I'm supposed to understand?" she asked in all sincerity

"No, I was just trying to….I'm not sure what I want you to understand, I'm confused and my head hurts" Nate sighed

"Look, I don't care if you're gay. There's nothing that I need to understand when it comes to that because at the end of the day, we're the same, we all want the same thing. I have more trouble trying to understand binomial equations than understanding that you can't help who you love or are attracted to" Marley told him

"Binomials sucked" Nate replied as he said whatever came to mind

"Do you want people to understand you?" Marley asked

"I….I don't know what I want to really give you an answer as I find the answer to be confusing just like this conversation" Nate told her becoming a bit uncomfortable with the conversation

"Fair enough" Marley said as she began to gather her stuff

"Where are you going?" Nate asked

"I have to get back to the penthouse before The Bass gets all concerned and sends his private investigator to find me" Marley said "You should probably drink the coffee and wait a while before coming back to the penthouse, to avoid the questioning" she said as she stepped out of the booth

"….will do. Thanks for the advice" Nate nodded

"Well, I'll see you around" Marley smiled weakly as she began to walk away before Nate stopped her from doing so

"Why'd you do this for me?" Nate asked

"Because you're kind of cool" Marley said as a moment of silence came between them "Oh, and…it shouldn't matter if other understand you being gay, I think it's about you understanding it and respecting it. Once you get that, maybe you won't have to be in the backrooms anymore" she said before she gave him a weak smile then proceeded to leave the diner, leaving Nate behind to think.

* * *

Grabbing the flowers from the back of his car, David hurried as he wanted to avoid being the reason why the group was late on their planned schedule. Looking from David's constant forgetfulness of items, Blair became more and more concerned as she looked over at Dan to see him staring out towards the graveside. Holding on tight to his flowers, all Dan could manage to do was look over his flowers, hoping that they would stay together in time for them to be placed. Though Dan wouldn't say it, Blair knew that this was going to be hard for Dan because this would be the first time that Dan had gone to any form of a grave site since Alison's actual death. Hearing the sound of David's door closing, Blair got the confirmation that she needed to know that they were finally ready to head up as a group towards the grave site to place flowers. Walking over towards Dan, Blair and Dan stood in silence for a few moments before Dan looked over at Blair.

"I should've got the purple flowers" Dan said nervously as he looked on to see that everyone else had purple flowers in hand as they began to walk towards the grave site.

"No, it's fine" Blair told him

"…I should've got the purple because now that I think about it, purple was her favorite color. She hated yellow flowers" Dan said becoming jitterier by the moment

"Dan, the flowers are fine. Colors don't matter in all of this" Blair said

"Yeah" Dan nodded "You're right" he said trying to calm himself down. With each step that he took, Dan couldn't help but think to himself as every memory he had of his mother began to playback.

**_[Flashback; From the Beginning]_**

**_"I talked to your dad, he said you were working for some Eleanor Waldorf…I googled and thought I'd come by to see you" Alison said nervously as Dan just stood emotionless "Jenny kind of surprised me when she popped up in Hudson….we starting talking and I just thought that….Danny will you say something?" she asked just trying to spark up a conversation between them_**

**_"I have to go" Dan replied as he walked passed his mother in a rush_**

**_"Are you heading back to the loft? I can come with you" Alison said turning to look at him "I'm sure Jenny told your dad that I was here, and…" she said_**

**_"No. I just….just give me some time to….process" Dan said just as the elevator doors opened up and he quickly boards_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**_[Flashback; Second Time Around]_**

**_"C'mon Dan, I'm trying here" Alison said_**

**_"Trying isn't good enough anymore. You can't just pop up in whenever you feel like because you have the sudden urge to be a mother" Dan scolded her_**

**_"That's not what this is about" Alison said_**

**_"Then what is this?" Dan asked in disbelief "Because this is not healthy for us to just keep pretending that it's normal to have a part time mother" he said_**

**_"She has stuff to tend to; we leave it at that Dan!" Rufus yelled causing Alison to jump back in fear_**

**_"And that's not good enough dad!" Dan yelled back at his father_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**_[Flashback; Second Time Around]_**

**_Resting the back of her head up against the wall, Eleanor breathed in and out as she just tried to remain calm. Usually the idea of being in such a grime filled place such as the morgue would've scared her, but it just seemed like the norm was out the window for everyone. Closing her eyes, Eleanor felt the tear drop burn against her skin as fell to the floor like the many tears she had shed before arriving. Hearing the abrupt sound of the double doors opening, Eleanor looked over to see Cyrus trailing behind Dan. Pleading with the boy, Cyrus could do little to stop Dan from what appeared to be a mission for the boy. Wiping the tears away, Eleanor knew she had to get herself together because this was the last place that Dan needed to be._**

**_"Dan. Dan, what are you doing here?" Eleanor asked cutting him off_**

**_"Where?" Dan asked completely disregarding Eleanor's question as Cyrus did all he could to catch his breath._**

**_"Calm down. Let's take a moment, but calm down" Eleanor instructed Dan before she looked over at Cyrus "Where is Rufus? Blair? Jenny?" Eleanor asked Cyrus_**

**_"Rufus, he's….he's the same since we saw him last. Blair is with Jenny at the loft with Rufus" Cyrus informed her_**

**_"Okay" Eleanor replied still a bit in a shell shock of it all but she knew her main concern had to be on Dan "You don't need to be here. There are enough adults…" she began to tell him before he interrupted_**

**_"No, a family member has to identify the body and I'm here. I'm not going to wait around" Dan replied_**

**_"And that family member will be your father. Not you" Eleanor replied before the coroner came out the double doors._**

**_"Do we have a family member for the deceased?" The coroner asked looking from Eleanor to Dan. Grabbing on to his hand, Eleanor held it for a moment just hoping that Dan would oblige her wish._**

**_"You don't have to be the one to do this. Let Rufus…" Eleanor pleaded before Dan interrupted_**

**_"I have to" Dan replied before he let go of her embrace to look at the coroner "I'm family, and I'm here to identify the body" he told the coroner as he braced himself_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

**_[Flashback]_**

**_"She was never a mother to me" Dan quickly replied to the statement as his emotions reached its peak "I stayed up with Jenny as she cried, when she left us. I sold my stuff just to help cover the bills. I'm the one that had to peel my father off the floor because he drank too much from being so depressed about the state of his marriage; I'm the only one who sacrificed. So she was never a mother nor a parent, and I refuse to mourn her, when she couldn't even manage to walk away from her life in Hudson" he said becoming angrier by the minute. As Dan spoke, Blair could see the pain so clearly in his eyes, but at this point she knew it was only within seconds that he would finally break "I hope and I pray that someday I will marry a woman, who will have my kid, and she will know what it is to be a mother. I would love my kid, I would work three jobs to provide for my kid, I would make sure they never had to worry about a thing, I would move heaven and earth to be with them, I would be twice the parent she ever was….so don't tell me that she's my mother, because she's not even a damn parent!" he yelled out as if he was trying to release all the rage in him. Looking on at Dan, Eleanor and Blair stood heartbroken as he finally released the anger that had seemed to be pint up within him for so long. Seeing their eyes of concern, Dan couldn't help but feel like his world was crashing and for the life of him, he had no idea of what to do or what to say to put himself on track like he always had. Normally his main focus was to be strong for Jenny and his father, but Dan just couldn't find the strength within himself as he just felt like he collapsed emotionally with nothing left to spare for anyone else. Turning his attention towards Eleanor as she walked towards him, all Eleanor wanted to do was be there for the little boy that he had reverted back to. "How come she didn't want me? How come I was never enough?" he sobbed as he fell to his knees. Quickly wrapping him up in her embrace, Eleanor pulled him close as he continued to sob in her arms. The fashion mogul had been one to maintain a certain presence about herself from her clothing to even the way she spoke, but tonight Eleanor Waldorf was simply a woman that felt compassion for one, who so desperately needed it. Looking on at her mother console her sobbing boyfriend, Blair felt as if the true grieving had begun._**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Coming up on the grave with each step getting heavy, Dan looked on at the plaque that solidified his mother's death. Staring on for what felt like forever, feeling as if this wasn't real, Dan just kneeled down. Being the last to place his flowers on the grave site, Dan slowly stuck his flowers out in what felt like slow motion while everyone else just looked on at him. Feeling her nerves at it's highest, Blair couldn't help but have this sense that something was wrong, something was going on with him and if anything it was all going to come to ahead in this moment. Placing the flowers on the grave, Dan felt his hand tremble a bit before he had the nerve to place it on the grave.

**_[Flashback; Summer before Freshmen Year at St. Jude's]_**

**_"How about you Dan? Anything you want to do or say?" Alison asked as she smiled over at her son. Sitting across from his mother at the table, Dan felt every bit of the questions he had for his mother begin to boil up, telling him that this was the time to finally say what he needed to say to his mother._**

**_"….no. I have nothing to say" Dan told her as he knew in that moment he had signed on to be just as oblivious as his parents were when it came to the situation at hand of his parents and how they were handling._**

**_[End of flashback]_**

Feeling his breathing began to get erratic as it all began to set in, Dan put both hands on his mother's plaque. His eyes scanning around nervously as it all just became too much in the moment. Knowing that in his past or in his future that his words weren't always the best when it came to his mother, Dan shook his head, trying to rid himself of all the thoughts that plagued him. Each blink, each breath, each touch, each moment became harder as it just felt like he was living in a world that he wasn't sure he wanted to catch up to. Noticing what this was doing to Dan, Blair rested her hand on his shoulder before he quickly rose from his stance.

"Dan" Blair said as she could see the sweat forming on his face like he was having a nervous breakdown

"I have to go" Dan said as he quickly began to walk off

"Dan" David said as he looked on to the boy walk off while the others in the group watched

"Thank you for inviting us" Blair smiled weakly as she began to inch away from the group before going in to a complete sprint to catch up with Dan.

* * *

Laying back on the sofa, Tyler let out a frustrating yawn as he continued to look on at his lap top. Getting up from the sofa, Tyler quickly walked in to the kitchen to grab the carton of orange juice out of the fridge. Quickly opening the carton, Tyler began to chug on away on the orange juice as he just tried to think about ways to get to the key of what Gossip Girl wanted him to figure out. Hearing a knock at the door, Tyler made his way out of the kitchen to go answer the door. Opening up the door, Tyler wasn't too surprised to see that it was Sean on the other side. Making his way inside the house like always, Sean walked over to flop down on the sofa as Tyler was caught off guard that Sean had taken his spot.

"Uh, thank you for taking my spot" Tyler replied sarcastically "Let me guess, this would be about Serena?" he asked

"Could you please be that friend that says the supportive phrases and doesn't try to put in the cautionary tale at every turn?" Sean asked as rolled over onto his back to look at Tyler

"That's not my style. I'm the type that gives tough love" Tyler said as he kicked Sean's leg for him to get up "I thought you had a game tonight?" he asked

"I do. Against Los Angeles Clippers" Sean said as he sat up

"Don't you think you should get ready for that? I mean the Clippers aren't exactly the same team they used to be" Tyler said

"Trust me, I'm well in the zone of attacking the rim tonight" Sean sighed

"But something else is plaguing you by the likes of a certain blond" Tyler said as Sean just looked on at his friend "Okay, fine. I'll oblige" he said "What happened? I thought you'd be on cloud nine with the whole outdoors sex?" he asked

"I am, she's not. She has a rash" Sean said

"A rash? Do you have…." Tyler began to ask with much concern on his face

"No, she got it from the tree" Sean said

"How does she get a rash from a tree?" Tyler asked still a bit confused

"We were having sex up against a tree" Sean reasoned

"Oh. Oh, wow. You have to have great upper body strength for that. Did you get on the ground at any point? You know level surface?" Tyler asked

"Strictly the tree" Sean quickly replied

"Wow" Tyler said once again as he thought to himself about the upper body strength that Sean must've had

"That's beside the point. I've been applying and wiping all night long as a means to compensate for giving her the rash and she just freaks out on me" Sean said

"Did you fall asleep over at her place?" Tyler asked

"Yeah" Sean replied "I've been applying and wiping for every other hour…" he began to say before his phone began to go off "And now she needs another coat of ointment to be put on, times up" he said as Tyler just shook his head

"This relationship annoys me, it really does. I mean you have much to lose, I have much to lose because I fear you may get sent to China after this, but…." Tyler said much to his disbelief "….have you factored in what she may feel in all of this?" he asked

"Yeah, she had a good time" Sean said as Tyler just groaned in frustration "Ty, the sex was good. It was amazing. It was better than any time we've ever had sex. She vocally approved of the sex through the many, many waves of…" he began to say before Tyler covered his mouth

"I don't want to know anymore. I get it" Tyler told him as he kept his hand over his mouth "Sex is good, we all know that. Sometimes sex is that momentary feeling but it doesn't make up the whole emotion of what someone may feel. Yes, it was great and good, but other factors come in to play as well" he told his friend

"Other factors that include Trip" Sean concluded

"Have you told her what Rochelle told you?" Trip asked

"I didn't have to. I mean it goes beyond what happened in London, we've always been" Sean said "Yes, I could tell Serena and she may have a different view of Trip after but I don't want the catalyst of us getting together or admitting to what we feel to be because Trip messed up" he said

"So you acknowledge that he isn't a factor for you…but you have to acknowledge that he's a factor for her" Trip said "She may have feelings for you and she may have feelings for Trip, so you just can't assume that because you had great sex that it all goes away" he said

"Then what do I do? I know what's real. I know that I want to be with her" Sean questioned

"Don't lose yourself in all of this. If you're fighting for her heart, fight for her heart, don't fight for her because the guy she's with messed up and now you feel it's your turn to have her" Tyler told his friend "Don't get caught up in saving the girl, she doesn't need to be saved nor wants to be the damsel anymore. Just…be the guy that loves her and all that other crap" he sighed

"Wow, that…that was…." Sean said in utter disbelief of the advice that he was getting

"Don't say anything, this is about all you will get from me in regards to this. If you're ass gets shipped to China, I'm going for the jugular" Tyler quickly replied as Sean just laughed while getting up from his seat.

"What are your plans for the day?" Sean asked as Tyler just looked over at his lap top "I forgot, you have no plans other than Gossip Girl" he nodded

* * *

Losing sight of Dan as she tried to keep up with him, Blair became alarmed that she may not find Dan in time. Going off of what she knew about Hudson, Blair couldn't help but go off of instinct of what she thought Dan would be thinking and feeling in these moments. Rushing up the stairs, Blair felt like had all the pressure to get this guess right as she felt like this was the only place Dan could be, which was at his mother's studio. Seeing that the door was opened, Blair felt a bit of relief as she entered the studio cautiously. Seeing that Dan standing in the middle of the studio, looking a lost boy just trying to find his way home. Closing the door behind her as she entered the room cautiously, Blair stood back for a few moments as she just looked on at Dan. Looking over to see that were numerous paintings that Dan had pulled out on to the floor, Blair paused for a moment as she just looked on at them.

"I never truly understood why she left. I always thought I had, but I never understood it…until now" Dan said in a blank stare "I mean she was just so unhappy" he said as tears welled up in his eyes as he walked towards the paintings

"Dan" Blair said

"I always felt that my parents weren't going to work it out, I mean it didn't take a freaking genius to figure it out but I just had this hope that at the end of the day, their love for each other was going to be the thing that brought them back together. That they would remember how much they loved each other and they would make it work" Dan said as he touched the painting before him

"It doesn't always work that way" Blair sighed knowing the feeling all too well

"Then what's the purpose of love? What's the big deal of falling in love if it's some fleeting feeling that can either stay or go in your life?" Dan asked "She loved my dad, then she didn't. She supposedly loved Bart, then she didn't. She loves David, and then it ends….what's the point? I mean if she can fall in and out so quickly, how do I trust that she ever truly loved me?" he questioned

"Because that's a different kind of love" Blair replied "It's a love that just is..." she said

"In every movie we see, there's the love story. The love that makes it hard to be away from that person because you're just that enamored with that person. You can't eat, sleep, or breathe without being with that person" Dan quickly replied "She didn't feel that for me…."he began to say

"No, that's not true. Dan, your mom loved you" Blair told him

"Just not enough?" Dan asked as he walked towards the paintings "…I remember being here. I remember coming to see her that summer. I remember how horrible that weekend was because that whole time I just felt like I had to tell her, convince her to come home" he said in between tears "I had my chance…and I just let it go because I didn't want her there as much as she didn't want to be there. When the moment counted the most, the moment I could've relinquished every bit of judgmental attitude I had…I let it go" he said "I see it so clearly" he cried

"I know…" Blair began to say

"I should've said something. I should've told her that I loved her, that I wanted her to come home, I should've told her that….but instead it just got worse. I felt it, I felt the pain of how things were and it just….it's not supposed to be that damn complicated" Dan cried as he just held his hand to the side of his head to grasp the emotions that were going through him "I feel everything!" he yelled through the tears

"It hurts now but it will…" Blair began to say before Dan quickly walked into the storage room area of the studio "Dan, what are you doing?" she asked in a panic as he began to grab a can of paint

"I'm rewriting the past…I'm doing what I should've done" Dan said as he walked back into the studio with his can of paint

"Dan…Dan" Blair said before she was too late to stop him from painting the walls

"I'm painting. This is art. This is what you wanted!" Dan said as he painted angrily all over the walls "I'm letting go of the judgments. I'm living" he said moving to the other half of the room to paint while Blair just stood, unsure of what to do but to just watch "I'm doing what you wanted! This is what you wanted!" he yelled as he looked up at the ceiling as if he was looking up in to heaven at his mother "This is what you wanted!" he yelled through the tears before he fell to his knees. Watching him fall to his knees, Blair quickly walked over to his aid as she kneeled down with him, wiping away the tears "I'm doing everything she wanted….why is the pain still there?" he questioned as he looked on at Blair "Why does it still hurt?" he said as Blair quickly wrapped him up in a hug

"I don't know. I don't know" Blair said as she held him tight for a few moments. Feeling his heart beat begin to race, Blair pulled back to place her hand on his chest as she tried to calm him down while all Dan could do was look on at the brunette. His hands resting on her waist, Dan took in the circumstances as his mind was filled with so much confusion that in that split second, one thing felt sure. Looking on at each other for a moment, Blair and Dan fell silent before he quickly leaned in to capture her lips. Breaking the kiss, Dan rested his forehead against hers before once again kissing Blair deeply and passionately. Running her hand through his hair, Dan and Blair's lips glided over each other so casually and naturally that the pure attraction began to come out even more than ever now. Ripping away from her lips, Dan pulled her close as he began to kiss her neck savagely before they found their way back to her lips. Kissing fiercely, Dan took the first move as he laid her back on the floor, not breaking any contact between their lips.

* * *

Looking on at the conclusion of the game from the highlights on Sportcenter, Serena looked on at the television screen as she watched Sean celebrate with his teammate. Hitting the game winning shot of the night to pull off the upset over the favored Clippers in the nights game, Serena knew that it was only a small portion of what Sean could do when it came to basketball, while the basketball world was still shocked on how Sean came in to take the league by surprise. Thinking over how things ended up, Serena let out a sigh as she eventually turned off the television. Sitting in silence for a few moments, Serena grabbed her phone as she began to dial a familiar number. Laying back on the sofa, Serena reached over to grab her back scratcher as she just listened on to the phone ring before he finally picked up.

"Is it too late to talk?" Serena asked

"Is it ever?" Eric asked as he let out a laugh "What's wrong?" he asked

"Why does something have to be wrong?" Serena asked

"Because it's night in New York and you're calling me, which means that you're probably thinking about something that has made you sad and Blair is out of contact, so you call the next best thing….and then you find out that they don't deliver our favorite pint of ice cream, so you just call me instead" Eric said as Serena just laughed

"You're not number three in my calling circle, you're a close second" Serena said

"Thank you, which shows signs of improvement for me" Eric laughed

"What are you up to? Staying out of trouble?" Serena asked

"Yes because I get in a lot of trouble as is" Eric replied with a bit of laughter

"You know what I mean? Mom says that you're busier than you ever been and then you're becoming more serious with your girlfriend. I find worrying about your life to be more of a concern" Serena said

"Well you shouldn't. I'm just working a lot" Eric sighed

"On what?" Serena asked

"…making things suitable" Eric said after much hesitation

"What does that mean?" Serena asked

"It means that things are in a crappy state and that I am trying to make the best of it, but this job, what I've signed up for doesn't always guarantee for things to turn out the way I want them to…no matter of who it will come back to hurt" Eric said

"…that was profound in the worst way. Is it girl problems?" Serena asked

"Somewhat, but I'm taking it all in strides. I just want to complain right now, I'm making it worse than what it really is and you're feeding in to it" Eric laughed "So how are things?" he asked

"I like the deflection" Serena said realizing that Eric didn't want to talk anymore about himself

"Sean back in New York. Trip the current beau. Something is bound to come to the forefront" Eric said trying to add a dramatic spin to it

"Why? Why can't we all be civil adults that co-exist in the same sphere of the globe?" Serena questioned

"Because it's the Upper Eastside and drama always comes out or is created" Eric laughed

"Well I'm trying to avoid all of that. I'm trying so hard and I think it's just making matters worse" Serena sighed

"Love in the Upper Eastside, always so stressful" Eric sighed

"Clearly, you seem to have a healthy relationship outside of the Upper Eastside. Maybe it's just this world or it's just me" Serena said

"Or maybe it's just you not trusting yourself" Eric stated

"What do you mean?" Serena asked

"You want love, you've wanted it from the start and you've had to watch your best friend get the love you wanted. I think in your mind you feel like there's only one way to love and one way to get that love" Eric told her "You have to open yourself up to the mess and hope that through the mess it will reveal what you've always wanted. Nothing in life means anything, if you didn't have to work for it" he said just as a knock came to the door

"And as we get into the meat of the conversation, there's a knock at the door" Serena said as she got up from her seat on the sofa to go answer the door.

"Call me back later" Eric said as Serena opened the door to see Sean standing on the other side with a card in hand

"I actually wanted to see you. I hate how we ended things, and the simple fact that I was mean to you" Serena sighed

"I see you've replaced me with a back scratcher" Sean said as he looked over at the wooden stick

"He's always under my command. It's a likable trait in a man" Serena laughed

"I see. I like a woman in control. Perfectly fine with it" Sean told her

"And right about now, Mr. Stick wouldn't say anything that would make this moment awkward" Serena said as they laughed for a moment "Shouldn't you be celebrating with your teammates on your game winning fade away…jumpshot?" she asked a bit unsure if she was naming the shot right

"Aw, look who's watching me again" Sean smiled

"I'm not watching you, nothing was on television so I just saw a few highlights" Serena said

"Well…I'm where I want to be" Sean said "Especially since I wanted to give you this" he said handing the card over towards Serena

"What is this?" Serena asked

"It's not diamonds, so don't expect any diamonds to pop out…" Sean began to say

"I would never expect that from you, so you don't have to worry about that" Serena laughed as she opened up the card to see that he had drawn up a card for Serena "A Sean Anderson original" she said as she noticed the card

"Read it" Sean told her

"Roses are red, violets are blue. I'm sorry I never thought about what this would do to you. I never meant for tensions to rise, next time at McDonald's, I'll let you supersize" Serena read before she couldn't help but laugh towards the end

"And then I got you a gift as well" Sean said as Serena looked in the envelope to see

"A jamba juice gift certificate? I have sex with you and I get jamba juice?" Serena asked as she couldn't help but laugh

"Yeah, it was the only thing I saw on the way to your building" Sean laughed

"It, this was typical Sean….and typically the thing that makes it impossible for me to be mad at you" Serena said

"I get that you don't want to be the bad person in all of this, I get that you feel guilty about cheating and although I may not care about Trip's feelings in this, I care about how you feel. I don't want to ever make you feel bad or feel like you can't tell me that you feel what you feel. My intention isn't to just be your friend, my intention is to be there for you" Sean told her as Serena just let out a sigh, knowing that he was saying all the right things, which she hated because she wanted to feel guilty but when he spoke so hopeful about the two of them, it all sounded so good that nothing wrong could be wrong with his hopes in her mind "Before you give your reasons as to why we can't and the guilt you feel, I want to factor in one more thing that makes what we did perfectly fine and inevitable" he said

"And what reason would that be?" Serena asked after a few moments of thought

"That you wanted me to kiss you just as much as I wanted to kiss you" Sean said "The extra, the sex….that wasn't supposed to happen but it did, but that kiss….you wanted it to happen" he told her

"I suppose I could let you have your theories, doesn't make it true…"Serena said becoming a bit nervous

"What if I could test and prove that theory?" Sean asked "Then could you consider my theory to be fact?" he asked

"….I don't see how you could possibly prove it…"Serena began to say as he moved in slowly to pull her into a kiss. Gently and softly, Sean's lips glided over hers as he caressed her face until he slowly broke the kiss. Looking on to see that Serena still had her eyes closed as she was in disbelief from the kiss they had shared, Sean kissed the tip of her nose as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And we have our conclusion, proofs in the kiss van der Woodsen" Sean whispered to her "I won't push, but I'm not playing nice anymore. I want you back" he said as he slowly backed away to pull out the tube of ointment out of his back pocket "I wanna be the guy that puts smelly ointment on your rashes, wipe and apply, wipe and apply…" he began to say as Serena just laughed

"You shouldn't tell me this…" Serena said trying to stay firm

"I know but I think you need to hear it. I still love you and I think if you allow yourself to feel it again, I know you still love me" Sean said as he handed her the ointment "I'm not going to wipe and apply tonight because I want to…not quite sure what I want you to do, but this is me letting it be known that I still love you, so just pretend that this is a dramatic walk away moment" he said as he slowly backed away until he stood by the elevators while Serena looked on still

"Do you want to try this again? The whole dramatic exit" Serena asked

"Yeah" Sean said as he took a moment to think of a good dramatic line to leave on while Serena just waited "….put your own damn ointment on woman" he said with much attitude before he got on the elevator to leave. Seeing the doors closed, Serena just laughed to herself as although it was all so crazy, it was still genuine and real with Sean.

"….I've got big problems" Serena sighed as she stated the obvious to herself

* * *

Coming out of the kitchen with a beer in his hands, Tyler took another quick swig before flopping down on the sofa. Reaching out to grab his lap top to put on his lap, Tyler couldn't help but notice that he had several messages on his phone. Opening his phone up to see that he had a message from his editor, which a spirited message in regards to getting the article in with some form of an update and then the spirited call from his landlord to get his rent in on time. By the likes of those calls, Tyler knew he was having the typical day. Looking on at his phone at his calendar to see that Blair had scheduled a catch up meeting, which was her form of interrogation, Tyler quickly deleted the meeting from his phone to pretend as if he never saw it scheduled in the first place. Smiling from ear to ear for his deception, his smile quickly faded upon see that she had scheduled a back up meeting for when he deleted the original. Laughing to himself, he knew that Blair was a special kind of crazy to get him down pat. Putting his phone down, Tyler couldn't help but notice a message that Gossip Girl herself had sent to him.

**GG: The search is off Boy Waldorf. Don't need your help anymore**

_Reading the message, Tyler found it a bit odd with the lengths Gossip Girl had gone just to find him._

**Tyler: I'm on to something**

_Writing the message, Tyler just sighed as he leaned back against the sofa. Hoping that it would inspire Gossip Girl to hear him out._

**GG: Thanks for your service but I got it from here. Check out the latest blogs. XOXO**

**Tyler: The coordinates aren't right. There was a mistake. On the six, it was supposed to be an eight. A six leads you to ocean. The eight leads you to an address of a Wilson Jamison.**

**[Monaco, France]**

Looking on at the message, Katie sat in deep contemplation as she listened to Mac fumble around with his many keyboards. Thinking to herself of how she knew the familiarity of the last name, Katie just sat in deep thought. Keying in numbers into his system, Mac ran his hands through his hair before he finally pulled up the information necessary. Closing her eyes to visualize, Katie rocked back and forth before it finally came to her.

"He worked with my grandfather" Katie said as she looked over at Mac

"He was an altar boy within the same year to two year span of three people on the ledger" Mac said as Katie just thought for a moment

"Are you sure?" Katie asked

"I've got a pic" Mac said turning the screen around to show Katie the picture of Wilson in his garments

"That's the last boy" Katie said in disbelief as Mac and she looked on at each other

"It's your call, what do you want to do?" Mac asked as Katie thought for a moment

"…we do what we've set out to do" Katie said after a moment of thought before she began to type her message.

**[New York]**

**GG: Good work. Just trying you out. Passed with flying colors. Wilson Jamison is of much intrigue, care to double team on figuring him out**

Reading the message, Tyler couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt like he was going into the mind of Gossip Girl. Making her way in to the apartment, Georgina let out a sigh as she couldn't help but see that Tyler was still camped out on the sofa with his lap top in hand.

"Seriously Waldorf!?" Georgina exclaimed

"Relax, I just had a break through. I'm on to the next" Tyler replied with a bit of laughter

"What does that mean?" Georgina asked

"It means that Gossip Girl has just given me special orders. I'm going in to the special warped but strangely clever mind of this ominous figure" Tyler said

"In regards to what? Some stupid coordinates?" Georgina questioned

"It's not stupid. It's….it's cool. It's thought provoking to see how this list of random number could conjure up interest. This is how great storytelling and journalist make their livings, random numbers or incidents that lead to the grander schemes that have an impact on numerous people. This, this is intriguing" Tyler said

"I bet" Georgina said as she forced a smile while looking on at the

* * *

His hands began to roam freely as he propped himself up on his arm while he kissed her. Running her hand wildly through his hair, Blair got lost deeper and deeper into their kiss that it only felt right to have his lips against hers. Deepening the kiss, Dan slowly broke away from her lips as he pressed his forehead up against hers to know that her heart was racing just like his was in this moment. Sitting back on his knees, Dan began to relieve himself of his shirt while Blair propped herself up on her forearms before it all began to sink in for her. Realizing that it was yet another studio, yet another floor, Blair took a deep breath as she extended her hand out to stop Dan from pulling his shirt off. Looking confused by her gesture, Dan was uncertain as to what was going on.

"….we can't do this. Not like this. Not right now" Blair told him

"Why? I thought you…I thought you felt what I was feeling?" Dan asked confusion

"I do. I do more than you even realize but I can't or we can't do this because you're dealing with your mom stuff and because you're with someone. We did this once before and it was great but we hurt people along the way….and I don't want to do that, regardless of if I don't think highly of your supposed girlfriend….I'm not that girl" Blair said

"You were once before" Dan reasoned as Blair just gave him a look "And I didn't mean that" he sighed

"And I will give you a pass on saying that because you're clearly dealing with something, next time, you get kneed in the balls" Blair said as Dan fell back on the floor

"Sex would make me feel better or at least it's always the result of feeling better in the movies…" Dan began to say

"Yeah well, things aren't always like the movies. Things are real, no script involved, just a whole lot of reality" Blair said "I think you think sex will make you feel different about what you remember about your mom, which is real and it hurts, but it won't. Most importantly, I don't want to be the means of you trying to hide from something, I deserve more as do you" she told him

"I can't take back what I've done. I can't take back the thoughts I had prior or in between of what I do and don't remember. I can't take any of that back and now" Dan replied as he sat up to look on at Blair "I mean I was so angry. I saw flashes of anger and hurt, and this was different hurt. It was dark, darker than I've ever thought" he said

"It was….it was dark for a while. Losing your mom, it had more of an effect on you than anyone imagined" Blair said

"A part of me wishes that every memory I had could've been wiped. I don't want to remember how angry I was and still feel at my parents for making me the person I was and am then. You say I'm a judgmental ass, but that's all I know because that's all I could be because I was always the one with the level head. I'm the one that had to answer Jen's questions as to why mom wasn't coming anymore while my dad mourned with his guitar and beer. Ever since I was ten, I've always had to be older and mature than my age because someone had to be. I know it sounds harsh to what you remember of me and what we had, but I just wish that I could restart all over, have the parents that actually were parents" Dan told her

"I get that, not the whole disregarding our past but the parents part" Blair told him "…I always used to think that if my dad would've never been gay or just the existence of being gay never existed, then maybe I'd have that childhood vision that I had and envisioned. My dad would be here and I'd see him more than two to three time a year, my mom would've never had cancer, and in some odd way, Tyler would've magically been there all along. We would've been the perfect family" she said smiling at the thought before she looked over at Dan

"Amnesia sounds appealing to you now, doesn't it?" Dan asked

"No" Blair replied with a bit of a laugh "At the end of the day, everything my family went through sucked but it was our struggle to appreciate and love each other a little harder. Sometimes having perfection causes us to not see what makes us unique. I like that my father is gay because it helps me appreciate that he's happy now. I like that my mother is married to a man that adores her and forces her to enjoy her life beyond a board room. I like having a brother because it gives me one person to boss around and outshine in the presence of my parents…." she said as Dan just laughed "No family is perfect. We all deal with things that may seem like a monumental of drama, but I'd rather a unique and crazy over the perfect family. Perfection is boring and unattainable" she told him

"I don't want my life to be what I've always tried to avoid writing about, I don't want to be the tragedy" Dan said

"You're not the tragedy. Is that what you really think this book, this movie is about?" Blair questioned

"It's all I can see it as" Dan reasoned

"It's not and you have to believe that. This story is truth and it is genuine and it is you, nothing about that is a tragedy to me, it's a story that you were brave enough to tell that I'm sure many will relate to" Blair said as Dan just groaned in frustration as a silence came between them

"Why is that you seem to know the perfect balance of harsh and nice to give to me?" Dan asked

"Because I know how to read you Humphrey. You may not have the memories, but I remember you vividly, regardless of your state of mind, I know you" Blair said as they looked on at each other for a few moments

"Could you read me the other day in the shower?" Dan asked as a silence came between them

"No, Humphrey I could not" Blair laughed shyly "….so what was that?" she asked

"What was that with you?" Dan asked

"I need you to tell me what it was on your end because I'm definitely…." Blair began to say

"Oh my God, you were trying to drag it out of me!" Dan declared as he quickly picked up on what Blair was up to

"No, no. I just didn't think it was appropriate to talk about it on a business trip, so I just….yes, I was trying to drag it out of you" Blair said trying to come up with a good enough reason

"Even when you try to be good, I know you're doing something bad" Dan laughed "You specialize in mind games and scheming" he said

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because I just thought it was you doing something stupid and in the moment, so I left room for you to take it back" Blair said "I was giving you an out" she said

"For what?" Dan asked

"To regret the kiss. To regret being jealous, to regret it all, so you could stay true and devoted to your….Ivy" Blair sighed as Dan just thought for a moment "Did I feel something? Yes. But I wasn't going to make it bigger than what it was and I think you shouldn't as well because at the end of this trip and at the end of the day, you'll go back to Ivy and you'll finally get to be with her once this whole movie ordeal is over. So everything in between, it's just….nothing worth being made big over" she told him as she got up from the floor to begin buttoning up her blouse "And that's just another piece of reality that sucks" she told him as Dan just sat in thought.

"….I like how you still don't tell me what you thought about the kiss" Dan stated as he just laughed

"I know, consider this the mind game I'm playing on you" Blair laughed "C'mon let's get out of here before David gets here and flips out" she said as Dan quickly got up from the floor to put his shirt back on while they quickly made their way out of the studio.

* * *

Making his way into the penthouse after a long day of work, Chuck let out a sigh as he began to loosen up his tie. Closing the door behind him, Chuck quickly tossed his briefcase to the side as he headed into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Coming out of the kitchen, Chuck couldn't help but laugh to himself as he saw Marley sitting in the dining room area with usual spread of food laid out for her but still she sat with her regular sandwich and homework at the table. Walking over to take a seat, Chuck began to prepare his plate while Marley looked up a bit surprised to see him. Closing her text book, Marley just sighed as she looked on at the door, hoping that Nate would come walking through.

"It's pretty sad that you work on the weekends" Marley said

"Not really. I have to make a living, so I have to work" Chuck said "You do schoolwork on a Saturday, that's depressing" he said

"I don't like doing schoolwork on the weekend" Marley replied "You just seem to like work period" she said

"Do you find enjoyment in criticizing me?" Chuck asked

"Somewhat, you give great material" Marley said

"I'm sure I do" Chuck said as he put his napkin down

"….so you and Nate, how long have you been friends?" Marley asked

"That's a random question to ask" Chuck replied

"Were you two like best friends from the start sort of deal?" Marley asked

"No necessarily, why are talking about this?" Chuck asked

"Because I want to and because it'd kind of be refreshing to know how you typically start up a friendship" Marley said

"Nate and I became friends by….we attended the same boring social parties that our families went to. Saw each other all the time and just endured the agony of those said parties by….doing things that I can't exactly tell you about in this present time" Chuck said "I'm still trying to understand why this is so important to know?" he asked

"I just wanted to know" Marley said

"Yeah well, you're welcome" Chuck told her

"Do you want to watch a movie? She's All That is coming on tonight" Marley asked

"She's All That? That title alone sounds like cinematic hell" Chuck said with a bit of a laugh

"It's actually a good, somewhat cheesy movie" Marley said as Chuck thought for a moment "Do you have to do work or something?" she asked

"….yes" Chuck said as he thought to himself for a few moment while Marley just sighed, knowing that work was all Chuck thought about "But not in the way you think" he told her as he got up from his seat "Grab your coat. We're taking a mini field trip" he told her as he headed towards the door while Marley was unsure of what to think.

"Okay" Marley said a bit unsure as they headed out of the penthouse

"You ever watch a movie in your own movie theater?" Chuck asked

"If I was rich, I would" Marley laughed as she just laughed at Chuck's question

"You know what I mean" Chuck reasoned as they boarded the elevator

* * *

Splashing the water on his face, Dan grabbed the towel as he began to dry his face off. Looking on at himself in the mirror, Dan grabbed his toothbrush as he began to brush his teeth. Looking back in to the bedroom to see that Blair was pulling back the covers on the bed. Pausing in the moment to look at her every motion, Dan did his best to focus on brushing his teeth but found watching her to be the only intrigue he had. Noticing that she had gotten in the bed, Dan quickly spit out what was in his mouth before putting his toothbrush down. Turning out the light in the bathroom, Dan made his way out of the bathroom in his pajamas as he walked over to his respective floor pallet. Looking on at the hard floor, Dan sighed as he could only envision in his mind how uncomfortable it was going to be to sleep on the floor again.

"Waldorf" Dan said as he turned to see she was laying on her side

"Yes, Humphrey?" Blair asked as she sat up to look at him for a few moments "You want the bed tonight?" she asked

"We could both have the bed tonight" Dan said after a few moments "I mean if it's not awkward" he said

"Why would it be awkward?" Blair asked a bit unsure

"It wouldn't be" Dan laughed nervously

"Nope. It would normal and fine" Blair laughed along with him "I mean that's if you felt the sudden urge to kiss me again, then that would be awkward" she said

"Right, it would be" Dan agreed

"So we should be fine" Blair replied softly as they looked on at each other for a few moments before he walked around to the vacant spot in the bed as he got in the bed slowly. Laying on their respective pillows, they each stared up at the ceiling for a few moments

"I don't regret it" Dan said as he looked over at Blair

"What?" Blair asked in confusion as she looked over at him

"Kissing you" Dan said "I should, but I don't. I wanted to kiss you both times" he told her as they both looked on at each other in that "….I just thought you should know, so you could stop giving me the time to regret it" he said

"Good to know" Blair said as she just nodded "It's nice to see that even with amnesia you still have more mother issues then I ever had" she said as Dan just laughed

"I know, right. I've been screwed up for some time beyond freshmen year" Dan laughed

"You're not screwed up, you just have harsh realities. You should feel lucky, in freshmen year I was discovering that my father was gay" Blair said as they smiled on at each other

"Freshmen year, I tried shaving and cut up my face" Dan mentioned

"Freshmen year, I tried brazilian waxing, sore and puffy for a whole week" Blair quickly replied as Dan just buried his face into the pillow "Hey, you can think or say all you want, but that hurts" she quickly exclaimed as they went on to share their freshmen year stories before they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs  
She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs  
She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs  
She got me up all night, drownin' out with these love songs  
She got me up all night, all I'm singin' is love songs  
She got me up all night, constant drinkin' and love songs  
She got me up all night, down and out with these love songs  
She got me open all night, got me open all night**

Looking on at the finished product of what The Empire was to be, Chuck took in the view for a few moments. Walking towards the movie theater portion of the V.I.P. suites, Chuck pulled out his keycard as he opened the door to see Marley highly invested in the movie as she watched intently. Handing over the bowl of popcorn to her, Marley didn't even notice that Chuck was swapping it out. Taking a seat in the row behind her, Chuck flopped down in his seat as he just rolled his eyes at how corny the movie was but he could see that watching a movie was something that Marley liked and seemed to enjoy. Though he wasn't the type to sit and relax with a movie, Chuck was finding that maybe work wasn't the key thing to do at the end of the day. Maybe just relaxing and enjoying time with people was the key.

**Okay, back when I was sleepin' in my mama's crib  
Even back then when I was up there in Mohammed crib  
Payin' seventeen-hundred for the rent, money well spent  
No heater, but a made heat, may I vent  
Had a thing for you, even wrote the song dreams for you  
Cause I had dreams for you, thoughts of a ring for you**

The darkness of the night couldn't have faded away fast enough for Nate as what was to be his last day of freedom, Nate was destined to at least make one last stand. Walking through the restaurant with his shades on, Nate got the usual smirks and giggles from the girls that weren't quite aware of his sexual preference. Thought he knew what his preference was, Nate couldn't help but be flattered at the same time. Coming up towards the table to see his guest, Nate walked over to take his seat as he quickly took a sip out of the water.

"Crazy night again?" The guy asked

"Something like that" Nate quickly replied

"Never would think Damien would be correct with what news he sent my way…." The guy began to say

"I did what I had to do to get truth" Nate quickly replied "I'm not a damn prostitute" he stated

"Backroom stories are quite interesting" The guy said

"We all have all of them" Nate replied as he looked on sternly at the guy "You got what I needed?" he asked

"All the info you need. Backroom deeds apparently were an all-round shame…" The guy began to say

"And if I go public with what happened then the District Attorney will have quite the time in getting re-elected. Good work indeed" Nate sighed "Now just tell me what exactly makes him so valuable to me" he said

"Your cousin, apparently he's trying to push a new international funding for our foreign partners that the state uses" The guy told him

"International funding, shouldn't that be a white house thing?" Nate questioned

"Not when it comes to money laundering for the rich, to the once rich" The guy said as Nate looked at him skeptically "…William van der Woodsen" he said as Nate looked a bit surprised before a grin came to his face

"And they said being reckless has no perks. I just got one hell of a perk. Dear old cousin, oh the tangle of lies you have woven" Nate laughed as he flagged down the waitress "I'll take a vodka on the rocks" he said as continued to wear a cocky grin on his face.

**Childish , you know childish  
Anonymous flowers sent, you know coward  
Now a signed to Hov, took a power trip  
Back home I'm grown now and this city's my throne now  
The same clubs I used to get tossed out  
Life got crisscrossed, totally crossed out  
Cause now I'm in this and I'm totally bossed out  
**

Walking up to the door with his bag in hand, Dan let out a deep sigh. Digging in his pocket to pull out his keycard, Dan took a few moments before he let himself in. Dropping his bag in the doorway, Dan looked around the room to see Ivy sitting in the living room with people surrounding her, primping her. Surprised with what he was seeing, Dan laughed to himself in disbelief as his hotel room seemed to feel like a backstage dressing room of mayhem at a fashion show where models were being primped and prepared. Smiling from ear to ear once she saw Dan, Ivy quickly broke away from her circle to hug Dan.

"Thank God you're back" Ivy smiled as she let go of her embrace of him

"Yeah, it went…." Dan began to say

"The shoot went so great, well for what it was but you have to start off small, right?" Ivy said as Dan looked on at her for a moment, realizing that in a span of the whole weekend, he wasn't sure that she even cared to know what was going on with. Just staring at her for a moment, Dan just stood in disbelief "What? What's wrong?...is it my hair?" she asked

"No" Dan said "No, it's not our hair" he laughed before walked over to grab his bag

"What are you doing?" Ivy asked

"….I need time. I need to figure some stuff out….and I don't think I can figure them out with you" Dan said as Ivy stood in shock "You're hair looks good, great even" he said before he turned to leave the hotel room.

"What?! Dan?" Ivy said as she stood in confusion

**Old chicks cryin' cause they know that they lost out  
But I'm still on you, I'm still on you  
My drink spilled on me, while I feel on you  
I'm saying...**

Flipping through the channels on the television, Georgina groaned in frustration as she could find no comforts in television. Turning the television off, Georgina took in the silence of the suite as she found her thoughts to be somewhat comforting at this moment. Getting up from her seat on the sofa to walk towards the window to look on at the New York skyline. Torn away from her thoughts by the sound of her phone ringing, Georgina didn't have to search far to find her phone as it was mere a foot away from her.

"I'd admire you more if this phone call was prior to you against my wishes" Georgina said

"I had to" Katie sighed "I know it may sound selfish, but I'm too close to give up now" she said

"Too close to what?" Georgina quickly replied as a silence came between them

"….I'm not sure you'd understand" Katie said

"And I'm sure I won't, especially since you clearly just disregarded what I wanted and decided to do as you wanted" Georgina said

"I'll do my best to make sure that he doesn't get too deep. That's about all I can guarantee that I can come close to what you wanted" Katie said

"Yeah well, I'd expect you to at least see to that" Georgina said as a silence came between them

"Are we good?" Katie asked as the moment of truth between the sisters

"We're good" Georgina replied after a few moments "….I have to go. I have incoming call coming in" she sighed

"Okay" Katie said hating that things with her sister had taken a hit compared to how well they were getting along under the circumstances

"Okay" Georgina

"I'll be in touch" Katie said before she ended he call on her end. Waiting for a few moments, Georgina switched lines to answer the incoming call

"Thank you for the call back" Georgina said as she continued to look out

"You said it was important and I would hope that your definition of important is urgent" George said

"I just worry about you grandfather. I worry about who you surround yourself with" Georgina said playing the concerned granddaughter

"Specifics on who?" George asked with much intrigue

"Well it appears that a few troubling photos from boarding school have been lingering around the internet, and they show Beatrice Grimaldi and this Catalina girl…" Georgina began to say

"Pictures that incriminate yourself and others, that's your style as always" George groaned in frustration "I'll have someone look into it and get rid of it" he said

"I know this could hurt this your efforts for the highest priest, but it just troubles me for the position that Beatrice and what Catalina could stand to gain in all of this by Beatrice's mishaps" Georgina said

"Meaning what?" George asked

"This Catalina, she's not the girl you think she is" Georgina replied as a silence came on his end of the phone

"I'll be in touch" George said before he ended the call

"You've got your game sis, and now I have mine" Georgina said as she looked on at the phone for a few moments before tossing it on to the sofa.

**Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?  
Baby, I want you to want me**

Up, bright and early for the beautification day at school that she had lobbied for, Serena was thrilled to finally get something accomplished by painting over the graffiti that was found throughout the school. Her mind was eager to get to school but with lingering thoughts of what had happened between Sean and her circling around in her head, Serena felt as if she could no longer go on in this manner. Not wanting to lie to Trip any longer, Serena took it upon herself to head over to the Archibald estate to see Trip as he had come back in town less than an hour ago as he had promised. Making her way inside the house, Serena quickly headed into Trip's office to find him dressed in casual clothing as he was truly taking in the full meaning of volunteering.

"Hey, you're here" Trip smiled as he walked up to kiss Serena on the lips "I thought I was late there for a second" he said

"No, you're not late" Serena smiled weakly as a silence came between "…Trip, we need to talk" she told him

"Oh yeah, that's right. You wanted to talk. I was kind of hoping to escape that but…clearly you do want to talk" Trip said as he read Serena for a few moments "What's going on…" he began to say

"I slept with Sean" Serena quickly blurted out as she couldn't hold it any longer. Looking on at Trip, trying to gage his reaction "It wasn't intentional, it just happened….I wanted to be honest with you because I felt and feel guilty…" she began to say

"I know" Trip said after a few moment

"I'm so sorry…" Serena began to say

"No, I think he meant he knew, as in he knew" David said as he made his way into the office to put a file on Trip's desk. Looking on in utter disbelief, Serena wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"I'm glad you told me. Honesty is key in the relationship and for us to deal with the possible media that could come from this" Trip said as he took Serena's hand in his "We can face this head on, and prevent it from ever coming out" he said as a smile slowly came to his face while Serena couldn't help but feel like she was in a realm of Twilight Zone.

**Would you believe me if I said I'm in love?  
Baby, I want ya**

**[Zurich, Switzerland]**

Pulling up in front of the building, the driver got out of the limo to walk around the car to open the door for the man. Getting out of the car, the man was immediately assisted as doors were being opened for him and he was lead to his desired location. Unhooking his dress jacket button as he stepped onto the elevator, the man let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his hair while he endured the elevator wait time. Hearing the elevator doors opening up, the man quickly stepped off and began to walk towards the boardroom, where he quickly spotted the sandy blond haired boy. Making his way into the room, the man could quickly see that the boy was not all too happy to see him.

"You shouldn't have come" Eric said after he motioned for his other workers to leave the room

"I thought I would come by to give you the good news" William smiled "The bill is close to making headway" he said

"Yeah well, I'm sure someone will protest against it. You know question where the hell the international funding would go to" Eric replied

"Someone in regards to Lilly?" William asked with a bit of a laugh "I'm sure she will, but this is out of her hands. I want to go home, I deserve to after…."he began to say

"No, you don't deserve a damn thing. You left on free will and got yourself into this mess. You manipulated me into thinking that if I helped you then you would stay the hell away from New York. The only thing you deserve was the death wish you had upon yourself before my arrival" Eric replied angrily

"….I understand that…" William began to say

"You really don't. So don't patronize me by saying that you do" Eric replied

"I do, I love you. You have to believe that" William said so casually without the real emotion of the words behind them "I plan to see your sister and explain all of this to her. Lilly is not and will not stop that" he said as Eric just glared on at his father "It's only a matter of time. Only a matter of time" he told his son as he began to back away before he eventually turned to leave. Clenching his fists as he just watched his father leave, Eric tried to control his emotions but couldn't manage to contain how upset he was. Pounding on the table, Eric quickly swiped off the papers that were on the table as he just took a moment to control himself. Turning to pace the floor, Eric ran his hand through his hair before he quickly pulled out his cell phone to dial a familiar number.

**[New York]**

Laughing along with her husband as they sat within their usual brunch get together with their friends, Lilly found that laughing was the only way to make it through the boredom that could ensue of listening to the superficial conversation. Putting his hand on top of hers, Richard looked over at her with a smile on his face as he knew that there was nothing more that Lilly wanted than to leave, but he wanted to show his appreciation for her for being here. Leaning over to kiss her on the cheek, Lilly just smiled at her husband before she reached to take a sip of her champagne. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Lilly reached in to her purse to see who it was before she got up to excuse herself from the table. Heading in to a closed off area to take the call, Lilly still kept her focus on the table.

"Hello" Lilly answered the phone

"There's nothing we can do anymore. He's found some loophole…" Eric began to ramble

"What?" Lilly asked a bit caught off guard

"Dad, he…he used me to find a loophole, it all backfired" Eric replied as a silence came on Lilly's end of the line "He's coming back. I don't know when but he's coming back" he said as Lilly just froze for a moment.

**And we are we are we are  
Got me up all night  
And we are we are we are  
All I'm singin' is love songs  
And we are we are we are  
Got me up all night  
And we are we are we are  
She got me  
And we are we are we are  
She got me**

Putting her hair up in to a sloppy bun, Blair was more than relieved to be home early. Breathing a sigh of relief to be in her pajamas, Blair headed into the bedroom to gather her books and stuff for school as she was determined to knock out this research paper in good time. Making her way down the hall, Blair quickly put her books down on the sofa before heading into the kitchen to. Grabbing the house phone, Blair quickly dialed the number before she put the phone up to her ear.

"And somehow I know this is you" Tyler answered knowing he got caught up

"The benefits of a landline" Blair laughed "Did you delete the lunch meeting we're supposed to have?" she asked as she put her food in the microwave

"I attempted to, but then I saw you just scheduled a follow up" Tyler said

"Aww, you're catching on. You can't escape me" Blair said "I'm semi eager to hear what's going on with you and know, I will use all information shared to give to a therapist on standby, if I deem you insane" she said

"And this is why I delete our lunches and don't give all the details of my doings" Tyler laughed

"I'll find out regardless, I always do" Blair said

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you at this interrogation lunch" Tyler sighed as he eventually obliged her wish before Blair heard a knock at the door "Will mom be there?" he asked

"I'm sure she will" Blair said as she walked over to go answer the door

"I feel like a birthday is coming, like its coming and my wallet is scared of it" Tyler said

"That's because you're the middle class worker Waldorf" Blair said before she opened the door to see Dan on the other side of the door with books in hand. Surprised to see Dan at her front door, Blair zoned out on her conversation with Tyler "Uh….I'll call you back…" she said

"You really won't but I'll see you tomorrow" Tyler quickly replied before he ended the call

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Blair asked as she looked on at Dan

"I remembered that you said you had a paper due. I happen to think I'm a genius and you think you're a genius, so we could probably knock this paper out and other studying that you may have to do" Dan reasoned

"So you just show up with books, appeal to my intellect and assume what?" Blair asked

"I'm hoping to appeal to the fact that I need a place to crash tonight because I kind of, sort of took a break from Ivy" Dan said "I'm really using you for the place to stay" he then added

"Oh, that's refreshing. Honesty is a positive" Blair laughed at his joke

"Well you know, why kill our progress with me trying to be nice with ulterior motive not being shown" Dan smiled

"Coffee for dinner, with Dorota pastries for brain food?" Blair asked

"That sounds perfect. I almost feel like your tempting me" Dan said as he made his way inside the house, while Blair remained in the doorway still in disbelief that he was actually here. With a smile on her face, Blair slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Music/Lyrics in this Chapter:**

**Sleigh Bells- Crown on the Ground [The song from the Bling Ring]**

**J Cole- Power Trip**

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Dan/Blair/Ivy- The progression continues, and will only continue now that Dan has stepped away from Ivy! Dan is definitely realizing that the girl he likes being around and talking to is Blair, and he's enjoying it. I didn't want to declare where his heart was because I think his actions are doing so on their own, but Dan is basically falling in love and it's something that is just happening without realizing because he's had the bad with Blair, so now he's seeing all the good that can come from the pair and have come from them. Dan's starting to see that maybe his future self really had it all figured out with Blair.**

**In this chapter, I had Dan memory begin to be triggered because he was in Hudson. Hudson isn't exactly a happy place for him and with the flashbacks, it was just another example of how him and his mom kept missing each other. They ultimately didn't know how to communicate with each other, which didn't mean that they didn't love each other but they just communicated in different ways that didn't get back to each other until it was too late. Alison just wanted Dan to live his life and not be so concerned with over thinking the why and the what of things, but it was hard for Dan to understand that because he was trying to decipher what was going on between his parents at that time so that he knew how to be with Jen, when it became official that his parents weren't getting back together. Yes, I know, Dan has major mommy issues in each story. I sort of had Blair poke at that because I was thinking that.**

**Serena/Sean/Trip- So Trip has basically conformed to that shady politician, who knew that his girlfriend cheated on him and is hiding the fact that he's trying to bring her father back into the picture. Serena felt real guilt over cheating on Trip, which was the reason why she was a bit mean with Sean at times because she felt horrible about not really feeling horrible. Before Serena tells Trip, Serena is ultimately come to the conclusion that she loves both Sean and Trip, ultimately solidifying to Trip that his suspicions were right but she was thrown a major curveball with how okay he was with her cheating. I didn't want to go the route of having Sean tell Serena about what Trip did because I wanted Sean and Serena to get together because they both found their way to each other without the help of Trip, which I had Sean explain, and ultimately Serena hooked up with Sean because she does still genuinely love Sean, even if she's too scared to go there again. This storyline will get more complex and complicated because of the William factor, but complex and complicated has always been Sean and Serena.**

**Nate- Yes, Nate is a hot mess but a hot mess that will find his way. He's just taking the long scenic route way to it, and ultimately Marley touched on it about him accepting himself before having other accept him. Nate though did have a plan to his method of craziness. Nate used his one time rumored hoe ways to get information about Trip, that would in return be used to blackmail his cousin and prevent having to be sent to rehab. Nate knows that William is getting paid through the likes of Trip, so now he just has to figure out that whole mess and why William is soo important to his cousin as well as how it will come to effect Serena. The things he'll do to stay out of rehab.**

**Georgina/Katie/Tyler- Sisters going to war, loving it. Katie basically doesn't honor Georgina's wishes of leaving Tyler out of it because her mission is too important to honor her sister. Georgina ultimately is trying to protect Tyler because she thinks Katie is reckless at this point and is blinded by this mission to find these kids, which she doesn't even understand. Georgina doesn't reveal who Katie is to her grandfather, but Katie isn't going to be so undetected as she is now, Georgina will make things uncomfortable for Katie to operate without people wanting to dig in to her past.**


	17. The Past Always Comes Back

**Author's Note- Thank you all for your reviews, I greatly appreciate them. I wish that I could give you guys the ending that way you could know that it'll all work itself out but it would take away from the drama. All your questions will be answered or will linger in to the next season, but I assure you most of them will be answered. So please be patient and trust me the angst or lingering facts that you know but the characters don't know will soon come to life but the drama has to be there. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and I look forward to your feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Sixteen- The Past Always Comes Back**

* * *

**[The Realization- The moment where it just clicked]**

Making his way into the newly built business establishment, Dan couldn't help but marvel at Carter's taste. Extremely star struck, Dan laughed with amazement as he was extremely impressed with Carter's big new reveal of The Empire. Making their way over towards the bar, Carter walked over towards a special case that was originally set aside for the Grand Opening, but he saw now as good as time as any to open up a bottle to open up a special bottle with his best friend. Grabbing the glasses, Carter put it out on the bar while Dan still took in the grand tour of Empire. Pouring the liquor into each of their glasses, Carter put the bottle down as he wasted no time in sipping on his glass.

"Two things, thanks for letting me crash at your place and helping me avoid another hotel. Then…congrats again on the big news" Dan smiled "I'm happy for you" he said

"I can tell, you got that stupid grin on your face and it's no problem with you crashing with me. I consider you to be my Nate but without the mooching ways and the non like of guys that you have going for you" Carter said as Dan just laughed while they clinked glasses

"So when will it be official?" Dan asked

"Next weekend. Now, we're just going in and out to enjoy the silence of the place before it turns into a madhouse" Carter said

"How many guests will staying the first night?" Dan asked

"We are full capacity, so we'll be bringing in a pretty nice sum of money and then some" Carter smiled proudly "But I have set aside a special, special room for you" he said

"A special room for what?" Dan asked

"To entertain, to get your freak on as they say. I heard about the split from Ivy, can't really say I feel sorry because I do think you can do better" Carter told him

"Of course. Not to mention we have that whole we both dated her thing going on, right?" Dan asked with a bit of a smirk

"That wasn't our finest moment, but I've managed to surpass it" Carter said "But the key thing is not to dwell but to move on, find the next fish in the sea, excluding Monkey and all" he said

"Where is Monkey?" Dan asked

"He's trying out the massage room. Got him some new air bubble treatment, makes him float like a baby at night" Carter replied as Dan just laughed to himself "So come on, what's next on your prowl list?" he asked

"Prowl list?" Dan questioned "I don't think I have one. I've been newly, somewhat already single for the past week or if we're including the whole back from amnesia, I wouldn't really say I've been solely in a relationship" he said

"And you shouldn't be. You're of the freshmen mindset, which means you have time to figure it out, but until then, you should know you're prowl list. The basic likes and desires you want in your next potential girl" Carter said

"Do you have…." Dan began to ask

"Doesn't nag, great sense of humor, lady in the streets but freak in the bed, bilingual, good socializer, and must get along with moms" Carter quickly replied to Dan's surprise "Yes, I have a prowl list" he said as Dan thought to himself

"Well, I guess if I had to construct one then it'd have to be…." Dan began to say as he thought

**Uh-huh huh huhhh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh  
(Mmhhmmm)  
**

"…_**.she has to be smart" Dan said as he contemplated heavily**_

Letting out a yawn as he paced the corridor, Dan looked around the campus in disbelief that he was actually on a college campus again. Sipping on his cup of coffee, Dan just looked around for a few moments as student sauntered in and out of the buildings. With each time that he looked over at the very double doors she had entered an hour ago, Dan could only hope that she would come out soon enough. With a heavy amount of time logged in to helping in writing the research paper that Blair had to turn in, today was the day that she would find out on what grade she would receive on the paper. Going back to his usual pacing of the quad area, Dan could immediately spot Blair walking towards him in a quickened pace. With as much anticipation as possible building up inside of him, Blair's smile let him know quickly that things were good, if not very good.

"I got a perfect score. My paper was used as the example paper of a perfect research paper!" Blair said excitedly

"That's good, that's great" Dan smiled "Example papers….are just phenomenal" he said

"I told you using my social totem pole could come in handy in the realms of business" Blair said

"I can see. I'm glad to say that I was wrong. Our intellect came together to brainstorm this paper up, but it's clear your out of the box realm of thinking was the superior intellect of us both" Dan smiled

"Well, they always said girls are smarter" Blair teased as Dan just shook his head while he laughed to himself

**When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look  
**

"…_**.she has to have an appreciation for the arts. I'm not exactly an art buff, but all forms of art interest me" Dan stated**_

Walking through the exhibit with their papers in hand, Dan and Blair looked on at the art piece while they both took a moment to take it in. Coming by the local street art exhibit as a means to wait for their movie, Blair couldn't help but be enticed with what she was seeing. With each stop they took at looking at the pieces, Dan couldn't help but love the spirited debates they would have over the artist intent. At some points, their debates had become the entertainment for those around them because most of the people were loving the topics they were bringing up. On the few occasions that Dan found that he was losing the debate, Dan would just walk on to the next exhibit in hopes of beating Blair to the interpretation so that he could have more time to process.

**Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na  
**

"…_**.she has to challenge me. Someone that has the guts to call me out, when I slack off or am not living up to my full potential" Dan said**_

Leaning back in his chair laughing, Dan and Lyle enjoyed a few good chuckles as they looked on at the final round of actors pictures they had to go through for each character. With no Diva producer to have to worry about, there was much ease and calmness around the office that made working on the movie a sheer joy. Dan was feeling overjoyed that it was all morphing in to something that he had a big hand in, which was rare for first time writers that get their movies adapted. Just as the boys were enjoying their lazy time, they were both caught off guard to see the door quickly swing open to see that Blair was on the other side. Seeing that Blair had a serious look on her face, Lyle and Dan's laughter came to a sudden halt.

"Humphrey and Vaughn, why doesn't this little dude fest surprise me" Blair said as she looked on at the two "Next time you guys want to take an hour long lunch break at the Kraft's table, you'll pay me for the time lost. I need a cast list, I need some idea that we're not bringing in some high strung, cocaine addict. While you guys are attracted to the faces, I look beyond to see if they're the next Lindsay Lohan. So if you want to become newly added members of my micromanage list, I suggest you find me actresses and actors that scream good and wholesome in every phase of life. I want the final calls out by the end of the day, we need to be out of the phase by now and entering into the in production phase sooner than later for my tastes. Get your chuckles out and get hands moving, I don't have time for the leaning" she berated Dan and Lyle as all they could do was blink, trying to think if they should respond or be quiet before she eventually left the room.

**Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl I didn't even want around  
**

"…_**.she can't be overly concerned with looks" Dan said**_

Prepared to go out to the movies for their usual movie night, Dan was surprised when Blair had come up with the idea to just stay in at her place to watch a movie. Though they had watched a movie together over the phone, Dan still never thought that Blair would be the type that could stay in on a Friday night. Getting out of the taxi, Dan made his way up the small set of stairs before he began to knock on the door. Opening up the door in a few moments, Dan was surprised to see that Blair was in a silk pair of pajama bottoms along with a tank top with her hair up in a messy style as if she had been cleaning. It wasn't a shocking fact that Blair could handle living alone, but it was to see how she was slowly morphing in to the domesticated role that surprised him. It was those moments of seeing her depend on herself to clean a plate or heat up a meal that let him know that his perception of Blair was wrong.

"I know, it'll never be as clean as Dorota's but this is the method of cleaning that is done after a long day at work" Blair sighed

"As long as you can wash a dish and take out the trash, it's all good from there" Dan said as he made his way into the house while Blair closed the door behind him "I'm just surprised you put your delicate sensibilities through so much" he teased

"Yeah well, I've come to enjoy comfort in the likes of my home. Looking cute can be saved for when I step out the door, but in here, it's all to my liking" Blair told him as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn off the table "Beware, this is the best bowl of popcorn I've made thus far. So you really might not get as much as you would want" she told him as Dan just laughed "You laugh, but I'm being serious" she told him with a bit of a laugh

**Let me tell ya now  
Oh baby, all I need is one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
**

"…_**.she has to have a strong sense of family, on top of get along with my family" Dan quickly added as the thought came in to his mind.**_

At the Waldorf Penthouse, it always seemed like a good time would happen every time the whole gang got together. When no one was looking, Eleanor would step back to see how big and boisterous her family had become, and she couldn't help but realize that these were the days she loved the best over any achievement she could ever have. Gathered around in the living room, sitting and talking about anything and everything, they all managed to come together to have dinner and stimulating conversation. Though he wasn't sure how it all came together, Dan found that just looking at how well Blair's family had mixed with his was something that he didn't have to research to know that it just worked. Laughing together, Jenny and Blair seemed like the closest of friends beyond being business partners.

"Only you would buy in to that" Jenny laughed as Tyler just shook his head

"It was a one time thing. It was my first time in New York" Tyler reasoned

"Clearly" Justine replied

"I thought you middle classers were supposed to have the street smarts above us?" Blair asked

"I have it, Tyler just seemed to misplace his" Rufus joked as everyone laughed

"It was a one time thing!" Tyler declared with a bit of a laugh

"A one time thing you shouldn't have told anybody about" Justine said

"Does anyone want gelato…." April began to say before she was quickly bombarded with orders

"I want the vanilla" Jenny shouted out

"Chocolate" Cyrus stated

"Strawberry flavors, any kind" Tyler said

"Three Vanillas" Blair called out

"Chocolate" Dan said

"How much are the pints?" Eleanor asked while April stood stunned

"….okay, how about I just call when I get there? Because there's no way I'm going to remember this" April stated "Besides, after my call with…."she began to say

"We know. Jesse, you're boyfriend" Blair, Jenny, Justine, Eleanor, Tyler, Rufus, Dan, Cyrus, and Dorota all said in unisons

"Oh, so I see I've mentioned it" April said after a few moments

"You've mentioned it…"Jenny began to say

"Rambled about it…." Justine began to add

"Talked about it to the point where serious bodily harm could've happened to you…'" Blair chimed in to add

"And mentioned without me even wanting to know or asking" Tyler added

"So in conclusion, you've mentioned the boyfriend" Jenny said

**All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!  
**

"…_**.she has to understand me" Dan said**_

Finishing up their first half of actors that were to make the first callbacks, Dan breathed a sigh of relief that they had finally come to their break time. Pulling his phone out to see that Alessandra had e-mailed him a list of upcoming deadlines he'd have to meet on his daily column that he was writing while during the pre-production phase of filming, Dan just shook his head as an end was nowhere in sight. Heading over to the kraft services line, Dan kept his attention on his phone as he just moved along with the line. Grabbing the plate that was handed by the server, Dan was more than prepared to keep walking before he found that his plate was quickly snatched away. Looking up to see Blair handing the plate back in exchange for a sandwich and gatorade, Dan stood in disbelief with what was going on.

"Uh, what was that for?" Dan asked

"You were about to eat the salad, and while I respect your wish to air on the side of caution, you will ultimately still be hungry by the end of the hour. So to make you more productive for the next two hours, you should eat the sandwich because bread always makes your full then get this size gatorade because you'll be occupied with drinking it due to your belief that you shouldn't waste drinks" Blair quickly replied "Sandwich and gatorade, your lunch and best option to avoid playing your own version of the hunger games" she told him as he contemplated for a moment. Wanting to get upset with her belief that she knew him better than he had originally thought, Dan couldn't help think that she was right. Begrudgingly grabbing he sandwich and gatorade, Dan quickly walked as he didn't want her to see him take the first bite out of the sandwich "You're welcome!" she called out

"Thank you!" Dan replied stubbornly

"I just saved us all from a hunger monster" Blair said as she looked on those behind her and the kraft servers "Remember, Humphrey is always bread items. Never give the leafy greens until a dinner time setting and you know you won't see him for a while, until then, bread him up every time" she told the workers as they just nodded in compliance.

**Oh, just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby!  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
And let me live again!**

"…_**.she must be independent. She can't need me. I want her to be able to afford to be on her own, having a guy would just be an incentive not a requirement" Dan stated**_

Standing outside for a few moments, Dan quickly saw the door open up with Blair on the other side. Giving him a quick smile as he could see that she was on the phone, Dan smiled back at her before he turned to close the door. Heading back into the office, Blair took her seat at the desk as she looked on at the computer. Following behind her to see that she was on the phone with someone of the financial aspects, Dan knew not to force conversation since the conversation seemed serious. Scrolling through the web page, Blair nodded in compliance with what the person was saying before she nodded with a smile quickly following.

"Everything looks good. Bills are paid, and a good profit. I am at this point, satisfied" Blair smiled as she nodded along with what her financial advisor was telling her while Dan just laughed to himself "I wanted to come in tomorrow to discuss future investments I had in mind as well as my monthly financial assessment. Okay, I look forward to see you tomorrow" she said before she ended the call

"Paid bills? Afraid you weren't going to be able to stretch ten dollars or so for the movies?" Dan asked

"You see, that's where we differ Humphrey. You look for the check and are satisfied. I look for the check and look to grow said check into numerous checks, plentiful checks that allow me to maximize my intellect" Blair smiled proudly

"And this comes off what? You're trust fund or something?" Dan asked

"Who says this is any of my mother's money or my father's for that matter?" Blair asked as she got up from her seat "I may be surrounded with trust fund kids, but I'm not one of them. I don't need mommy and daddy to have my own, I make my own" she told him proudly

**Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah**  
**I tell you that I love you**  
**Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!**  
**I want you back!**  
**I want you back!**

Writing down the last of Dan's thoughts that would construct the traits he'd look for in a woman for his prowl list, Carter looked on at the compiled list for a moment. Realizing that he had got caught up in the thought of the idea woman for himself, Dan looked back to see Carter reading the list. Hoping that Carter would think the list was stupid, Dan just looked on at his friend for a few moments before Carter just nodded. Looking up to see Dan looking on at him, Carter just laughed for a moment as all Dan could do was wonder what was going on. Tossing the list to Dan, Dan looked on and read the list for a few moments before he looked over at Carter.

"What? What was wrong with my prowl list?" Dan asked

"Nothing. It's just you don't have to prowl really for your list" Carter said as he just smiled

"Meaning what?" Dan asked

"The list is supposed to be a general idea of the said woman you're looking for, your list is concise and to the point. You're list exist" Carter said "Your idea woman, the woman you've constructed is Blair Waldorf" he said

"What? No. That's crazy. Blair and I, we're….we're something" Dan reasoned with a bit of confusion

"When constructing this list, did you have her in mind? Smart, art lover, challenger, strong family ties, understands you, and is independent; did you not see Blair in that?" Carter questioned as Dan slowly came to the realization

"….I want Blair back" Dan said as his ultimate conclusion.

* * *

Taking in the Taco Tuesday that the girls had raved about, Dan and Carter couldn't help but embrace the feeling that Taco Tuesday brought up. Margaritas going around left and right, the vibe was all good as they all laughed and talked together. Talking about anything and everything at the table, nothing was off limits for the girls. With Carter's lingering statement still in his head, Dan couldn't help but look over in Blair's direction a few times. Noticing just the simple things that he grew to and now liked about her, Dan had to force himself to look away so that it wasn't that obvious. On occasion, Dan and Blair would smile on at each other, laugh at things that the group wasn't really aware while everyone knew that they had a vibe going on that didn't consist of everyone having to be in this personal conversation.

"All right guys, this is about the time I have to tap out" Blair said after finishing her drink

"You only three" Jenny exclaimed

"Three was and is enough" Blair replied "I have class in the morning and don't intend to stay out drinking all night with the very people I expect to see bright and early tomorrow" she said

"I love how you can kill a buzz as its beginning to form" Justine replied as Blair just laughed

"I love that too, it's my many talents" Blair said as she made eye contact with Carter. Not saying much to each other throughout the night, Carter looked at her nervously expecting her to have some bit of rage towards him. "It was nice to see you Baizen" she said in a somewhat tone that showed that she kind of missed Carter

"Really?" Carter asked "Is this a set up to an insult or something?" he asked waiting for the punch line to come in

"No, it was nice to see you" Blair said as they both nodded at each other while everyone else looked on at the two "So goodnight to all" she said turning her attention towards everyone

"Uh, I can walk you home" Dan suggested as the girls shifted their eyes from Dan to Blair

"You don't have to" Blair said

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty beat as well and should call it a night" Dan said putting his glass down to get ready to leave as he put his jacket "Goodnight. Thanks for the…tacos" he said as Blair and him began to walk away

"No thank you" Justine said as she stared on at Dan he walked away "A man shouldn't be that fine" she said

"I'm fine" Carter said as he sipped on his margarita

"Aw, you should continue to build to that self-confidence" Justine laughed

"Did you guys notice the two of them?" April asked excitedly "The looks, the laughs, the hanging out. It was all so romantic" she smiled as she got lost in the romance

"I saw horniness" Carter quickly added

"Okay, that's disgusting. Two people can have stolen glances and smiles without it having to be horny" April stated

"Are you going to talk about this Jesse guy again, because I think I got the jest of him being the boyfriend" Carter said

'No, I'm not going to talk about him because I haven't…." April began to say

"You did" Justine and Jenny said in unisons

"When?" April asked

"Coming in the restaurant, taking our seats, looking through the menu, ordering from the menu, after placing said order, while waiting for the drinks, while drinking, during our mini bathroom break. Do I really need to go on?" Justine asked

"Oh well, I didn't know" April replied

"You do" Justine and Jenny said

"Okay, that's besides the point. Guys, I think Dan and Blair are…" April began to say

"Horny" Carter concluded

"Seriously, people don't have to be horny all the time…"April began to say

"If I get a sixth margarita, I'm subject to screw the most appealing guy in this room" Justine said

"That was too much information for my liking" April replied "What makes you think that Dan and Blair are horny?" she asked

"Because it's a known fact that Blair hasn't had sex" Carter said

"How is that known?" Jenny asked

"She wreaks of it….and your brother, he's about as dry in the lower regions as the Sahara. Thus concluding for the smarties in the room, they're horny" Carter said

"I still don't buy that. Laws of attraction just doesn't come in to fruition when there has been months of slow build up" April said

"Said the table virgin" Carter laughed "What makes you qualified to answer?" he aske diwht a bit of a laugh

"Because I've carefully constructed this slow build up…" April began to say

"Uh, you mean you've been planning this Taco Tuesday. Carefully building up Taco Tuesday gathering due to our busy schedules" Jenny quickly corrected April to prevent her from giving too much information

"Yes"April said catching on to what Jenny was alluding to "What new factors supersedes the progression to them hopping in to bed together?" she questioned

"Dan" Carter said "He's come to realize that Blair is good for him. He wants her back, and dare I say, he's falling in love with her" he said as he sipped on his margaritas. Processing this information, April quickly turned to catch the bar tenders attention

"Can we get another round of margaritas and tack on four sombreros to the tab as well" April requested

"Sombreros?" Jenny questioned

"We're having a fiesta for this miracle" April said

"Now, you do know that with this next batch of margaritas, I'm bound to…" Justine began to say before Carter reached in his wallet to pull the condom out before putting it on the table

"I got you covered" Carter replied

"Again, disgusting" April replied

_**Meanwhile….**_

Walking together for about ten minutes, Dan and Blair shared conversation as they always had while it was clearly something different about them. The silence of awkwardness eventually loomed over their conversation, rendering them both mute for the time being. Looking up at the building to see that they were coming upon her place, Dan couldn't help but feel nervous in this moment. Unsure as to why he was feeling so nervous, Dan just tried to force himself to be normal by saying that nothing was different about this moment. Laughing off his nervousness, Blair couldn't help but be intrigued with his chuckle to himself.

"What's so funny?" Blair asked

"I was thinking about you" Dan continued to laugh as Blair seemed shock that he had admitted his thoughts so freely to her "I mean I was thinking about the fact that you were right about the whole salad thing. I ate the salad the other day and I was…."he began to say

"You had the severe case of the munchies" Blair concluded

"Pretty much. I go out to the vending machines and one of the workers from the kraft service table brings me a turkey sandwich. She says that she noted I got the salad and that I would get the munchies because you informed them of it" Dan said

"In an effort to saye lives" Blair laughed "I may be crazy when it comes to certain things but you get crazy when you don't eat or get enough to eat" she said with a bit of a laugh

"….go out with me?" Dan asked after a few moments

"I am out with you" Blair replied

"No, you know what I mean. I mean in the sense of go out with me. Date wise" Dan said as he dug his hands in his pocket "Let's get coffee right now" he suggested

"Slow down" Blair said "You've been single all of a few days. How do I know I'm not the rebound girl?" she asked

"Blair, I wouldn't think of you that way" Dan said

"Possibly, but I'm also the girl that wants a thought provoked date, not a date that came to you all of a sudden or a coffee in hopes that it'll lead to sex" Blair said

"No, I didn't want sex…" Dan began to say

"Ask me again, but ask me the right way" Blair told him

"….I thought this was the right way? I walked you home. I did the awkward silence and then casually asked once the awkwardness was gone" Dan said

"Humphrey, some of the best things in life happen when you put a little thought into it. Now, I can consider myself to be a pretty great catch, so I'll let you determine how much effort you want to put in to catching me" Blair smiled at him before she proceeded to head up the small set of stairs

"Is this a test?" Dan questioned as he turned to look on at her

"It's really not but you don't have to ask again if you don't want to or feel like your brain may go in overload" Blair laughed

"Will you say yes if I ask again?" Dan asked

"…it's hard to say. Just depends on you" Blair said before she unlocked her door "Goodnight Humphrey" she said as Dan just looked on at her with amazement with how difficult and challenging she was

"Goodnight Waldorf" Dan said as he watched the door close behind her

* * *

Pulling the covers up on her bed, Serena ran her hand through her hand as she walked over towards her dresser. Grabbing her phone off the dresser, Serena looked on to see that Sean had called her three times since this morning. Knowing that he was probably freaking out that she hadn't gotten in touch with him since the last time that they spoke, Serena made a mental note to at least catch up with him. So much was going through her mind but she knew that he didn't deserve to just be left hanging. Making her way out of her room to grab a bite to eat, Serena made her way down the staircase to see that one of the staff members were escorting someone in. Looking on to see that it was Trip, Serena just shook her head in disbelief as she came to the bottom step. Turning his attention from the staff member to Serena, Trip wore his smile while Serena just rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised you showed up" Serena said once they were alone

"Should you be? You haven't answered my calls" Trip said

"For good reason" Serena said

"Such as?" Trip asked as Serena looked at him in complete disbelief

"Are you being serious?!" Serena asked "You had me under surveillance for nearly over a year and you ask that question?' she questioned

"It wasn't surveillance" Trip said

"Then what do you call it? You had your little watch dog David keep tabs on me then?" Serena questioned

"You cheated on me Serena. I never cheated on you!? So I don't get how you can be so upset" Trip questioned

"Because this whole time you never trusted me to begin with. I felt guilt over it and came to you with the truth, your response is that we can fix it by facing it head on so the media won't get a hold of it. Does that not sound crazy to you" Serena questioned

"No, it doesn't. It sounds like a boyfriend, who is forgiving and wants to work things out with his girlfriend because he see's the bigger picture" Trip said

"What? Me with a tracker?" Serena questioned

"No, us being together" Trip said

"Us being together and the many other added elements that you allow in" Serena stated

"Well, I'm not the one that slept with an outside element" Trip told her as a silence came between them

"I'm not prepared for this, for us" Serena said after a few moments

"Serena…" Trip began to say

"I respect you. I want the best for you, I honestly do. I just can't handle being watched or dealing with David. I dealt with that in a prior relationship, and I'm not about to be watched like a criminal in the relationship" Serena said

"Couple's work through the bad times. This, we can work through this" Trip said

"I cheated on you!" Serena exclaimed "I had sex with Sean, and I wanted to. I wanted to have sex with another guy!" she exclaimed "How are you okay with that?" she questioned

"…because I'm amongst the few that think you deserve bigger and better" Trip told her

"I don't need you to believe it for me, I know I deserve bigger and better…." Serena began to say

"Then you can't just throw us away. Serena, I want to work this out. I want to put my relationship first priority, I want to move past this and prove that we're better together than apart and you can't deny that. We weren't all bad" Trip told her as she glared on at him for a few moments "….you're stepdad's dinner. We go together, we act like the couple we are and we celebrate the awareness you're bringing to the high school and we raise money to keep that awareness. Those are my plans, if you feel as if they should be different then we end it but we end it after thought, not because of anger" he told her as he slowly backed away. Wanting to say something, wanting to get angry, Serena let him go as she groaned in frustration before he eventually left.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Arriving at the estate, Katie waited for the driver to open up her door before she proceeded to step out of the car. Walking up the pathway towards the staircase, Katie usually didn't have to bother with security like most but this time she could detect that something was off. The request of identification quickly let Katie know that security precautions had been ramped up all around if they had now started requesting that she start identifying herself. Every step of the way as she headed into the house, Katie was supervised by the guards as she was being led to the main room, where the family was. Coming by to just talk with Christian, Katie quickly noticed that it wouldn't be just him that would partake in their day. Noticing the whole family waiting and sitting in the living room with an array of magazines spread out on the table.

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she looked on skeptically before she laid eyes on George Sparks standing off on the side before he walked over to stand by Sophia

"What has brought you here Catalina?" Sophia asked after a few moments of tense silence

"Mother!?" Christian replied a bit annoyed with his mother

"No, I have every right to know" Sophia quickly replied

"You don't treat friends of the family like this mother" Christian exclaimed as the tension arose to the highest degree

"I can't live like this!?" Beatrice replied angrily before she quickly got up from her seat, grabbing a magazine as she walked up to Catalina to show her the pages that had pictures of both Beatrice in a compromising position. "Did you do this? Did you send these pictures in to the press?" she asked

"What?! No. I don't even know about these pictures" Katie quickly replied

"They're clearly from your boarding school days" Sophia said

"Yes, but I wouldn't exactly take pictures of B like this in this state" Katie replied as she looked on at the pages "I wouldn't send any of these to the press" she said

"You're the only one Catalina. The only one that isn't featured in these photographic slander. I've got calls all day long, requesting interviews about my past…." Beatrice began to say frantically

"Beatrice, I wouldn't do this. I would slander you through the press then come stand face to face with you" Katie replied "You have to believe me" she said

"I find it hard to do so" Sophia said after a few moments of silence "You're appearance has been suspect. You're draw to this family, it's all suspect" she said

"Because she's a friend mother" Christian said

"Or an opportunist" Sophia replied "Friends choose you but they do so with reason and opportunity in mind" she said

"No one's that twisted to think that way" Christian said "George, what do you think? Is there any form of guidance you can give to my mother to ease her mind?" he asked as the old man stood in silence for a few moments to collect his thoughts, which only tortured Katie as the silence progressed

"Your mother isn't wrong to feel this way" George said "You have come upon a troubling time that raises concern upon anything new or anyone new that may enter your life" he said

"Beatrice, this is Catalina. Your best friend. You've known her practically your whole life, someone must've took these pictures to gain a profit off of you" Christian reasoned

"Why are you so quick to rush to her aid?" Sophia asked "This naïve behavior leaves you open to much pain" she said

"No, paranoia leaves me open to much pain. I can't just sit here and play along with this notion that Catalina would deliberately hurt my sister, her best friend that she has treated as a sister time after time" Christian stated "This whole estate is in a state of paranoia over a gossip rag. A useless worth of crap that only serves to feed the commoners" he said

"Well you're not the target of any of this!" Beatrice yelled "You're not the one they question day after day. You've got your businesses and they think highly of you because you follow in papa's footsteps, but me….they look to any opportunity to slander me" she berated her brother as tears formed in her eyes "You have your soon to be Empire, while I…I'm trying to outlive past mistakes to get some form of respect" she said before looking over at Catalina "I'm sorry. I'm sorry if this seems brash or unreasonable but this…this is too close, this is too close to not have me wonder" she said as her tears got the best of her before she quickly ran off. Looking on at Beatrice flee in a fury of tears, Katie just sighed as she knew that this was an unexpected surprise that was coming at her all at once.

"What do you have to wonder about with me? You know all there is to know about me" Katie replied desperately trying to reach Beatrice

"…that is not necessarily the truth" George replied "….we know little of where you come from. We know nothing of your background but what you have told us" he said

"And what? You think I'm lying about my past?" Katie asked

"No" Christian quickly replied

"Maybe, maybe not but until then, I think it would be within everyone's best interest that you keep your distance" George said as Katie glared on at the man for a few moments, making sure that her stare wasn't too death defying as she intended for it to be within herself.

"That's ridiculous" Christian replied

"No, it's not" Katie replied as she just nodded in agreement "Mr. Sparks is right and is only giving wild counsel. These days, every relationship will be tested and must show as a trustworthy one. So I look forward to proving my loyalty and in doing so, I will abide by the distance that you request" she said

"That is gracious of you" Sophia said

"I assure you, for the sake of my friend, for my best friend, I will see to it myself that the person that released these photos pay for this" Katie said

"Is this wishful thinking?" Sophia asked with a bit of laugh

"No ma'am. It's a promise" Katie said before she turned to look at Christian, giving her goodbyes to him before making the most of her dignity to turn and leave. With her mind focused now more than ever, Katie nearly seethed with anger as this curveball was something that she didn't expect. Making her way out of the estate, Katie quickly got in the waiting car much to Christian's protests. Slamming the door shut, Katie just shook her head in disbelief as she just laughed to herself. Lost in her train of thought, Katie was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"You won't believe what is gracing the magazine covers in our fair city" Mac said upon her answering

"I know" Katie replied coldly making Mac a bit nervous

"Do you know who did this?" Mac asked

"Who else?" Katie replied sarcastically "Georgie's word has clearly diminished in face value" she said

"Yeah well, she picked a not so perfect time to throw a sisterly tantrum" Mac said as a silence came from Katie's end of the phone "What do you have going through your head?" he asked

"…you don't want to know" Katie sighed "But I don't have time to play child's play with my sister. I need to get back in the good graces and quickly for everything to go off as planned" she said

"Screwed but not out, that's our motto" Mac said knowing that Katie's mind was in overdrive on her next move

"Meet with me within the next hour" Katie replied before she quickly ended the call.

* * *

Tossing and turning in the bed, Dan let out a deep sigh as he tried to keep his eyes shut as long as he could. Hoping that he would fall asleep just by the simple act of having his eyes opened, Dan got no such luck in the process. Rolling over on to his back, Dan sighed once again as he stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. Quickly tossing back the covers on the bed, Dan got out of the bed and quickly made his way out of the bedroom. Heading down the hallway towards Carter's master bedroom in the suite, Dan listened outside the door for a moment to hear moaning sounds coming from within. Looking over at the kitchen counter to see that Monkey wasn't there, Dan rolled his eyes as he quickly opened the door to head inside. Quickly pulling his hand out from under the covers, Carter sat up in shock as Dan looked on to see that as he suspected, Carter was watching porn.

"…is that my lotion?" Dan questioned as he looked back over at Carter then the nightstand to see the bottle of lotion

"….why are you in here?!" Carter exclaimed

"Were you…." Dan began to ask

"Yes!?" Carter replied as Dan just gave him a look "Oh, don't give me that. This whole growing up thing has me hornier than ever. I'm surprised you're not whacking off as deprived as you are…" he began to say

"….I need to ask you a question. Not masturbation advice" Dan said as a silence came between them with only the sounds of the moaning from the porn filling the room "Could you please turn that off, it's distracting an awkward" he said before Carter reached over for his remote to turn the television off

"Okay, now that you've clearly killed the mood" Carter said as he laid back against his pillows to embrace the discussion they were about to have

"If a girl tells you…" Dan began to say

"Blair" Carter quickly corrected

"Okay, if Blair tells me that she wants to be asked on a date the correct way, when I thought me asking was the correct way, is that her blowing me off saying come back when you have this or that or is that another meaning?" Dan asked

"How'd you ask?" Carter asked

"I just asked if she wanted to go out then I said lets keep going to grab coffee" Dan said

"As the date?" Carter asked

"Yes, we were both out so why not get coffee and then call it what it I wanted it to be" Dan said

"But was it that for her?" Carter asked

"Possibly. I don't…think, yes…no" Dan said a bit unsure

"The correct way or in this case, the Blair way, is to have a grand plan" Carter said

"Grand plan? What does that mean?" Dan asked

"Did she mention anything about thought being behind it? Or even the dreaded Poison Ivy?" Carter asked after a moment of thought

"….yes. She thought I was asking her as the rebound….oh, my God. That's the answer isn't it?" Dan asked hoping that he was on to something

"No, you still need to get to the grand plan that incorporates thought. You're interrupting me during my special time so clearly you're in the thought phase that she's mind warped you in to" Carter said "I've missed my cunning insults about Blair. It feels so bantering, where before it was me just hating I was on her bad side" he said

"Okay, focus" Dan said snapping his fingers at Carter "So do I do something grand? Or…just ask again giving her time to think" he asked

"Freshmen Dan is such a virgin" Carter sighed as he reached over to grab his remote to turn the porn video back on "Asking a girl out is like sex. You need to have a plan to get her to spread, you just can't enter all willy nilly…" he began to say as Dan just shook his head

"This is so disgusting" Dan muttered to himself

"Listen Humphrey, this is life. This is penology 101 with a concentration in getting some but with a minor in asking a girl out on a date" Carter said "Sex require preparation. Condom, erection, alcohol if the girl's not a looker but you just want to boink. Asking her out require prep work from knowing what she likes or dislikes, is she adventurous or conservative, missionary or doggy style, this is stuff you need to know in the phase of prepping. You need to make her feel like you're asking her out because you're dying to have that extra time with her…."he began to say

"Please don't tell me what you do extra in sex" Dan stated as he grimaced at the thought of hearing

"I don't do extra. I get extra. The moment I do extra, that's when it's love. The last time I did extra was with Van…." Carter began to say

"Okay, move on. Hurry up and move on" Dan quickly replied

"And that's what I said the last time I got extra" Carter laughed "Consider it like this, girls put emphasis on the pre-game while we're just trying to get the conclusion in the post game. The asking and the date is for them, the sex, that's our territory. So you give her the ask and the date by making it special" he said

"Is this all supposed to be for the sake of sex?" Dan asked

"Do men have the penis for the sake of extra skin?" Carter asked "The sex is our part of the date. Men have earned that portion of the date. Make the date and the ask good, the sex in return will hopefully be good. Make her feel special and she'll have no choice but to make you feel special" he said

"In some odd way, I found this strange and awkward, yet very strange discussion to be helpful" Dan said

"Do you want your lotion back?" Carter asked

"Nope" Dan replied before he looked over to see Monkey on the nightstand "You masturbate with Monkey in the room?" he asked

"Monkey does it too. I see the air bubbles coming at rapid pace during the group sessions of the tape. I'm thinking Monkey might be in to a group bang" Carter laughed as he reached over to grab the fish bowl "Density won't prevent this guy from reaching his kahunas" he said before he looked up to realize that Dan had left the room.

* * *

Looking on at the floor indicator as he rode the elevator up, Trip tapped his foot furiously as staying still wasn't an option. Shifting back and forth in his stance, Trip did his best to keep his demeanor but found it hard to do so. Once the elevator came to it's stop, Trip nearly could've bum rushed his way off the elevator but had to endure the wait of the doors opening. Stepping off the elevator once they opened, Trip took in the scene of the impromptu pool party that was thrown. Drugs, alcohol, and everything had become a free for all as it seemed to be everywhere for him to see. Shaking his head in utter disbelief, Trip made his way towards his cousin as soon as he located him amongst the cloud of smoke that revealed himself. Walking up towards Nate to see that he was lounging on a lounge chair with a joint in hand, Trip quickly dismissed the people that surrounded them.

"Good morning or good afternoon…or is it night?" Nate asked with a bit of laughter before Trip grabbed the joint out of his hand to stomp on it "It's cool. I have a whole stash…" he began to say

"You are supposed to be in rehab. Do you not know what that means? Do you not know the position you've put me in?" Trip question

"I'm very aware of the position I've put you in" Nate replied with a bit of smirk

"I'm not playing with you Nate. I have already consulted with my financial advisor and have come up with a course of action in how to bring about charges against you. You will go to jail!"Trip yelled at him "Do you understand that?! Or is your drugged up mind not comprehending that?" he asked

"My drugged up mind can comprehend very well thank you very much" Nate said as he sat up straight in his chair

"And what exactly did you conclude? Would you bend over or be the driver?" Trip asked as Nate just laugh

"I don't think that will be an issue in prison because I don't quite see myself going to prison" Nate replied

"How?! How do you not see that you stole money from me?!" Trip yelled at his cousin

"Because you won't let your dear cousin go. It may be hard to struggle through but you find the courage to see me through on my difficult path" Nate replied in a dramatic tone

"What the fuck are you on?" Trip asked

"I'm on the best shit known to man, the truth. I know what you're up to, I know what you've done" Nate said

"What the hell does that mean?" Trip asked

"It means that I know about the proposed bill for international funding for some bs company that you say is bringing resources in. I know about the surveillance on Serena. I know everything" Nate quickly replied as Trip stood in silence "Yeah, I think prison is far out of the realm of possibility for me" he smirked as he knew he got the best of his cousin

"How'd you find out?" Trip asked as Nate got up from his lounge chair to walk over to the bar

"I did my own ways of research. The District Attorney and I are very familiar with each other, so I'm accessible to a few things now" Nate said before he poured himself a drink

"Of course, you whored yourself out to the District Attorney. That was smart" Trip replied sarcastically

"Don't for one second think that you can judge me, not after the skeletons I found in your closet. You manipulated Serena and I both to buy in to you" Nate said "This politician that was all for the good of people but was only building up his army of strays to put on the good show but secretly screw people over" she said

"That's what you think this is?" Trip asked

"That's what I know it to be. I'm not stupid!?" Nate replied "You don't care about me. You don't support my preferences…" he began to say

"Do you even support what are we calling it now, preferences?" Trip asked "If you have to veer away from calling it what it really is then clearly you can't champion any argument" he said

"…how do you think Serena is going to feel?" Nate asked "Knowing that you had contact with William all along….what exactly are you doing for him?" he questioned

"You know it all, you should know this" Trip replied

"I know that this web of lies that you are already entering into is bad for you and bad for this family" Nate stated

"Isn't this rich. You telling me what's best for the family" Trip laughed as a moment of silence came before them "Look, I'm planning on telling Serena. I just think there's only so much that she can know and handle at this point" he said

"You mean the fact that she's been dealing with issues involving her father and all this time you've had contact with him" Nate quickly replied "I know everything. I know your role, so don't spin this…" he began to say

"Then why haven't you told her all? Why haven't you revealed this damning information?" Trip asked as Nate grew silent "Ask yourself that, then lecture me. Until then, mind your own damn business" he said as he glared on at Nate "You can't have it both ways. You can't claim to give a damn about me but dime me out when I do one thing wrong. Yes, I have had contact with William but it's nothing like you think" he told him

"Then why not tell Serena?" Nate questioned

"Because if I did then Serena would be fixated on the problems Williams left for her to deal with from the past than focusing on the future. The future, that's the importance of everything" Trip said

"The future that gets you in as President" Nate said

"You know, if you play this scenario out. I get the boot because let's face it, she doesn't really give a damn about me and all that I've done for her. She'll start to focus on you, she'll start to realize that you're far more screwed up than they think. You think me pressing going to rehab would be bad, imagine if they all knew. I protect you because you're family but I accept you, they don't have to….at the end of the day, they're not obligated to you as I am. We're the family and all I've ever done is try to protect you" Trip said he began to back away "….I called the police, so you should probably get your escape route planned or your word will be like every other drug addict here, worth nothing" he said

* * *

Laying his head back on the back of the sofa as he looked on at the conclusion of the basketball game, Sean couldn't help but feel like even watching games casually was making him feel like he was watching game tape. Studying every movement by the opposing team, Sean felt as if he was constantly on the clock to get better and improve. The team had been on the rise and was the surprise team of the season, but Sean wanted the teams success to be more than a surprise but to be expected. Linking the teams success to his own, Sean wanted every bit of success so that he would be a permanent in New York for years to come. Grabbing the remote beside him, Sean turned off the television as he prepared to go to bed. Getting up from his spot on the sofa, Sean began to walk towards the bedroom before he was quickly torn away by the sound of a knock at the door. Looking over at the door, Sean questioned as to who it could be as he walked over. Opening up the door to see that it was Serena, Sean just leaned against the door frame.

"You mad?" Serena asked

"How are you?" Sean asked as he didn't want to start off the conversation with him saying that he was upset "We can start off with that" he said

"I'm supremely frustrated" Serena replied

"Your rash still there?" Sean asked

"No, it's gone. The constant care you gave it made it heal quicker than I could have ever given it" Serena laughed nervously "Are you mad? This would aid the conversation and help me know if you're mad or not?" she asked

"No, I'm not mad. I was just concerned. You shouldn't be so surprise that I am, I have this whole thing where I kind of need to hear your voice and I know it's annoying…." Sean began to say

"It's not" Serena quickly replied "I have this thing where I kind of need to see you. It's unexplainable but it always seems to happen' she said

"…good. It's refreshing to know" Sean nodded as they both looked on at each other "So you see me" he said

"And you've heard my voice" Serena added

"Are you satisfied?" Sean asked after a few moments

"…yes" Serena replied a bit uncertain as the silence came between them before Serena motioned to leave. Stopping dead in her tracks, Serena walked over towards Sean to face him as she wore a confused and puzzled look on her face

"What's wrong?" Sean asked

"I have this other thing" Serena said "….I kind of want to be in your bed" she said before she quickly captured Sean's lips with hers. Backing him inside of his apartment, Sean used his leg as the last resort to kick the door close as he didn't want to break the kiss.

**Stressed out uptight, over worked wound up  
Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side  
Follow me where we go, we don't need no bread crumbs  
Cant you see baby you're the only one  
You are my love, you are my love  
Let me be your medicine  
Cuz I got one thing on my mind I'll be your valentine  
Spread your wings and baby fly away**

After several minutes of stumbling through the apartment, Sean rose his hand in victory as he had finally found the sofa. Feeling that he was the one up against the sofa, Serena broke the kiss and pushed him on the sofa. While Sean sat back, trying to reach for her, Serena took this moment to begin to unbutton her blouse before she tossed it to the ground. Grabbing the back of sofa as she straddled him and took a seat on his lap, Sean just laughed as it seemed to be a fantasy come to life for him. Grabbing both sides of her face, Sean kissed her gently on the forehead then began to trail kisses all over her face. Her eyes. Her nose. Her cheeks and finally one long deep kiss on her lips. Running her hands down his chest, Serena grabbed the bottom of his shirt as she quickly helped in pulling the shirt over his head. Their lips crashed against each other once again, Serena no longer stays still and Sean grabs her hips pulling her in to him. Serena wraps her arms around Sean's strong shoulders as they kiss more fervently now, their tongues teasing and flicking against each other. Serena slide her hands down to his basketball shorts as she tugs on them, wanting it more now than ever as she could feel his desire as well, still keeping her mouth on his while their pressed against each other.

**It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
It's your body we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
**

Pulling away from her kiss, Sean leaned back against the sofa to have a better view of what he was doing as he loosen up the tie on her pants before slowly sliding his hand inside. Lowering her head in sheer amazement as she felt his hand. Leaning in, Serena rubbed the side of her face against his head as she let out a soft moan as he rubbed in a rhythmic pace. Capturing his lips, Serena rubbed her tongue against his as they kissed passionately. Smiling devilishly against her lips as he could hear her muffled moans of pleasure. Feeling her muscles tighten quickly in response as her hips grinded against his, they both groaned in pint up sexual frustration. Parting her lips, Serena felt a rush of sensation as Sean kissed her deeply to take her mind off the feverish pace he was now going at. Biting down on his bottom lip, Serena rode her high as her body began to shiver from the waves of orgasms she was feeling. Waiting until she was at a calmer state, Sean once again placed his hands gently on the sides of Serena's face to kiss her deeply and passionately once more as they continued to embrace. Letting out a sigh as she can feel his hot, smooth skin pressed against her and the strength of his embrace as Sean wraps his arms around her hold Serena so tight. Beginning to caress the sensitive skin of her breasts, Sean lowers his mouth to one breast and to tease her nipple with his tongue. Tilting her head back, Serena moaned softly as she grasped his shoulders and just enjoy this moment of pleasure. After a few moments of teasing, Sean pulls her body back to his and kisses Serena deeply.

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Yeah yeah  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Ooooo**

The kisses grow more and more passionate before Sean suddenly lift Serena up from his lap. Laying Serena back on the sofa, Sean assists in pulling her pants down to where he slides them off of her with ease. Leaning forward to pull his basketball shorts down, Sean slowly climbs on top of her as they lay back on the sofa. Serena moans deeply as she feels Sean push into her, loving that feeling the first time he enters her, feeling an eruption of sensation as he slides slowly to filling her up. Serena trail her hands down his back before finally resting it on his butt, squeezing firmly as she feels him thrusting into her again and again. Wrapping her legs around his waist, Serena thrusts up toward Sean to take all of him in. Moving her hips in a seductive circle, Serena can't help but feel Sean stroking every inch inside. Feeling so good Serena find herself moaning Sean's name breathlessly, drawing out every syllable. Sean's body tenses and his breathing becomes ragged, Serena can tell that he's getting close now. Not wanting it to end so soon, Serena quickly rolls on top to pin his hands back.

**Baby less all for you to do is let your body be  
I'll lick you down and make you feel like you 'bout it 'bout it  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha, the doctor's here for you  
Take you like Twilight I'll bite your neck  
You don't have to stay in the rain I'll get you wet, yeah  
Push you up against the wall ,turn you out and turn you on  
Eh eh whoa**

Resting his head against the arm of the sofa, Serena straddles Sean once again. Serena waits for a few moments as she adjusts to him before a look of passion and bliss are seen in her expressions. Putting her hands just above Sean's shoulders, Sean rests his hands on her waist before she begins to move her hips in a slow motion, torturing him with the sensation of nearly reaching his climax but having the slow grind to get there. Sean begins to say Serena's name over and over, and she swears that there is no sweeter sound on this planet. Serena switches up her motion as she starts to rock up and down, before switching to grinding into him, and then back and forth again and again and again. Sean pulls her closer into him, enjoying the feeling her movements bring them both. On and on they went, losing themselves in the sensations, bringing us both closer and closer.

**It's your body you can yell if you want to  
Loud if you want to, scream if you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here girl don't be scared of me  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy  
It's your body we'll go hard if you want to  
As hard as you want to, soft as you want to  
Just let me love you lay right here I'll be your fantasy  
Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo**  
**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa oooo**

Their breathing becoming ragged as they both find the waves of orgasms to last longer than they originally had anticipated. Grinding and grinding against each other to where all sense of time is lost. Sean guides her arms so her hands can grip the back edge of the sofa so that she can keep her pace. Putting his hands back at her hips, Sean starts to thrust deeply into her, thrusting slowly at first but quickly faster and faster. Serena starts to call out his name, her moans get louder and louder, holding nothing back as he's pounding into her, holding on every minute and then every second he can until finally with a huge breath they both cry out in sheer bliss upon reaching their peak.

* * *

Letting out a yawn as she tried to keep her focus in her early morning class, Blair couldn't help but feel like the lecture was increasingly boring for the day. Looking over to see April writing notes down vigorously, Blair just shook her head at how proactive April was in this lecture than she was at the time. Glad to see that the professor was wrapping up the lecture, Blair quickly grabbed her things as April did the same. Making their way out of the classroom, Blair listened on as April would talk about the lecture but sneak in the usual topic of Jesse that was becoming a regular for the girl. With her best attempts to stay focused on what April was saying in regards to Jesse, Blair looked on to see the sea of students going about their way to their next classes but as the sea began to fade away, Blair saw Dan emerge. Walking towards Blair, she couldn't help but feel her heart racing at a thousand miles per hour with every step that he took.

"So with much research, I figured out that Jesse was telling me that I'm his heaven in the sky. I'm not sure that's completely well because what if heaven isn't in the sky, what if it's like in North Dakota and we just use the proverbial element of the sky as our indicator…." April began to ramble on while Blair kept her focus on Dan

"I'm beginning to think that you're coming here" Blair said as April turned to see Dan behind her "What's with the newspaper?" she asked

"…Breakfast at Tiffany's is playing about thirty miles from here" Dan said

"That's nice to know, but I have work" Blair said as she looked at Dan with an intriguing smile on her face

"I also know that they're having a reading of Wuthering Heights about twenty minutes after the movie at the local library, which will only take us five minutes to get to by foot, so I factored in the Jimmy Choos and they're of standard of walking time" Dan smirked

"Walking? Not exactly…." Blair began to say

"I was also made aware of the fact that they're having the Victorian exhibit in the park that's close by. Figure walking through with ice cream, preferably…black walnut, since you seem to be having one of those days, where class must've been boring. Or you could just give in to the guilty pleasure of a corn dog that happens to be the signature best of Pembrook community" Dan smiled as Blair just smiled on at him

"You've done your homework. Doesn't mean…" Blair began to say

"Here's how I see this working out" Dan said as he folded his arms "You want to go out with me" he said

"Oh, I do? What gives you that impression?" Blair asked as she was eager to hear his response while April just beamed with excitement

"Because your palms are sweaty, which is obvious with the sun shining on them. You're biting down on your bottom lip because you're intrigued but you don't want to give in too early, you want to see if I've really put in the work or thought as you call it to ask you the right way. Then you're trying to be the strong and powerful girl I know you to be, but you're actually unsure as to why your knees are going weak so you keep switching your posture because your hoping I don't notice. But in the scheme of everything I just described, there's just one thing, that reason that's telling you to forget work and to actually take the intrigue and come with me" Dan said

"Damn, you're good" April commented as she was in a haze of attraction that they were throwing off

"Where the hell is Pembrook anyways? What reason would that be Humphrey? Because while I'm impressed that you have taken the time to update yourself with the help of Dorota. I don't just blow work off for the fact that you have now asked me in somewhat of a proper manner" Blair told him "I mean seriously Humphrey, I'm not that girl that just puts down everything because you decided to show a bit effort beyond the looks. I'm a business woman. I've got responsibilities, people expecting to see me..." she babbled on

"So you're not going to let me share my one reason?" Dan asked

"One reason would have to be after work. Work, the thing I use to earn a paycheck and provide for myself…." Blair began to say before Dan quickly leaned in to kiss her

"Oh wow" April said to herself in disbelief as she was shocked by the gesture "….air orgasm. Air orgasm. Air orgasm" she said fanning herself feverishly while Dan pulled Blair deeper in to the kiss just as Justine and Jenny walked up to witness the kiss. Wiping her eyes in disbelief, Justine back tracked and walked up once again to make sure that she wasn't imagining Dan and Blair kissing

"….would it be wrong to take a picture? Crop Blair out and then…." Justine began to ask

"Yes" Jenny replied just as Dan broke the kiss to see that Blair still had her eyes closed in shock of it all

"Last reason….because you want me to earn the right to kiss you again, just as much as I want to kiss you" Dan whispered to her

"…is there like a rewards program for that?" Justine asked as she looked over at Jenny and April

"…okay. Okay" Blair nodded as she tried to get herself together but found that her legs nearly went out from under her. Catching her to hold her up, Dan just laughed as Blair tried to play it off.

"Damn" Justine and April both replied

"Jen, do you think you could cover Blair on the work end?" Dan asked as he looked over at his sister

"Not a problem, consider it done" Jenny smiled

"Then I believe you're free to go out on a date…" Dan began to say before Blair quickly walked ahead

"Okay, fine. You proved your point. If we're doing day travels then we need to get on with it' Blair said hoping that Dan wouldn't see the effect he still had on her. Following behind her, Dan just laughed to himself as his first phase had been successful.

"I believe our work is reaching the conclusion point" Jenny said as she looked on at Dan and Blair walking together before she realized that April and Justine were still trying to recover from the kiss "Guys, seriously?" she questioned

"Air orgasms are real!? My body is on a vortex of sensations that I'm not too eager to admit is quite….quite nice" April said as she continued to fan herself

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Typing away on his computer, Mac leaned back in his chair trying to decipher what he was reading. For those moments of silence, Mac had much intrigue as to the detail of what the gossip rags were alluding to with Beatrice. For the most part, Mac knew that this was Georgina's handy work but still his mind couldn't help but wonder as to what portion of boarding school Georgina decided to glamorize. It had been a short stint by Georgina at boarding school, but Mac knew better than anyone that she was around long enough to wreak havoc upon those that hadn't known her. Looking through the pictures upon pictures of Beatrice snorting drugs up her nose, partying in scantly clad clothing, displays off affection that he was sure that led to sex; Mac could only be reminded of the social scene that he wasn't accustomed to until the likes of Katie came around him to bring him in to the fold.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Hearing the roars of laughter coming from the V.I.P. area of the nightclub, Mac made his way through the crowd with his soda in hand while everyone else sipped on their beers and hard liquors. Underage and partying in the best clubs that Switzerland had to offer, this was a time when being young, wild, and reckless was at its best. Looking on at the group, Mac couldn't help but wonder how the hell he was even with these kids that knew nothing about him but that he was friends with Katie and the occasional pity boy that Georgina had doing every bit of homework for her. Coming up beside him with a drink in her hand, Katie sighed as she took in the sight of Beatrice and Georgina letting loose as they danced on tables with numerous guys groping them.**_

_**"Why are we hear?" Mac asked over the loud music**_

_**"I told you, it's all a part of loosening you up" Katie laughed**_

_**"This isn't my scene. Georgy has barely even said two words to me and clearly doesn't give a crap that she's flaunting other guys in front of me" Mac sighed**_

_**"You should really make your mind up on that" Katie said as she looked over at Mac "Either you make it clear how you feel to her or you end things. You can't expect her to change, it's not who she is" she reasoned "But I think you knew that anyways" she said**_

_**"She's damaged goods to everyone else, I just…I think she's more than that. Call me insane or stupid" Mac sighed "So what portion of the plan are you implementing tonight. Are we looking out for a certain person to get the details or…."he began to question**_

_**"This is all fun" Katie smiled "Relax" she laughed**_

_**"Okay, fine. I will, I just find it hard to so in this sort of place" Mac said**_

_**"Meaning what?" Katie asked**_

_**"Stupid stuff always happen when the liquor runs free, and the pervs come in requesting to hang out in V.I.P because of a connection. I get a bad feeling about this place, and I think it's because you can't tell who's good or who's bad" Mac said as Katie grew silent for a moment**_

_**"Let me handle that. You're safe, so don't worry" Katie smiled half heartedly**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Shaking his head from the memory he had drifted off to, looking on at the photos once more, Mac just sighed. How he had wanted to be at those types of parties, he thought to himself but ultimately came to realize that he was fine the way he was. Snapping her fingers at Mac, he quickly turned to look at her as he could see a concerned look on her face.

"Where's your head at?" Katie asked

"…I was just thinking that I was glad that I never came to these things" Mac laughed to himself

"Yeah well, I need you to reminisce about that at a later time" Katie said as she flopped down on the sofa "I hate to even come to this point but I have to do something drastic to get back in with the family" she said

"Drastic as in how?" Mac asked

"Drastic as in cross enemy lines" Katie sighed as Mac looked at her with much intrigue

* * *

Getting to Pembrook by way of train, Blair couldn't help but look at Dan suspiciously as they went on this small venture. It was clear that he had put much thought in to the date as she had requested of him, but it was the unexpected of never being in the small town that left Blair a little unsure. Walking through the park at the street exhibits they had to offer, Blair couldn't help but be drawn in. Looking on at the paintings, Blair couldn't help but look on longer than normal as the intrigue only fascinated her. Finding that the women painted in the picture presented such elegance that she had admired since a child, Blair didn't know why she was drawn to it but she just couldn't shake it. Noticing her look at the painting, Dan walked over to the vendor to secretly purchase the picture. Hearing the exchange between Dan and the vendor, Blair turned around to see that Dan was receiving a receipt for his purchase. Laughing to herself as Dan walked over to grab the painting to carry for her, Dan and Blair continued to walk through the park.

"What? You liked it" Dan reasoned

"I did, but is this you throwing your money around to prove you're the big man in this scenario?" Blair asked

"Possibly" Dan laughed "I just want to make sure you have a good time and see the effort" he said

"Oh, there's so much I have to teach you Humphrey. Effort doesn't come in the form of money, it comes in the smaller things" Blair said

"I've mastered the smaller things, now I just want to emphasize that I understand the point" Dan said

"Clearly" Blair said

"Now since you have much to teach me on this date, take this as my effort to do the small things" Dan said as he shifted the painting in his arms "What's with the obsession of the Victorian era theme or the Audrey Hepburn?" he asked

"I don't see how those correlate" Blair replied

"You seem to be drawn to a certain type of woman. Like your mesmerized by it or something. I saw it in the movie and I saw it now" Dan told her

"…it's a girl thing" Blair smiled

"I could enquire about how much this park bench costs, you know show off of the monetary side of things. I'm apparently rich in some sense" Dan said

"Okay, fine. For the sake of keeping you out of the poor house over park benches and paintings" Blair said "…I'm a history buff with much intrigue of how at one point women lived in a society where they weren't even considered first class citizens" she said

"That's not a girl thing, that's a history thing. Were you trying to conceal a geek moment?' Dan questioned

"Yes, Humphrey. I'm a geek at heart" Blair said "I adore the fashion, I truly do. I just can't seem to get beyond the ideology on some key things" she said

"If you can't go along with the ideology then why be so fascinated with it?" Dan asked "I mean if I get my geek on along with you. Women in general in that realm, nothing was really idea for them. Why the fascination?" he asked

"Because like everything in life, our past doesn't define our future" Blair said

"…which is something you have" Dan said as he couldn't help but draw on the fact that he still was without the key memories

"I didn't mean…" Blair began to say

"No, I'm not upset" Dan quickly assured her "…I just wish that I knew the past. I wish that I had some inkling of how great things were so that the now could be greater than it is now" he said

"Is this place, Pembrook, a part of your past?" Blair asked as they came to a stop

"Yes" Dan sighed "My mom would take Jen and I here. She'd buy a bunch of the street art and we'd lug it back on the train. She always thought this place was the true New York because it was peaceful, artistic, cultural, but simple" he said

"How come she didn't move here then? Why choose Hudson?" Blair asked

"….she wanted to. My dad and her had this dream that they'd buy this little house here and take us from the city. It just never panned out" Dan said "Hudson was the next best thing" he said as a silence came between them

"I like our now. I like that we still come to same conclusion of us having more in common then as used to" Blair said "… plus the now got me a painting, lunch, and you caving on your stance against seeing a chick flick as you say" she laughed as she nudged him in the arm

"I have to admit that I did, begrudgingly like the movie" Dan admitted

"It's the power of Audrey. It's the power of Audrey" Blair smiled as they continued to bump each other in a playful manner while they walked together "You're more interesting without the whole memory thing" she said

"Really?" Dan asked with a bit of a laugh

"I was always smarter than you with or without the memory" Blair laughed before she took off running

"Seriously? Can a guy get any credit" Dan asked with a bit of laughter before he took off running behind her.

**Haven't seen you since high school  
Good to see you're still beautiful  
Gravity hasn't started to pull  
Quite yet I bet you're rich as hell  
**

Sitting in the small town diner, Blair laughed hysterically as Dan continued to tell his joke to her. Unable to hide the snort that she let loose, Dan just smiled as even though she hadn't noticed that she was laughing so hard, he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked when she did. With her smile shining brighter than ever, the crinkle in her nose that he hadn't noticed until nose made her seem so normal than he could ever imagine. Noticing that he was looking on at her like she was some sort of a painting, Blair couldn't help but blush as it was refreshing to see that look of want from his eyes like it used to be. Putting her down on the table without thought, Dan's eyes shifted his eyes towards her well manicured hand before he slowly pulled his hands out to inch his towards her. Both looking on at their hands coming to a common meeting ground, Dan took the final step by intertwining his with hers.

**One that's five and one that's three  
Been two years since he left me  
Good to know that you got free  
That town I know was keeping you down on your knees  
**

Standing outside the convenient store, Blair looked around at the small town as she couldn't help but find peace. The simplicity of just living, the ease of the day with the minor jewels that made it feel like this town was on the cusp of the big time but still grounded in the roots, Blair couldn't help but find peace in it and actually enjoy it. Hearing the bell ring on the door that let her know that someone was coming out, Blair turned around to see Dan coming out with a two red foaming slushee drinks in hand. Looking at him strangely, Dan let out a laugh as he handed her one of the drinks

"What is this?" Blair asked

"A slurpee, well a slusheed slurpee" Dan said "Their good. Think of it like punch with chips of ice" he said as she sipped on hers

"Is there any point of your life where you think that you won't eat so much?" Blair asked

"Highly doubt that" Dan quickly replied as he reached in his back pocket to pull out the candy bar that he had "Got you this. Since you're a fan of the chocolate" he said as Blair took the candy

"Is this dessert?" Blair asked

"You could see it as that. I just thought you may want it" Dan smiled

"I'm just invading your thoughts. Paintings, chocolate, slurpees….are you trying to whisk me away from the city life?" Blair asked

"Nothing wrong with being simple. This chocolate is just as good as the fancy ones that you like, if not better. I used to get these a lot" Dan said

"I'll keep that in mind, but doesn't mean you're getting any of this" Blair said

"We're supposed to share. There's two clusters" Dan said

"You can't give me a candy bar and then expect to share it. This is the gift to me, not to us" Blair fired back

"Alright fine. I'm not sharing any…." Dan began to say before Blair got a quick sip from his slurpee "Hey!" he exclaimed as he looked on to see Blair's cheeks were as big as a chipmunk with red juice running from her lip. Trying not to laugh, Blair didn't want to waste the liquid that was in her mouth. Seeing the effort, Dan just shook his head as he laughed at her "Let it out. You know you want to" he said trying to coax her into opening her mouth while she just shook her head trying not to laugh.

**These bruises make for better conversation  
Loses the vibe that separates  
It's good to let you in again  
You're not alone in how you've been  
Everybody loses, we all got bruises  
We all got bruises**

* * *

Feeling the sunlight burn against her body, Serena's eyes began to flicker open as she began to stir awake. Realizing that she was naked in the bed, Serena slowly sat up in the bed to look around to see that she was alone in the bedroom. Becoming concerned, Serena clenched on tight to the sheets as she wrapped them around her body. Looking over at the nightstand to see that her phone was on the charger, Serena couldn't help but laugh as she reached over to grab her phone. Opening up her phone to see that Trip had sent her an e-mail message, Serena just groaned in frustration as Sean made his way into the room with a McDonald's bag in hand and the usual Yankee hat that he liked to wear when he was out and about running errands.

"McDonald's?" Serena asked as he pulled out the tray of breakfast to put on the bed

"Yes, the deluxe breakfast" Sean said

"Is that you splurging?" Serena asked

"It is. I'm glad you're appreciating that because you slept past the breakfast and I had to pull strings to get the breakfast in the afternoon" Sean laughed as Serena laughed along with him

"So I get Jamba Juice and now McDonald's after every sexual encounter. So the next time I'll get what?" Serena asked

"See, I'm working on that. I'm thinking Subway, five dollar foot long, or…..Del Taco under dollar value meal" Sean said as Serena just laughed

"You're so damn cheap" Serena laughed "How can you be so cheap?" she asked

"You say cheap, I say fiscally responsible" Sean reasoned as they just laughed together for a few moments, Serena still in disbelief that he could make her laugh so

"Thank you for charging my phone" Serena smiled as she leaned in to kiss him "I thought that was so sweet" she said in between kisses before she grabbed her tray of breakfast food

"I try" Sean laughed as he handed Serena her fork so that she could begin to eat "So last night was amazing, mind blowing even" he said

"Is this the sex report card session?" Serena asked

"No that's for our later conversations. But I have you know, I should score high in every category. My sex game is on point" Sean said as Serena just laughed

"So what? You view sex as a game of Madden now?" Serena asked

"Without the cheat codes, but we're getting away from the subject at hand. How and why did the amazeness occur?" Sean asked "What's going on with you?" he asked

"I….I walked into a whirlwind of crazy" Serena sighed "You were right, and I completely missed it all" she said as Sean took a seat on the bed

"What does that mean?" Sean asked "Is this about Trip?" he asked

"He knew about that night in the woods" Serena said

"Because you told him?" Sean asked

"No, because he had me under surveillance. He's had be under surveillance for some time" Serena said as Sean didn't seem all too surprised "You seem like that sounds normal to you" she said

"I'm not a surveillance guy. I'm just not shocked that he is" Sean said "This goes in to what I wanted to tell you that Ro told me" he said

"And?" Serena asked

"Trip called Ro and told her that while we were in London that we were planning to start up our own family with Michael" Sean said

"Which explains how she knew about us in London" Serena said to herself in disbelief "Oh my God, this is crazy. This is…this is unbelievable" she said becoming upset

"I know" Sean said "I feel like we all got duped by him" he said

"Duped isn't exactly the best word to describe it. He just manipulated things to his advantage and he just thinks that it's all fine" Serena replied "He thinks that it's okay and that we can get past what happened between us. He wanted me to think about us and not end things…" she began to say

"Wait, you were going to end things?" Sean asked "You were going to break up with him?" he quickly added as he asked

"….well it's not every day that you find out that your supposed boyfriend is having surveillance on you" Serena replied "….then there was the simple fact that you were right. I wanted to kiss you. I didn't exactly regret the sex. I didn't regret it then and I don't regret it now" she said as she took the hat off of Sean to toss to the side

"I know that London can't exactly all be blamed on Trip, but I can't help but feel like that was just a peak at what we could be. I don't regret how we got here. This made me appreciate and see that you're truly the girl I want to be with in every sense" Sean said as he took her hand in his

"And I you" Serena smiled

"So I thought long and hard about this, and I think….I'll give you a passing grade on you report card" Sean said before he just laughed while Serena hit him on the arm

"Why you?" Serena questioned with a bit of laughter "Why…why are you so damn right for me?" she said as he crawled towards her on the bed while she put her plate to the side. Laying back on the pillows as Sean lay on top of her, Serena just laughed as he hid his face in the crook of her neck.

"I want to lay on top of you. Make sure that any portion of this morning isn't some daydream" Sean said as he lifted himself up to look at her

"It's all real" Serena smiled "And by the night, every bit of the drama will be behind us. Maybe I might start fresh and date around a bit" she said

"That sounds promising. You should look at all options" Sean laughed along with her "Let me know how that goes for. We could catch up and discuss the dating life, grab a beer or so" he said as he attempted to get up

"Come here" Serena laughed as she pulled Sean down into a kiss

* * *

Buttoning up her blouse, Georgina looked on at herself in the mirror as she finished getting dressed. Looking back at the bed, Georgina paused for a moment as she thought back to last nights sexual escapades with Tyler. The thought quickly went out of her head as she was once again brought back to the reality that he had left soon after. Shaking herself out of those thoughts, Georgina let out a deep sigh before she got back to the prospects that she had ahead of her. Reaching over to grab his phone, Georgina rolled her eyes as she couldn't believe that she knew this number so well.

"Hello" Blair answered

"I'm not liking the figures on this" Georgina quickly replied as she grabbed the papers that were on the dining table.

"Ugh, and count on you to ruin the day. Are you reading the numbers I sent you?' Blair asked as she stepped away to where she was alone while she looked on to see Dan in the bookstore

"That I would be, and it's not exactly like you're at your office. I called earlier and you're apparently off playing hooky" Georgina said

"I'm with Dan, which is why you shouldn't be calling me. I told you I would get in touch with you" Blair said

"Oh, so the brain function is working again. I'm sure you're happy" Georgina said

"Yes, I'm happy. I don't exactly want Dan to be brain dead if that's what you're alluding to in your usual horrendous manner" Blair replied

"Are you starting to fall for him again?" Georgina asked

"What the hell is this?...are you trying to have a conversation with me? Are you attempting at being nice?" Blair questioned in a bit of shock "I think you screwing my brother has got you off your game…" she began to say

"And moving on. I'm not exactly a math wiz but this doesn't look like a beneficial deal to me" Georgina said "This looks like your desperate attempt to get me on Team Blair than Team Ivy" she said

"Please, Ivy is the least of my worries or she's of no thought to me" Blair said "If you read the statement I have sent to you, then you will see that the deal isn't lucrative at first, it's in the coming year that you will gain. When I gain, you gain" she told her

"So my profit margin only hinges upon your success, how shrewd of you" Georgina said

"It's not shrewd, it's fact and business" Blair said

"How much longer before you gain?" Georgina asked

"Why? You have elsewhere to be? Last I checked on Gossip Girl, you were seen often with my brother" Blair questioned

"Meaning what?" Georgina asked

"Meaning that you see a bit enamored Georgie. You seem like you're a bit smitten with my brother, which is quite disgusting but I can't help but call it as I see it" Blair said

"You've gone off your rocker" Georgina laughed

"Possibly, but let's keep in mind Georgy that your track record isn't that great" Blair said

"Meaning? Waldorf, you keep speaking in cryptic terms. I don't do code" Georgina replied becoming annoyed with Blair "Say what you mean, and mean what you say" she said

"I can't stop whatever the hell you two or doing, but I can warn you that if you hurt my brother then any remnants of a deal will be blown to pieces" Blair said

"You ever think in your mind that I might actually give a damn about him, so much so that if I would've have hurt him, I would've done it by now?" Georgina asked after a few moments had passed between them of silence

"…no" Blair replied "You can attempt, but at the end of the day, you're incapable of loving anyone but yourself….and that's just your past speaking for you present" she said as Georgina just laughed in disbelief

"Right, because I'm the only one that can't shake their past. Everyone else can but not me" Georgina laughed "You ever wonder why we could never be friends?" she questioned

"Because I don't associate with psychotic people that like to off their siblings" Blair quickly replied as Georgina laughed to herself

"You always think you know it all" Georgina said

"It's the fact Georgina. It'll always be the fact. It'll always be the reason that we or anyone else in the Upper Eastside will never see you as nothing more than the bad seed out of the bunch. You are, what you chose to be" Blair said

"….be sure I see a bit more money from this term, I'm not waiting for you to be enhanced in any sense" Georgina told her before she quickly ended the call

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Coming out of his office with his bible in hand, George flipped through his notes as he mumbled to himself. Putting the book down on the podium, George grasped the sides of the podium as he continued to read. Enjoying the silence he got from his sanctuary he called the church, George took a few moments to just take it all in as he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, George was surprised to see Catalina standing by the door at the end of the aisle. Looking on for a few moments, George watched as Catalina walked towards the stage of the church with much grace and elegance before she stood before him.

"What brings you here Catalina?" George asked

"I thought I might come and speak to you. These rumors and pictures have all been so troubling that I felt the church was my only source" Katie said "Are you busy?" she asked

"….no. Have a seat" George said as he motioned for her to take a seat while she did just that

"It's been some time since I've been in a church" Katie said as she looked around

"You should always find your way to the church, it's the only way to live by" George said

"It's not the church I fear, it's what goes on inside that puts fear in me" Katie said "My family brought us up in the church, but it just never stuck with me. I go for the usual holiday or so, but I can't do the usual Sunday mornings. It's always just the repent day to forgive what you've done Monday to Saturday" she said

"Wow, you've got your views" George laughed to himself

"I'm a straight shooter. I hit the mark and don't fool around with the outside stuff" Katie smiled as she felt a bit uneasy sitting beside her

"So the subject at hand" George said

"My search into who did this has left me at a true crossroads" Katie said "While I'm nowhere close to finding out who did this, I have uncovered truths that has me wondering" she said

"Truths such as?" George asked

"About your daughter-in-law, Ophelia" Katie said feeling her heart sink to the pits of her stomach as George's intrigue had heightened

"There is no rumor or truth but the truth that is already known" George said

"Would the Grimaldi's feel that way?" Katie asked quickly "…I'm in no way trying to imply something…."she began to say

"Then what are you trying to do?' George asked quickly

"I'm…she carried on an affair with Bex. It's been mentioned that she manipulated Louis" Katie replied "Rumor or not, the pot holes that were once there, it can't help but seem to fit in" she said

"Where are you getting this information?" George asked

"I have an inside source that gives indication that a Garibaldi is trying to tear within. A smeer tactic at best" Katie said

"And this source is sure?" George asked

"I told you I would find truth and by that, I had to use my resources in doing so. I trust this source, but I just…I would hate for the Grimaldi's to link your family to their greatest pain of losing one of their own. I mean family sticks together right, I assume you would have to defend your daughter in law in this matter, defend her in the eyes of the Grimaldi's and I dare say, the church" Katie said as George stared at her for a few moments as a silence came between them

"You and I appear to be in the same boat if this source turns out be true" George replied

"Possibly" Katie said as she looked on at George, making sure not to waver in her stance with him "That's the thing about rumors, they never allow us to outrun our pasts" she said as George gave a bit of a grin

* * *

With the night time coming on as they headed back to the city, a certain silence came over them as they both enjoyed the silence. No amount of words needed to be shared for them to realize that they didn't want the night to end. Making his request to come over prior to them getting close to her place, Blair didn't take long to agree for his company. Though she didn't want to seem too eager, Blair simply shrugged it off while inside she just wanted to be near him for the next eternity if possible. Once the taxi pulled up in front of the house, Blair made her way out of the taxi while Dan paid the fare before following her inside. Kicking off her heels as Dan closed the door behind himself, Blair looked back at him with a bit of a smirk before she put her purse down. Walking towards her, Dan read her with much intrigue as their distance came down to nothing in between them as Dan slid his hand to her neck gently before pulling her towards him. Foreheads touching, they both played with the lingering desire between them before Dan tilted his head to lean in slowly to kiss her. Before their lips could even touch, Dan and Blair were interrupted by the sounds of the door opening.

"B, I'm here!" Serena called out as she made her presence known in the house before she realized that she had walked in on Dan and Blair in a moment. "Oh" she said coming to a sudden stop. Backing away from Blair, Dan turned to face Serena with a smile on his face

"Uh, I need to….make a phone call. So I will do that while giving you two time to talk" Dan said coming up with a reason to give the girls time "Serena" he greeted the blond as he continued to walk towards the patio. Blair and Serena watched as Dan made his way out before Blair quickly turned to hit Serena on the arm.

"You. Damn. Blocker!" Blair said as she hit Serena

"Okay, ow!" Serena said fending off Blair's hit "I didn't know. I wouldn't have come if I knew you would be entertaining guests" she said

"This isn't just a guest S. This is Dan. This is a date. This is a great date at that" Blair replied

"Aw, what happened with Patrick?" Serena asked in a teasing fashion while Blair just gave her a look that was pretty much self explanatory "You know I'm joking right" she then added "You're really happy, aren't you?" Serena asked as she couldn't help but notice the smile on Blair's face

"I'm not getting in to that with you, not right now at least" Blair said as she headed in to the kitchen

"Why?" Serena asked "It's Dan and it's you. That's clearly a road back to normalcy" she said

"….I don't want to jinx it. I mean as we speak, he's probably calling Ivy" Blair said

"How would you know that? Why would he be dumb enough to call Ivy while being with you? If anything he's probably calling Carter" Serena replied

"I think my mind wants to jump to the Ivy conclusion because in the Blair world, she has yet to be dealt with, so she's still the looming factor" Blair said

"I thought they broke up?" Serena asked

"They did. How did you….Justine told you" Blair began to ask before she realized "All things Dan and Blair, just go to the source" she said sarcastically

"As we speak, Carter is probably giving some sex lecture" Serena said as she sat up on the counter to reach up to grab the wine glasses while Blair kept an eye on Dan "Here, use these. Simple and elegant, not elegant and overly aggressive for the outcome" she said

"What outcome?" Blair asked

"The outcome. The thing that Carter is prepping Dan for, the ultimate guy strategy plan" Serena said as Blair just nodded

"There's an actual strategy for that on the first date?" Blair asked

"Oh, please. There's a guidebook, a hall of fame list, anything that laments a guy getting sex on the first date. So from the female perspective, drink wine. Inquire information that you can recall upon awaking the next morning to where you don't feel like a whore" Serena said as she handed the glasses over to Blair "Don't do red wine, it's too serious. It says that you're about to over talk him and you're a stiff. Go white wine, make them think it's seven up" she instructed as Blair did so by grabbing a bottle out of white wine "You happy?" she then asked as she studied her friend for a few moments

"I can't help it" Blair laughed after a few moments of thought "I can't explain it….I mean I never had the first date butterflies with Dan because we sort of took the abnormal route to dating. This, this is like being a freshmen all over again, where you like this boy and you have the banter and the flirting until he works up the nerve to admit that he likes you. You try to play it cool but you're excited as hell and you just can't wait to go out with him, you get all these butterflies and your nervous" she described

"Sort of like how it was when you first went out with Nate?" Serena asked

"No, this…it's different. I mean the obvious familiarity with Dan, but in a way the unknown. He's different in the sense of memory, but he's…he's that boy that I have a crush on, and I just can't help but smile when I think of him or just find ways to be around him" Blair said "This is different, this is how I always wanted it to be" she smiled "Does that sound stupid?" she asked

"No, I think it sounds beautiful" Serena said as she hugged Blair "Especially since I completely understand what you're talking about" she sighed as she turned to walk over towards the sofa

"What do you mean?" Blair asked as she followed behind

"To keep things brief while getting brief advice: Trip and I had a disagreement over a bill that he's supporting, so at the Masquerade Ball, I want to confront him about it and his campaign manager just buts in and shows his clear signs of crazy. I'm upset and frustrated because I'm seeing Trip in a new light that is upsetting to me, then I have Sean making some weird declaration of love to me. It was all so confusing" Serena said

"Okay, I feel like this isn't the confusing part" Blair laughed

"Sean and I…we kissed at the Masquerade Ball, and…we slept together" Serena revealed as Blair reacted to the news with a bit of shock but not too shocked by it "I know, right? But then I learn that Trip has had me watched and while I'm feeling guilty about cheating. I tell him the truth only to learn that he's okay with it and already knows" she said

"That's weird and creepy" Blair commented

"I know. He's persistent on making things work…" Serena said

"But your heart is leaning and has already been taken by the likes of Mr. Anderson" Blair concluded as Serena couldn't help but smile "I always knew that he wasn't quite out of the picture" she laughed

"And it doesn't hurt that we spent the night together last night" Serena said "It feels good, the sex, the everything" she said

"Think beyond the sex. You have to either work things out with Trip because you see a future with him or you make another go with it with Sean, ending things with Trip. You have to go with your heart, not the sex. If you love…." Blair began to say

"I do. I do, I still do, and I'm just tired of denying it. I love him. I love Sean" Serena concluded

"Then you know what to do" Blair told her friend "…no more first lady dreams" she said

"I know. There goes the dream of the hat collection" Serena said as Blair and her just laughed at her statement "Well, I will go. I have a party to attend and apparently break up with my boyfriend, who's trying to become President….yeah, I've dug myself into a whole new crop of a mess. Be safe and get information before you get to the bedroom or wherever you end up. Though I will say the couch is quite the comfortable place to have sex these days…."she began to say

"And I don't want to hear about your sex life" Blair quickly replied

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way out of the car, Katie made no effort to wait for Mac as she quickly headed into the police station. Still unsure as to what was going on but the little information that she gave him, Mac held on tight to his laptop as he just tried to keep up with her. Getting her permission to head back to the holding room, Mac could see that Katie had deeper connections than he had given her credit for. With Katie, Mac knew that things weren't as they seem at the secrets she knew were enough for her to get a free pass in any parts of the world. Opening the door to the room, Katie made her way in to see Damien handcuffed to the table as he just sat waiting. Laughing to himself in disbelief as he finally understood why he was there just by Katie's appearance, Katie quickly closed the door after Mac had entered. Folding her arms for a moment, Katie just looked on at Damien for a moment before she slowly walked towards him and took a seat across from him.

"Tell me, has my sister put you up to this?" Katie asked with a bit of a smile on her face as she looked on at Damien

"It's a secret I just can't tell" Damien smiled "You'll have to ask Georgy" he said

"How about I don't" Katie replied before she got up from her seat, making sure to keep in account where the guards were on the otherside of the glass looking in on them as she walked over towards Damien "This is how this will go, you will give up on your little effort to expose me and I'll let you live the luxury life your accustomed to living" she said

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Damien asked before Katie quickly slammed Damien's face on the table before she rested her weight on to the back of his head

"It's a known fact that your father is coming up for re-election. If your father should come to lose said re-election due to the numerous videos that I will flood the Belgian news systems of his son doing inhumane acts, I guarantee exposing me will be a mere mistake compared to the wrath you'll receive from the Ambassador" Katie told him

"You broke my fucking nose!?" Damien muttered as he tried to push Katie off of him "What the hell?!" he exclaimed

"Oh, save it. Wherever there's scandal, you're not too far behind. Georgy used you as her lap dog for whatever I don't care" Katie replied showing no sympathy to Damien's pain "But you will fix this. You will rectify this as your parting gift to this arrangement" she told him

"Fine, I'll stop!" Damien replied before Katie got off of him. Tending to his nose, Damien saw the blood flow so freely as Katie walked around the table to grab her purse "Do you even care that you broke my damn nose" he commented

"The youngest Garibaldi that you sold to is in holding as well, you admit that you sold to him as a trade-off for cash to the earnings he got from the leaked stories. Mac will send the original copies of the photos to your e-mail in an account that will be traced back to the Garibaldi boy that you will mention as your proof. You will mention that the Garibaldi boy has some sick obsession with Beatrice and was about to get figure out, some elaborate story that you're used to creating" Katie replied before she signaled for Mac to send the e-mail

"…and what do I get in return?" Damien asked "For my indentured servitude, what do I get beyond the broken nose" he said as blood rolled down from his nose

"The warming feeling of dodging a bullet had you had succeeded in screwing me over" Katie said

"Georgy said you needed my help, that's the only reason why I…." Damien began to explain

"I don't need you anymore. Whatever ties we have, they're done. You chose your side, so now stick to it" Katie said as she looked on at him with such coldness

"I didn't know there was a side when it came to sisters" Damien said "…or is Georgy the enemy now in this plan?" he questioned as Katie grew silent before she headed towards the door "I asked a question!" he yelled

"Anyone that stands in my way…. yes, they become an enemy. Question answered" Katie said before she quickly left the room as Mac stood stunned for a few moments, looking on at the bloodied Damien before he quickly retreated.

* * *

Sitting on the sofa, Dan and Blair both sipped on their glasses of wine as a silence lingered between them. Giving each other the occasional looks, Blair just blushed a few moments as she couldn't help but feel her hands get sweaty. Getting up from her seat, Blair headed inside the kitchen before Dan could manage to say anything to stop her. Both contemplating and over thinking, they each were separated by walls as they took time to access. Pouring herself another glass of wine, Blair took a deep breath before she quickly knocked back the full glass of wine that she had. Putting the glass down, Blair stared at her glass for a few moments as she just contemplated once more on what to do. Clearing his throat to let his presence be known, Blair quickly looked over at Dan to see him looking back at her.

"What's up?" Dan asked

"Nothing. I'm good. I'm great" Blair smiled trying to put up a brave face

"You sure about that?" Dan asked

"Positive" Blair smiled as a silence once again lingered between them before Blair quickly took Dan's hand "Good enough to do this" she said before she pulled him in to a kiss. Caught off guard by the kiss, the two moved awkwardly as they tried to navigate their way towards the bedroom but fumbled over items.

"Ow!" Dan said breaking the kiss after hitting his foot against the table

"Sorry. Do you want to lead?" Blair asked

"Yeah" Dan said before he pulled her back into a kiss as they began to get tangled up as they tried to undress each other but their hands couldn't get past each other "Should I undress you or you undress me?" he asked breaking the kiss "….I'm thinking their might be more of a choreography than this because I feel like I'm slapping your hand away….less in case this isn't leading to what I think it's leading to" he said

"Uh….you usually, not that this is a comparison…I could undress you, whatever makes you feel comfortable. Flannel undressing is an area of expertise for me" Blair laughed nervously

"….Okay, it's just when you get to this middle button it's kind of tricky because I attempted to sew it on. So I could undo that one, and then let you go from there" Dan said

"Sounds like a plan" Blair replied nervously before they once again collided to kiss each other

"Do you have a preference? Bed? Floor? Sofa? Other objects? I'm not quite sure what the protocol is" Dan asked

"Uh, well….I just mopped the floors last night, so I kind of don't want to get that dirty. The sofa is kind of the show sofa, so just in case you're not sure how you navigate the, you know because freshmen Dan was very much the virgin…." Blair began to say

"I have no complete control of that, the navigate part….the virgin, well that was by awkward teenage angst" Dan reasoned "I could pay for the dry cleaning if it should come…."he began to say as Blair

"Yeah, now that you've mentioned it. My mother is coming over for dinner this weekend and I kind of don't want to explain…." Blair began to say before she realized what she was doing in that moment "You know what, let's not think about it. Let's just act on the primal urge and wherever we land, we land. We're grown adults…in the physical sense. We clearly want to, so let's just do it on…..the show sofa" she said trying to pump herself up

"Are you sure? Because….." Dan began to say before Blair quickly pulled him towards her to kiss him on the lips. Kissing wildly, they both began to back up towards the sofa with no clear unisons in movement. Nearly standing up on the sofa in an effort to not impede progress by stopping to get control, Dan surged ahead, completely losing sight that Blair was standing up.

"Humphrey…" Blair said as she ripped away from his lips before she fell off the sofa and on to the floor.

* * *

Being assisted into the building, Serena clenched on to her shawl as she followed the instructions of the security team. Trailing behind Lilly and Richard, Serena looked on at her cell phone as she continued to text away with Sean. Making promises to see him later tonight but once again informing him of the task she had to do. Looking up from her phone, Serena looked on to see Trip interacting with a few of the party guests for those few moments before he looked up to see her. Excusing himself from the group that he was in, Trip walked up to Lilly and Richard to give his support for the event before he walked over towards Serena. Playing nice for the time being as she had to keep in mind that all eyes were on them.

"Hey" Trip said as he could see that Serena's position hadn't changed

"…can we talk?" Serena asked as Trip let out a sigh before Nate quickly walked up towards them

"Can I speak with you both?" Nate asked as Trip and Serena looked on at him

"Is everything okay?" Serena asked with much concern as Nate gave no indication as to what she

"Could you both just follow me?" Nate asked as Serena and Trip obliged, then began to follow Nate back to a spare room upstairs. Unsure as to what was going on, Serena and Trip entered the room to see Nate pacing back and forth

"What's going on?" Trip asked

"Close the door" Nate said as Trip obliged

"Nate, c'mon. You're scaring me…." Serena began to say

"Don't. Don't act like you have concern when it was clear what you've been up to" Nate quickly replied as he snapped at Serena to everyone's surprise

"Okay, care to elaborate on that?" Serena asked

"….you. You cheating on Trip with Sean, while at an event that was honoring my cousin!?" Nate replied "Did you or did you not do that?" he asked

"….yes" Serena replied

"So you want people to respect you but you can go and cheat on Trip with your ex that dumped you" Nate clarified

"…it wasn't like that" Serena replied

"Then what was it like? Because I'm finding your loyalty to be astonishing" Nate said

"My loyalty isn't the only thing at question" Serena replied "What have you told him?" she questioned Trip

"I didn't persuade him, if that's what you're thinking" Trip replied

"You should've told me. You shouldn't have cheated on the only family that I have, the only family that has been that to me. Now….now if I know, can you imagine who else will know or find out and the scrutiny you put this family under?" Nate questioned

"…I'm aware but I can't exactly lie. You know as well as anyone the circumstances" Serena said

"Yes, I know the circumstances and I also know that if this goes public, if you all of sudden leave Trip for Sean….this will, this will make the progress towards healing with my mother to damn near impossible. I'll be forced to side with you, I'll be forced to side with my friend over family and that'll be another reminder to my mother that family doesn't register with me. After everything with…." Nate began to say angrily

"My relationship has no bounds on what you do or don't do with your mother?" Serena questioned

"It'll ruin the only chance I have on getting my family back" Nate said as tears welled up in his eyes "….you can't do this. You can't end things, not when this family is on the verge of healing" he said "If you care about me and helping me get back what I have tried so hard….I'm begging you…" he asked as Serena was stunned

"What are you asking me to do?" Serena asked "Because it feels like you're asking me to stay with Trip….and, you know…."she began to say as tears welled up in her eyes

"I want to work things out. Serena, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to work things out. Things weren't that bad between us to throw it all away like this…." Trip began to say

"This isn't working. This relationship isn't working…..and you're asking me to stay in it, when you know…" Serena began to say as she began to get overly emotional

"I know. I know. It's just all public perception but….this is my mom Serena. This is my family" Nate cried as the tension filled the room "Serena, please…."he began to say

"I've gotta go. I have to think about this because I just…I have to go" Serena said before she quickly fled the room. Turning to watch her leave, Trip looked on for a few moments as he could see that she was clearly out of reach. Standing still for a moment, Trip looked back as Nate began to pace the floor as he bit down on his hand to hold in his emotion.

"You got what you wanted. So now….leave me alone" Nate said "I mean it. My life, my choice" he said

"….you lied. Everything about Anne….you haven't talked to her in days to even be remotely back on the path to redemption" Trip said "My God, you're truly a mess" he said in utter disbelief

"….I'll keep your secrets, just as long as you back the hell off of me. No rehab, no nothing. As far as you're concerned, I'm perfectly fine" Nate said as he looked over to see David enter the room "I have to go" he said before he made his way out of the room

"I passes your significant other. What drama does she have racked up this week?" David asked with a bit of a sigh

"Nothing….I think, I think we'll be fine" Trip said after a few moments of silence "….it appears that loyalty doesn't always come in a form of a friend" he said as he laughed a bit in disbelief.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Turning the water off in the shower, Katie took a few moments to gain control of her emotions before she slid the curtain back. Grabbing her robe, Katie quickly wrapped herself up before she proceeded to walk towards the mirror. Taking her hand to wipe away the steam from the mirror, Katie looked on at her reflection as she just stood in the mirror for a few moments. Her hair wet from the shower that she had taken, Katie just stared at herself as even though she saw her reflection, she began to see herself fade away. Any piece of who she was, it all began to fade to where she was clinging on to the small things to say that she still held true to what she was once was. Closing her eyes, Katie couldn't help but have a wave of thought and memories flood back to her. Torn out of her reverie by the sounds of her cell phone ringing, Katie opened her eyes to grab the phone as she looked on to see who it was.

"You have some nerve to call" Katie answered coldly

"I only did what you forced me to do" Georgina replied as she sighed "You continue to use Tyler as part of this plan, then I'll do everything in my power to stop you" she said

"Do you honestly think that you can? I've survived this long…" Katie said as tears welled up in her eyes

"You've survived because other people had to suffer because of it!?" Georgina quickly exclaimed "….that night. Those pictures are proof of the lengths that you'll go to, the proof that I know that while you mean no harm, people get caught in the cross hairs of this vendetta you have" she said

"I had to save your ass. Do you know the risk you took by sending those pictures?!" Katie said

"I don't care!? I don't give two shits about what Monaco has to think about me or any of the royal families that you're trying to appease" Georgina replied "But if we remember correctly about that night….I saved your ass or is that a version of truth you choose not to recall upon. What really happened and what you said happened to Beatrice" she stated

**_[Flashback]_**

**_The music glared louder than ever as she leaned up against the door, just trying to compose herself before she'd have to open up the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, Katie opened up the door to see that Beatrice was knocked out cold on the bed with the strange guy beside her that they had met downstairs. Pulling her phone out, Katie scrolled through the pictures she had orchestrated as Beatrice lay unconscious before she looked over to see Georgina looking out the window. For a moment, Georgina and Katie looked on at each other before looking down at Beatrice._**

**_"…she'll be fine. She's survived the worst, but she'll be fine" Katie said breaking the silence_**

**_"She was foaming at the mouth Katie….she could've died tonight. Just because I resuscitated her doesn't make her fine. That much drugs in her system…." Georgina began to say_**

**_"I'm not an expert Georgy! I gave her what I was given, like it was supposed to go" Katie said_**

**_"Like you planned….another portion of your plan. Another portion that no one has any really indication about but to just trust that you know all and be all because you're this bigger than life persona" Georgina said_**

**_"What are you trying to say?" Katie asked "Just say it!?" she said angrily_**

**_"You're becoming reckless!" Georgina said "You're taking too many risks. I've gone along with this because…I don't know, I thought I could start over with you. I thought I could have my sister in some form but….you're becoming reckless and over what, I have no clue" she said_**

**_"….are you leaving?" Katie asked as tears filled her eyes_**

**_"I have to" Georgina said "….I can't watch you be this person. I can't sit back and pretend like this is fun, because tonight….tonight wasn't fun, it scared the shit out of me….and this isn't what I signed up for" she told her sister "I'll keep your secret, but I'm not sure its safe to be around you anymore" she said_**

**_[End of Flashback]_**

Quickly ending the call. Katie opened up the bathroom door as she quickly headed out. Pacing the floor nervously, Katie busied herself by trying to find clothes while Mac couldn't help but worry about his friend. Getting up from his seat from the desk, Mac just stood within distance as he saw Katie move about frantically. Coming to a stop, Katie looked on at Mac for a few moments before she ran her hands through her hair.

"Did you take care of it?" Katie asked trying to pretend like everything was fine while Mac looked on with concern

"…yeah" Mac said "Are you sure…" he began to say

"Good. Christian called and says that Sophia has summoned me to have brunch, so clearly things worked out. We still need to make headway and sure up loose ends" Katie said trying to dodge his concern

"Katie" Mac said in an innocent tone

"What?" Katie asked after a few moments, knowing she couldn't dodge his concern

"That night….it didn't go as you said, did it? I mean, Georgina didn't…I mean I think she would because that's just who she is…but did it?" Mac asked with much concern

"What do you believe happened? That night, what do you think happened?" Katie asked

"….you wouldn't do that. That's not who you are. You're….you're the nicest person I know" Mac said as he tried to make it be true from what he knew of Katie

"Then believe that. Believe what you believe to be true because in the end, that's what it will all come down to" Katie told him

"I will" Mac said after a few moments of thought

_**Meanwhile….**_

**[New York]**

Looking in the fridge, Tyler groaned in frustration as his food supply had been bare if nothing at all to tide him over for the night. Figuring that the night was best served to just do work on his story. Sitting at his computer, Tyler looked on at the message that Gossip Girl had sent. Opening up the file with much intrigue, Tyler began to open the attachment before he heard a knock at the door. Letting out a sigh, Tyler closed his lap top before he got up to go answer the door. Opening up the door, Tyler laughed to himself to see that Georgina was on the other side. Noticing that she had a serious look on her face, Tyler looked on at Georgina with much concern on his face.

"…I like for people to think that I don't care or that I do as I please, which I've always been fine with. Screwing up and being what people thought is what I do best, it's the only thing that I've ever been good at" Georgina said as she played with her hands nervously "But I don't act like that with you. I care about what you think. I care that you're not there in the morning. It sounds girly and stupid but I just get this stupid hope that in the morning you'll be there. We're both screwed up, and I don't expect us to fix each other…but I'm not as completely broken as I was before I met you" she said as a silence came between them "….don't poke fun. I swear if you poke fun…" she began to say

"I don't have anything to offer you to eat, I have string cheese and possibly two beers" Tyler said "If you can handle that, then you're more welcome to come in" he said

* * *

Putting ice into the plastic bag, Dan twirled it around a few times to make sure the ice wasn't coming loose from the bag. Letting out a sigh as he felt the complete failings of what it was like to be klutz in the biggest form possible, Dan couldn't help but be embarrassed that in his pursuit to have sex with Blair, he had knocked her off the sofa. Heading back towards the bedroom, where Blair sat at the foot of the bed, Dan smiled weakly has he handed the ice over towards her. Knowing that he felt bad, Blair tried to minimize her injury as best as she could but glad to say that it was something she'd get over but for the time being it was a minor ache. Taking a seat beside her on the bed, Dan just sighed as he sat alongside of Blair.

"Blair, I'm so sorry" Dan told her as he looked over at her "….it was all happening so fast and I guess I just lost sight of things or in this case, the fact that you were standing, which should've been obvious because I was looking up or kissing up and…" he began to say

"Humphrey breathe" Blair told him as she couldn't help but laugh "….accidents or clumsy positioning is bound to happen" she smiled

"I'm sure but I didn't think I would be….that bad at it" Dan said

"Let me guess, Carter probably informed you of some mundane rule that had to do with some sexist reason for sex being the guys forte of the date?" Blair asked

"….pretty much" Dan laughed "I know, it sounded ridiculous when I heard it" he said

"Then why listen to it? I know Carter has screwed anything that walks but girls aren't guides nor can they be suckered in to sex due to an action a guy does. If a girl wants to have sex with you, she's made up that decision in her mind because she genuinely wants to, not because you've checked off the necessary to do list" Blair said

"It's easy for you to give the guide to girls, but you forget that at the end of a day, I'm a guy. I think about this stuff, I wonder how to get from point A to B, I use the visuals to determine what needs to be done and what shouldn't. You make it sound sweet and roses, but its difficult as a guy" Dan said

"Why is it so difficult?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter as she felt Dan was being dramatic

"Because I want our first time to be good…or mindblowing if you use the levels of determining great sex" Dan shrugged "I can't not think about it because not thinking about that is not thinking about you, and for some reason I can't stop thinking about you. I think about kissing you, wondering if I kissed you good enough. I think about if I'm everything you hoped for in this experiment that has basically turned out to be the only sense of solace that I have. I think about you. I think about talking to you, I think about debating with you, I think about if you're going to ever admit that sour patches are actually good with popcorn, I think about all forms of you and in that….I think about having sex with you because in some odd way, I want to meet the standard you expect" he said as Blair was stunned with what he had admitted to her

"Humphrey" Blair said as Dan looked on at her, expecting her to tease him "You are my standard" she said as Dan laughed nervously

"…not me. The version of me…." Dan replied

"You" Blair said "….is it so hard to believe that I may actually choose you, want you…desire you….because I do. Just the present, here and now, I do and always have, always will" she said as Dan just stared at her for a few moments, letting the silence speak louder than ever as they. Putting her ice down to the side, Blair turned her attention back towards Dan before he slowly lifted his hand to tuck away a strand of hair behind her ear. Slowly touching his arm, Blair kept her eye contact with him as she moved in to kiss his arm. Watching as her lips gently touched his skin, Dan looked on intently at her every movement. Easing towards him, Blair rested her forehead against his as they could both feel their hearts racing at a thousand miles per hour it seemed. "Relax" she whispered to him as he took her advice in and just let the tension ease away

"I may not be what you expect" Dan whispered to her as he pulled away to caress her face

"…that's exactly what I'm hoping for" Blair whispered softly. Looking on at each other, up close and so personal, both falling in love with the image before them, realizing they had come so far to finally see each other. Tilting his head, Dan slowly leaned in to kiss her.

**Underneath the echoes  
Buried in the shadows  
There you were.  
Drawn into your mystery  
I was just beginning  
To see your ghost,  
But you must know**

Now both sitting up on the bed, Dan watches Blair as she bites down on her lip. Taking the first step, Blair undoes the less than complicated trappings of her dress before pulling the dress up and over her head, exposing her rose-colored lace bra and matching underwear. Taking in the sight of her, Blair worries for a moment that she may not be what he expected in this moment but her worries are quickly casted aside as he gently caresses her face. Pulling his hand away, Dan moves them towards the bottom of his shirt as he begins to unbutton his shirt. Letting out a little laugh as he struggled moment or so with his tricky button that he had warned her about before finally relieving himself of his shirt. Resting her hands on his shoulders, Blair and Dan met as they both leaned in for a kiss. Guiding her back on to the pillow behind them, Blair rests on her back for a moment as she looks up at Dan, who for in that moment breaks away from her lips. Dan comes forward to rest over her on his elbows. In that moment, Blair could see that Dan is overthinking it, calculating his movement as if this is a test he has to pass.

"Don't think" Blair told him "If you get lost….just kiss me" she smiled as he felt a bit of relief to know that she wasn't pressuring him to be perfect. Taking her guided advice, Dan kisses her softly as they both eased in to the moment, just kissing and getting familiar and comfortable. Dan opens her mouth wider, reaching deep into her mouth with his tongue.

**I'll be here waiting  
Hoping  
Praying  
That this light will guide you home.  
When you're feeling lost  
I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun,  
For when the darkness comes.**

Their hands clasped together as they continue to kiss for what felt like hours. Hands exploring each other, both not wanting to rush nor feeling like they had to. Dan breaks away from her lips as he begins to lead a trail of kisses her neck, entwining his fingers in her hair. In that moment, Blair feels sensations running through her body, feeling as if she's being brought back to live with the charge of energy that only he could provide, whether past or present versions of himself. Biting down on her lip as he nuzzles his face in the crook of her neck, Blair closes her eyes and tip my head back, opening up her neck for him. Lowering himself as he keeps his stance on exploring her neck with as many kisses as possibly. He brings his hands up to her face as he begins to stroke her cheek as if he's trying to be gentle as she was trying to be with him. Ripping away from her neck, Dan looks down at Blair for a few moments as he just takes her in, still in disbelief of her. Leaning in, Dan kisses her lips softly.

**Now the door is open,  
The world I knew is broken.  
With no return.  
Now my heart is not scared,  
Just knowing that you're out there.  
Watching me.  
So believe**

Sucking in a breath of air, Blair watches as Dan gets bold enough to venture his hands down further. His hands leaving a trail of sensations against her bare skin before finding their landing spot. Dan places his hands on her underwear, and tugs them down slowly down her legs, dropping them on the floor. Propping herself up while his hands slide up to her knees, Blair opens her legs up wider apart as Dan positions himself between her legs. Laying halfway on top of her, Dan makes eye contact with Blair, and though her eyes flicker, his stay on her as he slowly slides himself into her. Both reacting to the movement, Blair looks up to see Dan adjusting to the feeling as he opens his mouth slightly. Leaning down towards Blair, Dan meets her halfway as they kiss once again. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Dan breaks away from her lips as he presses his face into her chest. Kissing and riding the high that he was on from just being inside of her. As the moments passed, Dan couldn't help but feel some bit of familiarity to this feeling, like he had experienced this before with her and he knew, this was how it was supposed to feel. His familiarity makes him feel more confident, and bolder to just let go without analyzing or overthinking. Taking her lips, Dan savagely kisses Blair as he eases in and out, allowing the lust to take over him.

**I'll be here waiting  
Hoping  
Praying  
That this light will guide you home.  
When you're feeling lost  
I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun,  
For when the darkness comes.  
For when the darkness comes.**

Covered underneath the covers of the bed, Dan and Blair sensually kiss before their lips part. The slow, sensual pace of what they were going, Dan and Blair moan in unisons as they continue on with their motions. Moving his hips in a subtle way that somehow sends lightning bolts up the rest of Blair's body. The sensation grows, and she loses herself, moving my waist in circles. Blair's fingers trail down his chest and he finds them in his. They move like that for some time, but it only feels like seconds to them. Moans filling the air as they moved as a unit together, determined to lose themselves in each other. Moving his hips into her, Dan never once stopped kissing what felt like every portion of Blair's skin. Kissing her everywhere, he leads the trail up towards her neck once more, and he buries his face into her neck, continuing to thrusting into her. Wrapping her leg around his waist, Dan holds her leg up as he goes deeper and deeper while he savagely nips at her lips. Blair uses her only sense of break from his lustful tortures to cry out in pleasure, letting him know that his work was being done so successfully as he continued his attack of pleasure.

**Be here waiting  
Hoping  
Praying that, this light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll my love  
Hidden in the sun, for when the darkness comes  
Hidden in the sun, for when the darkness comes**

The pleasure is amplified from his love; as their moments turned in to hours of lovemaking that neither was nowhere near ready to end. Every part of her body, Dan was fascinated with. Every moan, Dan wanted to hear again and again to keep her high, never allowing her to feel a low. Feeling her body go over the edge, Dan pushes into her, and Blair push against him several times. Riding their highs together to where it felt like a struggle to reach her hand. Their hands fell back, joined together as if they had spent a lifetime trying to clasp on to each other. They shake uncontrollably as they both cry out in his final thrusts. Pressing his forehead against hers, Dan grunts as the feeling is truly amazing, something that feels so right that he swears this is what he had been searching for, that connection that amplifies beyond his wildest dreams. Relaxin onto each other, breathing hard; a tear slides down from Blair's eye, and she laughs, embarrassed by how girly she felt in this moment. Finding true beauty in her natural thoughts and expressions, Dan lifts her head and kisses it away, and she just close her eyes, overwhelmed with feelings that she thought would never be experienced again. Blair leans up to kiss him, another tear falling, and they lay there, finally finding each other, accepting that they were enough for each other.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open to realize he lay in the darkness, looking over to see Georgina asleep beside him. Tyler lets out a sigh as sleep begins to escape him. Quietly getting out of the bed, Tyler slips on his boxers before he heads out of the bedroom and walks over towards his computer. Opening up his laptop, Tyler lets out a slight yawn as he goes to his e-mail to see the message he had received from Gossip Girl. Looking over his shoulder for a moment, Tyler hears Georgina move around in the bed before she eventually falls back asleep. Turning his attention back towards the screen, Tyler opens the message up.

"A person's past always has a way of telling the truth about their future. It just so happens that this past has me more curious than others. You want your big break as a journalist, consider this my biggest gift of all to you Boy Waldorf" Tyler reads the message from Gossip Girl "Dig in to her past, to get the truth about those in the future" he reads as he looks on at the photo attached to see that a circle is drawn around a girl in the photo, which seems to be taken in a church. Looking on at the name, Tyler is a bit surprised but intrigued at the same time as to who the girl is that Gossip Girl points him to "….Katie Sparks" he says

* * *

**Music/Lyrics Used in the Chapter**

**Jackson 5- I Want You Back**

**Robin Thick- Sex Therapy**

**Train- Bruises**

**Colbie Cailat- When the Darkness Comes**

* * *

**Author's Quick Facts**

**I just wanted to state what happen in this chapter, just in case it wasn't clear.**

**-Nate lied to Serena about things getting better with his mom because he feared that if the attention shifted to him, then his friends would make him deal with his problems. Nate doesn't want to go to rehab, and by that he's messing up his life while avoiding his issues. Nate guilts Serena in to not breaking up with Trip as she intended and wanted her to work things out with Trip for public sake.**

**-Katie gave Beatrice drugs that night in question and nearly killed her. Georgina scared of how reckless Katie was becoming decided to bow out of being a part of the plan.**

**-Dan stayed with Carter**


	18. Author's Note 2

Hey everyone,

Sorry that it has taken so long to write the next chapter. I didn't anticipate it to take this long, I try to do peice by peice each day but I've ended up tweaking things to where it feels like I'm always rewriting. I always want to put out a chapter that progresses things along because we don't have many chapters to go with the story. Things have been real crazy with the family front, so I'm managing school and family, which at times leaves me dog tired to where writing is the last thing I want to do as opposed to sleep. So I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm working on the next chapter and that the story is still going, family stuff is just prolonging the process. My goal, and what I'm aiming for is to put a chapter out by tomorrow or Thursday at the latest. So I'm sorry for the delay, and please be patient with me.

Also, I wanted to give a Happy Be-Lated Birthday Christina. I so wanted to post a chapter on your birthday but I ended up tweaking a few things then appointments came up, and the rest is history. So I wanted to wish you a Happy Birthday and wanted to thank you for being such a great fan. I'll make it up to you.

To help me out, could you guys answer these. The feedback would help so much in the upcoming chapters, but won't dictate how I do the story, so I don't want to start any review feuds. Keep the Peace Y'ALL! LOL.

**Author's Questions-**

**-What would you like to see in the upcoming chapters with Dan and Blair?**

**-What would be your perfect ending to the story?**

**-What do you want to know more about?**


	19. The Defining Moments

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. So glad to be back and posting again. Sorry for the day delay, I ended up taking longer than I thought but I spent the whole afternoon writing and finishing up the chapter because I want to release the chapter. Even I was getting impatient. I hope you all are doing good, I greatly appreciate your kind words and am glad that you guys were so patient. So I won't keep you long with my diatribe. Enjoy the chapter, and leave feedback.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Seventeen- The Defining Moments**

* * *

**Are we all we are  
Are we all we are**

**[Monaco, France]**

The light from the computer screen glowed against her face as she came to her final sentence. Katie looked over her latest post before she finally sent off her latest post as the infamous Gossip Girl. Staring on at the computer screen, Katie looked on as in a matter of minutes people replied instantly to her post. It never ceased to amaze her as to why people latched on to gossip like a dog with a bone, but she knew that the masses were her source of information that she needed. Torn out of her thoughts by the claps of lighting, Katie turned her attention towards the fragment lines of light that lit up the darkened sky before she got up from her seat. Walking towards the window, Katie stared out at the scenery of the quiet Monaco before her attention shifted. Looking on at the wall of pictures she had accumulated of those off the ledger, Katie looked on intently.

"I'm going to grab a few beers, you want to come?" Mac asked as he came out of the kitchen to see Katie looking on at her wall

"No….you go ahead" Katie muttered as she kept her focus on the wall while Mac just sighed. Seeing that Katie was in one of her modes, Mac didn't think twice before he turned to leave the room. Extending her hand out towards the picture of the teenage boy, Katie took the pin off of his picture as she looked on at the photo "…maybe Georgie's mess isn't a mess after all" she said to herself.

**Cut to now, holy wow  
When did everything become such a hell of a mess?  
Maybe now, maybe now, can somebody come and take this off my chest?**

Their bodies moved in unison as he continued his attack on her lips, Dan nipped at her bottom lip as he lay on top of Blair. Breaking away from her lips, Dan lead a trail of kisses to her neck while Blair's hands ran down his back in a slow sensual manner. Letting out soft moans as he continued his methodical attack, Blair pushed against him, meeting his thrust with hers. Sliding his hands down the side of her leg, Dan slowly hiked her leg up while she took the initiative to wrap that leg around him as tight as she could. Urging him on, Dan delved deeper in to her before he turned his attention back to her lips. Covering his mouth with hers, Dan thrusted harder and deeper while Blair moaned into his kiss as they continued their session of lovemaking.

**I know you think it's not your problem  
I know you think that God will solve them  
But if your shit is not together  
It'll never be you and me, plant the seed  
Open up and let it be**

The sunlight peeked through but neither could tell with how wrapped up they were in each other. Serena's hands glide down his back as she begins to lose herself in their kisses. Deepening the kiss, Serena quickly rolled on top of him, which caught him off guard as Sean now found himself on the bottom. Pinning his hands back above his head as he attempted to shift positions, Serena leaned down to kiss him as she couldn't help but smile into the kiss. Freeing his hand, Sean leaned forward to wrap him up within his arms. Without wasting a moment, Serena grinds harder and faster in to Sean, making their bodies shudder heavily in pleasure as well as build blissful tension. Guiding her hips with each thrust, Sean and Serena both pant heavily now as they both reach their peak.

**We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
We've had our fill, we've had enough, we've had it up here  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are**

Ending the call, Katie groaned in frustration as put her phone back in her pocket. Walking over to grab the paper that the printer put out, Katie looked it over for a moment before she once again began to dial. Putting the phone up to her ear, Katie paced the floor as she nervously bit her nails. Ring after ring, Katie felt her patience wearing thin as her spur of the moment plan was slowly declining to be a dead end. Ready to throw in the towel, Katie was stopped short of ending the phone call by the sound of someone's voice picking up on the other end. Hearing the voice clearly, Katie breathed a sigh of relief as she felt like now this plan had some legs to it.

**We are the people that you'll never get the best of  
Not forget the rest of, rest of (Ooohhh)  
Just sing it loud, until the kids will sing it right back  
Are we all we are  
Are we all we are**

Making his way inside of the penthouse, Chuck looked on at the clock to see that it was well into the next day. Though the bits of sunlight were beginning to shine through, Chuck still had a bit of time for sleep before he'd have to get up and go at the day again. Looking on at the dining table to see that Marley had left her notebook on the table, Chuck let out a sigh as he began to gather her textbook and notebook. Looking on at the subject, Chuck shook his head for a moment as the thoughts of high school only made him glad that he had survived it. Just as Chuck began to put Marley's stuff to the side before he heard Nate make his way inside of the penthouse. With the effects of the night still weighing on him, Nate did his best to pretend that he was sober enough to walk until he was out of Chuck's presence.

"Another night out on the town?" Chuck asked as he observed his friend for a moment

"Something like that" Nate sighed "Just tired" he said as he headed over towards the bar to grab a mini bottle of water out of the fridge

"I hope so" Chuck said as he could see that Nate had taken on another night of partying as his night "…just so your clear on the things that you may or may not see, you should know that a tell all is coming out" he said

"That's nothing new" Nate laughed

"Asher" Chuck said "He's linked to being the author" he said as Nate's facial expression slowly changed "I can't say what the context will be about, but I'm having Darren look in…"he began to say

"No, no it's fine" Nate laughed to himself "It's all fine. I might not even be the topic with the royal fall I've made in social status. Besides, Asher was always the literature buff, so this could be his calling card to some sort of writing career or something. I choose not to make a big deal out of it, and Darren shouldn't either" he sighed

"Some things may be said….and I'm not sure you're ready to hear them" Chuck said after a few moments of silence

"I really don't give a shit what is said. I know my truth, and the rest is he said, she said crap" Nate said as he began to back away towards his bedroom "Good night…or soon to be good morning" he said before he turned to walk away as he headed down the hall while Marley made her way out of her bedroom, still half asleep. Stopping short once she saw Chuck, Marley wiped her eyes a bit.

"I take it I've done something wrong?" Marley asked as Chuck just sighed

"No leaving your school stuff on the table, that'd be a rule" Chuck said as he handed over her books

"Right, I'll try to forget that rule again" Marley said as she put the books down and proceeded to grab a bottle of water out of the fridge.

**Are we all we are  
Are we all we are**

Hitting her alarm clock, April slowly sat up in her bed to see what time it was. Stretching out her arms, April let out a yawn as she got up from the bed. Walking over to grab her phone off the charger, April looked on to see it was the usual messages from the girls that filled her inbox. Taking a seat at her desk, April grabbed her scheduler to look over what was on the agenda for the day. Seeing that they had cake tasting on tap for the day, April wrote a note next to it as something she'd do first in the day. Looking down at the list of things they had checked off through the course of their plan, April breathed a sigh of relief as the main focus was to now rush Blair's newfound love towards the altar, and with how things were going it was sure to be soon. Grabbing her sharpee, April quickly jotted down a word that would not only serve as a celebration but lift her spirits of missing Jesse.

"Bachelorette party. Time for an early celebration" April said as she looked on at what she wrote.

* * *

Laying peacefully together asleep, Dan and Blair lay in the oversized bed as the morning began to set in fully. Blair's eyes slowly fluttered open as she looked on at the light from the sun hit against curtains. Feeling his touch on her, Blair let a smile slip as she truly enjoyed this moment of being in his arms. Not wanting to move, not wanting to do anything that would disrupt this moment; Blair was just caught up in her happiness of it all. Leaning forward to press his lips against her bare skin, Blair let out a soft giggle as she could tell that he was wide awake. Rolling over on to her back, Blair looked up at Dan to take in his messied up hair along with the sheepish smile he wore on his face. Leaning down to kiss her gently, Dan smiled against her lips before he pulled away, intertwining his hand in hers.

"Of all the beds, this has got to be the best" Dan said

"And that's not how you start off the day" Blair laughed

"I didn't mean it like that" Dan laughed along with her as they enjoyed the bits of laughter for a few moments "Good morning" he smiled on at her for a few moments

"Good morning yourself" Blair said as they looked on at each other in blissful silence "So it happened again last night" she said

"What?" Dan asked playing coy

"You know, us" Blair said

"I'm not quite sure what you mean by that" Dan continued to play along

"You know what I mean" Blair said as she pinched him his arm while he nestled his way in between her legs before lowering his head to kiss her neck

"Are you referring to this?" Dan asked in between kisses

"Possibly" Blair giggled

"Or are you talking about this?" Dan asked before he kissed her passionately

"I might not know for sure. You'd have to describe some things to me" Blair smiled as she brought her leg up to massage his leg. Smiling at her touch, Dan lowered his hand as he held her leg up

"You know that whole belief….that if you forget something, you get back up and do it again….and it will all seem familiar to you?" Dan asked in between the kisses he led down the hills of her breasts as he lowered him

"I'm a bit familiar with that" Blair breathed as she could feel herself getting aroused all over again

"I have a feeling that this was our specialty" Dan said as he smiled up at her with a devilish smile

"Among other things" Blair replied seductively before she leaned forward to capture his lips as they kissed in animalistic fashion

"Explains why it doesn't really seem like I get enough of you, even after" Dan said as he ripped away from her lips to bite down on her shoulder. Rocking forward, Dan eased inside of her as he pinned her hands back "So is it safe to say anything goes?" he asked

"Anything goes" Blair replied before he quickly delved down to capture her lips. Passionately kissing, their lips glided over each others as the sounds of their lips smacking together could be heard to anyone randomly passing by in the hallway. Just as they began to enter into another round, Dan could hear the sound of his phone vibrating on the nightstand. "I think that's you" she said in between kisses

"Ignore it" Dan replied as he continued to kiss her

"….it might be important" Blair began to say

"Trust me, what I want to do is just as important as well…" Dan said as he looked down at her

"Well the opportunity will be there, answer the phone" Blair said as leaned over to grab the phone as Dan groaned "It could be my mom. She's anxious for everyone to come to the tribute dinner" she whispered as Dan looked on at the caller identification

"Or it could be Alessandra" Dan sighed as he reluctantly answered the phone "Hey Alessandra" he said laying back on the pillow

"I have good news for you" Alessandra said excitedly

"I'm hoping this is what could be the reason you're calling" Dan said as Blair began to kiss his neck, draping half of her body on top of his

"Are you busy?" Alessandra asked

"I was….I was trying to get busy…with writing. I was working on an idea, but now that I'm up….just tell me the news" Dan said finding sexual inneudos in every phrase he said

"Okay" Alessandra replied, thinking he was acting strange "I got you on the list of most eligible bachelor's list" she said excitedly as Dan froze for a moment, while Blair stopped kissing him to look up at him. Giving an awkward smile to Blair, Dan just laughed nervously.

* * *

Walking towards the mirror to put her earring on, Serena stood there for a while as she finished up getting dress. Pulling her hair up in to a bun, Serena looked on at herself in the mirror for a few moments before she looked over at her phone. Opening up her phone, Serena was glad to see that she wasn't getting any of the promised calls that Trip said he would send her way. With Nate's request still weighing heavily on her mind, Serena only hoped that this was all a bad dream that she was dreaming up and it was soon going to go away. Hearing Sean close the front door, Serena quickly made her way out of the bedroom to see that Sean was dragging in boxes. Laughing at how he was struggling a bit, Serena waited for a moment as she wanted to see how long it would take for him to complete his task.

"What's this?" Serena asked as Sean adjusted his Yankee hat as he walked over to kiss Serena on the lips

"This is the latest contraption I've bought for Mike" Sean said as he sat up on the counter "Why do you look so serious?" he asked

"I look serious?" Serena asked

"You do. You have that little crinkle on your forehead, then you did the sigh as I was dragging that big ass box in" Sean said

"Well, I kind of sort of maybe have some things to deal with" Serena said as she ran her hand through her hair "It's a Nate problem" she said

"Is he upset about the whole break up thing with Trip?" Sean asked as Serena wasn't quite sure of how to answer that

"….it's just an awkward point that we both don't really even talk about" Serena said

"I bet. I mean it's not easy to tell your best friend that you cheated on their cousin and are looking to purse a relationship with said person that you cheated with" Sean said

"Thank you, I'm glad you stated that in a way that made me feel like a hussie" Serena said sarcastically

"No, I didn't mean it like that. I mean that it's odd, I mean I would hope that things are different now that we've figured our cluster of confusion out" Sean said

"It's good. It's really good" Serena said as she leaned over to kiss Sean on the lips "It's just hard to accept that there is this friction of dealing with a friend while concealing the fact that you're actually happy" she said

"You are, you very much are" Sean nodded in agreement

"Maybe us talking about these changes will allow the awkwardness to go away" Serena posed as a question

"Honesty is the key to everything" Sean said "Which is why I'll take this moment to be honest with you?" he asked

"Oh, this should be classic" Serena laughed

"While my days as a fatherless child has been narrowed down to one good night, so feel free to ratchet up the kinky sex if that's what you choose to, I would hope to take you out" Sean said

"So you want sex before the date?" Serena asked "You're not supposed to ask that" she said as she laughed

"I'm being honest. I don't want to pay over forty dollars to hopefully get some at the end" Sean said

"Okay, so you're asking me out on a date but you're making your intentions known. My whole outlook on you changes now that I know you're a perv" Serena said

"Hey, I said that I was honest" Sean said "I want to go past my usual spending limit, take you out for a meal that you so richly deserve, do the whole wine and dine scenario with your favorite things in tact" he said

"You're really trying to take me out" Serena smiled "Like a first date?" she asked

"Yes. I want to take you out. I want to start this relationship off on a good note" Sean declared

"But I thought we had a first date?" Serena asked "The arcade in London" she said

"I would use that as our first date but then London ended so horribly that I just wanted to leave that in the past and present a more nicer future" Sean said

"And you've put actual thought into this? Babe, this is really sweet of you" Serena smiled happily

"So will you go out with me tonight?" Sean asked as Serena took a few moments to think "This is so mean…."he began to say as he noticed that Serena was thinking too much

"Yes, I will. I will go out with you" Serena said as Sean leaned towards her to kiss her while Serena quickly grabbed his hat to put on her head

"You can keep that. I have to get ready to coach to grind us into the ground" Sean sighed as he gave her another quick kiss before he began to walk towards the bedroom

"Have fun at practice babe" Serena called out as he just nodded "I'm looking forward to our date….remember to give me the chocolate walnuts" she called out as she laughed at how much he was dreading going to practice.

* * *

Sitting at her desk, Justine finished up her work as she scanned through the completed pages she had finished so far. Looking on outside to see the taxi pull up, Justine quickly stepped away from her computer as she began to rush towards Blair's office. Finding that she wasn't the only one rushing to Blair's office, Justine and the girls quickly hopped on to the sofa in Blair's office. Eager and anxiously waiting to see their friend, the girls looked on as they watched every movement Blair made as she headed into the office. Opening the door to her office, Blair was taken aback to see the girls waiting for her in her office. Looking over at April to see that she was barely holding on to sitting on the edge of the desk, Blair waited for a few moments before April eventually fell off the desk.

"What are you guys doing?" Blair asked

"Waiting for you" Jenny smiled

"Waiting to see how your day went, possibly your weekend even?" April asked as she got up from the floor

"Was the floor nice?" Blair asked as April took a seat next to Justine

"Shut up" April replied as Blair walked over towards her desk to take a seat "How was your date with Dan?" she asked

"Uh…we're not doing on the clock gossip" Blair said "We have too much to do…."she began to say

"Oh, my God. You guys slept together!" Justine declared as Blair froze for a moment

"Don't deny it, I see it all over your face" Jenny laughed as April clapped her hands excitedly

"Seriously, the clapping?" Blair asked

"Yes, seriously. This is big news, this is great news" April smiled "So how was it? You know for future devirginizing purposes?" she asked

"And somehow I knew we'd get back to the fact that you are a virgin" Justine sighed

"Welcome to my morning wake up realization" April quickly replied "Was it everything you hoped for it to be?" she asked

"Was it kinky?" Justine asked

"I really don't want to know about how my brother is in bed" Jenny said as the thought disturbed her

"Did he have amnesia in the bed?" Justine asked "There's nothing worse than a man that doesn't know how to work the controller" she said

"Well what if the controller is wi-fi, most are these day" April reasoned

"This controller needs to be plugged in to the system. The system has to recognize it and respond to it" Justine said

"But a lot of people are cutting down on the wires by going…." April began to say

"And you're completely missing the point" Justine said interrupting April's monologue "The point that we are trying to establish is was the sex worth it?" she asked as Blair went silent for a few moments as she contemplated on how to approach the situation

"….the sex was great" Blair replied as she couldn't help but laugh while the girl's rejoiced

"God is good!" Justine said as she clapped "I feel like we should pray, let us bow our heads" she said as she held on to both Jenny and April's hands

"No, we're not praying" Blair replied

"A miracle has been preformed, we must thank the Lord for these miracles. It was in my prayer of you that God saw fit to give you the blessing of…." Justine began to say

"Can we just discuss what I need to discuss?" Blair asked

"Hallejuah and God is good, postage stamp, and off to the man up above" Justine said as she gave a quick prayer

"What is there left to discuss? Dan and you are clearly back together" Jenny smiled

"I wouldn't say that necessarily" Blair said

"Then what would you necessarily say?" April asked "I mean you slept with him, on the first date if we're speaking in technical terms" she said

"It's a step up from what they did the first time they devirginized each other" Jenny muttered

"And what was that?" April quickly asked

"On a blow up mattress, while he was still with Serena and she was in the process of getting back together with Nate" Jenny quickly replied

"I love how I have no privacy in my life" Blair replied sarcastically

"Oh, we're only here to please" Justine smiled "So explain this whole we're technically not together thing?" she asked getting them back on task of the subject

"This morning, while we were…you know, enjoying…" Blair began to say

"Breakfast" April quickly blurted out while Justine and Jenny just hung their heads and shook them "Pop tarts. Breakfast in bed. What? What were you enjoying?" she asked

"Sex!?" Justine and Jenny said in unisons

"Oh" April replied "Just how much stamina do you have?" she asked after a moment of thought

"And again, we're moving on from the virgin question" Jenny stated

"While we were about to, he got a call from Alessandra and she relayed the news that Dan has been booked to do a photo shoot" Blair informed the girls

"That's good. I mean that's great for his career, seeing as he is a writer and all" Jenny said

"Then with the movie" Justine added "More publicity, and more pictures to hang up on my wall" she laughed

"Most Eligible Bachelor's list" Blair quickly stated as the big reveal

"That's it? That's what has you in the technical phase?" Justine asked

"Yes, I mean if he goes and does this photo shoot as a bachelor then it'll be in bold that he's single" Blair stated

"Or it could just be good press for his book" Jenny reasoned "Look, you both are in the entertainment industry in some form of capacity. It takes a lot of work to stay in and be relevant, so if he's doing photo shoots then that's career advancement not personal status advancement. So really, you have nothing to worry about" she said

"Enjoy this, take it slow and realize how far you two have come together" April said "You won, hands down. You've got your man back" she smiled excitedly

"Well since we've gotten that out the way, we should probably start discussing Sarah's line. I feel like I know nothing about this line that we're supposedly working on" Blair said as she leaned back in her chair

"That is because there is nothing that you need to fix. Everything is under control as we said" Justine said

"But what about the prints? I was the featured model, so don't you think I should at least see the prints?" Blair asked "I mean what about the assistant problem you guys were having?" she asked

"Dealt with that" Jenny told

"I think that everything is under control and that you don't need to stop micromanage. You should be in the glow of all the sex you're having and will have. Think about what lingerie you want to wear for him tonight, think about that. We got this" Justine said as they got up from their seats

"Now as a celebration for this newfound relationship you've come upon, we've all pitched in to get you a gourmet cake" Jenny said as the girls began to phase in the cake testing that they needed Blair to do for the bakery they had under consideration

* * *

Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Tyler began to add his necessary condiments before heading back in to the dining area of Georgina's suite. Taking a seat at the table, Tyler put his cup of coffee down as he opened up his lap top to begin work. Coming out of the bedroom in her robe, Georgina laughed to herself as she knew that Tyler couldn't go long without his laptop being near him. Walking over towards him, Georgina grabbed his cup of coffee as she began to sip out of it while she took a seat adjacent to him. Sitting with smiles on their face as they tried to act normal, Tyler just shook his head as he couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Georgina asked

"We don't do this" Tyler said in between laughs "We have the sex and then we leave on to the next adventure, this is starting to seem like we're attempting to make an honest woman out of you" he laughed

"That will never happen, so you can dispel that thought" Georgina quickly replied

"Then what exactly is supposed to happen. We're supposed to have key elements of trust and other essential things in a relationship to have a relationship, and I'm not quite sure you've factored that in" Tyler said

"We have things in common, that's supposed to be factored in" Georgina quickly replied

"Yes, but we're supposed to be all lovey dovey and stuff. There's supposed to be that desire to be in a relationship" Tyler said

"And we're both not in any desire to be. I can see the confusion" Georgina said a she thought to herself

"We're both screwed up disasters" Tyler nodded in agreement

"I didn't exactly propose that we be a lovey dovey c…pair…" Georgina said struggling to say the word

"You can't even say couple" Tyler laughed

"It sounds to possessive. We should go for pair" Georgina said

"But why?" Tyler asked "Why change what we're good at? We're good at the detachment and in some odd way, we're loyal to each other in detachment" he said

"Then we opt for detachment but a pair in this detachment" Georgina said

"I don't even know the basics about you, the stuff that would make me want to take you home to meet my mother" Tyler said

"Especially since I plotted to destroy your family" Georgina said

"Another added fact. Your resume doesn't list as normal pair material" Tyler said

"Okay, what basic would you want to know? I mean its only fair since I did in fact try to destroy your family but at the same time I helped them, so I deserve credit in that regard" Georgina said

"….your family. The other half, what about them?" Tyler asked

"You know about the other half of them, and again it's not flattering but it's something" Georgina said

"Give me something, something that let's me know this is normal?" Tyler asked as Georgina thought for a moment

"This is so stupid" Georgina sighed as put her legs up in the chair "…growing up, my family was big in the church. I mean every Sunday, every Wednesday; we were at the church. At one point in time, the whole religious aspect was important to me, but along the way, I just started to see that my family got so caught up in trying to live by the good book that they were losing themselves in all of it. I didn't want to be a fake, I didn't want to be a walking lie like my parents were and even my sister. I just wanted my family to be what a family was supposed to be" she said getting lost in the thought "….I know that the first thing you may think of would be the whole killing of my sister, which in no shape or form is something I can justify, but….in my heart of hearts, I'd take that moment back. I'd re-do that night in a heart beat because while I didn't want to be this walking lie, I became one. I'm not evil, I'm not mean; I just wanted to be truthful, I've always wanted people to know my truth and judge me off of that" she said in pure honesty that Tyler had only seen rarely from Georgina "….I love my family, as weird as it may seem now. I just hated what we became, and that's what I wanted to destroy" she said as a tear welled up in her eye before Tyler leaned forward to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Welcome to normal" Tyler told her

_**Meanwhile….**_

**[Monaco, France]**

Putting the dress up to her body, Katie looked on at herself in the mirror for a few moments. Not satisfied with the dress, Katie put the dress to the side before she grabbed another. Letting out a bit of a smile on at herself as she looked at her reflection, Katie couldn't help but feel like this was the first time that she was smiling in quite some time. Heading in to the boutique with his lap top bag in hand, Mac was immediately taken aback with all the frou frou dresses that he had to endure upon entering. Spotting Katie, Mac bypassed the clerk as he made a quick dash over towards the girl. Watching her for a few moments, Mac was a bit surprised to see that she was in such a good mood.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked after turning to see that Mac was standing a few feet away

"I'm looking for you" Mac said "I just didn't think I'd find this version of you" he said

"And what version are you seeing?" Katie asked as she put the dress down

"I'm seeing happy. I'm seeing someone that is a few steps ahead of the game, if I'm going off of what I know about you" Mac said

"We've avoided a disaster. This should be cause to celebrate" Katie said

"Celebrate? You don't like to celebrate, you like to get all crazy and work" Mac said

"Well, I was. That was before my sister decided to throw a hissy fit" Katie said "But after much calm thinking…." She began to say

"And diverting blame on to the opposing member of a rival family, I have to say that was…genius of you. Too genius to be exact" Mac said as he flopped back on the sofa

"I made lemonade out of lemons" Katie said "But now…I have bigger plans" she said

"Plans that involve Boy Waldorf?" Mac asked

"Plans that involve the soon to be high priest himself" Katie said

"Do you ever stop to think or question, why is it that you seem to not like your grandfather? I mean Georgie got a bit of your nice side until recent events but gramps doesn't seem to evoke the family spirit in you. Why is that?" Mac asked as Katie sighed in frustration while looking on at her friend. Trying to come up with a reason to move them on to another topic, Katie found no words were coming out as she wanted them to. Before Katie could manage to say anything, she looked over to see Beatrice standing a few feet away, looking on at Katie. The two girls exchanged looks before she slowly walked over towards Katie

"Am I interrupting something?" Beatrice asked

"…no" Katie said as she smiled weakly "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously

"Thought I'd come and personally deliver an apology to a friend. My only friend that I can truly say knows me" Beatrice smiled weakly as a silence came between them "…I heard that a Garibaldi did the whole picture leak, which made sense after a while. Families that hate each other typically go for the jugular in all things. I just…I wish that I wouldn't have…" she began to say

"Don't" Katie said catching Beatrice off guard "Don't explain…I know and understand. I don't mind proving myself to you or to your family. I just miss my friend" she said before Beatrice and her quickly hugged

"Oh, this is nauseating" Mac muttered to himself

"You have to come to the mass tonight. I know church functions aren't exactly the party scene to be at, but it'll be boring and I'll most likely need someone to keep me awake" Beatrice said

"How funny, I was planning on going. I guess this time around, things won't be awkward" Katie said as the two girls smiled at each other while Mac couldn't help but look at Katie suspiciously.

* * *

Sitting in the dressing room, Dan wadded up a piece of paper to throw at the trash can as he pretended to play basketball. Cheering to himself, Dan lifted his hands up proudly before Alessandra just gave him a look that helped him come back down to earth on where he was. Letting out a deep sigh, Dan went back to his serious behavior as Alessandra babbled on about his upcoming schedule. Trying to keep his focus, Dan just shook his head to prevent himself from falling asleep. Just as Dan felt like the battle was about to be lost, Dan looked over to see Eleanor making her way into the dressing room.

"Hey" Dan said as he walked over to greet Eleanor "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Blair informed me of your first photo shoot and thought I should pop in for a bit of help" Eleanor said "And besides the fact that I'm excited for you" she smiled

"I assumed that would be it" Dan said as he walked over towards his chair

"I'll let you guys have some time to yourselves" Alessandra said before she left the room

"Shouldn't you be more concerned with your big party?" Dan asked

"I really don't care about that. It's just going to be a bunch of people trying to have the spotlight" Eleanor sighed as she took her seat

"Isn't it an honor to have a tribute?" Dan asked with a bit of a laugh

"I'm not dead. I want that when I'm dead, not when every media outlet and New York will be there to feature the best of the best speeches on primetime" Eleanor reasoned "If there's one thing you should know about entertainment and being in the public eye, many will use you for their own gain" she said

"Dually noted" Dan smiled "This seems to be your realm of expertise, what exactly should I do? I mean I don't really know how to do the whole photo shoot thing" he said

"You just be you. That's all that needs to be done. The director will guide you through but its mostly about you being you" Eleanor said

"I'm just hoping that the director makes it more along the lines of not to bachelor like" Dan sighed

"Meaning that you hope it's not a free for all for women to think you're not that bachelor?" Eleanor asked with a bit of a smile "Have things gone good with Blair?" she asked

"Things have gone and are good with Blair" Dan replied

"I'm happy for the both of you" Eleanor smiled

"Yeah, and I want that happiness to continue but I just hope this whole photo shoot won't make her feel uncomfortable" Dan said

"Did she tell you how she felt about the whole Most Eligible?" Eleanor asked

"Not really, she just said it was good for me and that she supported it" Dan said "I honestly think that she was genuine about it" he said

"Of course she was genuine about it, but with Blair there's always the double meaning" Eleanor said

"Trust me, I know that. I just didn't feel that. I felt like it was her being supportive but a little timid at the same time because of what bachelor implies" Dan said

"Do you think the implication is wrong? I mean what do you think about the status of your relationship?" Eleanor asked

"….I'm not this guy that likes to date around. I'm picky, I've according to what I've heard and learned of myself, I've only been in one serious relationship" Dan said "I don't want to get outside of what I want out of a woman, I want it to be real and I just don't think dating around is something I'm interested in" he said "I want to hang out with Blair, I want to see where we go, I want to be near her, I feel like she's the only girl at this point" he told her

"Aw, now that's sweet" Eleanor smiled

"I bet" Dan laughed "These past couple of days have been amazing, and I just want it all to continue" he said as he could help but smile

"Mr. Humphrey, they're ready for you on set" The assistant said informing Dan

"And that's my calling card" Dan sighed as he got up from his seat "How do I look?" he asked

"You look handsome" Eleanor smiled as she got up from her seat to follow behind Dan. Catching up with Alessandra in the hallway, Alessandra smiled on at Eleanor as she walked with Dan, comforting him as they headed towards the set

"Alessandra, I trust that you're staying?" Eleanor asked as she looked over at her

"For a couple of shots but then I need to keep pushing this photo release" Alessandra said as they walked towards the set only to be surprised

"Dan, hey. We got the set ready for you. We're doing the simple, you sitting at your desk thinking over things while the beautiful girl looks on at you from the bed" The director said as he was busy with getting his camera ready while Dan kept his focus on the model in a bit of disbelief

"Hey Dan" Ivy said a bit awkwardly "It appears we will be working together" she said as Dan looked on a bit shocked

"Good, now that the models have met. I do believe time is of the essence" Eleanor said

"Right" The director agreed before Dan quickly turned to Eleanor

"Don't….you just have to make the best of the situation. There's nothing you can change now. I'll make sure the shots stay tasteful but you just have to do the job" Eleanor quickly told him as she knew Dan would freak out. Patting him on the back before she walked off towards directors sitting area. Turning his attention back to Ivy, Dan just stood in confusion

"It's just a job. No need to over think it Humphrey" Ivy replied as Dan just sighed, knowing this was going to be a long day of work.

"I hate my job" Dan muttered to himself

* * *

Feeling the vibration of her cell phone, Serena groaned in frustration as it seemed to be a constant thing. Her earlier thoughts were to go by and see Nate, but after much contemplation, Serena didn't want her day to be ruined. Hoping that Nate would catch the hint and leave her alone, but it seemed that was far from what she thought. Getting annoyed with the constant calls, Serena took her seat and slammed her phone down on the desk table. Trying to ignore the phone, Serena angrily answered the phone as she couldn't find the strength to ignore the constant phone calls.

"Are you trying to annoy me?!" Serena answered in an angry whisper

"I was hoping you would answer" Nate smiled "How your day is going thus far?" he asked

"How do you think its going!?" Serena replied angrily "You keep calling me and harassing me" she said

"I just wanted to ask if you've heard this rumor floating around about another scathing tell all book?" Nate asked "I go to check my e-mails and I see that someone from my past is floating information about me" he said

"Have you talked with Darren?" Serena asked

"That would be the next go to call, but I have a feeling I know who, I just want to know what and why?" Nate asked with a bit of a sigh

"I haven't heard anything about this, but then again I'm not paying attention to the blogs lately. I have other things I'm dealing with, such as my best friend wanting me to continue dating his cousin" Serena said

"Speaking of my dear sweet cousin, I also wanted to know if you're planning to go to the fundraiser tonight? " Nate asked

"Aw, the real reason behind the constant harassing. No, I don't intend to go" Serena replied

"Well I kind of need you to. It's supposed to be this big family photo op for the pending arrival of George Sparks for the big governor's dinner" Nate said

"What exactly is the terms? Because I have yet to get any clarification" Serena asked

"Serena, you know what the terms are. It's just a simple public persona thing" Nate sighed as he could tell that Serena was frustrated by the situation "It's not like you'd have to be there the whole night" he said

"I have to be there period Nate, pretending to be dating Trip…." Serena began to say

"Explain that to me?" Nate asked

"What?" Serena asked

"Explain how you go from Trip to Sean, I mean this is not me being mean…." Nate said

"I'm not sure how to take that" Serena replied "Especially with you these days. With Trip taking out anything original and true in our relationship into nothing; I didn't think we'd need a real break up since it was all fake" she said

"True" Nate replied as he couldn't help but agree with Serena "But the bigger picture or the person you should take in to consideration…."he began to say

"When did you even start talking with your mom again?" Serena asked "I mean the last time I checked, she was still blaming you for everything. Not that you can't get things back on track with your mom" she said

"No, I know what you mean. It was just…it was all so surprising and I wasn't ready to share the news with anyone" Nate lied

"But why?" Serena asked "It's not like you couldn't have told me" she said

"When was I going to tell you?" Nate asked "I knew something was up with you, but I didn't think it was the Sean element of things" he said

"Sean element of things? I feel like this is you being, I don't know, upset" Serena said

"I'm not upset, I just need to know that you're going to help me in this" Nate said as Serena just thought to herself as she realized that her big date with Sean was also tonight as well

"Fine. I'll be there" Serena sighed as Chuck and Marley made their way in to her cubicle "I'll get back to you, I have to go" she said before she ended the call. Noticing the frustration that was on Serena's face, Chuck looked on at her as he unbuttoned his dress jacket

"I take it you've reached your frustration level" Chuck said

"I've reached my Nate limit" Serena said

"Why? What's wrong?" Chuck asked as Marley couldn't help but be intrigued with what could possibly up

"….nothing that I want to share" Serena said "Besides, I think the true focus needs to be put on what has come across my desk" she said as she reached over to grab her file

"Is this the part where I can leave?" Marley asked eagerly

"No, this would be the part of the conversation where you get all of the spotlight" Serena said before she opened up the file "Marley, dear sweet Marley, you're grades have been brought to my attention. It appears that the only class that you're currently passing would be Physical Education" she said

"Well you can't say that I'm not getting my daily exercise" Marley laughed nervously

"How is she failing? She does the book and paper thing all the time at the table" Chuck reasoned

"Homework is incomplete, test scores are bad" Serena concluded

"I turn in the homework, so it's not like I don't get points. I'm just hoping that it accumulates to a fair amount of points that would average out to a passing grade" Marley reasoned

"So what? Do you just write a letter or something, ask for this whole grading process to be over?" Chuck asked

"Chuck, that's not how grades work" Serena replied

"….that's how I did it?" Chuck reasoned

"And this is who you entrust as a good role model for me?" Marley asked as she looked on at Serena

"Chuck, this is serious. You can't bribe teachers, you can't go off of names, this is actual grades that need an actual work put behind them" Serena said

"How do you know?" Chuck asked as Serena just looked at them "I mean how do you know? As in how?" he asked

"I know because if she doesn't start showing improvements in all of her classes towards the end of the year to where she can at least get a C- then….then she'll be held back" Serena said

"I'm guessing to heighten things, you'll be adding the fact that you're boss would then become even more suspicious of our little arrangement?" Chuck asked with a bit of sigh

"Your brilliant, who would've thought" Serena replied sarcastically "I'm trying to get in touch with Eric, see if he can do skype tutoring with her but we can't drop the ball on this" she said looking on at Chuck and Marley

"…would now be a bad time to ask if I could hang out with my…." Marley began to ask hesitantly

"There is no chance in hell. Raise your grades, then you can raise your social status" Serena quickly replied

* * *

Making his way inside the church, Tyler couldn't help but be intrigued with the overall presence the church had. Observing the pictures of the history of the church, Tyler studied them closely as he walked down the hallway. Entering into the church, Tyler noticed that a small session was in service as the first few rows of pews were occupied. Taking a seat in the back row of the pews, Tyler didn't want to distract what was going on. Looking on at the session as the people began to disperse, showing that it had reached its conclusion. Walking up towards Tyler, the priest walked towards him as Tyler got up to meet him halfway.

"You're a new face" The priest smiled

"Yeah, I'm just here observing. I had a few questions in regards to an article I'm writing" Tyler said

"Article. I don't really handle that aspect. I just do the good book" The priest said

"I know, I just had a question in regards to old members of the church. I'm writing an article, sort of trying to….lead people back to the church with the successes of past members" Tyler said

"And you do what?" The priest asked

"I'm a journalist for Manhattan Times, well I'm a freelance writer but I'm doing the story with them. You know how the high society pages love a good read about themselves" Tyler laughed nervously

"Okay, do you have a specific member in mind?" The priest asked before Tyler quickly pulled out his paper to show the picture of Katie

"Katie Sparks, I think her family owned the church at one point" Tyler began to say before the priest suddenly shook his head

"…I can't give out information about members. Not without…permission from the families. Privacy, you'll have to accept that" The priest said as he quickly relieved his glasses from his face before he turned to leave. Surprised by the sudden change of attitude, Tyler looked on with a bit of confusion before he turned to hear the sounds of cleaning coming from the corner of the room. Slowly backing away, Tyler began to walk out

"You can't ask them, especially not about her" The woman laughed to herself as she continued to clean

"What?" Tyler asked

"You don't ask questions around here because all you'll get are lies" The woman said

"….then would it be stupid to ask you?" Tyler asked after a few moments of thought while the woman just laughed to herself

"Yeah, you'd be stupid. I've got bills to pay and I need a job to pay those bills" The woman said as she continued to clean

* * *

Opening the fridge, Dan let out a sigh as he looked on inside the fridge for the bottle of ketchup that he was looking for. Getting distracted for a few moments, Dan quickly grabbed the bottle of ketchup before closing the door to the fridge. Hearing the sounds of laughter coming from the dining room, Dan just sighed for a few moments as he couldn't help but feel guilt. Feeling the vibrations of his cell phone, Dan pulled the phone out as he looked on to see that Carter had text him. Not wanting to comply to the message, in fear of Carter making his guilt feel worse, Dan ignored the message and proceeded to put the phone back in his pocket. Heading out of the kitchen before anyone would get suspicious, Dan was welcomed by Blair's smile as she was thoroughly enjoying her conversations with Rivers and her mother.

"I swear to you, that's a true story" Rivers laughed as Eleanor fanned herself to calm down from the laughing they were doing "So Dan, who would've thought you'd move past soccer star to a full blown writing star" he said turning his attention towards Dan as he took a seat beside Blair at the table

"Uh, I did" Blair replied "You were trying to recruit him for a charter team for the longest" she said as she sipped on her glass of wine

"Soccer star?" Dan asked

"In high school you were quite the rave. You led our school that is mostly known for future CEO's and trust fund kids to a playoff in soccer" Blair informed him

"Let's not forget that your games were also the setting in which dear old Eleanor was engaged to over the P.A. system" Rivers chimed in

"Don't remind me, that was the day I swore I was going to make Cyrus's life a living hell" Blair laughed

"But look how far you've come" Rivers smiled "One big happy, dysfunctional family" he said

"I play from time to time with Carter, but I didn't think much of it to think I'd actually play in high school" Dan said

"Oh, you played. You were very good, you know in a past life you were a later version of David Beckham" Rivers said

"And on that note, we're changing the subject. I'm not about to let you think you can trick him in to thinking he's supposed to play soccer. Dan's a writer, a great one at that. Dan just landed a photo shoot, New York's Most Eligible Bachelor to be exact" Blair smiled on at Dan as he looked nervous "How was it by the way? Dan's photo shoot?" she asked looking over at Eleanor

"Oh, it was….it was good" Eleanor said unsure of how to respond

"Good as in what? Did he look like model material or was it bad, Humphrey can handle the honesty. We're brutal but he appreciates it" Blair quickly replied

"….he was model material" Eleanor nodded as she sipped on her glass of wine

"That's good" Blair smiled as she looked back at him

"Has Rivers told you the location of my said tribute?" Eleanor asked as she wanted to change topics, knowing that Dan had yet to inform Blair about Ivy's part in the photo shot

"Don't tell me it's going to be on his yacht?" Blair asked

"Yep, on my newly bought yacht that happens to be the biggest in all of New York" River smiled proudly

"Rivers, I appreciate you as much as the next but you can't get my mother liquored up at an event that's supposed to honor her" Blair said

"Your mother being liquored up is about the only way this event will be doable. Cyrus is out of town so I think that this is the only solution to going to this party" Eleanor said

"Then why go? You clearly aren't looking forward to it" Dan asked with a bit of laughter

"Because it'd be a bigger circus if she didn't go as opposed to if she did go. It's the rules of media, it makes no sense but it'll be the only way to get piece of mind" Rivers said

"I know as well as the next that your lower deck parties are that of many rumors Rivers, I trust that you could at least keep her partially good" Blair said

"She is a grown woman and doesn't need her daughter telling her what to do" Eleanor replied

"What if I inform Tyler of this?" Blair asked

"Tattle tale" Rivers quickly blurted out as Blair just laughed

"I'm not scared of my kids, so you can tell Harold for that matter, if you feel the need to do so then go ahead" Eleanor said "….I'm full as can be" she said letting out a sigh

"Maybe because you're tired" Blair said

"Maybe so" Eleanor nodded

"I forget how old you're becoming" Rivers teased "C'mon, lets spread Bengay all over you and get this party on the road" he said as he got up from his seat while Eleanor got up from hers as well

"You guys look like you're up to something" Blair said as she carefully observed her mother and Rivers as they prepared to leave

"You're words" Eleanor said as she walked around to give Blair a quick kiss on the cheek before she walked over to give Dan a kiss on the cheek as well "Thank you for dinner, have a good night you two" she said as she walked over to grab her coat

"See you at my boat" Rivers called out as he walked out with his bottle of champagne in hand before the two left.

"My mother is crazy. I mean she's literally crazy" Blair laughed as Dan and she remained at the table

"She's much fun. Rivers too" Dan replied as he reached for the bottle of wine

"They're troublemakers when they're together" Blair laughed as they both got up to walk over towards the sofa to take a seat "I feel like a parent with my own mother and one of her closest friends" she sighed

"It all comes from a place of love" Dan smiled as he leaned over to kiss her on the cheek "I actually wanted to talk to you about something, work related" he said as he held on to her hand

"I know" Blair sighed "I tried to be discreet about it but I couldn't" she said

"Really? When did you find out?" Dan asked a little in disbelief "I mean how do you feel about it?" he asked

"I feel bad, but I think once that I see everything is okay then I'll be good" Blair said "It's just easing my suspicions that something is going on" she said

"No, nothing is going on. It just happened…." Dan began to say

"Well I won't know that until I talk to her" Blair said

"You two talk?" Dan asked in disbelief

"Well, I may have instigated a little run in with each other but I definitely got her to open up and she's supposed to be sending over the complete notes and files for the project thus far. I just think once I see what the girls have done then I'll be fine with this Sarah Myers account being handled by them solely" Blair said as Dan sat in complete confusion as he came to the realization that Blair and him were talking about two completely different things

"And you're referring to your work, not mine" Dan concluded

"Yes, but I swear this will be the last of snooping. It'll be full trust after this" Blair quickly replied

"After you finish snooping on them for this?" Dan asked

"Pretty much" Blair replied "I know, I'm crazy but I can't help it" she said

"No, you're not crazy. You're…concerned and caring. It may be an abstract way of concern and care but it's all the same in the end" Dan smiled at her

"You know, we never quite got to finish up our conversation from this morning" Blair said as she leaned in to him before she slowly kissed him on the lips "I think I want to finish that conversation" she said in to his lips while she straddled him by taking a seat on his lap

"You really don't want to talk, do you?" Dan asked as he broke the kiss

"Not really" Blair laughed as she captured his lips once again. Grabbing the back of his neck as she kissed him, Blair grinded into him as his hands navigated to her waist. Sliding his tongue inside of her mouth, Dan massaged his tongue with hers as she lowered her hand to his shirt. Beginning to tug at the bottom of his shirt, Dan helped assist in pulling it off of him to toss to the side. Kissing her hungrily as he grabbed both sides of her face, trying to keep up with her. Breaking away from his lips, Blair began to kiss his neck while Dan began to pull down the zipper on her dress with his free hands. Kissing her shoulders, Dan savored every part of her while she worked on undoing his belt to his pants. Groaning in to her mouth as his only thought was to advance things, Dan laid her back on the sofa to where he was in control. Sliding his hand under her dress in slow, sensual manner; he pulled down her black laced underwear before he hiked the dress up to around her waist while she leaned forwards to lower his pants and boxers. Dan and Blair kissed feverishly and passionately. Letting out a laugh as they continued to kiss, Dan smiled as he pressed his lips against Blair's. Breaking the kiss, Blair tilted her head back as she couldn't help but let out a slight moan of how good his kisses felt against her skin. . Pushing himself inside of her, Blair broke the kiss to bite down on his shoulder so that they wouldn't be heard. Beginning to rock his hips slowly, making ever larger movements as Blair began to let out little whimpers. Opening his eyes a bit, Dan could see that Blair's eyes were screwed tightly shut as her mouth sought out air with every gasp. Feeling emboldened, Dan began to build up the tempo and the length of each thrust.

* * *

Handing her the book bag as they stood in the elevator, Marley sighed in frustration as she knew that Chuck wouldn't let up on the studying front of things. Hearing her phone vibrate, Marley wanted to check her phone so badly but knew that if she did then she'd be under his watchful eye. Once the doors opened up, Marley immediately took in the lively setting of the newly opened Empire. Music playing loudly from downstairs as people danced and drank the night away, Marley couldn't help but look on at the stark difference from The Empire to Victrola. With the two businesses, Chuck and Carter switched off on who managed what club for the evening, while Marley just had to tag along, which wasn't a bad set up for her since she mostly hung out with the dancers back stage. Leading her towards the double doors of the upstairs, Chuck opened the door to his office as Marley reluctantly entered.

"Why am I being punished?" Marley asked "Secluding me doesn't help. Music actually helps me" she said

"Hanging out with dancers is not going to raise your grades" Chuck reasoned

"And seclusion will?" Marley asked

"This isn't seclusion. This is you using my office to get peace and quiet, you know where homework is supposed to be done in" Chuck said

"Said the guy who barely knew what homework was in high school. You didn't even do your own homework" Marley stated

"And I so very much regret it" Chuck said

"Do you really?" Marley asked

"….if I say yes, then will you stop with the questions?" Chuck asked as Marley took a moment to think.

"Can I at least eat something?" Marley asked after a few moments of trying to access a plan

"I'll have food sent up, nice try" Chuck said before he made his way out of the office before Marley could come up with another excuse. Letting out a sigh of frustration as he made his down the staircase, Chuck loosened up his cufflinks as he headed over towards the bar. Grabbing a bottle from behind the bar, Chuck began to pour himself a glass of vodka just as Jenny, Justine, and April headed into the club.

"The owner drinking, should I be worried?" Jenny asked

"What will you ladies have for the night?" Chuck asked after finishing up his drink

"Mojito. Rum and coke….then just the coke for the not so alcoholic drinker" Justine replied as Jenny just laughed

"I want a Cosmo" April quickly replied

"Will this be on the tab? Or should we…" Jenny began to say

"It will all be covered on my tab" Chuck said just as the bartender made the girls drinks

"Oh, crap" Justine said as she looked on at her phone

"What?" Jenny asked as she looked over at Justine

"Sarah's assistant keeps calling and I forgot to meet with her" Justine said

"She scheduled another meeting? I thought we got the information she needed. That's something they can work out on their end" April said

"She's a bit of a control freak, who likes to call when a thought pops in to her head, and that would be often" Jenny said "I can call her, put her on my schedule since you have the Martin account coming in tomorrow" she said

"No" April declared "We're not feeding in to her craziness. We gave her the material she needed. If she wants to have a panic attack then let her. We've accomplished our task, and now….now we bask in it" she smiled

"Now onto this bachelorette party you were speaking of" Justine quickly mentioned

"Who's getting married?" Chuck asked as the girls looked on at each other for a few moments

"…a friend of ours" The girls said in unisons

"Would it be possible to rent out the suite?" Carter asked as he walked over towards the group with Monkey in hand before setting him down on the counter

"If you want bachelorette party then you have met the ultimate bachelor of them all. Loose inhibitions is his specialty" Chuck sighed

"Used to be yours" Jenny replied

"Among other things, but Carter has firmly taken the torch" Chuck said

"I don't think said guy with a goldfish is my idea of perfect party planner for such an event" April said as she looked on at the fish bowl

"Said the girl that holds on so tightly to that little thing called her virginity. If you clench on tight enough, maybe you could pop it in your mind" Carter teased

"You see, there would've been a point and time, where those jabs would've hurt. But I have you know with my recent relationship, I feel ever more secure that my mind won't be the thing that pops my so called virginity" April replied as Carter just laughed

"And in her own way, I felt the sting in those words" Justine smiled proudly at April

"Can you just do me one favor?" Carter asked as he walked closer towards April

"What?" April asked

"Just….make sure you give your delicate and soft, pretty hand a break in between" Carter said before Justine nearly spit out her drink with laughter "The action I could give you, it'd surpass any party you've ever been to" he told her

"Show me around the place Bass" Jenny said as she got up from her seat. Looking on at Jenny for a few moments, Chuck knew his rebuttal wouldn't get him anywhere. Walking around the club, Jenny pulled him over towards the side "What's going on?" she asked

"And what makes you think…." Chuck began to say

"Bass, don't lie. You lie, I catch you…literally, and then in the end you ended up telling me anyways. So let's just get to the point" Jenny said as a silence came between them "Is it your dad?" she asked as Chuck just laughed

"Oddly enough, my father is not my problem. My problem or at least, somewhat of my problem…..Marley, she needs to pass a test and if there's anything that you know about me, you know that school and me don't go together" Chuck said

"School coming back to bite you in the ass, who knew it'd come in the form of a child for you…" Jenny began to say

"Jen…" Chuck said

"Look, school and you….you both don't like each other. You paid a many times for school to stay away, but school….it just was there. You miraculously graduated, so clearly did something to graduate…." Jenny began to say

"I paid someone to take the exit exam for me" Chuck replied

"You're such a lazy ass" Jenny blurted out without thinking

"Thank you" Chuck replied sarcastically

"No, I mean…you were a lazy ass….but you don't have to be a lazy ass anymore" Jenny said

"I can't exactly go back to take school over, even if I did, I think I would suck at it" Chuck replied

"Maybe you would, but imagine what it'd do for Marley. You were lazy then, now you can be proactive. It's up to you. The fact that you care enough to let this bother you, that's saying enough already. Now you just need to put the action behind those concerns on your part" Jenny told him

_**Meanwhile….**_

Sipping on her drinking, Ivy bopped along with the music that was playing. Looking over to see Blair's minions at the bar, laughing and having a good time; Ivy couldn't help but feel like she was the outsider looking in on this world. With the little money that she had left from her momentary relationship with Dan, Ivy was beginning to see the harsh sides of the Upper Eastside once the bank account wasn't there to back you up. Taking her seat at the table, Georgina sighed as she put her compact away in her purse. Finishing up her drink as she was preparing to leave, Ivy couldn't help but notice.

"Tyler call again?" Ivy asked a bit annoyed

"No, I'm seeing him later" Georgina replied as she couldn't help but detect how annoyed Ivy was with her "I figure I should leave since you're the Debbie Downer of the night" she said

"How would you feel if you take a modeling job and only get paid minimum wage? I was supposed to get more, this was supposed to be a bigger commission for me" Ivy said

"You got a modeling job, that's the big commission" Georgina replied

"In the spread of Most Eligible Bachelor's list? I felt like a call girl" Ivy said

"Well maybe it's something you should own up to" Georgina said

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ivy asked

"It means that your depressing. You're annoying because you expect things to just happen for you, and it doesn't work like that. If you're a call girl, then own it. If you're sweet and misunderstood, then own it. Own it and live up to it, but don't sit here and wine about it. You're killing my buzz off of your one day worth of problems that amount to nothing" Georgina scolded her

"Then what do you suggest I do? I mean clearly you're interest have waned in me since I'm no longer black carded" Ivy asked

"Do you want the truth? As some bit of a friend, do you want the truth?" Georgina asked

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't" Ivy groaned

"…go" Georgina told her "Go, far, far away. Lead a normal life. Do normal things. Find a normal, well to do husband. Have normal kids. Lead a normal routine of life because I assure you, you won't last in this realm of the world. This is a game of kill or be killed, friendship and family gets tested on a daily because there's always personal gain to achieve. You're not cut out for this world, and I hate to see Blair chew up and spit you out" she said

"I can handle Blair…."Ivy began to say

"No, you really can't" Georgina laughed to herself "Sweetie, I've made it a mission to mess with Blair, and so far, I'm amongst the few that can go toe to toe with her because I simply don't play by her rules. You want to live in her world, I want to destroy it….and if you want to handle Blair, you can't play her rules. So while you may feel like you can, you really can't and that'd be the pathetic thing for you to do. So go, leave with the dignity" she told her

"So just leave. Pretend as if I never existed, that's your sage advice?" Ivy asked in a bit of confusion

"Yes, and while you may think it's horrible. It's something that you should listen to" Georgina said

"….I wonder how this long distance friendship will last between us, I mean since your my friend in all of this" Ivy replied as she looked on at Georgina skeptically

"I do long distance phone sex, not friendships or relationships. It'll have to be a I'll see you, when I see you" Georgina replied as Ivy just laughed to herself

"Oh, the classic I couldn't give a crap Georgina Sparks" Ivy said as Georgina got up from her seat, becoming annoyed with listening to Ivy

"Okay, have a nice life" Georgina replied before she quickly walked away, leaving Ivy to stew in her frustration.

* * *

Well into the next morning, Serena shook her feet nervously as she couldn't wait to reach her destination. Going over what she would say in her head, Serena just hoped that they'd be able to work things out. Looking on at the scenery as it passed her by, Serena looked on intently out of her window before she saw that it was all beginning to slow down. Once the taxi driver came to a complete stop, Serena paid the driver before making her way out of the car. Putting her hands in the pockets of her coat, Serena didn't have to search far to find Sean and Michael playing. Sitting amidst the sea of green grass with his son sitting on his lap, Serena watched for a moment as Sean enjoyed his time with his son. Noticing the blonde, Sean gave a weak smile as Serena walked over towards them. Waving at the smiling and happy baby, Serena took her seat with them on the grass.

"Hey Michael" Serena smiled as the little boy crawled over towards her. Smiling and playing with the baby, Serena couldn't help but notice the silence from Sean."I didn't mean to stand you up last night" she said

"Oh, then what exactly do you mean when you leave a guy sitting in a restaurant for about an hour or so?" Sean asked

"…it means that I completely lost track of time and I…I mismanaged things" Serena said

"Things such as our date together?" Sean questioned "I got wine. Wine sent to the table" he protested

"….if it makes you feel any better, I hated what I was doing last night" Serena said

"What were you doing?" Sean asked

"I….I had to stay in for Richard's dinner party. Some business people came by and they were having their usual pompous discussions and I interjected on the matters of public education. You know me, once I get in to the terms of public education, I'm a goner" Serena lied as she laughed nervously

"Yeah, I do know you" Sean said after a few moments before he let a smile slip "I missed you. Sounds corny, but I did" he told her

"Aw, are you getting used to me being in your bed?" Serena teased as she asked him while Michael crawled over towards her

"In the physical sense, yes. In the just wanting you there,….yes" Sean smiled before Serena leaned in to kiss him

"How about we do a date the right way?" Serena asked "Since you're not exactly a guy without added perks, I think that you should take me out with this little guy present. I'm thinking kiddie places, cotton candy, and could most likely test my eye-hand coordination" she smiled

"Oh, so you're referring to the Parent and Me party at his school" Sean replied

"I heard through the grapevine from this sexy athlete, he plays for the hometown team; he said that it's a carnival theme with healthy treats to be enjoyed" Serena smiled

"You'd really want to go to that?" Sean asked a bit surprised

"I'd have to attend Eleanor's tribute dinner prior, but it's not something that will preoccupy all my time. Other than that…..Oh yeah, I'm an extreme health freak with the occasional mix of junk food, which would make me the perfect date to a carnival of this magnitude" Serena said as Michael clapped his hands in pure excitement "I think he likes the idea as well" she said as Sean and her laughed

"You sure you don't want to stay at Eleanor's dinner, I mean I know how much she means to you and I know Blair would like it?" Sean asked

"I'm sure. Eleanor isn't even excited for this tribute" Serena laughed

"Then it's another date" Sean said

"On this date will I get…." Serena began to say

"You had your chance" Sean quickly interjected as Serena just laughed as she playfully hit Sean on the arm while Michael followed suit "Aw, see. Now you're turning my own kid against me" he laughed as Michael laughed excitedly while his gentle hits went against Sean.

"Mike knows to treat a lady" Serena laughed as she picked Michael up to put him on Sean as he laid back on the grass.

* * *

_**[Monaco, France]**_

Tearing herself away from her conversation with Christian and his many associates, Katie kept her smile as she walked away. Sipping on her glass of champagne, Katie put her glass down on the passing tray that the waiter held. Looking on at the many religious statues that surrounded them, Katie couldn't help but feel like it was pure hypocrisy to sip on the wine and gather in means of selfish gain while placing it under religious terms of engagement. Amongst the many things that confused her, Katie was inclined to not get too worked up by this world. With Beatrice and her being back on tract, Katie felt as if the overall mission was to stay in close with the family by all means.

"Seems a bit of the boring side, don't you think?" Damien asked as he walked up towards Katie as she looked up towards him

"I shouldn't say that I'm surprised" Katie sighed

"Then what you call this visit between two old friends?" Damien asked

"An unwelcomed one" Katie replied "Your nose looks much better now" she said as she observed his face

"Yes, the best job money can buy" Damien replied "Had to get the whole thing restructured" he said as he sipped on his glass

"You should be careful next time" Katie smirked

"So what's on tap for the night? Who are you after in means for this special target that no one but you seem to care about?" Damien asked as he observed the crowd

"You're not privy to such details, if I had any to give" Katie replied

"Oh, wow. You really think I buy into this" Damien laughed "I'm not dumb enough to think that you simply took Georgina's stunt so lightly" he said "I mean as we speak, you could be planting drugs on your sister or having her molested by random pervs for a sake of a picture or you could facilitate in the affairs of a broken heart. I'm just trying to figure out, what is the angle this time?" he asked

"And as I told you, you aren't privy to the inner workings of my mind" Katie replied as she put her glass of champagne

"Save me a dance tonight?" Damien asked as Katie just shook her head

"I'll give you truths about your priest!" a woman yelled, catching everyone's attention

"You disgust me" Katie muttered as she walked away to see a commotion begin stir by Christian and Sophia

"Catalina!" Beatrice called out to get her friends attention

"What's going on?" Katie asked as she could hear the screams of the woman while the two girls wormed their way through the crowd of people that looked on

"Guards, do something!" Christian demanded as they grabbed on to the woman

"Don't I get a voice!? You took my sons voice, now shouldn't I be the voice!?" The woman yelled as she fought back against the guards

"I think she's talking to Sparks" Beatrice said as she observed the woman's glare towards the elder man

"I will pray for you, but until then, I ask that you comply with…." George began to say

"I don't want your tainted prayers! I want my son back!" The woman yelled

"And I will wish for that to be so" George said trying to console the woman as he urged the guards to help her

"Your wish has been fulfilled! Your wish is what took him from me!" The woman said as she began to cry hysterically through her anger "You touched him! You molested him, and killed him!" she yelled as everyone gasped in shock

"All right, that's enough. Get this woman out now!" Christian yelled as the guards forcefully pulled the woman out of the church as the whispers began to erupt all around

"What was that?!" Beatrice asked in confusion as George quickly walked away

"I don't know, but I will get to the bottom of this" Sophia replied as she quickly followed behind George while all Katie could do was look on at her grandfather flee the scene

* * *

Dressed in her pajamas, Marley put her hair up in a sloppy bun before heading out of her bathroom to see the dreaded stack of books on her bed. Letting out a sigh as she grabbed her books from the side of her bed, Marley looked over at her computer to see that her friends were updating their facebook pages left and right. Wanting to be a part of the hangout, Marley knew that there was no use in wishing since she had to pass this next exam to at least get breathing room from Chuck and Serena. Turning the lights off in her room as she headed out, Marley looked over at Nate's room to see that he hadn't made it in yet, which only meant that he was probably out partying like he typically would until early hours in the morning. Heading over towards the dining area, Marley was surprised to see Chuck sitting at the table with the lap top and a notepad in front of him as if he was planning on sitting in on the session she had with Eric.

"You think I'm lying now?" Marley asked

"No, I don't think your lying" Chuck replied

"Then what? You logging my hours on the computer or something?" Marley asked "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for some tribute dinner tonight?" she asked

"Shockingly enough, I will not be going to said tribute. I've made other plans that include…. assisting you" Chuck said

"So you're like some closet genius?" Marley asked

"I'd like to think that but deep down that would only be my own confidence thinking that than the actual facts" Chuck sighed "Look, I wasn't exactly the top of the class in school, but I wasn't exactly that bad in school" he said

"Just so I'm grasping this, are you going to do the homework with me?" Marley asked

"…yes" Chuck told her "So you can't throw the excuse of you can't do this because if I can endure this and gain something, surely you can as well" he sighed as he opened up his notebook pages while Marley walked over to take a seat at the table to next to him

"Wide rule paper, you've been away from school for some time" Marley laughed as Chuck logged on to the skype account

"This is fair warning, Eric may not like me" Chuck told her

"Why? Did you forget to pay him for a homework assignment in high school" Marley asked

"Oh, just because everything but paying him in high school" Chuck said as he opened up the textbook "What subject is this again?" he asked

"And again, I'm doomed" Marley laughed "It's history" she told him as they began to prepare their notes

"I actually liked history, it was the beginning form of gossip in my opinion" Chuck replied

"You know, I've always looked at it that way" Marley said as she couldn't help but find homework time to not be so torturous "….thank you. I know this is possibly the last thing you want to be doing, but I thank you" she told him

"If I can learn this stuff, then you should. So don't thank me, just do your best" Chuck sighed "I hate the responsible phrases, it sounds corny" he muttered to himself as he just shook his head just as Eric's image began to flash on the screen

* * *

Walking up the street, Dan sipped on his cup of coffee as he looked on to see that he was a few feet away. Agreeing to meet up with Blair before heading over together for the tribute dinner, Dan felt a bit relieved that she'd match up his suit to her dress. With events in the Upper Eastside being so frequently, Dan found that his suit collection was piling up to where he couldn't quite keep up with all that he had. Making his way inside of the building to be greeted by the receptionist, Dan made his way towards Blair's office. Opening the door to her office to see that she was sitting in her chair, looking on at her computer screen, Blair's attention shifted towards Dan once she looked up to see him.

"I brought you a coffee" Dan said as he walked around the desk to hand the coffee to Blair but could see what she was looking at "….I was so going to explain that" he began to reason before Blair quickly got up from her seat to close the door

"When?!" Blair asked "Is that before or after it hits newsstands?" she questioned

"Of course before then" Dan told her "I was planning on telling you last night but then we got otherwise…."he began to say

"Don't interject sex into this argument. You knew before we had sex that you were posing with your ex girlfriend!?" Blair replied

"I was trying to tell you" Dan said as Blair just glared on at him as a silence came between them

"Did you know that she was doing the photo shoot?" Blair asked

"…No" Dan replied "I walked in and was completely surprised to see that she was there" he told her

"Which means my mother spent the day with you, watching you pose in erotic positions with her" Blair sighed as she took a seat on the front of the desk

"It's not like I enjoyed it" Dan reasoned, unsure of what he should say

"That doesn't help me cope. I don't want to know your enjoyment factor in any of this" Blair said

"Okay, well then can I at least give you good news?" Dan asked

"Did Serena lay across your lap in some behind the scene shots? Is that the good news you have for me?" Blair asked sarcastically

"I can detect the sarcasm, but in that I will inform you that I've convinced the editor to use the poses with just me. He's going to crop her out to where it's a blur in the back ground, it'll be a figure of a girl but no clear identity" Dan said as a hopeful smile appeared on his face, thinking that it would help Blair

"That doesn't really doesn't make me feel any better" Blair sighed

"What? Okay, now I'm a bit confused. Ivy won't be seen in the photo. It'll be another blurred…are you upset because I lied?" Dan asked "I was going to tell you the truth. I wasn't trying to keep this from you…" he began to say

"And I believe that. I think that you wouldn't intentionally keep something like this from me" Blair said sadly

"Then what?" Dan asked

"….you can't blur everyone out. I thought I could be okay with this whole bachelor thing but it's just….the implication of it all" Blair said "I didn't want to be girly and be that girl that can't be confident enough to know business and personal are separate, but I can't help it" she said

"Meaning what?" Dan asked

"Meaning that….I don't expect you to understand this, it's a girl thing. A thing that I just want to get past and forget I even mentioned" Blair sighed

"I can't exactly forget you told me, you told me" Dan said as Blair just shook her head "Talk to me" he said

"I can't explain this….it's all too embarrassing and I just really want to stop talking" Blair said before she quickly fled her office, leaving Dan in confusion.

* * *

**Dancing, in the darkness  
Pink and lilac  
Keep the silence  
**

Pulling up in front of the oversized yacht, April looked on at Justine to see that she was taking a picture of the boat with her phone. Laughing at how amazed Justine was by the things this world had to possess, April made her way out of the car with the girls following behind. Hearing the press call out their names, Jenny smiled on and posed with the girls as they continued to board the yacht. Walking up the ramp, April rolled her eyes once she saw that Carter was waiting at the top, dressed in custom made suit that only flashed how rich he was. Finishing off his glass of champagne, Carter put the glass to the side before the girls walked up towards him.

"It almost seems like you were waiting for us?" April asked

"Where's the fish bowl?" Justine then asked

"Monkey is with the sitter tonight" Carter replied

"You hired someone to watch your fish? Are you trying to throw away money now!?" April asked in disbelief

"You challenged and now I'm following through" Carter said

"Following through on what?" April asked "I didn't ask you to do anything" she laughed

"Your bachelorette party will be below deck" Carter said as he handed over a set of keys to Jenny "Don't be dumb enough to get caught, but go around midnight. The coast should be clear by then" he said

"Or the coast could still be going on. Carter we're not having a bachelorette party on a yacht..." April began to reason

"And do you not hear how ridiculous that sounds" Justine stated "I will accept your challenge and hope that you have lent us a few necessary items to enjoy this said surprise?" she asked as she hinted before Carter pulled out a stack of money from his pocket

"And the necessary items are covered" Carter said as he handed over the money to Justine

"God is good" Justine smiled "Stacks are definitely on deck now" she laughed

**Crystals on the skyline  
Cut the midnight  
Alterable lit  
**

Flipping through the pages of the book, Chuck quickly put the pencil behind his ear as he read the text. Finding what he was looking for, Chuck grabbed the pencil from behind his ear to write down the information as Marley looked on in surprise to see that Chuck had figured the equation out. Raising his hand in victory, Chuck was just glad to complete a problem, forgetting that he had many to go through. Looking on to see that Marley was looking at Chuck as if he was crazy, Chuck gave her a look of confusion before Marley reached over to turn the page so that he could see that he still had more problems to get through. His joy quickly turned to dejection as she looked on at the problems.

"And this is the reason why I paid people to do this" Chuck griped as Marley just laughed hysterically

**You're the one who can make me stay  
You're the only one who makes me feel this way  
You're the one that's been stealing stars  
Your golden arrow went through my heart  
You're the one that can turn the page  
You're the one who came along and unlocked the cage  
Now I'm dancing in the dark  
**

Making her way out of the bathroom stall, Serena walked up towards the mirror to look on at herself. Looking down at her watch to see that time was working against her, Serena let out a sigh of frustration before she quickly made her way out of the restroom. Walking through the sea of people at the tribute, Serena tried to maintain her smile but it was only fading with each moment that was passing. Noticing the blond, Nate tore away from his conversation as he could see the clear frustration on Serena's face. Grabbing a glass of champagne, Nate walked over towards Serena as he lead her away from the crowds.

"You'll need this" Nate said as he handed her the glass

"I have to go Nate. I told Sean I would meet up with him" Serena said

"And you will, just get these photos over with and your good to go" Nate quickly relayed to her as Trip waved them over

**Flying through the black night  
You're the angel in the moon light  
Running through the thunder  
Undercover, silver lover  
**

Posing with Rivers, Blair smiled on at the photographer as she looked over to see Eleanor and Rivers laughing hysterically together as if they were kids. Walking over towards Blair, Tyler nudged her shoulder before they began to walk over towards the table. Taking their seats, Blair immediately reached for her glass of champagne as she began to down it. Surprised by his sisters sudden thirst, Tyler put his glass of champagne down on the table before he moved his chair closer. Looking over to see Dan talking with the media and back over towards Blair, Tyler could clearly see that Blair was upset.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked

"Why do you assume something….this damn bachelor thing" Blair began to deny before revealing what her issue was, knowing that Tyler would hound her

"Have you told him?" Tyler asked

"I'm not stupid when it comes to being in a…I'm not even sure what to call it, I'm not dumb" Blair said as she thought it over in her head

"So you're clearly trying to define what you are or what you are to each other?" Tyler posed the question "Oddly enough, I know the feeling on that. So I can't completely blame you" he said

"Oh, do not compare me to your weird thing with Georgina" Blair replied

"Wouldn't dream of doing so" Tyler laughed "She's not half bad if you ever give her a chance" he said

"She killed her sister, my best friend. Her chances were given up after that fact" Blair said

"Look, I'm not going to justify my thing with Georgina. I will just advise you to not let a word define what you want or need from him" Tyler told her

"How do you know it's the word?" Blair asked

"Every girl hates hearing that word" Tyler said "Talk to him. Figure out the definition and if you're good with it, then let it be but don't get stuck on the definition when it's the overall understanding that you need to grasp" he said

"I really hate talking with you" Blair said after a few moments of thought

"I hate talking to me too, I strangely have realized that I need to take my own advice" Tyler said before Blair quickly got up from her seat to flee "….thank you for supporting me" he said sarcastically

**You're the one who can make me stay  
You're the only one who makes me feel this way  
You're the one that's been stealing stars  
Your golden arrow went through my heart  
You're the one that can turn the page  
You're the one who came along and unlocked the cage  
Now I'm dancing in the dark**

Using their cell phones as light to see through the darkened lower deck of the yacht, the girls tip toed through. Holding on tight to the other, each were in fear of what may be waiting for them. Looking on at the key to see that they had reached the room number that Carter had assigned to them, they each looked on at each other as a source of confirmation. Taking a deep breath, Justine stepped forward to unlock the door but was surprised to hear music coming from inside of the room. Turning back to look at the girls, Justine wore a look of surprise before she quickly turned to unlock the door. Opening the door, Justine and Jenny stood in shock as they saw the half-naked male strippers waiting for them with bottles of champagne in hand. Entering into the room, the girls immediately noticed the set up of sexual innuendo stocked food that awaited for them from penis shots to jello boob shots. Continuing to take on the set up, April immediately covered her eyes once she saw the stipper walk up to the pole and begin her performance.

"Carter is beyond disgusting" April replied

"Speak for yourself, this is a bachelorette party" Justine smiled "Guys, can we get the drinks going. I would like patron on the rocks" she said as she and Jenny took their seats

* * *

Watching her mother finish up her speech, Blair clapped on along with everyone else for her mother's accomplishments. Looking over to see Dan making eye contact with her, Blair quickly looked away as she excused herself from the table. Walking through the rows of tables, Dan began to follow behind her to catch up. Knowing that he was hot on her pursuit, Blair made a quick exit towards the women's bathroom. Taking a few moments to catch her breath, Blair leaned up against the door before she realized who was with her.

"Somehow I knew it would be naïve to think I could come here without running in to you" Ivy said as she tossed her paper towel into the trash

"It's my mother's tribute, did you not think I would be here" Blair replied quickly as a tension filled silence came between them

"I take it you know about the photo shoot" Ivy said breaking the silence

"Yes, I know" Blair quickly replied, not wanting Ivy to think she had any bit of power over her

"Dan has morphed in to quite the guy. I mean you've morphed him to your liking" Ivy said as Blair looked at her in disbelief

"Do you honestly think I control him?" Blair asked "I mean in your mind, do you have that much thought of me to think I sit up late at night thinking about how I can morph him in to something?" she questioned "Do you not understand how stupid that sounds?" she asked

"Dan's fooled by you, but I see through you Blair" Ivy said

"Well that….it means nothing to me. I don't give a damn what you think of me nor do I care" Blair replied coldly

"I don't blame him, the money. The glamour of it all, it can be enticing but at the end of the day he'll always be Brooklyn bound. That's who he is, not this" Ivy stated

"Okay, I need you to listen closely to me. It appears we're having a hard time understanding" Blair said as she walked towards Ivy "I give you that you had me in the beginning, I was a little to shell shocked what was going on, leaving you all the room you needed to make your move on Dan…" she began to say

"It didn't take much" Ivy quickly replied

"That I give you. But the fact that you had to lie about your connection to him, that was pathetic!" Blair said as her voice gradually picked up with anger

"I don't have to take this, not from you" Ivy said pushing past Blair as she headed out of the bathroom but Blair quickly followed behind

"No, you will listen" Blair said as she grabbed on to Ivy's hand to turn her, so that she was facing her "You want respect, well this is how you get it. You own up to what you did, and you don't play the victim!" she yelled as the attention shifted towards the girls. Wanting to step in to break up the girls, Carter prevented Dan from doing so.

"Because you're the victim. Blair Waldorf loses the guys and she's the victim…." Ivy began to say

"No, don't you dare try to spin this all on me. I can take blame, but I refuse to take all of it because at the end of the day, you lied!" Blair yelled "You took something that belonged to us and used it for your own personal gain. You turned best friends against each other for your own personal gain. You used his connection to you as a friend! For your own personal gain. You did all of this for personal gain, not once taking in to account what was best for him" she said angrily as Ivy felt the eyes of everyone on them "You have no idea the things I could've done to make your life miserable, the things I still could do to make any bane of your existence to that on non-existence but the only thing, the only thing that saves you is the fact that you're not even worth it" she told her as Blair just looked on at her "And since you want to throw it in my face over this photo shoot you did with him, you should probably be up to speed on the latest breaking news. Your ammunition over me, it'll all turn to a blur come time for print. So there you have it, your claim to fame that you've been searching for" she said before she quickly turned to walk away but was stopped by Dan

"Blair…" Dan began to say as he followed behind her

"I don't care anymore. Yes, I know that was mean girl Blair, the girl that you knew me as….but I don't care. I don't care anymore" Blair said as her emotions got the best of her "I just want to get the hell out of here" she said before she brushed past Dan while all he could do was let her leave. Watching her for a few moments, Dan turned back to see Ivy walking towards him with a look of disbelief while all eyes were certainly watching her every movement.

"Did you do it?" Ivy asked "Did you reduce it?" she asked

"….I did" Dan said

"So that's what I am to you now?...a blur?" Ivy asked

"From what I hear, maybe. Maybe all we both were to each other was just a blur of what we really were….I just hope that you're not the image you've been painted to be" Dan said "You should probably go home…."he began to say before Ivy quickly slapped him across the face

"….now I'll leave" Ivy replied as Dan touched and tended to his face while she stormed off.

"You okay?" Carter asked as he walked up towards his friend

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Dan said

"Okay, everyone. We can go about our business. Let's not act like you haven't seen the usual drama that comes along with these events" Carter said as he motioned for people to leave

"I need to go" Dan told him as he began to loosen up his tie

"Yeah, that's pretty understandable" Carter said

"Do you think you could do me a favor?" Dan asked as his mind raced with thoughts

* * *

Riding in pure silence, Serena tapped her hand nervously on her leg as she could only wish the car would speed up. With the mayhem of leaving and taking photos upon exiting the fundraiser, Serena found that it wasn't such an easy task to leave like she had originally planned to do. Letting out a sigh as she looked on at her watch to see if there was any bit of time working in her favor, Serena sighed in frustration as she saw that she had clearly missed the carnival. Noticing her frustration, Trip looked over at her only to get a glare from her before he simply just looked away. Playing with his phone, Trip just did his best to endure what was left of the ride. Once the car pulled up in front of her building, Serena felt disappointment more than anything as she got out of the car.

"Serena wait" Trip said as he quickly got out of the car

"For what?" Serena asked

"I just wanted to thank you for tonight. I know that you don't have to, but I just wanted to thank you" Trip said before a silence came between them

"…I just want to go to bed. I'm tired, it's been a long day and…." Serena began to say

"I know. Say no more" Trip nodded in agreement "Look I know that I messed up, but…I never lied about loving you. So I appreciate what you're doing" he said before he turned to get back in the car. Letting out a sigh, Serena turned to head inside of the building before she realized that Sean had been sitting in the lounge area close to the elevators. Looking on at Sean, Serena didn't have to wonder if he had seen her get out of the car with Trip as the look on Sean's face was apparent that he had. Quickly getting up from his seat to walk away, Serena could only hope that she could explain it to him.

"….just let me explain" Serena said trying to cut him off

"What's there to explain? You're getting out of the car with your ex-boyfriend, which means you were with him tonight" Sean said

"I was but it's not what you think" Serena said

"Yeah, it means that you never broke up with him. It means that once again, I'm the dumbass" Sean said

"Stop!?" Serena said grabbing on to his hand "You're not the dumbass….I was trying to get to you…" she began to say

"Stop it Serena. If you really wanted to be with me, then you would've been there. I wouldn't see newscast with pictures of you two together at some stupid fundraiser" Sean replied "…you were with him the other night as well, weren't you? That's why you blew me off?" he asked

"I didn't blow you off" Serena reasoned

"Then what do you call it, when I'm thinking we're moving forwards in our relationship but you stand me up to be with the guy that I thought you broke up with. So yeah, I feel like I've been blown off" Sean said

"I'm with you. I have been with you…." Serena began to say

"I don't want you for sex Serena and you should know me better than that to know" Sean said

"I do, and I have. I just, it's complicated but I'm not…I'm not with Trip" Serena said

"Then what are you? You're being splashed all over the news as this perfect couple, like this presidential couple" Sean said "If you honestly want me to believe you're not together, then you must take me as some damn fool" he said as he moved past Serena

"Do you trust me?" Serena asked as she posed the question for him "Do you trust me enough to know that this is what I want, you are what I want?" she asked as he stood with his back towards her for a few moments

"At this point Serena, I don't know what to make of what you want or where you want to be" Sean said "I have to go" he said before he walked off

"Sean, wait" Serena cried as he heard no trace of her voice while he continued to walk off. Standing up, watching him leave, Serena wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes before she finally sat back on the bench behind her.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Entering into the house, George followed behind the security guards as they lead him to where the family was. Noticing that they all gathered in the sitting quarters of the house, George loosened up his tie before placing the tie in his hand. Reading each family members facial expression as unsure, George could only determine that they were in doubt about the endorsement they had of him. Placing her hand on top of Christians, Katie just sighed as she watched George walk over to pour himself a glass of vodka. Watching the stillness of the man, Katie slowly looked around to take in the uncertainty of everyone in the room before all she could do was wait in the pure silence of it all.

"What do I make of you with these accusations?" Sophia asked breaking the silence as she looked over at George as he stood in silence for a few moments. Turning slowly to face her, George took another sip of his drink.

"You take the truth of it" George said

"And what is the truth?" Sophia asked as Katie looked on intently

"…..that those accusations, they are all lies" George said "Those accusations were pure slander, a publicity stunt even. But they are not my truths" he said as Katie just exhaled

"This doesn't look good old man" Christian said as he got up from his seat "There's already talks of public interviews, articles, any means of a media source will be all over this story" he said

"Because that's what the media does. They bend and shape the truth to their liking. I can't change that" George said "But it should deter you away from our ultimate goal here. Our goal of bringing up the spirit of God back, and tonight proved more than anything that the beliefs are too easily shaken, when they should be held constant as my faith" he said

"What if you can't hide behind faith? What if truth has to prevail in order to clear your name?" Beatrice asked

"I don't have to clear my name, I know who and what I stand for" George replied "But I fear….I fear that you all may doubt that" he said looking on at all of their expressions "Do you doubt me?" he asked as a silence passed

"I don't" Katie said as she quickly rose to her feet to the surprise of everyone else in the room

"Catalina, what are you doing?" Beatrice asked

"I'm standing up for him. I think we all know as well as anyone after the recent attacks on each of us, whoever is spreading these lies won't stop. Not until we put an end to it" Katie said "This has got to stop. We can't just sit around and let accusations be casted about us while we have to hope that people will or will not believe them" she said

"This goes beyond the usual gossip mill. This is a means of church and state Catalina" Sophia said

"And I'm aware of that" Katie replied

"Then you should know that this can't be taken lightly" Christian said "…you're a good man George, but…they will ask of us to do our legal system a fair shake for this woman" he said

"And I ask you to, but you won't find these truth she speaks of. Just a woman seeking to cast stones" George said

"If she should….if she should cast her stones, then I'll be prepared to shield him" Katie said

"What are you saying?" Beatrice asked with a bit of a laugh of disbelief

"I'm saying that I will use my fancy college degrees to their use, I will defend our high priest and see that these lies remain as lies" Katie said as everyone seemed a bit taken aback by her declaration.

* * *

Writing down the last of the information needed to answer the question to her math homework, Marley took a deep breath as she looked on at the pile of work that they had completed in the span of the evening. Letting out a yawn, Chuck leaned back in his chair as it was becoming more apparent of how tired he was. Putting all her books together, Marley rose from her seat as Chuck got up from his seat. Putting his hands up in victory, Chuck realized that he didn't have the strength to celebrate his victory since he was so tired. Holding all of her books in her hand, Marley looked on as Chuck walked out with a bottle of water in hand.

"Thank you" Marley said

"Don't say that. This was me helping you" Chuck sighed

"Or the attempt of helping" Marley said

"I wasn't that bad in math" Chuck reasoned

"History was a bit shaky for you" Marley quickly replied

"Some people are irrelevant when it comes to remembering" Chuck said

"But can be quite necessary when it comes to testing" Marley laughed

"….you're a smart kid. It may be difficult to actually sit there and pass the tests because it all seems so challenging, but you know this stuff" Chuck said

"Compared to you, I know this stuff…but taking tests are so nerve racking" Marley said

"I understand that, but would you rather speed through something and miss the easy points or take your time to get it right, give yourself the chance you wouldn't have had by speeding through?" Chuck asked "I can't repeat high school, nor do I choose to but I can say that after tonight, I was much smarter than I gave myself credit for" he said

"What if my best is still a failing grade?" Marley asked

"Your best isn't you failing. There's no way you can fail, if you try" Chuck said as Marley let a smile slip "You have to give yourself more credit because trust me, not many will do that for you" he said as he walked down the hallway "Get to bed" he yawned

"Goodnight" Marley called out as she just laughed to herself. Gathering the books on the table, Marley began to head towards her room before she heard a knock at the door. Walking over to answer the door, Marley thought that it would be Nate on the otherside but was surprised to see that it wasn't him.

"And you are?" Bart asked he looked on at the girl

"Marley" Marley replied

"Is Chuck awake?" Bart asked after a few moments of awkward silence between the two

"He just went to bed. We sort of studied all night….are you his father?" Marley asked

"Why?" Bart asked

"You guys have the same scowl and the knack for the suits, when the average person would be dressed in casual clothing" Marley said "Wow, I now see where he gets it from" she commented

"What's the point to this?" Bart asked

"That you….you two look alike and…you both need better social skills and adjustments to the social lifestyle" Marley said

"I'll come back tomorrow" Bart sighed in frustration before he began to to walk away

"….he's good in math, a little shaky in history but overall he's good in school" Marley stated

"What are you talking about?" Bart asked

"I figured that since you're here, you wanted a progress report and with the fact that we just finished up doing homework…I just thought I should blurt that out since you two don't seem to have that typical relationship" Marley said "….which is fine because I don't have a typical relationship with my father nor my mother for that reason" she laughed nervously as a silence came between them

"He doesn't do homework, he pays people to do that for him" Bart replied after much thought

"I'm aware of that, and sort of jealous because that does cut down on much time" Marley laughed to herself "But he didn't tonight. Sat there the whole time, cursing under his breath, celebrating as if he scored a touchdown when he got a question right, read the text; he got quite the payback for not doing the work then, possibly even appreciated it" she said

"…why are you telling me this?" Bart asked in a sincere tone not meant to be taken as him being mean

"Because every parent loves to have a progress report on how their kid is doing" Marley said as Bart softened his stance "He's doing good. Gives great effort and asks questions when he doesn't understand something. He's an exemplary student with much potential" she told him as Bart nodded

"Are you going to add the whole you should be proud sentiments?" Bart asked

"No" Marley replied "You should already be" she said as a moment of silence came between them "I'll let him know that you came by in the morning. Kind of have to go to bed before he bites my head off for breaking one of the numerous rules that's he's created" she said

"Then by all means….I wouldn't want you to get in trouble on my account" Bart said as Marley slowly closed the door on him. Standing in confusion, Bart couldn't help but laugh to himself at how weird that was but also how refreshing it was at the same time.

* * *

Letting herself in to the apartment, Blair wasted no time in tossing her keys to the side as she walked inside. Heading into the kitchen, Blair opened the fridge door to grab the closest bottle of wine as she quickly closed the door. Grabbing a cup from the cupboards, Blair quickly poured herself a glass of wine for the sake of calming her nerves. Taking these free moments to calm her nerves, Blair sipped on her wine as she leaned up against the counter before she heard the sounds of music playing. Coming out of the kitchen, Blair looked on at the patio to see the patio was lit with lights along with a table set for two. Looking on in confusion, Blair looked back at the door just as Dan made his way inside. Knowing that she had already seen the set up, Dan took a moment to catch his breath as he leaned up against the door.

"I figured that would get your attention" Dan said

"Who?" Blair asked not wanting to cave in to Dan

"….well it was, he just…" Dan began to say as Blair just shook her head in disbelief

"Carter. Of course, because even now, he still has a key" Blair reasoned

"But it was all me" Dan told her as he stopped her from walking away

"What? Was this going to be the night you unveiled your next cover with another random girl or was this going to be the night you reveal your next bachelor move?" Blair questioned

"Or it could just be the night I ended our agreement" Dan told her

"Not surprising. I mean I'm sure you've come up with some social misfortune that I've committed since going after Ivy tonight" Blair said as she folded her arms "You know what Humphrey, you've got some nerve to reprimand me, when it was your little friend that lied. I've done a damn good job in not handling the situation I would've back in freshmen year because I assure you, she would've been on my to get list. So screw you, screw whatever pompous belief you have on how I handled the situation. So if you want to end our agreement based on that then go ahead, I'm not going to stop you but I'm not going to apologize nor should I apologize since she made it a clear point to rub it in my face…."she began to ramble on before Dan leaned in to kiss her. Wanting to fight against him, Blair felt all her senses that told her to fight him off begin to melt into him.

"I don't want end us, I wanted to the agreement" Dan said after he broke the kiss while he pulled out the piece of paper to show her

"….the court agreement we made?" Blair asked

"Yeah, we would've been at ten movies by the end of next week" Dan told her "I don't know…I thought about or have been thinking about it for some time. At first it seemed like I couldn't wait to get through it, then it became I actually liked talking and hanging out with you, then it became me wanting to kiss you, then it became more….it became something that I wanted" he said

"What does this mean?" Blair asked "What does all of this mean?" she asked as she looked on at the patio then back at Dan

"This means that one word doesn't define what I feel for you or for us" Dan said

"In the eyes of New York you're the soon to be bachelor, I mean you can't run from that Humphrey. It's about to be on newsstands everywhere" Blair said "I know that it was business, the whole Most Eligible Bachelor spread and personal aside, it was good for you. I just got a little upset because some jealous part of me doesn't want the world to see you as ready to mingle. Granted we slept together on our first date, I still don't do that with just anyone. I want to keep you to myself….and while Ivy may have gotten her momentary thrill of posing with you, I just can't help but feel like there will be other girls and I don't want to compete for you. I just want you and I guess the possibility that you may not want me to give up the bachelor ways, it scares the hell out of me because I'm still used to it being me and you. We've been through too much to have others in the equation. You can call me selfish, but it's how I feel" she said

"All of this you could've told me" Dan told her

"I don't like being girly, and that's as girly as it gets for me. Your my first everything Dan Humphrey and I just want to know that you'll be my first for a long time to come" Blair sighed before he ripped up the agreement before tossing it to the side

"No movie max, no bachelor status, none of the outside stuff….just me hoping that you'll agree to our new agreement of giving ourselves a real shot" he said as he smiled on at Blair "I like what we have. I like that you're starting to be my first in everything as well….and I don't think I could end something like that for the sake of finding something that's runner up" he told her as Blair breathed a sigh of relief

"….i'm going to need the actual words Humphrey" Blair said as she let out a laugh

"Of course you do" Dan said as Blair laughed as he grabbed on to Blair's hand "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked

"I never stopped" Blair smiled before she leaned forward to kiss Dan

"C'mon, let's see what Carter set up" Dan said after he broke the kiss, grabbing Blair's hand he led her out to the patio to take in the full display that Carter had set up

"Carter did this?" Blair asked skeptically

"Okay, well he paid someone to come over and do this….and yes, he still has keys to the apartment" Dan laughed

"We've so got to change the locks, but in this scenario….it's worked in his favor" Blair said as Dan walked over to turn up the volume up on the music player while Blair looked on at him

"May I have this dance?" Dan asked as he turned to face her, offering his hand to her as she took his hand. Swaying together, Blair couldn't help but laugh as she hid her face in the crook of his neck "What?" he asked as he laughed

"Nothing. Nothing. Just keep doing this Humphrey" Blair smiled as her laughs subsided "This is so corny but yet so romantic" she laughed as she hid her face in the crook of his neck once again

"I know, right?" Dan laughed as they continued to dance "But since we can't go to the movies, I figured we could do something very movie like. Including this…" he began to say before he spun her around to her surprise.

* * *

Looking on at the morning sun, Tyler began to massage his head as the alcohol from last night had begun to get to him. Making a mental note to never hang out with Rivers and his mom, Tyler quickly began to realize how he couldn't hang with the two and their form of craziness. Sipping on his cup of coffee as he walked down the street, Tyler took his seat on the bench as he waited for a moment. Letting out a sigh, Tyler just chalked this up as another part of the job when it came to pursuing leads. Finding out where the womans apartment building was off of unattended charts at the church, Tyler took it upon himself to approach the woman outside of work than to do so inside the confines of the church. Once the woman came out of her building, Tyler wasted no time in approaching the woman as she came out .

"Good morning" Tyler said as he walked towards the woman and upon seeing Tyler, the woman didn't seem eager to see him

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked as she was surprised to see Tyler

"I'm not here to hurt you. I just wanted to talk to you" Tyler said as a few moments of silence came between them "My name is Tyler Waldorf" he said

"The name drop, you're clearly Upper Eastside" The woman replied

"…no, I'm not. I'm the furthest from Upper Eastside and I thought if I did the whole name drop then I'd feel all powerful…which is not exactly what I'm aiming for" Tyler said as he began to babble on

"Why? Why do you want to know?" the woman asked becoming annoyed with Tyler

"Because I want to know about the girl, Katie Sparks. I know the priest guy got all weird for a reason and you making the comment you did, it lets me know that there's more to the story" Tyler said "If you're scared of losing your job, I assure you that due to my last name, I can get you another one. I can protect you. I just need you to help me" he told the woman

"There's always more to the story" The woman sighed

"Then help me understand" Tyler said "You could help me, I'll help you in the means that you need. If you need money, I have money" he said

"Money isn't exactly what I'm looking for…." The woman said

"Then what? What do you want?" Tyler asked in desperation "Please?" he asked in a pleading tone as a silence came between them

"….these people, they keep things in house. It's how they do. They like to act as if everything can be washed away with prayer or hefty donations" The woman

"Hefty donations? Like to certain coordinates with money attached?" Tyler asked

"Maybe, I don't know. I just know that….Katie Sparks, she was like the rest. A prayer of redemption after a crime committed" The woman said

"What does that mean?" Tyler asked "She was the granddaughter to the high priest, right?" he asked

"It means that she's just like the coordinates. She may not have been in as deep, but she knew. She knew better than anyone. If she was alive, I'm sure this would be right up her alley to talk to the press but her untimely death, it made those that worried feel a bit more secure" The woman said "That's all I can say and even that I don't have sufficient proof to give to you to back up my suspicions but I know there's more going on and has gone on in the church" she said before she turned to walk away. Looking on as the woman walked away, Tyler stood in a wave of confusion as he was unsure of what to make of what the woman had told her, but as he worked his way through what seemed hazy, there only seemed to be one focal point of it all. Feeling the vibration come from his cell phone, Tyler looked on to see that it was an unknown number that had sent him a message. Intrigued, Tyler opened up the message to see read it.

**Gossip Girl: Sending a few links your way that will help. Publicize. Spread. But make sure there's no conflict of interest. Follow my lead and I'll get you the answers you need, but only you are allowed to follow. XOXO. Gossip Girl**

Reading the message, Tyler quickly received an e-mail as it was the promised links that Gossip Girl had planned to send his way. Opening up the links, Tyler became immediately intrigued by what he was seeing. Immediately going through his contact list, Tyler dialed a number before putting the phone up to his ear.

"I need you to leak a few sources of info for me. No, I want to keep this anonymous. I have a feeling a story will write itself off of what I have. I'm sending you the links right now" Tyler said

* * *

**Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky  
Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die  
And I've been looking at the stars for a long, long time  
I've been putting out fires all my life  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don't wanna get burnt  
And today is our turn  
**

Feeling the sun burn against her bare skin, Blair's eyes began to flutter open. Taking in the sun that shined through the curtains, Blair slowly rose a bit from her pillow to see how beautiful the day looked outside the panes of her window. Bringing his hand up to trace the outline of her body, Blair smiled to herself as it was still something refreshing to get used to, having him to wake up to. Rolling over on her back, Blair looked up at Dan as he smiled on at her. Tucking the strand of hair behind her ear, Dan studied her for a moment as he just took her in.

"Good morning" Dan said

"Good morning" Blair smiled as she rubbed his cheek "…what'd you do last night?" she asked

"My girlfriend" Dan said before burst into laughter as Dan couldn't help but laugh along with her

**Days like these lead to  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us, we don't need that much  
Just someone that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts  
**

Making his way out of the bedroom, Sean let out a yawn as he walked in to Michael's room to see that his son was wide awake. Smiling on at the little boy, Sean put his baby monitor down before he walked over to pick Michael up. Bouncing him up and down in his arms, Michael smiled happily as nothing warmed Sean's heart more than to know that his son was happy. Going over the schedule of the day with his son as they headed out of Michael's room and in to the kitchen, Sean was distracted to see that the box that he had dragged in to build Michael's bouncer was opened. Following the trail of material, Sean's eyes were surprised to see Serena sitting in the middle of floor putting together the bouncer. Realizing that Sean was up, Serena put the bouncer to the side before she slowly rose from her seat. Standing in their spots, Sean and Serena looked on at each other.

"I want to be here. I want to be with you….and I know lately my actions haven't shown that but if there's one thing you have to know, it's that I love you and I can't run from this. I couldn't run from this then and I definitely wouldn't start trying to now" Serena said biting the bullet, as she spoke up

"Then how do you explain this whole things with Trip? I mean are you guys together or are you apart? I don't get how you can say you want to be with me but the public still see's you two together" Sean questioned

"….that I have to explain to you, if you'll let me" Serena said playing with her hand nervously as Sean sighed as a silence came between them

"Have you eaten?" Sean asked as his overall concern for Serena still got the best of him

"No. I came straight over" Serena replied

"I have a feeling this will confuse me, so you watch him while I make us breakfast" Sean sighed as he walked over to hand Michael over to Serena. Holding Michael, Serena smiled on at the little boy as Sean prepared to walk away before Serena took her spare hand to grab on to his. Surprised by her gesture, Serena walked over to give him a quick kiss

"I missed that" Serena said after she broke the kiss as Sean couldn't help but let a smile slip, while he shook his head in disbelief as he headed into the kitchen

**This world is getting colder, strangers passing by  
No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye  
But I've been looking at you for a long, long time  
Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine  
Everybody wants a flame, but they don't wanna get burnt  
Well today is our turn  
**

Putting the papers in front of her, Darren slid the pen towards Georgina. Giving her a look to show that now was her turn to hold up her end of the bargain. Georgina sighed as she grabbed the pen and read over the paperwork before she began to sign. Signing the papers, Georgina looked on at the paperwork once more before she let out a deep sigh. Sliding the papers towards Darren, Georgina flashed a forced smile before she leaned back in her chair.

"Hell has frozen over" Darren said looking on at Blair and Georgina's signature on the paperwork

"You should cheer up, every nightmare doesn't tend to be a bad one" Georgina smirked

"Now you do realize that this is a legally binding contract, a contract that means you can't screw over Blair…" Darren began to say

"I'm not going to screw her over, sadly. I have as much to gain as she does, so I wouldn't be that stupid" Georgina said

"Who'd ever thought that Tyler would make you this soft" Darren said as he looked on at Georgina in disbelief

"Shut up" Georgina replied as Darren got up from his seat

"I will get these filed, make sure these are as binding as possible just in case you change your mind" Darren said before he made his way out of the office while Georgina rose from her seat to walk over towards the window. Looking out at the New York skyline, Georgina was quickly torn out of her reverie by the vibration of her cell phone to look on at the breaking news that was coming through.

"Son of a bitch" Georgina muttered to herself as she looked on to see that her grandfather was making headlines and before she quickly began to dial Damien's number. Waiting for a few moments before he answered, Georgina grew impatient.

"You should see life in Monaco. Quite the mayhem" Damien answered

"I don't give a crap about the life in Monaco. Find out what she's up to!?" Georgina demanded before she ended the call

**Days like these lead to  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us, we don't need that much  
Just someone that starts,  
**

Stumbling through the halls of the yacht, the girls found that their adjustment to the day was less than stable. The lingering effects of the alcohol from last night, still causing them the worst of hangovers that they ever could imagine. Trying to balance the sunglasses on her face, April tried to keep her balance as she put her hand up to the wall. Coming up the small set of steps that led to the upper deck, the girls froze for a moment as they braced themselves. Looking back at Justine and April to see that they weren't willing to go first, Jenny shook her head as she grabbed hold to the rails and headed up slowly. Bracing herself with each step that she made, Jenny took a deep breath of relief before April and Justine followed suit. Reaching the upper deck, the girls took in the sight of the water that they were surrounded by. Realizing that the yacht was no longer docked, they each stood with their mouths agape.

"What…." Jenny began to say

"The…." April began to say

"Hell happened last night" Justine said as they all looked around in shock

"Someone help us!" April cried out in pure desperation as Jenny and Justine broke down in to tears for the fear of being stuck out in the water and because April's only made their hangovers worse than what they already were

**Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts  
(Our bonfire hearts  
Our bonfire hearts  
Oh, our bonfire hearts  
You light the spark)  
**

Sitting nervously in the waiting room, Ivy could feel the glances and whispers that people were sending her way. Trying to play it off as if it didn't bother her, Ivy moved uncontrollably in her seat as she found no comfort. Coming out of the room, the receptionist called for Ivy and let her know it was okay for her to go back. Heading towards the office, Ivy took a deep breath before she stood in front of the door. Opening the door to the office, Ivy looked on to see Jack sitting at his desk before she hesitated to enter. Heading over towards the seat, Ivy took a seat in front of Jack's desk as the two sat in silence for a moment.

"It's been some time. I didn't expect to hear from you" Jack said as Ivy sat silent "I'm glad your back" he said

"….you're the only one that seems to understand, so it's not like I had many alternatives" Ivy shrugged her shoulder "I just don't feel like being the brunt of Blair's wrath" she said

"…we didn't have honesty before. Partially was my fear that you may get sucked into this world and think that these people weren't as I painted but something else, so I guess a part of me wanting me to shield you from that" Jack said as he sat up straight in his chair

"And what is the truth?" Ivy asked "What makes things different now?" she asked

"Because now you get it more than ever. You understand what it feels like to be casted on the outs, to have people mock you and laugh at you. You have the inspiration necessary for me to trust you" Jack told her before he got up from his seat "….she's coming after Bass Industries. Tactically and methodically, she's aiming for the very company that my family has put blood, sweat and tears in to" he said as he looked out the window "And she's doing it through Dan" he told her

"How?" Ivy asked in confusion

"Because as we speak, the board is in a stand still until boy wonder decides whether to accept his seat as CEO or not. Until then, the board functions under a manual operation with no real CEO in place. Blair gets Dan, she gets his power because he won't understand how to run a company" Jack said

"They're better together than apart, literally. It's all starting to make sense" Ivy said as it was starting to make sense to her

"So now, do you see why we have to do things a certain way?" Jack asked "I'll protect you. I'll give you your happily ever after, but you have to realize that love is a game of power, not a matter of the heart" he told her

"….what do you need me to do?" Ivy asked after a few moments of thought

**People like us, we don't need that much  
Just someone that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts  
**

Getting out of the car, Katie closed the door behind her as she looked down the road. Not expecting to see many cars pass since the road was pretty much of the off roads type of traveling through the countryside of Monaco, Katie had no fears of anyone coming up that shouldn't be. Opening the backdoor, Katie reached in to grab the duffel bag just as she heard the sound of a car driving up. Making sure that her gun was strapped to her waist as it was supposed to be, just in case. Getting out of the car, the woman looked on at Katie before Katie reached in to grab the duffel bag to drop in between them.

"You'll need to stay close, I may need you again" Katie told her

"I have every media outlet wanting to do interviews with me, I hardly doubt I'd be leaving any time soon" The woman said

"Remember to say only what I've told you to say. Only do the mainstream media, anything less than that you give a short and brief statement of your need for justice" Katie told her as she dug her hands in her pockets

"You have this all planned out" The woman said as she opened up the bag to go through the stacks of cash that Katie had for "This George guy, he seemed a bit taken a back to hear such things. Makes me feel for the guy in some sense…" she began to say

"I'm not paying you to feel. Just stick to the script" Katie quickly replied

"Okay, relax" The woman replied as she sensed that she had upset Katie "….can I just ask one more thing? Since I'm practically ruining this man's life, I have to ask….did he do it? Did he do what I've accused him of or is this all just a part in the game?" she asked

"What game? What are you talking about?" Katie asked

"You know, the rich and glamorous, backstabbing each other at every chance they get. All for the sake of power. Everything you see on television" The woman said

"You shouldn't feed in to what the televisions put out" Katie sighed

"Then it should be easy to answer?" The woman asked as Katie just sighed. Pulling out her car keys, Katie opened up the door and prepared to get in before she stopped

"….everyone does something. Your not proud of it, you try to hide it so the world won't see and judge…but everyone does something. It's just a matter of making sure you never get caught….he just got caught" Katie told her "I'll be watching you, so don't try anything. Need more cash, you know how to reach me" she said before she got in the car as the woman got back in hers.

**Days like these lead to  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours  
**

Getting out of the town car, Chuck dove his hands into his coat as he walked in to the school. Receiving the occasional looks as he was sure people weren't use to him being on this side of town, Chuck had pretty much blocked it all out. Unable to get thoughts of how Marley did on her test out of his head, Chuck made an impromptu decision to just leave the office and head over to the school. Seeing that classes were still in session, Chuck found the classroom she was in and couldn't help but pace outside. Unsure of whether to sit or stand, Chuck just sighed in frustration as he began to question if he should even be here in the first place. Finally coming to a stand still, Chuck saw the doors immediately open as the kids dispersed from class quickly. Coming out of the class to see Chuck standing there, Marley was a bit taken aback.

"I was in the neighborhood" Chuck tried to play it off

"Yeah, that's hard to even comprehend, let alone believe" Marley said as she walked over to him

"So….how'd the test go?" Chuck asked

"It was alright" Marley shrugged as Chuck couldn't help but detect that things had gone bad for her

"….it's okay. I mean you did your best and you put in the work, so it's fine" Chuck told her as he tried to be comforting to her

"No, I mean it was alright because I was aiming for an A+ but instead I got an A-" Marley told him as Chuck lit up with a smile

"The trickery, you were just messing with me" Chuck laughed

"Pretty much" Marley laughed "I took a deep breath and just took my time like you suggested. Who knew the career slacker would give such good advice. Chuck Bass redeems himself in school through the means of a history test" she said as a blissful silence came between them "Thanks again" she told him as she began to walk away "Since we're study partners now, I should warn you in advance that we have to do science tonight" she said as Chuck's expression changed to dismay while Marley just laughed to herself as she walked off.

"I wonder if I can pay someone to take this test" Chuck said to himself in a moment of thought

**You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us, we don't need that much  
Just someone that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts  
(Our bonfire hearts)  
**

Tossing his files on to his desk, Trip let out a sigh as he looked on at the stack of papers that were already on his desk waiting for him. Taking a seat in his chair, Trip let out a deep sigh of frustration. Looking over at his phone to see that Nate had called, Trip just shook his head as he wasn't ready to deal with the mess that was his cousin. Knowing that Nate wanted to talk about the lingering tell all book that was coming out, Trip wasn't sure he could produce the answers Nate would need. Trip's attention immediately shifted once he saw Serena make her way in to the office.

"Serena…" Trip began to say as he got up from his seat

"Sit" Serena told him "This won't take long" she told him

"Okay, what's up?" Trip asked as he sat down in his seat

"I'm only agreeing to be your public girlfriend because I clearly don't want to mess up Nate's chances of making things right with Anne. But I need to know that you're doing all you can to make things right between them because I'm not going to keep this charade up for forever" Serena said

"I'm doing all I can" Trip told her

"That's not good enough, I want to see it because its not just Nate that this is effecting, it's effecting me" Serena said "You help him, I help you but let's get one thing straight…we're not together, we've broken up. I'm sorry for my part in our relationship ending, I truly am but I want us to be honest with each other" she said

"You sure that's all you want?" Trip asked after a few moments

"No, there's something else I want" Serena told him "I want Sean as in a relationship. I play your girlfriend in the public eye, but I'm with Sean. As long as those lines don't get crossed then you have my support. Do you agree to that?" she asked as Trip sighed in frustration

"Yes, I agree" Trip said begrudginly "I think along the lines, you'll see there will be other things you want. It may not be apparent now but you will. I just hope he'll be able to understand that" he said

"Yeah well, that's for me and him to work through" Serena said before she turned to leave

**Days like these lead to  
Nights like this lead to  
Love like ours  
You light the spark in my bonfire heart  
People like us, we don't need that much  
Just someone that starts,  
Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts**

Smiling on at her cell phone to see that Dan had text her yet again, Blair couldn't stop herself from feeling overjoyed. Starting her morning off with a good round of shower sex, Blair couldn't help but feel like they were better than ever. Things were finally back to where she at least felt connected to him. Quickly putting her phone away once the receptionist called for her, Blair made her way back to the office to see Sarah's assistant in full planning mode.

"What is all of this?" Blair asked as she looked on at all the wedding details

"Information that I've been trying to communicate with your company. It's extremely annoying that I can't hear from your co-workers in times where clear confirmation is needed…" The assistant said as it was clear she was in a clear panic attack

"Okay, you need to breath" Blair said as she interrupted her "In and out. In and out. Breath" she told the girl as she followed her example

"You have no idea how much a perfectionist Sarah is. These little details can be the mole hill to bigger problems, so I beg of you, please work with me on this" The assistant said

"You have my help. I assure you of that. I'll let the girls know that they need to be more accessible to you but I assure you that they are working hard on this wedding shoot" Blair said

"Wedding shoot? This goes beyond a wedding shoot" The assistant said

"No, it's just a shoot for Sarah's new line. See, maybe that's why you're all stressed out. You think this is something else, when it isn't…" Blair began to say

"No, this is a wedding. This is not just a shoot" The assistant said

"That's ridiculous. How are we helping with a wedding, when I was posing in the wedding dresses that Sarah came out with?" Blair questioned while the assistant once again began to hyperventilate

"I need air. I need air" The assistant said

"Then breath it! What's the matter with you?" Blair questioned

"You. You're what's wrong with me, you and your damn company" The assistant said

"Seriously, we're a little two panic attacks too much to be acting superior" Blair replied

"You, you're the bride. The wedding is for you. You are the shoot, your wedding to this Humphrey guy is the issue" The assistant declared "I'm stuck picking out your details to your wedding!" the assistant ranted as Blair stood in shock

"No. There's now way" Blair laughed in disbelief before the girl reach over to grab the wedding book that Blair had from when she was little. Gasping in disbelief, Blair was more than shocked as it all began to sink in. Looking on at each of the details that was laid out on the table, Blair began to realize that it was in fact her wedding that the girls were working on.

* * *

**Author's Note- I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I look forward to your feedback**


	20. Blind Loyalty

**Previously read on Gossip Girl: Prime….**

**-Dan got voted in as one of New York's Most Eligible Bachelors, which didn't make Blair feel so secure about her place in his heart. It didn't help matter much that Ivy tried to throw in her photo session with Dan, but with a good verbal smackdown, Blair was able to express her feelings to Dan. Dan and Blair have now officially made it official, and are boyfriend and girlfriend.**

**-To celebrate their progress of getting Dan and Blair back on track, the girls thought they'd get to the bachelorette party sooner than later. With Carter's help and a bit of a challenge from April, Carter set the girls us up with a pretty kick ass party. Only problem is, the girls had a hangover moment and are now stranded in the middle of nowhere and have little clue that Blair knows the truth about their little plan of wedding bells.**

**-Serena tried to keep her new romance separate from her public, fake romance with Trip for the sake of Nate. While it proved to be harder than she thought, Sean caught on that she wasn't quite broken up with Trip like he had thought. Trip made it clear to Serena that he hoped they would get back together, but Serena shot that attempt down and wants to stand by her man and wanted Trip to do so as well in order to keep the peace. Though Serena had gotten busted, Serena and Sean were able to prevail in this hiccup of their relationship since it was clear she loved him.**

**-Sisterly rivalry got amped up between Georgina and her not so dead sister, Katie, when Georgina learned that their grandfather was being accused of molestation. Too bad that Katie was actually paying the woman that accused her grandfather. With the web of lies and deceit only growing, Tyler gets insider info from the one time Sparks family church that things weren't as they seemed inside the church and the ledger holds more significance than ever now.**

**-Marley and Chuck continue to grow and understand each other especially now that homework has entered the equation. Realizing the only way to help Marley is to get in and help her through Jenny's helpful words, Chuck helps Marley build up the courage she needs to realize she's smarter than she realized and maybe he could've been too, if he had tried.**

**So now, the story begins….**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen- Blind Loyalty**

**[Monaco, France]**

Clicking on the print button on the screen, Mac leaned back in his chair as he watched the paper slowly but surely come out. Rolling over in his chair, Mac grabbed the paper as he began to inspect the document to its fullest. Holding up against the model law degree that he had taped up, Mac made sure that each detail was correct on the law degree that she had claimed to have had. Using his microscope for the final stage of inspection, Mac smiled on with happiness as his genius only impressed him even more. Making her way inside of the warehouse to see Mac in his stage of marveling, Katie rolled her eyes as she busied herself with mindless texting for her latest Gossip Girl post. Taking a seat beside Mac at the computer station, Katie leaned over to see the finished product that he had been working on before he rolled over to grab the white boxes he had sitting on the sofa.

"It amazes me with how much of a dork you really are" Katie sighed as she put her phone down before she began to load the computer

"You'd be giddy too if you spent your whole day behind a computer" Mac replied as he put one of the boxes on his lap before opening it up to reveal the custom picture frames he had ordered for the degrees "Mommy and daddy spent a lot of money on this" he smiled as he showed off the frame

"Custom frames along with my law degree from….." Katie began to say as she leaned over to see where the location of her degree came from "University of London. How France of you" she said

"You come from a boarding school in Switzerland, you wanted to stay international and correct the injustice of the world. So you go to none other than University of London, where you received high marks and a stellar recommendation from the school counselor" Mac informed her

"Should I even comment or do you just already know what I'm about to say?" Katie asked

"I pretty much know what you're about to say, but I still love that you know I'm the best at what I do" Mac smiled proudly "What's the latest post about?" he asked

"Oh, just the simple and yet so scathing Asher Hornesby tell all book that hit the stands. Don't even know why I have to cover this…." Katie began to say as she sighed

"Uh because that's something that would be relevant in the realm of Upper Eastside" Mac said

"A tell all book? That's beyond common" Mac said sarcastically "I don't even understand why you're hesitant about this" he said

"For reasons you wouldn't understand" Katie sighed as she reached for her phone "But I have to do it anyways….it's what Gossip Girl would do" she said as she began to upload her post.

* * *

Tossing the book onto the table, Nate let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Looking up to see that Serena, Blair, and Chuck were looking on at him; Nate froze for a moment. Accessing the look of concern on each of their faces, Nate could see that they were looking at him as if they thought he was going to crumble before their very eyes. Letting out a bit of a smirk, Nate felt more uncomfortable being around his friend than he would've felt being in public with the news of this book spreading all about. Noticing that Blair and Serena were looking on at each other, Nate could see that they both were trying to decipher.

"Guys, seriously. You don't have to hover" Nate told them as he walked over towards the bar to pour himself a glass of vodka

"We do have to hover, especially if it involves you pouring vodka in the afternoon" Blair said as she quickly got up from her seat to grab the glass out of his hand "Can we make it to at least three before you start drinking?" she questioned

"Is there any way we can stop the book?" Serena asked "I mean surely defamation of character could be used" she said

"Nate didn't want to stop the book" Chuck replied

"Why?" Blair asked "Did Asher ask for your permission to write what he wrote?" she asked

"No" Nate sighed

"Did he send you any warning text about the book?" Blair asked quickly

"No" Nate replied

"Did he happen to mention in any conversation that he might decide to write a book about him coming out and you coming out to join him?" Blair asked

"No" Nate sighed in frustration

"Okay, how are you not going after him?" Blair questioned

"Because newsflash, everyone in the Upper Eastside knows that I'm gay. It may not be on display like some, but I and the world know that I'm gay" Nate replied

"Yes, but this books make you sound like you're in pure hatred of yourself" Blair said

"Thank you for being so blunt" Serena replied sarcastically

"Look, you only have a few options here. You can either make a very public press tour to denounce the book or you could come out with your own tell all in regards to how you met said Archer Hornesby or…" Chuck began to say

"I don't want to go after him" Nate said "Okay, I'm not going to get some thrill of getting him for what he wrote because I just simply don't care that much" he said

"Have you talked to your mom? How does she feel about all of this?" Serena asked

"….I haven't" Nate said "I haven't really talked to anyone but you guys. I just thought I could discuss it with you guys and just move past it. So ask whatever you need to ask but we have to past this" he said

"….I'm not sure what we can ask you" Blair said "I mean is there something that you want us to ask you?" she asked "I mean do you feel upset about this or hurt? It's hard to get the jest of what to ask when you seem so calm about this" she said

"I have thick skin. I don't let the harsh stuff get to me" Nate laughed

"Are you sure that's what it is?" Chuck asked "I mean this isn't going to be something you internalize and then it comes up in some shocking way" he said

"Internalize is something that I don't do. I simply don't care. I have more to worry about than this book" Nate said

"I guess what Chuck is trying to say is….we want to know, will you be okay?" Serena asked as Nate looked on to see the concern on each of their faces. Accessing what he thought and wanted to say, to what he should say.

"It's already past me" Nate laughed weakly as he smiled on at his friends just as Marley made her way out into the living room area to see the gang all gathered together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Marley asked as she noticed that all eyes shifted towards her

"Chuck Bass with kid, teenage kid, still living and breathing. Hm, I'm impressed" Blair said as she looked on at Marley

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Looking through the papers that George had sat out for him, Katie scanned through them quickly as every bit of the documents seemed to leave her with no clear answers. Over time, Katie had become used to the language in the church that she knew most of the wording was BS to cover up and make things seem like they were running smoothly. Hearing Christians defeat, Katie looked up to see him starting on another stack of documents while she looked over to see George looking out the window with his cup of coffee in hand. Studying her grandfather for a moment, Katie knew well enough to know that he was deep in thought, probably accessing how he could fix this problem before him. Many times she had seen this look, and like those times, she never quite understood or knew what he was capable of.

"You shouldn't give up hope" Katie told him

"We're searching for documentation that doesn't exist to appease the words of a liar. I wouldn't call it giving up hope, I call it a shame" George replied as he looked back at her

"The more proof, the solid the case" Katie said

"Yeah, thought you'd know that old man" Christian sighed

"I know a lot of things, but I also know that my proof will be in that she has none" George said

"And how can you be sure of that?" Katie asked "I mean you can't just go in there assuming that she isn't prepared" she said

"Because, my money is that she's probably left a few stones unturned" Georgina said making her presence known as Katie quickly looked over to see Georgina. Wearing her usual dark shades, Georgina lifted them to place in her purse as she made her way in to the study towards the rest of the group "I forget your name. Caitlin…Katie….Cat…."she began to say as Katie glared on at her sister

"Catalina" Katie said as she looked on at Georgina

"And I do remember you, many attempts…" Georgina began to say as she looked over at Christian

"And many failures" Christian concluded

"What's going on?" Katie asked "You've called for family members?" she asked

"Of course he has, my grandfather is being accused for something heinous and since family members aren't close enough or care to bother to be close, I had to come to his defense" Georgina said as she took a seat on the edge of the desk

"I take it you all have met my spirited Georgina" George sighed as he knew Georgina was her usual whirlwind of a hurricane

"We've had the unfortunate pleasure" Katie replied

"Good, now that we have the acquaintance meeting out the way. Where's the legal representation?" Georgina asked getting straight to the point as everyone else went silent

"Catalina is the legal representation" Christian stated as Georgina looked on at Katie for a moment before she just laughed

"You're joking right? This has got to be a joke" Georgina laughed

"Georgina can we please take this seriously?" George asked as he walked towards the window

"Can you take this seriously? You have a girl my age wanting to defend you for such heinous accusations" Georgina questioned "Did you even major in law?" she questioned as she looked over at Katie

"Yes, I minored then studied in London" Katie replied as she looked on at Georgina sternly

"….let's hypothetically say that you will be his legal representation. What do you have on this said….Rosa Wilson?" Georgina asked as she looked on at her hand to see the woman's name

"We know that she's an American and has two sons, one alive and the other dead" Katie said

"Clearly a get rich scheme" Georgina concluded "….Rosa Wilson, also convicted of forging signatures at her job as a bank teller. Rosa Wilson, has been legally trying to go after her son's father but hasn't had luck in doing so to collect child's support. Now if I can get that information, surely you can connect the pattern that this woman is a walking scheme. A walking scheme that seems to be egged on by something or someone" she said

"You've got all the conspiracy theories, don't you?" Christian asked with a bit of a smirk

"No, I just know people. I know when people lie, I know when they speak the truth" Georgina said

"By all means, if it was that simple. We should just hold you as the lay of the land, the walking brunette of justice" Katie replied as Georgina and Katie looked on at each other in silence

"Will I be staying here or at your villa?" Georgina asked as she turned to look at her grandfather

"…for the time being, for safety measures its best you stay here" George sighed as Katie nearly lost her cool. Turning to look back at Katie, Georgina smiled once more before her cell phone began to ring

"We'll have much headway to get through, and I must say that I have worked up quite the appetite. So I'll see you all for dinner, I figure I'd take the time to rest and explore the city. Possibly gage what the people feel is going on because I must say that I do have my suspicions on quite a few things. I have to take this" Georgina told them before she quickly answered the call and left the study.

"You sure this is the wisest way to handle this? Inserting Georgina in the mix?" Katie asked as she looked on at George

"She's my granddaughter, she wants to support me" George replied

"But there's a difference from support and possibly hurting you…." Katie began to say

"Do you have a problem with her? Beyond the childish means" George asked as Katie stood in silence for a moment

"I'm almost certain that Catalina and Georgie aren't the best of friends, but I suspect that Catalina doesn't want this to go wrong. Your best interest are at heart" Christian said stepping with the two as he rubbed Katie's back for support

"….I want to make sure you get everything you deserve" Katie said as she looked on at George

"Then you should have no problem in doing so with my family present" George said before he made his way out of the study. Clenching her fist tight with anger, Katie got caught up in the moment as she nearly forgot that Christian was with her until she felt his touch.

"Do you think her intentions are pure?" Christian asked

"It's Georgina, nothing is pure about her" Katie sighed as she broke away from Christian's embrace "I have to run to the city, have lunch with Beatrice. She'll be upset since I'm currently late" she said grabbing her purse along with the files on the desk

"You know, I'm having a bit of jealous woes that I have to fight for your attention with my sister" Christian smiled

"Are you really?" Katie smiled

"….honestly, yes. I miss you. I miss your naked frame" Christian said as he slid his hand around Katie's waist

"Then we should work on that. Possibly….tonight" Katie smiled as without a moment of thought, she had found her reasoning to stay.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Being escorted to her room, Georgina reached the final step as the maid handed her the linens for the evening before leaving. Watching as the maid went down the grand staircase, Georgina looked down at the lavish house as it truly felt like she was in a mansion unlike any other. Feeling an overwhelming urge of tiredness, Georgina made her way into her room to see that her luggage was there waiting for her. Closing the door, Georgina immediately laid across the bed for a few moments of silence. Reaching for her phone in her pocket after the realization that she had yet to answer the call, Georgina found this to be better as she had true silence to take the call. Smiling on at her phone as she moved towards the sea of pillows, Georgina began to redial the number.

"Look who missed who first?" Georgina asked as she teased the boy

"I wouldn't go that far. I just find it suspicious that you up and left so abruptly. Where are you? Does it have something to do with your grandfather?" Tyler asked

"It does" Georgina sighed "I'm here to see him. Help him clear his name if that's possible" she said

"How are you going to do that?" Tyler asked

"By helping find the bitch that came up with this plan to go after him. I know my grandfather, I've been bored by him for many years but molestation accusations are far beyond the realm of reaching" Georgina said

"He worked at the church right? All his life, practically ran it?" Tyler asked

"Worked there? He owns the church. He created the freakin' belief and following that people flock to. My grandfather is the church" Georgina sighed

"Churches now don't exactly have a good track record with such charges" Tyler reasoned

"I know him. He wouldn't have done this" Georgina replied after a few moments of thought to herself "He's being set up….and I'm going to find out why" she told him

"….keep me posted. Call me any time you think of me, I guess. That sounded stupid" Tyler said as a smile came to Georgina's face at the thought that in his own little way, he had missed her.

"It sounded honest…and I will" Georgina told him.

* * *

Gasping for air as she hid her face in the crook of his neck, Blair bit down on his shoulder as she held on tight to his frame. Loosening up her grip she had on him with her legs, Dan leaned forward a bit before loosening up his grips to the sides of her desk. Realizing that they had just partook in office sex on her desk, Dan couldn't help but let out a laugh. Joining in on the laughter, Blair joined along with him as they laughed for a few moments. Taking in the scent of her, every sense of her, Dan couldn't help but be enamored with the fact that every part of him couldn't get enough of her.

"This was interesting" Blair said with a bit of laughter

"Yeah, uh….I think you get the concept of law of supply and demand" Dan joked as he bent down to pull up his pants while Blair playfully hit him. Reaching over the desk to grab he underwear, Blair quickly began to put them on

"Funny, funny" Blair said as she got off the desk "Sorry about this morning, things got a little crazy and stuff just came up. I just grabbed whatever was in my path" she said as she began to fix her hair

"No problem" Dan replied as he fastened his belt "What stuff?" he asked as Blair froze for a moment

"Business, it seems the girls have gotten themselves in to something and I'm on the warpath to figure out what they've done thus far" Blair sighed as she walked over to take a seat behind her desk

"So this is a business thing?" Dan asked as he buttoned up his shirt "Anything involving Nate?" he then asked as Blair looked on at him

"You saw?" Blair asked

"Alessandra mentioned it to me. Says that the book is saling out like crazy" Dan said "I figured that you'd be with Nate since he seems to be the star of the book. How is he dealing with it?" he asked

"I'd love to answer that with a he's sad or he's doing better, but I can't gage him. I can't figure him out like I used to" Blair said

"What is he saying?" Dan asked

"Nothing. He's saying he's past it, so I can't really go against what he's saying because it could genuinely be how he feels. I have to take his word, take at face value" Blair said

"Maybe it hasn't really sunk in yet. I mean I never thought that Nate Archibald would be gay, but it seems like from the excerpts that were put out, it seemed like they were heavily involved with each other. Seemed like they were both trying to navigate it through with each other, this whole coming out" Dan said "It's like the one person that understood him, got him; had betrayed him, so it's just numbing" he said

"I just wish that I could understand him. I mean yes, I don't understand what he's going through but it's not likely he freely puts it out there for us to. He opens up, then closes down. He opens up and then closes down. I feel like I'm just waiting for him to mess up again because it seems the only time he opens up is when he's messed up" Blair said as she took a moment to calm down "I shouldn't be boring you with this. We should be talking about other things that aren't so depressing or sad…."she began to say

"I really don't have a problem with talking about you or Nate for this case" Dan said as he walked over towards her "You're my girlfriend, I'm supposed to know what's going on with you. It kind of goes along with the territory" he smiled as he kneeled down to take her hand in his

"I like hearing that" Blair smiled

"What?" Dan asked

"Hearing that I'm your girlfriend. Seems like I haven't heard it in years, to where I truly appreciate it now. You should say it in different phrases, test it out to see if its real" Blair laughed softly as Dan shook his head

"Seriously?" Dan asked with a bit of a laugh

"Yes" Blair quickly replied

"I can't go out tonight Carter, I have plans with my girlfriend…."Dan said

"Love that one" Blair laughed

"I have to figure out what to get my girlfriend for Christmas. I absolutely adore my girlfriend's parents. My girlfriend likes when my hair is short. I just had sex with my girlfr…." Dan began to say before Blair hit him

"Okay, point proved" Blair said "Now go. You need to get to work so you can get this movie going" she said as Dan leaned forward to kiss her just as a knock came to the door. "You can come in Dorota" she said after breaking the kiss while Dorota made her way in, smiling happily to see the couple together

"I'll see you possibly tonight" Dan said as he made his way over towards the door "Hi Dorota" he smiled at her before he left

"Mr. Humphrey and you have made much progress" Dorota smiled

"Much" Blair replied as she got up from her seat at her desk while Dorota couldn't help but notice that Blair's desk was a mess and that her dress was a bit disheveled

"Has Ms. Blair partook in shameful sex?" Dorota asked as Blair quickly fixed herself

"Dorota!?" Blair said "I didn't ask you here to judge. I asked you here because I can't quite seem to get ahold of Jenny, Justine, and April. Since you guys seem to be buddies, I figured maybe you knew where they were" she said leaning up against the desk

"Why would I?" Dorota asked as she became nervous

"Because, they like you. They seem to gravitated towards you whenever I'm not around or so" Blair said "But it doesn't matter. I would just like for you to find them because I have other things to sort through, I was just hoping that you could help me. You know like you used to. Blair and Dorota times of mischief" she smiled

"But in those usual times, we mostly did one of Ms. Blair's schemes" Dorota said after a few moments of thought

"Dorota, do you honestly think I have the time to reform back to my high school self? I run a business Dorota not a hierarchy" Blair replied "Just find them and inform them that skipping work is not something that should be a regular" she said as Dorota nodded in agreement

"Yes, Ms. Blair….I will help you because it's clear to see you have much to enjoy with Mr. Humphrey" Dorota smiled

"Thank you Dorota" Blair smiled as Dorota was relieved to get back to the old time of Dorota and Blair. Torn out of thought by the sounds of her phone going off, Blair quickly reached over to grab the phone. "I've got a meeting to get to" she sighed as she put pressed a button on the phone then put it down before she reached over to grab her laptop before heading over towards the door "Thanks once again Dorota" she said before she left the office. Not wasting any time, Dorota immediately began to dial.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jenny's eyes began to flutter open as the sun burned down on her. Looking out to see that they were still surrounded by water, Jenny slowly sat up to take in the full effect of it all. Noticing that Justine was at the bow of the yacht, holding up a pillow case as he form of a rescue signal, Jenny slowly rose to her feet. Hearing the sounds of a phone ringing, Jenny and Justine quickly looked over at April as she lay asleep. In a mad dash, the girls quickly ran over towards April as they began to go through her pockets. Feeling hands roam about her body, April did her best to fight them off but found their strength to be too strong for her.

"Got it!" Justine declared as she held up the phone

"You hid the fact that you had a phone?!" Jenny questioned April

"…..Jesse was texting me…." April began to reason

"We're stranded on a yacht, and you lie about a clear mobile phone for the sake of your boyfriend?! Who does that?" Jenny questioned

"A virgin!" April declared "I just figured if we were to die….I'd have a boyfriend. I sent him dirty texts so at least he could've descriptively known what I would've been like in bed" she said

"Okay, you have problems. You need to eat, pray, love your ass some common sense. We don't use cell phones as artifacts to a non-existent sex life" Justine said before she answered the phone

"Wait, just use one bar…." Aprile began to say

"I will use however many bars that will get our asses home" Justine quickly replied "Dorota, hey. It's us" she said with hope

"Ms. Blair is on to us" Dorota quickly replied "She asked for Dorota and Blair time, which only means….she's up to something" she said nervously before Justine looked over at Jenny and April

"I think the whole one bar thing could be manageable" Justine said "We might me living on the land for some time" she said

"Why?" April and Jenny asked in confusion

"Blair, she knows" Justine said before April quickly grabbed the phone to hang up

* * *

Heading inside of the hotel, Dan still found himself getting used to the lavish setting that Carter had set up. Greeted by the staff as Mr. Humphrey, Dan swore that this was a dream coming to life as his career along with the success of his friends were getting him respect from people he thought would always turn their nose up at him. Directed towards the lounge area, Dan thanked the receptionist before he began to walk over. As he walked closer, Dan spotted Carter and Chuck finishing up their meeting with their investors. Closing up his files, Carter groaned in frustration as he leaned back in his chair while Dan took a seat across from them.

"I hate when their suggestions sound more like demands. We own the hotel, not them" Carter stated

"They own a percentage, which means they get a say so in the fact that the toilet paper gets paper seals on them" Chuck replied

"Who wants to crack a seal when they're about to take a shi…." Carter began to say

"I get the point. It's minimal and it's not costing us anything. Do it, and get over it" Chuck reasoned

"Is this how you guys typically handle business?" Dan asked

"Yes" Carter and Chuck both replied in unison

"The dysfunction lets me know he cares for me" Carter replied as Chuck rolled his eyes

"And on that note, this is the part where I leave to do homework" Chuck sighed

"Excuse me, what?! Did you say homework?" Carter asked with laughter

"Yes, I said homework" Chuck replied as he got up from his seat

"The last memory I have of you doing homework or any form of participation in school was…..I have no memory of that" Dan said as Carter laughed

"Well let's just say pay back has come in the form of a teenage girl" Chuck said

"That I remember you doing" Carter quickly added as Dan and him laughed before Chuck walked off "Aw, teasing my business partner. Always a good thing. So what brings you to my realm of the world Humphrey?" he asked

"Because I come to you with gracious thanks and because I need to get a few of my things out of your suite" Dan said

"She's hooked you in, hasn't she?" Carter asked

"No, not necessarily" Dan said "I'm swimming to find the hook and put myself on it" he said

"Getting lost in the hypothetical. What are you talking about?" Carter asked a bit confused

"I'm talking about that I'm possibly or hopefully, finding my way back in to the home of where I originated" Dan said

"Understandable. But why are you swimming towards the hook? You should be on the hook and filet'd by now" Carter said

"Not this go around. I don't want to press about moving back in, I kind of want to ease in and be like oh, I've seemed to move back in" Dan reasoned

"So you're sneak moving in?" Carter asked

"Yes" Dan quickly replied "Through little ways, I've managed to get Blair in the process of thinking and seeing that my stuff is her stuff, it's our stuff" he said as Carter looked at him in confusion

"Amazing" Carter said "She's managed to get you in the thought process of her way of logic and thinking" he said as Dan gave him a look "I'm being serious. I mean who comes up with that process of thought, other than a diluted Blair follower. You're trying to sneak move in, and I'm assuming there is more to go with this plan" he said

"….possibly. I may have purposefully broke a pipe or so" Dan revealed

"So basically you pulled a guy move, to entice…..you relying upon Blair to use your guy like prowess in the realm of fixing all things to fix her pipes, therefore seeing how valuable you'd be in staying….oh, my God, I speak diluted and crazy" Carter concluded

"Welcome to the land of reasoning" Dan smiled

"That's not reasoning, it's called extra work" Carter said as Dan just laughed

_**Meanwhile…**_

Walking towards the elevator, Chuck waited for a few moments before he leaned forward to press the button to go up. Once the elevator doors opened up, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as the timer in his head began to go off. In his head, Chuck calculated that he'd have enough to finish up enough work before he'd eventually have to run by Victrola for the final inventory of the night then head home. Typically he'd feel as if going home was an opportunity wasted on something he could've been doing productively at work, but now it felt like going home wasn't a bad thing. With the elevator doors opening up, Chuck stepped off and began to make his way towards his office before he realized that the door was opened. Cautiously and skeptically walking up, Chuck looked in to see Bart sitting in the chair in front of the desk so casually with his newspaper in hand. Shocked and surprised that his dad was sitting there so casual as if he had no care in the world, Chuck stood in the doorway a bit stunned.

"You going to stand there or are you planning on entering?" Bart asked breaking the moment of silence between them, proving that he didn't need to look at his son to know he was there before putting his newspaper down.

"I'm a bit stunned that you find it's your duty to enter so casually in to my office" Chuck replied

"Is there a reason that I shouldn't?" Bart asked not aware of what he had done

"Uh, this is my office" Chuck replied hoping that his father would get the point "What are you even doing here? Does this have to do with Jack because I particularly don't feel…."he began to say

"The last thing I want to talk about is my conniving brother" Bart sighed as he put his paper to the side

"….have you finally realized that you've lost your mind? I don't know, I'm going to need you to help me out here…." Chuck began to say

"Who do you have living with you?" Bart quickly asked

"…Nate?" Chuck asked in confusion

"No, the girl. Quite the intriguing one…." Bart began to say

"Oh, that's disgusting…" Chuck said grimacing at the thought that his father had an interest in Marley

"Get your mind out of the gutter" Bart replied "….taking in a kid isn't exactly your usual for you? Is this some sort of repent for all you've done?" he asked

"Because I need that, right?" Chuck asked sarcastically

"You have a teenager living with you, excuse me if I find that to be out of the norm by the likes of you" Bart said "What trouble are you in?" he asked as Chuck looked on at his father for a moment with pure disbelief

"Does any part of you believe I'm capable of good?" Chuck asked

"….you don't use teens to prove your good, you use them in other forms, that is what I'm trying to get to. If you're in trouble then it's best to tell me now" Bart said before a moment of silence came between. Just as Chuck began to answer, his phone began to vibrate. Groaning in frustration as he walked towards the window while pulling in pocket to get his phone out, Chuck answered without looking.

"Hello" Chuck answered

"Chuck, good, you picked up. I need or well, we need your help" Jenny said in an urgent matter

"Now is not a good…." Chuck began to say

"I'm sort of stranded out in the midst of….nowhere" Jenny quickly replied

"Then call a cab" Chuck replied

"I'd do that if I could see one" Jenny said "I'm sort of in the middle of nowhere, in the sense of water" she said

"Water? You're lost in the water?" Chuck questioned "…give me the jest of what's going on?" he asked as he began to massage his head

"Bachelorette party or an impromptu one on the lower deck of one of Rivers boat…" Jenny began to say

"Is Carter by any means linked to this?" Chuck asked

"Yes!" April yelled in the background

"….as you've heard, yes. Chuck, could you please just get us help? Blair's looking for us and we kind of need to avoid that, which is something else that I will somewhat explain but…" Jenny said

"I'll find you, don't worry about it. Just stay put" Chuck sighed

"Thank you" Jenny said before she ended the call and Chuck immediately walked over towards his desk

"Was that Jenny?" Bart asked

"Yes" Chuck said as he grabbed the office phone, ignoring Bart's concern look

"Is she in trouble?" Bart asked

"Don't worry, I'm handling it" Chuck replied before he put the phone on the loudspeaker that went throughout the hotel building as a P.A. system "Carter, get your ass in the office now. You know what you've done" he said before he quickly slammed the phone down "How's that for professionalism?" he asked his father in a sarcastic tone before he began to dial a number on his phone, not caring if his father was there or not

* * *

Flipping through the pages of her book, Marley diligently worked through her problems as she felt somewhat relieved that the end was in sight. Since doing her newfound routine of homework with Chuck, Marley found that she was more eager to prove how smart she was compared to him than focusing on the tedious fact that it was doing homework that made life so miserable. Looking up from her paper, Marley looked out the office window to see the janitor begin to take down the Sadie Hawkins signs as it was becoming more apparent that the long awaited dance that most of the girls in the class were waiting for had been ripped away from them. Letting out a sigh, Marley just looked on for a few moments longer as if she wanted it to hurt, the pain of losing the dance she had wanted to attend. Coming out of the copying room with stacks of paper on hand, Serena quickly put the stacks on her desk as Marley had no reaction to the stacks falling before her. Waving her hand in the girls face, Serena laughed for a few moments.

"Earth to Marley" Serena said

"Huh? What?" Marley asked as she looked on at Serena

"Where were you right now?" Serena asked as she took a seat at her desk

"I was looking at the depressing sight of the janitor taking down the Sadie Hawkins dance posters" Marley said

"Oh, most of the girls have complained about that. I got a spirited letter saying that since I'm the peer mentor, I should stop this from happening" Serena said

"Shouldn't you?" Marley questioned

"I'm a peer mentor for life and school problems, not because you can't have a dance" Serena replied "With parent teacher conferences coming up, which were never my favorite, I feel like all these packets I have to do is my punishment for the hell I gave teachers as a student" she sighed

"But think about how cool you would be if you did help" Marley suggested

"Get back to your homework" Serena replied as Marley sighed while Serena's cell phone began to buzz. Looking on at her phone, Serena hoped that it would be Sean but had no such luck once she saw that it was Trip confirming their plans for the evening. Noticing the look of disappointment, Marley laughed to herself

"I see you can understand my sentiments now" Marley said

"You should be weary of boys. Some are good but then there are those that should move on" Serena said

"So clearly we're talking about your personal life" Marley concluded

"How can you conclude that?" Serena asked

"Chuck says your personal life is good enough to write thousands of soap opera's. That was in comparison to his life, many Bass tragedies that one" Marley said

"Thank you, I at least have some bone in the fight" Serena exclaimed

"So if you're upset with said guy, then what guy has you all nice these days?" Marley asked

"I'm always nice" Serena replied

"You're extra nice. You're nice in the fact that you let me have the last bit of your perfume because you were just so generous" Marley said

"No, that didn't happen. I'm always nice, but if you must know….I am happy these days. I'm happy as a whole not because of one singular reason" Serena then stated

"I knew you'd work in the female empowerment somehow" Marley laughed

"I'm going to a basketball game tonight and lets just say I'm hoping to get a full court press" Serena said as she sent a quick text on her phone

"That I didn't need to know" Marley replied "But let's get back to the true problem at hand. You need to help save the Sadie Hawkins dance" she declared

"Marley…" Serena began to say

"No, listen. This dance is important, this dance is something my dance group and I have prepared for" Marley said

"How do you prepare for a dance?" Serena asked

"That's besides the point, the point is that there has to be something you can do" Marley said

"I could possibly do something…." Serena began to say after a few moments of thought

"Thank you, thank you, thank you…." Marley began to say

"Don't thank me quite yet" Serena replied "You need to ask Chuck" she said

"Ask Chuck what?" Marley asked

"For venue help. If I convince Yolanda to put the Sadie Hawkins dance back on then you'll need a venue and since I'm not a venue expert like him with his business experience…." Serena began to say as Marley caught on

"We could either use Victrol or The Empire. A strip club and a hotel, those sound like logical choices" Marley replied sarcastically

"Hey, there choices that would be covered by the owner and not have the school come out of pocket, which was the issue to begin with the Sadie Hawkins dance" Serena quickly replied

"You just gave me a possible task and mixed it with a impossible task" Marley sighed

"Laws of getting what you want, there always comes a but to it" Serena smirked

* * *

Throwing away her bucket of popcorn, Blair quickly wiped her hands on one of the napkins that Dan had stuff in her pocket before turning to throw it in the trash. Walking over to catch up with the waiting Dan, Blair quickly linked hands with him as they began to walk out of the theater. Loving the touch of his hand in hers, the two walked in blissful silence for a moment as they allowed each other five minutes to check business calls. Though they both weren't heavy in bringing business home, with the movie pushing towards production, the final stages of it all was important. Dan and Blair both working on the project only made them more susceptible to being called at any time for it. Putting her phone away first, Dan then followed as he didn't want to be the only one amongst them doing work. Pulling her closer and into his body, Blair snuggled up close to him as they walked.

"I found something interesting today" Blair mentioned

"Oh did you" Dan smiled devilishly

"Get your mind out of the gutter, I'm not talking about that" Blair laughed

"I'm sorry, this afternoon is still playing vividly in my head" Dan laughed "What'd you find interesting?" he asked

"I found that I had your laptop today" Blair said "I didn't log on, but I opened up the screen to see that you had a post it on it, info on painting classes" she said

"Your concise with your evidence" Dan said

"I try to cut to the chase" Blair reasoned

"I….I was looking in to a few classes. Possibly do a few" Dan said

"That's good. Get your painting on" Blair smiled "I could think of a good teacher or a teacher that would serve a purpose" she said

"Could you say Arthur? I want it to be him because then it will be a shocker because I have this feeling that you're going to say…." Dan began to ramble

"David" Blair said

"And that's a feeling I want to get past" Dan laughed

"Just a suggestion, not something that can be taken. I see painting then I think David" Blair said

"Painting with David is what led my mother to leave in the first place, and I kind of want to stray away from certain paths of the past" Dan said

"Understandable" Blair reasoned "Well if you should need…." She began to say

"You will be second behind Carter" Dan said before Blair just gave him a look "He asked first. Even gave me my own special suite with the access card included" he said

"That's because he's trying to bribe you" Blair replied "I'm pure and innocent with my…."she began to say as Dan hunched over with laughter

"Okay, even without the amnesia, I know that statement is the furthest from the truth. Pure and innocent? I think not. You're along the lines of semi-diluted and refreshing" Dan said

"Thank you, I feel like a diet soda now in regards to your reference of me" Blair replied sarcastically

"No, it's just me not wanting to get bored with it all" Dan sighed as he held on tight to Blair's hand

"Uh, okay…." Blair said a bit confused and unsure of how to take what he had said

"No, I mean with the whole script" Dan quickly reasoned

"What do you mean?" Blair asked

"I feel like even though this movie is helping me understand my relationship with my mom, I don't want to stop there. I want to fully understand her, in the way I didn't while she was alive" Dan said

"So you want to take this painting class to get in touch with her hobbies" Blair concluded "Aw, you're growing" she teased him as she playfully pinched his cheeks

"I'm glad you feel that way since I did in fact cause a bit of an accident at your place" Dan said

"Accident?" Blair questioned

"Yeah, it's minor though. I can totally fix it" Dan reasoned

"Humphrey, what'd you do?!" Blair asked becoming alarmed as Dan braced her shoulders, trying to calm her down

"Nothing that I can't fix" Dan told her "It's totally a fixable thing and you won't even realize it. I'll walk you home and get right on it, the thing is it might take some time to fix though….to get it right" he told her

"How much time?" Blair asked "What exactly did you break?" she then quickly asked

"Time that we have plenty of" Dan smiled before he leaned in to give her a quick kiss before he led her along.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Reaching for her glass, Katie sipped slowly on her glass of wine as she looked over at Georgina to see that she was on her best behavior, talking with their grandfather. Being at the Grimaldi's house had seemed to tame Georgina from her usual behavior, but Katie still sat on edge as she wasn't sure what to make of her sister. On occasion, Christian would whisper his affections in Katie's ear, which would distract her from thoughts of monitoring Georgina for the most part. In the back of her mind, Katie eagerly wanted to call Mac to come up with any plan to get her sister to get her out, quickly and abruptly, but with her grandfather's desire to keep her around, it would be hard to do so.

"So I assume that you've come to your grandfather's honor Georgina, your mother would be proud to see such acts" Sophia said breaking the silence at the table

"My mother wasn't one to be proud of much, especially when it came to me" Georgina replied

"Oh, that's a bit far-fetched" George said as he looked over at Georgina

"It's truth. We all know, who is and still is the apple of the eye" Georgina said as she sipped on her wine while Katie grew nervous as she looked on at her sister

"The tales of Georgina Sparks, the black sheep of the family" Beatrice smiled as she sipped on her glass of wine while the others laughed

"B, don't encourage her" Katie replied

"Are you always so uptight?" Georgina questioned "I mean granted my tales are exaggerated, but they do have much merit. That much my grandfather can add" she said

"No, I can't. Georgina likes to spin on things and let them tumble from her mouth" George said

"If you weren't the apple of the eye, then who was?" Sophia asked

"….Katie of course" Georgina replied as she looked on at Katie, watching her sister squirm

"Katie Sparks, do tell? I've only heard little about her" Beatrice said

"Precious little means nothing, it's the overall presentation of who she was that matters. My big sister" Georgina said before she turned to look at Beatrice while Katie felt her heart race "My sister was…..she was always a step ahead of everyone. Just when you think you figured her out, she'd surprise you all over again. She was the pride and joy of the family, there was nothing she could do wrong because she was the freakin golden girl…" she said

"Stop" George said cutting Georgina off

"….point proven" Georgina said with a bit of a grin while Katie looked on at her sister, wondering how far would she take things "Why should I stop? I'm answering the question everyone is dying to know. The truth about my sister" she said

"Maybe it's something you talk about at the table. It's a bit on the depressing side" Katie said

"She's my sister, it'll always be depressing" Georgina said before she turned to look at her grandfather

"….she was….she meant everything to me" George struggled to say as Katie looked at him disbelief for a moment "She….she has always been with me" he said before Katie's eyes filled with tears as a sudden rage inside of her built. Torn between wanting to run or scream, Katie motioned to turn away but found herself knocking over her glass on to the ground, causing all attention to shift to her

"….I'm sorry"Katie said as she began to tremble a bit "I need to…I need to go to sleep" she said rising from her seat

"Oh, okay. You're staying the night, aren't you?" Christian asked

"Uh…yes. I just want to rest" Katie replied to Christian as he smiled on at her, which only made things worse for her

"Then you'll be able to join us tomorrow" Beatrice said "Christian has managed to set up a field day tomorrow. Sporting for all or in his case an excuse to make George look good" she said

"Field day? To help my grandfather?...I meant Georgina's, Georgina's grandfather" Katie said finding her confidence had been shaken

"It's fine. I know my grandfather can tend to be come your grandfather at times….he has that affect on people, with the love and affection he's shown towards you as his gratitude for standing by him in the face of things" Georgina said

"Yeah" Katie said a bit shaky "Field day, can't wait" she said sarcastically before she headed out of the dining area

"I do believe this will be the time I wash up" Georgina said as she got up from the table as she excused herself as she began to walk down the hallway. Heading towards the bathroom, Georgina entered before the door quickly slammed behind her to reveal Katie

"You've got a lot of nerve" Katie said as Georgina turned to face her sister

"And somehow I knew that fake I need to lay down to rest was all a lie" Georgina said as Katie leaned up against the door

"What do you want? Just tell me what situation you've got yourself in to and what you need to fix it because you making it a habit to be a pain in my ass will not work out for you" Katie said as she walked towards Georgina "Do you need money? Do you drugs? What do you need?!" she questioned

"I love how you think that you can control everyone. I mean you really have it in your head that you can do as you want and others will follow?" Georgina laughed with a bit of disbelief as she looked on at her sister

"You're making this personal. You being here, you're making this personal…." Katie began to say

"No, you made this personal!? You did this. You let them go after our grandfather, you fed him to the wolves and you don't seem to have a care in the world about it" Georgina reasoned

"I'm trying to help him…." Katie began to say

"Bullshit, you're behind this. Every fiber in my body knows that you're behind this, so while you think that you play all these games with no one noticing, you forget that I know you best of all" Georgina said "You want to make it your life mission to destroy this unknown target, go right ahead, but it will not involve our grandfather" she said as she tried to walk away but Katie stopped her once again

"If you're in my way, you leave me no choice but to remove you" Katie said

"And what makes you think I won't remove you" Georgina said with a bit of a grin "Bring it on sis" she said before she pushed past Katie and made her way out of the guest bathroom.

* * *

Watching on at the game with a smile on her face, Serena clapped excitedly as the announcer mentioned Sean's name once again for a basket made. In the stadium, Serena felt as if her affection for Sean had been met as those around and all over the arena cheered on the shining star of the hometown team. Clapping excitedly before taking her seat, Serena reached over to take a sip from her iced tea while she was once again reminded that she wasn't alone at the game. With their relationship being for the sake of public purposes, Serena and Trip had to always make sure they were seen as the happy couple to keep rumors at bay. Smiling on at the camera's that would eventually land on them, Serena played the part only knowing the true goal was to help Nate out in all of this.

"You're almost starting to look like a cheerleader in all of this" Trip said as he leaned in to whisper as if they were sharing sweet nothings

"You typically cheer on your significant other" Serena replied

"Aw, so this is what we've come here for? Should I remind you that you shouldn't be so reckless with your rendezvous with him" Trip mentioned

"And should I also remind you that Asher's book has managed to make it to print. What's Anne's thoughts on the matter?" Serena asked

"She's busied herself with trips to Connecticut, not much to be done when his own mother doesn't want to deal with it" Trip said

"Then maybe Nate should take a trip up to Connecticut. It'd do him good to get away from the city, avoid the looks and stares" Serena sighed

"Do you honestly think he'll leave?" Trip asked with a bit of laughter

"If he's working on things with his mother, then yes. C'mon, something has to be done in order to get this miracle in progression. Granted, we all have our family dysfunction but if she's showing interest in mending things then maybe he needs an extra push towards her" Serena said as Trip just shook his head "What?" she asked

"I don't see how you can be so optimistic in this. You know as well as anyone that this can and will get complicated" Trip said

"Well, I have vested interest in Nate's happiness because it kind of hinges upon my own" Serena said

"The boyfriend not liking the behind the scenes relationship?" Trip asked with a bit of a laugh

"Don't know but I should ask them that since I fully intend to see him behind the scenes" Serena said as the final buzzer rang and the crowd erupted with chants while the team ran off the court

"….are you serious?" Trip asked in disbelief

"Dead serious" Serena said assisted Trip up from his seat and they began to make their way out of the press box they were sitting in as they headed out to the general area. Escorted through the crowd by their security team, Serena and Trip were lead down a private hallway to where they were alone before Sean made his way in to the hallway shortly after. Quickly greeting him with a kiss, Trip gritted his teeth as he watched Sean and Serena show their affection towards each other while all he could do was look on.

"I assume that I will be taking the car back on my own" Trip said breaking the awkward silence as they continued to kiss

"Yeah….I'll make sure she gets home" Sean said in between kisses before he eventually led her into the vacant arena offices so that they could be alone. Standing along with the security team, Trip just stood in silence as he truly felt what it was like to be left.

"I'll be taking the car" Trip said breaking the awkward silence as he quickly motioned to leave amongst the sea of security that he found himself surrounded by.

_**Meanwhile….**_

With her mouth attached to Sean's lips, clothes began to fall to the wayside as they walked backwards in the room with no direction of where they were going. His tongue searched and reached inside her mouth, and she sucked his tongue greedily. Serena moaned deep in her throat from his deep erotically-charged kiss. She opened her eyes blearily to look at his face, and met his eyes, also open slightly. She sighed, closed her eyes and concentrated back on their kiss; the feeling of their mating tongues between their mouths drove all thoughts out of her mind. Lifting her up, Sean pressed Serena up against the cold brick wall as they continued their kiss. Pulling down her pants, while lowering his shorts and boxers; Sean wasted no time in satisfying the urge inside of him. Serena's heavy and erratic heavy breathing joined with Sean's in a harmony of music. Sean pushed in faster and harder into her, long fast stroke with his desire growing. At last, Serena's orgasm erupted into a crescendo. Her body shuddered and quivered, her body tightened up from the power of her climax. Serena closed her eyes and arched her body and her neck went backwards as her orgasm radiated throughout her body.

* * *

Putting her hair up in to a sloppy bun, Blair let out a yawn as she walked over towards her book. Looking on to see that she still had some bit left to read but enough to survive knowing the topic of lecture tomorrow, Blair sighed as she agreed to power through the rest of the reading. Torn out of her compromise by the sounds of banging going on in the kitchen, Blair quickly grabbed her book and head out of the bedroom. Walking down the hall to see that Dan had dismantled pieces left and right of the sink, Blair looked on in confusion with every step that she took. Getting up from the floor with another piece in hand, Dan gave a half smile once he saw the look of worry on Blair's mind.

"What the hell are you doing to my sink?" Blair questioned

"I'm getting to the root of the problem" Dan told her as he got up from his spot on the floor

"And this required you taking it all apart?" Blair asked

"Well….yeah. I figured if I reconstruct it all then troubleshooting the problem should be easy" Dan said

"Troubleshooting sounds like a computer thing" Blair quickly replied "You sure a plumber can come in to do this? I mean I appreciate your help but this looks very….very plumberlike" she said

"I can fix this. I've done this so many times" Dan laughed nervously

"In what alternate world? I mean in the Dan of the future, you did nothing of this sort. In the Dan of old, possibly but nothing of this magnitude" Blair said

"Have a little faith" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "Everything can be done by tomorrow" he said

"Tomorrow? Humphrey, I have no sink" Blair said "What do I do without it?" she asked

"The bathroom. Trust me, once I get up in the morning and run down to the hardware store, it'll all be taken care of" Dan said

"And you're sure you can do this?" Blair asked "Because I can't exactly watch you to make sure put it back together correctly with work and all. I have an early appointment tomorrow" she said

"And by the time you get back in, you will have a brand new sink that works properly" Dan smiled

"I didn't even know something was wrong with it the last time" Blair reasoned

"….that's because it's a guy thing" Dan laughed nervously "So since I plan to get up so early to tend to the sink, I guess I should probably crash here" he said

"….yeah. I mean you don't have to, I trust that you will take care of everything" Blair said

"No, I just….I just feel like since you're closer to the hardware store then it'll be easier" Dan lied

"Okay, it's up to you" Blair said "You can help me read" she said as she turned to walk back towards the bedroom

"Help you read?" Dan questioned

"You read it to me while I relax" Blair smiled "Sounds like a fair trade" she said

"In what world?" Dan asked with a bit of laughter "Do you think once we stop with the reading…" he began to ask

"Focus on the reading, then possibly" Blair told him as she smiled at him devilishly.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Quickly opening up the door to the motel, Jenny rubbed her hands together as she shivered. Following behind the blond, April quickly ran into the bathroom to grab a towel but found that the towels were not that desirable to wrap around herself. Coming in last, Justine grabbed the sheets off the bed and wrapped around herself while Dorota made her way in. Looking on at each of the girls, accessing just how freezing cold they were from their rescue adventure, Dorota could see that they had been through an ordeal. Walking over to turn the heater on, Justine cranked it all up to the highest degree possibly while April and her huddled around to warm up.

"How exactly did this happen again?" Dorota asked just as Carter made his way in to room while he was talking on the phone

"Him!?" Justine declared as she motioned to approach Carter before April quickly tackled Carter back on the bed. Surprised by the action, Carter did his best to avoid the hits for the most part but the swinging hands that April was throwing his direction had made things a bit hard to do so

"What's wrong with you?" Carter asked

"Are you serious?!" Jenny questioned

"You got us stranded on a damn boat!?" April exclaimed

"I didn't get you stranded" Carter said in between hits

"Then what do you call us being stranded in the middle of nowhere?" Jenny asked

"You not paying attention to what I told you" Carter said

"You didn't say anything" April said as she hit him on the arm

"Okay, that's starting to hurt" Carter told her

"Good" April replied as she motioned to him again before he stopped her from doing so before he was able to pull her off of him "Ugh!" she groaned in frustration

"If you would've listened then you would've known that entertainers could only work to five the next morning" Carter reasoned

"Then how do you explain us floating out to the middle of nowhere?" April reasoned

"Well for starters, I have video surveillance of you releasing the ropes from the dock, which means that you've stolen a big ass yacht in your night of being drunk" Carter said

"Which may a good thing due to circumstances" Dorota said as the girls grew silent

"What circumstances?" Carter questioned

"Nothing" Jenny, Justine, and April quickly replied

"Hey, your little call to the Basstard got me yelled at, so I deserve to know" Carter said

"We were stranded!? Does everyone seem to forget the fact that we were not too long surrounded by nothing but water and passing birds?" Jenny questioned "I'm sorry if my get out water hell was to my ex-husband, but I kind of like to be on dry land and in some form of way he has this knack for solving problems….well some, striking the clear divorce from that list of problems he can manage" she said

"I'm glad you stated that because I had it in the top of my mind to say" Justine said after a few moments

"I guess the bigger issue is what do we do about Blair?" April asked with a bit of a sigh

"What about Blair?" Carter asked "Just tell her you got in a drunken stupor and did something stupid as to get stranded….yeah, you should worry about Blair" he said trying to reason a way out of the scenario but couldn't "….look at it this way, you can't do anything worse to piss her off" he said

"Oh, but they can" Dorota said as Carter looked at the them for a few moments with intrigue

"What'd you do?" Carter asked

"…..we maybe, sort of….lied about Blair and Dan getting married to one of our biggest clients. Then we may be possibly planning a secret wedding in hopes that they get it together and get married" April reluctantly told him before Carter just laughed

"….oh how she will kill you" Carter laughed

"But how did she find out? I mean we didn't leave any stone unturned" April reasoned in disbelief

"She knows, that's all you should focus on. It doesn't matter how she got to the point, it's the end conclusion that she knows" Carter said "To be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't come to decapitate you guys yet" he said

"That's because Ms. Blair doesn't know about this location. She would never look to motel to find you guys, you will be safe….until pending doom" Dorota told them as each of the girls had a bit of a fear in them

"So safe bet or alive bet, you guys should stay here for the night" Carter said

* * *

Making his way out of his bedroom, Nate let out a yawn as the morning was beginning to weigh on him. It felt strange that even though he hadn't drank too much the night before, it still felt like he had a bit of a hangover. Massaging his head as best as he could, Nate headed down the hallway to hear that Chuck and Marley were up. Surprised that his friend was up so early, Nate was beginning to see that changes were happening with Chuck that even Chuck didn't realize. Heading right in to the eye of the conversation, Nate knew that in order to get through this debate it would have to involve some bit of coffee.

"It's not like you would have to supervise" Marley reasoned

"Oh, how false you are. I would have to supervise because they'll be little kids running around with a mixture of my normal clients, and that is a recipe for disaster" Chuck said

"We'd have it in a room, you have numerous rooms at the Empire" Marley stated

"Yes, and that brings me to another point. I don't want any of those said rooms used for sex or whatever teens do now these days, it seems more advanced the mischief you guys get in to" Chuck said

"Do you forget that you were just as bad, if not worse under the helm of those teenager years?" Nate asked

"Precisely, I know exactly what teens do" Chuck said "The Empire isn't a place to hold the Sadie Hawkins dance" he said

"Sadie Hawkins? Isn't that when the girl asks the guy?" Nate asked

"Yes…but we don't need to discuss that" Marley quickly replied

"And why not?" Chuck asked as he caught on to the fact that she wanted to gloss over that fact

"It's the tradition of the dance but it's a minimal tradition" Marley said

"A minimal tradition or a loophole that you can use to invite your date in, and possibly use said room?" Chuck asked

"Thank you, you've become so helpful" Marley said sarcastically as she looked over at Nate

"Then my answer stays the same. No Sadie Hawkins at the Empire or for you" Chuck said as he began to walk out of the kitchen

"You can't ban Sadie Hawkins?!" Marley stated as she followed behind him

"I really can" Chuck replied as he began to gather his files

"You're just taking the guy aspect and running with it. I'm not dating anyone…." Marley began to say

"That's great to know, I never had a fear of that" Chuck said

"….are you having me followed again?" Marley asked after a few moments as Chuck tried to play if off "Oh, my God!? You're still having me followed!" she stated

"I'm not…I simply make sure that you are where you say you are" Chuck stated

"It's called you trust me then" Marley said "C'mon, let's call this what it really is, you don't trust me. You think I'm going to have the Empire turned in to some madhouse of loose hormones" she said

"I wouldn't go to that extreme" Chuck replied

"Then what? What extreme would you go to?" Marley asked

"….to be helpful, what can she do to help you see that she's capable of having and running this party?" Nate asked as he walked out with a cup of coffee in hand

"No boys" Chuck muttered

"Dilusional" Marley quickly replied as Chuck just gave her a look

"….a business plan. I'm talking a full layout of the facility spaces you would use, a budget of money, parental consent for other kids, and a plan to keep alcohol out…." Chuck began to say

"Then we can't have at the Empire, you're basically ruling out your own business" Marley said

"If you give a well presented idea, then I will allow you free reign of what you need or want at the Empire. That's if you give a well presented idea. Anything less than that then you're back to no go on the dance" Chuck told her before he grabbed his suitcase and left the penthouse, leaving Marley to feel some bit of victory.

"I can do this. Momentary victory. I can do this" Marley nodded to herself as Nate looked on at her while sipping his coffee

"You have no idea what a business plan is, do you?" Nate asked

"None whatsoever" Marley quickly replied as she continued to nod "But I can do this. I will navigate my way through this" she said trying to convince herself

* * *

Clenching on tight to her pillow, Blair slowly began to stir awake. Opening her eyes, Blair expected to feel the warmth of his body beside her in the bed but felt no such thing. Rolling over to see that his space beside her in the bed was empty, Blair sat up for a moment and took it in. Knowing that he was still very much present in her life, Blair couldn't help but think back to a time where waking up to an empty spot beside her was all she knew. Staring at that empty spot, Blair just sighed as she feel the once pains of loneliness she'd felt night after night as he was away both in physical and mental state. Torn out of her thoughts by the sound of a pipe busting, Blair immediately got out of the bed and ran into the kitchen to see Dan trying to stop the rush of water coming from every corner of the kitchen.

"Humphrey, what the hell?!" Blair asked as she tried covering a hole

"I was trying to rebuild the pipes, make it more classy" Dan reasoned

"How do you make pipes more classy? They're pipes" Blair replied

"It's fine. I can fix this" Dan said as another blast of water came from another point, making a significant amount of water build up. Entering the house in a hurry, Carter held up the bags of supplies

"Okay, I had to run a quick food errand. But I'm ba….Blair!?" Carter said surprised to see her

"Of course, Carter and Dan. Creating the mini Titanic in the house" Blair concluded once she saw Carter

"I was just buying supplies. I don't do the full on manual labor" Carter said "I bought Plumbing for idiots" he said showing off the book from the bag

"I thought you could fix this?" Blair asked as she looked over at Dan

"I can and I will, I now know where the problem is" Dan replied

"Yeah, it's called too much water coming out" Blair stated "Humphrey, I'm calling a plumber. This is ridiculous" she stated

"No!" Dan exclaimed immediately

"Why? Why should I let you continue to destroy my kitchen?" Blair asked

"Because…because I know what the problem is. Your outvalve was pressurizing your invalve, to where it was blocking the interstate travel of the water. It's all quite simple once you get in there. Now that I know I need a….I need a…." Dan began to lie but struggled to find the right word

"Toll road" Carter quickly exclaimed "Everyone or all valves need a toll road" he then added as Blair looked at him suspiciously "I got it from Chapter One of the book, very insightful" he added

"Fine, you have until tonight. I want to use my sink and wash a dish…." Blair began to say

"You wash dishes?" Carter questioned in disbelief

"Tonight or the both of you get it!" Blair scolded them before her phone began to go off "Now I've got to get ready for and hopefully manage to stay dry" she said before she stormed out of the kitchen, kicking up water as she walked

"How did I get looped in to your mess?" Carter questioned

"At this point, I really don't care. We've got to fix this" Dan sighed as the water continued to come out

"You know, Carter was doing a nice job of staying out of trouble. I dropped Monkey off at his aqua fitness class, thinking I was going to have a good day but it's just chaos all around me" Carter said

* * *

Reaching over to grab her bra, Serena quickly began to put it on as she buckled up the bra from the back. Leaning over in the bed to give Serena a quick kiss on her shoulder, Sean couldn't help but want to touch every part of her at any chance that he got. Tilting her head back a little, Serena leaned in to kiss him before he quickly broke the kiss. Getting out of the bed, Sean began to put his boxers on as he looked on at the clock to see that he still had two hours to go pick up Michael from his aunt's house. Sliding in to her pants, Serena got up from the bed as she couldn't help but hate that they had to get out of it for the sake of returning back to the real world.

"What's on your agenda for today?" Serena asked as she reached to grab her shirt

"Uh, pick up Michael and hang with the family for a bit. Then I have to go with Michael for baby and me class session for the week. He's supposed to be getting a mini report card today, so praying for good grades in eating and crawling" Sean said as Serena laughed

"I wish I could see him" Serena sighed as she walked towards him

"You can. You can always see him" Sean said

"Not in that way though" Serena said "This whole stupid charade that we're putting on, it makes any ounce of what we have too risky to put out in public" she said

"So how exactly did you manage last night then? I mean not that I'm complaining" Sean asked

"Trip wanted to make a public appearance, so I figured nothing is more public than to come and support Brooklyn's very own Sean Anderson. Had our own separate security team escort us in and out of drinks earlier to get the apparent look that we wanted out privacy, then when the time came we took a secret entrance where I then met up with the guy I really wanted to be with" Serena smiled "The room was comp'd, under Trip's account but I still got a great benefit out of it" she laughed

"While I do enjoy that, I fear that this may get a little too tedious to plan out like that" Sean said

"I know, I've thought about that" Serena said

"I mean don't get me wrong, I like the whole sneaking around and having sex in odd places, but I don't want us to get used to that. I don't want us to be based on sex" Sean told her

"Which is why I love you" Serena smiled as he leaned forward to give her another kiss "I'm working on getting things right with Nate and his mom. This book may have been a setback but I feel like if I can force the issue between the two, get them to realize that the progress thus far is worth pushing through to a full on reconciliation then everything will be good" she said

"And why again is Nate problem your problem? Outside of your concern for him as a friend, what's stopping us from being together fully" Sean asked

"Because Anne wants to preserve the family image. If she finds out that I'm leaving her nephew for the very guy that I was linked to before, Nate will have to defend me then it'll bring this whole scandal onto the family" Serena sighed "I know it sounds like nothing but an overthought mess, but in the Upper Eastside, that's a scandal that could last a lifetime" she said

"So get mom on board with him being gay takes that much work? Sounds like….sounds messed up" Sean reasoned

"I know" Serena said "In my mind, I think that Nate should just say screw it but Nate has always valued his family. His dad was his everything and losing him….I think he lost himself, and at this point, I want to help him in any way possible. I want my best friend to be happy again, I don't want him to feel like he has to always fight to be happy" she said "Once this is all over, I can be with you in public and hold your hand or kiss you, but with him….that's another battle that he'll have to fight because of his family and who he is. I know it sounds crazy, but I just want to take away one less battle for him, one less opportunity for him to get hurt and wounded forever" she said

"It's not crazy" Sean said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "It's why I love you" he said before he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek "….so do you think next time you can wear the…."he began to say

"Not a chance in hell" Serena quickly interjected

* * *

Getting out of the taxi, Dorota reached inside to grab her bags of food as she gathered them up before closing the door behind her. Looking around the area for a few moments, Dorota made her way towards the motel room as she put the food down for a moment to do the secret knock they had all agreed upon. Waiting for a few moments before Jenny opened the door, Dorota gave her a look to let her know that the coast was clear. Making her way inside the motel, Dorota put the food down on the table while she looked on to see the girls were just waking up. Letting out yawns as they tried to wake up, the girls were more than thrilled to get some of Dorota's home cooking.

"I smell pancakes. You have no idea how good that smells now" April said

"Food smells good" Justine agreed "We've bee stowed away in this room, afraid to step out in fear of her coming after us when we least expect it" she said

"Well it's like I said, Ms. Blair would never think to find you here. I told her that you all went to do work in California with many male models" Dorota said

"Many male models? Note to self, we have to find male models to take pictures of for proof" Jenny stated

"That may not be a bad thing" Justine stated

"Forget the male models, I have text Jesse or received a text. My phones about to die because we're in the middle of nowhere on land as well as on the boat" April exclaimed before she slowly began to panic "What if he's dumping me? What if this is his way of testing if I'm truly committed to the relationship…." She questioned as she began to panic

"Oh, shut up!?" Jenny and Justine both replied

"What? I can't talk about my guy problems now?" April asked

"You can, just not when you talked about him the whole damn night. Truth or dare is supposed to be truths we want to know, and trust me, your truths are by far the one's that I didn't want to know" Justine stated

"That was absolutely the worse game of truth or dare, I have ever played in my life" Jenny added

"Well note to self, never invite you guys to any of my slumber party" Justine said

"And P.S. to the note, find new topics to talk about at this imaginary sleepover of you" Justine added as a knock came to the door, causing each of the girls to get silent

"Relax, it's Vanya. He called to remind me I left the potatoes" Dorota smiled with reassurance for the girls as she walked over to answer the door

"I do love your potatoes" Jenny said breathing a sigh of relief as Dorota opened up the door to find Blair standing on the other side

"And in this moment, you should know, you all are screwed" Blair stated after a few moments of shock came over the girls before she entered "….right now, you're probably wondering how?" she stated as the question

"….I don't want potatoes" Jenny muttered in fear

"Potatoes were never coming, I had Vanya call so Dorota would expect him" Blair replied

"So wait, there was no Blair and Dorota time?" Dorota asked a few moments of thought

"There was, it was just you leading me to my trusty and deceiving co-workers" Blair said as she looked on at the girls

"You were set up" Justine concluded

"Right you are, and if I can find out about that, you can bet your ass that I know about this so called wedding that you've all promised" Blair said as she pulled the chair out from the desk before she took a seat, eyeing each of the girls "Who wants to go first because I'm dying to know why you guys would promise such a thing and then for the better part of the past months, lie about it" she said

"….it was all sort of an accident" Jenny reasoned "One thing leading to another…."she began to say

"Yeah, it just morphed and took on a life of its own. Then it was like, we want you two to get married and so in our minds we allowed it to happen, so why not make it really happen" April reasoned "….you really can't be mad, I mean we were proactively fulfilling our dreams" she said

"I can and I am mad at each of you" Blair said "Do you know the position you've put the company in? do you know the position you've put me in?!" she exclaimed

"We know, we just….we couldn't back out. We had to keep up the lie" Justine reasoned "It was wrong, but it was also so right" she said

"Now is not the time to make a play on lyrics, this isn't funny" Blair said

"We know, but what makes it right is that this is how it was supposed to be" Jenny stated "You were supposed to be with Dan. You were supposed to get married. You two were supposed to be the fairytale come to life. That's how it was all supposed to be" she said

"And it didn't pan out that way, but I'm happy in my relationship with him now" Blair said "A lot of things are supposed to be but they don't end up that way" she sighed as a silence came between them

"So what now? Now that you know, what are you going to do with this information?" April sighed asked

"The only thing I can do, inform Sarah and clean this mess up. Then I have to tell Dan the truth as to what was promised…I just have to go back a clean this all up" Blair sighed as a silence came between them all

"…I know this was wrong, and I'm sorry for that but you say you're happy, right?" April asked after a few moment

"I was happy, I'm not happy that my co-workers and friends would keep this from me. Something this personal, something that deals with my life from me" Blair stated "Being happy has nothing to do with this. It's about being honest now" she said

"Then maybe you should apply that to yourself" April said

"Oh, and she went there" Justine muttered to herself as her and Jenny listened on

"Excuse me?" Blair asked in disbelief

"Can you honestly say that you were happy before all of this? That you were content with not knowing if things with Dan would get better?" April asked

"It was and is my life" Blair stated

"It is your life, but ever since we've stepped in, you've been happy. You've been the happiest since the whole accident" April reasoned "I don't want you to be sad, no friend should want that…."she began to say

"And you think lying about me being married or getting married makes me happy, because it doesn't" Blair replied "There is a natural progression to all things, you don't just surpass one step because you figured you'd cover it along the way" she said

"No, but its faith that this is where you're supposed to be. Yes, we screwed the natural progression, but it doesn't mean we changed the results" Jenny stated "He's falling in love with you, anyone can see that" she told her

"One lie, one single lie doesn't get you happiness. It gets you another one, and another, and another until there's too many!?" Blair scolded them

"And you're right but I know that you deserve to be happy. We all do" April stated "Yes, we messed up, but can you really go back to how things were before with Dan and you? Can you really say that things aren't progressing to the point where marriage isn't possible" she questioned

"This isn't some fairytale, this is real life. People don't just up and get married on whims all the time" Blair stated

"Maybe not for everyone, but what's wrong with believing in them" April stated "It can happen, it will happen with you and Dan" she told her

"Have you even told him? I'm assuming you've known for a while but have you told him?" Justine asked

"I haven't told him" Blair replied

"Why not?" Jenny asked "I mean you've known apparently if you can have Dorota lead you to us, so why not tell him?" she asked

"Because he's currently busting up sinks and doing plumbing" Blair stated "I don't know, but that's not the issue…."she began to say

"It is the issue" April laughed in disbelief "….deep down, you're afraid that by you telling him about what we've done then none of what you guys had would be true, that it was all engineered" she said "Can you go back to that uncertainty? Can you really just risk it all? We lied but that was our lie, doesn't mean it can't happen" she said

"I can't bank on getting married by the time Fashion Week rolls around. That's unrealistic and pathetic. I can pressure him in something as serious as this…." Blair began to say

"You wouldn't be pressuring him. You'd be allowing the natural step to happen because at the end of the day, my brother loved you and you love him. That's fact. At the end of the day you two were going to get married, that's fact. So why not let it happen?" Jenny reason as Blair grew silent with their persistence

"We may have engineered the scenarios, but the falling back in love was you and Dan" April said as Blair just sat in contemplation before quickly rising to her feet

"I assume that you…." Justine began to say

"Don't assume anymore. Just stop meddling in my life. I appreciate that you care, but you overstepped. You really overstepped this time" Blair told them as the room got silent for a few moments "You should've told me because now you place me in this position to question everything…."she began to say

"Which you have every right to do but all we did was set up the scenario, you two made the rest happen" Jenny said "It's real. All of it is real. I know it may seem like it because of all the lies and schemes, but that we never orchestrated. How my brother feels about you, is how he feels about you" she told Blair

"I'm fixing this. A mess I shouldn't have to, I'm fixing this" Blair said before she quickly got up from her seat "Stop with the games and start doing your damn jobs, which starts with us explaining to Sarah Myers that you have lied and that we will do whatever means possible to rectify the situation" she said sternly as she made her way out of the motel, leaving the girls in silence for those few moments as they weren't sure what to make of it.

"And somehow, her plotting to kill us felt a bit better than how I feel now" Justine said as she couldn't help but feel guilty as the silence weighed heavily between them before Jenny walked over to begin gathering her things.

"C'mon, let's go home" Jenny sighed as Justine followed suit while April reluctantly did so

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Adjusting her gloves that were on her hands, Katie reached over to grab her gun that was laid out for her in the collection. Looking out to see that Georgina was already firing off shots at the clay discs being thrown up by the groundsmen, Katie groaned in frustration of having to play along with her sister. Putting her glasses on as she headed out towards the field, Katie smiled weakly on at Christian as he galloped around on his horse out further in the field while Beatrice rode the circuits with her horse. Firing off her last shot, Georgina laughed excitedly as she looked over at the groundsmen helping her for the day before she looked back at Katie. Walking towards her sister, Georgina handed her gun over to be reloaded while she smiled on at her sister, knowing that she was getting under skin.

"Lovely day out, luckily I wasn't too tired to enjoy a few good rounds of skeet shooting" Georgina smiled

"Oh, shove it" Katie muttered as she walked up to her station to get her gun loaded

"Shove it, how foreign of you" Georgina laughed as she followed her sister "I can actually see the appeal of Monaco now. Great pad, cute guy, and naïve people that don't seem to question you all too much. You've found the perfect landing spot to live off of this new persona you've created" she smiled "Granted the food has quite the peculiar smell to it" she said

"Glad you approve, now you can go home" Katie replied as she was handed her gun "Up!" she called out for the groundsmen before she fired off a shot, hitting the clay disc

"Not until you call off these accusations against our grandfather" Georgina said

"Up!" Katie called out again before firing off another shot "You're crazy to think that I'd do such a thing" she said

"I'm not them, you can't fool me. I know you and I know that you don't give a damn about grandpa or else you would've squashed this…" Georgina began to say

"And how exactly do you propose I could've squashed this without implicating myself" Katie quickly replied "Up!" she called out again before firing another shot, impressing the others with her shot

"You're freakin' Gossip Girl!? I can think of numerous ways you could handle some opportunist trying to collect off our grandfather" Georgina muttered angrily as she didn't want to display the exchange they were having "If I can get the run down on her in the matter of hours, surely you could've done your own damage to get rid of her. That's less in case you just simply didn't want to" she stated

"I'm not here to appease you" Katie replied as she fired off another shot at the disc to finish off her round before handing the gun off to be reloaded "You want our grandfather to saved, then let me do my damn job to do so. I don't need you to monitor me by creating more problems" she said

"Clearly you do because again I state, why haven't you handled this?" Georgina questioned "I mean it makes sense to me, you have no communication to let him know you even exist or that you even want to establish a relationship under this new identity. Your about as distant as it comes with him" she stated

"I'm dead. I have to uphold certain conduct by me being that, which includes not running up to the nearest person to say 'hey, look at me. I'm alive', it doesn't work like that" Katie muttered angrily

"He's family!?" Georgina scolded her angrily "You let this happen, I know you did….and the why is something I guarantee I will figure out" she said

"How? How are you going to fix things? There's nothing you can do but let the courts decide his fate and if you keep pissing me off, it might end up guilty" Katie stated as Georgina glared on at her sister before grabbing her gun. Noticing the muddied surroundings and her surrounding in general, Georgina brought her gun up

"Up!" Georgina called out after she tossed her gloves to the side then quickly fired off a shot, destroying the disc

"Up!" Katie called out as she fired

"Up!" Georgina said as she fired

" Up!" Katie yelled before she got off two shots to obliterate the disc, each girl taking out their frustration while putting on a show for others to see "You're out of your league and in over your head" she stated

"Two up!" Georgina called out as she requested for two discs to be thrown as she fired off two shots, hitting each dish "Step up, sis. I know you're not going to let me beat you in a game of marksmanship" she said as she reloaded "Three up!" she called out as three discs were thrown up

"Four up!" Katie called out as everyone began to cheer with the anty being risen while Katie fired off four shots to hit each clay

"You know the difference between you and I?..." Georgina asked "Four up!" she called out before hitting each of the discs

"I have common sense and you don't" Katie replied "Five up!" she stated

"Bare hand it, if you're the better marksman" Georgina yelled at her sister while she kept her concentration on her discs "Five up!" she yelled as cheers were heard about at the level of competition

"What no difference? No remark to meet the question?" Katie asked as her breathing became heavy from their level of competition "Six up!" she called out as she fired off her shots, hitting each disc at their highest peak

"Difference is…." Georgina began to say before her shot trailed off "I can hit the targets that matter in destroying this façade you have" she said before fired off her direct line shot towards Christian before she forced herself to slip "Clear!" she yelled as she slipped. Immediately looking on at her sister, Katie wondered what Georgina meant by her comment until she heard a fuss being had from the field. Looking up to see that Christian had fallen off his horse, Katie began to panic once she saw blood.

"Someone get an ambulance, we have blood!" George called out as he tended to Christian while Katie looked back at Georgina as she was laid out on the mud. Torn between what to do, Katie groaned in frustration as she put her gun down and ran out towards the group.

"Yep, I know you" Georgina said to herself as she put her glove on before reaching to grab the gun that Katie had used before rising to her feet, stopping one of the staff members that walked along hurriedly with Sophia "Here, take my gun. Have it brought in for clarification" she said

"There's no need for that, you slipped" Sophia said trying to remain level headed once she saw that Christian was able to stand

"It was an accident but I want it to be stated so….political upheaval, you want to make sure you question even those who say it was an accident" Georgina sighed as the staff member took the gun while Georgina grabbed the other gun "Handle with gloves, you want the prints to still be on there" she said scolding the staff member before he began to put on his gloves then headed inside with the gun "….now that that is cleared up, I believe I'm in need of a nap" she sighed as she headed towards the house while Sophia shook her head in confusion by Georgina's insensitivity towards the matter.

* * *

Waiting nervously as she sat at the table, Marley looked on at her watch as she hesitated for a few moments. Getting the occasional look from onlookers in the fancy restaurant, Marley would just roll her eyes as she had to constantly remind herself that she wasn't of the norm for them. Grabbing the menu, Marley read through it for the sake of passing time as she waited, finding the menu to be funny and disgusting at the same time. Growing bored with the menu, Marley put the menu down before she once again let out a sigh. Grabbing her phone, Marley looked on at the once more, realizing nothing had changed between one minute ago. Walking up towards her, the waiter came up with the glass of water to put in front of Marley before he just stood by the table.

"Yes?" Marley asked as she noticed the waiter didn't leave

"Will you be ordering something?" The waiter asked

"I ordered water" Marley replied

"….you need to order something" The waiter replied

"….nothing looks good….or appealing in the case of the baked duck" Marley replied

"You can't sit at the table if you're not going to order anything. There's a thirty dollar charge that must be met just to sit here" The waiter said

"So I have to spend money on this food, even if I don't want to, just to sit?" Marley questioned

"What will you be ordering or what bus line are you looking for will be my next question" The waiter replied as he pulled out his notepad to prepare to write

"….I don't have that type of money" Marley reasoned as she felt embarrassed with the eyes that were shifting towards her

"Then maybe you should go" The waiter told her as he put his notepad away while Marley looked on at the eyes looking back at her, feeling completely horrified

"I'll take a big, fat juicy steak. Asparagus on the side and your finest red wine" Bart said as he walked up to the table to take his seat "What do kids eat these days? Grilled something with the cheese or cider?" he asked as he looked over at Marley

"….none. We prefer soda" Marley laughed nervously

"She'll have cider with your best cake" Bart said as he turned to look at the waiter "Then once you get those orders in, I would like to speak to your manager. I do believe we have much to discuss in regards to your manners" he said giving the waiter a stern look

"Mr. Bass….." The waiter began to say

"You should get my order, it'll be your tale of your last day at employment. To serve Bart Bass, that'll count for something" Bart said before the waiter reluctantly turned to leave, letting out a few cries here and there as he walked off while Marley just sat in amazement

"How did you do that?" Marley asked as she looked from Bart to the now sobbing waiter

"It's called being successful. Do that and you get permanent people that kiss your ass" Bart replied "So what was so urgent that you have requested me?" he asked

"And I can clearly see how you and Chuck are related" Marley sighed "Can we at least marvel in the fact that you made a grown man cry?" she asked

"I've seen it enough, nothing new" Bart replied "Now on with my reason for being called? Are you trying to collect ransom or something? State your demands of any sort?" he asked

"Uh, no. If I was, I would've got the grilled cheese sandwich in the process" Marley replied as Bart just gave her a look

"Then what?" Bart asked

"I need your help with your son" Marley said as Bart looked at her skeptically "I'm trying to convince him to throw a kick ass Sadie Hawkins dance…"she began to say

"Does this really require you having to say kick ass?" Bart asked

"No, but….I'm supposed to come up with a business plan and I have no clue on how to create or start such a thing" Marley said

"So you come to me, why?" Bart asked

"Because you know what he expects because I'm pretty sure instead of singing lullabies, you were probably spouting out business phrases and having him write business proposal while everyone else was learning ABC's" Marley reasoned

"You call me, request lunch at a place you can't afford for help with a Sadie Hawkins dance?" Bart questioned

"I could afford it, I just choose not to….okay, me on my own can't afford this. I only get a sparing amount of spending money from Chuck and I only use that for school purposes, I wouldn't dare give him the satisfaction of letting him know I'm spending it on other means. My pride won't let me do so" Marley babbled on

"And why exactly should I help you?" Bart asked

"Because I figured that if I got you to help me with this business proposal then it would be a sure fire win to get my yes to have the dance at the Empire" Marley said as the food was brought out to the table. Inspecting the food, Bart looked up from his plate to see the waiter was watching

"You can go now" Bart told him as he reached for his fork and knive while the waiter quickly walked away

"So what do you say?" Marley asked

"….I say that I see no purpose in a dance" Bart said as he began to cut up his stake

"Clearly, you cracking a smile or any facial expression might make you bleed" Marley replied as Bart looked up at her "It's sarcasm, always included" she quickly replied "Don't make me pull out the pretty pleases, they're guaranteed to work on just about anyone" she said

"If I say yes, will you stop talking?" Bart asked

"Most likely not, but I'll attempt to" Marley smiled as Bart sighed

"Do you know anything about my son? I mean do you truly know who he is and what he's done?" Bart asked

"You mean from the likes of Gossip Girl?" Marley asked "Yes, I've taken a few glances at the archives of stories" she said

"So then what exactly is this deal between the two of you?" Bart asked

"….uh, well he lets me stay at his penthouse, which is….nice. He's sort of uptight but I'm….understanding where that comes from and he's recently become my homework warden slash partner" Marley said

"Homework? Chuck doesn't do homework, he pays people to do it" Bart replied

"You know, I think you'd be surprise to know that he's actually quite responsible" Marley replied

"Why would I be surprised?" Bart asked

"Because you don't seem to think he can be anything else" Marley told him "He could surprise you, maybe even prove you right….but I think you can't really tell yet" she said

"You seem to think highly of him, is this the perks of being in the Upper Eastside talking?" Bart asked as he sipped on his glass of water

"No, it's the perks of reluctantly having to live with him. I say reluctantly loosely because it makes no sense for him to have so many suits or be so rigid for his age, sort of like a buzz kill without the buzz" Marley said "Not that I know how to get buzzed or have ever been" she quickly rambled

"Fair enough" Bart sighed as Marley just looked at him "Well get the paper and pen out? We'll need to start off from the beginning" Bart sighed

"Yes" Marley said as she reached in her book bag to grab her notebook in paper

"I assume you will type this up?" Bart asked as he cut up another portion of his steak

"I'm not from the prehistoric times, yes" Marley replied "One more thing….excuse me waiter" she said as she called the waiter over and he walked straight over towards her "There's too many crumbs on my plate, can I get another slice?" she asked as she handed the plate over to the waiter. Looking over at Bart, the waiter stood in confusion

"You heard her" Bart said before the waiter quickly dismissed him

"Sorry, had to do that. I figured that's what rich people complain about, so why not take a stab at it" Marley laughed

* * *

Sitting in the car, Blair found herself lost in thought as she could help but think back to what the girls were telling her. In that moment, Blair was furious that they would go behind her back to do such a thing and although she knew they didn't do it with malicious intent, Blair still couldn't believe they had made such a promise. In those quiet moments, Blair found herself thinking about that month that Dan and her had spent apart, how difficult it was to even get out of bed or to even stay alone. Without the help of Serena, Blair wasn't sure that functioning was possible alone. Torn out of her thoughts by Henry's sudden opening of the door, Blair gave a weak smile as she began to head towards the condo, thanking Henry in passing. Opening the door to see Dan finishing up with the plumbers, Blair looked on at the mess that had been created while Dan signed off on the estimate work that was to be done. Waiting until the plumbers left, Dan sighed as he walked over to Blair with the invoice in hand.

"They have to re-do the pipes, possibly rip up the floor since so much water damage beneath. I paid for it, and I got you a hotel room for the week…." Dan began to say

"Empire, I'm just going to guess that's the hotel you got for a convenient price of nothing" Blair replied sarcastically

"Yes, just about that. Apparently instead of making things better, I made them worse….plus stuffing socks in pipes wasn't exactly the smartest idea" Dan sighed

"Why? I get the why because Carter was with you, but why do such demolition on my kitchen?" Blair asked in confusion

"Can we sit outside?" Dan asked as Blair looked around to see that all of the carpet in the living room was wet, along with the sofas

"Is there any part of the house that is dry?" Blair asked before Dan led her outside towards the steps to take a seat

"I don't think there is a dry part in the house" Dan sighed

"I can see" Blair said "Why? Why say you can fix something, when you can't?" she asked

"Because I wanted to show you that I was necessary" Dan replied

"That you're necessary? Dan, you're always necessary to me" Blair reasoned

"I know but I wanted to be so necessary that you'd need me twenty- four seven" Dan told her

"As in what? To stay there?" Blair asked as Dan just nodded "Wait, you wanted to move back in? you wanted to live with me again?" she asked

"Is that so wrong?" Dan asked

"No, I just thought you liked how things are. I thought that us moving in together again would be too fast since you wanted out so badly" Blair said "We barely just started calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend" she stated

"I didn't want out so badly, I just wanted to get out the fixed bubble that was a version of Dan that I knew nothing about and you" Dan said "Now….now I like where we are. I like us" he said

"And the sex?" Blair asked

"This has nothing to do with sex…..okay, maybe a tiny part but not the sole reason" Dan admitted as Blair just laughed

"Then why not tell me that Humphrey?" Blair asked

"Because I was dead set on getting out, I thought you wouldn't want me back" Dan said "I'm crazy about you, that much you pretty much know. I know we've had bad times and I've given you reason to question where my head or heart is, but now….I want you. I want to be with you and I want to live with you, I want to spend every moment with you because….I don't want to miss the possibility of having another memory with you" he said as Blair just smiled

"So you destroy my house, stuff socks in my pipe….were my pipes even broken to begin with?" Blair asked

"No" Dan replied hesitantly "But I did find that cricket you were talking about, clever little guy" he said as Blair just laughed while she leaned in to kiss him

"If you wanted to move in, you should've just asked" Blair said after she broke the kiss "No need to scheme" she smiled

"Well any sense of logic seems to escape me" Dan laughed as he pressed his forehead up against hers "The sex is that good" he laughed as Blair joined in on the laughter

"I bet you were all gung ho for the hotel room" Blair laughed

"I was, I was viewing this hotel room as practice of living together. I'm thinking sex in the morning, afternoon, and night. Perfect roommate set up" Dan joked

"Uh, we do have jobs Humphrey. We can't just go at it like jackrabbits, a girl needs romance" Blair replied

"We could try. In my mind, I'm still quite the virgin and I've heard that romance is overrated" Dan laughed as Blair kissed him once more

"From who? Carter Baizen? Because that's a reliable source" Blair laughed hysterically "If you want any part of sex, then you should definitely romance me in to it" she told him as they laughed

"I do intend to" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss her "Anything can happen, right?" he said as he broke the kiss to look at her while Blair just looked at him for a moment, thinking over in her head while he just smiled at her

"We'd have to go over household responsibilities, at the top would be no doing the plumbing, hire one. Next would be that you're required to cook every day when you're not tired from work…" Blair told him as they went on to plan out their living arrangements.

* * *

_**[Monaco, France]**_

Letting go of his embrace of her hand, Katie tucked a strand behind her ear before she leaned forward to kiss Christian on the cheek. Though he wasn't injured by any means, the doctors wanted to air on the side of precaution and not release him so late. With news picking up that Christian had been shot, the media circus picked up so much so that the hospital had to enforce their security for the sake of Christian. Not wanting to stay in any hospital, Christian fought it as long as he could but eventually fell asleep while Katie just sat bedside. Once asleep, Katie made her way out of the hospital room to see Georgina making her way in with George to greet the family. Standing in the hallway, Katie watched her sister for a moment as she so casually stood by her grandfather's side and in that moment, she could feel the anger build inside of her that it was nearly blinding. Looking around to see that the family was out in the waiting area, talking with reporters, Katie walked over towards Georgina while she stood off by herself for a few moments.

"You've a level below me, but you're an excellent marksmen. Sniper quality on your best days, so I know that you intentionally hit him" Katie said

"You do?" Georgina asked "I just slipped and the gun pointed randomly. You sure, I mean that's what Sophia is saying" she said as Katie looked on at her sister, knowing that Georgina had brought her best game to match her

"Did you get what you came for?" Katie asked as she stood next to her sister, looking on at the family from the outside along with her sister

"Not by a longshot, but I got enough" Georgina said "….you give me honesty, I leave you alone. It's as simple as that" she said

"And this is about him again" Katie laughed to herself in disbelief

"It will be about him until you get that what you're doing is wrong" Georgina said

"Since when do you become a champion for the family? Since when do you give a damn about him?!" Katie questioned "You are aware of the fact that you were supposed to be an abortion. This family, our parents, they had little to no loyalty to you. So why? Why care so much about protecting him?" she questioned

"….you think that's supposed to make me emotional. The whole mentioning of the abortion. Yes, I'm very aware of the fact that our mother didn't want me but at the end of the day, the regrettable fact is that this is my family. I don't get to pick another one, this is it and in some sick point of view, Grandfather's shame over our mother allowed her to give me life. So yes, I'm fully aware that I will and will forever be the black sheep of the family…." Georgina said

"Blind loyalty, that's pathetic" Katie laughed

"Yes, blind loyalty, the same thing I give to you" Georgina said "The loyalty I've always given you, so I'm asking you to do the same. Do the same for me. Whatever you're up to, just make sure it doesn't involve him" she said

"Who are you protecting these days Georgie? You protect Boy Waldorf and now him…." Katie said

"You may be willing to self- destruct, but you're not taking anyone else with you" Georgina replied "It's funny how everyone thinks I'm the reckless one, but if they only knew….you leave a path of destruction at every point you come to….and I can't let you anymore" she said

"Let me?" Katie asked in disbelief "I think you're a bit full of yourself sis" she laughed

"No, not really" Georgina said "You see, I have your prints. Those lovely little prints that can be put in a database and to determine that you aren't who you say you are. Those lovely little prints that could possibly be the ticket to him finding out that his pride and joy is still alive" she said as Katie looked on in disbelief while Georgina looked over at their grandfather. Turning her attention towards her grandfather, Katie couldn't help but feel the pangs of panic "It'll be like his faith will be restored even more, knowing that the great man above brought his precious granddaughter back to him. You're right, I don't have his loyalty, but you sure did" she said with a smirk before Katie looked on at her "Fix this, and I mean really fix this or the next thing I shoot at will be this fake persona of yours" she told

"You don't want to do this" Katie said as that was the only thing she could think to say

"You have no idea what I want to do, but you should probably underestimating me because I assure you, I can and will take you down" Georgina said "I've had enough, hospital seems to make me queasy. I've definitely got what I came for. We should catch up again sometime sis. Oh, and remind Christian to take it easy; grazed wounds can be a bitch compared to the real thing" she said before she turned to leave, sporting her signature smirk while Katie just glared on angrily.

* * *

Looking through the pages that were in his hand, Chuck looked over at Serena and Nate skeptically for a moment. Putting his attention back into the pages, Chuck flipped through once more just as Marley concluded her final point. Putting his packet down on the side of the chair, Chuck looked on at the detailed presentation for a few moments as he couldn't help but feel like it was familiar to him. Moving around in his seat, Chuck tried to find some bit of a flaw but found no such thing. Looking on at anticipation, Marley bit down on her lip as she just tried to gage Chuck for those few moments that he tried to process.

"It was perfect" Serena stated to break the silence

"It really was" Nate laughed "I mean it was like an actual business presentation" he said

"If only you could apply this much effort in all things" Serena said

"….what'd you think?" Marley asked

"….this looks familiar" Chuck stated

"Yes, but the material is different. I did actually do this. I sat at the computer and everything to do this" Marley said

"Chuck, I'm sure she didn't cheat on this" Serena said "She's actually put in the work on this" she said as Chuck continued to look on at the presentation

"But you think I cheated" Marley concluded as she felt a bit of sadness that he would believe such a thing

"No, I don't think you cheated" Chuck quickly replied as he didn't want her to think that he thought that about her

"Then what? You said you wanted a well put together report and I did that. So what?" Marley asked

"I give you that, I give you that you made a perfect presentation…." Chuck began to say

"But?" Marley asked

"Oh, c'mon Chuck" Nate quickly replied

"There is no but. I'm amazed, I'm shocked that you care so much…..and in that, honoring my word, you can have the dance at The Empire" Chuck said before Marley jumped up and down with celebration

"Yolanda okay'd it, so I guess I will be chaperoning the event but we just need another person to" Serena said

"Chuck could…." Marley began to say

"No, Chuck provided the place and service. Not chaperoning" Chuck quickly replied

"I'll do it" Nate offered as Serena and Chuck looked at him with a bit surprise "What? I can watch teens" he said

"Watching and chaperoning are different" Serena said "You have to be on it Nate" she told him

"I am on it" Nate replied "How hard can it be? I mean Serena will be there, so its not like I'm doing this on my own. I'm just helping out and making sure that Marley gets her dance" he said

"See, everything is coming together. So you all should be happy and look forward to the spirit of Sadie Hawkins" Marley smiled

"I guess so" Serena sighed "Well I have to get going and I believe you have to come with me" she said looking over at Nate

"I do?" Nate asked in confusion

"You do, it's another public event" Serena said as Nate just nodded before getting up with his seat

"Congrats on the dance and business thing" Nate said as he followed behind Serena while they walked towards the door

"We'll start planning tomorrow" Serena called out before Nate and her left the suite

"Conquered and succeeded" Marley smiled, still celebrating her victory while Chuck rose to his feet

"You did good. You did better than good" Chuck told her

"Well, it's nice to work for something. Kind of made me feel like some corporate worker or…you" Marley said "Not that I want to wear the suits all the time or get upset about numbers on a page, but I guess I see that what you do takes a lot of work and requires a lot of respect that people aren't quite eager to give you" she said

"You know the best way to get respect in the Upper Eastside?" Chuck asked

"Be successful. Then you get people who will permanently kiss your ass" Marley smiled as Chuck looked on at her "I'm going to call the friends, get the buzz out, which is a good business technique" she said before she turned to walk back to her room

"….was he a stickler for the margins?" Chuck asked after a moment of thought while Marley stopped dead in her tracks

"Grammar and margins, that seems to be the key things we both struggled on in his eyes" Marley said as Chuck let out a weak smile "He knows you well. May not seem like it, but he does" she said before she made her way into her bedroom. Walking over towards the packet that was on the chair, Chuck looked on at the work she had put in to the packet as he couldn't help but shake his head in disbelief. Pulling out his phone, Chuck thought for a moment as he looked on at his phone before he eventually followed his instincts.

**Chuck: She got her dance. Thanx to you of course. Just thought you would want to know**

_**Meanwhile….**_

Taking a sip of his glass of bourbon, Bart finished it off quickly before sitting it down on the counter. Letting the taste linger a bit, Bart put his money down on the counter before he proceeded to head towards the locker room to prepare for his round of golf with Rufus. Just as he headed into the locker room, Bart felt the vibration of his cell phone in his pocket before he could even manage to get to his locker. Grabbing his phone, Bart looked on at the caller identification to see that it was Chuck that had text him. Opening the phone, thinking that this was Chuck's confession of what really going on, Bart opened it to read the message.

"She got her dance. Thanks to you of course. Just thought you would want to know" Bart read to himself as he just paused for a moment, thinking about how it was to work with Marley. Though he knew there was no ill intentions in regards to Marley, Bart couldn't help but think that maybe this teenager could allow Chuck to better than he originally thought.

* * *

**I'm waking up to ash and dust**

**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**

**I'm breathing in the chemicals**

Staring out the window, Katie gripped on tight to the window seal as she felt her mind going in to overdrive. With all that she had put in place, Katie never felt anymore under attack than what she felt now. It wasn't enough to warrant panic, but it was enough to know that Georgina was turning in to far more of an enemy than she thought. Knowing that Georgina held the keys to her truth, Katie knew that in order to go after Georgina she'd have to go to her sister's major weakness. No longer willing to hold back in hopes that Georgina would understand, Katie knew that now was the time to fight back and get her point across to her. Walking over towards Mac's workstation, Katie looked on as Mac did his work, typing away on the computers, rolling around from one screen to the next.

"What do you have for me?" Katie asked as she folded her arms, looking on at the screens

"Bank accounts, emphasis on the plural. Flight info. Drug preference. Just about every sick detail on your dear sister" Mac sighed "Problem is, it's nothing that people don't already know or suspect" he said

"Did you release the payment into our accusers account? I don't need her freaked out by Georgina's presence?" Katie asked as she sighed, taking her seat in front of one of the screens

"All five hundred thousand including the hundred thou bonus" Mac replied as Katie looked on closely at one banking account of Georgina's "What? What do you see?" he asked

"…deposit, a recent one. It's from Blair Waldorf" Katie said as she looked even closer

"Is it someone you know?" Mac asked

"It's…a best friend or was" Katie said "What's the description on the deposit?" she asked as Mac clicked on the deposit link

"Miscellaneous" Mac told her "Why?" he asked

"Because Blair and Georgina would never happen in reality or in nightmare. Georgie's up to something in the homefront" Katie concluded as she thought for a moment "Track how the money is spent, then get access to Blair's. We need to figure out the connection. For that type of money, there's sure to be betrayal lurking in the shadows" she told him before she got up from her seat

"Okay, what are you going to do?" Mac asked "I mean is this is for plot on Georgina? She got away with some pretty hefty evidence. Evidence that will blow your whole being dead thing to smithereens" he asked

"No" Katie replied "I have something special in regards to my little sister, only the lessons of life can give her the pain I'm about to give her" she said

"And that would be?" Mac asked

"Affairs of the heart" Katie replied before she turned to leave

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

Getting out of the car, Nate looked on his cell phone as he didn't pay much attention to Serena. Heading inside of the building, Nate did his best to finish up with his plans for the night as he didn't want Serena to see his planned intake of a new drug that was going around. Though he wasn't completely distraught over Asher's book, Nate still felt as if numbing himself from the possible pain was the best way to go. Stepping on the elevator, Nate put his phone away as he looked over at Serena to see that she was glad that he had done so. Realizing that his surroundings didn't seem familiar to him, Nate began to look on skeptically before the elevator doors opened up. Stepping off the elevator to see that they were in boardroom setting, Nate looked over in shock to see Trip sitting in his chair alongside Anne, Nate's mother. Looking back at Serena in confusion, Serena put her purse down before she walked to the head of the room.

"What is this?" Nate asked

"This is the final hash out" Serena said "I've invited your mom and you because I feel there is much to discuss on top of the progress you've already made" she said

"And I insisted that I be here" Trip said giving Nate a look that gave his cousin some bit of hope that the mess would be managed somewhat

"You should've told me about this Serena. I don't exactly have the time to just do as you want" Nate said

"Make time" Serena replied "I put my life on hold for you, the least you can do is give me this" she told him as she turned to face him

"You're being a bit modest" Trip replied

"What do you mean?" Nate asked as Serena groaned in frustration with Trip "What's going on?" he asked nervously as he looked from Serena to his mother before Serena walked over towards the side door to open it up, to reveal Asher to Nate's surprise.

"Let's start from the beginning, then maybe we can correct this mess you've made Nathaniel" Anne said as Nate looked on at Asher in complete shock.

**I'm waking up , I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,**

**I'm radioactive, radioactive**

Turning the lights out in the restroom after she finished getting dressed for her meeting, Blair headed back into the bedroom of the oversized suite Carter gave them, to see that Dan was still knocked out asleep. Taking a seat on her side of the bed, Blair played with his hair for a moment before she couldn't help but think to herself. Watching him sleep so peacefully, thinking how she thought this would never happen again, Blair couldn't help but go back to those months of pure agony that her heart had gone through.

[Flashback]

"Can you honestly say that you were happy before all of this? That you were content with not knowing if things with Dan would get better?" April asked

"It was and is my life" Blair stated

"It is your life, but ever since we've stepped in, you've been happy. You've been the happiest since the whole accident" April reasoned "I don't want you to be sad, no friend should want that…."she began to say

"And you think lying about me being married or getting married makes me happy, because it doesn't" Blair replied "There is a natural progression to all things, you don't just surpass one step because you figured you'd cover it along the way" she said

"No, but its faith that this is where you're supposed to be. Yes, we screwed the natural progression, but it doesn't mean we changed the results" Jenny stated "He's falling in love with you, anyone can see that" she told her

[End of flashback]

Staring on at him for a few moments, Blair grabbed his hand as she couldn't help but let the linger of their touch last a bit longer. Leaning forward to kiss him on the forehead, Blair slowly backed away before Dan reached up to pull her close. Not fully awakened, Dan gave her a quick kiss on the lips. A kiss on the cheek. A kiss on the forehead and then on her nose.

"What are you doing up? Come back to bed" Dan said still half asleep

"Wish I could. I have to get to work" Blair laughed softly

"All right, if you must" Dan said before he gave her another quick kiss before he rolled over on to his side

"Goodbye to you too Humphrey" Blair laughed as she slowly let go of his hand

"I'll miss you Waldorf" Dan muttered in his sleep as he clenched on tight to his pillow. Smiling on at Dan, Blair quickly turned to gather her things as she headed out of the room. Walking towards the elevator, Blair stopped short of the elevator before she detoured and walked towards the window. Letting out a deep sigh, Blair leaned up against the window seal before she reached to grab her phone. Dialing the familiar number, Blair put her phone up to her ear as it didn't take long for her to get an answer.

"Do you forgive me Ms. Blair?" Dorota asked immediately as she answered the phone

"….I know why they did it. But why you?" Blair asked as a few moments of silence came between them "I don't know why I'm even entertaining this because what you guys did was wrong, and now I'm going to rectify it…."she began to say as she took Dorota's silence as uncertainty

"I want you to be happy. I know what it was like for you to be sad, I've had the unfortunate privilege of seeing it on numerous occasions in your life" Dorota told her

"Right, because my life has been quite the tragedy" Blair laughed through the tears that she was trying to keep from falling

"No, not because of that. You're strong enough to be on your on your own, you like your mother in so many ways. But you're a hopeless romantic like me, and sometimes falling for the romance of life makes the pain in between worth it. I just wanted it to be worth it" Dorota said as Blair let out a sigh as she looked out

"….I have to go" Blair sighed "I have to make this right" she said before she ended the call

**I raise my flags, don my clothes**

**It's a revolution, I suppose**

**We're painted red to fit right in**

**Whoa**

Sipping on his bottle of beer while she just danced, Tyler brought his hand over to Georgina's to hold. Laughing and listening to the music that played in the back ground, the two enjoyed just hanging out at the park. Swaying along with the music, Tyler couldn't help but laugh as Georgina seemed to be enjoying herself more than he thought. Though he hadn't exactly gotten used to the concept of them being together, much less getting to the point of saying they were dating; Tyler liked that she wanted to be that girl for him. Regardless of her reputation, Tyler was noticing that Georgina was far from her persona that people knew her as. Feeling the vibration from his cell phone, Tyler finished up his drink before tossing it in the trash can while Georgina stayed to listen to the music.

"I'm going to take this call really quick" Tyler said as Georgina continued to listen

"I'll be here" Georgina smiled as she continued to dance while he stepped away

"Hello" Tyler answered the phone as he heard silence on the line "Hello" he said once more as he looked around

"…did you find anything else out about the task I've assigned you?" Katie asked as Tyler was in disbelief to hear an actual voice "Now before you go racking through your head, wondering as to who this could possibly be and if you should play coy to see what I know and what you shouldn't say, I will let you ask the million dollar question that is on your mind" she said as the silence came once more

"….is this…is this Gossip Girl?" Tyler asked as he felt the world come to a standstill of this legendary moment

"You have guessed correctly" Katie replied "You're about the only person I can trust, so consider yourself lucky Boy Waldorf. You and I, we're going to solve this mystery together" she stated so casually

"What happened to Katie Sparks" Tyler stated as he looked over at Georgina

"I need you. I need you more than ever" Katie said desperately as Tyler couldn't help but feel for the girl on the phone. Even though he could put no face to the girl, Tyler felt some bit of a connection to her through means of communication they had thus far.

"What do you need me to do?" Tyler asked

**I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus**

**This is it, the apocalypse**

**Whoa**

The girls gathered in the boardroom, all unsure of what to do or say while Blair just sat in her seat. Playing with her pen mostly as she waited, Blair made her silence be known to each of them. On occasion, April would try to be the bravest of all of them but Jenny and Justine would ultimately prevent her from doing so. Each waiting for Sarah and her assistant to show up, they each were expecting a fierce blow to the company with a lie such as this. Seeing Sarah being escorted in, Blair got tense for a moment before she slowly rose to her feet. Looking on at the girls, Blair remained calm and put her best fake smile on as Sarah entered the room.

"Good afternoon all" Sarah said as she took her seat at the table

"Thank you for coming on such late notice" Blair said as she greeted Sarah

"Well it's to my understanding that we still have much to work through in regards to the spread" Sarah replied

"Yeah well, there's something that you need to know. Something that has been brought to my attention…." Blair began to say as the girls grew tense

"Something that we should explain" Jenny quickly said as she stepped in, not wanting Blair to take the fall for it all

"Now you choose to speak" Sarah's assistant said

"Kiss ass" Justine said as she fake coughed

"Blair, if I may. I would like to explain to Ms. Myers the new information that has been brought up" April said realizing that she needed to step up and take responsibility

"How would you know what to discuss? When you seemed to have failed the first time around" Blair said as she looked on at Jenny and April

"What new information?" Sarah asked

"The information that apparently y co-workers have no idea of the venue I would like to get married in" Blair stated "I believe with a spread like this, the grander the better. It's a fairytale, so it needs to have the fairytale look" she said surprising Justine, April, and Jenny with her sudden change of heart

**I'm waking up , I feel it in my bones**

**Enough to make my systems blow**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**

**Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh,**

**I'm radioactive, radioactive**


	21. Not So Sadie Hawkins

**Previously read on Gossip Girl: Prime-**

**Dan tried to take a page out of Blair's book and scheme his way in to moving in with Blair. The only problem was that he destroyed her pipes along the way. Luckily for him, Blair happens to be madly in love with him and just needed him to ask to move in.**

**Jenny, Justine, and April along with their trusty Dorota; they all got figured out by Blair as to what they were really up to. Blair was mad at first and even hurt, but Blair realized that the hope of something more was worth a try, so she joined in on the plan.**

**Sean and Serena still have to sneak around, even had kinky sex in the locker room but Sean made it clear that they couldn't keep sneaking around forever. In attempt to aid her relationship with Sean, Serena did a little bit of shock therapy on the Archibald's, but it just left Nate shocked.**

**Marley was put to the task of coming up with a business plan for Chuck, so in order to pass her task, she went to the origin of sources when it comes to business, Bart. Skeptical at first and even avenging the social wrong that was committed on Marley, Bart helped her with her business plan to get Sadie Hawkins in the Empire. It was smart because she got it to Chuck's surprise. Serena and Nate even volunteered to chaperone the event. Marley did good with going to Bart, but Chuck picked up on it and even informed his father that Marley had succeeded.**

**Georgina and Katie brought a new meaning to sisterly warfare, but Georgina won the battle rounds by shooting Katie/Catalina's boyfriend and lifting her sisters prints off the gun used. Round One to Georgina, but Katie isn't giving up as she's set her sights on winning the biggest prize of all, Georgina's man.**

**And now...**

**Chapter Eighteen- Not So Sadie Hawkins**

Looking on at his mother and cousin, Nate felt his heart race at a thousand miles per hours in that instance. Glancing over at Asher, Nate was once again reminded that he was standing in the midst of his nightmare. Serena tried to be a positive source for him, but in this moment, Serena knew that Nate wasn't seeing the good she was trying to do, but the bad that she had already done thus far. Scanning the room. Looking from person to person. Nate's immediate thought was to just flee as being in the presence of his mother made him feel that he wasn't worthy of doing so.

"Go ahead, start from the beginning? Explain the words that led my son to discover that he was all of sudden attracted to guys because….I find it quite riveting to read about" Anne said a she laughed in disbelief

"What is this?" Nate quickly asked as he looked over at Serena

"….this is you talking about it, once and for all" Serena told him

"So you invite my mother and him?!" Nate questioned in disbelief

"Him?" Asher questioned as he stepped forward "Glad to see that I still hold the same regard to you" he said as Nate looked at him

"And what regard is that?" Anne asked catching Nate's attention, making him feel like he was being pulled all about

"Nothing" Nate replied as Asher just glared at him

"I believe the nothing that your son is referring to is the amount of clothing we'd have on" Asher stated so boldly as Anne just shook her head, finding a bit of disgust in his words as the imagery he tried to create was of no use to her

"Asher" Serena replied

"No, I'm not going to baby him. Everyone babies him…." Asher began to say as he wasn't buying in to Serena's methods

"We're also not going to attack him" Serena replied "This isn't why I brought you here?" she stated

"Okay, I can go. I don't want to be here for this" Nate said growing uneasy with the company he found himself with before Serena quickly stopped him

"Nate, no. Nate, just listen. This, this is your opportunity…." Serena began to reason

"No, this is your opportunity, not mine!" Nate yelled

"Nate, just stay" Trip said as he got up from his seat

"For what?! What do I need to stay for?" Nate questioned "I don't want to be here. I don't want to sit here and be judged" he exclaimed as a silence came

"Then why don't you stand up for yourself?" Asher asked "Why don't you for once say something truthful in regards to what you want because I'd definitely like to be here for that" he said as tears welled up in his eyes

"This is useless" Anne said getting up from her seat

"How?" Asher asked "How is this useless? Your son is hurting and this is useless to you…" he began to press

"No because you're trying to take advantage of him through that smut of a book you call and by making him think he's something that he's not" Anne replied angrily

"Then why don't you let Nate tell you who he is?" Serena replied trying to be the voice of reasoning "We're all here for him, in some shape or form, we're here for him" she said

"….Nathaniel" Anne said walking over towards Nate before she grabbed his hand. Rubbing his hand affectionately, Nate looked surprised as it felt like ages since his mother had shown that sort of affection towards him "I love you. I will always love you…."she said as tears welled up in her eyes "….but you're being tricked in to thinking this is who you are. If there's anything this book has taught me, it's that people will make you think whatever they need to so they can take advantage of you" she said through the tears as Nate just hung his head, trying to fight back the tears of anguish that was building inside of him while Serena's heart ached to see him go through this

"Anne" Trip said trying to get her to stop

"This isn't you. You're not gay, you're being made to believe that you are. Whatever means possible, you have to get past this and realize that this boy is trying to hurt you…"Anne went on to say as Asher clenched his fist in anger

"I'm the only one that accepted him, and I'm trying to hurt him!" Asher yelled

"This isn't you. This isn't you….just come back to me, I want my son back" Anne cried in near sobs as Nate just breathed heavily, trying to keep himself under control until finally he turned to leave the room, unable to take anymore. Following behind Nate, Serena quickly headed out of the room to try to catch up with him

"Nate. Nate. Nate!" Serena called out before Nate turned to face her

"Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone" Nate said angrily as his eyes were red from the tears he had cried

"….I was trying to help…." Serena began to say

"And you failed, so now stay the hell out of my life" Nate replied before he walked over towards the elevator doors to hit the down button to leave

"Nate, I know this is hard…." Serena began

"You don't know a damn thing Serena!? None of you do. You have your life, Chuck has his life, Blair has her life….so please, let me have mine. Regardless of wrong or right, let me have mine" Nate said just as the elevator doors opened up and quickly boarded, wasting no time in wanting to leave. Watching the elevator doors close on his friend, Nate clenched his fist tight as he stared on at his reflection of himself before he began to punch at his reflection. His breathing becoming erractic, Nate just tried to keep himself together.

* * *

**[Two Week Later]**

**Gossip Girl: Good Morning Upper Eastside. It has been some time since anything newsworthy has caught our attention, but with the latest craze that is happening, surely I had to put my own two scents in. Like a true love story, Dan and Blair have found themselves becoming quite the heavy weights in their respective fields. Queen B has become nothing short of Eleanor 2.0 while Dan is making a big splash with not just his books, but with the pending movie in waiting. Could it be that we have seen the very beginnings of a power couple. DAIR if you must, I know I will.**

Standing off with the director, Jenny smiled as she looked on at the monitors to see the camera focus that was on Blair. Though Blair had been the only one to have the request of a single interview, the girls couldn't help but be excited for their friend. Nudging April in the arm, Jenny motioned for April to look over at Dan, who stood with his own monitor looking on at the interview in process. Hanging on her every word, Dan showed every sign of being the supportive boyfriend that was proud to support his woman. Turning to look back at Jenny, April and Jenny became giddy before they heard the sobs of Justine, who secretly wept for her stolen opportunity with Dan. Hitting her on the arm, the girls just laughed as they did their best to remain quiet while the interview was in process.

_Nora Walters: Do you find yourself looking at the comparisons between you and your mother?_

_Blair Waldorf: I do. I mean it'd be a lie if I didn't but I've always believed that she was my measuring stick in all of this. Reaching the level of success was the only means of knowing I was successful. However the means I went about becoming successful, I needed to be able to compare to her to know that it was good enough_

_Nora Walters: If you should've fallen short, then what?_

_Blair Waldorf: Then it wasn't good enough_

_Nora Walters: What secrets does your mother give you to success and to your very public love life?_

_Blair Waldorf: Well, in business, she always tells me to know what you want and how to get what you want because anyone can want to be successful, but how you get there is something you should plan as well. Luckily in that area, I don't have to shoulder that responsibility, I get the help of three talented and gifted women, who I get the privilege to work with on a daily basis. Then in love, she just says to enjoy it_

_Nora Walters: Are you enjoying it?_

_Blair Waldorf: Very much so_

Feeling an overwhelming feeling of happiness, Dan couldn't help but crack a smile as he enjoyed her answer. Not one to get embarrassed as easily but once he looked up from the monitor to see all the females were crying, wishing they could have the same response, Dan couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. Looking over at Jenny as she tried to be the last female in the room that wasn't crying, Jenny couldn't help but let the tears fall. Dan's attention then shifted to Justine who was crying out louder than everyone while April was on the phone trying to call Jesse.

"Lord please send me a darker version of him, I'll settle for a Chinese version but I want a Dan. Dear Lord I want a Dan" Justine said in her prayers

"….nothing's wrong. I just…I just wanted to hear a male voice" April said as she whipped away tears "…yes, I'm aware that you're the operator but it's….it's still soothing" she said as Dan just shook his head.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Grabbing her order of an iced coffee, Ivy thanked the burista before she turned to walk away. Heading over towards the condiment station, Ivy sprinkled a bit of cinnamon on her iced coffee to prepare it to her liking. Tossing the wrapper into the trash, Ivy looked up to see the coffee shop had the television on the Blair Waldorf interview that she was trying to escape. Watching a clip of Blair talking about following in the success of her mother and her relationship with Dan, it was enough to drive Ivy to throw up. Groaning in frustration, Ivy motioned to leave the coffee shop just as Georgina made her way in along with Tyler in tow.

"Aw…this is awkward" Georgina said as Ivy just rolled her eyes at Georgina before she quickly left

"Guess she didn't like the interview" Tyler replied as he shrugged "I'm going to grab a coffee, you want one?" he asked

"No, the taste is repulsive at this point….and the smell, I might add" Georgina said as she covered her nose "Hurry up, I'm going outside. This smell is disgusting" she said as she quickly stepped outside

"So much for coffee together" Tyler sighed as he stood in line to get his coffee before his phone began to vibrate, letting him know that he had a missed call from his anonymous caller, who was Gossip Girl.

**Unknown: Call me back at 262-954-8066. Label me as Catalina in your contact**

Tyler read the text to himself before he just shook his head.

"Quite the pushy one. Cute, but pushy" Tyler said to himself

**You won't find him drinking at the table**

**Rolling dice or staying out 'til three**

**You won't ever find him be unfaithful**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Coming out of the movie theater, Blair laughed as Dan still recited some of the parts from the movie they had just seen. Glad to have movie dates a regular thing and not some agreement, Blair found herself more relaxed now when going to the movies. Quickly grabbing her hand as he sipped on his soda, Dan's instincts kicked in to protect her as he could spot a few photographers outside, waiting for them to come out. With much help from the theater they had gone to, Dan and Blair didn't have to worry about being bothered during movies but they were definitely seeing the celebrity status of life as the simple things they used to do were now becoming a must snap photo for the paparazzi. Guiding them through the crowd, Blair kept her head down from the photographers while Dan mustered up some conversation with the photographers but ultimately just wanted to get the hell out there. Opening the door for them, Henry had become a pro in precision timing of when they needed him, so that in a matter of two minutes they were gone.

**One hour later….**

Putting her hair up in a sloppy bun, Ivy leaned over to grab her laundry as she put it on top of the dryer. Letting out a deep sigh as it was heavier than she had anticipated, Ivy reached for her laundry detergent as she began to put it in. Separating through her clothes, Ivy began to put her clothes in before closing the lid on the washer. Reaching over to turn on the radio, Ivy sighed as she leaned up against the machine, while she entertained the thought of getting a hotel room or going over to Jack's to stay the night.

_Radio Host: I don't know if you've guys have seen it yet, it's on the internet, but I'm seriously liking the DAIR _

_Radio Host #2: DAIR? Dan Humphrey and Blair Waldorf?_

_Radio Host: Yeah. It was so cute, they went to the movies and everything. He held her hand and stuff. I know holding the hand and it getting snapped by the paps is normal but how many of the young couples still go to the movies still when they become official_

_Radio Host #2: My boyfriend and I hardly go anymore. It's always a Netflix night if I want a movie_

_Radio Host: Exactly! There was a moviegoer that said that Dan and Blair go on a regular basis, and he always treats. My boyfriend would've picked up one treat and we would've shared it._

Groaning in frustration, Ivy quickly turned off the radio as she grew angry with the subject at hand. Not taking a chance, Ivy leaned over to pull the plug out of the socket to be on the safe side.

**You won't find him tryna chase the devil**

**For money, fame, for power, out of greed**

**You won't ever find him where the rest go**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Posing with his first customer, Dan smiled proudly as the woman held his book up for the photographer to get a picture of at his sold out book signing. Going from a small get together in a simple bookstore, Dan saw that his book signing had grown so much that the venue had to be changed to the mall with security to shuffle people in and out. Not wanting to be that writer that couldn't engage with his readers, Dan made Alessandra keep the promise of posing with each and every person that bought his book. Figuring that if people could stand in line to see him, then surely he could get up to take a picture with him. Saying goodbye to the woman, the crowd erupted once Blair and Serena had gone up to take their picture with Dan, acting as if they were fan girls of his. Camera's other than the photographers went off to capture this moment as they all just laughed.

"Proud of you" Blair whispered in his ear before he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, making her feel special even in the moments where it was supposed to be about him.

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Sitting in the front row along with Serena and the girls, Blair watched intently as they watched the model come down the runway. Jotting down notes, Blair found that there was more to a runway show now that she was fully engrossed in the industry. While others were enamored by It Girl, Blair and the girls never got complacent with keeping up with the latest trends of even friends that happened to be designers in the industry. Making his way down the aisle with Carter in tow, Dan handed Blair her drink before taking a seat beside her while Carter handed Justine's drink to her. Whispering in her ear, trying to catch on to what to look for at a fashion show, Dan tried to put forth as much interest as possible in the things Blair liked as she did with him. Resting her head on his shoulder, Dan pulled her close as they looked on at the show together. Making it a photo worthy moment for any paparazzi members looking on.

_**Meanwhile the next day….**_

Putting the last of her groceries in the basket, Ivy let out a yawn as she had reached her limit. Heading towards the checkout line, Ivy sighed as she knew the wait might be some time. Looking on at the waiting publications at her disposal, Ivy looked over to see that Dan and Blair had made front page material. Living the luxurious life, Dan and Blair sitting front and center at the latest fashion show with their slew of successful friends. Knocking the publications down to where she didn't have to see them, Ivy only got a momentary relief before she eventually left the line all together.

**When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished**

**And I can't seem to find no help or love for free**

**I know there's no need for me to panic**

**Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me**

Coming in to the office with his bowl of cereal in hand, Blair laughed as there was little time that Humphrey could go without where he wasn't stuffing his face. Sitting on the sofa with her textbook in hand as she studied, Dan picked her feet up as he put them over his lap as he continued to eat. Leaning over to look on at what Blair was studying, Dan continued to munch on his food as he thought to himself for a moment. From looking at Dan's contemplation, Blair knew that he was racking his brain to come up with the answer himself.

"Tricky concept" Dan said as he got another mouthful

"Not really" Blair smirked "It's either you know it or you don't" she said

"Oh I know it, it's just tricky" Dan said

"If you truly knew it, then it wouldn't be tricky" Blair laughed

"So what? You think you're the only smartie?" Dan questioned

"Oh, I know I am" Blair teased "But its good that you try so hard to measure up. It's cute, you get points for trying" she laughed

"Wow, you are really into yourself, aren't you?" Dan questioned as he laughed

"I really am" Blair laughed as Dan leaned forward to put his bowl down on the table "I mean it's okay Humphrey, not everyone can be as smart as me. It's a foreign concept to many" she laughed before Dan quickly pounced on top of her, tickling her at a furious pace while all she could do was laugh.

**When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing**

**And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe**

**When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling**

**I will find him, I'll find him next to me**

Putting the food on her plate, Blair attempted to pass the bowl of pasta before she thought twice about it. Waiting to receive the bowl, Jenny was caught off guard to find that she hadn't received it yet. Looking up to see that Blair was putting more pasta on her plate, Jenny looked over at Dan and Rufus in disbelief before Rufus got up from his seat to get the other bowl of pasta that he had made extra of. Laughing to himself, Dan was quickly learning that his dad's pasta was Blair's weakness in all things and the key reasons she'd always be present at family dinners.

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Looking out the window to see the sky turn to night, Dan sighed as the elevation up from land was getting to him just as much as learning these notes for this book pitch he had with the studio execs. Becoming quite the success without having to put out the first movie that was an adaption of his book, Dan felt overwhelmed with the pressure that was piling on. Noticing that he looked a little worried, Blair lifted her head from his shoulder and instead used her usual nap time on the plane ride to help him. Grabbing the note cards from his hands to catch his attention, Blair sifted through them and got them in an order suitable for her before she motioned for him to start off with his first talking point. Helping him out on memorizing some points when necessary, Dan felt a little at ease as he went through the talking points to where he was memorizing them with ease naturally.

**When the end has come and buildings falling down fast**

**When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea**

**When everyone has lost their heads around us**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Finishing his meetings up earlier than anticipated, Dan was glad to catch some California rays while they were out on business. Making a quick bee line to the beach, Dan and Blair had no trouble adjusting to the west coast weather as they sported the true beach attire. Walking out towards the water, Dan entered into the water with ease as he had no qualms in doing so while Blair followed behind. Getting submerged in the water, Dan wiped the water that was on his face away as Blair and him floated towards each other. Wrapping his hands around her waist, Dan kissed her shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wrapping her legs around his waist as they floated out, Dan led a trail of kisses up from her arm until he hid his face in the crook of her neck just enjoying being in her embrace. Kissing him sweetly on the forehead, Blair loved it most when silence was just as if they were talking to each other.

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Eagerly typing away on his computer, Dan stopped for a moment to read the sentence before he quickly took the pen from behind his ear. Jotting down a thought that he had, Dan read over his notes before he looked up to notice that he had let time slip away from him. Leaning back in his chair, Dan played with his pen as he debated whether to go home or to finish up while the thought was still fresh in his head. Letting out a sigh as his urge was leaning closer towards wanting to finish out his thoughts, Dan knew he'd have to make that untimely call. Before Dan could even manage to pull out his phone, he heard the sounds of the elevator doors opening up. Turning his attention towards the elevator, Dan smiled as he looked on to see Blair stepping off the elevator in a khaki trench coat with his newly favored black heels. Looking her up and down, Dan found that the thoughts he was now having had nothing to do with the article, but if Blair had clothes underneath that trench coat or not.

"I was just getting ready to call you" Dan said as he had to stop himself from drooling over her

"I figured that" Blair said as she walked over towards his office while he followed behind

"I was working and I lost track of time" Dan reasoned as he entered while she closed the doors behind them before she walked over to take a seat on the front of her desk, knowing every look he gave was on her

"That much I knew, which is why I decided to just come here, see if I could help you" Blair said softly as she smiled seductively

"Help me how?" Dan asked

"Oh, I think we can find something" Blair said as she leaned back on his desk. Taking a big gulp as he looked on at the positioning she was in, the bare exposure of her skin that only led him to want to touch her. Staring at her, getting lost in his trance of her "If you're wondering, you should probably just see for yourself" she told him as he walked in between her legs

"Are you?" Dan asked he ran himself wild with theories of what could or could not be under the trench coat "….you wouldn't" he laughed nervously before Blair undid the buttons on her trench coat and lowered it to where it was now around her waist, revealing the answer to the puzzle that lurked. "You aren't…." he began to say

"Guessed wrong" Blair said before Dan hungrily captured her mouth, his tongue pushed into her mouth and she moaned at the coffee taste of him. As they kissed his hands ran the length of her back and cupped the back of her head, pulling her against him more firmly. Ripping away at his shirt, Dan assisted in pulling his dress shirt out while she then worked on loosening up his belt, not once breaking the kiss. Forcefully pulling her towards him, Blair wrapped her legs tight around his waist to feel that he was more than ready before he laid her back on the desk to quickly plunging inside of her, Dan and Blair recklessly and passionately made love on the desk.

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**Next to me – ooh hooo**

**You will find him, you'll find him next to me**

Slipping into her heels after it was all said and done, Blair walked over towards her coat to pick it up off the floor in the office. Seeing that the sun was beginning to peak up and it would soon be sunlight in a matter of an hour or so, Blair began to see that Dan was beginning to stir awake as he lay on the sofa that was in his office. Smiling on at him and the damage they had done, nothing felt sexier than to see his battle wounds and the neck tie tied around his wrist from her experimental tries on him. Seeming well rested, Dan slowly sat up on the sofa to see that Blair was preparing to leave. Grabbing the notepad he had on his desk, Blair walked over to him to hand it to him before she kissed him on the forehead.

"Now I think you should be well inspired to write that love scene" Blair whispered in his ear before she pulled away to reveal her devilish grin. Laughing to himself as she looked on at the notes that she had added, Dan quickly looked up.

"Thank for the help" Dan told her

"It was mine and your pleasure" Blair smiled before she left the office, tightening up the tie on her trench coat before she boarded the elevator.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Stepping off the elevator, Ivy stormed through the waiting room as she could only hear the faint sounds of the receptionist. Opening the door towards the office floor, Ivy made her way through the aisle of cubicals as she walked towards his office. Not regarding what she could possibly walk in on, Ivy made her way in the office to Jack's surprise. Just about finishing up a phone call, Jack quickly ended it as he hung the phone up while he got up from his seat. Walking over towards her, Jack wore a look of confusion before Ivy held the newspaper up that had Dan and Blair featured along with the other dozen magazines that had them in it.

"They're everywhere. I can't do a simple task without having to hear about how cute they are or how successful they are or just any other nauseating fact about them simply breathing the same air as each other" Ivy ranted

"Well, he's successful in his field and she's becoming like the articles are saying. It's hard to not expect this" Jack said skeptically as he looked on at the magazines "…I slept with her sister" he laughed to himself as he saw an actress that he had recognized

"Tell me that you're plan is in effect in the near future, I mean I'm talking like in a matter of a day or so?" Ivy asked "I can't take this anymore" she said desparately

"Relax" Jack said trying to calm her "….I actually have something in the works that could possibly be the beginning of the damper on this power couple mess. Just be patient, the show is only beginning" he told her

"I don't want a show, I want a Shakespearean tragedy" Ivy exclaimed before she tossed the newspapers and magazines in the trash.

* * *

Walking in to the ball room of the Empire with her crate of stuff in hand, Marley still couldn't believe that she had free reign to create. Though Chuck would hover from time to time, even go through the guest list of people that had already R.S.V.P'd to come to the Sadie Hawkins dance, Marley was glad to have this as her event. Going over towards Serena and her workstation, Marley put the crate down as she let out a deep sigh. Laughing at how exhausted Marley seemed to be, Serena could only hope that Marley would make the day.

"I got everything and then some in regards to all things red" Marley said "I'm actually quite surprised that people wanted that as the color" she said

"It is the school color, that wouldn't be too far off in thought" Serena laughed

"Yes, but we're not exactly a spirit filled school" Marley replied

"Speaking of school, you've practically started a movement little lady. Upperclassmen and even lowerclassmen are trying to come" Serena smiled "If you weren't popular, I'm sure you are now" she said

"Yeah well, I just want one person to show up. That's all that matters to me" Marley sighed as she went through the stuff

"Oh, are we referring to Quinton?" Serena asked as Marley just shook her head "Girls talk around school and they tend to talk to me. So have you asked him?" she asked excitedly

"Don't say that!?" Marley quickly replied as she looked around nervously

"What? What's wrong?" Serena asked

"If Chuck hears you talking about him, then he'll only get more unreasonable. I told him I wasn't asking a guy, and that seemed to get him off my back for a little while. He tried to have some round about talk about boys not being trustworthy and that, I should take care of my responsibilities first before mingling with boys or that I might not even have time in general for them" Marley said

"Aw, he's being overprotective. I didn't think that was possible with Chuck Bass of all people" Serena laughed

"Neither did I, especially since he was the epitome of scoundrel in the posts I read on Gossip Girl. I think he knows the guest list by heart, which is why I told Quinton if he was going to come just tell me" Marley sighed

"So if he does, then what?" Serena asked

"Simple, I lock Chuck away in a closet and hope his security team doesn't find him until after everything is over. Case of a crazed stalker that lasts for all of one night" Marley replied

"Don't you think that's a bit much?" Serena asked

"From the tales of drama I read about the Upper Eastside, anything can happen" Marley said as Sean made his way in to the ballroom. Noticing the smile that came to Serena's face from seeing Sean, it didn't take long for her to catch the hint "Switching from a senator to a basketball player. You must have mad skills" she said to herself as Serena just laughed at her "I'll be avoiding this and doing something productive before the warden comes in looking for me" she said as she left while Sean walked up

"Hey" Serena smiled as they motioned to lean in and kiss but had to stop themselves from doing so. Playing it off, Serena and Sean laughed nervously as they could see those around them whispering and become giddy over the fact that it was Sean Anderson.

"Sorry about the last night, I meant to call back but Ty…." Sean began to reason

"No, I know. It's okay" Serena smiled as she quickly changed her expressions so that it wasn't so obvious "….I guess dreams would have to suffice of you then" she said

"I guess" Sean laughed as he looked around "Sadie Hawkins, huh? Alexis mentioned something about this but then I just thought it was the same old school dance" he said walking around to look on at the set up so far

"Yeah, Marley pulled this off. She went to Chuck with a business plan and everything" Serena smiled

"Business plan? Its nice to know she's adjusting" Sean laughed "So how about it? What was your Sadie Hawkins experience?" he asked

"I don't think I've had one singular Sadie Hawkins experience. I've been to so many social events that they all loop together, The Debutante Ball is the only grand event that girls prepare for" Serena said "But this, this is something I've never experienced" she said

"If you could have one fond memory of a dance, what would it be?" Sean asked as they found the distance between them to be closing, though they made sure not to get too close

"….I guess I just want to have that moment. The moment you see in the movies where the guy does this big grand gesture. Not that that could happen, especially with how things are now…." Serena began to say

"It's the moments like this that make it hard not to want to touch you" Sean stated as he looked her dead in the eyes, feeling the tension build between them

"….same goes for me" Serena said as she found it hard to breath around him. Lowering her head, Serena just sighed "I tried to make things right with Nate and his mom, but that….it just backfired on me" she said

"What do you mean?" Sean asked

"He's not even talking to me. He got so upset and just told me to stay away" Serena said

"Is that normal? I mean I've told Ty a couple of times to butt out but we see how well that goes" Sean said

"This is different. It's worse. I wouldn't feel so worried if he was really communicating with either Blair or Chuck, but I'm closest to him….and I just feel like he thinks I betrayed him" Serena said becoming emotional

"I'll take care of it" Sean volunteered "I'll talk to him, see where his head is at" he said

"Are you sure? I mean you two…." Serena began to say

"Serena, we're guys. We communicate even if we barely know the person we're talking to" Sean told her as she felt a bit relief

"You know that grand gesture that I was talking about?" Serena asked

"Yeah" Sean replied

"You just did it" Serena said as she wanted nothing more than to kiss him for doing the thing he did best, protect her.

"Yeah well, just make sure you go single to this dance. Be a single Sadie" Sean told her as Serena just laughed

* * *

Laughing as they went through the mock ups of the latest issue, Jenny was glad to have some bit of relief of not having to keep things from Blair anymore. Not quick to publicize the big deal with Sarah Myers, the girls made sure to keep a tight wrap over the wedding issue that they had in the works. Making her way inside, flipping through stacks of envelopes and invoices that were waiting to be looked over, Blair hadn't shown any sign of anguish over the decision. Heading straight to her office, the girls looked on at each other as they quickly got up from their seats to follow behind. Before Blair could even manage to take a seat at her desk, Blair looked up to see the girls rushing inside her office, closing the door behind them.

"It's already bad enough that I had to bail you out of such a huge, humongous lie; it gets worse because you now think we can just sit around and gossip" Blair sighed

"We're sorry. We will say it a thousand times if need be, but we're sorry" Justine stated

"Yes, honestly. I mean it sucks getting the stern, silent treatment" April pouted

"For you, she has to talk to me because she's dating my brother" Jenny laughed

"Trust me, I'm talking to you because he is your brother" Justine added in on the laughter

"I love how you guys still manage to get off track. What you did was reckless and stupid" Blair stated "We could've lost a huge client behind something that you should've told the truth about" she said

"You're absolutely correct" April nodded in agreement

"So then why didn't you tell Sarah the truth?" Justine asked after a few moments of silence

"…..because of the circumstances" Blair reluctantly admitted to

"You mean the same circumstances that have you and Dan living together again?" Justine questioned

"Possibly" Blair said before the girls just laughed

"So that means you buy in to the fact that he's practically falling head over heels in love with you?" Justine asked

"I wouldn't go that far, but everything….it feels great. It feels like we're at a place we've always been at it. It's like I know he loves me, even though he hasn't said it" Blair said "I know he see's a future, even though he hasn't said anything about it. It's strange and weird but it feels like it once was" she said

"Like the old Dan?" Jenny asked

"Yeah" Blair replied

"It should feel like that, you two are practically the newly formed power couple. Dair, that's your new tag name" Justine said as she held up a newspaper that featured the couple

"It's quite catchy. Dan, then Blair" Jenny chimed in to say

"Doesn't really compare with Brangelina though, I mean now that's catchy and a bit girl powerish when you think of the dominant name in that scenario…." April began to say

"Oh for the love of God!?" Blair exclaimed "You guys get sidetracked so easily, so much so that it has led us to this point" she said

"What? The point that you starting to believe that you might get your fairytale after all. Face it, we had the faith while you just sniffed it" Justine stated

"I'd expect that statement from April, not you" Blair said after a moment of thought

"Yeah, I kind of…I kind of would see April saying something like that" Jenny added

"….Jesse text me and said that he'll be in town!" April announced excitedly as the girls sat in silence

"I get your point now. That she would say, even that statement" Justine added

"I'm planning on asking Jesse to Sadie Hawkins, its sort of a big deal for me. Ooh, maybe you could ask Dan to Sadie Hawkins and we can double date" April suggested "I hope I can win Sadie Hawkins Queen and he'll win King" she said drifting off into her daydream of the two of them in their moment

"Uh, they don't have King and Queen at Sadie Hawkins" Jenny replied

"You guys do realize that this Sadie Hawkins dance is for a junior high school, right?" Blair asked as she looked on at the girls

"You do realize that it's being held at the Empire, meaning free reign to those nearest and dearest" Justine said "Plus and excuse for me to get free food. I'm going, I didn't quite enjoy my Sadie Hawkins experience" she sighed

"Aw, me neither" April replied "So Justine is going with date, I presume. Blair, with Dan…."she began to say

"Don't include me in that. Sadie Hawkins is….it's not something that has registered to me yet" Blair sighed

"Okay, moving on. I am going to ask Jesse, so that's a definite going. That leaves us with Jenny, which of your many suitors will you be asking to the dance?" April asked as Jenny grew silent as she thought before a knock came to the door. Each of the girls looked over to see Chuck standing on the outside of the door, Jenny used this opportunity to avoid the question and open the door.

"Hey, am I interrupting?" Chuck asked once he realized that all of the girls were in the room

"Yes…." April began to say

"No!" Blair exclaimed "What do you want?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair while he entered

"I wanted to request your services" Chuck said

"In regards to?" Justine asked

"Jewelry. I'm giving a gift to the female persuasion" Chuck said

"Female persuasion as in who?" Jenny asked

"Marley" Chuck said "It appears that her birthday is coming up, and since I don't know her well, I figured the jewelry route is the best way to go especially for a girl" he said

"How sexist of you" Jenny smiled sarcastically

"I aim to prod and massage the misogynist side of me" Chuck replied sarcastically

"Our resident jeweler says what?" Blair asked as she looked over at April

"I'm swamped with consultations, and I need that to know and get a feel for what she wants" April said "Then the design, then shipping costs if they should apply" she said

"I can handle the consultation, and the design. I'm sure that we can make up something out of the in stock inventory" Jenny said

"You sure?" April asked "I mean my job is quite…well it's pretty hard" she said trying to boaster herself up

"Yeah, I can handle that" Jenny said before she looked over at Chuck "We can meet tonight, I have meetings but I should be free then. Don't be late, that's the number one thing that annoys me" she said just as she walked out of the room

"Is she always so direct?" Chuck questioned

"Yes" Blair, Justine, and April said in unison before April's cell phone began to ring. Looking down at her phone, April became overly excited as she began to jump up and down with excitement.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that is Jesse calling" Justine said as April smiled happily

"You're right, so very right" April said before she quickly turned to leave only to run right into the door.

"And it's those moments where I realize how and why you were a loner in high school" Blair said as they all looked on at April falling back

* * *

Making his way out of the bedroom, Tyler kept his phone close to his ear as he did his best to keep up his balancing act. Putting his laptop on the table, Tyler sighed as the wait time seemed to only increase with each moment that passed. Hearing the sounds of his toast popping up from the toaster, Tyler felt a bit of hope as he could at least eat something while he waited. As he headed into the kitchen, Georgina made her way inside the apartment so casually before she quickly ran in to the restroom, leaving Tyler a bit confused with her entrance. Finally getting the operator back on the line, Tyler took a few moments to pay the bill before he celebrating the fact that he had gone through the tedious task of paying his bill. Going over towards his lap top, Tyler gave the final clarification that he had gotten his internet before he eventually ended the call while Georgina made her way out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"I have this severe craving for thai food, I don't know why, but I just want it badly" Georgina said before she flopped down on the sofa

"Thai? You know the closest thai place is practically thirty minutes away from here, right?" Tyler asked

"That's the strange thing but I was hoping that while you were out doing your whole interview thing today and you could just pick that up" Georgina smiled as Tyler just shook his head

"Is this the reason why you frequent so much? To eat my food and…." Tyler began to sa

"And to have sex with you. I've found that my random hook ups have required too much work. You're easier" Georgina said as she got comfortable on the sofa "What story are you working on anyways? You never mentioned this one, it seems to have you putting in more work than the usual" she said as she reached over to grab the remote control

"Uh, it's a story about politics. Nothing special, it's just they want a more in depth piece on it" Tyler replied

"In depth? Turn on CNN for the in depth, no need to go cross town for it, well after you get my thai food" Georgina said

"That'd be stealing if I just take CNN's word for it all" Tyler said

"If you can't trust old people on CNN, than who can you trust?" Georgina asked as Tyler just laughed

"We never really talked about it, but how was your impromptu trip to Monaco? I was surprised that you just up and left like that" Tyler said

"Well that's because everything got a little crazy, but I think it's handled now" Georgina said

"What's been handled?" Tyler asked "Something with your grandfather? That whole molestation accusation?" he asked

"Yeah, if that's what you want to see it as. He didn't do it, it was just some woman trying to make a quick buck off of him" Georgina said

"Which is understandable, I mean they say a lot of things about Blair and my mom….but this is serious. I mean I'm sure he's freaking out about it all" Tyler said

"Not really, he's calm. There's nothing to freak out about because he didn't do it. The only thing he should lose his mind about is the fact that he has some second rate wanna be lawyer trying to handle the case" Georgina sighed

"Who?" Tyler asked

"A classmate, her name is Catalina" Georgina said as Tyler became intrigued with what he was hearing as the name sounded familiar

"Classmate?" Tyler asked

"Way back when, the times where boarding school was my source of punishment, and in this case now, it was very much punishment" Georgina replied "Why the third degree?" she asked

"You wanted a relationship. This is what happens in them, we're supposed to talk and inform each other about the things that are bothering us" Tyler said as he began to pack up his things for work

"I don't like that part, it requires too much talking" Georgina groaned "Now if we're talking about anything, and we could talk about the fact that you have a flyer for a Sadie Hawkins dance on your coffee table. Are you feeling deprived of high school memories or something?" she questioned as she reached over to grab the flyer

"Oh, the girl that lives with Chuck, Marley, she wanted me to pass it through to her local newspaper as a form of advertisement. I took a copy to give to our printing guys to give her a couple of fliers to put up at school" Tyler said

"That was very nice of you" Georgina said after a few moments of thought "….I forget that you're a doo-gooder sometimes" she said as she looked on at the flier for a few moments

"Are you thinking of asking me?" Tyler asked as Georgina quickly looked over at him "….it would be nice to go to. I mean granted it's a junior high event but we could get drinks and actually act normal" he said

"At a junior high event?" Georgina questioned

"Think about it. I'll even forget the fact that you didn't ask. Possibly even showcase the fact that we're attempting something with each other" Tyler said

"….as our coming out party or something? People know we sleep together, that's nothing new" Georgina reasoned as his phone began to ring. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Tyler looked on before he quickly began to gather his things to leave

"We'll talk about this later" Tyler said as he headed towards the door

"More talking, yay!" Georgina said sarcastically before Tyler made his way out of the apartment and began to head down the staircase. Opening the door to the streets, Tyler flagged a taxi down before he quickly called the number back.

"I don't like calling someone and they don't pick up" Katie sighed

"I'm sure you don't" Tyler laughed as he got in the taxi "Take me to Hollywood and Harmond" he told the taxi driver as he got settled in his seat

"Hollywood and Harmond? Are you planning to leave New York or something?" Katie asked

"You've been a New Yorker?" Tyler then asked

"I'm familiar" Katie replied

"If we're going to go off first name basis, I need to know some bit of truth about you. First, let's start with a succinct possibility that you may actually be tied to the Sparks family then what you lead on to believe" Tyler said

"Go on, I'm listening. I hear a hypothesis forming" Katie sighed

"Very much so" Tyler said "Catalina the lawyer, who is representing George Sparks" he stated

"…..and the purpose of you know this will do what for you?" Katie asked

"It'll allow me to put a face to the name and know who I'm working with, especially since I'm about to make your day" Tyler said

"Depends, how are you making my day?" Katie asked with much intrigue

"You need proof, concrete proof that something was going on in the church. Now I suspect that the ledger made that nearly impossible for someone to talk so openly about what was allegedly happening inside. So I figured, they went further out" Tyler said

"You have me intrigued" Katie said as she listened closely "But aren't you going off a whim of a thought on this one?" she asked

"I know people, I've seen numerous stories and each one starts with at least one out of the bunch wanting to tell what was going on. You're a kid at that age, wouldn't you want to tell someone that is removed from the situation?" Tyler asked

"How and what exactly are you expecting to find?" Katie asked

"I don't know, but I'll know when I get my hands on it. I have prior addresses on the names you gave, so I'm going back to the neighborhoods and looking into possible outlets" Tyler said

"You didn't make my day, you made my morning. Find something and you'll make my day" Katie replied.

* * *

Dipping her paint brush in the paint, Blair turned to apply color to her canvas as she lightly brushed. Taking a moment to access just what exactly she was painting, Blair tilted her head for a moment until it became clear to her that she had no clue as to what she was going. Looking over to see that Serena was nowhere near invested in her painting but in texting, Blair just rolled her eyes as she reached forward to grab her glass of wine. Just as she sipped on her wine, Blair eyed Dan's painting while he was up paying for their canvases and she couldn't help but see a bit of Alison's technique in the work that he was doing. Blair hadn't been one to know the art of painting but she knew that there was a certain skillset that appealed to her of the paintings that she did love and Dan did so effortlessly what she tried to do for the past hour in the studio.

"I think he's perfect in everything" Blair said as she looked on at the painting just as Serena looked over to see what Blair was referring to

"His mom was an artist, that shouldn't be much of a surprise. Us on the other hand…." Serena began to say

"Speak for yourself, I at least attempted. You've been texting the whole night, which defeats the purpose of you coming along with us. I thought you wanted to avoided being alone tonight with Lily and her Golden Girls" Blair said

"I know, I know. I'm just thinking about Sean" Serena sighed "He's supposed to be hanging out with Nate" she said

"You send your secret boyfriend to manage and talk with our best friend, that's….that's not exactly what a girlfriend should do" Blair said

"Nate isn't picking up any of my calls or answering my e-mails, he left me with no choice" Serena reasoned "Has he tried to reach out to you?" she asked

"Nate reaching out to me would be if he's in severe trouble. You're pretty much his go to resort of support and understanding. I think he thinks I'll crumble if he gives me anything else to put on my plate, but in case he hasn't realized, he's spiraled so much that I have set aside a special place of worry for him" Blair sighed

"I guess the only thing we can hope for is that he does come to us. I mean he's still doing the chaperoning for the dance, so that's a sign that he hasn't completely ignored me" Serena said

"Well we have to give him some bit of trust because the whole Asher bomb isn't something you gradually get past, when he's the guy you fell in love with and helped you realize you were gay" Blair said "The sad thing is, I never pegged Asher as Nate's type" she said after a few moments of thought as Dan walked over to take his seat in front of his canvas

"What'd I miss?" Dan asked as picked up his paint brush

"Serena was just talking about how she's sent her secret boyfriend to talk with Nate and hopefully mend the ambush she placed on him" Blair said as she quickly went back to painting

"Blair, really?!" Serena replied as she didn't expect Blair to be so blunt

"Your secret boyfriend as in….the basketball player?" Dan asked "How does that work exactly?" he asked

"You should know, you had a secret girlfriend" Serena said as she pinched Blair while making the reference to the couple's past

"Okay, I think we've surpassed the cheating title. We've rewrote and now we're not on the same level as before, so cheater can be stricken from the record" Blair reasoned

"Yeah, whatever" Serena laughed "Trip is a mess that I can't exactly walk away from quite yet because of family reasons, but Sean is the real boyfriend" she said

"To put in terms she couldn't, Trip is her fake boyfriend for the sake of campaign and some twisted Archibald family reason. Sean is the boyfriend that she actually loves, emphasis on the love, which is huge if you know Serena van der Woodsen" Blair quickly added

"If you have to be so public with Trip, don't you think that puts a damper on your real relationship with Sean?" Dan asked

"It does, which is why I'm trying to get Nate and his mom to get it together. Their stubbornness is putting a major damper in my sex life" Serena sighed

"So this upcoming Sadie Hawkins dance, you'll be with Trip?" Dan asked

"No, I told him that I didn't want to go as a couple. I wanted a night off from the display that is us" Serena said "I'm guyless" she sighed

"Why don't you and Blair go together" Dan suggested to Blair's surprised

"Excuse me, what?" Blair asked "Uh, Blair wasn't even planning on going because last time I checked, it was a junior high event" she stated

"Yeah, but its at the Empire" Dan reasoned

"Why does everyone think that the location changes the fact that we're grown adults going to a junior high dance?" Blair questioned

"Is April still pushing for Sadie Hawkins Queen?" Serena asked

"Yes, it's cute and pathetic at the same time. I don't have the heart to crush that thought" Blair quickly replied "But back to you pimping me out like some sexist, misogynistic plot on a crappy CW show; If I were to go, don't you think I would ask you?" she asked

"You would, but I figured you two would like to defy the traditional sense of how…." Dan began to say

"Carter pressured you in to hanging out with him?" Blair asked as she concluded Dan's suggestion as a ploy

"He did" Dan answered

"And you see this, the other woman in my relationship is and has always been Carter Baizen" Blair stated as Serena just laughed "He assists in you destroying my house and now gets first dibs on you for an event that he should be attending because he owns the place" she stated

"He's feeling very lonely" Dan laughed

"He has monkey, the fish, I might add" Blair stated

"It's a guy thing" Dan said before he leaned in to kiss her quickly

"So should you ask me or should I ask you?" Serena asked with a bit of laughter

"Well since you're a bit more dominant, I think Blair would make a nice male substitute" Dan teased as Blair just shook her head

"This is ridiculous" Blair said

"But it's what I want to do, and you never to do anything I want to do in the relationship. I'm beginning to fear if you really want this relationship" Serena teased in a dramatic fashion

"Serena van der Woodsen, will you go with me to this junior high event that we should've outgrown by now?" Blair asked

"I thought you would never ask" Serena said excitedly before she leaned in to dip Blair, giving her a fake kiss on the lips.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator, Jenny began to walk towards the penthouse that she had one point called her home. Everything still remaining the same, Jenny knew that Chuck hadn't had much time to change anything. On occasion as she walked towards the door, Jenny checked her phone for some message that would say he'd be late due to work or something in regards to work since that had become his life since the divorce and even before then, but to her surprise each time, nothing would show. Tucking her phone away in her purse before she began to knock, Jenny waited for a few moments as she heard a clashing sound going on from the other side of the door before the door quickly opened. Seeing the girl with a book in hand, Jenny was greeted with a smile as she looked on to see Chuck coming out of the kitchen with a spatula in hand while the dining table was filled with books and two laptops.

"You must be Jenny" Marley smiled as she opened the door wide enough for Jenny to enter

"Yes, that would be me" Jenny replied as she looked on at Chuck strangely, wanting to know if Marley was supposed to know about the gift he had in mind. Shaking his head for her not to saying anything, Jenny just smiled on at the girl before she made her way inside. "I smell actual food but no cooks" she said looking from Chuck to Marley

"That's because someone decided they wanted to be Susy Homebaker and scaled back on the staff" Chuck sighed as he looked on at Marley

"I'm tired of guessing what I'm eating. I figured that if I cook it, then I know what it is" Marley smiled "Plus it's a valuable lesson, it teaches me to be independent" she stated

"While we have crappy food" Chuck replied

"Spaghetti is simple and easy, you're the one that burned the pasta" Marley said as she headed into the kitchen while Jenny and Chuck followed behind

"You didn't tell me how long" Chuck replied

"I said when it floats or comes to life" Marley said as she went back to stirring her pasta sauce that was on the stove

"Chuck Bass cooking for himself, that's the best domestic picture I've seen" Jenny said

"It's shocking but I think he has a bit of hope" Marley laughed as she turned off the fire from underneath the pasta sauce "And dinner is ready. See was that so hard?" she asked as she looked over at Chuck "Apparently it was" she laughed as she began to grab plates

"I'm sorry, this was all last minute and I just figured out that the staff hours were reduced without any discussion, not that there would be any, but…it's a bit of a mess" Chuck told her

"More than you've ever allowed. You're getting soft" Jenny laughed

"How do you know Mr. Suits?" Marley asked

"Uh….from school" Jenny said

"I presume from school parties, since his recent interest in school has been newly formed" Marley said

"She's quick witted, keeps you on your toes" Jenny smiled as she liked Marley's jabs at Chuck and how he used to be

"She's quite the handful" Chuck sighed

"….but seriously, how else do you know him? I mean was he mean to you? Did he pay you to do his homework? Did he have you followed?" Marley asked

"Oh, wow. You've reached for nosy and prying all in one" Chuck quickly added

"We have a female guest, this is new to me. Nate is not interested in the female parts, Serena is interested in being like a parole officer for me, so clearly this is your interest" Marley said

"….uh, we were once….we were married" Jenny said leaving Marley in shock

"Married as in marriage? Like actual marriage, marriage?" Marley asked

"Okay, and that's enough for you tonight. Let's grab plate with food that you insisted on making and finish up on the homework in the office" Chuck said as he ushered Marley along

"But I have more questions, this is rare and it just got interesting" Marley stated as she was being rushed along while Chuck grabbed her books from the dining table "I just want to hear?" she asked desperately

"You can hear your brain working as you can finish homework" Chuck told her as balanced the bowl of spaghetti in hand along with the book "Finish both and then do whatever it is you do after that" he told her before she reluctantly headed down the hall towards the office. Making sure that Marley had closed the door upon entering the office, Chuck shook his head in pure frustration before turning to see Jenny laugh

"I've always wondered the dynamic of you two, but she's absolutely great for you" Jenny laughed "I mean she calls you on it. No slack, just calls you out at every opportunity. I seriously do like her" she said as Chuck walked over

"Yeah, she's…she's Marley" Chuck sighed "Were you able to work your magic?" he asked as he walked over towards her

"I was. I'm beginning to think I could give April a run for her title in the company" Jenny said as she pulled the box out to show Chuck the necklace they had discussed "It's simple and it has the whole music note on it. I was able to get this fast tracked, so any changes would take a while" she said as he looked at the necklace

"No, it's perfect" Chuck said as he looked on at the necklace "This was exactly what I was looking for" he said

"You sure because if any changes need to be made then…." Jenny began to say

"It's perfect" Chuck told her as a smile broke from both of them "….I guess I can finally see how good you really are. The product speaks for itself" he said

"Why? You thought I would suck at this?" Jenny asked

"….I always knew you wanted to get into designing, but you never designed anything or at least anything I could see. Now you're off designing every bit of what celebrities and socialites wear today, just makes me baffled as to why I never saw how good you were" Chuck said

"….I don't think we truly grew to who we are now. Takes a little time to grow into who you really are" Jenny said

"Maybe so" Chuck smiled as a silence came between them "How much do I owe you?" he asked

"Nothing. Your money is not accepted, just….future business if you should send decide to give anymore gifts to the female persuasion" Jenny smiled

"Well then you should let me pay you, I don't see a large client list being gained off of the females I do interact with. In fact, its non-existent" Chuck said

"Why? I mean you were quite the playboy, what has you so settled down?" Jenny asked

"…Marley" Chuck said "In some odd way, I don't want to be who I was around her. I want to be something better" he said as Jenny smiled on at him

"….you're a good man Chuck Bass. You may be frustrating at times, but you're a good man. The man I always knew you could be" Jenny smiled "Keep up the good work Bass" she said

* * *

Driving in the taxi in pure silence, Sean nodded his head as he tried to come up with something to talk about. Looking over at Nate to see that he was busy texting away on his phone, Sean found that no topic was coming easy to him since his attention was being drawn elsewhere. Once the taxi came to a complete stop, Nate wasted no time in getting out as all Sean could do was follow behind him. Heading into the smoky bar that was located in the Meat Packing district, Sean didn't quite see Nate as the type that did the whole meat packing district. Immediately walking towards the bar, Nate took his seat as he looked around the bar to see if anyone was recognizable to him while Sean took a seat beside him.

"This is an interesting place to grab a bite to eat" Sean said

"It's interesting because it's not what you expect from me, right?" Nate asked

"Yes, something like that" Sean replied "So, what are you up to these days?" he asked awkwardly as Nate just laughed

"You don't have to do that" Nate said

"Do what?" Sean asked

"Pretend that we're buds. I know that Serena has sent you out to make sure that I'm on the straight and narrow with things or to see if I've self –destructed" Nate said

"And have you?" Sean asked after a few moments

"You're blunt" Nate said

"No need to beat around the bush. Either you are or aren't" Sean said

"I'm what I've always been. Handling things the best I know how" Nate replied

"Well, I understand that. Serena, she just worries about you a lot" Sean said

"And you prefer she not do that? Putting a cramp on the whole sneaking around thing?" Nate asked

"No" Sean said "I don't ask her to give up on the people she cares about because it puts a damper on us. Me asking her to do that would be me asking her to stop being her" he said

"How well do you know this world? You know for the sake of asking?" Nate asked as the bartender brought him his usual

"I know enough. I've seen enough to not get spooked so easily" Sean replied

"I love my friends, I really do but they have high expectations of me and for people in general. Expectations that are unrealistic and expectations that come along with their success. Chuck is the businessman that didn't quite follow in daddy's footsteps but says he didn't to make himself feel better. Blair, she's turning in to the mini version of Eleanor, using her conniving ways to her advantage now. Serena, path less taken, but she found herself to where she's not solely dependent on her looks" Nate said as he trailed off in thought "….and then there's me" he said looking over at Sean

"They don't expect you be like them, they just want to know you're okay" Sean said after a few moments

"I'm okay. Everyone is okay" Nate reasoned

"Look, I'm not going to hound you or interrogate you, my main concern is that you realize that what you do doesn't just affect you, it affects your friends as well because they care about you. However much that means to you, you should know that. You may not be as successful as your friends, but it doesn't mean you're less than them, it just means it didn't come as easy to you as it did for them and there's nothing wrong with that" Sean said as a silence came between them just as Nate's phone began to vibrate "Next round on me?" he asked as Nate looked up from his phone

"Yeah, I just have to make a quick call" Nate said as he got up from his seat

"Alright" Sean said as he flagged the bartender down while Nate stepped outside to take the call

"Hey, man. Not tonight, I'm hanging with a friend" Nate said

"Got a good shipment coming through, need your expertise on it" The guy said

"….yeah, I'll be by but not tonight. Maybe before this dance I have to chaperone, I'll need something to get through this event" Nate said

"All right, I'll be expecting you" The guy said before Nate ended the call.

* * *

Letting out a yawn as he sipped on his coffee, Tyler felt as if he was sleep walking through the park. Holding on tight to his jacket, Tyler stopped for a moment before he looked on at the bench. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tyler contemplated on whether to sit up straight or to lay back on the bench. Closing his eyes for a moment, Tyler stopped himself from nodding off with forcing himself up to wake up by slapping himself a few times. Wondering how he was going to get to his office building, Tyler felt as if he could sit for a little while then he'd have enough strength to make it. Feeling the vibrations come from his phone, Tyler yawned once more as he reached in his pocket to pull out the phone to see that it was an unknown caller calling him.

"I had a feeling you would call again" Tyler sighed as he got up from his seat to begin walking once more

"You know me well, you sure you don't have information on me" Katie replied sarcastically

"I'd like to" Tyler replied

"A lot of people would" Katie said "So what do you have?" she asked

"Do you ever like to make small talk?" Tyler asked "Like how is the weather or how was your night by any chance?" he asked

"I don't care to know though" Katie said

"You make me feel so special" Tyler said "I would like to continue on with this conversation but I need for you to have some bit of human concern for the night that I've had" he said

"….is it something worth telling because I'm not the type of girl that likes to laugh at something that isn't funny" Katie sighed knowing that she would have to engage in conversation to get the information she needed

"I don't find it to be funny, but you could laugh if you feel it serves best" Tyler said

"Fine, tell me about your night?" Katie asked

"I had to camp out in an air duct until the security guard left his station, so that I could shut the camera's off in the control room. Crawled through said air ducts to run into some bird nest, and I must say momma bird wasn't feeling me being in the same air duct along with her mini's. After surviving said attack from momma bird, I was finally able to get to control room but instead of smooth interest, I fell through the air duct. Hiding away in a closet until the office shut down on the office I was looking for, I was able to get my hands on some useful tapes" Tyler relayed to her

"Tapes?" Katie asked

"Yes, tapes. It appears that the therapist on call for Ryan Lieber keeps tapes on hand. Got the master key from the janitor for some bogus reason and got into the file cabinet" Tyler said

"Interesting" Katie said

"….I got the tapes. Illegally but I have them. I sent the links to myself…" Tyler began to say

"You had enough time to copy them? You're making somewhat of my day now" Katie said with a bit of laugh

"You're laughing, now I get the laughter" Tyler reasoned "You're a strange person to figure out" he said as he headed into his office building before boarding the elevator.

"Girls say they want you to figure them out but what they're secretly hoping is that you don't, where is the fun if you do" Katie said

"I suppose that's your thing, being mysterious. The girl behind the blog, who happens to be representing a high priest accused of molestation. Why come out to me? You clearly want me to figure you out" Tyler said once the elevator doors opened up and he stepped off, walking towards his desk. Taking a seat at his desk, beginning to boot up his computer, Tyler leaned back in his chair while getting comfortable in his phone call.

"I want you to figure the situation out, whether that proves his innocence or not, that's to be determined" Katie said "Now all you have to do is….give up the links and we can come to that conclusion" she said

"The mystery is in the links now" Tyler said

"The mystery of what links?" Georgina asked as Tyler quickly looked over to see that she was there to his surprise.

"Someone has just gotten busted" Katie smiled as she hearing her sister in the back, which only made her want to press the conversation even more.

"Possibly….I need to go" Tyler quickly replied as he ended the call quickly "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Uh, you didn't come back to your place last night, minus the thai food I wanted. I was kind of sort of worried, so I came by to see if you at least made it here. You're here, who were you talking to?" Georgina asked

"….I was talking to a source for a story that I'm writing" Tyler replied hesitantly

"What story?" Georgina asked

"….the one I'm working on. It's the political one, nothing special about it but these anonymous sources like to be left unknown" Tyler lied

"Since when do you now start protecting sources? You've had little to no security when it comes to your sources" Georgina said

"What's with the third degree?" Tyler questioned

"I question you because you're not telling me anything. I'm thinking something is wrong and you chalk it up to just research for a story, that happens to keep you out all night, that's why the third degree" Georgina stated

"Okay, you're over reacting now. I was out working, doing my job" Tyler stated

"I know I'll sound like the typical insecure girl but at this point I don't care, who were you talking to? The quick hang up, who was it?" Georgina asked

"Yeah, you do sound insecure, which isn't like you. You usually embrace the fact that if I could sleep with another girl, I could….now you seem like the crazed person" Tyler stated

"Georgina being crazy, that's nothing new. So glad you're coming to your senses" Blair said as she walked up towards his desk "Where were you last night? I called and you give me some lame excuse about hiding in an air duct" she said as Georgina quickly looked over at her

"Hiding in an air duct?" Georgina questioned

"I liked it better when I was a loner in New York" Tyler muttered to himself as he found himself under fire "Okay, what are you doing here?" he asked as he looked over at Blair

"I need the box I gave you" Blair said as Tyler looked at her skeptically for a moment

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked

"Yes, I know it's out of left field but certain events have caused me to need it again, so I do" Blair said as Tyler sighed as reached in his pocket to pull out his keys

"Can we just talk about this whatever later?" Tyler sighed as he asked Georgina

"This whatever? Wow, show me how much you really care why don't you" Georgina laughed to herself in disbelief as she grabbed her purse before she quickly stormed off. Noticing that Georgina was clearly upset, Blair couldn't help but look on for a few moments before looking back at her brother

"I would give sisterly advice but…." Blair began to say

"You still think our little hook up is disgusting. Yes, I know you well" Tyler groaned

"Glad we can have this conversation" Blair smiled

"Yeah, I'm sure" Tyler said as he began to massage his forehead "Hey, before you go….just be sure about this. I know that it was hard for you the last time and you've managed now, but just don't jump right back in. Make sure you're aware of the situation now" he told her trying to be protective of his sister

"I am. I'm aware that I need it now, I need to face this and hopefully gain something out of this" Blair told him as she thought for a few moments "But thanks for the concern" she smiled on at her brother before she turned to leave.

* * *

Taking in the crisp air that New York had to offer, Carter smiled brightly as they came upon their next hole. Getting out of the golf cart, Carter walked alongside his Herman Guzman, his prospective wine dealer that he was trying to sway, as they set up for their next shot. Hanging back in the cart, Dan looked around the country club fair grounds while Carter worked his magic with Herman. Laughing to himself on Carter's technique, Dan just looked on as he tried to pick up on how Carter planned to close the deal. After a few moments, Carter smiled brightly as he backed away to let Herman enjoy the Cuban cigar he had specially imported for this get together before he quickly ran over towards Dan.

"Things are looking perfect. At this rate, I won't have to pull out plan B in this plan" Carter said as he put his golf club back

"Yes because taking an old man to a strip club was always the plausible idea" Dan said with a bit of laughter

"The guy is caged in by his wife, he loves the occasional free man freedom that every man should have the liberty to enjoy" Carter said

"Typical answer for the guy not in a committed relationship" Dan said

"Oh, so we're throwing that in faces now. We can't always have the press follow us around to publicize our very public relationship" Carter said "How did Dictator Waldorf took with our nightly plans?" he asked

"Cancelling the strip club tonight, she'd take it just fine" Dan said "You know now that I have thought about this, why aren't you at your own place of business?" he asked

"Because my definition of opening up The Empire didn't include a junior high school Sadie Hawkins dance of all things. That's Chuck's thing with his whole Annie that he's taken in" Carter sighed

"Annie?" Dan questioned

"Little Orphan Annie….Marley? nothing, not registering" Carter said as he realized that Dan was catching on to his reference "Short and brief, I don't to kiddy parties" he said

"What do you do then? I've gained on the fact that you enjoy being of the abstract" Dan said

"I enjoy abstract, I live in it quite comfortably actually" Carter smiled

"You and monkey, your fish" Dan said

"Yes, my fish. My Goldfish that has defied the odds of life expectancy I might add, now he's chilling in penthouse suites. My abstractness is what makes me exciting. You see I've learned that with my past of sexual escapades that I didn't need to be the, I'm searching, I'm searching for the right word in…." Carter began to say

"Man whore" Dan quickly stated

"….and somehow that sounds worse when you say it" Carter said

"I just don't understand how you go from sleeping with random girls, to now fish commitments. I mean it's unique, but is it really you?" Dan asked

"Fishes are thing. I'm creating a new thing. My goldfish, my monkey is going to be the new trend" Carter said "Yes, it's not your typical substitute for women but it's a substitute that has gotten me through these very trying times" he said

"So are you celibate now?" Dan asked

"….having sex isn't something I haven't participated in for some time, but I think it's allowed to see my strengths as a person. Sex clouds the judgment, the possibility of see what is through the clouds on the other side…." Carter began to say

"You really miss it, don't you?" Dan quickly asked

"I do, I so very much miss it" Carter quickly replied "But I'm learning things about myself and with the whole thing that happened earlier on in the year, I don't want to be that guy that is always responsible for the mess and has nothing to do with the cleaning. I want a clean surface and I want that in my own life" he said

"Clearly" Dan laughed as Carter's client walked over towards the boys puffing on his cigar

"Carter, I believe I would like to confirm the deal. I will sign with you" Herman said as Carter shook his hand excitedly

"Thank you. You won't be sorry, I plan to make your wine the staple in Empire" Carter said

"Well, I like the sounds of that" Herman smiled before they were interrupted by the sudden appearance of a messenger pulling up in the golf cart

"And what the hell is going on?" Carter asked as he looked on at the messenger walking up towards them but particularly towards Dan

"Dan Humphrey?" The messenger asked Dan

"Yes, that's me" Dan replied nervously as the guy handed him the package

"You've been summoned" The messenger told him as Dan looked on at the package while the messenger quickly walked off

"What the hell is this?" Dan asked with a bit of confusion as Carter took the package to open it up

"….you're being summoned to Bass Industries, for an emergency meeting" Carter told him

* * *

Looking on at the presentation boards, Blair leaned back in her chair while each of the girls presented their ideas on the wedding. Though she wasn't exactly thrilled that they had gone behind her back with this big of an event that was supposed to happen in her life, Blair felt as if she at least owed it to them to hear out the ideas instead of just shutting them all down. Hearing the ideas that they were presenting, Blair couldn't help but go back to those feelings of what it was like when she was first scheming together her wedding. Looking through the many bridal magazines, dreaming of how it would feel to finally say I do to the guy she was madly in love with; it all started to come flooding back to her in ways that she couldn't imagine. Finishing up the last of her portion of the presentation, Jenny looked on at Blair to see that she had kept the same expressions on her face since starting.

"And you still are upset" Jenny quickly concluded as she looked on at Blair

"I'm….I'm not" Blair said as she straightened up in her chair "I'm actually liking the ideas" she said

"Really? You like the ideas" Justine asked in surprise "I mean I thought you were literally going to hate the ideas" she said

"Oh, I do. I just like the ideas that are leading to what could be in what my fake wedding could bring" Blair said

"And there's the Blair we all know and sometimes love" Justine muttered to herself before April quickly pulled out her phone to answer

"Hello, Jesse….oh, sorry. I thought this was my boyfriend's number. By any chance would you happen to know my boyfriend. Yes, I know you're an operator but surely you'd know him if he randomy called you by chance for a number to like some random place. Oh my God, maybe I don't want to know the answer to that. Do you catch people cheating?" April quickly said as she walked off into the corner causing the girls to be confused

"And leaving that hot mess to the side. The ideas are good, but they could be morphed in to better. I see the train of thought, now we just need to pull them in to the station" Blair said as she walked over towards the presentation boards "The venue, I've already establish that we can and will do better. I'm thinking The Met, grand and New York flare. The flower order, we need bump that up to two hundred more. We want to aim for a full spring look, not we're on a budget look and hopefully we can make it look like spring look. Then the dress, I'm not sold…I like it but I'm not in love with it" she said

"You chose the dress or…we sort anchored you in to choosing the dress" Jenny said

"Yes, and now that I know that you dropped anchor in a wedding pawn, I want to steer the boat out to the full on sea of wedding gowns that suit the look I'm going for" Blair said "I mean we have to think what I would actually get married in" she said

"Sounds like you're in to the idea, buying in to the fact that this is your real wedding" Justine said

"No, I'm trying to make this photo spread believable. If it's not something I truly would wear then people will know and care" Blair said

"Of course because you're Blair Waldorf, former Queen B" Jenny laughed

"Precisely" Blair smiled "You guys did a good job, now we need to make this the wedding of the year….for the sake of publication" she said

"I get that you can't exactly give me personal information, but I'm telling you I'm his girlfriend. He's coming to New York, I want to know if you left the chocolate rose pedals on the bed like I asked you to?!" April said becoming frustrated as the girls turned their attention to look at the outburst of frustration that April was showing "Oh, oh…don't take that tone with me Pablo!?" she then stated as the girls went silent for a moment

"Back to this" Justine said as Blair and Jenny turned their attention back to her "One of our main problem was morphing Dan in to the mix, the marital mix because let's face it on the other side of things, we helped you get your groove back. How do we get Dan groom ready?" she questioned

"….that part of the plan I'm handling" Blair said as the girls quickly got paged "What is with the synchronized pages?" she then asked

"We're going to Sadies together, so we have pick out matching outfits before its too late" Justine said

"I'm not going with you guys, I'm accompanying you" April quickly replied as she covered the phone

"Yes, that's what we'll call it" Justine said as they headed out

"Oh good, we're all being pathetic and going to this dance without asking the traditional male" Blair sighed

"I'm going with my boyfriend!?" April stated

"Yeah, sure" Blair replied after a few moments

"Seriously. I'm being serious, he's not answering because he's on a plane to come here, to New York" April stated before Jenny dragged her out of the office

"Yes, we know" Justine said as she closed the door behind them. Laughing to herself for a few moments, Blair looked on at the wedding presentation for a few moments before she walked over towards her desk. Taking a seat at her desk, Blair leaned down to reach her purse before pulling out the box she had retrieved from Tyler's place on the way over.

**_[Flashback- A Few Months Earlier]_**

**_Seeing the rain pour down furiously, Blair whipped away a tear as she tried to look out the window of the taxi. Her emotions running all over the place, feeling as if nothing in her life was going right personally, Blair felt she was in the darkest place she had ever been before. Once the taxi came to a stop, Blair paid the driver before she quickly dashed through the rain. Heading inside of the building, Blair immediately headed up the staircase in panic as she could only feel that this late at night, people were sure to lurk around here. Reaching his apartment, Blair knocked furiously for a few moments before she began to question if she made the right decision to come. Opening up the door still half asleep, Tyler looked on a bit shocked to see Blair standing outside in the hallway this late at night._**

**_"Blair, what are you doing here?" Tyler asked in complete shock_**

**_"I didn't know where else to go. I went by moms and she wasn't there…." Blair began to say as she headed inside while Tyler closed the door behind her to see she was soaking wet_**

**_"That's because she and Cyrus went to France for the week. It was a last minute trip….but what's up? What's wrong?" Tyler asked as Blair quickly turned to face her_**

**_"I'm a mess. I'm a complete and utter mess, and for the life of me, I can't figure out how to get better because everything around me just seems to be getting worse" Blair cried_**

**_"Not everything. I mean granted there's the whole Dan thing, but you have a successful career and you're managing" Tyler reasoned trying to highlight positives_**

**_"…everything, Ty. Everything" Blair cried_**

**_"Everything like what?" Tyler asked as Blair whipped away tears before she pulled out the box from her pocket to hand to him. Grabbing the box, Tyler opened it up for a moment to see that it was an engagement ring "Where'd you find this?" he asked_**

**_"I found it in some of his things. I went through it a couple of days ago and I found it. I found the ring, which means he was going to propose. He was just waiting or whatever stupid Humphrey reasoning….he wanted to marry me" Blair cried as Tyler walked forward to hug her_**

**_"Okay, just breath. Just breath" Tyler said before Blair pushed away_**

**_"I haven't breathed or felt anything but how I feel now, and it just seems to be piling on. The almost moments of it all or you can't have this because reasons….I don't know, maybe I'm just being punished. Maybe this is the universe getting back at me for the horrible things I did in high school" Blair cried_**

**_"Blair, high school is not going to be the running gag in our lives. We make mistakes, we learn from them, and move on. There is no repeat and rinse cycle on making us suffer for our mistakes" Tyler told her as Blair looked out at the rain pouring from window as silence came between them "You're not going through this because of you were. It hurts and it sucks, but I promise you that you will get through this. Heart ache is something that there is no cure for, it's something that only time can heal and hope for it to get better" he said_**

**_"I need you to keep something for me" Blair said as she turned to look at him "I need you to keep the ring" she said_**

**_"Why?" Tyler asked "I mean this isn't mine and how is this…I don't understand this" he said not understanding the why of the situation_**

**_"Because if I keep the ring, it'll only remind me of how I want the then, how if I could've made him come home with me that day instead of taking the bus or if I could've heeded Vanessa's fear of having Carter there, by not inviting him to the wedding or if I could've demanded an answer out of him…..if I keep the ring, that's all I'll know is what if in every decision that led us to now. So I need you to keep it, I need for it to be gone so maybe me missing him will be and everything that ring was supposed to represent" Blair told him_**

**_"You can't change your pass by getting rid of items" Tyler said_**

**_"I can't, but I just want to know that a future is possible" Blair said "If I should come back in the future for the ring, then maybe it'll be because that future seems close again….maybe in some twist of fate, maybe we'll find our way back to each other again" she laughed through the tears_**

**_"It could happen Blair. This could happen" Tyler told her_**

**_"I'm not holding my breath for it to" Blair said as she wiped away the tears_**

**_[End of flashback]_**

Looking on at the box in her purse, Blair stared longer than she ever could imagine before she opened it up. Tears rushing to her eyes, Blair was hit with a wave of emotions as she felt a bit stronger but still felt the pains of what if when it came to this ring. Hesitating for a moment, Blair reached to grab the ring out of its slot as she just held it for a few moments. Leaning back in her chair, Blair just stared on at the ring, contemplating on if she was truly ready to grasp what this all meant. Taking the ring, Blair slid it on her finger, where it had been once before as she looked on at her hand for a few moments.

"…we meet again, and hopefully our last" Blair sighed as she looked on at the ring.

* * *

Tapping her foot nervously as she waited on the elevator, Marley looked up at the floor indicator, wishing that time would quickly pass her by as she wanted it to. Trying to focus on something other than the tasks she had to do with the dance starting in less than fifteen minutes, Marley couldn't help but feel like a nervous mess. Hearing the ding come from the elevator, the doors opened up and Marley wasted no time in getting off. Walking right into the ballroom to where Chuck and Serena were, Marley quickly grabbed the punch that was in Serena's hands and began to down it herself. Looking on at the girl gulp it all down, Serena just laughed to herself as she could tell that Marley was a nervous disaster in waiting.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked

"Do I look okay!?" Marley stated after finishing the drink

"No, you seem somewhat of a mess" Chuck replied before Serena hit him on the arm

"You don't tell a girl she looks like a mess, you lie to her, but never tell her that" Serena replied

"Do I need to fix my hair? Is it my makeup?" Marley asked as she immediately looked at Serena

"Why are you wearing either?" Chuck asked in confusion

"No apparent reason" Marley quickly replied, not wanting Chuck on to her

"Everything looks great. It all came together" Serena said as they looked around at the lavish display that was set up

"I suppose. I mean it's not like a typical Upper Eastside event" Marley said

"You don't want it to be, you're a bunch of kids" Chuck replied

"Well his sarcasm is here, so it's somewhat like the typical Upper Eastside event" Marley quickly added "So what's the chaperone distance? Fifty feet away or a hundred? Please say a hundred" she asked "Where's Nate? He is going to be a chaperone, right? Is he okay?" she asked nervously just as Nate made his way in to the ball room

"And somehow I knew my name would be called" Nate said as he walked over towards them "I volunteered and I am here" he said as Marley smiled excitedly on at him

"Again, I ask that you guys keep a good amount of distance, preferably in another room sort of existence" Marley told them

"I'm good with that" Nate replied

"Why exactly do you want such distance?" Chuck asked in a bit of confusion

"….I would hate for the max occupancy to be reached with your ego and all" Marley replied nervously and all

"Well you won't have to worry about us being in here or there because we'll be everywhere" Serena smiled

"What does that mean? What is she referring to? What is she talking about?" Marley asked

"Meaning that, this is very much an Upper Eastside event with the whole gang in tow" Serena told her "I'll be here with Blair. Justine and Jenny will be here together. April and her boyfriend, whom I have yet to see, but I hear he is coming. Then Chuck and Nate" she informed her as Marley's face went to a look of sadness

"My life, in ruins" Marley stated before she just shook her head

"Yeah well, you'll be fine. C'mon let's greet your guests" Serena said as she dragged Marley off towards the front entrance

"You good?" Chuck asked Nate after a few moments of silence

"Good. I just showed up for Marley, I know this meant a big deal to her" Nate sighed

"I know. It means a lot" Chuck told him

**I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong  
To crash the critic saying, "is it right or is it wrong?"  
If only fame had an IV, baby could I bear  
Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here  
**

Getting out of the taxi, Justine and Jenny laughed as they wore their matching shirts. Looking back at April as she reluctantly covered her matching shirt that made her a part of the three, April quickly pulled out her phone to try to call Jesse again. Following behind her, Justine and Jenny looked on at the sea of kids that were in the building and couldn't believe that the place was actually packed.

**I live for the applause, applause, applause  
I live for the applause-plause, live for the applause-plause  
Live for the way that cheer and scream for me  
The applause, applause, applause  
**

Laughing and talking together at the bar, Serena looked over to see that Nate was standing off in the corner by himself. Giving a nudge to Blair, Serena led her out through the crowd as they began to bop along to the music. Walking over towards Nate, he was unexpectedly grabbed by the girls and led out towards the dance floor. Not wanting to dance, the girls forced him in to dancing until he finally just let loose and embraced the moment with his friends.

**Give me that thing that I love  
(Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch  
(Make it real loud)  
Give me that thing that I love  
(Turn the lights on)  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch  
(Make it real loud)  
**

Making his way towards the bar area, Chuck put his glass down as he took a few moments to himself. Walking back towards the party, Chuck looked on from the doorway as he couldn't help but observe Marley with her friends. Like the typical party, the girls stood on one side talking with each other while the boys stood on the other. Feeling a bit relieved that there was this separation between the two, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief until one boy decided to break away from the pack of boys. Noticing that the line of direction was going towards Marley, Chuck began to ease forward before he found himself walking towards the group of girls until he was cut off midway.

"No, no, no. You can't hover, it'll only be bad" Jenny said as she pulled Chuck to the side

"I was just making sure there wasn't the whole grinding thing" Chuck reasoned

"And that's where the trust part comes in" Jenny quickly replied "You can write out the card you plan to attach with the gift you'll give Marley" she said

**A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch  
A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E  
Make it real loud  
Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

Thanking the bartender for the drinks, Tyler quickly looked over to see that Georgina still sat off by herself, with the same look of disappointment before he quickly down the drink. Pushing his glass back on the counter, Tyler knew that he couldn't avoid heading back to the table forever. Walking back from the bar with a drink in hand, Tyler walked up to Georgina as he put the drink down beside her on the table. Sitting in silence for what seemed like forever, including the whole ride over and even searching for their matching outfits, Tyler could tell that she was still so upset.

"You going to be like this all night?" Tyler asked

"No, I'm not going to be like this forever because I've come to accept that you're lying" Georgina said

"I can't tell you because…I just don't feel like I should tell you or am obligated to tell you" Tyler replied "I mean if this is how this relationship is supposed to be like then I think we should go back to what we were" he told her

"Of course because then that means you just have sex without the strings attached. That means you just use me" Georgina laughed "You know, I don't want you to relay every detail of what you do. All I ask is that you can at least respect the fact that I might actually care where you are or might actually worry that something could happen to you. I know that sounds stupid because I'm not supposed to be that girl, but it's called caring about someone. I'm leaving" she said as she got up from her seat

"Wait, we can talk about this. We can do the whole communicate but you can't leave on a night where we're supposed to hang out" Tyler said trying to cut her

"I want to, I want to leave….and I don't want you to come with me" Georgina said as Tyler just looked at her in disbelief "I mean it. Stay, hook up, I don't care right now" she said before she walked off. Walking past Blair as she headed out, Georgina's only wish was to make a quick exit. Standing still for a moment, Blair looked on as Georgina left.

* * *

Looking on at the paper as his guide, Dan looked back at Carter to get the confirmation that he was going the correct way. Heading towards the elevator, they both boarded and went up towards the correct floor as they endured the ride up. Once the elevator doors opened up, Dan took a deep breath before he took a step off the elevator and proceeded forward. Walking down the hallways of the company, Dan had no memory of once working here as Carter had informed him. Nothing about Bass Industries rang clear with him but the fact that this was all just a blur to him. Walking closer towards the boardroom, Dan could hear the yelling from the room as he got closer and closer before he finally made it into the doorway to see the real thing.

"Well look who has decided to join us" Jack said as he tore everyone's attention towards Dan. Eyes shifting towards him, Dan felt even unsure of what he was supposed to do or say in this moment.

"I was expecting him to look like Chuck" One man said

"He's not his biological son" Jack replied "He's…he's my brother's latest project" he said

"Easy Jack" Carter said as he walked over towards the corner

"What is going on? I don't understand why I'm even here?" Dan questioned

"And this who we've come to rely upon" One woman sighed

"You're here because now is the time to take over. Now is the time we get off the stand still button and make a move to keep the company afloat" Jack said as Dan wore a look of confusion on his face "And you're not understanding a word I'm saying. Tell me, what do you understand at this point? Do you we need flashcards for you? Can you comprehend this?" he ASKED

"I get a summons to come here, that much I can tell you. All of this, all of this of what you're saying, it doesn't make sense because until today, I just found out today about this!" Dan replied angrily "So what the hell am I doing here?!" he questioned as he looked around at the different board members

"Our major signing, recently added to the accounts, Russel Thorpe, he's thinking of jumping ship. We need to do all we can to keep him or this company will go in the red with all that we have tied up in Thorpe" Jack told him

"So then find a way to keep him" Dan replied as a remedy to the situation

"It doesn't work that way!" Jack yelled becoming impatient

"Why not?!" Dan replied

"Because we can't do anything until you assume control of the company that has been left in your lap. We have to wait for you to catch up because my brother has placed you in charge!" Jack yelled "The amnesia boy he leaves in charge to run the company" he muttered to himself

"Jack really?! Do we have to go there?" Carter questioned in defense of his friend

"Son, what Jack is trying to say is that you control this company" One man told Dan as he took a friendly approach

"And why is that?" Dan asked as he looked over at the man

"Because Bart has left it in his will. You have this because he's made it so. You, Dan Humphrey are the CEO of Bass Industries. This company is under attack son, on the verge of losing Russel Thorpe and we need you to step in" The man told him as Dan stood in complete and utter shock while Carter looked on with the equal shock

* * *

Laughing as they headed back towards the table after dancing for so long, Blair and Serena were relieved to see that Justine and Jenny were sneaking in the drinks. Taking their seats, Serena couldn't help but look at the party to see that all the kids were having fun. Trying to scope out where Marley was amongst the crowd, Serena anxiously wanted to see how the girl was doing. Finally finding the girl, Serena sighed as she could see that Marley was with the group of girls while the guy that she liked was with his friend, creating the same divide that kids were known to do at dances like this. Coming back with the drinks, Serena was torn out of her thoughts as the girls quickly grabbed their drinks to begin drinking on.

"Where's April?" Blair asked as the girls drank

"Where do you think" Justine replied as she motioned for Blair to look over in the corner "She's been on the phone all night" she sighed

"I didn't think Jesse would do that to her. I mean he seemed like he was interested" Jenny said

"If he was interested then he'd be here" Blair quickly replied "He just does enough to keep her around" she sighed

"How long have they been together?" Serena asked

"I would say for a couple of months, ever since we came back from London" Jenny replied "I got them together after she accused me of potentially going after him" she said

"Yes, that was an interesting and crazy logic she had" Justine laughed "I love how you both have boyfriends but aren't with said boyfriends" she said looking over at Blair and Serena

"Well mine forced her on me for the sake of hanging out with Carter. I've tried calling him but he's not answering, so I'm assuming he's some sort of danger…" Blair began to say

"Or stranded at sea" Jenny quickly added

"My boyfriend, he's…..he is probably doing something" Serena said as she was unsure of how to answer since her public life had her as Trip's girlfriend, when in reality she was with someone else

"You know, we know. I mean it doesn't take much to figure out that this whole public relationship with Trip isn't what's really going on" Justine said

"That's all I can give to you" Serena said with a bit of laughter as April walked over towards the girls to take a seat

"Did you get ahold of him?" Jenny asked

"No" April sighed "I guess he's had a layover or something" she said

"Or maybe he's not coming" Justine told her hesitantly "I mean the dance is pretty much almost over, and he's known for some time when it was. So I don't think he's going to magically show up" she told her

"He might not like dances, he might want to do something private or something. That doesn't mean I should stop calling him" April reasoned

"No, but you have to be realistic though. If he's not in New York yet or is even picking up your calls, he's clearly not coming at all" Blair said

"So I just stop worrying or even caring that my boyfriend is supposed to be coming and I haven't heard from him, but I just presume that things are fine? Is that what you're telling me?" April asked

"In a nutshell, yes" Jenny replied "I mean it's not like you didn't come with anyone. You came with us and you'll still remain a virgin but…."she began to say as the girls laughed before April grew annoyed

"Oh enough already!?" April protested, showing her frustration "Is that all I'll ever be to you guys? The running virgin joke that you guys get to poke at because you're having unadulterated sex with randoms?" she questioned

"Okay, there's no need to get upset. We're trying to cheer you up" Justine said "It's our joke thing, we do this all the time" she said trying to calm April

"And all the time I just sit back and take it. I even ask the stupid virginal question but right now, in this moment, I don't like it. I endure it because you guys are my friends and because that's what we do but it's like….it's like you love for me to be the one that is oblivious to it all" April stated

"No, we're just trying to get you to see that you're boyfriend isn't coming" Blair said

"So you think" April replied "But could you guys at least act like it's plausible that I have a boyfriend and may even be worried for him. Can you not jump to the poor, virginal April; she's too naïve to see that he's coming. Is it that hard for you to do or do you just like the running joke moments?" she asked as she looked on at the girls "I'm going home. I've had enough for the night. Now you guys can do all the virgin jokes all you want, I just won't be here to listen to them" she sighed in frustration as she began head out.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Noticing that the band of girls had finally linked up with the guys they were interested in, Chuck couldn't help but draw his attention back towards Marley. Sitting off in the corner with her arms folded, Marley looked on at the guy that she liked and had asked to the dance was now dancing with another girl. Seeing that she was saddened by this, Chuck struggled with whether to go over or to stay back like he was instructed to do. Feeling somewhat happy that she wasn't interacting with the boy, Chuck felt a pang of guilt as he hated that she looked so sad. He couldn't explain it but it was like her sadness had become his own in that instance. Walking over towards her, Chuck took a seat beside her.

"Why is it that you come in my time of misery?" Marley asked after a few moments of silence

"Misery is where I live and reside" Chuck laughed softly as another silence came between them in that moment "Boys will be stupid and dumb. They'll do things that will confuse you because we just can, but some boys will become men and in that they'll learn how to treat a girl the way she should be treated because he'll know that a girl deserves to be adored and loved" he told her as Marley looked over at him, taking in what he was saying "So I chalk it up to his loss, not yours" he told her

"….sad thing is I actually liked that clown. I had this whole notion that we'd dance together and he'd ask…." Marley began to say before she realized who she was talking to "….he'd ask to do homework" she quickly tried to correct herself as Chuck just laughed

"Homework sounds better than what I thought. I should've done homework then to" Chuck laughed

"Were you a boy with Jenny?" Marley asked

"….I was a boy, I was not ready, I was naïve, and I was easily influenced. So clearly, if I wasn't ready then for a girl like that; I would have no chance to be ready for the woman she's become, which is my loss not hers" Chuck told her "They'll be plenty dances, and opportunities for homework asking. Don't be in a rush grow up, you'll find that you miss the key parts of what it is to be young along the way" he said

"Maybe….plus, you make growing up seems uptight" Marley teased

"And somehow I knew you'd get in a tease" Chuck laughed as Marley's friends began to wave her over "I think you have new dance partners to dance with" he said as she looked over to see her friends motioning her over before she got up from her seat to join her friends.

* * *

As the party began to wind down, the girls sat at the table still sipping on the glass of champagne that was disguised as fruit punch to others. Laughing and talking, Jenny on occasion would try to get in touch with April but would get no such luck in the process. Knowing that April was probably lashing out over the frustration of being stood up and lied to, the girls did their best to not hold it against her. Letting out a deep sigh, the girls began to realize that maybe now was the time they start heading out. Each pulling out their cell phones to access what they had planned for the next day, the only option after tonight was to just get rest and prepare for the next day.

"Has anyone heard anything from April?" Blair asked with a bit of a sigh

"I'm pursuing here relentlessly, but I guess I should just let her have her space" Jenny said

"Being stood up isn't the best thing, so of course she'd be upset" Justine said "Let the girl vent and let's hope that she will be good in the morning" she said just as Serena felt a vibration come from her cell phone. Looking on at her phone skeptically, Serena looked around to notice that Sean was standing off in the back round

"What's wrong?" Blair asked as she noticed Serena's look

"Uh, nothing. I have to go" Serena replied as she quickly got up from her seat "I'll see you guys" she said as she began to walk off

"And on that note, I will call my boyfriend" Blair said as she got up from her seat

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on between the crowds of people, Serena did her best to locate Sean but found it harder to do so that she imagined. Finally spotting in him heading out of the building, Serena sped up in her attempt to keep up with him. Sending a quick text message to Chuck that she was gone and was going to step out, Serena quickly proceeded. Dialing his number, Serena stood still as she put her phone up to her ear.

"I was wondering when you would call" Sean laughed

"When I see you in the background, it kind of leaves me intrigued to know what's going on" Serena smiled "So what is going on?" she asked

"Just get in the town car, it'll take you to where I'll be" Sean said before he quickly ended the call before Serena could figure him out

"Wait…." Serena said before the call quickly ended and she was left to wonder where her town car was. Running her hand through her hair, Serena began to anxious until she finally looked to see a black town car pull up in front of her causing a smile to break from her lips.

**_Meanwhile…_**

Grabbing her coat from the coat checker, Blair thanked the guy before she began to walk on. Heading out of the building, Blair walked down the street with her phone in hand. Going towards her contact, Blair went to the familiar number before she dialed. Waiting for a few moments, Blair walked down the lighted streets just listening on to the phone ring before she felt a sense of relief.

"How's your day going so far?" Blair asked

"….pretty interesting" Dan sighed "We have a lot to discuss, I can tell you that" he laughed

"Okay, I'll be right home. I just have to make one stop and then I'm all yours" Blair said as she heard a beep, signaling that she had another call coming in

"Looking forward to it" Dan sighed "Hurry home" he said before she quickly switched over the phone calls.

"What do you have for me?" Blair asked immediately as she came to a stop

"….Bass Industries held an emergency meeting" Darren told her

"I'm guessing in regards to the Thorpe account" Blair quickly filled in the blanks

"You guess right. As far as the contents, that has yet to be discloses but I'm sure that I'd feel even unsure about it because even this phone call is a risk…" Darren began to say

"Relax" Blair replied

"You sure about this? If you go all in….just know he won't like this" Darren said

"That's a risk I'll have to take, my relationship with him means little to nothing. I want Thorpe and by this time next week, I'll have him" Blair said

"You take Eleanor 2.0 to a new level. You're far more the shark than I pegged you to be….it's a dangerous game you're entering into" Darren warned

"Well, I'm my mothers' daughter, which should've been your warning sign" Blair replied as a silence came between them "Now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to be" she said before she ended the call to hail a taxi.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Watching as her friends left, Marley smiled as she was glad to hear that they had such a good time. Emerging from the background, Chuck walked up towards her as she glowed with happiness. Giving him a quick hug, Chuck was caught off guard by her gesture as she jumped up and down excitedly. Looking over to see Jenny watching the embrace, she smiled back at him as Jenny was glad to see that Chuck was getting the appreciation he deserved for the night that he had put together for her.

"Thank you, thank you so much for tonight" Marley said as a smile went from cheek to cheek on her face

"…you put in the work, so there's really no need. I wanted to give you…." Chuck began to say before they were quickly interrupted by Nate as he quickly picked Marley up and spun her around

"Congrats girl!" Nate said as he spun her around "Tonight was awesome" he said happily

"I know, right" Marley smiled

"You up for a sweet treat, on me. I know this great bakery that has sundae's that are to die for" Nate began to say

"I was actually going to…." Chuck began to say

"Oh, you don't mind. Do you?" Nate asked

"Sweet treat actually sounds good" Marley said "We should all go as a celebratory thing" she said as Chuck could see that Nate's plan seemed more appealing to her

"…I'm starving and I just have this bakery craving" Nate laughed

"Well you two could go. I actually have to finish up something" Chuck told them as Nate quickly grabbed her hand and they ran out of the building while Chuck just looked on at them. For a moment, a lingering feeling remained with him but he had pushed it to the side as he turned back to look on at the mess that was left behind. Rushing out in a fit of laughter, Nate looked on at the valet before he quickly walked over to grab the next set of keys for the car that was next in line. Surprised by the gesture, Marley just looked on with a bit of laughter coming out.

"Can you do that?" Marley asked

"I can do anything. I'm rich remember" Nate told her before he walked over towards the drivers side "C'mon, you'll be my shotgun" he said as he got in on the drivers side to start the car up to the dismay of the valet clerk "Get in!" Nate yelled out with a bit of laughter as Marley quickly hopped in, enjoying the thrill of it all before Nate quickly sped off.

* * *

**You'd take the clothes off my back and I'd let you  
You'd steal the food right out my mouth and I'd watch you eat it  
I still don't know why, why I love you so much, ohh  
You curse my name, in spite to put me to shame  
Have my laundry in the streets, dirty or clean, give it up for fame  
But I still don't know why, why I love it so much  
**

Looking on nervously, Serena tapped her foot anxiously as the wait was killing her. Looking on to see that she was going up a mountainside it seemed, Serena began to panic that the driver had lost his way and was struggling to get back. With each moment they spent in the car, Serena became eager to crack the case but stopped herself from doing so once she saw the moonlight come peaking through. Looking on in awe, Serena stared out the window for those moments before the car came to a stop. Realizing this was her stop, Serena got out of the car to notice the stars that were in the sky as it made for the most breath taking scenery she had ever seen. Her attention shifting towards Sean, Serena just smiled as the car drove off without Serena even realizing.

"What is this?" Serena smiled

"This is my grand gesture. I figured that since I didn't really make any headway with Nate, I could give you the stars" Sean said as the distance between closed

"He came tonight, so clearly he's in a better place than I imagined" Serena said "So you clearly had something to do with it" she smiled

"If you say so" Sean said before he reached over to grab the picnic basket in hand "Lots of sweets, extra fries, milkshake, and…."he began to tell her

"The zucchini sticks that I like?" Serena asked excitedly

"Yes" Sean said before Serena quickly pulled him in to a kiss

**And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you**  
**I just can't crack your code**  
**One day you screaming you love me loud**  
**The next day you're so cold**  
**One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care**  
**You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail**

Loosening up his tie as he made his way inside the penthouse, Jack let out a deep sigh before he tossed his briefcase to the side. Walking towards the bar, Jack began to pour himself a glass of vodka before he began to take a sip. Letting the taste linger, Jack let a smile slip before he realized that he wasn't alone. Turning to see that Ivy was sitting on the sofa in a robe, Jack looked on with much intrigue as Ivy rose from her spot on the sofa as she began to undo the tie on her robe. Watching her every movement, Jack waited with pure desire and lust, hoping to see her bare flesh.

"Before I give in, I need to know how your day was" Ivy said stopping short of revealing all of herself to him

"Honey how your day, that's new, even for us" Jack laughed

"You know what I'm referring to" Ivy told him "How'd it go?" she asked after a few moments of silence

"Humphrey knows now. I suspect that Blair will find out by the end of the night, if she doesn't already know by now" Jack said as he relieved himself of dress jacket "Their on a crash course to collide, and we all know ambition and love doesn't go well in relationships" he smiled devilishly "…then when Waldorf breaks his heart…."he began to say

"I'll be there to pick up the pieces" Ivy smiled before she leaned in kiss Jack. Kissing in an animal like fashion, the two fell back on the sofa as they quickly began to relieve themselves of their clothing off.

**Blue told me remind you -  
Fuck that shit y'all talking 'bout, I'm the -  
Caught up in all these lights and cameras  
But look what that did to Hammer  
Goddammit it I like it  
Bright lights is enticing but look what it did to Tyson  
All that money in one night, thirty mill for one fight  
But soon as all the money blows, all the pigeons take flight  
Fuck the fame, keep cheating on me, what I do, I took her back  
Fool me twice, that's my bad, I can't even blame her for that**

**Enough to make me wanna murder, momma please just get my bail  
I know nobody to blame, Kurt Cobain, I did it to myself  
**

**[Monaco, France]**

Coming out of the bathroom, Katie towel dried her hair as she proceeded to get ready for bed. Looking on at the clock, Katie began to groan in frustration as the anticipation of waiting for the links that Tyler had was driving her crazy. Tossing her towel to the side, Katie began to pace the floor as she felt she was going to lose her mind until finally she heard the sounds of her e-mail alert, letting her know that she had a message. Walking over towards her lap top, Katie opened up the message then proceeded to open up the link before the video screen popped up to play the video. Listening on for a few moments, tears filled her eyes as she quickly covered her mouth over what she was seeing. Wiping the tears from her eyes, a smile then came to her face as she looked on intently.

"I got you. I got you, you worthless piece of shit" Katie muttered to herself

**And we all just entertainers**  
**And we're stupid and contagious**  
**And we all just entertainers**

Closing his lap top, Tyler took a deep sigh before he put his lap top up in his bag. Seeing that Eleanor was coming down the staircase, Tyler shifted his attention towards his mother as she walked over to join him in the living room area. Smiling on at her son, Tyler relaxed on the sofa as for some odd reason he just enjoyed hanging out with his mother.

"Let me guess, you just finished something that has something to do with work" Eleanor concluded

"You could be correct" Tyler smiled as Eleanor just gave him a look "Okay, I just finished up something for work" he said before his eyes drifted over the pictures that were up on the mantle before it landed on a picture of Blair in junior high "Seems weird that Blair was young, you'd think she was a grown woman since birth" he joked

"You'd think" Eleanor laughed

"Who's that in the picture?" Tyler asked as he got up to take a closer look at the picture

"The usual. Serena, Nate, and Chuck. It must've been at some society event or at school, somewhere" Eleanor said as Tyler sat down with the photo across from Eleanor

"No, who is this?" Tyler asked as he pointed toward the girl he was looking at

"Oh…that'd be Katie Sparks. Blair's deceased best friend" Eleanor said "She hardly talks about her, but she makes sure we keep this picture up. It was all such a tragedy that I don't blame her for not wanting to relive those horrible memories" she said

"Does she go out to grave site to visit her a lot? Some people do that then fade off in doing so" Tyler said

"It'd be pointless. She's tried on occasion but with Katie not being there, she just stopped and gave up hope that a grave site held her dear friend. She chalked up to God having her, her peace came with her creator" Eleanor told him

"Why wouldn't she be there? At the grave site?" Tyler asked

"….because they never found the body and the body that was buried, well it wasn't her" Eleanor said

"So where's the body?" Tyler asked

"….I'm afraid that's a question that only Georgina would know the answer to" Eleanor said as Tyler smiled weakly, remembering once again the past that Georgina had and still carried with her.

**And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you  
I just can't crack your code  
One day you screaming you love me loud  
The next day you're so cold  
One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care  
You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail**

Making her way inside her apartment, April relieved herself of her ear buds after an intense workout. Wanting to free herself of stress, April found that working out had helped her do so. Grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge, April quickly opened up and began to take a sip out of her bottle of water while she headed towards her bedroom. Just as she turned the corner to her bedroom, April heard a knock come to the door that stopped her. Debating whether to answer it or not, April knew that it would most likely be Justine or Jenny or Blair that could be on the other side, trying to appease for what happened tonight. Heading over to answer the door, April opened it without a moment of thought.

"You guys don't need to harass me….Jesse" April began to say before she realized that Jesse was standing on the other side

"Hey" Jesse smiled before April quickly walked toward him to kiss him

"I'm so happy to see you. Are you okay? What happened?" April asked after she broke the kiss

"I had to wait a little longer than expected to come, my girlfriend decided to come along" Jesse smiled while April looked on in shock

"I'm sorry, what? Girlfriend? Please tell me that's some cute way of you referring to me because I am your girlfriend….and as your girlfriend, I've been in New York not with you" April said

"Yes, you are. I'm referring to my other girlfriend" Jesse said before the red headed girl walked up to join them "April, this is Ariel. Ariel, this is my April" he smiled while April looked on in confusion while Ariel just smiled on at April.

**Now I got tattoos on my body, psycho bitches in my lobby  
I got haters in the paper, photo shoots with paparazzi  
Can't even take my daughter for a walk, see 'em by the corner store  
I feel like I'm cornered off enough is enough, I'm calling this off  
Who the I'm kidding though, I'm getting high, sitting low  
Sliding by in that big body, curtains all in ****my window****  
This fame hurt but this chain works, I think back you asked the same person  
If this is all you had to deal with, deal with, this ain't work  
This light work, camera snapping, my eyes hurt  
Niggas dying back where I was birthed, your IRIS and the ****IRS****  
Get the hell up off your high horse  
You got the shit that die for, dry yours  
Why you mad, take the good with the bad  
Don't throw the baby out with the bath water  
You still alive, still that  
Nigga you survived, you still getting bigger  
Living the life, Vanilla wafers in a villa  
Illest alive, Michael Jackson's Thriller  
**

His eyes slowly began to flutter open, to where he could see the darkness upon him. Raising his hand up to rub his eyes, Nate pulled his hand away to notice that he had blood on it. Going in to shock for a moment, Nate looked on in horror before he began to realize that he upside down in the car with glass everywhere, surrounding him. Trying to relieve himself of his seat belt, Nate began to panic before he was finally able to relieve himself of the seat belt. Looking over to see that Marley was unconscious as well, Nate did his best to wake her but found that she wasn't responding. Sliding out of the car, Nate felt pain as he slid against the glass before he finally was able to stand up to access the situation. Running his hand through his hair in pure panic, Nate quickly recognized that he was at the very site of where his dad had died. Beginning to panic, Nate felt it hard to breath as he slowly began to unravel. His hands became shaky and his thoughts scattered to where nothing made sense. Having some bit of thought to get Marley out, Nate quickly ran over towards the passenger side to pull her out. After many moments passed, Nate was nearly out of breath once he had dragged Marley off to the side of the road. Still not responding, Nate panicked as he looked on at the girl as flashes of Katie entered his mind on top of what was already going on with him. Muffling the tears that were coming, Nate fell to his knees as he slowly pulled out his cell phone.

"….hello, there's been a bad accident on highway 12. There's a girl, named Marley…" Nate began to say before Marley began to cough out blood, which made Nate feel a bit better but the realization of the police coming made him more aware of the fact that what he had in his system would be brought under question, if not the reason for the accident "She's on the side of the road….hurry, please. Just get to her….I'll be fine" he said before he quickly ended the call

"It hurts" Marley muttered as Nate quickly relieved himself of his jacket

"Help is on the way. They'll stop the pain" Nate told her as he covered her with the jacket as she slowly began to panic

"Everything hurts. Why am I hurting?!" Marley said in a panic

"I…I don't know….but help is coming, just focus on that" Nate said as he looked on at her for a moment before he slowly leaned down to kiss her on the forehead "I can't….I can't. I'm so sorry" he cried before he slowly pulled away

"...it hurts. It hurts so bad…" Marley continued to say as she cried while Nate carried her words with him as he quickly ran off. Crying as she laid there, all Marley could hear was the vibration of the cell phone as he still remained in the street.

**And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you  
I just can't crack your code  
One day you screaming you love me loud  
The next day you're so cold  
One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care  
You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail**

Getting no answer, Chuck sighed in frustration as he just assumed that Marley and Nate didn't want to be bothered by his newly formed uptight ways. Flopping down on the sofa, Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as the night had finally come to an end. Reaching forward, Chuck opened the drawer on the table to see the purple box that he had, that was Marley's present. Looking on at the gift, Chuck couldn't help but wonder if she'd like it or not or was it all just him making a big deal out of something. Laying back on the sofa, Chuck sighed as he looked on at the box.

"Hopefully she'll be home soon to open you before I lose my mind" Chuck sighed as he slowly drifted off to sleep

**You get the air out my lungs whenever you need it  
And you take the blade right out my heart, just so you can watch me bleed  
And I still don't know why, why I love you so much, yeah  
And you play this game in spite to drive me insane  
I got it tattooed on my sleeve forever in ink with guess whose name  
But I still don't know why, why our love is so much  
**

Looking on at the paper, not realizing that the elevator ride had come to an end until people started to step off. Slowly stepping off, Georgina took a deep breath as her immediate thought was to just leave and deal later. Though her thoughts sounded good and plausible in that moment, Georgina stopped for a moment when she looked up to see Blair standing outside with her hand in her pocket. Laughing to herself in disbelief, Georgina shook her head before she made her way out through the sliding doors. Standing up straight to address Georgina, Blair wore a stern look as the two girls stood face to face.

"I began to think that maybe you were just being strange because you were just strange and crazy, but then as the only person that knows you well enough, I then realized that when you act strange and crazy is when you're about to stab me in the back" Blair told her "Just tell me what this is going to be? The temporary partnership that we agreed upon or me eliminating you? I'm prepared for either one, just tell me which to choose" she said as Georgina stood in silent for a moment

"How about aunt?" Georgina suggested as Blair looked at her strangely "….I'm pregnant" she said handing the paper to Blair for her to see while Blair just read the paper in pure shock.

**And baby, it's amazing I'm in this maze with you  
I just can't crack your code  
One day you screaming you love me loud  
The next day you're so cold  
One day you're here, one day you're there, one day you care  
You're so unfair, sipping from your cup 'til it runneth over, Holy Grail**

* * *

**Music/ Lyrics Used in this Chapter**

**Emeli Sande- Next To Me**

**Lady Gaga- Applause**

**Jay-z featuring Justin Timberlake- Holy Grail**

* * *

**Author's Question-**

**-On a scale of 1-10, how scared are you that Blair might be playing Dan?**

**-What was the biggest shocker? and who do you think will have the bigger fall out?**

**-What side are you on? Katie or Georgina?**


	22. In a League of Their Own

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry it took awhile to update but finals got a little crazy. I hope you all have had been good. I wanted to answer a few questions that I have received. So I'll answer in bullet points because I'm a little lazy right now.**

**-There will be 24 chapters, so 4 more chapters left.**

**-Chapter 22 will be the backdoor pilot as some may say for my fanfiction I plan to write as another version of Waldorf Conundrum, which is why I never finished it. **

**-This story and Season 6 (the next story) will be the last of the series.**

* * *

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Nineteen- In a League of Their Own**

* * *

Staring on at the computer screen, overjoyed with the recent information that she had received, Katie couldn't help but smile. A smile so bright that it felt like her face was foreign to this genuine type of happiness. In that moment, Katie's smiled began to fade away as she couldn't help but recall her own sessions, sessions of hour long of soul searching in order to provoke insight into how she thought. Torn out of her thought by the sounds of her cell phone ringing, Katie let out a deep sigh before she reached forward to grab her cell phone. Looking on to see that it was Tyler calling, Katie was conflicted as to whether she should answer or not as no part of her truly wanted to talk to him. The lure of Tyler came with the fact that it was something that Georgina had, something that she valued and that could hurt her if Katie deemed it necessary to do so with her sister. Once the ringing stopped, Katie was relieved to have been left alone in her thoughts for those few moments before the ringing once again started up again. Reaching forward to answer the phone, Katie's whole intent was to just have him leave her alone.

"What?!" Katie answered angrily

"Is this a bad time?" Tyler asked

"….no. What do you have?" Katie asked

"What do I have?" Tyler questioned

"I assume you're calling because you have something for me, right?" Katie asked as the silence came between them on the phone "Or all you calling because you want to hear the sound of my voice" she said sarcastically

"You get a bit on the bitchy side quite often, you know that right" Tyler told her

"I'm a lot of thins quite often. Look, I think we should establish what this is between us. This is you calling with information, not because you want to hear my voice or any other cheesy reason…" Katie began to say

"Or this could be me calling because I wanted to know if you could identify any of the people on that tape" Tyler interjected as Katie grew embarrassed "Yeah, I think there's more to you that I've have to know before I'd even get to that point of calling just to hear your voice stage" he said

"….you could e-mail" Katie quickly stated "Calling is such a personal thing…a personal thing that got you in trouble with your girlfriend, I presume" she brought up

"Girlfriend…..I wouldn't exactly use that term" Tyler laughed nervously

"Then what term would you use?" Katie asked

"….person I trust" Tyler said after a few moments of thought

"Wow, you must be some kind of damaged to use that term" Katie laughed to herself

"What's wrong with the term?" Tyler asked "It's something that I haven't had in a girl in quite some time…."he said

"You mean outside of the fact of your girlfriend dying" Katie quickly stated before realizing that it may have been mentioned too soon or should not have been mentioned at all while the silence weighed heavily between them

"How is it that you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you?" Tyler asked

"Because….I'm Gossip Girl. I know all" Katie laughed nervously as she felt guilty for mentioning his lost girlfriend "…I'm not as interesting a person as you may think" she said

"Try me sometime, you'd be surprised with what I can take" Tyler told her "If we're going to find out what happened to Katie, then we have to trust each other" he told her "But I'll let you decide whether to do that or not" he said before he quickly ended the call to Katie's surprise. Thinking to herself for a moment, Katie let out a deep sigh before she got up from her seat and headed towards the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Taking the towel to wipe the mirror clear, Georgina looked on at her reflection in the mirror before she gently put the towel down on the counter. Staring on at herself for a few moment, Georgina sighed as her vision went towards her the bits of her stomach that were visible that the towel didn't cover. Opening the towel, Georgina looked on at her stomach, imagining and trying to picture herself growing another person inside of herself. Slowly getting caught up in the thought, Georgina looked up at her reflection in the mirror as she couldn't help but think back to a time where thoughts of family was a question she debated heavily. A time where things were simple enough for it to be thought than an actualization as it was now.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Heading in to her sisters room, Georgina looked around in search for her sister for a few moments. Unable to find her, Georgina sighed as she walked over towards her bed to take a seat. Looking over at the closet to see that Katie had drug in her box of dolls, Georgina just shook her head in disbelief before she got up from her seat on the bed. Walking over towards the box, Georgina kneeled down to pick up one of the dolls as she looked on at the doll for a few moments in deep contemplation. Coming in her room, Katie looked over in surprise to see that her sister was in the room.**_

_**"Imagining a future Georgie?" Katie asked as Georgina laughed to herself**_

_**"Two kids, white pickett fence, the golden retriever to greet me when I come in from brunch with the girls" Georgina smiled weakly "Yeah, that's not me" she said after a few moments as she rose to her seat and walked over towards Katie with the doll in hand "That's your life" she said as she handed the doll to Katie**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

* * *

Letting out a deep sigh as she headed up the stairs, Blair found that she was still in disbelief of it all. Georgina was pregnant. Pregnant with her brother's baby. A part of her wanted to believe that it wasn't Tyler's baby, and she still held out hope that it wasn't but if there was anything she knew about Georgina, it was that if she was going to deceive people, she'd do it for a purpose. Regardless of what Blair said about the relationship, Tyler ignored her and continued on, so it wasn't like Blair had much to do in the relationship. Opening the door to enter the household, Blair looked on to see that Dan was sitting up, waiting for her with his favorite book in hand. Putting his book to the side once he saw that she had made it. Walking over towards him, Blair leaned in to give him a quick kiss before she collapsed on to the sofa.

"Where've you been?" Dan asked

"I was at the hospital" Blair said trailing off in thought

"Are you okay?" Dan asked

"….Georgina, she's pregnant" Blair said still in disbelief

"Wow" Dan said after a few moments

"I had to check it out. Get the truth….I knew she was telling the truth because…I know her, and she's pregnant" Blair said in disbelief "She's pregnant with Tyler's baby….wow, this…this is just some walking nightmare" she said getting up from her seat to head into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Figuring that now was the best time as any to mention his news.

"I found out today that I'm the….I'm the CEO of Bass Industries" Dan said as he soon heard the rumblings in the kitchen come to a complete halt "….I was summoned and went to the meeting to get the news. Now, now they want me to step in to be some sort of savior, which is weird because…" he began to explain before Blair made her way back in to the living room with a stunned look

"You can't" Blair told him

"What?" Dan asked

"….you can't be CEO of Bass Industries. I don't know what we can even discuss about it. You have to say no" Blair told him as she just stood in disbelief "The answer has to be no" she said as they stood in silence for a moment before an urgent knock came to the door. Surprised by the knocking, Dan walked over towards the door to open it as he quickly saw April standing on the other side.

"I'm sorry, but this is a major emergency" April said as she made her way inside to see Blair standing, massaging her head

"April, not tonight. My head is killing me and…" Blair began to say as April tossed her purse on to the sofa while relieving herself of her coat

"He's a polygamist!?" April stated as she exaggerate her hands to make it seem like she was pointing at Dan

"I'm a what now?" Dan asked in confusion

"Yeah, you'll need to explain this a bit further. My boyfriend isn't a polygamist, his many consists of a regrettable social climber and that's about it" Blair replied

"Not Dan, I'm talking about Jesse" April replied "He came by tonight and I'm thinking he's here to surprise me, come up with some genius excuse as to why he stood me up at Sadie Hawkins to be left in the hands of you wenches…" she began to say

"Okay, that's a bit harsh" Blair added

"Sorry, I'm still upset but less now because of recent developments but don't tell Jenny or Justine this" April said before a sudden knock came to the door, causing Dan and Blair to look at each other before Dan walked over towards the door to answer to see that it Jenny and Justine

"Unbelievable" Dan muttered to themselves

"Blair, you will not believe what we just saw?!" Justine said as they walked only to be surprised to see April was standing there

"She's here" Jenny replied with a bit of shock

"Are you mad?" Justine asked

"Possibly" April quickly replied

"She's not" Blair sighed as she flopped down on the sofa

"Don't you guys have an office that you can meet up at?" Dan questioned

"I see you have breaking news, care to share?" April asked as she looked on at Justine

"Hot off of Ray Ray's lips" Justine said

"Who is Ray Ray?" Blair questioned

"Ray Ray is my hairdressers boyfriend's best friend's cousin roommate ex-college basketball teammate the guy that lived around the corner that used to water her plants on the weekends electrician" Justine explained

"How we get from a hairdresser to an electrician is beyond me" Blair said in disbelief "But go on about your polygamy story" she said looking over at April

"Blair!?" April said in shock by the revelation that Blair provided while Jenny and Justine gasped

"Polygamy?!"Jenny exclaimed

"Who and what with the polygamy?" Justine asked

"You should tell that too since you reported confidential truths" April said looking over at Blair

"Gladly. Jesse is a polygamist, I have yet to know how he got to the polygamist route due to the fact that we're now wenches for teasing her" Blair said

"That's harsh" Jenny replied

"I'm mad…somewhat, but I'm mad again because I know you guys are going to hassle me about this" April said

"Well it explains why Ray Ray saw him with another girl" Justine said "…I'm sure you'll be glad to know that Ray Ray missed you at family domino night. Nearly devastated Ray Ray to see the now polygamist ass stepping out on you" she said not wanting to show that she had missed April

"Well, I hope Ray Ray knows that it wasn't him I was avoiding, it was you….the one third of the wenches" April replied

"You've only been mad at us for like six hours, why is this sounding like you've been mad for days?" Blair questioned

"….my anger can make it feel like days" April said "But I'll make a note to holla at Ray Ray later" she said

"Oh, wow" Dan said to himself "Holla at Ray Ray" he said shaking his head in disbelief

"April and the wenches, I need sleep. So lets get on with the polygamist and come up with our conclusion because one way or another, I will go to sleep either in a bed or on this sofa" Blair told them

"Fine, the girl in question that Ray Ray saw was April….his Minnesota girlfriend" April said

"I thought he lived in London?" Jenny questioned

"That's Emma" April said

"You told me that he was raised in Idaho with his family" Dan added

"Scarlett" April said

"Then where did New Hampshire factor in?" Jenny asked

"Aw, Gretchen. I actually like that name, I was going to name my first born that" April said

"What is he? The traveling polygamist?" Justine questioned

"No, he went to college and calls home in Utah" April concluded as Blair just shook her head

"And there you have it, our smoking polygamist gun" Justine concluded

"So if he's got a girl in a different state, would you be his New York girlfriend or his London?" Jenny said

"New York, I'm in strong contention for New Jersey as well because he believes the county line makes no difference. New York Giants, New York Jets; if they can use up the title, why can't he, I guess" April reasoned

"Oh, this is depressing" Blair muttered to herself "Surely you're dumping traveling polygamist boy or guy that just cheats?" she asked as April grew silent "And the silence means you're not" she concluded

"April?!" Jenny replied

"What?! I'm New York and New Jersey, I have two states compared to the others so clearly I'm a step ahead of the rest" April reasoned

"Just because an NFL teams uses New York for two teams doesn't mean there's a floating county line that just expands New York. Your ego shouldn't be boosted off of a floating county line" Blair reasoned

"Look, I'm not exactly happy about it but I'm not exactly going to end things because he's a polygamist. I mean at least I know when he's in New Hampshire that he's not with other women" April said

"No, he's just with Gretchen" Justine added

"You guys don't have to like it but it's my decision to make" April said before she made her way over towards the door letting them each know that she was still very much hurt with their responses but that she would make her own decision with or without their support "….do you want to split cab fare?" she then turned to ask

"I'm glad you asked, I only had ten dollars in cash. Card in taxi's is begging for some problems" Justine said as she quickly walked over towards the door

"That works out nicely because I only have five" Jenny said as the girls made their way out. Standing in disbelief of what he just witnessed, Dan looked over to see Blair getting up from the sofa

"Don't ask, it's a regular. As you can see, I have now added breaking up a potential polygamist relationship on my things to do when I wake up" Blair yawned as she headed back to the bedroom while Dan just stood in confusion

"Am I the only one that didn't get the Ray Ray thing?" Dan questioned as the silence remained, letting him know that Blair had gone to bed "So that's it for the talking thing, huh?" he called out to get no response other than the sounds of Blair snoring.

* * *

Racing into the hospital, Chuck had no clear indication as to where he was going but to just go. Looking around nervously, Chuck look for some sign to know that he was getting closer to where Marley was. Feeling his heart race at a thousand miles per hour, Chuck stopped for a moment as his thoughts were getting the better of him. Searching, scanning the open areas; Chuck found that he had to calm himself down to do just the basics of things. Immediately walking over towards the nurses station, Chuck began to speak before he was stopped by the screams of agony and pain that were gut wrenching to hear. He'd see that as normal in the hospital but hearing that it sounded like a girl, Chuck's immediate thought was to just by pass the receptionist as he had done at numerous places but was stopped by security.

"I have to get back there" Chuck said as the guard held him back "I have to get back there! I was called, I have to get back there!" he said trying to push past the guard as the screams continued

"You need to speak with our receptionist first" The security told him as Chuck ran his hand through his hair, trying to bare through the mundane task of identifying himself

"Who are you here to see?" The receptionist ask in a less than compassionate tone

"Uh…Marley Jackson….and Nate Archibald" Chuck told her as he staggered through his words, finding his thoughts clouded by the sounds of screams "What bed is she?" he then asked as the woman typed

"What's your relationship to her?" The receptionist asked

"Seriously?!" Chuck questioned "….she lives with me" he stated

"Brother?...adopted brother at that?" The receptionist asked

"No" Chuck replied

"Do you have a relationship to her?" The receptionist asked

"She lives with me" Chuck replied

"….Sir, we've notified a parent and they are present with her…." The receptionist began to say

"Notified a parent? Looking for her mother could take all day or all year for that matter. I'm the person she lives with, I take care of her, I….I'm here to see her" Chuck said becoming frustrated

"Which is fine, but you have no relationship to her, which means I can't let you back there unless you have permission from the parent" The receptionist told him as the screams picked up making Chuck eager

"C'mon, I wouldn't be here just for the hell of it. I just want to know if she's okay. Can I at least see her for a moment?!" Chuck questioned

"We need you to take a seat" The security guard said as he stepped in between Chuck and the receptionist

"Can I at least know how she's doing?!" Chuck pressed but found that the guard wasn't going to budge "What about Nate Archibald? Can I at least find that out?" he asked grasping for anything

"Sir, take a seat" The security guard said, leaving Chuck more upset

"What kind of fucking service is this!?" Chuck yelled out of frustration as the screams went on leaving him with no choice but to stand there "Marley! Marley! I'm here. I'm outside. I'm here, just hang in!" he called out as the security guard walked up to him "I get it, I get it. I'm just doing the only option you've left me" he sighed as he backed up before taking his cell phone out

"Either calm down or I escort you out" The security guard told him. Standing up against the wall, Chuck looked on closely as he could see Marley's mother getting ready to leave her daughter's bedside. Noticing her every movement, Chuck walked along as he made sure that their paths would cross. Not paying much attention as to where she was going, Marley's mother looked up in little to no surprise to see that Chuck was near her. Letting out a sigh of frustration, Marley's mother stepped off to the side.

"You have a lot of nerve coming up to me" Marley's mother scolded him

"How is she?" Chuck asked "Can I see her?" he then followed up

"No, you may not see her" Marley's mother told him

"Why? I'm the one that takes care of her" Chuck said

"And you did such a damn good job now" Marley's mother said in a sarcastic tone

"One night doesn't account for all the other nights" Chuck replied

"It does in my book" Marley's mother said

"Just let me see her. Let her know that I'm here" Chuck pleaded

"No!" Marley's mother replied as Chuck looked over her for a few moments

"What's your game? You manage to sober up for the day, but I know you have some angle here" Chuck stated

"I don't have to take this…" Marley's mother began to say

"I want to see her. I have been here all day" Chuck told her

"Good, do you want a cookie?" Marley's mother asked

"Just tell me what you want? Please, I beg of you. What do you want?" Chuck asked after a few moments of silence

"In time you will see, but seeing you and your kind like this, its pure satisfaction" Marley's mother said before she walked off while Chuck looked at her in disbelief. Letting out a groan of frustration, Chuck just paced back and forth, trying to stifle in the anger inside of him as he wanted nothing more than to bypass the guard to go see Marley but knew that he couldn't. Taking his phone out, Chuck began to dial Serena's number. Getting her voicemail, Chuck took a deep breath before he began to relay the message.

"Serena, it's Chuck. Uh….Marley and Nate have been in a car accident. Call me back as soon as you can" Chuck said before quickly ended the call, tucking his phone away.

* * *

Snuggling up close to Sean, Serena felt the warmth of his body as a soothing experience since it had been some days since she had gone without it. Her eyes fluttering open to find that he was wide awake on his phone, Serena looked on at him for a moment. Feeling her eyes on him, Sean looked away from his phone to see her looking right at him. Holding his phone up to show that he was playing Tetris on his phone, Sean held his guiltiest pleasure up as he could only hope that she would understand. Laughing at him, Serena hit him playfully on the arm before he quickly pulled her close towards him.

"My mother always thought that I would lose my virginity in the back of a car" Serena said as she looked on at the car and setting they were in

"Such high ambitions for you" Sean laughed

"Well, I'm thinking she thought that because I was quite the wild child as you say, then there's the fact that she lost it in the back seat" Serena said "Though I don't see the appeal of losing it in the backseat" she said

"I think it's the whole horny factor that comes in. Location doesn't matter, just getting the urge out" Sean said "But if you're willing to try it out then I'll be more than glad to display the difference for you" he told her as Serena leaned in to kiss him

"Thank you for my night" Serena smiled after she broke the kiss, pressing her forehead up against his

"I wanted a night with you. It's kind of hard to get those now these days" Sean said

"I know" Serena said "But with nights like last night, you make it harder for me to stay away" she said

"….I know this may be a bit pressing, but exactly how much longer?" Sean asked as he played with her hands "I mean just the other day I was putting away laundry and found a pair of underwear or two in my drawer from you, so that had me thinking that maybe I should set aside a drawer for you. Then I'm thinking maybe I should contemplate giving up some of my bathroom space for your whole hair product stuff….I'm wondering are those thoughts permitted?" he asked

"You willing to transform your bachelor pad into a girl zone? This is shocking" Serena teased

"I almost got the whole silk milk for you, that's how serious it could be if you frequented more" Sean told her

"You do realize that silk milk costs more?" Serena questioned him "You'd be going beyond your budget" she told him

"See, this is where your youth is kicking in. I had a coupon, two dollars off" Sean quickly joked as Serena just laughed "I can clip out your silk milk, feminine products and save at the same time" he told her

"You are beyond crazy, you know this, right?" Serena asked as Sean leaned in to kiss her

"I'm crazy and it's your fault" Sean told her "But you can't blame me, getting half of you isn't exactly idea" he told her

"I know and I thank you for accepting the situation as it is….and yes, I do think about having a drawer at your place and requesting soy milk or the tortuous ways of having you buy my feminine products. I think about that all the time, aside from thinking about you" she said as they pressed their forehead against each other

"Then when? When can we stop thinking about each other and just have each other?" Sean asked in a low whisper before his phone began to ring. Grabbing his phone to look on at the caller, Sean was a bit confused to see the name "….Trip is calling me" he said in confusion

"That's odd" Serena replied before Sean answered the phone

"Hello" Sean answered

"Hey Sean, I know this is strange me calling and all but it appears that my cousin is up to something. He's gone back to old habits of withdrawing money that doesn't belong to him" Trip sighed

"And I'd know this how?" Sean asked a bit confused

"You were with him yesterday, so I'm hoping you're with him now?" Trip asked

"No, I'm not with him" Sean replied before Serena reached to grab her phone to see that she had a missed call from Chuck

"Let me guess, are you with Serena?" Trip asked catching on to the awkwardness while Serena listened on to the message from Chuck.

"Do you really want the answer to that?" Sean asked

"Oh my God" Serena said alarmed, making her presence known "Marley's been in a car accident" she said in complete shock as she listened on to the message.

* * *

Turning off the television, Dan let out a yawn as he walked over towards the curtain to open them up. Embraced immediately by the sunlight, Dan squinted a bit as he looked on at the morning sun. Walking back towards the kitchen, Dan quickly reached up in the cupboard to grab a cup from the top shelf before he began to pour himself a cup of coffee. Dressed and ready for work, Blair made her way out of the bedroom and made her usual stop in front of the television before proceeding to head towards the kitchen. Finding Dan enjoying his cup of coffee, Blair was immediately hit with the pangs of guilt as remnants of last night was coming back to her and how quickly she shot down the conversation last night.

"So last night was crazy" Blair laughed shyly as Dan turned to reach up to grab her cup from the top cupboard, knowing that she wasn't tall enough to reach without straining herself before handing it over towards Blair

"You work with an interesting bunch, which includes my sister" Dan said

"Never a dull day at work" Blair laughed before her laugh slowly faded as she poured herself a cup of coffee "But I also remember a distinct conversation that we had prior or a conversation that we didn't finish out due to my own making" she said

"You don't say" Dan laughed as he looked on at Blair

"Sarcasm dually noted and received" Blair nodded "But I guess my fear and where I'm thrown for a loop is that you're not corporate. You hate it. You're whole protest to the Upper Eastside is because of the proverbial Marc Jacob white collar demeanor of life. So why the change?" she asked

"I get that, and I'm not corporate as on now. I just…I find it a bit intriguing that I'm all of a sudden heir to the Bass Industry" Dan said

"You are aware of the affair right? Not wanting to dip into the saga of Alison but that pretty much mind screwed you for a bit" Blair reasoned

"Yes, I gathered that. I just don't understand how I go from regular boy to now a heir to the throne. I mean what about Chuck? What about his vested interest in all of this?" Dan questioned

"He stepped down once the whole year of Ophelia waned off" Blair stated

"I know it's crazy but I'm a bit intrigued how things got to this point. A part of me just wonders about that whole relationship in a whole, how Bart can just leave me this responsibility while I haven't even managed to talk with him" Dan said

"Bart is vested in you, surprisingly, but he's vested in you" Blair said "So I guess, I know I will hate saying this because a part of me wants to protect the Brooklyn in you from the realm of Bass Industry and the wolf that lies in waiting, but if this is something that intrigues you, I'm not going to stand in your way of your intrigue" she said "And I think the only way for you to understand is to go to the helm of it all" she told him

"…go to Bart Bass" Dan nodded in agreement as Blair smiled weakly as they both came to the realization that this was something he had to do.

* * *

Once the car pulled up in front of the hospital, Serena wasted no time as she quickly got out of the car and raced towards the entrance. Rushing in to the hospital, Serena looked around anxiously as all she could hear was medical terms thrown around from doctors in passing in regards to their own patients. Noticing the people that were in the hospital, Serena felt like it was all a blur as she searched and searched for Chuck out of everyone. With no clear indication as to where Nate was, Serena could only hope that things were fine in regards to him but her main and sole concern was to find out about Marley. Finally spotting Chuck, Serena nearly ran over towards him as he walked up towards her.

"Where is she? How is she?" Serena asked nervously as she walked up to Chuck

"I don't know…" Chuck began to say

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Serena asked in confusion

"The damn receptionist won't let me back there but Marley's mother is here or has been back to see her" Chuck said

"Her mother? Why, I mean I know why but…it's her mom that we're talking about?" Serena questioned "Why hasn't she let you back?" she asked

"Oh, for the basic reason of she wants me to grovel to her. My guess is for money reasons" Chuck sighed in frustration as he massaged his head

"Well what do you think? What happened? How was she in a car, we're in Manhattan….who needs a car in this town?" Serena questioned as her emotions began to build up as Chuck brought her in to a hug "Why was she in a car?!" she muttered through the tears

"Be strong. Be strong" Chuck whispered to her as she gathered her emotions, trying not to break down. Shaking her head in agreement as she backed away, Serena took a deep breath as she stepped back to look on at him. "Everything will work out, they know we're here and hopefully one of these nurses will tell us something" he told her

"We need to get back there, with or without her mother" Serena told him

"I know. I know" Chuck replied "I've even tried the usual name drop, which means nothing around here" he said

"Yeah, this is far from what we're used to" Serena said

"I just wish that we could get word on how Nate is" Chuck sighed "I'm surprised that Anne hasn't come yet, it's her damn son in there" he griped as he walked around, trying to see back in emergency area while Sean made his way over towards them

"You didn't know?" Serena asked in confusion

"Know what?" Chuck asked

"Uh, Chuck….Nate wasn't in the car" Serena said nervously "….Nate…he, uh…I'm sure there is an explanation but…."she said trying to search for the words to say

"What? How is Nate not in car? Nate was with Marley, Marley left with Nate, she was hanging out with Nate" Chuck said in a bit of confusion

"I don't know what happened or how this all came about, but Trip called and he said that Nate had pulled out some money from his accounts so…." Serena began to say as Sean walked up towards the two of them, seeing that they were in a tense moment

"So that means that…..it means that he…. Nate left her" Chuck said having a hard time comprehending what he was hearing from Serena

"I'm sure there has got to be another answer to this because Nate….he wouldn't do this, not to Marley" Serena said

"What answer do we look for? Is there a freakin TMZ story out there that hasn't yet that vindicates him? Because right now, it's something he has done and did do" Chuck said as he just shook his head in frustration "What answer?! Please tell me, because right now, I'm seeing that the person that was with her last, our friend, left her to die on a fucking road!? So tell me what answer makes this sound better because it sounds pretty damn horrible to me" he stated showing his clear frustration at the situation before he walked off, trying not to put too much of his anger on Serena.

"I think we need to find Nate because I think those guys will want to ask him some questions" Sean said as Serena looked over to see the police filing in.

* * *

Wiping her mouth, Georgina looked on in disgust as she saw all that she had thrown up from the breakfast she had attempted to eat. Reaching out to flush the toilet, Georgina staggered over towards the sink to splash some water in her face. Letting the water for a few moments, Georgina drenched her face with water before she eventually turned the faucet off. Grabbing for the towel, Georgina wiped the water from her face before she looked on at her reflection once more. Growing tired of constantly looking on at herself, Georgina quickly threw the towel at the mirror as she began to slowly head back into the bedroom to lay down on the bed. Staring up at the ceiling, Georgina took a deep sigh before she found herself trailing off in another form of thought.

_**[Flashback]**_

_**Reading the latest post Gossip Girl post, Georgina couldn't help but sit in wonder. She had always known that a part of her sister had fully bought in to this other identity of being Gossip Girl but to see the actual proof of her buying in was still amazing. The limits or if there ever was any, nothing stopped her from covering what was present in the world of the Upper Eastside. Hearing a knock at the door, Georgina got up from her seat and headed towards the door to answer it to see that it was Katie. Not too surprised to see Katie, Georgina just laughed to herself before she turned back to walk back towards the computer while Katie walked in behind her to see that Georgina had made good on her threats to leave her sister behind in her new world at Switzerland.**_

_**"I can't risk getting caught up in the relationships formed" Katie reasoned as she closed the door behind her**_

_**"Yeah, I can clearly see and read that" Georgina replied**_

_**"You've known this. This is who I am now, that hasn't changed" Katie said**_

_**"No, just you" Georgina quickly replied as a silence came between them as they looked on at each other, trying to understand the other "What you did to Beatrice, you're supposed friend, that….that was something I thought I would never see from you but how you were so willing to offer her up, to use her in a ploy" she said**_

_**"I got what I needed, I didn't use her just to use her" Katie said**_

_**"And what exactly did you get? Did you get some card of vindication that allows you to end this rogue mission and have you come back to reality, the reality that you have friends that miss you and a mother that grieves for you, people that would love the miracle of you returning home. No questions asked, they just want you. Does that even pass through your mind at all during this?" Georgina questioned**_

_**"Going home isn't an option" Katie said "And I don't see how it could be one for you" she said**_

_**"I may be the black sheep of the family but I'm that because of you. I'm that because I chose to help you, I chose to give you life by taking away any bit of a life I could have…." Georgina began to say**_

_**"Oh, Georgy you'd be delusional to think that you could ever be more than what they want you to be. You and I know that prior to my death, you were and have always been overlooked. I loved you, I stood up for you but you still went against me and it's not like asking you to help me die was such a persuasive task. I died and you still couldn't manage to surpass me, what does that go to show you?" Katie questioned as tears welled up in Georgina's eyes, but Katie knew this was harsh truths that her sister had to hear "Our family isn't built upon love, its built upon good and evil. Either you strive to be good or be condemned for your wrongs. There is no understanding and nurturing to growing as a person, all of that is bullshit in the realm of all things Sparks. You will never have a normal life, you will never be the girl that has kids or gets the guy because they will make it so because to them, to our family, to everyone you are and will always be evil….and that's just how it is. I can protect you, I can….I'm the only person that see's you and accepts it, so don't you dare punish me for my wrongs" she said giving her sister an onslaught of brutal words as a tear fell from Georgina's eyes**_

_**"Is that all I'll ever be or is that all you want me to be?" Georgina questioned as the tears ran freely "You need me to be evil or whatever demonic word you can think of, so you can make yourself feel better, make yourself feel a little bit holier and closer to your pearly gates of heaven…"she began to say**_

_**"You'll never be that girl, and the sooner you realize it, the sooner you can get back to the reality" Katie said as a tear fell from her eyes "There are some girls that can have the fairytale, and then there's you, the girls that will find some way to screw up the fairytale because they'll always walk the line of running towards the cliff then jump off it completely" she said**_

_**"….message received, loud and clear" Georgina said as she wiped away tears before she reached to grab her purse and her rolling suitcase "Have a nice life" she said before she made her way out of the room.**_

_**[End of Flashback]**_

Coming back to the reality of the situation, Georgina felt the tears streaming down her face. Feeling embarrassed that she allowed a memory to have such an effect on her, Georgina cursed herself for being so emotional. Hearing the sounds of the door opening, Georgina quickly sat up in the bed in a bit of surprise. The surprise quickly went away once she saw that it was Tyler coming through the door before they finally looked on at each other. Holding up his keycard that he had snuck from the concierge, Tyler walked towards her, tossing the keycard on to the table.

"You're in the bed in the afternoon, are you hungover?" Tyler asked with concern

"Late night" Georgina replied a bit annoyed with Tyler "What are you doing here?" she asked

"I'm sorry" Tyler said after a few moments "I was an ass for lying to you and I just wanted to let you know that it won't be my last ass moment, so you should forgive me" he said as he smiled on at her

"That's a weak apology" Georgina said as she looked on him skeptically

"It's authentic" Tyler smiled

"So that's what I should take these days, authenticity of crap over genuine emotion? That lets me know we're on the track for success" Georgina replied as she shook her head "…it's whatever, I guess. I suppose a stupid lie comes down to nothing when the bigger picture is facing us" she sighed as she prepared to relay the news

"I'm actually glad that you mentioned that because I think it's obvious or I wanted it to be obvious as to what's been between us" Tyler said

"Which would be?" Georgina asked

"Truth" Tyler said as he rested his hand on top of Georgina's

"….and I want to tell you those truths. I've always wanted to" Georgina told him as she felt a little less nervous with the touch of his hand on top of hers

"Recently, I've just been thinking about how things were and how they morphed in to how they are. I know I have pressed you before on it, but I think in order for us to move forward we need to go back a bit, really get to know each other" Tyler said

"I agree, but I fail to see what we need to go back on" Georgina said "I mean we've have blatant truth as the basis of what we are, it's part of what I….it's what draws me to you, brutal honesty" she said realizing what she was about to say to him but had stopped herself from saying

"I wanted to know about your family before but more specifically…I'm still not quite understanding the whole Katie thing" Tyler said as Georgina began to look at him strangely

"Okay, that's coming out of left field and completely not what I thought you would say" Georgina said as she got out of the bed and headed into the kitchen

"I know, which is why I think I should be upfront about it rather than just keep it to myself. I just have a question in regards to the body, Katie's body and….what you did with it?" Tyler asked

"Wow, this….this is not what I thought an apology is supposed to lead to" Georgina said

"Yes, it's not typical to ask where did you hide your sisters dead body, but it's the whole direct thingy that I thought you liked" Tyler told her

"No, that's not a typical question you bring up" Georgina replied in disbelief

"Georgy, don't you think this is something we should talk about?" Tyler asked

"No, because it's not exactly a topic I want to discuss and a topic that has me questioning of if the top secret story you're talking about is about me" Georgina said

"No, it's not. I just think you should be able to tell me stuff like that because it's not like I haven't gotten past the obvious stain on your resume" Tyler said

"And I you" Georgina said before she let out a deep sigh "Look, that night….it changed life for me, for everyone. It's not something I talk about or eagerly want to tell you about because it wasn't my finest hour but now, I'm becoming the person that I wanted to be and past what that girl was" she said

"Which is why I'm not holding this against you, it's me trying to understand you" Tyler told her

"…so was this even an apology or you just trying to pry me for information?" Georgina asked as Tyler grew silent "And that silence says it all. "Georgina…" Tyler began to say

"You want honesty, then you should be honest enough to say you were using me. That much you should be able to tell me because we've had more honesty than that" Georgina said

"I of all people can't judge you, but I think I'm not asking much. Especially since we're supposed to be whatever we are" Tyler told her

"Okay, if you want my honesty….then I want your honesty in return. Are you talking to anyone else?" Georgina asked point blank as Tyler grew silent

"….specific as to what you mean?" Tyler asked

"Specific as to are you talking to another girl. I suspect that what I walked in on at your job was you talking to a girl because you don't exactly kick back and smile that easily, it damn near took me months to get you to smile. So was it another girl?" Georgina asked

"….yes, I was talking to another girl" Tyler admitted begrudgingly

"Are you attracted to her?" Georgina quickly asked knowing that she would hate to hear the answer

"How can…" Tyler began to say

"Are you attracted to her? You don't have physically be with someone to have attraction" Georgina said "Have you talked to her more than once? Have you talked to her today?" she asked just going in for the final blow to her ego

"….I don't intend to act on it" Tyler replied as he looked away from her eye contact "But yeah, there's….intrigue" he told her as Georgina laughed to herself in disbelief as she wasn't too surprised by his admissions

"Wow, you don't spare honesty, not one bit" Georgina laughed to herself in disbelief as she headed out of the kitchen "Why? Why do you need to know? Why now?" Georgina questioned

"Because now….now I want to know" Tyler told her as he walked towards her

"…There's a lot of things you should know, but that….it can't be one of them and that's for your own good" Georgina said before she quickly got up from her seat

"Georgy…." Tyler began to say as he grabbed her arm

"Don't call me that!" Georgina said before she ripped away from his embrace

"Okay are you mad?" Tyler asked in confusion

"I'm not mad because you're too damaged to really understand what it feels like to be me this morning, I'm apparently hormonal" Georgina said before she walked over towards the door to open it up "Leave" she said opening the door

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked in confusion as he was surprised by how Georgina was acting

"Get out!" Georgina yelled before Tyler reluctantly headed out of the room while Georgina wasted no time in slamming the door behind him. Looking on at the door, Georgina slowly crumbled as she fell to her knees in tears.

* * *

Tilting her head, Blair began to try to picture the wedding being held in this venue. Turning to look on at the columns and the lighting that was to be offered, Blair couldn't help but feel like this was the best of the best. Overseeing the venue that they had chosen for the wedding, each of the girls looked on at separate spaces of the room. Each getting their own ideas and thoughts of what they could do in regards to the wedding set up. Impressed with what she was seeing, Blair walk towards the set of chairs that was set out for the girls. The venue manager stood eagerly by, waiting for some bit of input from them, the girls smiled on at her as they began to join Blair.

"It's exquisite as to be expected" Blair said "Can we have the numbers sheet?" she requested of the venue manager

"Is there anything else you'd like to see?" The venue manager asked

"No, we'll just take a few moments to lay out while you get those numbers" Blair smiled as the venue manager left them to themselves

"This place is nice, very spacious as we hoped for" Jenny said

"Yes, but we can't fall in love with the first place we've looked at. We have over ten options that either fit in the budget or out of the budget. We look, we smile and then we ask for the numbers" Blair instructed

"So does that mean the venue we selected still has the chance of making the final cut in this?" Justine asked

"I'm an equal opportunist, anything can happen in those regards" Blair said as Justine just shook her head as she looked over at April to see that her mind was elsewhere "Are we permitted to discuss your circumstances or do we just ignore it all together?" she asked as she looked over at April

"It wouldn't be surprising, I knew you guys would come around to me eventually" April sighed "Go ahead, I'm an open target for criticism" she told them

"Is that what you think we do?" Justine asked "I'm deeply offended by that accusation" she said

"Okay, even I know we criticize" Jenny said with a bit of laugh "But it's just that we're talking about polygamy here, you and others in this relationship. I mean what's the ultimate goal out of this besides polygamy?" she questioned

"I don't know, he hasn't divulged his overall goal. He's just been upfront about his beliefs and that he sincerely cares about me. He says that he loves me….and the strange thing is that I do believe him. I do believe that he could and does love me, I mean you can't fake the calls or the texts that we've shared together" April said as the girls just looked on at each other, knowing that this wasn't a teasing moment but a moment where she truly needed them.

"So this is all about you keeping a guy?" Blair asked

"Yes, I know, it sounds pathetic but I liked my perceived relationship I had with him before the whole polygamy thing came in to play" April said

"Then maybe we should take the poly and turn it into a….mono" Blair said

"What do you mean?" April asked

"It means that we do what we do best, we turn the situation to our advantage. Your situation has just become our situation" Jenny smiled on at April as the girls just smiled on at each other

"Is this a mission?" April asked with a bit of laughter

"Yes, it is honey. Mission get your man" Justine said as the girls laughed just as the venue manager came over towards the girls to deliver the much requested numbers while Blair took this time to step away and make a phone call. Walking off a good distance away from the girls, Blair dialed the familiar number.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Throwing up yet again, Georgina felt her body get weak as the overall toll that was being placed on her. Gripping on tight to the sides of the toilet, Georgina loosened her grip as she sat back down on the floor. Resting her head up against the wall, Georgina tried to fathom a time where she could at least manage to make it through her day with ease and grace; now it just felt like a task to move from the bedroom as she kept running back to the bathroom. After a few moments, Georgina forced herself to get up from the bathroom floor as she headed into the bedroom under a new determination. Not wanting to get sucked in to the thought that a baby could now dictate so much in the early stages. Just as she headed into the bedroom, Georgina quickly began to put her jacket on before the sounds of her cell phone began to go off. Walking over towards her phone, Georgina had somewhat of a thought that it would be Tyler calling but was let down to see that it wasn't. Answering the phone begrudgingly, Georgina put the phone up to her ear.

"How are you feeling?" Blair asked immediately as Georgina answered the phone

"Oh God, I hate that you even know" Georgina groaned in frustration

"I don't know what to ask you. All I know is that you managed to get knocked up" Blair said

"Yes, I did it all by myself" Georgina replied sarcastically "I just fingered myself until a hang nail broke off and whoop! There is a hang nail baby inside of me" she joked

"Georgy, this is serious….and disgusting" Blair said "Have you made any doctors appointments? Have you told Tyler?" she asked

"I'm really not having this conversation right now" Georgina sighed

"Okay well, have you told Tyler?" Blair asked as a silence came between them

"No, I haven't told him. I was going to this morning but we seemed to veer off onto another topic that wasn't quite a good transitional point to introduce the fact that I was expecting" Georgina said

"I'm surprised he hasn't suspected anything? He's usually more in tune with people" Blair said

"Oh, he's in tune with something or someone would be the correct term" Georgina muttered to herself

"What?" Blair asked as she couldn't make what Georgina was saying

"Nothing, it's all work with him. If I'm not this latest story that he's covering then he wouldn't notice one bit" Georgina said

"Journalism and finding out the truth is his life" Blair said "Yet still, he should've detected" she said

"What exactly was supposed to be accomplished with this phone call besides annoying me?" Georgina asked "Do you want to check and see if I took my vitamins?" she asked sarcastically

"I don't exactly like knowing this fact about you, but since I do know, I want to make sure you don't get pregnancy on me and start revealing all" Blair said as she turned to look on at Jenny and the girls engaging with the venue manager

"Aw, now I get it. You use my pregnancy as a means to make sure that I don't grow a conscious and decide to let the world know your dealings" Georgina said

"This is business Georgina" Blair sighed

"The very business that you didn't tell me consisted of Bass Industry coming upon hard times, I'm sure you've sniffed that out and even used your little insider source to get information" Georgina said

"I have sources, I also am privy to information that changes the scope of things but doesn't deter what is going to happen. I just want to make sure that while our dealings are settled for now until the eventual time. You should focus on this pregnancy and trust that I can handle the rest" Blair said

"Oh no, I don't trust you and you don't trust me. Last time I trusted you, I ended up in prison for it" Georgina said with a bit of laughter "This pregnancy isn't a momentary issue but it will not be a long term problem I intend to have" Georgina said

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked in confusion

"I'm talking about exercising my rights as a woman" Georgina said "….I'm aborting the pregnancy" she said

"You can't be serious" Blair laughed in disbelief

"I am, and I will. Soon" Georgina said "It's within the best interest of everyone. Business wise this isn't smart and personally, this isn't smart. So don't use pregnancy as your excuse to keep me out the loop in regards to my vested interest in all of this" she said

"You've lost your damn mind. Georgy, think about this" Blair stated

"I've thought about this longer than you can imagine. I'm not that girl and it makes no sense in me trying to be that girl" Georgina said before she walked over to leave "But then again, you really don't care about me being pregnant, you care about business and so do I" she said

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Looking on at the television screen, watching the latest news coverage over the George Sparks case, Katie felt overwhelmed with nausea as she listened on to the ongoing praise for her grandfather. It was a tall task to take on since her grandfather was such a beloved figure in Monaco, but she figured that with this tarnish on his reputation then it would cause people to take a second look on their beloved high priest to be. Grabbing the remote control, Katie grew tired of the praise as she quickly turned the television off to see Mac was sitting in enjoyment, watching her squirm and all.

"These people are literally close to building a shrine of this guy" Mac said as he looked on at in confusion at the screen

"All eyes on him, did we really expect anything less?" Katie asked

"He's got that Bieber following at this point" Mac said "It's quite frightening that a religious leader can have this following" he said

"A lot of things will surprise you then" Katie said before she walked over to grab her jacket from the closet "C'mon, we have work to do" she said as Mac let out a devilish smile as he knew this is where the real fun was bound to happen.

**For my theme song, my leather black jeans on  
My by any means on, pardon I'm getting my scream on  
Enter the kingdom but watch who you bring home  
They see a black man with a white woman at the top floor they gone come to kill King Kong  
Middle America packed in, came to see me in my black skin  
Number one question they asking, - every question you asking  
If I don't get ran out by Catholics, here come some conservative Baptists  
Claiming I'm overreacting like them black kids in Chiraq -**

Getting out of the taxi, Dan couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy in his suit as he felt as if he had officially converted. Looking on to see Bart waiting for him along with the board, Dan let out a weak smile as he walked towards them. For a moment, Dan and Bart shared a look to where Bart could see that Dan was a bit weary but was willing to give it a try. Extended his hand out, Dan shook each of the board members hands while Bart looked on at him. Just as they all prepared to enter the building a black limo pulled up, causing all attention to shift back towards the car to see Jack get out. Dressed like the devil himself, Jack quickly relieved himself of his dark shades as he walked over towards Bart and Dan.

"Welcome to hell Junior" Jack said as he walked over towards Dan

"This isn't a welcome, this is a visit" Dan told him

"Sure it is" Jack smiled as Dan just shook his head before he walked on with the board members "Brother" he said turning his attention to Bart

"Jackass" Bart replied before he walked on to catch up with the group

"Oh yeah, Bass Industries will soon enough be mine" Jack laughed to himself

**Four in the morning, and I'm zonin'  
They say I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it 300, like the Romans  
300 bitches, where's the Trojans?  
Baby we livin' in the moment  
I've been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it**

Handing her the crow bar, Mac quickly backed up to serve as watch before Katie struck the rusty door knob. Once the door knob fell to the floor, Katie stuck her hand in to open the door from inside before the door opened up so freely. Putting her mask on, Katie poked her head inside to make sure that they didn't have any unplanned visitors before she gave Mac the go ahead to follow behind her. Leaning up against the wall before they continued to walk on, Mac began to disable the cameras that were in the hallway of the news station before they proceeded on. Coming up on the desired location, Katie tossed the crow bar to the side before she kicked the door in. Looking on in Katie in surprise, Mac was still surprised by her strength.

"What? I take kickboxing religiously" Katie reasoned as she lifted the mask while Mac just shook his head before entering the control room of the news station

"How much time do we have?" Mac asked

"Thirty minutes total, so work your magic or else we'll have to worry about more things than me kicking in a door" Katie said as she began to close the blinds in the room but left on section of the blinds opened so she could keep watch.

**So follow me up cause this shit's about to go down  
I'm doin' 500, I'm outta control now  
But there's nowhere to go, now  
And there's no way to slow down  
If I knew what I knew in the past  
I would have been blacked out on your -**

Grabbing her phone, Blair had the thought to text Georgina and demand that they meet up before she did anything hasty but then she stopped herself from doing so. On her phone, Blair went to the Gossip Girl site to locate Georgina's where about throughout the day as she could only hope that this would give her ease of mind. Finally arriving at her desired location on the website, Blair put an alert on Georgina's every movement before she stashed her phone away as she got out of the car. Making her way back into the boutique store, Blair looked on at the clear uncertainty on April's face while Jenny and Justine held each arm to prevent her from fear.

"I change my mind, I prefer your negative thoughts on polygamy" April said with a nervous laugh

"Ha, nice try. A deal is a deal" Justine told her

"I've cleared a days worth of work for this, for the simple fact that employees and friends come first, so not only are you doing this. You will enjoy this and hopefully, just hopefully we accomplish you rethinking this whole polygamy stance by pulling the guy out of his polygamist ways or we…we accomplish better self esteem. Either way, both is needed" Blair said as she reached in to her purse to pull out the company black card

"How will we file this under our taxes?" April asked as the girls just looked at her

"Phrases like that is why we've come to this point" Jenny replied before they turned her around to face the boutique staff that was at their full disposal for the day

"Head to toe ladies" Blair told them as Justine led April over towards the warming smiles of the staff before they took her back.

**Four in the mornin', and I'm zonin'  
They say I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it 300, like the Romans  
300 -, where's the Trojans?  
Baby we livin' in the moment  
I've been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished, I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it**

Looking on at the presentations upon presentations that the board had laid out for him, Dan tried to keep a smile on his face as the boredom began to seep in. Seeing that the board was so eager, Dan couldn't help but feel guilty as deep down his confirmation as to what he hated about corporate America was finally being concluded and realized over and over. Noticing Dan's facial expressions, Jack just laughed to himself as he reached forward to snack on his peanuts. Leaning back in his chair, Jack began to enjoy the presentation even more as he knew they were only wasting their time since boy wonder had no interest in the company. Noticing Jack's smirk, Bart shook his head as he tried to keep hope in the situation even though it looked so bleak.

**Stop all that goon -, early morning cartoon -  
This is that goon shit, - up your whole afternoon -  
I'm aware I'm a wolf, soon as the moon hit  
I'm aware I'm a king, back out the tomb -  
Black out the room -, stop all that coon -  
These niggas ain't doin' shit, these - ain't doin' -  
Come on, homie, what happened?  
You - ain't breathing you gasping  
These - ain't ready for action  
(Ready, ready for action)**

Nervously looking on at her watch, Katie looked over at Mac to see that he was still uploading the files on to the control room main computer. Trying not to alarm Mac, Katie did her best to calm her nerves but found that they were cutting it close with the time. Even though she wasn't pressuring him, Mac couldn't help but feel as if the pressure was beginning to build up as he struggled with one file. Over and over, Mac tried to upload the file but reached a error everytime. Getting the error sign every time, Mac began to scratch his head as he knew he only had little time to figure out this crucial piece of evidence in. Making eye contact with Katie, Mac ran through his thoughts quickly before he was inspired to take a different route. Time counting against them, Mac tapped his fingers nervously on the keyboard before he was finally relieved to see that it finally went through.

"Let's go" Katie urged him on as he began to gather his things together while they quickly put their masks back on. Coming out of the room, Katie could immediately hear the laughter from outside as she could tell the news team had arrived in the parking lot. Quickly walking over towards the door, Katie jammed the door shut with the crow bar to prevent anyone from entering while Mac made his way out of the room. "Quickly please" she said as she ushered Mac along

"Okay, okay. Calm yourself" Mac told her as they headed out of the building through another side entrance.

**Four in the mornin', and I'm zonin'  
I think I'm possessed, it's an omen  
I keep it 300, like the Romans  
300 bitches, where's the Trojans?  
Baby we're livin' in the moment  
I've been a menace for the longest  
But I ain't finished, I'm devoted  
And you know it, and you know it  
**

Looking on at her new hair style in the mirror, April was slowly coming to terms with it. Turning to see Jenny carrying in a box, April got up to see that once Jenny had dropped the box that it was her clothes that were in the box. Immediately forming her thoughts to protest against why her clothes were there, Blair quickly covered her mouth and assisted her in taking a seat on the sofa. Coming out with the staff as she rolled out her own styling rack, Justine looked on at the clothes that they had assembled for her.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" April asked

"Nothing, it just doesn't suit you. It doesn't bring out the woman" Jenny said

"It says more Hello, Hello Kitty. We need for it to say goodbye kitty, hello pussy….cat" Justine said as she thought for a moment "Yeah, that sounded much better in my head then when said" she said

"These are samples from the different designers we represent, that are suited to your body. Focusing on the night in question, we'll go with something black…and short, definitely short" Jenny smiled as she looked over April

"How short?" April asked

"To where we discover what your legs look like" Blair said "Men want to be teased. You don't have to give it up, but give up the possibility that tonight you might" she said

"But he knows I'm a virgin" April said

"Well you want to introduce to the possibilities of you being a freak" Justine quickly replied before Jenny grabbed the desired dress and walked towards

**So follow me up cause this -'s about to go down  
I'm doin' 500, I'm outta control now  
But there's nowhere to go, now  
And there's no way to slow down  
If I knew what I knew in the past  
I would've been blacked out on your -**

Clapping along with the other members, Dan got up from his seat to thank the others while Jack headed over towards the bar area. Pouring himself a glass of vodka, Jack took a sip as he looked on at the boy wonder uncomfortably engage with the elder statesmen of the board. Knowing that this was as good as gold for his prospects of gaining control, Jack just laughed to himself as he continued to sip. Walking over towards Jack, Bart looked on at his brother for a few moments before he began to pour himself a glass of scotch. Both looking on at Dan, watching how much of a fish out of water he was, they both interpreted at their own persepectives.

"I wonder if he'll surpass the amount of time he worked here last?" Jack questioned

"That should be the least of your worries" Bart said

"Oh, it's no worry of mine. I just feel for you. You know since you're clear attempt of handing over the company to a complete stranger is obviously failing. It must pain you to see that he wants nothing to do with this company and most of all you " Jack stated

"I wouldn't get smug, much is to be determined as to who runs what around here" Bart told his brother

"What you? Chuck saw to that. There's no chance in hell they'd let you back at the helm. I think we both know who the clear favorite and the only option is. The company should and will stay in the family" Jack told him sternly

"So you say. Don't count me out little brother, I guarantee you I have a hell mary that you have yet to see" Bart said as he sipped on his drink while Jack just laughed at his brother

"You're getting wishful old man, not like you but I guess delusion comes with old age these days" Jack replied

* * *

Carrying the box over into the bar area, Carter wasted no time in putting the box down on the counter. Breathing a sigh of momentary relief of the weight that was lifted off his shoulder, Carter began to question why he opted to be so hands on in the business. Opening up the box, Carter began to grab the bottles as he began to stack them in preparation for the night. Looking over to see Blair, Jenny, and Justine make their way into the club, Carter just shook his head as he knew they'd take full advantage of their tab that they had going. Grabbing another set of bottles while the girls took their seat at the bar, Carter turned to put them up before he turned his attention towards them.

"Shots all around" Jenny said

"Shots?" Carter questioned

"For the day that we've had and the day that I'm having, we deserve the shots" Blair said

"Shots it is" Carter said as he put the last of the bottles up before grabbing the bottle of tequila along with the shot glasses "Where's the fourth member to this wacky quad?" he asked as he began to pour

"She's outside getting adjusted" Justine replied

"Oh, I guess being a virgin this late in the game is always an adjustment to get used to. Such a shame" Carter laughed as he poured

"You'd be surprise how well adjusted she is, at least for tonight's sake" Blair said

"She'll always be in adjustment mode. There is nothing April Zellers can surprise me with until said adjustment that she's pained us all with knowing has been…fixed" Carter said as April made her way inside of the club. Glancing up to see the new look she was sporting, Carter couldn't help but look on in surprise. Not paying attention to the fact that his grip on the bottle had loosened, Carter came crashing back to reality with the sound of the bottle clashing in to tiny pieces all around him "Dammit" he cursed to himself as he tried to avoid stepping on pieces of glass

"These heels hurt like hell to walk in. Are you sure I have to wear them?" April asked as she took a seat next to the girls

"Yes" Blair, Jenny, and Justine quickly replied

"Dress to show him what having one girl would feel like" Jenny said

"This sounds like a wacky plan if you've managed to transform her" Carter said as he looked on at April "I mean you….you look….you look less virginal" he said

"And to that, it means a job well done" Justine said as Jenny her toasted before they drank

"Oh, God. If Carter Baizen can notice I'm going for less virgin like status, imagine what other slime balls might notice. This look could be the basis of indecent thoughts" April said

"You want him to have indecent thoughts" Blair said "This was the point of the makeover" she said

"Wait, is this for the boyfriend?" Carter asked "What? He wants you to put out now?" he asked

"No, you ass" April replied "He's just….he's very strong in his beliefs" she tried to reason without telling Carter the whole truth

"Also known as he's a polygamist" Jenny quickly added

"Oh, wow. That's classic" Carter laughed "You pulled a polygamist" he laughed hysteriously

"And the point for telling him was what?" April questioned

"Hey, I kept your little secret wedding to myself, surely I deserve inner details to this girl group. I actually respect the polygamist boy, it's very….legit of him to be so open. I happen to think that a time or two, I may have been a polygamist myself" Carter said

"No, I think you were more along the lines of a whore" Blair said "But who's counting" she smiled

"What if he thinks I look silly? Or this place is too…." April began to say as she struggled for a word

"Fancy" Carter concluded

"Mediocre in attempt to be fancy" April quickly fired back

"You worry too much" Jenny said "Just take a shot and then breath. This will calm you down" she said as she handed the shot glass to April

"Just one though, we don't need you bouncing off the wall" Justie said

"Just how many people knew about this damn secret wedding?" Blair asked

"Three….four, may five" Jenny said

"Who were the others?" Blair asked

"Carter, Dorota, Ray Ray…." Justine began to say

"Who is Ray Ray?" Blair questioned once more as the name threw her off

"Ray Ray is her hairdressers boyfriend's best friend's cousin roommate ex-college basketball teammate the guy that lived around the corner that used to water her plants on the weekends electrician" Carter quickly replied leaving Blair in confusion

"Again, the hairdresser to the electrician" Blair said shaking her head in confusion

"Oh…and then there was Georgina" Jenny said "That was Dorota's spin on it" she said

"Georgina? Georgina as in my arch nemisis?" Blair questioned

"Yep, she was actually quite useful" April replied "She helped steer Ivy towards the dark side or should I say the social climber side" she said

"Dark side,that should've been a clue" Blair said to herself "But why would she help? She hates me" she questioned

"Monetary reasons played in to it" Justine said "But I'm sure the money we gave wasn't enough to keep up the charade as long as she did" she said as Blair looked on in complete confusion by the news.

* * *

Managing to get past the receptionist with the help of Alexa's mom, who happened to be a nurse, Chuck and Serena quickly took the chance they were given to go back to see Marley while her mother had stepped out. Walking up towards the room that she was assigned to, Chuck looked on at Serena for confirmation to make sure that they had the correct room. Taking a few moments, Chuck peeked in only to see her feet but nothing else that indicated any sign of her well being. Looking on at each other, Serena was the first to enter as Chuck followed behind her. Laying in the bed with her attention focused outside the window, Marley's attention soon shifted towards Chuck and Serena as she immediately lit up upon seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marley asked a bit weakly as Serena sat at Marley's bedside

"Where else would we be?" Serena questioned

"I just thought you weren't coming in because…" Marley began to say before she began to stop herself from saying anything else

"Did your mom tell you this?" Chuck asked as she looked over at him while she just grew silent

"….it all happened so fast. I didn't know what to believe" Marley told them

"And what exactly happened?" Chuck asked "How did this all happen?" he questioned her

"….it was an accident" Marley replied as she quickly knew where this was going towards and she didn't want to give up Nate so easily

"We know, but we have to know what happened so we know what to tell people" Serena said as Marley shook her head as tears came to her eyes

"It's okay. It's okay. You're not going to hurt anyone" Serena said as she tried to comfort Marley, knowing that this would be hard for the young girl

"It's fine. You'll be fine" Chuck assured her as he looked on at the girl while she took a few moments to compose herself

"….we were driving. It was fun, we were laughing and having fun. He grabbed the keys to some car from valet and we just took off. He was truly nice and just wanted to have fun. He started to get a bit sleepy….and I could tell something was wrong. I tried to tell him that we should just pull over and take a taxi but he kept saying that he was fine. For the most part he was…." Marley said as tears welled up in her eyes

"But not enough to drive" Serena concluded

"Was he on something?" Chuck asked

"I…I don't know. I don't know to give a definite answer" Marley said as Serena turned to look at Chuck, noticing that he had that look in his eye that said he pretty much had concluded in his mind what had happened. "Please don't be mad at him. It was just an accident. Stuff like that happens all the time, I swear" she said looking on at Chuck

"Hey, don't worry about it. Don't worry" Chuck said as he walked over towards her, grabbing her hand "The important thing is that you're fine and you will be fine" he said as he patted her hand to comfort her

"Then you'll leave this alone? You won't be mad?" Marley asked as she hoped upon hope that Chuck wouldn't react to all of this "….it's nothing that I can't work at to get better. I'm alive…that's the important thing, right?...well I'll still be around to bug you…" she began to say

"I like you bugging me" Chuck said as he smile on at her for a few moments as he accessed her injuries. The splint that was on her arm from the broken collarbone she had received, the cast that was on her leg from the multiple fractures she had received before he realized that he had to step out "I'll be back. I need to take care of something" he told her

"I'll expect you to come back" Marley smiled weakly as Chuck slowly backed away before he turned to leave the bedside. Giving a look on to Serena, Chuck gave her little time to respond as he was deadest on leaving. His smile quickly fading upon entering into the hallway as it turned to a look of animosity. Walking out of the emergency room, Chuck kept a solid pace as he reached for his phone as soon as he stepped outside of the hospital.

"Have you found him?" Chuck asked as he waited for an answer "Good. I'm on my way" he said just as the black towns car before he quickly got in the car.

* * *

Loosening up his tie as he sat in the backseat, Dan let out a sigh as he looked out the taxi. Realizing that he was just a few minutes away from being home, Dan breathed a sigh of relief as he wanted nothing more than for this day to be over. Pulling up in front of the house, Dan wasted no time in getting out as he headed towards the small set of stairs. Heading up the small set of stairs, Dan fumbled around with his keys before entering the house. Before Dan could manage to get his keys in order, Dan was stopped by the sounds of his cell phone ringing. Grabbing his phone, Dan sighed as he looked on to see that it was Bart calling.

"Hello" Dan answered

"I was meaning to catch up with you Daniel, go over some things" Bart said

"I know, I'm sure it would have to do with Bass Industries…..and I'm not sure…" Dan began to say

"I know that it didn't exactly knock you off your feet" Bart said

"It's not me, and I'm guessing it wasn't me the first time around" Dan said "I appreciate that you had me in mind for the task of running your company, but I have to say….you have a son to leave this to, not me" he said

"Chuck stepped down, and I'm pretty sure he's moving on to other things in his life. I passed this on to you for specific reasons that you may not have seen" Bart said

"And I appreciate it. But I can't. I can't run Bass Industries or be the corporate guy….it's not me" Dan said

"Before you make up your mind, I want you to do one thing" Bart said

"….it's not going to change much" Dan sighed

"Just look over at the paperwork that I'm having sent over. Once you see that and truly access it, then from there the decision will be yours" Bart said "Do that for me?" he asked

"….I'll think about it" Dan sighed "I have to go" he said before he ended the call. Making his way inside the house, Dan couldn't help but hear sounds from the office, Dan turned into the room to see Blair sitting with her textbooks in hand. Putting her books down once she saw him, Blair smiled on at him as he walked over to give her a kiss before he flopped down beside her on the sofa.

"You look really hot as a corporate guy. I didn't get to see you that much as the corporate type" Blair teased

"This might be your last look at it then" Dan sighed "I have confirmed what I have always known. Corporate is not for me" he said

"What happened?" Blair asked as she played with his hair

"It was just….so boring. I mean there were presentations, spreadsheets, and so much business stuff that it was mind numbingly boring" Dan said in a dramatic tone while Blair just laughed "Today was the first day among many that I absolutely hated wearing a suit and tie" he told her

"You wear suits, not regularly, but you wear them" Blair stated

"I know but now I hated it" Dan said "I don't know, maybe you were right. Maybe I'm supposed to be in the lane of just a writer slash movie guy. Changing up for intrigue isn't something I should do" he said

"I don't want you to ever feel like you can't be something else. I believe you can be anything and I will support whatever you believe in…." Blair began to say

"Even if it's polygamy?" Dan questioned

"Pushing it" Blair quickly replied with a bit of a laugh as Dan rested his head in her lap

"I don't understand why Bart would think I'd want that? Regardless of his friendship with my dad, I'm still not Chuck or any bit of the Upper Eastside, which at times I think if I was then maybe it'd be easy to ensure us" Dan said

"What does that mean?" Blair asked

"I mean c'mon, in grade school, you're perfect guy was an Upper Eastside man with corporation aspirations. I guess maybe that played in to the intrigue" Dan said

"Oh wow, you've really stretched on this scenario. Dan, what and where is your thought process with this whole Bass Industries?" Blair asked as Dan sat up to face her "I mean did you think I wanted this? Did you think I wanted more of you? What? I'm confused as to why you think I'd want this" she questioned

"I guess in my mind I allowed myself to get more hype in to that intrigue because I guess I just….oh, God. I feel so stupid right now" Dan said as he began to feel embarrassed

"Are you blushing Humphrey?" Blair asked as she teased him

"I really think I am" Dan said as he laughed as he avoided Blair's tickling of him "….you do stupid things when you're in love" he stated as Blair was surprised at his admission. Noticing her look, Dan felt his heart racing as he looked on at her but knew these were words that he had to get out "I know it's crazy…" he began to say

"You being in love with me is crazy?" Blair questioned

"No, no, no. I meant that the timing of it…I know it's happening fast…well for me because you pretty much are there already or maybe you had to start all over with loving me…..but I'm glad you did or you never stopped. I look at what we have and it's just easy and simple, before we complicated what we both wanted from the start and that wasn't to hurt each other. Now, we just love and support each other….and that's the easy part and the simple thing, loving you. I woke up the other day and knew that I loved you because it was just that way and from then on, I've lost my mind and sanity in the process…but it's okay because I don't want to change what we have or how we got here" Dan said as Blair sat completely stunned by his truths while the silence came between them "Say something" he told her

"….can I have time to think about it?" Blair asked with a bit of laughter as Dan nearly lost his breath "Humphrey, I love you. That much you should know" she laughed as he walked towards her, leaning down to kiss her. Laying her back on the sofa, Dan began to lay on top of her "Humphrey….I have to study" she said in between kisses

"Okay" Dan said as he began to kiss her neck

"I can't study with you groping me" Blair replied as she laughed

"Sure you can" Dan said before he captured his lips with her once more. Trying to balance out kissing him then ample study time, Blair was beginning to see that it was going to be a late night regardless.

"….okay, this has to be quick…." Blair began to say as Dan quickly relieved himself of his shirt

"Foreplay?" Dan asked

"I said quickly Dan" Blair replied

"Fine with me" Dan said before he laid on top of Blair, capturing her lips once more as they began to undress in the necessary areas for their quickie.

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Looking on in the background as the family gathered together to look on at the breaking news reports of the night, Katie couldn't help but notice the uneasy look on George's face. Watching and observing like a prey did it's hunted, Katie found a thrill in knowing that while her grandfather could shy away from the truth, it wasn't shying away from him by the slightest. With her manufactured assist in the situation of revealing the information she had gathered over the years over the ledger, Katie was finally able to use it to her advantage to corner her grandfather out of his stance of silence. Growing furious with the news report, Christian quickly got up from his seat to turn the news report off as he began to pace the floor angrily. Getting up from his seat, George quickly walked towards the window to look out before he poured himself a drink

"We should most likely release a statement by tonight" Katie said

"How could you let this happen to begin with!?" George yelled angrily as he caught her off guard with his anger

"Are you being serious?" Katie questioned "I've asked you for the past couple of days for everything that you know that may be used against you, I ask for this very reason because now we look blindsided and reacting to the fact that we've been punched in the gut" she said

"They can't just release stuff like this to the press…." George began to reason

"They can and they clearly have if you haven't noticed…." Katie began to reply

"Okay, I think we should all calm down. Access this because this is exactly what the press will look for" Christian said

"The press will be even worse now with these accusation growing to a span of six boys now" Beatrice said "This should be fun to deal with" she said sarcastically

"All of which are lies" George said

"It's hard to take that approach when we're on the reacting end to it" Christian said "Everything on you reflects on to the family now, and this puts the family in a bad spot now" she said

"Meaning what?" George asked

"Meaning that it'd be best if you put all your focus towards making these accusations go away than on your campaign for high priest" Sophia said as she rose to her feet "You will make the usual political press tour to the states, but your press will be scaled back to that of support of candidacy of the Archibald's" she said

"Since when was there a trip planned to the states?" Katie asked

"We've come to a formal agreement with New York senator for future purposes, in exchange for our support since of the religious sector that is both present in Monaco and in New York" Christian said

"….and you plan to stick him in the threshold of where all the allegations are taking place. Are you trying to get him locked up?" Katie questioned

"There wasn't anything I could do Catalina, we have to go on and can't let the press…." Christian began to say

"Well as his attorney, this is something you tell me" Katie replied

"Okay, this is enough for tonight. We all need to just get rest and prepare for damage control tomorrow. I'm assured that Catalina will do her part of the job and fix this" Sophia said as Beatrice rose from her seat

"I'll let you two talk but after that we hang out" Beatrice said before she gave Katie a hug then proceeded upstairs once Katie nodded in agreement. Exchanging looks with each other, Christian knew from Katie's look that now wasn't the time to talk as he walked out with his mother, leaving Katie alone with George.

"So I'll see to it that we get a statement out and make sure that public opinion stays in the realm of public…." Katie began to say

"You know, it's starting to feel like these are becoming personal attacks" George said as he was caught up in thought "Like these specific events, these boys….they're all a part of a methodical attack" he said as he looked on at Katie

"….maybe. Do you have any enemies that would want to cause you such strife?" Katie asked

"I'm a man of the cloth, my enemy is anyone that doesn't believe in the man above" George replied

"Well, I don't think religion has much to do with this" Katie replied after a few moments

"Maybe not, but I do believe these recent slander attacks has opened my eyes. Someone's coming after me and I intend to prove my innocence, then destroy the son of a bitch that's behind this" George said before he finished up his drink then sat it on the table "Let that be in your statement to the public" he said before he made his way out of the room while Katie stood in silence for a moment.

"Oh, you don't have to worry grandfather…." Katie said as she walked towards the window to see her grandfather leaving "This son of a bitch is ready for you" she said to herself as she looked on intently.

* * *

Sitting at her table alone, April let out a sigh as she looked on at her glass. Swirling the water around wishing that it was something stronger than the heartbreak she was feeling, April knew in the end that she had made the best decision for her. Finishing up at the bar, Carter looked on at his watch to see that the restaurant crowd was beginning to die down or would remain the few that only stayed because of lonely nights ahead, he looked over to see that April still remained at her table. Letting out a sigh, Carter had the immediate thought to leave and go about his night but his conscience wouldn't let him leave with April looking so dejected by herself. Reluctantly making his way over towards her table, Carter couldn't help but notice that she was humming a song to herself. Trying to catch on to what she was humming, Carter was soon discovered as April looked up to see that he was standing there.

"Holy crap you scared me!?" April jumped with surprise while Carter took a seat across from her

"You were humming, who hums to themselves?" Carter questioned

"I do" April replied

"Clearly" Carter quickly replied

"….I always figured that in these moments of sadness, I'd have a soundtrack moment. You know so it laments that this is the sad part in the journey of the girl" April said

"Yeah, I can't say I agree or can even pretend to understand that logic. But you can go on with it if you choose to" Carter quickly interrupted

"Do you even want to know what song it was?" April asked

"Not really, no" Carter quickly replied

"Beyonce, Irreplaceable. If you must know" April mumbled as Carter still held no interest in wanting to know "Every girl has a Beyonce song in times of heartache…." she began to state

"What happened with polygamy boy?" Carter asked

"Nothing. I had the shell shock moment that this isn't the guy I want to be with. While I will miss our conversations, I don't want to be the floating county line among the numerous girls" April said

"You are the strangest person I've ever met" Carter said trying to find something nice to say without the usual banter "What is the floating county line?" he asked after a few moments

"It's the lame justification I had for thinking that I was special to him" April sighed "So I guess you can continue on with your virgin jokes as that it is what I will choose to remain" she said

"Oh, I intend to. This new polygamy angle has just given me new material…." Carter began to see before he realized that now wasn't the time to tease but to take a different approach "Let me clue you in to the secret of guys and what we really care about with girls and why the numbers matter so" he said as he leaned forward towards her "We have numerous or we want numerous girls because of the one" he told her

"The one? The one in each city, the one in with the different hair color, what one? There's numerous" April questioned

"It's easier to be with numerous girls because they don't allow you to concentrate on just them or even the whole looming us and future talks. With numerous girls it's just the now, it's never the future. But the one, she wants the us and future because she wants the attention of that guy. The one believes she deserves to know what place she holds in the guys heart, what the guys plan is for her, if that guy truly gets her beyond the numerous. I think along the line, a girl has to choose whether she wants to be a part of the numerous or the one to the guy she dates because once you get those lines confused, a guy will put you as the numerous because nothing nor you made yourself believe you were worth being the one. So wait, don't rush it because I assure you that a guy will come along and will have plans to make you the one from the start without having to be told to do so" Carter told her as April sat in disbelief

"Wow, Carter Baizen saying something profound and actually making sense" April laughed

"I'm deep like that" Carter nodded proudly "If that doesn't work then you could always get a goldfish" he then suggested

"And you killed the moment" April said as she got up from her seat "I need to leave before I officially become a part of the lonely heartbreak club you have going on" she said as she pushed her seat in "But thank you, it made sense what you said" she told him "Good night and good riddance Baizen" she said as she began to walk away before she left. Sitting at the table by himself for a few moments, Carter began to bop his head out of nowhere.

"….to the left, to the left. You must not know 'bout me. You must not know 'bout me" Carter sang to himself as he bopped along, tapping his hand on the table as some form of a beat for his song.

* * *

Turning off the light in the motel, Nate began to gather his things as his cash flow had begun to run out. With the money that he had taken, the average person would've made it stretch beyond a month or so but with all that was going on in his head, Nate wanted nothing more than to forget. Getting past his drunken day, Nate hope to slink back in to town with the hopes to make amends for the wrong he had done. Just as he prepared to clean himself up, Nate was caught off guard by the loud thud that came against the door. Walking over towards the door, Nate opened it cautiously to the surprise to see that Chuck was walking up with bags in hand to toss to his feet.

"Chuck…." Nate began to say after he realized that it was his clothes that were bagged up

"Save it" Chuck quickly interrupted as Nate could tell that Chuck was furious with him "Every part of me wanted to come after you and treat you as an enemy because then it'd be easier to do to you as I originally planned to do to the asshole that put Marley in a hospital. Then to learn that the very asshole that hit her also left her to die, then I damn near wanted to destroy you because what type of person, what type of pathetic fuck would do that!?" he said angrily as tears welled up in Nate's eyes

"….I didn't mean to. I just….I panicked and made the wrong decision. I took the money and paid for her medical treatment…" Nate began to reason

"The money you took from your cousin, the money that was yours you took to pay for the person you left to die, the very money that wasn't even yours to begin with….do you not see how fucked up this sounds?!" Chuck questioned in disbelief "….you're my friend. You're my friend. You're my friend. I have to keep telling myself that because at any point that I forget it, it may be the very moment I choose to hate you and any person I hate, I destroy for the hell of it" he said as the emotions ran high in him

"I'm sorry. I mean it, I'm sorry. Just let me know what I can do…." Nate began to cry

"What you should've done is have the decency to stay with her, to make sure that she wasn't alone!?" Chuck yelled "That's what you should've done" he told him

"I couldn't stay…." Nate began to say

"Why!? Why? Why couldn't you take the time to stay with her until she at least got medical attention?!" Chuck questioned as Nate couldn't manage to speak through the tears "…because if you stayed, then the police would see that you were on something, which caused the accident. It was more important for you to protect yourself than to protect her" he said

"I couldn't risk it!?" Nate yelled "You have no idea what it's like…."he began to say

"And I don't care to!?" Chuck yelled as he hit the door in a fit of anger "Nothing you did or have done has made sense to me but I make excuses for you because you're my friend…but for you to do this. You need help, and the sooner you realize that, the sooner you will stop not just yourself but those that care about you. Until then, I can't have you in my house" he said

"So just like that?" Nate questioned "I made a mistake, something that you've done numerous times that I've forgiven you for without question" he said becoming defensive

"You're right, I've made mistakes upon mistakes but I've always stuck around to face the fall out because if anything that's the least I could do….you can't even manage to do that" Chuck replied angrily before the two just looked on at each other in a somber moment "For your own sake, figure out the crap you need to figure out because I don't even know who you are anymore" he said before he turned to walk to get in the car then quickly drove off

"Screw you! Who needs you!" Nate yelled as he ran after the car

* * *

**[Monaco, France]**

Making her way into her apartment, Katie tossed her stuff to the side as she let out a deep sigh. Looking around her apartment, Katie felt the need to observe and monitor to make sure that it had stayed the same. Living in the life of paranoia had become a habit to where she was used to it. While Mac took this bit of off time to dabble in the realm of cyber space, Katie was left to be by herself. Walking towards the sofa, Katie laid down on the sofa and tried to relax for a moment before her eyes drifted over towards her laptop. Looking on at the laptop, Katie slowly sat up and reached for her laptop. Thinking to herself for a few moments, contemplating to herself, Katie took the leap and went to her video files to hit play.

**All I am is a man  
I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand  
**

Crossing the street, Georgina clenched on tight to her sweater as she was still in disbelief that she was up this early. Coming upon the school, Georgina began to slow her pace as she couldn't help but feel the memories come rushing back. Stopping short, Georgina held on to the gated fence as she looked on at the courtyard area of the prep school, the pre-cursor to high school hell, as she just remembered a time where her family was somewhat in tact. Days when she'd be happy that her grandfather had come to pick Katie and her up from school, days where it didn't really dawn on her that she was an outcast to everyone, days where it wasn't as hard to be and the realms of reality were hard to fathom. Noticing that she was deep in thought, Blair walked up beside her.

"Seems like it was just yesterday, doesn't it?" Blair asked as Georgina was surprised by her words as she looked over at her "Things were simpler here" she said

"For you" Georgina said

"Yeah, for me. But not so much for you or the beginning of it. I can't say that I understand you, especially with the added fact that you helped me with my relationship….but it's not my place to judge you" Blair said as they both looked back at the courtyard "I never understood you nor cared to" she said

"….you made my life a living hell here. I mean I think you picked on me just because you could or because I was just so different from the great Katie Sparks" Georgina laughed to herself before she found the pain still remained as tears welled up in her eyes, remembering what it felt like to be that girl alone in the courtyard "But you got your point across, it was here that I started to believe it….I wasn't that girl nor would I ever been because I was too dark of a person to ever be anything good" she said as a tear streamed down

"I was a kid then Georgina, being mean was a method of survival to be superior. You were something that was foreign to me….but it didn't mean that I was better than you, nor did it ever mean you were less. We were kids, I was a kid that had a knack for cruelty….." Blair said as she looked on at Georgina to see the emotions that still resonated with her "…..and for that I'm sorry. I can't change the past but I can tell you that that little girl that I was, she was wrong about so much. Our past doesn't define us, so don't think for one moment that it'll define how you'll be to your child, my brother's child….because I assure you, if you were evil or dark like I proclaimed you to be, you wouldn't have saved me and my brother that day from your mother nor would you have helped me with my relationship" she said as the two girls both stood, taking in the emotions

"I still hate you" Georgina said as she wiped away a tear "And this is the hormones, not me giving a crap about what you just said" she said as Blair just nodded "…and of course you were wrong back then. I just hope my kid doesn't have to run in to any of your offsprings" she griped and in her own unique way had confirmed her plans to keep the baby, which only made Blair smile

"….you do realize this baby will be a Waldorf, right? I mean just to clarify the obvious to you" Blair stated with a bit of a smile as Georgina just rolled her eyes as she continued to look on, not wanting to acknowledge the moment that they were sharing but a moment that they were unknowingly being watched by another.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Coming out of the coffee show, Ivy had to forcefully make her way through the crowd. Glad that she made it in one piece, Ivy looked up and when she did so, she couldn't help but stare. Thinking her eyes had deceived her, Ivy made her way out of the shop to see the once sworn enemies in a moment that seemed like they were anything but enemies.

**Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high waisted shorts, oh  
**

Bringing her head up to see that Marley was asleep, Serena slowly got up from her seat and began to head out of the room. Surprised that she hadn't run in to Marley's mother, Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she tip toed out. Making her way out to the emergency room, Serena smiled to see Sean had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for her, using his jacket as a blanket of some sorts. Walking over towards him, Serena nudged him awake as they began to make their way out of the emergency room. Pulling her close to him, Sean kissed Serena's forehead as they headed out.

"You hungry?" Sean asked

"I could do for McDonald's and a hot shower at this point. I'm just so tired" Serena said as she held on tight to him before her cell phone began to ring

"That's you" Sean said as they stopped. Retrieving the cell phone out of her pocket, Serena looked on to see that it was Nate calling

"It's Nate" Serena said in disbelief as she looked up at Sean

"What are you going to do?" Sean asked

**She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no  
**

Hearing a knock come from the door, Dan looked over at Carter as the package that he had waited on had finally arrived. Getting up from his seat, Dan let out a sigh as he made his way out of the office to go answer the door. Opening the door, the courier handed Dan the package as Dan quickly signed for the package. Closing the door, Dan stood in the doorway as he quickly ripped open the seal before proceeding into the office. Flipping through the paperwork, Dan wasn't quite sure what had Bart had intended for him to read but determined that the highlight portion of the documents were a part of the understanding he was supposed to have.

"I have no idea what this means" Dan said as he walked over towards Carter to hand him the paperwork. Grabbing the paperwork, Carter took a few moments to read over the paperwork while Dan looked on. "Do you understand this?" he asked

"Yeah, I understand it clearly….I just can't believe it" Carter said as he looked up at Dan

**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
**

Making his way back into the hospital, Chuck ran his hand through his hair as he causally walked towards the receptionist desk. Looking up to see that Marley's mother was back in the room, Chuck let out a deep sigh as he knew that his window of opportunity had perished. Walking over towards the side, Chuck grabbed a magazine along the way as he took a seat in one of the available chairs. Flipping through the medical magazines, Chuck quickly grew annoyed with all the smiling faces that were on each and every page before he quickly tossed it to the side. Burrying his face in the palm of his hands, Chuck was only running on the minutes of sleep that he had managed to get over the span of almost two days now.

"You smell horrible" Bart said as Chuck looked up to his dad

"I haven't exactly had the chance to go home….I've been occupied" Chuck replied as he looked on at his father take a seat beside him. Reaching in his coat to pull out a sandwich to hand to Chuck.

"You hungry or not?" Bart asked as Chuck looked

"…I'll take anything at this point" Chuck said as he grabbed the sandwich and began to eat it hungrily as Bart pulled out a magazine as he began to flip through. Looking over at his father, Chuck began to see that his father had no intention of leaving.

**And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love the taste, yeah**

Sitting in Blair's office like they usually did, the girls laughed and talked as April went through the details of her date. Laughing hysterically, Justine fanned herself as she tried to stop herself from spitting out the orange juice that was in her mouth. Unable to hold in her orange juice, Jenny ran for the nearest trash can in the office as she began to spit out her juice. Shaking her head in disbelief, Blair knew that they were far from the professional setting but the chaos that they worked in was the best to be surrounded with on a daily basis.

"Aw, just think of this, you would've been the first to get married" Justine reasoned

"Yes, me and the other twelve girls that he was dating" April replied

"Just how many girls did he have?" Blair asked "I mean was his goal to get statewide?" she asked

"Would you have to move to Utah?" Jenny quickly asked

"You know, he was talking about moving and getting a house. I bet that ass was planning to move us and his twelve merry wives to Utah now that I think about it" April said they all laughed "I guess regardless of how tragic my non-existent sex life slash love life is, I'm glad that you guys cared enough to worry about me" she said

"Regardless of how successful we become, business always comes second to matters that are important to us" Blair said "It's a motto and one that I think we should all abide by" she said

"To future polygamists" Justine said as she rose her cup of orange juice to toast to

"Future polygamists" Jenny, April, and Blair said in unison

**These hearts adore**  
**Everyone the other beats hardest for**  
**Inside this place is warm**  
**Outside it starts to pour**

Sitting in the lobby of her building, Tyler sighed as the wait for her had grown longer than he expected. Playing with his phone, Tyler debated on whether to text Catalina or not, each time remembering that she wasn't the type to go for casual conversation. Each thought he came up with a tricky way to get in contact with her without it having to mean that it was him randomly and sporadically thinking about her, the mystery girl that was becoming a regular occurrence in his life. Letting out a sigh, Tyler bit the bullet and began to type the message, contemplating whether to hit send or not before he was caught off guard by the message he had received.

**Gossip Girl: Look through the tapes. Good work**

**Tyler: Now who's randomly texting?**

**Gossip Girl: U caught me. Guess u popped in to my head**

Smiling on at the message, Tyler was quickly torn out of his reverie by the sound of the door opening. Looking over to see that Georgina was making her way in, Tyler quickly put his phone away as he rose to his feet. Surprised to see him, Georgina walked over towards him unsure of what to make of his appearance.

"Should I see this as your declaration?" Georgina asked

"You should see this as me trying to get back in your good graces" Tyler said as he reached over to grab the thai food "I made a special trip out of my way" he said as he handed her the bag

"I can see that you have" Georgina smiled as an awkward silence came between them "Someday I will tell you all about the detes of how that night came about, but trust me when I say that I'm trying to protect you, I know it may not seem like it, but I've had this annoying habit of protecting the one person that makes the Upper Eastside less crappy than what it really is. So I'll be honest in other phases, so that you know you can trust what I tell you and know that when I do tell you, it will be within your best interest" she said

"That made…no sense" Tyler laughed

"I know, my mind's a bit scattered these days" Georgina said a bit tiredly as they both smiled on at each other

"….I guess I'll trust you on this then" Tyler nodded in agreement "But you have to give me one honesty fact" he said

"….I lied earlier, when I said that you were too damaged to understand….you being damaged or us being damaged together, it's sort of been my saving grace…and I guess I love you for that" Georgina said finally having the breakthrough moment of one of the reasons why she chose to keep the baby rather than her earlier option "…I said it. I finally said it" she said a bit excitedly "It's not as weird and disgusting as I thought it would be" she said to herself before looking on at Tyler, who wasn't sure of what to make of her declaration "I love you" she said as they both nodded. Looking on at her, Tyler gave her a hug to hide the fact that he was unsure of how to react to this.

**Coming down  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no, no, no**

Stepping off the elevator, Nate carried his bags through the hallway before dropping them once more. For a moment, Nate looked on at his bags to see that this was what he had been reduced to. Tears welled up in his eyes, Nate quickly wiped them away as he wasn't going to allow himself to over think it. Just as he prepared himself, Nate knocked on the door and within a matter of moments the door had opened up to reveal Serena. Opening up the door wide enough for him to enter, Serena looked on as Nate carried his stuff in before closing the door behind him. Turning to look on at Serena, the two friends looked on at each other in silence for a few moments.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you, it was….it wasn't too surprising now that I think about it, that Chuck kicked me out" Nate said as he broke the silence between them "You have to know that I never meant for any of this to happen…" he began to say

"I know" Serena interrupted as she didn't want to carry on with what his intentions were and weren't because of the shock of it all still gave her little time to adjust "Let's just….let's just try to move past this" she said

"….how is she?" Nate asked

"Broken collarbone, fractures in her leg….she'll have to wear a cast for some time…..but overall…" Serena began to say

"I screwed up. That's the overall picture, right?" Nate asked as another bit of silence came between them

"What's going on with you? I mean what's really going on" Serena questioned as she looked on at him with tears falling from her eyes "….I can't help you if you won't allow me to….and after all of this, I'm really trying to hope that you're in the process of realizing that you keep going like this. You got lucky this time Nate, but this…this could've all ended so badly…."she began to say

"I know. I know" Nate said hanging his head in shame

"I'll stand by you. I will stick with you but you have to promise me that you won't keep anything from me…and you'll stop hurting those that care about you because I can't help you. I can't guess what's going on with you because clearly I can't, so just let me in. I'm begging you, for your sake and mine, let someone in" Serena cried as Nate nodded in agreement

"I promise you. I'm not keeping anything from you, future or present" Nate mustered up the nerve to say as the they both looked on at each other to confirm

**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater  
**

Making his way through the lobby, Jack smiled from ear to ear as he knew a good day was in sight. Walking up towards the elevator, Jack pushed the button to head up before he looked on at the beautiful brunette that stood beside him. Like the playboy that he was, Jack managed to snag the brunette's number in the amount of time it took to ride the elevator up. Stepping off the elevator with a smirk on his face, Jack headed towards the boardroom to see that everyone was gathered together.

"I see my brother and boy wonder had no inspiration to join us" Jack said as he put his briefcase down and headed towards the middle of the room "And on that note, I think this is among those few times that we have to take drastic action. I know it may seem a bit worrisome but it is required in a time like this. Bass Industries is under attack and I'm more than qualified to get us through this and into back to the brighter days this company is used to. So I propose we vito the acting CEO and put me in place as Chief Executive Officer" he said in a commanding tone that the board had no choice but to consider

"At this point, we have no other choice. I vote that we move this in to immediate action" One board member said

"That's what I'm talking about" Jack said clapping his hand in excitement

"…or I propose we pump the breaks on all decision making" Dan said as he made his way inside of the room to Jack's surprise "I'm not exactly thrilled…" he began say

"I don't think we have time for you to be thrilled" Jack quickly replied "What are you doing here junior? This isn't your thing" he asked he walked up to Dan

"May not be, but I think I can find something that I like. You can put all attempts to overthrow the company to wayside" Dan said

"And in the mean time, while you manage to have this mini hero trip, what do you propose the company does CEO?" Jack asked

"Oh, it'll function under a more than capable suitor until decisions have made otherwise. I would like for you to meet your new temporary CEO" Dan said as Carter made his way in to the room

"You've got to be kidding me" Jack laughed in disbelief

**Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa... whoa  
Whoa, whoa...  
**

Making her way into her office after a few afternoon meetings, Blair let out a sigh as she tossed her files on to her desk. Walking around her desk to her seat, Blair sat and moved closer to her desk. Sitting alone in her office, Blair sat in the silence just thinking to herself for those few moments. Grabbing her phone, Blair began to go through her contacts until she came upon Darren's number.

"And somehow I knew I'd hear from you" Darren sighed "I faxed off the paperwork and now the ball is their hands" he said

"Good. We don't have to make too big of a push, but I want this locked up soon" Blair said "Getting Thorpe would be a huge take from Bass Industries as a new launching point" she said

"You sure Bass Industries will let up so easily?" Darren asked

"I think Bass Industries will be in a transitional period….Dan isn't taking the job after all" Blair said

"Dan. As in Dan Humphrey, as in the guy you're…." Darren began to say

"Yes, as in Dan Humphrey. And nice try, I know you know because you did the will, I know you did. This bit of information could've been shared" Blair said

"Yeah, that's what I like to call attorney, client privilege that I'd be breaching if I did tell you" Darren replied

"Well it's over with. Dan's stepping down or passing on his whole CEO, Jack I'm sure will be in over throw mode and will make an hell mary attempt to show off by pulling out all the stops to keep Thorpe…." Blair began to say

"But it won't be enough. You've thought this out?" Darren asked

"I've thought everything out" Blair replied after a few moments "

**'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater**


	23. What It's Like To Be Me

**Gossip Girl: Prime**

**Chapter Twenty- What It's Like To Be Me**

* * *

_**Gossip Girl: Good morning Upper Eastsiders. It appears as the season wanes on, changes set in; our Upper Eastsiders are forever adapting. Our new it couple seems to be disgustingly cuter by the minute, goes to show you that Queen B knows how to nab the good ones. Nate has seemed to jump ship from Team Chuck and bunked with Team Serena, trouble in our steady and true bromance or just murky water to navigate through? With Serena taking in Nate, I'm beginning to wonder if surrounding yourself with too much family will be good for the love life. Rumor has it that Serena may be straying away from the dear Senator and seeking her own Declaration of Independence. It-Girl business is still that in deed, the It Girl. With everything going so well for Queen B, makes me wonder if good time will run her into another fairytale or a tragedy on the horizon. Coming in to the final stretch of the year, I know it'll be a bumpy ride to the finish. You know you love me, XOXO. Gossip Girl.**_

* * *

**Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start  
**

Looking up from the photo, Blair nodded in agreement as she continued to compare the actor Dan to the real Dan. Glad to receive her seal of approval, Lyle rose his hands in celebration at the momentary victory. The crew clapped their hands not for Blair's approval but for the final completion of the pre-production phase of things and now moving towards the shooting days of production. Exchanging glances over at each other, Dan and Blair smiled on as they were both thrilled and excited for this next step but mostly because they were taking it together.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're heading towards production" Lyle announced as the crowd erupted with cheers

**They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me**

Looking on at his watch, Chuck let out a sigh as all he could do was play the waiting game. Getting up from his spot on the sofa, Chuck began to look over the cleaning of the house to make sure it was up to par with how he wanted it to be. With Marley's homecoming, Chuck felt on edge to have everything ready so that it would be a smooth transitions. Shifting his attention back towards the clock, Chuck began to pace the floor as the wait once again caught up to him. Just as he began to pace the floor, Chuck heard a knock at the door and in record time he raced over towards the door to answer it. Seeing Marley in her wheelchair, Chuck immediately perked up as he knew he was deeply elated to have her back. His elations soon faded upon looking up to see that Marley's mother was with him, but Chuck knew he had to take the good with the bad at this point. Wheeling her daughter in, Marley's mother took in the lavishness of the penthouse before turning her attention towards Chuck.

"You didn't have to bring her, I was more than capable of getting her" Chuck said

"Hospitals sign out to only guardians and parents, so I doubt that" Marley's mother quickly replied as a silence came between them "You'll be hearing from me" she told him as Chuck just looked at her as she left, hoping that it was idle threats

**So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
**

Taking a sip of her coffee, Serena looked on at her cell phone as she read through Sean's text. Sending her pics of his morning thus far, Serena smiled as she loved how even the simple things with him made her giddy beyond belief. Texting back and forth, Serena only wished that she could be with him instead of text about it. Heading up the staircase, Serena put her phone away as she came upon the guest room where Nate was in. Peaking in to see that Nate was knocked out, Serena sighed as she looked over at the clock to see that Nate was on target to sleep the day away. Torn between forcing him to wake up so that he could face the day at a normal time like normal people or to just let him sleep, Serena ultimately gave in to the fact that he was resting so peacefully.

**I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
**

Smiling on at the camera's as they posed together at yet another fashion show, April was over the moon excited with how well received her jewelry line was being taken. Elated for her success in her specialty of It-Girl, the girls were nothing but supportive of April in the numerous interviews and photo ops as they knew her success was ultimately their success. For it all to have started in an warehouse adjacent from the college campus of Columbia, Blair was glad to see how far they had come to how far they were going as a household name in the fashion industry and other industries they decided to dabble in.

**Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize**

Looking on at the picture, Dan looked over at Blair as she smiled on at the picture. Leaning over to give him a quick kiss of his first ever painting completed, Blair quickly broke the kiss as she grabbed the painting. Following behind her as they headed into the living room area, Dan was unsure of whether he was ready for his attempt at paintings to be hung, but with Blair's eagerness to urge him on in his pursuit always kept him going back. Hanging his artwork, Blair backed up to get the full image of it before she walked towards Dan. Smiling on at his artwork, Blair looked on at Dan as he pulled her close before kissing him on the cheek.

"It looks good" Blair said as she kissed him on the cheek

"You're just saying that" Dan said

"I am but then again, you'll never know" Blair smiled as Dan just laughed along with her "Think of this as your unofficial art opening" she told him before she kissed him once more.

**So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
**

Making her way down the staircase with her lap top in hand, Ivy let out a yawn as she walked towards the dining area. Seeing the usual spread that Jack had awaiting him, Ivy had become accustomed to it since it wasn't such a shock as to what the privileged were treated to on a regular basis. Taking a seat, Ivy summoned for the maid to pour her cup of coffee while she reached for the newspaper to look on the weekend society event to look forward to. Opening up her lap top, Ivy went to her e-mail while she received her cup of coffee. Grabbing her cup of coffee, Ivy began to sip while she glanced on at the screen to see that she had got the message she needed. Quickly putting down her cup, Ivy then grabbed her phone as she eagerly called.

"Kelly's Job Agency" The receptionist answered

"Hello, this is Ivy Dickens. I'm calling in regards to the job that I inquired about, I got a letter that said I had news" she said

"Yes, we got word back from the company and you've scored yourself a job. We'll be sending the confirmation of your location site and then go from there" The receptionist told her

"Sounds like a great way to start my day and great way to get closer to one of Blair's biggest acquisitions" Ivy smiled

**Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know**

Scurrying around the office, Tyler felt as if he was in a mad house. With the latest breaking news on the latest socialite divorce causing such a buzz around the office, Tyler felt a bit relieved that all the attention was shifted towards the momentary story and that the editor wouldn't have too much focus on him. Walking over towards his desk, Tyler tossed his folder on to it as he flopped down on the chair. Massaging his head out of frustration, Tyler couldn't understand why he seemed so annoyed the past couple of days but it was something that he couldn't shake. Hearing the sounds of his phone ringing, Tyler reached out to grab his phone as he looked on at the caller identification to see that it was a message from Gossip Girl. Groaning in frustration, Tyler ignored reading the text as he tried to start up some work. Just as he tried, Tyler felt another vibration from his cell phone as he held up his phone to see that it was Georgina calling. Sighing yet again, Tyler hit ignore as any ounce of the outside world was something that he didn't want to deal with.

Applying the last bit of make-up, Blair looked over at Dan to see that he had no ounce of concern on his face. Laughing at her frustration, Dan pretended to adjust his tie to make it seem like he was fussing over his attire like Blair was. Seeing that he wasn't fixing the one problem area that stood out most to her, Blair quickly reached over to fix his tie just as they pulled up in front of the restaurant. Taking a deep sigh, Blair looked on at the fancy french restaurant that was agreed upon in the casual conversation that was forced upon her in the random meet. Getting out of the car, Blair smoothed her dress out while Dan paid for the taxi.

"Remind me again why this dinner is so important to you?" Dan asked as they walked in to the restaurant

"Because Hazel made it a point to throw in my face how she's dating this super model from Italy. She gave this whole crap about he's an humanitarian, which is only code for he's a real asshole but he trying to spare people's feelings. She was clearly trying to project that her relationship was better" Blair said

"And that matters to you?" Dan asked

"No, but it should matter to her. Look, Hazel and Penelope made it their goal to be like me in high school. It's no shock that Hazel has come back a breast size bigger and an added Italian to boost her confidence. She's clearly trying to kill the Dair craze" Blair said

"I thought you didn't like the Dair craze?" Dan quickly questioned

"Again, keep up Humphrey. I don't care, I just….it's the inner bitch in me that wants to shove my relationship in her face. I mean her boyfriend may be a smoking hot model, but mine is about to get his book adapted into a movie…" Blair began to say

"Well when you put it that way, I'm beginning to feel honored" Dan smiled

"Just avoid all mom topics" Blair told him

"Why?" Dan asked in confusion

"Honey, I truly love you, I do, but you know you've got more mommy issues than Variety magazine. Let's keep that at bay and we'll mommy dear this at the Sunshine later" Blair quickly replied "Put more emphasis on what you're doing, bore us to death with all your movie stuff" she said

"So is this the battle of the boyfriends?" Dan asked

"No, of course not. Hazel's father just recently killed over" Blair told him

"That's…tragic" Dan said

"You'd think but Hazel's used this as her chance to cash in on her inheritance. At the funeral, she had her financial advisor with her come time for the will. Took the money she inherited and then banned her mother from her from her new home because she prevented her from going to a student trip in prep school. Rico, this boyfriend she's trying to pawn off as the greatest, he's one of the biggest wine connoisseur in Italy. So clearly this new money is getting to her head since they're somewhat of a big deal in Italy" Blair informed him

"Point of this evening, point blank would be?" Dan asked

"To take the high road, but swoop down in time to swerve her off of her high road" Blair said

"Aw, glad to see you're remaining the class act" Dan teased as they were then escorted towards the table where Hazel and her boyfriend

"Blair. Dan" Hazel greeted the two as she rose from her seat to hug and kiss Blair, while Blair complied "I almost didn't recognize you, you looked a little bigger than I last remember….taller I mean" she said as Blair laughed casually as they each took their seats

"Well you always had bad vision. I mean how you couldn't see Peter Wesley wasn't married was beyond me, but still, you kept seeing him" Blair smiled as she put her napkin in her lap "Sorry that we're late, Dan had to stay late at the studio with production starting soon" she said as Dan laughed at how Blair quickly went in to bragging about him

"Oh yeah, that's right, you're doing a little movie. How is that?" Hazel asked

"Great. Not quite so big as I wanted it to be. Managed to nab Lyle Vaughn as my director of the project and then Blair along with Arthur Vaughn is producing" Dan said

"Lyle Vaughn, I love his movies" Rico smiled happily

"Yeah, he's big on the five dollar movies" Hazel added "Sometimes after going through the vineyard all day, we get the chef to make a simple gourmet pizza and we curl up with a movie that we just pick up randomly, you know since we can't expect world premeires all the time in the privacy of our home" she said

"Oh, Hazel. I love how you never change" Blair laughed as she reached for her knife but Dan had prevented her from getting it "So….how is Penelope? Haven't heard much from her" she asked

"And you probably won't, I heard she's dating a CFL player and is living in Toronto" Hazel said

"What's wrong with Toronto?" Dan asked

"….She's American, living in Canada. That's treason" Hazel said as she began to sip on her glass of water

"Oh wow" Dan said to himself in disbelief by Hazel's statement

"Again, Hazel you haven't changed" Blair said as she sipped on her glass of water "Are we not drinking wine tonight? I can treat…" she began to say

"No, don't be silly. I'm having my wine brought out along with some great cheese platters. The chef here is amazing, and he usually gives me the works because I send him some rare wines" Rico said

"That's got to be beneficial for you" Dan said "Blair loves wine, I can do for the typical beer but we switch it up from time to time" he said

"What's your choice of wine B?" Hazel asked

"Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru, Cote de Nuits, France. It's my leisure choice" Blair replied

"Great choice" Rico smiled "Quite expensive, but expense means nothing when it comes to a good glass of wine" he said

"Well not that I wouldn't mind to pay for it, but I've had the luck of having great connections to be spared of the task with designers abroad" Blair said

"It Girl International, Blair's little Gossip Girl start up. I was telling Rico about how some people use high school to work for them" Hazel said

"Gossip Girl proved to be vital in reaching a key demographic and then from then on, it was all feet work from there. I'm fortunate enough to not have to live off of trust fund alone, but I love my job. It does more than pay the bills" Blair smiled on at Hazel as Dan couldn't help but smile at Blair need to point out her independence

"Your mother is a great business woman. Do you ever feel you may fall short?" Rico asked

"How do you know Eleanor?" Hazel quickly asked in confusion

"Eleanor Waldorf is a household name and my mother loves her" Rico said

"See Hazel, I'm already liking this one….of twenty six that you've dated" Blair said as she sipped on her water "But to answer your question, I like to think and happen to know that I'm building something beyond what my mother strove for" she said

"It would've been great to see you add on to your mother's legacy, but with the whole mishap of the accidental sale of her company was a bit of a set back" Hazel pointed out

"Yes, but if that never happened then I wouldn't have It Girl" Blair said

"Sometimes you have to fall to get back up, a notion that can still be seen as a valiant lesson for everyone" Rico smiled just as the waiter brought out the food to the table

"Very rootable story to get behind" Dan smiled as he leaned over to kiss Blair on the cheek while Blair couldn't help but see that Hazel was envious, if not upset with Rico for not doing his part in this bragfest "I'm supremely happy to have such a strong woman" he said

"That I have to agree with….and sticking with the theme of falling to get back up, I do believe that I have my own experience in that. I don't know if you guys knew this, but a while back….I was sex addict…." Rico began to say as Hazel's eyes bulged out with embarrassment as she clearly didn't know this fact

"No, I don't believe we knew this. But do continue" Blair smiled as she sipped on her glass of water before realizing she may want wine for this disaster that was about to take place in front of her

"Then I dabbled with a series of fraud charges…." Rico continued to say

"Fraud? I would never think such a thing?" Blair questioned as she poured her glass of wine all the way to the rim while Dan just laughed "Hazel, did you know this?" she asked as she looked over at Hazel to see that Hazel was having a panic attack as her plan was falling a part "Of course you didn't, that vision, once again coming in to play" she try to withhold the laughter that wanted to come

"Then I…." Rico began to say before Hazel covered his mouth

"Sweetie, I think that's enough with you being down. You know what, I'm actually feeling a bit sick….maybe we should cancel for the night…." Hazel began to say as she came up with a convenient excuse

"I'm actually eager to try the cheese" Dan added in on the fun

"Me too, I was waiting for the wine" Blair smiled

"I have been all of those things and more, but it was until I went to rehab…." Rico began to say as Hazel began to down the bottle of wine

"Rico shut the hell up!?" Hazel muttered angrily towards her boyfriend

"No, tell us more. It sounds like a good story" Blair said as Dan just laughed

"It wasn't until I found the love of a good woman that I finally realized that as a man, I was wasting my life…" Rico began to say

"Oh Hazel, if he says that he didn't any other form of drugs, I'm telling you right now, I will pick up the tab on tonight for such a lovely evening" Blair said as she looked over at Hazel

"Which is why I cleaned my act up, went back to school. Inherited over three hundred acres of a vineyard. Studied from one of the best wine makers in all of the world, and in one year made billions" Rico said

"….I like this story" Hazel said feeling a bit of hope while Blair and Dan's laughter slowly eased up

"And it is now that I see that this good woman is the reason why I am here today, and I want to honor her" Rico said

"With a porshce? Villa? A private jet…." Hazel began to ask with excitement and hope

"With a break up?" Blair requested as Rico reached for the bottle of wine to pour it out "….by getting extremely wasted and then breaking up?" she then asked

"By proposing marriage" Rico said as he pulled the ring out of the cup to hold up for Hazel while Blair looked on in disbelief

"Oh this is some bullsh…" Blair replied as she looked on at Hazel accept and receive her ring

_**Later that night…..**_

Sitting up in the bed, Dan flipped through the channels on television while Blair took her shower. Finding that nothing was on television, Dan sighed as he turned the television off. Turning to reach for the envelopes of bills that they had left unopened, Dan flipped through them to get the titles of the bills just before Blair made her way out of the bathroom. Putting the bills down, Dan looked on at Blair walked over to her side of the bed and pulled the covers back before getting in. Letting out a deep sigh, Blair patted down the comforter in frustration while Dan just looked on.

"Okay, do you want to talk about it?" Dan asked

"You know, it's not the fact that she's getting married, because I can handle that. It's the fact that I feel set up in this whole proposal thing. I mean it was like I was being led to the water before I got pounced in" Blair stated

"I'm sorry that you didn't win the whole brag fest if that's what you were aiming for" Dan said as he looked on at the letter that was in front of him

"I didn't want to win. I just….I wanted to beat Hazel but it's not like I can come back from a proposal. I mean what news could possibly top that? We were doing so good with the whole confession after another" Blair sighed

"You could've used that my neurologist has referred my case over towards one of the top nuero surgeons" Dan said as he held up the envelope before Blair quickly grabbed it to open it

"….they want to see you. See you as in an appointment" Blair said after reading the letter before Dan grabbed it to read for himself "Why would your neurologist had over your case? Is he dumping you as a patient?" she questioned

"Well I don't think dumping me is a consideration since he dumped me to one of the best neuro surgeons in the country" Dan said

"I don't like the word surgeon in this mix" Blair said after a few moments as they both sat in silence, unsure of what to say "….but I guess this is something that we should go to hear out" she said

"Yeah, I mean who knows, maybe I'll get dumped again" Dan said

"Or maybe you won't….I guess it's not a bad thing. I guess the only thing we can do is just wait and see at the appointment" Blair smiled weakly.

* * *

Massaging his head in frustration, Nate laid back on the sofa as Darren continued to go through the many options he had. Grabbing the nearest pillow, Nate covered his face as he hoped that any form of being at Serena's place would lead to an escape of any kind. Seeing that Nate wasn't taking this as serious as he had hoped, Trip quickly grabbed the pillow and hit his cousin with it as he hoped that Nate would soon buck up. Sitting up on the sofa, Nate ran his hand through his hair while Serena did her best to keep her focus on what Darren was saying, so that he didn't think that he wasn't appreciated. Finishing up the options, Darren looked up from his sheet of paper to see that they were all sitting quietly and eagerly.

"And somehow I know that in the span of me reading this, you had little to no effect or understanding of what I read to you" Darren said as he looked over at Nate

"It's all so boring" Nate sighed "I mean I didn't intend for it to sound that way, but it was an accident. I had an accident, which is common in all of America but suddenly it's different for me?" he questioned

"No, of course not, you're the same along with the other assholes that drink and drive under the influence or any other drug in your system" Trip replied sarcastically

"Nate, this is by all means serious" Darren said

"I get that" Nate said

"Do you?" Serena asked "I mean these options are the only things that you have available to you that remain reasonable" she said

"Reasonable to who? I had an accident like most people do, I don't understand why I'm being persecuted" Nate exclaimed

"Is there a reason why you're being unreasonable?" Darren asked

"….look, I know that it sounds unreasonable but I don't want this getting back to my mother or the public in general" Nate said

"You made that a bit hard by wrecking a car and putting a kid in a hospital" Trip replied sarcastically

"Trip, you're not helping" Serena quickly replied "Look, Anne will never know the truth because it's not something that will be made public knowledge to her" she said

"You're not a minor. What you decide doesn't become aware to her" Darren told him "Which is why I advise that you pay the one hundred thousand in damages and show a positive step for the court to see" he told him

"Positive step as in rehab?" Nate questioned

"….it would show them that you are sincere about wanting to redeem yourself" Darren said

"I'm not going to rehab" Nate said

"Don't you want to think about this?" Serena asked

"What's there to think about?! I might as well make it public knowledge. If I go to rehab then it'll be breaking news for everyone to see" Nate stated

"Nate, you're doing other things that the world is seeing. Rehab is common. It's something you do to fix your life, and I would hope that you'd do this to do just that" Serena said

"Serena, this is my life" Nate said

"I'm aware of…" Serena began to say

"I'll pay the damages" Nate quickly replied as she cut him off

"With what money?" Trip asked

"….with my own" Nate said

"And what money would that be? Nate you make and do diddly squat" Trip replied

"I'm paying the damages and that's it. I'm not doing the show of positive whatever. I don't have a problem and I'm not about to let the world think I have one" Nate said "I made a mistake as every other person does. I just have the misfortune of having mine amplified to suit a gossip mag" he said

"It's a lot of money to come up with Nate" Serena said with much concern

"And it's money that I have" Nate told her before he rose from his feet "When do you need it by?" he asked as he looked over at Darren

"By Monday" Darren said

"This weekend to come up with one hundred thousand, that's impossible" Trip said

"Nate, will you please just think about this. At least consider…." Serena began to say as she could feel her concern go up by the minute

"I made my decision" Nate replied "You'll have the money…Bart's party even, you'll have it by the end of the night" he told Darren before he looked on from Serena to Trip. "I'm tired. I'm going back to bed" he said before making his way out of the living room

"Because that's normal during the day" Trip muttered to himself as Nate left the room

"What's our other option? If Nate can't pay, what's our other option?" Serena asked

"….I hate to say this but he's running out of those options. He has a wrap sheet now Serena, and the courts got enough Lindsay Lohan's and don't have to deal with a guy version of them. If you want to help him, then get him to realize that it's not going to be as easy to pay his way out of problems, he'll have to start suffering the consequences. Your option, if he doesn't pay and if I can get the courts to see this as fit, is to do community service or a rehab" Darren told her as Serena just sighed in frustration

_**Meanwhile…**_

Coming out of the office with the phone firmly attached to his ear, Chuck tried to balance working from home as well as taking care of things around the house for Marley's arrival. Since he was unaware of the new holiday schedule for the staff, Chuck quickly began to realize that no one would be coming in past the afternoon to be at his convenience like he was used to. Any task that he would usually call for help with, Chuck found that he'd have to scurry around to do so for himself. Trying to make the positive out of the negative, Chuck was quickly seeing the hardships of trying to manage both home and work. Finishing up his call with little to no memory of the final conclusion, Chuck sighed as he knew he'd have to call back to get it figured out. Just as Chuck put his phone down, Chuck felt the vibration of his cell phone.

"No Carter, I'm not coming in today" Chuck quickly answered the phone

"And this is awkward" Jenny replied

"Oh, hey Jen. What's up?" Chuck asked

"I could ask the same thing, you not going in to work" Jenny said

"Marley just came home from the hospital and I don't exactly have staff to help around, since one of Marley's many changes that I'm learning about was that she gave the staff half day holiday" Chuck sighed

"What is a half…oh, I think I get it now" Jenny said as she laughed "And you're struggling?" she asked

"I'm managing. Struggle would be….an enticing word to use but not currently" Chuck said

"Then I guess this would be a trivial call…." Jenny began to say

"No, it's fine. Just say what it is you're calling about?" Chuck asked

"I just wanted to know if the dress code for your father's party was red or the regular black tie, it's a bit unknown on the invitation" Jenny said as a silence came between them while Chuck looked for the invitation

"….at this moment, I would assume regular black tie. The Crimson Affair is past season, so just do regular" Chuck relayed to her before he heard a loud thud come from within Marley's bedroom

"Okay, well…." Jenny began to say

"Jen, I have to go" Chuck said before he quickly ended the call and ran over to Marley's room to see that she was on the floor in an upright position. Quickly coming to her aid, Chuck went to helping her "What are you doing?" he asked as he helped her off the bed and into her wheelchair

"I'm trying to get out of this stupid chair and use the crutches" Marley said

"You're not ready for the crutches" Chuck said

"It beats being in this stupid chair. It's hurting my ass" Marley complained as Chuck rolled her out of the bedroom and into the living room

"It'll take time to get used to but it'll be beneficial" Chuck said

"Do you think it'll be beneficial at school? When other kids are making fun of me. Granted the crutches aren't appealing, I'd rather deal with them than the chair. Other people need the chair but not me" Marley said

"And this is truly your conflict at the moment?" Chuck asked

"Well that and can I bedazzle my cast or just do grafitti art" Marley said

"I'd opt for the regular signing, you still have to present yourself the right way with or without the cast" Chuck said

"Speaking of being present, where is Nate? I haven't seen him all morning long and he usually staggers out by now" Marley said as Chuck sighed, knowing this was a conversation he didn't want to have in this moment

"You should probably grab your books, you still have to do the school thing until your able to go back" Chuck said as he continued to move about in the kitchen "Just how many things have you changed around here? I mean I swear I can't find the simplest of things" he said as he rummaged through the fridge while Marley knew that was his way of avoiding the question. Before Marley could think to ask him another question, she was soon interrupted by the sounds of a knock at the door. Rolling herself over towards the door, Marley struggled for a moment before she opened the door to see Bart standing on the other side.

"Do you make it a point to look so serious?" Marley asked after a few moments of the two looking at each other before Chuck quickly walked

"I see you've made it back" Bart said as he walked in, closing the door behind him

"Aw, there's that Bass enthusiasm we've been lacking" Marley replied sarcastically "Thanks for the whole comfy ride home. I think my mom got a real kick out of it, which is strange because I didn't really expect her to pick me up since she kind of…."she began to babble on

"Uh, Marley. Books, you should get them. Your tutor will be here in less than thirty minutes and hopefully a concocted meal from downstairs will be up before then" Chuck said as Marley caught the hint to leave. Rolling out of the room, Marley headed into the office area to retrieve her books and prepare for her tutor session.

"Coy move" Bart said

"An apparent thanks is in order. You provided the transport home?" Chuck asked

"It's nothing really, the usual drab of transportation the hospitals have to offer was distasteful, so I thought I'd make things less obvious rather than drawing attention to her. I guess she hasn't gotten used to the wheelchair?" Bart asked

"She's used to it, she just hates it" Chuck said as Bart walked towards the living room "Anyone would with being a pain in the ass as she likes to call it" he said as a silence came between them "Your still carrying on with the party?" he asked

"Yes. Bass Industries dodged the regular coup d' etat by Jack so there was no need to not carry on with the fundraiser" Bart said "Though I have come by to inform you about some things that have changed and may be mentioned at the party" he said

"In regards to Bass Industries?" Chuck asked

"Yes….there is new temporary leadership with the company under the guidance of the new Chief Executive Officer" Bart said as Chuck just nodded

"I don't think I really want to know" Chuck quickly stated "I know that this is you wanting to inform me, in hopes of….well just in hopes of something. I really don't have the time or strength to take on all that is Bass Industries, so for this bout and this fight between Jack and you, I will choose to stay out as I have chosen to time and time before" he said

"….are you sure about this?" Bart asked

"Positive" Chuck told him

* * *

Looking on at Serena as she paced the floor, Sean couldn't help but see the clear frustration that was in her voice. Knowing that Nate and Serena had a meeting earlier with his attorney, Sean could only conclude with her behavior now that it didn't go as she had hoped. Coming over as soon as he could upon her request, Sean could only serve as a listening ear to the madness that was going on around her. As the secret boyfriend to Serena van der Woodsen, Sean still wasn't quite sure of what to make of the constants in her world but that her friends were hers through thick and thin, and that the occasional drama may seem catastrophic but nothing that they wouldn't work coming to her conclusion, Serena sighed as she stood looking more dejected than ever before Sean.

"So what do I do?" Serena questioned as she looked to Sean

"I….uh, well….you could" Sean stumbled for words as Serena just sighed

"And you weren't listening" Serena said as she walked over to climb on to the bed

"No, I was listening. I just don't know what to tell you" Sean said "I mean I can't really say Chuck is in the wrong because his responsibility is to Marley" he said

"But if Chuck and him could make up or something then maybe Nate would feel obligated to do better" Serena said

"No one can obligate him to do anything, he has to want to" Sean said "Look, I think it's great that you take him in and feel responsible for him, but sooner or later you have to let Nate figure this out" he said

"And you think I should let him do so on his own?" Serena questioned

"No, I just think you can't spoon feed him the right reaction or response to something. You just have to….let him make his decisions and live with the consequence" Sean said as Serena laid back on the pillow, closing her eyes for those few moments, all she could do was let out a deep sigh "I love you" he said after a few moments of silence, hoping that he wasn't adding to her stress

"No, I hear you….and I love you too. It's just so complicated with Nate and it never used to be this way. Nate was the friend I could relax with, now he's the friend that drives me insane" Serena said

"As do all" Sean smiled "Hopefully he'll navigate his way through" he told her

"Hopefully" Serena agreed as they laid on her bed "…so I have to go with Trip for the whole dinner party that Bart is throwing" she reluctantly said

"And that's a great change in conversation" Sean said

"I know, I know but the rumor mill is getting crazy and luckily those pics of us were so grainy that it couldn't really be made out that it was…." Serena began to say

"Luckily?" Sean asked

"You know what I mean" Serena reasoned

"Yes, luckily" Sean replied

"….I love you" Serena smiled, hoping to appease to his softer side

"So does this mean there's no chance of you coming to my first playoff game?" Sean asked "Or does the rumor mill have an effect on that as well?" he asked

"There is no way that I will miss it" Serena said as she rolled on top of Sean to straddle him "I guarantee you that" she smiled before she leaned down to kiss him. What started off as a simple kiss only grew fiercely passionate as Serena broke the kiss to relieve herself of her shirt

"Before this goes any further, which I really want to….I need….water" Sean said in between kisses before Serena stopped to look at him

"Water?" Serena questioned

"I'll be back so quickly that you won't even know I was gone" Sean said as he slid out from under her "Just stay in the mood" he told her as he raced out of the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. Pouring his glass of water, Sean eagerly downed the water and as he turned to wash the dish, preventing the staff to do so, Sean couldn't help but hear a familiar voice come from within the office.

"I know, but I need to cash in on this shipment more than anyone. If it goes down at the Bart's party, then I get all cuts or it won't happen period" Nate said angrily to whomever he was speaking to on the phone. Tip toeing around the corner to see that Nate was sitting on the edge of the desk, Sean made sure to stay back so that he wouldn't be seen but he couldn't help but notice the little bag of white powder that was in Nate's hand "Hundred thousand and then the rest is yours….we got a deal" he said

* * *

Making his way towards the building of where Blair worked, Tyler let out a sigh as he walked up towards the door. Stopped by the sudden sound of his phone ringing, Tyler pulled out his phone to see that it was Georgina calling once again. Letting out a sigh of as he looked on at the phone ring and ring, Tyler ended the call quickly before putting it back in his pocket. Opening the door, Tyler made his way in to greet the receptionist as he was allowed free access back to Blair's office. Giving a weak smile on to the rest of the staff, Tyler quickly knocked on Blair's office door before letting himself in to see Blair was finishing up with a meeting.

"Thank you for coming in" Blair said as she walked her client out of the office, giving Tyler the evil of her dislike of him just barging in like he did

"Oh, this should be great" Tyler muttered to himself before Blair made her way back in

"Do you think you have free reign on everything? What's with the barge in?" Blair asked as she walked over to take a seat at her desk

"I'm not coming to dinner tonight" Tyler quickly replied

"Okay, why?" Blair asked

"Because I have work to do and it's a deadline piece" Tyler said

"Will you be coming to Bart's dinner party? Mom wants us to go together as a family to make our donation" Blair said

"I won't be coming to that as well" Tyler quickly replied as Blair looked on at her brother skeptically, knowing something was up with him

"….have you learned of any recent news? News that you might want to talk about because it's so…life changing as some people like to call it" Blair asked

"No, why?" Tyler asked

"Have you talked with Georgina?" Blair asked

"Blair, seriously. I don't have time for the run around, if you want to tell me something then tell me" Tyler snapped at her

"Clearly I need to tell you to relax" Blair replied "Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine. I just don't feel like being out and about this weekend" Tyler replied as Blair knew that she'd have to take him for his word "I'll see you" he said as he made his way out of the office, leaving Blair skeptical of what just happened with her brother while the girls made their way in.

"Why does Boy Waldorf look mad?" Justine asked as they all got comfortable in Blair's office

"I'll get to the bottom of that later down the line, but we have other things to focus on before I have to leave today" Blair sighed

"Leaving early for what?" April asked

"….doctors appointment. Dan's" Blair said

"Is my baby okay?" Justine immediately asked with much worry in her voice while Jenny looked over Blair with a bit of fear in her eyes

"Is everything okay?" April asked

"Everything is fine with my, emphasis on my, my boyfriend and your brother. It's just a consultation with something I think is just for the sake of curiosity and won't really go anywhere" Blair shrugged and made less than what it was so that the girls wouldn't worry

"So what does our focus need to be towards?" Jenny asked as she took Blair cue and decided to not worry "I mean beyond the wedding…."she began to say

"The wedding is exactly what we need to worry about. Hazel is getting married" Blair said

"That bitch!" April scoffed

"And I just checked her facebook page and she's somehow managed to nab one of Sarah's dresses to get married in, which happens to be similar to my wedding dress…or the dress I chose or you guys chose for me, point being is that I can't have the same dress as Hazel" Blair replied

"That bitch!" April scoffed once more

"What's with the phrase?" Justine asked as she looked over at April

"Oh, I was youtubing therapy sessions and they said after a traumatic event such as my polygamist boyfriend coming out, they said its best not to internalize. So whatever thought pops into my head, I will voice without rhyme or reason" April told them "So in this current moment, I have the sudden urge to get all Carrie Underwood on this Hazel and take a Louisville slugger to her headlights" she stated

"Okay, and we're moving on" Justine said turning her attention back to Blair

"This can all be handled, I mean clearly Sarah's assistant made a mistake in giving out similar dresses. We'll just have to press for another dress" Jenny said

"Then we need to get Dan in for his measurements on the suit. Sarah's in house men's designer is flying in and we have West coming in, so we need to have those trains collide to make one hell of a suit" Justine said as she began to text away on her phone

"Dually noted. Dan needs a new suit so that'll be easy to manage as a simple tailor made suit collection" Blair replied "But the ultimate problem still exists for us as the similarities of Hazel's wedding can not match up with this not so wedding. I mean I think we may have to do something drastic" she said

"Get her dress and pour gasoline on it until it goes up into a firey inferno while all she'll be left to do is watch her hand stitched beads go up in flames" April suggested as the attention towards her went silent and confused

"I was thinking sabotage, but we could make a solid PG-13ish version of what you just said" Jenny said

"Thank you Jenny, I was thinking along those lines. So let's work on that, I've managed to nab Hazel's wedding schedule and it looks like she'll be set to marry in New York, which isn't original by any means. I've e-mailed to it all. Let's make sure this wedding isn't the event of the year as she proclaims it to be" Blair smiled

"Allow me to do the honors of calling Sarah's office in regards to the dress. I have a few choice words for her that I would like to get out" April began to say as she pulled out her cell phone before Justine quickly grabbed the phone

"Please Dear God don't let her near Sarah's office with this new therapy kick she's on" Blair said as Jenny began to dial Sarah's number

"Which is why I'll be calling" Jenny said as she stepped out of the office to make the call

"I was more than capable of making the call" April stated

"And what would your words have been?" Justine asked

"….oh no, a fights out. I'm about to punch your lights out. Get the…." April reluctantly admitted

"Move Bitch, get out the way lyrics is not how we handle things" Justine quickly replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Sitting at her desk, Ivy let out a sigh as she looked over at the stack of papers that were accumulated on her desk. Realizing that the stack had grown since she had seen it last, Ivy sighed in frustration as this wasn't what she anticipated for her first day on the job in working at Sarah Myer's. Hoping that she'd at least see the designer she had grown to love through print, Ivy was met with disappointment each time the door opened to show that it wasn't her but someone else. Going through the society pages, Ivy looked on at the upcoming Bart Bass fundraiser that was being held and could only wish that she could go. Knowing that everyone that was anyone would be there only made her heart flutter, but then she knew that her being there would mean she'd be entering into a world that pretty much loved Blair. Torn out of her reverie by Lisa, Sarah's first assistant, Ivy immediately perked up as she approached her.

"Ivy Dickens, right?" Lisa asked

"Yes, you showed me around earlier and I've pretty much got the hang of everything" Ivy smiled

"Except you don't" Lisa replied

"Excuse me?" Ivy asked in confusion

"Yeah, apparently in that dress order that you handled earlier this morning…" Lisa began to say

"The Hazel Williams order. It was last minute but she threw around dollar signs like crazy, I thought that was a good thing that I capitalized?" Ivy asked

"It is but not when you give a similar dress that a client of ours, who's wedding is slated to be the biggest pictorial debut of Sarah's new line" Lisa said "The client just called and was furious to learn through facebook of all things about the mishap. I even heard something about guarding my grill and punching my lights out

"They're that furious?" Ivy said in disbelief "Who knew a wedding dress could cause so much drama. Well what do you want me to do? I'll do anything, I need this job" she asked

"Under these circumstances and because we can't exactly go back on our sale….your options are to get Ms. Williams to suddenly drop the dress from her wedding or to not bother coming in to work on Monday because Sarah will fire you" Lisa said as Ivy was surprised by her few options "…..bleak but truthful. Either way fix this or clean out your desk" she said

* * *

Folding his arms in boredom, Jack let out a yawn as he just sat in his chair through the impromptu meeting. Laughing to himself at how childish Jack could be, Carter continued to take his time in reading through the documents that were given to him in regards to the state of affairs with Thorpe and Bass Industries. Getting up from his chair, unable to take Jack and the constant wait for Carter to say something, Bart got up to pour himself something to drink as he need some liquid courage to get him through. Giving a bit of a smirk as to what he was reading, Carter laughed to himself as the complexities of business that he was always told about seemed quite easy once he was let in to the realm of corporate. Just as he was finding himself amused, they were all made alert by the sound of the phone ringing as it was Dan calling to be conferenced in.

"Hey" Carter answered after putting the phone on speakerphone

"Hey, what'd you find?" Dan asked

"First question, where are you CEO?" Jack asked "I think that's the question we should get to" he said

"Aw, never a dull moment in hearing from you Jack" Dan replied sarcastically to Jack's comments "If you must know, I have prior engagements of the medical kind that I need to take care of and besides, I'm not handling the day to day as we discussed" he said

"That'd be me. The cute sandy haired blond guy that beat you out for the Maxwell, just in case you forgot" Carter said as he rose his hand for Jack to see

"Is everything okay?" Bart asked as he walked towards the phone

"Yeah, everything is fine. Just a simple check up of some sorts" Dan said

"It's sickening that you've associated your time and concern with this boy" Jack said as he got up from his seat

"Carter, what did you find?" Dan asked

"Nothing, he hasn't said a damn thing this whole hour" Jack stated "Which proves this whole thing to be stupid" he said

"Do you believe in shutting up? Because if so, I would love for you to implement it" Carter told Jack

"Then have at it, impress us" Jack replied

"I looked over the logs with Thorpe. He's clearly been neglected rather than taking business elsewhere" Carter said "Each meeting set up, he's been stood up as we say through conference calls missed or e-mails that have been trashed as no action could be taken on them" he said

"Because we were in a stale mate" Jack concluded

"Yes, well you could see it as that or you could see it as the fact that someone has made it a personal mission to get rid of Thorpe" Carter said

"Purposely get rid of a client? That's ridiculous" Bart replied

"Who trashes an e-mail from a known client? Who ignores conference calls?" Carter questioned "You do so when you don't want it to be logged that you had it to begin with" he said

"And let me guess, this was your doing?" Bart asked Jack

"Yes, because the best way to gain control of the company is to get rid of a powerful ally then have him test the waters with someone else" Jack replied sarcastically as Bart just looked at them "No, I didn't do that. I was trying to entice him your back to stay on but not to walk away" he said

"Simple solution, we give Thorpe the attention he needs" Carter said

"How do you do that? I've tried, he's booked solid for the month" Jack said

"You make him free then" Carter said "You see unlike you, people like me and I happen to have two connects that work along with Thorpe in business. I can have his schedule cleared to where he has no choice but to be in New York this weekend" he said

"He comes to New York and present his options of staying with Bass Industries then the rest will be history" Dan concluded "Sounds like a mean girl tactic" he smiled

"Or it sounds like business" Carter replied "So how about it? Do we follow through with the course of action or do you still think this whole thing is stupid?" he asked as he looked on at Jack

"Make the damn call" Jack sighed in frustration

* * *

Being led towards the doctors office, Dan and Blair made their way inside to take their seats as all they could do was wait. Exchanging conversation over their days thus far, Dan and Blair tried to keep the small talk available to each other. With those few moments of silence, they both couldn't help but feel their nerves begin to build up. Tapping her foot nervously as they waited, Blair did her best to calm herself but found that she couldn't so easily. Just as Blair tried to stop herself from the nervous behavior, the doctor made his way into the room to greet Dan and Blair before taking his seat at his desk.

"Sorry for the wait. I had a surgery that took longer than I expected" The doctor told them

"How about we start with who you are? This is all new to us" Dan asked

"I'm Dr. Wilson, my specialty is in brains" Dr. Wilson said

"Yeah, the jokes don't really help" Blair replied a bit annoyed

"Sorry, I try to do that to alleviate the nervousness. Sometimes they work and then sometimes they don't. The option is there in the end" Dr. Wilson replied

"How did you end up with Dan's records?" Blair asked

"I ended up with them because your doctor entered you into a treatment that I hold every year in regards to advanced medicine. I've worked on this clinical study for the past twenty years, each year getting advanced with the procedure and the advancement of the brain to know that we are close, if not certain that this could be the cutting edge of neuro surgery today" Dr. Wilson said

"So this is experimental?" Dan asked

"The term used is clinical but it is somewhat experimental because only few serve as candidates for this procedure" Dr. Wilson replied

"And what makes me a candidate?" Dan asked

"Well you have a special case of selective memory with retro amnesia. You latch on to specifics or a time period and you live your life through that time period, while trying to make sense of the current" Dr. Wilson said "It's like your brain is overactive mode trying to understand and process" he said

"Is that how it's supposed to be?" Blair asked becoming concerned by the minute

"Yes and no. You see, Dan's brain at this point is like a computer with a supreme amount of processors. You can have up to six screens open, each running different problems, working at the same speed. The only problem with that is with a computer that can cause wear and tear on it, the functions become slower or the computer just doesn't advance along as the rest of computers come out with the fancy gadgets that we spend thousands of dollars on" Dr. Wilson said

"He'd be a prime candidate for alzheimers and dementia, things of that sort, sooner than later in his life?" Blair asked

"In his case, yes, because of the damage done to the brain" Dr. Wilson said "It doesn't mean that he won't have a good and meaningful life or that he won't go on to live to a hundred because it is all very possible. The question is what quality of life do you want to have?" he asked

"And this clinical procedure will give me that?" Dan asked

"It could. It could cause you to get back all that you've lost prior to the accident" Dr. Wilson said

"I could get my memory back? Is that what you're saying?" Dan asked in disbelief

"Very much so" Dr. Wilson told him

"But what? There's a but in there. We got the pretty picture, now give us the realistic picture of it all. The risks" Blair asked

"….the risk could be with this severe of a surgery; further brain damage, no memory loss at all from this current state, or….death" Dr. Wilson told them as Blair nodded in agreement

"If my doctor suggested this, then surely he had to have more belief than to just give me a death wish" Dan said as Blair felt the pangs of horror by even the thought of death

"He did. Your overall health has and will prove to be beneficial to you as you're able to sustain more. Which means that that you're body will be able to withstand any problem faced in surgery, giving you the time necessary" Dr. Wilson said as Dan did his best to process while Blair wanted nothing more than to leave "But again, this doesn't mean that you won't lead a healthy life as you are doing so now. All your tests look good and you are healthy as to be expected. I only present these options to you because you are a candidate for this procedure based on the measurements you have met to qualify. This is your call, your decision to make" he told them as a silence fell upon the room.

* * *

Going up towards the bar, Tyler held up his twenty dollar bill as he made his request for beers. Taking a seat on one of the bar stools, Tyler looked on at his phone to see that Gossip Girl had caught the hint that he didn't want to be bothered and left the texting at bay for a while. No matter how hard he tried to get out of this funk, Tyler couldn't help but remain in this state of emotions as it seemed like clockwork for him around this time of year. Grabbing the beers, Tyler made his way back towards the table to join Sean and Georgina as they sat. Distributing the beers to each of them, Georgina pushed her beer forward as she didn't seem to want it to Tyler's surprise.

"What's up?" Tyler asked as he noticed her gesture

"Nothing, I don't feel like drinking tonight" Georgina said

"That's a first" Tyler laughed in disbelief

"I opted for the water but I can see that any clean water in this place would be asking too much" Georgina said as Sean just laughed

"Pretty much, you'd be asking for problems" Sean said as he sipped on his beer

"Your loss" Tyler sighed as he sipped on his beer

"So hypothetical time" Sean stated

"Oh yeah, you're hypothetical situation. Is this you having a solid reason for justifying you cheating?" Georgina asked

"No, I haven't cheated" Sean replied "This is hypothetical in the realm of friends, as what to do and what not to do" he said

"See that's your first mistake, you're factoring in emotions. Emotions are so damn boring and dramatic" Georgina said

"I can't exactly remove those emotions. They're there whether I want them to be or not" Sean said "The hypothetical in this situation is, if you knew someone's secret by accident and it could potentially affect not just them but those that care about them. Do you tell the person it could affect or just let it be because you may not understand the situation fully to assess or give an opinion?" he asked

"The person affected, will it eventually come back to hurt you?" Tyler asked

"…potentially" Sean said

"Then you should tell me, that way you're not shipped off to another country" Tyler sighed

"It's not like that" Sean replied "This…this isn't my secret to tell nor hers, it's me wanting to tell her but leaving my opinion out of it" he said

"And you're opinion is already in there but it's an opposing opinion to her opinion. You two are beyond transparent in your apparent of all things Serena" Georgina laughed

"Whatever the problem is, stay out of it. I mean it, you'll only be collateral damage in all of this" Tyler told Sean in a serious tone

"I can't exactly do that" Sean replied

"Why not?!" Tyler asked "This isn't your problem or your world. You get in it and then something bad will happen and you'll feel this innate need to save her. I know you, I know you'll try to fix the damn problem while being wreckless with your own life" he said

"It's called loving someone, maybe you should try to do that and then you'd understand that" Sean replied as the table got silent

"He doesn't exactly do the whole love thing that well" Georgina replied breaking the awkward, tension filled silence

"I need to go" Tyler said as he quickly gathered his thins

"What? Why?" Georgina asked

"Because I…..I can't be here right now and get caught up in hypotheticals. I need to work and just…not do this" Tyler replied

"Okay well, are you coming by tonight? I need to talk to you about something and since I haven't been able to get ahold of you, I'd think that tonight would be…." Georgina began to say

"Not now. I can't….I can't do this" Tyler said before he made his way out of the bar to Georgina's disbelief. Trying to comprehend what just happened, Georgina looked over at Sean to see that he wasn't phased by what just happened

"Why aren't you concerned?" Georgina asked "Was he not acting weird to you right now? Or being an extra asshole than normal?" she asked

"Yes" Sean replied

"And this is fine with you?" Georgina asked

"No, it's not fine with me. It was nerve racking the first go around but years later, I came to realize that he always acted like this around the same time" Sean said

"Meaning what?" Georgina asked "He's PMSing?" she asked

"No, he's dealing" Sean said

"With what?" Georgina asked

"With the death to his parents and his girlfriend. He does good for every other day out of the year, but there is always one week out of the year that he is this proclaimed ass because he's still processing all over again. It's like he continually punishes him or makes sure to do so that way he never forgets what he's done" Sean said

"And you do what in this each year?" Georgina asked

"I let him act out, within reason of course, then I just be there on Sunday. Claim that I have nothing to do and just want to hang out, when all it is, is me being there for when he finally stops being the ass and becomes the guy that has to live with the fact that he's sorry for what he's done" Sean said as he sipped on his beer

"What happens on this Sunday?" Georgina asked

"We go to the grave site and he gets the chance to be with them again" Sean told her "And since his Aunt saw to it to take his parents further away, he takes a picture out to the local grave site as some sort of burial site" he told her

"Does the cycle ever end? Does he ever stop blaming himself?" Georgina asked

"I do it every year and plan to do it every year until my time should end" Sean said "I ask that question around this time of year but then I realize that I can't take that pain away for him, I can only be there to help him" Sean said as a silence came between them

"I told him that I loved him. Do you think he's incapable of loving me because he doesn't think he's allowed to?" Georgina asked in pure sincerity

"He can love, he just needs a bit longer to see and realize it" Sean said "But if you love him, stick around. That's how you show him the feelings you're trying to convey. He's easily scared with the word love or anything that resembles him being happy, but the action is something he can't deny or avoid. He responds to action, not words" he said "But that's just my observation on him. You could just tell him again" he said as Georgina smiled on at him

"I trust you, oddly enough" Georgina smiled

"I also think that once the smoke clears with all of this, I think he'd be ecstatic to know that he's going to be a father as well" Sean said as he continued to drink while Georgina stood in complete disbelief

"How?" Georgina asked

"You always drink, I've never not seen you drink until now. Then he's mentioned the mood swings you've had along with the Thai cravings. Don't know how he hasn't seen it, but I have" Sean laughed "Can't fool a father" he said

"I do plan to tell him. I just can't exactly tell him in this state of things…" Georgina began to reason

"No, I get it. I actually think him knowing this after this whole week of sorrow he gives himself may help him realize that this could be his gift to be happy" Sean said

"Please, don't tell anyone…." Georgina said

"I won't" Sean said "Your hypotheticals are safe with me" he told her as Georgina breathed a sigh of relief

* * *

Hurriedly making her way up the stairs, Blair quickly let herself in the house while Dan grew amazed by her warp speed that seemed to have. Tossing her purse on to the sofa, Blair headed straight towards the bedroom. Standing in the doorway, Dan stood waiting for her to come out for the next ten minutes but had no such luck with her return. Loosening up his tie, Dan grabbed her purse from the sofa as he headed down the hall towards the bedroom. Making his way into the bedroom to see Blair getting ready for bed, Dan just stood hoping that it would force conversation between them but she just continued on. Beginning to walk towards the bed, Dan stepped in front of her to stop her from her motions of avoidance.

"Are we going to talk about it?" Dan asked

"About what?" Blair asked

"You know what. The doctors appointment" Dan said

"There's nothing to talk about" Blair said as she quickly walked past him "I've already forgotten what he's said" she said

"What he said was interesting and something we should talk about" Dan said

"What he said was a load of bullshit" Blair replied as she pulled the covers back to get in to bed

"Don't hold back, why don't you" Dan muttered

"There, we talked about it" Blair replied as she got in the bed

"No, we didn't talk about it. Blair, I think this is something we should consider looking in to or at least researching" Dan said

"I research things that are beneficial, this isn't beneficial…." Blair began to say

"And how do you know?" Dan asked

"Because I just do!" Blair yelled letting her emotions show "It's an experimental surgery…" she began to say

"Clinical" Dan corrected

"Yes, because one word change will make it sound more appealing. It has the same result and a risk that I don't want" Blair said

"But it also has no risk involved" Dan said "I'm a candidate. I have great health" he said

"Which doesn't make things any better" Blair replied

"You're only looking at the negative. You're not even trying to see the whole scheme of things" Dan exclaimed

"Don't you dare say that to me…." Blair began to say

"It's the truth. You shut down once you heard that it wasn't you expected, and I hate to bring this up but that's exactly what you did with us in the beginning. I wasn't want you expected to be afterwards and you shut down. You tried to will it back to how it was, but when you adjusted you accepted the possibility of how things could be" Dan said

"So I'm narrow minded? Is that what you're concluding to? If I just accept your way of things then I'll just be okay with this clinical" Blair concluded as Dan just nodded "That's the dumbest, most asinine thing I've ever heard out of your mouth" she stated

"It's the truth Blair. What is so wrong with talking about it? What is so wrong with researching it? What is so wrong about inquiring about it all before completely shutting out because the premise of it all doesn't sound appealing" Dan questioned "I'm the one that would be subjecting myself to this, so at least you should help me in that aspect" he said

"Have you ever stopped to think in the whole scheme of things of what it's like to be the girlfriend of someone that is in a traumatic accident, has to endure surgery at a second rate hospital with hopes that you survive the surgery let alone the trauma of the surgery, then to realize that person wakes up to not remember you?" Blair questioned

"Obviously no" Dan replied

"Well let me inform you of how life is sitting in the waiting room during all these events, it sucks!" Blair yelled as her emotions were getting the best of her in that moment "I found out you were in an accident through television. Funny thing is that I wasn't even looking at the screen, Tyler was and he tells me. Rushing to the hospital is a constant heart race to where you literally feel like you can pass out at any given moment from the amount of worry you put on yourself. Your only thought is I hope that our last conversation or moment isn't the last, that's the only thing you think about, even when you try to stay positive. Sitting through surgery, that's like having the world watch you because you have family constantly asking you if you're okay or telling you what they're supposed to say to make you feel better, but in the back of your head you're terrified beyond belief because…..your praying to God that the person you love lives, you compromise anything and everything because in that moment you're that desperate to do so. To go through all of that to get to the heartbreaking moment of you….to not be remembered, that was the hardest because while I prayed upon prayed that you make it through, I never would've thought that any ounce of a memory that we had together would be compromised along the way, but I gave that up because I got you. I gave that up because you meant more to me than the memories" she said as tears fell from her eyes "You never adjust, you deal and it just doesn't suck as much, but you never adjust to someone that you love going through something traumatic. So no, I'm not going to be the person on the table, I'll just be the girl outside worrying if today is the day my life changes for the better or the worse. I'm the one that has to pick up the pieces because what happens to you affects me more than you realize" she replied angrily as tears welled up in her eyes that let Dan know that there was much pain in what she was saying

"Blair…" Dan began to say as Blair got out of the bed, grabbing the pillow as she went

"No, I don't want to talk about it. I just….I want to forget. So just let me forget, you got to….so just let me" Blair said "I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight" she said as she made her way out of the room

* * *

Shaking the water that was out of his hair, Chuck looked up at his reflection in the mirror after wiping the mist off. Finding comfort in the small amount of time he had to take his shower, Chuck quickly began to put his boxers on his tank top before he heard a knock come from the front door. Letting out a sigh, Chuck made his way out of the room to answer the door. Seeing the time on the clock, Chuck began to wonder who could be coming by so late at night. Opening the door, Chuck looked on to see that Jenny was on the other side with a brown paper bag in hand along with grocery in hand.

"What is all of this?" Chuck asked

"I know it's a foreign concept to you but grocery is something you put in the house, not something you send out for" Jenny said as she handed a bag to him for him to carry "Help a girl out, will you?" she asked as she headed inside while Chuck followed behind to put the groceries down on the counter top as they began to unpack them

"You got the Powerade I like" Chuck said holding up the Mountain Blast flavor

"You'd never know how to get it for yourself, so figured I'd save you the hassle of wondering" Jenny laughed "The other things are the necessity to living. You have your frozen food that you pop in for three minutes, it'll make you feel like a gourmet chef and that you actually cooked it. Smoothie in a cup, add the apple juice not orange, I know you'll try to pretend like orange taste better but just admit that apple makes it even better. Sandwich meat, just slap this in between bread and she'll like" she explained to him

"Why…why are you doing this?" Chuck asked with a bit of a smile on his face at her gesture

"….because, you do a good job of taking care of Marley and I guess…I guess someone needs to make sure you take care of yourself in the process" Jenny said

"And you've delegated that task to yourself?" Chuck asked

"….I'm the only one that lived with you, so I'm the only one that sort of knows the small details" Jenny said as they looked on at each other for a few moments "How's she doing?" she asked

"As well as to be expected" Chuck sighed "She's in a wheelchair trying to gradually get to crutches as if that's a natural progression. I should've known better. I should've made her come home that night than to joyride and hang out until the early morning…."he began to critique of himself

"Hey, accidents happen. There's nothing you could've done…." Jenny began to say

"Nate is a freakin' mess right now Jen. I should've known better than to think he could be responsible enough to watch after her" Chuck replied "This is my fault, this is always going to be my fault" he said

"No, it's not. You can't protect her from everything. Life will happen and accidents will happen with or without your protection, it's just how things are" Jenny said "All you can do is be there for her, that's all you are in control of" she told him

"Broken collarbone. Cast on the leg…..she can't even walk, let alone dance…." Chuck began to say

"But she's alive. Not a lot of people can say that after an accident, so be happy that you can. Just be thankful for that and stop punishing yourself for the things you can't control" Jenny told him as he just hung his head, finding it hard to really do anything but blame himself. Walking towards him, Jenny wrapped her arms around him to hug him as he waited a few moments to pull her close to him. Hiding his face in the crook of her neck, Chuck took a deep breath before breathing her in while Jenny just rubbed his back.

"So did you kick him out?" Marley asked breaking the silence as Chuck quickly looked over at her to see that she was in her wheelchair in the kitchen

"Marley, what are you…." Chuck began to ask

"Did you kick Nate out?...he's so irresponsible, I gathered that but did you kick him out?" Marley asked "Is that why he hasn't been back?" she asked as she looked dead on at Chuck

"….yes. I kicked him out" Chuck replied as he tore away from Jenny's embrace to walk towards Marley

"How could you?!" Marley exclaimed "I told you it wasn't his fault. I told you that he didn't mean to…" she began to say

"He doesn't mean to do a lot of things but stuff still happens with Nate. He has a problem and he can't admit it to himself…." Chuck began to say

"Then be there for him, help him! Don't kick him out. He's just lost….and he just wants to figure it out, I know he does" Marley said as tears fell from her eyes

"It's not that simple" Chuck told her

"Then explain it to me, explain how it's so hard?" Marley asked

"Because I have to protect you!" Chuck yelled "I have to look out for you and I didn't do that. You're my responsibility and I failed at that. I can't fail at that, it's too big of a risk that I'm not willing to take" he told her "I care about my friend, I do, but I can't help him unless he helps himself first and in doing that, I can't put you at risk of being the casualty in his journey of destroying himself. So I'm sorry if that makes you mad…."he began to say

"It makes me furious with you!" Marley yelled

"Guys, let's calm down" Jenny tried to tell them both

"I'm not apologizing for doing what is best and what was right. I won't and will not, so be mad or be furious because at least you'll still be safe in doing that against me" Chuck replied before he walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet  
I won't let you in again  
The messages I tried to send  
My information's just not going in**

Sitting at the table, Jack reached for his orange juice as he took a sip. Reading his usual business section of the newspaper, Jack sighed as other companies seemed to be striving ahead while Bass Industries was stuck in stagnant mode with hopes of Thorpe staying on. Tossing the paper to the side, Jack pushed hi plate forward as his sudden desire to eat breakfast had gone by quicker than he anticipated. Just as he got up from his seat, Ivy came running down the staircase in a hurry as she got a quick bite of toast then proceeded to run out.

"Gotta go. See you around" Ivy said as she ran towards the door

"Where are you going?" Jack asked

"Work" Ivy said as she ran out

**I'm burning bridges shore to shore  
I break away from something more  
I'm not turned off to love until it's cheap  
Been there, done that, messed around  
I'm having fun, don't put me down  
I'll never let you sweep me off my feet**

With her headsets on, Justine began to pace the floor as she prepared herself for the mission at hand. Gathering the numbers together that they had found off of Hazel's itinerary for the day, April shook her head at how easy this Hazel girl had made things for them. Rushing in to the office, Jenny gave her apologies to the girls while Blair tracked Hazel's movements on the Gossip Girl site. Each with their own duties, Jenny quickly got in to her role as the corrector of the group in case of mistakes being made while making a live call. Giving the signal, Justine dialed the number while Justine prepared to do the talking portion.

"Hi, this is Sharon…Teasley. Oprah Winfrey's head assistant. Today is your lucky day, Oprah has finally asked Stedmen to marry her. Through much rave reviews she's chosen your company to host and plan her wedding" Justine said

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. This is big. Which one? Who does Oprah want?" The woman asked excitedly

"Everyone. Oprah wants everyone, so cancel all those other has beens because Oprah's about to have a royal engagement" Justine said

"Uh, well this is…." The woman began to say

"If you can't give us every wedding planner on deck then we'll just have to take our billions elsewhere…" Justine began to say

"Okay, fine. Fine. We'll do it, everyone will have hands on deck" Justine said

"Good, I'll expect for you guys to be flying out to….Alaska in the next day" Justine said

"Alaska?" The woman questioned

"You heard me, Alaska. Oprah wants ice structures and all that other cold stuff. So hop on a polar bear and get your asses to Alaska" Justine said before she ended the call

"Quick question, why Oprah? Could we not have gone with someone believable?" Jenny asked

"Oprah's believable. Once they start leaking to the press about handling Oprah's wedding then the world will think they're delusional and won't want to do business with them" Justine said "An association of crazy is what I like to call it, and that's something Ms. Hazel wouldn't associate herself with in the end" she said

"Good work" April smiled

**This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof**

Arriving at the location of Hazel's wedding planner, Ivy got out of the taxi going over what she would say to Hazel. Over and over she repeated how it was important that Hazel not wear the dress for some made up reason that Ivy had come up with on the spot. By any means necessary, Ivy had to stop Hazel from wanting anything to do with that dress for the sake of her job. Spotting Hazel outside with her friend, Ivy prepared herself once more as she quickly walked over. Noticing that Hazel was in tears, Ivy slowed her eagerness to go up towards the girl as she wanted to listen on to what had the girl in tears to begin with.

"I….I can't believe my wedding planners just bailed on me" Hazel cried "I mean who gives a shit about Oprah, not me" she cried "I want my damn wedding" she stated

"And you'll have it. Just think, you still have that beautiful Sarah Myers dress that hasn't even come out yet" Hazel's friend said

"Your right. Your completely right . I have the dress, I don't need the planner….you'll just plan it to my liking" Hazel said as she began to perk up, leading the way towards the town car. Watching as Hazel quickly passed her by, Ivy looked on as she just watched Hazel dash off in her town car.

**I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
To walk away from something when it's dead  
Do, do, do, your dirty words  
Come out to play when you are hurt  
There are certain things that should be left unsaid  
**

Each girl on their phone in the office, they each called all the hot spots of venues in New York to book up. Coming up with one ridiculous reason after another, each venue bought in with bogus clients an some with actual clients that the girls booked from It-Girl clientele. Once they ran through the list of their own, the creative names began to flow from their imagination. Finishing up one by one, April finished her call last as Jenny walked over towards the map they had put up of hot spots in New York to check off the remaining. Looking on at the red marks that nearly made New York go red, the girls smiled at a job well done.

**Tick, tick, tick, tick on the watch  
And life's too short for me to stop  
Oh, baby, your time is running out  
I won't let you turn around  
And tell me now I'm much too proud  
All you do is fill me up with doubt  
**

Running through the streets, Ivy looked on at her phone as she tried to keep watch on Hazel's whereabouts. Nearly getting ran over, Ivy took a deep breath before proceeding forward. Climbing the stairs of the building, Ivy once again looked on to see Hazel in tears as she was being ushered out of the building. Taking in to consideration that Hazel may be under clear duress, Ivy put forth the fact that she couldn't lose her job behind a dress. Walking towards Hazel, Ivy made her best attempt to talk to her.

"Hi, Hazel. My name is Ivy Dickens, you probably don't know me because I'm clearly not of your realm…." Ivy began to say

"Do you work here?" Hazel asked

"No, I work for…." Ivy began to say

"I don't have change to give, so you better not be a begger" Hazel quickly replied

"I'm not a begger….technically. Look I really wanted to talk to you about the dress that you got today. The Sarah Myers…" Ivy began to say

"Is that Penelope? Oh my God, I thought she was in Canada?" Hazel questioned as her and her friend became more intrigued with Penelope than anything Ivy had to say "C'mon let's go say hi. I don't want her getting any word about this disastrous start of a wedding you've put me through" she said dragging her friend along

"Wait, I really need to talk to you about the dress" Ivy said following behind

"Will you be at the Bart Bass dinner?" Hazel asked

"….no" Ivy replied

"What a shame? I guess we won't be finishing this non-conversation" Hazel laughed

"….wait, I'll be there. I'll be there" Ivy said realizing that she had to make this happen

"Really? How so?" Hazel asked with a bit of a smirk

"…I'm friends with Jack Bass. Clearly his brother would want his support, so I'll be there" Ivy said in a moment of pride while Hazel just looked on at her a bit skeptically

"Okay, see you then" Hazel said before she turned to walk away with her friend in tow while Ivy just watched them leave.

**This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
This time baby,  
I'll be, bulletproof  
**

* * *

After taking his back door entrance into the Plaza, Sean was in relief to not have to deal with the hounding of the press that was camped out for Trip and Serena. A part of him hated that Serena had to prove her relationship true to Trip in the eyes of the press but he knew this was something he had agreed upon, when entering into the relationship with her. As if things weren't tough as with dealing with being the secret boyfriend, Sean knew he had a tough task ahead of him as he boarded the elevator. The ride felt so uncomfortable as all he could do was look on at the floor indicator before he reached the desired penthouse floor. Stepping off the elevator, Sean walked in to the open penthouse door to see Serena and her mother scurrying about in their lavish dresses.

"Hey" Serena smiled as she immediately perked up at seeing Sean

"Hey" Sean smiled weakly "Hello, Ms. Van der Woodsen" he said

"Call me Lilly" Lilly replied "How are you?" she asked

"Good just a little banged up from practice is all" Sean said

"Richard tells me that New York is something in a playing off thing. He's into that stuff apparently" Lilly said

"Yes, the playoffs. We begin next week. Flying out to Boston for the first two games then come back, hopefully we'll be up in the series" Sean smiled

"And I'll pretend to know what you're talking about" Lilly laughed as she looked over at the clock "Will you be attending the party tonight?" she asked as Sean and Serena looked on at each other awkwardly

"Uh….no. I have to ice up tonight" Sean replied as Lilly wore a confused look on her face as to what that meant

"He has to sit in ice. It's what athletes do to prevent the aching and stuff" Serena told her mother as Lilly just nodded

"Again, something I don't understand. It would be nice to see you two together than the strange arrangement you have going on with Trip" Lilly said

"And we thank you for your presence but this about the time we leave" Serena said as she grabbed Sean's hand

"I'm only stating the obvious" Lilly called out as Serena lead Sean upstairs

"Sorry about that, she's all of sudden stating random things now" Serena said as she closed the door behind Sean

"It's okay" Sean replied "I actually wanted to talk to you alone about something" he said

"Okay" Serena smiled "I assure you that this dinner party will only be an hour tops then I was thinking you could come with me to hang with Marley for a bit" she said

"…yeah, possibly" Sean nodded in agreement "I wanted to talk about Nate, Serena. I wanted to tell you something" he said quickly getting to the point

"What about him?" Serena asked

"….about what I overheard him saying on the phone the other day" Sean said as Serena wore a look of concern "I heard him on the phone talking about a shipment, which I assume is in tandem with drugs and how he needed to get hundred thousand of the cut then everyone else get the rest after that" he said

"Drugs? He doesn't sell drugs" Serena replied with a bit of a laugh in disbelief

"That's what he was talking about on the phone" Sean said

"….he does drugs from the apparent accident but he doesn't sale them. He'd be like some drug dealer and….Nate isn't a drug dealer" Serena said

"Are you sure you even know what he is anymore?" Sean questioned

"What is that supposed to mean?" Serena asked

"It means that I'm not sure you know who he is anymore because I distinctly heard him talk about receiving a cut of a hundred thousand, and you don't make that type of cash off a simple nine to five" Sean said

"I know my friend" Serena replied

"I hate to be cruel, but I don't think you know much about him as you think you do. He tells you what you need to know to keep you at bay" Sean said

"And what? You concluded that on your own or did you over hear that as well?" Serena asked

"I don't even get why we're arguing about this" Sean stated

"Because you're saying pretty strong statements about him, based off of overhearing something" Serena said

"Which clearly was a mistake to tell you in the first place…." Sean said as he laughed to himself in disbelief

"Why?" Serena questioned

"Because I didn't want this to happen" Sean replied "…but I guess this was bound to happen because I've only feeded in to this whole mess" he said

"Meaning what?" Serena asked

"Meaning that I highly doubt that he's telling you the truth because you seem so easy to believe him, which makes me believe that this whole him working things out with his mom could all be a crock of bull as well" Sean said

"And what this is all stifled up feelings that you've had?" Serena asked

"It's what I see Serena" Sean said "You're more stressed out than he is about hurting Marley. You're showing more concern as if you were the one that left her on the bridge to fend for herself. That's ridiculous" he exclaimed

"He's my best friend. I'm the only one that he trusts to talk to, what do you expect me to do?!" Serena replied

"You're the only one that believes him. Chuck had good reasoning to kick him out because what he did was wrong" Sean said

"So what do you want me to do? Do you want me to ask him if he's selling drugs or do you want me to kick him out or do you want me to force him to be remorseful with his actions? What do you want me to do?" Serena questioned as Sean just looked at her in disbelief

"You do what you want, you'll do so anyways. I just thought I'd tell you what I heard because you deserved to know, but you choose not to know" Sean told her "I don't mind you helping him, I don't mind you caring about your friends but there's a difference in helping him and coddling him, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out which one you're doing. He's your best friend but you're not helping him, you're prolonging the disaster that will come from this. Have a great night" he said as he made his way out of the bedroom while Serena just stood in frustration over the situation. Turning to try to catch up with Sean, Serena realized that she was too late as tears welled up in her eyes. Flopping down on the bed, Serena groaned out in frustration as the task of taking in Nate proved to be more difficult than she had anticipated.**  
**

* * *

One by one, the guests began to show up to Bart's Annual Dinner Party. Getting out of the limo, Dan held the door open for Blair and his sister as they made their way out of the car. Smoothing her dress out, Blair looked around the crowd that began to form for any sign of Hazel but found it hard to spot her so easily at first. Coming up towards Blair, Dan, and Jenny; April and Justine seemed to be concerned with Hazel's whereabouts as well as they all gathered together to look, while Dan could only wonder what they were doing.

"Should I get drinks?" Dan asked in confusion

"No" Blair, Jenny, April, and Justine told him in unison

"What are you going to ask her?" April asked as they all continued to scan the crowd

"I'm going to make simple conversation, nothing special" Blair replied

"How exactly do you make simple conversation on that subject?"Jenny asked

"Simple, I just be blunt and rip the band aid off all together. Hazel and I live in a harsh truths sort of reality with each other" Blair replied

"Okay" Dan said as he could clearly see they were in work mode "Should I plan to see you tonight or should I just hang with Carter?" he asked as he looked over at Blair

"Possibly, he seems to have better waiting room etiquette than I do" Blair replied

"And we're back to that….Blair, I didn't…" Dan began to say as he realized Blair was still upset about their disagreement

"Not now Dan, we have work to do" Jenny said as she quickly led Blair away upon spotting Hazel in the crowd, leaving him all by his lonesome as Carter walked up towards him.

"Blair over there, you over here….you must be in the dog house" Carter concluded as he accessed the situation

"Yep" Dan replied as he quickly turned "Let's get this Thorpe account and be done with this" he said as he began to walk

_**Meanwhile…**_

Doing her best to get in contact with Sean, Serena was meeting defeat after defeat as he wasn't picking up his phone. Putting her phone away, Serena got out of the car to greet the press along with Trip with her game face on for the numerous of pictures that were going to be taken in this moment. Heading into the party, Nate reached to grab the glass of champagne before Serena quickly put the glass down. Sighing in frustration as he knew this was going to be one of those nights, Nate just laughed to himself as he walked off in to the crowd. Watching as Nate moved about so freely in the crowd, Serena just groaned as she could see that bringing Nate to another party was just putting him back in his natural habitat.

"You watch him for the first half" Serena sighed

"What are you going to do?" Trip asked

"Drink. Heavily" Serena replied as she walked off towards the bar

_**Meanwhile…**_

Choosing to be the outcasts of the party, Dan and Carter camped out at the bar while they looked on as everyone else socializing. Leaning up against the bar, Carter sipped on his glass of champagne as he looked on at the people. Laughing to himself at how ridiculous people were acting, Carter finished up his glass before putting it back down on the counter. Looking over at Dan to see that he was in heavy thought, all of which were sure to be about Blair, Carter could tell something was up with his friend. Putting his glass of champagne down, Dan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"What's the game plan with all of this?" Dan asked

"Find Thorpe and then present him with his choice of Bourbon that he likes to collect as collectors items" Carter said as he signaled the bartender and he quickly was handed the bottle of bourbon

"And this is your secret to keeping him?" Dan asked

"That and other things" Carter said as he glanced over to see Ivy making her way into the "Look who decided to come to the ball" he said motioning for Dan to look over as Ivy looked on at them

"Dan. Carter" Ivy said awkwardly as the tension between them became apparent

"How've you been?" Dan asked

"Good, not as good as you but good" Ivy said as a smile broke from her lips

"That's good to hear" Dan replied "You know Bart?" he asked

"I….I support the fundraiser" Ivy told him

"What is the fundraiser?" Carter quickly asked

"….I'll see this as my part to leave. It was nice to you see and I wish you all a great night" Ivy said before she quickly walked off

"Something is up with the girl. Can't pin point it but something is up" Carter said

"Beyond the obvious break up, isn't it supposed to be weird" Dan said

"And yet she still hangs around this world. Ask yourself why do people stick around in this world and then come to the suspicion zone with me" Carter told her

* * *

Listening on to the speeches, Nate grew bored as the simple task of keeping his eyes open was beginning to be too much. Getting up from his seat, Nate made his way through the aisles. Knowing that he was under the watchful eye of Serena and Trip, Nate did his to best sneak away move to escape them. Walking towards the balcony, Nate stopped short to realize that Marley was outside on the balcony. Contemplating on whether he should go out there or not, Nate just looked on at her in her wheelchair for those few moments as he couldn't help but feel guilt. Deciding against his instinct to just run, Nate walked out on to the balcony.

"You don't have to be scared to come up with me" Marley said as Nate was caught off guard by her ability to tell that he was there. Walking towards her, Nate stood in front of her as they stood in awkward silence for a few moments as they looked on at each other "I'm sorry" she said

"You're saying sorry, I should be saying sorry" Nate laughed as tears welled up in his eyes

"I shouldn't have told Chuck, then maybe he wouldn't have kicked you out" Marley said

"Marley,I deserved to get kicked out. Chuck….he's trying to do what's best for you" Nate replied

"This isn't your fault" Marley cried "It was an accident and we're all okay, we're all fine. So you should be back at the penthouse and you should be oversleeping, making jokes about the stupid homework that I have to do" she said

"All of which is something that I do but at this juncture, it's perfectly within reason that I shouldn't be in the penthouse" Nate said as he tried to comfort her "Look, you're not old enough to understand this but sometimes you have people that care about you to a point where you don't understand why they do what they do. Sometimes they do things that suck in the moment, but in the end they do it because the care about us. Chuck cares about you, he really cares about you and wants to protect you" he told her

"From you?! There's nothing about you that I need to be protected from?" Marley replied in disbelief as Nate struggled to answer as he looked up to see his dealer

"I think you do. You may not know it, and I may not know it now….but you need to be protected and that's all he's trying to do for you" Nate said as he kissed Marley on the forehead "Trust me" he whispered to her before he walked off towards the guy, leaving Marley behind. Turning her chair to look on as Nate left with the guy, Marley couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Like she had been let down in some way, even though he said all the things she had heard from Chuck. Noticing that she was alone, Chuck walked out on the balcony to join her

"Protesting out on the balcony, this looks familiar" Chuck said as he joined her. The silence kicking in, Chuck kneeled down to see that Marley was upset and sad by something "What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing. I'm just beginning to understand what you were saying….and my ass hurts from being in this wheelchair" Marley sighed as Chuck just laughed "I just want to feel what it feels like to stand again. This chair just feels so depressing" she sighed as Chuck put his glass of champagne down offer his hand out towards her

"It's not exactly standing but it's the closest thing I can give you" Chuck said as he helped Marley up from the chair as she hobbled towards him

"Don't drop me" Marley told him as she hopped over towards him

"I'm not. I'm not" Chuck replied as he laughed. Holding her up, Marley balanced herself to where she was standing "There, you're standing" he told her once she got stable

"I'm leaning" Marley replied "….but I'm standing" she smiled as Chuck held her up.

* * *

Taking a seat at the table, Blair let out a sigh as she joined Serena. Both in a bit of a funk, Serena rested her head on Blair's shoulder as they sat in silence. Noticing that Serena was in a bit of a sad mood, Blair had torn her attention away from the Hazel watch to keep an eye. Reaching for the glass of champagne, Blair reached forward once again to grab the bottle of champagne to pour the rest into Serena's glass. Handing the glass over to her, Serena wasted no time in knocking the drink back.

"Having two boyfriends doesn't have advantage" Blair said as she patted Serena on the head

"I don't have two boyfriends, I only have one and my current one is upset with me" Serena said

"Give me the brief?" Blair asked

"Sean thinks that I coddle Nate too much, and that he may be selling drugs" Serena said

"So you stood up for Nate" Blair concluded "Do you think anything he said had merit to it? I mean I love Nate and I'm wishing upon wish that he will get out of this funk but he avoids me because…."she began to say

"Because you'll cut right through to the problem" Serena said

"He goes to you because he see's you as the last person that will judge him. I mean even Chuck has managed to get it together to where he can now say he's decent, but you….he goes to you because you won't tell him to be better because you know what it's like to be in his position" Blair said

"So I'm the resident screw up that he can relate to" Serena concluded as she felt a bit offended by Blair statement

"Exactly" Blair replied as she sipped

"Look, not that I don't believe Sean, I just don't think Nate would be that stupid to sale drugs. He may do it but to jump to selling them?" Serena questioned

"Darren told me he presented Nate with options, an option that included rehab. I personally think that rehab should've been the option chosen but it's not surprising that Nate opted for the money" Blair said "The real question is, why hasn't Trip suggested or forced rehab on Nate before and if Nate is as good with his mother now as you say, why hasn't she?" she questioned

"I don't know, maybe they don't think he's as bad" Serena reasoned as she couldn't help but contemplate that question herself

"Just answer one question. Do you think that Sean stands to gain anything by hurting your relationship with Nate?" she asked as Jenny, Justine, and April quickly walked up to her

"She's coming. She's coming" Jenny said as they all quickly took their seat before Blair looked up to see Hazel and Penelope walking towards them

"Speak of the newly engaged" Blair smiled on at Hazel

"Blair and Serena, this is a sight to see. It's a wonder you two are still friends after all the cheating Blair did with your boyfriend" Hazel said to Serena

"Yes, we've managed to see our way through" Serena replied sarcastically

"So let's cut to the chase, I know about you and your disastrous start to a wedding. Now I personally like Rico, much better than the other half of New York that you've slept with. So I will opt to put in a word for you at the Astoria for December" Blair said

"December? I'm trying to get married before then" Hazel replied

"But everything is all booked up" Hazel's friend said before Hazel quickly cut her eyes at her to shut up

"That is so not true" Hazel laughed nervously

"October, fits the witch theme you always aim for. October and that's my final offer for the Astoria" Blair said

"Why are you helping? What do you gain from this?" Penelope asked

"….just the satisfaction of knowing that I had to help you get married, which means that my so called independence that you mocked is the very thing saving your marriage from being a disaster that it could potentially be. Now you can wait for the next year to try again, but I would hate to see who else is going to get married and still up all of the…" Blair began to say

"Okay fine. Fine, I'll take it" Hazel quickly gave in while the girls celebrated silently to themselves as Serena could see that this was a mission completed for them. Noticing the celebration as well, Ivy breathed a sigh of relief to hear that Hazel's wedding was being pushed back but the intrigue of why Blair and company would care so much had intrigued her.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Making their way through the party together, Carter had spent the whole night working his magic with Russel Thorpe. With each subject that they talked about, Russel's intrigue over what Bass had to offer was becoming something that made him excited over the company once again. As the night waned on, Carter could get a sense that he was close to closing the deal with Russel. Giving Dan a quick text to come over, Carter escorted Russel out towards the balcony while Dan made a hot pursuit towards where they were.

"So why don't we just settle what we've dancing around?" Carter asked "Let's close the deal with you and Bass Industries" he said

"You've campaigned all night for Bass Industries. Are you switching boards now?" Russel asked with a bit of a grin

"No, I'm just working a favor for some friends" Carter said "They ask me to close, I close. I intend to have you stay at your rightful place and where your money will be safe and secure" he told him as Dan walked out to join them

"Dan Humphrey" Russel said as he looked over at Dan, who seemed surprised that Russel knew his name

"How do you know my name?" Dan asked

"You're the golden boy of New York now. I make it a habit to know what and what in business and in the media" Russel smiled

"Well I hope that Carter has explained what business would be within your best interest" Dan said

"Bart's hooked you in" Russel laughed "That is a slick bastard" he laughed as he put his glass down "Look boys, I'm going to be honest with you. I love what I'm hearing. I have great faith that Bass Industries can help me and double, if not triple my profits in the future quarters to come…."he began to say

"Then stay" Carter pushed

"But I don't make those decisions anymore or am in jeopardy to lose that power" Russel revealed

"What do you mean? You're CEO of Thorpe, how do you lose your power?" Carter questioned in disbelief

"….when you're daughter threatens and makes good on taking the company away from you" Russel reluctantly revealed "Can't believe I'm telling you guys this stuff. It's been under wraps as much as it could be, but with the bleak ending….I figure now is the time to tell you as any" he said

"Wait, what? Rayna is getting control of the company?" Carter questioned

"I'm fighting with every ounce in me to keep it, but it appears she's come back with a vengeance and a conspiracy plan that I've put the company in danger. So her remedy of the situation is take over" Russel said

"So who's been making the deal for Thorpe now?" Dan questioned

"….that would be my daughter. It appears she's forged ahead with her plan and will soon have courts behind her" Russel said as Carter and Dan looked on at each other

"Someone knew ahead of time…..there's a leak inside" Carter concluded after much thought as they both looked on in disbelief.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Looking on at his phone to see if he had received a text from Ivy, Jack sighed as he saw nothing but a blank screen. Seeing that he was receiving a text from another random girl, Jack quickly closed his phone and tucked it away in his pocket. Turning his attention back towards Carter and Dan, Jack couldn't help but feel like they were nowhere near ready to close such a deal that meant so much to the company. Wondering if he should step out to talk with Russel, to prove his worth to the company, Jack was caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Chuck.

"Nephew" Jack said as he greeted Chuck

"Tonight was good for the fundraiser, you should be all smiles" Chuck sighed as he put his glass down at the bar

"Fundraisers aren't my thing, I just come for the sake of a business deal" Jack said

"Of course" Chuck replied "Is my father aware of this business that you're trying to conduct behind his back?" he asked

"Oh, he's very aware" Jack laughed to himself "In fact he set the whole thing up" he said as Chuck looked at him a bit confused while Jack couldn't help but catch on the confusion that was on his face "Oh, you have no idea. This is rich" he said with a bit of smirk

"My father wouldn't let you conduct business under his nose let alone be a part of it" Chuck said

"He would, especially when it involves us and the golden boy. I warned you of this Chuck, I told you to come on board with me…" Jack began to say

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked

"I'm talking about the fact that your business partner, Carter and Dan Humphrey are now calling shots for the company. Your family company is in the hands of the son of the woman that destroyed your precious little family" Jack said digging the knife in as Chuck looked on to see Carter and Dan in tandem along with Russel Thorpe in what appeared to be a serious conversation.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Unable to find Dan, Blair sighed as her search had rendered her useless as to where he could be. Making her way out towards the front entrance, Blair pulled her phone out to see that she had an e-mail waiting to be read. Looking on at the e-mail, Blair read through it carefully before she finally concluded with a smile. Standing in a moment of disbelief, Blair did all she could to keep herself reigned in to where she wasn't drawing attention to herself but it was clear she was ecstatic. Quickly dialing the number, Blair didn't have to wait long for the phone to be picked up.

"I take it you've received the news" Darren said as he answered

"I have" Blair said "Thorpe is mine" she smiled

"So now you have the big reveal to deal with and then the fall out from the reveal" Darren said

"I don't fear the fallout, this is business. I did what was done to me" Blair replied "I'll worry about the rest, but consider yourself on break. In a moment of honesty, as a professional in your position….what should Nate do or what should be done?" she asked

"He needs help Blair. Rehab help, not the whole friends band together for a few weeks, he needs help" Darren said as Blair sighed

"It all seems to be coming to that point of the season. Drama to its highest peak" Blair sighed "….but off of what Serena's told me, Nate will screw up soon enough….and when that happens….I'll guarantee that he will be in rehab" she said as she looked on to see Nate come in to view "I just hope he doesn't doing anything he can't come back from" she said before she looked away to see Dan walking towards her "I have to go. If anything else comes up just e-mail me, I won't be available much tomorrow" she said before she ended the call

"So I've racked my brain to come up with this conclusion that I was a complete asshole and that I was inconsiderate in how this all effects you" Dan said as he stood face to face with Blair

"That sounds like a good starting point" Blair said after a few moments of silence between them before Dan leaned in to kiss her

"Let's go home" Dan whispered to her

"And you think it works that easily? You admit to your truths, excellent touch with the asshole comment. Then you're easily forgiven and we move on?" Blair questioned

"I was thinking that we could have some of that expensive wine that you spoke so highly of, then I get you naked and show you how sorry I really am in numerous ways" Dan said in a seductive whisper as Blair couldn't help but get weak "So let's go" he said before he began to walk off out the door as all Blair could do was stand in shock that his powers of seduction had rendered her speechless. Shaking her head, Blair couldn't say that she wasn't more than intrigued, if not longing for the proposition that he proposed.

* * *

_**[His eyes fluttering open to the darkened room that he lay in, Tyler slowly sat up in the bed. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Tyler swung his legs around to sit on the side of his bed. Looking back to see the spot beside him was empty with no remnants of her, Tyler sighed as he got up from his bed. Grabbing his phone, Tyler looked on to see that he had no calls from Gossip Girl. Finding himself desiring her call, Tyler sat in intrigue for a few moments before he quickly began to dial the familiar number.**_

_**"I was beginning to think you had backed out on me" Katie said as she answered the phone "…that time of year again?" she asked after a few moments of silence**_

_**"I forget that you know all" Tyler said as he looked out at the shine of the moonlight**_

_**"I take it you're the kind of guy that has to live in seclusion so he can torture himself just enough to keep the constant reminders fresh so that any peak of happiness stays at bay" Katie said as the silence once again resumed "What are you thinking?" she asked as Tyler took a deep sigh**_

_**"I'm thinking….**_

**You left me for somebody else  
You left me for somebody else  
You left me for somebody else  
You left me for somebody else  
**

Moving her head back to where he could kiss her, Dan and Blair kissed passionately as he gave one final, simple thrust into her backside. Breaking the kiss, Blair cried out as she hid her face in the pillow. Kissing her back, Dan could feel the slickness of the sweat that was building between them. Biting down on her shoulder, Dan slowly turned her over onto her back before he leaned down to kiss her. Sweetly kissing as Dan nestled in between her legs, slowly filling her, Blair bit down on his bottom lip as the feel of him still made her body shiver. It feels like an eternity, like there is never an end to him, that she won't be able to handle all of him, when suddenly, he stops, and eases out a little, slightly faster. Then he's going back in. And out. Each time Dan picks up the pace as she is rides the roller coaster of fulfillment, him thrusting inside of her again and again for what seems like an eternity. The ecstasy is flowing between them and through them, each of them feeding off it and thriving on it as the heaven continues. His groans and her cries of pleasure filling the air as their bodies the while, his hands are traveling all over her body, feeling every bit of her, everything she has to offer while her hands are grabbing the sheets, fists clenched tightly as her mouth flaps open and shut and her screams rise above it all. Finally, there is one last thrust, one last release for the both of them, and then they collapse together.

"I love you" Dan mutters as he rests his forehead against hers

"…I love you too" Blair replies as she holds the sides of his face before Dan leans in to kiss her.

**I never saw the day coming  
That you would ever wanna leave me  
Baby you told me no matter what your heart  
Would always be for me  
Always be for me, yea baby  
**

Looking up at the floor indicator, Nate ran his hand through his hair as the wait became brutal. Once the elevator doors opened, Nate quickly made his way off the elevator and headed towards Darren's office. Seeing that his door was open, Nate headed inside without any warning, pulling the check out of his pocket. Handing over the check to Darren, Darren looked on at the check to see that it was the full amount that he had requested. Nodding his head in approval, Darren put the check down on his desk.

"I'll call the courts and get started right away" Darren said "But this doesn't change anything Nate, it doesn't wipe away the problems. It's just another sum of money to buy you time" he told him

"It's my life, not yours" Nate replied as he headed out of the office

**Now I'm all alone  
Since you wanna be gone yea  
I don't really like it  
But I gotta take it  
Damn damn damn girl  
When you're coming back?  
So you're never coming back, yea  
don't believe that  
But right now I gotta accept the fact yea  
**

Once the day time set in, Tyler went about his usual routine on this very Sunday as he had done time and time before. Getting the flowers that he knew his mother loved. Getting the newspaper that his father loved to read every Sunday morning. Getting the single flower that she loved to receive every time they were together, Tyler held his offering in hand as he approached the cemetery that only served as wish of where they could be to him as opposed to where they really were. Coming upon their stop, Sean looked over to see Tyler with tears welled up in his eyes as he waited for confirmation from his friend before getting out of the car. Walking up the hill together as they had done in the actual death and in every memorial since, Tyler came to a sudden stop to see the added members of the memorial. Each with flowers in hand, Tyler looked on to see Eleanor, Blair, Dan, Dorota, Harold, and Georgina.

"What's all of this?" Tyler asked

"We're paying our respects" Georgina told him as tear fell from Tyler's eyes

"Your family is our family, I thought you knew that" Blair said as she looked on at her brother as he walked towards them to see the grave site that had three plaques with each of their names on them. Tyler began to sob as he had an actual sense of touch and feel towards them then the imaginary sense of them being there.

"How?" Tyler asked as he kept his focus on each other plaques as kneeled

"With my powers of persuasion, Blair's blackmail, and your mother's pulling of strings; I think it's safe to say that anything is possible" Georgina said

"But it doesn't matter, what matters if that you have some sense of them with you. No one can take them from you" Eleanor said as she kneeled down with her son before Sean leaned forward to put his three flowers out on each of the plaques as they all followed suit, while Tyler just looked on at the touching memorial.

**You left me for somebody else now  
I wish never loved ya  
You left me, baby you left me  
Girl, I guess I'll take it off your love  
You left me for somebody else now  
Girl I wish I never met you  
You left me, baby you left me  
'Cause I wouldn't be alone  
**

Putting the phone up to her ear, Serena listened on once again got the voicemail of Sean. Letting out a deep sigh, Serena began to rack her brain as to what she could do. Thinking back to Blair's original question from last night, Serena began to wonder if Nate had been so close to his mother or even Trip as he made it seem, why wouldn't his own family press for him to go to rehab. Opening up her phone once again, Serena began to dial the familiar number.

"Hello" Trip answered

"I have a question, a question that only you can answer" Serena said

"And that would be?" Trip asked

"Why haven't you tried to put Nate in rehab? I mean you're pretty persuasive in all things, so it may have been a slight challenge…but still, why haven't you?" Serena asked as Trip grew silent

"….you know Nate. He won't go easy into the night" Trip replied nervously

"And Anne? She's not approving of the choices that Nate's made but any mother would want their son to get better…." Serena began to question

"Serena, you and I both know that relationship is fractured at best" Trip said

"Then fix it!" Serena replied sternly "We're not playing by his rules anymore. It's not working, this isn't working for him or for me. I don't care what you have to do but you need to convince Nate to seriously consider rehab" she said

"You sound like you have a threat along with that" Trip said as he could tell the anger in Serena's voice

"Then I let it be known what our relationship really is to each other, nothing but a lie" Serena replied "I want my life back and you're going to make that happen one way or another" she said before she quickly ended the call.

**Girl, your beauty  
Made me feel like you were my everything  
Made me think you was worth it, no  
Yea, I got issues, like you were any better  
Said you will always be there but I just lost my girl  
**

Taking a sip from his cup of coffee, Chuck looked on at his lap top at the recent reports of Bass Industries. Still in disbelief that Carter and Dan were behind the wheel of thing with Bass, Chuck wasn't quite sure of how he felt about it all. Hearing a knock come from the door, Chuck quickly put down his cup of coffee as he raced towards the office. Grabbing the books that Marley would need for her tutoring session, Chuck quickly ran out to put the books down on the table before rushing over towards the door. Opening the door, Chuck was immediately surprised to see Marley's mother standing on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked in confusion

"I'm here to get my daughter" Marley's mother told him

"That's not happening" Chuck replied with a bit of a laugh as Marley's mother remained serious "That's not going to happen" he told her

"It's already done" Marley's mother said as the police stepped forward "I want my child brought to me or they will go in to get her. The choice is up to you" she said with a smug smile on her face

**Now I'm all alone  
Since you wanna be gone yea  
I don't really like it  
But I gotta take it  
Damn damn damn girl  
When you're coming back?  
So you're never coming back, yea  
don't believe that  
But right now I gotta accept the fact yea  
**

Making his way inside of the van der Woodsen penthouse, Nate let out a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Tossing his key card onto the foyer table, Nate made his way up the staircase as he headed towards the guest room. Making his way inside the room, Nate quickly closed the door behind him as he looked around the room. Walking over towards his laptop, Nate opened it up to look on at his bank account to see that the one hundred thousand deposit was safe and secure in his account. Changing screens, Nate looked on at the available flight options out of New York.

**You left me for somebody else now  
I wish never loved ya  
You left me, baby you left me  
Girl, I guess I'll take it off your love  
You left me for somebody else now  
Girl I wish I never met you  
You left me, baby you left me  
'Cause I wouldn't be alone**

Ending the call, Trip groaned in frustration before he tossed his phone on to his desk. Slamming his hand down out of anger, Trip took a moment to think to himself before he quickly got up from his seat. Pacing the floor, Trip went through every possible connection to access what was the best route to take in this situation. Hearing his phone rang, Trip looked over at his phone before he walked over towards the phone to answer it.

"Yes" Trip replied a bit annoyed

"I don't take kindly to blackmail. Paying my daughter's friends debts is not something I had in mind when I enlisted your help" William said

"It was the only way. He was going to tell, if he felt as if he was backed in to a corner, he would've told" Trip replied

"Soon enough, the power will be out of his hands. Keep him in check or else I'll have to rethink this endorsement" William said before he quickly ended the call

Meanwhile….

**[Switzerland]**

Looking on at his father as he ended his call, Eric shook his head as he walked over towards the table. Sitting across from his father, Eric looked on at him with as much frustration pint up in one look as he knew at this point he was a pawn in his father's game. Straightening up his appearance, William soon wore his cartoonish smile as he looked up at Eric.

"Paying off her friends, do you really think she'll appreciate this?" Eric questioned

"Oh son, don't blame me. Blame the politics of the lengths your mother has forced me to go through. But in due time, in due time we'll be a family again" William smiled

"I hardly doubt that's within the future. Mom despises you, especially with all that you've done. You returning won't be met with the sincere welcome as you think" Eric replied

"Maybe not, but I know I have company in this hell I've created for myself. You shouldn't throw stones son, you're in this mess just as much as I am" William replied as he got up from his seat "I hardly think Serena would think so kindly of her brother and mother keeping the fact that they've been in contact and have worked with their father all along" he smiled

**How would you have learned if I ain't leave?  
I guess I was way too naive  
I should've been checked you  
But I let you get mad, disrespectful  
You couldn't be serious, was you…  
Looking at my new man, wish it was you**

With everything falling in to place as she intended for it to be, Katie looked on at the computer screen. With all that she had learned and continued to learn, Katie found that her power was only growing by the minute. Knowing that Georgina's heart was firmly attached and linked with Tyler, who she knew was a continual mess of emotions over his belated loved ones; everything was in perfect position to get her revenge on Georgina. With inquiring minds wanting to know truths, Katie dangled with the fact that in one single stroke of the key, all eyes would turn on to the suspicious link of Georgina and Blair. Knowing that Blair would be collateral damage in her war with her sister, Katie thought it over longer than usual only to come to the same conclusion that this war proved to take precedence over friendship and within a matter she had sent the information needed to the hands of the one person that could blow up Georgina's ties and expose her sisters truths. Grabbing her phone, Katie quickly dialed Mac's number.

"We should get ready for our big return to the states. Something tells me drama awaits" Katie told him

**But you're dead now  
Sign of the cross on your chest and yo head now  
Guilty is what you plead now  
Left Queens for Brooklyn, I'm on a belt now  
Stupid is what you felt now  
**

Touching his face as softly as she could, Georgina couldn't help but memorize the features that she had grown to love. Squirming from her touch, Tyler smacked her hand away as Georgina just laughed. Not wanting to wake up, Tyler rolled over on to his side, clenching on tight to his pillow as he did so. Getting up from the bed, Georgina made her way into the bathroom as she quickly put her hair up in to a loose bun. Relieving herself of her shirt, Georgina paused for a moment as she looked on at her stomach with a bit of a smile cracking on her face. Rubbing her stomach, Georgina bit down on her bottom lip as she looked on at her stomach and for the first time she couldn't help but be excited for her child to be.

**When you see me on TV have a meltdown  
Bombs away  
Tryna sneak tip hit me when slimes away  
Roly on but I ain't got time a day  
Time will tell Chanel get that Lagerfeld  
**

Sitting at her desk, Ivy tapped her foot nervously as she kept an eye on the screen and up at the door, waiting to be fired at any moment. Before her pending doom, Ivy went through the database of files that she had access to as she was running off a pure thought as to what connected Blair and companies interest in Hazel wedding. Knowing that mean girl tactics were common for Blair, Ivy couldn't help but feel like there was something else going on that was being concealed as that much effort exerted had to be for other reasons. Torn out of her reverie by the sound of the computer relaying a message, Ivy switched screens to look on to see that she had a message from Gossip Girl.

Gossip Girl: Everything you need to take the bitch down.

Opening the file, Ivy looked on in disbelief as the numerous links on money transfers from Blair to Georgina added up to millions. Looking up from the scans of pictures of the bank accounts, Ivy looked up to see the original dress design that Sarah was to debut in her new collection. Seeing that the dress was to be feature in a wedding spread, Ivy read up on the shoot information to decipher that this dress was to be featured in an actual wedding of a real couple. It wasn't anything special to Ivy at first but the name attached to the owner of the dress is what caught her eye.

"What the hell" Ivy said to herself in complete disbelief "….oh, Blair. You have some explaining to do" she soon smiled

**Now I'm all alone  
Since you wanna be gone yea  
I don't really like it  
But I gotta take it  
Damn damn damn girl  
When you're coming back?  
So you're never coming back, yea  
don't believe that  
But right now I gotta accept the fact yea  
**

Arriving at the airport, Blair got out of the town car as she quickly made her way through the airport. Wearing her darkened shades so that she wouldn't be recognized, Blair headed towards the landing area to see the plane had touched down. Feeling the breeze of the planes taking off, Blair stood for a moment as the doors of the plane opened up like a red carpet. Making her way off the plane, the girl looked over to see Blair standing in waiting as the two girls walked towards each other.

"The Blair Waldorf. Nice to finally meet you" Rayna said as the two accessed each other

"The same can be said to you" Blair replied "I assume that Russel won't be a stop on your trip here?" she asked

"He's a bit upset over recent events, but no" Rayna said "But business is business, and a promise is a promise" she said as she handed over the deed to Thorpe Industries to Blair before Blair pulled out an envelope

"Yes it is, and in that is your percentage and stake in the company along with our agreement in regards to It-Girl International. I over see the project for your venture until you can take over to run it solely" Blair said

"So with all that you now possess, this all in attempt to make It-Girl International stronger?" Rayna questioned

"This isn't for It-Girl, this is for something else bigger" Blair smiled

**You left me for somebody else now  
I wish never loved ya  
You left me, baby you left me  
Girl, I guess I'll take it off your love  
You left me for somebody else now  
Girl I wish I never met you  
You left me, baby you left me  
'Cause I wouldn't be alone**

_**….I'm thinking this is the one time of the year where I can be brutally honest with myself. This is the one time of the year where I tell myself to cut the shit and just say the truth" Tyler said as he leaned up again the window seal "…she loves me, my girlfriend. She's told me so. I've avoided every possible way of not answering because I think a small part of me loves her, a part of me that has been able to live and move on from what I've done. She's as much damaged as I am….but she gets me. I never wanted it to be her, but she gets me. We're two broken pieces that have managed to fit together" he said with a bit of a laugh towards the end**_

_**"You don't sound like a man in love" Katie replied as she could tell in the pain of his voice that something deeper was there**_

_**"….I can't allow myself to love, not after what I've done. I want to and I'll go along with it…but deep down I know, I'll screw it up. Deep down I know that the dark days are coming and everything, everything will turn to shit" Tyler said]**_

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reading. Things are boiling up and coming to a conclusion soon. Oh, the drama.**

**Chapter 22 will serve as a What If chapter that will be sort of like a Season 7 or taking a venture into the world that Stephanie Savage left us with since the series finale. It'll be a darker fic about the world of Gossip Girl as we've left it and how it would function. I'm thinking the name of the fiction will be "Blue Bloods" or something catchy, I have to think of something. I got a jest of the story premise from the Lana Del Rey "Young and Beautiful" song, which to me has a dark vibe but a glamorous sort of touch. The Great Gatsby feel I guess.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapters. Each chapter after this will answer or reveal one thing after another, so if you have questions they will be answered and if they're not then they'll linger into the next season as some storylines will. Thank you and let me know what you guys think.**


End file.
